The Kalathanon Files
by Kalathanon
Summary: This is actually a crossover of: The Legend of Spyro, Diablo, Halo, Gears of War, Battelfield Bad Company, Call of Duty Modern Warfare, Doctor Who, The Age of Fire series, the Inheratance cyclel, the Hawk and Fisher series, the Force Unleashed, and more. Added a condensed version that has six or seven chapters at a time so readers don't have to load sixty-eight pages.
1. Chapter 1

Prolog: Arrival

Character Kalathanon

_It was 12 years ago that I landed here in Avalar one night in Spyro's back yard. My ship was crashing and I jumped out at just the right spot for a chance meeting with who would become my dearest friends and family. As I got up from a relatively hard landing I found to my delight that even though my ship had been almost completely destroyed save for a few instruments I had finally found what I had been looking for, a planet of dragons. I am Kalathanon, I am over 3 universes old, and that night I found my place in this universe at last as a dragon._

Chapter 1 visitors part 1

Character Spyro

How many of these monkeys could possibly be down here, thought Spyro as he and Cynder were fighting through another wave of undead monkeys in the tunnels under Warfang. He ducked under some monkeys that Cynder blew off the ramp she was clearing and leapt up beside her. How many more do you see? He asked her.

A lot more than I want to, Cynder replied.

Great thought Spyro its dark and cramped enough down here and now we will be stuck here clearing up these cursed monkeys ALL day. Just as he and Cynder were going to jump down on another group of the undead creatures a large green hominid shaped blur with a glowing sword came out of the darkness and started carving its way through the monkeys. As the two dragons were watching the spectacle another band of the monkeys came and jumped on them.

Spyro! Shouted Cynder.

Spyro whipped around to see 40-50 of the dark beings leap on Cynder. Then Cynder was beside him appearing out of the shadows and blasting a shadow bolt the monkey's way. Spyro sent a wave of fire at the mob and then comet blasted his way into their center sending monkeys flying in all directions. Maybe that green fighter will clear out some of these blasted creatures for us, thought Spyro as he and Cynder sent a hurricane of wind and ice tearing through the monkeys. Did you get a clear look at that green thing? He asked Cynder.

She answered with that look he knew all too well saying, Does it look like I saw it clearly in here?

Spyro sighed and glanced over to where the green figure was and saw only scattered monkey bones. Now where did it go he thought to himself, then the figure charged out of the darkness in front of him. Spyro jumped out of the way but Cynder didn't see the figure until it was right on top of her. Cynder! Spyro shouted as a warning, only to watch in amazement as the green thing jumped over her and onto a monkey crushing it with sheer size. The figure whirled and decapitated another monkey then ducked under Cynder's tail scythe as she sliced through two more of the undead assailants. Whatever that green thing is its on our side, thought Spyro as he sent spikes of earth into the group of monkeys smashing then into pieces. He stared in wonder as the green thing hopped onto Cynder's back to keep the monkeys away from her wing joints. That thing can fight even while Cynder is moving under it, thought Spyro, I've never seen such agility and speed.

Five minutes later the monkeys were just scattered bones and dust. Spyro walked up to the green warrior, Whatever you are thanks for the help we would have been down here all day if you hadn't of drawn those undead out of their holes, he said.

The green figure replied, I'm called the Master Chief and I'm not even sure where I am never mind that I'm talking to a dragon and just fought the undead again.

Well you're the best fighter I've seen in a long time, said Cynder.

I just finished saving the galaxy from undead and aliens fighting is what I know, also the whole dragon thing is still a little… different, said the Chief.

Wait you came from a different planet? Asked Spyro and Cynder simultaneously.

I think K would want to meet you, Cynder said to the Chief.

Great thought Spyro another person from another world K wont be happy considering that we left him in a bad mood after telling him about the signal his beacon picked up. I'll have to bring this on slowly maybe he will have calmed down since yesterday, why am I even hoping that this could go over well.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Visitors part 2

Character Kalathanon

Why now, why once we have just started to recover from this war do those foolish humans have to go and start sending out reconnaissance probes. The things I have to deal with I couldn't even convince Spyro that this might be a threat and now the signal peaked to a level I know is beyond human technology and space hazards like black holes or gamma ray bursts can't get through that shield Spyro made. I don't think that shield will ever fail and I would know if something will fail in time or not. But it doesn't keep people out I got through so I have to believe that others might get through as well. Where is Sparks he was supposed to listen in on the guardians discussion about something they want to keep me uninformed about.

K over here, whispered Sparks.

Well what did you find out?, asked K.

Not so loud I'm not supposed to be able to talk with you at all, said Sparks. I did find out that two of those humans you keep talking about were found in the gardens and the guardians are going to talk with them in a few minutes.

Good work, said K in a low and hard voice, I think I'll pay the guardians' meeting chamber a visit.

I hate it when you talk in that tone it means your really mad and I don't want to be around if the guardians set you off. Last time we had to repair the roof and I got blamed for letting you in, not this time. Sparks flew off, most likely to await Spyro's return from Warfang.

These guardians may be wise concerning this planet and its inhabitances but humans are a totally different problem. K shrank to the size of a fly and headed toward the meeting chamber.

So you just landed in the gardens after being teleported from your world to here? Asked Volteer.

A man in a tan uniform answered, yes I tell you I had no intention of coming here but considering the alternative this is better. There were two men in the room the speaker seemed to have taken charge of the other but it was obvious that neither had meet the other before.

And what pray tell was the alternative? K asked the man in tan.

K what are you doing here? Terrador stated rather than asked.

I could ask you the same thing and why did you not inform me of these two's arrival? Shot back K.

It would seem that you found your information about this meeting without our announcing it, said Flame.

As Flame was talking K sniffed the air and caught the smell of a clothing he recognized. You in the tan what is your name? asked K.

Srg. Paul Jackson sir. Replied Jackson.

Srg Jackson are you a Marine? Asked K.

Yes sir. Responded Jackson.

And your friend is he in your squad? Asked K.

No sir I've never meet him but he is US army.

Solider what is your name and rank? K asked the other man.

Names Haggard aint got a rank not in Bad Co. any ways. Said Haggard.

I don't know about this one but the marine I know is trust worthy if he passed my requirements to become one, thought K, That Haggard fellow seems to be good hearted just undisciplined so he should be ok. Guardians, said K, I know the nation these men come from I will vouch for their trustworthiness if you will accept it.

Accepted, said Terrador. Also if you could find something that these humans could use as a weapon K that would be helpful they offered to help hunt down the remainder of Malafore's generals.

After a few minutes K had found a sword he had enchanted about a 1,000 years ago for a samurai warrior. The blade never wears out he told Jackson so it is better than most any weapon you will find. He gave Haggard who has a love for explosives a pyrolancher. This will never run out of fire he told Haggard because it heats up the air inside it and sends the plasma out in a ball much like your RPGs.

You wanted to know the alternative to coming here said Jackson unexpectedly.

Well it was more of an introduction but why not tell me anyways, replied K.

I was going to die in a nuclear bomb in the middle east, I almost did but when I opened my eyes I was in a garden with sloppy Joe here.

Hey I'm not that bad, Haggard interjected well maybe that smelly but hey its me.

K sighed then thought, at least Spyro will believe me now when I say ANYONE can come in through that shield its getting out that is the problem.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 visitors part 3

Character Srg. Fenix

AH what the… Right when I get a break something else happens. Thought a very mad Srg. Fenix. Looking around he sees a stone city with large gates and a grassy plain stretching away in all other directions. Might as well see where I am he said to no one in particular as he started for the city. About half way there he starts to make out a large thing flying above some sort of a war band. The dragon as he sees it clearly for the first time is raining down ice on the band of ground based troops. Great how am I supposed to kill a dragon he thinks as he loads his lancer with one of the 5 clips of ammo he was carrying when he was teleported. As he gets close he realizes that the things on the ground are not human but some type of boney rocky construct warriors. As soon as they see Fenix some head in his direction weapons swinging.

Well I guess I'm siding with the dragon he says to the air as he starts unloading his ammo into the constructs. Three minutes later as Fenix reaches for another clip he realizes he has run out. As he is revving up his chainsaw attachment he sees what appears to be the leader of the war band. If I take out that large one with the helmet then this should be much easier to finish off the rest of these things. He jumped out of his ditch and charged the figure. ARRRHH he yelled as he brought his chainsaw across the generals back only to have it slide off some sort of force field. The general spun around and sung his ax at Fenix only to have the head cut off by the chainsaw. Not so dangerous now are you, sneered Fenix as he plunged his chainsaw into the neck of the leader decapitating it. Once its head was gone the thing dissolved into dirt and bone. Without their leader the war band quickly became nothing more than a mob that was easily defeated with Fenix chainsawing his way to the dragon that had landed in the midst of the mob.

The dragon was blue and very fast. It almost seemed as if it was in three places at once with the speed it was moving at. It stopped short of Fenix teeth bared and claws raised.

Who and what are you? It asked.

Names Fenix, Srg Fenix and I just helped you clear this mess up so mind telling me where I am?

The dragon looked at him a moment then smiled. I like you already it said my name is Cyril and you are outside the city of Warfang, you still haven't told me what you are though.

I'm not from around here, replied Fenix curtly, and I am a Gear of the COG though I doubt you know what that is.

I don't know what this COG is but I might know someone who would, you don't happen to know a being that goes by the name of K would you? Asked Cyril.

At the mention of K Fenix's eyes widened a little. You don't mean Kalathanon do you? He asked Cyril.

I might he replied, I'll take you to the city and then we can see about getting you to K.

Fenix took one look at the 12' tall dragon and said, I think I'll walk to the city thank you.

I like you even more now, Cyril said as he took off for the city.

Fenix started walking to the gates that were already opening.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Disturbing Revelations

Character Cynder

So your real name is John she reaffirmed to the Chief and you and this Cortana have been fighting a war against a group of aliens for years.

Yeah that's about the sum of it, said John.

I still don't understand this Cortana, said Spyro, is she a ghost or something?

John sighed, No she is a …

Yes she is a ghost Cynder interjected quickly. Aside to John, He will never understand your explanation I have a hard time believing it myself. The Chief just looked at her and keep walking.

Its getting lighter were almost out of these cursed caves, said Spyro with a hint of relief.

I take it you don't like it down here? Asked the Chief.

Not at all, Cynder answered.

The feeling is mutual, remarked John. The trio walked out into the courtyard of Warfang. Well this is not what I expected, stated the Chief. Stretched out before him was the vastness of the New Warfang. All of it a sprawling sea of white bricks and golden terraces with green gardens and parks scattered throughout the city whose expanse covered about a one and a half square miles.

Yes it's the crowing jewel of our achievements since the war. Cynder said. And hopefully will remain a reminder of what was sacrificed for its freedom she though to herself as Cyril flew over head and angled toward them.

Get ready here comes the inspection crew remarked Spyro to John as Cyril landed.

Cyril looked at John and said I see I wasn't the only one to have an eventful day we need to talk meet me in the High Chamber with your new acquaintance.

Spyro and Cynder looked at each other then back to Cyril and finally to Master Chief. Ok thought Cynder this is not the reception I thought Cyril would have toward a stranger just appearing out of the tunnels with us but maybe it is a good sign.

Character Kalathanon

Where is Cyril and his mysterious guest. He said to no one in particular.

Well maybe that dragon got lost in this city suggested Haggard.

I don't think he was asking you, snapped Jackson.

K rolled his eyes and walked to the other side of the chamber. The High Chamber was still a wondrous piece of engineering with its 60' high 100' diameter dome suspended by nothing but the four Elemental magics, Fire, Earth, Ice, and Electricity. The dome was made of pure adamantium and radiated a continuous blue glow and the walls were pure gold. K found it relaxing especially when dealing with mysterious "visitors" as Cyril called them. Just as he was about to go and smack the one named Haggard into the wall and out the other side for his constant pointless ramblings, Spyro, Cynder, Cyril, Fenix, and John walked into the room. K started at the sight of Fenix.

Fenix looked at him and said, yeah its me K you remember, battle of Jacinto. You left us right after it was over.

I saved all of your lives that day I owe you nothing, rasped K.

I'm not asking for anything yet but you out of everyone here can tell me what the …, Fenix started.

Yes yes Ok!, yelled K. you all are probably wondering how you got here. K let out a long slow breath, I think someone is controlling the or attempting to control the wormholes that connect the fixed points in time and space. I know of only four beings who could accomplish that feet. One myself, Two our good host Spyro here he nodded in Spyro's direction, Three the dragon who was Malafore, and four The lord of terror himself…. Diablo in conjunction with his brothers Baal and Mephisto. If any of these last two are doing this than all of time and space is in peril, but I fear that Malafore may be working with the three prime evils, Diablo, Baal, and Mephisto. If this is true than they are probably using the wormholes to bring together the most powerful forces for evil this universe has ever seen. From the four of you I would guess the terrorist and communists from earth, the locus from Serra, the Covenant of the Brutes, Hunters, Jackals, Grunts, Drones, and Prophets that the Chief here just finished fighting, Malafore's minions and the legions of hell under the command of the three.

Then how do we stop them? Asked the Chief coolly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Meet the kids

Character Blitz

Father there you are what is all the commotion about? Blitz asked Spyro. And what is that he asked pointing at the Chief.

Son we have some visitors and some bad news. Spyro then explained to Blitz the meeting in the High Chamber and about John and the others and K's theory of the end of the universe at the hands of evil due to holes in space.

Blitz didn't buy any of it. So that old crazy dragon goes off on another tangent after seeing some humans he ran into before, considering his background I am not surprised that some humans were able to track him here.

Yeah but we didn't even know he existed and here we are said the Chief.

K has always been correct before but I don't know about this theory of his either, said Spyro, sounds too foreign to be true.

Yes but so is K, Cynder said walking up to the three, where is Fiona?

I think she went to see K, Blitz replied. The three continued walking toward their palace.

Character Fiona

K wait up!, she yelled as she spotted him walking down a side street. K stopped and turned toward her, waiting for her to reach him.

Fiona what brings you here? He asked her.

Looking for you of course, she replied, what was all the commotion up at the Chamber? I hope its not another raiding party of those orcs.

I wish it were, said K sadly, this is much bigger and those fools refuse to listen to me. The last was said with a little bitterness.

K this is unlike you what has happened? Fiona asked a little shocked at his tone.

K looked up then back to her, well its complicated he then explained his theory that he presented to the guardians and about the four "visitors" that arrived within a day of each other and the forces at work behind the wormholes.

I admit that does sound a little farfetched, but so are you, She said.

K laughed a sound he rarely made without her promptings, Fiona you're a jewel among rocks he said, lets go find your parents and start with convincing them of what I said.

Character Rayon/Krista

Rayon and Krista were sitting in one of the parks waiting for Geyser to show up. The park was one of the smaller more out of the way niches near the outskirts of the city, it had a few fruit trees and some creeping vines with white flowers on them. I wonder what is taking him so long? Krista wondered.

He probably is rehearsing his lines you know how he is always the even keeled one even for those older than him, Rayon said, You know he likes you… probably just working up the courage to ask you out. Ray teased.

Cut it out Ray and yes I know, said Krista sharply, I just wish he would talk to me about it he is so outspoken on everything else.

I doubt asking the daughter of a savior out for a flight is necessarily considered everything else, Ray said conciliatorily.

Hey I'm supposed to be the intelligent one, his sister chimed.

And I'm the clever one, he replied airily.

Why you, she teased and pounced him. He bounced her off him with an electric pulse and jumped at her only to be knocked back by a gust of wind.

What are you two doing, Geyser commented as he walked into the park, you might zap some of the plants. The two twins looked at him and grinned. Not this time you two, Geyser said, we need to talk.

Told you, whispered ray to Krista. She rolled her eyes at him and got off of his chest. What is so wrong that you don't want to get into a wrestling match with Krista, Ray said sarcastically.

Geyser turned a deeper black at that comment and cleared his thought. Well its wrong enough that K is snapping the heads off the guardians so it must be pretty bad.

Sounds like their needs to be some uninvited guest to make sure he doesn't actually bite their heads off, Krista said suddenly, come on you two don't just sit there lets fly. She jumped into the air leaving the two guys staring at her and scrambling to follow suite.

Character Geyser

Well that was unexpected Kris, he said as he and Ray caught up to her.

Sometimes you need to do the unexpected even if it is to keep two males from thinking you never have a new idea, she chortled.

She is something else Geyser thought to himself. What exactly do we hope to learn from eavesdropping that we couldn't learn by asking? He asked.

Nothing, Ray replied, Kris just wants to do something exciting for a change other than pick on me he added jokingly. In a quieter voice so only Geyser could hear him. She wants you to ask her out can't you see that. Ray queried.

She what?, Geyser choked out, Am I that easy to read?

Apparently so. Ray countered, and gave him a nudge, go for it.

I'll show her exciting he thought to himself the Molten Falls that would make a nice first flight. As he flew up to ask Krista to go to the Falls she stopped short and he almost ran into her. Rayon did and the two plummeted toward the ground. Geyser dropped down so fast that he was beside the two in an instant trying to slow their fall with his outspread wings. The three hit the ground hard. They found themselves in the old city where the golem was destroyed by Spyro and Cynder near the end of the war. Are you alright he asked the twins.

I'm fine Ray said, sis how about you?

I think my wing is broken Krista said as she tried unsuccessfully to unfold it.

Let me see, Geyser said as he walked up beside Rayon. I don't think its broken but sprained more than likely.

Since when did you study to be a healer? Ray asked.

My parents thought it was a good idea after I was almost killed by that band of orcs that captured me when I was little I keep some of what I learned.

Well I for one am glad you did, Krista said. Geyser turned an even darker black.

So we have to walk back? Ray asked crestfallen at the bad luck that had befallen them, that will take about an hour or so.

Yes but I think we should go the longer way round the most direct path leads us past where the golem was killed.

Your not afraid of the legends are you? Ray asked curtly.

No I…. I just don't want … I mean, Geyser stammared.

You don't want me to get hurt any more than I already am. Krista said, thank you but lets go the shorter way please, this wing may not be broken but it does hurt and I don't want to be out here any longer than I need to.

Ok, he relented, lets go. The three started down the old road toward the city center.

Character Storm

Storm watched as Krista, Rayon, and Geyser fell into the old district. What have those three gotten into now she thought to her self. She waited about five minutes to see if they would fly up out of the old district, when they didn't she started to worry if something happened. I normally wouldn't investigate but this is not like those three to stay on the ground that long. Their fall looked pretty hard I wonder if one of them got hurt serves them right I guess for acting so childish. She thought to herself. Then again they are only about 40 so they are not really considered adults yet. Growling to herself Storm took off in the direction of the "landing" the three had made. She got their a minute later to find them nowhere in sight. As she was about to leave a roar echoed out from the direction of the old city center. Storm went Electrosphereing through a few buildings and over some walls to get to the old center in just under 10 seconds as she was mentally congratulating herself for the timely arrival she saw Rayon get slammed into a wall about a hundred feet in front of her he lay their for a second before shaking his head and jumping back the way he had come. She followed and when she got around the corner she saw a fist of rock waving in front of the three dragons she had come to find. Seems like I got here just in time to rescue you three she said as she came up beside the obviously injured Krista. What did you do to your wing? Storm asked her, and what is that. Looking at the rock fist storm saw a three fingered hand with some glowing black crystals on them. Come on, Storm said lets go back and find a way around. As the four turned to go back another hand slammed through the ground behind them and blocked the path.

What did I tell you, Geyser said, this was a bad idea.

Now Storm was really worried what if the rumors are true and the golem still has control over this part of the city she thought. Get as far away from that arm as you can she said pointing to the one blocking the path back out. I'm going to blow a hole through it. She charged up the Electrosphere and zapped through the arm leaving a hole in the middle of its joint. The arm unable to support itself collapsed into the ground and was absorbed. Hurry Storm yelled at the slightly stunned trio who promptly ran past the "dead" arm and back to the city outskirts. Well I hope you three learned something, Storm lectured.

Like not tempting places that are cursed? Asked Krista.

No. Storm replied, not getting your wing sprained while falling.

That is a little cruel, Geyser said it wasn't her fault.

Storm huffed then conceded, Fine I'll walk back with you, but only because Kris has hurt her wing. The four started down the outer wall toward the new city center. How did you hurt your wing anyway? Storm asked Krista.

Ray fell on it. Kris answered with a teasing look toward her brother. Storm couldn't help but laugh with Kris at the look Ray gave them. These three are certainly entertaining to be around, she thought to herself as they trudged toward home.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 The makings of a squad

Character Haggard

So I can't even take one brick of gold? Haggard asked Jackson after they had left the High Chamber.

No. Jackson replied with a shake of his head to emphasize the point.

Haggard stood in the hall and watched Jackson walk a few more steps before turning around and asking/stating, You didn't?

What it was loose and I just helped it find a new home. Haggard said plaintively.

Jackson just stared at him for a minute before saying, you are going to put that gold back where you found it if I have to beat you senseless to do so. Seeing as he couldn't argue the point Haggard reluctantly followed Jackson back into the High Chamber. As the two rounded one of the corners they entered a outside hall that neither had passed on their way to the chamber.

See I told you we were lost, Haggard said.

Shut it. Jackson snapped. Then said look over there, pointing to the city gate they saw four dragons enter the city. A yellow, black, red, and white dragon headed toward the building they were watching from. They must have been out in the old city and are coming back, Jackson observed.

Why not just fly back instead of walk Haggard thought. Then he remembered what Srg. Redford did when an explosion that Haggard was to close to knocked the wind out of him and messed up his ankles. Redford had the whole squad walk back so that they wouldn't leave Haggard behind. Hey Paul what if those dragons are hurt? Haggard stated.

What why would they be? Jackson replied.

Well it just seems that dragons that size normally fly to where they want to go and those four are walking so maybe one of them can't fly right now you know cause its hurt.

Jackson looked at him. First thing I heard you say that makes some sense and they might be able to guide us to the Chamber if nothing else I think that way is to the front doors of this place lets go and meet them.

Character Srg. Paul Jackson

I still can't believe that you would steal a brick of gold right out from under the noses of these dragons, Jackson said to Haggard. Especially after they didn't eat us or whatever they could have done, but gave us their trust and weapons as well.

Seems to me that that little one gave you his trust and I just happened to be their to benefit from it, Haggard responded.

Then you should be even more concerned about not making them distrust you. Jackson practically shouted at Haggard.

Ok I get your point but think of what I could buy with just one of these bricks, Haggard said, two might even buy a truck-a-sauras-rex.

Jackson stared at Haggard for a few seconds before mumbling, I don't even know how you can carry that thing it must weigh at least 80lbs.

What was that?, Haggard asked.

Nothing, Jackson shot back, Just don't mess this up and let me do the talking our dragon friends have arrived, He pointed to the four dragons entering at the bottom of the stairs. They were talking amongst themselves, from what Jackson overheard Haggard was right one of them the white one had hurt her wing on a fall. The black one looked up and stopped.

Guys, he said to the other dragons, I believe we found the source of the commotion. All of the dragons looked up at Jackson and Haggard. Right Jackson thought show time.

Hey dragons, Haggard spoke much to Jackson's terror, can one of you lead us to the big Chamber thing I need to put something back it kind of found its way into my pocket so I was returning it.

And you are?, the larger yellow one asked.

I'm Haggard and this here is hey ow,

Jackson hit him in the knee, My name is Jackson and if you will excuse my companion's lack of manners I would be pleased to know your names seeing as you know ours.

A reasonable request, said the red one, I am Rayon. The others introduced themselves as they all walked to the High Chamber.

So what did you need to put back in that chamber?, asked Geyser.

Uh well its sort of a secret I'll tell you if don't tell nobody else, Haggard responded. Hag… Jackson was interrupted, it's a gold bar you know off of the wall, Haggard said triumphantly.

Oh what the… was all Jackson thought before the dragons broke out laughing even the more serious Storm was suppressing a laugh.

Reminds me of what we used to do said Krista, whose wing was in a brace designed to keep it from getting even more sprained.

Yes it was probably one we had loosened years ago to play with, Rayon finished.

We will know soon enough, Geyser said, lets see if it was from any of our old spots. The group of six entered the Chamber and started for a corner on the west side of the room.

Did you get it from over here?, Storm asked Haggard.

Yes how did you know well I guess you did loosen it so you know, replied Haggard.

Dragons that play like children at almost twice my age thought Jackson I could get used to this. Haggard placed the brick back in the wall and started to leave with the others when Jackson heard some one coming down the hall. The dragons were already heading for a hiding spot, and he had to slap a hand over Haggard's mouth and drag him after the four dragons into a side chamber. They were inside just before K, Fiona, Blitz, Spyro, Cynder, Flame, Ember, Volteer, Terrador, Cyril, Master Chief, and Srg. Fenix walked into the room.

Character Kalathanon

K smelled the group hiding in one of the side chambers, but he didn't call out to them not yet. He caught a glimpse of Sparks hovering just inside the room near the top of the ceiling as he looked around the High Chamber for what would be the last time before a long a brutal war he thought back to the day he first arrived.

_12 years ago a ball of fire shot over a mountain range and a smaller fireball dropped from it to the ground. The smaller one was K he landed in a field with a house on the top of a hill about 350 feet away from him. It was night on this side of the planet but he could still see the two dragons, Spyro and Cynder heading his direction. The looks on their faces when they saw a small dragon all black with green flaming eyes was one he would remember forever._

K we're waiting, said Terrador.

Right he thought lets do this. Storm, Krista, Rayon, Geyser, Paul, Haggard get out of that room and come here, K shouted. The six of them practically were jumping over each other to get out of that room.

I swear it wasn't my fault I didn't do it, Haggard stammered.

First yes you did, said K, and second I don't care. I need you and Paul to help me open the Hole you two came through, but that's later right now I need you all to come with us.

Krista what did you do to your wing, never mind you can tell me about it later here. K sent a wave of green healing energy into Kris' wing. That should be better, K said, ok Fenix you arrived first so it stands to reason that your world would be under attack first step into the circle. The circle was a black line that floated midway up K's body with K in the center.

If it gets me back then I'll do it, said Fenix.

It will get you back but we are going with you, K said nodding toward John, Jackson, Haggard, Spyro, and Cynder your world is once again at war and will need all the help it can get.

What about us?, asked Storm looking at the other dragons in the room her gaze lingering on her father, what do we need to do.

K looked at her Ah Storm, he said, you always were the brave one you will need that in the days to come this world will not go unnoticed by Malafore. In fact he probably has his will bent on attacking this place and it is for that reason that I need you and your friends to stay here and guard this world. It will take all of your strength but if Malafore or any of the prime evils show up then you must summon us back. It took Ingitus, Spyro and Cynder to kill Malafore it will take even more now.

Even more than last time, that is almost impossible, said Volteer.

Not with me here to help said a voice. Spyro looked out toward the hall to see a pale blue dragon with a crystal about his neck walk into the room. Hello Spyro, Cynder, Volteer, Terrador, Cyril, K, and Flame. I am glad you took my place you've done me proud.

Spyro leapt toward the dragon, Ingitus!, he yelled.

Yes I came back and it seems just when you need me.

If you are here then the holes are increasing in power, said K.

Yes you need to go now, said Ingitus, go Spyro this time I promise that I'll be here to greet you two when you get back and I can look after your little fire starters while you are gone.

Ingitus you can control time see if you can get us to return within a few minutes of when we leave while giving us enough time to get our job done, said K.

Consider it done old friend, replied Ingitus.

You two know each other?, asked both Spyro and Cynder.

I've known K for a long time, said Ingitus, being a chronicler does have its advantages.

That has got to be the understatement of the year, K laughed, come on we need to go I'll open the hole to Serra and then we must go through, he said to the reluctant five.

Then lets get a move on said Fenix, I can't wait to see what Delta has done without me. K opened a hole and then shoved a flailing Haggard into the hole, John jumped through without a word, Spyro and Cynder wrapped tails and walked through,

Jackson walked to the portal and said, what have I gotten into, before stepping through.

Fenix stepped up and whispered, here I come Delta don't go getting yourselves killed, he lunged through the hole.

K walked up then said, Ingitus take care of this world I think I have finally found a home here. He walked through before hearing a reply.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Serra: Locust, Undead, and Delta

Character Cynder

Cynder and Spyro stepped through the hole and came out on the side of a battle. They were on a hill overlooking a plain with a road running between the hill and a cliff just to the far side of the road. She looked back and saw Jackson, then Fenix appear then a man about the size of Jackson covered in a sliver cloak his face turned down. The man looked up his skin was pure black his eyes were closed. Spyro who is that?, Cynder whispered. The cloaked man must have heard her because he opened his eyes and looked at them. His eyes were two balls of green fire.

K?, Spyro asked.

That is the K I know, Fenix said, impressive isn't he?

Ah good we arrived just in time to save your beloved Delta, K said pointing toward the battle which Cynder now realized was three men trying to hold their ground at the road against a veritable army of undead. Delta had two trucks as cover and some sandbag walls and foxholes. The undead had sheer numbers, ranging from skeletons that were red, white, black and various other colors, to zombies that were created whenever one of the non-undead that comprised the horde died. The non-undead were anywhere from 6' to 8' tall and had a bug like appearance they were brown and red.

What are the non-undead over there?, she asked. She look over at Fenix who was already charging toward his Delta with his chain saw revved up K right beside him and John a little farther ahead.

LOCUST!, Fenix yelled up at her.

Better get down their if you can't blast those things from here, Haggard said aiming his pyrolancher at the assortment of skeletons, zombies and bug looking locust.

Spyro I think I can dispel the magic holding those undead together, she said. Ok what about the non-undead ones?, he asked.

Hmm…. If I can control the undead instead of dispel them then we could pit one against the other.

You are brilliant Cynder that's why I love you, Spyro said licking her under her chin, I'll keep them off you. Cynder started concentrating on the undead.

Character: Haggard

Woohoo take that you things, Haggard shouted as he sent another pyroblast at the undead/locust. Ah man this thing is better than C4 he aimed toward another cluster of the minions. Whoosh a ball of plasma rocketed out of the pyrolancher and exploded in the group sending pieces of undead everywhere.

Hey not so close, Jackson and John yelled up at him. They were back to back fighting about 50 feet down the slope with Spyro trying to keep the horde from getting to Cynder.

Sorry, Haggard yelled as he was aiming at some locust heading up the hill toward K and Fenix. Whoosh, another seven attackers were blasted to ashes. K and Fenix seemed not to mind that a plasma explosion just blew away 7 undead but then again they were mowing down anything that got in their way, quite literally. K had a massive two handed ax that he was dancing with or that's what it looked like to Haggard, anything that got in his way lost some limbs or a head, with the exception of Fenix. Fenix's chainsaw was carving up any locust or undead that K might have missed or who wandered into his range. The two ran up to Delta and Fenix must have gotten some ammo from his guys cause he started shooting and K just sat back and sent spikes of something like disintegration into the oncoming hordes.

BOOM! Haggard spun around to see a giant locust with a rocket launcher pointed at him. He was about to blast it when it was stabbed through the head by an energy sword. Haggard ducked just in time to avoid the Chief's jump and watched as John landed on the shoulders of the locust bearing it to the ground and pulling his sword out at the same time.

That aint fair, Haggard yelled.

Just focus on the swarm down there I'll keep this side clear, John replied. Haggard nodded and refocused his attention on the horde that was now breaking off toward him.

Guys we got a small problem the whole horde is headed this way.

Spyro came up to him and said, That is the plan get all of the undead within Cynder's range so we can have them fight the locust for us. Haggard, Spyro, John, and Paul made a circle around Cynder about 50 feet across so they could cover each other while the horde closed in. This had better work, Haggard yelled as he took aim once again.

Character Fenix

Delta!, he yelled as he and K approached the squad. He saw that Dom, Coal, and Baird were holding the road but just.

Fenix!, Dom yelled at him, where did?

Not now Dom throw me some ammo. Dom tossed him a clip as he and K rolled behind the "barricade" of two trucks and some foxholes. K jumped onto one of the trucks and sent Black spikes toward the Horde and taking some bullets that he just brushed off.

Fenix is that?, Coal asked pointing at K.

Yes it is, he said.

Good to see you to Coal, K shouted down at them.

Enough talk I'll tell you later Baird, cutting off the question that Baird was about to ask, lets finish this, Fenix looked at Dom who nodded. They started firing at the horde which was now turning toward the hill that Spyro, Cynder, John, Paul, and Haggard were defending. What are they doing? He shouted up to K.

K just said, hold your fire this should be good. Fenix watched as the ring around Cynder closed to almost nothing, then ducked as a wave of black energy shot out of Cynder and into all of the undead. The undead stopped for a moment then started to attack their locust "allies".

What the… Baird exclaimed.

A counter necromancy spell, K stated, turns all undead in the area into the caster's slaves. Basically Cynder there has an army of undead now, K finished pointing at her. We can sit back and let the undead do most of the work for us. Fenix watched his five "friends" descend the hill while the undead routed the locust. What are you going to do with the undead once they run out of locust to kill?, he asked Cynder when the five got to him.

I'll just release them once I remove my power they will just fall apart, Cynder said. She looked somewhat disturbed.

Anything wrong? Spyro asked her. No its just I haven't encountered such resistance from and undead before their was someone still blocking their minds for well over a minute, usually I can break through in under a second.

So we have some elite undead or something? Fenix said.

No, K said, I wish it were that easy.

What do you mean? Spyro, Cynder, and Fenix asked.

This is the work of Mephisto the lord of hatred he is somewhere on this planet and to end the undead threat we must send him back to the pit from whence he came, K said, you all might want to get to know each other we're going to be here a while. K looked at Delta and his group, well someone start, he said.

Fenix just shook his head and looked over to Dom. Dom gave him a look that said your explanation first. He sighed and started to relate to Delta what happened to him at the celebration and how his and Delta's relation with K and the war on their planet with the locust was what had brought him to the dragons. After he had finished the two groups were almost back at New Jacinto.

So you staying around this time?, Dom asked.

I'll be back once all of this is over the way I see it is we didn't fight all those years against the locust, lost all those good men, just to have some other power come and destroy it all. This time I am making sure that my home and the Gears are safe, Fenix said.

So your going to go gallivanting around the universe with K and those friends of his?, Baird asked.

Yes, no arguing, Fenix said.

Well do you have a name for your group?, Coal asked.

Hey that is a great idea, Haggard said, what should we call our selves The Seven Avengers, maybe the Haggard Troop, or Dragon Company, I like Haggard Troop myself but…

If we are going to call our selves anything it should be Dragon Company, said Spyro, seeing as this started with us and it is dragons that allow us to go to these planets.

Then Dragon Company it is, said K, DC for short you know how I am about long titles. Everyone laughed even John who was usually quiet was chuckling as Delta and Dragon Company walked into New Jacinto.

Welcome to Serra DC, said Coal, or welcome back for some of you.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 New City Old Foes**

**Character Spyro**

**So you guys had just finished a devastating war of your own when this happened?, Spyro asked Baird.**

**Yeah that's pretty much the sum of it, Baird replied. Looking around Spyro could see a city built into a mountain. Its gate was large enough for both him and Cynder to fit through side by side. The city itself was a sprawling complex of buildings that were mostly grey or red, many were several levels tall. In the center of the city was a palace of sorts with spires and domes made out of the red colored building materiel.**

**What is that, Spyro asked nodding toward the "palace".**

**That is the command structure its also where we are headed, Dom replied.**

**I like what you've done to the place, Fenix said.**

**We didn't do it but I get your point, Dom responded.**

**Yeah seems like you have had you own troubles, Fenix said.**

**So who owns it, Cynder asked.**

**No individual can legally own it but Hoffman is practically the king of Jacinto, Coal said.**

**Figures, Fenix commented.**

**So we are going to meet Hoffman?, Spyro asked.**

**So it would seem, said K with a glint in his eye.**

**Some forty minutes later Spyro was sitting between K and Cynder with John, Paul, Haggard, and Delta, including Fenix, in a much smaller version of the High Chamber. It was round and had a dome but was made of metal and stone instead of gold and adamantium. He looked up as a human walked into the room.**

**Hoffman, said K and Fenix. Delta just sat there, Paul and Haggard looked up then returned to their game of rock, paper, scissors, and Master Chief just nodded his head in Hoffman's direction.**

**Fenix you have a lot of explaining to do, K never thought I would live to see you back here and with a group of fighters the likes of which I've never seen.**

**I always aim to please, K said smoothly as he reclined in his seat.**

**So you do, Hoffman stated, Fenix you left before I had the honor of promoting you I wont let that chance slip through my hands again.**

**Promotion sir?, Fenix asked.**

**Son you are now a general of the COG and commander of Delta squad.**

**Thank you sir, Fenix replied.**

**Unfortunately you will have to use your new rank sooner than you would hope we have multiple hordes being tracked on route to our current location and the outlying civilian centers your first order is to get the towns of Cliffside and Invar evacked back here ASAP.**

**Sir were on it, said Fenix.**

**My company will help with this evacuation as well commander, K said to Hoffman, seeing as Fenix is a part of Dragon Company we won't leave him.**

**I can't stop you but get back here quickly, Hoffman said, I want you here when this city is attacked.**

**You know me I'm always in the thick of it, K replied with a smile.**

**Spyro thought to Cynder what have we gotten into this time? She thought back to him, Another war from the looks of it. He felt her trepidation for the coming wars and put his wing around her as they walked out of the command center.**

**Character John (Master Chief)**

**So this is Cliffside, said John to no one in particular, I can see where they got the name. Cliffside was a town literally on the side of a cliff a few feet to the east and the town would be falling off the cliff it was so close. Not a very big place from the outside Cliffside has several layers of subterranean labs and manufacturing plants. The surface is just where the scientists live in white one-story houses and a grocery store that looked like two houses put together. We are here to evac the scientists right?, he asked Fenix.**

**Yup, first day back and already on escort missions, great way to be welcomed home, Fenix said sourly.**

**At least you are home I got stuck in the back half of a frigate in the middle of nowhere, John replied, don't guess that helps though.**

**Not really but at least you tried, Fenix said as the trucks pulled up to the gates of Cliffside.**

**Oh like we didn't make you feel at home, said Coal indignantly. John walked away as Fenix and Coal started arguing.**

**What have you gotten us into this time, Cortana said.**

**You know the usual large amounts of enemies trying to kill us, but this time we have our own squad.**

**Yes those dragons should be helpful at least the horde will never know where we are if we have them wandering around with us it will be like what are those moving mountains, Cortana said sarcastically.**

**I get your point but I still think they will be good at taking out the larger enemies especially that K fellow.**

**I don't trust him, Cortana snapped.**

**I didn't say I trusted him just that he is very good at what he does, John replied.**

**Talking with yourself, K asked as he walked up, we got assigned to First street and Adam drive.**

**By we you mean you and me I take it, John stated.**

**Think of it as a chance to get to know me a little better I'm sure Cortana would like that, K said with a hint of a smile.**

**How do you know about her?, John asked hand reaching for his sword.**

**I helped Dr. Halsey get her off Reach, K said with what might have been a tear in his eye, Too many good men died there.**

**That I'll agree with you on, John said, how did you help exactly?**

**I was working in engineering on the Autumn right before her take off last job I had to do before the UNSC gave me my Longsword.**

**They gave him a Longsword?, Cortana virtually choked.**

**Do you mean paid you with a Longsword?, John asked.**

**K seemed to think for a minute then said, Paid more like underpaid but yes I had developed most of Halsey's ideas to something feasible, so I got an interplanetary fighter for my trouble. But that happens almost two thousand years from now.**

**How did you get it to this time, John asked for Cortana.**

**Like I said in the temple there are four beings that can manipulate the Holes maybe five counting Ingitus, K started.**

**And you are one of those beings, Chief finished, What race are you exactly anyway?**

**Well, I guess I'm closest to Spyro and Cynder and the other dragons like them but I am from a time far before any of your races even existed. The only remaining mention of my race can be found in the book of Job.**

**You mean in the Bible?, John asked.**

**Yes that Job, K said then continuing, We were called the Leviathans by our contemporaries and the description in Job is a little off. I am far older than 12,000 years old in your years because I still refer to my age in Leviathan years. Each time the universe collapsed to a lower energy level we considered it to be about 4,000 years.**

**What do you mean a lower energy level, asked Cortana through Chief.**

**After all the stars go super nova or die and the black holes disintegrate the universe falls down one energy level and starts all over again like an electron when it falls one level on the atomic model.**

**So by falling to a lower energy level the universe is recharged, John concluded.**

**Yes that is about the sum of it, K said, but to answer your original question I am the equivalent of a google to the tenth power earth years old.**

**Chief that's is so old I can't even comprehend it, Cortana said there is no way he can be that old.**

**How did you survive the collapses then?, John asked K.**

**Survive them we started them that is our purpose to keep the universe going, K said grandly, Just kidding we hibernate through them mostly wait till the universe warms up then go out to explore a new cosmos. Some things stay the same usually magically shielded or sustained places, Avalar for example will endure due to Spyro's Shield but Earth will be burned up when the sun explodes.**

**Very comforting said John, if this will all be destroyed anyway why bother with helping us fight these Evils?**

**Because those Evils are a few of the things that endure the collapse along with the Fade Realms.**

**The what, asked John.**

**Something for another time, said K I think we have checked all of the houses, there is no one up here.**

**So we go down said Fenix as he and Delta joined up with John and K.**

**Where are the others?, John asked.**

**We're here said Spyro as he and Cynder landed near by with Haggard and Jackson riding on their backs.**

**Going down are we?, Jackson asked.**

**Yes, Fenix said, and if I am asked that one more time… well lets just leave it to speculation shall we.**

**Great, Spyro said, more caves probably filled with undead and locust.**

**We have to get those scientists out of their even if there are undead and locust, said Dom.**

**Nothing new to me, John said, where do we get down to the sub levels?**

**At the grocery store, Fenix said.**

**Really, John heard Cortana say, a secret entrance to a government lab hidden in a grocery store… Brilliant.**

**Character Kalathanon**

**The grocery store was just that except for the wall in the back that swings inward and the truck-sized isle leading to it. At least getting in isn't a problem, K thought, getting whoever is left down there out well we are going to find out. He looked over at Fenix and nodded toward the hole before walking through the door. He heard the clicking of Spyro and Cynder's claws on the cement floor as they followed him mingled with the clunking of Delta, John, Haggard, and Paul. As they entered the tunnel lights came on as K walked by a motion sensor.**

**Lets find the scientists and get out of here, said Fenix.**

**On it, K said as he morphed into his dragon form.**

**Whoa K what the… don't do that, Coal exclaimed.**

**K overheard Spyro say to Coal, that's the K we know.**

**K sniffed the air and caught a faint human scent. Follow me, he said as he started off down one of the branches in the tunnel. After about 12 turns and a few disintegrated doors K stopped the scientists should be right behind this door but I also smell locust and undead though they are not as close as the humans. K touched the door with his snout and it dissolved.**

**Best lock pick ever, Jackson commented.**

**Fenix walked through the opening they are in here, he said, K how did you do that?**

**I smelled them and followed the trail until it peaked, K replied. Delta started bringing the scientists out, every one of them staring slack-jawed at the three dragons. Spyro, Cynder see if you can get some of the braver ones to ride you out of here it will be faster than all of them walking. Cynder nodded and Fenix started loading people onto the two.**

**K how about some help from yourself, Baird said.**

**I will keep the undead off of you all, K said right as a screeching howl echoed through the tunnels, Chief, Jackson, Haggard on me. K dashed up to the last intersection and let his squad jump off his back.**

**We could use some cover this is to open, said Jackson.**

**Done, K replied, he sent regenerating energy into the cement floor literally growing a low wall to act as a barricade.**

**K do you ever run out of tricks, Haggard asked.**

**I would certainly hope not, K answered. BOOM! Get down K yelled, as a rocket exploded on the wall. John, Jackson and Haggard ducked behind the wall as K morphed into his half form. The half form is a cross between human and dragon. It is 15' tall, has a wing span of 50' max 5' min., has a tail 10' long, scales, claws and horns. Instead of four feet he stands on two and the other two limbs act as hands and arms. K then jumped in front of the wall. You three keep the shooting ones suppressed and I'll deal with the undead, K said as a sword of black and green flame appeared in his hand, here they come.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Critical Situations Get Worse

Character Srg. Paul Jackson

Jackson had just emptied another clip of the lancer that he was given and looked for the next target while he reloaded. K was a great help keeping all of the undead that got near the wall from getting over it his new form was literally tearing the undead to shreds with or without his flaming sword. Jackson made a note to ask about that sword later.

The undead have stopped charging, said K.

Is that a good thing, Jackson yelled.

Not usually, K answered.

Great if they have stopped then that means that they are waiting on something, probably something big. Jackson sent another burst of gun fire down range, followed by a pyroblast from Haggard. Why have they stopped?, Jackson asked K as he jumped over the wall.

K looked over at him, I don't know and I don't like it.

Couldn't you just block off the tunnel with a wall instead of just giving us cover with it?, Jackson asked.

I could but it wouldn't take the locust long to dig through it, K answered.

A buzzing sound startled Jackson then he realized it was the communication device that Dom had given him. Hello, Jackson answered the communicator.

Jackson get K back down here now tell him we have Corpsers breaking through the walls, Fenix shouted through the communicator, Now! Do it Now! A large boom followed by a crash and the communicator went dead.

K we need to go, Jackson started, I heard K said everybody head back for the labs I'll close up this tunnel and catch up.

Jackson jumped over the wall and followed John and Haggard who were already running toward the labs. Jackson looked back to see K sprinting to catch up which he did and then pass both John and Haggard. Jackson caught up to Haggard and the two fell into step as they rounded the corner and headed for the door.

I hope K closed that tunnel pretty well, Haggard rasped.

Me too, Jackson replied trying to keep up his breathing. They saw John race through the door and immediately get knocked back out by a flood of scientists, Fenix and Delta. John started to run back toward the Jackson.

Fenix yelled, we are taking the rest of the scientists out the front door instead of up the truck entrance fall in behind us if those undead and locust have cleared the road ahead we will have to protect these civilians. Jackson and Haggard fell into step with John at the back of the scientists. Vanguard duty again feels like home, Jackson thought, as the group headed for the block in the tunnel. How are we going to get out, He asked Fenix.

Second tunnel to our left is an emergency escape rout and seeing as this is an emergency I figured we would make use of it, Fenix said.

Character Cynder

Spyro to the left, she shouted at him. He rolled out of the way just in time to avoid a missile that exploded right where he was a second ago.

What are these things, He yelled back to her.

I don't know but we have to keep them off the scientists long enough for them to get to the road, she replied as she dodged a spray of bullets. A group of large bi-pedal locust with chain guns and missile launchers strapped to them came out of the ground about fifty feet away from the two dragons as the scientists were starting to head for the road that would take them to the evac point.

I think one of the scientists called them Brumacks, Spyro said as he rolled up to her avoiding some more bullets.

Can we kill them, Cynder asked looking over her shoulder to watch the fleeing men get over a hill and head for the road.

I don't see why not just don't get hit with any of those bullets, Spyro replied.

O like the rockets are much better, Cynder countered as they took flight to avoid some more bullets. From the air Cynder could make out four Brumacks two of which were trying to pin them down and two that were heading for the road. Spyro we need to keep those two from reaching the scientists, she said as she dived toward one.

Cynder we don't even know if we can kill them, Spyro objected as he followed her.

Let's see if they like my tail scythe Cynder thought as she went in low over one's head and brought her tail down onto it. She heard a crunching and gushing sound as she pulled her tail through the Brumack's head. Circling back she saw the Brumack just standing in the road with its rocket launcher harness in two halves on each side. Spyro we don't have to kill them just remove the riders. Spyro who was already heading toward the other Brumack nodded his head. Cynder watched as Spyro dodged a volley of rockets and land on the harness. She watched as he flung the two locust driving the Brumack into the air letting one fall to the ground and die in the landing and blasting another with his ice so it shattered when it landed. That's two down, she said.

Two to go, Spyro finished. Some trees crashed to the ground some 100 feet from where the two were and the other Brumacks came out of the forest spraying bullets and rockets at the two dragons. Cynder shadow melded and let the rockets and bullets pass right through her. Spyro just turned into his boulder and took the fire from the two Brumacks.

Cynder ,he thought to her, I'll distract them you take out the gunners.

Cynder headed for the Brumacks while telling Spyro she would. Appearing behind the two Cynder jumped on the first one's back while slicing the riders off the other one's back. One of the locust got out of his seat and shot at her with its gun before her claws smashed him against the Brumack's side. Most of the bullets bounced off her horns and scales but, one hit her in the back lower part of her jaw and it was now stinging and bleeding, though not much. She blew the other driver locust into the air with a cyclone and jumped off the Brumack's back.

Spyro ran up to her, Your hurt, he said licking the blood from her jaw.

I'll be fine, she protested but didn't make him stop until her jaw felt less like it had been attacked by a swarm of angry hornets. Spyro we need to check on those scientists, she said after a minute.

Spyro looked at her the relented and said, I guess your are right again. This is one time that I'm glad our children are not close by, Spyro said.

I think I agree that one bullet hurts more than any arrow I ever took in the war. Spyro breathed his healing breath into the wound closing it up and extracting the bullet. Thank you, Cynder said.

You know I can't stand to see you hurt, he replied. The two started flying toward the evac point.

Character Kalathanon

Get them out of here now Fenix I'll deal with the Corpsers, K yelled out at Fenix who was heading toward the exit and had been joined by John, Jackson, and Haggard. The wall behind K broke open and a six legged, spider like, locust that was as big as K was in his half form, came out into the hall. Ok you beastie, come here, K thought as he charged the Corpser. It struck out at him with one of its spear-like legs, only for K to doge it and cut it off at the "knee" joint. The Corpser backpedaled from the first strike, then lashed out with two more legs. K rolled barely getting under the swing of the first leg, but jumping on the second. Running up the leg K jumped toward the Corpser's head. He grabbed onto the side of the head to avoid being bitten by the huge jaws that comprise the entire front of the Corpser's head. K drove his sword into the head only to get smashed into the side of its head by the back of a leg, and fall onto the ground. He rolled to avoid the spear-like legs being thrust at him as he got up. His sword still burning into the Corpser's head, K struck out with his claws, tail, and magic. Sidestepping another thrust from the Corpser, K sent a spike of disintegrating energy into the Corpser. It jerked back and up, then fell to the ground. K summoned his sword and started heading for the exit when a huge, grey, four-digit "hand" came out of the hole and dragged the Corpser's corpse back into the side of the tunnel. K Morphed into his "normal" dragon form and flew the remaining length of the way out determined to get to Fenix and warn him and the others about the demon. That hand couldn't belong to any normal creature, K thought, Spyro and Cynder have gone out the other way. He stopped torn between warning his friends or his charges. Duty won this fight, K headed for Fenix's patrol. Besides Spyro and Cynder can take care of them selves and are much faster if they need to flee, K tried to comfort himself to no effect.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 A Civilization in Peril

Character Haggard

The group of scientists were hiding in the forest behind Haggard, Chief, Fenix, and Jackson. Fenix had called a halt of their grueling run to the evac point due to a band of undead and locust that was patrolling the road ahead of them. Haggard looked over to Fenix and waited for the command to engage. Fenix was giving the commands because no one said otherwise and no one wanted to argue it with Delta. The patrol was about 20 feet in front of them now, Fenix raised his hand with three fingers raised, ..two…one, Now! Fenix yelled as he began firing into the patrol. Haggard sighted in on the first skeleton he saw and blasted it, the explosion sent bones flying and knocked a few locust to the ground. Then John and Jackson opened up with their sniper rifles, throwing the locust into confusion. The undead, however rallied around a large red skeleton and started for the group's hiding place. Haggard heard Fenix yelling for some one to kill the red skeleton leader, so sent a pyroblast its way. The leader was knocked back but didn't die, that is if you consider undead as being able to "die", instead of just destroyed. Haggard sent a second pyroblast into the leader, knocking it to the ground. It got back up to have two sniper bullets hit it in the head, the head spun around and then re-locked into place with a sickening crunch-snap.

Haggard yelled over to Coal, give me a grenade.

What do you need my grenades for use one of your own, Coal replied.

Your grenades stick to things mine don't, Haggard shot back.

Well that's your problem… oh I see what you mean here, Coal said throwing a grenade to Haggard, We'll keep them occupied for you.

Haggard sent a pyroblast into the left side of the guards for the leader sending them flying away with some limbs missing. Then he ran toward the opening and straight for the leader. Haggard thought, I wonder how this thing works, as he was charging the leader, hope you just pull the pin and stick to target. Three locust ran at him but were shot down by Delta before they could fire. Haggard pulled the pin and stuck the grenade inside the leader's chest cavity, ducking to avoid a swing from an ax. Haggard ran up toward Delta and his three members of DC that were laying down covering fire from the forest line. He tripped and rolled to see a locust revving up its chainsaw and running at him. O God please don't let me die like this, Haggard thought. Then John was beside him pulling him up with one hand and slicing the locust in half with his sword in the other. The leader exploded as Haggard was placed back on his feet knocking him to the ground again. He got up and fired a pyroblast at the remains of the patrol, either outright killing the monsters or sending them flying away. Gasping for breath he saw Fenix walk up to him.

That was quick thinking Haggard, he said, next time don't cut it so close after this I want you guarding my back as well as Delta's. Haggard just nodded and walked over to the Chief.

Thanks John, he said, I thought that might be the last explosion I would ever see.

I've had my fair share of people I couldn't save I wasn't going to let another go if I could help it, John said, Fenix lets get to the evac point the road is clear.

Character Gen. Fenix

The evac point was already full of refugees that Spyro and Cynder had brought but, the two dragons and their last group had not arrived yet. K was their though and Fenix walked over to him to ask for news of the two dragons. K where are Spyro and… Fenix started.

I don't know I came here as fast as possible to warn you that we have much bigger problems than a few Corpsers.

What, Fenix almost yelled holding back only to not start a panic among the already frightened scientists. There is at least one very large very hungry demon about, it can hold a Corpser in one hand.

Where did you see this demon?, Fenix asked in a lower voice.

In the tunnels and I only saw its hand big, grey, four fingers, you know of any thing locust or other wise that could fit that description?, K replied, It came from the side of the tunnel that faces the cliff so I assume it is hiding somewhere in that ravine.

Then we need to move out now, Fenix said.

Then you will do so without me, K replied, I have some friends to find.

Since when have we ever let you out of our sight for more than a few hours?, Cynder said as she, Spyro and the last of the scientists arrived in the camp.

Fenix what is a Brumack?, Spyro asked.

It is the equivalent of a locust tank, Fenix replied, why?

We had a little run in with four of them, they seem docile once you kill the drivers, Cynder said.

Wait are you saying that you know where four unguided Brumacks are? Fenix asked skeptically.

Actually we have them right behind us just across the road, Spyro said looking toward the hill across from the evac point.

Dom are you thinking what I'm thinking?, Fenix asked.

Your aren't thinking, oh no not again once was enough for me, Dom said.

Come on Delta lets saddle up, Fenix ordered.

Why did I know you would say that, Dom said with a sigh.

Haggard, Jackson, John, actually John you might do better dismounted, with me, Fenix said. Dom show them the ropes or Brumack riding. Dom gave him a look that said here we go again and plodded over to Haggard and Jackson.

What about the fourth one?, K asked.

I was thinking that we could strap it to another one and guide both with on lead, Fenix said.

Sounds like a plan, K said as he jumped over to Spyro and Cynder.

Buzz- Buzz, Fenix opened the communicator channel, Commander, he said.

Fenix I need you and your men back here now I'll explain later ignore the evac directive for Invar and get back here. The communicator went silent.

Ok Delta, DC command wants us back in Jacinto now something big is going down there and we need to be their to stop it.

Got the Brumacks all ready to go, Dom said.

Then lets load up and head out men, Fenix said, K you coming?

Of course, K said, do you think I would miss a battle that promises to be the deciding point of the war on Serra?

And what about Spyro and Cynder, Fenix continued.

We'll be their Cynder said in response as she and Spyro walked up to K.

Thud, Thud, Thud, We are mobile Fenix, Dom said from the driver's seat of a Brumack, what happened to the last one's harness these are barely useable as it is.

That would be my doing, Cynder said apologetically raising her tail scythe.

Dom just look at her for a moment then said, Glad that you are using that thing for us instead of against us. Fenix started getting the scientists moving and the group began heading for Jacinto.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Deciding Factors

Character Spyro

DC and Delta approached the west gate of New Jacinto to find it blown off its hinges. No bodies, Spyro thought to himself, something is wrong. K where are the dead there are bound to be some after an explosion that large, Spyro asked.

Turned into undead, Cynder replied.

How do you know?, Fenix asked.

I am a necromancer even if not a master yet, I feel the energy residues leftover from the spell used to bind the bodies to the necromancer, Cynder said.

K what do we need to do, Fenix and Spyro asked.

K looked at John, Spyro and Cynder, then over to the Brumacks, I have an idea, he said.

K I know that look you have some brain dead plan that will work spectacularly well if we are all crazy enough to go along with it, Fenix said.

I'm in, said Haggard, I like brain dead.

Count us in, Spyro and Cynder said. Spyro thought I hope it works, but his plans always seem to some how.

The rest of the groups agreed to hear K plan.

The city of Jacinto was surrounded by a vast horde of undead and locust. At the back of the horde was the demon. It was 25' tall grey and red with four arms and four legs. Its head was comprised of six eyes and four jaws that were twisted into a spiral. When it opened its mouth the jaws unfolded like a pinwheel, revealing rows of jagged teeth. The jaws, being very flexible, moved like tentacles. The demon's arms were 5' long with the four digit hands on two of them and a scythe like growth on the other two. Its body was thick and covered with knobby and spiky growths . The legs were crab- like in appearance but had no shell, instead they were just muscle and bone.

Ok, K whispered to Fenix your Brumacks will head to the gates and keep the horde away from them as long as possible.

What about the Brumacks and Corpsers out there in the horde?, Fenix asked.

We'll take out as many as we can on our fly over, but the rest, well you will have to improvise, K replied. Spyro, Cynder, Chief get ready to launch. K morphed into his dragon form, he increased his size to just a little larger than Spyro to accommodate the Chief riding in on his back.

So we are to fly over the horde and attack the demon, Spyro asked.

That's the plan, K said.

Where does John get off, Spyro continued.

I get off on the demon, John answered from atop K's back.

Ok Fenix has the Brumacks at the gate lets go, K said as he sprang into the air.

Spyro and Cynder wasted no time in following him. As Spyro flew low over the horde he rained fire and boulders down on the undead and locust. Looking to his right he saw Cynder summoning whirlwinds to distract the horde while her shadow breath dissolved the unfortunates that got caught in it. Looking ahead he saw K and John. John was standing on K's back in flight and shooting the remainder of his sniper rifle ammo at the drivers of Brumacks to devastating effect. K was sending the spikes he was so fond of out from his front claws and into Corpsers, while spreading his disintegration breath in a wave in front of him. Spyro had no more time to look around, the demon was heading for them. Its seen us, Spyro yelled as he looped to avoid a bolt of ice that the demon sent at him. Circling back he sent his own ice spear at the demon.

Character Srg. Paul Jackson

Why do you get to drive?, Haggard complained for what must have been the one-hundredth time.

Because you wanted to use the missile launcher, Paul said as he guided the Brumack around to the gate. Get ready to use that thing too, he yelled up at Haggard.

Will do, Haggard said as he sent a volley of rockets toward the horde.

Jackson look over to Fenix then over to Coal, each the driver of a Brumack. They nodded and he opened fire with the twin Gatling guns that were affixed to the Brumack's hands. The fourth Brumack was cut loose from Fenix's and started wandering around stomping on locust and undead alike in its walking. Jackson look to his right and saw K, John, Spyro, and Cynder carving a path to the demon. Jackson looked at the swath of death that the four were causing then compared it to the rest of the horde, this was an impossible fight.

Jackson!, Coal yelled, Corpser!

Jackson aimed for the Corpser that was having a pushing contest with Coal's Brumack and shot off one of the Corpser's legs. Coal's Brumack now had the advantage and picked the Corpser up then slammed it into the ground and stomped on it.

Thanks, Coal yelled over to him.

Jackson just nodded and turned back to face the horde. A Brumack was headed for him but had its driver and gunner shot off its back by John's sniper. How is it even possible to be that accurate from dragon back, Jackson thought. Wait how is this entire situation even possible, he wondered with a chuckle.

Having fun down there?, Haggard asked.

No its just … never mind now shoot that Corpser, Jackson replied.

Haggard's aim was true leaving the Corpser in a chard heap of parts. Jackson trained the Gatling guns onto a swarm of undead but before he could shoot they were destroyed by what appeared to be artillery fire. What was that?, he yelled over to Fenix.

That would be Jacinto's defenses coming online, Fenix replied.

Jackson watched as more of the mortar strikes rained down on the hoard. As he watched he noticed that while effective against the locust the undead usually just got back up and put themselves back together. How are we supposed to kill those things, he thought, then he notice that only the undead with their heads still attached picked themselves up. Aim for the head he thought why didn't I think of that before now. He turned the Gatling guns onto full power and let fly while Haggard continued to send salvos of rockets into the horde.

Character John (Master Chief)

That's your last shot you know, Cortana said. As John aimed for the remaining driver of a Brumack.

I know, he replied and blew the driver right out of his seat.

Show off, Cortana said.

John, K said, here comes your stop. K was flying low and circling around the demon to give John a chance to jump from him to the demon's back. John jumped and landed on a leg.

Might as well start here, Cortana said.

Without replying John stabbed his sword into the demon's leg and sliced it almost clean off.

Raaahhhhhrrrrrrrrr, the demon cried, as it pulled the leg John cut up under its belly using the third leg to stabilize itself. John had to jump and grab onto on of the knobby growths on the demon's back to avoid getting flung to the ground. He started making his way to another leg hoping to unbalance the demon by cutting off its legs. As he hopped down onto the next leg the demon set the injured leg back on the ground, it was completely healed.

Well that is not good, Cortana said.

Then we go for the head, John said as he started climbing up the demon's back. The demon was now occupied with chasing K, Spyro and Cynder so paid John no attention. Half way up the demon's back John noticed a shadow pass over him and he leaned in to the demon as close as he could and avoided being knocked off as K slammed into the side of the demon. K looked bad but Chief could see that all of his wounds were superficial. All those cuts must really have him in a mood, John thought. As K picked himself up and rolled out of view John continued up toward the demon's head. When he got to the shoulders one of the jaws slithered over toward him and started to swipe at him. John parried the attack and cut off the jaw that was attacking him, then started in on the demons neck.

As soon as John's sword hit the demon's neck it left off fighting the dragons and sung a scythe arm at John to impale him on. Cynder grabbed the arm and bit and clawed the scythe off of it, rendering it useless. Then it reached up with one of its hands to squish John against itself. John jumped onto the hand and then onto the demon's head, slicing the hand in half as he jumped. John plunged his sword into the demons head and twisted it. The demon let out a howl that pierced his ears as it swatted and flailed at John. Spyro froze its other hand, then melted it with fire. K disintegrated the other scythe as it was descending on John. Mind not cutting it so close next time, John said as he jumped back onto K.

Not at all seeing as if there is a next time I'll leave the distraction up to you, K replied with a grin. As they watched the demon dissolve the undead that comprised almost 85% of the horde fell apart, leaving a vastly outmatched group of locust who immediately started to run for some dark hole to hide in. Lets get back to Fenix and see how he fared, K said after meeting up with Cynder and Spyro, both looked like they had been thrown into a blender but the slashes and abrasions were surface injuries only and K or Spyro could easily heal them once they linked up with Fenix.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 If You Can't Get Out of a Pit Then Dig It Deeper

Character Cynder

Cynder, Spyro, K, and Master Chief landed in front of Fenix's Brumack. The landing made all of Cynder's cuts flare with a new intensity. As she was shaking her head to clear it, she walked up to Spyro and licked a cut that ran along the bottom of his left jaw.

Spyro flinched as he said, Thanks for the concern dear but that one still stings.

Cynder looked at him and huffed, have it your way. Spyro licked a cut on her shoulder and she flinched. Ok I see what you mean, she said, I wonder why they sting like that.

K probably knows, Spyro said, as he breathed his healing breath onto Cynder's shoulder.

Cynder waited for the healing to work, but after a minute she looked at Spyro and asked, Well?

Cynder there is a poison in these wounds that I don't know how to counter, He said after a moment of thought, we need to see K about this.

I'm right here, K said as he walked up to them, thought it best to attend to whatever injuries our crazy friends might have acquired during the battle.

I can see that, Cynder said, they do have less constitution than we dragons have.

True now let me get that poison out of you two it could make those wounds fester for weeks. K breathed a wave of green energy into Cynder then into Spyro. Cynder felt her wounds closing up almost immediately. She looked over to Spyro and watched his wounds close as the energy flowed through him. She licked him again, better?, she asked.

Much thanks K, Spyro said.

What about your wounds? Cynder asked K.

I'll be fine, Said K, watch. As Cynder and Spyro looked K began to shimmer in front of them when he was solid again he was back in his human form. See, he said, healed though I wont want to change back into my dragon form for another few days to allow it to regenerate.

How does that work?, Cynder queried, if you are healed wouldn't any form you take be healed as well?

No it doesn't work like that, K said, in this form I am healed because the wounds sustained in my dragon form are simply imperceptible on this form.

So you are not really healed you just give the impression of being healed?, Spyro asked.

It is not exactly like that, K replied, this form is in perfect health because the wounds are so small they can't be felt by or affect the operation of this form. If I was in my half form I would have some wounds still visible but they would be no more than scratches.

So the size of the wound scales down with the size of your form. Cynder said, But then wouldn't they scale up as well?

No the wounds don't scale with the form just the amount of energy needed to heal them, K said, In this form its takes so little energy to heal that when I change the wounds are healed before I get through.

So your dragon form still is drawing energy to heal itself while you are in this form and since this form takes so little to maintain your others can heal even faster, Cynder concluded.

Right, K said, You always have been clever.

I don't think I followed that, said Spyro, but you seem fine so I'll just forget about it.

Cynder and K laughed, Spyro just shook his head.

Shouldn't we get back to the others, Cynder said.

Quite right, K agreed, lets go, Cynder if you don't mind me riding you back we could fly to the command building instead of walking.

Get on, Cynder said and the three took off for the command building.

Character Kalathanon

K jumped off of Cynder's back as they landed out front of the command structure. Fenix what have we got on the scans, he asked walking up to the bank of computers that Delta was pouring over.

Huge underground cave system just opened up about fifty miles from here, Fenix said.

It is bigger than even the old locust city, Dom said, don't know how we haven't seen it before now.

Didn't you hear me, Fenix said, it opened up just a few minutes ago.

Yeah sure a 300 mile cave system just appeared out of no where, Baird said sarcastically.

Shut it Baird, K said, You say it opened, where is the nearest entrance to this cave system?

The main branch closest to us is fifty miles north-west, but there is a smaller opening just eleven miles off in the hills just west of here we could get in that way, Fenix said.

Good when can we leave, K asked.

What?, yelled Haggard, we aren't going into another cave filled with monsters so soon are we?

Afraid so solider, Said Hoffman as he walked into the room, you know the drill Fenix scout and slip.

Yes sir, Fenix said, are we green yet?

Yes you leave now, Hoffman said, good luck general.

K you and DC coming with or what?, Fenix asked.

We're with you, K said, that is if Haggard will stop complaining.

Well if it means getting to blow up more stuff then I guess I'll go, Haggard said.

Try to keep the noise to a minimum Hag, this is a recon op, not an assault, said Jackson.

Your rides are ready get a move on Delta, said Hoffman, K try to keep the enemy from knowing that we are on to them.

I think they already know but I'll keep our presence as undetectable as possible, K replied as Delta and DC walked to the hanger. Spyro Cynder you will have to fly alongside the helicopters don't get in the way of the blades, K advised the two as they jumped into the air. He climbed into the back of the second chopper with John, Haggard, and Paul. Lets go peek in the window, he said.

Urah, said Haggard, wait that doesn't mean we get to blow it up does it. Silence, Aw come on just on little explosion, Haggard begged.

No, said K, Paul and John in unison. Haggard looked glum for the first time since K meet him.

Hag we'll need your explosives later, John put in, right now your just for if we get into a tight situation and need a hole put in a wall.

K sighed to himself this was going to be the longest three minute flight ever.

Character Haggard

What's the point of having all this explosive power if I can't use it Haggard thought as the helicopter went in for a landing near the cave opening. The opening was halfway up a hill that was covered in thorn bushes and vines. Oh come on, thought Haggard to himself, why can't we at least blowup a path to the entrance. Haggard was at an all time low when he saw a golden glint near the cave mouth. K, he said pointing, what is that?

K looked up then yelled, Duck!

Haggard hit the ground so fast he didn't see what happened next but a huge explosion followed by yelling and smoke got him moving in the direction of where Jackson was last standing. He felt a soft thing in front of him and got hit in the arm by Jackson.

Ow, what was that for Paul, Haggard said.

Sorry you surprised me, Jackson said.

As the smoke cleared, Haggard saw that he and Jackson were in a depressed patch of ground and that the helicopters were smoldering wrecks. K can we use explosives now, Haggard yelled over the crackling of the burning choppers. No response. K, Haggard yelled, John, Fenix, Coal, someone, anyone. Nothing. Then one of the helicopters was rolled over and Spyro and Cynder climbed out of a hole in the earth.

Haggard, Jackson over here quick, Spyro said.

Haggard and Jackson looked at each other then sprinted for the cover of the wreckage. Spyro, Cynder am I glad to see you thought we were left behind for a minute there, Haggard said.

Its not much better now we don't know where K or John or Delta is, Cynder said.

Where did you hide?, Jackson asked.

We fell into a tunnel that lies just underneath this field, said Spyro, why?

Cause maybe the others fell into a similar tunnel just not the same as yours, Jackson stated.

That is very likely, said Cynder, but we should see if we can find the opening they fell through and link up with them there.

As she finished speaking the ground underneath the four gave way and they fell into the tunnel that Cynder and Spyro just got out of.

Great now we have to get back out of here, Cynder said, Haggard hop on.

Haggard got onto Cynder's back and Jackson got onto Spyro's.

Hang on, Cynder said and was about to jump out when the tunnel collapsed in front of them sealing off their way up and plunging the four into total darkness.

Oh man oh man oh man, Haggard panicked, we are all going to die. Then he saw a light, it was Spyro's fire breath. Spyro was letting out a slow controlled flame that lit the tunnel for about 25'. Jackson got off of Spyro's back, climbed up Cynder's back, walked over to Haggard, and slapped him right off. Haggard landed with a thud about six feet below and had the wind knocked out of him. After getting a breath of air he yelled, Jackson what did you do that for?

To knock some sense into you, Jackson replied, all we have to do is follow this tunnel until we meet up with Delta, K, and John. Spyro and Cynder were just watching the whole scene trying not to smile at Haggard's misfortune.

I was just overreacting a little, Haggard argued, I didn't need that.

Please stop using up the oxygen Spyro's fire will make short work of what we have left down here anyway, Jackson shot back.

Actually the air flow through this tunnel is pretty good, said Cynder, I can feel its current.

So that helps us how, Jackson asked, we might not suffocate but who knows how long we will be down here looking for Delta, John and K.

Can you feel disturbances in the air currents, Haggard asked the makings of an idea forming, cause if you can then the closest point of accessibility to these tunnels is probably the hole that the others fell through.

That is assuming that they fell through a hole, Spyro said.

How do you talk and keep that fire going at the same time, Jackson asked.

Years of practice, Spyro answered.

This isn't helping, Cynder said, Haggard is right we could track the air current to the nearest opening and see where we can go from there.

Really, an astonished Haggard asked, can you also smell gold?

Actually yes we can, Cynder said.

Really at a time like this you are thinking of finding gold, Jackson marveled, simply amazing.

Well I don't see what is wrong with taking any we might find on the way, Haggard stated. Jackson just gave him a thought full look and started walking down the tunnel. Shouldn't you wait for Spyro and Cynder to lead they know where we are going, Haggard said as the three followed Jackson.

Spyro took the lead muttering, I hate tunnels.

Character Gen. Fenix

Fenix was sharing Spyro's hatred for tunnels as he was digging his was out of the collapsed tunnel opening. When he got his arm out of the pile of dirt a strong hand helped pull him the rest of the way out. It was John, standing behind him was K, Dom, Baird and Coal.

Welcome to the party, Coal said.

I hate tunnels, Fenix said.

Your not the only one, Dom commented.

K where are Spyro, Cynder, Haggard and Paul, Fenix asked when he notice they were not in the tunnel.

I think they must have fallen into the tunnel that runs parallel to this one and if we follow it, K stopped and sniffed the air, that way, he continued pointing down the open end of the tunnel, we should meet up with them in the connecting passage.

That's the most I have ever heard you say, said Baird.

Fenix looked at John and nodded, Thanks for the help it would have taken me another ten minutes to get out on my own.

You sound as if you know that from experience, John said, no need to elaborate now, lets find the others and get this scouting mission underway.

My thoughts exactly, agreed Fenix, K you lead seeing as you seem to be able to find your way in this dim place.

Let me take care of the lighting problem, K said and his silver cloak lit up like a lamp.

Well that might be a bit of a give away, Fenix said covering his eyes from the bright light.

Just give it a second to settle down, said K as the cloak dimmed to a whit glow that brightened the tunnel for about thirty feet or so.

That is better, said Dom, almost feels like home.

Yeah right, Coal said as the six started walking down the tunnel, since when did home have such cozy accommodations.

Cut it out you guys we don't want to be heard, Fenix said, and I would keep your weapons ready just incase.

Mine is always ready for some locust, Coal said then looking at Master Chief, and his is always ready for just about anything.

Quiet, K whispered coldly, hear that? Listening the six heard a clack, clack, clack, clack.

Sounds like Spyro or Cynder's claws, Fenix said.

Except that claws won't clack against dirt, John said bending down and scooping up a handful letting it fall through his fingers, much less sand.

Skeletons, Baird said as he brought his sniper rifle scope up, at least six of them and they know we are here.

Open fire Delta, Fenix said as he aimed his lancer at the first skeleton. Firing he took off the undead's head. Another dropped with a shattered hip but still crawled toward him. He kicked its head off. Baird and K put down a third and fourth skeleton with an exploded skull due to Baird's sniper and disintegration from K's hands. John dismembered a fifth skeleton with his sword. The sixth skeleton Coal chain sawed into splintered bone fragments.

That will teach them, Coal said, as he kicked one of the skeleton's heads.

Yeah but now we will have every undead and locust in this place all over us, Fenix said.

We also told Spyro, Cynder, Haggard and Jackson where we are so they will catch up with us sooner or later, K said, still we need to move if we are to find out anything about what these caves are doing opening up like this.

Fenix nodded, Coal, Baird you two have vanguard, John, K you two take point man, Dom your with me in the middle. Lets move Delta double time, Fenix ordered the six started to run down the tunnel. After about four minutes the group found themselves at the junction of the branch that leads to the cave mouth an the side tunnel that they had come up.

We need to go left, said Dom that is the way into the cave proper.

Good to know but mind telling me how we are going to get past them, Fenix said pointing at group of eight Corpsers.

Aw …, Baird started then froze. One of the Corpsers twitched.

Quiet, Fenix whispered, I think they are sleeping.

No one said anything even K was completely silent. Fenix gestured for them to start back for the tunnel they had just came from when they heard some one yell, Hey guys wait up.

The Corpsers woke up almost immediately letting out a roar as they sprang for the group.

Run Fenix said pointing toward the direction that Spyro, Cynder, Jackson, and Haggard who had yelled at them , was coming from.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 A Threat Revealed

Character Srg. Paul Jackson

Jackson was relieved when they first saw Delta, John and K standing in the tunnel ahead, that feeling died when Haggard yelled at them and woke up eight Corpsers. Now both Delta and Dragon Company were running pell-mell away from the Corpsers. Looking back Jackson saw the Corpsers getting closer. We can't out run them!, he yelled.

What else are we supposed to do, Fenix yelled at him.

I don't know, Jackson yelled back, but this isn't working very well. As soon as he finished speaking a loud crack echoed through the cave and another collapse dropped Delta and DC down another level. Picking himself up Jackson looked around to see a large chamber in front of him and no Corpsers behind him. Fenix got up and went over to help pull Dom out of the dirt pile, Jackson walked over to help.

See fun isn't it, Fenix said to Dom as Jackson helped him pull Dom free of the collapsed section.

Ok I get it, Dom said, Thanks for the help.

Spyro increased his flame a little and asked, Where is K?

Looking around Jackson didn't see K and that was odd since he was lit up like a Christmas tree a moment ago. I don't see him maybe he is in the rubble, Jackson commented.

The pile of rubble melted away behind them and formed into K. Was the rubble more like it, K said, or most of it anyways.

K did you collapse the tunnel on purpose?, Jackson asked, actually don't answer I am just glad that those Corpsers aren't looking to make a snack out of us.

Your welcome, K said as he looked around, this chamber must connect to one of the major passages that lead into the center of the cave system.

Then we still can scout the caves and get out, said Fenix, lets move. Jackson here is your lancer, Fenix added kicking the gun over to him.

Jackson picked it up and nodded to Fenix, Which way do we go, he asked.

That way said, K Spyro and Cynder pointing out across the chamber into the darkness beyond.

That must be three hundred feet across, Haggard complained, and it is all slippery and covered with columns and sharp rocks.

Then we will be extra careful, Jackson said patting Haggard on the back, lets go. It turned out that Haggard was right about the slippery ground and the sharp rocks and stalagmites, but wrong about the distance the chamber was closer to a thousand feet across instead of the three hundred Haggard thought it was. How does this place not collapse in on itself, Jackson asked.

I would guess that the columns are spaced to where they hold up the roof, Cynder said, seems like it was built instead of naturally formed.

It was built, K said, just recently for Mephisto's use as a gate to and from this world.

Wait are you saying that there is a way into the hot place down here, Coal exclaimed.

Not surprising, Fenix said, that would explain the locust.

K if this was made by locust or demons or whatever, then their must be a way to unmake it, Jackson said.

Exactly, K said with a hard glint in his eyes.

Ok but how does one go about destroying a whole thousand mile cave system?, Jackson continued.

I know, Haggard said, with a thousand miles of explosives.

I mean without sinking a whole thousand miles of the surface, Jackson clarified.

By taking out the portal that sustains this place, K said, then all of these caves will be cleared of undead because the power that holds them together will be removed.

What if Mephisto is actually at the portal?, Cynder asked, even if we destroy the portal he can still keep the undead together, seeing as he is the necromancer.

That is what worries me, K said.

Why not just make sure that Mephisto is inside the portal before closing it?, Jackson asked.

And how do you suggest we go about making sure he is in the portal, John returned.

Well for once I agree with Haggard, Jackson said, Explosives.

What do you mean, Spyro asked.

We can blow this demon lord apart and throw each part into the portal before blowing it up.

That might work, K said, but we would need to send him back all at the same time otherwise he will just return to this world while we throw the next part in.

Would a directed blast work to send him through all in one piece we might not even need to fight him, Cynder said.

I see where you are going, Spyro said, we get him in front of the portal and you blow him into it.

Jackson looked at K and shrugged, it sounds reasonable, he said.

K nodded, then said, John time for you to be the distraction.

Gladly, John said with a wave of his sword the devil won't know what hit him.

From the sound of things it will be the Devil you are hitting, Jackson said, make it count.

Character Spyro

Walking through tunnels always made Spyro uncomfortable, not being able to fly or know what was around the next bend kept him on edge, even with Delta, K, John, Jackson, Haggard and Cynder in the same tunnel. In fact that probably made him even more nervous because he wouldn't want whatever horrible thing that might happen to him to harm his friends and he wouldn't be able to forgive himself if he brought harm to Cynder his soul-mate.

K must have read his mind because he walked up beside Spyro and said, don't worry so much Spyro as long as we are careful no harm will come to us that you or I can't heal.

Its not us being careful that I'm worried about its well mostly Haggard, Spyro replied.

I heard that, Haggard said a little too loudly for Spyro's liking.

See, Spyro whispered to K.

Haggard brings his own style to the group, K said, and he can be careful if he needs to.

I hope so, Spyro said still feeling uneasy about being stuck underground with an army of undead, locust and who knows what else.

Corpsers!, Fenix yelled, they found us again.

Spyro ran to the front of the group to stand beside Cynder, John and K. K summoned his flaming sword and John charged up his energy sword. Cynder was reading her shadow spells and Spyro decided to go in with earth. The first Corpser to charge them was blasted back into a stalagmite by Spyro's Boulder Dash. Before it could recover from the impact Spyro lifted it up and impaled it onto the stalagmite. As he was impaling the first Corpser a second one rushed in and was met by John and K, a third one jumped onto Spyro's back only to be replace by Cynder as she displaced the Corpser with shadow that she hopped out of.

I got your back darling, she said with a smile, try not to rush into a fight without me.

Spyro licked her under the chin then promptly rolled out of the way of another Corpser's leap, Cynder just shadow melded and let the Corpser fall through her. Spyro turned back to the remaining four Corpsers. An arm of the one that Cynder let fall through her went flying past Spyro's head. Cynder walked up beside him and nodded toward K and John. Spyro looked over to see them just finishing off the Corpser that had run at them. Where are Haggard, Jackson and Delta thought Spyro. A Corpser walked up to him with Haggard and Paul riding on it. Spyro had to do a double take Haggard , Jackson, Fenix, Dom, Baird and Coal had mounted three of the four Corpsers and had killed the one that was left over. How did you do that, Spyro and Cynder asked Haggard at the same time.

Well I just figured that if the Brumacks were controllable then these thing should be too, Haggard said.

And we were just crazy enough to believe him, Fenix said.

Well that should make this trip a little easier, K said as he and John walked up to the eight companions. He just winked at Spyro as if to say I told you so.

Maybe we are not doomed after all, Spyro thought to Cynder.

With K on our side we weren't doomed to begin with, Cynder thought back, but until Haggard, Jackson, John and Fenix showed up we were way out matched.

Spyro wrapped his tail around hers then looked over to K and Fenix. Why the wait, he said with renewed confidence in his friends, lets go get this mission over with before I get to distracted by the scenery.

K laughed, Ok Fenix with your leave.

Move it Delta and keep those beasties in line, Fenix said.

The companions headed up the tunnel that the Corpsers had opened in the side of the chamber.

Character John (Master Chief)

After almost an hour of traversing winding tunnels and doubling back four times the central chamber opened up before them. Three key things identified this as the central chamber; one the presence of a 20' tall portal in the center, two the sheer size of the chamber almost two miles across according to Cortana, and three a massive horde of undead locust and some demon generals. There must be over one hundred thousand warriors in that army, Cortana said, I wonder what they are cheering for?

The answer came out of the portal in the form of a massive 18' tall bone and flesh giant its legs were bones covered by tendons and muscle while its torso was just bone jumbled together to form a chest and head, the arms if that is what you could call the whip-like appendages that came out of the body were made out of what appeared from this distance to be rocks. Cortana scope in on those arms, John told her.

Scoping now, Cortana replied as John's visor pulled up an image of the arm enlarged by ten times.

Guys its arms are made up of vertebrae, John whispered to the others, what is that thing?

That is Mephisto the lord of hatred, eldest of the three prime evils, K whispered back, we should go.

Yes I think this qualifies as a recon mission completion, Fenix muttered, lets go.

John waited until the three Corpsers with Haggard, Jackson, Coal, Baird, Dom and Fenix were in the tunnel and Spyro and Cynder were entering it to ask K, is that what I need to distract while you blow it into the portal?

Yes that is him, K replied, but we can deal with that when the time comes.

On their way back to Jacinto John asked K, What is that sword made of that you used back in the tunnel?

That is a weapon know as a Soul Blade, K began, It is literally a part of the soul of the user that is forged into a weapon of his choice it doesn't always have to be a sword. In the battle when you first meet Delta for instance I was using it in an ax form.

Seems very handy how did you learn to create it, John asked.

Its not learned but an instinct some beings even now can summon a Soul Blade if they are in a deadly situation, K explained, but for those lucky few they can train their Blade to do whatever they need or want it to do after years of practice. They can even summon it when not in a dangerous situation if they are skilled enough.

Interesting. Cortana commented.

Very, John agreed.

The companies continued their return in silence pondering what they had just seen.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 Decisions, Demons, Decisions**

**Character Cynder**

**Cynder and Spyro landed in the hanger of Jacinto and let K, John, Haggard, Paul, Fenix, Dom, Coal, and Baird slip off before heading for the command head quarters. Cynder was glad that the city was built to accommodate large war machines because it gave her ample room to walk through the streets. Spyro had a little bit of trouble in parts because he was a little larger. At the door to the HQ Cynder had to stop and wait for a balcony to open out from the side of the structure before jumping up to it, Spyro landing beside her. The balcony was actually and emergency helicopter pad for evacuating the leaders and intelligence stored inside the building. As such it gave her and Spyro the ability to see into the conference room without being cramped inside. Once she and Spyro got their heads into the room through the large double doors, Fenix, K and Hoffman walked into the room.**

**I don't care what you think, K was saying to Hoffman, But if we don't send Mephisto back through that portal then this entire planet will be a graveyard where the dead tend to the gates themselves.**

**Yeah, Fenix added, that thing has an army far larger than any force we could muster in our current state.**

**Hoffman looked at K and Fenix shaking his head, No I will not use Jacinto as bait again we lost the first one I don't plan on losing it again.**

**I am not suggesting you use Jacinto as bait but use some thing as bait for the army that is guarding the portal, K replied.**

**It would have to be something that is to tempting to pass up, Fenix said, and I think I know what we could get.**

**What might that be, Cynder asked.**

**The three looked up seeing Cynder and Spyro for the first time.**

**You dragons are smaller without the rest of you in here, Hoffman remarked.**

**Well Fenix, Hoffman asked, what are you suggesting?**

**I'm suggesting you, Fenix said, if we get all of the leaders of the gears then Mephisto will have to take the opportunity to eliminate the head of his opposition all at once.**

**There by sending his army out to attack whereever you all gather, K continued, giving us the chance we need to send him back to hell.**

**K since when did you swear?, Fenix asked.**

**Don't get me started about how you use a word determines the meaning of the word, K advised, we don't have time for it.**

**Where should we gather, Hoffman stated.**

**So you actually are agreeing to his plan, Cynder asked.**

**If it saves New Jacinto, then yes, Hoffman said, I understand that if we don't stop this demon then we'll lose everything. This way we at least lose everything or save it and if we save it Jacinto won't be part of the casualties.**

**So, K said looking at Fenix where do they gather?**

**Cliffside, Fenix said, and Delta will be going with them including me.**

**Character Kalathanon**

**K was waiting for the signal that Hoffman and the other leaders of the Gears were in position. K was with John at the entrance to the tunnel that had collapsed on them during their first venture into the cave system. Spyro, Cynder, Jackson, and Haggard were waiting inside the tunnel. K was rather proud of finding the spot that he and Delta fell down the first time and clearing it out so they could get back into the central chamber by following the rout they used before. A red light on the communicator flashed three times. Good, K thought, Hoffman is ready and didn't encounter any trouble so far. He nodded to John and they walked inside the tunnel. Spyro looked over at them and K nodded, it was time to get into the central chamber.**

**Wish we could have kept Joe, Haggard said.**

**Who, Jackson asked.**

**Oh, I named the Corpser Joe, Haggard replied.**

**K laughed to himself thinking, Fenix would have enjoyed that comment. The walk to the central chamber didn't take nearly as long this time, mostly because they knew where they were going and partly because they weren't being chased in the opposite direction by Corpsers. After about an hour they arrived at the overlook that they first saw the central chamber from. The army was still their but Mephisto was not.**

**Where did the big guy go, John asked him.**

**I would guess into a side chamber, K replied, just because these are his minions doesn't mean that he likes to be around them. As K finished speaking the portal started glowing.**

**What is happening, Cynder whispered to K.**

**Something is coming through the portal, K said, everyone silence.**

**As K watched the portal opened and out from it came at least a thousand more undead, it took 20 minutes for all of them to run through the portal. The undead comprised of skeletons, zombies, vampires, mummies and ghouls. Oh no, K thought to himself, Mephisto is bringing in more powerful troops every time and lots of them. If he brings in a wraith then this will be almost impossible. As soon as the portal shut off Mephisto came into the room.**

**My minions, Mephisto thundered in a voice that was like grating metal, I watched the leaders of the humans gather at a town not far from here. Today I will crush the backbone of the human resistance. Go destroy the town of Cliffside leave no one alive, leave no building standing, raze it to the ground!**

**At the conclusion of Mephisto's speech the army let out a roar that echoed back and forth across the two mile expanse of the chamber and began charging out of the chamber.**

**Part one complete, K whispered to the others, lets just hope that Fenix is up to this. Haggard get your charges ready to place, Jackson, John you two have spotter duty, Spyro, Cynder and I will find a place to ambush from. Now we just wait for the army and Mephisto to leave the room. It took about 45 min to an hour for the room to empty of monsters and another five to ten for Mephisto to leave. Jackson and John slid down the slope that went to the floor of the chamber. After looking around they waved the all clear and Haggard slid down to join them. K, Cynder and Spyro started searching for a spot to hide in while Mephisto is lured toward the portal. Jackson took up a position near the tunnel that the army left through while John watched the tunnel that Mephisto went through. Alright, K thought to himself its now or never.**

**Character Gen. Fenix**

**Turn left!, Fenix yelled at Dom who was driving one of the escort trucks. Fenix ducked back into the truck bed to reload. I didn't think we would have this much trouble just acting as a decoy for Hoffman, Fenix thought as he glanced over the edge of the truck. The army had found the escort before Hoffman and the other leaders were dropped in Cliffside so Fenix and Dom got to play decoy and keep the army off the convoy until the VIPs were locked down in Cliffside. A red light flashed on his communicator. Dom were are clear lets go, Fenix yelled.**

**Ok, Dom yelled back, hold on this is going to get rocky.**

**Fenix risked a look through the windshields and saw that they were headed for a cliff. He lunged for a hand hold near the middle of the truck, too late the truck went over the cliff and fell about 15 to 20 feet before landing on the other side of the chasm. Fenix was knocked out of the truck and almost fell into the chasm, but saved himself from the fall by catching hold of a tree and slowing his fall. Dom stumbled out of the truck and walked over to Fenix.**

**Truck is busted we are not going to get it moving again soon, Dom said.**

**Looking around Fenix noticed something familiar about their crash site. Hey Dom, he asked, does that ravine look familiar to you?**

**Dom looked into the ravine for a moment and started to shake his head then stopped. Fenix I think this is the ravine that is becomes the northern side of the cliffs at Cliffside.**

**Right, Fenix said, Dom you head back to Cliffside tell them what happened. What you aren't coming?, Dom asked surprised.**

**Not this time Dom, Fenix said, The entrance to those caves is just a little farther west of here. I'm going to make sure that K gets his side of this scheme done.**

**Then I am going with you, Dom started.**

**No, Fenix snapped, You have to get to Cliffside and help them there. Dom do this for me, after all we've been through you deserve it, Fenix continued handing Dom his dog tags and general badge.**

**Dom shook his head Marcus you can't, he started.**

**I'm not saying that you get to keep them forever just till this is all over, Fenix said, don't lose them, and don't tell anyone from DC that my first name is Marcus.**

**Dom nodded then handed Fenix his lancer and the extra ammo. Take them, Dom said, knowing K you will need them. Fenix took the gun and clips and handed his pistol to Dom.**

**I won't have room for two lancers and a pistol and you may need some extra bullets of your own, Fenix said, now get moving Dom time is wasting. Without another word Fenix turned west and Dom started east. Never thought it would come to this, Fenix thought to himself, leaving Delta to save the world.**

**Another two hours later Fenix found himself at the bottom of the hill where the entrance to the cave is. Looking out from the trees Fenix could make out two tall pale men guarding the entrance to the cave. Each of the men had a staff with a jewel on top, one was red the other was amber. Fenix watched the two for a good ten minutes and saw nether move once. Well might as well try to sneak past while they seem distracted, Fenix thought. Then it dawned on him that the two men might not be men at all but undead. Ah what the heck like I haven't been able to kill those thing just as easily. He started to skirt the clearing in front of the cave mouth. When he got to the side that was behind the cave's outcropping he stepped out of the trees and creped up to where he could look around the side of the cave. The two undead, for they were not alive in the original sense of the word, were still looking straight ahead. One of the undead opened its mouth revealing four long fangs. Fenix ducked back around the side of the cave. Vampires, he thought, how do I kill a vampire. Wait if skeletons die when their head is removed and the head is the focus point for the power holding them together then all I have to do is cut off the heads of these vampires.**

**Fenix readied the chain saws on his lancers, then with a lancer in each hand slipped around the corner. He was almost within striking distance when the vampires turned charged him. Fenix rolled to avoid the vampires and came up with his chain saws revved up. Ok who wants to go first, he challenged the vampires. The undead started sliding to each side of Fenix. I can't let one get behind me, he thought. With a yell Fenix charged the vampire on his right. It struck out with a clawed hand and tried to bite Fenix's face, just what Fenix wanted. As the vampire came at his face Fenix brought his chain saws together on the creature's neck, decapitating it. The headless body fell to the ground, still gripping the staff. Fenix rolled to avoid the second vampire as it tried to get on top of him. As he came up out of the roll he saw, to his horror, both vampires standing in front or him. Then he noticed the staves, the staves must be the focus for the power, he thought. Fire started to wrap around the vampires. Fenix, seeing that he was running out of time charged the vampires firing both lancers and revving up the chain saws at the same time. The vampires reeled when they were hit by the bullets giving Fenix the chance to drive the lancers into their chests and grab the staves. He rolled backward from the vampires and came up to find the two undead pulling the lancers out of each outer and revving them up. Fenix reacted with instinct pointing the staves at the vampires, the staves flared up and the vampires reeled and screeched as they dissolved into bones. Fenix looked at the staves the jewels had become grey instead of the red and amber they were. So that is how they are controlled, Fenix thought, he retrieved his lancers and reloaded them with full clips. He picked up one of the staves and pointed it at one of the dead vampires, nothing happened. Well worth a shot, he said to the air, he broke the staves just to make sure that the vampires wouldn't come back. Fenix walked into the cave lancers ready for anything.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 Mephisto**

**Character John (Master Chief)**

**The first sign that Mephisto was returning was the vibrating of the ground under John's feet. You sure you can do this?, Cortana asked.**

**We'll be fine, John stated. Mephisto's shadow loomed around the corner, John charged up his energy sword. As soon as Mephisto's whip arms came around the curve in the tunnel John shouted a warning and charged. Mephisto struck quick and hard, but not quick enough. John rolled under the first whiplash arm and came up slicing the second one off about half way up. Mephisto looked at the severed arm and sent a tendril of energy out to it brining it back onto the remaining part of his arm.**

**Now what?, Cortana asked.**

**We go for the head, John answered.**

**Not again, Cortana protested, it might have worked last time but I don't think it will against that.**

**John dodged two more strikes from the arms getting closer to Mephisto with each dodge. Jumping over a third strike John stabbed his sword into the top of Mephisto's hip. Mephisto lurched backwards brining his arms up to swipe John off of his hip. John pulled himself up onto the bone part of Mephisto's body. The whip arms hit the spot John had been a moment ago sending flesh flying. Mephisto howled from the blow, the noise left John's ears stinging. John used his sword to slice away the whips that Mephisto lashed at him, but wasn't prepared for the lighting bolt that sent him flying away from Mephisto and into a column.**

**Chief are you alright?, Cortana asked worried.**

**Picking himself up and grabbing his energy sword John answered, I'm fine shields took the damage. John ran around the column to avoid another lighting bolt.**

**Do you think you can defeat me, Mephisto roared in a voice that was like grating metal. I can not be killed, I am hatred you have some of me in you, everyone does. John ducked as one of the whips took a chunk of rock out of the column he was hiding behind. The second whip got him right in the chest. John flew out into the portal chamber and slammed into the side of the portal. Haggard was beside him in an instant helping him up.**

**Keep him busy for a few more seconds I only need to set the fuse, Haggard said as he helped John up.**

**John nodded and brought up his sword. Mephisto came into the room and sent a sphere of ice at John and Haggard. John pushed Haggard out of the way and struck the orb of ice with his sword melting it down the slice.**

**Your weapon however strong it is can not kill me, Mephisto said. Then he sent a wave of fire at John while using his arms to knock Haggard farther away from the portal and the explosives that were not primed.**

**Character Haggard**

**Haggard was planting the C4 charges around the portal when he heard John yell, Mephisto! From the tunnel he was in. Jackson was nowhere to be seen he had gone into the tunnel that the horde left through to ensure that he could warn everyone before the monsters were on top of them. Haggard heard the sparking of John's energy sword and the bone chilling howl coming from Mephisto. Wow, thought Haggard John must really be doing a number on big, bad demon man. Good thing to I almost have these babies set to boom. Just then John was flung into the side of the portal. Haggard ran up to him helping him up and telling him, keep him busy for a few more seconds I only need to set the fuse. John nodded to him, then Mephisto walked into the room. From this distance Mephisto's appearance was overwhelming to Haggard. Haggard stood there dumb struck at the sheer size of Mephisto, then John was shoving him out of the way of a ball of ice that split into two pieces and flew around John. Then a wall of fire raced toward John and Haggard was dodging Mephisto's whip-like arms. Haggard went back until their was no more back to go. Pinned against a cave wall Haggard waited for the sting of those whips but they never came. He opened his eyes to see John on Mephisto's back carving off chunks of the bone that comprised the upper half of the demon's body. Haggard used the distraction to race over to the portal and connect the fuse.**

**Mephisto roared his hate into the room as he threw John at Haggard. Haggard managed to dodge the Chief but in the process of jumping over him one of Mephisto's arms slammed into his legs sending Haggard twirling across the floor to land next to John on the ground.**

**This is it, Haggard thought, as Mephisto loomed over them with whip arms raised for the killing blow.**

**Raaaahhhh, Haggard looked up to see Fenix run out of a tunnel above him and John.**

**Character Gen. Fenix**

**Running out of the tunnel Fenix yelled at Mephisto and opened up with both lancers. Mephisto, who was about to bring his whips down on John and Haggard reeled at the impact of 60 lancer bullets going into his chest and neck. Fenix reached the edge of the overlook that his tunnel came out on and jumped onto Mephisto as the last ten bullets emptied from his clips. Revving up his chain saws Fenix plunged them into Mephisto's head sending bone fragments out in a spray much like blood. Mephisto growled as he tried to swat and buck Fenix of his shoulders. Fenix pulled one chain saw out of Mephisto's head to block the arm trying to swipe him off. The lancer caught one of the vertebra that composed the limb and ground it to dust. The rest of the limb fell away at the broken joint. Looking past Mephisto's head for a second Fenix saw Haggard give the thumbs up to K ,presumably hiding with Spyro and Cynder. That glance allowed Mephisto to slap Fenix off of his shoulders with the remaining arm. Fenix landed and was shaking off the stunning force of the fall when Mephisto started channeling a lighting stream his way. Fenix was about to roll out of the way when John caught the lighting on his energy sword. Fenix watched as the sword absorbed the lighting getting bigger as it did so. Whoosh, Haggard hit Mephisto in the side with a pyroblast, knocking Mephisto off balance. Then John struck the demon with his supercharged sword, the power of the stab sent Mephisto reeling right into K, Spyro, and Cynder's power charge. Fenix thought the charge looked like a maelstrom of shadow, fire and wind, when the three dragons hit Mephisto he went flying backwards through the portal.**

**Now Haggard, K yelled, blow up the portal!**

**A second later the portal exploded, Fenix dropped to the ground to avoid the worst of the explosion but was still blown away from the portal almost four feet.**

**Haggard how many explosives did you wire up to that thing?, Fenix yelled as he got up.**

**About 20lbs., Haggard replied, give or take a couple. Glade you showed up when you did, I was about to be squashed by those whip-arms.**

**Me too, John said, how did you get here anyway?**

**Long story, Fenix replied, I'll tell you on the way back to Jacinto.**

**K, Spyro, and Cynder walked up to the three.**

**Where is Jackson?, K asked.**

**I'm over here, Jackson said, I heard the explosion and figured you didn't need this tunnel guarded any more. Jackson was covered in dust, scratches and blood.**

**What happened in that tunnel, Haggard asked.**

**Jackson tossed a jewel to K. What does that do, He asked as he tossed it.**

**You fought vampires, K said with a look of respect on his face, how many?**

**At least 8 from the staff heads that are lying on the ground, Jackson said, maybe more if some of them fled.**

**Their were two at the mouth of the cave, Fenix said, they were unfazed by all of my weapons. I had to point their staves at them to destroy them.**

**I just shot the jewels off the staves, Jackson said.**

**Wait, Fenix describe exactly what you did to destroy the vampires, K ordered.**

**I stabbed them with my lancers took the staves and pointed them at the vampires. Then the vampires disintegrated into bones.**

**You didn't destroy them, K said, you unsummoned them. How I don't know it may be that you have some inherent necromancer or paladin abilities.**

**Or maybe the staves just unsummon the vampires when pointed at them, Fenix countered.**

**Perhaps, K said, Jackson fill us in on the battle with the vampires.**

**How about you heal these cuts and such first, Jackson said.**

**Ok, K said breathing his green regenerative energy onto Jackson, now how did the fight go.**

**Well, Jackson began as the group started for Jacinto, This figure rushed me in the tunnel shortly after Mephisto let out that first roar.**

**Character Srg. Paul Jackson**

**Paul was sitting just on the inside of the tunnel that the horde left through when he heard a ear rending howl. He jumped to his feet lancer ready for whatever made that noise, should it come through the chamber and into the tunnel. After a few moments of tense aiming down the lancer's sight at the entrance to the chamber Jackson decided that the others probably had Mephisto engaged, as he turned around he was knocked to the ground by a quick powerful man. The man jumped on top of him and opened its mouth revealing four long sharp fangs. Jackson's first thought was, shoot the monster. Bam, bam, bam, bam he fire four shots into the thing to no effect. The vampire, Jackson realized, raised its staff and brought it down onto Jackson. Jackson had enough of a warning to bring his lancer up to block the staff and in the process he turned on the chain saw. The staff met the saw and was splintered into pieces. The vampire reeled and grabbed the piece with a jewel on it. Ok Jackson thought, using the distraction to kick the vampire off of him, why would it grab the jewel. The vampire came at him again, but Jackson was ready bringing his chain saw up cutting off the arm holding the jewel. The jewel and the arm fell to the ground where Jackson stomped the jewel with his boot. The jewel shattered and so did the vampire. Its flesh fell away in a cloud of dust and its bones splintered as it fell to the ground.**

**Wow, Jackson thought as he was about to go tell the others, vampires that are linked to jewels. At least they are easier to kill than having to stab them through the heart or spray holy water on them or whatever is supposed to kill them. Jackson was about to turn around when he caught two more outlines creping out of the darkness and into the light coming from the central chamber. They were vampires, Jackson fired at the jewel on one of the staves shattering it into dust. The linked vampire also shattered into dust. The other rushed in and slashed him across the chest with its clawed hand. Jackson clutched at the wound with his left hand, making sure it was not deep, and hit the vampire that was coming in to bite him across the face with the side of his lancer. The vampire missed its bite leapt back with a broken jaw. Try biting me now, Jackson taunted the vampire, the vampire reached up and snapped its jaw back in place. Oh, Jackson said, then he shot the jewel on the staff destroying the vampire. Now try it, he amended.**

**Jackson reached down to get another clip of ammo from his rucksack when another vampire rushed in and punched the lancer out of his hand. Jackson spun to face the vampire drawing his katana as he turned. Ok, he thought to himself go for the jewel or the staff to keep this thing off of me. The vampire circle him drawing his gaze away from the tunnel and toward the chamber opening. Why is it not charging, Jackson thought, then he realized that his back was facing the tunnel and whatever might still be back there. He whirled to intercept a charging vampire, catching it across the chest with his sword stopping it from reaching him. He ducked as he continued his spin and threw the vampire that was circling him over his back as it charged. He took some cuts from the vampire's claws as it went over his back, but Jackson considered it worth the pain if both of his enemies were in front of him. When he finished his spin he was facing not two but five vampires. He didn't have time to think just react as all five came at him. The first one he sliced the top of its staff off and it collapsed in on itself. The second one he ducked under its strike with its staff and grabbed hold of the staff as it went over his head. The vampire clawed his arm with its free hand but got its head sliced off as Jackson's sword came up. With out its head the vampire's grip loosened enough for Jackson to pull the staff away from the monster. Its headless body jerked and twitched as it fell to the ground. Jackson rolled to dodge another vampire as it tried to bite him. Bringing up his newly acquired staff Jackson slammed the two jewels together and they created a small explosion. Blowing the dieing vampire into the wall of the tunnel and sending Jackson away from the two remaining vampires. He heard yelling and gun fire coming from the chamber as he got to his feet. The vampires circled him, trying to get a position from where they could attack from both sides. Jackson backed up to the wall of the tunnel. As the vampires rushed him he charged them bringing his sword across both staves as he passed. He took ten more slashes from the vampires' claws, but when he turned around to see two crumpled vampires on the ground he was glad he took the risk.**

**A boom echoed through the cave, Jackson picked up his lancer and walked back toward the central chamber. And that's when I came up to you guys again, Jackson concluded.**

**Wow, Fenix stated rather impressed, Two were hard enough to kill with two lancers, and you took out eight with one lancer and a sword.**

**From the sound of it you guys had your own problems dealing with Mephisto, Jackson said.**

**Paul I'm just glad you are not dead, Haggard said, or me for that matter. Who would I have to tell my stories of all that I blew up to.**

**O God please spare me from another one of those, Jackson said.**

**It might interest you to know that I did find some gold, Haggard added.**

**Jackson looked up, Where, he asked?**

**Over by the portal, before it went kaboom, Haggard replied.**

**Normally I would say that it belongs to the army, Jackson started, but seeing as we are the army what the heck.**

**Three hours later they arrived in New Jacinto.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 A Short Rest and Planning Break

Character Spyro

They arrived back in Jacinto, their was no cheering crowd or celebration, but Hoffman and Delta were their to greet them.

Fenix, Hoffman began, you have my thanks for stopping this war before it really began.

This war isn't even close to over, K said, in fact it has just begun.

What do you mean?, Hoffman asked.

I mean that until the holes in time and space are closed this war can erupt anywhere at any time, K clarified.

Spyro lost interest in the conversation and looked over to Cynder, she smiled at him. I never knew you could be that powerful with wind, Spyro thought to her.

K seems to enhance our powers when we are near him, she thought back, your fire was hotter than I remember it being.

He does seem to have that effect on us doesn't he, Spyro thought to her, now I guess we get to go back home for a day or so before plunging into the next battle.

True, Cynder replied with her mind, I still cant believe that Ingitus is back.

That was unexpected, Spyro agreed, and he seems to know K better than we do.

I wonder what their history is, Cynder thought.

I think I will ask about that when we get back, Spyro returned.

I want to be there when you do, Cynder sent back.

Don't want to miss out on the story?, Spyro teased.

Of course not, She shot back then she said, Time to leave look. Spyro followed her head and looked over to Delta. Fenix was with them they appeared to be saying their farewells. The one named Dom went up to Fenix and they put a hand on each others shoulders. I suspect that there is a story between them as well, Cynder whispered in the solemnity of the moment.

More than one I would guess, Spyro mumbled back.

Phoenix looked up at them and started walking toward K who was busy creating a portal back home. John walked up to the pair and nodded.

I understand that we are heading back to your world and then to mine, John stated.

Isn't yours also about 500 years in the future?, Spyro asked.

Yes but K seems to trust that blue dragon to get us their no problem, John said.

You mean Ingitus?, Cynder asked, Is he going with us to your world?

According to K that is the only way to get their and back in the correct time frame, John summarized.

Speaking of K looks like he is ready for us, Spyro observed as the portal opened.

Home here we come, Cynder said.

And then away we go again, Spyro added.

As they walked toward the portal Haggard and Fenix jumped through, Jackson was turning in his lancer and heading for the portal, John ran to catch up with him and the two raced for the portal going through at the same time.

I wonder what that was about, Spyro thought.

Cynder just sent a blank picture over in response.

K nodded to them as they approached the portal.

Cynder wrapped her tail around his and he put a wing over her as they walked through the portal.

Character Cynder

Cynder and Spyro came out of the portal right next to John and in front of Ingitus. K appeared out of the portal in his "normal" dragon form.

Ah Ingitus, you are good, we arrive right after we left, K said.

See, Ingitus said to the astonished group of dragons that Cynder had left almost a week ago.

The dragons Terrador, Volteer, Cyril, Flame, Ember, Storm, Blitz, Krista, Rayon, Fiona, and Geyser stood their staring at Ingitus.

Terrador shook his head before saying, Ingitus old friend you never cease to amaze me.

I try my best, Ingitus said.

Cyril laughed, that sounds like something I would say, he said.

Cynder looked at K before asking, are we going to stay here for a day or so before going through another portal?

K gave her that grandfatherly smile that was unique to him and nodded his approval. Haggard immediately opened his rucksack and dropped it staring at it.

What is their a little undead in it, Spyro asked trying to suppress a grin.

No, Haggard wailed, its all gone.

What is all gone?, Jackson asked.

The gold, Haggard yelled, its all gone the sack is just full of black dust.

K, who was walking over to Ingitus, stopped and seemingly appeared next to Haggard plunging his head into the bag.

K took his head out saying, that is what is left of the gold, it must have reacted with the energy of the portal and its atomic structure decomposed.

Cynder along with everyone else look at K. And for those of us who don't understand the long fancy words, Haggard said, what does that mean.

It means that the portals might be closed by bringing a certain substance through them, K said, Ingitus do you still have access to the Chronicler Library?

Yes I can look up any of the books through the crystal, Ingitus replied what do you have in mind?

We may be staying here more than one day, K said, I need to research this more. K and Ingitus walked off to research the effect that the portal had on the gold.

Well their goes our chance to find out the history between those two, Spyro commented.

Cyril walked up to them, I agree with you one this one Spyro, he said, I would like to know how those two know each other and why K is so excited about the portal's effect on gold.

Blitz, Krista, Rayon, and Fiona, walked up to Cynder and Spyro.

So what happened?, Blitz asked.

We'll tell you when we get home, Cynder said.

The six started walking out of the High Chamber when Fiona asked, Can John stay with us he is nice.

John walked up to her and patted her on the side, I wont give you a choice, he said, seeing as I have nowhere else to go.

Cynder looked at Spyro, he was smiling. She used her tail to pick John up and place him on Spyro's back.

You are much heavier than you look, Cynder said after putting him on Spyro.

Your not the one carrying him, Spyro joked. John just looked at Cynder it was hard to tell but she got the impression of respect for her being able to lift him as easily as she did.

Character Ingitus

I know what you are going to ask old friend, Ingitus said to K as they walked into Ingitus' old room. If you think that the others can hold out long enough without me then I will trust your judgment in this matter.

I know that they can hold out long enough for us to be gone at least a month, K said. What I am worried about is which Evil we will be facing in John's time.

I know why you don't want to face them, Ingitus said, but you have to not only for the survival of this universe but all of time that ever was or ever could be, you have to for your own sake.

You think I don't understand the gravity of the matter, K said, Oh what do I know I have only been around for a fraction of the time that the Chroniclers have been keeping records. You know full well what I must be and do to end this.

Its not what you must become but who you are, Ingitus replied, this has always been your nature and I trust that when you need it most you will find the strength to do what you must and come out the victor.

Thank you for the faith, K said, I hope it is not misplaced.

It isn't, Ingitus affirmed, now about this gold and closing the portals.

Right one crisis at a time, K agreed, lets head over to my research station at Spyro's place.

It will be good to talk with him and Cynder after all this time, Ingitus thought, I'm happy that they found each other when they did or else we might not have ever made it this far.

Character Krista

Krista was sitting with John and Fiona on the terrace of the palace when she saw K and Ingitus walk up and enter the side that K lived in. Looking over to Fiona and John she saw that they were engaged in conversation and didn't notice either of the dragons enter. I'm going in sis, she said to Fiona, John good night. John nodded to her and Fiona stretched her wings. Walking inside Krista headed for K's room.

I know it is going to be difficult but will it work?, a voice said from inside K's lab.

It should according to these test but I wont know for sure until I test it inside a portal, Replied another voice.

Krista assumed that the first voice was Ingitus and the second one was K. She walked into the room. Hi K, Ingitus, what was the thing with gold about back in the Chamber earlier?, she asked.

Krista always the inquisitive one, K said.

That must be where she gets her intellect from, Ingitus commented, I see no hurt in telling her.

Very well, K accented, come over here and take a look at this.

Krista walked up to a device that K calls a microscope. It allows for the viewing of objects that are much smaller than the eye can see he told her one time. This was her second time ever seeing it and her first time using it. How does it work, she asked.

I already have it set up to view what is interesting from this sample, but maybe sometime when the universe isn't on the brink of war I can show you how it really works for now just look through the eye piece on the top.

Krista looked in and saw what looked to be small circles forming a pattern of rings that started with the smallest on the inside and the largest on the outside. What does it mean?, she asked.

It means that gold reacts to the energy that the holes use and makes them smaller as the gold decomposes, K explained.

So you can close the holes with gold, Krista reasoned.

Hopefully, Ingitus said, it would make some things easier.

Kris!, Fiona was calling her, You need to get out here someone wants to see you.

Sounds like science will have to wait till later, K said, go have fun.

Krista thanked K and Ingitus for the time and headed out to the terrace that Fiona was waiting for her on. Geyser was there but Fiona and John were nowhere to be seen. Geyser what do you need?, she asked surprised and excited at his visit.

Well, he began, Earlier I was going to ask you something but then things happened so I thought I would ask you now.

Isn't it a little late to be asking me a question, she responded.

Actually the Molten Falls are even more impressive after dark so this works out rather well, Geyser commented.

Are you asking me to fly with you to the falls?, Krista asked hopefully.

Yes, do you object, he asked cautiously.

Geyser what took you so long to ask, Krista said as she hugged him with her wings, lets go. The two took off into the night.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 History Repeats Itself

Character Geyser

Geyser was thrilled, Krista had not only agreed to go with him to the falls but also confirmed that she cared for him just as much as he did for her.

Its beautiful, she said as they arrived at the Falls. The molten rock gave off a soft orange glow and despite the night chill it was warm around the flowing lava. The Falls themselves were floating volcanoes that constantly poured fourth magma to the surface. How the floating mountains continued to pour forth lava and not get any smaller was a mystery even to K. _Maybe Malafore put a spell on the volcanoes so that they would constantly erupt, that seems the most likely answer._ Geyser recalled K saying to the guardians one meeting shortly after his arrival.

One of the volcanoes erupted in a thunderous explosion sending lava and boulders into the air. That is spectacular, Kris exclaimed, why haven't I been here before now.

Probably because the boulders can crush even dragon bone if they are large enough and your parents wouldn't want to risk you at a younger age, Geyser thought to himself. Maybe you were just waiting for the right dragon to ask you, he said instead.

In that case why did you wait so long to ask me, she teased licking him on his neck.

Because, he started then he noticed a spot of black getting bigger and blacker right where Kris was sitting. Move!, he yelled at her as he pushed her out of the way of the falling boulder. Kris rolled over to dodge the boulder, but by pushing her out of the way Geyser got in the way of the falling rock. It hit his right foreleg with a crack, and pain shot up his arm. He collapsed from the shock of the impact and when he tried to get up the limb that got hit flared with an almost unbearable pain. Ahh, he gasped as he almost fell to the ground again. Krista was beside him now helping him to stand.

Geyser what is wrong did you break something, she asked with worry filling her normally cheerful voice.

My right foreleg, he hissed through the pain, tell me what it looks like and lets see if we can brace it.

Krista looked under him at his leg, he was holding it up to his chest and it wouldn't go down. She brought her head back up her eyes wider than they were before. I can see bone sticking out of it, She said her voice sounded weaker than before but Geyser couldn't concentrate.

Is it bleeding?, he asked.

Yes but not much, Kris responded after another look, well not much considering.

We have to get back to the temple, he said, or at least you have to I need someone with healing skills to treat this.

Your wings still work, Kris said, I will fly you back if you use them to help me lift you.

What, he asked not getting the picture.

Get on my back and I will fly us to the temple, you can hold on with your back feet and tail, but I will need you to help me fly with your wings, she explained, once we get aloft you can probably hold them open for most of the flight and just help me gain altitude when I need it.

Geyser complied with more pain shooting up his arm as he got onto her back. Ok, he said through clenched teeth, I'm on.

I'll need you to help me take off, Kris responded.

Geyser opened his wings carefully, the movement didn't send more pain up his arm. He flapped them experimentally, that did hurt, a lot. Kris I wont be good for more than a few wing strokes at a time, he said breathing heavily. Krista nodded and walked to the edge of the floating island.

Then it will have to do, she said, just help when ever you feel like you can. She jumped off the edge and both started flapping their wings.

Geyser surprised himself, he was able to keep flapping his wings for almost half the trip back, though not continuously. Its amazing what amount of pain one can stand, he though in a moment of clarity, when one they love is in danger. The last thing he saw before blacking out was the temple gardens coming into view.

Character John (Master Chief)

John incoming, Cortana said. Looking up John saw what appeared to be a four winged dragon coming in for a landing in the gardens. It dawned on him that there are no four winged dragons so he decided to go take a look incase their was trouble. Why must you be so curious, Cortana asked, isn't that what keeps getting us into trouble.

If something is wrong then someone needs to check on it, he replied as he walked into the gardens. After about six steps John realized that something was very wrong, Krista was under Geyser and trying to get him off of her. He wasn't moving and she was almost crying. John ran over to her. What happened, he asked as he got to her. Both dragons were covered in blood.

Geyser broke his arm while we were at the Falls and now he wont wake up, she was panicking.

Here let me help you get him down, John said. He walked over to Geyser's right side and saw the broken arm. He put one hand under the break to support the arm as best as he could, and put his other hand under Geyser's midsection. Ok I have him on this side you can slide out from under him now, John said to Krista. Krista did as John said and Geyser's left side settled on the ground with John holding up his other side. John slowly set Geyser's back right side down and then very gently laid down the broken arm so that the ground would support it. John noticed the bleeding was not stopping. How long has he been hurt, John asked Krista.

About twenty minutes or so, Krista said now less panicky than just a moment ago.

Twenty minutes, Cortana exclaimed, if we don't get someone over here fast he could die from blood loss its amazing that he was able to stay conscious for as long as he did.

Krista where could I find Spyro or K, John asked.

Dad is probably asleep with mother, Krista said, but K is still in his room with Ingitus.

Stay with Geyser, John said as he took off for the palace.

John sprinted through the door of the palace and headed for K's room or he hoped that the only room with a light on in it was K's room. He bust into the room surprising K and Ingitus at his unexpected appearance.

K hurry Geyser is in trouble and you are the only one who can heal him, John ordered as he ran back the way he came. Looking back John saw K and Ingitus running after him. A few moments later they were in the garden and K was looking over Geyser. John noticed that the bleeding had stopped.

He probably ran out, Cortana said even as an AI she sounded sad.

K breathed his green energy onto the broken arm and then into Geyser's mouth. Geyser gasped as he opened his eyes.

Geyser, Krista yelled as she hugged him, I thought you were dead.

He almost was, K said, if I was any later in healing him… well it wouldn't have been good.

I guess I owe all three of you, Geyser started.

No, K said, You did this for Krista you owe me nothing.

And I carried you only because you were able to stay awake as long as you did, Krista said, though next time try to pick a less dangerous spot for a flight.

John, Geyser asked.

I'm good, John replied, saving a life needs no repayment.

That is generous of you, Cortana said, that Haggard would probably ask for gold.

Geyser nodded as he returned Krista's hug and he put his head beside hers.

John walked off into the palace to get some sleep.

Character Kalathanon

Did you check the atomic structure?, Ingitus asked K.

Doing that now, K responded as he was bent over his microscope. Ingitus was flipping through books searching for the quantum reference chart and K was conducting an experiment on a sample of gold. K looked up hearing heavy foot falls outside in the hall. He was about to ask Ingitus who would be making such a noise at this hour when John slammed the door open. K hurry Geyser is in trouble and you are the only one who can heal him, John said as he dashed back out the door. K and Ingitus were running after the Chief in a second knocking over a stack of books in the process. Where are we headed, Ingitus yelled at John, but the Spartan had already gone around the next corner and headed for the gardens. Oh, K said, of course Geyser would land in the gardens they are softer. Rounding a corner K saw Krista standing over a collapsed Geyser. K ran up to Geyser and immediately saw the broken bone. As he was healing the foreleg K took a feel of Geyser's pulse with his tail tip. K relaxed a little to feel the weak but present pulse of the blood flowing through Geyser's veins under his jaw. Now that the arm was headed K walked in front of Geyser and breathed his healing breath into Geyser's nostrils. Geyser woke up with a gasp.

Geyser, Krista yelled as she hugged him, I thought you were dead.

He almost was, K said, if I was any later in healing him… well it wouldn't have been good.

I guess I owe all three of you, Geyser started.

No, K responded, You did this for Krista you owe me nothing.

And I carried you only because you were able to stay awake as long as you did, Krista said, though next time try to pick a less dangerous spot for a flight.

John, Geyser asked.

I'm good, John said, saving a life needs no repayment.

Did you just bring him back to life?, asked Ingitus after John left and Geyser and Krista had fallen asleep in each others wings.

No, K answered looking over to Geyser, But I might have needed to if I was any later in healing his blood loss.

I may be a Chronicler but I don't remember reading about you being able to resurrect the dead.

K stayed silent but thought to himself, that is because much of what I have done is not recorded anywhere.

Come to think of it, Ingitus continued, I don't recall reading about half of your history among the titles of the Library.

It may be under some other title to avoid repetitious accounts of the same events, K suggested to keep Ingitus from looking him up in the Library right then.

Ingitus looked thoughtful for a moment then shrugged, I guess I'll run across the missing parts sometime, he said.

K thought to himself, You may find out about some parts that you would rather have left alone, and soon.

Character Blitz

Blitz awoke early to go see the sunrise as was his custom. It was just starting to turn into winter so the morning air was crisp and cool. He walked outside and took a deep breath of the clean air then slowly let it out. I think I will watch from the gardens today haven't done that since last month, he thought. Launching himself into the air he angled for the gardens. As he approached he saw Krista and Geyser lying together in the clearing of one entrance to the gardens. What is going on there he thought and he cut his flight to the edge of the garden short to drop down and see about his sister. He landed and slipped on some congealed blood. His morning was turned from a good day to a day that might end badly for anyone who had hurt his sister. If Geyser has done anything to her, he thought as he walked up to the sleeping dragons, then I'll… well I will get creative. He was about to wake Geyser and Krista up with a roar when Krista lifted her head and looked at him.

Blitz don't, she said, Geyser almost died last night and its partly my fault.

What, Blitz asked his day was thrown for another spin at Kris' revelation, explain.

Krista related how Geyser shoved her out of the way of a falling boulder to keep her from getting crushed and got his arm broken and almost bleed to death. K was able to heal him but just, she finished, We fell asleep here because we were to tired to move anywhere.

Blitz looked at his old "rival" in a new light. Walking over to Geyser he said, Wake up waterspout, a name he had called Geyser from the days when they would play together as hatchlings.

Geyser opened his eyes and said, what now rock head, the name that Blitz earned for calling Geyser waterspout.

Yeah you seem fine today, Blitz said, Sis let him up. Krista shot Blitz a look that said go easy on him. Blitz noticed something else in that look something that hadn't been their before but couldn't quite place it. Geyser got up and winced, K does good work but you would think that the pain would go away with the wound, Geyser said. Blitz watched as Krista licked the dried blood off of Geyser's arm. So that is it, Blitz thought, she loves him. The only way that the pain will go away is if you use that arm for a bit, Blitz said, Kris can I take your boy out for some exercise, it will help him.

Krista turned a light pink though it was hard to tell due to the blood on her. Just don't get him hurt, she said, I think I will go wash this blood off of me. She jumped onto the air and with a wave of her claws headed for the palace.

Blitz I really don't feel like, Geyser began.

Geyser, Blitz cut him off, Thank you, you almost died to save my sister, and she exhausted herself to get you here, I think that means you two deserve each other.

Geyser had no response, which was a win in of itself for Blitz.

After a moment Geyser said, So you aren't going to have me run with you to the High Chamber today?

Blitz laughed, You are still running to the Chamber, Krista will be expecting us there.

Geyser looked at him for a moment then leaped over the garden wall and shouted back at Blitz, See if you can beat me this time. Blitz tried but for the first time in almost four years, Geyser arrived first.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 Passengers Fasten Your Seatbelts

Character Fiona

Fiona saw Geyser arrive at the temple just a minute before her brother. Wow Geyser beat Blitz, she thought to herself, wonder how that happened. She glided down to the two dragons. Your losing your touch, she teased Blitz.

Its not my fault, Blitz said, I thought that after ... oh never mind.

He thought that I would be slower this time, Geyser said then looking over to Blitz, Wrong.

First time in four years and I wont hear the end of it for another four years, Blitz laughed.

Come on you two, K is getting everyone ready to leave again and I want to be there to see them off even if they reaper a second after they leave, Fiona said.

You just want to see K, Blitz replied.

Well that to, Fiona agreed, he hasn't been his usual self since he got back.

Did I head K and usual in the same sentence, Blitz asked fake astonishment on his face.

Cut it out, Geyser said, I am glad K isn't usual.

When did you start liking K, Fiona asked as the three walked toward the Chamber.

I'll tell you later, Geyser said.

You two are hiding something, Fiona persisted, where is Kris?

I'm here, Krista said as she flew over the three, I'll meet you in the Chamber. She headed for the landing. Geyser flew off after her.

Might as well fly instead of walk, Fiona said as she took to the air, Blitz followed smiling. What is with the grin?, she asked him.

Oh, nothing, Blitz said as they reached the landing.

We'll see about that, Fiona thought, I wonder what they are hiding from me. As she and Blitz rounded the corner Fiona finally figured out the "secret", Geyser and Krista were walking down the hall with wings stretched over one another. Fiona looked at Blitz who almost looked like K does sometime when he is really pleased with something, but not quite. So that is the big secret that you have been keeping from me, she accused, I knew that those two would fall for each other sooner or later.

Blitz nudged her to keep going as he replied, Well you know now so what difference is it that I had some fun before hand.

Jerk, she teased.

Brat, he returned. The two met up with Geyser and Krista in the Chamber, K, Spyro, Cynder, Ingitus, John, Fenix, Haggard, and Paul were already inside.

Character Sparks

Spyro I wont let you go through that portal again without me, Sparks stated.

Well I can't stop you and I know you won't listen even if I tell you not to so why not, Spyro thought to Sparks, Its not like you can die anyway.

Yeah, thanks for caring, Sparks replied. Sparks felt Krista, Geyser, Blitz, and Fiona enter the room.

Where is Ray, Kris asked, he said he would be here.

I am, Rayon announced as he flew in through the space between the ceiling and the walls of the high chamber.

How did he do that, Sparks asked Spyro.

I don't know, Spyro replied, he does like coming up with new tricks.

What is K waiting for, Sparks wondered looking over at K. K looked up at him those flaming black eyes locking in on where he hovered. Sparks looked away toward the door as the guardians walked through. Oh, Sparks said, that's what K is waiting for. Spyro and Cynder looked at him but they couldn't focus on him as directly as K seemed to.

Well, K said as he stood up, It would seem that everyone is present; Ember walked into the room as K was talking. So we will head through the portal again. Guardians this time Ingitus will have to come with us other wise we will not be able to get back.

You went backwards to Fenix's time without Ingitus why cant you go forward to John's without him?, Flame asked.

Because I am able to control time that I am in or has already happened, to get them back I would have to be in the same time as them or a time after they were there, Ingitus said.

So how are you getting to the future, Cyril asked.

The holes do that for us they take us to the same time as the person that they sucked into this time, K said.

Then why can't you get back through the hole?, Volteer asked.

Because the hole is a two way trip only: once to here once back, Ingitus said, we are using the second one to get to the other side and must have some other means of returning. Also this time I won't be able to return us to the same second that we leave the time that passes for us once we arrive will be the same time that passes here.

So we will be open to attack while you are gone, Terrador stated, I will double the watches.

What no question, K asked, good John step into the circle. The circle appeared around K again and John walked into it. The portal opened up right in front of John and he stepped through. Then Ingitus walked through after advising Terrador on some defensive strategies for the defense of the Temple and Warfang. Haggard and Jackson looked at each other and dashed for the portal Haggard just barely stepping through before Jackson. Fenix walked up to K and said, I guess I owe you this before walking into the portal. Spyro and Cynder walked up to the portal glanced at each other and went through. K looked at Sparks, and nodded. Sparks flew through K right behind him.

Character Haggard

Ha I won, Haggard yelled, I actually won.

Yes can you be quiet about it, Jackson said, I don't gloat when I beat you at something.

Haggard looked over at him, Well that's your problem isn't it, he said then looked up to see Fenix appear on the hill that the portal dropped them off at. The hill was nothing special just a mound of dirt in the desert with a metal wall coming out of the top of it. Haggard wondered about why a wall would be built on a hill in the desert, but was distracted when Spyro, Cynder, and K appeared. Ingitus walked up to K and started talking to him. Haggard walked over to John who was looking at the other side of the wall. Rounding the corner it became apparent to Haggard why the wall was here. Laying up against it was pictures and dried flowers along with medals and badges of rank. The wall was a monument to the dead. John bent down and dusted off a patch of the wall the numbers 117 were carved into the metal. What does it mean?, Haggard asked, the numbers that is.

It means that they think I am dead, John answered, 117 was my number.

Oh, Haggard said, I'm sorry for your loss.

I already knew they were dead, John added, It is good to know that some one still inhabits earth to remember them.

They won't for long, K said as he walked over to stand beside John, not if we don't banish the Evil that is in charge of the Covenant.

That is what I intend to do, John said, Haggard heard a beep come from John's helmet. This is Spartan 117 can anyone hear me? Haggard only heard one side of the conversation but it sounded like some one needed John's help. Yes sir it's me, Yes I have her, I am green and so are the eight others with me, very good sir, we will not need transportation we have some, be there in five minutes sir, Chief out.

What was that about?, Haggard asked.

Lord Hood wants us to be in London in five minutes, John said addressing the dragons can you get us there?

The four dragons looked at each other before Cynder said, Of course how far is it?

I'll show you the way, John said as he got onto K's back

Haggard get on, Cynder said, Where are we going?

Well if London is still in the same place and it probably is, Haggard responded, then about 2,000 miles.

How are we going to cover that distance in five minutes, She asked to anyone who would answer.

Like this, K said, you use your wind power to move the air under our wings at 3,000 mph and we can get there in four minutes.

K I cant cast a spell that strong, Cynder objected.

I'm sure he can help and I can turn around and blow in the opposite direction, Haggard said.

That might work, Cynder exclaimed, instead of blowing the wind behind us into our wings I could move the air in front of us over our wings lets go. K I will still need some help channeling the power.

Done, K said as he took flight.

Haggard grabbed hold of Cynder's neck to stay on her as she jumped into the air and didn't let go for the entire four minute trip.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 Welcome to Earth in the 26th and one half century.

Character Gen. Fenix

Fenix rolled off of Ingitus' back gasping for breath. That was too fast, he said once he caught his breath. Before Ingitus could reply they were surrounded by men with guns aimed at them. John walked out from behind K and the men looked shocked but relaxed a little. A huge grey scaly alien with five jaws walked out to meet John.

Its good to see that you made it out in one piece, even if the ship didn't, the alien said to John.

Arbiter, John said, I still have your energy sword.

You can keep it, I have two now, the Arbiter said.

Two, John said, could I get another?

Yes after Hood sees you I will have it with me, The Arbiter said as he walked off.

Chief follow me, one of the men said, Lord Hood is ready for you.

Fenix and the others fell into line and followed John into a huge complex with ramps and hallways everywhere. The top floor was their destination. Fenix was shown into a triangular room with seats lining the sides of the triangle. A man in a white uniform who appeared to be about 50 stood in the middle of the room looking out the window at the other end of the seating area.

John, the man said still looking out the window, you have some guest to introduce me to. The man turned around and looked over the group without so much as raising an eyebrow. Only you could get stuck in space and return on the back of dragons, the man finished.

Lord Hood, John said, Its good to be back.

Mind telling me who I have the honor of addressing, Hood said.

John filled Hood in on their names and even told him about Delta and their group being called Dragon Company.

General Fenix, Hood called, I understand that you are a hero on your own planet.

Yes sir, Fenix said.

Then let me extend a hero's welcome to you as well, Hood said, what caliber bullets does you weapon fire?

.45 caliber sir, Fenix said.

Then I'll get you whatever ammo you need to keep it filled while you are fighting with the UNSC, Hood said. That takes care of the official recordings you can drop the yes sir stuff I've grown so tired of it over the years. Arbiter you can come in.

The Arbiter walked into the room and threw another energy sword to John. John caught it and put it on the left side of his belt.

So you two have a history, Fenix said to John and the Arbiter, Fill me in. They walked out of the room after John nodded toward Hood. Fenix spent the rest of the day hearing about the war between the UNSC, Covenant and the Flood.

Character The Arbiter

So now you know our history, Arbiter said to Fenix, do you still have questions?

No, Your history sounds like mine except you two found peace at the end, Fenix said.

Words so easy, Arbiter said then looking at John, we may have peace now but Hood wanted you back here because we have picked up traces of another Covenant fleet this one is still at the far reaches of our combined scanning range from the outermost planets.

You mean its coming from where the Ark was, John stated.

Where the Ark is, Arbiter amended, We rebuilt it shortly after the explosion destroyed it but never quite finished its construction.

Your saying that the Covenant is trying to detonate Halo again, John asked?

Halo was dismantled, Arbiter replied, After the explosion on the Ark we set about deconstructing the rings to make sure that no one could use them again.

Then why would the Covenant go to the Ark, Fenix asked, seems useless now.

The Ark can do more than just build the Halo rings, Arbiter said, it can be programmed to create anything that the builders want it to.

Like an armada of battleships, Fenix observed.

Arbiter looked at Fenix, You are more than I first thought you to be, he said, a fighter and a thinker, dangerous combination.

I'll take that as a compliment, Fenix said.

A green light flashed on Arbiters wrist, Hood wants our audience again, he said, I wonder why so soon after his first one.

Then we better get going, John said, where do we meet him?

Arbiter pulled up the map of the building they were in, the situation room that can't be good and the ship commander will be there, Arbiter informed the others as they started for the meeting. The situation room was a half circle with holographic displays covering the curved part of the walls. It was lit with yellow lights.

What are the lights for, Fenix asked.

Level two responsive measures, John said, something is headed for us.

That is correct Master Chief, Hood said as he and another alien that looked like the Arbiter walked up to the three.

Ship Master, Arbiter greeted the other Elite.

Fenix I need you to get the rest of Dragon Company up here, Hood said as he handed Fenix a locator device. That will show you around the place just select the area you want to go to and it will light up a path, Hood continued as he showed Fenix how to work the locator. Fenix nodded and left the room.

Chief, Arbiter, the Ship Master said, there is a Covenant super carrier controlled by the Flood it is hailing us.

The Flood, Arbiter said, How did they survive?

Lets ask them, John said, put them through. Hood nodded to a man at the control panel and one of the holoscreens pulled up an image of a Gravemind. The Gravemind was a mass of tentacles and had four feet-like appendages, it was green and huge taking up the entire ship from what Arbiter could see. Its head was comprised of four large jaws two on the sides and one on the top and bottom.

So the old enemies have granted me an audience, The Gravemind grated out.

What do you want, John demanded.

Direct aren't you, the Gravemind said, I shall be equally so. Your help, an alliance between you and I, that is what I am asking for.

Last time we sided with you, you betrayed us!, Arbiter yelled.

That was not I but my brother, you destroyed him in the explosion of Halo, The Gravemind said. I am not like him I keep the trust that I give to my pledges.

Why should we believe you, Hood asked.

You are not seriously thinking about siding with it, John asked.

What choice would we have, Hood said, even combined with the Arbiter's Elites we would be no match against the armies it could raise.

I have a name, The Gravemind said.

What, Arbiter, John, Ship Master, and Hood asked.

You keep calling me "it" my name is Doug, The Gravemind clarified, Like I said I am not like the other Graveminds.

Even so what do you need our help against, Hood asked.

A new Covenant, stronger and more brutal than the last, they have turned the Ark into a giant planet glasser, their armada grows by the hour, if we do not unite then we will be destroyed, Doug explained.

And how do you know this, Arbiter asked.

Allow me to meet with you in a more secure place, Doug asked. As the Arbiter watched Doug shrank into a snake-like form. As you can see I have very useful abilities, Doug finished, will you grant me clearance to land?

No, Hood said, but we will grant you clearance to enter a containment vessel and we will meet with you in that.

Arbiter and John exchanged glances, What is the flood up to now Arbiter thought. Fenix walked back into the room with DC following him.

What is that?, Spyro asked and flicked his nose at the picture of Doug.

K stood in the entrance way looking at Doug, Could it be, he started, Doug is that you?

Kalathanon, you return to your creation at the time he needs you most, Doug said.

So it would seem, K said.

Arbiter spun to face K, you created the Flood, He accused.

No just tampered with one of them, K said, Gave it morals, a name, showed it that their was another way besides consuming everything, Doug is that Flood.

Character Doug

A part of him sensed that the containment ship had docked. Doug channeled his consciousness into his True Flood form, the snake-like appearance that he showed his audience through the communication screen. He slithered out of a wall and into the opened containment ship. Stretching his mind sense he felt the presence of metal and glass inside the ship's main room. As he entered he saw that he was in a divided room his side was white, square, and empty, just what he expected. The room was divided be a wall with a glass view port set about two-thirds of the way up and stretching all the way across. Their was a door on the far right side of the chamber, he sensed that their was a handle on the other side but he saw no handle on his side.

Doug, called a voice.

Doug looked back to the glass part of the wall. The human that called himself Lord Hood, along with the others that were in the communication screen were on the other side of the glass. Doug didn't see K but felt him in the group somewhere.

You came, Doug said to the group, good.

Will you tell us about this new Covenant now, the human, no Hood Doug corrected himself asked.

That is why I am here, Doug said, the Covenant is being lead by a creature more destructive than even us, the Flood. It is called by the Covenant the new prophet. Not even the largest of our Graveminds have any more information on him than this: At his hand thousand of planets have burned, turned to ash and dust and glass. He leaves nothing alive he doesn't even assimilate them like we do.

That is because he is Baal the lord of destruction, K said as the door to Doug's side of the chamber opened and K walked through. He draws strength from the desolate places, the wastelands from destruction comes his power and to destruction his will is bent.

K what are you doing in there?, Hood yelled at him.

Something I haven't done in a long time, K replied softly. Walking up to Doug K placed a clawed paw onto his head. Doug rubbed his head against K "hand" and then they locked minds. Doug felt the familiar presence of K's vastly ancient mind surround his, he felt the melding of their minds. He opened his eyes Doug was once again looking through K's eyes at the world and saw K looking at him from his own body, while he also saw himself looking at him from K's body through his eyes. Then they closed their eyes and Doug felt K's mind and his own becoming separate again.

It has been a long time, Doug said as he returned to his body.

You have done a lot since I left you, K replied, maybe later we can meld more completely.

You have all I know of this threat now, Doug said to K, what shall we do about it?

K looked up to the viewing port where Doug saw the Arbiter and Hood staring at him and K with slack jaws. I think we can come up with something, K said, Hood stop staring it makes you look twenty years older. Doug if you come with me you will have to leave behind your mass that is still in the Covenant super carrier, K warned.

If I don't then their will soon be no mass left for anyone and I can rebuild mine from the corpses of our enemies, He responded.

Spyro open the door, K said. The large purple dragon walked over to the door and pushed it open.

I hope you know what you are doing, Doug heard Hood say as he and K entered the other side of the room.

Lets put it this way, K said, I trust Doug more than I trust you, or your judgment anyways. Hood didn't look very happy but remained silent.

Human expressions are so similar, Doug thought to himself, I wonder how they seem to communicate without words. Doug felt the mass inside the super carrier die as he was flown back to earth, He wasn't phased.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 Strange How Things Stick With You

Character Srg. Paul Jackson

After Doug was transported to Earth, Jackson and Fenix were shown to the armory. Inside was every weapon that Jackson could possibly imagine and then some. Rocket launchers, sniper rifles, assault rifles, sub-machine guns, armor piercing pistols, plasma weapons in various sizes and shapes, energy swords, giant hammer-shaped weapons that he could only guess the purpose of, weapons that fired radioactive waste, laser weapons, the list ran on and on. Jackson finally settled on a weapon called a Battle Rifle. The Battle Rifle has an extendable stock, three firing settings single shot, three shot burst, and full auto, a 5 times magnifying scope, and most importantly a shoulder strap. Fenix just grabbed a backpack full of ammo that would fit in his gun.

Finally, Fenix commented as Jackson walked put of the armory.

What I wanted to pick the best one, Jackson explained, you could have given me a locator you know.

Yeah yeah I know, Fenix complained, Its just like having to deal with Baird only I know him better.

Well sorry that I'm so much worse, Jackson snapped as they walked to the main floor of the building, know as the ONI Center.

Fenix sighed, Look its not that I don't respect you I just thought that… Never mind.

You really wanted to stay on Serra, Jackson supplied, but you didn't and after all that you have done I think you deserve a rest too, but here we are in the middle of another war that isn't comparable to anything we know.

Fenix looked at him, My thoughts exactly, he said.

Jackson, Fenix, Haggard yelled as he ran up to them, why do you get new shiny guns and I don't?

Because you gun never runs out of ammo, Fenix said, and I only got ammo for mine.

Well I want a weapon, Haggard stated as he walked into the armory.

Go on, Jackson told Fenix, I got this one. Fenix nodded and walked down the corridor. Some persuasion and a few minutes later Jackson walked back out of the armory. Haggard was following him cradling a shotgun.

Its so… well new and shiny and powerful, Haggard was practically drooling over his new weapon.

Haggard if you keep that up it will be rusted through in a week, Jackson said.

What?, Haggard asked not understanding the joke.

Never mind, let's catch up with Fenix and John before they start the conference without us, Jackson said, race you there.

But we don't even know where the conference room is, Haggard said.

Does it matter its better than walking all around this place and maybe we will run into someone who can point us in the right direction, Jackson said sprinting down the corridor.

Hey no fair getting a head start, Haggard yelled as he sprinted after Jackson.

Character Spyro

Spyro and Cynder were walking from their new quarters, the inside of an aircraft hanger, to the ONI Center for a conference that Hood was calling DC in for. The city of London was by far the biggest city that either dragon had ever been in. Covering most of the island of Britain the city was a maze of steel and glass. The buildings all above ten stories tall were an impressive feat of engineering. Spyro didn't like them, the streets he was forced to walk down reminded him to much of a cave.

You worry to much dear we are, for the moment, in a safe place, Cynder said in an attempt to cheer him up.

I know its just… well we don't have a pleasant history with caves, Spyro said.

I know, I was there too, but this isn't a cave we could still fly if we needed to, Cynder replied.

That gave him a little comfort, True, he said, still I would rather get to that building for such a large city it seems rather empty.

I noticed that too I wonder just how many people were killed in their war with the Covenant, Cynder speculated.

Too many, Ingitus said as he walked up to them, I read this history in the Library their war was even worse than ours.

Ingitus, Spyro greeted, did they stick you in a hanger as well?

Yes, me, K and Doug, its just down that road, Ingitus said as he looked over his shoulder to the street he had come from.

So where are those two?, Cynder asked.

They never left the ONI Center, Ingitus replied, Ah their it is.

Looming up over the rest of the buildings was the ONI Center. It was 300 stories tall and 1,000 feet across. Housing every scrap of information that the humans and Elites had gathered in the war and before it was the biggest storehouse of information in the galaxy. It was shaped like a pyramid and narrowed as it got taller. On each side was the triangular logo of the Office of Naval Intelligence.

That must be what ONI stands for, Cynder observed as they neared the entrance.

Once inside they were ushered into a long rectangular room. K and Doug were already in the room as was Fenix and John.

Well where is Hood, Spyro asked a bit annoyed with having to walk back to the building after he and Cynder had just settled into their new quarters.

I am here, Hood said as he walked in from a side door with the Ship Master, the Arbiter, Jackson, and Haggard following him in. Chief is everyone here, Hood asked.

Yes sir, John replied.

Good, Hood responded, Ship Master take the stage.

The Ship Master walked over to the raised platform on the side wall of the room and pressed a button. The wall behind him light up with a picture. It showed a large amount of black surrounded by stars and other cosmic objects. This photograph was received only one hour ago by a satellite orbiting the planet Haven. We believe the objects that are blocking out the view of the stars in the center to be the Covenant armada. He clicked the button again the image zoomed in on the black area of the photo. From the expanse of the cloaked zone and the thoroughness with which it covers the expanse we estimate the armada to be almost 500 ships strong.

Hood took over at that point, Haven is in the opposite direction from where we know the Ark is, Hood said as he clicked the button and another image appeared. This image was zoomed much farther out than the last one. It covered what must have been one half of the visible universe. Here, Hood said pointing to a dot on the screen that turned red when he touched it, is the last known location of the Ark. And here, he continued pointing to another dot on the opposite side of the screen, is where the planet of Haven is. Now the problem is that we are tracking movement from both systems, the cloaking shield near Haven and the Ark are moving toward the same place, Hood said.

The Arbiter walked onto the platform and dropped a device on the ground. The device generated a hologram of a shining pinwheel shaped object.

Our galaxy, Ingitus whispered, amazing isn't it. Spyro turned his attention back to the Arbiter.

Both anomalies are heading for the center of our galaxy, The Arbiter was saying, what they hope to do there is only theoretical but I doubt it will be anything pleasant. K got out of his chair, he was in his human form again, and jumped over the table and onto the platform startling all three speakers.

What is supposed to be in the center of our galaxy, K asked then answering his own question, A monstrous event, a massive object of destruction, more powerful than all the Covenant fleet from the entire war added to this one.

A super massive black hole, Spyro heard Ingitus whisper before repeating his whisper as a comment to the group.

Yes, K replied, the ultimate object of destruction through all of time none have claimed to be its master. Baal will certainly be heading for the hole even if he can't control it he can draw enormous amounts of power from it, K finished.

So we are to stop him before he gets there how?, Spyro had to ask.

K just smiled a wicked looking, cold, smile revealing his still sharp pointed fangs. Then said, We get onto the Ark before it gets there.

And how would that help us, John argued.

Because Baal must be on the Ark, Cynder concluded, It must be large enough to house a Portal.

Spyro caught on and returned K's grin as he said, so we remove him from this world before he gets to the hole and gain control of the Ark at the same time.

But won't the Ark be guarded by and even larger fleet?, Haggard asked.

It will be guarded but not with a large fleet, that is near Haven to act as a decoy, Jackson deducted, so we could slip through the "home guard" so to speak and land on this Ark.

That is the Idea, the Ship Master said, however my cruiser is still being repaired and will be unable to fly for another week.

I could help with transportation, Doug grated out in his gravely voice, my super carrier is fully functional and ready to fight.

Isn't it filled with flood?, the Arbiter asked.

Not anymore that biomass died when I left it to come down here, Doug rumbled.

Then how soon can we load it up, Hood asked.

It can be loaded by tomorrow, the Ship Master said.

DC get some rest tomorrow you will be heading for the Ark.

I'll be going as well, the Arbiter said as he walked over to John.

Then a patrol of my Elites will be under you command Arbiter, the Ship master said as he put his hand over his chest and "bowed". The Arbiter nodded in response.

And I will send a squadron of marines to assist your mission, Hood added, good night and good luck Dragon Company. They filed out of the room.

I'm flying back to the hanger, Spyro said to Cynder.

Cynder laughed, then I can't let you fly back alone, she replied, come on lets get some rest. Spyro and Cynder took off for their hanger.

Character Cynder

Cynder awoke to Spyro's snoring. She rolled over to stretch out her back before waking him up. She breathed out as she stretched and got the crick out of her back. These hangers may be nice at keeping the rain off but they are not good for really getting comfortable in, she thought. Spyro's tail flicked around and almost knocked over a stack of tires. Cynder walked up right beside his ear. Wake up dear, before you knock something over, she whispered. Nothing. She looked at the stack of tires that Spyro's tail keep hitting, reached over with her tail and gave them a little push.

Spyro woke up and melted a few tires as they bounced off his head. After a few seconds he realized that nothing was attacking him and looked over at Cynder. Did you have to do that, he asked.

Poor little purple dragon, Cynder teased, got attacked by tires. Spyro glared at her then picked up a tire in his teeth and threw it at her. Hey!, she yelled as she dodge the tire and threw one back. Spyro rolled under the tire and came up right in front of her. She locked her teeth with his in the dragon version of a kiss as they embraced. Better?, she asked.

Well, it makes up for waking me up, but name calling, really?, He questioned. They were still laughing when someone knocked on the door of their hanger.

Spyro, Cynder time to head up to the loading dock we'll grab breakfast on the way, They heard K say through the door.

Well at least we don't have to sleep in this hanger for another night my back is all knotted up, Spyro said, let's go. They walked out to meet K. Ingitus and Doug were outside with K, the sun was just coming up over what would have been the horizon if all the buildings weren't in the way.

Good to see you two up and about so early, Ingitus said, K had to throw some cement blocks at me to wake me up, I am getting too old for this war fighting.

I got tires in the face, Spyro said, so I guess it could have been worse.

What is for breakfast?, Doug asked, something with meat I hope.

I second that, Cynder agreed, what is around here?

John would most likely know of a place, K advised, shall we find him?

Why not, Ingitus said, I forgot how hungry one could get when one needs to eat.

After about twenty minutes they found John and Arbiter walking outside the ONI Center.

John, Cynder called out to him, where can we find somewhere to eat?

John and Arbiter, walked over to them. What would you like Arbiter asked.

Meat, K said, and lots of it.

I think I know just the place, Arbiter responded, follow me. They walked toward the docks for about ten minutes then turned down a side street and came upon a BBQ restaurant. All the meat that you five could eat, Arbiter said, except for the Flood.

The name is Doug, Doug rattled out, I would like you to use it.

Flood have to earn my trust no matter who speaks for them, Arbiter returned, but I will do as you ask Doug.

Arbiter, John you two up for some food?, Spyro asked.

I am, John said.

Fine, Arbiter agreed. The seven of them walked around the back of the store, where the Arbiter knocked on the back door. Henry out back got some visitors who are hungry for some meat.

Be right out what do they want?, a voice from inside answered.

Lets start with pork and go out from there, John said.

Arbiter did I really just hear that, the voice inside yelled.

Just get the meat and see for your self, Arbiter replied. A couple of minutes later a man in a red apron came out of the door carrying a platter of delicious smelling meat. The man was short even for a human, and had no hair on his head other than two tufts that grew right above his mouth. Henry we are going to need more than that, Arbiter said. Henry was just staring at them, the plate fell out of his hands and Doug caught it with his "tail". Cynder watched Doug pass the tray to K as Arbiter poured a bucket of water on the astonished Henry and shoved him back inside to get more food. K ate a few pieces of the meat and handed the plate to her.

Thanks, she said as K held the plate out for her to bite some of the meat off of it. The next ten minutes continued in the same manner, with Henry bringing out more plates of meat as they ate the previously presented platter.

Ok, Ingitus said, I think I am full Spyro, Cynder are you two finished?

Were are done, Cynder replied looking over to Spyro who seemed ready to go back to sleep.

I think we are finished Henry, Arbiter said.

Who is going to pay for this, Henry asked.

I shall, K said as he brought a hand out of his robe, his hand was filled with gold coins. Don't know how much value these have anymore but their should be enough here to cover your costs. Henry's eyes lit up at the sight of the gold he accepted the payment and wordlessly walked inside.

I suppose we have to get on the ship now, Cynder said with regret.

Yes Hood will be expecting us, John said, he didn't sound to sad to be going back into a fight. Spyro looked over at her and Cynder sighed. They started for the docks and toward the next battle.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 A Glimpse Into K's Past and Nature

Character Rayon

Rayon watched K walk through the portal and close it as he entered. Everyone waited a few seconds to see if Ingitus could find a way to bring them back in a second but this time the group remained gone.

Well, Terrador grumbled, I guess K was right…again. I'll send out the word to double the watches. If anything gets on this planet then I want to know about it.

Cyril nodded and walked out of the Chamber saying, I shall spread the word to the outlying villages.

So we are preparing for war again, Volteer asked.

Preparing for war but hoping for peace, Terrador replied, I think we should at least know if something is here or not before it comes banging on our gates.

Rayon looked over to Blitz and nodded toward the door that Krista, Geyser, and Fiona were leaving through and headed in that direction. Storm caught up with them in the hall outside of the Chamber, She and Blitz turned down a side hall that led to one of the terraces they were talking about what to do if a war broke out. Always planning and not ever interested in the obvious, Rayon thought, I am going to see what is up with Kris and Geyser. He headed down the stairs and followed his nose to a garden just outside the guardians' Chamber building. Rayon heard them before he saw them.

I am Geyser and I always have, It was Krista.

So want to go somewhere later, maybe without the falling rocks and almost dieing we could enjoy a flight more, that was Geyser.

Way to go Geyser, Rayon thought, I wonder what the dieing part is about? Ray walked into the garden, so I hear that you finally took sis out, glad for you and more so for me with her distracted I can get pounced on less, Ray said as he entered. Kris and Geyser looked somewhat surprised then smiled.

I guess word was going to get out sooner or later, Geyser said.

Krista laughed, if Fi knows about it then half of the world knows about it.

So what is this rumor about death or almost dieing at the Falls, Ray asked, something pester you there?

No that would be me almost dieing and it started at the falls, Geyser amended. Geyser continued to relate what he remembered of the events form the broken arm to when he woke up in the gardens with Kris filling in the spots that he forgot or was unconscious for.

Wow, Ray whispered, you did all of that to save each other and we are not even in a war…yet.

Makes you wonder what mom and dad did for each other during the war, Krista stated. Explains why they remained together afterwards though, she continued, rubbing her head against Geyser's.

There you three are, Storm exclaimed as she, Blitz, and Fiona flew overhead, get out of that garden and follow us to the practice chamber dad wants to see what we can do. Rayon, Geyser, and Krista took off and joined the others.

What do we get to do today?, Ray asked as they headed for the practice grounds.

We get to fight each other, Blitz said, practice sparring, powers allowed.

Only a non-damaging amount, Fiona clarified.

Ray grinned, how are the fights going to be arranged?, he asked.

One on one until we have all fought each other, Storm stated.

Why such an extensive battle, Geyser asked.

Because whoever wins the most of the fights will be in charge of the rest of us, Fiona said, and I mean all dragons in the outlying areas when I say rest of us.

Why not get someone with more experience?, Krista asked, it would make more sense than having us lead dragons that are older than we are.

Its all about who the others will listen to, Blitz clarified, someone can be appointed to a position but if no one listens to him then what good can he do.

Who would listen to us, Ray asked.

Almost everyone, we are either the child of a guardian or Spyro, Geyser said, haven't you noticed that we almost never have to argue with any other dragon, even the older ones.

And here I thought I was clever, Ray thought, of course that is why Terrador wants us to be leading, to show the others that even if father isn't here we still are, and we have his and mother's powers. The six dragons arrived at the practice field, Volteer was their.

I am to oversee the matches, Volteer said as the six landed, do you all know the rules and why we are asking you to do this?

Yes, Ray said with the others.

Then the first match will be Storm and Blitz, Volteer said, walk onto the field and begin.

Rayon watched as Storm and his brother went at it. Both are very aggressive and Storm was the stronger. Blitz threw everything he had at her though and managed to get the first point out of the three that could be taken. The first to two points wins the match. Storm used her mastery of electricity but Blitz was all but immune to its effects in his earth boulder. Storm just barely managed to dodge Blitz as he boulder dashed over where she had been. Storm spun around and caught Blitz across the back with her tail as he dropped the boulder shield earning her a point. Blitz rolled and came up shooting a earth missile at Storm, she deflected it with a wall of electricity. When she dropped the wall however Blitz was in mid pounce and landed on her earning the last point and winning the first fight.

You have become trickier than the last time I fought you, Storm said to Blitz as they returned to the sideline.

Next is Blitz and Geyser, Volteer announced as he marked off a win on a sheet of paper.

Geyser lets see if you can do more than get hit by boulders, Blitz teased as the two "rivals" walked into the ring. Ray noticed that Geyser seemed more agitated by that comment than normal, but given the recent events concerning boulders Ray could understand.

Apparently Geyser could do a lot more than get hit by boulders. As Blitz charged Geyser sent out a wall of ice that sent Blitz flying backwards. As Blitz got up form being knocked to the ground by the wall Geyser came down on him with his tail.

Two points to Geyser, Volteer said, Blitz you may sit down.

That didn't last long, Storm commented, never seen Geyser do that before.

Next is Geyser and Rayon, Volteer, announced.

Finally, Ray thought as he walked into the ring. Geyser didn't stand a chance. Rayon's fear doesn't have to do damage to stun. Geyser took a different approach, using his ice to halt Rayon's fear attacks. Rayon however was trickier and more powerful than Geyser when it came to spell casting. Geyser sent a spray of ice at Ray just what Ray wanted. Summoning his electrical element he zapped the ice then using his fear sent the attacks flying back at Geyser. All three hit Geyser sending him skidding over to the edge of the field. Rayon walked over to help Geyser up.

Two points for Rayon, Volteer said, next you will fight Krista.

Go easy on her, Geyser said.

After what I just did to you she will be trying to kill me, Ray said sarcastically.

Geyser was smiling as he walked back to the sidelines.

Kris walked onto the field and sat down. This took Ray by surprise as well as the others. Ray suddenly realized what Kris was doing, she was readying her Frozen Vortex. As Ray realized her intent she grinned. Oh crap to late, Ray thought as he surrounded himself in a bubble of pure fear energy. The shield took the worst of the attack but Ray still had to get back off the ground before Kris' tail spike hit him. He rolled barely avoiding the strike and lashed out with his fear sending a pulse of stunning sound into his sister's ears. Kris froze as the fear took effect and then started to shake off the effects. The stun gave Ray time to right himself and he hit her with an electric shock.

Tied up, Volteer said, fear never being counted as a point.

Kris came back from the stunning effects of the fear and lightning by lifting Ray off the ground with a vortex of wind. Ray blasted Kris from the air with another lightning bolt for the match winning point. The next three hours continued with duels until all but Ray and Fiona were dropped from the score board.

Ok, Rayon, Fiona, this one is for the leadership of the outlying areas, Volteer said, begin.

Fiona vanished in a cloud of shadow, as Ray sent a sonic wave her way. Where did she go, Ray though as he looked around for the tell-tell shadow. He spotted it on the side of a tree facing him, to late though as Ray saw the shadow Fiona blasted out of it in a Comet Blast. Ray flipped backward just getting out of Fi's rang with the dash, but not out of her Shadow Wave range. As her Comet Blast died down a wave of shadow pounded into Ray and he went skidding across the field. As he slowed to a stop Ray rolled over and jumped to avoid a Fire Ball. Sis has never been this aggressive before, Ray though as he countered a Shadow Blot with a Siren Scream. Fiona Shadow Warped behind Ray and as he tried to avoid her fire breath got hit by her tail.

Two points to Fiona, Volteer said, and so we have our General.

Fi when did you learn to fight like that?, Ray asked in disbelief.

K showed me how to chain my attacks together so my ability with magic could make up for my lesser strength.

So do we have to start calling you General?, Storm asked, she was annoyed that she was beat by the youngest of the group.

Oh, I hope not, Fi exclaimed a little alarmed, I just did the best I could and won, I wasn't honestly expecting to become the General.

Then you are the one who will be the best for the title, Volteer said, In my experience those who didn't want to be what they were called to become succeed when all else fails.

Like father and mother, Blitz said.

Ray was thinking the same thing.

Character Fiona

Fiona was still trying to comprehend her new responsibilities as her friends continued to talk around her. No one had left the practice field yet and Fi walked over to a tree to think. As she was sitting under the tree and Volteer was still talking to the others about what they would do based on how they fought, Fiona noticed a part of the field growing brighter than the surrounding ground. She watch it for a moment then yelled over to the others. Volteer, guys you need to come look at this.

Look at what, Volteer asked as he approached, oh. They all were looking a the ever brightening spot on the field.

I think we should get back, Geyser said putting himself between the glowing area and Kris.

Agreed, Storm said as they backed away from the area, Fiona get away from that spot.

Fiona ignored Storm, trying to hear a very faint voice that she thought was coming from the glowing area.

Friend of Kalathanon, the voice whispered, help me help him walk into my light so I may enter this world.

Guys do you hear that, Fiona asked.

Hear what, Kris asked.

You must act now if I am to enter, the voice was begging her, please do this for Kalathanon if no one else.

Fiona made up her mind and walked into the light. There was a flash and a thundering boom as Fiona walked into the light and for a second Fi thought she was dead. She opened her eyes to see the most beautiful dragon she had ever seen. The dragon was made of what appeared to be pure diamond, with light refracting and reflecting into and off of it in every color of the rainbow. The dragon opened its eyes they were made of pure gold.

Thank you my friend ,she said for the voice was definitely female. And what a voice it was speaking on every scale of pitch at the same time the sound was like a waterfall of musical notes. I am Celantra, she said, I must know where Kalathanon is I have something of his that he needs back if he is to become what he needs to be so this war can end.

And what might that be mighty dragon, Volteer asked.

His love, Celantra said, He gave it to me to guard long ago but he needs it now so he can find room in his heart for mercy.

How did you get his love, Fi dared to ask.

I am his mate, Celantra said, I am what he is fighting for and I need to find him, now.

That might be difficult, Blitz said, seeing as he just jumped about 500 years into the future, and we can't call him back.

Celantra's appearance dimmed, then am I too late, she asked.

No you may have come at the best time for us and him, Rayon said, If you want to meet him again then all you have to do is wait for him to come back, and you might be able to help us keep Malafore away from this planet while K is gone.

Celantra perked up at the name of K, He still uses that name, she said, then maybe I am not to late after all. I shall wait for him then and I see no reason to not help those who help my soul-mate what do you need.

Well we could start with knowing just what your powers are, Volteer said, if you don't mind.

Certainly, Celantra said then she turned to look at Fi, but first I would know the name of K's friend.

My name is Fiona, but my friends call me Fi, Fiona replied a little scared of Celantra but very elated that she called her a friend of K.

May I call you Fi then, Celantra asked in a softer tone.

I would be honored to call you a friend, Fiona replied.

The honor is mine, Celantra said, very few will K's heart call a daughter. Fiona almost fainted at that statement, but Celantra reached out with a wing and supported her. The wing was warm and alive and hard, it was living crystal, Celantra was a living crystal. I know K's heart better than he does Fi, I have his heart with me that is what I must give back to him, Celantra said as she steadied Fiona.

K thinks of me as his daughter, as your two's daughter, Fiona stammered, I…I never knew.

Nether does K, not consciously, he knows that he cares for you more than anyone he has met in a long time but he doesn't know why, not without his heart, Celantra said, I'll speak with you after I give a demonstration of what I can do.

Fiona walked over to sit beside Kris to watch Celantra's demonstration.

Fi, Kris whispered, your amazing.

Fiona smiled as Geyser walked up and put a wing around Kris. Fiona turned her attention to the field and Celantra. Celantra was sitting in the field waiting for Volteer to test her.

Ok I am going to send a lightning bolt at you can you block it?, Volteer asked.

Of course, Celantra said, hit me.

Volteer did and the lightning bolt bounced right off of Celantra and back at Volteer. Everyone ducked as the lightning bolt bounced around until Celantra snapped it up with her mouth.

Your power is either very different than any of ours or you have achieved a mastery with electricity that no one has ever seen before, Volteer said, he was obviously a little shaken.

Both, Celantra clarified as she summoned a ball of electricity in a paw, I control the energetic properties of objects like K controls their molecular properties.

If you are K's mate how are you made of crystal?, Storm asked.

K's last gift to me, Celantra replied sadly, he gave me his heart so that I would survive the universal collapses, it is his heart that turned me into a living crystal invulnerable to cold or gravity or the void that exists between the energy levels of the universes. The K you know is just a shell of what he was, both good and bad, he has only an echo of his emotions left.

But what will happen to you if you give him back his heart?, Fi asked, wouldn't you die.

I don't think so, Celantra said, I don't even think that K can change me back to what I was, not anymore and even if I die in the process, well I was ready to take that journey long ago.

I can't imagine K would take that well, Geyser said looking at Kris, I would rather have my heart be with my mate than lose her and get it back.

If K is just a shadow of what he was, Fiona started, then once you give him back his heart, and if you die, he will probably destroy the universe himself. I know that when he gets mad in the state he is in, he generally crushes things with his mind and turns objects into dust until he gets over whatever made him mad.

Celantra smiled, then laughed. Oh K you never change do you, at least he hasn't crushed anything into a tiny black hole yet, or a big one. That is what he used to do when he got mad.

K can create black holes, Blitz said astonished.

Used to, Celantra said, and still could if something could get him mad enough, but that would take a lot to do, with him being a shadow of his former self.

Still, Ray said, he seems to be a lot more than he lets on.

He always has been, even with me, Celantra said looking back to Volteer, have I passed you test by the way?

Yes, at least anything I could test you with, Volteer said, Lets get back to the temple and see what the others think. With that Fiona and the rest showed Celantra to the temple.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 Round and Round and Round We Go

Character Sparks/Kalathanon

K, Spyro, Cynder, anyone, Sparks yelled in the blackness that he arrived in when he flew through the portal.

SPARKS SHUT UP!, K thundered, You have been stuck inside my head this whole trip and its starting to get annoying hearing you yell for us every couple of hours. K put his head in a paw and shook it.

K are you ok, Jackson asked as he passed by on his way to the dinning hall of Doug's ship.

Yeah I'm fine, K replied nodding.

I'm not alright, Sparks yelled, How am I stuck in your head?

Look if you just stop yelling before I crush something I'll tell you, K thought.

Fine, start explaining, Sparks said.

When we went through the portal you lost connection with the power that sustains you in this physical world, probably a crystal or a jewel of some sort, K explained, and you latched onto the largest power source you could find, that was me. I knew that you needed someone to sustain you until you got back to Avalar, so I let you into my mind. Inside me you are preserved so that when I get you back we can separate and you can haunt Cynder for the rest of eternity or whatever you do. Until then you are stuck in my mind and have access to my memories, I in turn have access to your abilities as a ghost, your vision and direction finding powers. I warn you if you dig around in a part of my memories that I don't want you in I can make you stay in my mind forever.

So what can I do while I am in here, Sparks thought.

I can hear what you are thinking as well, K intruded.

Oh, great, Sparks said sarcastically, now I have no privacy at all.

Trust me I don't like this any more than you do, K replied, But for you time will seem to go much faster than for me.

Very comforting, Sparks snapped back, well can you at least tell me what parts of you mind you want me out of so I don't read them on accident.

I'll show you, K responded as a large area of the blackness turned red, the red area is where you shouldn't go. The rest of the blackness turned green, the green area is where you can pry if you must, K finished.

Oh, I am going to pry, Sparks said, What else have I got to do.

Remember that you wanted to come along, K reminded him, the least you could do is stay out of private memories.

K reached the helm where Arbiter and John were waiting for him. Can either of you fly this thing?, he asked.

Yes, they replied in unison.

How long before everyone is aboard, K asked.

About twenty to thirty minutes, Arbiter said looking at the holodisplays, Did you find a suitable room for our draconic guests?

Yes and Doug, and myself, K replied.

Hey K I didn't know that you had a mate, Sparks said, She seems to be nicer than you.

Sparks shut it and you know nothing of her, K thought. Sparks was thinking about saying something else but stopped.

K you seem distracted, John said, anything wrong.

No, K said

John pulled a device from the back of his helmet and plugged it into the super carrier. A woman appeared on the holoprojector. She was purple and her form was covered with running strings of computer code. K recognized Cortana when she spoke.

Here we go again, Cortana sighed, why couldn't you just stay out of trouble.

It's what I do, John said, can you guide this thing to an intercept course with the Ark?

Yes, just don't leave me alone with that Flood, Cortana said, K good to see you are still … well you.

I'm speechless, K replied, I take it our Spartan has lived up to expatiations?

Surpassed them I would say, Arbiter commented.

K why do I hear voices, in here, Sparks asked, am I going crazy or are you?

Great you have completely integrated with my senses now you will feel, hear, smell, sense, everything I sense, K said, Good thing you were still panicking when me and Doug mind melded otherwise you might have gone insane and I wouldn't be able to stand having an insane ghost in my head. Now will you just shut up. Sparks concentrated on listing to what K was hearing and he slowly saw what K was seeing. I think I am good for this trip, Sparks said.

Ok, Cortana said, Course plotted we should arrive after three jumps to avoid stars and other cosmic hazards.

Good, K said, call me up when we get ready to jump I'll be discussing some details with Ingitus if you need me.

Wow, Sparks said, you and Ingitus have know about each other for…

Sparks that is in the no go zone, K responded giving Sparks a mental zap.

Ahh, whoa, that isn't funny, Sparks said indignantly.

Nether is you snooping where you shouldn't be, K said annoyed by Sparks intrusion.

Ok, Point taken, I'll just have to amuse my self by looking through your eyes, Sparks said resigning himself to a long wait.

K walked out of the helm and out toward the dinning hall to meet Ingitus.

K, Spyro and Cynder were walking up to him, Did Sparks come through the portal with us?, Spyro asked.

Yes I did, Sparks shouted inside K's head, K tell them I am here.

Alright, I'll tell them, K said then to Spyro and Cynder, Yes he came through the portal much to my regret.

But he will die if he is removed from the power of the core, Cynder said with alarm.

He is fine, K said, and seems to be contented to pry into my memories and yell at the top of his voice inside my head.

Hey its not my fault that Cynder linked me to the world's core, Sparks said.

So Sparks is alright and inside your head?, Spyro asked confused, well its better than being dead I guess.

I already am dead I would be gone if I wasn't in K's head, Sparks said.

They can't hear you, K thought to Sparks.

Well you could tell them what I am saying so I could talk to them, Sparks complained.

Sparks listen, Spyro said, I didn't know about you not being able to leave Avalar.

Nether did he, K said for Sparks.

When we get back I'll make a charm so you can go with Spyro off-world without having to be stuck in someone's mind, Cynder said to Sparks.

As K was talking for Sparks he felt a ripple flow through his body. He stopped talking and listened, He heard a faint but very familiar sound, like a thousand voices in one he heard the echo of Celantra reentering the universe.

K is everything ok, Cynder asked at his sudden change of mood.

K looked at her, We have to finish this and return to Avalar as quickly as we can, He walked off toward the dining hall Spyro and Cynder falling in behind him and Sparks yelling incoherently inside his head.

K!, K!, Sparks yelled, K had seemingly walled him off inside a part of his mind and was ignoring him. K!, I know who you heard but don't do anything stupid, Sparks was ignored. Don't go running back through time before we complet our job here, Sparks reminded him.

I KNOW AND SHUT UP!, K's mind was even louder than before and it left Sparks' mind ringing.

Sparks left off on trying to talk to K for a while.

Character Gen. Fenix

Fenix was walking around on the bottom deck of the ship. This deck was restricted for some reason and Fenix was determined to find out why. He could smell something that reminded him of rotten meat or vegetables. He had his lancer with him just incase the restriction was to keep something in instead of out. His guess was it keep something in as the doors can only be opened from the outside. Jackson was waiting for him to get back to open the door that was so conviently left unguarded. Fenix was wondering about that when he rounded a corner in the hall and entered a room. The room was filled with dead bodies, except they were still moving and had tentacles growing out of them. The dead turned their attention to Fenix as soon as he rounded the corner and charge him. Fenix reacted out of instinct and fire his lancer at the charging dead. Fenix was surprised when instead of bullets his gun shot small bursts of white light into the monsters, ripping them to shreds. Fenix backed out of the room and down the hall the whole time firing his lancer which never seemed to run out of the white bolts. He reached the door and noticed something else about the "bullets" they made no sound. He banged on the door to let Jackson know that he wanted out. The door swung open and Fenix rolled out singaling Jackson to close the door.

What got you so spooked?, Jackson asked.

I think I need to talk with that giant snake like thing, Fenix said, something is up and I think he knows about it.

I know about what?, Doug said coming up behind the two, that you accessed a restricted area and found something you didn't like perhaps?

How do you do that?, Jackson asked, do you have us bugged or something?

No, I sense what the Flood under my influence feel, I thought that some might survive down here when I entered the ship because I felt their hunger, It was I who placed the restriction on this level for you safety, Doug said.

And you aren't the least bit annoyed that I just blasted up most of your Flood minions, Fenix asked.

I have some morals due to K's tampering but true feelings like joy or sorrow I can not feel, Doug rasped, I do understand loyalty, respect, justice, but farther than this I know no feelings I do not even feel hunger anymore except through other Flood that come under my domain.

So your like a giant brain for these Flood, Jackson stated, and you can link with any other Flood to become even larger and more powerful.

Close enough for now, let me show you to the dinning hall, Doug said as he began to slither off up the stairs.

Fenix saw Jackson looking at him and shrugged before following Doug up onto the main levels of the ship. When Doug left them at the entrance to the dinning hall Fenix told Jackson that he was headed off to find K. Jackson nodded and went in to sit next to John and Haggard. Fenix walked back toward the elevators when K turned into the hallway in front of him. K, Fenix said ah he walked up to the dragon, I need to talk to you about something.

What, K snapped, I am busy at the moment can't it wait.

I think it involves what you said back when I killed those vampires, Fenix pressed, Could white bolts of light that shred undead be considered an unusual power?

K froze in mid-stride, Explain, he said without turning around.

Fenix related to him the encounter with the Flood and his gun firing the white bolts instead of bullets.

That is a paladinic ability know as Smite, K said deep in thought, the form you describe is a very basic form of undead control, the more advanced forms can heal non-undead and decimate whole armies of undead, however it only works against the undead, which certain forms of the Flood are genneraly considered to be the same.

So I have some freakish ability now due to…?, Fenix asked.

This ability has been inherent in you ever since you were born, K said, It has simply been awakened due to recent events. If you wish I could show you some excersises that will enchance your aptitude at channeling your newly revealed abilities.

Maybe later, First I would like to know why Doug said that all of the Flood on this ship were dead when he knew that their were still some on the lowest decks. Fenix said.

Doug probably has more secrets than I do locked away inside his mind, I wouldn't probe that hornet nest just yet, For now I need to find Ingitus come see me if you want to work on those powers, K responded as he walked off.

With nothing left to do Fenix walked back into the dinning hall and sat down next to Jackson.

Well that was fast, Jackson observed, things didn't go as you planed?

Not really K seemed in a hurry and was grumpier than usual, Fenix replied.

How is that even possible, Haggard asked as he walked up to them with a tray of food in his hands.

Haggard why are you eating already?, Fenix asked eyeing the mounded plate.

I didn't have breakfast and that Arbiter accepted my challenge to an eating contest, Haggard said with the Arbiter walking up to them with a similarly filled plate.

I don't think I want to stick around for this, Jackson said looking between Haggard and Arbiter, Fenix how about a self guided tour of the ship?

Fine by me, Fenix said not wanting to watch the upcoming eating contest. He and Jackson left the hall and started for the helm. They passed John in the hall and after warning him about Haggard and Arbiter's contest were joined in their exploration of the ship. John was very well acquainted with the workings of the Covenant ship and pointed out many of its features as they roamed the halls. The ship was just as impressive inside as it was outside, with some of the decks allowing Fenix to see the curvature of the outside reflected on the inside as the deck curved away to the horizon. After two hours of touring the ship, Fenix decided that it was time to get some rest and bid Jackson and John a good night, or whatever stood for night in a ship cruising through space. On his way to his quarters K intercepted Fenix near the entrance to his room.

Well, K asked as he approached, hands in the pockets of his silver robe, his form back to that of a man, Have you decided about your new powers?

Fenix, suspicious at K's promptings, replied, What if I decided to ignore them?

Then you are more a fool than I thought you to be, K said, glaring with his flaming eyes.

Well it's a good thing that I decided to hear what you have to say about this training then, Fenix replied, inwardly sneering at K's change of expression.

Follow me, K snapped, annoyed at having been undermined on his position, we start tonight.

Fenix decided that it was best to do as K said, seeing as he was already in a foul mood due to reasons know only to K. From that point till the ship arrived at the Ark Fenix was tied up with K's lessons on how to use his paladinic ability for creating shields around people and objects, as well as a very useful healing spell that mends small wounds like cuts and sprains etc. Fenix discovered that his tendency was toward Smiting things and K began to teach him other attacks that could be accomplished with a paladin's abilities.

Character Cortana

Cortana was scrolling through the super carrier's mainframe, gathering information on the ships weapons, maneuverability, structural integrity, etc., when she was interrupted by an access command request. A camera feed showed her that the request was being made by Doug, he was attempting to access the bridge and the door never recognizes him, for obvious reasons. Cortana granted him access and switched the camera feed so she could track him while he was on the bridge. Doug was a most interesting study, he resembled a traditional Flood but his traits were closer to her own. A smattering of emotion and a massive intellect combined to from both Doug and Cortana, this fascinated her, Doug's sense of honor, responsibility, even friendship, so close to that of a human, still influenced by his Flood nature.

You can stop staring you know, Doug said unexpectedly, I know you are watching me that camera hasn't moved through its rotation for almost a minute. If you don't mind I have a question to pose to you.

Cortana was instantly suspicious the last time a Flood had asked her questions she was almost corrupted and would have been if John hadn't found her when he did, but the way in which Doug asked, petitioning instead of demanding, prompted her response. Fine what do you want to know, she responded.

K helped design you right, Doug asked, did you ever know him or did he leave before you were functional?

I knew K from memory inputs of what he did when I was created and functional, he went by the name of Frank so I didn't draw the connection when we first met.

That is what I thought, Doug said, It would seem that all of you here know K in one way or another.

What are you suggesting, that their might be a pattern, Cortana deducted.

Exactly, Doug said, K is up to something I know him too well to think otherwise.

Tell me more, Cortana said, sounds like you have been thinking about this since you two first reconnected.

That I have, Doug replied, I have nothing concrete yet but I think that somehow K is the one responsible for the holes.

How do you figure that, K seems to know just about as much about the holes now as we do, Cortana stated.

He knows as much about the holes as we do now but remember that these holes could have been created in any time K may know a lot more about these holes then than he currently does, Doug argued.

I thought you were on his side, Cortana asked seeing Doug's argument to be logical, It sounds like you think he did this on purpose.

That is because he just might for reasons that are relevant to the time, K doesn't do anything without a reason so he must be doing this for some reason, Doug said.

Doing what?, Cortana asked, Helping us or creating the holes?

Possibly both but for now helping us, Doug clarified, He could just have stayed on Spyro's planet and ignored the rest of the universe like he generally does, and lived their for the rest of eternity. It makes no obvious sense that he would interfere without some reason that is pertinent to his person.

That seems a little cold even for K, Cortana observed, but you can see into each others minds so I'll take your word for it.

I know K wouldn't be here if he didn't have a very good reason, Doug continued, powerful he may be but he doesn't like tampering with the timelines if he can help it.

K seems almost afraid to use his powers, Cortana argued, I don't think he would be doing this just for his own gain, if anything he seems to use just the bare minimum of his potential.

That is because K understands what will happen if he lets his powers loose, Doug paused, well it wouldn't be pretty, as the humans say.

Are you saying that K can't control his powers?, Cortana asked alarmed at what this could mean.

Oh no, Doug amended, K would be in full control of his powers but trust me he is far darker than these Evils that he is fighting against, dark enough to do whatever it takes to reach his goals.

So K would use us all as cannon fodder while he gets what he wants, sounds like a deranged maniac to me, Cortana said, and K seems to be fully capable of logical thought.

That's is what scares me, Doug stated, K doesn't even seem to know just how much he has lost, his heart, soul, all given to another, she must be found and K must be given back what he is missing or else we are going to fail.

Well he will have to find her later we are at the intercept point and ready for deployment, Cortana said as the ships navigation sensors started feeding her information on the deployment of the drop ships.

I must get back to the hold then for I shall be descending to this Ark with my creator, Doug said and promptly left the room.

Right, Cortana thought, Time to jump back into the fray she sent a message through the communication systems in the carrier telling the troops to board the drop ships. Then set the coordinates for the location of the ships into their navcomputers. She saw John walk into the room. You know that I am staying inside the ship?, she asked him.

Yeah I know, John said, Just stay out of trouble.

I'm in a Covenant super carrier I'll make it, She replied.

Somehow I knew you would use that line on me one day, John said, walking out of the room.

Five minutes later the drop ships were in position and Cortana flew the carrier out of the rang of the Ark's scanners to wait for her signal to pick up the crew, those that survive she thought.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 A Hero Returns

Character Haggard

All Haggard heard was drop ships before Fenix had him by the collar and was throwing him into an oval shaped ship in the launching pad of the carrier. What was that all about?, Haggard asked Fenix as they got in the drop ship.

Time to wait for the Ark apparently, Fenix responded, We get to float in space for a while until it comes by then we sneak onto its surface and take out this Baal, then we head back to Spyro's planet. K seems to be far more eager to get back now than he did on the first mission.

Oh, Haggard said, wait in space, in this thing, is it even air tight?

We'll be fine John said as he, Arbiter, and Jackson boarded the ship.

So who won that eating contest?, Jackson asked.

I did, Haggard said, five platefuls to Arbiter's three.

I feel sorry for you then, John said, That much food within 48 hours of floating in space for an hour, if you can keep it down I'll be impressed.

I'll bet you ten dollars I can, Haggard shot back, how hard could it be?

Accepted, Jackson said, this should be good just try to puke away from all of us.

The ship started moving and as soon as they left the hanger Haggard felt like he was floating, looking down he saw that he was. So this must be how Spyro and Cynder feel when they are flying, Haggard exclaimed, I wonder why they would ever land, well other than to eat.

Why do I have a feeling that I just lost ten bucks, Jackson stated.

The Arbiter laughed a strange echoing hollow sound that Haggard thought sounded like a broken bell. The hour passed relatively quickly for Haggard, constantly pushing off of one side of the ship running into one of his riding buddies and deflecting into another side of the ship. He was just about to bounce off John when gravity returned and he landed, face down, at John's feet. John bent down and helped him up, we're here, he said as Haggard got up.

Aw, I was just starting to have fun, Haggard said as he looked at the door of the ship. He felt the gravity increase as the ship came in for a landing and the door lowered to let them out. Haggard blinked for a minute before his eyes adjusted to the light on the Ark, a miniature sun in its center lit the whole thing up. There were four other drop ships around theirs and K, Doug, Ingitus, Spyro and Cynder were walking over to him, while a squad of marines spread out around their landing zone and the Elites gathered around the Arbiter. John walked over to a blackened shape on the ground, K beside him. Haggard overheard parts of their conversation as he watched Doug wander over to the two.

John is that?, K was asking.

John, bending down and rolling the figure over, yeah, how did this much survive that blast?

Well it is enough to work with, Doug willing, K said.

I'll do what you need, Doug said.

Good, K said, let me see what I can do. They bent over the object and K started to use his green stuff on it. Haggard walked over to the Arbiter to see what the Elites and Marines were going to do.

They will be guarding the ships since they are the only way we are getting off this thing that we currently have, Arbiter replied when Haggard asked him.

So they get guard duty and we get the assassination mission, great, Haggard said.

Character Srg. Johnson

Chief get out of here while you can, was the last thing that went through the man's mind. The next thing he knew was waking up with the Chief standing over him and a man in a silver cloak with green fiery eyes. Chief what happened, he asked, as John reached down to help him up. That is when he noticed his arm, part green and with tentacles coming from the end of his hand, bringing his other hand over to swipe the "infected" part off he saw that it too was changed. Chief what the… are we dead?

No actually its this Flood that allowed us to resurrect you, John said as a long snake-like Flood slithered up behind him, thanks for that Doug.

It was nothing, the Flood said.

Since when did Flood have names, he asked.

Since I tampered with this ones genetic code, the man in the silver cloak said, and I did part of the work in bringing you back to life.

But I am a Flood, he complained, that just isn't natural no offense Doug.

None taken I imagine this must be quite a shock, Doug responded.

John offered his hand again and this time he took it. So did you send me out with a bang just to bring me back to hold your hand or what, Srg. Johnson said as John threw him a sniper rifle. Johnson snatched the sniper right out of the air with his tentacle hand, the weapon fit just perfectly into his grip so that his finger could operate the trigger and the tentacle could stabilize the barrel. Now I see how those flood use shotguns one-handed, Johnson exclaimed, I could get used to this. How did you manage it?, he asked John.

I created a spore that simply restarts the brain instead of taking it over, you get all the benefits of a Flood body and keep you mind your own, Doug answered.

Hey chief throw me a shotgun, Johnson hollered, I want to see just what this body can do. John threw a shotgun over and Johnson caught it in his other "hand". Nice I wonder how high I can jump with a Flood's strength behind my legs. Johnson jumped he went up about twenty feet before falling back down, landing hard on a rock but suffering no effects from the fall. And I wasn't even trying, so who are your new friends I see Arbiter is still with us.

Yes, The man with the rocket launcher-like device is Haggard, a demolitions expert, The one in the silver cloak is Kalathanon or K, he is a Leviathan.

And that means what exactly?, Johnson asked.

It means that I am really old and really powerful, K responded.

Oh, Johnson replied, not the talkative type are we who else Chief?

The one in the archaic Marine uniform is Srg. Paul Jackson, the one with the heavy armor is Gen. Fenix, he isn't from around here, and those two ,John said pointing to Spyro and Cynder as they came flying back into the landing zone, are Spyro and Cynder or "hosts" for all the crazy that you just got caught up in.

Johnson stared at the dragons for a moment before saying, Well it's a good thing that I like crazy then, what about this Flood, Doug was it, how does he fit in.

Not quite sure but it would seem that K messed around with his genetics and he ended up the only Flood with a sense of morality, he is a Gravemind, Chief informed.

Looks to small to be a Gravemind but ok, what about Cortana did she make it?, Johnson asked.

She is better off than we are having control of a Covenant super carrier, John replied.

She has control of what!, Johnson yelled, that is amazing where did you get it? From Arbiter?

Actually we got it from Doug, John said, he was much bigger when we first met but he gave up a body the size of a super carrier to join us, well mainly K, but its his ship that Cortana has tracking the Ark, which we are on again by the way, and Doug used to fill the entire ship.

Ok why don't you stop their and tell me why we are back on the Ark, didn't you detonate Halo when you left?, Johnson asked.

I did but it was rebuilt by the Elites and never fully completed, until now under the orders of a demon named Baal who has taken up the leadership role of the prophets and added the legions of hell to the already powerful assortment of Covenant that still remain.

So the Elites stayed on our side after the war?, Johnson stated, that is good to know, but about this Baal what did you say he was, a demon, what do you mean?

He means just that, K said, Baal is the demon lord of destruction and is on his way to the center of this galaxy to draw power from the black hole in its center, we are here to send him and his legions back to where they came from.

And you just happened across me when you landed right?, Johnson asked, yeah of course you did. Chief why do you keep getting into these situations where I have to bail you out? Ah never mind lets just go I want to see what I can do to them Brutes now, Johnson said as he walked over to Arbiter. Glad you and yours stuck around for us after the war, he said to a startled Arbiter.

K you seem to never run out of surprises, Arbiter said after looking at Johnson then to Johnson, good to see you back on your… um, "feet".

Johnson looked down at his feet to see that his legs, green and bulging with new muscle, ended in a pad-like "foot". That must be how I absorb the shock of landing from those huge jumps, Johnson thought, What have I gotten into this time I am a freaking Flood.

Character Gen. Fenix

K, Fenix called, stop playing with your new friend and lets see where this Baal could be.

Quite right, K said walking away from the Flood-man, I suggest the many tunnels under the Arks skin to start with, we can at least find a terminal to search for any disturbances in the power flow of the Ark.

Ok where do we get under the surface, Fenix asked, are the entrances open or closed?

They are open, the Flood-man said as he walked over to him, nice and big too so your dragon friends can fly through spots even underground.

K who is this anyway?, Fenix asked suspicious from his first encounter with Flood.

Names Johnson, Srg. Johnson, I'm the Chief's personal guard you could say from all I've done for the boy, Johnson said, good to meet you Fenix.

Its Gen. Fenix officially but Fenix will work, Fenix corrected a bit annoyed at Johnson's bearing.

And Johnson will work for me, he replied.

Ok, there is an entrance about two miles from here, Spyro said as he and Cynder walked up to the group.

Good scouting, K commended, can we fly to it or will we have to walk?

I say we fly, Fenix said looking at K, seeing as your so eager to get this done with.

True, K said turning into his dragon form but a larger version to accommodate riders, alright DC mount up.

Well that is new, Johnson commented, shape-changing dragons, but then I am a Flood that still has a mind of his own so anything is possible, I should already know that.

Fenix got on Spyro's back and Johnson got on behind him. Hold on tight, Fenix warned, they love to go fast.

I'll remember that, Johnson said.

I only went fast that one time, Spyro said, and that was because John demanded outrageous distances covered in a shot time frame.

Just stay below the sound barrier this time, Fenix commanded.

Wait he can fly faster than sound?, Johnson asked stunned.

We went from a place called Africa to a city named London in four minutes, Spyro said, that was faster than I ever wish to fly again.

Fenix looked back at Johnson who was just sitting there with his mouth open, Fenix chuckled. Wait till you see how they fight, he told Johnson, its amazing the flips and spins that they can pull off, absolutely spectacular.

I believe it, Johnson said as Spyro jumped into the air after K with Cynder following him.

K is the real scary one out of us three, Spyro said over the wind, even we don't know his full potential.

Fenix didn't hear the rest of the conversation due to the wind howling in his ears. Two minutes later, they were circling down for a landing in front of a large metal "cave" that led into the mountains.

Just like old times, eh Chief, Johnson yelled over to John who was dismounting K.

Just like old times, John yelled back.

Fenix got off and sent a mental probe out to check for undead, nothing, that only made him more worried that such an entrance would be left open and unguarded. Does anyone else here think that this seems to good, he asked.

I do, Johnson, Chief, Arbiter, and K replied.

Ok, not what I was expecting but that is good, what seems wrong to you?, Fenix asked, other than such an open invitation for us to snoop around in.

No guards that we can see, Johnson said, I hate surprises, I want to know if this entrance is guarded before I go into it, and it is unlike the Covenant to leave an entrance unguarded.

Same, John and Arbiter agreed.

I can sense nothing, Spyro argued.

That is what worries me, K said, there is always some trace of life that can be sensed but here there is nothing not even a bug in the soil.

Anywhere that is this free from life is bound to have been a site for some necrotic summoning, Cynder added, though whatever it is I can't feel it.

Fenix nodded, Johnson ready to test out that Flood body then? Cause you and me are going in first.

All yours, Johnson said, just let me get the first hit on these cowards.

My thoughts exactly, Fenix said. With Johnson beside him Fenix lead DC into the open mouth of the tunnel with K and Doug, following directly behind them, then Spyro and Cynder, then Haggard and Jackson, and Chief and Arbiter acting as vanguard.

Why are the lights not coming on, Johnson asked, anyone got a flashlight? Spyro summoned his fire once again to light the path. Thanks, Johnson said.

Fenix stopped when he saw a slight movement in the tunnel up ahead, Hold, he whispered. Then with Johnson beside him they silently advanced to where Fenix had seen the movement. Looking around the corner Fenix saw that the tunnel was clear but something, most likely from years of fighting the locust, caused him to check the ceiling. Asleep on the ceiling was a massive group of bat-like monsters, at least 5' across the "bats" numbered over a dozen.

That is new, Johnson whispered in Fenix's ear, never seen those before.

We should get K to take a look at these things, Fenix whispered back, Go and get him but quietly.

Right, Johnson breathed as he backed around the corner and out of view.

The "bats" were obviously some twisted version of the normal things and reminded Fenix of the Krill only much larger. It seemed like forever before Johnson got back with K, probably due to K's claws having to be keep off the ground. Well what are they?, Fenix asked K, they are to big to be bats.

They are bats, of a sort, Baal's pets twisted by his destructive nature into the monsters we see here, fortunately they die just as easily as normal bats do if you hit them in the right spots, head, heart, you get the idea, K whispered through an only half opened mouth, be careful these bats also have an organ that send a shock of electricity into their victims like a stun-gun.

Ok no big deal we just need to hit every one in the head or the heart before they zap us into stunned "victims", Fenix thought as he signaled Johnson to take aim with the sniper rifle. Johnson aimed with one arm and fired waking up the bats but hitting two that fell to the ground. Fenix fired his lancer as K "flamed" the creatures with his disintegrating breath. Fenix only had to use a half clip of ammo on the pest, K's breath doing most of the work and Johnson firing both shotgun and sniper, the bats were dealt with quickly and relatively noiselessly. Haggard came running around the corner with DC following behind him.

What was that, Haggard asked as he came up to them than seeing the dead bats, whoa those are huge, man I wish I could show Sweetwater one of these.

Fenix ignored Haggard's continuing remarks about the bats and looked at Johnson quizzically. That was quite a shot even if you can use that gun one handed, he said.

Why thank you, Johnson said, always wanted to do something like that and firing that shotgun at the same time, priceless.

Fenix found himself warming up to the outgoing Johnson even despite the fact that he was half Flood.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 New Allies for Both Evil and Good

Character Celantra

Celantra walked into the Guardians' High Chamber to meet with the rest of the Guardians and see what she could do while waiting for K to return. Fiona, quieter than normal, was beside her. You will do fine, Celantra said, your heart told you to help me and you listened to it, that will carry you far as a General.

You really think so?, Fiona asked, I'm just barely 30 an already more powerful than many who are much older than me, what if I fall, if I become like… like.

Like Malafore, Celantra finished, You are not inclined to death and destruction, even if you wield powerful abilities, add to your kindness discretion and responsibility then you will not fall to the dark as, well you will be fine.

As K has, Fiona dared ask.

Celantra closed her eyes for a minute before answering the young dragon, My mate is not corrupted yet but he is getting darker each day, I fear that my return to this realm might just speed up his fall if I do not reach him in time.

I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you, Fi apologized, its just that K was the only one beside Mom and Dad to believe in my abilities, he is the one who taught me most of what I know, or how to use it anyways.

K thinks of you like one of our children, Celantra reminded her, I'm not surprised that he treated you as he did, what is surprising is that due to you he didn't get any darker while he was here, his descent halted when he arrived here, I felt it, and it started again when he left to fight the first demon. But enough of my troubles we are almost there from the directions you gave.

Yes we are, Fi agreed, and I'm concerned about K as well, so it is my problem, not to mention that he seems to be the only one who knows what he is doing.

Celantra laughed, He never plans out what he is going to do he just makes it up as he goes, she said, he is very good at getting others to believe he knows what he is doing.

Who makes what up?, a red dragon asked entering the hall in front of them and waiting for them to catch up, and who might you be?, he asked Celantra.

I am Celantra and you must be Flame, Celantra said, and K is the one who makes up a plan as he goes.

Volteer really did mean a living crystal dragon, Flame said as the three arrived in the Chamber, amazing.

Celantra first noticed the room's dome was suspended by the elements then noticed Volteer sitting beside two other dragons, one green, one blue. The room's construction was the last thing noted but the splendor of the room reminded her of the old buildings of her race when they were an empire.

You really did mean living crystal, the green dragon said to Volteer, then looking at Celantra, I am Terrador and this is Cyril, indicating the blue who was regarding her with curiosity, Volteer and Flame I see you have already met.

Well met at that, Celantra replied, I am Celantra, mate of Kalathanon, wielder of energy.

Impressive titles but what exactly can you do?, Cyril asked, Other than eat lightning bolts.

Well I could show you a more apt example if you would allow me to, I promise not to harm anything in the process.

Terrador eyed her considering before granting her a demonstration saying, Ok but start small.

She did, or she thought she did, by causing the gold to radiate with energy she lifted the floor of the Chamber a good 20' off the ground, with all of them on it, before setting it back down.

If that is what you call small, Flame said, than I am glad that we didn't ask you to do something big.

It was, I only used maybe a thousandth, at the most, of my power, Celantra explained, but I suppose that you meant something small effect-wise instead of how much power I use to accomplish the task?

That was what we were going for but this works exceptionally well, Cyril said, though just what power allows one to lift floors without touching the bricks is not know to me.

Nether were K's abilities know to us, until he explained them, Terrador commented, what did you say you were, a wielder of energy?

The wielder of energy, Celantra corrected, I'm am the last of this discipline, as K is of his, matter.

So you are the last one of your kind who can use electricity, Volteer asked, what happened to the others?

K didn't tell you?, Celantra was stunned, I…I don't quite know how to put this. K and I were voted to become King and Queen of the Leviathans.

That sounds like a good thing, Flame remarked.

Far from it, Celantra continued, as King and Queen we had to survive the universal collapses, the only way to do that was having all of the Leviathans cast the most powerful spell that has ever been attempted, it took so much energy that it killed all but us, we are the last of our kind, because every other Leviathan sacrificed themselves to give K and I control over the fundamental laws of physics themselves. Where once their was billions now there are only two and it has been this way for over two Collapses, our power was given to us through the death of the very ones we loved. Celantra felt the warm flow of a tear sliding down her nose. I will speak no more of this now.

I am sorry for putting you through that, a subdued Volteer said, perhaps another time we can talk about you and K, for now we need to shift our attention to our General who has been so patiently waiting for us to inform her of her first duties.

Quite right, Terrador said as he regained control of the meeting, Fiona First I congratulate you on your new rank, however you may need to actually earn the respect of some of the dragons you will be working with.

How do I do that, Fiona asked speaking for the first time in the entire meeting.

We have heard reports that some strange creatures have been sited around the Twilight Vale, Cyril said, we also believe that one of Malafore's remaining Generals is camping in the vicinity.

So you want me to go there and see if K's theory, that Malafore and these Evils are truly working together, is true and remove any foothold they might have in the area?, Fiona summarized.

Pretty much, Flame stated, Celantra we would like for you to go with Fiona, just to be safe.

Certainly, Celantra agreed, when do we leave?

That would be up to our General, Terrador said, Fiona you have leave to do as you see fit, meeting closed. On a less formal note Geyser and Krista will also be near Twilight Vale, see if you can keep them out of trouble.

Celantra saw Fiona smiling despite herself as they nodded their understanding and left the room.

My first assignment is to keep the two lovers out of trouble, Fi said sarcastically then with more seriousness, But they did seem concerned about the possibility of Malafore's General getting reinforcements from somewhere.

If K suspects that this Malafore is allied with the Three then it is probably true, Celantra said, but I doubt that the Three would allow anyone else into their brotherhood unless the individual was exceptionally powerful and evil.

Malafore would fit both of those qualifications, Fiona replied, or what I have heard from my parents, and they fought and defeated him.

So that is why K attached to you like he did, you are the youngest child of the saviors, Celantra observed, tell me what do you know of the war between Malafore and your parents.

Other than it was long and violent, and ended only when Mom and Dad confronted Malafore within his own lair, Fi said, not much everyone afterwards thought of Dad as the savior and many still see him as such, only a few see Mom as having played a part in Malafore's defeat, partly because they remember what she did when Malafore possessed her and partly because some don't want to forgive her.

This news was startling to Celantra, Malafore was powerful enough to posses a dragon?, she asked with disbelief.

Well Mom was stolen when she was still inside the egg and only knew Malafore's evil from her birth, until Dad freed her from Malafore's control.

Still, Celantra mused, Malafore was how old when this war happened?

No one really knows, maybe Ingitus could tell you but he is with K in the future.

Celantra was taken by surprise yet again at the mention of Ingitus, Ingitus, the Chronicle Ingitus, she asked Fi, that is the best news I have heard yet.

Why is it that everyone seems to know Ingitus?, Fi asked puzzled.

Ingitus is a Chronicler, that means he is able to communicate with all races from anywhere in Eternity, Celantra clarified, all Chroniclers are well known by me and K, or maybe it is the other way around with me and K being well know by all the Chroniclers.

How many Chroniclers are there, Fi asked, I mean what happens to the old one when a new one takes his place?

Chroniclers never really die, they simply grow tired and appoint another to the work, the old ones sit back and give pointers to the new one then roam the universe with the spirits of their loved ones. The concept of an eternal being is easier for you to grasp than for a shorter lived race, in reality every being is eternal its just that each person chooses to take a slightly different road through the everlasting.

That seems lonely, Fi observed, don't they ever meet old friends?

Yes all the time, that is why K and I consider having to live through every universe that ever will be a curse instead of a blessing, Celantra said, but we have to so the balance between us and the Three is kept equal, with the addition of Malafore I don't know if it is any more. They flew the rest of the way to the Vale in silence.

Character Krista

Krista and Geyser were playing in the waterfall, an impressive sight, flowing out of a cave at the top of a mountain and crashing down for almost 100' to form a river, of Twilight Vale. Krista exploded out of the water snapping open her wings to circle around the river waiting for Geyser to perform his next trick. Geyser was at the top of the waterfall and running for the edge of the mountain, when he got to the drop-off he used his freezing breath to turn the water into a giant slide that he rode down at the same time as he was creating, he arrived at the bottom, pushing off the last of the frozen waterfall and gliding up to Krista.

That looks like fun, she said as Geyser met her in the air, can I try?

If you hurry that water won't stay frozen forever, Geyser teased, wouldn't want you to get wet.

Krista laughed as she flew to the top of the frozen fall, she was turning around at the top to descend the "slide" when she noticed a glint in the tunnel that the water flowed from. She stopped out of curiosity more than anything else, but when the glint was joined by more glints she saw that they were actually spears, lots of spears, and they were coming towards her. She dropped onto the slide, pulling her wings in close to gain speed, and rocketed down toward Geyser, she sprang off the slide halfway so she was closer to Geyser's altitude.

What, Geyser asked, was that all about?

Look at the cave mouth, Krista said turning around and pointing with her head.

The mouth was swarming with the bony, construct-like orcs and smaller, man-like creatures whose colors ranged from red to blue to black and orange. A harsh, guttural shout echoed from the cave and Kris saw the "army" arrange itself into a battle formation.

What are those things, Geyser asked, and what are they doing?

How should I know, Kris responded, The orcs are easy enough to identify but those smaller ones I'm just as clueless as you. I wonder what they are waiting for?

Her question was answered when five winged statues were brought out of the cave and placed near the mouth by the orcs.

Never seen them do that before, Geyser commented.

The statues, 6' tall, grey, weathered, and winged, stood up and flew toward the two dragons, while the "army" slid down the frozen waterfall and gathered on the banks of the river below.

Krista and Geyser oriented themselves so the sun was at their back and shining into the eyes of their attackers. What is with us and finding trouble, Kris asked.

Maybe I just attract attention, Geyser said.

You certainly attracted mine, Kris replied, but for now lets see what we can do about those flying statues.

Krista sent a strong wind at the statues, in an attempt to slow them down, it was less than effective speeding up the monsters instead of slowing them down. Geyser sent a spray of ice at the attackers but it didn't do much but create icicles on the statues' wings. The statues returned fire with blasts of fire and earth. Dodging the spells Kris and Geyser flew into the range of the aggressors on the ground. Kris felt arrows hit her in the left side, fortunately only a few got pass her scales, but they hurt and her rear left leg had an arrow going all the way through it at the knee joint. Geyser didn't look much better with arrows projecting from his belly and chest. He grabbed her and they flew to the center of the river, Holding her close he whispered, Trust me on this, and he closed his wings over hers sending them plummeting into the river. Kris felt a chill pass over her then saw Geyser's Frost Nova fly out to hit the flying statues and the swarm of orcs and smaller creatures that had ambushed them. The statues fell to the ground and got back up, the "army" was frozen solid, and the river that they landed on was rock hard. Geyser landed first taking most of the impact as Krista rolled off him to absorb the rest of their fall. She helped Geyser up then turned to face the statues again. Two of the statues' had broken wings and were forced to walk on the ground, the other three took to the air again. Krista and Geyser charged the grounded statues slamming into the creatures and sending them sliding across the frozen river, but not actually harming the rocky structure of the monsters. Krista rolled to avoid a statue that was swooping down at her, and ended up next to Geyser.

We need to get back into the air, he said as the two wingless statues got back up.

Agreed, Krista said as she took off, Geyser right behind her. A statue came at them from the sun and they didn't see it until it was on top of them. Krista felt a heavy weight slam into her back then another weight hit that one. Looking over her shoulder she saw a statue holding onto her and Geyser pulling at the statue. Kris bit down on the statue's head and pulled for all she was worth. Between her and Geyser the statue broke into four pieces, that slid off of her back. Turning around to face the other two statues Kris saw Fi and Celantra crashing down onto the backs of the remaining two air-born statues. Fi's fire caused her statue to explode and Celantra grabbed the remaining statue and crushed it between her claws. Kris and Geyser were about to fly over to Fi and Celantra when a molten glob of rock hit Kris on the side of her face. She roared as the lava melted the scales and skin off her bottom right jaw, Geyser cooled the rock with a puff of ice as they flew out of range of the two statues on the ground.

Kris, Geyser, over here, Fi called to them as she and Celantra were dodging molten globules of rock. Geyser looked concerned and was about to say something, but Kris didn't feel like arguing and nodded toward her sister. Geyser closed his mouth thinking better of what he was going to say and led the way to Fi and Celantra.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 Does This Seem Familiar?

Character Geyser

Kris was in pain, he could see it on her face, but she motioned for them to go to Fi and Celantra. How those two showed up right when they were needed, Geyser could only guess, but he was profoundly grateful that they were here. Geyser watched Celantra swoop down and grab up one of the statues ripping it apart as she flew back to Fi. He looked over to Kris, she looked mad now instead of just pained.

You two look terrible, Fi said as they approached, Geyser stop trying to get yourself and my sister killed.

This is not the time for jokes, Kris said her agitation coming through in her voice.

Fi shadow melded into the last statue, as she came out the statue splintered into pieces.

What were those things?, Geyser asked as Fiona flew back to them, they had landed near the river so Krista could soak her jaw in the cool water.

Those were gargoyles, Celantra said, Diablo's more unique minions, generally used as shock troops when initiating an invasion or constructing a foot hold.

Where did they come from, Fi asked.

Up in the cave, Geyser responded.

They were accompanied by little men-like creatures, most of which were red or blue with a few black and orange, Kris said, those are who brought the statu, er gargoyles out of the cave.

Were the gargoyles moving before they were brought out or were they still statues, Celantra asked, and the small ones are the Fallen, lesser demons that act as a grunt force for the Primes.

They were still statues, Geyser answered for Kris who was obviously pained by speaking.

Then that means that they had just arrived from a portal, Celantra said, we could take them out before their portal is strong enough to bring one of the Primes through.

Of Malafore, Krista said.

Right, Fiona said, Celantra lets get into that cave.

Not without us, Kris said getting out of the river, I want to return the favor of a scorched jaw to these demons.

Kris we should really get you to a healer, Geyser argued.

I wont leave sis just because I'm a little bloody, Kris said, you aren't in such great shape either go see a healer for yourself and bring back help.

If you won't leave Fi what makes you think that I will leave you?, Geyser stated, I'm not leaving General you have my wings as well.

Why did I know that you two wouldn't leave even if you were half dead, Fi said, well if you insist come on though I will demand that you get your selves to a healer as soon as we get back.

You two can hide behind me if you need to, Celantra said, but I am glad that you chose to stay.

Then lets get to this portal and smash it, Geyser said as he was working an arrow out of Krista's knee.

Krista let out a low growl as he extracted the arrow, biting off its top and pulling it back out, then licked him and said, Thank you.

Celantra and I will scout the cave mouth while you two get the arrows out of each other we'll be back in a few minutes, Fi said flying up toward the cave mouth with Celantra.

Geyser, Kris said after a moment, you were brilliant back there.

I just saw you were in trouble and I figured I was to so I took a chance that maybe the Frost Nova would stop them when our normal powers didn't, Geyser said.

Well you certainly saved me from further arrow wounds if nothing else, Krista said, speaking of which let me get some of those out of you.

Geyser let her extract the arrows from his chest as he removed the arrows from her side. When they had finished Fi glided down from the cave mouth and they ascended the waterfall, meeting Celantra at the top.

What have we got in here?, Geyser asked as they reached the top.

A mostly operable portal and maybe 50 or so orcs and Fallen along with six more gargoyles, Celantra said, you two are going to take out the orcs and Fallen, leave the gargoyles to Fi and me.

Ok, Geyser said before Kris could disagree, we'll stay out of the way. Right Kris?

Yes, Kris said with a sigh, we didn't seem able to harm those gargoyles anyway.

Exactly my point, Fiona said, I don't want either of you two getting killed by those monsters.

What about you you're the General we can't have you dying out here, Geyser said worried.

That is why I am here, Celantra said, to keep the worst of the monsters off of you all long enough for us to get away if we have to.

Lets get that portal closed, Fiona said as she led the way into the cave proper.

When they arrived at the entrance to the cavern that housed the portal Geyser saw a coliseum-shaped ring of seats and overlooks all centered around a square prominence on which sat the portal. The room was mostly decaying and the stone used in its construction was worn smooth over time.

Krista walked up to Fiona and Geyser heard her say, Fi this looks like the cavern where Mother and Father first fought the golem. Fi didn't answer just nodded and continued searching the cavern for more monsters.

Geyser thought it strange that the demons would leave their portal unguarded, unless..., Fi it's a trap, he yelled as boulders came crashing down from the ceiling. Celantra flung her wings over the three of them, the light bouncing around inside her blinding Geyser for a moment. When he opened his eyes the first thing he saw was that all the boulders had bounced off of Celantra's wings and body without even scratching her, the second was six gargoyles and roughly 50 orcs and Fallen pouring out of the tunnel behind them.

To the center, Kris said as she flew onto the square prominence, hurry.

Geyser sent Fi over while he and Celantra stalled the smaller monsters.

Go, Celantra said, I'm right behind you.

Geyser flew down to the prominence landing beside Kris, Celantra landed a moment after he did. Now what?, he asked, we have no where else to go.

Now you die, a booming voice echoed through the cavern as a large black crystal floated up from underneath the prominence. Your parents may have escaped this chamber but you will not, General, Malafore yelled then laughed as the crystal opened up into a massive golem, you will die screaming. The golem was 20' tall with four legs and two massive arms ending in three fingered hands.

That is no ordinary golem, Celantra said, it is possessed by a demon giving it far more powers than it would normally have. Keep the other minions off of me while I deal with this atrocity.

Fi you're the only one left now who can effectively kill those gargoyles, Kris said, send them back to hell, while Geyser and me return the others.

Fi nodded then disappeared in a blur of shadows.

You are really out to get these things aren't you, Geyser asked as he started freezing the orcs and Fallen. Not getting an answer he looked over to see Kris readying her Frozen Vortex, she had a viciously infective grin on her face and Geyser couldn't help but smile back. When Kris unleashed her Vortex, half of the orcs died and about two-thirds of the Fallen leaving only the strongest of them still standing and able to fight. Looking up Geyser saw Celantra trading blows with the golem and Fi reeking havoc among the gargoyles. Then everything started to fall apart, literally. Celantra sent the golem into a wall of the room and it cracked, the ceiling started to slide toward the weakened wall and stalactites fell down on top of Fi and the gargoyles. Kris was flying to her sisters aid leaving him to guard against the remains of the Fallen and orcs. A piece of the wall fell inward landing on top of Celantra and knocking her from the sky even if it didn't actually harm her. The Fallen swarmed over him followed by orcs he repulsed them with another Frost Nova killing more of the Fallen but just knocking down the orcs. Fi and Kris landed beside him and the three formed a circle to guard against the oncoming monsters.

Did, you get all of the gargoyles?, Kris asked Fi.

No there are still two left somewhere around here, Fi said as Celantra went sliding past them.

Celantra seemed to be suffering little damage from all the beating about she was taking from the golem, Fi was bleeding from a gash down her side and holes in her wings, Kris and himself still had arrows in them from earlier and Kris' jaw was looking worse than it did earlier, he also felt more slices on his back from where the Fallen had swarmed him. We need to get out of here!, he shouted as the gargoyles rejoined the rest of their attackers.

Not until that portal is destroyed, Fi said as the monsters charged the trio again.

This charge ended badly for the demons as a large section of ceiling collapsed down on top of the oncoming creatures.

Well that is one problem taken care of, Kris said, where is Celantra?

Looking toward the possessed golem Geyser saw that Celantra was in its jaws and holding them open with her forelimbs. He took off and angled for the golem.

What are you doing, he heard Kris yell at him as he flew into the golem's open mouth.

Get ready to fly, he told Celantra, This will really make this thing mad. He charged up a Frost Nova until he couldn't build it up any more then unleashed his full fury into the golem's head. The force of the Nova blew off the entire front of the golem's head and Geyser felt like he was in the center of a blast chamber for a minute as the golem's body exploded in a shower of crystal and fire and blood. Landing back on the prominence Geyser saw that all four of them were soaked in blood mostly from the golem's death but also from their own wounds. I didn't thing golems had blood, he said.

The golem body didn't but the demon inside it did, Celantra said, what prompted you to act like a living bomb anyway?

I just thought that since you had its mouth open then if I added a little pressure to the rest of it you could get out, Geyser said, I didn't really think I would blow its head off.

And what would have happened to you if its head didn't get blown off, Kris said, it would have eaten you, I didn't save you so you could find another way to die, she continued walking up to, and wrapping her wings around, him.

We still need to destroy that portal even if Malafore is already here, Fi said, we don't want him bringing in more reinforcements through that thing.

If he already here, why did he let us know of this portal, Celantra asked.

A diversion, Kris said alarmed, he wanted us to be here so he could attack what we left unguarded.

How do you figure that, Geyser asked her.

It's a tactic that Ray uses in strategy training, Kris said, it almost always works, draw you opponent's attention to something that they will attack but only after you have a large enough force to capture your objective.

And Malafore's Objective would be the Temple, Fi said, we have to get back there now.

Wouldn't that be what he is expecting us to do, Geyser argued, he knew that you are the General so he has some way of watching us, if we head to the Temple he more than likely has already set traps for us on our return.

Then we could do what he doesn't expect, Celantra interrupted, we attack his strong hold while he is attacking ours.

We need more than the four of us, Kris said, and three of us are not in optimal fighting condition at the moment.

I'll head back to Warfang then, Fi interjected, get the others, and meet you three at the Dragon Dam near the exit of the runes of Old Warfang, I can travel in shadow so will be less likely to draw attention even if I am our General.

Sis I can't let you do that it is to dangerous, Kris said.

Then you leave me no choice, Fiona said sadly, Krista, as General, I am ordering you to stay with Geyser and Celantra and meet me at the Dam.

Krista looked like she had been struck by one of Volteer's lightning bolts. But Fi I, you, … fine, she said, her tone softer than usual, Just make sure you bring a healer back with you.

Are you certain of this course, Celantra asked, It will be dangerous.

What we just went through was dangerous too, Geyser countered, If we allow Malafore to gather more forces then it might not just be the four of us in a remote cave that will be in trouble, there are over three thousand dragons in our world now, most not too much older than 70, creatures like that golem could turn cities and villages into slaughter houses.

And I won't see that happen, Fi said taking to the air, See you at the Dam.

Lets go, Celantra said, the sooner we get to this Dam the sooner you two can nurse you wounds. Geyser led the way to the Dam with Kris and Celantra following close behind.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 Set Backs and Preparations

Character Storm

Storm saw Fiona fly into the city, even from a distance she could tell that something was very wrong, Celantra was not with Fi. Electrosphereing over to where Fi landed, Storm was the first to see just how badly Fiona looked. What happened, she asked.

I'll tell you later can you gather my brothers and the Guardians, Fi said hurriedly, Malafore is already here and probably on his way to the Temple.

I'll have them in a moment, Storm said, and a healer to see to your wounds. Electrosphereing to the High Chamber Storm flew through a window and summoned the Guardians.

Ah, our messenger, Flame said as the four Guardians entered, what news?

Fiona is back and from the look of things their has been trouble, she requests that you meet her near the west gate, Storm said before sparking off to the training field, where Blitz was overseeing the practice of the newly formed "army."

Storm what happened to send you here so fast?, Blitz asked, something go wrong?

So it would seem, Storm replied, Fiona request that you meet her by the west gate. Electrosphereing over to Rayon in the improvised tactics building, Storm delivered the same message to Ray, before heading over to the healers section of the city and requesting the services of one of the masters. A master healer named Xavier volunteered his services and flew off to meet the others at the west gate. Storm arrived before Xavier and Ray but Flame, Terrador, Cyril, Volteer, and Blitz were in the courtyard asking questions of Fiona while they waited for the other two to arrive. Questions such as "did you destroy the portal" and "do you know where Malafore might have his primary portal" were asked of Fiona, Storm though it was not terribly fair to be interrogating her after she had just arrived but apparently Malafore was back and had a whole host of new more deadly minions at his disposal. Ray and Xavier arrived a few minutes after Storm did, and the questions stopped so Xavier could tend to Fi's injuries.

What were you fighting that could cut you to the bone, Xavier asked as he healed the gash in Fi's side.

That would be the gargoyles, Fi informed, right now though we need to head over to the Dragon Dam, to meet up with Krista, Geyser, and Celantra, they are in need of your services as well, Xavier and thank you for volunteering to come along.

If I can be of assistance then it would be an honor to fight by your side, Xavier said.

If all of us leave to go to the Dam then this city will be left unguarded, Flame said.

Not if we use the old tunnels, Terrador said, we did it once before to escape Malafore's notice, we can do it again.

Wouldn't he be expecting us to do that?, Volteer asked, Malafore may be evil but he is not stupid.

That is why he will think that we wouldn't think of doing this again, because he expects us to think he will be ready for it, Cyril said, I say we head for the Dam now.

That is what I hoped you would say, Fiona said.

I'll go on ahead to tell Celantra that you are on your way, Storm said and took off before anyone could argue the point. She blazed through the underground tunnels and over to the Dam in about an hour. When she arrived she was greeted by a very relived very, injured Krista.

Come inside, Krista said, I'm glad Fi made it you can tell us about the Guardians' decision inside.

Upon entering the Dam, which from the outside was just a wall of white rock, Storm saw why it was called the Dragon Dam, all the doorways and arches were shaped like dragon jaws or wings the inside was lit by lamps that were burning due to Celantra's ability, Kris informed her. The same white stone on the outside was also on the interior and gave the structure a cheerful spacious ambiance. When Storm saw Geyser, she truly understood why Fiona wanted a healer to accompany her back.

Apparently I was more hacked up than I thought, Geyser said when Storm looked him over, those demons can really hit you hard.

Half of your scales are missing and the other half are cut or loose, Storm said appalled, what did you four run into?

A demon possessed golem, some gargoyles, Fallen, and orcs Celantra said as she entered the room.

Storm was shocked to see that Celantra had not a scratch on her. Didn't you fight anything?, she asked, your completely unharmed!

She did more fighting than the three of us combined, Krista said, that is including Fiona.

Amazing, Storm exclaimed, but you two need to have the healer look at you as soon as he gets here!

Trust me I wish he was here now, Geyser said, it hurts to even breath.

He was in the center of an exploding golem, Celantra said, I think his lungs might be burned, but other wise his wounds are mostly superficial, thanks to the scales.

And, Fi keeping the gargoyles off of us, Krista added, wind and Ice have little to no effect on those things.

Sounds like fate intervened again to save you two, Storm said, this time in the form of Fi and Celantra. Speaking of Fiona she, the Guardians, Xavier, Ray and Blitz are on their way here. What does Fi have planned for us I wonder.

She is probably still thinking it over, Geyser said coughing, when should that healer arrive?

Probably tomorrow, Storm said, They have to wing it, whereas I just blast through anything in my way.

How do you do that?, Celantra asked.

I generate an electric shield around me that allows me to pass through anything that gets in the way whatever I hit ends up with a dragon-sized hole in it.

Interesting, Celantra commented, Kris your turn to stay with Geyser, I'll take over the watch.

You already have a watch system set up?, Storm asked impressed, I'll help.

Ok you can take the south end of the dam and I'll take the north, Celantra said.

Storm nodded and followed Celantra to the top of the dam. Celantra indicated the side that she was taking so Storm posted herself on the opposite side. About an hour after midnight Storm heard the beating of wings, she looked over at Celantra who was walking over to her. Hear that, Storm asked.

Yes, Celantra said, that sound is familiar to me its more gargoyles.

Storm, who was thinking that the dragons had arrived early, felt her blood getting hotter at the mention of the creatures responsible for Krista and Geyser's condition, How do we kill them?, She asked.

Dodge the lava balls and fire breath and hit them really hard, Celantra said.

Looking out over the edge of the dam Storm saw ten flying figures below landing on the side of the dam. They are heading for Kris and Geyser, Storm said as she leapt down toward the gargoyles. One of them must have caught her outline against the sliver of the moon, because the gargoyles left off climbing the dam and flew up to her. Ok wretches, Storm thought, you might not be affected by wind or ice but what about electricity. She pulled out of her dive and leveled off heading right for the demons. Celantra was right about the fire and lava, but Storm pulled up her Electrosphere and deflected the incoming attacks while blasting through several of the monsters in the process. Wheeling about Storm saw Celantra slam into the remaining seven gargoyles ripping two in half with her tremendous strength. Storm sent lightning bolts at the gargoyles causing them to loose chunks of their rocky bodies and creating a distraction for Celantra, who swooped in taking out another two of the creatures. On her third pass Celantra was hit with a lava ball and almost fell right out of the sky. Storm was beside her in a flash helping her to get back to the dam's entrance. Storm could see that the lava had melted a hole right through Celantra's side and she was having trouble even staying up right. The last three gargoyles closed in on the retreating pair when, to Storms amazement, Geyser and Krista exploded out of the dam and combined their special attacks to form an ice bomb. The bomb hit in the center of the gargoyles and exploded into a whirling vortex of ice and wind. Help me get Celantra to safety, Storm yelled and the two dragons joined her in carrying Celantra back to the interior of the dam.

When they got back inside Celantra and Geyser collapsed on the floor, Krista ran to fetch water and Storm guarded the entrance. She heard Geyser gasp out that the ice bomb wont kill the gargoyles just slow them down. That was all Storm needed to know, she walked out to see the three gargoyles scraping ice off of their wings and bodies while gliding down to where she was. Storm backed into the entrance tunnel and waited for them to land. When they did she blasted the three with her stunning lighting then Electrosphered through the them leaving some scattered and broken pieces of rock on the landing. Storm walked back to check on the others and walking into the room saw Geyser sitting up again and Celantra resting against a wall, Krista entered with more water for Geyser's scorched throat. What happened to you?, Storm asked Celantra.

The lava melts my body, being immune to physical harm does have its downfalls, Celantra said, Ice, earth, physical, those attacks I may be immune to but fire, shadow, poison other powers like these I am very weak against. Now you are the only dragon here besides Krista that could effectively defend this place until the others get here.

I'll go stand watch then, Storm said, Krista get some rest. Storm spent the rest of the night on the top of the dam watching for either dragons or gargoyles. When the sun rose up to reveal eight dragons flying out of the river valley and heading for the dam she couldn't be more grateful.

Character Blitz

When Blitz and the other dragons arrived the dam looked to be deserted, then Storm flew up from the top and glided to them, she looked tired.

You look miserable, He commented when she reached them.

You haven't seen the other three, Storm replied, Xavier hurry this way.

Blitz glanced at Rayon and Fiona before following Storm to a landing about half-way up the face of the dam. When Blitz saw Krista sitting in the entrance with a melted lower jaw and wounds covering her body, he was stunned when she told Xavier to see to Geyser and Celantra first.

You need his attention to, he said Rayon nodding his head in agreement.

Come and see what Geyser and Celantra look like before making judgments, Kris said.

Blitz saw Geyser first, he was lying on his back as Xavier tended to the wounds in his chest and belly and missing half of his scales.

Geyser opened one eye and looked at Blitz before saying, never breath in if you are in the middle of an explosion.

You are lucky that your lungs weren't burned out, Xavier said, but luck seems to follow you two around doesn't it.

Next Blitz saw Celantra, a hole burned right through her side and out her back. Despite her obvious need for Xavier's care she had refused his attention until Geyser and Krista were seen to. Saying that she had much more constitution than the two of them combined. But still Blitz thought she ended up the worst out of all of them.

If a few minions and a golem can do this to you four, then I don't want to think what Malafore has planned for the rest of our world, Rayon said.

Fiona you have a plan I hope, Blitz snarled, this is really making me mad, seeing you all beat up like this.

A plan I do have, Fi said, but it will be very tricky.

Lets hear it!, Cyril thundered, I'll go up against the Destroyer itself at this point and not just because of what Malafore did to you all but because of what he will do to every other dragon on the planet not to mention the cheetahs and moles who we have sworn to defend.

Yes, Terrador agreed, Malafore must be stopped but without Ingitus, Spyro, Cynder or K, I don't know how successful we will be.

Well, Fiona said, we at least have to try, so what I propose is this we let him take the temple with his army and while he is otherwise occupied attack his stronghold gaining access to the portal and cutting off his ability to gain reinforcements. Once we have the portal we could use it to bring some reinforcements of our own through.

From where?, Flame asked, we don't know anywhere to get help from.

Yes we do Blitz interjected, Serra, Fenix's people we helped them maybe they will help us.

That is truly clever, Ray said, I'll have to be more careful when I insult you now.

Blitz took the comment as a compliment, So where do we strike?

Where Malafore has the best connection to this world, Fiona said, the core.

Now that is what I like to hear, Celantra said walking over to the group, Xavier does good work by the way if we could get him to come along we would be much better off than if he stayed behind.

I'll follow the General to the core and back if needed, and it sounds like that is exactly what is needed, Xavier said.

Blitz noticed that Geyser and Krista were back to full strength as well, Good work indeed, he thought.

Terrador, Fiona said, I will ask that the guardians remain on the surface to allow for ensuring that we have a civilization to come back to once we return with our reinforcements.

You already sound like a battle seasoned General, Terrador remarked, asking instead of ordering, always seems to work out better. We will do this just don't take any risks I wouldn't.

Father what kind of advice is that, Storm said, you would go marching up to Malafore himself and throw you might against his.

Well ok then, Terrador amended, don't take any risk that I would as well.

Storm you are coming with us right, Blitz asked.

Yes, Storm said, I seem to be very effective against those gargoyles.

That and we might need a battering ram to get into the core, Blitz continued, and I'm not joking.

Well then, Fiona said, lets get some thing to eat and get started.


	27. Chapter 27

_Ok I just realized that Phoenix's name is spelled Fenix so I'll us the correct spelling from now on._

Chapter 27 Meanwhile in Space

Character Srg. Paul Jackson

After dealing with the bats it became clear to Jackson that this was going to be different from their first demon lord. From looking at the bats' corpses with Haggard Jackson realized that Baal twisted these creatures into existence from the common brown bat. What sort of power could take a four ounce eight inch animal and turn it into these five foot sixty pound monstrosities Paul didn't want to know.

I bet you that those bats could be made into a mean BBQ, Haggard was saying, I'd have mine with spicy rubbing.

Shut it Hag, Jackson said, we don't want to attract any unwanted attention.

Oh, right, Haggard replied remaining quiet for maybe three seconds before asking if he could use the pyrolancher if something did attack them or would they still try to not attract attention and if something was already attacking them did it count as already drawing attention and so on.

Jackson ignored him, and focused on the tunnel that Fenix and Johnson were turning down. The underground structure of the Ark was almost to much for Paul to take in. The honeycomb-like structure and sheer size were daunting enough but the complicated electrical and mechanical systems were just about unbelievable. The tunnel they were currently traversing was almost fifty feet high and twenty feet across, and that was the smallest tunnel that they had been in.

We should be close now, John said coming up behind him, this is where things usually heat up.

I'll keep that in mind, Jackson replied as he loaded his Battle Rifle and switch it to full-auto.

It does better on three shot burst, John added.

Jackson looked at him then switched his gun to the three shot setting. Ahead the tunnel widened into a huge shaft going all the way through the Ark, Johnson turned down a side corridor and after a few moments whistled for them to come in. The side corridor led to a small room with a consol in its center. Johnson was furiously pushing buttons and cursing at the computer.

Chief, Johnson yelled, make this infernal thing work!

John walked over and touched one of the holograms floating in the air above the consol. The room lit up with more holograms that displayed the power flow within the Ark.

Ok, John began, we are here, pointing to one of the large petal-like projections flowing, out from the Ark's center, and a lot of power is being diverted to here, pointing to another spot on a different "petal", so I would guess that Baal's portal is here, John concluded pointing to a petal directly opposite the one that the projection showed them to be on.

So we have to fly all the way across this thing, Jackson asked, that could take a while even with the Phantom drop ships.

So that is what those are called, Haggard interrupted, cool name.

The Halo rings had a teleport system integrated into their construction, Johnson said, this Ark should too.

Right, K said, how do we use it?

The Oracle had control over the teleportation system for its ring, Arbiter said, perhaps there is one such device for the Ark.

Sounds good for a start, Fenix said, but we would still have to find it.

True Ingitus, commented, but wouldn't it draw a lot of power if it had to control the teleportation system for such a large structure?

Of course, Haggard said, the big power draining thing on the map is where the teleporter is.

Wouldn't it only draw power if it is actively teleporting someone, Jackson asked, cause if so then we may have some visitors the power levels being pulled over to it just spiked.

We need to leave, Doug said, they are sending more than bats through that thing.

Jackson and Haggard led the way back to the surface, when they arrived at the drop ships they found a battle being lost. The marines and Elites were pinned down near the drop ships and waves of large ape-like creatures were storming through a pass in the mountains that surrounded the landing zone.

Brutes, Johnson yelled as he charge the on coming wave, come get sum of this.

Jackson followed Johnson and they ended up at the choke point of the pass before the next wave of Brutes could get through, Johnson fired off his sniper rifle and brought down three of the apes with four shots. Jackson went through two clips of ammo, even with the gun set to three shot, before the Brutes reached him and Johnson. Drawing his sword, Jackson loaded another clip of ammo into his BR and switched the setting to full-auto. With sword in his right hand and gun resting against his hip in the left hand, Jackson brought down eight of the monsters as they pushed him and Johnson back. Then Arbiter and John were beside them energy swords cutting down any Brute who got within their range, while Spyro, Cynder, K, and Ingitus, rained down fire, ice, poison, and disintegration onto the tightly packed Brutes. As the Brute offensive was turning around, Fenix, Haggard, and Doug tore into the Brutes from behind. The marines and Elites pushed forward trapping the Brutes between the mountain pass Doug, Haggard, and Fenix, and themselves another minute and the battle was over.

That wasn't nearly as may as I thought would be here considering the power that was used, Johnson said.

Then there are more to come, Jackson replied, there always is. Looking back at Doug Jackson saw the Flood pulling the dead bodies into him and getting bigger with each one, after he had absorbed all of the bodies, Doug was a twenty foot tall giant with the four jawed head that he had when they first met him and six large tentacles that were at least 12' long. His body was not a snake any more but was closer to a T-Rex with two powerful back legs supporting his body and a tail-like tentacle balancing out his weight.

That is better, Doug said as he tested out his new body, very nice.

That is really creepy, Haggard said.

Doug shrugged with his tentacles and walked over to K.

Jackson was about to walk over to K as well when he hear a screeching and ducked as a shadow passed over him.

Massive vultures were circling above and each carried two animals under them. One swooped down and let the beast in its claws go so they could land on the ground. The birds were roughly 12' across and the dog-like beast that the were dropping around DC were maybe 5' tall and 6' long.

Acid beasts, K yelled over the squawking of the birds, don't let their spit hit you and don't stand in their blood. We'll deal with the birds. The four dragons flew up to intercept the vultures.

So don't get any of their juices on you, Fenix said as he joined Jackson, Johnson, Haggard, Doug, Arbiter, and John.

Marines defensive positions, Jackson ordered taking command from instinct, get inside the Phantoms and hold them beasties off Elites lets get some high ground on these dogs, move it.

Couldn't have said it better my self, Johnson said, but next time ask my permission to order my marines around.

You can take command of the Elites any time you need to Arbiter told him.

Jackson and John climbed up on one of the Phantoms, If the acid beasts got to close John would jump down and tear them up with his swords, Jackson would use his BR to keep as many of the dogs from getting into John's range as possibal. Doug took up a position near the center of the Phantoms where his tentacles could reach almost everywhere that he might be needed. Arbiter and his Elites scaled on of the mountain sides to get a height advantage on the dogs and the rest of DC spread out to cover the entrances to the landing zone. So when the beasts didn't attack Jackson was surprised. Anyone see signs of movement?, he asked.

No, Fenix replied, I don't like it.

Just as Fenix finished speaking the beasts charged but instead of the dog-like acid beasts eight massive creatures with a horn on the top of their head came charging into the kill zone. These new threats were 10' tall 4' broad and strong enough that one of them punched a hole into one of the Phantoms. Jackson gave the order to fire and the battle became really confusing. With the Elites raining down plasma from their cliff one second then having to fight off little jumping grey beasts the next, the horned beasts carving their way through the marines that were outside the Phantoms, John jumping into the middle of the battle and Jackson firing at the now charging acid beasts. Doug was the saving element of their defense being able to take the hits from all the beasts and absorb any that got stuck in him he manage to keep the lines roughly dead locked before one of the horned beasts dropped as Haggard blew its head off with his pyrolancher. Then the beasts' line began to fall back Jackson ran out of bullets and, drawing his sword, dropped down next to Haggard. Haggard pulled out his shotgun and nodded toward where John and Johnson were fighting. Jackson and Haggard charged through the mindless beasts, another of the horned ones meeting its end on the point of Jackson's Katana. When they reached John and Johnson Fenix was already there and had his chainsaw revved up. Were out of ammo, Jackson said, seems like you are to. Well Haggard isn't but his shotgun is about as effective as my sword. Two of the remaining six horned beasts charged into the group, one was downed by Haggard's pyrolancher, Jackson jumped to the side of the second one's charge and brought his sword across its legs as he dodged. The beasts fell down but wasn't dean until Doug stomped on it.

We are turning them back, the Arbiter yelled from on his hill. Jackson saw that the beasts were indeed retreating. Then the earth under their feet exploded and four armored lizards with huge teeth and tails were leading the beasts back at DC and the trapped marines and Elites. Jackson was thinking where are those confasticated dragons when Spyro and Cynder came in low over the beasts spreading their fire and shadow over the unfortunate beasts. Following them were K and Ingitus pouring more death onto the beasts. The lizards however just shook off the effects of the dragon fire with the exception of K's breath that seemed to effect the creatures dissolving their armor, but not killing them outright. Jackson didn't give the lizards a chance to escape but charged up to the wounded one and brought his sword across its face spilling out brains and blood as the thing's skull split down the length of his blade. Doug crushed another one under his weight and Fenix and Haggard were carving and shooting up the third one. Arbiter jumped onto the last one's back and drove his energy swords home with a growl. The four dragons landed and Jackson walked over to K.

What were those things, he said waving his hand to indicate all of the creatures that had just attacked them.

The large ones with the horns are called horned demons, K said, the small leaping things that ambushed you Arbiter are called sand leapers, the lizard-like beasts are dune threshers. All are slaves to Baal and his kin.

And the birds?, Johnson asked.

They were just very large vultures grown to enormous size due to being around Baal's destructive influence, K answered.

Doug do something about the bodies, Jackson said, at least we know where the teleporter is.

Yeah but we lost twenty marines and four Elites doing it, Arbiter said.

Never thought I would hear that coming from you, Johnson said, but I agree the price was to high.

Never the less we need to continue, K said, to the teleporter.

Ok but how are we going to get there when we have only two space worthy Phantoms left, John asked.

Spyro, Cynder, Ingitus, K, Jackson said, just fly us there, we can stay on the inside of the Ark and still make our way to the teleporter by using those large tunnels.

That is as good a plan as any, Ingitus said, get on.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 Top Floor, Buttons, Demon Lords, and Portals.

Character Spyro

With John and Arbiter on his back, Spyro was flying through the underground tunnels of the Ark. He was truly impressed with the fact that Ingitus could carry Doug, even through this relatively tight space. Ingitus reminded Spyro that he had been flying long before Spyro was even bourn and that was that. Ingitus was behind him and he was behind Cynder, with K leading them through the maze of tunnels and shafts. How long do you think it will take us to reach the teleporter?, he asked John.

I wouldn't expect it to take very long, John answered, not at this speed anyway.

Great, Spyro thought, we go from one fight directly into another, but at least we can get this over with sooner. Cynder, he thought to her, where are we in relation to the teleporter?

How should I know?, she thought to him, this place is more confusing than even those tunnels in Fenix's world.

We really need a vacation, Spyro thought.

I know, Cynder thought back, wait K is stopping.

They all stopped when K did and Spyro saw why K had stopped, a large chamber opened up in front of them it was filled with more bats and very large beetles that resembled scarabs with four legs and two scythe-like limbs on the front of them.

I take it we don't want to go through there?, he asked K.

Only if we are really quiet, K said, do we want to go through there.

Meaning that we don't have a choice, Cynder said looking over her shoulder at Spyro.

Haggard that means keep it shut, Jackson said, lets go.

Spyro reluctantly followed K into the room trying not to wake the bats or alert the beetles.

Don't worry so much, Ingitus whispered, you know how to pick good friends.

Spyro nodded and continued to glide across the chamber following K's lead. They were almost through the chamber when they were spotted by the beetles. Spyro heard a high pitched hum, and apparently so did the bats, the room came to life as hundreds of the monster bats dropped down from the ceiling and swarmed toward DC. Hold on, Spyro yelled as he dived to follow Cynder they were making for a tiny hole in the side of the chamber about 150' below. K snapped his wings shut and shot through the hole, Cynder followed K's performance with ease due to her slender frame. Spyro and Ingitus had some difficulties, Spyro hitting the side of the hole as he entered and Ingitus having to grab hold of the bottom and pull himself in. John jumped off of his back and ran to a panel on the wall, pressing a button the hole was closed by a door before the bats could get in.

Well they know we are here now, Ingitus said, better be more careful from here.

There isn't enough room to fly through here, Spyro said, we'll have to walk.

Johnson, sliding off of K said, we should be close enough now that walking would be better anyway. If they got scouts then we can sneak past them easier on foot. Fenix slid off of K and K morphed into his half from. Does he do that often?, Johnson asked.

Every chance he gets, Cynder said then Spyro heard her thinking to him, If K is worried enough to be in that form then something else has caught his attention.

Like what, Spyro thought back.

I would guess that, Cynder thought and she swung her head to indicate that the tunnel ahead was filled with eight statues, or they looked like statues with large swords strapped on their backs and heads with three horns spread around in a circle, they were black.

Spyro saw that they were suites of armor, armor that was looking at them. What are they?, he asked K.

The Sentinels, K said, indestructible until they attack, that is when they loose their magical protection. They were created by the Fade Smiths to guard the balance between powers. Stay back while I talk with them.

Spyro didn't expect K to talk with the Sentinels, but when K summoned him and Cynder over he was thoroughly shocked.

As Spyro and Cynder approached they started to hear the Sentinels whispering amongst themselves, _Could it be, its has always been possible, they are different but still it is there._ The voices cut off as they arrived beside K.

Spyro, Cynder, K said, meet the Sentinels, they request that you verify what I will tell them about our mission here.

Ok, Spyro agreed, What do we do?

_Nothing we will listen to your spirit to verify the Leviathan's words, _one of the Sentinels "spoke."

They must be older than even K if they refer to him like that, Spyro thought to Cynder.

Can they hear our thoughts?, Cynder replied worried.

Sentinels, K began, we are one our way to Baal's portal into this realm so we may put an end to the unbalance of the powers.

_Your words are true, but to complete the mission you are on you will have to balance not only the physical but spirit and Fade realms, Dark and Deceit have returned to the fade, you must balance the powers, _The Sentinels said.

K's face went pale something Spyro had never seen before, Something wrong?, Spyro asked.

I'll just say that this just got a whole lot more complicated, K said, would you please tell Sparks to shut up for me he is giving me a head ache.

Sparks, leave K alone I know your annoyed about having to be inside his head but just think about how he feels.

Thanks, K said putting a hand on Spyro's shoulder, I don't see how you two can stand it with him around.

Years of practice at ignoring him, Cynder said.

_You should go,_ The Sentinels said,_ We sense Baal's monsters coming this way, we shall not let them pass until your goal is completed._

DC, Spyro yelled, come on its safe! He watched as the rest of his friends ran past the creepy Sentinels before turning to one of them and asking it, What is still in us?

_The spirit of the Leviathan resides within you and your soul-mate, you two are Leviathans but of a different sort, one with which we are not familiar, now go, _The Sentinels drew their swords, making a ssshhhing sound, as a swarm of beetles came around a bend in the tunnel.

Spyro hurry, Cynder yelled.

Spyro ran and caught up with DC as they moved into a bigger passage. K he asked while they were continuing down the tunnel what were those Sentinels doing there, seems like a strange place to guard?

Baal probably placed them their so they could guard the teleporter, K said, they can be directed by anyone but have been guarding the Three's areas for a long time. They say it is so they can test the spirits of those who wish to fight the Primes and I have no other reason why they would let us through other than the one they gave me.

After another ten minutes of winding passages and constantly looking back over their shoulders, the teleporter room opened up in front of them. Inside was a huge arch that was the support for consoles, and holograms, to the right were chambers used to teleport objects of various sizes all over the Ark. Also filling the chamber were Brutes and twisted four-legged animals, with faces like bats, fangs like a wolfs, and the body of a monkey. From the arch in the room flew a swarm of green cockroach-like bugs Spyro saw that the Brutes and bugs had plasma weapons like the Arbiter's Elites carried. What now?, he asked K afraid of the answer.

Now we kill every last one of these creatures, K said in that terrifying, low, cold, hard, voice that he uses when he is really intent on destroying something.

Spyro backed away from K and motioned for the others to do the same. K was summoning something into his hands, Spyro realized it was the air around him. The air between K's hands began to crackle and spark then flame and finally become a stream of molten air.

Stand back this will be explosive, K said flinging the super plasma into the room.

The resulting firestorm scorched Spyro even through his scales, how the humans survived he could only guess was because they were behind him and Cynder and Ingitus. K Stood in the door way with his wings out-spread acting like a living barrier to the fire. Spyro saw through the membrane of K's wing that the plasma had caught every thing in the room on fire he looked away as the creatures started to melt into bloody pools of flesh and bone ash. After five minutes the room had cooled down enough for them to enter, Spyro looked into the room its floor was covered with liquid from the poor creatures that were caught inside, Spyro smelled the stench and It almost made even him, veteran of a war where dragons were slaughtered in their own homes, gag.

K what have you done?, he asked

I speeded up the death of those fools who would stand between me and…, K trailed off as he walked over to a consol. The teleporter still works, he said, lets go.

I, will remain here to operate the controls, Doug said, K I think you understand why.

Ok but don't go running off without us, K said.

Cynder we need to talk, Spyro thought to her.

I know, Cynder thought back, what has him spooked I wonder?

Got me but those Sentinels told me something that I think K should know about, Spyro returned.

What?, Cynder asked.

That we are Leviathans, Spyro thought to her. Cynder looked at him eyes wider than he had seen them in a long time.

We are…how could that be?, Cynder thought.

That is why I think we should tell K about it, Spyro replied.

Spyro, Cynder, Ingitus called, over here. Ingitus was standing with K inside one of the large rectangle teleporter pads, John, Johnson, Jackson, Fenix, Haggard, and Arbiter in another. We are ready to teleport as soon as you two get in, Ingitus clarified.

Following Cynder into the pad, Spyro thought, I hope this works. Faintly he heard the Sentinels say,_ you and yours will be the key._ Then Doug powered up the teleporter and in a flash Spyro was looking out over a swamp.

Character Cynder

The swamp was a change from the hard lines and metal of the interior of the Ark, but it reeked of rotting wood and vegetation. You lived the first year or so of your life in one of these?, She asked her mate.

Yes, that is how I know Sparks, Spyro replied.

So you keep reminding me, she returned. Looking around the swamp was pretty much what she suspected, wet, filled with bugs, green, the usual swamp depicted in books. Why would Baal, no wait, How would Baal construct a portal here, she asked K.

Most likely the swamp didn't exists until after he arrived here, K said kicking a dead tree over, everything around here is decaying.

That is some serious funk coming from that swamp, Jackson commented, why do we always have to tramp through the worst kind of places?

Wait till we go through one of these portals, Fenix said, then well be tromping through hell, literally.

Cynder walked up to the swamp's edge, might as well get this over with, she said. Spyro walked up beside her and rubbed his head to hers, before heading into the swamp, she followed understanding that Spyro knew swamps better then anyone but K, especially since Sparks was inside his head at the moment. At that though Cynder couldn't help but smile at Spark's misfortune. The swamp turned out to be much bigger than they had first thought and since they were trying to find an entrance to Baal's portal chamber were unable to fly and still pick out possible locations. Cynder was covered with vines and mud by night fall along with everyone else in the party. K decided that they couldn't get any farther searching in the dark and chose to let them sleep instead of lighting up half of the swamp and drawing the attention of "every bad guy, beast, and whatever" as he put it. She curled up next to Spyro on a semi-dry part of the camp, Ingitus and K were talking, and the rest were busy putting up tents.

Spyro stretched a wing out over her as he settled down beside her, I'm worried about what is happening back home, he said.

I'm concerned too, but we can't do anything from here except finish this hunt quickly, she replied, I wonder how the kids are holding up?

Probably better than we are, Spyro said, they might not even be under attack from Malafore.

I wish I had your confidence on that point, she said, we still need to speak to K about what the Sentinels told you.

What might that be?, K asked walking up to them still in his half-form.

The Sentinels said that Cynder and I are Leviathans, and that our children would also be Leviathans, Spyro said.

K's eyes lit up flaming a bright green, They really said that?, he asked.

Yes, Spyro answered.

Then maybe just maybe, K started muttering to himself, he had started doing that a lot since Sparks got stuck in his head, I'll have to think this over was K's remark as he wandered off to the edge of the camp.

Well he took that better than I would have expected, Cynder said, he seems almost happy again.

I almost forgot what he looked like when he wasn't scowling, Spyro commented.

Cynder reached out with her neck and used her jaws to close Spyro's, think of the fit K would have if he heard you saying that, she whispered to him. K, as cold as he can be, is trying to keep the spirits of this group up. Now get some sleep I'll take first watch and K will probably be up all night any way.

Spyro shrugged and set his head on her front paws saying, just don't go wandering off you might wake me.

Cynder smiled, you always have had a way with convincing me, she said resting her head between his horns. She stayed awake for the next four hours listening to Spyro sleeping and the noises of the swamp, she began to see why Spyro loved the swamps they were peaceful in their seeming changelessness. She woke up the next morning to find Spyro had slipped out from under her without even waking her up. How does he do that?, she thought to herself as she looked around. Spyro was trying to get some of the soaked swamp wood to light so Jackson could cook breakfast, with little success. Walking over to him she asked, how long have you been up?

Since about 4:00, Spyro said as he was flaming the still water-logged wood pile.

Good morning, Jackson said as he came back out of his tent with what looked like a very small pot, and our portable flame thrower still cant get the wood to light.

Cynder laughed, Spyro just gave Jackson an indifferent look and continued to flame the logs. Don't worry, Cynder said, he'll get it started, wont you dear?

Almost got it, Spyro said and a few seconds later the wood caught fire with a whoosh.

Well I'll be, Jackson said, your were right about any wood being useable.

Did K ever get to sleep, Cynder asked as Spyro keep sending puffs of flame into the fire.

Yes he is over there, Haggard said walking out of a tent and pointing to a tree. K was slouched against it wings wrapped around him like a giant bat. When that guy sleeps man does he sleep, Haggard continued, just woke me up for the last watch and flopped down against that tree and went to sleep.

Are the others up, Cynder asked?

Yeah, Fenix said walking in from the swamp with Johnson, we're up.

Chief and Arbiter should be back soon, Johnson said, thought that it would be a good idea to explore a little, see if we could find an entrance somewhere around here.

Ingitus landed in the camp, with John and Arbiter on his back, waking K in the landing.

Their had better be a good reason for this, K said, I get little enough sleep as it is.

There is, John said, we found and entrance.

Cynder was both excited and scared about the news and figured that every one else was too. So we can get out of here and start in on Baal's portal?, she asked.

That's the plane, K said coming fully awake, show me the entrance. They skipped breakfast and decided to head straight for the portal. At this point I don't care if we attract the attention of every damned demon on the whole Ark, K growled, lets just make this quick.

From the nodding of heads Cynder saw that everyone agreed even Spyro had his teeth bared. The entrance to the tunnels was much different from the larger one they were in before, tight and cramped, even Cynder had trouble in some spots due to the low ceiling. After what felt like miles of crouching through the tiny passages the tunnel opened out in a forest on the other side of a mountain range. Well that's different, Cynder commented.

Quiet, K snapped, something doesn't feel right.

As K finished speaking a howling echoed through the forest followed by the screeching of beasts and the moaning of the undead.

That isn't good, Ingitus said, the undead are probably advanced troops from Mephisto's army.

What do we do about the portal if we have to contend with all this, Cynder asked?

Don't worry about the Brutes and creatures, Johnson said Fenix walking up beside him, we'll take em for a ride.

Then we're with you, John said and Arbiter nodded.

Go get those demon lords, Haggard said, me and Jackson will help in the distraction, just in case they need a hole blown through something while your gone.

Cynder was about to protest when K said, Fine just don't die and when you are finished meet up with Doug in the teleporter chamber, We will meet you there when Baal is back in hell.

Johnson nodded and he along with the rest of DC took off into the woods.

K how could you let them do that!, Cynder exploded, they have no protection against magical attacks.

They have more than you realize, K said as he sprinted into the mountain.

Running to keep up Cynder, Spyro and Ingitus had no choice but to follow K through the mountainous terrain and to the top of the mountain. At the top was Baal and the portal.

Baal had the form of a massive beast colored brown and gold, with wings from a bird, body of a monkey legs from a beetle, head of a ram, arms of a lobster, and the tail of a dragon. Ah, my guests have arrived, Baal said, his voice dry and hollow, welcome to the party.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 And Here We Go Again

Character Rayon

Fi you sure that this will be the best way into the core?, Ray asked. Fiona had brought Celantra, Krista, Geyser, Storm, Blitz, Xavier, and himself with her to the Floating Islands so they could fly straight into the core.

Yes I'm sure, Fi replied, we're just waiting for that army down there to leave.

The army that she was talking about was a massive hoard of orcs, Fallen, gargoyles, larger flesher versions of the gargoyles called Pit Lords, nearly a dozen golems made of pure crystal and almost 20' tall, and the large ape-like trolls totaled the army must comprise at least 500,000 warriors.

We've been waiting for three days, what are they waiting for?, Blitz asked, not that I want them to go ransacking our countryside, but the waiting is getting me all tense.

Look, Storm said, they are moving. Indeed they were the army had begun to move toward the base of the dead volcano that used to be Malafore's lair.

Do you hear that?, Celantra asked.

Hear what, Ray replied.

A boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, was echoing up from the inside of the volcano.

I think we should get back, Krista said, that doesn't sound good. Fi nodded and they flew to another island off to the side of the volcano but still within visible range of the army and crater of the volcano. Ray was listening to the booming getting louder when it stopped. Ray let out a breath he had been holding in then heard something even more disturbing than the booming, a gravely, scrapping, ripping sound.

The volcano is collapsing, Geyser exclaimed.

Storm was wide eyed and slowly backing away from the volcano muttering, no it can't be, that is not possible.

Storm what is it?, Ray asked running to her and stopping her from walking off the edge of the island. He could tell Storm was terrified, an emotion he had never seen her wearing.

She looked at him like he was crazy and said, Destroyer, pointing to the volcano.

A huge rumbling explosion mixed with the war cries, and roars of the army, greeted the return of the Destroyer. A molten, rocky hand, with fingers the size of large trees, punched up through the plug in the volcano and ripped the top, right side of the mountain into the volcano. The Destroyer's other hand joined the first and it lifted itself out of the volcano. Its head was the size of one of the larger islands, its body, counting the legs, the size of the mountain. Ray shook Storm until she came out of her panic, What do we do? He asked/ yelled at her.

Storm, shaking her head, looked like she was disoriented for a moment then replied, Kill its heart, the crystal in its center where the magma that acts as its blood is held.

Right, FI said, Celantra, Geyser, Krista with me lets get into that thing, Ray, Blitz, Storm, Xavier, stall it long enough for us to destroy its heart.

Rip it out, Storm said vehemently while taking to the air, last time it wasn't stopped this time make sure it dies.

Ray looked at Krista before following Storm, Blitz, and Xavier toward the Destroyer. For a mountain the Destroyer moved very quickly and they were lucky to catch up with it. Landing on its back Fi's group waited for the go that Storm would give them when Ray's group had cleared a path into the Destroyer. He and Xavier were to target the crystals on the legs and arms while Storm and Blitz focused on the crystals on its body and head. Ray and Xavier started on the left leg and worked up. It would be easier if this thing wasn't moving, Ray thought as he swung at a crystal that was attached to the leg.

Gargoyles, Xavier said, you take them out my power only works to heal but I can still smash crystal.

Ray placed himself between the gargoyles and Xavier, thinking you might have gotten lucky and hurt my sisters but you wont get past me. The first gargoyle that got within his range he Mindstormed leaving a brunt-out husk to fall to the ground and shatter. There were three more gargoyles hanging back at the destruction of their comrade that flew in at the same time, just like Ray expected, he sent a sonic wave toward them, they shrugged it off and kept coming. Not expecting that, Ray was thrown off by the unexpected resistance of the gargoyles to sound. Of course they don't hear the same way normal things do, Ray thought, but their minds are just as vulnerable. Ray sent lightning at the gargoyles to slow them down which worked about as well as he could hope due to his lack of training, it did give him time to ready his next Fear spell. Ray dived at one of the gargoyles and right as he was about to hit it, pulled up his Fear Shield. The gargoyle was caught in the shield and Ray slammed it into the Destroyer's leg, shattering the gargoyle into pieces.

Ray next crystal, Xavier shouted.

Ray flew over to Xavier leaving the remaining two gargoyles behind, and started to smash the next crystal. Looking over his shoulder, Ray saw the gargoyles approaching yet again and with reinforcements, the two gargoyles now had two of the Pit Lords with them. Ray was able to tell the differences between the gargoyles and the Pit Lords from this distance. The Pit Lords were twice the height and with of the gargoyles, were not made of stone, had two horns that curved up around their bottom jaw, and carried wicked looking double-edged swords. One of the Pit Lords opened its mouth and sent a wave of fire toward Ray and Xavier. Ray intervened with his Shield blocking most of the fire from burning him and keeping it off of Xavier. He hissed as the fire scorched his body but remained unburned. Ok, he shouted at the monsters, you want to play! Ray pulled into himself every drop of energy he could get and released it all in a stream of lightning and fear. The gargoyles fell from the sky, but the Pit Lords just held up their hands and redirected the spell around them.

They laughed, the sound was like that of an old broken bell when it clangs, Ray decided that the only thing left to do was run.

Xavier is that crystal done yet?, He asked.

Just about… got it!, Xavier called, lets go. They flew up to an arm just in time to avoid a wall of fire that erupted behind them.

This is getting to close, Xavier said, keep them off of me.

I'm trying, Ray said as he turned to met the Pit Lords again. Then it dawned on him that the Pit Lords were made of flesh, nice rend able flesh. Taking a chance that his Shield would hold until he got to the demons Ray charged another wave of fire washed over him but he bared his teeth and kept going. Reaching the demons he dropped his Shield and tore his claws across their necks, he got one of the swords stabbed into his right lung for the effort. He couldn't see straight through the pain, but managed to fly back to Xavier and notice that the Pit Lords were gone. Xavier, seeing Ray with a sword sticking out of him and barely able to stay up in the air, brought his tail across the crystal a final time smashing it into pieces. Ray felt Xavier help him onto the Destroyer's back and pull the sword out. It hurt more on the way out than it did on the way in, but the feeling of Xavier's healing running through his body soon replaced the pain with a dull ache and a healed lung.

Be more careful next time, Xavier scolded, I won't have you dying now.

Ray nodded then asked, did we get all of the crystals?

Ours are done, Xavier said you held those demons off long enough for me to get the other two crystals as well as the one you were fighting next to.

Looking up Ray saw Fi, Celantra, Krista and Geyser flying into the side of the destroyer's head. Looks like we opened him up, Ray commented.

Yes now lets try to stay alive, Storm said as she and Blitz landed next to him and Xavier.

What is all the blood from, Blitz asked.

Ray just noticed that he was standing in a puddle of his own blood, That sword must have hurt me more than I thought, he said kicking the sword over to Blitz.

What sort of creatures use that?, Storm asked.

Those, Xavier said pointing at four more Pit Lords accompanied by twelve more gargoyles.

Ray looked at Blitz, he seemed like he was waiting for Ray to do something, Ray grinned and he and Blitz took off toward the incoming monsters. They never got the chance to fight them though, right in front of them appeared a figure, cloaked in white and gold with tentacle-like ethereal wings and a sword glowing with an inner light. Apart from the wings, cloak and cloth wrapped around any part of the figure that might be visible it appeared to be a man, with a hood drawn down so that its face was covered in shadows.

Character Tyreal

Looking around the figure saw four dragons, twelve gargoyles, and four Pit Lords. The dragons he identified as the forces of good, seeing as they were fighting minions of the Primes. Turning toward the incoming minions he whipped at them with his tentacle-wings and sent holy energy from his hands into the monsters. That took care of the gargoyles the Pit Lords came on and met their ends on his sword, flashing like lightning they were cut down and fell from the sky. Turning back toward the astonished dragons he said, I'll deal with the Destroyer you get into the portal and cutoff the influx of demons.

There are four more of us within the Destroyer, one of the dragons, a yellow one, said.

I'll tell them to meet up with you around the portal I'll be there as soon as this creature is no more. He didn't look back to hear if the dragons were obeying him, he didn't need to. Flying in front of the Destroyer and into its mouth he saw the other four dragons attacking the "heart" of the Destroyer, a massive crystal that controlled the flow of magma through the beasts body keeping it mobile. Halt, he yelled, return to the portal and meet your friends there I will finish this. The dragons turned and gaped then the smaller blue-green one said, why should we trust you?

You can't now but when you arrive to find your friends at the portal then you will learn to trust me, he replied.

The large one, made of crystal spoke up, that is a being of the Fade we should listen to him.

At that the four dragons flew out of the Destroyer's body and the figure turned his attention to the "heart" of the beast. He summoned his holy power and sent it into his sword then he flung it at the crystal, destroying the crystal his sword returned to him like a boomerang. He felt the Destroyer stop then some outside power surge through it and it began moving again. Flying up to the top of the body interior he blasted a hole through the top of the Destroyer and came out on its head. An arm swung up to bat him off and he dodge it allowing the Destroyer to hit itself in the head. As the arm came down the figure aimed his sword and several blasts of holy energy into the joint of the shoulder. The resulting explosions blew the arm off of the creature. The Destroyer's other arm came around to swat him out of the sky, but he jumped onto it and ran down to the hips of the monster. Charging his sword with more energy he cut the hips right out of the Destroyer, that did stop it. Floating up to the head he drove his sword into the "brain" of the Destroyer and channeled his raw power into the creatures head causing it to implode. Pulling his sword free of the remains of the head, the figure saw that he was now surrounded by the hoard of monsters that were following the Destroyer, as they charged him he flew into the air to be pursued by the gargoyles and Pit Lords. Fighting as he backed to the volcano he managed to down twenty of the demons before giving up the fight and diving into the heart of the volcano to meet up with the dragons at the portal. Arriving at the portal he met the dragons as they were finishing off the remainder of the guards for the portal.

Good you are here, he said entering the chamber that housed the portal. The chamber was an old magma chamber that had emptied when the volcano went dead.

Did you stop the Destroyer?, the yellow one asked.

Yes it lies in pieces out on the field, the army however is still on its way to whatever city was supposed to be attacked by that construct, he replied.

Then we better make this quick, the red one said, Fi I hope this plan works.

What plan, he asked, you don't intend to destroy the portal?

No we intend to bring some reinforcements of our own through it, the blue-green one called Fi said.

How so?, he asked, do you know what realm the reinforcements will come from?

Not realm, planet, the Black one said, Serra.

The green-grey dragon powered up the portal and through it fell three surprised humans, or Serrains, if that was the planet they were from.

Getting up the one with a bearded face, took in his surroundings before saying, this has something to do with K, Spyro, and Cynder? Doesn't it?

That is your idea of reniforcements?,he asked the crystal dragon.

I'm not sure what their idea of reinforcements is but they know K, she replied.

K… hmm Kalathanon right, he asked, you know him?

Know him, I am his mate, she said, my name is Celantra.

Can I see him?, the figure asked.

Not right now, the red one said, if he was here instead of 500 years in the future well we wouldn't have needed your intervention, who are you anyway?

The question struck him as odd but he remembered that he was dealing with a different planet than Earth. That is right none of you know me, he said, I am the Arch-angle Tyreal guardian of Heaven also know as the Fade Realms.

And why are we here, the bearded man asked again impertinently.

Ah yes that, the Dragon named Fi said, we were hoping for more people but I guess you all will do, I'm Fiona, this is Xavier, indicating an old orange dragon, that is Blitz, indicating the green-grey dragon, Rayon, the red, Krista, the white, Geyser, the black, and Storm, the yellow. We were hoping to get some one who knows Fenix but if you know K, Father and Mother that works too.

Know Fenix, the bearded one exclaimed, he is our General, I'm Dom probably his closest friend, this is Coal, indicating the muscular brown one, and that is Baird, indicating the other lighter colored one with strange short-cropped hair.

You said Father and Mother meaning Spyro and Cynder right, Coal said.

Yes, that's correct, Fiona said.

And you, looking at Tyreal, are an Arch-angle.

Indeed, Tyreal responded.

I told you guys that things would get weirder once Fenix left, Coal said, well we're here so what you need Delta will provide.

Thanks Coal, Dom said, really supports my role as leader until Fenix gets back.

Now I think it would be a good idea to get to the city that that mass of demons is headed for before they arrive, Tyreal said.

True, Fi said, can you three ride on dragon back?

Well we've ridden on practically every thing else, Baird said, why not dragons?

Good get on, Celantra said, Tyreal how fast can you fly?

I can keep up, he replied, lead the way. With that the strangest group of fighters ever took off into the sky and headed toward the east.

Character Ember

Ember looked out of a window at the Temple, with Flame beside her, watching the horde of Malafore's minions approach. Even from this distance she and the Guardians saw the destruction of the Destroyer and were wondering about the fate of their friends. It doesn't look good, she commented, unless another miracle happens I don't know how we are going to survive this.

That is no way to think, Flame said cradling her head in his wing, Spyro, Cynder and Ingitus could return at any moment we still have hope.

At this point I think the only one who could help us is that Kalathanon, much as I hate to admit it, she replied.

That's not, Flame started then pointing toward the west, wait look is that its Fiona and the others they seem to have another person with them but he is certainly not a dragon.

Looking west Ember could make out the shapes of eight dragons and one something flying toward the temple and out-distancing Malafore's army. They'll make it here before the army, Ember said, lets tell the others.

I'll tell the others you need to be waiting for them when they arrive, to make sure they know that we haven't abandoned the Temple, Flame said.

Ok, love just hurry up and be ready to greet our guests, Ember called after him as he took off into the Temple. Ember headed out to the walls of the Temple to signal for Fiona to head toward the northern part of the temple. Seeing Fi's group change course, Ember glided to the north courtyard to await their arrival, she was meet there by Flame and the other Guardians. She greeted Terrador, Volteer, and Cyril as she landed.

This is the best news we have heard in a while, Terrador said, the city of Warfang is under attack as well, from the south, and the outlying villages have either fled to Warfang or Wing Harbor due to raiding parties of orcs and Fallen. Terrador was cut off as the ground under them opened up and a stream of orcs and gargoyles poured out into the courtyard. Flame practically threw Ember into the air before he and Cyril used their specials to freeze then melt the minions. Ember felt a sharp pain run down her leg and saw a sword sticking through it. Where did.. She thought before she saw the Pit Lords twenty of them flying in from the east. One of them had made a lucky throw and hit her with its sword or unlucky as now she knew they were attacking from both sides. Flame airborne, she yelled down to him as she activated her fire aura. Volteer was beside her sending a wave of electricity into the demons stunning some of them, then she sent a Fire Bomb into the midst of the demons its explosion knocked some out of the air where Terrador promptly slammed them with earth boulders and spikes. Then a building collapsed and a golem broke out of the wreckage. They were all flying now with Flame and Cyril given up on holding off the minions pouring out of the tunnels, and Terrador bombing the ground based minions with blasts of earth energy. Volteer saved them by pulling up his Lightingcane and holding it until Ember heard Fiona yelling for them to follow her to Wing Harbor. Volteer managed to maintain the Lightingcane for half of the trip though it was tight flying having only teen feet that the Cane allowed for movement around Volteer fortunately up didn't count in the directional obstruction so they flew with one on top of the other. When Volteer let the Cane disperse Ember saw the most spectacular group of individuals she every though possible with K's Dragon Company being the only exception. Fiona, Rayon, Krista, Geyser, Blitz, Storm, Xavier, Celantra, three humans and a winged human-like being were flying in front of her. She flew to catch up with Fiona. Who is that? She asked pointing to Tyreal with her tail.

That is Tyreal an Arch-angel, Fi responded, he is the one who killed the Destroyer.

And so destruction begets destruction, Tyreal said, who do I have the honor of fighting with?

I'm Ember, the red one is my mate Flame, Terrador is the green one, Cyril the Blue, and Volteer the yellow, Ember replied awestruck that she was actually speaking to an angle.

This is Dom, Coal, and Baird, Fi continued indicating the three humans with a wave of her claw.

We heard your names, Baird said, save you strength for flying and fighting not talking.

First sensible thing I've heard you say in a long time Dom said.

Ember introduced the Guardians to Tyreal, Dom, Coal, and Baird and vise versa.

We lost the Temple and Warfang in one day, Ember said as they arrived at Wing Harbor, What can we do to stop them?

What Fenix would do, Dom said, something so crazy and risky that it has to work.

Such as, She replied.

We ignore the army and attack Malafore directly, Dom finished, I see no other way to stop his influx of reinforcements without cutting off his head.

I'm afraid that Dom is right, Terrador agreed, to defeat Malafore all of us will have to challenge him.

I'm ready to pay him back for what he did to my village, Ember said, and for what he did to Cynder.

So you have forgiven her, Flame thought to her, that is good.

Then lets rest tonight and tomorrow head out to challenge Malafore, Fiona said, lets find an inn to bed in for the night. The inn was packed with refugees but they found a little room in the corner to sleep in.

I wish that Spyro and Cynder were with us, Ember thought to Flame.

So do I but with those two you never know when they will show up, or Ingitus, or K he thought back, Now the best thing we can do is rest and prepare ourselves for the battle against Malafore, Besides we have an Angle on our side and Celantra she is K's mate after all that must count for something.

Ember slept but it was an uneasy rest.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30 Biff, Bam, Pow

Character John (Master Chief)

Running beside Arbiter John was really missing Cortana's motion sensor enhancement, in front of him were Fenix and Johnson, behind him was Jackson and Haggard. Almost as soon as they had run into the woods they were beset by Brutes, Drones, Jackals, Grunts, Undead, and Beasts. Now they were running for the nearest entrance to the Arks internal structure to lure the enemy out into the open making it easier to defend from snipers and flying birds and Drones. Johnson led them around a turn and into the opened door of the interior. Chief took up his position by one side of the door and Arbiter on the other side, Fenix and Johnson were a little farther in with weapons pointing toward the entrance, and Haggard and Jackson were in the back with pyrolancher and BR aimed at the entrance so when nothing came in they were all suspicious. Where did they go?, John asked.

Fenix looked like he was seeing something that wasn't there then replied, the undead have surrounded the entrance but are waiting to attack they probably just want to keep us down here.

Then we can head for the teleporter and Doug, John said, might as well start now.

I vote that we sit here a while and catch our breath, Haggard said.

And wait for those creatures out there to come in after us, Jackson said, no way.

We should leave, Arbiter said, before the Brutes get tired of waiting.

Fenix took the lead again and John fell in line behind him, with Johnson behind him.

Know where we are going?, He asked Fenix.

That's what you and Johnson are here for, Fenix replied, lead on. John took the lead and headed for where a map room should be located. A few minutes later he rounded a corner and ran into a mass of hair and muscle. The thing let out a grunt and turned around, in appearance it was like a wall of white hair 12' tall and 6' across, it had two arms each one foot across and two legs each one and a half feet across, its legs were only about 3' high but its arms were almost the whole 12' from its shoulders to the ground its bald head was about 9' up and stuck out of the creature's chest. Upon seeing John and DC it let out a howl and was promptly joined by eleven others. Arbiter and John charged up their swords and Fenix started yelling orders, that John ignored. Charging the beast John gave Arbiter a boost letting Arbiter run up his back and fly through the air to land on the top of the creature. John dodged around the first monster and barreled into the second rolling under it and slicing its legs in half as he passed between the legs. The creature wasn't dead but was stuck in an ever growing pool of its own blood wildly swinging its arms at the rest of DC. John lost track of Arbiter as he got slammed into the wall of the tunnel by a swing from another one of the masses of fur. Jumping to the side to avoid another swing John jump-kicked off the wall and eviscerated the creature that had hit him, using the dead body like a ramp as it fell to land on another beast's back. It died before he could hit it though and fell back on him. Johnson grabbed his arm and pulled him out from under the dead body, then leaped onto one of three remaining creatures and blasted it through the back with his shotgun sending blood, bones and entrails out of its chest and onto John and Arbiter, who had walked over to John to help him up. A pyroblast fried another leaving a charred hunk of hairless muscle lying against a wall. The last one reached up and grabbed the top of the tunnel then, putting its whole body into the motion, pulled the ceiling in, opening up a hole that undead, Beasts and Covenant dropped down through. John started carving up the creatures as they came at him Arbiter was there as well while the rest of DC made a slow retreat back towards the last turn off, John and Arbiter acting as a wall of swords between DC and the enemy. John lost count of how many creatures he killed as they battered into DC again and again. Brutes lost their heads, undead were dismembered, beasts were left in pieces, and still those behind them kept coming. John heard Fenix yelling that more monsters had come up from behind them and that they were trapped between the two groups, when the walls of the tunnel they were in exploded with tentacles.

Didn't think I had forgotten about you, Doug's voice echoed through the passageway as the tentacles wrapped around DC and fought off the attacking army, I've got you I'm taking you to the teleporter room.

Being lifted off the ground John looked at the rest of DC and shrugged as Doug pulled them through passageways and tunnels. Five minutes later they were standing in the teleporter room, except it had become Doug's new Gravemind center. Doug was once again the huge mass of flesh and tentacles that he was when they had first met him.

How are the dragons doing?, he asked Doug.

I don't know they are in an area that I don't have control over yet, Doug said, but you six can help with that get in a teleporter.

Out of the frying pan into the fire, Jackson remarked as they got into a pad.

John was thinking the same thing but for some reason he complied maybe because he knew that the same enemy that he'd been fighting for so long was on the other side or maybe it was because he actually cared for his dragon allies, he decided that is was a little of both. The teleporter deposited DC in a desert, how predictable. To their left was a shield that stretched between low buildings with spires coming out of them and continued on into the distance.

I take it he wants those taken out?, Arbiter said, this time I say we go in as a team seeing as there are only six of us.

Can I officially blow up stuff now, Haggard asked.

Yes, Johnson said, I think we could all do with a little more boom.

VRRRR, Johnson is that a, John began then two warthogs, four wheeled vehicles with a turret on top used for recon missions, leaped over a dune and headed for them. They pulled up beside DC and the Flood drivers got out.

These are for you to use, Doug said through his Flood emissaries, take down that shield and I will come in…well like a flood.

That was a little lame, John said getting on the turret, but thanks for the armor. Arbiter got on the other gun, Johnson and Jackson drove, with Haggard and Fenix riding in the passenger seat. Three minutes later they arrived at the first building and promptly reversed to get out of the range of the Covenant artillery. Johnson got any ammo left in that sniper?, John asked.

Sure do, Johnson said, I'll take care of the over-watch you all get in there and deactivate that shield.

I'll stay with you, Fenix said, someone needs to be on one of these turrets if things get tight.

Fine by me, Jackson said, that leaves four to assault the building and Fenix if you sense undead try to tell us about it.

Fenix nodded as he got on a turret and started scanning, Johnson fired four sniper rounds then gave the all clear. John and Arbiter took the lead and dashed the hundred yards into the doorway of the building, Haggard and Jackson sliding in behind them. Ok were under the roof how do we get in?, John speculated.

Are those swords like a plasma beam or something, Haggard asked?

Well they are lasers directed into a steam to form the blade yes, Arbiter said, Why.

Well I was just thinking in that Star Wars movie the Jedi guy cuts a hole through a locked door so he can get in maybe those swords could do the same thing.

Its worth a shot John thought and nodded toward the wall, charging up his swords he plunged them into the wall, the Arbiter was doing the same thing to a different section. After four cuts John had created a door in the wall and Arbiter had duplicated the feat. Walking in John noticed that something was out-of-place. Aren't there usually people who notice when their wall has two new doors cut in it, he asked.

Unless what is guarding the shield controls isn't a person, Haggard said, luckily they all go boom.

I doubt that that does, Jackson said pointing to a group of eight vampires, their crystals are probably immune to heat.

Lets see, Haggard said as he shot a pyroblast into the vampires, the explosion knocked the vampires off their feet and got their attention but didn't kill any of them, crap, he muttered.

John was already half-way to the monsters as they regained their footing they were fast, he gave them that.

Jackson was beside him katana in hand, go for the crystals on the staves, he said.

John, Arbiter and Jackson tore into the vampires while Haggard was firing his shotgun hoping that its spray would hit a crystal. Jackson was right these things really didn't die unless you destroyed the crystal, which was fine considering the alternative methods. Bringing his swords together in an overhead block John cut the crystal off of a staff that was aimed for his face, using his swords to stick the vampire into the wall John grabbed the crystal off the ground. A second vampire came at him, he grabbed its arm and flipped it over his knee as he ripped the staff out of its hand and sent it into the vampire still stuck into the wall. John spun around to face a third vampire and used his fists to punch the crystal on its staff into dust, also smashing the one in his hand at the same time. The two vampires melted into dust and bone, the last one was connected to the staff John held. Apparently Jackson really could use that Katana, cause he was standing overt the bodies of four vampires, Arbiter had killed two and Haggard was just staring at them dumbstruck.

What are you waiting for, Jackson said, kill it already.

I think that whoever holds the crystal controls the vampire, John replied, let me test something. Turning to the vampire lying on the ground he said get up, the vampire got up. Hand me my swords, it handed him his swords. Escort us to the terminal that controls the shield, the vampire walked to one of the stairways and waited for them to follow.

Well, I'll be, Jackson said, maybe I should have kept those crystals.

Can we trust it, Arbiter asked, why can they move of their own will when they have the staves but not if someone else holds the staff.

Answer, John told the vampire.

Because our being is housed within the crystal, the vampire said in a rasping voice.

So whoever holds the staff controls the vampire because they are holding the very will of the vampire in their hands, John said, right?

Correct, the vampire said stopping in front of a consol.

Turn it off, John ordered the vampire, it turned the consol off, outside the shield flickered but remained in place.

Is there a communication array in here that links the towers?, John asked.

Yes, replied the vampire.

Use it to tell the other stations to turn off the shield, John commanded, the vampire preceded to carry out his orders and soon the shield was down for at least a half a mile.

Follow us back outside and make sure that we get to our companions safely, John said, the vampire fell in step behind him as they walked out to Johnson and Fenix.

What are you doing with that, Fenix asked?

John threw him the staff saying, see for yourself, but when Fenix caught it the vampire behind them was sucked back into the crystal leaving behind the bones and clothing it was comprised of. What did you do? John asked.

I unsummoned it, Fenix said taking the crystal off and putting it in his backpack, saving it for later.

Since when could you do that?, Haggard asked.

Since K showed me a few things about being a paladin, Fenix answered, like being able to sense undead.

Speaking of which, John said here comes Doug, or his minions anyway. Rising over the dunes was a wave of Flood they parted to go around John and company but otherwise headed straight for the gap in the shield. Well we better get back to Doug, John said, then he and DC were surrounded by white light that when it faded left just two warthogs and an army of Flood pouring through the collapsed shield.

Character Ingitus

Baal, K said, its four to one you will loose.

Ah but I am not alone, Baal said as the portal opened up and a large Specter floated out, the being had no feet just floated in the air, two large horns coming out of its vaguely human-like head, two arm-like projections sprouting out of its back and two very distinctive whip-arms, Right my brother?

Ah, the annoying dragons that repulsed my attack on Serra, Mephisto said in his metal on metal voice, I see you have acquired a new companion I shall enjoy skinning you alive before his eyes.

I'll see you dead first, Ingitus roared sending a time wave through Baal, Mephisto, and the portal. The portal was destroyed, Mephisto was slowed and Baal shrugged off the lesser spell.

You three deal with Mephisto I'll take Baal, K said as he sent Baal flying off the edge of the mountain, we have a history, K leaped into the air and was attacked by Baal.

Looks like I get the pleasure of killing you myself, Mephisto growled, who's first?

We take him together, Ingitus said, Strongest attacks, aim for his spine.

Mephisto sent electricity along the ground to form a circle around himself, Spyro countered by flying over the ring and hitting the demon with an ice attack. Cynder morphed into shadows and appeared behind Mephisto sending bursts of shadow energy through his back. Ingitus followed up with a time warp sending a part of Mephisto out of phase with the rest of the demon. Roaring from the attacks Mephisto called a rain of fire down from the sky, knocking Spyro into the ground, Cynder dodged the attack by shadow melding, and Ingitus took a fireball right on the back. Mephisto followed up with his whip arms landing two blows across Ingitus' chest and sending him skidding back five feet. Getting up Ingitus felt the blood running down his chest but forgot his injuries when Mephisto grabbed Cynder right out of her shadow meld and was shocking her and strangling her at the same time. Ingitus got to Mephisto just as Spyro did and the demon was caught between the two most powerful fire using dragons' comet dashes. Mephisto dropped Cynder as he was crushed between Spyro and Ingitus, but threw them off of him with the most powerful lightning sphere Ingitus had ever been caught in. Stunned by the force of the elecrtitric attack Ingitus shook his head to clear it when Spyro was flung into him and the two went skidding to the edge of the mountain. Cynder saved them from another of Mephisto's attacks by Shadow Rupturing Mephisto's chest, melding then unmelding while still in the same place as another object Cynder's Rupture creates a miniature explosion, sending bones that made up Mephisto's chest flying in all directions. Ingitus pulled Spyro to his feet before launching an all out physical attack on the demon. Speeding up his moves with his control of time Ingitus landed over two-hundred hits on Mephisto in two minutes. When he was done Mephisto looked like a pile of broken bones, but he reformed by pulling the useable bits together and the remaining pieces became a part of the cloud of mist that hung around him.

You think I will be that easy to defeat?, Mephisto laughed sounding worse than a scraping chalkboard, think again. Mephisto immediately fired an ice ball at each of the three dragons, they dodged the ice but ran right into an attack of lightning. Cynder came off worse than Ingitus or Spyro because she was Shadow Melded, she was lying on the ground convulsing as electric arcs flowed through her. Ingitus was mad now, but Spyro was even madder, he summoned electricity in one hand, earth in another and fire from his mouth and effectively beat back the Demon Lord, Ingitus joined in with a time loop making Mephisto take the damage twice over. They held Mephisto off for a few minutes while Cynder shook off the rest of the lightning, before joining in on beating Mephisto into the side of the mountain, and she was angrier that both Spyro and Ingitus combined just from the look she gave Mephisto.

Come here you bastard, she hissed as she started channeling her shadow power in a beam that tore into Mephisto's chest, this time stay in hell.

Ingitus was shocked, he had never seen Cynder like this even when she worked for Malafore, but given the circumstances he allowed for things to have changed since she was four until now. The constant attacks from Spyro kept Mephisto on the defensive, Ingitus' combination of fire and time control, allowed for them to dodge anything Mephisto could manage to throw at them, and Cynder was sending fragments flying off of the demon with every hit, though the fragments just returned to somewhere on Mephisto's body. As the battle continued Ingitus even started to lose track of time but he counted it to have been almost an hour since they had engage Mephisto and nether seemed to be winning, though Ingitus knew that eventually Mephisto would win by sheer attrition, with him being able to reform and them suffering small wounds every few minutes. That is when he, Spyro and Cynder were enveloped in a whit light and the mountain battle was forgotten.

Character Kalathanon/Sparks

K don't leave Spyro and Cynder to fight that thing by themselves!, Sparks shouted in his head. I'm not they have Ingitus to help them, K mentally thundered now shut up and let me fight or we might both end up homeless ghosts. Sparks relented not wanting to be dead again. K turned his attention to Baal who had flown up to meet him.

I see you chose your mix of dragon and human to fight me, Baal leered, what can you possibly do in that half form that can hurt me?

I have this, K responded summoning his soul blade, the blade, or blades as it was, started at his wrists and tapered down to a point about a yard beyond his hand.

Impressive, but what can you do with them?, Baal said sending a spear of destruction at K.

Bringing up one blade, K blocked the projectile and launched and attack of his own, a spike of disintegration, that Baal dodged. The air around Baal shimmered and K pulled up a shield of disintegration to block the incoming wave of frost, it passed with only a few degrees drop in the temperature. Lowering the shield K was slammed into the side of the mountain, which crumbled into an inner room, by Baal and both fell into the mountain. Getting up K and Baal circled each other waiting for the best time to attack, K saw an opening and took his chance shooting a bolt of energy to distract Baal K dived in and came up with his swords impaling Baal through the gut. Baal reacted by sending his own destructive force into K sending the two opponents into opposite walls of the room, that is when K noticed the walls were made of metal and the room was larger then he originally thought. Him and Baal were in a hanger, used for spacecraft, and it was perfectly square, 50' in all directions and smooth. That gave K an idea, which Sparks immediately started to complain about, ignoring the annoying bug, K flew into the air and dived toward Baal, Baal not getting a good grip on the floor due to his unclawed beetle legs was hit right in the side and sent slamming into the wall, K's swords holding him there. K released the energy that channeled his swords leaving two spikes impaling Baal in the wall. Summoning his soul blade again in the form of an ax K was going to chop Baal's head of when Baal teleported off of the spikes and grabbed K in a claw. K brought his ax around and smashed the claw, loosening the grip enough for him to kick out of it, landing back on the ground he resumed his circling of Baal. The wounds from the impalement were bleeding an orange-brown fluid and closing up quickly.

K we're two immortals locked in a duel to the death, Baal rasped, we could be here a long time.

Or I could kill your physical body and return you to the spirit world, K said.

And I could do the same to you, Baal roared as he blasted K with three waves of destruction.

K absorbed the attacks, you really think that you power can harm me, I am destruction, I am death, and I will torment you before I let you run to hell, He said in his heartless tone, Dark and Despair have returned and not even with Malafore's help will you keep me from them.

That can't be true, Baal said between attacks and blocks, we would know if they returned.

The Sentinels told me it was so, K hissed into Baal's ear as he drove the demon into another wall, they would know better than any of us.

Baal threw him off and flew into the air firing blasts of ice and destruction at K. The ice hurt and K felt some of him starting to freeze, but ignored the pain and flew up and out to meet Baal, K's wings being to large for the small room, with his own powers. A burst of disintegration and Baal was missing a leg and part of his tail, the blood dripping in large splotches onto the mountain side below. K then sent tendrils of energy into Baal and started to slowly suck the power out of the demon. Baal countered by sending an overpowering pulse back through the tendrils but K gathered enough energy to heal the frozen skin and scales, he received from Baal's ice attacks. Baal then attacked with his tentacles springing out of his hands and arms the tentacles wrapped around K and began to squeeze. K morphed down to a smaller form and escaped the clutches of Baal's tentacles but caught another ice wave across his side. His right leg was slowed due to the buildup of ice on it, However K didn't need it to fly with. Turning a circle in the air K sent waves of his disintegration into the demon. Baal howled in pain but returned fire with even more powerful destruction and ice spells.

K!, Sparks was yelling, K! ah cut off again, listen look out for his ice, but even more so don't get hit by his tentacles, they can burrow through even dragon scale.

But not Leviathan scales, K thought, now leave the fighting to me.

Sparks looked around to see if any objects appeared to be more than they looked like and saw one, an old, discolored, piece of metal sticking out of the ground still carried a faint glowing aura indicating a massive amount of energy was used on it. Sparks knew that if certain metals were attuned with large amounts of energy they could be tapped and the energy from the event be partly channeled into the user. K, that outcropping of metal, its got a ton of energy that you could tap, Sparks said.

That is being useful ,K said, finnally I'm getting my money's worth out of you.

Sparks took that as a compliment cause it's the nicest thing K had said to him through the entire trip. K landed by the metal and pulled an incredibly high amount of energy into himself. Don't over build your energy, Sparks warned, but all he got back were dark thoughts about wingless ghost dragonflies or burning ghost dragonflies, so he left K alone. Looking through K's eyes Sparks saw Baal land in front of K then saw K use raw power to lift Baal off the ground and peel the first layer of Skin off the demon, Sparks turned away.

Cower before my power Baal, K thundered, shredding more skin and muscle off of the demon's body with another blast of disintegration. Baal just roared and sent more Ice and tentacles toward him. K grabbed one of the tentacles and blocked the ice using the tentacle as a conductor K pulled power straight from the metal and pumped it into Baal's body, the tentacle exploded from the power and Baal slumped to the ground only muscle left on his body and four of his six appendages left, not including the wings, K had stripped those off with one of his earlier blasts, K was going in for the kill, when he was surrounded by a white light and Baal was left alone on the mountain.


	31. Chapter 31

_Ok This is going to be the longest chapter of the entire book, so bear with me on it. _

Chapter 31 Wibly, Wobbly, Timey, Whimy.

Character Fiona

Fiona's plan to attack Malafore was delayed due to Malafore's army laying siege to Wing Harbor. The siege began around two in the morning, when flaming boulders were flung over the city wall and crashed down onto one of the buildings that had been repurposed for refugees. Fiona was awaken by the crashing of the building and the screams of those trapped inside, moles, cheetahs, and dragons alike were crushed in the first bombing by the third and fourth bombings Fiona had blocked out the sound of the dying and was fully focused on giving orders. Rayon, Blitz and Xavier were focusing on moving the refugees into a safer part of the city, while Tyreal, Delta, Celantra, Geyser, Krista and herself were holding the walls and gate from the horde. Fiona saw a sea of fires surrounding the Harbor and ordered for the evacaution of the civilians by sea, hoping at the same time that she and the rest of the defenders, close friends and total strangers, might just survive this somehow. The Guardians were acting as tactical advisors, meaning that what Terrador says goes, for the siege and Fiona was trying to keep up with their directions and the fleeing people vs. those who volunteered to stay and fight, all the dragons decided to stay on the basis of some of them died already and someone needs to make Malafore pay, fifty cheetahs remained offering their swords and bows to the defense, and thirty moles offered to man the cannons on a few of the ships that were ready for war. Fiona's job was to coordinate the defenses of the guardians with those of the ships and walls.

An explosion sent bricks and mortar flying past her face and she heard Tyreal calling for Delta to get down as a hole was blown through the area they were just in. Fiona circled around and erected a shadow cloak to protect the section of wall from further attack, buying Tyreal and Delta time to reloacate. She landed beside them and helped clear the break in the wall before Tyreal used his tendril wings to pile rubble up in the opening. If you can buy me ten minutes I can summon help, Tyreal said, can you do that?

I can try if we don't get help I don't see how we can win, Fiona replied, Delta guard him while he channels the spell.

Consider it done, Dom yelled as another rock came crashing down into the city.

Fiona some help over here, Geyser was yelling from the gate. Swooping down she landed amongst the chaos that was the gate defense, Geyser, Krista, Celantra and Storm accompanied by 20 of the cheetahs and supported by one of the three warships off the coast, but against Pit Lords and trolls even the combination of those elements were not enough apparently. Flying in low Fi created a ball of shadow power that she let fly into the horde trying to push through the gate, causing massive damage to the weakened structure and collapsing the broken gate.

That might do a better job of keeping them out, she said as she flew over to help Blitz load the next ship by keeping the gargoyles off of the evacuating civilians. Shadow melding through a gargoyle she yelled down to Blitz, hurry up and get the boats out of here, I don't know how long we can hold the city.

Were are getting the boats loaded as fast as we can, He yelled up at her if you could keep those gargoyles away that would be great.

Fiona was joined by Ember in attacking the gargoyles, their flames ripping through the amassed creatures. Fiona, Ember said, Cyril wants to see you over by the tower I'll keep the gargoyles off the boats. Fiona flew over to the tower, or what was left of it, to meet with Cyril.

We are going to need a miracle, to hold this position, Cyril said, if we don't get some help and powerful help this city is doomed.

Tyreal is taking care of that, Fiona said, we just need to give him a few more minutes.

Well incase he doesn't pull off whatever he has planned I want you, your siblings, Storm, Geyser, and Celantra to get Delta and Tyreal out of this city.

What will you and the Guardians do?, Fiona asked as she dodged a ballista bolt.

We will level the city and all the monsters in it, Cyril said, don't worry about us Volteer's power will keep us safe until we can get to you.

Where would we meet?, she asked as she blasted a ball of fire at a group of orcs on the ground.

Terrador thinks that the underground city would be the best place, Cyril responded while using his ice to freeze some Pit Lords flying into the city, failing that, the Valley of Avalar.

Fi!, Krista was yelling for her, Cyril nodded and Fiona flew over to the collapsed gate, orcs and Fallen had tunneled under the gate and were surrounding Geyser and Krista. Storm and Celantra were tied up dealing with trolls so Fi used her special ability and surrounded Kris and Geyser in Fire Cloaks to protect them from the worst of the attackes while breathing a wave of fire and shadow onto the attacking minions. As the wave of minions was pushed back two golems punched through the ground inside the city and ripped down a huge section of wall letting the full force of the army into the city.

Go now, Terrador roared as he headed for the first golem. Just then a white light flashed around the building that Tyreal and Delta had hidden in. When the light faded, K, Ingitus, Spyro, Cynder, Fenix, John, Haggard, Jackson, a man with tentacle, and a scaled reptile-like creature were starring down at the army. K immediately took command of the situation, bringing DC under control and rallying the other forces in the city.

There is your miracle, Fi said, I told you mom and dad always show up somehow.

We still have to fight this army then Malafore, Volteer said, though it will be easier with all of them here.

Celantra went flying past them and headed toward K, K left off fighting one of the golems when he saw Celantra and embraced her before they combined attacks against the golem, it didn't last long. Tyreal and Delta came out of the building they had been in, with Tyreal carring each person in two of his tendrils, together they carved a path through the ground troops to assist the humans of DC. Fiona and the Guardians made a run the length of the walls breaking the armie's head-long rush for the first time.

We will win this now!, Fi yelled, To Spyro and Cynder's side lets show Malafore what he is fighting against. The assembled forces cherred as they charged out of the ruined city and into the halted army of Malafore.

Character Arbiter

The light faded and Arbiter found himself and DC, including K, Ingitus, Spyro and Cynder, in the middle of a siege. A figure in white and gold with tentacle-like wings and carrying three humans carved a path to them. The three humans apparently knew Fenix because the quickly fell in line behind him. The being named himself as Tyreal before flying up to attack flying statues. Arbiter drew his swords at the same time as John and they procedded to act as a living shield for the rest of DC, the dragons had flew off to attack two massive rock monsters that were knocking down buildings and wall sections. DC got behind the cover of a collapsed wall section and held out against the army, they happened to be gurading the gate but only found that out after the battle.

Arbiter, that was Johnson, behind us coming out of the ground!

Delta deal with em!, Fenix yelled.

John was back-to-back with Arbiter as they, with the help of two dragons one white and black, held the monsters back until five dragons swooped low over the wall and sent waves of elemental attacks into the mob. A massive ape-like creature with a stuby head and huge arms brust out of the ground in front of them, Arbiter wasted no time waiting for it to attack them. Time to put the acheint sword forms to the test, he thought as he started up a whirl-wind of strikes that cut a path to the large creature. Jumpng onto on of the rock covered fists Arbiter ran up to the shoulder and cut the arm off, the limb fell to the ground where it dissolved into dust. Arbiter got slammed off the shoulder by the creature's other arm and he landed in a group of red and blue man-like demons, his swords made quick work of those and he turned back to the large ape thing, to see Tyreal lifting it up with his wings and using it like a shield against about a dozen flying horned demons that carried large swords and breathed fire. Chief give me a lift, Arbiter called, I'm gatting on one of those flying, fire-breathing, non-dragons. John turned into a ramp by putting one foot out in front of him, leaning back and putting his hands together like a step at the top pf his head, as Arbiter ran up John and jumped, John pushed up with his hands sending Arbiter flying twenty-five feet up and allowed him to grab onto one of the demons tails. The tail whiped around trying to throw Arbiter off but he held on and pulled himself up onto the back of the enraged creature, using his swords he cut off the creature's wings and leapt over to another as the wingless one fell to its death. Continuing his string of attackes Arbiter decapitated the second demon he landed on and used its wings to steer the dead body into another of the flying menaces before jumping back to the ground, crushing the skull of a little blue demon-man in his landing. The army seemed to dislove around him and looking toward K and the others he understood why, both of the rock monsters were destroyed and the army's main assualt had been broken. A stray arrow bounced off his energy shield as he returned to DC, returning the Chief's nod of approval with nod of his own, looking toward the dragons Arbiter saw a dragon, made entirely of crystal, wrapped around K it was apparent that they knew each other very well.

Celantra, K said, meet Dragon Company, or the rest of it anyway. A round of introductions followed Arbiter had some difficulty keeping all the names of the various dragons and their relations to which other dragons straight, but did manage to pick up on the names of Spyro's children relatively well. He inturn was introduced along with Johnson to the Guardians, their relations, Spyro's children, Delta, and Celantra K's mate. After the introductions, Arbiter and John went to ask K how they had been brought back without Ingitus' power, they found him Celantra and Tyreal sitting on top of a pile of rubble talking about the Three and what to do about them.

K, Arbiter interrupted, how did we get here when we were 500 years in the future?

That would be my doing, Tyreal replied, I summoned K and those with him here, that would be you.

Then why did Doug not get teleported with us, John asked, he is closer to K that all of us.

With the exception of me, Celantra said she was curled around K and making a purring sound.

I didn't know dragons could purr, Arbiter observed.

We can't, K said, sweet-checks can resonate her body to produce any sound she wants.

You haven't called me that in nearly two Collapses K, Celantra responded, I'm glad you remember things from that long ago.

I would never forget you, but can we return to the business at hand for now so we can make the most of the approaching day, K said, I wonder if Doug didn't get warped because he is so alike to me, it may be that the spell thought he was being targeted because our minds were recently melded and our thoughts very similar.

That would be the most obvious reason, Tyreal said, and we both know that the obvious is almost never the answer when it comes to these sort of occurances.

K how old is this Doug and what sort of being could mind meld with you?, Celantra asked.

Doug is probably almost 8,000 or so when we last saw him, K said, he is...complicated.

To be able to look into your mind and not go crazy he'd have to be, but back to my point could he know some sort of magic that would counteract Tyreal's spell, Celantra said.

If Fenix can have paladin abilities from nowhere I don't see why Doug couldn't aquirer talents over that long a lifetime, John said.

K looked thoughtful, Doug has more secrets stored within him than even I, him being able to counteract your spell seems likely, K said looking at Tyreal.

So how do we get back, there is still a horde and Baal to fight, unless you all finished him before we got zapped, Arbiter said.

I almost had him when I was warped, K said, also Mephisto is back and he was fighting with Spyro, Cynder and Ingitus, I wouldn't worry to much about getting back to the time we left, it is easier than arriving here as we did.

Still if time passed here while you all came to my time, then time will still pass where I and John come from while we are here, Arbiter said.

K's eyes widened, cruse me for a fool, he said, why didn't I see that first, we were from here so we could jump into the future and only have time pass back where we were from but now that you and Johnson have been brought here, time between the timelines will pass for us at the same rate, mainly every second we spend here will give Baal and Mephisto time to recuperate.

But Doug is still on the Ark and he was roughly half the size of that ship last we saw him, John said, he could hold off Baal's plans until we conclude business with Malafore and return.

Still if what you say is true then we need to return you so Baal and Mephisto can be purged from their holds in that time, Tyreal said.

You wouldn't come with us, Arbiter asked, you seem to have it out for these demons as much as we do.

If I or anyone else who is here now go with you into the future again it will requirer a lot more power to bring us back, Tyreal said.

I can do that, K said folding his wings around Celantra, I won't leave my mate again… ever.

K, Celantra said softly, its alright, we will hold out here while you go to deal with Baal and Mephisto.

K we need to deal with this first, Arbiter said, whoever this Malafore is apparently has ties with the Three and if we go to defeat Baal and Mephisto, they will just come out of any portal Malafore has set up here.

Now that is the first insightful thought I've heard yet, Chief said, plus none of you are accounting for Cortana she has control of a super carrier I can think of many things she could do with that much power.

Well I think that seems like reason enough for us to stay here a while and finish Malafore, Celantra said, not to mention that his minions have been beating up on all of us left here when you all ran off into the future.

Arbiter, John you all might want to get some rest, Malafore will be hard to track down, K said, Celantra and I have some chatching up to do.

Character Celantra

After the conversation with John, Arbiter and Tyreal K took Celantra to an island off the coast of Wing Harbor. They did nothing but hold each other for many hours, around 2:00 in the afternoon K spoke, You and I have been apart for longer than we have been together its time to change that.

I'm glad you think so but how can we be truly together when I am crystal and you are flesh?, she asked.

I have my abilities for a reason, K replied, I have perfected a form where I am completely crystal and your size.

So there is no way for me to become normal again?, she returned sadly.

None that I know of my love, K whispered, eyes downcast, I've tried but It seems that you will have to remain crystallized for now.

Kalathanon, Celantra said, My K, that doesn't really matter, what matters is that I have you, and through me you have your heart back.

You kept it safe all this time?, K said smiling, I knew you would, but we've been apart for so long how can I ever know what I once did, the gap is like a void in my mind not even my heart can fix that.

No but it might help you rediscover what we lost, she whispered as she kissed her mate for the first time in over 7 google years, as K was leaning into her she lifted a hand and put his heart into his hand. K, took his heart and absorbed the contents within it. The heart was not like a flesh and blood heart but the emoitions that she carried from when they had lived together with all the Leviathans sealed in a box of pure energy, emotions that she later discovered could have their good and bad effects on K's uncomplete mind. At this time though thoughts of darkness were banished from both of their minds as they were reunited with each other and Celantra planned to make the most of it.

She was awaken around 12:45 that night, by K, when DC, now including Tyreal, the rest of Delta, Spyro's offspring, Geyser and Storm, landed on the island to prepare for the search to find Malafore's real lair and challenge the demonic dragon.

Dear, K whispered in her ear, would you let me up so we can get this task underway. She had fallen asleep on top of K, who was laying sideways underneath her. She got off of him with exarragerated regret causing him to laugh, a sound she had not heard in a long time, as he rose to see about DC and their plan for finding Malafore.

Tyreal, Celantra called, thank you for reuniting us faster than either of us had expected.

It gladdens me to see you two back together again, Tyreal said, I remember K when he was very young, but I was preoccupied with keeping heaven secure to follow his life in detail, though I do recognize you from the Casting that brought you race to an end.

Its not ended while we still live, K said, Do you remember the Sentinals?

Yes, Tyreal said flatly, what do they have to do with your race?

They told Spyro that he, Cynder and all of their children have the spirit of our kind within them, K said then looking at Celantra, I'm sorry love that I didn't tell you this earlier but I had to be certain.

You mean that they are Leviathians?, She asked hoping that her race, their race, could be brought back.

They have the spirit but need a catalyst to truly become a Leviathain, K said, I now hope that this war will act as that catalyst.

This was the second best news of Celantra's life, the first being her reuniting with her mate, and she hardly dared to hope that K's miraculous luck at having things work out would pull through this one last time.

Preparations sped up after they regrouped with DC and by 5:00 that morning they were heading off to the most likely place, according to the Guardians, for Malafore to have his portal, the Spine Valley. Celantra saw why it was named Spine Valley when they arrived, cutting a groove into the earth was a canyon that resembled a spine with gullies running into it from either side that made it look like massive vertebrae were pressed into the ground froming the "Valley." Shadows abounded in the crevaces of the canyon and the trees that had populated the area around the cut were missing within the valley, the inside walls were more than 1,000' apart at the top and sloped inwards so that at the bottom they were only about 25' apart. The canyon was almost a mile deep and Celantra could see the rock layers as they preceded into the canyon's heart, the deepest part of the canyon. The heart was about 7 miles in from the side of the canyon that they had entered from, according to Cynder the 100 mile canyon was created when Malafore almost destroyed their world the first time and used to be Spyro's home, the swamp that he hatched in.

Celantra would have inquired further into the history of Malafore and the previous war, but they had been busy and it didn't seem like the right moment. Now they were soaring through the canyon, each dragon with a rider on their back and Tyreal acting as scout, she had John, silent and unreadable, on her back.

John I'm sorry that you got sucked out of your time again but we really needed the help and because of Tyreal summoning you all back K and I are together again I promiss you that your world will be saved.

Its not my world I'm worried about anymore, John said, after years of floating in space they are … well alien, strange as that may sound, the human race I knew is different with the exception of Johnson but that is complicated.

Surely there must be someone who hasn't changed since your complication, she returned.

Two actually, John replied, Cortana and Arbiter.

Cortana, Celantra asked, she special?

Yeah you could say that, John said returning to the silence that seemed to be his constant companion. Celantra was about to resign herself to an uneventful flight when she and DC were beset by red, flying, snake-like creaturs whose body was like one big wing with a head full of sharp teeth and razor sharp claws on the tips of the wing-body that acted like hands.

Wyrrven, Spyro yelled, hit them in the back that's their weakest point, snaps them like wood.

Taking Spyro's advice Celantra pulled up and came down onto one of the wyrrven, the impact caused the creature's back to snap and it exploded into pieces of rock and dust. She felt John moving on her back and glance over her shoulder to see him impaling one of the wyrrven, that tried to latch onto her back, on his swords cutting it in half. That works too, she thought turning her attention back to the rest of the wyrrven, three had broken off and were flying back toward the way they had come. No you don't, Celantra thought as she angled to intercept the reterating sentries, she was almost to the wyrrven when Tyreal came up behind the wyrrven and grabbed them with his wings pulling them back to him where he procedded to destroy the creatures with his ethereal sword.

There is more coming and they are much larger than these, he said pointing toward a black spot in the canyon. As the spot got closer Celantra saw that it was comprised of winged imps small with a hominid shape but a distorted head and a tail with a point on it, their wings were twice the size of their bodies and though small there must be over a thousand in the swarm. Familiars, Tyreal named them, some of Diablo's pets sent to seal an alliance no doubt with this Malafore.

Or sent due to a treaty already in place between them, K said as he and DC joined Celantra and Tyreal in observing the swarm, this will be tricky.

Can they use fire, Celantra asked.

No but they can hit you with lightning, Tyreal replied.

Celantra grinned then headed toward the swarm.

Character Geyser

As Celantra dove toward a swarm of things that Tyreal had just called Familiars, Geyser and Krista pumped their wings to gain altitude, which was harder to do with Jackson and Haggard on their backs, Haggard was on Kris' back and Jackson was on Geyser's. Jackson how much ammo do you have in that thing, Geyser asked as they achieved the desired altitude. Celantra, K, Spyro, Cynder, Ingitus and Tyreal had engaged the minions directly Fiona, Rayon, Storm and Blitz had followed them up apparently with the same idea in mind.

Almost five 60 round clips, Jackson replied, are you thinking about getting into that mess?

Looking at Kris he responded, I think so, he and Kris dived into the swarm with Fi, Storm and Blitz behind them. Geyser felt Jackson holding onto his horns and firing as they fell toward the monsters. Many of the creatures were dropping or being destroyed by flame, shadow, light, desentergration, and what have you, but there were hundreds of the imps left. Entering the swarm he and Krista brought ice into the fray freezing any Familiar that was in front of them, However there were so many in the swarm that Geyser still felt sharp teeth and claws ripping into his skin and he was sure that Jackson wasn't faring any better. Looking back to see how Jackson was doing he saw the man using his legs to hold onto Geyser and fireing his gun with one hand and swinging his sword in his other, glancing over to Kris he saw that she was doing relatively well considering that every time Haggard shot his shotgun she got pushed back from the direction he shot. He noticed that Storm was carving through the creatures with her Electrosphere, while Fiona was combining her shadow and fire to devastating effect, Blitz was like a living cannon with his earth missiles exploding on impact with any of the Familiars. The Familiars didn't put up much of a fight until after they were dead, that is when Geyser noticed that his wounds and those of everyone else were slowly eating away at the rest of their bodies.

K, he yelled, this doesn't seem good anything you can do about it?

Give me a minute, K answered, I'm trying to figure out what type of poison was used to enchance the Familiars' attacks.

Wouldn't it be Mother's type, Blitz said, that would be what Malafore knows.

Of course, K exclaimed, they were enchanced by Malafore not Diablo, lets see if this works. A wall of green energy surrounded K then flowed out from him into everyone around him, Geyser felt the wounds stop eating away at his body but they didn't heal.

Something go wrong? ,he asked K concerned about Krista's three and four inch deep wounds, cause they aren't healing.

I know, K said angrily, Cynder any advise on how to counter your poison?

My poison attacks the cells as they regenrate, to stop the poison you have to stop regenerating cells, Cynder replied as she was licking out Spyro's wounds and he hers, after a few minutes the poison will have bleed out and you can use one of your normal healing spells to mend the damage. They spent a few minutes resting on an outcropping of rock in one of the gullies, which turned out to be a very good thing because that is where they found the entrance to Malafore's lair. Johnson discovered it when he went to sit down on a rock and a whole section of the side of the canyon wall fell back to reveal an old lava tunnel, its sides unnaturally smooth and symmetric and reddish.

Johnson got up saying, why the hell do I always find the stupid entrance, now I guess we have to walk into another bunch of tunnels, like I haven't done enough of that!

Well look at it this way, Arbiter said, at least you know what you are doing.

If you think you have seen more than enough tunnels then you haven't been fighting a race that lives underground for ten years, Fenix commented with a pat on Johnson's, back lets go.

Yeah I guess your right, Johnson relented, still it seems kinda cliché the evil villain and his volcano lair.

Before we head in shouldn't we let K finish healing us, Geyser interrupted.

Quite right, K said as he sent green healing energy into the group.

Geyser felt the his wounds healing and watched as those on Kris and Haggard closed up, it always amazed him how powerful K's healing magic was and he had suspisions that maybe there was more to K's powers than anyone knew.

Now can we get to pounding this Malafore into the ground, Coal said, cause I'm getting bored with all this waiting.

Shut it Coal, Fenix said, Malafore will be far harder than any locust we've ever fought.

That doesn't mean he won't die if you put enough bullets into him, Coal argued.

It just might mean that he won't die if you emptied every bullet you have into him, Spyro stated, it took sealing him in the core of the planet to stop him last time and even that didn't stop him for long.

My mate is right, Cynder said, K I doubt that even you have fought anyone as powerful as Malafore.

That so?, K said glancing at Celantra, well lets get going and find out shall we.

With that they entered the lava tube, Geyser was glad that he wasn't as big as Spyro because the tunnel was tight and curved at angles that must have been difficult for the larger dragon to fit through. Cynder did ok, seeing as she was slenderer than her mate and Celantra just punched through any rocks that got in her way, K was in a human form and riding atop her. Geyser had never seen K's other forms but his father had and both Spyro and Cynder attested to the power of all of the shapes that K could manifest as. Still there was something disarming about K's human form and perhaps that was the point, but an undercurrent of threating power seemed to be pouring out of K none-the-less. His and the other younger dragons' first demonstration of K's power even in human form came when they rounded a curve in the tunnel and came to an old magma chamber, now inhabited by Malafore's minions, and were rushed by orcs and a few trolls. K raised his hands and created a barrier of the black haze that disintegrated whatever touched it, as the orcs and trolls found out.

Hmm, K muttered, only twelve to guard this entrance, Malafore must not be expecting us to find our way in through here.

Or he planned to have as few guards as possible so we wouldn't suspect that he is watching us, Geyser said.

What, Cynder whispered, he can see us?

He seems to have knolege of recent events, Geyser said, and he knew right where we were going when we landed in Wing Harbor.

Why weren't we informed of this earlier?, K hissed glaring at him, We could have passed up the senaking around part and just confronted him directly.

Because we don't know for sure that he is actually watching us or can simply look up recent events with his powers, Celantra said, besides if he was watching us now we would already have been intercepted by some other minions of his.

K remained silent as they continued on, the tunnel became a road, used by Malafore's minions no doubt, past the old magma chamber and it was wide enough for Kris to walk beside Geyser as they continued down into the earth. Kris was nervous, all of them were except K and Celantra, but Geyser still tried to releave her anxitiety by talking to her.

Kris, he began, do your parents know about you and me and well you know?

About our relationship?, Kris responded he could see that she was thinking, I don't think so, they left right after the incident with your arm and I doubt that they were ever told. You don't think it will cause any problems do you?

No I do not see any problems arising from us, Geyser responded, but they should probably hear about this from us instead of some one else.

Well then, Kris said wrapping a wing around him, this should give them a hint. Geyser put a wing over hers and they continued through the tunnel in silence simply enjoying each others company before the upcoming storm.

Character Sparks

Sparks was releived by their unexpected arrival in Avalar that allowed him to escape K's mind and finally talk to Spyro and Cynder again, however right now as they tramped throug the cavern to find and confront Malafore he was less than excited. Hovering next to Spyro he was asking about why they were going along with K if K could deal with Malafore himself.

Because K, powerful as he is, doesn't know what to expect from Malafore, Spyro replied, we do.

So why didn't you just send me with him?, Sparks continued exasperated.

Because K might not be able to defeat Malafore, Cynder thought to him, If that happens then we will be there to help him out.

I still object but whatever, and I still don't see why you would let your children in on this.

They are more capable than we were when we first fought Malafore, Spyro said, and they have positions in the army now that, as much as we would like to keep them out of this, requirer that they are involved.

That isn't a good enough reason for them to be in such danger not to mention your selves and these others that have gotten dragged into this, Sparks complained.

We agree, Cynder returned, but we can't do anything about it now, and this time do stay quiet, we're their parents if you think we are not worried about them, or each other, then I must have forgotten to bring your brain back with you.

Sorry, but I still… whoa Spyro, man, I think your oldest girl is hitting on Geyser there, Sparks thought as he watched Krista put a wing over Geyser.

I'm not surprised, Spyro returned, they have been attracted to each other for a long time now.

Wait your not the least bit annoyed that they didn't tell you?, Sparks asked.

It would seem that they are, Cynder thought back when Geyser covered Kris' wing with his own, leave them alone we've all been through a lot and are about to go into the grinder again.

Wow, Sparks thought back, 100 years ago I would never have thought that we would have a moment like this.

What that our daughter would fall in love with the child of a Guardian and we would discover that as we went to fight Malafore with a group of people that we never met?, Spyro asked sarcastically.

Ok, cut it out, Sparks said, Its just surprising is all…, a massive rumbling stoped him in mid sentence as out from the walls burst tall fat men with clubs in their hands and spiked hair, other than their reddish coloring Sparks would never have been able to tell that they were unnatural. The men exhibited strength that rivaled even Spyro's but were no match for the magics that they employed to defeat the creatures.

The Udar, Tyreal said, some of Diablo's most loyal minions, as they demonstrated they will die for any reason that he gives them.

But what did attacking us do?, Sparks thought.

Maybe Malafore wants to see how powerful we are, Spyro said, sending minions on a suicide run to determin that would fit his personality.

Sparks agreed with that statement but keep silent, until he saw a flux of magical power radiating from the tunnel ahead. Spyro stop there is something weird up ahead and I won't have you springing any sort of magical trap that Malafore might have placed here

With that Spyro called for a short halt while he went to inspect the power fluxuations. As Sparks approached the source he 'saw' that the fluxuations were coming from a buildup of convexitivity energy hidden behind the wall he also saw no apparent way to disarm the trap. Returning to Spyro he reported what he saw.

Well that doesn't sound good, Spyro thought then calling K over to them and explaining what Sparks had found, what do you think about getting past it?

What type of attack is this convexitivity closet to?, K asked.

It is like a cross between your desentergration and electricity, Cynder said.

Then let me trip it, Celantra said, electricity never hurts me and unless it is hot, like fire, or exactly like desentergration I should be fine.

No absolutely not, K protested, if anyone is going to trip it, it will be me.

Sparks looked back to see that Blitz was creeping ever closer to the trap, while they were arguing. Uh, Spyro Blitz is, Sparks started but to late Blitz rolled into the trap as a boulder setting off a wave of destructive energy that blew holes into the wall on either side of the trap, Blitz however remained in his boulder, barely, and remained unharmed. When the energy died down Cynder rushed to her eldest's side to see if he had been injured, which he hadn't due to his boulder, and Sparks let out a ghost's sigh of relief at seeing Blitz unharmed. That sigh died on his preverbial "lips" the entire tunnel shook and then exploded with the convexitivity energy that was still stored in the trap. The energy came from the right side of the tunnel and arched to the left stopping at anyone it hit and if not hitting anyone was absorbed by the opposite side. Celantra threw herself in front of the humans to protect them, which worked spectacularly well, K did something that Sparks didn't think was even possible, but K always did the impossibal, channeling the rouge energy around him into his hands and dispersing it, Spyro covered Cynder with his body and wings protecting her but, Sparks was able to see, being torn up on the inside just under his scales, resulting in bleeding that flowed from his skin and over his scales turning their amathists color a deep crimson. Blitz, back in his boulder form, was protecting Fiona by keeping himself between her and the source of the energy, Rayon was encapsulated in his Fear Shield, effectively warding off the worst of the attack and Ingitus redirected the energy with his time warping abilities. Storm however wrapped herself around Geyser and Krista, taking the full force of the convexitive power, for Sparks the moment seemed to go in slow motion, Storm absorbed the energy keeping Krista and Geyser safe but was ripped open on the inside. Sparks saw her murmur something into Krista's ear then he felt more than saw her die, Storm's position didn't change so he wasn't sure if he was seeing things correctly but after the trap had finished, it lasted maybe a whole ten secondes, Storm was still unmoving, Krista was crying and Geyser was to shocked to even comfort her. Cynder!, Sparks yelled with his mind, Hurry you could ressurect me do the same for Storm while you can without needing a focus. A focus is the object that a resurrected person must stay around to continue to live, like Sparks and the core.

Cynder and Spyro, though he was still dripping with blood, rushed over to Storm's body and Cynder thought to Sparks, If I have trouble getting out of the, she searched for the right word, dark get K to slap me until I do, then to Sparks horror she did just that Cynder became, for a short while, the corrupted malefic dragon that she was when he and Spyro first encountered her. However this time she and Spyro combined powers, his healing and her necromancy channeling a stream of misty light onto and into Sotrm's body. The spell took a good three minutes to pull off, but with fantastic resultes Storm coughed up blood as she returned to life and remained laying on the ground to weak to even get up, Cynder fought down the darkness that she had to use to ressurect Storm and Spyro leaned against the side of his mate, even though Cynder was smaller she still supported him easily enough, getting his blood on her. Ingitus commented to K that this was something that even he, that being K, couldn't do. K just looked at Ingitus with that sly grin that said you don't know me well enough yet to make that call. Spyro is she going to be alright?, Sparks asked.

Yes after a few days to recover her strength she will be fine, Spyro replied, right now she is doing good to move her head.

You don't look so good yourself, Sparks pointed out, you might want K to heal you. K must have had the same idea because he walked up to Spyro and spread his healing mists over the bloody dragon.

Now what to do about Storm?, K queried

Spyro, Ingitus, K, Celantra, and Cynder decided that Storm needed to be returned to the Guardians encamped at the ruins of Wing Harbor and that Ingitus should be the one to carry her, Spyro making the argument, If she starts to slip away you can slow down time for her allowing you the time to get her to Xavier or one of the other master healers. Ingitus reluctantly consented to the logic of the argument and had Storm draped over his back.

Have anything to tie me on with, Storm wheezed, I can't hold on. Haggard, in the only instance that Sparks could think of that the man did something unselfish, gave over his climbing rope, all 100' of it, and his clamping carribeniers so they could secure Storm onto Ingitus.

Sparks took a huge step and asked K if he would open up a hole in the roof of the tunnel for Ingitus to leave through, K seemed less annoyed than Sparks would have thought about hearing his mind again so soon after their "quality" time together and agreed by dissolving almost 250' feet of solid rock, it took almost five minutes to create a gap big enough for Ingitus, with Storm attached, to fit through but as soon as the hole was big enough Ingitus took off, Storm sleeping on his back.

Character Haggard

Haggard was still trying to comprehend what he just saw. So Storm died, to protect Geyser and Krista, then Spyro and Cynder used some really freaky stuff to bring her back, but she has a lot less strength now than she did before?, he asked Paul.

That's is what I got out of the bits of conversation I overheard, Paul replied, kind of you to give up that rope it was pretty strudy.

And it weighs a ton, Haggard complained, I'm just glad that someone else has to carry it for a while.

I should have guessed, Paul said punching Haggard in the arm, you never do anything if it doesn't benefit you.

Well every now and then I do, Haggard replied, espiscally if it invoves an explosion. Jackson just stood there and shook his head. K stormed past them heading for the end of the tunnel. K wait up, Haggard yelled as he ran after the Leviathian everyone else folowed Haggard in trying to keep up with K.

Dear, Celantra called up to K, what are you doing?

I'm ending this Malafore once and for all, K hissed, He made me mad and you know very well how that turns out for people.

K, Haggard yelled, he made us mad too, but that doesn't mean that we need to go barging in there so we can get killed.

K slowed his pace to let the others catch up, Celantra moved up beside her mate before he set off again this time at a pace that Haggard could keep up with. K might have let them catch up but Haggard could tell that he was still fuming.

Look, K Storm is not dead, he said, sure she's out for a while but then she will be back.

But she could have been, K said, I've lost everyone I ever cared about, excluding Celantra and I lost her for two Colapses, I will not stand to loose another, that goes for all of you.

Then let us in on what you are going to do, Arbiter interjected, together we are stronger than if we are apart.

Curse your implacable logic, K snarled, fine what do you want to know.

Well your plane for one, Krista said her eyes hard and fiery, I'd like nothing better than to grind Malafore into dust right now.

That goes for both of us, Geyser added.

All of us, Jackson said.

Fine, K agreed, Haggard, Jackson, John, Arbiter, Johnson, Tyreal with Delta, Fenix make em behave.

Will do, Fenix said, what is our position?

Tyreal, can you carry all of them?, K asked.

Yes, Tyreal replied.

Then drop them onto Malafore while we have him distracted and start pumping everything you have into him, K declared, Spyro, Cynder, Blitz, Kirsta, Rayon, Fiona,Geyser, with me and Celantra, we're the battering ram.

First don't we have to find him?, Haggard observed.

Sparks, lead on, K said to nothing Haggard could see.

Who?, Haggard asked.

Sparks is an old friend, Spyro said, he's a ghost so can find anything we're looking for.

This stuff just keeps getting weirder by the second, Haggard thought as Tyreal wrapped him up in one of the tendrils that composed the angle's wings. Tyreal must be super strong, he thought, to be able to carry all ten of us and still fly. Coal how do things look from your end?, haggard asked. Coal was on the other side of Tyreal with Baird, Dom, Fenix and Johnson.

Looks like a party over here, Coal said, lets go kill us a demon dragon.

Urah, Jackson commented as K headed down the tunnel following the ghost Sparks that only he, Spyro and Cynder could see.

I wonder just how long it's been since any of those three had a mental checkup, Haggard muttered to John, and is it getting hotter?

What don't believe in ghosts?, John replied, seems likely that they could exists after what we just saw and the suit keeps out most of the heat so I wouldn't know.

Well, K still seems a little "off" if you get my meaning, Haggard replied.

I heard that, K snapped, cut the yapping we are almost there. K stopped outside of a long chamber with a vertical channel that opened to the sky, the chamber was carved to look like a massive vortex with the walls being grooved all the way down from the opening to the floor in a spiral pattern. The floor was more like a few walkways that ran over a pool of magma and terminated at a slab of rock that a portal sat upon, something about the shape of the converging walkways seemed familiar to Haggard.

Is that a star shape?, Haggard asked.

It's a pentagram, Tyreal answered, the Three's most powerful summoning symbol what it could be doing here I can only guess at. Then the room started to vibrate with energy, the pentagram walkways lighting up and magma was pulled from the pool under the portal and formed into a ball above the walkways.

Its an artillery cannon, Haggard realized, the biggest artillery cannon in history. That is not a vortex on the walls, he yelled, its rifling. The globe of magma reached the size of a large bus and was fired out of the chamber like a mortar shot.

We need to get in there and destroy that portal and the pentagram, Tyreal said, K make us some distractions.

Distractions for who, I don't see Malafore in here, K replied, Sparks must not have figured out who we are looking for.

Haggard looked down into the magma pool,Uh K is Malafore really big and a dark purple?

Yes Spyro replied, do you see him?

Yeah, he is a litte more powerful than you thought, Haggard replied looking down to see Malafore curled around the spire that held up the platform that the portal was sitting on. Malafore was at least 100' long, 30' tall, and parts of him were comprised solely of lava. He heard Cynder gasp when she saw Malafore, Spyro's eyes were wider than usual, the younger dragons gaped at the size of the demonic dragon, K cracked his fingers, a strange gesture for him to make, and Celantra filled with more light than usual.

He heard Jackson breath, damn that a big dragon.

Then we should hit the bastard as hard as we can, Baird remarked.

Tyreal wrapped a tendril around their mouths to stop their profanity saying, while you are around me there will be none of that.

Look K is ready lets get somewhere out of sight while he attaracts big dragon's attention, Haggard said, how much ammo do you all have?

Total is 30 clips, Fenix said, Johnson has 20 rounds for his sniper and 24 for the shot gun. How about you?

I've got 18 shotgun rounds and the pyrolancher, Haggard responded, Jackson has maybe four clips for his gun and his sword.

Our swords are good, John added.

Then we wait for K's signal, Tyreal said pulling back into the tunnel while K and the dragons took to the air waking up Malafore.

Malafore awoke with a roar and exploded out of the lava booming, now you will face my true power, the battle was on.

Character Cynder

Malafore loomed up out of the lava she could tell that he had eyes only for her and Spyro, which might work out to their advantage. K was riding in on Celantra's back, still in his human form, and they were circling around to Malafore's left side while she and Spyro headed straight for their old enemy. Cynder saw Fiona lead the others around to Malafore's right closing him in a sort of box.

So the purple dragon and the black dragoness come to test their mettle once again, I see you've made some new friends, I'll enjoy killing them in front of you, especially your children, Malafore thundered.

Not this time, K yelled as he jumped onto Malafore's back, I'm here to make sure that you never again destroy these dragons. Malafore rolled and grabbed K in a paw.

You a human ha, you couldn't even hurt one of my generals, Malafore growled.

Oh yeah, Fenix said as Tyreal came out of the tunnel and dropped the rest of DC onto Malafore, cause I did.

As the human part of DC, or non-dragon part, dug in to Malafore's back to keep from getting flung off during the rolls and spins, Cynder and Spyro channeled their powers into the fury beam that they used to defeat the malefic dragon long ago. To her horror the beam was absorbed into the dragon without effect. Malafore laughed as he slammed her into Spyro, with a backhand of his paw, sending them into the spire that supports the portal. Cynder felt herself falling as she was shaking off the stunning power of the hit when she realized that she and Spyro were falling toward the lava below it was to late to do anything, fortunately Tyreal was there and halted their fall with his tendril-wings right before they hit the lava.

The Three are now Four, Tyreal said as he flung them up away from the lava.

What was that supposed to mean?,Spyro asked her.

It means that Malafore is now a Prime Evil, Cynder said as the meaning of Tyreal's words hit home, he won't be as easily defeated as he was before. Cynder saw that Celantra had engaged Malafore in a slug fest, nither one getting anywhere with their blows. K was still in Mlafore's hand and channeling some spell. Give K time to cast that spell, Cynder told Spyro, I'm going to keep those of us without wings from falling to their deaths.

Ok, Spyro replied, just don't get yourself killed.

Don't you get killed, she replied as she dove to intercept a falling Haggard. Grabbing him with her paw she pulled out of the dive at a low angle to accomidate for Haggard's body not being used to flying.

Thanks, Haggard said, thought I would be a crispy morsle for big demon boy there can I ride on you so I don't get thrown off again when I fire my shotgun?

Lifting him with her paw to where he could grab onto her back and pull up, Cynder replied, just use your pyrolancher and you should be okay. As she circled back around Haggard sent a few pyroblasts into Malafore to little effect. Malafore and Celantra were still locked in the slug fest neither one of their powers able to affect the other. Tyreal whipped up from underneath and grabbed up the remaining DC members that were on Malafore, at the same time K exploded in a bomb shell of his dark mists covering Malafore, himself, Spyro, Celantra and Tyreal with DC in his wings. When the cloud cleared, K was a massive, possessed looking dragon with dark power arching out of him Spyro, Tyreal, DC and her children were safely on the portal platform, Celantra was baside K She was radiating with her white light.

Cynder is that, Rayon Malafore has in his hands?, Haggard said.

Looking again at Malafore's paws, she did see the he had her son in his paws and was both trying to crush and blast him with convextivity. Ray was safe, for the moment within his Fear Shield, but Cynder could see that he couldn't hold it for much longer against the power at Malafore's command. Cynder reacted the only way she could, as a mother and a fighter, charging Malafore she went dark, pulling to herself the corrupted power of the shadow world, when she hit Malafore she sent him reeling. Continuing the attack she pinned him to a wall of the chamber bit down on his neck while attacking with her fury power. Malafore dropped Ray, like she wanted, then blasted her and Ray away from him with a fury nova. Rayon was about to colllapse and Cynder grabbed him, releasing the dark power that she had summoned, and brought him to the Portal where Spyro flew up to meet her. After Ray glided down to the others with Haggard on his back Spyro turned to her.

That is twice in one day that you used those powers, and it seems like those are the only powers that are harming him look.

Looking at Malafore she saw that the bite in his neck was ozzing blood and the scales where she hit him were loose. You aren't thinking to do it as well?, she asked.

We might have to Malafore doesn't seem to be taking too much damage from K or Celantra, Spyro said, we have to help them.

I guess if you are using dark magic for a good cause it really isn't that dark, Cynder reasoned, just don't you get addicted to the power.

I have you to keep me from that, he said nuzzeling her. Now lets go help beat Malafore back into hell, he said flying off toward the battle between the three dragons.

Cynder couldn't agree more as she and Spyro summoned the power of the Convexitive World to strike Malafore. Both of them increased by 50% of their size and they turned a dark black with their eyes and horns set off with white, toghther they unleashed their rage against their acheint enemy. Malafore roared and staggered in the air, his arm dripping with blood, Its working Cynder thought to Spyro, Spyro? She looked over to see him completely surrounded by the darkness. No, she screamed at him as she dove into his side driving him onto the portal crushing it under their weight. Spyro was shocked out of his darkness and returned to normal size, Cynder did the same thing. She was distracted from her concern for Spyro by a huge explosive roar that shook the very platform that they were on. Looking back to K, Celantra and Malafore she saw K in his half-form but grown to a monstrous size, standing in the lava without even being burnt, cloaked in a darkness deeper than even what she and Spyro were just in, he had Malafore in one paw and had summoned his sword in the other. She watched as K drove his sword into Malafore's chest and slowely twisted it useing it to rip the demon dragon open she continued to stare in horror as K used an ability that she had never seen stripping Malafore of his skin layer by layer. Celantra was shouting into his ear but he was to caught up in his tourture of Malafore to notice. For the first time Cynder actually felt sorry for Malafore watching as he writhed and bleed while skewered on K's sword his skin had been melted off and K was now stripping his muscles off by bitting down and pulling off the strpis of flesh. Malafore was pratically screaming in pain as K smashed his head into the side of the chamber wall. Celantra flew into K's line of sight and manage to halt his tourture of Malafore, convincing K to just kill the poor creature, strange that I woud think of Malafore as poor, Cynder thought.

I've never seen K do anything as terribal as that, Spyro said, what has happened to him?

Cynder heard a snap and a whooshing that signaled Malafore's second death. Looking back to where K was she saw him back in his normal dragon form gliding down to them, Celantra behind him silently crying. K didn't look like he was in any mood to talk, so Cynder asked Celantra what happened to K.

He has full recoliection of his past and his emotions now, Celantra said choking back her tears, I had hoped that those would prevent him from slipping into the darkness but it only speed it up.

K walked up to her and wrapped a wing around Celantra, I've always been destined to do this you know that, but at least I'm on the good side even if I'm now far darker than the enemy ever thought of being, and after all those I lost who I cared for, I will make them pay, hi hissed the last five words in the coldest, most threatening voice Cynder ever heard him use, it scared her even more than Malafore's voice. Time to go, K continued, where did Ingitus take Storm to?

The remains of Wing Harbor, Cynder responded.

Then lets go get him, John we will have to postpone going back to your time since Arbiter and Johnson came back through time your world is now the last one to have been attacked by the Primes, Haggard, Jackson we are heading to your time, K spouted more orders as they flew back to the harbor to meet Ingitus.

Cynder was flying next to Celantra, I'm sorry about K, Cynder told her, but there has to be some way to shcok him out of this, there was for me and for Spyro so K must have a point where he will come out of this darkness.

I hope you are right, Celantra replied, I've lost him again after just finding him, he will now do anything to defeat the Primes but unless another war between the realms breaks out I don't know what would be catastrophic enough to bring him out of this… she trailed off.

Corruption?, Cynder supplied.

Yes that fits well to what has happened to him, Celantra agreed, who and what he was has been corrupted by all that he has suffered, all that he surrered alone for I was stuck in the Fade Realms and unable to be there for him. Celantra continued the flight back in silence, Cynder flew back thinking about K's problem with Spyro.

Character Ingitus

As DC came to the half-destroyed port of Wing Harbor, Ingitus flew up to meet them. Storm is sleeping again but she is quickly regaining her strength, I take it things went well for you.

Well enough, K replied, we need a portal to Earth around the year 2016, how soon can you manage it?

Weren't we going back to John's time first?, Ingitus asked.

Change of plans make the portal, K ordered as he walked into the city, A critical point has just been hit and this needs to be resolved quickly.

Ingitus was shocked that K would be acting this way, Rayon came up to Ingitus.

K has embraced the same power that he is fighting against, Rayon explained, You are lucky that you weren't there to see what he did to Malafore.

I doubt that you parents feel the same way, Ingitus replied.

You would be wrong in that assumption, Spyro said as he, Cynder, Celantra, and Blitz walked up, compared to what K did to Malafore nothing that I saw in the war could compare, at least not any single act.

What did he do?, Ingitus asked curious at what sort of act would prompt this respone from his friend.

K impaled Malafore on his sword, then stripped the flesh off and statred to tear away the muscles all the while twisting the sword around in Malafore's chest and pounding his head into the wall, K finally snapped his back and threw Malafore into the lava where the body exploded in a shower of lava and blood, Blitz explained. The description made Ingitus feel a little sick knowing that K was capibal of being that ruthless and crule chilled his spine.

INGITUS, K yelled, Portal?

Who is going through?, Ingitus asked, Earth's time is contemporary with ours so you wouldn't need me to make the portal.

Ture, K stated, DC lets go, Celantra are you coming or staying?

I am not going to let you loose on another planet with out my support, Celantra said, not while you are like this.

Fi, K asked, are you and your's going with us or staying here?

We're staying here while Storm is down, also we could rebuild and there are still golems somewhere, Fi replied, K look at what you have become and tell me that this isn't for the best.

K didn't reply just seemed hurt by Fiona's words, but summoned the portal anyway saying, Delta sorry but you all seem to be stuck with us for now.

Where Fenix goes so will we, Dom said, were with you dark or not.

Well I guess I will go along with this crazy one more time K, Ingitus said stepping through the newly opened portal. He arrived on the side of a moor, the air was cold, and snow was covering the ground as it fell from the sky, behind him the rest of DC arrived in the Russian countryside.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32 Bad Company Corrupts Good Morales

Character Srg. Paul Jackson

Paul walked through the portal behind Haggard, and came out on what he recognized as the Russian moors. Welcome home, Haggard said.

Yeah, Jackson muttered, home sweet home. Haggard suddenly grabbed his arm and twirled him to look at three men running toward them. Who are they?, Jackson asked, Not Russian military I hope.

Its my old squad, Haggard declared waving his hands to attract the attention of the three men, Sweetwater over here!

Haggard are you sure that you know them?, Jackson asked.

Yeah, Haggard said running to meet his old team. He returned with the three solders as the rest of DC came through the portal.

Jackson this is Redford, indicating a man with a green army cap, Sweetwater, indicating the man with the communication headset, and that's Preston, indicating the man with a stubbly mustache.

Haggard where do you find these people?, Redford asked looking at the dragons, Arbiter, John, and Johnson, and where did you go three months ago?

They spent the next ten minutes, much to K's displeasure, explaining who was who and how they all met.

Would you all just shut up and lets go, K demanded, we must find Diablo before he gets a foot hold here, otherwise when we get back to your time John, we will be fighting all three brothers.

Jackson had learned by now not to argue with K and shouldered his gun ready to move out. You coming with us?, he asked Haggard and his friends.

You actually have to ask, Haggard said, of course I'm going with you I haven't had this many explosions ever.

Not without us you aren't, Redford said, If Haggard is going with you so are we, he is my responsibility after all.

So Red what happened to fishing didn't get out as fast as you hoped, Haggard asked.

Yeah I did, but decided to come back, couldn't leave these two alone, Redford replied.

Jackson walked over to Preston, welcome to the party, were are probably going to be riding dragon back so just hold on tight and don't look down.

Can't be worse than what those three have put me through, Preston said, though we did turn out considerably wealthier.

Gold?, Jackson asked.

I take it Haggard told you that, Preston said as he was strapping his AK-47 to his back.

Worse he has got me doing it now, Jackson replied, since when did the US issue AK-47s?

They don't we just use whatever falls from the enemy, Preston explained as he, Haggard and Jackson mounted Spyro.

Keep it under the sound barrier, Jackson kidded with Spyro.

Ah, you always take the fun out of everything, Spyro replied catching on to Jackson joke.

Whoa we aren't going faster than sound without protection are we?, Preston asked.

Already did once, Haggard said, went from Africa to London in four minutes, not joking.

What was that about not being able to do worse to you than those three?, Jackson commented.

Haggard what have you gotten us into?, Preston said as Spyro took off following K's lead.

Wait why are we heading towards the capital of Russia, Jackson yelled to Spyro over the wind.

K's got some friends in there that he thinks will help, Spyro said.

Why does K have friends everywhere?, Jackson said to the air.

Maybe he is popular?, Haggard said.

Preston elbow him for me would yah, Jackson said he heard a satisfying yell from Haggard a second later.

That is for getting us stuck in this mess, Preston said.

Kid I wouldn't trade this experience for anything, Jackson said, sure we almost die roughly every other day but I've seen things that it would take lifetimes to discover.

Or if you happen to know a certain dragon, Spyro said as they circled over Moscow.

Look out ATG missiles, Jackson yelled at Spyro and pointing at the rockets heading for them. Spyro took them out with a blast of electricity.

I though dragons breathed fire, Preston remarked.

Not all of us, Spyro said, I can use fire, ice, electricity, and earth, Cynder has poison, wind, shadow, and fear, and Ingitus can control time to a certain degree as well as having mastery with fire.

What about K and Celantra, Preston asked.

You pick up on names quick, Jackson observed, K has a disintegration-like power, a morphing ability and can heal almost any wound, Celantra is like a living battering ram, only affected by heat mostly, she can use electricity as well but to a much deeper level then Spyro.

Like you said, Preston replied as K landed in one of the courtyards of the capital, welcome to the party.

Jackson chuckled as Spyro descended into the courtyard. On arrival in the yard a man in a heavy fur coat came out to meet them and went directly to K.

K old friend I am sorry about the missiles but you did not tell us you would be arriving and with so many acquaintances, the man said in a heavy Russian accent.

DC meet Vorkoff, K said, Russian ambassador and our ticket to a search and destroy warrant for Diablo.

K what is all this about, Vorkoff said, I know of no Diablo that could be on a watch list, I hope you are not trying to do something less than legal, again.

Not this time, K replied, Just give me permission to access the satellites that you have scanning the world for nuclear launches and I'll do the rest.

You I might be able to get permission for but your American friends and the other non-humans would have to be keep in lockdown for the duration of your access, we are not openly at war yet but have been on the verge for some time, Vorkoff said, You all would be able to keep your weapons if I gave you diplomatic immunity but for that two of you would have to be acting as diplomats.

Done, Jackson said, I'll be a diplomat.

And I'll be the other, John said taking his helmet off to reveal a bearded face with blue eyes and brown hair, which country are we representing?

Well which country do you come from?, Vorkoff replied.

America, Jackson said.

It doesn't exists yet, John said.

Then you can both act as US emissaries, Vorkoff said, that would be for the best I think. K how long do you plan to stay?

Maybe a week at the most, K replied, I'll have to crunch the scans to find where Diablo is.

Hmm, you'll need some rooms then, I would suggest the area for overseas diplomats but that might be a dangerous area for such…outstanding persons, Vorkoff stated, Ah, I know, I have a friend that owns a hotel chain one of his places would do fine, draws less attention that way.

Two hours later both Jackson and John had papers stating that they were US diplomats and were under Vorkoff's protection, they also had the street address of a hotel that even the dragons could stay in, the Kamnh, or Fireplace, when translated into English, was a brown, four story, rectangular, complex that used to be apartments and were remodeled into a hotel. It was big enough on the inside and the clerk, an old man with glasses and a suite barley glanced twice when the dragons squeezed through the door, remarking that if they broke anything they would be paying for it. It was the perfect place to stay hidden in for a while.

I take it you get a lot of strange people in here, Jackson said.

Yes that I do, the clerk answered, Vorkoff again I suspect.

Right, Jackson said, he knows the owner I take it.

Me, yes, the clerk said, my name is Clarence.

Strange name for a Russian to have, Jackson commented.

I'm not originally Russian, Clarence said, I was Scottish but now I am just the desk clerk for Vorkoff and his strange visitors, speaking of which there are two other members of your army staying here, but don't go knocking on their door I think they are Spec-ops.

Jackson thanked Clarence and went to his room, one the way he passed a door with a marking on it. Stopping to look closer he saw that it was a harrier with a skull and valkrie symbol, surrounded by two olive branches, he recognized the symbol of the one-four-one, most accomplished Spec-ops group on the planet. Against Clarence's warning he knocked on the door and got knocked on the back of the head for doing so, as he blacked out he saw a man with a bushy mustache and a stubbly beard. He woke up when water was splashed on his face. He was tied in a chair and the chair was tied to the sink where the water came from. The man with the mustache, empty cup I his hand, was sitting across the sink from him and a man with a Mohawk was sitting up in the bed with a bloody bandage over his chest.

Who is he, Mohawk asked.

Just give me a minute and we will find out, Mustache replied then turning to Jackson, how do you know the symbol one the door?

It is the symbol for taskforce 141, Jackson replied, I take it you are 141?

Mustache hit him for that comment, I ask the questions, he said, who sent you?

No one, Jackson said, it's a long story but I am not here to attack you I am a sergeant not an assassin.

And right now it's the US that we don't want to find us, Mustache said, we've got time, spill your story and I might let you live.

Jackson thought it best to tell Mustache his story, crazy as it is, and after two hours was finally done.

That sounds to ridiculous to be faked, Mustache said, so you have no idea what has happened over the last three months?

None sir, Jackson replied.

Well we stopped Shepherd from becoming a dictator and ended up here branded traitors for killing him, I'm Captain Price, this is Captain MacTavish, Price said.

You just talked your way out of death, MacTavish said, wouldn't know if that K could help with stab wounds do you?

K is preoccupied but I could get Spyro to look at you if you let me out of this chair, Jackson offered.

That I can't do until you story is proven, Price said, where would this Spyro be?

What time is it?, Jackson asked.

2:00 am, Price said, where can I find the dragon.

Ask the clerk where he put Spyro and you will probably find him and Cynder sleeping.

I'll be back in ten minutes, if I am not kill him and get away from here, Price said handing a pistol to MacTavish, its nothing personal just got to do what we have to to survive.

Five minutes later Price walked back in with Spyro squeezing his head into the room, Paul what have you done to make these people so mad at you, Spyro said.

MacTavish just stared at Spyro then looked at Jackson while unwrapping the bandage, you were telling the truth, but can he heal this, pointing to the weeping stab that was right below his heart.

Easily, Spyro said breathing the green mists of healing into the wound closing it up.

Didn't even leave a scar, Price said, how does it feel?

Healed, Mac said getting up and cutting the ropes off of Jackson, Ok now I trust you.

Good cause you two just got caught up in a whirlwind of crazy, Spyro said, welcome to DC.

Wait their joining us, Jackson asked.

I made the dragon a deal, Price said, freeing you wasn't part of it that is just righting a wrong on my part, the deal was he healed Soap and we would join with DC.

MacTavish and Jackson looked at Price, What, MacTavish asked?

It's the safest place for us right now, Price said, and it would add several armies worth of strength to our 141, Jackson we need a new member I think you'll do.

What but I'm officially dead, Jackson said, besides I'm with DC.

But outside of DC you are dead and right now we need men who are off the grid, Mac said, you can call me Soap.

I just go by Jackson, or Paul whichever, Jackson said, I guess I'm in.

So we have Delta, Bad Company and Taskforce 141 within Dragon Company, Spyro muttered, Not to mention John's little group those three could be more then a match for any normal human.

Well I'll introduce you to K when he gets back and the rest of us in the morning till then I suggest you get some sleep, Jackson said, Once K gets going you have almost no time for that sort of stuff.

Wait you said Bad Company, Price stated, you mean the Bad Company, stories have been circulating about how those four destroyed a whole mercenary group and took off with all the gold, that true?

If Haggard is anyone to go by then yes, Jackson responded, what you aren't looking to turn them in are you?

No. Price replied, they were also branded traitors when they stole almost eight mill worth of gold right out of Uncle Sam's pocket If they are still around then we have even more reason to get to Makarov.

The Vladimir Makarov, K said as he materialized in the room, If you want to get at him then you joined the right group Makarov is in with Diablo and is his acting general here in this world, well that is annoying.

Price had seven shots put into K before K finished the sentence, That should have killed you with the first shot unless I missed your heart all seven times, Price exclaimed.

No your aim was true, K said as he extracted the bullets from his chest blood spurting out of his heart with each beat, I just don't die as easily as anything you've ever come across, K finished as he healed the bullet holes closing up his chest and cutting off the blood that had pooled on the floor. Spyro go see if the others are ready we head to Siberia tonight.

Great just when I though I could sleep, Jackson said, Oh yeah that is K just so you know.

Yeah the flaming eyes gave it away, Soap said.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33 When You Know Where Freezes Over

Character Captain John "Soap" MacTavish

His first ride on dragon back was exhilarating, Soap thought that he could ride forever, Price was his usual, unmoved, focused, self remarking, It is faster than walking.

I could do this all day, Soap replied, It the freest I've felt in a long time.

It hasn't been that long, Price reminded him, but I know what you mean don't let it get to your head we are still being hunted by the two deadliest military forces on the planet.

That was a sobering thought, even though they were accompanied by five dragons, an angle, and twelve other fighters it was twenty vs. two million, not the best odds.

So you two actually volunteered to join in with us the dragon, Celantra, Soap reminded himself, asked?

Yes I volunteered us, Price said.

Oh, I see, Celantra replied with a smile and looking at Soap, so you just got dragged along for the ride?

I always seem to, he replied still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that he was flying on the back of a crystal dragon, where are we going anyway?

North, Celantra replied, to some isolated place that K detected an unusual energy reading from, the Siberian Peninsula I think.

At this speed the ride will be short then, Price said.

Great, thought Soap, back to earth where we will be hunted and shot at again, oh well. Wish we could just keep on flying, he said.

Did that Mohawk go to your head, Price asked, we're killers not bikers if we don't take out Makarov and this Diablo then there will be a lot more death then if we die trying.

At least our chances are better now, Soap replied, I have a hard time seeing what even a tank could do these dragons, especially you Celantra.

It depends on how much heat the tanks can hit me with, Celantra said, if it is not hot enough to melt rock then it shouldn't be too damaging.

Looking over to Spyro, who was carrying John, Haggard and Jackson, he waved at Jackson and pointed to K, then shrugged. Jackson, obviously getting the question, held up four fingers then three. So we got about four minutes before landing, Soap checked his EBR, K had pulled some strings to get the weapon for him, 7X scope and with a full 110 rounds at that, Price had a more universal M16A4 with a 3X ACOG, Soap guessed it came with a good amount of bullets. He loaded the EBR and checked his M1911 it was still at eight rounds from when Price shot K in their room, but he only had two clips left and didn't want to end up with only eight shots left if it came down to a firefight. Celantra started to circle in for a landing in a field. Celantra, Price said, we need to be the first ones on the ground dive for us.

Ok, hold on, Celantra said as she closed her wings to only a third of their span and shot toward the ground. Soap readied for his cue and as Celantra pulled up out of the dive he rolled off her side and came up on the plain next to Price. Celantra landed about fifteen feet in front of them followed by K, Tyreal, Ingitus, Cynder, then Spyro, as each dragon landed the riders got off.

Jackson walked up to them and said, nice moves but around these guys you won't need to be doing that stuff all the time might get you killed.

Just give a couple of dead men their fun, Price said, now lets see where we go from here.

Walking up to K Soap heard him and Ingitus talking about where some portal could be, K seemed determined to get underground while Ingitus was arguing that the portal should be right in front of them.

I isn't there, K said, and if it was there would be a billion guards camped around it.

Or it could be a secondary portal to draw us away and is simply cloaked with an invisibility spell.

Would it still be physical if you couldn't see it?, Soap asked.

Well with invisibility it would be, Ingitus started then boom, Soap fired a round from his pistol between the two and it ricocheted off of some sort of object.

Problem solved, he said, now what is it?

Hmm, K mumbled as he felt around where the bullet bounced, it's a door, someone cloaked a door, and I am going to bet that there is an important reason that it is invisible.

So we found another portal the other John stated, though it would be harder considering the others.

No this wouldn't be a portal but a meeting place or an information storage, Ingitus said, Can you open it K?

Just give me a minute, K growled as he traced his claws over the surface of the invisible door, damn, no handle so it has to be opened by a spell or a key or code, which we don't have.

But if this is a meeting place then someone must have the code, Soap said, we could wait until they try to get in and get the code from them.

Just how do you plan on doing that?, K asked, I see no one out here other than us.

Well I would suggest you five hiding from the helicopter that I hear, Price said, five dragons might be a bit of a give away, now move.

Where can we hide, Spyro said, this is an open field… quick everyone around me except whoever wants to get the code.

Jackson your with us, Price said, quickly now that chopper sounds like it is almost on top of us.

Jackson ran to him and Price and the three dropped into the grass, while the others gathered around Spyro who covered them with a hill of dirt.

Thrum, thrum, thrum the helicopter flew over-head and circled around Soap could see that it had a mounted fifty cal. machine gun on the side that was landing towards them.

Jackson time to see what you can do, Price said, you get the man Soap take out that turret I'll kill the chopper. As Jackson made his way through the grass and snow, Soap took aim with his sniper, I hope this thing is sighted in properly he thought as he watched three men get out and head for the "door." when the men were half-way between the door and the chopper Soap fired the three man dropped to the ground, the machine gunner fell backwards into the heli, and Price destroyed the tail rotor so it couldn't take off. Jackson barreled into the three men, as they got up, throwing them back to the ground and knocking their weapons away with his sword.

Soap the drive, Price yelled.

Soap reamed and fired, killing the driver who had pulled out a detonator of some sort. Spyro and the others exploded out of the fake hill as Jackson got a handle on the three visitors, he had one foot on one man's chest, holding him to the ground, he had a second man pinned with his sword laying across the mans neck, and the third man was staring down the barrel of Jackson's BR. Nice work, Soap said as he put the man that Jackson had the gun pointed at in an arm lock, Price had the third guy under control.

So, K hissed at the men as he approached, which one of you knows how to enter the door? Two of the men pointed to the one Jackson had pinned to the ground. Good, K continued sending black lines into the two men, I don't need you then. The men's skin dissolved Soap and Price dropped them to watch as the bodies writhed around spreading blood and bits of flesh on the ground as they died. Now if you talk, K was talking to the remaining man, we could come to some arrangement where your death could be less painful.

Soap walked away from the interrogation disquieted by K's seemingly uncaring, ruthless, merciless use of power, the man never had a chance K striped the man's mind when he wouldn't talk peeling out every piece of information stored in the brain leaving the man worse than retarded, K then threw the man into the snow saying, I promised you a quick death if you talked now you can freeze to death.

Soap wouldn't stand for it so he put a bullet into the mans head saying, you tormented him enough, K just glared at him after that. He was now walking down the hallway of the interior of the invisible complex, K had morphed to resemble one of the men, the one whose mind he stripped, while Haggard and Sweetwater played the part of the escorts, Soap had to admit they did it very well bluffing through the first checkpoint to gain access into the complex proper.

The complex was designed for war the triangle shaped halls and bunker-like style of the place reminded him of the Gulag, where he and the rest of 141 rescued Price, now only he and Price were left and they were walking into a meeting of the men who most wanted them dead, bound up like prisoners and with only K Sweetwater and Haggard there to help, though they could break the ropes anytime and the rest of DC could come in now that the door was open, it was still disconcerting.

Remember, Price whispered, if they don't recognize us don't say anything.

And if they recognize us, Soap asked.

Plane B, Price said.

Great, Soap thought, Price's plan Bs always were shoot your way out as stealthily as you could. He wished he had a silencer or his EBR but they had no silencer and the EBR was back with the rest of DC, but considering what K did to the three men he guessed that if they ran into problems K could take care of them.

Character Tyreal

K took Haggard, Sweetwater, and the men from 141 into the hidden base, leaving Tyreal in charge of keeping anyone else for getting in, it seemed like that would be easy enough as he just had Cynder patrol the skies while shadow cloaked to prevent anyone sneaking up on them. About ten minutes after K went in Cynder appeared next to him, there are six large vehicles heading this way and they are armored, she said.

Tanks, Jackson said, six you say what size?

About ten to twelve feet long and six to eight feet wide, she replied.

How long until they get here, Tyreal asked, and are you sure they are heading for this place?

Yes and about five minutes I would guess, Cynder replied.

Redford, Jackson get with John's group and guard the western road, Delta get just inside the door there and wait for my signal, Spyro, Ingitus, would you two act as aerial support, Celantra and Cynder, you two will be the main bulwark of our defense, Tyreal directed.

Why send me up and keep her Cynder down, Spyro asked, Tyreal could feel his concern for her safety.

She has shadow abilities and knows how to use them very well, Tyreal said, while Celantra draws the fire she can get behind the tanks without being seen.

Besides, Cynder added, if any of us get injured then you can heal us.

Spyro relented after that and flew up to Ingitus.

I thought I recognized this place, Tyreal thought, this used to be Harrogath or this used to be guarded by Harrogath K just entered the new version of the Worldstone Keep, It dawned on Tyreal that Diablo must have specifically picked this spot for something and whatever it was DC was supposed to find it. This is a trap, Tyreal announced, be ready for more than just tanks. The others nodded their understanding and went back to watching the road. Tyreal heard the tanks before he saw them, a dull vvvvmmm announced that they were getting closer, the first tank rounded the bend in the road and Tyreal knew that it was not a normal tank. The Tank was glowing with red lines, that probably only Tyreal could see, it had been enchanted by Diablo to deflect spells, he guessed the others had been treated with the same protection. DC opened fire on the tank drawing its turreted cannon towards them but Celantra charged in and lifted the tank off the ground and ripped it open. Two more tanks rounded the corner and fired on Celantra melting some of her but ultimately only leaving wavy lines of rehardened crystal in the spots where the shells hit. Cynder appeared behind one of the tanks and used her tail scythe to cut the turret off, then disappeared as a shell from one of the other three tanks coming into the clearing exploded where she was finishing off the deturreted tank. Spyro and Ingitus came in and sent fire onto the tanks but it just slid around them due to the protection, Tyreal landed on the farthest back tank and used his wings to open the hatch and pull out the men inside rendering the tank useless.

That's three down three to go, Cynder said from a shadow to his left.

Tyreal flew up to dodge another shell then used his ability to teleport to get inside the tank and rend it from the inside, killing the men in the resulting explosion, he could feel some of his power ebb as he absorbed the damage from the explosion but he still had a good connection to the world and he could rebuild the lost power relatively easily, still he could feel the delay in his movements even if they were only a fraction of a second and it took more effort to push the pieces of tank off of him. As he came out from under the tank he saw Coal on a tank and sticking an explosive grenade to its turret before rolling off and running for cover, as the tank blew up. The last tank met its end as Ingitus dropped a boulder formed Spyro onto it, crushing the tank with sheer weight.

The base is probably on alert now, Fenix said, I'd watch out for reinforcements coming from it.

Tyreal had DC reposition so they could watch the base and sure enough twenty armed men came out and black, ten ape-like things with scales and spikes sticking out of their backs.

Jungle Hunters, Tyreal whispered to DC, demons very strong and magic resistant, but extremely stupid, we should take out the guides first. Delta charged out to attract the attention of the guards while Spyro and Ingitus came in from behind and flamed the guides for the Hunters, killing them but the Hunters just surged off the fire and turned on the dragons, Cynder and Celantra pounced on the demons drawing their attention away from Spyro and Ingitus, then John, Johnson, Arbiter, Jackson, Preston, Redford and himself plowed into the group of demons completely distracting the minions from attacking even one of the members of DC, instead the demons started to hit anything that moved including each other. The Jungle Hunters were dead in under ten minutes at their own hands, Tyreal's plane to confuse the demons worked so well that DC never really had to fight.

I guess they were dumb, Red commented, beat each other to death.

I hope K got what he needed out of the meeting otherwise it will have been cut short, Tyreal said, and K doesn't need anything else to be angry about right now.

True, K said as he, Price, MacTavish, Haggard and Sweetwater came out of the invisible bunker, fortunately I did get what I needed for now we should head back to the Kamnh while I plot this new information over the satellite images.

So what happened in the base, Tyreal asked?

There is not much of a base left, Price said, K practically melted everything in our way out, so mostly cooling metal and burnt bodies.

Then were to next love, Celantra asked?

How much of earth history do you know, K replied.

Some, Celantra said.

All of it, Tyreal replied.

Then guess, K said.

Israel?, Tyreal supplied, it has been in the center of the fight for this world for ages.

That is my thought as well, K said, but I will need a few days to make sure and get word sent to the leaders of Israel so we don't have more rockets fired at us. For now you all can rest, while I have a nice long talk with Vorkoff, K said as DC got ready to fly.

K, Tyreal said throwing his sword to K, summon me when you need me I'll be searching the library in the fade for any more information on this Malafore and to see what is documented about Dark and Deceit.

Fine, K replied, you wont have long though so find all you can.

With that Tyreal vanished back into the Fade Realms to meet with an old friend, Deckard Cain. He found Cain in the Library of Middle-Eastern History, right where Tyreal expected him to be.

Ah Tyreal, Cain, an elderly man of European descent, now become a librarian of the heavenly Libraries, greeted, How went your battle?

Not over yet old friend, Tyreal replied, I need to look up some things about Dark and Despair, and their connection with the Primes.

So which Library would that subject be in, Cain asked.

Come with me and I'll show you, Tyreal said, I will also ask for your help in finding any information on these subjects as you can while I am gone back into the physical world.

Very well, lead on, Cain said.

Tyreal took Cain up in his wings and they went to the main Library, the point where all the other libraries are equally distant from its center, the arrangement of the Libraries was a massive circle containing Libraries for everything, the Libraries themselves were completely spectral, shining with a cool, white, light that made easy reading of the tomes and books held within. Walking into the center of the main Library Tyreal greeted the angelic staff that oversaw the care and maintenance of the Libraries. Reaching the back wall of the Library Tyreal set Cain down and cast a series of spells onto the back wall, it opened up to reveal a massive hallway with bookcases lining both sides, and ending at a circular room with tables and chairs arranged for reading. This is the Vault of Corruption, restricted to all but the highest of my order, now I grant you access to these books so you can find any information that could be helpful against this foe, Tyreal said, but this vault is restricted for a reason, Izual fell because of the information contained within these tomes guard your mind when searching through them. Together Tyreal and Cain began searching the Vault.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34 The Calm Before the Storm

Character Terrador

Terrador had been by his daughter's side for two days while she recovered, as well as her friends on and off. Storm was recovering nicely but she was subdued, it was to be expected after dying and being returned to life, and the fire that normally glowed behind her eyes was more of a coal then the spark she normally had. Why do you dwell so on what happened, he asked her on the third day since her death, you saved Geyser and Krista, and were saved in turn by Cynder and Spyro, but this is not you your different, I am worried that you haven't bounce back from this already.

Father I didn't just die, I saw into time, all that has been, some of what will be, I know what must happen to us all K and DC included, for this war to end and even at that it will not end all the wars just this one, Storm replied, I don't know how far I saw into the future but I know that there will be at least two more universal wars, wars where entire dimensions will collide, innumerable amounts of people will die, dragon, human, alien. How can I bounce back from knowledge the physical wounds are almost gone but how do I heal my mind now that it has more years weighing it down than even K?

Terrador sighed, he had thought as much, Storm, my little rose, I only know of one way to heal the mind, and that is to endure what you have seen, all of us, the Guardians, we had to heal our own minds after the war and I know Cynder had to heal hers, Spyro as well, he told her, it is hard to endure all that you have seen but that is how to heal a mind and leave no scars, by constantly uncovering the scab it will eventually heal.

She looked thoughtful for a minute, while Storm had inherited his stubbornness, she also inherited her mothers intellect, then she hugged him saying, thank you, you always have come through for me.

It comes with the job, he replied noticing that, while the fire wasn't back yet, the coal was starting to get brighter, do you feel like leaving this room now?

You have no idea, she said, I might walk around see how the reconstruction is going.

Yes, though I fear that we may not get Warfang rebuilt anytime soon the outlying towns and villages were left mostly unmolested, and many of their residents have returned, but there are still several golems and many generals left over so we must stay on guard, he said, the reconstruction here at the harbor is going nicely, I think I will inspect the project thoroughly myself. Storm was a little shaky at first but soon was walking through the streets at a pace that almost keep up with his own.

They came to a part of the city where everything was a flattened mass of hardened lava, What did that?, Storm asked.

According to K a massive volcano turned into a catapult, the molten boulder came and hit the town before you arrived on Ingitus' back.

K stopped it I guess, she said, staring at the destruction, not a single building in the area of the impact was more than a few feet tall.

Yes, Fiona said as she, Rayon, Krista, Geyser, and Blitz landed in the cleared area.

Storm, Geyser said, thank you for saving us, I'm sorry that you had to suffer what you did to do it though.

Don't be you and Kris have something that I probably never will, Storm said, and Kris even though I am still alive you better follow the dead girl's last request.

What was that?, Terrador asked.

Yes, Ray added, we are all curious about what you said to Kris.

You didn't tell them, Storm asked, well ok, I told her to hurry up and mate Geyser, the way the wars are going if you don't soon you might never get the chance.

Terrador was surprised that his daughter would care so much about Krista and Geyser's relationship but then she did die for them so maybe there was something between those two that only Storm saw.

I thought it best to wait until things settled down for that, Kris said, and Mother and Father should be here for the ceremony.

Storm, Terrador thought to her, ever since the death of his mate he and Storm had been able to communicate with their minds an ability usually only accessible by mated dragons, you saw the future were these two mated in it?

Yes, they were mated and they were mated soon after this meeting, Storm said, by seeing the future now I am having to relive it.

The ceremony can be held any time after the mating, Terrador said, since it is only the public acknowledgement of the binding between the spirits of those involved, so if Storm's death wish was for you two to be mated and you two agree, then It would be completely legitimate for the two of you to be mated and then have the ceremony even several months to a year after, as long as it is still the first public announcement of the mating.

Really, Geyser and Krista said together then Geyser took over, Well even so I will still leave that decision to Kris. Terrador watched the by-play with some satisfaction, knowing that the two young dragons were now inevitably being pulled into the course that Storm had said was set before them.

Geyser you know I would accept the moment you asked, Krista said.

That is why I won't ask, Geyser replied, not until you ask or your parents return.

Well then I know it breaks tradition but I don't care, Krista said, Geyser will you be my Soul-Mate.

Krista, Geyser replied, are you sure you want this?

Stop with your logical approach, Kris chided, yes I mean it, yes I understand what I am asking, and yes Geyser I love you.

Then how can I refuse, Geyser replied, Yes Krista I will be your Soul-Mate, Terrador would you act as witness?

I think that may be why Storm brought me along, Terrador replied, I, as Guardian of Earth, am witness to your union, however I also think that Flame and Ember would like to know about your mating, even though we will hold the ceremony off until Spyro and Cynder return.

Fiona, Storm said, go get Flame and Ember they should know before we let these two take off. Fiona nodded and flew off, she was back in three minutes with Geyser's parents.

So, Flame said, you finally agreed to be Krista's mate, I cant think of a better dragon for you.

We are proud is what your father is trying to say, Ember added, Krista I am sorry that your parents are not here to see this.

But they will be for the celebration, Terrador interjected, It was decided to hold of on the public announcement until Spyro and Cynder return. I will see to it that this is put in the records today, so it is official, and with that I leave the rest up to you. Terrador nodded to Flame and Ember as he and Storm walked back towards the improvised Guardian's chamber. Storm I hope you know what you are doing messing with time, he thought to her.

I can't mess with the time just doomed to bring about what I saw, she replied.

Character Geyser/Krista

Shortly after Terrador and storm walked off to write up the legal document, Storm returned using her Electrosphere, to his surprise considering what she had just been through, and told them they were officially mated. Krista didn't waste any time and soon they were flying through the air over the sea. It was raining but the sky was cloudless, a wind blew from the ocean giving extra lift to their wings as the two soared higher and higher above the water.

How high are we going?, he asked Krista.

As high as we can, she replied. At what must have been over 10,000' Geyser and Krista locked talons, tails, and jaws, and dropped out of the sky. He didn't remember how long they fell but it felt like forever they broke off their embrace just in time to avoid landing in the water, and circled around before landing on one of the islands. They were breathing heavy from the high altitude fall, but Kris kissed him anyway, he completely lost track of time on that island and there were many days after that he and Krista would think back to that day and wish they could let all their cares go like they were doing right then. They spent the rest of the day either on that island, swimming off the coast, or flying through the air. As evening approached they were gliding over the ocean about to head to Wing Harbor.

Geyser, Krista thought to him, can you hear me?

Yes Kris, I can hear you, he thought back, I guess this proves that we are Soul-Mates.

I just wish that we had a home to go to, Kris replied, Wing Harbor is the last major city now that Warfang and the Temple are captured.

Kris dear, we have each other, wherever you are is home for me, Geyser thought back.

She licked him under his jaw as she replied, True, but it would be nice to have a bed to call our own.

If we recapture either Warfang or the Temple, then we have either your room in the palace or mine in the Guardians' tower.

She wrapped her tongue around his jaws, and thought to him, tonight I want no talk of war can we just forget it for a night.

Yes, he returned her thoughts, I'll keep the warmongering to a minimum tonight, however you are right we will need a place to stay until well for tonight at least.

Why don't we find a cave somewhere it would be private and roomy at the same time, she replied unwrapping her tongue from his mouth.

He caught her tongue with his and kissed her as they turned for the mountains that were to the north of the harbor, this time lets make sure there are no demons in the cave.

Krista laughed, both verbally and mentally, it was the most pleasing sound he had ever heard. They found a cave facing the harbor so they could watch to see if anymore of Malafore's army would show up, though neither said why they picked a cave facing the city. Krista curled up and he curled around her with their heads facing each other together they fell asleep but their minds didn't. All night Krista and Geyser's minds continued to meld, talk, and interact. When Krista woke up she felt odd, standing up it felt like she was still lying on the ground and standing at the same time. Geyser wake up, I think something has happened, she thought and she felt him hear her words. Geyser woke up with a start, and jumped off the floor, Krista felt his movement but not as her own.

What happened, he though, are we wait am I feeling what you are feeling?

I feel what you are so probably, Kris replied, did something go wrong?

I don't think so, Geyser replied, I felt it when you woke up and I feel what you are feeling but it might be a side effect of being first united like this.

When did you burse your wing, she asked?

You can feel that, I barely even noticed it, Geyser replied, I understand feeling each others movement but not everything about each other, I mean it is … well awkward even for mates, I mean us.

Geyser, I understand what you are trying to say, Krista replied, I hear your thoughts, and I guess you hear mine.

Yeah, even when we are not trying to talk with our minds I hear you, Geyser said, I can feel your thoughts, too.

Can you read all of my thoughts, Krista asked?

Yes, all of them, even the reason you didn't want to wait, I assume you can read all of mine, Geyser replied.

This is strange I know all that you know about me and I know everything about you, Krista replied, I was hoping that I could surprise you but, I guess that wont happen.

Darling, Geyser replied wrapping his neck around hers but feeling himself wrapped around at the same time, I couldn't be happier, we are going to have a clutch.

Assuming we live through this war, Kris said sobering the moment, for now lets keep this between each other and find out what this mind meld is about.

Ok Kris if you wish, Geyser said, maybe the Guardians would know about the mind meld.

Flying was very difficult at first but being able to feel each others intentions allowed them to fly only a few inches apart from each other after only a few minutes they were able to perform better than they did before their minds were pulled together.

Maybe this isn't such a bad thing, Kris thought, I know, Geyser replied, or maybe he asked and she replied, it was getting harder to tell.

Kris are you losing the ability to tell who is saying what, Geyser asked?

Not when you say my name, Kris replied.

We should start doing that more so we don't forget who is who, Geyser said.

They found Flame and Cyril attending the reconstruction of the gate, Father, Geyser said as they landed, we need to talk.

I'm sure we do, I take it you had a good night, Flame said.

No this is important, Mate-Father, Krista said, Geyser and I have unrestricted access to each others minds.

What, Cyril asked, don't look at me like that I know about your mating but I am asking about your minds you mean you two have complete access to each others mind, like a Duplic?

A what, Krista and Geyser asked?

You think that they might be a Duplic?, Flame said to Cyril.

I am saying that it would be the only recorded way for this to happen, Cyril replied, even though it was last seen before Malafore.

What is a Duplic, Krista and Geyser asked again.

A Duplic is a pair of mated dragons that can sense each others emotions feelings and even channel energy between each other, they never need a healer as long as they are near to their mate, they can combine powers together and create totally new spells, basically a Duplic is the most powerful joining of souls, the ability to see into the others mind without restrictions is the first sign of Duplicity, Flame said.

And this is permanent, Krista asked?

Permanent and powerful, Cyril said, if you two are a Duplic then your powers could rival those of your parents, yes even Spyro.

But we have only two elements ice and wind, Geyser observed, unless we can become more powerful than a third level grandmaster I don't see how we could be more powerful than him.

Son, Mate-Daughter, that is exactly what this connection between you two allows, Flame replied, separate you are both masters now, Krista you would be close to a second level master and Geyser you have most definitely reached the rank of first level master, but through this bond, together you two have the power of a third level master. Do you see what I am getting at?

So this connection amplifies our combined power, Krista concluded, but it also lets us sense the others movements and motives.

That is probably the most powerful part of the bond, Cyril commented, you two can perform maneuvers and attacks in perfect unison, complete synchronization even allows you to move the others body and see through their eyes, together you can literally become one being with two bodies, though not for long, a few minutes at the most, but when you do the amplification of your powers is cubed, and your strength is quadrupled.

So this is a good thing then, they asked.

Yes, Flame and Cyril replied, a good thing that hasn't happened in almost 10,000 years. Now go see what Fiona is up to, Flame continued, she took Rayon and Blitz off to search the valleys and caves around Warfang, I think she is planning to take it back.

And do practice that synchronized movement, Cyril added as the two flew off to find their friends.

Watching the newly mated pair fly off Storm thought, Now I have set us on the course to salvation but at what a cost, she flew up to meet with Geyser and Krista as they went to find Fiona.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35 Down to Earth

Character Srg. Johnson

Johnson and Delta were walking through the streets of the Moscow lower district, Baird looked cold, but Johnson couldn't feel it due to his Flood enhanced body. Ha, never though of the Flood being an enhancement until now, he though, Fenix what are we looking for out here anyway, he asked?

Information, Dom replied, Marcus thinks it would be a good idea to know a little about this planet seeing as we are going to be hunting down terrorists.

You know I didn't think about that, I am from Earth so it didn't bother me even if I am from Earth 500 years in the future, Johnson replied.

Are you not cold, Coal asked.

No, ever since the tentacles I haven't felt temperature just been kinda warm, Johnson said, I think it is the change to my blood it seems to work like an anti-freeze system, not to hot not to cold.

Lucky, Baird stated.

I did have to die first remember, Johnson added.

Cut it out guys, Fenix said, this looks like the place that Clarence described. They were looking at an old warehouse, repurposed for living space, it was roughly forty feet high 100' wide and 800' long, grey, and had metal panels covering its sides.

Inviting looking place, Dom remarked, Marcus what room was this guy in?

141, Fenix replied, easy to remember with MacTavish and Price around.

Seems like that number has been popping up a lot recently, Johnson commented, we lets go.

Johnson got some stares from the receptionist but was allowed into the building, room 141 was on the second story and near the corner of the building, Fenix knocked on the door. Just what sort of information are we after, Johnson asked?

Military info, Baird said, what else.

Should have guessed that, Johnson said as the door opened and a raspy voice called them in.

I heard that I might have some interesting guests, the voice said as they walked into a living room where an elderly man, no a disfigured man, sat on a couch with an oak table in front of him with various drinks laid out for them, but I was expecting someone who was at least human.

I am human, just with some extra attachments, Johnson said.

So I see, the man replied, but you four have a different anatomy than any human I ever fought.

We are Serrains, Fenix said, we were told that you have information on the militaries of the different nations, what can you tell us?

Much that I could but not much that I will unless you have some information to trade for, the man replied.

Like what, Dom asked.

Like the fate of the taskforce whose number is this room, the man said.

You are looking for 141, Johnson said, Why?

Because, the man said pulling a mask and dog tags out of his pocket, I was betrayed by their leader, Shepherd.

Shepherd is dead, Johnson said, Killed by Price and MacTavish.

So they still live, the man said, I don't suppose you know where to find them?

Not while we don't know your name, Fenix said. The man threw the dog tags to Fenix, who caught them and looked them over. So Ghost, you want to know where Price and Soap are, then you'll have to follow us.

Fine, Ghost replied, let me get some things. Five minutes later Ghost had his mask a black face mask with a skull painted on the front of it and goggles to protect his eyes, a silenced M1911 with 30 rounds, and a wallet. Lets go, Soap will be happy to have me back I can fill you in on the recent military history as we walk.

The six of them left the improvised apartment and headed back to the Kamnh, as they were strolling and listing to Ghost's briefing of the military might of the different nations and which ones had access to WMD systems, an air-plane, passenger designed, supersonic capabilities came screaming over their heads, creating a sonic boom as it hit mach one and slammed into the Moscow government building creating a huge explosion and blowing down the towers that were so distinctive to the building's construction.

Damn it, Ghost yelled as he raced toward the building inadvertently having Johnson and Delta follow him.

Ghost, Johnson yelled after him, we can't do anything for them but we know some people who can.

Who, Ghost yelled back still running?

Dragons, Fenix said, we know dragons who will help.

Ghost slowed and said, then call them or something but I am heading for that crash site, bring Price and Soap if you can, he sprinted to make up lost distance.

Johnson can you get Spyro and Cynder or a couple of the dragons over to that site I'm not loosing our informant.

See you there soon, Johnson replied leaping up onto a low building and racing across the roof. Another advantage of a Flood body was that it gave him considerable strength, allowing him to jump from rooftop to rooftop with ease and make it back to the Kamnh just as the rest of DC was readying to head for the crashed plane.

K, he yelled jumping down into the yard of the inn, wait up.

Johnson were is Delta, K asked?

With a guy who calls himself Ghost, Johnson replied, says he knows Price and MacTavish.

Ghost, Soap said hurrying over, he is still alive?

His face is disfigured but he seems to be as fit as you, Johnson said, he and Delta are probably already at the crash site and waiting for us.

Then lets move it, Cynder said, there are people dying in there while we sit here get on.

A minute later DC landed at the crash site, meeting up with Ghost and Delta and a bunch of Russian officials and emergency teams.

K morphed into his human form and spoke with the coordinator of the emergency teams.

K: Мы должны здесь помочь тому, в чем Вы нуждаетесь?

Emergency team leader: Выведите самолет, таким образом мы можем войти!

What, Johnson asked?

He wants the plane moved so his men can get into the building, K replied, Celantra is the fire too hot for you?

I am afraid so dear, I can feel the heat from here and the metal around it is red hot, Celantra replied.

Move, Ingitus said, I'll get it.

But you'll get scorched in that inferno, protested Cynder.

Not if I am only in it for a brief moment and I can do that, stated Ingitus as he breathed a time slowing effect onto the plane. Johnson watched as Ingitus grappled the plane and tried to move it, he could tell it was a loosing battle, and before he though better of it ran in to help. If I can jump forty feet into the air then I might just be able to help move that plane. He grabbed hold of the tail and pulled Spyro and Cynder had joined in as well and together the four managed to pull the plane out of the building. Spyro covered the plane in ice that quickly putout the fires blazing from its engines. The emergency crews poured through the hole in the collapsed building and began their work, Delta, TF141(including Jackson and Ghost), Bad Co., John, Arbiter, Jackson, and even K were helping to clear the building of injured or frightened people. They spent the rest of that day and part of the night evacuating the building of people and getting the injured to hospitals, Spyro, Cynder, Ingitus and Celantra became a regular site in the sky as they carried those who were to hurt to walk to the hospitals and the four quickly became known as Крылья жизни or the Wings of life. About 2:00 am K walked out of the ruined building carrying a man in his arms, it was Vorkoff, he was most definitely dead with his head hanging at a strange angle and with half of his chest crushed in.

K I am so sorry, Johnson said picking up on K's feelings of anger and loss.

Being sorry wont bring him back, and he has been dead to long for Cynder to help, K snapped, out of everyone we saved I couldn't save him, an old friend and I let him down just like I let down everyone who has ever been a friend to me, everyone I ever cared for. Leave me and Celantra alone for a while, there are some things that even DC should not know about me, K added as he and Celantra walked off, the building finally cleared.

Character Kalathanon

K carried Vorkoff's body off to the old royal burial grounds, Celantra walked beside him. Love your taking this too hard, she said, It is not your fault that Vorkoff died.

You know the most wonderful, amazing, and lasting thing about humans is, K replied, Its how they get into your heart and never let it go, even in death they still cling to you because of their … love for life, I guess. He was rambling and knew it but didn't care, he did have a point that he was going to make, but it could wait. I will always remember his cheery eyes and that rolling clicking way he talked, K continued Celantra just listened, she did know how to read him even after so long apart, maybe that was why he picked her, right focus, K thought. But his death was not a natural result of the crash his office was in the west wing of the building the plane crashed into the east, the way he died was at a demon's hand, the crushing of his chest and the snapping of his neck, indicative of a Misshapen, souls tortured and mangled by Diablo and the three until there is noting but a warped sense of hate and enough will left to destroy, Diablo was purposely targeting Vorkoff, Why?, Because I was the only real friend he had. That is why I am the only one here to mourn his passing, a truly good heart he had, and now that is destroyed, just the type of thing that Diablo would do just to play with me.

Are you going to burry him, Celantra asked?

Yes here among the royal dead, those he aspired to be counted among, K said as he dissolved the dirt in front of him and lowered Vorkoff into the pit, Good by old friend, may we meet again in the ever-lasting. K closed up the grave and turned the air at the head into a granite grave stone, engraved in the stone were the words Here Lies Vorkoff, Diplomat to Russia, Friend to Both Dragon and Man, Killed by Diablo as a Strike Against All That is Moral. 1930-2016.

I am sorry, Celantra said.

K walked over to her and just held her for a few minutes before saying, Diablo is here and if he sent a Misshape Ned to Kill Vorkoff, then it is probably still on the prowl and hungry.

Then lets stop it, Celantra replied, before it kills another innocent.

K got atop his mate's back and Celantra flew them back to DC at the site of the collapsed building.

K, Ingitus called, there is something still in there, why it didn't kill anyone yet I don't know but it is certainly a demon.

K, in his human form, jumped off of Celantra's back and walked right past Ingitus and into the entrance of the building, Ok demon you killed my friend and Diablo will suffer for that but not before I drain the life from you, K yelled into the rubble-filled hall. A demon, black, four legs like a wolves but twisted into ape-like limbs, horns like a bull, and head of an ox but its mouth was filled with fangs, charged K from the darkness and sent spheres of lightening at K, just what K wanted. He raised a hand and deflected the electric attacks and grabbed the demon by its horns as the creature rushed by him. Landing on top of its back K sent a tendril from his hands into the thing's skull. It howled and flailed slowly loosing its strength and finally falling forward in death. K wished he could have tortured it longer, as he walked over to Celantra and DC, while the evacuation crews and police started to investigate the creature.

K, Spyro said, Celantra told us what that thing was and what it did.

Now we all share your sentiment, Cynder continued, If Diablo is messing with you he is messing with all of us.

So, Price finished, With 141 back to four members and DC, we will find and kill Diablo, then chase him and the other Primes to whoever they go and keep killing them until they have nowhere to flee to.

K looked at Arbiter before quoting him, Words so easy, but if you all truly feel this way there is a way, a very simple way to follow the Primes, even into their domain, the portals. Walk through one and you will come out at whichever portal was last used.

Even if the portal last used is in hell, Haggard asked?

K answered, yes or if you are clever, which some of us here are, you can direct the portal to send you to a specific non-portal destination and a specific time.

Who knows how to do that, Celantra asked, K I know you can't interact with the controls for the portals.

Pulling out Tyreal's sword, K answered, Tyreal can with his sword I can call him back at any time at full strength, all we need is access to a portal and we can get to Diablo.

Access granted, Fenix said pulling a crystal from his backpack and throwing it to K, Just show me how to summon this.

A vampire, you have had a vampire stored away and didn't tell me, K said throwing the crystal back, never mind I'll get to that later for now just focus on it and will the vampire to take some physical form, however their must be something it can pull certain parts from like bones and a cloak.

What about some of the dead demons on the plane, Cynder said, they aren't using them.

Quick thinking, K said, go on try it.

A few tries later and Fenix had successfully summoned the vampire using the body of a dead Pit Lord to house the Vampire's spirit.

Why has it summoned me, the vampire asked?

We need to find Diablo's portal into this world, you are going to find it for us, Fenix said.

The vampire stood there for a moment then answered, The portal is housed in an area called Israel.

Figures, Haggard commented, do we have to leave now?

We can get our things first, K said, but we leave tomorrow there is nothing left here for us. Back at the Kamnh K relayed what happened to Vorkoff to Clarence.

I always knew that the old fool would get himself killed just never though it would be this soon, Clarence said, you gave him a proper burial I hope.

Yes, K said, I buried him with the dead royalty, its where he belongs in heart if not in heritage. That night K watched the news, for the first time in almost 20 years, to see what was mentioned about him and DC, The Wings of life dominated the head-lines, as he and Celantra went to sleep in their room.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36 Curiouser and Curiouser

Character Sparks

After leading DC to Malafore, Sparks watched the battle with horror as his friends were beat about by Malafore, surprise as Cynder knocked Spyro out of the darkness, and sheer terror as K ripped the flesh from Malafore's body, snapped his back, and threw Malafore onto Sparks. Sparks and Malafore hit the lava which didn't bother Sparks, Malafore, however, hit the lava he was previously resting in and exploded in a storm of light and fire. When the storm died down Sparks opened his eyes, he was staring straight into the cruel, yellow eye of Malafore,

Sparks froze.

I can see you, Malafore said, how you followed me here, why I can't affect you, and why I can hear you, I don't know but I will make you suffer once I find your friends again.

You can't hurt me, Sparks asked confused, wait here where is here…Oh, that isn't good. Malafore snapped at Sparks but some protecting element stopped the spectral dragon's teeth from tearing into Sparks' ghostly body. Unable to bring pain and hurt to Sparks Malafore roared at him and stalked over to a pillar that grew out of the ground. Sparks and Malafore were on a, grey, desolated plateau of stone, it occurred to Sparks that it was strangely cold, considering all the descriptions of the place, and distinctly lacking in tortured souls. It also occurred to Sparks that he was in a very unique position, invulnerable to Malafore's attacks he could try and convince the demon dragon about the more serious threat, the returned of Dark and Despair. Wait wouldn't they want Dark and Despair to return, he thought, no not even the Primes would want that it would mean the complete destruction of their power, might as well be useful as K.. keep.. telling.. me. Did he plane this, No way not possible, but then how was I able to read the restricted parts of his mind, K you set me up, Sparks yelled into the blackness! Sparks thought about his predicament a little longer, First K let him into his mind and practically invited him to snoop around, second K keep telling him to be useful if nothing else, third K threw Malafore onto him so he would get caught up in the torrent of Malafore's soul as it returned to hell, fourth K gave Sparks immunity from Malafore. Well K you wanted me to convince Malafore, I guess the only way out of here is by doing that, Sparks went off to find Malafore think of some choice words to have ready when K brings him back. Malafore was easy to find, follow the smashed pillars and the growling, here I go, Sparks thought as he caught up to Malafore. Malafore, he said, I know we aren't exactly friends and your probably mad at K, but he sent me here to tell you about Dark and Despair.

What do you know of dark and despair, Malafore growled at him swatting at him with one massive paw.

Not dark and despair, Dark and Despair, they have returned, and if they haven't told their puppets about it then that means they plan to over throw them.

Now you are rambling, Malafore hissed heading for a dilapidated city, idiot.

Look them up I know you have somewhere to hold records even demons need to keep track of who is more powerful than who, Sparks pressed, that got him a blast of dark energy that flowed around his shield.

Malafore glared at him in frustration before storming off to the ruins of the city, Sparks followed as best he could. The city was filled to the brim with demons, demons that looked none to happy that Malafore was back. A large demon, goat-like in appearance but standing on two feet and covered in glowing glyphs, approached Malafore.

I challenge you imposter, you are no Prime, the demon shouted as it charged Malafore. Malafore blasted it with his dark energy, the demon clutched at the hole in its chest as the body fell to the ground the bodiless demon fled to a dark place in the city.

Hunt that one down unless any of you want to face the same fate, Malafore ordered, bring him to me in the catacombs. Malafore noticed sparks following him, get away from me bug, he snapped.

Not until you look up Dark and Despair, Sparks replied growing bolder with his shield still intact.

Change that bring the insolent scum to me in the record room, Malafore roared to the demons as they hunted for their defeated leader, Malafore then grabbed Sparks in a paw and flew off toward a hole in the ground, Sparks felt a lot of heat coming from the hole but that didn't deter Malafore he dived right in and flew over the lava streams and the causeways over them to a building made out of bones, dragon and otherwise. Sparks was thrown into the building as Malafore walked in. Ok, find these records of Dark and Despair then, Malafore hissed, if it will shut you up then do it.

Sparks looked around and saw two volumes glowing through the outline of the other books in the building, he flew towards them. These two, Sparks said, I could tell you what you will find in them but you wouldn't believe me, so you need to read them yourself.

Malafore whipped at Sparks with his tail as he retrieved the books, glancing at the seal on the covers, Sparks watched Malafore's look change from anger to surprise. How do you know about this, Malafore asked?

I got stuck in K's mind and read it from his memories, though how he would have memories of this book or any of this I don't even want to guess at.

Malafore glared at Sparks then opened the book about Dark, a few pages in Malafore mumbled something that sounded like, The drools their wings.

What, Sparks asked?

You already know, Malafore growled, stay silent while I finish these books, go play in a lava stream or something, you'll know when I am through reading.

Sparks looked into Malafore's eyes and decided to leave him alone, not that he doubted that he shield would protect him he keep telling himself but he still went out of the room. Sometime after Sparks had left Malafore to his reading, a group of demons came walking up to the building, Sparks ducked back inside and flew up to a corner, the demons had the goat-like one who tried to fight Malafore in the city. Malafore looked up at the demons, good bring him here, he said. The demons obeyed dragging the goat demon behind them.

Demon, Malafore said, what is your name?

Axunz, the demon replied.

Who do you serve, Malafore continued?

I serve you Prime, the demon said reluctantly.

I have a need for ones like you, Malafore said, you take risks without hesitation, I will have you take even more risks as payment for my trouble, you will go to the other Primes and show them these books I will have them copied so you can leave a copy with each of my brothers.

Yes Axunz will do this for you Master, the demon said.

Good, Malafore replied, let him go, and start copying these books, three copies, he said to the restraining demons.

So have I convinced you, Sparks asked.

No, but you have risen a little in my standings by bringing these books to my attention, Malafore said, with slightly less contempt in his voice, What does K want us to find I wonder, he probably didn't tell you that he used to be a Prime did he? Maybe he wants us to find the same document that caused him to become what he is. As for you, Malafore continued grabbing Sparks in a paw, again, and stuffing him into a lantern then locking the door, I will want to have you nearby so as to keep an eye on you, don't think I have forgotten how you help Spyro and Cynder save their miserable world, I know how tricky you can be. With that Malafore stormed off leaving a very confused Sparks stuck in a lantern overlooking the demons transcribing the two books, led by Axunz.

Character Doug

After canceling Tyreal's spell to teleport him somewhere, Doug refocused on his war against Baal and Mephisto's minions, he had taken over 2/3 of the Ark and was facing fierce defense from the last third. Doug had stretched out to fill the tunnels under the Ark that he controlled, Cortana had landed the super carrier in a zone he controlled and was reinforcing his Flood minions with Marines and Elites, she had moved from the carrier to the systems on the Ark itself and was running a full force command of the non-Flood units, she also was scanning the space around the Ark for several light years watching for the rest of the fleet either Covenant or Human/Elite. Doug had to admit she was very concise even for an AI, hitting the defenders of Baal's lair where they were weak and drawing them out of their strong points, her directions were practically holding the stalemate together. Doug had no doubt that if the beast and undead horde was able to get out their fight for control of the Ark, even with his domination of it, would be futile, his part in the fight was keeping warriors in the field, taking the corpses of Human, Elite, Demon, or whatever he could find and turning them into Flood who reinforced his and Cortana's positions, along with as many true Flood, Flood that were purely made of the biomass that was Doug, he could spare and his massive Kraken-like tentacles. Their forces were balanced, even if the Primes' had the use of magical abilities, but so did Doug to some extent that was considerable when weighing a battle and he had use it to some success against even the more powerful of the Primes' minions.

Doug, Cortana spoke through the Ark's communication system, just finished off a group of undead, see what you can make of the bodies, the coordinates are 25,109, Span Three. The Spans were the six 'arms' projecting from the center of the Ark, each one had its own coordinate system based from the star at the center of the galactic sized ship. Doug sent directions to a cluster of spoors to investigate the bodies, undead were harder to use but some of the fleshier ones, zombies and the like, were really tough to kill off once infected by the Flood, Doug acquired eight new Flood zombies and two mummies from the defeated undead. We could use some tentacles at 32,67, Span One, Cortana said.

Got it, Doug replied sending his mind to the designated area where a group of Elites and Flood were fighting against a group of corpse eating creatures and Flesh Spawn. The corpse eating creatures were shaped like a slug for the most part but walked on four legs and had a squid-like mouth part that pulled in the bodies, that Doug used for solders, partly digested it then spewed the acid soaked contents at their adversaries, these creatures were mostly brown with some black and red. The Flesh Spawn were gangly beasts, that reproduced by spewing out of their mouths smaller worm-like versions of the parent that, after consuming enough meat, grew into a duplicate of its spawner and restarted the cycle, they also were mostly brown with a few red and black variants and the occasional brackish-green leader. One or two of the Spawners were usually a difficult force to deal with, but there were four helping the corpse eaters, their progeny were running rampant through the Flood ranks, ripping the soft bodies to shreds with their razor sharp fangs, the Elites were faring a little better protected by their energy shields but several of them had fallen as well. Doug slammed into the corpse eaters first, then the Spawners, at the cost of a few feet of tentacle. With the destruction of the main support for the 'worms' the Elites and Flood were able to bring the lesser beasts under control, Doug had some spoor forms take over the dead bodies that remained.

Doug surface, Cortana said, 118, 03, Span 4, lots of Covenant got three heavy marine squads pinned down they have a scorpion tank and I need it free to engage other parts of the Span mind helping out?

How many flood do you need, I have 200 flying forms in the area, replied Doug.

That will do then, Cortana replied.

Doug sent in his flying Flood, bird-like in appearance they were basically a flying needle gun, comprised of a long tube that constructed and fired arrow-like needles, two wings and a stabilizing tail the flying forms could even take out armored aircraft, if they needed to. Against the flesh of Covenant Brutes and Grunts they would be very effective. Two of the Sentinels walked into the teleporter room from the hall, marched into a teleporter Doug had readied for their use, and teleported to a position near the shield building that DC had deactivated. Cortana, Doug said, any projections on when K might return, he is the only one who can actually end this fight.

Anywhere between three seconds to three months, Cortana replied, we can hold out for at least six months if the Covenant fleet doesn't show up and if the Human-Elite fleet shows up then almost indefinitely at this rate.

How long until we arrive at the black hole, Doug continued weighing the probabilities.

At this speed 10,000 years, Cortana replied, we have plenty of time.

We will need it, if K's plane is going to work, Dough though to himself then replied, send for the Human fleet I have the long-range communications back online, fortunately K left the wiring mostly intact, otherwise the sentinels, the flying machines that maintained the Ark and the Halo rings, would be another week repairing it.

Cortana was silent for a moment then responded, done they will be here within the week, but that might be too slow I just picked up slip-space signals from the Covenant fleet, only three but if they bring back news of the battle here then we will be needing all the reinforcements we can get, wait got a huge amount of ships entering scanning range now, I don't believe it there from Serra, Patching them through, you want to take it or should I?

You have this, Doug replied, see what they are here for, but let me view the communication on the screen.

Done, she replied then to the man whose figure appeared on the screen, this is Cortana we are receiving you.

Cortana really, the man said, good I knew the histories were true, I am Admiral Brian Fenix, descendant of Marcus Fenix, we have been preparing for this for a long time, Ma'am, Serra is here to help in honor of Marcus, also we know he will be here sometime after we arrive, according to the prophecy about him and Delta.

So five hundred years of time go by on Fenix's home world where some one creates a legend of his life that now will have him meeting his some descendant of his, and brings help to us when we need it, This smells of K's doing, Doug said to Cortana.

I know, she replied through the Arks private comm. channel then to Brian Fenix, we would be glad to accept your help, here are some friendly landing zones for your ships.

Thank you Ma'am, Brian replied as his fleet of nearly two hundred ships went in to land, my command is yours, I'll meet you when we land, also is there a Doug, he was mentioned as being very helpful in the prophesies.

Put me through, Doug said then to Brian, I am here our forces are holding control of two thirds of the Ark as we speak but barley your arrival is timely indeed, welcome to the fight Serra.

The Great One, Brian whispered in aw of Doug, We will not fail you.

I doubt that K would have sent you if you were going to, Doug replied.

K who is that, Brian asked puzzled?

Most likely the one who started the Prophesies, Cortana commented, but when he and Delta return you can meet him yourself.

I'll take your word for it, Brian replied, were are landing now.

Doug let Cortana meet Brian at the landing site, her being able to project a hologram of herself out onto the Ark via the sentinels, apparently the fact that she was an AI got lost in the histories, but Cortana soon had it sorted out. B. Fenix's men proved to be very helpful, their weapons ranging from machine guns and flame throwers to rocket and grenade launchers were a fresh point that the Primes' minions had to find a way to deal with, B. Fenix keep twenty ships in orbit around the Ark incase of Covenant scouts arriving to check in on Baal and his progress. The Serrain ships were much different from the Covenant or Human ships, where smooth curves or blocky angles were distinct in the latter twos construction the Serrain ships were constructed like massive squids, a main body part that was the living space in the ship and long tentacles flowing from the back. It was the tentacles that housed the weapons of the Serrain ships, and in this way were superior to the Human or Covenant variants because they could fire at many different targets with the same capacity from every angel the ship might be at in relation to the tentacles. To Doug the strangest weapon that the ships had were two huge tentacles that had massive chainsaws on their ends, but considering Fenix's lancer he saw were the inspiration cam from, and decided that they could probably open up a ship like he could a corpse. But the most impressive thing about the Serrains was that one out of fifty was a paladin, like Fenix.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37 Wall of the Storm

Character Rayon

Ray was talking with Geyser and Kris the day after they had discovered their Duplicity, the three were gliding outside of Wing Harbor looking over the plains and the half-destroyed city. So you two have a talent that hasn't been seen since before Malafore, and I am going to be an uncle, and Storm can see into the future, that is a lot to take in at once, he said after Krista explained to him the events of the past two days, Why tell me first?

Because you are the closest to Krista, Geyser said, other than me and you are more cunning than the rest.

We want your opinion on this ability of ours, Krista continued, does it seem a little unsettling?

What do you mean unsettling, Ray replied, seems like that would be for the two of you to decide other than an extremely consistent flow of ideas I wouldn't have ever picked up on it, and the fact that you told me. Sis if you are worried about Mom and Dad's response I can't think of a bad one they will be overjoyed that you two have finally gotten together, not to mention the Duplicity.

Geyser, Krista, Rayon, yelled Storm as she approached, Fiona has found where two of the remaining golems are hiding and she wants you to help kill them, follow me. Rayon grinned at Geyser and Kris as he took off to follow Storm, they fell in behind him.

So it just the five of us verses two golems, he asked?

No, Storm replied, Blitz, the Guardians, Xavier, and Ember are going to help.

How are we supposed to kill these things, Krista asked?

According to Father just hit them hard, hard, and harder, until there is not much left, Storm replied.

Then why do you look as if something is bothering you, Ray pressed.

If you have all of history and some of the future pressed into your brain then you tell me if things don't bother you a little, Storm snapped back then with a sigh, forgive me I have been under a lot of stress lately.

No its alright, Ray said, sometimes venting the stress helps, I seem to be a lightning rod for it. Storm gave him a half-smile as they met up with Fiona and the others.

I see you found them, Fiona said, Kris I hate to ask this of you and Geyser but if what Terrador said about your abilities is true then this should be a lot easier with your help.

Oh, and I am just here for the ride, Ray commented.

Dude, Blitz said, we are the distraction, sis is planning to take back Warfang, to do that we get to lure the golems out.

You will have our help in that, Terrador said as he and Cyril glided over, Volteer and Flame along with Ember will be a part of Fiona's ambush.

Four on two, sounds fair, Ray replied.

Five, Storm added, I'm going with you no argument.

Terrador's expression grew dark for a moment and Ray was certain he was going to object when, to his amazement, Terrador just sighed and muttered something under his breath.

Terrador, Fiona said, your in charge of the distraction, make sure that those golems are out of the city before we start blasting them wouldn't want to level what we are trying to salvage.

I know, Terrador said, I will assume that that comment was meant mostly for Blitz.

What it is not my fault that Earth Magic happens to be very good at breaking things.

It is your fault that you enjoy breaking things, Ray added.

Fine, can we get this over with, Blitz consented.

Soon as the golems are out of the city we will bring them down, Fi said, it all yours. Terrador nodded and the five headed into Warfang, in search of the golems. It took longer than Ray expected to find such big creatures, but Warfang was a big city. The golems were near the old city center, not surprisingly Ray thought considering that the first golem was destroyed there, this made it hard to get them to come out of the city without having them smash through almost every wall and cluster of buildings in the way.

How are we going to get them out without having the walls knocked down, Ray asked?

You're the clever one, Cyril said, think of something.

Ok, Ray thought, golems; large, earthy, four legs, two arms, strong, built like a beetle. Wait beetle, earth, strong, tunnel, Blitz Ray called, can we get them to tunnel out of the city?

What do you have in mind, Blitz replied?

Well it involves you, Terrador and Storm, Ray said, and it might not even work but if we were underground would the golems not chase us underground as well?

They might, Terrador commented, seems likely what is Storm supposed to tunnel for us and we roll through like bait?

While that wasn't exactly what Ray had planned it would work just the same and keep Terrador happy, If you will do it, he said.

I will but I can't speak for the others and what would you and Cyril be doing, Terrador replied.

Herding the golems so they want to chase you underground, Ray responded, Storm, Blitz how bout it, up for a chase?

I'll tunnel with the Electrosphere, Storm said.

Always up for a challenge, Blitz added, how are we supposed to keep up with Storm though?

Roll through the tunnel she carves in the boulder you should be able to out distance the golems just don't let them loose sight of you they might surface and knock down parts of the city, Ray clarified, As far as keeping up with Storm good luck.

How are you going to get the golems underground in the first place, Terrador questioned?

With the fear of ice, Ray said, by combining Cyril's ice with my fear the golems will want to follow you instead of fight walls of ice that are closing in around them.

I can't create walls of ice like that, Cyril commented, I suppose that you will use fear to make the golems think they are being closed in on by the ice.

Yes, Ray replied demonstrating a confidence that was more faked than real but this was the only way he could see to get the golems out of the city and if he showed any hint of possible failure Terrador would scrap his plan and come up with a more destructive way to remove the golems.

What do we need to do, Storm said, I mean how are we going to draw the golems attention and get them to follow us?

Land amongst them I guess, Blitz said, maybe hit them once or twice while Ray gets his fear working then boulder form through the tunnel Storm makes.

You sure you can do this, Terrador asked his daughter?

I am fine now father, Storm said, tunneling will be easy enough for me, how I will know I am out of the city will be harder to determine.

Warfang is raised a little from the surrounding plain, when you are out of the city there will be less pressure inside the tunnel, Cyril said. Storm nodded and looked at Terrador.

Right lets get this rolling, Terrador said as he, Storm and Blitz flew down toward the golems, just make sure that the golems go underground.

Ray and Cyril let the three land and get the golems' attention before diving in and hitting the golems with ice and fear. Ray watched as Storm blasted into the ground and Blitz and Terrador followed in the rolling boulder forms, the golems turned about of a few seconds before diving under the earth to chase the three. We should probably return to Fi and get ready to attack the golems when they resurface, Cyril said. With that Ray and Cyril flew out of the city and rejoined Fiona's group.

Character Fiona

Fiona saw Cyril and Ray flying out of the city and was immediately worried that something had gone terribly wrong, fortunately she was wrong as Cyril explained how everything seemed to be going right according to Ray's plan. Its when things are going right that you should expect something to go wrong, she heard her mother's voice saying, it was a memory but also her cautious side telling her to be ready for anything. Anything happened a second later as Terrador, Blitz and Storm burst out of the ground followed by the golems, except they had come out right underneath Fi's group. Flame and Ember dodged one golem as it grabbed for them, Cyril hit the same golem with ice, Fi had to shadow meld to avoid the other golem's fire breath, Storm blasted a hole through that golem but didn't kill it, Terrador and Blitz were blasting the golems with earth missiles and Xavier just tried to stay out of the way seeing as he was only there to heal any injuries. Shooting a golem with a shadow bolt, she wondered where Geyser and Krista were, but didn't have time to dwell on the two as she was knocked from the sky by a golem. She hit the ground hard and was lucky that nothing broke in the landing, she melded to avoid the golem's hand crashing down on her and ripped through its wrist as the arm hit the ground. The golem reared at the lose of its hand and ran into the other golem. The golems pushed apart as Storm Electrosphered through where they had just been. Dag gum it, Fi thought, they blow could probably have ended this. The golems were now fighting together instead of just flailing around, they were pushing an attack against Flame and Ember, seeing as those two could only use fire and the golems were not bothered much by heat. Flame was able to keep the golem after him away but Ember, with less powerful Fire magic, was snatched in the other golem's hand. No, Fi thought as the golem was brining its other hand around to crush Ember. Then she saw Geyser and Krista slam into the golem, they were surrounded by a sphere of ice, as they meet the golem's body it was frozen and ripped apart by wind at the same time. The shattered golem fell to the ground its top-half separated form the bottom, it flailed around for a little longer but once the lava drained out the golem lost its ability to move and died or whatever happens to golems when they stop moving. The remaining golem, the one with one hand and a hole in its chest, backhanded Blitz as he rammed into it, sending him flying into the other golem and he fell to the ground unmoving. Fi, Kris and Ray froze, Storm, to Fi's surprise, roared and spread a torrent of electricity into the golem, her entire body became one huge arc of lightning as her power lifted the golem into the air and ripped it apart, Storm fell to the ground gasping as she recovered her strength. Fi motioned for Xavier to check on Blitz, she landed by Storm.

I never knew you had that much power, she said as Storm looked up at her, you ok?

Yes I'm fine, apart from the exhaustion of using all of my power in one spell I'm good, Storm replied, though now I am hungry how is Blitz?

I figured you would already know, Fi said, but I'll check.

I was asking more out of politeness, Storm added, don't worry he is fine just unconscious.

That must be really weird knowing everything that will happen, Fi said as she and Storm walked over to Blitz as he was shaking off the blow from the golem.

The hard part is having to remain mostly silent about future events in order for them to come about as they should, Storm replied, I will apologize in advance for what I will have to keep from you all.

Fi didn't answer but thought about what Storm had said, would there be some catastrophic event that Storm could warn them about but then change the future if she warned them, Fi didn't want to think about it. Blitz was on his feet now and rubbing his head, Xavier was looking over the rest of him and telling Blitz that his head would hurt for a few hours. How do you feel, she asked Blitz?

Like I was hit by a mountain, Blitz said, do we have to fly back?

I was thinking about returning to Warfang, Fi said, seeing as it is now golem free, I and the rest could deal with any remainder of Malafore's minions that might still be within.

Could we, Blitz asked, my head feels like it is three times as big as it should be and I don't know how well I can fly.

I'll help you if you start to veer off, Storm said, as will any one else here.

If you all go to Warfang it will be without us, Ember said, my mate and the other Guardians need to return to Wing Harbor and gather up those who previously lived in Warfang before we settle back in.

That seems appropriate, Fiona replied, good luck.

Keep Blitz from hurting himself even more, Terrador said as the six dragons, including Xavier, headed back to the harbor, he has a good head on his neck lets keep it that way.

What did you do to impress him so, Ray asked?

Can I answer questions later, Blitz begged, I just want to sleep for now.

Lets get you to the Guardian's tower first, Fi said, the sooner we get there the sooner you can sleep and we can start searching for any remaining minions. Her brother shook his head one more time then jumped into the air and headed for the city. His was a wobbly flight but thanks to Storm and Krista's help he managed to make it into one of the rooms in the Guardian tower, where he promptly fell asleep.

Storm, Fi observed, was acting nicer to Blitz since her 'ordeal', so why are you nicer to blitz but seem more aloof to us, she asked?

Storm seemed to think about her answer for a while, then simply said, Spoilers before walking to her room.

Geyser and Krista were lodged in his room, Fi found an empty room next to theirs and Ray was across the hall. Blitz's room was in the middle of all of their rooms so any one of the five could keep an eye on him. Fi slept better knowing that Warfang once again rested in dragon hands. The next morning, Krista and Geyser woke her up as the Guardians returned with about 300 other dragons. Shaking the sleep from her eyes, Fiona walked out to greet the returning dragons and, as Terrador put it, earn more respect from the older dragons with her accomplishments as general. The day wore on at the slowest pace Fi could possible imagine, having to return all of the dragons to their original homes and keep track of Storm's search of the city for more minions, apparently the minions went and hid in the tunnels when the golems were destroyed, She would have to go in after them sooner or later, but for today it was enough trying to keep the dragons from fighting and bickering over who lived where and which buildings were owned by whom. Fi though it odd that this soon after Malafore's attack that the dragons would be arguing over building rights instead of counting themselves lucky that they weren't dead, but then again many of these dragons didn't see much of the fighting so probably had no idea of what they almost lost, Fiona decided that was probably for the best. Blitz slept until mid-day but woke up feeling much better, Geyser and Krista went looking for a house as well and found a little place near the tower but not too conspicuous, Fi knew the reason for their want of seclusion, the though made her smile, she was glad that Kris and Geyser were finally together. Storm came back from a scouting run in the tunnels with bad news, there was a veritable army of orcs and gargoyles and the like down there and it appeared that they were reading to attack the city.

We can't convince all these dragons to move out right after they moved in again, Storm was saying, there is only one option, to force them into a hole.

There is that many, Volteer asked, we couldn't just clear them out?

Not that many, there must be hundreds of miles worth of caves down there, we can only hope to keep the minions contained in a part of the tunnels, Storm said, it could take years to hunt them all down not to mention the recurring monkey problem.

And there are still eight golems somewhere out there, Ray said, we counted twelve around the Destroyer.

That could bode ill for us, Volteer stated, Storm I think you are right we need to get these minions under control and quickly, Fiona how soon can you, your siblings, Geyser and Storm be ready to head down there with a force of the dragons?

Tomorrow, Fi answered, let Blitz rest for another day and give me time to get to know the other dragons I will be leading down there.

Fair enough, Volteer said, the dragons you will have at your command are already here you can meet them now if you have time they are over near the west gate, I will accompany you to tell the current leader of your assumption of command, his name is Carter.

Thank you, Fiona said as Volteer flew her to the platoon of dragons. As she approached she recognized a cobalt healer named Helda, and a verdant fire user named Jack, she nodded to the two as she landed, a large brown dragon walked out from between two buildings to meet her and Volteer.

This is Carter, Volteer said, Carter, Fiona our general and your new superior.

I am honored to meet you, Carter said, for one so young you have done more than most of the dragons I know combined.

Powers and accomplishments mean nothing if I don't know how to lead, Fiona replied inclining her head to Carter, I am honored that you think so highly of me.

I see you two will do just fine without me here, Volteer said, I'm off to help Cyril keep a civil tongue while he deals with more of the returning residents, with that he flew off into the air.

So you want to meet the troops, Carter asked, follow me I'm sure your reputation preceded you here but might as well make it official.

Thank you, Fiona replied as Carter led her through the ally between the buildings he came out of and into a plaza that had nine dragons in it, Helda and Jack walked into the plaza behind her making it eleven.

Listen up, Carter said, this, as you may know, is Fiona, our general, she has done more by herself than all of us put together, we are going to accompany her into the caves under this city and round up the remaining minions that are cowering under our streets. The assembled dragons gave a roar of approval, Carter whispered, all yours, as he walked over to join his platoon.

Thank you Carter, Fiona said to him and the assembled dragons, As your leader said, I am Fiona, while you will be directly under my command for this mission, I want to keep the flow of authority relatively the same, Carter will still be giving the orders as he sees fit, but I will direct where I need you all. Also you know my name I would like to know the names of the dragons I am fighting along side.

The other nine dragons beside Carter, Jack and Helda were, Beor, a golden shadow user, Crush, a black earth user, Sterling, a silver wind user, Uldred, a crimson poison user, Zar, an orange electricity user, Jess, a violet fire user, Evona, a white ice user, Carle, a tan healer, and WeLarzun, a yellow earth user, Carter's power was fear. Fiona mingled with the group and filled them in on exactly what they were going to do, Carter was surprised to learn that her siblings, Geyser and Storm were going with them, but he took the news as a good thing. The next morning they all met at the entrance to the caves under Warfang, well, Fiona said, lets get started, and with that the eighteen dragons walked into the underground tunnels.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38 Land of Zion

Character Spyro

Fenix and Johnson mounted up on his back as DC was about to take off for Israel. K seemed less aggressive today but more threatening and was eager to get going. You know what is strange about this time travel stuff, Johnson stated, Its that I remember learning about the Wings of Life Incident in history, and I'll bet you ten to one that there is going to be a huge crater in the ground, probably caused by us, where the dead sea is now.

If it is a dead sea, then that sounds like an improvement, Spyro replied.

It would be if there were not almost one million people around the area that should have a crater blown in it in oh a couple of days, Johnson replied.

You sure it blows up I could give you several ways of sinking the area, Fenix added, if you want to be historically accurate for the future.

Wait I didn't follow that, Johnson replied as Spyro took off to follow Cynder.

What Fenix is trying to say is if you want the future to be accurate historically then we need to make a crater the same way your history says it was made.

Oh got ya, from what I remember it just appeared one night and everything around it was desolated, no bodies, building remains, nothing just a big ol hole in the ground, Johnson said.

Sounds like a collapse, Fenix commented, though I wonder what happened to the people.

Maybe we get them out of there before it collapses, Spyro said, don't you remember the rest of that history?

No, I was trained to fight not be some history teacher, Johnson replied.

Spyro's mind drifted away from the conversation, they were flying over a forest that was quickly becoming a mountain range. Cynder K said anything about when we should get there, he thought.

Not yet, he heard Cynder's mind answer, but he said something about an ocean or sea, some large body of water that we have to go across to get where we are going.

They were moving at a speed that carried them over the mountains in about an hour and the sea in just under two, as they approached Israel two aircraft speed over to intercept them. The aircraft were smaller than the one that crashed into Moscow but they had weapons attached to them in the form of rockets and machine guns. K signaled the aircraft and they came up along side him and guided DC to a landing strip out front of a complex that was surrounded by large double-barreled AA guns. That's why we needed to inform these people of our arrival, I certainly wouldn't want to get hit by one of those guns, Spyro thought.

I remember what that one bullet felt like, Cynder thought to him, I would hate to know what one of those would feel like.

K morphed to his human form as a group of armed men led them into the compound via the hanger. The inside of the hanger was empty of aircraft and everything else save for a table and chair in one corner with a man sitting in the chair. The man had a uniform much like Jackson's except with more badges. K approached the man motioning for them to follow. The man rose from his chair to shake K's hand saying, we got Vorkoff's message how is he?

Dead, K said, killed by a minion of the demon we come here to rid this world of.

I am sorry to hear that we had know each other for a while, the man replied, I assume you are K then.

Yes, and you are, K replied.

Commander Larry Huston at you service, the man replied, I am in charge of making sure you have everything you need to get this operation done quickly.

Good then, K continued, first I need an introduction for DC that would be the assortment of fighters behind me and myself to the president of Israel, tell him I need to be able to access his orbital satellites so I can scan for energy disturbances.

I'll see that it is done, in the mean time I have some improvised housing arrangements for you all, this complex can house those of you small enough to fit in it while the hangers will have to do for your dragon friends, Larry said.

Spyro found it hard to put titles on humans like commander or general, something about it just seemed strange. He and Cynder were given another hanger to sleep in. You know one thing that I can say size is not good for, he said as they walked into their hanger.

What, Cynder replied.

Sleeping areas seem to better suited for the smaller individuals everywhere K takes us, he finished.

Cynder chuckled, that does seem to be the trend around here, but think of it this way no cleaning needed.

True, Spyro conceded as he curled around her, I guess even cold, empty, boring hangers have their upshots. Sometimes I wonder why I put up with all of this K and his wars, I know Malafore is a part of it and that should be enough but every time I think of him I just feel, tired.

Cynder half-opened one emerald-green eye, I know why, she whispered then she went back to sleep. Spyro stayed up for a while thinking about what she said, listening to her deep even breathing, feeling her heart pumping under his wing, he figured out why he put up with K's wars, not just because he was a friend, or because Malafore was involved, but because he believed that if these evils were not stopped they would endanger everyone he cares about.

Spyro Cynder wake up, Celantra said.

Spyro jumped up, startled, accidentally kicking Cynder awake. She reacted, biting down on his tail. Cynder dropped his tail when she realized what had hit her, What did you do that for?, she asked.

Sorry I didn't hurt you did I, Spyro replied.

No, Cynder said licking his tail, but I made a couple of holes in your tail.

Remind me not to wake you two up like that again, Celantra said, sorry for startling you but K wants us to go meet the president of this country.

I understand, Spyro replied, are we going to get any breakfast first or does he want us to go straight into this meeting.

I think he plans on eating and meeting at the same time some custom or whatever, anyway there should be lots of food according to my mate, Celantra replied.

Sounds good to me, Spyro said.

Celantra laughed, that is what Ingitus said too, follow me to the banquet this should prove interesting, Celantra said.

Spyro and Cynder followed Celantra and met up with Ingitus and Delta.

Woo can't wait for this feast, Coal exclaimed as they met up outside K and Celantra's hanger.

Are you always thinking about your belly, Dom asked.

Keep it civil guys, Fenix said, were are trying to impress a president, so try to remember what little manners you have.

Preston walked out from the building, hurry up you guys they are starting soon and K wants everyone inside before it begins, plus if your inside you get first dibs on the food.

They hastily followed Preston through hallways that seemed to have been designed just for dragons, high arched ceilings, wide hallways, even stone floors instead of the metal that gave very little for a claw to grab hold of. Spyro could smell the food before he saw it he smelled meat lots of meat and vegetables, several verities, fermented drinks, fruit, water, fire. Walking into the room he saw K sitting to the right of a tanish-brown man in a formal, but not overly decorative suite, Preston went to sit with the rest of BC, Delta found a spot near the end opposite K, Celantra laid down beside her mate, Spyro, Cynder and Ingitus filled in the empty side between K and BC, TF141, John, Arbiter, and Johnson filled the rest of the other side. K stood up, DC this is president Jeremiah, Jeremiah this is DC.

It is a pleasure to be host to such distinguished company, Jeremiah said, though I understand you are here because an evil has invaded our land.

Not just any evil, Diablo himself has come into this world and his portal is somewhere within your borders, K said, but before we discuss the heavy topics shall we begin dinning?

Yes, yes please, eat up if you all are actually going of to fight Diablo then you will need it, Jeremiah added.

Spyro lost track of the banquet as it progressed as he or Cynder or Ingitus finished off a platter another was brought up from the kitchens. He was about to finish off a third platter when Cynder thought to him, You probably will be flying after this I wouldn't eat or drink too much. Her advise curbed his appetite, but between himself, Cynder and Ingitus the platter didn't make to the end of K and Jeremiah's discussion. The only one who didn't eat anything was Celantra, though Spyro could see how eating might be impossible for her, never being hungry was still hard to grasp. After the meal he felt pleasantly drowsy which was not a good thing considering what was in store for him once K had a location for the portal. Judging from the sound of K's conversation he probably has access to the scans he needs, Spyro thought, maybe we will get to go sleep for, wait what am I thinking its K were are probably going to fly straight from here to the portal and challenge Diablo.

Character Gen. Fenix

The banquet was over, finally, Fenix couldn't remember when he had been more bored. Granted the food was delicious but he only was going to eat so much of it considering that he wouldn't want to be riding dragon back with a stuffed belly. K was giving his departing remarks to Jeremiah as they walked out of the palace, or it might as well have been a palace despite the title of president. As they walked into the courtyard, strange how almost every official government building has a courtyard, he saw two men fighting, one had a turban on his head, a white tunic and had a knife in his hands the other had a blue vest, brown hair with a square cut beard, and blue jeans. The knife wielding man charged the one in the vest, vest man punched the knife out of turban's hand then kicked him through the gate of the courtyard.

Who is that, Fenix asked pointing at vest man.

Oh he is the US's contingency plan if things with Russian go south, he is staying here cause he likes the heat and occasional terrorist attack, don't try to recruit him.

Gotcha don't talk with the big, mean, bearded, man in the vest, Baird said.

K we ready, Fenix asked.

Yes, K said, DC mount up.

You want to watch this, Fenix said to Jeremiah. K morphed into his dragon form but large enough to hold four riders.

A miracle everyday, Jeremiah said as he looked upon K with respect.

Delta get on, K called, BC your on Spyro. John, Arbiter, Johnson, I have got to find something to call you all, on Ingitus.

How about Halo Company, Arbiter said, after all that is what brought us all together.

Fine, K continued, HC with Ingitus, 141, on Celantra, Cynder your point guard.

Come on Delta lets move, Fenix said as he climbed up on K's back.

Coal your upfront after eating that much food I don't want you behind me, Dom said. Coal elbowed him as he climbed up, what don't think I can keep it all down, I'm insulted.

Guys just shut up and get on, we need to go, Fenix ordered. Delta got on K and the five dragons and their passengers flew up into the sky. So where are we going, Fenix asked. Just then a huge explosion rocked the air with its shock wave and a pillar of fire and blood so big that they could see it from twenty miles away burst out of the ground like a fountain. Never mind I guess there.

Quickly, K yelled as he dove to gain speed, hold on Delta.

K pulled up so sharply that Fenix felt the blood drain to his feet and he almost lost his grip, Coal almost lost his lunch. K your going to kill us with stunts like that, Fenix shouted, for Gears sake keep it under the sound barrier.

Blarg you, K yelled back.

What, Fenix thought, oh I don't even want to know, K just don't let us slide off, he yelled back.

Whatever, K said as they slowed down in front of the fountain of fire and blood, we are not going to be able to get through that while we are flying, K said we are going to have to land and fight our way through.

Great, Ingitus said, lets just walk through a ring of fire, trust me I tried that once it didn't work.

Hey Fenix, Johnson yelled over to him, that ring of fire, it is surrounding the dead sea, give you any ideas?

You mean sink the dead sea and disrupt the ring, Fenix said, that might work.

What, K asked, sink the dead sea it's the lowest land area on Earth.

That doesn't mean that it cant be made lower, Fenix said, now if only we had a giant… wait K can you land and morph into a giant earth boring worm-like thing.

I could, but… Oh I see, K said, that is good, where did you come up with that?

Had to kill one during the locust wars ,Fenix replied, will you do it?

Lets see sink the lowest point of land in the world, K speculated, sure I can do that, get the civilians out of the area though I don't know what that fountain will do once it is destabilized.

K landed and morphed into a huge snake with a wedge-shaped head, well I guess that works, Fenix thought as he told K what to do to collapse the area.

In all my years of existence this is a first, K said, just signal me with one of those red flares when you are ready to go, and meet me back here you should just look for the big hole in the ground.

Will do, Fenix said as Delta mounted Cynder.

Will need to get everyone out of the city of Bethlehem, I'm afraid that the populated areas around the dead sea are not populated anymore.

Right which direction is that, Fenix asked?

Follow us, Soap called, we'll show you. Five minutes later they landed in a confusing mass of panicked humanity, people were screaming to each other in whatever language it was that they used, and running through the streets.

Why do I get the feeling that this will be a harder job than we thought, Dom asked?

Because it always is, Fenix answered, K must not have remembered that outside of him there is no one here who speaks any other language.

Hey isn't that the vest man, Baird said pointing to a man in a blue vest.

Well I'll be, it is, Maybe he could help, Coal said, hey Haggard go ask that vest man for some help getting these people out of here.

Ok hey vest man, Haggard yelled, the man turned, Could you tell these people to get out of this city away from the dead sea?

Vest man looked at him for a moment then yelled, everyone out and away from the dead sea. Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing and headed for the west exit from the city, the hole city was cleared in under one hour. Vest man walked out with the evacuating peoples, leaving behind a very confused DC.

Wait will someone tell me what just happened, Spyro asked, cause that seemed a little too easy.

Got me, Redford said, but however that guy was must be more awesome than even k if he can just say something and have it done.

Just fire the flares, I've seen enough impossible things to not believe in it anymore, Fenix said, Johnson looks like the history books are a little off.

I don't know about that, Johnson said, What if that wall explodes?

I try not to think about it, Fenix replied as he fired the flare, lets get back to K.

Character Kalathanon

The flare was just a speck of red hanging in the air but K saw it readily enough and burrowed into the ground. Right, hit the hardened areas they hold up the sea, most should be under it, K though remembering what Fenix told him about how to sink large areas of land, humph how many could there be? It turned out to be quite a lot with the Dead Sea spanning 42 by 11 miles and K had to be careful about which ones he took out first. It took him three hours to tunnel through the supports so when he stated to take out the remaining compressed earth the land above would slide towards and fall into the center of the sea instead of toppling outward. K had to hit the 36 supports he had left in quick succession for everything to fall in correctly, breaking through the first pillar, it became a race to out distance the collapsing earth ten minutes later K was approaching the last support with the tunnels collapsing right behind him. K hit the last support and tunneled up toward the surface, he exploded out of the ground and morphed into his half form then flew over to where DC waited by the tunnel he dug to get underground.

K that is one heck of a thing, Sweetwater said.

Looking back K saw that the fountain had not stopped but was now pouring the fire and blood into the crater that was the Dead Sea and it was glowing. Everyone behind me now, he yelled as he pulled up a wall of rock out of the ground and morphed back into the tunneling snake body. He slithered up to the wall of rock and braced it with his bulk, Stay low, he shouted as a supersonic shockwave hit him followed by a deafening boom and the ground shaking. K felt the wall he was bracing crumbling and chucks of rock, trees, buildings, etc. burying themselves into him. The explosion was over in under ten seconds but K felt like he was a pincushion with all the debris that was stuck in him.

Celantra ran over to him as he morphed down into his dragon form, sweetie your covered in wounds, don't move and I'll get the stuff out of you, no arguing.

K protested to no effect as Celantra removed the remaining debris and lick out his wounds, he had to admit that her tongue was very effective at getting the little bits of rock or dirt or wood out and it felt smooth and numbing as she worked. When she finished he felt better, thank you, he said licking her under her jaw.

Your welcome, she replied, now what was all that about needing to get a move on that you were saying before?

Right, DC lets move, K shouted bringing the others running, they had wandered off to give him and Celantra some room. Lets get into that crater and see what is left. K morphed into his human form and got on Celantra with TF141. They headed for the crater it was almost twice the size of the Dead Sea and parts of it were still glowing hot, dear can you even land in there?

Not for long, Celantra replied, I'm sorry but I won't be able to go with you on this one.

Yes you can, Ghost said, Spyro cover her in ice when we land and keep it from melting, that will keep you cool enough to pass through the crater.

K looked at Ghost, thanks, he said, perhaps you are more than you appear.

Always has been, Price said, lets get to this portal thing quick that explosion was bound to have woken up anything near it.

Like that, Cynder said pointing to a red demon with spines running in two lines down its back and to the tip of its tail. The demon walked upright on two massive legs but used its front limbs to climb over some of the more disruptive debris. Its head sat atop a thick neck and crowned with two large horns that curled around to the front of its face and spikes protruding from its jaw and cheek bones.

That is Diablo himself, K informed her, probably the only thing that survived that blast. K watched as Diablo scanned the area then dashed over to a fallen rock pillar. Diablo lifted the entire pillar and threw it away from whatever it was on top of. The portal, K realized, quick he is uncovering the portal. Celantra took off as soon as he mentioned, portal, the rest of DC followed. As they approached Diablo turned towards them ready to cast a lightning inferno, a stream of lighting and fire that was devastating to anything it hits. K quickly raised a hand as a signal for Diablo, thumb out, pointer and middle fingers up and the last two pointing forward. Diablo refrained from casting the spell, Celantra I'm going down there keep DC up here no matter what, K said as he jumped down to land in front of Diablo.

So old acquaintance, Diablo rumbled his voice sounding like a landslide, you come to talk after you complicated our plans, what do you expect I wonder.

I expect you to listen, K snarled, you know what I am capable of so that is your best option. Diablo's eyes narrowed and K saw lava pooling in one of his hands. You are the most cunning out of the four of you now, what do you know of Dark and Despair?

Diablo froze the spell he was building but didn't cancel it, go on, he said.

You always suspected that I left because of something I discovered about those two, K continued, the Sentinels have informed me that those two are returning they have already gained control of the Fade, where do you think they will go from there?

Ominous words but nothing to back them up, Diablo said, I've listened long enough now you die.

K dodged the lava ball that Diablo threw at him saying, when I send you back to hell ask Malafore about them, then he sent a spell of his own at Diablo. Diablo was strong and fast, both physically and magically, but K was just a little faster if not stronger. Sliding under a lightning inferno K sent three spikes of disintegration into Diablo in quick succession, interrupting the spell. Diablo roared and countered with a fire wall then a stream of fire that snaked across the ground. K Morphed into his half form as he leapt over the fire wall and flew into the air to avoid the fire serpent. Diablo threw more lava at him but K's soul blade blocked the attacks, he descended in a dive that hit Diablo in the chest and threw the demon into a pillar of rubble that collapsed on top of him. K charged up a massive stream of disintegration and blasted Diablo with it as he threw the rubble off of him. The stream of disintegration ripped Diablo's chest apart leaving just his head, arms and legs writhing as the Prime was pulled back into hell, leaving behind some charred bones. K inspected the portal to make sure it was not working, which it wasn't due to a missing side. Spyro landed and BC got off, Redford walked over to him and looked around.

K you just single handedly defeated the devil, so what I am wondering, and I am speaking for all of us, is what in Blarg were you talking to him about?

I see that phrase is catching on, K replied picking up a bone from Diablo, I don't have the time or patience to explain it all but there are a few things that he needed to know about a few doors to open if you will, I simply gave him the key.

What, Sweetwater asked, wouldn't it be better to not let them know what we are doing?

I agree, Spyro said, what did you tell him?

The same thing that Sparks is telling Malafore, K replied annoyed at the repetitive questioning, to look up Dark and Despair I discovered what those books truly talked about and I stopped being a Prime.

Whoa hold it your were a Prime, Haggard asked?

What part about I don't have time do you not get, K snapped, we need to leave.

And go where, Celantra asked as she hovered in the air.

Back to Avalar then to the Ark again, K replied, Ingitus portal.

K I hope you know what you are doing, Ingitus said as he cast a portal back to Avalar, I know half of your past but that isn't the most encouraging knowledge.

K glared at him then walked through the portal arriving on the other side to see three golems, and a horde of orcs and gargoyles fighting against Fiona her friends and some other dragons that K didn't know he charged in followed by DC as they came through the portal.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39 A Fight Before a Celebration Makes it All the Sweeter

Character Blitz

They had walked into the tunnel not quite sure what to expect, Storm had said that they would be fine but he wasn't sure how much to trust her anymore. Storm's death had changed her from a respected friend to a mysterious figure, Blitz wasn't sure which she was but wouldn't place the life of his brother or sisters on just her word. Storm led them to an overlook in the tunnels where the one they were in crossed over a large open cavern. Stretched out below them was the remains of Malafore's army, still a powerful force, and three golems.

There is no way that just the eighteen of us can take on all of that, he protested.

We won't be fighting them alone for the entire battle, Storm said, but we will have to start it.

Then why not wait for the reinforcements to get here, Blitz argued.

Because if we don't start the fight soon the reinforcements will not arrive where we need them, Storm said, I need you to trust me on this.

Storm I know what you went through but you have been mysterious ever since your, err, complication.

Blitz, I know that you rank higher than me in this, Carter said, but this decision is ultimately up to Fiona.

And I say we attack, Fiona added, Storm I may not understand how you know what will happen but I believe you.

Thank you, Storm said launching herself into the air.

Blitz growled to himself and followed her up Fiona right behind him and the others behind her. Storm shot down like a rocket in her Electrosphere carving through a swath of minions and attracting the attention of the golems and army. Damn, couldn't she at least let us sneak up on them, Blitz though as he dropped down to block the arrows fired up at him and Fiona, most were deflected by his rock armor ability but a few went through his wing membrane. Carter led his group into the fray to distract the smaller ground forces leaving Blitz, Fiona, Rayon, Krista, Geyser and Storm to deal with the three golems. At least Carter knows his stuff, Blitz thought as unleashed a swath of poison on the ground units allowing Carter's dragons to land. One of the golems ripped a stalagmite from the ground and threw it at him, Blitz reared back in the air charged up his earth power and struck the projectile with his tail and a blast of earth sending it crashing back into the golem that threw it. The golem reared at the impact but retaliated by breathing fire onto Blitz. Blitz blocked the fire with his wings, that proved to be a mistake, the fire burned his wing membrane so that he stated to fall from the sky. Before he hit the ground he managed to right himself and cast his boulder so that he landed relatively unharmed. The landing broke his boulder but that didn't make much difference to Blitz at this point, surrounded by orcs and gargoyles he cast his corrupted earth spell. Blitz watched the ground around him turn to acid melting away the orcs and gargoyles trapped in the sticky ground, he was preparing to try and jump over the acid but Storm grabbed him as he jumped and carried him across the pool of deadly ground.

You will start trusting me again, she said as she flew over to help Geyser and Krista against one of the golems.

Blitz rolled as a whooshing sound heralded the approach of a gargoyle. He came out of the roll and leapt on the creature's back using his strength to rip its wings off and throw it into the still acidic pool of ground. He turned around to see the golem that had burned his wings bringing a fist down on him. No you don't Blitz though as he raised a pillar of earth out of the ground to intercept the golem's hand. The hand got stuck in the pillar and Blitz climbed up onto the golem as it struggled to free it's arm. Fiona flew over to him and yelled for him to get it to open its mouth. Blitz sprayed his poison on the golem's jaw melting the jaw enough for Fi to fly into its mouth and bore through its head in her shadow warp. The golem reached up and grabbed Fi as she came out of its head. Blitz was faster than the golem, before it could crush Fi in its hand he tore its fingers off with a combined attack of earth poison and his claws. Fiona back winged as she breathed shadow onto the golem's arm, only to get knocked from the air by the second golem's tail. Carter came out of nowhere and caught Fi before she hit the ground, she righted herself and they carved into the golem Carter using a fear cyclone to eat into the golem's side and Fiona using her shadow warp. Blitz leapt onto the golem's head ran across it and jumped to the next golem sure that the first one could be finished by Fi and Carter. Rayon flew over head and got knocked into him, together the two fell to the ground. Blitz took the brunt of the landing to shield Ray from the worst of the impact. Ray got off of him and asked if he was alright. Blitz assured him he was fine as he got up waiting for Ray to fly up again before spitting out a bloody tooth. His head was ringing from the crash but he didn't have time to worry about his injuries now, as three score gargoyles and orcs charged him. Should have waited to use that earth corruption, Blitz though as he tore into the first orc, where are Carter's dragons. Blitz blasted minion after minion as they closed around him, finally having to use his claws and tail to keep the monsters off of him. Then a light flashed from the overlook that they came from and K, in human from jumped down and landed beside him decimating the gargoyles and orcs with his disintegration. The rest of DC came through the portal and joined in the battle. K, Blitz yelled you have impeccable timing, thanks for saving us…again.

K just gave him a look of I wouldn't have to save you if you stayed out of trouble, then healed his wings and jumped on his back saying, Get me on one of those golems.

Blitz dropped K off on a golem and flew over to help Krista and Geyser out with some gargoyles. Kris and Geyser were massacring the creatures, even though they were not as strong as the gargoyles of had powers that insecurely hurt the demons. Geyser would hit a gargoyle and Krista would freeze the water in the cracks left in the creature's stony skin splitting it and causing the gargoyle to collapse. Blitz blasted a few more of the creatures to give Kris and Geyser a break, but soon the army, or what was left of it after they and DC had both unleashed their powers on it scurried into any hole they could find. Only one golem was left and it burrowed into the ground to escape the wrath of K who had destroyed the other two.

Spyro and Cynder flew over to him, we cant leave you four kids alone for a minute before you find something else to go get in trouble with, Cynder said.

That isn't half as good as Krista's news for you, Blitz said, she has been waiting for you to get back.

Oh, Spyro said, I could guess of a few things that would be good news that she might have.

Father her news depends on if we are all going to live through this, Blitz said as his parents flew over to Krista and Geyser who were landing on the overlook. Ingitus walked over to him Storm was with him.

Seems that you attacked just when we needed you to, Ingitus said, a few minutes earlier or later and the spell I put on you all would not have directed the portal to bring us here instead of the Guardian's Chamber.

Storm it would seem that I owe you one, Blitz said as way of an apology.

Storm laughed, I'll end up owing you more, she said as she and Ingitus flew over to Spyro, Cynder, Kris, and Geyser.

K walked up to him, complicated day, he asked?

I don't even know, Blitz answered.

Smart lad, K said, lets go I heard from Fi that your sister has gotten mated, Geyser is a lucky dragon but deserving too.

K's abrupt change in attitude struck Blitz as odd, what has you in such a good mood, he asked.

Oh, the distinct absence of a certain dragonfly, K said, that means I have a few days before DC needs to leave for John's time again.

This time we are going with you, Fi said as she and Carter walked over.

K I presume, Carter said, I am Carter leader of most of the dragons your timely arrival just saved.

Fi took Blitz aside as Carter and K talked, Does K seem off to you, she asked?

When does he not, Blitz replied, but yeah more so than normal for him.

So you noticed it too, she continued, Mother spoke with me briefly about K's change its like an old memory has come back to get him.

You think something from his past is chasing him, Blitz asked.

Yes, FI replied, K may not have meant to or maybe he did, but he told me a lot about himself over the twelve years he has spent with us, there is a lot of things he did that are just well evil, he always spoke about his past with regret but now he seems like he would do any of the atrocities he did then again.

What sort of atrocities, Blitz asked worried.

The least of the ones I am aware of is he massacred an entire civilization, brought it to its knees then cut off its head, Fi said, I care for him but he also scares me more than any of you know.

Blitz walked away troubled by Fi's words, what if K is working with these dark powers for some unknown goal, he thought and if he is does Celantra know about it.

Blitz's dark thoughts were interrupted by Krista, she was ecstatic, Mom and Dad are staying long enough for us to have the ceremony, Krista said as she hugged him. Geyser walked up behind her smiling.

Seems like you should be hugging Geyser, Blitz said in an attempt to get Kris to stop cutting off the circulation in his legs.

She let go of him, I already did, she said, plus you looked so glum that I though you needed cheering up.

Blitz did feel better, whether it was from Krista's hug or knowing that they would be going with DC when next K decided they needed to leave he wasn't sure. Well we better start setting up then, he said, what do need me to do?

Go ask mother, Kris replied, she is on her way to talk with Angela, you remember her don't you?

Blitz didn't, keeping track of all the dragons that had become his mother's friends instead of enemies over the years was a task all too large for his brain to handle, but he nodded his head anyway and flew off to help with the celebration. A fight and a mating ceremony in the same day this is too much work, he thought as he flew out of the cave system and back into Warfang.

Character Geyser

Geyser was in a room of the Guardian's tower getting ready for the celebration when K walked into the room bearing four pieces of armor. These are for you, he said as he put the armor on Geyser. The helmet flowed around his horns until it fit perfectly, the bracers enlarged to fit around his front paws then shrunk until they were flush with the scales on his front legs, the tail plate molded to the base of his tail and back providing protection for his lower back and the upper part of his tail. This armor belonged to Spyro when he was fighting Malafore almost a hundred years ago, magically enchanted to increase your physical power when striking.

He gave this to me, shouldn't it go to Blitz, Geyser asked.

Normally it would but Blitz said that you could keep Kris safer if you could hit a little harder and not get hit by every arrow that is shot at you, K replied, so technically Spyro and Blitz are giving you this armor.

Wow, Geyser said, I'm honored, thank them for me.

Thank them yourself, K said, after all they will be at the celebration, until then I suggest that you try out that armor.

On what, Geyser asked, training dummies are a little under qualified for the job.

Well me for instance, K said, don't worry you won't hurt me.

Geyser was surprised at K's suggestion but agreed to it after some prompting, K got on his back and they flew over to an open field just outside of Warfang. K got down and morphed into the shape of a Pit Lord ok hit me, he said. Geyser struck with a claw putting his whole power behind the strike, when he hit K the bracer on his arm sent an explosion out of his paw that sent K reeling. Blarg blarging blarg, K yelled, trying to hold his tongue.

What, Geyser asked?

Never mind, K said rubbing his side, that armor actually does work, I thought it was just a story, glade I didn't test Kris' out that could have been problematic.

Kris has armor too, Geyser asked, does it do the same thing?

Not exactly, K said, hers is supposed to poison what she hits and increase her magical capabilities, I hear it was her mothers during the war.

Can it hit the wearer, Geyser asked worried.

Try it and see, K said, I doubt it but might want to do a light hit just to be safe.

Geyser smacked one front paw with the other and braced for the explosion, nothing happened, he hit it a little harder still nothing, he stomped on his foot that hurt but the armor didn't activate. Doesn't look like it, he said, now all I have to be careful about is hitting Kris.

I doubt that could happen with you two being Duplic, K replied.

You know, Geyser asked, I guess you would, know anything about this that the Guardians might not?

Yes for one it means that if one of you dies physically they can live in the body of their mate, and if you find a suitable body for the bodiless one they can inhabit that, you probably already figured out that your powers are substantially increased from the fight in the tunnels, also being a Duplic means that you have one unique ability that rivals Celantra or my powers, it is not a power that is drawn from the elements or physics but from the minds of the Duplic pair, telekinesis. I knew a few pairs of Duplics from my race, our race, they could move whole solar systems with their minds.

Our race, Geyser asked, what does that mean?

I guess I owe you and Krista, and her siblings and parents an explanation about that but let it suffice that it is no coincidence that your parents bore an ice user instead of another fire user as what would normally happen, K said, see me after the celebration with the others I mentioned for the full explanation. Speaking of the celebration we should get back they will be expecting us. K got on Geyser's back and he flew back to Warfang pondering what K said. Upon entering the city Krista flew up to meet him, there you two are, she said, I see K got your armor to you, how do I look.

Krista's white scales and silver armor shown in the afternoon sun, her armor fit perfectly due to K and the helmet brought out the blue in her eyes as it flowed around each of her horns. You look beautiful, he replied as he kissed her.

Hey you mind letting me down before you two start, K said.

Geyser and Krista landed K got off and went to find Celantra. How long do we have until the celebration, he asked Kris.

A half-hour at most, her mind answered as they flowed together in the now familiar Duplicity, time to go impress everyone, he replied. They flew into the ceremony wingtip to wingtip matching every beat and breath to the others. The ceremony was held in one of the gardens of Warfang, it wasn't overly decorated but Geyser never cared all that much for decoration. It passed by in a blur for him, his father and the other Guardians congratulating them along with friends and relatives from almost all of Warfang. The celebration did show him another benefit of being a Duplic, he and Kris were able to search each others minds to dig up names that the other might have forgotten and they were able to seamlessly flow into conversations that either of them was involved in. He saw K and Celantra standing off to the side of the main festivities but was to preoccupied to greet them. K was in his dragon form but instead of his usual black he was green with gold and Celantra was shining brighter than usual. By the end of the celebration they were tired but it was a good tired.

K and Celantra walked over from the edge of the garden, Ready to hear that explanation, K asked?

Yes, Krista answered, is everyone here?

I'll gather them, Celantra said, congratulations you two. A few minutes later Spyro, Cynder, Blitz, Rayon, and Fiona were gathered around K.

Spyro, Cynder you two already know a little about this seeing as you two were the ones who brought it to my attention, the rest of you this will be a shock to, all of you here are Leviathans, K said.

What, Blitz asked, that…how?

How even we don't know, Celantra said, but we have thought on this for a while now, Fi this is why I was able to contact you because you are the closest to uncovering your Leviathan heritage.

While Fi has almost unleashed her genetics the rest of you will need a major catalysts, K said, like a massive battle, or the loss of someone you love deeply.

I am not saying that you will necessarily go through these things your genetics will come out eventually without it but if any thing like this happens they will kick in automatically.

Is that what happened to Storm, Fi asked?

I believe so, K said, but if so she has been given knowledge far beyond the scope of anything even I could know, she saw the future and will not be normal again until that future comes to pass. Now you know, so what do you want to do about this?

I suggest you give them time to think, Storm said as she walked out of the shadows.

Storm how long have you been listening, K asked.

None, I already knew what you were going to say, Storm replied, one thing about being able to see the future is that you can accept it far more easily than others. The only question that you have avoided is how have these dragons, dragons I grew up around, dragons who are descended from yet more dragons before them, have suddenly become Leviathans.

Geyser saw K and Celantra share a glance then K took a breath. Well we think that it is an after effect of the spell that gave us our powers, it through us has affected all of you turning you into Leviathans even while you were dragons.

So what is the difference, Ray asked?

Physically you form will get bigger than the other dragons you will be stronger and tougher, magically you potential will skyrocket, even you already respectable powers will become at least three times what they are now.

That sounds like a good thing, Fi said, so what is the catch?

As Leviathans we will attract the attention of every enemy they ever had, Cynder said, that is the drawback isn't it.

Unfortunately yes, Celantra agreed, now the best thing for us to do is get some rest we will leave soon for the Ark and you might want to think this over.

They departed the garden well after dark Krista and he pondered the problem of their newly acquired abilities on the way to their house. The house was a single story granite building with a sleeping room, living room, dining room and bathroom. There was no hot water but since they both had ice abilities the cold water didn't bother them. Geyser felt something inside her shifting as they approached their door. Its ready, he thought, yes she answered. They walked in the house for an eventful evening and by morning they were staring at a blue Leviathan egg or they thought it was. Instead of the smooth delicate sides that are the trade make of the dragons eggs, this egg was much harder and it glowed from within, like a light was burning inside it.

Our first it will still be months before it hatches, Krista thought, I know, he answered, but still this is the first Leviathan to be born in two universes, and we aren't even fully aware of our own powers.

I have and idea about that, Krista thought to him, he picked up on the idea.

No, he thought back, I wont risk it not with you I'll take it.

I can't do that, she replied.

Yes you can, he returned, if anything goes wrong just get your parents and K here as quick as you can. He felt Kris suppress her anxiety as she wrapped one paw around his mouth and nose, hold it, he thought to her as he closed his eyes and submerged himself into her mind. It was strange watching his body collapse stranger to feel Kris' change while he was inside her, then their minds expanded and he realized that Kris had been right his body grew until it almost filled the living room hers was taking up most of the dinning room. The strangest thing was that the armor still on their bodies grew with them. Kris let go of his mouth and breathed into his body, he moved back in as his lungs refilled with air. He got up gasping and smiling, Kris you're the bravest, craziest, genius I know.

And you are mad enough to stick with me, She said as she laid her neck across his, I honestly didn't know if that would work but you talked me into it.

Are you glad I did, he asked mentally.

Yes, wait until we show K, She replied, for now lets get some sleep I am tired.

I don't blame you, he said as they fell asleep with their egg guarded between them.

Character Haggard

Geyser, Krista, Haggard shouted, he and Sweetwater had been sent to check in with the newly weds, or mated or whatever it was that dragons called it.

I don't think they are home, Sweetwater said.

Ah just give em a minute, Haggard said, I don't like waking up either. Geyser! That got a bang crash and growled from the house.

I think you woke them up, Sweets said, and I don't think they are happy about it.

We'll be right out, he heard Krista say from inside the house. A few minutes later they came out of the house but they seemed larger and Krista had a bundle tucked in one foreleg making her hop out of the house.

Well where does K want us to meet today, Geyser asked.

Outside the temple he plans to take it back today, Haggard said.

Tell him we will be there but we have some errands to do this morning, Krista said as they flew up to the Guardian's tower.

Well that was easy, Sweetwater said.

Did those two seem bigger from last night, Haggard asked.

Haggs how am I supposed to know, Sweets replied, I just met them.

I don't know, Haggard replied, just well they seem largerish than normal.

Are we supposed to meet K before he takes off for this temple, Sweets stated.

Yeah Geyser and oh, Haggard said, we might want to start walking.

Ten minutes later they were back at the base of the tower, with the rest of DC which now included Fiona, Blitz, Rayon, Storm, Krista and Geyser though the last two were not there.

Where are they, Spyro asked, as Haggard and Sweetwater walked over to them.

Had something to take care of in the tower, Haggard replied, they said that they would meet us over at the temple.

Well it better be soon, K said as he landed beside Ingitus, cause were are leaving now.

Haggs Sweets get on Redford called from atop Celantra, Preston was already getting on her. TF141 was on Spyro, HC was riding Ingitus and Delta was mounting K now that he was on the ground. Cynder was acting as scout again due to her abilities with shadow.

So K where did Tyreal get off to, Haggard asked as they were taking off.

He is doing some research for us, K replied, when we need him his sword can summon him.

Oh right, Haggard remembered as he checked his Pyrolancher.

Why do you get the special gun and we have to rely on the ammo we have left, Preston asked, seems a little one-sided.

Think of it as payment for the two mill that you guys used that was supposed to be mine, Haggard replied.

Hey when we get back you have a truck-a-sauras-rex due to that two million, Redford yelled over the wind.

No freaking way really you guys bought one, Haggard asked.

Yeah we thought it would be a good memorial for you, Sweets said, but since you aren't dead I guess you can drive it.

Man I love you guys, Haggard replied, you know in that brothers in arms kinda way. They all just looked at him, he shrugged. The temple rose up before them, or what was left of it, the main palace structure had been smashed and the walls were knocked out in several places. The gardens that had covered most of the area of the temple were burnt away leaving bare earth where once flowers of red, gold and blue grew. Even with his brief visit to the place the destruction made him both sad and angry. As they got closer he made out the outlines of four golems, one from the cave that had escaped and three others also there were about a score or so of Pit Lords. Here we go again, he thought as Celantra dived into the Pit Lords.

What in hell are those, Redford exclaimed.

They are kinda like overseers, Haggard replied.

What, Redford shot back.

They are like the overseers of hell, Haggard explained, you know keeps the other demons in line for the Primes and such.

That aint right, Preston added, fighting demons, from dragon back, with guns.

Or in my case explosives, Haggard said as he fire a pyroblast into the Pit Lords.

Geyser and Krista were true to their word and arrived right after they had engage the Pit Lords. They ignored the flying demons however and went straight for the Golems. When Celantra saw them she stopped for a moment stunned by something, Haggard guessed it had to do with their apparent change in size. Their first attack on the golems however revealed that there was something else at work and the results had him gaping. They came in low and each grabbed an arm of one golem then flew up and apart lifting the golem then tearing its arms off and letting it fall to the ground in a smashed pile. Haggard lost sight of them as they dropped down to fight the other three golems and he was preoccupied trying to fry Pit Lords with his Pyrolancher. The battle lasted a good ten minutes at most after it was over the golems were spread in pieces around Geyser and Krista, from atop Celantra Haggard could tell that they were indeed much bigger than before where they might have been nine feet tall they were now almost 15 feet tall. K landed next to them and Celantra landed next to him.

Can we get down now, Haggard asked.

Yes, Celantra replied.

BC got off of Celantra and Delta got off of K as he walked up to Geyser and Krista. K looked timid actually as he looked them over like he was afraid they would disappear from right before him.

What is he doing, Preston asked.

I don't know, Haggard said, he's acting like he never meet them. K surprised everyone when he wrapped both of Geyser and Krista up in his wings and wept a quiet low sobbing that seemed to carry all the pain he had endured since the loss of his race. Whoa, whatever happened must have been massive, Haggard thought, K has watched cavitations die without crying from what I can tell this must be huger than that.

Celantra what happened, Spyro asked as he, Cynder and Ingitus landed and the rest of DC got off.

Your daughter and mate-son are the first Leviathans in the universe since K and myself, Celantra answered glowing brighter than even the sun, it hurt to look at her. K is truly devastated for once, our race is saved but he is lost and he knows it.

Lost what do you mean lost, Haggard asked, he is right there.

Haggard that is not the true Kalathanon, not my Kalathanon, he has lost his way on purpose because he believes that it is the only way to save us all.

He is right, Storm whispered to him, but he will not save us in any way he expects to and he will find his way, Haggard this is for you to know and you alone.

Why me, he whispered back.

She smiled before whispering, spoilers.

What, he replied.

You find out two-hundred years ago, she said then walked over to K.

What did she want, Jackson asked as he walked over.

Something about time I think, Haggard said to keep her real topic secret until he understood it himself.

Figures, Jackson said, man K seems to be beating himself up over those two what happened?

They are the first ones to become Leviathans since they all died, Haggard explained.

Wow, sounds like that would be a good thing, Jackson commented.

Yeah apparently K is not the K he should be or something like that, according to Celantra, Haggard explained.

K let go of Geyser and Krista blinked the remaining tears out of his eyes and let Celantra wrap a wing around him, It is time to finish this, he said, DC get ready to leave tomorrow we are going to the Ark.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40 Meanwhile Elsewhere in Everywhere

Character Sparks

Malafore walked back into the room after what must have been five days back in the normal world and with him was a massive red demon, with spikes running in two rows down his back, stood on two legs and had horns that curved around hiss head.

This is the one K sent, Malafore said to the other demon.

Doesn't look like much, how did he not get killed, the red demon asked.

Some shield that K placed on him, Malafore replied, he is the one who brought those books to my attention.

That so, the red demon asked turning to Sparks, Dragonfly you are in the presence of Diablo, I am K's equal in power so any shield he placed on you I can remove given enough time, K has sparked my curiosity however so for the moment I will allow you to live, provided that you tell me everything you know about K, Dark, and Despair.

Sparks thought that he could be more useful if he told Diablo everything he knew instead of getting killed. The telling took nearly eight hours but since neither Diablo, Mephisto or Sparks needed a break for sleep, food or anything that a living creature would need they went through all of it without even blinking.

So K, Diablo muttered, I wonder if you really have forsaken us entirely or do you have some other plan in mind for us.

You two seem to have a history, Sparks daringly remarked, seeing as he was once a Prime and practically everything else in his lifetime.

K and I used to burn whole planets together, Diablo said, I know him better than he will admit, I think he plans to help us fight Dark and Despair.

What, Malafore and Sparks yelled though for different reasons.

If K was going to help us he wouldn't have stopped all our plans with his DC, Malafore replied.

All I am saying is that K is more devious than all of us combined, especially now that Celantra is reunited with him, Diablo replied, While I won't give him any slack I will watch to see where he is going it is the best move for us right now.

Then we need to summon the others, Malafore said, they will only slow K down I am certain he is gunning for them next.

Then we should leave for the Ark, Diablo said, an I want to take that along with us.

What me, Sparks said, wouldn't it be better to leave me here?

So you can escape and snoop around I don't think so, Malafore replied, plus we can use you as a hostage.

Sparks was going to complain again but it dawned on him that if the Primes took him out into the real world he would end up inside one of their heads, just like K would want him to. Sparks relented to being taken with the Primes. As Diablo grabbed the lantern he was in he asked, If you are the Prime Evils I would expect less civility, what gives?

Diablo looked at him for a moment then said, Being one of the Primes means that our words and actions are used for different things, words are used to persuade actions to destroy and all of it is used to gain power, power that allows us to spread our terror, hate, destruction and now darkness to all parts of the realms! To control to dominate and crush that is what drives us to bring everyone under our power this is our goal this is what unites us and this is what strengthens us.

Sparks left off on talking with either of the Primes as they carried him through a portal, on the other side there loomed Mephisto and Baal. Brothers, Malafore greeted, there are events that have transpired which you should be aware of.

Such as, Mephisto asked?

Such as K has infiltrated us with a spy and has brought to our attention some details that you should know about Dark and Despair, Diablo said, they are beings not simply disciplines of the powers.

Who brought this information to you, Baal asked?

This dragonfly, Diablo said lifting the cage which was now empty, what where did he go?

I'm in here, Sparks thought from inside Diablo's mind, now all your knowledge is open to me.

Damn you again, Diablo roared at him then to his brothers, the bug is in my head as long as I don't let him out he can't report to K.

What about Dark and Despair was the information accurate, Mephisto asked.

Very, Malafore said, it was documented in two of the triple sealed tomes, Dark and Despair are the source of our power.

What, Baal and Mephisto said, we gained this power through our uncounted wars with Tyreal and his angles, you may be the newest Prime brother but don't think you know everything.

I am not, Malafore said pulling out a copy of the two tomes from a bag he had brought, the tomes speak for themselves look.

Baal and Mephisto took some time examining the scrolls, two days actually, they were constantly arguing over the interpretation with Diablo and Malafore, but toward the end Baal decided that the scrolls were accurate thus brining Mephisto to believe the same. The whole time Sparks keep very quiet inside Diablo's head delving through his memories trying to find what brought him to be a Prime, what he found was greater than even K's loss of his entire race, Diablo, once and angle, tried to claim all power in heaven as his own, Baal and Mephisto joined him and together they created the Prime Brotherhood, they and their followers lost to Tyreal and his angles and were cast out labeled demons, they had been trying to get back ever since and have frequently used the physical world as a staging area to assault the pearly gates. Their war had been going on since before K or his universe ever existed, Dark and Despair however seemed to be created about the time K was born or hatched or whatever, then spread through time itself as if they had always been. Sparks had a very bad feeling he knew who Dark and Despair were and the thought terrified him more than even the memories of the lord of terror.

If they are the source of our power then how would we fight them, Baal asked on the evening of the second day after they had all come to agreement on the tomes.

I don't know, Diablo said, wait it is just our power that comes from those two, not yours Malafore.

True, Malafore said, but we all know that one of us alone couldn't defeat even one of them, we will need help.

Help like K and DC, Sparks thought, K you better not have sold us out.

I doubt that he has, Diablo thought back, from long association with him I know that he is very loyal, it took him discovering this to leave and even then he is trying to help us, and he has Tyreal on his side of all beings to come to our aid K would get him.

You think they will help you, Sparks asked astonished.

No I think that K expects us to help him, Diablo thought back, that would be like him.

Character Cortana

Doug, Cortana called over the intercom, where are you, I've got soldiers pinned down at 102, 45, Span 4. This set of coordinates happened to correspond with rolling hills that rose up to mountains in front of Cortana's video relays. The soldiers that were pinned down were Brain Fenix and his personal guard, they had dug in near the top of one of the higher hills and were barely repulsing the waves of demons that came storming up the slop and through their kill zones.

Ma'am we can't hold this position much longer without help, B. Fenix said, these demons have gotten much more powerful and determined.

Tell the men to fall back, Doug said over the communicator, I'll deal with the demons.

Cortana ordered a hasty retreat from the front line to the top of the hill as a massive tentacle broke through the ground behind them and wiped the demons off the hillsides as it swept over them.

That is new, Cortana remarked, when did you get that big?

I'm working on tentacles that can reach into space from the ends of the Spans, Doug replied, this is a test run. The hills should be clear I'll send in some spores to clean up the bodies.

Cortana, B. Fenix said, you should probably find something that can move and fight maybe one of those flying robots or something like them we would appreciate the back up.

Hold on I think I have just the thing, Cortana replied. She searched her network of sensors and directed a flying battle drone, a larger version of the small sentinels that maintained the Ark, with shields, missiles, lasers and grappling arms, into a teleporter and had it appear below the hill that B. Fenix and his guard were waiting on. Cortana took control of the drone directly and flew it out of the underground structure through the hole Doug's tentacle had made. How is this, she asked from the flying tank.

That is prefect, Brian said, Men lets go dig up some demons. That was meet with a hurrah from the men as they marched down the hill and towards the mountains, some of Doug's Flood adding to the troops as they passed the dead demons that were being infested by the Flood spores. Cortana took the drone up and over the troops so that it would be the first line of defense should they be ambushed in the mountains, she offered Brian a lift but he thought it would be better to stay behind the biggest target instead of on it. Looking through the video relays on the droid Cortana took in the mountain pass that they were heading for, steep but wide sides meant that if they were going to ambushed it would be by snipers instead of guerilla forces.

Commander hold up for a moment I want to check for snipes on the ridge, Cortana said sending the drone to the top of the pass. Before she even got half-way up two sniper shots hit the left shield of the drone, they, in turn, were taken out by the auto targeting lasers on the drone. Running a thermal scan Cortana picked off four more snipers before descending to the awaiting soldiers and leading them through the pass.

How much of the terrain do you knew, B. Fenix asked?

All of it, Cortana replied, it is stored in the mainframe of the Ark and I am running that at the moment.

For an AI you sure think like a human, Brain replied.

It's a skill, Cortana returned, once you learn it you remember it forever.

Being human a skill ha, Brian said as they exited the pass, well that isn't good.

In the valley that opened up before them loomed two Scarab assault tanks. The Scarabs were the Covenant's heaviest ground force. Standing sixty feet tall at the highest point, the Scarab walked on four beetle-like mechanical legs had three plasma turrets one for each side and the back, an energy beam cannon mounted at its head and a large AA gun mounted on its back. They were also almost invulnerable from the outside.

Doug, Cortana called, can you take care of those two for us?

Not yet, Doug replied, I do not have any biomass on your side of the mountains, your on your own. Cortana related the conversation to B. Fenix.

So we have to take out those two without our biggest weapon, Brian said, then how do we kill them.

From the inside, Cortana said, they are vulnerable on the inside toward the back blowup the power and you kill the beast.

So what are we looking for then and how do we get on, Brian continued.

Getting on is the hard part you have to damage its legs enough that it shuts them down for recharging, that only lasts about a minute, once your on though the cord id easy to spot it is the big blue flashing orb protected by a blue shield, just smash through the shield, smash the power and run for you lives.

Run for our lives why, one of the guards asked, wouldn't it be dead?

Scarabs explode when they are destroyed its best to get as far away from them as possible, Cortana clarified.

Is there no other way of killing those things, Brian asked, whoever goes in for the kill is going on a suicide mission.

Well do you see those spinning fans on the back of the Scarabs, Cortana asked.

Brian picked up a scope and looked the Scarabs over, Yeah I see it, he said.

Do you have anything powerful enough to blast through that and blow up inside the back of the Scarab, Cortana asked?

What if it blew up inside but was small enough to slid past the fan, Brian asked, would that do it?

It might, what have you got, Cortana replied.

This, Brian said as he had a soldier bring over a crossbow shaped weapon, a Super Torque Bow, based on the original design from the locust this model is used as a can opener penetrate the target then blow it up with the explosive attached to the projectile. The projectiles were metal bolts that had their tips modified to hold up to half a pound of explosives they acted like miniature rockets but once fired used a low capacity engine to follow a laser guidance system to the target, the bow shape it seemed was just for looks.

How many of these do you have, Cortana asked?

Four and two Long Shot snipers, six Lancers six Hammer Bursts, and four Shotguns, Brian replied, do you think we can do it?

Yes, Cortana replied, I'll distract the Scarabs with this drone while your men get in position behind them, one you blow up the first arrow the back will fall out and give you a shot a the power source use the second arrow to take out the shield then hit the power with the sniper rifles. Brian split his men up into two groups each including, two Bows, one Sniper, three Lancers, three Hammers, and two Shotguns. Brian was the sniper for one of the two groups the other was a man named Broc, they took up positions on either side of the pass that they had traversed as Cortana sent in the drone to distract the Scarabs and give the teams a chance to pick their shots. The Scarabs turned toward the drone as it came out into the valley and their AA guns started to fire on it, Cortana redirected the laser system to auto target the incoming plasma bursts. The lasers and plasma canceled each other out in small explosions midway between the Scarabs and her drone. The Scarabs fired their energy beams trying to trap her drone between the streams. Cortana flew the drone up to avoid the beams while firing rickets down onto the Scarabs, the explosions killed the gunners on the plasma turrets but did little structural damage. She maneuvered the drone so the Scarabs had their backs facing the pass where Brian had his men ready to strike. The Scarabs fired their beams again dragging the streams across her drone depleting the shields and causing them to deactivate. Brian where are those explosions, Cortana thought as she maneuvered the damaged drone out of the energy beams. A plasma AA shot blew off one of the drone's grappling arms, causing it to jerk to one side. As Cortana was about to drive the drone into one of the Scarabs Brian's men took the shots. Simultaneously the backs of the Scarabs blew off followed by two more explosions and the sound of sniper fire. The Scarabs started flashing and their legs folded down, Cortana salvaged the droid from the resulting explosions by flying up and back. Nice shooting, she complimented, though this thing is a little worse for the wear.

Cortana we are surrounded by Covenant and Demons, Brian said through the communicator, they are all over the mountains and are hitting us hard. A similar report came from Broc.

Doug got any thing for us yet, Cortana called as she flew the droid over to Brian's group to help defend against the demons.

Not yet wait…I have twenty-six reinforcements for you send me the coordinates, Doug replied.

Were at 105, 47, Span 4, Cortana responded, hurry it up. I wish it were more, she thought. The valley floor amongst the wreckage of the Scarabs the teleporter light flashed and Cortana was floored by who she saw. Doug had sent her K and DC plus Spyro's children, Geyser, and Storm along with more humans and John and Arbiter were in two experimental Spartan suites. The suites were nearly twenty feet tall had flying capabilities, ATA, ATG, and GTA weapons, energy shields that ran at 5,000 watts and a spectrum of sensors and countermeasures to defend against incoming missile attacks. Doug where did you get those suites, not to mention DC, She asked as John and Arbiter each flew to one of the pinned down groups their suites firing two chain guns, a mortar launcher and AA missiles. K and the dragons let the remaining humans get on their backs and flew into the fray.

DC just appeared here, as they usually do, Doug replied, the suites I had the Ark make for just such an encounter from plans I had found years ago.

Well they just saved Brian's entire guard, Cortana said, now hurry up and get some Spores through that pass.

They are already half way there, Doug said, now that I have flying Spoor producing forms movement is easier.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41 An Unlikely Alliance

Character John (Master Chief)

They mopped up the Demons and Covenant relatively quickly, once DC arrived the counter attack fell apart. Shortly after John lumbered over to the drone that Cortana appeared to be controlling. He like the bigger suite but it was much less maneuverable on the ground. In the air it was like a fighter jet using six ion jets to fly and maneuver. Cortana your supposed to be in the ship and who are all of these men, John asked.

I am in the ship, Cortana replied, the men are from Serra they are led by Brian Fenix some distant relative of Marcus Fenix, who you have been fighting beside for a while now.

Your in the Ark not the same, John said, but it seems to work, these are Fenix's people you say this should make for an interesting conversation then. Marcus Fenix walked over to Brian Fenix and the two stared at each other until Dom spoke up.

Man he almost looks just like you Marcus, Dom said, could he be related.

Marcus, Brian said awed, I cant believe I am actually looking at the Grand Commander.

The what, Fenix asked, I'm just a general and who are you to be wearing Hoffman's armor.

I'm one of your descendants, B. Fenix replied, you died over five-hundred years ago officially. Delta walked over to see what the commotion was about and Arbiter landed his suit beside John.

What is happening there, he asked pointing to the Fenixs.

Fenix just met Fenix, John said, the other one is some descendant of his and has come by to help.

Stranger things have happened, Arbiter replied, especially when K gets involved.

You could say that again, Cortana said, but lets focus on getting these men moved to a more secure position.

Your right, K said walking over to them in his human form, Fenix get your men to a position that is more defendable than this, Cortana get some back up here pronto, Spyro get some air coverage up there those Covenant ships are coming in hard not to mention the Prime's minions.

And who do you think you are to start ordering us about, B. Fenix countered.

John placed an arm between K and Brian saying, This is Kalathanon the most dangerous being you have ever encountered even Marcus listens to him, so you would do well to not make him mad.

Thanks John, K said, it might make a bad impression if the first thing I do after saving these people is kill their leader. Brian simmered at that but held his tongue.

Wait how do you know that the Covenant fleet is on its way over, Cortana asked.

Check Doug's scans, K said, Johnson give us a direction to the nearest possible drop zone for reinforcements.

About ten miles up to the top of that mountain, Johnson replied pointing to a mountain on the other side of the valley.

K isn't that where we last, Cynder commented.

Fought Baal and Mephisto, I do believe you are right, K finished, but if it is the closest drop zone for more troops then we are heading that way, John, Arbiter you two get to play escort.

They looked at each other and shrugged, John picked Johnson up so he could sit on the shoulder of the super suite and direct them to the drop zone. The rest of DC either walked with Brian's men or provided air cover in the case of the dragons. John walked beside the damage drone Cortana was still using Arbiter was on the other side of the drone together they created a wall of metal between the men following them and any enemy that might rush them.

So what has happened while I've been gone, John asked Cortana?

Not much, Doug is practically in control of two thirds of the Ark, the Serrains dropped by with a war fleet and I've decided that you would look better if your suite was painted red.

So same old routine then, Arbiter commented, it seems that your luck never runs out.

You would look better in red, Johnson added from John's shoulder, plus all the blood you get on you wouldn't show up as much. Take a right up here.

They had come to the base of the valley and were now walking through ravines that cut over to the forest that they had been running through before Doug intervened on their first attempt at Baal. That is to small for all three of us to get through, John said.

Here let me back in to your suite, Cortana said, that way we can get rid of this droid and leave space for Arbiter. John opened the front of the super suite and stuck a hand out to the droid, Cortana flowed into his Spartan suit and the droid flew up and away. Where is it going, he asked.

To a repair facility, Cortana replied, only you could be wearing a suite inside of a suite, at least it is roomy.

Maybe for you, John replied, you've got two levels of systems to play with.

Lets move, K hissed from behind them, there is not a lot of time to spare. K looked different in just the short time they had been on the Ark his appearance had gone from his normal black figure with the green flaming eyes and silver cloak, to a clearish onyx color his cloak was turning grey and his eyes were burning a red-green.

John picked up the pace he was concerned that K might actually become the dark creature that everyone thought he was, John knew better. K had not fallen so far yet as to be the figure he kept warning them about, but he was starting to look it. Celantra knew it as well, but she hid her emotions better then even he could, Storm was the only one that seemed unaffected by K change, in fact she seemed to be speaking with K more now than before his collapse.

Left, Johnson yelled as a radiation blot flew over their heads.

Lead on John, Arbiter yelled as he flew up to meet the ambushing Covenant forces, I'll catch up.

John had Brian lead his men through the pass with Johnson while he and Cortana guarded their backs from sniper fire and plasma and demons.

John get out of here, K yelled at him, get the others to safety then lead DC to the top of the mountain, you'll find me there. Arbiter keep him safe, K yelled as he leapt onto the cliffs and was lost in the swarm of demons, undead, beasts and Covenant.

Arbiter landed beside John and they ran through the ravine that Johnson lead the others through. Due to the size of the super suite they overtook Johnson and Brian after only a few minutes the dragons had landed in the clearing so all of them could hear what happened in the ravine.

Chief where is K, Johnson asked.

He stayed behind, John replied.

Damn it not again why is it you always let the important one stay behind, Johnson swore.

Because we always go back to get them, John said, K wants us to meet him on the top of the mountain, I don't know what he has planned but I trust him.

That is a change from when we first met him, Cortana said.

So who is going to met him, Spyro said, other than me and Cynder of course.

Were in, Soap said, we made a deal I intend to keep my end of it.

Then your going without us, Redford added, some one has to watch your backs.

Delta is in, Fenix said, Admiral stay here and keep this area open for reinforcements.

Yes Commander, B. Fenix said.

I'm in Ingitus said.

Same for us, Krista commented then Geyser finishing her statement, What happens on that mountain will affect us all.

I won't leave K again, Celantra intoned, lets go get him.

The rest of us are in, Fiona said, unless any of you want to abandon your general.

We've got your back sis, Ray said, Storm you in?

Obviously, Storm replied, lets go save a thick headed pompous old fool called my friend.

DC, Johnson said, we better get a move on if we want to reach the top in any sort of timely manner.

I knew you were in, John said, that is why I didn't ask.

Apology accepted, Johnson replied, and don't forget Doug he'll be there.

How do you know, Arbiter asked.

Flood, Johnson replied pointing to his body, I can hear things.

Fine by me, John said, lets go. DC started up toward the mountain top to the sound of warning sirens blaring across the Ark, the Covenant fleet had arrived.

Character Doug

Great One, the man in charge of the orbital Serrain fleet, Jeorge was his name, said, we have detected over 300 battle ready ships entering this sector what shall we do?

Delay them as long as you can with what you have when you are about to be overwhelmed land your fleet I doubt you will want them flying when I strike.

Understood, Jeorge replied, where should we land if the battle turns against us?

105,47, Span 4, Doug replied thinking that should give DC enough time to conduct itself away from the drop zone and onto the mountain top before the reinforcements arrive.

A Light flashed on above another screen and Doug patched Cortana through, Doug, she said, we have punched a hole through into the mountains get your Flood over here to secure the opening.

Ok, Doug replied, have you met up with K yet?

No, why, Cortana responded.

When you do give me the coordinates so I can send some tentacles to help, I have 99% of the Ark interior filled now so they will be in range of you.

I…Ok, Cortana replied, 99% well you're a Flood I should have expected that but still it took you so little time.

There was a lot of biomass to consume, Doug said.

You are aware of the Covenant Fleet heading straight for us I hope, She said as way of a conversation closer.

Yes, Doug replied, remember the coordinates, he closed the channel.

Great One, Jeorge said, I've transferred command of the fleet to you, we are at you command.

Lets get as many grounded ships in the sky as we can then, Doug said, how many can you have in the air in ten minutes?

Thirty would be able to take off in five, the other fifty in twenty, Jeorge responded.

See that it is done, Doug said then turning his attention to an incoming hale from Hood, Hood you made it just in time for the showdown.

So it would seem, Hood replied, who are the other ships we are picking up around you?

Fenix's people, Doug replied, it's a long story for another time but they are here to help totaled they have 100 ships that are at my command, the Covenant fleet should be here in eight minutes how far out are you and how many ships did you bring?

We are about twelve minutes out I have forty frigates and ten battle cruisers, the Ship Master has forty destroyers under him, Hood replied.

Parasite, Ship Master haled, while I don't trust you entirely and am only doing this because the Arbiter is on the Ark if you get us out of this mess I will make sure that you have safe harbors on our planets as long as you do not infest our people.

That is generous of you, Doug replied, but the person who really has the power to get us out of this mess is K.

Then if you can keep us alive long enough for K to do whatever he does, Hood added, I'll still consider the deal sealed.

Very well, Doug said, I'll leave you to do what you see best but when I call for all ships to land I mean all ships. Coordinates for landing are 105,47, Span 4, Doug closed the communication line. Doug felt his body close in on the last open space on the interior of the Ark, right he thought, time to get to work on those space defense systems. The Covenant fleet came in hard knocking eight of the Serrain ships out of the sky and four of the Elite/Human ships at a cost of twenty of their own. Between the human's MAC cannons, the Elite's Glassing beams, and the Serrain's multi-limbed gun-ships, the Covenant fleet was delayed from surrounding the Ark for almost ten minutes.

Great One, Jeorge haled, we need your assistance or we won't last much longer.

I'll give the order to land, Doug said as he haled Hood and Ship Master, You all have five minutes to get out of the sky before I swat these Covenant out of space. Doug pushed his mass into six massive tentacles that he was going to have extending from the end of each Span of the Ark. A few Covenant ships got in the range of the Ark's planet glassing beam and Doug turned it on them while the rest of his allies were landing. Everyone on the ground, Doug asked.

Yes, Ship Master replied, do whatever you have planned.

Doug pushed his tentacles out of the Ark causing a huge quake to shake the entire planet sized ship. With the six planetary sized tentacles Doug smashed the Covenant fleet into each other causing massive damage but not eliminating all of the Covenant ships some managed to slip past his tentacles and land on the Ark, he ignored the missed ships as they were going to be fodder for Brian's men. But he had an eventful hour crushing Covenant cruisers into each other and lost only one tentacle in the process.

Character Kalathanon

Jumping up onto the ridge where the demons swarmed K yelled for John and Arbiter to go get DC and meet him at the top of the mountain. K tore through the Covenant, demons undead and beasts, he lost his cloak in the process but now he didn't need it he was reverting back to the form that the Three knew him best in, a black onyx dragon with red flaming eyes and crystal spikes protruding from his back and joints. He grew to a crushing 15' high and 45' long, his wingspan was 150', his feet terminated in four long, slender claws, three were like normal fingers the fourth was like a thumb. His head became a wedge of clear onyx with his mouth, dividing his head into two-thirds upper half and one-third lower half, was filled with thousands of razor-like teeth.

In this form K slaughtered his way to the Primes on the top of the mountain. He entered the clearing where the four Primes were pouring over two old books, the two old books that led K to discover Void and Despair, who he had introduced to the others as Dark and Deceit. I thought you would find those books interesting, K rumbled his voice now a harsh cracking grinding sound, Has Sparks convinced you yet?

Malafore charged K in an attack powered by his convextivity, K held up his hand and slammed Malafore back into a tree as the dragon reached him. What are you, Malafore asked.

That is the K we know, Diablo said, So K have you come back you will find we don't treat deserters very well.

I have not come to rejoin you but to have you join me, here let me get the bug out of your head, K said as he pulled Sparks into his mind and out of Diablo's.

K what in the name of sanity are you doing, Sparks yelled at him, you set me up, blarg, blarg, blarg, K ignored him and focused on the Primes.

You believe what was in the books don't you, K challenged, if you do tell me why have you minions stopped trying to prevent me from killing you/

The Primes looked around, Where did they all go, Baal stated, I'll have their heads on platters at the next feast.

They reverted to their true masters, K said, you are now four demon lords with no demons at your command nor are there any beasts or undead or even Covenant, you brought all the forces of evil right into Void and Despair's trap, now you are without an army, without any allies, and with the exception of Malafore without powers, go on try any of your spells you will find they are not working.

Diablo, Baal and Mephisto looked at each other then back to K, how did you do that, Baal asked.

Not me Void and Despair, K replied, they gave the powers to you in the first place they can take them away. A howl rose up from the surrounding mountains. The creatures that were previously your servants are coming to put an end to their puppet masters you might want to find some allies.

Like who, Malafore asked, you have your powers still and I have mine but even together we couldn't stand against that swarm.

Like this, K said revealing Tyreal's sword, Void and Despair have revoked your powers but Tyreal might be more inclined to teach you permanent powers now that he understands the situation better.

You must have become more f-ing crazy then I remember, Baal snorted, Tyreal would never be convinced to give us any power.

Not while you are on the opposing side which right now is also against you, angles have a tendency to be merciful, K said, I'd at least see what he has to say. K slammed the sword into the ground and Tyreal appeared in a flash of white light.

Tyreal pulled his sword out of the ground and turned to K, So have you betrayed me?

Actually, K said indicating the Three, they are going to ask you a very odd question.

Tyreal, old enmity need to be resolved, Diablo said, we are now powerless and on no side but our own, we need your help.

K what have you been up to, Tyreal asked.

Blarg, K replied with a viscous grin.

Why shouldn't I just kill you three and be done with it, Tyreal asked.

Four, Malafore said, and I still have my powers, plus K is technically on our side.

He is right, K said, now would be a good time to show these three mercy.

It is not mercy if I am forced into doing it, Tyreal said, But it would depend on who is asking.

I am, K said, and they are and DC.

You are speaking for them as well, Mephisto asked, I doubt they will appreciate having the four beings they have been fighting against on their side.

That is why they don't know yet, K said, Sparks shut up.

Sparks, Tyreal asked, that ghost that followed Spyro around?

Yes he has been inside both my and Diablo's head see what he has to say about this decision, K said sending Sparks into Tyreal's mind.

Tyreal looked over to Diablo then to Baal and Mephisto, K this can't be right how can.

Shh, K said, will you grant our request?

Tyreal sighed, This will take a lot of explaining later but yes, Let me show you how to truly summon your powers. They spent the next five minutes showing Diablo, Baal and Mephisto how to use their inherent energy to power their spells instead of the supplied energy they had been using for thousands of years.

Good now lets get off this mountain before your former minions get here, K said.

Too late, Baal said pointing to a black swarm coming into the valley behind them, they are here.

Tyreal ready to defend this new alliance, K said, then lets do this. Just then the whole Ark shook as Doug slammed six massive tentacles out of the ends of the Spans. DC flew in for a landing beside K and Tyreal creating a wall between him and the other Primes.

DC, k roared over the sound of grinding metal, they are on our side now let me through.

What, Cynder yelled at him, I won't fight beside that betrayer.

Your looking at the betrayer, K yelled back, but if we are to defeat the true evil then this is how it must be ask Storm.

Just do as he says, Storm yelled, even if you can not trust him trust Me and Celantra and Tyreal.

Damn you K , Cynder roared, before accenting to the alliance.

Too late, K replied, I've already done that, Diablo get on. Baal carry Mephisto we are leaving for the Fade Realms as soon as we get back to Avalar.


	42. Chapter 42

_Chapter 42 Coping With Changes_

_Character Celantra_

_Celantra watched the events in a haze, their flight from the demon swarm, linking up with Brian and his men, Doug swiping the demons away with his tentacles, everything seemed pointless now that her mate had fallen to the dark. That evening she walked through the passages in the hull of Doug's super carrier, she felt that everything she had tried to do for K was pointless, even worse she felt like it was partly her fault._

_Dear Celantra, K said as he walked through a wall and came along side her, don't blame yourself that is what started this whole thing in the first place._

_What do you mean, she asked, how could regret for one's actions cause all of this._

_Void and Despair are not entirely autonomous beings they came from someone and still exists because that someone has not forgiven himself, K explained, his hatred and wrath is what fuels them, they will not be easily defeated because they are not real._

_They are real enough for you to turn to the side that we have constantly tried to fight, Celantra said, K what happened to you?_

_Nothing that wasn't supposed to, K replied, there is only one way for Void and Despair to be defeated, the one from whom they are sustained must forgive himself of his actions._

_Celantra realized who her love was referring to, Darling how can this be, what is so terrible that it can not be forgiven. If Tyreal can forgive the Primes then…_

_Shh, K whispered as he faded through the floor, the time will come when you can reveal this knowledge but for now keep it as a promise that I will become who I was again._

_Celantra stood in the hallway for a long time contemplating K's words, strangely she felt comforted by what he told her. After thinking over what K told her she went to find Spyro and Cynder. She found them in the dinning hall with their children and Geyser. _

_Celantra, Cynder greeted as she looked up, how are you?_

_Better than I would have expected, she replied, and what about all of you?_

_I don't know, Spyro said, K being who he is I sort of expected this, but working with Malafore I don't know how that is going to happen._

_Father, Kris said, Malafore is not the threat right now that is K._

_I am inclined to think that these Void and Despair are the true threat, Blitz interjected, K is siding with the Primes because only together can we defeat those two._

_I am inclined to agree with Kris, Geyser said, Celantra what is your ideas about this situation?_

_I am not sure but I do think that K is more tied up in this than we think, Celantra said, for him to keep something as important as why he would join the very beings we had fought against for centuries means that it is very sinister indeed._

_I Don't believe that K is truly a Prime, Fi said, it is not like him, not the K that I know._

_Nor the K I knew, Celantra added, but look at him he has chosen this path and is set to see it out._

_And he will, Storm said walking into the hall, he can not give you a reason for what he has done because he doesn't know the reason himself, and this is how it must be for the future to remain on course for our salvation._

_Storm, how do you know all of this I know you saw into the future but this is positively creepy, Ray said._

_Think of how I feel knowing what will transpire and not being able to say anything beyond what is supposed to be said, Storm remarked, I am locked into repeating events that I already saw happen._

_Storm is there nothing we can do for my mate, Celantra asked, I know that you are not able to break the flow of time but any hint or something would perhaps let us break you out of the loop your are stuck in and free K from his darkness._

_I can only say this, Storm agreed, that at the end you must get K to forgive, this is the one strength he has little of and it is the one he will need most._

_Celantra looked at Storm as she thought about how what she had just said seemed to echo what K was trying to say in the hallway, I think I know who can help and you are not going to like to like who it is, she said._

_Let me guess, Geyser said, Malafore right?_

_Unfortunately yes, Celantra concluded, How old is Malafore exactly? I would bet only three beings know the answer, Malafore, Tyreal, and Ingitus._

_All three have some way of knowing his age, Cynder agreed, what are you getting at?_

_Perhaps Malafore is much more than a power hungry megalomaniac, It is possible that he might predate your histories of him._

_I doubt it, Spyro countered, Malafore, though old, is not prehistoric. _

_But was he always like he is now, Celantra continued, wasn't there a time when he was noble._

_Supposedly there was, Spyro accented, but what he is now has made any good he did obsolete._

_What if he was to truly become a good dragon again, Celantra continued bringing her point closer to the surface, what would it take for him to give up his darkness?_

_Probably fighting something far darker than he ever could be, Fi said, if there is a being that is that corrupt it is probably Void or Despair. Oh._

_Does it make sense now, Celantra asked, K is bring them to fight the only beings more evil than they are to do that he has to have their allegiance._

_And the only way he could get their allegiance is by becoming one of them, Krista finished._

_Ok you lost me, Blitz stated, what?_

_K became a Prime so that he could get them to fight the only beings that are more corrupt than they are, Storm explained, by exposing the Primes to Void and Despair, K is practically assuring that they turn away from the paths they have chosen to walk._

_So dark beats dark, Rayon summarized, strange._

_Very, but then again it is my mate we are talking about, Celantra finished, He is brilliantly ridiculous._

_Character Spyro_

_After speaking with Celantra in the dinning hall, Spyro and Cynder went to talk with Ingitus. Spyro, Cynder I was just looking for you, Ingitus said as they met him on the bridge of the carrier, I wanted to run an idea by you two concerning this unfortunate turn of events._

_What do you got, Spyro said, we just finished talking with Celantra so the ideas are still rolling._

_When I arrived back in this world I could only find half of K's history in the Library, I would also guess that only half of his history is in the library that the Primes have access to and only half in the library that Tyreal was in, Ingitus began, At first I didn't think much of it being new as a Chronicler, but now I am starting to believe that half of K's life has been not just deleted out of the Libraries but out of time._

_What, Cynder asked, what do you mean deleted from time, meaning all of time?_

_I think so, Ingitus replied, As the Chronicler for this current age this alliance between the Primes, Tyreal and K is of great value to me because I can look through any of their libraries with this crystal. Indicating the blue crystal hanging around his neck. Through all my efforts and a correspondent in Tyreal's library named Cain, Nothing can be found of K before this universal renewal. Void and Despair, however stretch back to before even his universe came into existence, before the physical world ever was. There is one piece of information that causes some problems, in the second universe during the year of 15,308,745 a detailed account of Void and Despair's first appearance is recorded, and guess who it's author is._

_K, Spyro said._

_No, Ingitus replied, the author is Storm._

_This threw Spyro for such a loop that he stared at slack jawed Ingitus for a moment. _

_You are talking about the same Storm that we know, Cynder asked?_

_Yes, Ingitus said, I don't know how she got there or what allowed her to give such a detailed account but it was definitely created for us to read._

_How do you know, Spyro asked._

_Storm starts the document off with the words, Ingitus quoted, " For Ingitus, Chronicler of the third universe, Spyro and Cynder, most accomplished friends, and to K the one who is lost in the dark. Meant as a light for the events that are going to take place on the date of 2 [ 15,308,745] in the fourth month on the tenth day at 3:27 in the afternoon._

_Wow, Storm must really have been determined that this gets to us, Cynder observed, but what does it say?_

_I will let you read it at your own leisure later, Ingitus said, for now I'll summarize it. Void and Despair are created on this day and from their spread through all of time they are created as the embodiment of the feelings of hatred and wrath felt by a certain individual._

_Your talking about K aren't you, Spyro said._

_That is quite the deduction, Cynder said, I'm impressed._

_Is it K, Spyro continued, running his tail along Cynder's at the compliment._

_Yes, Ingitus said, K created Void and Despair, to house his own destructive nature that is why he has grown darker as this war has progressed, they are catching up to him and when they do I don't know who will be the stronger, K or his hatred._

_Spyro felt a chill run down his spine it was the first time he had been truly scared since he and Cynder first fought Malafore those many years ago. So what do we need to do to help, he asked._

_Like Storm said teach K how to forgive, Cynder said, by forgiving those who harmed us._

_I agree, Ingitus said, If we forgive the Primes what they did to us then K must pick up some part of that concept._

_Cynder I don't know if I can forgive Malafore not for enslaving you like he did, Spyro said, If he had just harmed me then possibility but to forgive him of the hurt he did to others … I just don't know._

_Spyro my love I think that forgiveness is not just about what others have done to you but about what they have chosen, Cynder said nuzzling him, you forgave a dragon of their crimes against you and your friends once you can forgive Malafore in the same way._

_Who, did I forgive before, you don't count Malafore had you under his possession you didn't have a choice, Spyro argued._

_But at the time before you freed me and showed me a better way I did want to do his orders, that is why it has taken me so long to forgive myself of what I did that is why I still put up with Sparks' constant suspicions, because I knew they were partially true, Cynder replied, you forgave me even when I could not forgive myself, Malafore and K can be shown the same forgiveness, that is what K needs to be shown that others forgive him of what he did._

_Ingitus stretched a wing over the two of them, I knew you were mated to a good dragon, Ingitus said, both of you, I think you have stumbled onto the idea Storm is trying to tell us, K must know that he can forgive himself and be backed by his friends._

_For once I wish Doug was coming with us, Spyro said, that creature knows K's mind better than all of us combined._

_I have a feeling that Doug's part is not over yet I can't help but notice that K has not said how we are to get to the Fade, Cynder commented, lets go get some rest That should make us all feel better._

_Spyro agreed and the two mates went off to their room on the carrier, they were met on the way by Diablo._

_Your Spyro right, Diablo grunted, I want to ask you some thing about Malafore._

_Spyro eyed Diablo a moment before accenting to the request._

_You and the lady there fought him what about a hundred years ago, What was his style like then, Diablo asked._

_My name is Cynder and Malafore's style was hit his opponents hard, fast and brutally. He aimed for a combination of fear that came from destruction fueled by his hate._

_Sounds like you know that from first hand experience, Diablo stated._

_She was possessed by Malafore for nearly three years and was his biggest tool of slaughter during that time, Spyro said, It would be wise to not bring it up around us._

_Diablo grinned revealing rows of fangs too long of the inside of his mouth but somehow fit inside, I'll stoke that fire another day, So Malafore did use a combination of all three of our specialties, I wonder what we could do with his strategy and the combined power of K and DC._

_I wouldn't want to find out, Cynder said._

_We might have to, Spyro argued an idea forming in his head, how powerful do you think we could get, keep in mind Cynder and I can also go dark._

_Your proposing some thing, Diablo and Cynder asked, both astonished for different reasons._

_Do you know what Void and Despair are, Spyro asked._

_I understand that they are the beings that our powers previously came from and are the controlling force of the demons that should be paying Me homage, Diablo thundered._

_Spyro are you thinking that if we all combined our powers that we could defeat Void and Despair, Cynder asked._

_Depends, Spyro replied, they are a part of K after all the worst and most powerful part of him._

_What, Diablo stated, K is in with those two?_

_Not in with but he did create them to house the very attributes that you and your brothers cling to, Cynder replied, all his wrath and hate are encompassed in those two, they stretch to the beginning of the physical universe and beyond because that is how great his pain is._

_How powerful do you think we could be, Spyro asked again._

_Powerful enough to assault the very gates of heaven itself, Diablo said, and that is a compliment, we should be able to blast a hole in time at the very least._

_A hole in time, Cynder said, with all of us there and all of our enemies, all at the same point when a hole is ripped through the fabric of space itself._

_Causing a hole, Diablo said, very dangerous pulls anyone and anything into it to close it up._

_What if it is created in the Fade by beings from the past that are in the future, Spyro asked._

_Theoretically it would send a hole to the points in time where the casters should be chronologically, K said as he floated through the floor to join the conversation. Anyone unlucky enough to step through would be teleported to a single point where the head caster is._

_How do you do that, Spyro asked, its actually kinda cool._

_It is the nature of my power I control matter, K said, but back to the hole I think you four have stumbled onto the thing that started this whole series of events._

_A massive spell that rips a wormhole in time and space, Diablo muttered, Brother I think you may be on to something, I will need to watch you more closely too Spyro you saw the connection._

_But would you be willing to do it, Cynder said suddenly walking to stand beside K and Diablo, I can't believe that Every Prime can't be redeemed, I was I'll do anything to help others see the same freedom I have._

_Spyro's heart skipped a beat with pride for Cynder, she could find a noble reason for helping the very beings, Including Malafore, that they had been fighting against for months or years. I'm in but the rest will need convincing._

_Done, K said, Storm and Celantra can see to that._

_What is the deal with that Storm, Diablo asked, she seems almost disturbing even to me._

_Ever seen the future, K asked._

_No, Diablo replied._

_She did, Storm has all of history in her head ever bit of it all our deeds all our thoughts, everything, she saw the future I don't know how far but far enough that she knows what the outcome of this battle will be, K said, out of all of the beings I've meet or created she is the only one I really fear._

_Spyro could tell K meant that because his voice shuddered a little._

_That is impossible, Diablo said, no living creature can see time._

_She died, Cynder said, Malafore killed her._

_But she is not undead, Diablo countered._

_We resurrected her not as an undead but a dragon, Spyro said, And I am beginning to think something more than that._

_It could be that Storm is beyond the heights of dragon or Leviathan, K whispered, she in a Seer now, time flows through her like water through a sieve, it will never take hold of her but she will be able to watch every part of it unfold before her._

_This is troubling, Diablo said, if Storm is a seer then that could mean._

_That Space and Time are breaking down, Storm said, yes I know what you've been saying, your right, however I am bound to perform the actions that have been destined for me to do, seeing the future means your are stuck reliving it. Once this set series of events unfolds however I will be free of the bond and come into the full capacities of a Seer._

_Character Diablo_

_Roaming through the halls Diablo was thinking about the proposed plane that he and K had just finished drawing up with Spyro, Cynder and Storm. I need a good estimate of how powerful these creatures are he thought as he wandered by the dinning hall for the fourth time. As he passed by the red and gold Rayon entered the hallway from the dinning area. They both stopped and glared at each other with mutual distrust, when Diablo smelled a very familiar sent surrounding Rayon, the smell of fear. It occurred to Diablo that this dragon certainly didn't seem to fear him with the abject terror he was used to, that annoyed him. No, Rayon seemed to be sizing him up as he was sizing up the crimson dragon. _

_So you're the lord of terror, Rayon said, lets see what you got._

_You want to fight, Diablo sneered, I'd kill you in a heart beat, your younger than some of the humans I've fought against._

_Not a fight I want to know what sort of spell you could cast that even K would negotiate instead of fight, Rayon said, I heard that K spoke to you on earth when he first saw you instead of smiting you like I figured he would, Why?_

_You don't know K if you set him into the roll of a smiter, Diablo said seeing a chance to get a feel for Rayon's power, I'll answer your question if you first answer mine, what could your most powerful spell do to this hall?_

_Nothing, Rayon said, my most powerful spell only targets the mind of my enemies. _

_The answer annoyed Diablo but he decided to continue the words game. Fine answer for answer, he said, I was about to cast this. Diablo let loose a Lightening Inferno that tore through the walls floor and ceiling of the hall ripping of the metal panels simply by passing near them. He glanced at Rayon to see his reaction. Rayon looked more intrigued than anything else, this annoyed Diablo even more._

_Interesting, Rayon said, a combination of fire, lightening, and fear, I could replicate that without the fire._

_You use fear, Diablo said slightly surprised at this but it did explained why this dragon showed no signs of fear towards him. Diablo immediately began thinking about Rayon as a possible threat. _

_Mostly, Rayon said, lightening is my secondary power, though I could bring my proficiency with it up if I practiced it. _

_Diablo looked Rayon over, fear, he thought, how long has it been since the last being to use fear as a primary power, Malafore probably then me. Diablo only understood what prompted him to say what he said next years later. Would you like to learn more about Fear and Lightening, he asked Rayon, I would be willing to teach you in the battle coming up we will need every one with as much power at their disposal as we can get._

_Let me think about it, Rayon said, I'll give you an answer when we get back to Avalar. Oh and one more question, does lava normally drip from your claws of just when you are annoyed?_

_Rayon walked down the damaged hall leaving Diablo to stare at the pool of lava growing about his feet. Shit, he thought, damned dragon read me like a book, how did I not notice. Diablo continued down the hall mentally cursing himself for giving away his feelings to Rayon. Baal came up to him as he reached the lower decks that were assigned to them._

_Brother there is a demon hunter on this ship, I believe it to be one of the humans of K's DC the one from your time period on Earth._

_That brings it down to eight possibilities, Diablo returned he decided it was best not to tell his brothers about his conversation with Rayon._

_Make it one, Mephisto said holding a sphere of conjured crystal in his hand, look._

_Diablo saw a man with a Mohawk sitting with three others, one had a mustache, another a skull mask, and the third a distinctive katana. Which one, he asked._

_Mohawk, Malafore said, I tried to look into him but met only a wall of grey._

_The same happened to me, Mephisto said, we can't even get his name from his mind he is so inured to our demonic powers._

_How dangerous could he be, Diablo asked, after all he is just one man._

_One man who could quite possibly be completely immune to all of our powers, Baal said, if he fought us it would be a battle we would loose, even without trying he could use our powers against us._

_He doesn't know about these powers, Diablo asserted, lets try to keep it that way._

_I think he does know, K said as he flowed into the room through the wall, he just isn't aware of the nature of his abilities. I've watched him, he is unusually lucky some would say, and accurate and fast and strong. No MacTavish is fully aware that he has some special abilities but is not aware of what they entail._

_Then we will do everything to keep him from understanding, Malafore said._

_Indeed, K agreed, until the right time._

_K stop with the riddles, Diablo snarled, would revealing his powers to him be a help or a hindrance to our survival?_

_It would help, K said, that one has no allegiances to country only to the group you see him with._

_So we could earn his support by giving him information he doesn't already have, Mephisto said, seems likely humans have done it thousands of times before with us._

_Then lets go inform him, Diablo said, I grow tired of all this waiting anyway._

_Are you going to go yourself then, Baal asked, if so you might want to catch him while he is with his group._

_Already on my way Diablo replied as he walked out of the room they were in and up to the third deck._

_Character Captain John "Soap" MacTavish_

_The 141 was sitting in their room in absolute silence, each member was wrapping their head around the idea that they had just sided with their enemies. Ghost began sharpening his combat knife, filling the room with the grating sound of metal on stone. Price seemed to be taking the alliance better than the rest of them, but he had always been the calm and collected type. MacTavish usually was not, but strangely he wasn't angered by the Primes he felt a feeling closer to indifference at the unstable peace that ruled the ship. He noticed that Ghost stopped sharpening his knife when the noise died down and looked up, he was staring straight into Diablo's molten, yellow eyes._

_He felt a rush of energy flow through him as he asked, What do you want?_

_I want every person in DC to have as much power at their disposal as possible, Diablo rumbled, to that end I have come to inform you that you are a demon hunter, you want proof look at your life you've always been the lucky one, always able to accomplish tasks that others thought impossible, always deathly accurate with your gun. You draw power from the demonic taint in this universe and are immune to its corruption at the same time, My brothers and I decided to tell you so you will start actively using that power._

_To hunt you, I doubt it, Soap replied, you want me to help you, … fine, but I'll conduct my help in the way I see fit._

_If you going along with this so am I, Price said, hell we've switched sides so many times I forgot which one is right maybe their isn't a right side just a less wrong one._

_I'm in, Ghost added, after being betrayed and almost killed by my own leader, I've got some payback to do._

_Jackson you in, Soap asked._

_Jackson looked them over before answering, yeah you guys may have tried to kill me, interrogated me, asked me to do some crazy stuff, but you have always been honest, even you Diablo wanting me dead and making sure I knew it is pretty honest._

_So what are we in for, Soap asked Diablo, and what exactly is entailed in being a demon hunter?_

_A fight against the most dangerous beings in all of existence, Diablo said, and the biggest explosion in all of history. As for the demon hunter, you can pull power, strength, from demons and refocus it so your physical power is greatly amplified, so much so that the best demon hunters could leap over even our tallest minion, move faster than even I could track them, and live far beyond the normal life span of a human._

_Interesting, Price said, I'll make him practice that, in the mean time you can tell K the 141 backs him._

_Wisdom from the mad man, Diablo said as he lumbered out of the room his tail knocking over a table as he left._

_We are in some deep shit, Jackson commented. Soap couldn't agree more._

_At least we are on the more powerful side this time, Ghost said, and if they betray us we will be fully expecting it._

_Price got up, come on Soap time to see what you can really do, he said as he walked out the door._

_Time to run the meat grinder, Ghost said, have fun._

_I'll try my best, Soap said as he got up to follow Price. Price led him to a circular room with flowing sides and a high ceiling, the room was about forty feet across and blue. _

_Ok Soap, Price said, by my understanding there are five demon lords on this ship, lets see what happens if I do this. Price threw a deactivated grenade at him. Soap dodged it easily enough. Hmm, Price continued, couldn't tell much difference there, try this. Price picked up a plasma rifle and fired a few shots towards Soap. _

_Soap rolled to the side, Price what the hell was that for, he yelled._

_Stop being a baby if you did get hit by one of these Spyro could fix you up, Price replied, now jump. Price charged, Soap vaulted over him and landed facing Price. Now that was different, Price said, there might be something to this after all. _

_Maybe the effect is determined by the situation, Soap said feeling a little energized, like if we have something faster than the plasma I might move faster. _

_Try this, Price said pulling out his pistol and firing of a succession of three shots._

_Soap wasn't sure about what happened next but his training kicked in and he reacted when Price pulled the gun out. The shots ended up hitting the floor a wall and the ceiling, Price ended up on the ground and Soap had moved across the length of the room and had the gun in his hand. _

_That is more what I was expecting, Price said as he caught his breath, good job lad. _

_What happened here, Arbiter asked as he walked in, I heard the shots and came in._

_Soap just dodged a speeding bullet, Price said, and floored me in the process._

_And you were shooting at each other why, Arbiter asked?_

_Testing something, Soap said, how good are you with those swords?_

_Do you want to find out, Arbiter asked?_

_Soap, Price warned, but Soap was feeling very good about his abilities. _

_Yeah try me, Soap challenged. _

_What weapon do you want, Arbiter asked?_

_I'll use my pistol, Soap replied. _

_Very well, Arbiter replied, Price stand back. _

_Price gave Soap a curious glance as he stepped out of the door. _

_I've killed plenty of your kind before the peace between our races, Arbiter said, I wonder why you challenged me._

_Because you never fought me, Soap said, You go first. _

_Arbiter circled him before closing in, Soap responded by leaping over Arbiter, pulling out his pistol, and firing a full clip of ammo into Arbiter's shields before twisting around and landing with his gun pressed against Arbiter's back. Arbiter deactivated his energy swords and turned towards Soap as he put his pistol away. _

_Interesting, Arbiter said, What are you?_

_That is a demon hunter for you, K said as he flowed into the room, its time to go back to Avalar, meet the rest of DC in the fifth hanger._

_So you did tell us the truth about that, Soap said._

_No Diablo told you the truth, K replied, I advised them to do so._

_Meaning the Primes, Price said, well lets move we got a train to catch so to speak. _


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43 Don't Worry We Only Broke the Laws of Physics or Something

Character Rayon

Rayon walked into the lower decks with Blitz at his side, they were all assembling so K and Ingitus could open a portal back to Avalar.

I do not like K's alliance with the Primes, Blitz mumbled for the thousandth time.

Lighten up bro, Ray replied imitating Price's accent, they aren't such bad chaps just power hungry and delusional.

K is playing games with them, Blitz snarled, I know what he can do and so do you.

Blitz, Ray said more seriously, don't you think it would be better to have them on our side if we can? They are power hungry but so am I, I simply have a direction, a goal for acquiring my power and that is to protect all of us. The Primes are undirected, all we need to do is give them something to pour their power and rage against and we have four very powerful new friends.

I doubt if mom or dad could ever consider Malafore a friend but I see your point, doesn't mean I have to like how K is doing this.

Ray laughed, you always were stubborn.

Blitz looked him square in the eyes and said, and as the oldest of us I am entitled to it. They stared at each other waiting for the other to crack, Blitz lost as he started chuckling.

Now that was a good one, Ray said, but we better hurry up wouldn't want to miss the portal. With a nod from his brother they continued down the dim corridor.

They weren't the last in the room but Krista and Geyser were there before them as well as Ingitus and TF141.

So to the home planet of the dragons, Soap said, this will be interesting.

I just hope it isn't as interesting as the last time, Krista said.

So do I, Malafore added. Over the next ten minutes the rest of DC showed up, with Doug being the last to arrive. He slithered in as a snake form as K opened the portal.

Doug you coming with, K asked?

No, Doug replied, If you are doing what I think you are, then you will need an anchor here, I'm big enough.

You realize that would probably destroy you, K said.

Not me the Ark perhaps but I will be fine, Doug answered.

Very well, K said, Malafore rip some scales off me and toss them to Doug.

Malafore raised one eyebrow but did what K said, it was interesting to watch Malafore actually had some difficulty pulling off K's scales, Ray watched as the muscles on Malafore's arms and back bulged before several of K's scales pulled away leaving torn flesh behind. K didn't even flinch. Malafore threw them to Doug who caught them with his tentacles and arranged them on his body. Doug finished with his task slithered out without another word.

Ok, K said, everyone through the portal Spyro Cynder you two go first, when the five of us Primes come through the Guardians will be wanting one hell of an explanation.

Ray and Blitz went through the portal after Geyser and Krista and right before K and the Primes. Ray just couldn't bring himself to call K a prime, as if not saying it made any difference.

Character ?

There was a cough at the door, looking over his shoulder he saw Flame standing in the door. Has it opened, he asked Flame.

Yes, Flame replied, come quickly. He followed Flame to the High Chamber where a portal glowed a deep blue almost black in the center of the room. Then it flared and out walked A purple and gold dragon, and a red and black dragon, followed by a black orange and white blue dragon. He knew instinctively who the second pair of dragons were. Before he could greet them however another pair of dragons walked through the portal one green and the other red, he realized they must be brothers as they walked past him. Then five massive figures walked out two of them dragon like the other three were like some demon from hell itself. They were followed by more dragons then other races of creatures, humans he recalled, however he could not pull his gave away from the massive black Leviathan with the flaming green eyes.

_Hello son of Geyser, the being thought to him, I am Kalathanon you know the rest now go get acquainted with your parents._

He then realized why his gaze was locked on Kalathanon, he was looking at the king of his kind, the last survivor of the ancestors, the corrupted version. He saw Flame step back as the five came through, but he stayed in the room.

Father, Mother, he said as he walked up to Geyser and Krista. They looked at him for a moment before Geyser said, K how long do Leviathans stay in the egg before they hatch?

Only about a week, and they come out with a prearranged knowledge based on what their parents knew, in short yes that is your son, K replied, just ask Flame. Then the other three Guardians came into the room and stopped dead when they saw the other dragon in the Prime's group.

Malafore!, Terrador roared, Kill him!

Everything seemed to slow down, as one large red dragon covered the Guardians with a wave of a silver-blue energy. Malafore get behind me, the red dragon, Ingitus his "Memory" supplied, said. Malafore moved at normal speed while the affected Guardians were moving in slow motion. Three blasts of Ice, Earth and Electricity blasted the spot that Malafore was in, as the time spell wore off.

Ingitus, Volteer said, Explain why you let K bring all of our enemies here.

I can do that, K said, I'm a Prime, and right now we have no allegiance to any one but ourselves and the few beings I call friends. K took the Guardians off into a side chamber to fill them in.

Father, the Leviathan said, What is my name?

Character Geyser/Krista

Our son, Krista's mind said to his. Yes, Geyser thought back, what will we name him? They mentally ran through about a hundred names before selecting one, as Ingitus slowed down the Guardians.

Father, their son said, What is my name?

Geyser looked at Krista who nodded, then said to his son, your name is Zar.

Zar's yellow eyes light up, his grey scales shimmered and turned to a teal-silver color, while his grey horns turned a pure white with clear streaks of a crystal like substance forming lightning streaks through each of his two horns as they spiraled to their point about a foot in front of his narrow snout.

K stuck his head in the room and fixed his gaze on Zar. Zar that means first in High Leviathan, your power is Necromancy, K said.

What, Geyser asked, you mean as a primary power?

Yes Father, Zar said, is that a problem?

No sweetie, Krista said, but you are almost our size, seemingly as intelligent as us and only maybe three weeks old, this is new for us.

K can you shed some light on this?, Geyser called.

K stuck his head back into the room, Huunn yes, Spyro could you finish filling in the Guardians, I left off at where you all met us on that mountain.

Sure, Spyro said, Come on Cynder you know how my memory is.

Yes and we wouldn't want you getting anything confused, Cynder responded as they walked into the room K was coming out of.

Right, K said, first Leviathans are born with enough knowledge and stature to fight, and I don't mean fighting for dominance of food or position I mean fighting for their life. Back when our race first began we had many enemies most of which were more powerful than we were. So we adapted, we used our power with magic to augment ourselves until our enchantments became permanent. Then this started our young inherited the powers their parents enhanced themselves with, this escalated until we stopped it at the point where our young were bourn in only a few weeks with most of their parents knowledge about the world. Zar here is fully capable of fighting as a warrior.

Wow, Geyser said looking between his son and K, that is absolutely amazing.

What is amazing is the power he has, K continued, Necromancy is rare among us, including Zar and Cynder I have only known twelve beings who had or have that power.

Then Who can train me, Zar asked?

I would say Cynder, Krista said, she has been exercising her abilities for a few years.

No, K said, I think Mephisto would be better he has been a grand master for eons.

Your joking, Geyser said, just because they are sided with you doesn't mean we trust them.

Speaking of the others where did they go, Krista asked looking around she noticed that Rayon, Diablo, Tyreal, and TF141 were missing.

Well why don't you three start bonding while you go look for them, K suggested, I'll probably need to remain here and smooth things out with the Guardians before we head out again it will take two days at least, so go enjoy yourselves.

My King, Zar said, where is your mate?

Looking around again they realized Celantra was no longer in the room.

She was here just a second ago, K said, where could she have gone?

If we run across Celantra we will tell her you are looking for her, Krista said.

Yes that would be fine, And Zar never call me King again, I gave that title up trillions of years ago.

What should I call you then, Zar asked?

Just K, K replied, now go on you three get out there and find the rest of my Dragon Company.

Character Diablo

While the rest of DC was occupied with the Guardians Rayon had persuaded Diablo to sneak out so he could teach the young dragon more about the Fear magic. So he found himself and Rayon in an older part of the dragon city where misdirected spells couldn't cause much damage.

This should be a good place, Ray said, where do we start?

First I want to see your powers in action, Diablo said, especially that one that only targets living things. He summoned an imp out of the spirit realms, go on show me. Ray looked at him for a second then glanced at the imp and it burst into charred pieces with electrical sparks shooting off of them. To Diablo it was the most unexpected spell that the dragon could have used. That is a spell from a very long time ago, Diablo said, where did you learn that?

I didn't learn it, Ray countered, I was bourn with the ability to do that.

Diablo was actually stunned by this information, Bourn with it, he said, that means you are…

A Leviathan yes, Ray finished, K told us that already and as you may have noted Geyser and Krista have already gained their true forms.

K what are you up to old brother, Diablo mumbled, right your first lesson is that Fear is mostly a physical based attack, instead of letting it seep into your opponents mind you can channel it into a form give it mass and project the essence of fear at your enemies, watch. He flung his hands out and brought them together in an arch, a pillar of far erupted from the ground about fifty feet in front of him for a bout a second then dispersed. Apocalypse, Diablo said, a most powerful spell penetrating armor and resistances to rip apart the very fabric of your opposition.

Ray walked over to the patch of ground where the Apocalypse erupted. There is nothing left alive here even the tiny life forms that are all through the ground are dead.

Right, Diablo said, and that was it at only one tenth power.

Teach me this, Ray said, If it is the most powerful then there must be plenty of abilities I need to learn first.

Your are clever, Diablo said, Perhaps I should watch you more closely. First show me what you can do with Fear and Lightning.


	44. Chapter 44

_Once again I am introducing new characters and stuff. This time the characters are coming from some books written by E.E. Knight and Simon R. Green. Also as DC moves from the current settings to this new one there will be one other character that will come on the scene more about him later though._

_-K_

Chapter 44 Rifts, Flips and Secrets

Character Tyreal

After K finished talking with Geyser Krista and Zar, Tyreal motioned for him to walk over.

Yes, K asked.

If your looking for a way into the Fade then I know how to get you there, Tyreal replied, There is a rift in the Spirit Realms where the Fade leaks through, I know because I built my library on top of the rift to keep it closed. I believe that going through the library would be the best way for you to enter the Fade.

So what is the catch, K countered.

Nothing that goes into the rift can come back out through it, and nothing that comes out of it can go back in through the same rift, Tyreal replied.

So we can get in but to get back out we are on our own, K mused, assuming that any of those who follow me and Celantra in are alive to come back out.

K you are more dangerous that anything I have ever seen to come through that rift, what do you fear in there, Tyreal asked.

K looked like he wasn't going to answer then said, Myself.

What, Tyreal said, once again confounded by the mysterious K.

K smiled, it was a sad smile like one that you would see on a grandfather's face while he was trying to explain things to a child that was being punished. You don't know? Void and Despair were created through me my rage and hate and madness at losing my entire race. But when they were first created I saw a bright new form of life, gleaming like the sun and beautiful and alive. But they were bourn of the darkness within me and so were corrupt from the very first second of their existence. I knew that but I could not bring myself to kill them, not then and possibly not now. Mercy won out over sense, and I fear that this time will end the same.

Justice must be your guide this time then, Tyreal said, I know what it is like to fight some thing like that but you can win, your sense of duty and the friendship you have with this group will see to that.

I wish I had your confidence, K replied.

Storm does, and you know what that means, Tyreal countered.

Time is not fixed, K said, Storm can only see what will be if a certain series of events line up.

Her faith in you is not in if you will win but if you will set the events in motion that need to be, Tyreal replied.

K looked at Tyreal as he morphed into his human form and placed a hand on his shoulder before striding down a corridor. I think we will use that rift, K said as he and Celantra exited the Chamber.

Tyreal, Baal called, I couldn't help but over hear that we are using a rift in your library, how are the five of us Primes going to even get in to your library?

I'll have to convince Hadrial to let you all in, Tyreal replied, I'm sure fate will have a hand in it as well.

It always seems to when we are involved, Mephisto said, come brothers lets go find Diablo. The Primes left the Chamber leaving Tyreal and Delta, and Bad Company along with Storm in the room. Haggard, Fenix, Tyreal said, you guys are going to want to get some rest, where we are going it will be difficult for you to follow.

Where are we going, Fenix asked.

Through Tyreal's library and into the Fade, Storm said as she walked over, Tyreal you know that humans are very vulnerable in the fade are you sure they should come?

You can't foresee if they are with us or not, Tyreal asked intrigued by Storm's question.

No I see only us dragons in the Fade, Storm said, but I have a narrow view of events perhaps they are just outside of my vision.

Interesting as that may be Haggard said, no offense or nothing like that but where is you library located Tyreal?

Guess, Redford said, he is an angle after all.

No way, Haggard said as he realized what his Sgt meant, No freaking way I am definitely going to be more religious after this.

Haggs if you aint more religious now after fighting against Demons alongside and angle and the devil…s, then I doubt if you ever are, Sweetwater said.

Hey shut your trap Sweets, Haggs replied.

Enough, Tyreal said, I need to see about creating a portal to my library that can get you all through it.

Try casting it in the courtyard, Storm said, that will work.

My thanks seer, Tyreal replied.

Not seer yet but close, Storm said as she walked over to a window and flew out over the city.

Character Cynder

After leaving the Chamber Cynder, Spyro and the Guardians walked out onto a terrace looking out over the city. The terrace was made of marble was forty feet wide and 20 feet long with no railing. Seeing as dragons can fly they never bothered to put a railing on the terraces. Cynder looked out over the city as Spyro finished recounting to the Guardians their adventure with K. The city gleamed a golden amber in the late evening sunlight, Cynder lost herself in the seen before she returned to the conversation.

So that's what we have been through these past few days, Spyro finished, I see you got the city under control, what about the remaining forces left in the world?

Haven't heard a thing out of them, Cyril said, its like they all just gave up.

Probably did when the Primes joined with K, Cynder said, like a skeleton without a necromancer to hold it together.

A fascinating theory but not one that I will bet the safety of this city and the outlying population on, Terrador said, no offense.

None taken, Cynder replied, So what are you going to do hunt down the rest of the demons?

Not us, Volteer said, We are going with K this time, if only to keep an eye on Malafore.

Who will be in charge here then, Spyro asked, we cant just leave them without someone to lead them.

Do you remember that dragon who lead the raid into the caves under the city with Fiona, Flame said.

Yes Carter wasn't it, Cynder replied.

Your going to leave him in charge, of the dragons until we get back, Spyro asked, well he did hold his own very well down in those caves.

Right, Terrador said, he's got a good head on his neck I trust him to keep peace around here while we are gone.

Spyro looked over at her, Cynder shrugged her wings in response. Fine by us then, he said, and personally I am glad that you all will be going with us.

So will I, Ember said, don't try and argue with me Flame, I will not let my mate, my son, mate-daughter, and grandson go off to fight what is possibly the most dangerous threat to our peace and not go with them.

I don't guess saying please will help, Fame said smiling, Honestly I doubted that I could get you to stay anyway.

And that leaves us but one question, Terrador said, What does K mean when he said to you that he was trying to redeem the Primes? As far as I am concerned Malafore cant be redeemed until he brings back every one he killed, he finished with a snarl.

I know you miss your mate, Cyril said, but unless the laws of the universe are his to command I doubt he can resurrect the dead.

Why not, Cynder can, Terrador said with a sigh.

I can only use that ability in very certain circumstances, Cynder said, And only with Spyro's help.

I know, Terrador said, and I am grateful that you could save my daughter, more than you could know, just sometimes I can't take it not having her here.

Well we might just find her, Spyro said, after all we are going to the spirit realms with K so anything is possible.

We are already going with you, Volteer said, we will keep our eyes open for Zora.

Thanks, Terrador said, Enough moping about though we need to find ourselves a portal, Spyro gather the troops.

Spyro and Cynder grinned as they jumped off the terrace and glided out over the city.

Character John (Master Chief)

You are going to do what, Cortana yelled at him through his helmet, that is crazy you heard what they said it would probably kill you.

No K said it would kill a normal human since when have I ever been normal, John replied to her, I am following Spyro and Cynder through that rift and the only one who might be able to stop me is Storm.

If you weren't crazy I doubt I would go with you but as things stand why not, Cortana said, we have been through worse.

Then we should see about Arbiter and Johnson, John said, nether of them are human.

I should have known you would try to put together a small army to follow them, Cortana said, right Arbiter is out side the tower and Johnson is…

Behind you, Johnson said, yeah this flood form improves my hearing too, so what do need?

I'm following Spyro into the Fade, John replied, wanted to know if you would go.

Not this time kid, Johnson said, I have a very bad feeling about leaving your backs unguarded, I'll stay with Delta, BC, and 141 to guard the entrance you will be going through.

Not even going to try and stop him, Cortana asked?

I gave up trying to do that long ago, Johnson replied, keep him safe will ya.

She will, John replied, know where Arbiter is?

I passed him heading for the entrance not long ago you could catch up with him if you hurry.

John nodded his thanks and strolled down the corridor. What didn't trust the sensors, Cortana asked, I'm insulted.

No your not, John said.

Yeah your right, but still it would be nice if I could get some trust from you.

You do, just needed something to say so Johnson didn't try and talk me out of it. I know that tone when I hear it, he never gave up trying to keep me from doing some of my more stupid ideas.

What ideas were those?

The ones that worked.

The Guardians' tower was impressive from the inside but the outside was downright disturbing. That must have been why Arbiter was just staring at it while his two bottom jaws worked little circles in the air, occasionally clacking together with the middle jaws.

It is pure gold, Arbiter said as John walked over to him, where did they…, how, oh blarg it all I give up.

Yeah it is pretty impressive, John said, how does it feel to be completely out done.

Strange.

Want to show K and these dragons that they are going to have to do better than some shiny buildings to impress you?

What kind of crazy plane do you have now?

I'm going through the portal.

Not with out me.

Knew I could count on you.

How?

You didn't change over the years I was stuck in space, Johnson and Cortana are the only other ones who didn't change. Their personalities that is.

Hmm, Arbiter replied, I remember when we first met, we almost killed each other.

They say that sometimes old foes can become the strongest of allies, Cortana said to John.

I remember when we meet on earth, John said, I put a pistol between your jaws and Johnson stopped me. We seem unable to kill each other maybe we are supposed to be partners.

Seems like we already are.

Character ?

Deep underground on a forgotten planet a factory started humming, it was activated by a movement in on one of its platforms, that movement was a pair of humans.

Damn when they said something massive I never thought it would be this bad, the man said to the female. The man was of average height with black hair that was going grey, an eye patch covered one eye where several scars were visible. He carried an axe with professional skill an looked like he knew how to use it.

The woman was tall over six foot with waist length golden hair. A sword was at her side and her hand fit it perfectly, she was good with a sword. She kept up with the man with a natural rhythm only achieved by long companionship. With a glance one could tell that all weakness was gone from her. Together with the man they radiated a feeling of instant death for anyone foolish enough to cross them. They peered into the darkness of the platform then dived behind a pillar as huge flood lights came on and the platform was lit up to reveal a massive steel structure. It was shaped like a human but the head had four spikes two one each side and two massive eyes they were lit up with red. A voice sounded through the mouth repeating a singular phrase. Command unit ready for occupation.

What the hell is that?, the woman asked.

I don't know but I think this is a job for the SWAT team, the man said, lets get out of here before it wakes up.

Maybe we should get some of those dragon emissaries down here too, wouldn't want them getting mad over us not letting them know about this place, the woman said.

Right still that is a new one for me, the man replied, I always thought dragons were just big flying lizards not empire builders.

Don't forget fire breathing, the woman said.

Right that too, returned the man as the couple backed out of the platform.

Character ?

The large copper colored dragon was sitting in the city council chamber. One of his front legs was crippled one eye was a little blurry and he wore an eyeglass over it. One wing had a joint mechanism on it to allow the scarred dragon to fly. Over all he was the type that just by looking at one could tell that he was a lot more than he appeared. Walking into the room was his sister, or the surviving one anyways. She was stocky and stronger than the copper, but her mind was shaper when it came to understanding humans. Behind her were the two humans from the underground investigation team.

What did they find?, he asked his voice was smooth due to years of leading his empire and carried across the council chamber.

Well perhaps it is best for them to tell you themselves I find it hard to believe myself, she replied.

We found a metal thing, the human female said, it is bigger than any of you we have seen big enough to squash this city with minimal effort.

What do you mean by thing, the copper asked?

As in not dead or alive, the man replied, it looks like it can move but it just stands there and says Command unit ready for activation.

Occupation, the woman said.

Occupation whatever, the man replied.

Like it is waiting for someone to control it, the copper said.

Something like that, they replied.

Thank you captains you may leave, the copper said. The humans turned and left without even a bow.

What do you think, his sister asked?

Don't know, he replied, our brother is better at this sort of thinking we should bring him over here.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45 The Other Side

Character Terrador

The Guardians called Carter in for a briefing on what his job would be while they were gone. It is towards the end and Terrador was only listening with one ear. He was thinking about the portal. Tyreal had opened it up in the garden outside the tower and it seemed stable, it wasn't the portal, he realized, that worried him but this rift that they were going to go through once inside Tyreal's library.

What if you don't come back, that was Carter.

Then you are the new guardian a Guardian of Fear, Terrador said before the other Guardians could say anything. You will need to select three other guardians as well pick them based on their trustworthiness not based on abilities. We've been too closed minded about the role of Guardians. Guardians are not just protectors of the dragons and various other races but leaders, I don't think anyone should be denied the chance to do some good for this world just because they don't have a particular power.

Terrador, Volteer said, is this wise will the populace agree with you. After all that they have experienced placing a leader over them who has Fear as his primary ability might not be received well.

They will cope, Cyril said much to Terrador's surprise, they always did, remember when I was selected for Guardianship, most thought that I would go and get myself killed in a week.

If it is all the same to you I wouldn't want to be a Guardian, Carter said, I don't have the brains to lead like that, I just follow orders.

From what I hear you are quite the strategist, Flame said, according to Storm anyways.

We may not even have to face that eventuality, Terrador said, but if we don't return then you must come up with someone to replace us.

Don't worry about me, Carter said, I know my duty and who it is to.

Terrador was pleased by that saying and apparently so were the others.

Guardians, Haggard yelled from the door, K says its time to go lets move before I have an attack of common sense and decide not to jump through that portal thingy.

Go, Carter said, sooner you leave the sooner you get back.

Terrador nodded and lead the Guardians out the do, Haggard fell in step behind them.

Terrador had seen portals before but nothing like this, it didn't glow or roar as most portals do but it was a slight swirling of air around the edges of a oval of air that had froze in place. He also noticed that the garden around the portal was lasher than the surrounding vegetation. Tyreal and K were standing beside the portal while everyone else stood around them in little groups. There was Delta and Johnson, in front of the portal, to their left was Spyro, Cynder Master Chief, and Arbiter. Next to Spyro was an empty gap that they were apparently supposed to fill. To the Guardian's left were Fiona, Rayon, Storm, and Blitz. Continuing the circle was Geyser and Krista and their son Zar. Terrador was surprised to see that Zar was going Leviathan or not to him the kid was just too young. Following the new parents were Bad Company and TF141. The two prodigal groups of soldiers seemed to have found a common bond in each others company. Then there were the Primes, old differences forgotten, for the moment, they were chatting amiably with Celantra about what they might expect in the fade. Apparently old animosities crumbled easily when faced with a new challenge.

Ok everyone, Tyreal's voice cut through the air, the portal is ready and stabilized let us go through before it seals itself off.

Almost on cue the Primes and Celantra walked over and through the portal followed by K. They were followed by BC and TF141, and the rest of the assembled groups followed in their order. Terrador wondered for a moment why Spyro and Cynder would be last through the portal and why Chief and Arbiter were with them instead of Delta. Then it was there turn and the senior Guardian had more urgent thoughts racing through his mind as he stepped through the portal. As he did the feeling of a warm breeze swept over him and he was blinded by the pure white light of the library. Scanning the room he noticed that the other groups who had gone trough were facing a lone man with pale white hair, blue eyes, pale skin, and clothed in armor made from bones. The man just stood there facing the groups more specifically the Primes and drummed his fingers on a skull he was holding.

So, the man said, you three finally found a way in.

Its five now, Mephisto answered, figures you would be here.

The man smiled, it was a cold humorless smile that spoke for the man's nerve. So do I have to beat you back into hell again?

Not this time hero, Tyreal said as he came through the portal there are here with us not against us.

Ha ha ha, the man laughed, finally decided that you and those demons were no match for us.

More like we have found a common foe, K spoke up, what do you know of the Fade?

Quite a bit, enough to keep me well away from it, the man said, I'm Scion by the way.

Thus ended the most bizarre introduction Terrador had ever seen. It turned out that Scion was a necromancer and part of a group of warlords or ladies, that had helped to rid the universe of the Primes once before, the others in the group were Elly an Amazon, Pyros a druid, Kitara a sorceress, two paladins, Scaron and Alverion, and two assassins Saphira and Elantra.

Character Haggard

Hey Tyreal, Haggard said pointing to an angle that walked into the library, who is that?

Hadrial, Tyreal greeted the newcomer, How are you taking this?

If the Primes are truly on our side then they will call off their demons, Hadrial replied tersely.

The demons are no longer under our control, Baal said, they are trying to stop us.

If that is true you wont mind killing a few thousand of them then, Hadrial said they are rallying just outside our sphere.

Some action I like it already, Fenix said, lets go Delta.

I never thought that it would feel so much like normal once you got over the shiny lights, Haggard said absently, what are we going to do Sarge?

We're heading out there with Delta and 141, now move it and watch your tongues, Redford said.

Haggs!, Preston, Sweets, Red what are you all doing here?

Flynn, you liberal pacifist, Ah its good to see you, Haggard yelled back.

Hey now that the gangs all here lets go, Preston said, still got that chopper?

Yeah duh, Flynn replied she's just out side, I can fit all yall in her even the weird looking one?

Hey shut it shiny boy, Johnson said.

Look Tyreal, K said, you and the humans stay here but we need to get into the fade as soon as we can.

Then we need to get you through, Tyreal said, Hadrial I'll be with you shortly. With that Tyreal, Spyro's family, Ingitus the Guardians and their families, Celantra, the Primes and Arbiter and John headed into the elaborate depths of the library.

Ok since we just lost our vest chance at repelling these demons quickly, Hadrial said, we need to plan for a long term attack.

Where do you need us, Scion said.

You and these others here will get in Flynn's chopper and start by flying strafing runs across the demon's front line, Hadrial said.

His copper is big enough to hold us all, Haggard asked?

Sure can Haggs, Flynn replied, being a spirit has its advantages.

Flynn was right, the chopper that in real life was only big enough to hold five was the size of an aircraft carrier. It also had more guns than the original. Mounted under it were five 50 cal Gatling guns, across the sides were three 40mm cannons and the tail had two 30 cal AA guns.

What do you need AA for in here, Haggard asked.

Flying demons man, Flynn replied, they really know how to mess with your day.

So what happened to pacifist and karma, Redford asked?

Decided I didn't need it once I got here, Fly replied, now get in I want to show you how she flys.

Flying in air is one thing, space another, dragon back terrifying, but this helicopter felt more like a fortress in the air. It didn't even shake when the 40mms were firing. Beneath them were the demons, mostly. Some Pit lords and bats and things flew up to engage them, they couldn't get near the chopper. There were literally millions of demons down there though and more keep joining the flying battle while those on the ground got devastated.

Couldn't you have put more AA guns on this thing, Johnson called those flying beasties get closer every time.

Didn't expect there to be this many, besides they would get in the way of the rotors, Flynn replied.

Speaking of rotors, Hadrial said, more demons are heading this way.

I got em lined up, Ghost called from the AA gun control panel, Firing.

Character Fiona

So this is the rift huh, Fi said, doesn't look like much.

Feels, a lot more than it looks, Malafore said.

What, said Volteer?

Can't you feel it, Malafore replied, the power radiating from the wall.

Yeah I can, Spyro said, and I don't like it.

Finally we agree on something, Malafore added.

Um, Guys how are we going to get through it, Cyril said, it's a wall.

No it looks like a wall, Tyreal said, you get too close to it and you can feel the breeze coming through from the Fade.

Well lets get going then, Fiona said as she stepped through the wall. She immediately regretted it. Her first sensation was falling then stretching then being squished before she arrived in the Fade. It was unremarkable. No trees or hills or anything just a flat open plane of nothingness.

Disappointed, Storm asked?

Didn't know you came through with me, Fiona said.

Here come the others, she replied. As if on cue the rest of the company appeared in the nothing that was the Fade.

That is really starting to get creepy, Fi said.

You think, Storm retorted, imagine living it.

Where is Tyreal, Fi asked noticing that the angle was not in the group.

He stayed behind to help keep the rest of the demons out, K said, we are on our own.

Fiona caught a slight smile tug at the corners of Storms face, she also caught the looks of relief coming from her Mother and Father, and a look of approval from Blitz and Terrador. So where do we go now, she asked?

K sniffed the air then headed off towards the east, then he stopped and turned towards the north and smelled the air again. South-West, he said.

Am I the only one here who noticed that that is the opposite direction you started walking in, Fi said.

Probably, K replied, wait how do you know which direction is which.

It just feels like the direction you are in is North-East, Fi said.

Interesting, K said, right we still need to go South-West because the smell of Void and Despair is less strong over here than it is over there, now lets go.

So that's how he does it, Geyser said as he and Krista and Zar walked over to her and Storm.

I don't see how he can smell anything in here, Zar said.

Its not so much smell as feels their power, Storm supplied.

Makes sense, Krista said, after all he did make them. K strolled past them and the others hurried to catch up. After a few minutes K took flight and everyone was glad to be moving faster. Even Spyro and Cynder who had to carry John and Arbiter. However after flying for an untold amount of time, it felt like weeks to Fi, K spiraled down to land on the ''ground''. K and Celantra seemed to have a boundless amount of energy, as they always did, but Fi could feel her body was tired, though not as sore as she would expect from a week of flying. Looking around she saw that Rayon, Geyser, Krista, and even Blitz to some extent was showing sings of tiring. Zar seemed to be benefiting from the exercise, appearing more energized than when they left.

Zar, she asked, I feel like I've been flying for a week and I know I look it, but you look more energetic than when we left, How?

This Fade, Zar replied, is full of energy, with my necrotic abilities I can just drain energy from my surroundings, every Leviathan can do that to some degree. That is how K and Celantra stay energized for as long as the do.

Ok but how do YOU do it, Fi continued, I mean is there a process or something?

Hmm, Zar thought for a minute before replying, you said that you could feel the directions, know why?

Um, No, Fi replied, they just felt right.

That's because the power of this place flows in a south to north and west to east pattern, if you can feel that even a small amount you can focus on it and then call some of the power to you.

I'll try that, Fi said, It apparently makes flying a lot easier. When they next took off, Fiona discovered just how much of an understatement that was. Finally they came upon the only structure in the entire Fade or what they had seen of it anyway.

Damn talk about an evil lair this beats my old one, Malafore said, the other primes joined him in a bout of chuckles before K silenced them.

Fi was grateful for that even when the Primes were on their side the soul wrenching sound of their laughter was really hard to listen to. Turning her attention back to the "lair" Fi looked it over for an entrance. The lair was formed from the ground, literally, the slightly glowing "floor" of the Fade ran up and became a massive castle fortress. It, like the rest of the ground, glowed slightly but it glowed dark. How can light be dark, Fi thought while still analyzing the lair, is it radiating darkness? Apart from the strange lighting there were five towers and five walls connecting the towers on the outside and another five walls one the inside, higher than the walls on the outside, that formed a pentagram. Coming out from the center of the pentagram was a sixth tower that was even taller than the surrounding walls. The center tower was crowned with six spires on the top and had six sides.

A pentagram, with 666 inside it, Baal said, they certainly are creative.

Noticed it too did you, K said, then you get an Idea of what we are dealing with.

Baal fell silent at that comment, as did the other Primes.

Here they come, Storm said as uncounted numbers of demons filled the walls of the castle and its towers and the open areas on the inside and around the outer walls.

Lets end this, John said as he and Arbiter charged their energy swords.

Yes lets, Celantra agreed, K?

You and me love one last run, K said and started walking towards the fortress.

In that moment Fiona realized exactly how muck K really didn't want to destroy his creation, but knew he had to, she also realized that Void and Despair had no chance against the power K truly has.

Do you see it now, Storm said as she followed K and Celantra, do you see what K is?

Fi couldn't reply and it took Ray nudging her to snap her out of the shock of seeing K for what he was.

Don't get cold feet now sis, Ray said as he passed her.

Oh its on, Fi retorted, as she sped up to walk beside K, I'm with you manipulator


	46. Chapter 46

_More characters, yeah. Ok from Doctor Who: The Doctor and River Song. From the Age of Fire Series, Auron, Wistala, Rugaard, Darsii, Natash, and Nilrasha along with various other dragons that help run Rugaard's empire. From Swords of Haven and Guards of Haven come Hawk and Fisher. _

Chapter 46 Void and Despair Round One

Character Storm

The pieces were in place, Storm could see that, but there was still one spot where the outcome could be turned. She could not let that happen. They had been trying to enter the fortress for a while, each time they had been repulsed by the demons on the walls and the siege machines hidden in the open areas between the walls and towers. She knew that there was a way in just she couldn't "see" it yet. After her death Storm had gotten used to situations where she knew that there was a certain outcome but no obvious way to obtain that outcome. While K and the Primes kept assaulting the fortress, Storm kept circling the tower and "looking" at it.

Storm see anything yet, Blitz asked?

Not yet… wait, as a flaming projectile from one of the war machines flew over the walls Storm caught the shadow of it pass over the wall. Only it didn't pass over the wall but stretched across the wall then jumped to the ground as the rock landed. I think I got it, she called, next few boulders that get slung over watch the shadows.

Will do, Blitz said.

Five minutes later they had found the hole. It was at the top of the middle tower, which meant that Void and Despair were not in that one.

So now we have to search every tower to find them and we don't know which one they are in, Ingitus said, I'm liking this more and more.

Don't worry they wont surprise us they will be in the last tower we get to, Storm said, trust me.

We do, Spyro added, just point and we will deliver the blow.

Storm blew a blot of energy at the top of the sixth tower it blasted the top and sent shards of bricks raining down on the demons below. Gotcha, she said.

K we found the opening, Terrador roared down to him. Immediately K morphed into a massive dragon that Diablo and Mephisto jumped on, Baal and Malafore used their own wings to fly up to the rest of them.

Where at, K asked?

Top of the middle tower, Storm said.

K went straight for it, and dropped the Primes off at that tower then K headed for the next tower while signaling for the rest to take a different tower. Storm did a barrel roll to avoid a volley of arrows and fireballs then rounded up Geyser, Krista, Zar, Fi, Ray, Blitz and Cyril. Together they stormed one of the towers. Storm didn't pay much attention to the fighting in the tower, she simply did everything she had already seen herself do a thousand times. Instead she was focusing on the event that would tip the scales to … well she tried not to think of even the better outcome. Mostly because it only comprised of a dragon skeleton, she didn't like what that reminded her about. Still the fight, if the coming confrontation could be called that, with Void and Despair was blurry at best, the sheer amount of magic clouded her vision. Storm noticed that they had cleared the tower and were headed to join up with the rest of DC.

Ok I get to talk to them first, K said, then we can see about killing them.

If this doesn't work I get the first punch, Mephisto said.

Storm switched her focus back to the present, she hadn't seen this part of time yet. K vaporized the door, the Guardians acted as vanguard until everyone else was inside, then K replaced the door. She was surprised at the lack of demons inside the tower, compared to the number outside.

I guess they hoped we wouldn't get this far, Ray said.

Or they were expecting us, Celantra countered, oh sorry. Ray now looked nervous.

Then they were there, Void and Despair. Void was a dragon in outline only, in fact that was the only visible part of him was a glowing red outline filled with nothing. It was like staring into a mirror except one that reflected nothing, just clear. Despair looked like a mummified dragon, she actually expected more. Then Void spoke.

So the created meets the creator, Void's voice sounded like it echoed through eternity, at the sound of it even Celantra was shaken, the rest of them except Zar were knocked to the ground. Geyser and Krista picked themselves up before the rest could then Despair spoke.

His hatred burns renewed, or does this take another path, Despair's voice made Storm feel old very old and tired, she tried to shake it off but couldn't. Then she realized that Spyro and Cynder were getting up, along with Fiona, Rayon and Blitz. She also noted that they were different, bigger, thicker of scale and with longer sharper talons. So they are Leviathans, she thought as she pushed herself off the ground.

K's voice, sounding like a gentle breeze that comes before the worst of storms, broke through the spell woven by Void and Despair. I am here to offer you one last chance to throw away this life you have chosen and become something truly special.

A nice speech, Void said, here is our answer. A ball of blue energy slammed into Zar sending him flying into the wall of the tower.

NO, Storm thought and Krista screamed.

Zar looked at Void then coughed, no you don't. He suddenly exploded leaving a dragon skeleton lying where he had been.

Storm recognized the skeleton it was the one from her vision, but there was something slightly different about it. Her attention was grabbed by K and Celantra as they attacked Void and Despair. Attack was not the most accurate word for the confrontation, it was more like K and Celantra walking towards Void and Despair while being blasted by everything the two beings had. Celantra just shrugged off the attacks, her body was designed to do just that in the Fade. K just kept going even when a hole was blasted right through his chest. The thing that startled Storm the most was how frantic Void and Despair were getting the closer K got to them, even though they had done enough damage to kill any normal creature a thousand times over. K reached the two and placed a hand on each of them. They froze, Storm heard K whisper I am so sorry, then a huge explosion blew all the onlookers back to the door of the tower.

Ingitus was the first one over to where K had been, he Celantra, Void and Despair had all vanished. Diablo and the rest of the Primes were next in line, Geyser and Krista were heading for the skeleton that used to be their son. Something caught Storm's eye over by Zar, she looked at the skeleton closer then called out for Geyser and Kris to stay away from it.

What, Geyser yelled back, he was my son maybe for only a week or so but I will not just leave him here.

Yeah you won't, Zar's voice called as the skeleton glowed with a pale blue fire and got to it's feet. I told them they couldn't get me that easily.

Kris stopped dead as it dawned on her that her son was now a skeleton. What happened, Kris asked unsure if she should cry or shout for joy.

Mephisto floated over and looked at Zar, you bound yourself, amazing you're the only other being here that can do that level of necrotic summoning and you are barley a month old.

Uh, guys not to be the wet blanket here, John said, but with K and Celantra gone how do we get back?

There was a brief moment of silence then everyone looked at Storm. She smiled this was the outcome she had wanted. We don't, she answered, we get K and Celantra back.

As much as I would like to, Terrador said, I don't see how we can do that either.

Listen, Storm said, here comes our ride. Out of the silence came a faint grinding sound slowly a blue box appeared in the tower.

What the, Baal began, then the door opened and a tall man with a black tie tux and top hat came out followed by a woman in much more appropriate clothing, brown shirt blue jean jacket, and pants. The man had straight black hair, bright, curious eyes, an infectious smile and relatively large ears. The woman had a harder face surrounded with curly hair and carried a weapon of some kind on her hip.

Right, the man said, in a light British accent, hello I'm the Doctor.

Character Geyser/Krista

Pending the Doctor's timely arrival Geyser and Krista had rushed over to see their undead son. Oh Zar what are we going to do with you, Kris said.

Well … how about a hug, Zar asked?

Geyser chuckled at that, while Kris wrapped Zar in her wings she almost immediately let go. Your freezing, she said.

Oh yeah sorry, Zar said, when we get somewhere warmer I will start to warm up.

I don't care come here, Kris said once again enfolding Zar in her wings. Geyser placed a wing across both of them.

Sis, come on, Fi said.

Go where, Kris replied looking around and noticing that they were alone in the tower with the blue box.

Fi stuck her head out of the box, in here, she said.

Geyser's eyes boggled, Fi's head was half the size of the box but was coming from inside it.

How do we get in, he asked.

Back door, Doctor called as he poked his head around the side, come on in.

To do what, Zar asked?

To follow your wayward friend through a hole in reality that he created and shut it, Doctor said, now in you go or come.

Inside the box was much bigger, insanely big it had its own pool. The box was called a Tardis, apparently they were going to use it to follow K wherever he and Celantra went. The Doctor's companion was named River Song, or she was called that anyways it struck Geyser as a strange name for a human.

Kris noticed that Storm and River were chatting like a couple of old friends, neither seemed disturbed about the strangeness of the Tardis or the fact that fourteen dragons, four retired Prime Evils, John and Arbiter had just talked the Doctor into chasing K. Geyser wanted to find out more about the strange Doctor.

Doctor, Geyser greeted as he walked up to the man at the consol of the Tardis. The consol was circular with a large pillar running from its center to the top of the room. The room itself was an amber color with a domelike structure leaving ample room for the four dragons still in the control room, the rest must have walked into the interior of the craft.

Yes, hi, Doctor answered.

Not to sound ungrateful but what persuaded you to help us, Geyser asked.

Well you lot just seem so interesting and this is a hole in reality, Now I have an excuse to jump through it, the Doctor replied with a gleam in his eyes that told Geyser that this Doctor was much older than he looked, always love a chance at fun. Geyser couldn't help but be infected by this man's attitude for adventure.

A splash echoed into the control room, followed by Ember's chortling laughter.

Oh, they found the pool, Doctor said, I wondered where it got off to. Ah locked, we are ready to go. The Doctor started flipping switches and puling levers and pressing buttons, resulting in the grinding sound and the pulsating of the center pillar.

You may want to brace yourself, River said grabbing hold of a railing running around the wall of the room. The Doctor threw a switch and the Tardis lurched then shook sparks flew from the consol and the Doctor let out a whoop as a large shake and a bounce brought them to a stop.

Outside, new world, different universe in fact, possibly K, interesting and fun stuff, the Doctor said as he strolled to the door and flipped his hat onto his head, coming?

Definitely, River said.

Then a dripping wet Flame stuck his head in the room, what happened?

We are here, Doctor replied, if I am very good, which I am, you friend should be just outside these doors.

I'll get the others, Flame said and ducked back out of the control room.

Zar slipped out the back door then call in, Mom, Dad you should really see this.

Geyser and Krista were out the door in seconds, then stopped dead. In front of them were four dragons one copper one green, one orange and one without scales but whose coloring matched so perfectly with his surroundings that it was hard to pick him out. Across from the four dragons stood Celantra, the real Celantra not a crystal form that she had before. and what was probably K. Behind them was a massive structure with glowing eyes and four horns on its head. K looked like a man but he was covered in glowing armor, like plate mail, his eyes were not the orbs of fire but were green and seemed to be filled with amusement, he was looking at Zar. Celantra was covered with every color of scale creating a rainbow effect, her general shape however did not change.

Command Unit Ready For Occupation, echoed a voice that could only have come from the massive structure.

Character Celantra

After the explosion Celantra and K had fallen through a disturbance in space. She found herself in a cave with K lying on the ground and a massive structure bumming out Command Unit Ready For Occupation. Her fist concern was for K, as she reached him she realized that she was normal. K pushed himself off the ground.

Ow, he said, whoa your… you again.

Yes seems that we both benefited from that explosion, Celantra said, and you are a mess. K had holes all in him and he was covered in blood.

Ah yes about that, hold on a sec, K was surrounded with a bright light and when it faded Celantra was looking at a very familiar face. Kalathanon was back, her Kalathanon. The massive green dragon with the silver eyes was standing before her once again, uncorrupted. He had a fan of horns that jutted from the back of his head seven in all, his wings spread out and filled a quarter of the massive cave. His head was long and broad, and the two teeth that stuck out of the corners of his mouth were back.

Come here my love, he said, come home. Celantra ran to him and hugged him.

Always knew you would come back, she whispered to him.

Shh, K hissed, someone is coming.

Celantra could hear it too, the clack clack of claws on stone. K morphed into his human form, his cloak had been replaced with plate armor and his eyes were green and normal instead of fire.

I'm telling you this is where they said it would be, came a voice.

Yes I can hear it, another deeper voice said. Four dragons entered the cavern and stopped when they saw Celantra and K standing in front of the massive structure. The first dragon had a crippled limb he was a copper color and had an eyeglass in his left eye. The second on was orange with black stripes, next to him was a green dragon with wide wings and a strong muscular build. Behind her was a grey scale less dragon who blended his color with the back of the cave almost vanishing from view.

Who are you and what are you doing here, the copper said glaring at them through his eyeglass.

I am K and this is Celantra, might I know who you are?

I have killed people for less than that, the copper said, I've built this empire by being careful I am not inclined to stop doing that now.

I wouldn't try to kill him if I were you, Celantra said, he is far more than he appears.

Hmm, he has some fancy armor but no weapon, the scale less one said.

You think, K yelled at them as he summoned his soul-blade into his hand it was a scythe. I just finished off the most dangerous beings in the whole of my universe and now I find me and my mate here. I have already lived through this universe once you are Rugaard Tyr of the world, you Wistala the green, Queen in all but title, Darsii the ever vigilant protector, and Auron the clever one. I am more powerful than all of you combined, I've got friends.

Where, Darsii the orange one asked?

A grinding sound echoed out of the space between the dragons and the Tardis appeared. Out of it leapt the skeleton of Zar. There, Celantra replied.

Zar called into the blue box and the rest of the dragons and the primes. Then A man in a suit and top hat, a woman with a blue jean jacket Chief and Arbiter burst out of the front door.

AH good you must be K and Celantra, told you I'm very good, Ooo what is that big giant metal thing yelling incomprehensible stuff, well not incomprehensible but not making any sense, the Doctor rattled as he walked right in front of the four dragons and between K and Celantra.

Spyro who is that, Celantra asked?

Um, calls himself the Doctor, Spyro replied, and your new friends?

Not exactly, K said, more like new versions of old memories.

What are you just going to stand around all day it's a big metal thing, the Doctor called, come on over.

Chief and Arbiter shrugged and walked over. Spyro and Cynder walked over to stand by K and Celantra, the rest just stood between K and Rugaard, Fiona was directly between them Keeping the two from smashing each other.

Command Unit Activated, Echoed the metal structure.

What did you do, the Doctor yelled.

It wasn't me it was Cortana, Chief replied.

Who, River asked?

Cortana she's and AI, Chief replied, she took over that thing.

Hello Peoples aliens dragons and Primes, Cortana's voice sounded from the command unit, get ready for some shaking this platform is going to be lifting up.

A hole opened in the top of the cave as the platform that they all were on lifted toward the enlarging hole.

Ah ha-ha , the Doctor shouted, I like you guys already.

What did you do, Rugaard yelled over the confusion, Stop this before you damage my city.

Oh be quite, Cortana said, I wont step on it or anything, Besides if what I am picking up from outer space there are a lot more of me out there about to land on this planet.

What, the Doctor asked?

There is another command unit about to land on this planet, Cortana said, and it is most definitely hostile.

Hostile you say, K said.

Want to save another planet dear, Celantra asked.

I'm in a good mood why not, K replied.

I'm in, Cortana said.

Hold it, Doctor called, something just occurred to me you said new versions of old memories what does that mean?

It means that this is a parallel of a universe I already lived through, K informed.

So you know what is going to happen, the Doctor asked?

No all of it no, K replied, the one I lived through did not include giant robots.

Ok robots no dragons yes, the Doctor continued, what else?

Where are we located, K asked Rugaard.

Under the city of Haven, Rugaard replied, and you still have not convinced me that you are friendly.

Look What can I do to prove to you that we mean you no harm, K said, Wait Rugaard your mate does she still live?

How do you know about her, Rugaard hissed.

Because in another time and place you and I were friends, K said, your mate's wings are they stubs the scar of a battle with some humans?

You can't be real, Wistala said, that type of knowledge is just creepy. Rugaard gave her a glare then sighed.

I take it that means yes, K said, I can heal her.

You mean it, Rugaard asked reevaluating K through his eyeglass.

Oh he means it, Celantra said.

Ok prove it heal my wing, Rugaard said holding out his wing with the brace on it. K didn't move but the brace fell away and the wing stayed open, Rugaard's eyes widened. Al right follow me.

Before we go, K said, Auron you will find that you skin is much harder as well.

Auron flinched as Darsii drug his claws across Auron's back. Not even a mark, Darsii said, amazing what are you K?

He is a Leviathan, Celantra said, as are all the dragons you see here.

Guys if you would stop flexing you muscles at each other and get on I could walk you to the city, Cortana said we are above ground now.

I'm for that, Darsii said as he flew up and landed on one of the horns of Cortana's new head, well lets go.

As they were leaving Celantra overhead the Doctor telling river "something is not right K's explanation does not fit with the hole we came through" she stored that bit of info for later.


	47. Chapter 47

_We will get back to this group's side of the story every now and then, and eventually the now diverging lines of this story will once again merge, Doug will also merge back into things as we continue._

Chapter 47 Back With Our Friends in the Spirit World

Character Tyreal

K and his group had just finished entering the portal when Tyreal headed back upstairs to see how Hadrial was getting along. Looking out a window in the library, Tyreal saw that a horde of flying demons were drawing closer to Flynn's helicopter.

I can take care of things here if you need to go help them, Cain said as the elderly man walked into the room. Though if he was actually human still was debatable.

Alright, just hunker down in here and don't let anything through that portal, Tyreal said as he flew out of the window. Cain tapped the ground with his staff which lit up with a small spark and nodded as Tyreal turned to head for the chopper. As he drew nearer Tyreal could see that Flynn and the rest of those with him were in trouble, lots and lots of trouble. While they were all preoccupied with the flying demons a greater demon had pushed its way to the front of the mass of demons. The greater demon was nearly 40' tall it had four legs four arms and four jaws. The jaws intertwined with each other forming a vortex of teeth, two of the four arms had massive scythes on the ends of them instead of hands. Tyreal recognized Magog, the demon of darkness, and he seemed to be intent on smashing the chopper.

Magog!, Tyreal yelled to draw the demon's attention as he charged. The greater demon glanced over his way but still reached up and grabbed the chopper.

No!, Tyreal yelled as Magog smashed the chopper into the ground causing a huge explosion.

Whoo-ha, Flynn, yelled from somewhere to Tyreal's left, that should stop the monster.

Ah Blarg, that sounded like Haggard, its looking over here, hey Tyreal we need to get back to your library the chopper is toast.

Tyreal looked to his left and saw Hadrial, Flynn, the heroes from the first war with the Primes, and the rest of DC vaulting over a wall. I can tell, Tyreal said as he joined the rest.

So who is looking out in the library, Hadrial asked?

Cain, Tyreal said, how did you think of the exploding helicopter?

Hagg's Idea, Soap said, Now its time to implement mine.

And what is that, Tyreal asked.

Soap raised his gun, we mow down every demon we can while BC and Delta finish off big bad beastie demon.

Do they mean?, Tyreal began.

Yes, Hadrial said, apparently they have dealt with him before as well.

Yeah we got to get our punch on him, Fenix said, can't let Chief have all the glory.

Guy's he is headed this way, Sweetwater said.

Good I'm getting bored, Coal said.

I'd rather things stayed boring, Sweets replied.

Sure you ya would, Baird snapped but since things aren't boring lets stick with the program.

You do got to worry about Sweets, Redford said.

I aint, Baird said, My priority is me.

Figures, Johnson said, Haggard, Soap, Fenix lets go.

The four of them ducked back behind the wall and for all Tyreal could tell were trying to flank the demon.

So we just distract him then, Tyreal said, fine but if I get a chance to banish Magog I will take it.

I hear yeah, Flynn said, lets make him madder then, Preston!

Got it, Preston replied as he aimed and fired the fifty cal from Flynn's chopper.

Raaagh, Magog roared as the demon made a blind charge toward them.

Open up on it we got to slow it down enough for Fenix's group to get on it, Dom yelled as he started firing his lancer.

Tyreal drew his sword and placed himself in front of the others and in the way of Magog's charge. Despite the rain of bullets Magog was still running pell-mell towards the group. Tyreal braced himself then leapt into the air and slammed a bolt of lightning into Magog. His old friends lead by Scaron followed up his stun attack with spells and strikes of all kinds ranging from spheres of ice to flying skulls. Weapons ranged from axes to spears and everything in between. DC had a hard time keeping up with their guns. Then Johnson launched himself off of the top of the wall and onto Magog's shoulder. Fenix and Soap charged the demon's legs. Haggard was behind the wall and lobbing high explosives around Magog, the explosives were not going off but were forming a circle around the demon. Magog had stopped while he struck out at Johnson, Fenix and Soap. Then the three were gone and Fenix was yelling for Haggard to detonate the explosives. Tyreal decided to find a boulder to duck behind while he saw the others dashing for the walls. An explosion was heralded by a shock wave that threw Tyreal the rest of the way to the ground. Then the heat of the blast swept over him along with a roar of pain from Magog and a massive thud. Peering through the smoke Tyreal saw that Magog was lying on the ground all of his legs had been removed by the explosion and his head had been blown into several pieces. The remainder of his body was a charred flaming husk.

Yeah, take that, Haggard was yelling.

Fenix and Soap were being helped up by Johnson, the rest of the group were reforming up around Hadrial. Tyreal picked himself up off the ground and scanned the rest of the demons still gathering out in front of the library.

We need to get back inside, Tyreal said, now that Magog is defeated the demons will get restless, and if we are very unlucky more greater demons will rise up to take his place.

Lets go then we won't have much time to prepare, Scaron said.

Prepare for what?, Coal asked we just cut off the head of this force now lets kick the twitching body

Only problem with that, Hadrial said is this body grows new heads really quickly.

Coal shut up and lets get back to the library, Fenix said, that seems to be the place where this battle will be decided.

Fine but I get to guard the door, Coal yelled as he and Baird turned to head for the library.

TF141 was getting ready to follow Delta when the ground between them and the library fell down and demons poured out to surround them and the rest of the group outside the library. Scaron immediately got his group of heroes in a formation designed for a long fight. With the casters in the center and the fighters on the outside. The assassins Saphira and Elantra just vanished from sight, Scion and Pyros summoned their own hoards of minions, ranging from skeletons and golems to ravens and bears.

BC immediately ducked behind the ruined walls and began lighting up the emerging demons. Delta was rejoined with Johnson and they formed a wall of chainsaws and bullets while TF141 began to lay down covering fire for Delta. Soap however visibly swelled as the demons surrounded them pulling out his AR and pistol one in each hand he charged the demons and started to slaughter his way towards the library, Tyreal and Hadrial moved into the fray with Soap. The man was moving faster than the demons could follow him and by this time was striking the demons down with a combat knife. Slowly the groups managed to unite at the door to the library mostly due to Soap, Hadrial and Tyreal acting as a wedge. It was apparent that Soap was most definitely a demon hunter from the power he was using against the hoards of unholy spirits.

Cain let us in, Tyreal yelled and the door swung open without a sound as the groups slid inside with the door slamming closed behind them.

Glad to see that you are alright, Cain said, the wards are up so we don't have much to worry about for now.

Hey glad nothing got past you either, Flynn replied pointing out the charred husks of demons that had been slammed into the wall.

The old horadrim's eyes were lit with that curious glint that Tyreal knew was related to his feeling of duty as Cain lead the way back towards the rift. Thing is, Cain said, is they came from the rift they were more terrified of whatever was happening in there than the uncertainty of out here.

Wow K must be really messing things up in there, Fenix said, wonder what will happen when he and Void and Despair all meet up.

Id rather not think about that, Price said.

Fine by me, Coal echoed.

Tyreal however was more concerned about the demons, there was no way for them to have been running from K and his DC, they were too small to have been a bother to the dragons. They were running from something else and Tyreal was almost certain that it had to do with the holes in reality that K had been keeping quiet about for the past month or so. K you scoundrel you aren't going after Void and Despair you are using them to get some where else who has attracted your attention that much that you would do this, Tyreal left the others while his thoughts wandered about where and what or who had gotten under K's skin.

Character Captain John "Soap" MacTavish

He had just finished plowing through at least a thousand demons and didn't even work up a sweat. It felt good to be a demon hunter.

Soap nice moves back there, Ghost said.

Yeah, Jackson said, I didn't even actually see you just the dead demons you left behind.

You two didn't do too bad yourselves, Price said, not many can wield a Katana like you did Jack.

It's Jackson I don't do nicknames, Jackson said.

Yeah well he does, Soap said indicating Price.

Jackson fixed Price with an icy glare, one that Price returned with ease before relenting. Ok no nicknames, Price said.

Can you guys just set down a truce or something, Ghost said, this constant bickering is getting annoying.

Guys, Soap whispered, do you hear that. A faint humming was radiating through the library.

Hear what, Price said?

That humming, Soap said, its coming from the library.

Then Tyreal burst into the room, get up oh well follow me then, he ordered.

So you can hear things now too, Jackson said, this ride just keeps getting crazier.

I assume this has to do with the humming, Soap said as they followed Tyreal to the rift where the others were gathering.

Yes, Tyreal said, you can hear it due to your connection with the demon's power, but whatever is coming through that rift is big, big enough to warrant concern.

Oh that is reassuring, Ghost said, there are us mortals here who would like to hear some thing nice every once in a while.

Everyone down, Soap shouted as the humming peaked and the rift erupted in a huge explosion. Soap felt himself flying backwards and down as the eruption turned into a stream of heat and pressure continually driving him down. The floor seemed to be miles away, as he fell he lost track of the others each, he assumed, trying to protect themselves from the blast. The deafening roar and searing heat along with the falling sensation stopped abruptly as he felt himself land on… grass? Yes he was lying on grass, as Soap picked himself up he found that he and the rest of the group from the library were amid the gardens of the palace back on the planet of Avalar.

Uhg, you guys all right, Soap asked?

We are good, Fenix called out, Haggs, Tyreal how are you guys?

I am fine, Tyreal said.

So are we, Scaron called, thanks for asking.

Guys how big do you think that explosion was, Haggard yelled from the other side of a wall.

Guess that means he's fine, Jackson said.

Tyreal what happened, Price asked, why are we not still in the library?

Because that explosion came from the fade, Tyreal said, we survived only because it threw us all back into the portal to here, the library and all that was surrounding it is gone.

Gone as in destroyed, Soap said, and K did this?

No this was something else, Cain said, K's power is primarily physical in nature that blast was, for lack of a better term, void. It was a non-explosion, like it was powered by something outside the Fade, something I have never experienced.

Nor I, Tyreal added.

DC, yelled out a voice from above them, What are you doing back so soon?

Looking up Soap saw the brown Carter circling down to land near them.

Not by choice, Jackson called out.

So I see you have acquired even more fighters, doubt that you all will see much more fighting around here, Carter said, things have settled down.

No they haven't, Soap said, they just got worse, hear it?

Yes, Hadrial said, the humming lets get away from here.

Hop on, Carter offered, those of you who can't fly that is.

We cant all fit, Preston observed.

I'll carry two of you and our angelic friends can get the rest now lets go, Johnson said grabbing up Fenix and Dom and launching himself over the garden wall and dashing away from the garden. Soap and the rest of 141 got carried off by Hadrial. Carter picked up Scaron's group, including Cain, and Tyreal gathered up the rest. After they had gotten about a half mile from the palace an explosion shook the ground. Glancing backwards Soap saw that the palace had been leveled and the grounds were in flames.

No, Soap thought, it's spreading, the humming is much quieter now but it is still there. Wait not spreading, leaving, where is it going?

In another universe K was thinking the same thing.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48 Stuff, Weirdness, and all-round Crazy

Character Spyro

It only took Cortana five minutes to cover over twenty miles from the site of the ACU, Armored Command Unit, to the city called Haven.

At least it has a nice name, Cynder thought.

I know, Spyro thought back, I'm still not on board with trusting these new dragons.

I never said that, Cynder continued, just commenting on the name.

I know, Spyro replied, my mind is just wandering, sorry.

Whoa, big guy lets keep the thoughts on the here and now, Cynder thought.

Wha?, oh… Right, Spyro thought back as they dismounted Cortana, It is nice to have someone carry me for a change. Cynder shot him a grin and shook her head. Spyro rolled his eyes as they walked over to K, Celantra, Rugaard and Wistala.

Alright, Rugaard was saying, I'll take you to her, even if it is against my best instinct.

Rugaard, yelled a man who was running across the few yards between Cortana's new body and the city. He was followed by a woman, both looked like mercenaries.

Hawk, Rugaard greeted, what is it?

That thing, the man, Hawk, said pointing at Cortana, then sweeping his arm across the rest of DC, and them.

What about us, Arbiter questioned?

Where in hell did you come from for one, the woman said.

Fisher, I don't think we want to make that one mad, Hawk said.

Since when could you be intimidated, Fisher shot back, oh I guess you are right again.

So these are the intrepid Captains, K said, I trust they will keep my friends safe while we go ensure this friendship.

Wait your just going off with him, Spyro asked K?

I'll be going with them, Celantra said.

Your leaving them under our protection, Hawk yelled, your crazy.

Yeah, Fisher added, we don't do dragons.

And we don't need, to be protected by humans, Cyril said.

I'm not asking you to protect them, Rugaard said, I'm asking you to keep them from destroying this city.

Oh thanks for the vote of confidence, Storm said.

He's talking about us too, Auron said indicating himself and Darsii.

What about her, Ember said indicating Wistala, she's going with them right?

I'm Rugaard and Auron's sister not their bodyguard, Wistala said, I'm staying here.

Meaning she is my body guard, Darsii said.

What did you do to have to be guarded, Flame asked.

Nothing he's my mate, Wistala said, you sure are thick for dragons.

No he is thick, Zar said, I happen to be about eight inches across at my thickest point.

Spyro, Cynder I am going with Rugaard look after the others while I am gone, K said, we shouldn't be gone to long.

But where are you going, Chief asked.

To help another dragon, K replied as he launched himself into the air, Celantra come along, Rugaard lead on. With that the three took off to the west.

Well things should quiet down for a bit, Cynder said, the two warring personalities just left.

Indeed, Terrador said.

So, Storm said, who wants lunch.

Ooo, I like lunch, the Doctor piped up.

I can agree with that, Hawk said.

You always are thinking about your stomach, Fisher said.

Were guys its what we do, Ray said, so Diablo what do you four eat?

We don't need to, Diablo replied, and you wouldn't want to know.

Well I like beef, venison is good or maybe bear, Darsii said.

Now that sounds good, Spyro added, though bear is a little tough.

The dragons got a laugh out of that, the humans and Arbiter just looked at them.

Well you go enjoy yourselves, Cortana said, I'm gong to start setting up some defenses for when the other ACU gets here. She sounded annoyed.

I'll stay here and see what I can do to help, Malafore said, humph a hundred years ago I would fall over dead before saying something like that.

More like about three weeks ago, Baal said, but I understand what you mean, we will remain here as well to … help … there is that word again, in the preparation.

You four not always been on the up and up huh, Hawk asked?

Until about three weeks ago those four were the lords of hell, Spyro said, before that Malafore there was my arch nemesis and lovely Cynder here used to be possessed by him, K was in and out of their circle for several hundred thousand years at least, and the original Primes there I haven't a clue, but I trust them cause K does.

That about sums us up, Mephisto grated, now its our turn. The very large red dragon is Ingitus, he can control time. Flame is the other red, his power is over fire. Ember the pink one is his mate she also uses fire. Their son Geyser is the black one, he uses Ice and is mated to Krista the white one he has his wing wrapped around, her power is ice and wind. Their son is the skeleton Zar, he is a necromancer, a very useful talent. Now Krista's parents are Spyro there and Cynder. Spyro uses fire, Ice, earth, and lightning. Cynder uses shadow, fear, poison and wind. They have three other children, Blitz, Rayon, and Fiona. Blitz uses earth and poison, Ray uses fear and lightning, and Fi uses shadow and fire. The yellow one is Storm, she uses lightning and can look through time, it is a very disturbing power even on our scales. Her father is Terrador the huge green one, his power is earth. Volteer is the other yellow one, with the blue horns, lightning once again. Cyril is the cocky one, his power is ice.

Hmm, for a giant, condemned skeleton you have impressive powers of memory, Cyril said.

He is also the eldest of our order, Diablo said.

Ok if you are done with the introductions, Hawk said, lets eat, I personally don't care who or what you are as long as I don't have to pay for the food.

Payment should not be a problem, Zar said, what metals do you use for currency?

Gold, silver, copper, Fisher said, mostly copper gold and silver are hard to find.

Zar planted his front left paw into the ground the fire around it seemed to flow from him into the ground as the necrotic Leviathan cast his spell. Slowly a stream of gold flowed into his hand and solidified.

Will this do, Zar asked looking up from his hand to Hawk and tossing the gold sphere at him. Hawk jumped back to avoid being hit by the gold before pulling out his ax and smacking the sphere.

It… its real, pure gold, there is enough there to buy the city, Hawk began and Fisher finished.

Sounds like we wont have any problem getting lunch from the vendors then, Volteer said.

We can't use it, Fisher said, at the first glimpse of this thing the entire city will be swinging a sword at us to get it then at each other.

What, why, Spyro asked?

Dear you always believe that there is some part of each person that is good, Cynder said, but that was in our world, here I think that the people are more savage than what we consider normal.

So you feel it to, Malafore said, I guess you have me to thank for that ability.

I'm surprised the rest of you can't feel it, Hawk said, Haven is the cesspool of the entire kingdom.

Uhg here let me, Cortana said then she blasted the gold sphere with a cloud of red mist. When the mist cleared there were gold coins lying on the ground instead of the ball, now you all go, John keep them from doing anything stupid, Arbiter keep John from doing anything dumb.

I will, Arbiter said.

Wistala started walking towards the city gate and motioned for the others to follow. Darsii shrugged and sprinted after her. Cynder looked at Spyro. He nodded and they started for the city. Doctor, River, he called, hop on no sense in walking. Hawk, Fisher, Cynder called, up you come.

So this is how we meet the people of Haven, Cynder said, with two guards and a host of big scary beings, and enough gold to buy the city.

Same old, same old, Spyro replied, Its good to have a predictable life.

Ha, predictable you two, Ember said, as she and Flame caught up with them, Flam was carrying Arbiter, and Chief was riding on Ember. For the longest time I thought you would pick me instead of her, No offense Cyn.

None taken, Cynder replied, I thought the same, but that was over a hundred and ten years ago.

Still predictability and you two never seem to go together, Flame said.

True, Spyro and Cynder said.

Character Kalathanon

Rugaard led K and Celantra through his empire to the western edge, pointing out various places of importance as they went. That is the city of Hapatia, the crowning jewel of the empire, most of the wealth flows through this city at one point or another, he was saying as they flew over a large city made up of marble and brick buildings, the center was dominated by a massive sprawling complex that was surrounded by low wooden buildings, the remnant of an earlier stage of the city's history. The large central building is the library, Rugaard was saying.

Why is it that everywhere we go there is a library, Celantra asked him.

I don't know, they are popular, K replied.

So you have seen these before, Rugaard asked, seems that I am impressed with you already and I don't even fully trust you yet.

I have that affect on people, K replied, how much further?

Only a few minutes now, Rugaard replied, my mate should be in her cave.

Does she have a name, Celantra asked, or are you just not going to tell us?

Her name is Nilrasha, Rugaard said, and you better come through for her or I will personally rip every scale off of your hides.

You could try, K said, but I doubt you could.

Ah, here we are, Nilrasha!, Rugaard yelled.

A green head stuck out from the side of the mountain, Darling you brought visitors, Nilrasha yelled up at them, what's the occasion.

Your getting you wings back, K yelled down at her. He swooped down low and breathed a swath of green mist over her.

No!, Rugaard yelled.

Wait, K said, let it clear.

The mist cleared to reveal that Nilrasha was just standing there shaking her head, then she looked up and walked out of the cave. She had a long neck, elegant legs, sharp claws, a long slender tail and two wings.

Do I have wings, she asked?

Oh… You, this, thank you K, Rugaard said, yes those are wings you feel dear.

What is that creature who can repair such damage, Nilrasha asked as she took off on her new wings, and did he heal yours?

Yes he did, Rugaard replied.

Still what are you, Nilrasha asked?

I, my mate here, Celantra, and most of the other dragons we arrived with are Leviathans, K replied.

And your name, Nilrasha asked as she did a loop, ah this is so good.

I am Kalathanon, or K for short.

Well, K you have my trust, Rugaard said and it would seem hers as well, indicating the barrel-rolling Nilrasha.

So where are we going, she asked?

What, how did, Rugaard started.

Well you were going off to annex some kingdom and that is where you met these fine people, Nilrasha said, now I am not going to be left behind while you get to fly about.

I can't argue this can I, Rugaard said, so how fast do you want to go?

Very, lets go, Nilrasha said.

Rugaard took the lead again as they winged their way back to Haven.

Well, that went well, K thought to Celantra.

You are so full of yourself, Celantra replied, just like I remember.

For the record, you never changed, K thought, lovely, kind, understanding, oh and you have the ability to boss me around.

Ha-ha, that I do, She thought back as they flew towards the east.

Character Arbiter

I would love to get me one of those, Hawk said as he and Fisher eyed Arbiter's energy swords.

I've only got the pair and they take an entirely different skill set to use than the conventional swords.

I'll bet what can't that thing cut through, Fisher asked?

Another energy sword, Arbiter replied.

Arbiter, John, Hawk, and Fisher had gone into one of the various bars in haven, while the dragons, the Doctor, and River had gone to the hastily erected structure near the city's main governmental buildings. Zar had tossed them each a couple of gold coins as they split up. Now they were waiting in a tavern across from the guard headquarters for K to return. John seemed to be uninterested in any drink at the moment and Arbiter could never bring himself to like the fermented beverages that humans consumed. Hawk and Fisher however each had one that they were casually sipping as they conversed. The tavern was a well built structure stemming from the city's founding, inside it was a little roughed up but nothing that caused concern for its stability. It was composed of heavy logs set atop each other and some beams to support the rafters. All in all Arbiter found that it was a great place for him and John to stay out of the local eye.

So what are you exactly, Fisher asked, we've seen some really strange and powerful stuff but nothing like you or him before.

My race is called by humans the Elites, Arbiter said, we met through war and strangely enough made peace during that same war.

More like the foundation for peace, John said speaking for the first time since they had entered the city, I'm John or Chief.

I don't call anyone chief, Hawk said, but John is a common enough name.

So you want to join us in a drink or just sit in the corner and sulk, Fisher said.

I'm good, John said, I need to wait for… Arbiter lets go Cortana spotted a dragon headed this way and it is not K or Rugaard.

Hawk finished his beer with a chug and tossed the bartender a few coins as the four practically ran out of the tavern, We need to get the other dragons down here, Hawk said.

What's the fastest way to get to them, Arbiter asked.

Through the west side, Fisher replied as they rounded a sharp curve, just follow us.

The buildings changed as they raced along, going from the log taverns and plank houses to log houses and brick taverns to brick everything, apparently the west side was the rich side. Then they rounded a corner dashed up an alleyway and ran into the Doctor and River.

Ah hello, the Doctor said, what's the rush?

New dragon just arrived thought that one of the others should know, John said.

Well who is it, Auron asked walking over to them.

Don't know, John replied, just got the feed from Cortana a minute ago.

I guess we need to go greet him then, Auron said, I'll go meet the new arrival and you go get the others.

We're on it, Fisher said, as she and Hawk led the way to the dominating structure near the center of the complex.

And I thought this day couldn't get any stranger, Arbiter commented.

We should have learned by now, that with K nothing is normal, replied John.

True, Arbiter replied, Spyro!

Huh?, Spyro said as he turned around. He and the other dragons were strolling down the middle of the assortment of buildings.

We got company, Auron has already headed out to meet him… or her, Fisher said.

Another dragon is landing outside and I doubt the reception is going to be good if the first thing it sees is Cortana and the Primes, Arbiter said.

Now three more have been spotted coming from the west, Chief said.

Lets go, Wistala said as she flew up into the air followed by Darsii.

Get on, Spyro said, All of you.

Can you carry us all, Hawk asked?

He can carry me, Cynder said, you four might just make him sweat, now get on. Doctor River you two with me.

Arbiter was not going to argue with her and they mounted up.

Character Natasha

As Haven came into sight she immediately saw that something was not normal. There were huge structures surrounding the city, and a huge human like thing walking around and seemingly spraying the other giant structures into existence. Many of the large structures were creating smaller mobile devices that either created more structures or started patrolling around the city. What disturbed her most was the apparent lack of noise that this size of construction should be creating. Then she caught sight of an even more disturbing sight, a huge purple dragon, a massive red demon, a giant floating skeleton, and a freakish compilation of creatures that were guarding the even bigger human-thing. Her first though was that Auron might be in trouble, that was brushed aside when she noticed that the arrangement was designed more to protect the city than capture it, and because she saw the grey shape of her beloved landing on the human-thing. The she heard a shout from the west and turned to see who was calling her. She almost fell out of the sky as Nilrasha swooped past her, followed by a laughing Rugaard. The her eyes caught sight of the two dragons following the two. After the shock of seeing Nilrasha with wings, this was almost too much. Following behind the two was another pair of dragons, one a shining green with silver eyes, the other every color she could imagine. Then in another swirl of ridiculous another sixteen dragons came flying out of the city. One, a strange hard purple color, was carrying four humanoids. Two were human, one was like a smaller version of the armored human-thing, and the other she had no idea what it was. Another dragon was carrying two more humans.

Rugaard ,she called out, what is all this?

Our new best friends, Rugaard said, K there, the green one, just healed Nilrasha's wings, and the others are also possessed of powers we have never seen before.

Auron launched into the air and headed for her. Natasha, he called, it is good to see you today has been interesting. K I see you did heal Nilrasha's wings.

Its what I do, K replied.

You have a lot of explaining to do, Natasha said to Auron.

Uh-oh, Celantra said, your in trouble now.

If it is the normal type of trouble she gets me into I don't mind, Auron said, however I do think you need an explanation for this and K here can give it to you, I personally don't understand any of it except that those dragons over there the new ones are mostly a race called Leviathans and are a great bunch to chat with, K and Celantra there are also Leviathans.

Ok so tell me how did you guys get here of all places, Natasha asked K and what is with the colors.

What about the colors, oh right, K said, our race is not limited with the colors we can have. Cynder for instance is black, while Ember is pink, and Storm is yellow. Celantra is all colors, but she is a very special case.

As are you darling, Celantra said.

Ok but what are those non-dragon things, Nilrasha asked.

The big red on is Diablo former lord of terror, the skeleton is Mephisto former lord of hatred, and the animal one is Baal former lord of destruction, I was the lord of death, and the dark purple one is Malafore current lord of darkness. Now the huge metal one is Cortana's new body. Cortana herself is not a physical creature but she has command of that ACU.

I didn't understand most of what you said, Natasha said, but if Auron says they are good for conversation then I have to meet them, you have no idea how hard it is to get him to socialize.

Dear, Auron said, I also have been altered by K's powers, my skin is as hard as scale now.

Really, Natasha asked, how do you know?

Darsii tried to slash me and his strike bounced off me, Auron said, now don't get mad at him you know he is impulsive.

Well no harm was done so I won't kill him, she replied as they landed amidst the gathered dragons and other beings.

Won't kill who, Darsii asked?

You, Natasha replied, for hitting Auron.

Oh that he was in no danger, Darsii said, K why don't you heal the rest of Rugaard instead of letting him limp around all the time?

I could, if he wants me to, K replied.

You know a few years ago I would jump at the chance, Rugaard said, I lived all my life with this it made me who I am, but it would be good to be whole again, do it.

K breathed his healing breath on Rugaard when it cleared Rugaard was a changed dragon, his crippled foreleg was healed and well muscled his eye was healed as well. Natasha just looked at the two, why can't the world just stop throwing new and strange things at us, she asked.

Because that would be boring, a man in a suit and hat said, I'm the Doctor by the way and this is River Song.

Soon Natasha and Nilrasha had both been introduced to all the other members of the Dragon Company.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49 The New Old Enemy

Character Blitz

You know this isn't much different then the world we came from, Blitz was telling Nilrasha, we and the other races live alongside each other and we do just fine. They had all take up a position outside the city to watch Cortana prepare, Nilrasha had draw him aside, for what reason he did not know, but he saw that Rugaard had pulled Storm aside. He would have a 'fun' time with her.

How does that work, Nilrasha asked, I mean what part does each race do?

Well we normally do the war fighting, while the cheetahs are scouts and messengers, mail, hunters, etc. The moles are the architects they construct the buildings and ships that the cheetahs and we dragons use for trade, they are also good at tunneling, so most of the roads are underground so the weather does not affect travel.

Why would the weather affect you travel, Nilrasha asked?

How many thunderstorms do you enjoy flying through, Blitz replied.

Point taken, Nilrasha replied.

DC, Cortana boomed out, get down behind something we got incoming bombers, I'm scrambling fighters but we may suffer some hits.

No we won't, K's voice cut through the air, Watch this.

Blitz glanced over towards K almost sure that there was nothing left that could surprise him anymore, he was wrong.

K and Celantra were standing side by side, out in front of one of the factories, they spread their wings with the inside tips touching. Blitz saw about two dozen blurs appear on the horizon and they quickly formed the shape of wings. Celantra shot a bolt of energy into the air and K exploded the bolt with a blast of his green energy. The expanding spell covered the entire base that Cortana had built and the city and almost everything within about five miles. Nilrasha looked stunned.

I know its pretty amazing what those two can do, Blitz said as a huge section of sky light up with explosions in the direction the approaching planes were coming from.

At first I thought you all were just dragons that had learned magic from humans but now I truly believe that magic is in your blood, Nilrasha said, honestly it's a little scary.

No scary is watching K and Celantra in a real down and out fight, Blitz said, last I saw him fighting he was vaporizing an entire demon army and Celantra was sending whole war machines flying into pieces with her energy control.

Wow, I hear that each of you have special powers though, what can you do?

My main power lies in earth and poison magic, it fits my fighting style too I can rush a group and then smash them to bloody pulp with the ground under their feet or dissolve them in acid, Blitz explained, the others might tell you more about their own powers but it generally polite not to talk about the specialties of other dragons.

Of course I might do that, Nilrasha said.

Ok, Danger is past, Cortana said, K thanks for the shields.

Most of that was Celantra's work, K yelled back, My magic was just the catalysts.

Thanks both of you then, Cortana said.

No problem, Celantra's clear ringing voice cut through the air in response.

I think I will start with those two, Nilrasha said.

I'd first take your mate there and help him recuperate from Storm's dissertation on the time-space, mind-reading, electro abilities she has, Blitz said, she lovers to show off.

Thanks for the advice, Nilrasha said she promptly flew over to Rugaard who was looking ragged and confused.

Hmm, they seem nice enough if a little annoying at times, those humans I like, the doctor and River, the guards a little less but, they feel right for some reason.

Hey bro, Ray said as he walked up to him, so what's on your mind?

These dragons, Blitz said, they seem normal enough giving that their flame is not magical, but there is something about those three the siblings, it just feels unresolved, I can feel it rolling off of them.

You always were a good judge of character, Ray replied perhaps we should talk to Storm about it?

That would make sense, Blitz said, wait look the y are heading over to talk with K and Storm is leading them, seems like she saw something she didn't like.

Are we thinking about maybe walking over there, Ray asked?

We aren't thinking at all we are doing, lets roll, Blitz said as they glided down to see what was up.

You were young and vulnerable, K was saying, and considering the unacceptable treatment to which you were placed under I do believe we can help with this.

Help with what, Blitz asked?

Yeah what needs doing, Ray added?

Bro never say that again, Blitz said.

Ok fine, I'll have to come up with some other way of irritating you, Ray relented.

It's a touchy subject, Auron started.

Its alright, K said, its their mother and Zar who can help you along with Mephisto if he will agree.

Ok lets get them over here, Wistala said.

A few minutes later Mephisto, Spyro, Cynder, Zar, Geyser, and Krista were also standing around K and Celantra.

So what is this about, Mephisto asked?

You want to help bring back some unresolved bad memories, Storm replied.

Always, Mephisto snarled, what needs doing?

Blitz almost let his jaw drop, No bloody way, he thought, even the Primes use that phrase?

Ha, Ray whispered, its not just me.

Lets get this over with, Rugaard said his voice quavering a little.

Who gets to go, Ray asked?

As few as possible, Storm replied, meaning, Spyro, Cynder, Zar, Mephisto, K, Celantra, and these siblings and their mates. That leaves you two, myself, Geyser and Krista out.

I don't agree, Geyser said, or we don't, If Zar is going we must go as well.

Dad, Mom, Zar appealed, I'm a skeleton, its not like much can happen to me.

I still won't have it, Krista said.

Alright, you can come, but lets go … Now, Rugaard said.

Storm glared at Blitz and Ray, with that definitive NO look. Blitz decided not to push the issue and took Ray over to talk with Hawk, Fisher, John, Arbiter, Doctor, and River.

Character Geyser/Krista

They took a risky two hour flight, thanks to Cynder's wind powers, to a range of mountains. There were several times that they had to almost drop out of the sky to avoid skirmishes with air patrols that were being sent out from wherever the other ACU had landed. No one really mentioned the ACUs mostly because even K was not sure what to make of them yet, however it was evident that something needed to be done.

Here, Wistala said as she circled towards a cave mouth then she wing over to a valley not too far from the cave. When I was a hatchling this seemed like a much longer distance, she said. Zar, Geyser, Krista, Spyro, Cynder into the cave with Darsii, Wistala, Rugaard, and Nilrasha.

That what is different about your accent, Darsii said, you don't place the emphasis on the second syllable for an adult dragon.

Dear I don't think it matters right now, Wistala said.

Sorry just try to keep things light, Darsii said.

You will have to fill me in later, K said, Mephisto, Auron, Natasha, head to the other site.

No Wistala should go, Auron said, she was the last one to be with him, she should be the first for him to see.

Fine respective person's switch places, Celantra said, Cynder you know what to do, we will be with Mephisto. With that the five headed for the valley. Geyser could distinctly hear a river flowing in it.

You ready for this, Auron asked Rugaard?

I know I shouldn't be any more but I am still surprised that you care, Rugaard replied, no but lets go. Geyser and Krista followed them into the cave.

Wow, Krista thought, this is like the perfect cave. I know, Geyser replied, must have been why they picked it, too bad it needed so badly for them. I am still not fully clear on all the details, Kris thought. I think that is on purpose, we weren't supposed to be here anyway, Geyser's thoughts answered.

Then it started, Cynder went dark Spyro was holding onto her with his wings, Zar flared up in a bright blue fire a deep blue not the pale that was his normal color and started to chant.

"Otho nuy fessa hyd mith vuln kala zark blaor dijg lum. Ceff gis qol halan burge."

The fire that was building up around Zar poured into the ground, at the same time Cynder blasted the site with convection energy and Spyro permeated the spell with his healing powers. The cave shook and the air around them howled as it became a torrent of flying bones, from outside two skulls came flying in to join the vortex, Zar yelled out something they couldn't hear over the wind and a grinding snapping sound filled the room, the wind died down and the bones formed into two dragon skeletons, one about Zar's size and the other about Spyro's. Both were held together with green fire. Cynder was leaning on Spyro and breathing hard but she was back to normal.

Mother, Auron said startled.

Jizara, Rugaard whispered.

The two skeletons got up of the ground and looked around, the smaller one looked at Auron then seemed to focus on Rugaard. Brother, it asked in a voice that was most definitely female.

Children, the larger one said, how did, outcast is that you? How did you ever survive this long and what happened to your crippled limb?

Brother it is you, both of you, the smaller one said as she ran up to the two and gave them each a hug. Rugaard broke down and cried into his sister's, Jizara's mostly ethereal wings.

What brought you two together like this, and where is Wistala, the larger one, Mom apparently, asked?

She is seeing to Father, Auron said, as for the rest of the story well it takes a long time to explain.

How did you bring us back the, mother asked.

See the other dragons here, Auron said, they are a race called the Leviathans I don't know much about them but they and their friends and relatives have been nothing but helpful so far.

Zar stepped up, Happy to help.

So we aren't the only undead dragons around, the Mother said her tone not sounding very pleased, just how much magic have you gotten involved in?

None Mother, Rugaard managed to say, we met these friends only a little while ago.

Friends hmm, AuRon do you agree with that, the Mother asked?

Yes feel my skin, Auron said, its hard as scale thanks to a friend of theirs named Kalathanon, he is helping with Father now but should be joining us shortly along with Wistala, her mate DarSii and a creature named Mephisto. That one looks undead but he is not.

Well won't you introduce us to these friends here then, she asked?

Auron, or AuRon rather there was a distinct difference to how the dragons of this world pounced their names but neither had noticed it until DarSii brought it up, replied sheepishly, I never learned your name.

The Mother appeared taken aback by that then seemed to consider something and nod, No your right I never got to tell you, it is Ireine.

And I am Jizara, the smaller one said, nice to meet you who is the flaming skeleton?

That is Zar our child, Krista said.

What happened to you, Jizara asked, turning her attention from the recomposed Rugaard, or RuGaard rather to Zar.

I got blown up by a spell and turned myself into a skeleton to save myself, Zar explained, I'm not sure how I did it instinctually but it worked and here I am.

Huh for not having wings or scales or anything your kinda cute, Jizara said, Mother and I may have been dead for a while but we still could chat I am more mature than I was how ever many years ago the attack was.

Almost one hundred, RuGaard said, a lot has changed since then.

Like what, Ireine asked?

For one RuGaard is Tyr now of the dragon empire, my own children are the commanders of the military and there are now over fifty thousand dragon's that are know, Auron said.

Really, Ireine and Jizara asked?

Strangely yes, RuGaard replied, I didn't want to be Tyr the title fell to me through various successions of deaths caused by the Dragon Blade and a very ambitious retard of a dragon.

What is all this, a deep voice bellowed from the cave mouth.

AuRel, Ireine called, Is that you?

In response a massive skeleton with red fire surrounding it clanked into the room, Ireine I see that… you!

Father I told you, Wistala started then was surprised into silence when the big skeleton walked over to the brothers and placed a clawed hand on each of them.

You two working together, how long did that take?

What, AuRon and RuGaard asked?

How long did it take you champion to see your outcast brother as not an enemy, the large on, AuRel clarified.

Um… about fifty years, AuRon said.

I see and you outcast, you never forgave yourself for Zara's death?

No, RuGaard said, I still haven't, or yours or Mother's.

Then I obviously misinterpreted fate, AuRel said, I owe you both an apology, you outcast, what is your name surely you have one by now?

Its RuGaard, this is my mate Nilrasha.

Until just then Nilrasha, and Natasha had stayed out of the way.

And who is this fine young one accompany her, Ireine asked?

My mate, AuRon said, Natasha.

Good to meet both of you, the parents said. Nilrasha and Natasha both did a slight bow to show respect.

Now who are those, Ireine asked as DarSii, Mephisto, Celantra and Kalathanon entered the room.

Geyser and Krista looked over to Spyro and Cynder who both motioned for the exit, it was getting a little crowded, the four left as a new round of introductions was started. At the exit of the cave, Geyser spotted a strange symbol off to one side in the valley.

Spyro, Cynder was that there before, he asked Kris had not noticed it either.

No, Cynder replied it is new, lets take a look at it from above. They flew up to about 700 feet and then almost dropped out of the sky, cut in the forest below were the words, Void and Despair.

K! Spyro yelled as they raced for the cave.

Character Wistala

K!, K! Spyro's voice echoed into the cave startling the reunion that Wistala was having with her family.

What?, K yelled in response.

Its Void and Despair they are here, Spyro said as he, Cynder, Geyser and Krista raced into the room.

K's voice became icy cold the air around him literally started to freeze, what, he whispered.

Wistala backed away from K this was a side she had not seen of him, Spyro however plowed on like this was normal for the strange being.

Outside the forest is cut down to spell the words Void and Despair, Spyro said I'll show you. They all exited the cave, with Mephisto wrapping a tentacle-arm around Celantra so as not to be left on the ground. Sure enough carved in the forest were the words Void and Despair.

So what does that mean, Rugaard asked?

It means that I have made a grave mistake and it may cost you your empire and this world, K said he looked truly sad, the chill menacing pose had fallen away completely.

Look we stopped them once lets do it again, Zar said, besides I have a score to settle with them.

Yes but who is them, Wistala asked?

All the worst parts of me combined and given consciousness, K replied, possibly the worst thing in all of reality, and I created them.

So they are like some super abomination, AuRel said, sounds tricky but if you can raise us from the dead, if you can freeze the very air itself, if you who can change forms so easily, wishes them dead consider it done.

How, K asked, I lived through this universe one and there is nothing that can stop them here.

You never died, Ireine said, we have and we know of powers that are beyond you, beings who can rip reality apart.

Like this, K said suddenly he crashed into the forest and then the forest seemed to be sucked into him, or his hand. Everything within a hundred feet of K was sucked into a bright point in his hand it finished sucking in the forest then it went dark it was perfect circle.

Is that what I think it is, Wistala asked, that should be impossible.

So knowledge is more advanced on this planet than you thought, Wistala said catching K's surprised look, still is that a black hole?

K's face lit up, then we do have a chance, he closed his hand and the black hole disappeared. Well then no time to waist lets get the others eliminate this bothersome ACU and then kill void and Despair once and for all.

It won't be that easy, came a female voice then Storm flew in among them, Void and Despair are not here they are bringing something back to you, the event that created them because they are dying and they need you to save them but in doing so they are bringing back the Leviathan War.

Judging from your reaction, Wistala said observing his and Celantra's literally terrified faces, that sounds bad, but we have an army of our own Cortana is creating one and there must be other ACUs willing to fight the one attacking her.

We can summon the dead, Mephisto said, and some demons.

I'll see about getting a hold of some of our spectral neighbors, Ireine said, how can I find you all?

Head east, until you reach the mountains on the far side of the dessert then follow it south until you see the city with a huge mass of metal things around it, Wistala said, it should be obvious.

I'll go with you my light, AuRel said, Zara are you going with them or us?

I'll go with Tala, Jizara replied, besides you can home in on me if the city proves elusive.

Fair enough, AuRel said as he and Ireine faded from sight bones and all.

I'm glade your coming with us Zara, Wistala said, Tyr lead on.

Right, RuGaard said, follow me.

You all can catch up with us, Celantra said.

Looking over to her Wistala saw that Mephisto was riding on K's back and the three of them were being surrounded by a field of energy.

Don't worry RuGaard I know how to get to Haven, K said then they were gone in a flash of light followed by a thunder-clap.

He pounced your name correctly, DarSii observed.

Yes, lets go, RuGaard stated, and if some one could tell me what they just did, one the way that would be great. He started for Haven and Wistala fell in behind him, the rest followed, while Storm explained how Celantra manipulated the energy around her, K and Mephisto to speed them along at close to the speed of light.

Wistala was more concerned about how K could great a black hole in his hand, as far as even the most intelligent scholars knew a black hole was purely speculation. Yet she had seen it it did exactly what it should and K seemed to play with it like the physics involved were meaningless to him. Of course, she thought, his power is the control of the very fabric of reality, oh dear, if he is cautious of fighting these Void and Despair creatures and if this war was between two races of beings like him we just might lose the world, possibly more.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50 Making the Rounds

Character Diablo

So the other guy says your date? I thought that was your mother, Hawk finished his joke and most everyone was laughing, save John who rarely spoke anyway and those who were not in the pub by the guard headquarters, meaning the dragons who were still in Haven, mostly seeing the sights with Fisher. Why the two decided to split was unknown to Diablo but he didn't care, the food was terrible, the drinks even worse, all in all a pretty good dinner.

Hey Hawk, Diablo said, where did Fisher take the others?

Down the street of gods, Hawk said, then over to our usual stomping grounds the Devil's Hook.

And why wouldn't we want to see those things, Baal asked?

I didn't, Hawk said, I just said I was going to get something to eat and you all followed me.

Well lets go find em, Arbiter said, sounds interesting.

Interesting, Hawk said, working the street of gods is like walking through hell and back, and the devil's hook is almost as good.

You do realize that we have been through hell and back several time used to run it until we found out it wasn't actually real just a well not really hell, Diablo said.

Fine point taken follow me and don't get caught staring at anything, Hawk said.

Why not, John asked?

Because most of you would pass as being able to have your own cult, Hawk said.

Sweet, Baal and Diablo both said.

No not sweet, Hawk said, I don't mean normal cultists I mean like crazier than their patrons cultists.

Just like we like it, Baal replied, lets go met the locals.

With that a grumbling Hawk lead them out of the tavern and up towards the north-east side of the city.

The street was nothing too interesting the occasional levitator, or person who held his head in his hands the usual demon induced powers.

Ha street of gods more like the street of demons, Diablo commented, I can name at least three or four people that I gave many of these types of abilities to.

Get out, look who showed up, Fisher said as her group walked over to them. Following her were Blitz, Rayon, Fiona, Terrador, Flame, Ember, Cyril, Volteer, Malafore, and Ingitus.

And the people just let us walk around, Blitz said I would figure that someone would try to attack us or something.

Sounds like you spoke too soon, Hawk said listen.

Diablo did and he heard shouting and he could distinctly smell fire.

So we got an angry mob after us no big deal, Baal said, just let us at em.

The crowd rounded the corner and it was immediately obvious that this was no ordinary mob, each person if they could be called that had some sort of metal attachment. Also they were all chanting the same thing.

Damn it, Hawk cursed, mind controlling freaks, we not only have to kill these things but practically destroy every part of their bodies.

Hawk let us handle this, Diablo said, everyone behind us.

Baal moved up to his right while Malafore moved up to his left, Lets do this, Malafore said.

Baal summoned his tentacles to grab up the mob stopping most of them in their tracks Malafore pulsed the ones who dodged the tentacles with his convextivity, then Diablo unleashed his Lightning Inferno, literally rendering the mob to its most base elements right in front of everyone's eyes.

The veteran street goers continued to go about their routine like nothing happened, and Malafore suggested to let the matter drop, so they went on their way.

Following the mob the rest of the street was boring, there were assortments of powerful beings but nothing too fearsome. A giant stone spider here a living shadow there the occasional embodiment of a feeling or element. The younger dragons found the creatures curiosities and the older ones keep up a constant stream of chatter about the weaknesses of each type of being.

Like that, Cyril was saying about a flaming werewolf, I could freeze it and I bet it would take it years to get out.

Then Terrador could encase the frozen werewolf in earth, Volteer could electrify the earth encasement and Ingitus could time lock it, Flame added.

Ha, Ember laughed, that would be a sight, watching humans take care of a rock that shocks them every time they get close to it.

Around here, Fisher said, they would call it being touched by the divine.

Well got anything else around here that might interest us, Diablo asked, cause this was 'Terribly Impressive.'

If this didn't phase you the Devil's Hook wouldn't be interesting either, Hawk said.

Shows what you know, Baal said, anything named after us we are interested in.

Hawk and Fisher exchanged sly smiles as they lead the way to the Devil's Hook.

It gets its name from all the illegal crime and immoral actions committed here every second, Hawk explained as they entered the Hook a few minutes later.

This used to be one or the better parts but it started declining almost, ah, Fisher and Hawk both put their hands to their head, I whish he stayed with the annoying bell.

What, Ray asked?

Sorcerer, Hawk explained, apparently we are still on guard duty as well as being your personal escorts. We got a murder and they want us to investigate, so you get to tag along.

Cool, Fi said, I bet we could help.

Perhaps, Fisher said, we will see.

Oh come on, Blitz argued, we can use abilities that you never had before surly we can do something to help.

Well if you don't mind getting on the bad side of literally every big bad crime and political boss in the city, Hawk said, we could use you to strong arm our way past the usual political and social barriers.

That sounds like my type of investigation, Diablo said, where do we start?

About three streets over, Fisher replied, come on.

The dead man, or what was left of him, was surrounded by a dispersing crowd when they arrived. As soon as they showed up the crowd practically vanished, leaving behind two cloaked guards, and a man in a black robe with graying hair and a short goatee.

Finally, the man piped up, who the hell are those things?

They are our ticket to the fastest solving of a murder ever, Hawk said, now what happened Derrick?

From what I can see the man was wealthy, so he was probably down here to buy some drugs or pleasure or whatever the newest thing is now, he met with two men, bouncer type, they had an argument our victim quickly paid them they yelled at him and he ran off the men did not pursue however. After getting about fifty feet from here he started to get even more nervous constantly checking over his shoulder, he checked again and when he turned back this way he caught a glimpse of something then was ripped to shreds by whatever it was.

Ok, unknown killer, reasons and victim, Fisher said, no wonder why they called us in, but we aren't investigators, we are guards, so what do they want us to do?

Kill the creature that killed him, Derrick replied, we believe it was a lich.

Hahahaha, All this over one lich, Diablo roared, I can find something like that in a few seconds.

Then why don't you, Hawk replied.

A search of the area with his magic told Diablo that their was no lichens but their was something else he knew it from somewhere before.

Baal, Malafore, Check the area I see something but I can't tell what it is from, Diablo said still trying to figure out where he had seen that energy pattern before.

What are you doing, Volteer asked?

Shut it dragon boy, Diablo said, wait I got it. This wasn't a lich it was that flaming werewolf.

Ok how can you tell, Fisher asked?

We can read energy signatures, Malafore replied, he's right the one I see around here matches the werewolf, but why would it kill this man and how could it get from there to, well teleportation, which would also explain the fire, its fur would ignite when it teleports.

Really, you just made that up, Hawk said, …you are being serious aren't you, well this makes our job easier and harder.

Sorry to interrupt but I have to leave and I can only do that after you dismiss me, Derrick said, also here is the drawing of the victim.

Oh right, off you, Fisher said, we have it from here, just have to go kill a werewolf.

Good, Derrick said as he stormed off.

Something has him ticked off today, Hawk said, Can we follow this werewolf?

I doubt we need to lets go and smash him up at his little demonstrating spot, Diablo snarled.

Yes let go and mess with things on the street of gods, Hawk said, that is the best way to get killed.

You saw what the three of us could do to those mobsters, Baal said, I think we will be ok.

Those were mind controlled zombies not very hard to kill, just annoying, I am talking about the beings themselves coming out to kill you, Hawk said.

Unless we kill them first, Fi said, after seeing what the wolf-man did to this poor man anyone who would protect that thing will have to face me.

And if they are facing her then they are going to have to get through us, Blitz said as he and Ray stepped up to their sister.

Well I can't let you three go and get in trouble while Spyro and Cynder are away, Ingitus said, even if they are only away for a day.

And we are behind you, Terrador said speaking for the Guardians.

I'm in, Ember added.

So are we, John said, as he and Arbiter hopped onto Flame and Ember.

Speed is essential, Baal said, Diablo carry the guards and lets go show this werewolf the meaning of hurts like hell.

Diablo liked the analogy so much that he didn't mind as the two guards climbed up on his back and held on to the spikes.

Rrrrrr, … Rrrrrr, … Rrrrr,… the Tardis materialized in front of them. The Doctor stuck his head out and flashed them a grin. Good!, he exclaimed, it works. Then he and River got out and the Tardis faded out of sight, as the Doctor flashed it with a noisy contraption that resembled a very small stick with a bluish light on the end.

So you we to get your box and now what your just going to leave it there, Blitz asked as the two followed the rest on the hunt for the werewolf.

No, it is following us, Doctor replied, I just had to make sure that it would lock onto something, so I chose Ingitus there seeing as he has similar space-time properties as the Tardis, Oh what are we doing?

Chasing a werewolf and probably going to make everyone important in this city mad at us, Diablo replied with a sneer, this should be amusing.

The Doctor and River shared a look that must have related to some private joke then River ran up and got on Rayon, while the Doctor got on Blitz. Allons-y, Doctor exclaimed as they headed deeper into the city.

Twenty minutes later they were standing outside a house in the street of gods and Hawk was banging on the door trying to raise some response.

Why not just knock the door in, Diablo asked getting bored with the legality of the process.

Because I know the god squad lives here, Hawk said we've worked with them before, and seeing as this werewolf falls under their jurisdiction we need to alert them.

That and if we bashed down that door we would probably be killed by the protective wards, Fisher added.

Hawk kicked the door still no response.

Out of the way, Baal snarled as dark energy pooled in his hand, warded or not I am smashing through it.

Diablo and Malafore pulled the two obstinate guards out of the way, then the Doctor walked up and flashed the door with his noisy device and it swung open, Anyone home, he yelled into the house.

Hawk and fisher shook off Diablo and Malafore's grip and carefully entered the house. Diablo distinctly heard a low curse come from Hawk, as he and Fisher backed out of the house.

They are dead, Fisher said, the entire squad so its just us on this one.

So can we stop bothering with protocol and start with terrorizing the locals into telling us something, Diablo asked?

Not these locals, Hawk said with a impish grin, this type of breach can only happen at the top, we are getting into political figures now and some very high up ones, probably the Quality is involved.

I always wanted to bring those rich snobs down to our level, Fisher said turning her gaze from Hawk to Diablo and the Primes, and now we can.

I don't like this anymore, Fi said, stopping a rampaging killer is on thing but how do we know that these other people are involved with this?

Because if the Squad had been notified as they should have then they could have finished off that Werewolf in seconds, Fisher said, and everything that happens in this part of the city involves one of the Quality families.

Fi didn't look any more agreeable but nodded her head and said, I understand, sometimes you have do what you don't want to because if you don't many more may die.

Hawk and Fisher climbed back up on Diablo's back, it was starting to annoy him that Baal had told them to use him as their mount, but he could plot revenge later, for now they followed Hawk's direction to the Noble's District of Haven.

And here we are, Hawk said as he slid down off Diablo's back with Fisher, The Manor Rouge, if anyone will know about something like this Carren Rouge will.

Character Ingitus

Carren Rouge was a tall woman, with straight, jet-black hair, smoldering hazel eyes and a well-built frame. She lived in the Manor by herself after the death of her husband, Baron Henry Rouge, and kept busy by keeping tabs on all that transpired within the circles of Haven nobility. His first impression of her was when she opened the door and a lightweight crossbow stuck out first.

It's Hawk and Fisher, Hawk said as he stared down the crossbow, and some friends, most of them can't fit into your house so could you come out here?

Oh its you, a demure slightly scornful toned voice said with a sigh, alright just hold on a minute. The door closed and a few minutes later side door opened about fifteen feet away Carren seemed to flow her movement was so graceful, and Ingitus was sure she had a weapon on her somewhere, he could smell the metal.

So the legendary captains find their way back to my door, Carren said, what are you looking for this time and try not to break anything. Her mouth twitched with a slight smile.

Wow, the Doctor said, it takes a lot of nerves to walkout to such a gathering and not even blink.

I've seen stranger around these two, Carren replied coolly, now if you don't mind?

Right, Fisher said cutting off the Doctor's response and pulling out the paper she had taken from Derrick, do you know who this man is?

Why yes, Carren replied, that is the Redstone boy, name is Steve, what are you looking for him for?

Not looking for investigating his murder, Hawk said he was killed by that new flaming werewolf on the street of gods, however his body was found in the Devil's hook and we had seen the werewolf only a few minutes ago out-front of his sanctuary performing. They boy had to have been killed within a five minute time frame, and that was from when we saw the wolf on our way up the street and when we saw him again on our way back as we responded to the summons.

It's a teleporter, Diablo said, that is how it moved so fast.

I see, Carren said, what else though, you know what killed him so why come to me?

Because it also killed the god squad, Fisher said, same pattern of wounds as Steve.

Careen's eyes narrowed, your trying to bring down an organization then, she said, lets see. Steve was always a trouble maker, housing wild parties and the like, he was probably in the hook to get some 'supplies' from his dealers for his next big bash. Whoever killed him knew he would have to go down to get the drugs, and put some eyes on Steve's usual carrier. When the meeting was over the same person would have had to have contacted the werewolf to kill Steve, and then the Squad because whoever it was knew that eventually it would get back to the wolf.

So we are looking for a noble who was close to Steve and has ties with this new werewolf, Ingitus said.

So your kind really is intelligent, Carren said, I guess one learns something new every day.

You were under the impression that we weren't, Ingitus asked?

Look this is the first time I have ever seen a dragon never mind talked with one all I knew up until a few weeks ago was that your kind was a legend meant to scare children, Carren said, So I am sorry if I am somewhat skeptical of your kind's mythology.

No I am sorry for assuming, Ingitus said, I didn't know what humans were like until I met one, I think we all can relate to you.

Well that's sweet deary but, I really can't just let you all go off and have all the fun now can I, Carren said, at this point I would take any excuse to get away from the high society.

What why, Hawk asked, I thought you Quality types would never stick your neck out of your little parties.

I wasn't always Quality, Carren said, Henry took all kinds of flack for marrying me frankly I have nothing left here for me and you all are the most interesting thing that has come up in my life since our campaigns against Outremer.

Well then, Fisher said, who are you going to ride on, the big red demon boy is ours.

Since when, Diablo sneered.

Since those two got on your back, Baal said as he laughed, a cruel, heartless, gurgling sound.

Get on, Ingitus said, I like you.

Hold on while I get my things, Carren said as she ducked back into the door and came back out with the crossbow that she had earlier. You know, Carren said as she got on Ingitus' back, I always thought dragons would sound gravellier.

Where are we headed, Ingitus asked?

I would suggest Christopher del Horm's estate, his son, Gerard, was getting into Steve's affairs recently, Carren said.

And you think this Gerard might have had other reasons to befriend Steve, Ray asked?

Certainly, Carren said, those two have been rival families for centuries.

Still how would we nail this guy down, Hawk asked?

Energy signature, the Doctor said, if he was around our wolf man then he will have some residual energy that our friends here can identify as coming from the werewolf.

Brilliant, Ingitus added, point the way.

Five minutes later they were standing outside an imposing villa. The construction was a style that Ingitus had not seen in Haven consisting of flowing arches and smooth marble pillars, the estate radiated power and wealth.

You sure that Gerard is here, Hawk asked?

Yes he should be in the garden out back, Carren said, I'll go get him.

Carren strolled around the side of the villa and out of sight, Ingitus couldn't help notice she took her bow with her.

See that is why I like her, Fisher said, she has spunk.

I can see, Ember said, almost as much as me.

Hahaha, Flame chuckled, I don't think that is possible darling. Ingitus had to agree to Flame's assessment.

Ok, I've got him, Carren's voice echoed through the estate, come and meet Gerard.

Walking behind the villa, Ingitus saw that Carren had the boy, he must have only been twenty or so, in some sort of arm lock.

Look crazy lady, Gerard started then fell silent when he saw the group of DC members walk around the corner.

Yes its him, Diablo said.

Really, Carren replied, can anyone else confirm?

I can, Ingitus said, so can any of the dragons here.

Or Leviathans, Blitz added, it seems like there is a slight difference in how we see the signatures but he and the body and the wolf man all feel the same.

Interesting, River said, so what happens now?

We question him, then when he doesn't answer we lock him up and some wealthy parent bails him out and we move on, Hawk said with disgust.

Yeah, My father will come down on you so hard you'll never be able to walk in Have again, Gerard yelled, besides that jerk deserved what he got and his whole family will be next!

Silence, Ingitus roared his temper getting shorter by the second, you just confessed to murder and the intent to murder, I should kill you where you stand, but I am not because that is not how the laws around here work.

Well then shut the … Ahh, Gerard screamed as he died a cloud of darkness enveloping him.

What who did that, Hawk yelled, now we are taking the blame for this kids death if we can't prove that it was him.

I did, Fiona said her brothers backed away from her with stunned expressions. Ingitus was right he deserved that and seeing as he wouldn't carry out his verdict, I did.

Fiona, your eyes are black, Ingitus said softly, you need to let go of your vengeance before the darkness envelops you.

Fiona looked at him then closed her eyes and shuddered then opened her eyes, they were normal again.

Sorry, Fi said, I just couldn't help that its part of controlling the shadow power. I can usually keep it under control but sometimes when I see what is right being abused, I slip.

Its ok, Malafore said, we all slip sometimes for a longer time than others.

Strangely this time I agree with you, Ingitus said.

Guys, Ray said, the werewolf is here.

Ingitus glanced over towards Ray as the wolf blazed into existence in front of him and lunged for Ray's throat. Ray countered with the fear shield sending the wolf man bouncing off of him, than Blitz smashed it with the ground it landed on and Fi enveloped it in shadows, Ingitus threw in some time distortion spells to keep the wolf suspended in the attacks. Baal blasted it with destructive energy, Diablo enveloped it with lava, Volteer shocked it then Cyril froze it or what was left of it.

Wow, Fisher whistled, it just dust, frozen dust.

DC!, Roared Storm as she flew over head, get out to Cortana's front line we got some other ACUs on the comms, and some new friends who should be greeted.

K is back then, Ingitus said as he picked up John and flew up to follow Storm, this should be good.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51 Robots, Nukes and Dragons

Character Cortana

Chief get DC over here now, Cortana called through the built in communication system in her ACU.

We are here, he replied as the rest of DC swooped in from the city.

K and RuGaard had returned with the rest and some bad news that Cortana thought was best delivered by K himself. The others gathered around to hear the problem when Cortana received a communication from another ACU. Startled she answered it.

This is Ivan Commander of the Cybran forces I an on rout to your position please inform me of what your name intent situation and rank are.

This is AI Cortana, intent is to take down the operation of hostile commanders on the planet, situation is defense of my base outside a civilian center, my friends, and their holdings across this planet, I don't think I would have a rank in your data bases but where I am from I have clearance for everything, How did you find me?

The automatic alarm on the facility you got the ACU from went off, Ivan replied, hmm you are correct you have no recorded file in any data bases, did you say you were an AI?

That is correct though some would argue that I have advanced beyond that point now, Cortana replied.

I deduced that from the use of the word friend, Ivan said, I shall arrive in a few minutes be ready to secure my landing zone if your current location is not safe enough.

Oh its safe enough alright, Cortana replied with the shield K placed around here it would take a star to get through it.

Very impressive, Ivan said, I will enjoy seeing exactly what is going on there myself soon.

K, Cortana said, we got a visitor coming in, another ACU he seems to be on our side.

Good, K replied, we will need all the help we can get, who is he?

A commander Ivan from the Cybran nation, Cortana replied, you know of him?

Actually that is one name I do not recognize, K replied, that is the trouble with parallels they have their differences.

The rest of the conversation was cut off by the sound of an explosion going off just a few feet from where they were. Ah Impressive, said Ivan as his ACU walked out of the crater that heralded his arrival. And what are these beautiful creatures here, he asked indicating the dragons, Arbiter, and the Primes.

Ivan's ACU was different from Cortana's the head of the ACU was jutting straight out from the top of the back making it look hunched over, his was smaller and all the weapons on his were easily visible, they also lacked the potency of Cortana's ACU. K walked over to him and looked Ivan's ACU over, Ivan seemed to be just as curious about K as K was about him.

So this is what you call help, K asked?

It can talk, do you have a name then, Ivan asked?

You can call me K, K replied, apparently your name is Ivan.

That is correct, K, that must stand for something, Ivan said, Now I know you and Cortana but who are the rest and what are you?

The following few minutes were filled with introductions and explanations about who, what and why all of DC was and doing, until a warning flared off in Cortana's ACU, apparently Ivan got the same warning.

We have a Nuclear missile inbound, do you have defenses against those, Ivan asked?

Not yet, Cortana replied, K can you take care of it?

Sure thing, K replied, watch this.

The missile became visible over the mountains as its rocket propellant glowed in the night. K reared up and launched himself into the air, buffeting them with the gust from his wings. As the missile drew nearer a golden light enveloped K then blasted out from him at the Nuke, in a flash the projectile was gone. K landed saying, Good work Celantra, you aim is impeccable as ever.

Of course it is dear, Celantra replied, I'm glad you didn't decide to blow it up.

What did they just do, Ivan asked, there is no radiation signature remaining from the contents of the missile.

It's quite simple, Storm said, Celantra used her ability to absorb energy combined with K's power over physics to remover the radiation from the missile and disintegrate it.

Very intriguing, I must study this ability, Ivan said, from a curious onlooker's prospective of course.

Agreed, Celantra said, however the others might not be so open to being scrutinized.

I certainly am, Cyril said, our powers are not to be trifled with, but I doubt the human can learn how to use them.

Ivan laughed at that, Do you know how long it has been since someone called me that and meant it? Well never mind, I'll contact the other two Commanders and let them know of my arrival, Cortana if you would allow me the use of you long range Comm. system.

Patching you in now, Cortana said, who are the other commanders if I may?

Oh I know they wont mind, One is a young flower of girl, only 60 or so and very talented, Riza, the other is older than me, older than almost everyone, we don't know how he has lived so long and his DNA is remarkable, his name is Griffen, though his last name escapes me, ah here we go.

Riza, Griffen, this is Ivan I have arrived and verified that the ACU is a friendly, as are her friends I have also verified the presence of the Seraphim, though how they got back into our universe is unknown.

The LRC is an open channel so Cortana was in on the conversation as well, the other commanders' appeared on her display, the one Riza had short cropped silver hair and green tattoos on her face, her complexion was calm but her eyes were deep and brooding, like something had happened to forever shake her belief in herself. Griffen was unreadable, his eyes were crystal-like reflecting the light that came into them, much like Celantra's, other than that he appeared normal.

Well Ivan, Griffen said, I see you but where is our other commander?

Cortana realized that she needed to project herself into the chair so the other two knew she was their, she decided to project a relaxed pose, one hand behind her head, one resting on her lap, and her feet resting on the consol. Hello, she said as she watched the reactions from the other two commanders. Riza seemed surprised, Griffen didn't even flinch.

What are you, Riza asked?

An AI, Cortana replied, or I was originally, most of my friends would disagree with that statement now.

I see, Griffen said, Ivan anything further to add?

The AI's name is Cortana, her ACU is an experimental built by my father and her friends are remarkable, I would suggest you two coming down here to see the situation for yourselves.

Hi, John said as his picture appeared on Cortana's HUD, seems this channel is not as hard to get into as I thought. I'm Master Chief, Cortana's protector and friend, one thing I will make very clear none of you can touch her, or you will have to go through me and DC.

Diablo pushed John out of the way and stared at the screen, is this thing working, hmm, apparently, listen we overheard the whole part about you coming here, while we would not mind the help, we would definitely mind being studied so you come here you operate on our terms got that.

Griffen seemed to weigh the options then nodded his head saying, I am now more motivated to come down there and see you for myself, Riza you in?

Yes commander, Riza replied, we can gate in thirty.

Ivan see you in thirty minutes ok, Griffen said, and I promise any studying I do will be observance based only.

Diablo snarled then walked out of the screen, Cortana nodded her head in agreement and flicked her hair out of her eyes simply for show, meeting you should be interesting, she said.

Then we shall meet you shortly, Griffen said, in a few minutes in fact.

I shall prepare a landing zone for your arrival, Cortana said, coordinates of 57, 43.

Understood, Griffen said then the channel closed.

Sounds like you have more visitors on the way, RuGaard said.

That we do, Ivan replied, but they are good sorts once you meet them you will understand.

Words so easy, Arbiter commented as he, Chief, Hawk and Fisher wandered beck towards the town.

Call me when you need me, John said as they left.

Cortana mentally rolled her eyes at him and started to reply then stopped as an idea struck her, it was absurd but if she could do it then…, K I need to speak with you, she called.

Character Doctor

The Doctor and River were standing around with Zar and Zara, he thought the names matched the two skeletons perfectly, and they were talking about the different expectations they had for the other ACUs that would be joining them.

I bet they are bigger than Ivan, Zara said, well his ACU at least.

And smaller than Cortana, Zar added, she towers over him and if they are bigger it is probably due to their head positioning.

Indeed, Doctor continued as he glanced at River, but I tell you what, undead, dragons, and robot armies.

And don't forget AIs, River put in.

Oh, well yes she is not the first one I've met though she is the most advanced.

So tell me what are you a doctor of, Zar asked?

Fun, Doctor replied, and adventure.

And fixing stuff, River continued, and getting into very dangerous situations, and getting out of the same situations.

Zar laughed, sounds like you two keep busy then, so what got you to help us?

Well, Doctor said, I told the others it was because you were interesting, that is not the only reason however.

I knew it, Zara said, I told you that he was up to something, not a bad something mind you just something.

No offense taken, Doctor said, I helped you because one you needed it at the time, two you were and still are interesting and three there are holes in time, they are small right now but they are growing larger and I think it has something to do with that K, he seems to be trying to fix though, so maybe it is accidental.

Oh it is accidental alright, Zar said, apparently he has two creatures that are a part of him but are most definitely evil. Their names are Void and Despair, we confronted them in the Fade and now they have used the holes in the universes to travel here. I believe that the holes in time and the holes in the universes are caused by those two beings. K has been trying for some time to destroy the two but has yet to complete his task, it is for that reason he feels responsible for the destruction caused by Void and Despair.

And so now has brought you all here to finish the job, Doctor said, well ok I brought you here but still you are going to help him right?

Of course, we are, Zar replied, thought I don't know about what planes Zara's relatives have, but for the moment she is with us as well.

Yup unless I start liking you, Zara said, then I'll make them help you.

Ha, undead and yet still very much alive, River said, it is always interesting traveling with you Doctor.

If it wasn't I couldn't stand myself, Doctor replied, and that is why we're in for this ride.

There you go again volunteering me in your crazy adventures, River said, but I like it.

Out of curiosity what can you do exactly besides travel between universes and time and stuff, Zar asked?

Stuff, I like stuff, and I'm clever, Doctor replied, like if you need something figured out I can do that.

Ok I got that but how do you fight, Zar continued.

Without weapons, Doctor said, I use my trusty sonic screwdriver, companion and vast amount of stuff, electro gizmoy stuff.

So you don't kill any one, Zara asked?

Not if I have a choice, Doctor replied, not if I have a choice. There are those few very few instances where I don't and that is when I can be more terrible than you can image. I've toppled empires, saved worlds, saved the whole of reality once or maybe it was twice, destroyed races, created them. I am the very last of my kind, I have to endure so sometimes I have no choice. But I do here, so I will, I choose to help you.

Well that's very nice, Zar said, and it certainly sounds like you know what you are doing but I don't think… K can refuse you.

Ah-ha, so we're in, River said, good to hear, but where is K?

Hey she is right, Zara said, Cortana called him over and I haven't seen either of those two since then, and Cortana is hard to miss.

That's right, Zar said and Celantra hasn't been around for almost ten minutes, it is just as hard to miss her.

Well we could sit here and wonder of go find out, Doctor said as he leapt up and sauntered away towards where Cortana was last seen, Come along! I haven't had this much fun in years, he thought to himself, Big AIs, dragons, demons, undead, and they aren't trying to kill me for once, Ha.

Doctor, River called, wait up!

Here we go, Doctor thought as the rest caught up with him, time to make a nuisance of myself. Ok, he said, Cortana was seen over in this direction heading for the city and she had called K. He followed and I would guess he Called Celantra after him, seeing as they are married or mated or whatever. SO what did Cortana want K and Celantra for? And how did we lose two giant robots?

What, Zar asked?

Where is Ivan, Jizara said, I see what you mean Doctor, Zar could K have caused us to not notice that they were gone?

Probably, Zar replied, he has abilities that are … intricate.

Which means whatever Cortana was asking K to do was meant to be either a surprise or not generally known, River said.

Most likely, Doctor replied, see this is why I like you three, People, Persons, Living things?

People works for us, Zar said with a chuckle.

People it is, Doctor affirmed, right where was I? Oh yes the big robots, now I would guess they went some where we can't see from the main camp, like behind the city, could you two carry us over there?

What us, Zara asked, I don't know really, wouldn't they freeze?

No they wouldn't freeze, but it would be cold, Zar said, if you don't mind the cold we can carry you over to the other side.

Good lets go, Doctor said. He discovered that he did indeed mind the cold, but it was faster than walking and probably safer.

Look there they are, Zar said, K probably knows we are here so might as well just land by them.

T-t-t-that s-ss-sounds great, Doctor said, Ahh how are you two so cold?

Necrotic energy just does that, no one knows why, except maybe K or Mephisto, and I doubt they would tell you if they did, Zar said as they came in for a landing, K Celantra here you two are and with our guest too.

I figured someone would catch on that we had disappeared, Celantra said, K I though you put a spell over our absence?

I did, K replied looking grave in his human form, either Zar has advanced far beyond the normal limits for even an undead his age or you Doctor are indeed a very special being.

Well, I don't like to brag, Doctor said, but I am clever.

He does like to brag, River put in.

Well only a little, Doctor corrected, Still what are you four doing over here?

This, Cortana said as her ACU ejected a pod from the top of its head which opened a door and out jumped a woman. She flew sixty feet through the air somersaulting several times before landing on the ground, in a small explosion of dirt and rocks. She appeared naked, but further inspection proved that her body was just a physical projection of, Cortana? Hello boys, she said with a grin as she flicked her hair out of her eyes and dusted herself off.

Wait you made her physical, Doctor asked, that is absolutely amazing I mean this is brilliant. How did you do it?

I amplified her energy levels, and K plastered on some metal ions from the ACU to generate the body, Celantra said, Now Cortana can become physical at any time she chooses.

It truly is a remarkable achievement, Ivan said, My father worked for over 1,000 years to create a way to transfer a human mind to a computer and now you have in a few minutes transferred an AI into a human body, though she exhibits traits that are not related to any normal AI functions.

Its called personality, Cortana said, you should try it.

See that is what I mean, Ivan said, not the behavior of an AI.

What makes you think she is still an AI, Doctor asked, I would call this a new life-form. Oh I would love to show you off to the others, but that is of course your call.

I'll get John and the others over there, K said, Celantra coming?

Definitely deary, Celantra replied, I am not letting you out of my sight again.

K laughed as the two took off, Cortana dispersed and reformed in the ACU and she and Ivan walked over to the other side of the city.

Well, River said, that is new.

You get used to it, Zara said, trust me being alive then dead and now undead new things can get predictable.

Well not predictable just less startling, Zar said, hop on if you want to be back in time fore the show.

Ok, but do you have some blankets or something to help with the cold, Doctor asked?

Unfortunately no, Zara replied, its just how we are.

Umm, alright, Doctor said, lets go.

Character AuRon

I still say we should be careful about these giant killing machines, Auron was saying, they are well beyond our ability to deal with but not beyond these Leviathans.

And all I am saying is that we need to keep tabs on them both, DarSii replied, look I know what K did for you but that gives me no reason to trust him.

Hmm I see your point and I guess it never hurts to have a voice of caution, AuRon agreed, hah its saved me plenty of times.

So we are in agreement then, DarSii asked?

Yes, Auron said, hmm speaking of the robots they are back.

You hmm a lot, DarSii said.

I know, AuRon replied, lets go and 'keep tabs' on the respective groups.

So when are your friends going to arrive, Wistala was asking, Ivan as he and Cortana lumbered into the base.

Right about now, Ivan replied as two flashes of light followed by the customary rumble and crater of an ACU landing announced the arrival of Griffen and Riza.

Ivan, its been a while since all three of us have been on the same planet, Griffen said, what is this about?

Isn't it obvious, Ivan answered as he waved one of his 'arms' to indicate the base and probably the creatures that were currently inhabiting it.

Auron realized that meant them as well, it was disconcerting that his kind were so alien to these well aliens. That actually makes sense, he thought to himself, well might as well go meet them.

Riza, Ivan, Griffen, Cortana said, perhaps I should introduce you to the main reason we are, well we excluding the native dragons, are here. K, Celantra Griffen and Riza are here.

Celantra walked out from behind one of the large structures with K riding atop her, he was stroking her neck and she seemed to be enjoying it. It must be strange to be mated to a dragon who spends a lot of his time as a human, though AuRon thought, still if they are happy.

So you three are the commanders of the human factions then, K said, good against this new foe you and I will need to be allies.

And how can we trust you, Griffen asked?

Because I trust you, K said, enough even to show you my true form. K got off of Celantra and morphed into his dragon form. You now see what I am, K continued, what can you do to show me you warrant this level of trust?

Well we could come down and meet with you outside of the ACUs, Griffen said.

That would be appreciated, K said.

On one condition, Riza added that your commander of the experimental ACU leave hers as well.

Done, Cortana said.

What but you are an AI, Riza replied, how can you do this.

Like this, Cortana replied as the top of her ACU popped up and she leapt out to land in a cloud of dirt on the ground.

Ha-ha, it seems your trick as been called, Griffen said, come now let us be civil, Ivan are you joining us?

Yes, Ivan replied, it would seem that everyone is here this should be good.

Ah hello boys, Nilrasha said as AuRon and DarSii walked up to the group.

AuRon was to busy watching how the other commander exited their ACUs to reply, but he heard DarSii respond. The ACUs had beams that slowed the descent of their human commanders so they didn't die in the landing. He briefly wondered how they were going to get back in.

Well shall we get down to the business of getting to know each other, Griffen asked?

What why she is out of the ACU we could just retract it and…

Riza hold your tongue, Griffen snapped, you may take offense to the existence of AIs and Cyborgs but Cortana is a friend of dragons, that means something to me that you wouldn't understand.

Well, Cortana said, you couldn't override the controls because I am still in control of the ACU. She snapped her fingers and the ACU turned in a circle.

I told you we shouldn't have trusted it, Riza said.

If Cortana wanted to kill us she could have done it when we got here, Ivan said.

Thanks for the vote of confidence Ivan, Cortana said.

That and if you threatened her you would have all of us to get through as well, Auron said.

Exactly, Chief added as he crossed his arms and Arbiter stepped up behind him.

No she couldn't have, Griffen said, because if she tried I would have enacted plan B.

What is plan B, AuRon asked?

Only I know that, Griffen said, and I don't feel like sharing.

I know what it is, K said, but don't worry I won't tell unless you want me to.

Same here, Celantra said, considering what we are you should not be surprised that we know.

Wishful thinking then, Griffen said with a grin, no I'm not but you have my thanks for keep it to your selves.

Why won't you trust us with Plan B, Riza said sharply.

Because he doesn't have to, Ivan said, though it would satisfy my personal curiosity to hear what his Plan B is.

K nuke inbound, Cortana yelled, take it out.

Right, hold on a moment, K said, um you might want to find some where to hunker down, this one is going to be close.

How long, do we have, Riza asked?

About thirty seconds, Celantra said.

Damn, if it hits we are dead, Riza yelled.

No your not get behind me, Griffen said.

What would that do, Ivan asked as he and Riza complied.

Its part of Plan B, Griffen said.

If that glow means anything, AuRon said indicating the glare from the Nukes rockets, then you may want to enact that plan now.

Griffen looked troubled for a moment then shifted, not like K changes either this was a gross rearranging of the bones and flesh until a dragon was standing between Ivan and Riza and the nuke. While AuRon was expecting something remarkable from Griffen but this was not in his list of possibilities. Riza gasped as Griffen wrapped himself around her and Ivan and covered them with his wings. Despite K's quick reaction the nuke exploded only a quarter mile away, and AuRon flinched as the blast wave from the explosion swept over him, he caught a glimpse of Natasha and Wistala covering their faces with their wings before he shut his eyes to shield them from the glare and heat.

K we got a second one in bound, Cortana yelled over the roar of the explosion.

Get behind cover and stay there, K yelled back, this is going to get rocky.

AuRon, DarSii said from his right, follow me.

By barely opening his eyes AuRon could see just well enough to keep track of DarSii as they headed over towards Natasha and Wistala.

Detonation imminent, Cortana yelled.

Then three figures swooped out from above the nuke and the largest pulled the device off course enough that it sailed over the city and off into the distance.

We're back, Ireine said, and we found some help.

AuRon thought he recognized the third skeleton from somewhere… NooMoahk, he shouted in greeting, where did they get you from?

Ah, AuRon, the newcomer replied, glade you remember me, I must apologize for the reception you got from me when we first met. Apparently being an undead does magnificent things for your mental clarity, despite not actually having a brain strange that.

Though apparently it does nothing for rambling, AuRel said, so you will have to tell me how you two know each other.

Rugaard walked over to stare at the new dragon, you really are NooMoahk aren't you, he said.

Indeed and I have all my faculties functioning again so I will be just slightly more helpful than the NooMoahk AuRon knew, NooMoahk replied, hmm you two do look alike I'm guessing brothers and the stocky dragon-dame must be your sister. You mother is quite the story teller did you really spend most of your hatchling life fighting each other?

NooMoahk, K said, greetings I am Kalathanon or K might we continue this conversation in a somewhat safer place?

Oh right the explosions, NooMoahk said, right.

Follow me then, Cortana said, I've got a bunker we can go to.

Natasha walked over to Auron, you know the old one?

NooMoahk, yes, he replied, we meet when I was a drake and had a falling out when my wings came in.

Sounds like a good dinner conversation, she replied, speaking of dinner do you think that Cortana could spray some metals out for us?

Oh I could check, AuRon said, I keep forgetting how much you need them.

AuRon hurry up, DarSii called, your going to miss out on Griffen's explanation.

We are on our way, Natasha called, come on dear. They followed Cortana to her bunker for the next round of politics.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52 Last of the Pure-Bloods

Character Griffen McCandles

All right, now you owe us an explanation, Riza yelled in his ear as they entered Cortana's bunker. It was quite a remarkable piece of engineering from what Griffen could make of it. Instead of the usual square walls and concrete, this bunker was an underground triangle with walls of a spongy but extremely tough material, like a super rubber compound. He would have liked to see it without Riza yelling at him but some things just can't be helped.

In what way, Griffen replied in his almost 3,000 year life time he had learned to get the specifics of a request before answering it.

Well you being the same as these other dragons did you come to earth to spy on us or what just stopped by for a joy ride and decided to have fun gaining control of our army, Riza retorted, hotly.

First I did not come from here I am completely earthly in origins, my parents just happened to be dragons, Griffen said, secondly gaining control of the army was more of a move to keep others from taking the same position.

What others more dragons, Riza snapped, just proves never trust a UEF commander.

If there are other dragons I'll not tell you their names, Griffen replied his temper getting shorter by the second with the difficult female cultist. And if they aren't you would not be concerned with them. 

Why you… Riza began only to have Ivan intervene.

Well he did just save us from an atomic blast which probably would have killed us despite the shield and K's powers, Ivan said. 

As for that, Cortana why didn't you have defenses in place for this type of attack, Riza said her indignation at being blocked in her inquests as to Griffen's race, turning now to the AI.

I just got the ACU from storage only a day ago, Cortana replied, I am still completing the lists for its units and their capabilities.

Then you are not fit to run the ACU and must relinquish it to our custody, Riza ordered.

No, Cortana replied smoothly unruffled at Riza's rising temper, you have no jurisdiction here last I checked it was RuGaard.

She is correct, RuGaard said cutting off a harsh reply from Riza, as far as I am concerned you could be invaders and should be dealt with as such. Now I suggest that since you don't have you robotic suites to rampage around in that you restrain that tongue and start speaking as if you want to earn my trust. Cortana and her friends have but that doesn't reflect on you.

And what of me, Griffen asked curious as to what RuGaard and his relatives would think about him now that they knew he was a dragon?

You said it yourself you are not from this planet, AuRon replied, we must treat you with the same caution.

Well said brother, RuGaard affirmed, even tough you are like us you are not one of us, same as K and his leviathans. However I am curious about the way you changed, it was unlike anything I have ever seen almost as if you actual form was folded up inside the human body.

That is pretty close to the truth, he replied, the human body is a remnant of the impure line of dragons, which still flourishes back on earth. Me and my sis however are the last two pure-blooded dragons. It was thought for a long time that we were anywhere from 90 to 95% pure-blooded, but later through a series of tests it was confirmed that we had 100% dragon blood and were still able to keep the human shape. 

So can you revert back then, Riza asked her voice a little more controlled than before.

Yes if it is less bothersome for you I can do that, Griffen replied.

Please, she replied tersely.

Griffen flexed his body and felt the structure of his bones refit to the body he normally used like a hand inside a glove that is slightly to tight. 

Oh that is revolting, Riza said tuning away until his transformation was complete, Ivan and Cortana simply watched, both eerily analytical in their observation, K looked on as if all this was normal to him which considering that he was leading a rouge dragon, alien, and robo-human group was quite possible. 

So you have a sister, K asked, Is she well?

Griffen pondered the question for a moment then replied, yes she is well.

Do you want for earth to stay safe, K continued looking down as in deep thought.

Yes, he and Ivan and Riza replied.

Then you will need to help me, K said, and for that you need to know the truth about who and what I am. You know I am draconic but what you don't know is that two beings have entered you universe they are pieces of me, the physical embodiment of my hatred and rage and loneliness, their names are Void and Despair. You are worried about two ACUs operating on this planet, I tell you Void and Despair can destroy entire galaxies if they choose to.

And how did they get here, Griffen asked suspicious of K's intentions.

Through a series of complicated events involving myself and my companions here and some who didn't come through to the reams between the universes, K replied, I had no intention of letting those two through to a different universe of letting them escape at all. But they found a source of power in this universe and drew me my mate and themselves through. Where they ended up I know not as for how the rest of my friends got here that would be through the work of the marvelous Doctor.

I see, Griffen said, and can you prove this?

Yes, K replied, well actually Cortana can.

Huh?, Griffen asked puzzled, how can she?

By translating the messages being transmitted by the other commanders, Cortana said. Almost got it … there listen to these.

_With this alliance we would be stronger than the humans… _

_(different voice) and what about their new allies, something doesn't add up…_

_(first voice) I would prefer to have them on our side than against us, the human allies will not help us we need a power strong enough to fight them…_

_(second voice) very well tell Void, we will grant him and his brother the command of two ACUs let them take out a mining operation on Desihre to get use to the units._

_(first voice) Fine I'll send the units to them, finish these annoying humans here and head to the Seat- end transmission._

Desihre that is Aeon controlled, we have to stop them, Riza said.

It would seem the dragon's story is true, Ivan added.

Well it seems that your enemies have sided with ours, Griffen said, so are in this together?

I'm with you, Cortana said.

And we are with her, the one called Arbiter added indicating himself and the human-mech suit warrior John/ Master Chief. 

We are in because our city is in the cross fire or your armies, Hawk said.

John you've become a friend to us, Cynder said, I will see you home however this turns out.

Then we are allied, K said, now lets go get us a Commander. 

Character Rayon

It didn't take long for the four AUC's to get a location on the enemy, apparently the base was on an island to the north of the landmass they had landed on, typical. Rayon was not overly thrilled about the quick discovery as he wanted to lean more about the power of fear and lightning from Diablo, alas that would have to wait, he was now flying over the island along with the rest of DC plus the people they picked up in Haven. He also was not yet sure if he could trust Hawk and Fisher the other humans he had met seemed noble, these two just seemed like they were trying to survive. Surveying the land he saw that the island was shaped roughly like a claw or hand and was small. It was still doing a good job of hiding the other commander's base.

Lighten up Ray, Fi said, this is one of the more safer things we gotten to do in a while.

Safe, no that doesn't bother me, Ray replied he thought safe was basically the same as boring, it's the always having to be doing that is starting to wear on me.

Fi shrugged with an understanding nod and left him to his thoughts, which wandered to the ACUs. They were outfitted with a flying system involving the same rocket technology that powered the missiles but on a massive scale. Their engines were a constant low rumble that was the underlying sound on their flight. 

Got you, Griffen said, just over the next hill should be the base.

Then why don't the structures emit an energy signature, Cortana replied?

Humm that is odd, Ivan added, I guess we are about to find out.

I don't like it, Riza said, there have been no sign of defenses.

As they flew over the hill it became evident why they had not been attacked by the planes that had been trying to bomb the city. Where the base should have been were some burnt out wreckages surrounding a crater, that however was not the most impressive sight. In the crater were six figures, three massive dragons each one the size of a small hill, and three people, they looked somewhat human but not quite. The people looked now more than half Johns age maybe 23 24 at most, but for a dragon to be the size these three were meant they must be hundreds if not thousands of years old. It did make fir quite a sight. The dragons were a hard blue, a deep red and a shimmering gold. The people were ornamented in very heavy ceremonial looking armor bearing the emblems of what must have been a long lost order. Neither the people of the dragons moved until DC had landed, then one in a full plate mail suit stepped forward. 

So are you here as friend of what was in command of this place or, judging by the difference in your construction, a foe, the armored man, Ray could tell from the voice, directed towards the ACUs?

Foes of the ACU that was here and friend to whoever destroyed it, Griffen said, I am Griffen, the two with me are Riza and Ivan, we represent the people of Earth.

I am Eragon, this is Murtagh, Arya, Thorn, Saphira, and Varok. Eragon indicated one of his companions to go with each name. Arya was a female warrior her armor was more flexible but still very strong, Murtagh's armor was even heaver than Eragon's making the man look more like a smaller version of the ACUs. Thorn was the red dragon, Saphira was the blue and Varok the gold.

Did you all do this, Ray asked impressed by the level of destruction that had been wrought on the base?

Yeah we did, Murtagh said, wasn't really worth the effort but you all might be, stranger creatures I have never seen.

Ray caught the Primes glancing between each other at that.

What never seen a demon before, Diablo said with a scoff.

No dragons that talk with their mouths instead of their minds, Arya clarified.

What, Ray asked confused, oh so you three can't speak normally, he addressed the elder dragons. So what do you communicate through your people?

_No,_ a female voice said it must have been Saphira,_ we can directly speak into the minds of others if we wish, and these are our riders not just some person that we picked up by chance. We are closer to each other than we are to ourselves._

Oh, sorry Ray apologized. 

_No need, _Thorn 'said' or Ray thought it was Thorn by the way the red dragon looked at him, _it is apparent that you are more than just dragons yourselves._

True enough, K said stepping forward in his human form with Celantra at his side, I am Kalathanon and this is my mate Celantra, we, indication the dragons of DC, are Leviathans, a new beginning for my race.

_You are what, _Varok asked, _you look human enough._

K smiled then transformed into the biggest form Ray had seen him in yet it was a super sized version of his half-form. While the new dragons were the size of hills K was now the size of a mountain. They were now under him with his body almost 300 feet above them and his head somewhere in the clouds, literally. Am I human now, K's voice echoed down to them from almost 3,000' in the air. 

Ha-ha, Murtagh laughed, now that is what I call big!

K shrank back down so he could seem them, I do not normally use a form that large but I could get even bigger, do not doubt that we are more than we appear.

If you boys would stop showing off, Celantra said, I think the appropriate thing to do is see what the intentions of these adventurous folk are they obviously waited here for something.

Celantra, the reasonable side of K, Ray thought, she is right again.

Our intent was to stop the disturbances caused by the building going on here and when we were attacked we retaliated, Arya said, farther than that we had no other concerns, but I doubt that technology of this level has been discovered here yet, so where do you come from, indicating the ACUs.

The planet Earth is our home, it is out there, Griffen said as he pointed towards the sky with his arm. 

So you are not from across the sea than but across the heavens, Eragon summarized.

And we are not even from the heavens you call space, Arbiter added, all of us are from an entirely different universe.

Eragon tilted his head to look at Saphira then turned back to look at K. So you are the ones chasing the shades, Saphira says that we are going to help and that means she is going to get her way.

Shades, K said, oh Void and Despair yes I suppose they could be considered shades. Well if you all are going to help us then would you, dragons, like the ability to speak with your mouths as well as mind?

The reaction from the six was worth the entire trip for Ray, he had trouble keeping himself from laughing at their shock. The riders simply stared at K like he was nuts the dragons however seemed to discuss the matter between themselves. Then Thorn nodded and Varok and Saphira followed in agreement. 

K smiled then sent a blast of his green energy into each of them. Eragon turned around and Saphira looked dazed for a moment then said, Hello.

Wow he did it, Arya said, Varok can you speak?

Why yes it seems I can, Varok replied, this is going to take some getting used to.

Indeed, Thorn said, holding our thoughts is relatively easy but our tongues, I think our riders are better at that.

_And so began DC's adventures in this new universe, but lets not forget their other companions for they are more important then even K realizes. _


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53 A Haggard Intuition

Character Haggard

Man I wish K and them would get back soon, Haggard said, its really starting to wear on me without them here and us with no way back home.

Haggs, I think we got a new home here, Flynn said, besides look at all the interesting company we have.

Yeah I know, but they are missing one very important thing, Haggard said, football!

You would really give up all this for football, Sweetwater asked, that is just crazy.

I never said I would give this up, well maybe the cloudy weather, I just miss football, Haggard said.

Well why don't you try to get some or the others to play a game with you, Redford said, just would you stop ranting about football, heck I'll even play.

Really, Haggard said, you know I just might do that. I wonder what the rules are?

Wait you mean you don't know the rules to football, Preston asked astonished, you've talked about nothing else for the past two days, and you never learned the rules?

Well no, Haggard replied, I always thought I would catch on eventually, but all I know is it involves a ball and really big guys charging at each other, well ok I have a little better understanding than that but still I'm no umpire.

If your just having a friendly game I doubt it will matter if you understand it at a deep level, Sweets said.

There is no such thing as a friendly game of football, Haggs replied sternly, but I guess if I'm just getting them started it could be less competitive. Where did Delta go I'll talk with them first.

I think they went to see 141 about something, Redford said, and Haggs if you do pull this off I will play.

Count us in, Flynn said, I don't want to miss out on the fun.

Right, Haggard replied as he headed off to the training field where Delta and 141 would most likely be meeting. Ok lets see there is the quarterback, wide receivers, running back, various other players, oh defensive line men, got to have those. Haggard was still thinking about the player positions and rules of football when he arrived at the field, he noticed that it was just the perfect size for football, and it seemed to be outlined in a football field shape, and it had two … field goals?

Hey Haggs, Preston said, surprised?

You guys set this up, Haggs shouted, this is great, what are the teams?

Us vs. you and Tyreal's friends, Fenix said as Delta and 141 walked onto the field. Coal had a football in his hand.

Haggs, catch, he said as he threw it in a perfect spiral, Haggard snatched it out of the air.

Oh its on, Haggs said, where is the rest of our team?

Were here, Scion said, as he Alverion, Scaron, and Pyros walked onto the field, nine on nine this should be good.

So where did you guys learn about football, Haggard asked as they got ready for the coin toss?

Oh we learned it from Flynn and then we taught Delta and 141 while you were ranting about it, Pyros said.

Woo, hot damn we won, Coal yelled, Haggs you kick off to us.

Why you, you rigged it, Haggs yelled back, fine we'll still beat you.

The teams split to their ends of the field and the game was on. After about the first five minutes they had gathered the attention of Carter and several of the other dragons from the city, after an hour almost every dragon from the city was watching and some had even picked a team. The game lasted almost two hours due to the consent of the teams, in the end Haggard's team lost by one touchdown that was scored in the last few seconds by Soap. Haggard however was too tired and enjoyed the game too much to complain.

Wow, that was the best game I've ever seen much less played, Preston said as he plopped down next to Haggard.

I agree with that, Haggard said still wish we had won, he thought. Then he noticed something other than the heavy breathing coming from the players there was no sound, he looked out over the assembled crowed and saw no movement. Uh guys something is not right here.

Scaron, Elantra yelled as she and the other three members of Tyreal's heroes and Tyreal and Hadrial ran out to the field.

What is happening, Elly asked, I don't like this.

Nether do we, Haggard said but I got no clue what made everything stop except us.

Raaaaaaaar, Carter rumbled as he snapped out of his frozen state, Ahh, oh my head what did you guys do?

It wasn't us, Scaron said.

Could it be this has something to do with the time lines and Void and Despair and stuff, Haggard asked?

I would guess so, Tyreal said, it seems we have visitors.

A hole, portal thing appeared in the center of the field and out from it stepped the Sentinels.

_Members of Dragon Company, hear us, the worlds are torn and travel between them is possible but only as long as Void and Despair are alive. It is up to you to leave a way for Kalathanon and the others to return you must find something that can be in both universes at once this must be a thing of immense vastness and if possible a part of Kalathanon himself. We can not stay longer our power is almost depleted and we must maintain the shield around this universe as long as possible. _

Well that was interesting, Haggard said as the rest of the world started to return to normal.

What did they mean, by a thing that could be in both universes at once, Tyreal asked out loud?

Why thing, Haggard asked, why not creature am I the only one who thought about Doug while they were talking, after all we meet them at about the same time.

Haggard you're a genius, Fenix exclaimed, Doug is probably the oldest thing that was involved with K that we still have access to.

That is great but how do we get to him, Tyreal asked, the Sentinels are probably with him if that is any help.

It might be, Carter said, I'll have to stay here you understand but I could reverse the portal that the Sentinels created and send you through it.

Or how about we just show up, Brian said as he and the Shipmaster and Hood beamed down next to them, if it wasn't over cast you would have seen the Ark approaching a long time ago.

Ok how did you know to come here, Haggard asked.

Him, Hood said pointing to a man in a vest.

No freaking way, its you, the vest man dude, Haggard said.

Oh how elegant, Price said.

The man in the vest nodded then walked into the air and off the planet to wherever he was going next, Haggard and the others just watched in aw of this remarkable being.

DC, Doug's voice echoed through the air I'm beaming you on board this will be a little tricky.

Carter get back, Tell Deckard that he will have to stay here a little longer, Tyreal said, I'll be back for him.

Then a flash and a very strange feeling of falling up and Haggard and the others were inside the Ark, or Doug's control center for the Ark. Doug's massive head swiveled around to greet them as he said. Welcome back I take it I am needed?

Yes, That you are, Hood replied.

Well if I am to be a bridge between universes then lets get started, Doug said.

How do you know about that, Haggard asked?

Lets just say a ghostly friend of mine, Doug said.

Sparks is in there with you, Haggard stated.

Where else would he be, Doug replied, he couldn't follow Spyro into the other universe so he and I made an arrangement, Sparks knows K's plan, how we won't say, but we can get them back, all of them.

Character Sparks/Doug

Ah Spyro why did you go running off without me, again, Sparks was thinking, well this time I'm bringing you back, boo-yah thank you K!

Would you keep it down in there, Doug asked, I understand you are excited but it is hard to concentrate with you yelling like that.

Oh sorry, Sparks said, but they are here DC or what is left of them, I'll actually get to save Spyro for once.

Hey Doug, How long until we reach the whatch-ya-ma-call-it, that was Haggard.

We will arrive at the black hole in two hours, Doug replied, try not to fall in.

Right got it, Haggard replied.

I am never going to get over hearing people through someone else's mind, Sparks said.

Having you in mine is quite interesting when you are not yelling, Doug said, like an extra part of my mind has been added but I have only limited access to it. Some of your memories of Spyro and Cynder are interesting as well as those of the guardians.

I try not to look at yours, Sparks said, it is just to…dark.

Ha, ha, ha, that it is, Doug replied only adding to the treating feeling of the deep memories of the Flood's mind. Ok so what do we do once we reach the black hole?

From what K told me, its not a black hole but one of the holes in the universes, you pretty much grow through it.

Sounds good, I wonder what sort of things I can find in the new universe to eat, Doug replied.

Do you always think about your food, Sparks replied exasperated.

Mostly, whenever there is not something trying to kill me.

Right.

Doug, we have to pull back now, Brian said, the gravity well would swallow our smaller ships if we get to close, we will form a perimeter, good luck.

Acknowledged, Doug replied.

I got one question, Sparks asked, how are you going to grow through it?

Spoors, Doug replied, the link only needs to be mental, all my spoors are me, we are one mind.

Ok that is creepy, Sparks replied.

For you maybe, for my kind it is normal.

Whatever.

You hear them too, listen hear how my thoughts echo, that is the spoors.

Am I in any of the Spoors, Sparks asked?

All of them, you'll be going through too, Doug replied, don't worry you will still be here as well.

No sorry not following you, Sparks said with a sigh, lets just get this over with. They remained silent for the rest of the trip.

DC, Doug called out almost two hours later, prepare a pod, I'm going through.

Got it, Dom replied, everything is ready.

Then into the abyss, Doug said then thought, Sparks ready?

NO, but lets go.

Right.

A flash later and Sparks saw the ground, it was about an inch or so below him. Doug what happened?

I seem to have made it, Doug replied, well time to start over. You see I am now a Spoor again so I must find a host and expand myself from there.

What do you mean by host, Sparks asked nervously.

Something still alive, Doug clarified.

Ugh, I don't want to watch, Sparks said.

Try closing your eyes, Doug said.

How you are controlling the flood?

Just a suggestion, ooo I smell pork.

Sparks started to look through Doug's less threatening memories to avoid the sight of the 'host' he still couldn't block out the sound. There was a soft squish followed by squealing and some chewing sounds. Sparks shuddered.

Ok I'm done for now, Doug said.

That is just wrong, Sparks said, I can see why the rest look at you with such suspicion.

It gets less messy as I progress, Doug replied, but now lets see about finding how to find K.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54 Run!

Character Celantra

Celantra finished shredding one of the last of the attacking robots on the planet Desihre. K was next to her grinning as the attacking army retreated.

Riza, happy now, Celantra asked?

Yes, thank you, Riza replied.

After they had met the dragon riders, Griffen arranged for them to be transported to Desihre as a way for them to prove their intentions, Riza went with them, as did the Doctor and River. Both had their own abilities in a fight, Doctor was more interested in disarming the army, while River was happy to just blow them up.

We should pursue them and take out their commander, Riza said.

Right, River hop on, Celantra called.

River dashed up her tail and nestled down between her shoulders, Doctor was already atop K, he looked slightly childish compared to her mate but the strange traveler did mange to disrupt their radar and communications.

Follow us Commander, K said as he took off. Celantra followed him into the sky with Riza close behind her. The army retreated back to a small base that was not designed to resist powers that she and K could unleash, it was dispatched with ease, several of the lasers actually gave Celantra more energy when they hit her. Doctor check inside that command building see if there is anything useful in it.

Already here, Doctor said through a loud speaker attached to the building, apparently neither of your commanders are actually here, they are going to wherever 34, 56, 66 is.

34,56,66 that is blank, Riza said, we have no colonies there.

Why not, Celantra asked?

That planet circles a black hole.

What, Doctor yelled, oh no, no, no not it can't be.

What is it, K asked?

Evil, Doctor said, I didn't believe him when I first met him but… I have to see this place.

Well we are done here, want to take a transport?

No we will go in the Tardis, Doctor said, that is if riding is ok with you two. Riza go back and get the others tell them what we are doing and warn them to be ready for the fight of their lives if this doesn't work.

What is on this planet, Rive asked.

The Beast, Doctor replied, only in this universe I didn't send it into the black hole.

Ok we are going with you, Celantra said, K shift me.

Oh I've been waiting for a long time to hear that, K said as he used his power to morph her into a half-form, then he morphed himself to suit her form. Ok we'll fly you back to the Tardis Riza I know we aren't necessarily on the best of terms but when you get back, take care of the rest of my friends while I'm gone.

For the help you provided here, I'll do this, Riza said.

Thank you, Celantra said before taking off with River on her back, K and Doctor caught up and she glanced back to see Riza's command unit get beamed up to the ship. Five minutes later they had arrived back at the Tardis, Doctor jumped off and opened the door then directed them to the back door. The inside was larger then the outside, like the ship existed in two planes at the same time, which it probably did.

Well what do you think, Doctor asked?

Ah I see you have an understanding of transient physics, Celantra said, very nice.

What oh come on you spoiled it, I love it when I see people stare for a minute then start stammering, Doctor said, well fine.

Now you gone and made him all depressed, River said, that will only last for a few seconds.

Ah and we are off, Doctor yelled as the Tardis rumbled and ground and shook its way to their destination. The whole trip only took about five minutes. Hey it was closer then I though tit would be, Doctor said as he rushed to the door, ah good we are underground.

I take it that is where we need to be, K said, so what are we looking for?

Oh a 300' tall creature that somewhat resembles Diablo, Doctor said.

300 feet tall, Celantra exclaimed!

Ok maybe 500, Doctor amended.

500, River gasped.

Ok maybe just its head.

Just its head, K yelled, what are you talking about?

Raaaaaahhhhhhh!, Freedom!

That, Doctor yelled, hurry this way. He took off into the cave with River, K and Celantra close behind him. They caught up to Doctor at the edge of a cliff that ran down to the center of the planet. On the other side were two empty shackles, each one was large enough to hold both K and Celantra inside it in their full dragon forms. A hole was smashed through the top of the cave that stretched over three miles to the surface of the planet. We have to get back to the Tardis with that gap up there the air down here will be gone shortly, River yelled.

Where are the jars, Doctor muttered, oh of course the jars create the gravity bubble. Right back to the Tardis. Doctor took off back into the cave drawing the other three after him again.

Doctor what are we going to do, River yelled?

I don't know, Doctor replied, K Celantra any ideas?

Other than just fighting whatever it is no, K replied.

How about we try to see where it is going, Celantra said.

That is a start, Doctor agreed as they reached the Tardis and piled in.

Doctor! You thought me defeated! I am an idea indestructible an immortal! I am sin, and dark, and hate, and despair, and void, and the wasteland and the desolations and death!

And I am hope, Doctor yelled back, and you can't kill hope!

And I am strength, River added.

And I am reality, K said.

And I am the energy of life, Celantra finished, whatever you are we will destroy you!

Then Doctor piloted the Tardis out and away from the planet and back to DC.

Run it won't matter we will find you, The Beast yelled after them!

They arrived on the planet of what Celantra had taken to call Haven after the first city they arrived in. K rushed out to meet with DC Celantra, Doctor, and River following him.

K there you are how did it go, Spyro said as the four skidded to a stop in the main hall of RuGaard's reception building, I don't like that look, and what happened to Celantra?

Huh, Oh I'm fine K can change my shape as well as his own, Celantra said, as for what happened well Doctor do you want to explain?

Right, Diablo you know how you four are the Prime Evils right, Doctor said.

Yes, Diablo replied.

Well lets just say we found… The Beast, Doctor added, the dark and sin and despair and a whole bunch of other things.

Damn so it is real, Diablo muttered, he must be what Void and Despair locked onto to draw power from and if they did…

Ok when the lord of terror is worried I think we should be concerned, Cynder said, everyone agree?

Aye, Fisher said.

It maybe powerful but it has been dormant for a long time so it won't know about the new creatures and powers that have arisen while it has been sleeping, Celantra said, Spyro Cynder, Flame, Ember, Guardians, Storm, Rayon, Fiona, Blitz, Krista, Geyser, Zar, Jizara, AuRel, Ireine, DarSii, Wistala, AuRon, Natasha, RuGaard, Nilrasha, Hawk, Fisher, John, Arbiter, Cortana, Riza, Ivan, Griffen, Eragon, Saphira, Arya, Varok, Murtagh, Thorn, you it doesn't have any idea what you are, it does not understand what you can do.

We don't need inspiration, Arbiter said, though it is appreciated, we need a plan.

I doubt you can just hit this thing hard, hard and harder, Ingitus said, but perhaps it has given us the key to its defeat, all that it is also empowers it, so if we can cut off from it those things it could be killed.

That might work, Malafore said, how many things does this Beast draw power from?

Um sin, and dark, and hate, and despair, and void, and the wasteland and the desolations and death, Doctor said, that was the list.

Wow how did you remember that, Celantra asked?

Practice, Doctor said.

Still how are we going to keep it from feeding off of any never mind all of those things, Fiona asked, especially since Void and Despair are its new friends.

The same way I had planned to kill those two, K said, but who can master all of those traits.

I know someone who already has, Ingitus said.

I can confirm it, Malafore added, as well as Cynder.

Who, Celantra asked?

Spyro, Cynder said softly.

What, Spyro said, me?

Think about it dear, Cynder continued, how did you free me, or defeat Malafore or do any of the things you did. By mastering yourself.

I couldn't have done all that with out you, Spyro said, both of us have mastered ourselves.

True enough, Ember said, though I would never have thought I would be saying that only 40 years ago.

Thank you, Cynder said.

And how would they defeat this thin, Celantra asked, you can't expect them to just absorb it like you plane to do with Void and Despair.

No this being is to ancient for that, but they can drain off their combined age from its power, and that would be a great help, K explained. This Beast has been dormant for so long and during that time its power has not grown nearly as fast as it would have normally, my guess is that you two could push it back to its power since before it was imprisoned.

When it was weak enough to be defeated by the guardians of light, Doctor exclaimed brilliant!

Now I suggest we get some rest then, Ivan said, sounds like we will be busy for a while.

Hah-ah, K gasped.

K what is wrong, Celantra said concern filling her voice.

K motioned with his hand but still could not talk.

Don't worry whatever is wrong with him it is not lethal, Varok said.

How would you know, Celantra snapped.

I used magic to examine him, Murtagh said.

Celantra I'm fine, K said, Doug is here, somewhere, he is in this universe, K explained, I feel his mind.

Where is he, Celantra asked?

I don't know, but as he gets stronger I will be able to track him down, K said, he is our way back home so wish him well.

Character Wistala

Well what is you conclusion, Wistala asked DarSii as they retired to their room in the imperial resort. She like the room it was spacious enough for comfort but small enough to keep warm with their body heat. She smiled, sometimes it could get very warm. There were two side rooms each a private retreat for the two if they were having a rough day. The main room was decorated with an older fashion of shed scales from each of them. She had spent several hours arranging them in striped patterns of orange, black and green. In her private room she had carpets and several pieces of art in various forms. DarSii's was more bare but reflected his personality well it had a few weapons from his campaigns and a few mementoes of his past but nothing else.

They seem honest enough and I'm willing to give them the benefit of the doubt so yes I will agree to help them, DarSii replied, and it seems that their enemy is also going to be coming after us anyway.

Yes that is not very comforting but it figures, Wistala remarked.

Indeed, DarSii added, though I would guess that eventually this Beast would have escaped anyway.

And if it did we would not have the extra help in defeating it but would still have to fight it, Wistala continued.

But now we get to fight it before it has another few thousand years to gain power, even if it is a very small amount, and we have friends that can reduce its potential, DarSii concluded.

You know I love it when you get all intellectual, Wistala said with a playful growl.

DarSii responded in kind and followed up with a lick on her nose, You know how to play me don't you, he said, but tonight is not the best time seeing as we need to have some plan for the hunt.

Yes I know, Wistala replied wit a sigh, but that could be just as enjoyable!

DarSii chuckled, you always had that positive outlook, ok I'm for hunting this creature down and smashing it until there is nothing left.

That is not like you, Wistala replied, you would learn it then smash it.

The learning part is implied.

Right, After learning and before smashing though what how shall we smash it if we can even do that to whatever this is.

Then again you also are the depressingly logical one, DarSii amended, but it is a fair point and one that I don't have a good answer for. They spent a long time thinking over possible solutions before Wistala thought up one they both liked.

I might have one, Wistala said, if this Beast is as large as Doctor says then it won't be that hard to find some information through those ACU commanders, also it will probably be slower than a smaller creature if we could trip it up get it on its back and hit it while its lying down.

Yes but what will be big enough to hit something as large as the Beast is supposed to be, DarSii replied his lips pulled up in concentration.

I wonder what the ACUs travel in those ships sound very big perhaps we can hit it with one of those, Wistala suggested.

That would depend on the size of the ship but judging by the size of the ACUs they would be very large, DarSii continued.

So do we have a plan, Wistala asked?

I believe we have the start of a plan it will probably morph as we go but they always do, DarSii replied with a yawn, too bad it took us three hours.

Oh poor dragon come here, Wistala cooed as she curled around DarSii.

Hmmm… he mumbled as he fell asleep with his head resting on her shoulder. She draped her neck across his back and went to sleep.

Morning dear, DarSii called as Wistala walked into the main room and stretched.

Morning, how do you get out from under me like that, Wistala replied?

Lots of practice, DarSii replied, ready for the hunt?

Yes, Wistala said though she was inwardly worried about the whole thing, she had never gotten back into the fighting style after her first real war.

You don't like this I know but I'll be there to watch your back, DarSii said.

I know, she replied walking over to him and licking him on his nose, and we have other allies that seem to be reliable.

Aye that to, DarSii agreed, lets go get some food I'm hungry.

Ha it figures, Wistala said, come on then brother probably has something on the spit.

True he seems to know what makes a good meal, DarSii consented as they strolled out of the house and over to the imperial resort.

They entered the hall where RuGaard generally set out a banquet style breakfast. The hall was massive, big enough to easily hold forty full grown dragons in its pillar lined walls.

DarSii, Wistala, welcome, RuGaard called from behind a table filled with various meats, Nilrasha entered the hall from a side room and greeted them with a flap of her wings.

Enjoying those wings aren't you, Wistala said.

Oh you have no idea, Nilrasha said, and you wouldn't believe what K's healing has done for RuGaard!

I don't think they want to hear all the details of my hatchling injuries, RuGaard interrupted.

No I think you are just shy, Nilrasha said, but whatever you say.

Sounds like they had a good night, DarSii whispered.

What did you expect, Wistala replied, Nilrasha just got her wings back and RuGaard has the use of all his limbs.

Come eat, RuGaard invited as they arrived at the table, we should try and get some energy before we take off on this war.

Thank you, DarSii said, what is the plan for this war?

Honestly I don't rightly know, RuGaard said, got any ideas?

You know we do brother, Wistala said as she picked out a chunk of roast boar.

Thought so, RuGaard said, what do you got?

How big are those ships that Griffen has are, DarSii asked?

I would guess huge, RuGaard replied.

That is what we thought to so what if we used them as a weapon, like a spear to slam into this Beast, Wistala continued.

RuGaard was silent while he finished a piece of beef, that… that might actually work! Then lets go talk with Griffen and see what he says, Nilrasha commented.

Well your in luck then, AuRon said as he and Natasha entered the hall from the west wing, Griffen, Ivan, and Riza are on their way here.

Promptly after AuRon finished speaking the main doors flew open, however instead of the commanders K and Celantra strode in.

Good morning, Celantra greeted, K dipped his head in acknowledgement of the assembled dragons then again to RuGaard.

We have a problem, K began, 'they' are here, Spyro and Cynder are already heading a defensive line along with the Commanders we need to move now!

Wistala and DarSii were out the door in a flash, she had to admit for not liking war when it came down to it she and Dar were always in the thick of it.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55 We are the Enemies

Character Beast

So this is the universe after several universes of imprisonment Hahaha, still pathetic and weak, Beast rumbled as he was show the maps of the various planets by Void and Despair the commanders who released him.

Yes Dark One, Despair replied, we knew you would be eager to conquer when we felt you through the Fade.

Indeed you are so much like our creator used to be beautiful and ruthless, Void added.

Of him I would like to know more this Kalathanon sounds troublesome if nothing else, Beast said, but first you said something about an army?

Indeed, Despair continued, the commander armor allows us to create an army anywhere and at any time, there are also other commanders that share our views of the nature of the universe.

And there are those who are against you then, Beast said, there always is also I must account for those on the other side of the Fade that you came through K and his Dragon Company and you say there are still others on your side they will find a way to meddle.

And the time line is spiraling backwards because we destroyed the structure when we fell through to this realm so the war at the beginning of the universes is going to find us and K and Celantra because we are the last four survivors.

Plus me, Beast said, what do you think led to my imprisonment?

So you were the force K was fighting against, Despair said, you caused his collapse into insanity, … then you are ultimately our creator.

But he didn't recognize you when we freed you, Void added.

That is because he never actually met me, Beast explained, even then I was imprisoned in my cage by his people long before he was born.

That would make you the oldest thing in the universe, Void continued.

Second oldest, Beast said, I also have a creator if he has an age I know it not, and him I doubt had any creator but I have not heard from him in forever.

Maybe he is gone, Despair said, and if he is not why would he intervene now?

Here is the information on the army we have found for you, Void said, as he projected the types, uses, availability, and other specs for the units in the army they had created with the ACUs.

Apparently these creatures are just as fond of death as I am, Beast said as he reviewed the units, so much time and all the while they have only created new ways of killing. So what is the first target for my newest hoard?

A planet called Earth, Despair said, it is the center of the biggest empire in the galaxy when it falls so will the rest of its controlled areas.

Earth, Beast pondered, Show me that map again. Void Displayed the map. Ahh this planet here good lets go.

The gate is ready for your use, Void informed, this way.

The Gate was a satellite floating around the planet its size scaled up to almost the size of a moon so Beast could fit through. It also had the ability to teleport itself to nearby solar systems so was the perfect mode of transportation for the army as well.

Where on Earth will I land, Beast asked?

We are setting the landing site for a remote island off the coast of the smallest continent, Despair replied, it should allow for your arrival to go overlooked until the army is mostly through the gate.

When I arrive I will make my way to this continent and begin the assault myself, Beast said.

As you wish, Void and Despair agreed.

Get the army and meet me as soon as you can, Beast said then he stepped through the gate. He found himself in the center of a small crater surrounded by burning trees and shrubs. A small furry animal sat in one of the outer trees and chattered at him, he incinerated it with a puff of breath. As he straightened up he saw over the trees and got his bearings. According to the position of the sun he was facing south-west towards the larger land mass that was his target. He started striding out towards the continent and after ten minutes he hit the ocean and was greeted by a huge hiss of steam as he waded into the water. It helps one navigate hostile environments when one does not need to breath, Beast thought to himself with a grin from the bottom of the ocean.

His first indicator of his approach to the landmass was a slender submersible that emitted a warning about him not getting any closer to Australia unless he wanted to get shot at. He kept going after immolating the sub only to get hit in the back with a torpedo large enough to knock him off balance. Angered Beast spun around to find himself face to brig with a much larger sub and another torpedo. This one sent him careening across the ocean floor. He picked himself up and sent a pulse of super heated plasma through the water that melted through the outer hull of the sub and causing the entire thing to combust. He continued through the water encountering more and more of the military forces of Australia which he dispatched with relative ease after his experience with the big sub. He emerged from the water about ten minutes after the first encounter and began to make his way through the land and air forces. Futile defenses, He thought as he crushed another artillery gun under his foot, Void, Despair get down here!

An entire army blipped into existence right around him.

At your service Dark One, Void said from his ACU. Despair's contingent appeared next with his ACU and they were set for the conquest of the Earth.

Character Turinal

Lord we have the signal, Derrius said as he rushed into the room.

Good, Turinal replied from atop his throne in the high chamber of the courts of the Giants, the Leviathans' downfall begins now. Ready the troops we are traveling through time so lets get ready!

My lord, Derrius replied as he hurried out of the room.

Turinal took a last long look at the wondrous palace he built. With its catwalks and terraces, domes and spires and skyscrapers. He sighed as he turned away from the golden city that he created and went to done his armor.

My lord Turinal, Gord the Armoror said as he bowed, Your armor awaits.

Turinal walk pass Gord with a muttered rise and approached the armor that he had custom made for himself. The armor consisted of a helmet shaped in the face of the Beast their guide and strength. The chest plate, leggings, gloves, greaves, and arm plates were also crafted to reflect the appearance of the Beast.

My sword, Turinal demanded!

Here master, Gord said bringing forth the masterpiece that was the Sword of Souls.

The Sword was a two edged blade, ten feet long, its edge was forged in the shape of a flame that was in mid flare. The hilt was a foot and a half long, wrapped with Leviathan skin, and capped with a platinum set, Star Shard to hold the souls of its victims. It had even created a personality of its own from the corrupting of the encaged souls.

Turinal, the Sword said as he hefted it, it has been to long.

Indeed it has my friend lets get to some blood shedding our Beast needs us, Turinal replied as he strapped the Sword across his back. Striding out from the armory and out onto the amphitheater floor Turinal was submerged in the enthusiasm of the awaiting crowd.

My most loyal subjects, Turinal began, Today it the day we have long awaited. The Beast is free, the portal stands ready and our foe Kalathanon is but a shadow of his former self. This day marks the beginning of our ultimate victory over the despicable Leviathans! Come with me and we will overflow into a new universe like a flood crushing all that stand in our way.

The crowd shouted, For the Beast, For Victory, and For Glory!

To the portal, Turinal shouted over the den of noise, Go my warriors into the future! He walked through the crowd and towards the massive portal building. The structure was a thousand feet tall and over ten thousand feet wide. The entire thing was a power funnel to rip a hole through reality to the Beast. At it powered up the air above the building was sucked away as a vacuum formed in the atmosphere then the vacuum filled with a black inky fluid that solidified then exploded leaving a hole through which he could see the Beast. Turinal was the first one through.

What, Beast exclaimed as Turinal and his Giants filled out of the gapping hole in the air.

My Lord, Turinal said as he kneeled.

Ah Turinal, Beast said, arise commander and tell me how many have you brought?

All of my race is here, Turinal replied, over 80,000,000,000,000. They will not all come through the portal at once but as we need them or have the room to sustain them.

Excellent, Beast roared, Now march with me and my army these are commanders Void and Despair.

Two huge metal men walked over the hill and into view, Amazing weapons those must be, Turinal commented.

Is this your old commander, one of the two commanders asked.

Indeed watch and learn, Beast said, this one is more capable than the both of you.

We shall see, the other said, let him assault the next city.

Haha, then so be it, Turinal we are approaching the major city of this continent take it down.

With pleasure Lord, Turinal said, with or without my army?

Without, Beast replied.

So be it, Turinal said as he drew the Sword and walked up the hill to view the city. Before him sprawled a metropolis that must hold over a billion people it was surrounded by formidable looking turrets, tanks, aircraft, smaller metal men, and another commander. This one must be against Beast, Turinal thought as he strode towards the city with Sword humming in his hand. The first wave of fire came from the turrets about half way down the hill. He deflected the plasma blasts with Sword who absorbed some of the energy as the plasma dissipated. The aircraft came next in three waves of seven aircraft each. Some of the planes rained down a hail of bullets that bounced harmlessly off the armor, others dropped bombs that Turinal easily avoided but which left craters in the ground over twenty feet across. On the last run of planes Turinal leaped into the air and threw out some fire power of his own, five of the seven planes went down in flames and shadow.

The tanks and men came at him next, each stroke of Sword brought them down and strengthened him. Raaah!, Turinal yelled as his soul joined the spirit of Sword and the two became one massive weapon. Before them the army fell one by one as they ate through the metal of the defenders and crushed their gun batteries and defensive structures into oblivion. Finally they stood before the commander and they decapitated it with one swift stroke. Turning away they heard a hissing sound, spinning back around they saw the head opening and a much smaller humanoid get out. It had a gun in one hand and a sword in the other. It raised the gun and was impaled on Sword that Turinal threw just a moment before. Sword reversed its flight back to Turinal's hand once its victim was dead and its soul absorbed.

It is good to feed again, Sword whispered as Turinal strapped it back onto his back.

My Lord Beast the city is open, Turinal shouted.

He was answered by Beast leaping over the hill, plucking him off the ground and setting him on its back. You are still just as loyal as before and even more powerful, Beast complimented Void and Despair will be arguing over your performance here for weeks.

I am only doing my Lord's will, Turinal replied if they are lees suited for the task they should get better.

They have their own strengths, knowledge about this universe or access to it is their strongest but knowing how to use it against our foes is their second.

Just then Turinal's army of Giants swept over the hill and rushed into the city to begin the slaughter and takeover of the population.

Character Void/Despair

This new one is most unusual, Void said as he and his brother admired Turinal's handiwork.

Indeed that sword of his seems to be alive, Despair said, I wonder what secrets his kind know that they used against K and the Leviathans?

I wonder how much it cost to produce that weapon, Void responded, if it was not an object of fear to the Giants then they would have more of them, but out of the 3,000,000,000 here I only see the one.

Yes that might be why only their leader wields it the others are too afraid of it, Despair replied. And that armor beast must have personally had that crafted for him it is unaffected by bullets, heat, cold, electricity, and physical force. If it was not for that armor Turinal would not have been able to simply charge in to one of the best defended cities we have come across and single-handedly take down the entire army guarding it.

I would like to get a look at that armor, Void said, if we could make an ACU out of the same material I think even K would have difficulty getting through it.

Void, Despair, Beast called we got battle ships heading this direction for the other land masses, assuming this radar is working.

It is, how many, Void countered.

Looks like about ten miles worth of ocean is covered by them, Beast replied.

Should we send out the Sea Hunters, Despair asked?

Not yet lets have our aircraft hit them first and provide us with a true count on the ship number, Void said.

I have a hundred bombers and three hundred ATG/ATA fighters ready to depart, Despair said, or would you rather use your own?

Send them, I'll start constructing an operational base here while you oversee the attack.

Sounds good to me.

They left each other to their work, Despair heading over to his airfield, and Void over to an area that would be perfect for a base after some building removal.

Void obliterated about ten square blocks of buildings and their residents to clear space for his base. Here would be a good spot for an air pad, Despair will need replacements for the air craft he will lose. Some AA guns could go around it and connect it to the land factory. Then I will surround it with long and medium ranged artillery then encompass that with a ring of land defense turrets. Lets see I will want a nuke and ballistic missile eliminator every three blocks and shields. That park looks like a good place to monopolize for energy production, and I can get plenty of metal from the buildings until I get my converters online. Void continued to plan out the layout of his base as he started to build.

Despair scrambled his planes as soon as he got to the airfield, he was unable to accompany them in person but he kept track of them through their radios and the radar.

Commander this is Bravo leader we have visual on incoming destroyers, battle cruisers, and carriers, initiating cluster attack.

Have Alpha, Charlie, and Delta follow you through the formation, Despair ordered.

Will do sir, Bravo out.

Despair watched as the ships on the radar blipped along with his aircraft. Bravo leader you still with me?

We are here sir, what is the trouble?

Radar jammer find it and eliminate it.

On it sir, Bravo out.

A second later the radar map reappeared all of it was covered with unknown objects that Despair could only believe to be an armada of ships.

Alpha, Bravo, Charlie, Delta scramble scramble pull out, the entire ocean if converging on you.

Understood sir Bravo out.

Sir, Alpha returning.

Understood sir, Delta heading back.

Charlie on rout to base, over.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56 Minions, Minions, Everywhere!

Character Sgt. Paul Jackson

Jackson was in the middle of a full blown siege, Soap was next to him and was yelling for reinforcements. Their foes, a thirty foot colossus of a creature, were called the Giants and had apparently been warring against the Leviathans for uncounted years. As it stood they were wreaking havoc and destruction across the Arc which was floating around a black hole through which Doug had sent a part of himself and Sparks into the universe where K and the others were. It also happened to be a hole through the universes so the Giants could breach the gap and attack anything that was on the other side, in this case the Arc.

Soap our bullets don't even dent those creatures, Price said as he and Ghost dashed into the tunnel that he and Soap were taking refuge in.

So we discovered, Soap said, how is Doug?

Seems fine considering, Price replied, he seems to be the only thing we've got that can hurt these Giants.

The silence that followed only proved the point, it was a quandary the Giants were hard to kill, almost immune to bullets, and with the size of a small building to put behind each of their strikes they had stopped all but Tyreal, Hadrial, and Doug from killing them. The orbital ships of the Elites and Humans and Serrains helped but unless they could find a more efficient way of dealing with this threat they would lose.

It was during this time that Jackson had an idea. Maybe we are going about this the wrong way, the Leviathans fought these Giants before, so how did they win?

I assume they used their magic more so than their strength, Ghost said, it makes sense.

That is what I thought too, Jackson admitted, but what if their magic was not their greatest weapon, what if it was their speed? These Giants hit hard but they are relatively slow with the massive two handed blows they deliver. We have all seen Tyreal and Hadrial dodging them while they take them down, we have similar agility lets find a way to use it.

We need something better than these guns then, Price said they only bounce off those beasts' thick hide.

What about swords or Delta's Chainsaw attachments could those work, Ghost asked?

That they might, Soap said.

A rending of metal followed by the bellowing of a Giant disturbed the rest of the conservation.

No time like the present to find out, Jackson said drawing his katana and strapping his gun on his back.

For what its worth we got you covered, Soap said.

Right, three, two, one, Now! The Giant rounded the corner in the tunnel and charged them. Jackson and Price rolled to the left while Ghost and Soap rolled right. The giant turned towards Soap. Jackson ran up behind it and struck at its legs. The Giant bellowed as its legs gave out under its weight. Price yanked out a knife and threw it into the Giant's eye, causing it to flinch and cover its face. That Gave Jackson the opportunity to get on top of the creature and drive his blade into the base of its skull. The Giant reeled, throwing Jackson off of it and out of the way, then fell to the ground with a whoosh-thump and was still.

Got one, Jackson called, now that leaves what another hundred thousand or so?

More, Fenix said as Delta ran in from the opposite direction, how did you kill it?

Swords work better than guns on these things, Soap said, and I would assume so do your chainsaws.

So we can get back to killing things instead of just hiding in holes while Doug, Tyreal and Hadrial have all the fun, Coal said.

Right, 141 replied.

Glad to have you guys on board with this, Jackson said.

Of course we are on board with it, Johnson replied, just one question, where do we get enough swords for the rest of us? Energy swords?

Energy swords, Price said, the Elites possibly, they might be having problems of their own at the moment but I'm sure they have figured this out.

Doug, Jackson yelled, see what you can do about getting us five energy swords.

A few seconds later Dough replied, a drop ship is coming in just outside get the swords and get in I have a new deployment for you.

Got it, Jackson yelled as they all dashed up the tunnel and out into the night. Night on the Arc was unique a small star in its center cast light onto the parts of the Arc that were facing it and the other half was in a constant subdued twilight. They heard the drop ship as it came over the side of the Arc and came towards them.

An Elite hopped out and motioned them inside it passed out an energy sword to each member of 141 and Johnson as they entered.

So where are we going, Dom asked?

To a rift site, the Elite answered, the parasite believes that if we gain control of the rift we can stem the tide of Giants that will come through.

So this is off the Arc, Jackson observed.

Yes it is, we have identified six sites where energy flares led us to believe that these are cloaked Giant teleporter and they have been beaming the Giants into and onto our ships and the Arc from some place else, the Elite said, we will be on our own once we get there Ship Master wants small stealthy groups to go in and secure these sites they are not heavily defended due to the cloaking but expect there to be some fighting. I and seven of my brothers will be in this ship and will track you just use this beacon when you need us to deploy, it can also laser designate targets for the Phantom's heavy gun.

Understood, Fenix and Soap said.

Jackson, Ghost, Price, lets move, Soap ordered as the ship lowered to allow them to disembark onto the first teleporter.

Got your swords, Jackson asked?

Yes, they replied.

Ok just checking, um, why does it look like we are jumping out into space?

Because we are not inside the cloaking field yet, the driver said, once you get on the ground you will be able to see the teleporter and its defenders, and they you.

Ah great, well lets go, Johnson said as he jumped into the cloaking field and vanished from view. Delta followed him then 141 went through.

The inside was astonishing the teleporter was an entire complex floating in space. It was like a giant curve that ended in two points that were generating a huge hole in space through which were pouring massive transports.

Commander, this place is much more than a teleporter, its an entire wormhole generator, Fenix said.

Copy that we are coming in. The drop ship materialized as it passed through the cloaking field. Due to the low altitude we will not be as useful in this ship as normal but unless the gun is disabled we can still cause some damage.

Understood, Soap said, we will keep you covered, now lets find the power source for this thing and get creative.

Jackson and Ghost took point as 141 proceeded with the phantom trailing them and delta acting as vanguard.

I kinda expected there to be more guards than this, Ghost whispered.

Well then its your lucky day, Jackson replied as a trapdoor in the ground opened up and four Giants climbed out.

Guess I should have keep my mouth shut, Ghost said as he rolled away from a swing that would have crushed his head.

Jackson was dodging his own attacker's swings with the same skill if not the same flourish as Ghost put into his rolls and spins, but either way they were doing a good job at opening up a window for the Phantom to shoot the giants.

Whoosh, boom, whoosh, boom, whoosh, boom, the Phantom's gun started pelting the Giants with plasma. That only seemed to anger them. Jackson spotted Soap on top of one of the Giants as he planted his energy sword into its head. Then Jackson ducked under another swing from the one attacking him and countered with a strike across the back of the Giant's knee, causing it to falter and allowing him to get onto it and drive home his considerably longer katana into the creature's heart. He was thrown off as the Giant fell and rolled across the grass to avoid being crushed by the corpse.

Nice work, Price said, now lets go help Delta they got a whole bunch of these things coming in.

What how, Jackson asked?

One of those ships is heading their way, Soap replied dashing under the Phantom to Delta's position, get over here and get ready for a serious show down. Four Elites dropped out of the phantom for support and explained that only three needed to be inside to drive and operate the Phantom, weapons and all.

Lets get it to the generator and get it offline before these Giants overwhelm us, Fenix said, captain we got you covered start moving. With that the group started making their way farther into the structure.

Character Carter

Just when I need help they leave, how typical, Carter thought as he rolled in the air to dodge a thrown spear. The Giants didn't wait long to invade Avalar, but just long enough so that Delta, 141, and their otherworldly companions got taken off world. Well with the exception of Deckard, the old man had proven to be indispensable when it came to arcane magics and quick thinking. Hell if it wasn't for him observing that the Giants were slower than the dragons they would still be loosing, as it stood they were at an impasse. The Giants were constantly being reinforced, albeit slowly, and the Dragons had developed a fighting style to avoid getting hurt when fighting, unless they got unlucky. So far the Giants had taken several small outlying towns and one port and Carter's dragons had only had one death and three injuries. Sadly all of the injured and the departed were young, 40's-60's ish and Carter felt slightly guilty for their pain and he felt even worse about Joel, who had died after having his neck sliced open half-way up.

Carter knew however that these feelings were how he should feel and he turned the guilt into an iron will to beat back these invaders fast and hard. Xavier was to his left and Deckard was on his back raining down beams of light that burned up any organic material in its wake. It was a terrible price for the land but it seemed to be the most effective spell against the Giant's in the old man's repertoire. Together they were trying to survive a scouting run that had gone awry. Funny what the mind thinks when one is being shot at, Carter thought to himself.

Carter where are we going, Cain yelled across at him?

There is an entrance to the caves and tunnels that run under the ground just on the other side of these hills, Carter replied, we just have to keep avoiding getting hit until we can get inside.

And even if we do get hit if it is not critical I can heal us on the fly, Xavier said, still sure wish we had Rayon's shield right now.

Aye, Carter agreed, even after attempting to construct a shield of fear like Ray could Carter just could not get it to stabilize without the electrical side of Ray's powers. Down! He shouted as a wall of arrows and ballista spears came arching towards them out of the pre-dawn light with the only visible part of the projectiles being their glistening heads. Cain burned several and blew off course many others to allow the three of them to get through without any major injuries. Carter could feel where one of the spears had bounced off his armored underbelly leaving a sore spot that was three feet across.

How you holding up X, Cart, Deckard called?

We'll make it, Carter replied only a few hundred more feet. Five wing beats later and the three were rushing inside a camouflaged door that led into one of the Mole's tunnels.

Well that didn't go as expected, Carter said, X see what you can do about this bruise I don't think anything is broken but can tell for sure.

Hmm, you seem fine, not much I can do about the bruise nothing is broken you are just going to be sore for a while.

Also the Giants are more heavily entrenched than we had thought, Cain pointed out, so we even gained some insight from this venture. I just wish it was good news and not bad, but in my experiences it is usually worse.

The silence that followed only seemed to prove Cain's point until Xavier spoke. Well there are more of them than we expected and they are more entrenched than we would like but that means they will be slow to respond to attacks that we direct at their other holdings. If we just chip away at their encroachment then eventually we can just lay siege against their stronghold.

Seems that their weakness of being slow to react is truly their greatest disadvantage, even in strategy, Carter said, now lets see about getting back to Warfang before…, He was interrupted as the entrance to the tunnel was collapsed inward and a group of Giants charged through.

Before that Xavier finished as the three started backing away while also looking around for a way to close off the tunnel behind them.

Carter, Xavier hold them off then get back when I say, Cain said.

I hope you got another great idea, Xavier said as he and Carter moved forward and placed themselves between Cain and the Giants.

Four of the Giants stepped forward, and drew their weapons. Two had spears the size of Carter's tail one had a hammer that was three feet thick and an ax that had a four foot blade, the last one had a sword that was six feet of blade and two feet of handle.

I'll try and take most of the hits, Carter said, just keep the really damaging ones from killing me.

I got your back, Xavier said. Then he and carter charged as blue light started swirling around Cain. The dual wielding Giant dodged left and the sword carrying one dodged right, the spear men planted themselves in the hope that Carter and X would impale themselves on the spears. That wasn't going to happen, Carter twisted around the spear that was aimed for him and brought his claws to bear against the Giants head severing it almost completely. Xavier went under the spear that was pointed at him and gutted the Giant holding it. The sword and dual stepped in and started harrying Carter and X trying to keep them busy until reinforcements could enter the tunnel. Carter dodged under a swing from the hammer but caught a hit from the ax in his shoulder, fortunately the weapon caught and he was able to pull it away from the Giant, though not with a great deal of pain to his shoulder. Xavier had the swordsman pinned against the wall and was in the process of out wrestling the Giant. Carter ducked under another hammer swing then whipped out with his tail and knocked the hammer out of the Giant's hand before back lashing it and then exploding it with a fear bomb. X had managed to clamp his jaws onto the Giant's neck and was finishing licking himself clean.

Get back Cain shouted as another wave of Giants came into the tunnel. Carter and X back-rolled toward Cain as the roof of the cave turned a bright blue and then collapsed on top of the incoming Giants sealing off the entrance.

Good timing, Xavier commented, nice dramatic flare their with the blue glow.

Your welcome, Cain said, now we should be moving along before they clear that blockage.

We will need to find a more permanent solution to this tunnel's discovery later, Carter said, Cain hop on.

Cain went to get on him but when the slight extra weight of the old man was placed on him his leg that had been hit by the ax collapsed throwing Cain off and slamming Carter's chin into the floor. Ah, X can you fix this?

Give me a second…, damn Carter how do you keep doing this to yourself and still keep going, X replied as he surveyed the wound, try not to move this will be uncomfortable.

It normally is but it got to be better than not having the use of my foreleg, Carter replied. X nodded and Carter felt his leg being stretched and twisted. He really wanted to try moving his leg but knew it would be faster and easier if he stayed still, a few seconds later the stretching was replaced by an itching and X nodded that the wound was healed.

You would think that after thousands of years we could have discovered a way to keep the itching away, Carter said, Cain care for a retry?

Just don't throw me off again, I'm to old for this, Cain said, as he climbed up and seated himself behind Carter's wings.

As they headed down the tunnel they began discussing their plan for taking back the land that the Giants had invaded.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57 Right, where were we?

Character Cortana

We are lucky that Beast is not here, Cortana said, as she Spyro, Cynder, John and Arbiter were heading towards a site that she hoped would act as a good forward base against the incoming waves of units and Giants.

That is just it though, Arbiter said, while we are here Beast could be amassing power, enslaving or destroying whole planets and prophets know what else.

You both have good points, Spyro said, but I agree with Cortana we are not ready to take on Beast, Void, and Despair just yet.

Not to mention their armies, Cynder added, if this is a small force and it has been giving us this much trouble then I would hate to see what the full force of their armies can do.

Agreed, Chief and Cortana replied. They glanced at each other and John nodded. After having you inside my head for a while it is easy to start thinking like you, he explained.

Or I you, she replied.

Halt! Commanded a voice from somewhere in front of them and from around the side of a mountain a Giant stepped into view. I am Bitguar commander of the company sent out to keep you from securing your base. I challenge you to a duel for the occupation of the base.

Cortana, John began.

Chief stay out of this I can take him, Cortana said then replying to Bitguar, I accept your challenge, what are the terms?

Hand to hand, no weapons, just you and me, Bitguar said.

Ah so I have to get out of the ACU then, Cortana replied, …ok. She popped the top and leapt out completing three front flips on her descent and landing on her feet, creating a small depression in the ground in front of Bitguar. The ACU suit landed behind her and her motion tracker indicated that Spyro and Cynder along with John and Arbiter had landed next to the ACU. Since it is your challenge and I made the first move it your turn, Cortana said to a startled Bitguar. The Giant said nothing but crouched into a fighting stance, legs spread, knees bent back straight hands out in front to protect from attack and to deliver counters and strikes. Then he struck, for a giant he was quick, very quick, but Cortana, with her supernatural speed and strength was able to dodge the attack and strike a blow right on the inside of Bitguar's elbow. The Giant rebounded like the blow never connected and they continued circling each other. This time Cortana struck, she was faster than the Giant but he was bigger and even her incredible speed and strength seemed to do nothing to the giant as her knife-hand made a gash in his leg as he spun out of the way. Cortana followed up with a series of several kicks and punches most of which Bitguar dodged but one connected with his shoulder. Instead of jerking away, the Giant leaned into the blow reducing its effectiveness and allowing him to slam Cortana across the ground leaving her dirt covered and on her back. She barley had time to roll out from a crushing blow that Bitguar was delivering as his fist stuck into the ground next to her chest. That gave her the time to get off the ground and onto the Giant's back, where she repeatedly smashed him in the side of the head and back of his neck. Bitguar threw himself backwards onto the ground almost crushing Cortana in-between his bulk and the unmoving rock that her earlier slide had uncovered. Jumping off and rolling to get out from under the Giant, Cortana spun around to face him again. Bitguar however was chanting and a black sphere of energy was gathering between his hands. Cortana shouted for Spyro and Cynder to watch out but it was too late the black orb rushed from Bitguar's hands and slammed into Spyro and Cynder leaving behind nothing but ash. John and Arbiter had escaped because they were on top of the pair and were out of the path of the sphere.

Then something inside Cortana snapped, she never knew exactly why her behavior was affected so by those events but right then she became 'alive'. she brought one hand up and sent a huge pulse of electricity into the Giant sending him flying through the air she followed him by jumping up after him and caught him as he started to fall back to the ground. She grabbed his head and spun snapping his neck like a twig before she and the corpse landed she pushed herself away to land next to John who had to throw himself to the side to avoid being hit by her. It all happened in only a few seconds but they were a life changing few seconds. Running over to where Spyro and Cynder had been Cortana bent down to see if she could find any trace of what might have happened to them, all she could pick up were some left over energy emissions from the black sphere, Spyro and Cynder were gone.

They are gone, she said as she pushed herself off the ground. John slammed his fist into the Giant's head causing a crunching sound, Arbiter whispered 'from the universe comes your energy and to the universe you must give it back'.

Are you sure they are dead, John asked.

Dead, Cortana replied, seems to be correct.

Beep…beep…beep.

Do you guys hear that, Cortana asked as the beeping sound grew more pronounced?

Hear what, John said, I don't hear anything.

What do you hear, Arbiter asked?

Like a beacon, a beeping noise, Cortana replied, wait its coming from, the ACU. She whipped around and leapt back into the suit, there was a message awaiting her, she already knew from who.

Character Cynder

Look out was the last thing Cynder heard before she and Spyro were struck by a massive force that felt like it ripped them apart piece by piece. Now they were gazing across a large field with a river running along its western edge and a forest on the other side of the river. Spyro are you alright, she asked turning to him?

Yeah I think so, but where are we?

Dead son, a voice said as a dragon materialized in front of them.

Wait dead, Cynder asked, so we were ripped apart by whatever that force was?

Yes, said another dragon that materialized next to the first one, which is actually going to be good for the universes because now we are finally united.

Ok but who are you, Spyro asked?

Oh Spyro, said the second one with such compassion Cynder could almost feel the love rolling off of the pair of ghost dragons, we are you parents.

Cynder was astounded, but Spyro was dumbstruck, he just stood there with his jaw hanging open staring at his parents. The both were purple dragons, the male was wider and stouter, while the female was long and possessed a whip-like quality about her. Then Spyro fainted and Cynder started laughing, it was not entirely appropriate but the sheer ridiculousness of their situation was just too much when combined with a ghost Spyro fainting, she didn't know ghosts could even do that. Fortunately Spyro's father chuckled a little as well, he seemed to appreciate the crazy situation that she and Spy were in.

He will be fine in a few seconds, we ghosts don't stay out for long, my name is Sparta, my mate's is Alexandria, it is good to finally meet you mate-daughter.

Spyro shook himself as he got up and walked over to his parents, it really is you he said, then we must really be dead or you have come back from the dead, though if you could have done that I can think of countless times during my childhood that having you around would have been of great benefit.

You didn't need us then, you had Cynder, Alexandria said, but you do need us now, the universe is already looking less bright without you two in it and we can get you back.

To which one, Cynder asked?

Your natural one the dimension you came from you will have to find a way back into, Sparta said. We have selected a site that we think will be best suited for giving you two the best chance of helping your friends and saving the universes, give our regards to K and Celantra when you see them, tell them we miss their company here and don't hold this against either of them we asked them not to tell you. We are sorry Spyro, we love you but our ability to help you is greatly diminished by what we are not allowed to tell you at this time.

Know this dear, Alexandria said, we will come back into your world, we just need a stronger signal to lock onto, you have only been dead a few minutes but we have been dead for 120 years. Signal locked are you two ready?

Yes, Cynder said. Spyro just nodded a lone tear making its way down his snout.

We will see you again soon son, mate-daughter, Sparta said as they vanished from view and mountain walls replaced the field on their left and right a large structure with a beach behind it replaced the view in front of them and they crashed onto something hard and heard some one say. Ah hell Sarge is going to be mad when I tell him about this one.

Character Caboose

And then I said why not just eat all the ice-cream with the sandwiches in the car, Caboose said to Grif who was standing on the ridge and looking down at their warthog in the stream below.

Caboose have I ever told you that while you make no sense I like the way you think, Grif said. Then two dragons appeared above the warthog and fell on it crushing the jeep under their weight. Ah hell Sarge is going to be mad when I tell him about this one.

Yeah him and Lopez, Caboose said, … I like dragons they are big.

Huh, I always thought that that would surprise me but nope I could almost feel it coming, Grif said, stupid fate.

Hello dragon peoples, Caboose yelled down at them, do you think you could pull the warthog out of the stream?

The two dragons shook themselves off spraying water everywhere, one was purple and gold and the other was black and red. The purple one answered, sure just give us moment, the purple one was definitely a guy. They looked each other over then the black one licked the purple one on the nose before turning and saying where do you want it? The black one was definitely a girl.

Caboose you are the only person I know who would ask two dragons that had just crushed a car by magically appearing above it to pull it out of the ditch.

Oh could you just put it over there, Caboose said pointing to the base of their ridge then turning to Grif, I like them, they seem nice.

Caboose they are fire-breathing, fanged, clawed, spiky tailed dragons, Grif said, why wouldn't they be nice it's not like they have to be mean to get what they want.

The Purple dragon hefted the warthog and tossed over their heads and onto the ridge, sorry it was a little lighter than I thought, he called, uh you wouldn't know a Master Chief would you?

Master chief, Grif said, that's the big dude that beat up the Covenant armada, then vanished along with his insanely kick-A AI.

Yeah that's him, the black one said, if we wanted to find him where would we go?

Caboose and Grif looked at each other, right, Caboose said, we might want to get Washington to do stuff.

You already forgot the question didn't you, Grif asked.

Uhhh, yeah, Caboose replied.

Still you actually had a good answer, Grif continued, I got to tell Sarge about this ooo and I'll blame them for destroying the warthog.

Well this is terribly helpful, the purple one said.

Tell me about it, Grif said, Sarge, Simmons and Lopez are on their way and they are never going to believe that you two are responsible for destroying the jeep.

Caboose, Washington's voice came in over the radio, what do you want?

You and Tucker and his alien kid should come out here, Caboose said.

Should we bring Sheila?

Uh no… wait yes, well maybe.

I'll bring the tank.

So who are you, the Black one asked?

Oooooo, Grif can I answer, Caboose asked?

Yes, you can introduce us, Grif said.

Hello I am Michael J. Caboose and this is…

You forgot my name again didn't you?

No wait you are… Grif!

Wow I actually didn't expect you to get it this time, Grif said then to the dragons, yup I'm Grif, who are you?

I'm Cynder and my mate over there is Spyro, Cynder said pointing to Spyro with her tail. He was climbing out of the riverbed to join them on the ridge. Then Wash and Tucker landed next to them after going through the gravity lift.

Grif, that was Sarge, what in tar nations, whoa what the blarg?

Yeah Sarge, Simmons, Lopez this is Cynder and Spyro…

Grif why did you break the warthog again and what were you doing with Caboose?

Wait Sarge you are looking at two dragons and all you care about is the Warthog, Grif asked, that figures.

Right, Spyro said I guess that is Sarge, which one is Simmons?

He is the other red one, Caboose answered, the other red one is Lopez.

Wait, there is a red one and a brown one, so is the red, red one Simmons, Cynder asked.

Yes I am Simmons, the red other red one said, and its is not red its maroon, Sarge's armor is red, and Grif is orange.

Yes we see that, Spyro said, so half of you are red and the other half are blue.

Its Aqua, said one of the blues.

Tucker, stop talking to my new friends, Caboose said.

You know I kinda like this, Cynder said for once we are not the entire center of attention.

I know, you would think that after having two dragons appear out of nowhere these guys would be a little surprised, Spyro said.

Huh, holy flying snicker doodles, Sarge exclaimed, where did those come from?

Yeah Sarge they are the ones who landed on the Warthog, Grif said.

So Caboose, those two dragons just appeared in the sky and fell into the river, Washington said.

Yes, Caboose replied, actually they fell on the warthog which was in the river, then I asked Spyro to get the warthog out of the river and he threw it over there.

Wait who, Tucker asked?

Oh Spyro is the big guy dragon and the other big dragon is his girlfriend Cynder.

Uh hu, Wash said, I see. I'll just go ask them myself.

Hey Caboose, Cynder asked, I figured you guys would panic or something but this seems normal to you, I mean it can't be every day that two dragons fall out of the sky.

No not every day, generally only on the weekends, between food time and food-nap time. And then there were the giant squids those were here yesterday.

Yeah man did they stink, Grif interjected, my gun still reeks.

And there are the big birds they don't like me very much.

Oh man don't even go there I still find bird crap from when we had to clean you off, Washington said then addressing Cynder, Ok I got the real story from Spyro, seems that Caboose got it almost right, he is a little slow but just to make sure. You and Spyro are married or mated or whatever you call it and through some very random circumstances that I know only all to well about ended up here, right?

Yes, Cynder replied, what do you mean know all to well?

You don't want to know, Wash replied, we don't have room for either of you in our bases so if you want help finding Chief then you will have to spend the night out here, there are some caves over there that you might be able to enlarge, just don't go digging up the graves also you will need to trade us a favor to get our help.

Graves who are in them, Spyro asked?

That would be Doughnut and Lopez's old body, Caboose said.

What if we brought Doughnut back, Cynder asked?

You could bring back captain muffin crunch, Caboose asked, oh yes I would like that, could we let them do that then help them?

Huhhh, Wash sighed, fine just go see if it is ok with the reds.

OOOOO, Sarge, Caboose yelled, can we brig Doughnut back?

What, Sarge asked, did you just say bring him back? He is dead so unless you can magic him back I don't see how.

That is the general idea, Spyro said as he walked up next to Cynder, so do we have a deal?

Sarge looked straight ahead for a while then said, ah sure Caboose go ahead.

That is twice you have had to use that spell in only a few months, Spyro said, you sure this will be ok?

Yes dear, Cynder said, besides you will be right there with me.

And me, Caboose said.

Uh, Cynder Caboose can get a little attached to girls who are nice to him, Tucker said, so if he seems clingy that is just normal for him.

I am not clingy, I don't need anyone but Sheila, Caboose said.

Who, both Spyro and Cynder asked?

The tank lady, Caboose replied, she is the big tank, that is a girl, and talks to me.

Oh that tank, Spyro said, who is driving?

That is Tucker's alien kid, he is a little creepy but you get over that after a while.

Blarg!, came a shout from the tank followed be a hello Caboose as the tank rolled past and stopped in front of Lopez, Hi Lopez.

Wait the tank has a crush on the robot, Spyro said, that is odd.

And Caboose has a crush on the tank, an Elite said as it got out of the tank.

See he is creepy, Caboose said, all slimy and teethy.

Actually he looks just like any other Elite, Spyro said, we met their leader the Arbiter we are also trying to find him.

Caboose, Help me dig up Doughnut, Simmons said, thanks for getting me into having to dig this hole.

Right be right there, Don't leave big dragon peoples we will help you!

Character Sarge

Ok here he is, Sarge said as they finished pulling Doughnut out of his grave.

Wait you buried him in his armor, Spyro asked, that is… different.

Well we normally switch out the dead people's armor with our armor if they have a better color, Tucker said, but no one wanted his.

It is pink, Cynder observed.

Yes its pink, Sarge replied, now see what you can do about him.

Ok but I need to warn you to do this I have to go dark, Cynder said, and that form can be very scary.

Scarier than a 40 megaton talking bomb, or a giant tank ramming into you, or a big alien infecting you with its parasitic young, Sarge asked?

Never mind, Spyro said, just don't shoot her.

Ah fine whatever, Sarge replied, just get on with it.

Hold, said a deep but strangely soft voice.

Turning around Sarge saw a man in a vest with a beard and more chest hair than most large apes walkout of the side of the cliff.

Really, Spyro said, do you do this just to mess with us or something?

Something, the vest man replied. Then he snapped his fingers, walked to the waterfall and flowed up it and out of sight.

Uhn what happened?

Well butter me up and stick me in an oven, Doughnut, your back, Sarge exclaimed, and you said that you were going to do something scary.

Huh when did I…

Not you Doughnut the big black dragon standing behind you.

Wait what?

Say hello to your rescuers Doughnut, the black one is Cynder and the Purple one is Spyro.

Hi, Spyro and Cynder said.

Oh cool dragons that can save people from death, Doughnut said, ah man why do you guys get all the cool things when I'm not here?

Actually it wasn't us who resurrected you that was vest man, Cynder said, I don't know what it is with him but he seems to just pop in and out of reality and mess with stuff.

Oh so he is like one of those freelancers, Sarge said.

Hey we don't walk through cliffs of bring people back from the dead or flow up waterfalls, Washington said, oh and Doughnut sorry about shooting you.

Oh that is ok, I get left behind a lot.

Um I killed you.

That is ok I am sure Doc can fix me up.

Doughnut, Caboose said, your back!

Hi Caboose.

Wait Caboose it took you until now to notice that Doughnut was back, Sarge said, son you need some help.

Did someone call me?

What the blazes, Sarge said turning around again, Doc how did you get here Doughnut said your name only ten seconds ago?

Oh since command was a hoax and all I just live in the caves with the big bats, Doc said, they are nice. Oh cool dragons and one of them is my color, Purple. Are you a pacifist too or a medic?

Pacifist no, healer yes, I'm Spyro this is my mate Cynder.

Glad to meet you… wait what are you doing here is it about the big massive power fluxes that have been coming from space?

Hm I never thought that they could be connected with those, Sarge thought, I bet that is how we can help them get to Chief.

Grif get the warthog, we are escorting some dragons to the space station launching facility.

I hope Lopez has it fixed, Grif muttered as he trudged off to get the jeep.

I hope you two are ready to travel cause we got a ways to go and a lot of stuff to blow up to get there.

I'm in, Washington said, still want to get back at whoever put me through all the stuff I've been through.

Is Doughnut going, cause I'll go, Caboose said.

I'm in, said Jr. the Arbiter is legendary among my people I want to see him.

I'm with Jr., Tucker said.

Simmons you going, Sarge asked?

Yes sir, Simmons replied as Grif drove up in the warthog.

I'll get Sheila, Jr. said.

Lopez I need you to stay here and… oh heck get the Hornet we may need it, Sarge said as his favorite robot walk over.

Si, Lopez said as he walked behind the base.

Well fellows it looks like we got ourselves another adventure, Sarge said, charge.

Character Kalathanon

He rose back to his full height the taste of Spyro and Cynder's ashes still on his tongue.

Well, Celantra asked?

They were most definitely killed, and they are most definitely gone, K replied, but they are certainly not dead, he finished with a toothy grin.

What that doesn't make any sense, Cortana said.

Actually it makes perfect sense, Celantra replied then turning back to K, was it him?

Yes and I think Spyro and Cynder are in for a surprise, K said, if they went where I think they did then a family reunion is occurring. I think we will see those two again when we need them and possibly some extra help as well.

K, Cortana said, when I saw them die something happened to me can you see if anything is different?

K looked her over then 'looked' into her what he saw was unprecedented in all of the universes he had been through, Cortana, an AI, had become a consciousness she was alive.

Cortana, he said, you are not longer an AI you are a consciousness now you are human?, no … impossible you have become a Sentinel.

Not impossible dear, Celantra said, just very improbable.

Aye, K replied, how is it that between all of the people we interact with you, Cortana, along with Spyro and Cynder or part of their family seems to keep[ us busy 90% of the time?

Skill, Cortana said.

Ha-ha, K chuckled, it must be that, now while I don't want to seem unconcerned that Spyro and Cynder did just get killed, they are fine and we need to get back to Doctor, River, and Riza. Besides Spyro and Cynder will not let a little thing like death get between them and their children, or each other.

If my experiences with them are anything to go by they will turn up again when we need them, Celantra said, or at a very awkward moment.

Enough small talk, Cortana said, Riza just radioed they need you two back over there.

Right, K and Celantra said as they took to the sky.

K I'm sorry, Celantra said, but we can't go after them.

I know, K replied, I also know that they can take care of themselves. Though that does not make leaving them any easier. They are like children to me and after what happened to…

I know, Celantra said, I loved him just as much as you did.

Still do, K said, but he is gone and now Spyro and Cynder are stuck somewhere without anyone to help them.

Well there is one thing that we can take comfort in and that is it was 'him' who relocated them, Celantra said, and that means they are needed more desperately wherever they are than they were here.

K just nodded as he and Celantra spiraled down to land next to River who was waving for them to land.

What happened, she asked when the duo had landed?

Spyro and Cynder are gone, K said, and I don't know when they will be getting back.

Well that is just great, River said, Are they going to be ok?

Probably, Celantra replied, but we can't tell for sure.

River, Doctor called, we could use your and K and C's help!

C, Celantra queried, I like it!

See why I go by K, K said.

Later dear sounds like they are in a bit of trouble, C replied as a loud explosion followed by a grinding sound echoed from over the hill. K and C vaulted over to find Riza locked in a fight with a huge assault bot. one of its arms had been blown off thus the explosion and grating but still it was hammering Riza with a continuous blast of plasma.

My shields are almost gone could you hurry up, Riza yelled?

Got it, K said as he sent a blast of dark matter at the bot, followed by a bolt of energy from C. The resulting detonation ripped the bot's chest into a thousand pieces. Then a ball of energy blipped into existence and started casting out sparks of electricity. Everything it touched turned black or was melted in the stream of power.

I got Doctor called as a humming filled the air. The energy creature was pulled towards a rod that was connected to a containment case, where Doctor had switched on a magnetic field generator. Once the creature touched the rod it started shrinking until the canister was filled with it. Got it, Doctor exclaimed, oh you are beautiful.

Is he talking to it, K asked?

Yes, River replied, he takes a great delight in finding new and exotic creatures and this is one of the craziest creatures he has encountered.

I thought that would have been us, K said.

What oh no, Doctor said, thought you are a close third.

Wait third, C replied, what sort of creatures have you met?

Well I occupy the top spot and then Beast is in second, with you in third, Doctor continued, right well back to base then?

No over to Cortana's firebase, K replied, without Spy and Cyn to guard it we need to be there and maybe we can find some way of using that energy creature to help her out over there.

Very well, Riza said, we will follow. The five of them started making their way back to Cortana with their prize secured in K's grip.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58 Red Vs Blue and You

Character Tucker

Wow four kids huh, Tucker said after Spyro finished telling them about his and Cynder's family and what they were doing and why they needed to get back, bow-chick-a-bow-wow.

Really Tucker, Wash said, we just heard that reality itself is in danger and that is what you are thinking about… it figures.

I didn't exactly get that but I didn't like it, Cynder said, are we ready to go now?

Yup, Sarge said as he and the reds drove up in the warthog with Lopez flying the hornet behind them.

Ok how are we going to get out of here with only one helicopter, Wash asked?

What, Sarge asked?

Yeah, Tucker added.

We aren't riding in the hornet, Sarge continued, we are driving the warthog.

Up a cliff, Spyro asked?

No through the ocean, Sarge said, the hornet is so you two can fly above us and Lopez can keep you on course through the GPS locating system I installed on the warthog.

Wait that actually made sense, Tucker said, except the driving through the water part can the warthog actually do that, and if it can would Sheila be able to follow?

Ah sure, Sarge replied just put'er in drive and follow us.

And where are we going again, Tucker continued.

To a military space frigate launching facility, it was supposedly decommissioned after the investigation into the freelancer project but I know that it is still a functional part of the continuing project, Washington replied.

And what are we going to do once we are there, Tucker asked?

Hi-jack a ship, the bigger the better and grab as much freelancer stuff as we can, Wash said.

Wait freelancer stuff, Caboose asked, like Tex and Church?

What, Tucker said, you don't expect to find those two in there do you?

Well if Tex is a freelancer and she and Church are stuck in the ergonomic thing then they would be in a freelancer place, Caboose said.

That must make sense to you, Tucker said, man what I would give to live in your world for an hour.

Actually he might be right, Wash said, this is one of the last freelancer places still in operation so the epsilon unit has a good chance of being there.

Ok who and what are you talking about, Spyro asked?

Church is an AI that we worked alongside with for a number of years, he had this thing for another AI named Allison we just called her Tex, Tucker explained. See Tex was like Wash here they were both freelancers, meaning anyone of them could beat the hell out of us, and did on several occasions. Now they are stuck in an old storage unit and Caboose wants to free them because he thinks that Church is his friend and Tex because Church won't leave without her.

I think we will just stick with not understanding you guy, Cynder said.

Yeah that's what works for me, Simmons said.

Lucky, Tucker said, I have to keep things running over here, Washington has no idea what we do.

What I was taught to fight, Wash said, not lounge around like you guys. Though given a choice I would so take this job you guys have a one in a thousand chance of actually getting into dangerous situations.

Then why do we always get stuck going on quest with big scaly creatures, Caboose said.

Hey, Spyro and Cynder said.

Don't take it to seriously Caboose said it, Tucker said, plus the last big scaly creature we found infected me with its parasitic offspring.

Blarg, Jr. said.

I never said that, Tucker replied, I think you are the only beneficial thing that came out of the whole quest, or me for that matter.

Yeah I know dad, Jr. said, I just like messing with you.

I am going to have to talk about your attitude when we get back, Tucker said, hey Sarge where is Doughnut?

Oh he is riding side-saddle on the hornet, Sarge said, see.

Hi, Doughnut said, this flying stuff is really cool and high and cool, right Doc?

Don't look down, Don't look down, Don't look down, Doc said while clinging to one side of the hornet with Doughnut sitting on the other side.

Por qué tengo que estar pegado a estos tontos, Lopez said.

Why doesn't he speak the same language that you guys do, Spyro asked?

Its got something to do with his programming, Simmons said, wait can you understand him?

Yeah K cast a spell on us so that all languages would translate into what we understand, Cynder said, the reason we know it is a different language is because we can still hear the different phonetics of the words they just all make sense to us.

What is he saying then, Sarge asked?

Umm, the two replied, you may not want to know.

Right whatever, Tucker said, can we just go?

Right, Sarge said, good idea Lopez huh-huh what a little rascal. Then he drove the Warthog into the water. Then it backed out, Well are you coming, Sarge asked.

Oh right, Jr. get Sheila, Tucker said.

I am right here, Sheila said.

Oh right, well lets go, they got on Sheila and followed the reds into the water with the dragons, Lopez, Doughnut and Doc following above the water. It was a strange feeling with the water rushing over his suit instead of air. Jr. was inside Sheila driving so he didn't have to worry about drowning and the Spartan suits allowed him and the others to breath through the air recyclers. Why didn't we think of this earlier, he thought, as they speed across the ocean floor, oh probably because we try not to think at all.

Several hours later they emerged on a beach, across it was a very large wall which was barring their entrance into the space docking facility. The wall rose up from the flat beach for a good fifty feet and was longer than they could see, curving out of sight with the curve of the beach. Along the top of the wall were guards and guard towers, something about a warthog, a tank, a hornet and two dragons arriving at their doorstep seemed to have set off all kinds of alarms.

Alert, Sheila announced, they are aiming their rocket turrets at us we should move away.

Jr. get us moving, Tucker shouted.

Right, wish we could just ram a big blarging hole in the wall, but we have either back in the water or closer to the turrets.

One hole coming up, Spyro said as he was encased in a ball of rock and then slammed into the wall knocking out a hole large enough for them to get through.

Come on blues, Grif said as he gunned the warthog through the hole.

Right behind you, Tucker replied but his response was lost over the sound of the hornet flying over him and over the wall. As they drove through a scene of madness unveiled itself. All the guards had turned and were firing on Spyro who was still encased in a ball of rock, so they couldn't hurt him, Cynder was nowhere to be seen. The reds were 'driving', more like stalling, in circles and firing their turret every time it charged. The turret on their warthog was an EMP, designed by Sarge, every time it fired the car shut off for a few seconds. Then Lopez started launching missiles at the gun emplacements and Sheila started firing her cannon. The battle was ended when Cynder burst out of a shadow and sent several small shadow creatures chasing after the remaining guards.

Wow, Wash said, that has got to be the best fighting I have ever seen you guys do.

Guys I really don't approve of smashing in peoples' walls and killing them, Doc said as the hornet landed and he, Doughnut, and Lopez got out.

Ah-ha another victory for the red army, Sarge said, well lets go we got to get the warthog through that door.

Sheila Lopez stay here and guard our backs, Jr. said, ok Wash which way?

Oh uh right, through the door then to our left should be an old storage room we should probably see if we can get any of the old equipment… or better guns.

Character Cynder

Well, she thought to Spyro they are certainly different.

Yeah, he replied, I just hope they are as reliable as John.

Your worried about your parents aren't you?

Yes what if they come back at the wrong time or what if they come back just to take a hit for one of us?

I can think of many worse fates than dying for your children, we would for ours.

Aye true.

Hey Caboose come back we are supposed to go left not right, Washington was saying.

But Church is this way I will only be a while, no wait that is not right, moment, yes I will only be a moment.

They had entered the complex after some squeezing on Spyro's part, Cynder just shadow-formed her way through the door. It was more open than she had expected from the outside appearance but then it also had to be large enough to easily maneuver large pieces of space ships. They had entered the main hallway from a side door, that was why it was so small, but the hall they were in was forty feet across, and who knows how long with lights hanging from the forty foot ceiling, Caboose was headed for a room down the hall while Wash and Jr. were rummaging through a room off to their left, they were in the hall because Spyro didn't want to keep squeezing through doors, and Tucker wanted to watch the reds try to fit their warthog through the door.

No more to the right yeah that's it the second wheel is almost in, Sarge said as Grif was burning rubber and grating metal trying to fit the warthog through a door that was just a tad to small.

Sarge I think it is stuck, Simmons was saying.

Nonsense, Sarge replied, why don't you get on the turret and try to shoot the walls until they are wide enough to get through.

Why not just let the tank shoot the doors, Grif asked?

Because that would destroy the warthog, num-nuts, Sarge replied, Lopez get Sheila to push on the warthog maybe the combined force will get it through.

Si, came the reply, then a loud crash and a horrible scraping noise that made Cynder want to cover her ears rang out before the warthog popped through the door.

Ha see I told you we could fit it in here, Sarge declared, just took some work.

More like took of the side and rear bumpers, Grif remarked as he looked over the battered hog.

Ah that will clean up once we are back at the base, Sarge said, now if those lame-o blues are done we can get a move on.

Were done Washington said as he and Jr. exited the room each carrying several small devices that looked like they plugged into something, wait where is Caboose.

We are back, Caboose said as he walked back down the hall, he was carrying a purple oval shaped device that looked pretty beat up.

Wait you actually found it, Wash asked, wow I didn't actually think you would.

And a big flying thing and more of those floating bodies, Caboose replied, though the flying thingy has a lot of big guns, and is very big. It is even bigger than the space shuttle that I rode in once.

How much bigger, Spyro asked, like massive big, huge big or not quite as big as those?

Well if massive big is this building then the flying thing would be… even bigger!

No way a dreadnaught class battle ship, Wash exclaimed, this will be perfect, it will probably be guarded, though so how would we get in?

Just walk in, Cynder said, seeing as no one has come to check on us yet that means that they don't know we are not supposed to be here and with me and Spy playing the part of a new weaponry system I doubt they will have too many questions.

They would only need to suspect one, Wash countered.

Do we have much of a choice, Simmons replied heck it worked to get us into freelance command why not a space ship?

Ok fine, Wash said, Spyro, Cynder I hope you know what you are going to say.

Nothing, they replied.

Actually that would work better, Wash amended, lets go Caboose oh never mind I guess it is the way you came.

Yes it is backwards, Caboose said.

Reliable, yeah right, Spyro thought to her as they headed for the ship.

Creative, Cynder reasoned, and at least they are not totally freaked out by us.

Yeah I know things could have been a lot worse but if these guys are what Dad and Mom consider help then I am even more concerned for them than before.

That got a laugh out of Cynder and Spyro even chuckled, the sound seemed to surprise the others, and Doc asked, what was that about?

Oh nothing, Spyro said.

Hey since we don't have any cars and you two are going to act as weapons could we rid on you, Tucker asked, it certainly beats walking.

Sure hop on, Cynder said, just hold on tight so you don't fall off.

Bow-Chick-a-Bow-Wow, Tucker said.

No you are on Spyro, Doughnut said, me, Doc and Caboose are riding on Cynder.

What ah whatever, Tucker replied as he Wash and Jr. got on Spyro.

I take it you don't get to rid in the jeep, Cynder said to Doughnut as he sat on her back just above her wing joints.

No I usually have a motorcycle, but it got lost, Doughnut said, Ok Doc are you on?

Yup, Caboose how bout you?

I am on, Caboose answered.

Ok Sarge, follow us, Washington said, Right Spyro we need to get through that door.

Spyro heated the metal around the door then reached in with his front paws and pushed the door way open large enough for him, Cynder and the Warthog to get through with ease.

After four more doors and traveling down almost a hundred feet they came out into a hanger and saw the ship for the first time.

Whoa, was all Cynder could think and she could feel Spyro was thinking the same thing. The ship was almost two miles long, over a thousand feet tall at its lowest and over five thousand feet wide.

If we do get on that how are we going to crew it, Grif asked.

All ships like these have a minimum crew of ten which we meet, Simmons said, as long as we don't try to operate all the guns at once we can drive the ship from the bridge.

Great lets go, Jr. said, maybe our ambassador status will help the process along eh?

Oh right forgot about that, Tucker said, you two could be alien technology, instead of just a new weapon.

If it gets us on that ship fine by me, Spyro said, just try not to aggravate all the guards there must be over ten thousand in here.

Over there that looks like a knowy person, Caboose said lets ask him if we can get on the ship, I like ships.

Caboose was right to their right was a guard with a clip board who was checking off large crates and such that were bound for the ship.

Lets get in line, Wash said, huh the Pillar II interesting name.

The line to get in was long but they found their way to the guard after only forty-five minutes, by then Cynder's feet were starting to hurt from standing on the hard concrete with three other people on her back.

What have you got, oh ambassadors welcome I was not informed of your arrival, the Guard said.

Jimmy is that you, Tucker said, hey man its great to see you and all but we got these new aliens here who need to get to wherever the Pillar II is going, if you know what I mean.

Ah got it, Head on through, should I inform the captain.

No the fewer who know the better, Jr. said, you know how it is.

Oh right, this must be one of those unofficial official things, don't worry I never saw you.

Tucker nodded and they proceeded through the opening and into the belly of the massive Pillar II.

Character Simmons

"Ok now if I can just get to the bridge then I can take over the ship," Simmons said, "Tucker see if your ambassador abilities can get us there."

"Already on it," Tucker said, "follow us."

They wandered about in the ship for almost two hours before Jr. finally convinced Tucker they were lost and that finding a guide should not be hard or dangerous. After that it took them ten minutes to get to the bridge.

"Thanks," Tucker said to their escort as the man walked away.

"Yeah whatever," came the mumbled reply.

"what is with the people on this ship," Simmons asked, "everyone seems miserable"

"That, private, is because we have been stuck here for over a year, I am the captain of this ship name's Jack."

Jack was about five foot ten, with short cropped black hair, brown eyes and ebony skin. He was dressed in a white captain's uniform which was covered in medals ranging from tokens of valor to purple hearts. On his head rested his cap, the fit was such that it moved perfectly with his head. He had a pair of leather gloves and a pair of black boots to top it off.

"So ambassador what brings you here, and in such strange company" he asked?

"Sir Simmons here can explain it better," Tucker said.

"We picked up an energy reading back at our base it corresponded with Spyro and Cynder's arrival," Simmons said indicating each dragon in turn. "Now they need to get to that signal to get back to their friends and save the universe from what I gather, however we cant pinpoint exactly how far away it is, only in which direction."

"So we could be gone for a while then," Jack asked?

"Quite a while," Simmons replied.

"Good then lets go," Jack replied.

"What," they said.

"I said ok, this is now an official ambassador mission so government stuff can't get in the way, we can leave whenever," Jack explained, "the crew will be happy about this." "Jones, let the ambassadors have the use of your station so we can get a fix on this energy reading."

"Sir," Jones said, "the controls are all yours ambassadors."

"Tucker get out of the way", Simmons said, "now lets see if I take a reading from the back of the ship and one from up here then …. We've got triangulation, location… oh your not going to like this."

"Where is it," Cynder asked?

"Captain Jack, the reading is coming from the center of the galaxy, it is just on the other side of the…."

"Of the super massive black hole," Jack finished his hand idly stroking one of his medals, "it would take us over three months to get there the normal way."

"We may not have three months," Spyro said, "we may not have three days."

"Then we must take the more extreme rout," Jack continued, "We are going to gravity hop while in slip-space drive."

"Wait is that even possible," Wash asked, " not to mention extremely dangerous."

"It is possible, it is dangerous but it is the only way we can get to this reading in less than three days," Jack said, "you seem good with computers, what's your name?"

"Simmons sir," Simmons replied, "what do you need?"

"I want you to man the navigation controls while we do this," Jack said, " no offense Jones but he is a Spartan."

"That's ok sir," Jones said as he walked out, "I've been wanting a break anyway."

"Private Simmons, hold that lock on the target if we loose it for even a second we could either go flying out into deep space or into the center of a black hole."

"Oh right, Simmons said then under his breath, "why do I have to be responsible for that type of accuracy."

"Now this is going to be bumpy," Jack said, "from here to the black hole at the center of the galaxy in three minutes or less, woo-ha!"

"Wait what?" Simmons said as the Pillar leapt forward throwing him into his seat. Oh crap, he thought, I got to keep the signal locked on. Pulling himself over to the computer Simmons kept track of the reading as they speed out of the launching facility.

"Slip-space in five," Jack said, "two, one, now!"

Simmons felt like he was being crushed against the chair and a mountain for a few seconds while the Pillar warped through space. He managed to keep his eye on the computer readings to make sure they were following the signal. As Simmons watched he saw that their path was going to pass dangerously close to the event-horizon of the black hole. When he pointed this out to Jack the Captain said.

"That's what I was aiming for with a slip-space drive anything between us and the targeted destination affects our travel, if we were going to hit a star at any point then we would simply instantly vaporize. In this case I was aiming for the outer reaches of the black-hole's gravity well so we would speed along much faster than normal, fast enough to get out of all but the center itself."

"Is that why it feels like we are being crushed," Grif gasped.

"Yeah this ship is not designed to travel this fast normally but her extra strength armor plating gives her the ability to," Jack replied.

"Is that supposed to be comforting or just something you made up," Sarge said, "I don't like the way this ship sounds."

The Pillar had started to vibrate and grate as they flew along creating an ear-stinging screech.

"Yeah I just made that up," Jack replied, "But due to the extra armoring she should be able to hold up."

"We are just about out of the Black-hole's reach," Simmons said, "just a few more seconds." The ship stopped grating and they slowed down so hard that Simmons was thrown across the floor to land in a pile with Spyro, Cynder and Tucker. "Ow, blarg blarging blarg," Simmons said.

"Spyro Could you get off me," Cynder asked.

"Ah, yeah just let me get your horn out of me first," Spyro replied, "Simmons can you see how it is stuck in me?"

"Yeah," Simmons replied as he pulled Tucker free of the two entangled dragons. "Ok it looks like Cynder's horn is jammed into your shoulder at a thirty degree angle. If you push your shoulder off towards the door then her horn should slide out."

"Ok," Spyro said, "Cynder I might need you to push me off once I get your horn out."

"Right," Cynder said, "sorry about stabbing you, but your just so heavy, I might start you on a diet."

"Oh crap," Simmons grabbed Tucker and dodged out of the way as Spyro came sliding their way leaving a trail of blood across the floor.

"That is a lot of blood," Caboose observed as he, Sarge, Jr., and Grif walk over.

"Spyro doesn't that hurt," Grif asked?

"Yeah I does," Spyro replied, "just give me a moment."

Spyro's shoulder was covered in a green mist which cleared to reveal that he was fully healed.

"That is one of his powers," Cynder said walking over and licking Spyro on the nose, "Jack how are we?"

"We're good," Doc called, "Doughnut was knocked out when he collided with the window and Jack is just staring at some huge space battle we ran into. Good news is we found the signal it is coming from that giant star shaped thing that the massive portal device is being attacked by."

"Wait," Wash said, "what is that."

"Oh blimey," Jr. said, "that looks like a flood grave mind, but this one is the size of a planet."

"We are being hailed," Jack said, "I'm putting them through."

On the com screen a massive head appeared. "Ah good more allies," the Gravemind said, "Wait Spyro, Cynder is that you? What are you two doing back here?"

"It's a long story Doug," Spyro said, "but we need to get back is that where the portal leads?"

"Yes, you help us secure it and we can get your entire ship through," Doug said, "see you shortly."


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59 Under Hawk's Eye

Character Hawk/Fisher

"I don't like the sound of that," Hawk said as he sat down on the stump next to Fisher.

"What happened this time," Fisher asked?

"Two of the dragons got killed," Hawk replied, "and apparently they aren't dead."

"They aren't undead are they," Fisher asked concerned?

"No apparently when they died they were relocated to their old universe," Hawk explained, "Either way it got Storm and Terrador word sparring like crazy."

"What are they surprised," Fisher asked?

"Only Terrador," Hawk replied Storm seems to have seen this happening already and was just waiting for it."

"So were basically doing the same old thing, guard duty, only with dragons for support," Fisher said, "and these dragons can't die but can be relocated back to their universe. What else is new?"

"Not much," Hawk agreed, "its still just us trying to survive and keep those we protect safe…er."

"Except now instead of the fickle citizens of Haven we have to protect two dragons and a giant walking death bringer. Sounds like we are the ones being protected."

"Not quite," Storm said as she walked over to them, "you two will be in for one wild ride when Spyro and Cynder come back. Just remember to tell Carter that Storm sent you." She continued walking past to talk with Ivan while Terrador walk over and flopped down next to them on the soft loam of the hill that they were camping on. Ivan was making his base at the base of the hill and surrounding them were mountains to the north and west while a grassy plain extended from the hillside to their south and east.

"She is… is just… not possible," Terrador stammered, "I was always there for her and now she is the one here for me. There is something really wrong with the world when the father starts trusting in the child more than himself."

"In a world like ours I wouldn't be so certain," Hawk said, "we've seen stranger in our time which is considerably shorter than yours."

"Humph then you must be made of legends," Terrador said, "I need to get some sleep, see you in the morning."

"Whatever she told him must have really knocked the steam out of him," Fisher observed, "He normally is more stubborn."

"Your jealous aren't you," Hawk asked.

"Not jealous just admiring the ability to win any argument."

"I'm sure that is the only reason, though I have to admit it would be a real nice addition. Hey monsters do what I said because I said it."

"Hers doesn't seem like that type of ability my guess is those two just have a much more complicated history than they have told us about. Sometimes I wonder what we would have been like if we had a kid."

"Then he would have been captured by every crime lord in Haven so they could have leverage over us, then we would have had to go outside the law and kill them all to get him back."

"That is a strong stance for a hypothetical situation," Fisher said.

"It's what makes me… me," Hawk replied, "Would you still be with me if I wasn't?"

"Ha true enough, if we weren't as crazy as the other we would have never worked!"

"Hawk, Fisher, can you spar a minute," Ivan called, " I think we are about to have some company."

"Right," they replied as they got up grabbed their weapons and started over to Ivan. Storm was heading back to get Terrador as they reached Ivan. "What do you see," Hawk asked?

"There is something out there according to my radar, er, my motion tracking ability," Ivan amended after getting questioning looks from both Hawk and Fisher. "However it is sometimes there and sometimes not there. That probably means that whatever this is it is hiding a large force from my senses, or it could be phasing in and out of this dimension, either way I think it would be best if we are ready for it when it gets here."

"And when will that be," Terrador asked as he and Storm walked up.

"Five minutes," Storm replied, "and don't worry he is not an enemy but he will be slightly confused. Hawk, Fisher you two will probably need to explain our situation. He is after all coming here because of the Beast and will be looking for a way to stop it."

"Ok that is really starting to get creepy," Fisher said.

"But helpful," Hawk added, "at least we know that this person does not want to kill us."

"Three minutes," Ivan said.

"We don't need a count down," Hawk said, "I think we will know when he gets here."

"I'm not counting down for you I'm doing an experiment to see if Storm's ability is as accurate as she says," Ivan replied.

"That's sweet," Storm said sarcastically, "but now we have one minute."

"Well you seem to be more accurate than I thought," Ivan continued, "that is a little disconcerting."

"Welcome to our world," Hawk said.

A loud whoosh sounded the arrival of their visitor as a pocket of air expanded to accommodate for the mass of the … human? Indeed Hawk saw what looked like a human form standing in the clearing with depressed grass around where he appeared. As the dust cleared it was apparent that the person was in some sort of armor, for he was covered from head to toe in white plates of some composite material with a window over his face so he could see through, even though he could not see in.

"Hello wandering one," Storm said, "if you wish to fight that which you felt then you found the right side. Hawk and Fisher here can tell you more." Then she turned and walked towards the base Ivan had constructed. He did not need to be there himself anymore because of the construction robots that he had built now he simply guided the construction instead of actually building the structures himself.

"Hawk and Fisher," the armored man said in a voice that radiated confidence and caution in equal amounts, "I assume that is you two." He walked over and sat down then took his helmet off revealing a round face with black short hair, piercing eyes, and an overall hardened demeanor that put Hawk and Fisher more at ease.

At least, Hawk thought, he seems to know what he is about. "Yes that's us you got yourself into one massively complicated mess involving dragons, spirits, dimensions, magic, undead, robotics and just plain weird. Right now the embodiment of evil itself is on a conquering, killing rampage that extends across all reality. Here and now we are helping Ivan over there, the big metal guy, to setup another base so we can pincher the commander on this planet and then move on to the next one."

"Hmm that actually explains a lot tell me is K involved in any of this and if he is tell him Starkiller is here and ready to help," the man, Starkiller, said.

"It figures actually that you would know him," Fisher said.

"Figures," Starkiller said, "with K I would not be surprised to find out he used to have tea with the devil."

"Good cause from what we have gathered he actually did used to be allied with a group that calls themselves the Prime Evils," Hawk said, "though they have been pretty helpful so far, they just look nasty."

"Oh how are they," Starkiller asked.

"Ok I think you are pretty much filled in then," Fisher said, "hey Ivan get K on the com tell him Starkiller is here."

"Done," Ivan replied a few seconds later, "K says just stick with us and he will get back to you when he is done where he is."

"Figures," Starkiller said, "I guess I'll take the watch I didn't expect to arrive here at night I just got up an hour ago and am to awake to go back to sleep."

"Nice," Hawk said as he got up and headed for their living building, "wake me later, Fisher you coming?"

"Right behind you," Fisher said.

"Hawk, Fisher, get out here!"

"Huh what," Hawk and Fisher yelled jumping to their feet and grabbing their weapons. Running outside they saw that Storm and Terrador were back to back and fighting six large robots that were shooting at them with lasers. Ivan was rallying a defense around his base, Starkiller was dancing through another ten or so bots and loping off limbs and causing all sorts of havoc with some blue and green flashing sword-lights, but never the less the bots kept coming. The decided that Storm and Terrador could use their help more than Ivan or Star. With a shout Hawk charged the nearest bot and brought his ax across its leg in a crosswise sweep, the ax skidded off sending sparks into the dim light of the predawn.

"How are we supposed to hurt these things," Fisher yelled over at him.

"I don't know give me a minute," Hawk replied, "get down." They dodged behind a building as an explosive hit the ground where they just were.

"We don't have a minute just do something crazy that always works," Fisher said.

"Right, I'm going to see if I can crush it with that tree by getting it to shoot the trunk," Hawk replied, "Keep it busy for a few minutes just make sure it doesn't move."

"Oh sure I'll just stay here and be a target," Fisher yelled after him as he dashed out into the surrounding forest.

"Right this should do it," Hawk thought as he ran up to a big tree and started chopping. Three minutes later, after Fisher had successfully kept from being killed the tree started to fall. "Get out of the way!" he yelled as the tree fell. He saw Fisher duck behind a building as the tree crashed down on the robot crushing it into the ground.

"Yeah that's one," Hawk yelled.

"Two left" Fisher said pointing over to where Storm and Terrador were ripping the rest of the attacking robots to shreds.

"None," Ivan said as he finished blasting the remaining robots with a red clinging laser-mist that quickly dissolved the last two.

"So this is what we are fighting," Starkiller said, "not overly impressed."

"These were the little ones," Hawk replied, "the really big ones are larger than Ivan."

"Oh you got to be kidding," Starkiller said, "well if they weren't such a problem then K would have already finished them off."

"Exactly what we thought," Hawk said, "but is seems to me that K is going about this all the wrong way. He is determined to fight back the army before going after the commander but I think that he, me, that Cortana lady, you now, and…."

"And me," Storm said, "yeah I knew, I always know, and that's why I'm in."

"Oh good," Hawk said, "Starkiller you in."

"An assassination mission, oh yeah," Starkiller replied.

"Great now we have to convince K, C and Cortana," Fisher said.

"I didn't say Celantra would go," Hawk amended, "just K Celantra would stay here, keep them thinking that K was still around."

"Wait Celantra, as in K's Soul-mate Celantra," Starkiller asked, "You will never get K to agree to that."

"Oh I think we can," Hawk replied, "Ivan get K on the radio."

"Got him," Ivan called, "want me to relay the plan?"

"Aye and see of he will ask Cortana about it."

"Done he says he needs a minute. He agrees but he doesn't like it."

"He doesn't need to," Hawk replied, "just get him and Cortana over here, Now."

"They are on their way," Ivan said, "K doesn't sound to happy I'd be careful what you say to him."

"That's ok we are used to insulting, demeaning and otherwise being insubordinate to superiors," Fisher said.

"Yeah but I just asked K to leave his wife to come do this I think the fall back might be a little different, assuming this doesn't work," Hawk said.

Character Starkiller

"So what happened," Starkiller asked K as he was riding him to go attack the commander that was controlling the enemy forces.

"Short version," K said, "I found the dragons, lived with them for a few decades, then holes started opening up in reality, chased the Primes across the galaxy to recruit them against Void and Despair, Celantra was returned to the living world as in a crystal body by Fiona, stuff happened, Tyreal popped up and brought us into the Fade where we fell through into this universe where all hell got let loose by the Beast, oh that also gave Celantra back her natural body but her bones are still crystal and thus she is super extra strong. Any questions?"

"No I think I got it," Starkiller said, "I take it these droid things are under the command of the Beast in some way then."

"Well technically they answer to Void and Despair but yes those two have allied themselves with Beast for now and I don't see that changing." K replied.

"I'll admit, K, you've changed since we last met last time I saw you, you would have killed anyone who thought about separating you and Celantra. Of course you didn't have her with you then."

"She completes me Star, its like judgment and mercy, or hot and cold they mellow each other out and thus complete themselves."

"So what your judgment then and she is mercy?"

"Something like that, I control reality she controls energy and our personalities are such that when we are together we keep each other from doing something stupid."

"Yeah I know what that is like, thanks again for, well everything."

"Speaking of that how is Juno," K asked.

"Oh she's fine, Thanks for asking."

"Two minutes," Cortana called, "How we doing K?" K gave her a low growl in response. "Still touchy I see very well maybe destroying the commander will help with that."

Starkiller got to his feet and drew his light sabers as they came across the last hill, before him was a sprawling metropolis of war factories, gun emplacements, and at least ten massive war bots. Each bot was over fifty feet tall and was outfitted with three main cannons and several AA turrets. "K how are we supposed to kill those?"

"You can get them by taking out their joints, Hawk you hunt down the commander with Cortana, Storm and me will see what we can do about everything else. Star this is your stop."

Starkiller jumped off of K and fell towards the ground after six seconds of freefall he slammed into the ground while dissipating his energy with a force bomb that knocked everything away from him. The war bots immediately headed for him.

"Don't engage them up close if they are about to die," Cortana shouted, "they turn into creatures of pure energy that affect an area with this massive overflow of electricity."

"Thanks for the heads up," he replied then dashed towards the bots.

The first one reached him before the others did and was easy to dispatch by cutting of its legs and letting it crash to the ground. As Cortana said a globe of energy burned its way out of the wreckage and started casting about for whatever had destroyed its body. Making a mental note of where the energy disturbance was, Starkiller turned to face three more of the bots just as they sent a barrage of energy discharges his way. He took cover behind a building as a swath of devastation carved up the ground he was just on.

"Ok I can't take them out by cutting them into pieces cause they can cover each other," he thought as he glanced around the building. The bots were skirting the energy field left from their fallen brother and were trying to get behind him. "Got you, Starkiller mumbled then he jumped on top of the building and threw his light sabers at the bots. One went down immediately as his saber hit it across the chest, severing its arms just below the shoulder and causing the front of the bot's body to fall away from the rest releasing the energy beast inside. The other two didn't even slow down but each had started clanking after the light saber had hit them. Catching the sabers as he drew them back, he used them and a blast of force to send back an energy bomb that the closest had fired at him with explosive results. As the headless bot toppled over the remaining on was joined by two more and the three renewed their assault.

Starkiller leapt to a different building as the one he was on got demolished by another energy bomb leaving a smoldering ruin. As the remaining four bots came into range it struck him that the energy discharges were the same type of energy that the creature inside them is made of, and if he could over load the circuits that channel that energy then the body should explode. He didn't get time to test his idea before the building he was on got hit by another energy blast and he was forced to jump and run. Glancing over his shoulder Star saw that K and C were farther in the base clearing swaths of it with their breath and strength, Cortana and Hawk had disappeared.

"Got to either take these out now then go help the others or buy them the time they need and try not to get hit," he thought, "well I'd better do this now before the seven of them get to strategic." Using the force to empower him he leapt into the air spun around and sent a ball of lightning at the nearest bot. his attack didn't hit but it did absorb a wave of energy that was being fired at him. Armed with this new information Starkiller created a field of electricity around him, the shield stopped the bot's attacks before they could harm him.

"Not so tough now are you," He shouted at them, Only to have the nearest one try to step on him. Star force-gripped the foot and held the monster at bay before slowly raising it's leg then throwing the bot off balance and sending a torrent of lightning through it. He let go of it, allowing it to fall to the ground and explode, before he 'gripped' pieces of its wreckage, charged them with lightning, and sent them flying towards three of the remaining bots. Two hit their mark causing one bot to seize up and topple and leaving one with only three quarters of it left from the waist up. Recharging his shield he advanced on the four bots which were slowly falling back. Putting on a burst of force speed Star got in front of the bots hoping to stop them from retreating into their base, it didn't work the bot walked right past him with the last one shooting a wave of energy at him which his shield easily absorbed.

"What are they doing," he wondered then it dawned on him, "they're protecting their commander. Now I have to stop them before they get to Cortana and Hawk." Dashing after the bots was easy enough but trying to stop them from behind without being able to use any of their own weapons against them left him with little options. With a shout he jumped onto one of the bot's legs and started to climb it, he got to the top and with a few quick strokes removed the head. As the bot lurched Star jumped over to the next one. Instead of taking this one out the same way he rode on it while he concentrated on gripping the bot at the end of the line. After a few seconds his efforts were rewarded with the sound of grating metal and seeing the targeted bot rise into the air where Starkiller subsequently crushed it into a ball the size of a medium house. He charged it with lightning and pulled it into the bot next to it, both smashing and exploding the walker.

"Now to deal with you," he said to the bot. He jumped out in front if the bot, stopped his fall in mid air, turned around, threw his light sabers at it, Charged his shield and propelled himself through it like a living missile. The bot just stopped, it didn't fall or move it just stopped then fell into two halves as it crashed to the ground. Starkiller caught his Sabers as they returned to him and headed in to find K, C, Cortana, and Hawk.

Character Cortana

Cortana was chasing down the commander in charge of the seraphim forces on the planet, Hawk was on her shoulder, the opposing commander's tanks, aircraft, robots, etc. were doing their best to stop her and the entire base was filled with guns that were trying to hit her, she loved it.

"He's heading down a pathway up here to our right," Hawk call, "Either we almost have him or he is leading us into a nasty surprise."

"Let him try," Cortana replied, " his ACU can't match this." She diverted extra power to the suits legs and jumped over the structures to land in front of the opposing ACU.

The ACU stopped and looked at them as if it was waiting for the end.

"Don't shoot it," Hawk hissed, "there is something not right about it get close enough for me to jump on to it."

"I picked up on that," Cortana replied, "Get over there and see what you can do, I'll keep it distracted."

She started circling the ACU and it responded to her movements by circling her. For every step she took towards it, it took a step away allowing her to get no closer. After trying to out maneuver the ACU for several minutes Cortana finally got tired of it and jumped right next to the ACU, giving Hawk the time he needed to get across. Cortana then brought her arms around the ACU as it tried to pull away effectively pinning it in place. Hawk went at the top opening hatch of the ACU with his ax while it tried to shake free.

"I'm in," Hawk yelled as he jumped into the ACU unit. The ACU increased its struggling then went still.

"Hawk," Cortana asked?

"Success," came the reply through the ACU's open com, "uh wait what do red flashing lights mean?"

"Hawk get out of there that thing is going to explode," Cortana yelled in at him.

In response Hawk came racing up out of the ACU and leapt back onto her shoulder yelling, "Lets go then!"

Cortana threw the ACU away from her and activated her jet pack causing them to soar into the sky as the ACU detonated in a blast that rocked the very air they were flying in. After the smoke had cleared there was a mile wide swath of flattened buildings and burnt land surrounding the dead ACU.

"Finally got him," Cortana said to Hawk, "Hawk?" Looking over to her shoulder she saw that Hawk was gone.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60 The Last Chapter Ever (Not Really)

"So after I had enslaved several planets I took a liking to the idea," Beast continued while he poured K another cup of tea, "It all seemed to go so well until you showed up."

"Well Its not that we had a grudge against you or anything," Celantra replied as she took another moo-shu chicken wrap from the tray Beast had provided at the 300,000th reunion of the DC team, "its just that you were causing a lot of trouble for us."

"Oh yes so I was," Beast replied, "how are Void and Despair doing?"

"Still trapped inside the time-hole," K replied, "and Turinal?"

"Still trapped inside his sword," Beast replied.

"Oh awesome Chinese," Haggard yelled as he and Bad Co. got out of Flynn's chopper.

"Yo Beast dude what's up," Cole shouted as he and Delta rolled in on a centaur tank, "K, C, good seeing you again."

"K, C, Beast," Spyro greeted as he and the other dragons alighted in the field.

"Spyro, Cynder, and company, how are things going for you, Chief asked as he, Arbiter, Cortana and Johnson entered the field on top of Cortana's ACU.

"Good as ever, thank you," Cyril said.

"DC, how is going," Price asked as he, Jackson and 141 emerged from the ground on the backs of Malafore, Diablo, Baal and Mephisto.

"Urah!" Johnson replied.

"Friends, Dragons and Primes," AuRel shouted as he and his family, living and undead, and Eragon, Saphira, Murtagh, Thorn, Arya, and Varok circled in for a landing, "you were not thinking about starting without us."

"Or us," Griffen said as his ACU landed beside Cortana followed by Ivan and Riza.

"Never crossed our minds," K replied.

The Tardis appeared with its traditional wiring grating sound and the Doctor, River, Tyreal, Hadrial, Cain, and the Champions got out. "Oh good we are just in time," Doctor said, "smells like Chinese, I love Chinese!"

So with almost everyone there the reunion began in earnest with chatting, eating, several rounds of fighting just because which carried on for almost ten hours. Then the Reds and Blues arrived along with various guests that DC had picked up over the years and the partying began. There were races involving various modes of transportation, events designed simply to blow stuff up and of course K and C put on a spectacular show using their powers over reality and energy. Which was followed with a round of applause and the general 'glad you enchanted us so we could live to see that' speech from Price.

K and Caboose had found a quiet corner to talk about electronics, Cortana and Beast were in an arm wrestle with neither side seeming to gain the advantage or tire, Eragon, Saphira, Alverion and Saphira were talking about why it is that despite which type of 'magic' people used it worked no matter where they were. The Reds were chatting amiably with Thorn and Murtagh, while Blitz was sitting beside Storm. His wing was draped over her while her head rested on his neck and they watched the goings on. Then Storm whispered in his ear, "They are over Blitz, the visions are gone…Finally," then she fell asleep.

Character Storm

Storm woke with a jolt half expecting Blitz to actually be with her in the room Ivan had made for her, before realizing that her dream was the vision of her last vision, She had to talk with K, C, and Blitz. Dragging herself out of her room she realized that she had only gotten two hours of sleep. Then a cold chill crept over her, her vision had been about DC after this war was well over, but why was Beast there? She left the building at a run and took to the air as soon as she could. "We've got it all wrong," She whispered to herself, "Beast is not the controlling force Void and Despair just want him to think so until he gets killed so his power will transfer into them!" She put on another burst of speed despite being tired to find K.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61 The return of old…Friends?

Character Spyro

"Ok you all ready," Jack asked as the Pillar 2 was moving into its final position to drop off Spyro, Cynder, Red Team and Blue Team.

"No but its not like we have a choice," Tucker replied from Cynder's back.

"Got it in one," Jack said "now get moving I'm a sitting duck when still."

Spyro and Cynder jumped out of the hangar with the Reds and Blues on their backs. They were looking for 141, Delta, Bad Co., and the Champions.

"Spyro over there," Cynder exclaimed and pointed towards the direction she meant.

Spyro angled to follow and soon he saw what Cynder must have caught a glimpse of, the Champions were arrayed in a tight circle and fighting for their lives. Giant blood flew on the air, as the massive attackers crumpled around the eight but it was apparent that there were to many for the Champions to over come on their own. Spyro caught the sound of Tucker's sword charging as he and Cynder dived at the Giants. Simmons, Grif and Caboose started shooting their rifles and Sarge fired his shotgun when they got closer. Just as they were about to run into the Giants he and Cyn pulled up out of the dive and shot across the Giant army raining down every power they had. Fire leapt from his mouth as he incinerated anything in front of him, spikes of earth shot out from his tail, while his forelegs launched bolts of ice and lightning into the massed Giants. Cynder was in equal form, Shadow danced around her either deflecting anything that was fired at her or dissolving any Giant foolish enough to strike at her with its handheld weapons, Fear spread confusion in her wake, Poison wracked those unlucky enough to be in front of her and several tornadoes followed her across the ground. Looking at her he was briefly reminded of why she was called the 'Terror of the Skies'. He shivered and brushed the thought aside as he looked at her face and saw that for all the power she had and their need for it she still didn't enjoy the killing as she did when under Malafore's control.

She looked at him and nodded understandingly then her thoughts entered his mind. _"We do what we must."_

"_I know," _he replied. As they landed by the Champions and the Reds and Blues got off.

"Ha-ha, Spyro, Cynder, Good to see your back," Scaron yelled over to them, "Now help get these things off of us!"

Spyro answered by burning the Giants around him to the bone leaving them fallen to rise no more. Cynder sent a wave of shadow across the Giants in front of her, leaving behind mutilated corpses with vacant staring eyes. Then the Giants renewed their assault and even with the extra help the Champions, Spyro, Cynder, the Reds and Blues were pushed back into an ever tightening circle.

"_We can't hold out much longer,"_ Spyro thought to Cynder,_ "If they break through take the men and get them out of here!"_

"_Never!"_ Cynder's thoughts echoed in his head,_ "I'll die before leaving you."_

"_And take all of these men with you, Cynder I won't leave you but you have to get them out if things get worse."_

"_And if I leave to take them to safety you will be killed by the Giants. No I won't do it."_

"_Then we just have to hope for a miracle,"_ Spyro replied as they fought on. They were on the verge of being overrun, and of the Reds and Blues only Tucker had any ammo left which he was giving out as he could when he wasn't having to slice Giants with his sword. The Champions were untiring but were not in good shape each one was bleeding from multiple gashes and Scaron had a broken arm. It was an inspiring sight seeing the eight of them fighting on despite their injuries and never faltering, but they were going to go down sooner of later there were just to many Giants. Then a blur shot out from behind a Giant as it toppled over dead and materialized into Soap.

"Need some help," he asked with a death's head grin plastered on his face, "Cause 141 and Bad Co. are here to help." As he finished speaking a pyroblast sent another Giant flying as Haggard and Sweetwater blew their way into the clearing. Redford and Preston were fighting on the other side with Ghost, Price, and Jackson and with the additional help the combined teams were able to expand the circle but not far before the extra room allowed more Giants to attack at once and again the two force were at a stand still.

Having used up his reserves of energy Spyro had waded into the Giants with tooth and claw and tail, Cynder beside him still blasting off spells as if it was no work at all for her, she had always had more energy than he, though every time he felled a Giant he had enough energy for another spell. Which he conserved for healing him and Cynder when they needed it. Then a Phantom flew over head and blasted a clearing amongst the Giants that was just outside the circle that they were holding and Delta leapt out as the drop ship floated up and started to blast the Giants with its cannons.

"Fenix are we glad to see you," Cynder yelled, "Some timing you got." Fenix nodded and Delta formed up and held the expanse of the circle while the Giants continued to pour into them.

Five minutes later Cynder had exhausted the last of her reserves and was fighting beside Spyro, the Reds and Blues had resorted to all attacking the same Giant with their weapons being used as clubs after they ran out of ammo. The Champions were starting to show sings of the wear, Delta was running out of ammo, 141 had resorted to knives and swords, Soap was the only one still unhurt but that was because with the presence of so many servants of the Beast he was faster than the eye could follow, even that didn't stop the Giants. Once again the circle was tightening then a bright red light blasted through three Giants leaving them in a smoking pile, a grey Spartan rushed out of the crowd of Giants as they fell before its onslaught, Tyreal and Hadrial were Beside the Champions and the Giants were being forced back. Spyro heard some one say, "Yeah run from the laser face!" as another beam of red sent more Giants to their deaths. Then in a matter of seconds it was over.

Spyro looked over at Cynder, the pair of them must look awful he thought, blood and gore covered, breathing heavy, and tired beyond what either had experienced in years. Then Cynder Leaned against him and he wrapped a bloody wing around her and kissed her on her forehead. She licked under his jaw in return and they just sat there as the others reorganized them selves.

"Spyro, Cynder," Tucker called, "Come meet Tex and Church, they are dying to get a good look at you."

They looked at each other and both mentally shrugged as they got up and walked over to Tucker who was standing beside a grey Spartan and a floating silver orb with a blue 'eye' in its center.

"The larger on is Spyro and the other is Cynder," Tucker was saying, normally he is purple and she is black but now they are red from all the blood.

"Nice fighting," said the Spartan in a female voice, "I'm Tex."

"And I am Church the most freaking awesome floating head ever," said Church as he started in on a song about him being the greatest.

"I swear as soon as we find you a suitable body I am putting you in it," Tex said.

"Bow chick a bow wow," Tucker said.

"Shut up" Tex and Church said.

"Friends of yours," Spyro asked Tucker.

"Well kinda, Church used to be the leader of the Blue team and Tex is more like his girlfriend/gun-for-hire," Tucker replied, "Its weird but it works."

"Wow what happened to you two," Church asked, "How long have you been fighting?"

"About three hours," a blood-smeared Pyros said as he limped over.

"Your hurt," Spyro observed, "here let me heal you."

"Thanks for the offer but I'll be fine," Pyros said as Kitara walked over cradling a broken hand.

"I thought you all were invincible," Cynder admitted, "standing there and fighting on no matter what hit you, apparently you are just used to fighting through pain."

"More than we care to admit," Elly said as she sat down next to them wiping away blood from her eyes that came from a gash on her forehead, "its not that we are heroic it just that we can endure pain better than others. That's all heroes are really, normal people who are pushed to do extraordinary things."

"Well with the exception of me," Tex said.

Spyro chuckled as he remembered how Tex literally threw the Giants around even though she was only a quarter of the size.

"Its not a joke," Tex said then quieter, "I am the best at what I do but when my goal is almost in my grasp I…'always'…fail."

"Hey don't beat your self up about it at least you succeed at failing I can't even fail properly," Church said.

"I know still its just annoying that I have to rely on you jerks to bring me back all the time," Tex replied.

"Your welcome," Caboose said, "It is always good to bring you back."

"Wait don't you mean have you back," Spyro asked.

"No I mean bring," Caboose said, "See I kinda left their pod chupathingy

in a room on the ship where it was linked up with the floating head and the suit and a large power outlet."

"Wait you did all that… by your self, and we aren't dead and floating in space," Washington asked.

"Apparently," Scaron said, "Now lets get back to your ship and through that portal before anything else comes through."

"Pillar 2 this is Washington we are ready for pick up all targets safe and sound. They are on their way," Wash said after a brief pause.

"Then we are going through the portal to help K right," Tyreal asked.

"Right," Spyro and Cynder replied.

Character Hawk/Fisher

"Ow," Hawk groaned as he pushed himself to his feet. Looking around he was on the rocky side of a mountain just above the forest line, Fisher was getting her feet under her a few feet away.

"You can say that again," Fisher said as she limped over to him, "where the hell are we?"

"How should I know," Hawk growled his head hurt and he didn't feel like thinking instead he wanted something to hit, "but I'm glad your with me."

"Same," Fisher grunted her leg was sprained by the sudden teleport and it was throbbing with a consistency that was already grating on her, "and we still have our weapons."

"Don't we always," Hawk replied. He looked up to see where the sun was it was low in the sky and sinking. "I will assume that that is west come on lets go I don't want to be out in the open after dark."

"Sure thing just give me a hand with this leg would yah," Fisher replied. So with Fisher leaning against Hawk the two headed down the mountain towards the forest.

It was dark when they entered the outskirts of the forest, though the tree line had seemed close it was deceptive due to the immense size of the trees. In the dark, alone with each other, in the ancient forest reminded the two of another time when they had been in a dark forest, only then they had been surrounded by demons and in total darkness. Here at least the half moon shone and the stars sparkled. The presence of the stars would have been more comforting had Hawk been able to recognize any constellations, as is stood the only outstanding feature in the sky was the purple outline of a dragon with spread wings.

"Its beautiful here," Fisher whispered not wanting to dispel the quite of the forest, "dangerous with us being out here alone and not knowing where we are but I like to look on the good side."

"You always do," Hawk replied equally quiet, "but I think I know where we are."

"Really then where are we?"

"Well how many dragons have we met, plenty right. How many of them have been purple and where did both of them come from?"

"Spyro and Malafore," Fisher whispered almost to herself, "we are on Spyro's home planet… we need to find this Carter then that Storm told us about."

"My thoughts exactly," Hawk replied, "and fast we only have the two canteens of water and mine is only half full and we have no food."

"Sometimes I forget how pessimistic you can be," Fisher said with a laugh.

"Well someone has to," Hawk replied with a grin.

Their conversation was interrupted by a howl from somewhere close by and a flash of red light that seemed to come from just up ahead. They glanced at each other once as they drew their weapons then charged towards the red light. They emerged into a clearing where two dragons and an elderly human were fighting against six huge human-like figures dressed in plate armor and carrying swords, shields and spears. One carried a staff and was standing just outside the circle of his five companions and chanting the words to some spell or another. The two dragons were cast in a reddish light from the red orbs that flew around the trio and the man was busy concentrating on countering the other spell caster. Three of the massive figures had spears and were using them to hamper the dragons' movement while the swordsmen moved in to press the attack. Hawk and Fisher decided to sneak up on the spell casting giant. Even though it was a mage it was still wearing full plate armor and carried its staff with professional skill. Neither of these helped it as Hawk separated its head from its shoulders while it was distracted by its casting. At the thud of their companion's body hitting the ground the five remaining giants paused and turned, giving the dragons enough time to attack, two of the spearmen went down in a flash, while one of the swordsmen died in and inferno of fire that sprouted from the man's outstretched hands. Hawk and Fisher headed for the remaining spearman, while the dragons closed in on the swordsman. Hawk dodged a thrust and slashed the head off of the spear. The giant pulled it back and changed its grip so it could use the haft like a bo staff. Fisher harried it from its left while Hawk kept it focused on avoiding his razor sharp ax with strike after strike, slowly whittling away the remaining length of the spear. The giant tossed away the useless wood and charged. Fisher hamstrung it but sheer momentum carried it into Hawk who finished it off by plunging his ax into its heart. Unfortunately Hawk still ended up under the giant corpse with the wind knocked out of him.

"Get… this… thing… off of… me," Hawk gasped.

"Here let me help," said a deep, rumbling voice.

The corpse was hefted off of him and he got slowly to his feet, Fisher was beside him in a moment to help him up. The two dragons were sitting in front of him with the old man on the back of the brown one, while the silver one flexed its wings.

"You have our thanks for the timely intervention," the brown one said, "I am Carter this is Xavier and Deckard Cain. I assume that since you are human you were with K for some time before something got you stuck here."

"Why am I not surprised," Hawk said, "Your right, I am Hawk this is Fisher we were told by Storm to find you."

Carter and Xavier shared a look, "Storm sent you," Carter asked?

"More like advised us on who to look for," Fisher replied, "We have no idea how we got here, or how she knew about this, or what caused us to be brought here."

"From what I understand Storm is a Seer, meaning she can see things before they happen," Xavier said, "even K does not fully understand her abilities never having been a Seer himself."

"Either way," Cain interrupted, "We should take our new friends out of this forest before any more Giants come looking for this group."

"Agreed," Hawk and Fisher said, "we really don't care for the dark."

"Hop on," Xavier said, "welcome to Avalar."

Character Doug/Sparks

Doug finished crushing another of the war bots that were arrayed against him and Sparks. Sparks was still inside his head, and he was inside a whole army of flood and a massive crab-like body that he took up residence in after consuming the creature. That body had proved to be quite useful in the following weeks being able to absorb the plasma blasts and rocket explosions that he faced when fighting the Seraphim army.

"Watch your left," Sparks said and Doug shot a clawed hand out to pick up and smash the tank that was trying to blindside him.

"Nice catch," he replied.

"Yeah no problem," Sparks said, "I'm just glad I don't have to look out for the whole army."

Doug sent several of his anti-tank floods into position to support his AA floods while his infantry moved in to take the next structure. He had been assaulting this particular base for almost two weeks and had finally broken the defensive lines, while the Seraphs had better technology for the moment once he got hold of the factories he could put his flood into the robotic suits and tanks and aircraft that the Seraphim were using. Apart from the constant management of his flood Doug had also begun to notice a change in Sparks. The usually sarcastic and fun-loving creature had become more stern and well more like a leader than before. This suited Doug because he no longer had to listen to Sparks whine about the 'atrocities' he 'committed' during their bid for an increase of his power so K could find them. Besides on a world where everything was trying to eradicate them what was the problem in consuming every available biomass he could find even if it meant ransacking a town or two.

Sparks continued to survey the army and Doug through his spirit vision spotting weaknesses that Doug could not. He indicated that Doug's right flank was being attacked by gun-ships and Doug allocated the appropriate floods to deal with them. He missed Spyro and Cynder he felt empty without them, but they were going to have to do with out him for a bit and he was not going to let them down by not being a help to Doug and their only way back. He still didn't agree with Doug on many points but the creature had its benefits, like being able to turn any living thing into one of his slaves and therefore solders. The more Sparks thought about it the more Doug seemed like a tyrant. While yes they did need the solders, it still seemed a horrible way of getting them, taking over their minds and bodies and forcing them to do Doug's will. He shivered mentally and Doug sent a questioning thought at him.

"Its nothing," Sparks informed.

"Hardly," Doug replied, "You still can't justify what I, and therefore you, are doing to achieve our goal. Listen K gave me morals but it is my choice to abide by them I will feel disgust later right now K needs me and Spyro and Cynder need you so stuff the morals and act as my general."

"Whoa act as your what," Sparks asked.

"We have captured a command unit from the Seraphim," Doug replied, "I need you to command it."

"Uh ok how," Sparks asked.

"You are in my mind and I in yours," Doug explained, "Take control of the flood that is inside the command unit and direct it through me."

"I guess I have to don't I," Sparks said, "Fine where is it?"

A large armored robot walked over and Sparks entered the flood inside it.

"Got it," he said.

"Good," Doug replied, "Now lets start building us a true army."


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62 The Return

Character Sparta/Alexandria

"I got something," Sparta said, "its strong and coming from Avalar."

"Then lets go," Alexandria said, "its been to long since we have been active in the affairs of the worlds."

"Indeed, Locked entering in three,… two,… one."

A blinding flash and a loud rumble announced their entrance back into the physical world. They found themselves in a large chamber with two dragons and three humans in it. The chamber was made of gold and adamantium and a domed roof was supported by four pillars each one of a different element. The two dragons were brown and silver, while of the humans one was elderly and cloaked in grey while the other two were only about thirty and carried a sword and an ax. Two were male the elderly one and the ax welding one eyed human, the one with the sword was female. There was something slightly familiar about the brown dragon, almost like….

"Carter is that you," Sparta asked, "Last time I saw you, you were only twelve."

"Twelve," Carter murmured, "that would be, wait you two are… can, no wait yes you are. Sparta, Alexandria, parents of Spyro, but you've been dead for over 120 years."

"These are Spyro's parents," the silver one asked, "no wonder he is so powerful, the child of two purple dragons. From what I remember Malafore only had one parent that was purple, the other was black. Ah but I am forgetting my manners, I am Xavier third level grand master of healing, and for the moment advisor of war. This is Deckard Cain," indicating the elderly one, "Hawk," the ax carrying one eyed man, "and Fisher," the woman with the sword.

"Pleased to meet you," Alexandria said.

"Indeed a pleasure to be sure," Sparta added, "But we are not here for pleasantries, we come with a message and a question. We will give our aid to whoever needs it as long as they can help us find our son. Can you find him, can you find Spyro?"

"I can not," Answered Cain surprising the two, "but I know how to get in touch with some who can." As he spoke he pulled out of his robe three shattered crystals, one blue one red and one yellow. "These are the Soul-Stones of the Three, they allow, even in this condition the holder to communicate with the Primes. Tyreal asked me to guard them but seeing as the Primes are currently on our side I will use them to see if they can give us any assistance."

"If it gets us to Spyro then do it," Sparta said and Cain began to cast a spell.

Character Sgt. Paul Jackson

"Spyro, Cynder, glad to have you back," Jackson said, as the Pillar neared the portal. The Pillar had picked them all up shortly after the battle with the Giants and they were now on the last few minutes of preparation before going through the portal.

"Glad to be back," Cynder replied Spyro said nothing seemingly concerned with some thought or another.

"Hey Spyro something wrong," Jackson asked, "this aint like you."

"Hum what," Spyro said snapped out of whatever he was thinking about, "oh sorry I was just…" he trailed off again then whispered. "I will find you."

Jackson was going to inquirer further but Cynder stopped him saying, "It's probably best if you just left him alone for now he has some things to reconcile himself with."

"Ok but you stay with him now yah hear," Jackson replied, "I don't want to see him all depressed or nothing."

"I will," Cynder said, "then she Guided Spyro down the hall towards their room.

Jackson stood there shaking his head, what is wrong with him, he muttered.

"My thoughts exactly," Fenix said stepping out of a side room, "something happened to those two either before coming back here or during and it left a mark, I can tell my paladin abilities are not very strong but they let me know if some thing is amiss."

"Dang man what is with you and stepping out of dark doorways," Jackson asked startled at Fenix's sudden appearance.

"I didn't use to do things like this but this war has changed me some what, when I am in the dark I can tune in with my abilities better," Fenix replied with a shrug and slight smile tugging at his mouth. "It's changed you to, your not just good with that sword I can't remember the last time anyone was able to land a blow on you with a melee weapon."

"Reflexes," Jackson said as way of dismissal.

"Partly," Fenix said, "and perhaps a little of something else."

Jackson didn't reply and the two stood there in the hall for a moment before the heard Haggard and Bad Co. tromping their way.

"Uh-oh," Jackson said sarcastically, "here comes the boom platoon."

Fenix chuckled a little at that.

"Hey guys what's up," Haggard asked as he and Bad Co. walked up.

"There is something up with Spyro and Cynder," Jackson replied.

"When isn't there," Preston asked.

"Bow chicka bow wow," Tucker said as the Reds and Blues walked up behind them.

"Not like that numb-nuts," Sarge said, "he means like they aren't acting normal, I noticed that the moment I saw them."

"How you had only just met them," Fenix said.

"Well by the way the landed on the warthog and the way Caboose introduced them I determined that they had be killed in the universe they were in, found Spyro's parents got transported from the spirit world back to this one and then materialized in the air above the warthog. Spyro's unexpected reunion with his parents is probably the reason he is acting so distant."

"That has got to be the most ridiculous guess I have ever heard," Jackson said.

"Don't underestimate him," Simmons said, "he has been right more times than he has been wrong."

"Ok I'm not even going to ask," Haggard said, "Who's hungry, I am lets go get some grub."

"Sounds good to me," Grif said.

With a nod Jackson and Fenix let Haggs escort them to the dinning hall, which he had shown Grif within five minutes of entering the ship. The dinning room was not very big, due to most of the ship being guns and ammo, but Paul had to admit that it had some good food. 141 and Delta were already inside with the Champions.

"Welcome," Kitara said, "I assume you have seen Spyro, because that is the reason for this meeting."

Jackson chuckled, "They actually drew us in and we didn't even suspect anything."

"I guess I will need to keep better tabs on what you all are doing," Fenix said, "But I do agree with seeing what we can do to help Spyro and Cynder. She was still zoned in but I could tell she was just as disturbed as Spyro."

"Obviously finishing this fight soon will help but we are looking more for an act of support to help them get through whatever they are facing," Price said.

"So you want us to give them a gift," Sarge said, "well what do they like, shiny things, guns, explosives?"

"From what I understand of their planet there are a lot of crystals on their world," Jackson said, "Perhaps something along those lines would work. We could scavenge the ship for crystal-like pieces and give what we find to them when we are through the portal."

"Sounds better than sitting around here," Haggard said, "Besides I'm done eating."

"Wow how did you eat all that food so fast," Grif asked, "we were only sitting here for maybe six or seven minutes."

"Practice"

"Ok guys enough," Jackson said, "We don't have much time before we enter the portal and once we are in we will only have two hours so lets get moving."

"Ok, Soap your with him," Price said as he and Ghost got up and walked out of the room the others quickly followed suit.

They found themselves ten minutes later rummaging through an old engine storage closet in a less frequented part of the ship. The lights were dimmed and most of the doors were locked, but they figured that this was their best bet at finding anything that wouldn't be missed by the crew.

"I don't see nothing in here," Soap called from the inside of the closet, "Anything interesting out there that you can see?"

"I think there may be another room further down the hall but that's about it," Paul replied.

"Well is better than what I got in here," Soap said as he exited the closet. They headed for the next room. "Your turn to rummage through junk," Soap said.

Jackson nodded and ducked into the room, he was looking at a broom closet. With a sigh he started searching through the mops, brooms, and cleaners. After a few minutes he was ready to leave when a glint caught his eye. He had been looking on the floor for anything shiny but this gleam came from a metal latch half hidden behind a shelf. He undid it and the entire back wall swung out revealing a huge compartment filled with old outdated military tech. Paul let out a low whistle then motioned for Soap to come in.

"By all the… this is amazing. Perfectly preserved weaponry from as early as the Revolution," Soap said, "oh baby what is that?"

Soap was pointing at a square-ish, orange glowing, weapon that had at its center a perfectly shaped crystal. Looking around Paul saw at least nine more of the super advanced weapons.

"We got our crystals," Paul said, "now lets get going."

They removed all the crystals and headed back down the hall to the main parts of the ship. They had been wandering around trying to find the others when Spyro and Cynder walked out of a side hall. Spyro was laughing and Cynder looked very smug, they stopped when they saw Paul and Soap.

"Oh hi we weren't expecting you to um…" Paul trailed off.

"I smell crystals," Spyro said, "Where in the six kingdoms did you find crystals here?"

"And what were you going to do with them," Cynder asked?

"Well we were actually going to give them to you," Soap said, "you know to make you feel better."

"Aw how sweet," Cynder replied as Spyro snapped a crystal that was tossed by Paul, "But I have everything under control, thanks anyway though." She snapped a crystal that Soap threw at her.

Paul observed that every time either ate a crystal an orange energy field raced across them starting at their snout and ending at their tails. "So how did you work out the kinks," he asked.

The two dragons gave them a sly smile, then Spyro snapped up Paul by his jacket and placed him on Cynder's back, while Cynder deposited Soap on Spyro's back. "That is one thing about us you will never get to know," Spyro said.

"Ok, I'm good with that just don't go grabbing me up like that again its really demeaning," Paul said.

"Ah stop griping we are getting a free ride back," Soap replied.

"That you are, and we still want to know where you found those crystals," Cynder said as they started back towards the dinning room.

"And that is our secrete," Paul said with immense satisfaction and a grin.

Spyro and Cynder laughed at that sending echoes ringing down the corridors.

Character Diablo

An image flashed into Diablo's mind, it was Cain, with his Soul-Stone. "Diablo I know we have never been on the same side until now but I need to ask for your help," Cain said. "Either relay this message to Tyreal so he can help or find a way to do it yourself. Spyro and Cynder are heading back into the universe your in, his parents are here in this universe and are looking for a way to reunite with him and Cynder. I don't know what you can do but if by any means they can be brought together we would all benefit from it. Also I will send your and your brother's Soul-Stones with them perhaps they will help in this war."

He snapped back into awareness, Baal and Mephisto burst into the room, and Malafore stuck his head in from the other side of the door.

"Did you get the message," Mephisto asked?

"Yes," Diablo replied, "Baal you too?"

"Aye, only Malafore got left out because he doesn't have a Stone."

"Actually I do it just happens to reside at the center of my pla…, never mind Sparta and Alexandria seem to be able to contact me directly," Malafore replied. "I knew they wouldn't stay dead."

"The Soul-Stones," Diablo repeated, "shattered but not destroyed, and within our grasp. It seems our course is set we are bringing what's-their-names into this universe and I know how."

"A portal," Baal stated, "it would work, but they would have to be in just the right place."

"Not if we went there and built another portal linked to the one in this universe," Malafore replied, "like the way you got me out of the center of the planet."

"Well then lets start working, someone tell K what we are doing," Diablo said.

"I heard," K said as he walked into the room through the wall, "do it, I'll even help."

An hour later the Primes, K, C, and Griffen were in a cleared field with the structure of a portal set up.

"Ok C when your ready start powering it up and we'll walk through, Griffen your sure you can power one on the other side," Diablo asked.

"Yes," Griffen replied.

"Its on," C said as the portal roared to life, "How long do I need to keep it on?"

"Oh only about three or four hours," Malafore said.

"Hmm just long enough for a nap," she replied as she curled up next to K.

"Ok that is a little creepy," Griffen said, "we'll be back as soon as we can."

They walked into the portal, Griffen first then Baal, Malafore, Mephisto and Diablo went in last. Just before he went completely through he turned around. "K, C, don't get dead while we're gone." Then he walked through the portal and immediately fell about ten feet onto the side of a mountain at the base of which was a city.

"Well that has not happened before, that must be Warfang lets go," Diablo said as he shook the dirt off of him.

"Warfang," Malafore said, "I don't know exactly what type of reception I will get there."

"Like we care," Diablo replied, "lets go we said three hours and we will do this in three hours."

They made it down the mountain in only twenty minutes but they did not go unnoticed. When they got to the gates Carter, Xavier, Two purple dragons that must be Spyro's parents, Cain and… Hawk and Fisher. "Well that explains where they went," Diablo thought. "Griffen start working," He yelled.

"On it," Griffen replied as the outline of the structure appeared.

"Malafore," Sparta said, "What are you doing here?"

"Reuniting you and your kid," Malafore replied, "Good work on that one he actually beat me."

"Brother, not now," Alexandria said how long before we can go?"

"Wait Brother?," Diablo asked indicating Malafore, "You two are related, you killed your own sister to become a dark lord?"

"This was easier then, before all of this," Malafore replied, "Can we just go?"

"In an hour once I get enough power built to run the gate," Griffen said, "Hawk fisher you heading back with us?"

"No thanks were good here," Hawk said, "besides if we go back now someone else will get zapped back into this universe at least until Beast is brought down then the channels will clear up or that is Cain's theory anyways."

"Sure whatever," Mephisto said, "we are here for two people an our stones."

"The core," Malafore yelled, "All I need is a fragment of it."

"To gather the strength that you lost when you were imprisoned there," Diablo said, "Go get it you have thirty minutes."

"Wait what is he doing," Sparta asked, "We did imprison him in the core for a reason."

"I figured that was you two," Malafore yelled back as he speed off towards the core.

"Long story," Hawk said, "But were all on the same side for now."

"Well he hasn't changed much," Alexandria said.

"Yeah what a little rascal. Its good to be back," Sparta added.

"Wait shouldn't you two be trying to kill him," Baal asked.

"What? Oh right," Alexandria said, "There's this concept that you don't understand being lords of whatever you are. Its called forgiveness."

"Yes that always has been difficult for us," Mephisto said, "You sure you don't want us to give him just a little bit of payback?"

"No." Sparta said, "If we are ever to shoe Malafore what it truly means to be a dragon then we must travel a long road, one where revenge and spite have no part."

"Like K and C," Diablo said, "It seems love is more powerful than hate."

After that they spent a few minutes in awkward silence just waiting for the portal to get finished and for Malafore to get back. The relative peace didn't last long. Malafore came diving back into the group so fast his wings made a whistling sound and his landing looked more like a controlled crash. "Got it but we got trouble coming, you know what K said about the holes in the universes getting larger well we got another opening and I am not sure what is coming out of it but its big, like a mini Beast."

"The creature you are dealing with is called a Balrog, I am called Gandalf or the White Wizard, or many other things." Said a man who was about six feet tall had a bushy white beard eyebrows and mustache, flowing white hair that reached a little below his neck, and was clad in white robes and carried a white staff with a double helix carved into the top. "I and My friends were chasing it when it emerge into this world. Something very evil is awake and whatever it is opened a prison that was never supposed to be opened. Morgoth has been released to roam across the universes."

"And this Morgoth is what to us?"

"Probably the massive armored creature I woke up retrieving this crystal," Malafore said, "It or he was feeding on the energy of the core we don't stop it and the shield will fail and this planet will fall apart. I can't believe I am actually trying to reverse my… own work. Griffen how long until we leave?"

"Another hour at the earliest this gate requires more power than I expected," Griffen replied.

"That's all the time I need, Sparta, …Sis, I'll need your help."

"What do you need," Alexandria replied.

"For you to trap this thing in the core and use his energy to power the shield just like you used mine, I'll make sure it stays where it is."

"The destroyer," Diablo said, your going to reverse it and crush this Morgoth in the center."

"And how will you hold him until you can trap him," Gandalf asked.

"With these," Malafore replied as he summoned hundreds of golems from the ground.

"Well that is nice and all but your not leaving us out of the fun are you?" A short man, only about four two, with a brown braded mustache-beard and clad in armor and carrying a double sided battle ax said. He was with two men one had long blond hair and carried a bow. He was five nine and had a flowing appearance, he was clad in a light leather armor designed for agility. The other man was five eleven and had black hair and a mustache and trimmed beard. This one wore a crown and carried a sword.

"Meet my friends, Gimli the Dwarven Lord , Legolas the Elf Prince and Aragon the King of Men," Gandalf said.


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63 Restoration

Character Sparta/Alexandria

Their plan was simple enough, Malafore would heal the planet, and they would trap this Morgoth in the core and use his power to fuel the shield around the planet. Well that was the idea anyway and it had some holes, one being they had only a little over an hour to do it in, two being other than Spyro none of them had cast a spell on such a large scale, and three Malafore was not entirely sure how to pull the planet back together. More importantly they had started Malafore on the path of forgiveness and if they were really, really lucky he would quickly revert to what he was supposed to be.

"There it is," Malafore yelled, "I think this should work!"

"Wait, think, we don't want think we want know," Alexandria yelled back, "You could finish destroying the planet if you aren't careful!"

"Don't have time for that," Malafore replied as he dove down to where his second Destroyer had been defeated.

"Leave him," Sparta said, "we don't exactly know what we are doing either."

Alexandria nodded as they continued on their way towards the core. As they dove into the volcano the true size of the creature Morgoth dawned on them, the entire core of the planet lay covered in an armor-plated creature. In appearance it resembled a giant slug but with spikes and groping tentacles that ended in sword-like thorns. It reared it head up and snarled at them revealing a mouth full of jagged teeth.

"I will destroy you for my master," It grated out, "Morgoth will be pleased."

"Where is Morgoth," Alexandria asked it trying to buy themselves time to channel the energies of the core into an absorption field.

"Not here, far out of your reach, another verse another creation," It replied, "His guard I was, now his general." The thing lashed out with its tentacles forcing Sparta and Alexandria to dodge and almost lose connection to the core. They only needed a few more moments then it would consume the creature. They were saved from another barrage by an earth grating rumble as the planet started to mend, the same mending forced them closer to the creature. It snapped at them with its extendable neck while trying to skewer them on its tentacles.

Sparta intended to blast it with a gout of flame, but instead what came out was a purple beam that smote it in its gaping maw. The creature recoiled at that and Sparta was almost equally shocked. Alexandria however took this new found ability and struck the creature several more times with the purple beams, keeping it from retaliating.

The planet stopped moving, finally restored to its original state, and they had the connection they needed. With a burst the core flared into life its radiance filling the chamber, they had to close their eyes it was so bright. The creature screamed and they had difficulty staying in the air as their ears flared with pain at the sound. Then it cut off and the light dimmed but didn't entirely go out. Of the creature nothing remained, the core was a good bit larger however, just barley leaving enough space for them to fly back out around its edges.

"Well, ah, thanks," Malafore said as he met them at the top of the remade volcano, "I didn't really expect you to help me with that. Though if you hadn't I would probably be dead… again."

"Your my big brother," Alexandria said, "I can forgive you every now and then. At least I think I'm allowed to do that."

"Ha, you'll be back to hating me in no time. Sparta how bout you?"

"I still think you're a worthless scale bag, but you did pull the planet back together," Sparta replied, "I'll think about it. So what did you do to get the world back together?"

"All I did was reverse the energies of the crystals in the Destroyers core so instead of cataclysm it brought about healing," Malafore replied.

"I figured you couldn't heal."

"Sis, Healing is easy if you know destruction," Malafore clarified, "Besides I could use the practice. Oh look a piece of the core, I'll take that."

"What do you need that for," Sparta asked.

"Communication issues," Malafore replied, "we should get back see what the others have gotten into."

"That bad are they," Alexandria remarked, "we have only been gone for thirty minutes."

"I've seen them get in over their heads in less than thirty seconds," Malafore replied.

"You aren't talking about Hawk and Fisher are you," Alexandria asked.

"Hardly, those two have some sense I was talking about the Primes," Malafore answered as he launched into the air.

Sparta and Alexandria shared a shrug then followed him, It was nice to have her brother back even if Malafore would never admit it.

"So how would you have died if we didn't help," Sparta asked.

"Without you keeping that thing focused on defending itself it could have used the core to redirect the spell and crush me together instead of the planet," Malafore replied.

"Huh, when you killed me you didn't seem like the self sacrificing type," Alexandria replied, "you seemed more interested in…"

"Now you get it don't you," Malafore said, "I'm still doing things I think will help me increase or keep my power, feelings and care has very little to do with it."

"But it has some influence," Sparta asked.

"No, maybe, I don't know. All I can tell you is after Spyro and Cynder stuck me in the core and I was freed by the Brothers I swore I would find a way to kill them. But when I saw how they used both their normal and dark powers together, that bond, care, love, whatever, I have not been able to get that out of my head."

"You do care for her, don't you," Sparta said, "Cynder always meant something more to you than you would admit, and now seeing how much more powerful she is with our son at her side you are proud."

"Pride, that I know I can feel," Malafore said, "And what you say does make sense, but is it pride born of love or pride born of hate? Well I don't guess it matters look."

They had just come within site of the portal and immediately spotted an ominous wave of darkness spreading down from the mountains.

Sparta Dove down to land next to Hawk and Fisher, Alexandria landed near Carter, and Malafore returned to his brother Primes at the portal.

"Glad you got back in time," Griffen said, "We are going to get you through the portal then good luck to you."

"What are you talking about aren't you returning," Malafore asked.

"Hawk, Fisher and I have decided to stay here, to help against those," Griffen said as he waved his rocket arm towards the black cloud that clung to the mountains.

"Behold the armies of Morgoth," Gandalf said, "creatures twisted and warped beyond even the forms of orcs and trolls, gifted with unnatural strength and hardiness by the corrupter himself."

"Then we better be stronger and hardier than even them," Hawk said.

"I welcome your help," Carter said, "I just hope it will be enough."

"It will be," Mephisto snapped," Malafore go through the portal and finished the fight on that side we will hold the line here." As he finished a rift appeared in the sky and demons and undead flowed from it and gathered around the Primes.

"The portal is ready," Griffen said, "go now!"

Sparta and Alexandria dashed through. They arrived on the other side greeted by two massive dragons in a pitted battle against a horde of mechanical attackers. The dragons must be friends of Spyro and Cynder they decided so they started attacking the robots. Malafore came through after a moment and he joined the fray as well. Within minutes the fight was over with Sparta and Alexandria suffering only minor burns from the super heated bolts the bots fired. Having time to look around they found themselves in what would have been a nice forest clearing if it wasn't for the piles of burning bots and grass fires from the plasma. Of the two dragons the only outstanding features, apart from size, were their horns and their eyes. The larger of the two was a crystal white with diamonds as eyes and no horns, the other was green with a ring of horns around its neck that flowed with the movement of the neck and eyes of white flame.

"Sparta, Sis, meet Kalathanon and Celantra the founders of this little mess we all are wrapped up in," Malafore said.

"Purple dragons," Kalathanon said, "Well I guess it was expected. I am Kalathanon and Celantra is my mate. You may call me K and Celantra goes by C."

"So your Spyro's parents, well he and Cynder are not here at the moment but I am sure they will turn up soon enough. Meanwhile we should fill you two in on exactly what is going on here and Malafore you get to tell us why the other Primes and Griffen didn't return," C said.

After that they followed the pair back to a sprawling base city, where awaited a veritable host of new people and questions, but they didn't care they were going to find their son and if that meant putting up with questions and remembering new names then they could do that.

Character Carter

"Well it is nice to have an army of golems at my command for once," Carter said, "Oh and welcome to the city of Warfang, thank you for bringing a big army against it and another evil overlord."

"We didn't bring him here we followed him," Gimli said.

"Either way his army is still attacking us," Carter replied, "though relatively unsuccessfully considering the golems."

"If Morgoth were in the battle himself it would be different," Gandalf replied.

"I'm sure but there are a thousand different things that would make this battle different if they weren't in place. The golems, Malafore's… 'friends,' Griffen, etc., etc.," Carter replied.

"Or if a Balrog starts attacking the golems," Legolas said, "Look."

Carter looked out in the direction the elf was pointing and saw what must be a Balrog smashing its way through the golems. It was nearly twenty feet tall making it just a little smaller than the golems but its power was far greater. It carried a sword and whip of fire and the creature itself was like a shadow wreathed in flames. The golems never even stood a chance any of them that got within range of the whip were lashed into pieces while the sword was used to finish up those that remained in the Balrog's path.

"Fire and shadow," Cain observed.

"Indeed, two elements that should not be together, combined and bound to the will of the Balrog," Gandalf explained.

"Very dangerous," Aragorn stated.

"Shadow fears light, and fire fears water," Carter said, "Cain that spell of yours is it light that it uses?"

"Yes, but I can't do water," Cain replied.

"My spells are also light based," Gandalf said, "I will lend what aid I can."

"That just leaves water, or ice," Carter continued, "and I know just who to ask."

Character Church

"Well here I am a floating eye again," Church pondered, "And there you are a robot again."

"Right," Tex replied.

"And we are now in a different universe than our original."

"Right again."

"So nothing new really, other than the dragons and such, its still us just doing what we do," Church said.

"Yup," Tex replied, "Wait it took you that long to figure it out?"

"What no I just like to hear myself talk," Church replied, "Check out the megaphone voice. I am church fear my laser eye," He yelled into the room they had taken in the Pillar II. "I can also make electric guitar sounds."

"No that's fine I believe you," Tex replied.

"All personnel report to your stations we are being hailed," Jack's voice came through over the com.

Well it about time something happened," Tex said, "Come on Church lets go."

Tex left the room and Church floated after her. The entire ship had turned into a living mad house of activity, no one had truly expected to get hailed this soon through the portal. Church followed Tex onto the bridge, Jack, Spyro, Cynder, and the Champions were already there, Delta followed them in and Bad CO. was on their way in with 141 and the other Blues and Reds. On the screen was a massive head of green mass.

"What the heck is that," Church asked.

"Oh, that is Doug," Cynder replied, "He's also in this universe."

"An Sparks," Doug said.

"Who," Tex asked.

"An old friend," Spyro replied.

"Sort of," Cynder added, "He is actually old only kind of a friend."

A large silver robot-like walker moved into view of the screen. "Spyro good to see you and Cynder made it back, I got an army to command so got to run Stop by when you get a chance." The walker moved off-screen.

"Doug what did you do to Sparks," Spyro asked, "He actually sounds like he is taking this seriously."

"Hey guys sorry to interrupt this touching reunion, but what are they. The big green Doug dude and the silver metal guy," Church asked.

"Ah he must be another of the new guys," Doug answered, "I am a Flood basically a parasite with extreme intellect and I happen to owe some one you are going to be meeting a huge favor, the silver one is Sparks, he's a ghost that is inhabiting a spoor that is inhabiting a Seraphim Command unit Thus allowing him to add a massive amount of tech to my flood children."

"Right very creepy," Tex said "Were are we going, are we going to meet up with you or are we going to meet up with whoever Spyro and Cynder were with before they got zapped?"

"Both," Doug said, "I am in an experimental cruiser only four light years from your position we can meet at the nearby planet called Malid."

"Four light years how long is that going to take," Church complained.

With a flash and a dizzying sense of being launched the Pillar II jumped the four years easily. "That quick," Jack said with a happy clap of his hands.

"Ah and here you are," Doug said, "now if you will follow my ship we can return to K and the others."

Doug's ship was a giant snake-like thing that 'swam' through space, Church realized the the ship was actually Doug encased in a huge armor shell, he could also make out on the back of the giant flood an entire army and the silver command unit that Sparks was in.

Tex whistled at the sight, "What I would give for something like that."

"Blarg yeah," Church replied, "it makes Sheila look like a toy."

"Lead on Doug," Spyro said.

With a nod the Flood started swimming through space at an incredible speed, With the Pillar following.

"Doug how do you know where K is," Cynder asked.

"He and I are more connected than he lets on to this time it will save him from being stuck here," Doug replied, "Wait we got something on our tail. Its the Seraphim, Sparks scramble some fighters to take them out.

"Will do," The metal encased ghost replied.

"What can we do to help," Tex asked.

"Well short of getting out here and shooting down their fighters and bombers not much," Doug replied.

"Oh I think we can manage that," Tex said looking over at Church.

"What, wait your not thinking of riding me out there are you," he said.

"Got it in one now float me out there," Tex said.

"Oh I am going to regret this," Church grumbled as Tex grabbed a hold of him and he Floated out of the bridge and into one of the fighter launching bay and out of the shield that separated the ship from the vacuum of space. "Oh its all floaty and tingly," He stated, "I kinda like it."

"Stop wasting time and head for those bombers," Tex snapped, "Laser some if you can."

Church sighed, or made a sighing sound as he had no real lungs to sigh with, and headed for Doug and the incoming spacecraft. As he got into range he charges up his laser and blasted two in one shot. Tex pushed off of him and grabbed onto the wing of a passing fighter, kicking open the cockpit and ripping out the pilot then jumping in and turning the vehicle against its own creators. Church continued lasering the craft as they swooped past him, taking down three more.

Tex's fighter was now on the tail of two of the bombers, and both were knocked down in short order. Church blasted another fighter that was threatening Tex's six.

"Church I can't fight all of them," Tex said over the radio, "The more you laser the better."

"How about we get out of here and let Doug's fighter's finish this off," Church replied as he saw a swarm of spacecraft lift off from Doug's back.

"Huh, yeah ok that works," Tex replied as she steered her ship back towards the Pillar.

"What that is it you agree with me," Church said astonished, "eh ok." The two returned to the hanger as Spark's fighters finished off the less advanced Seraphim fighters. "You enjoy this stuff to much," Church complained as Tex got out of her newly acquired ship.

"No I just think its important to love what you do," Tex replied, "I kill stuff."

Church rolled his eye, which made him dizzy and caused Tex to laugh at him, as they continued on their way to the planet where the rest of Spyro and Cynder's group awaited them.

Character Blitz

"Blitz," Storm called getting his attention.

"Storm what is it," Blitz replied.

"Where is K we got this all wrong, about Beast and Void and Despair and everything," Storm said in in a rush.

"Woah slow down what happened," Blitz said he was now concerned that Storm had gotten into trouble.

"It's got a lot to do with my visions," Storm said, "I need to see K, now."

"Ok lets go find him I think he and C are returning from casting that portal," Blitz assured her.

Storm nodded for him to lead and he took of towards where Cortana stood, a massive sentinel against the oncoming foe. She must have noticed them coming up behind her because she turned and raised an arm in greeting.

"Blitz, Storm, what brings you here," Cortana asked.

"Is K back yet," Blitz asked, "Storm needs to talk with him."

"Judging from the concern on both your faces I assume this is urgent," Cortana replied, "K and Malafore got back just a few minutes ago I believe you can find them over near Ingitus."

"Thank you," Storm said as the two headed for Ingitus' usual post. The elder dragon had taken up the habit of watching the east, just like Cortana was watching the north. They flew down to the trio and found them in a heated debate, Celantra was also there.

"You ran into who," K was asking Malafore.

"I told you he called himself Gandalf," Malafore said, "I don't know anything else other than whatever crazy evil overlord was terrorizing where he came from is now free to roam through the universes."

"K," Storm called out, "Whatever is interesting you can wait. We got bigger problems than an extra pawn coming into play."

"What," K, C, Malafore, and Ingitus asked as they all turned towards the two dragons.

"Void and Despair have played us this whole time Beast isn't their leader they are his leader, along with a being named Turinal.

"No," Celantra gasped, "he can't still be..."

"Apparently he is," K said, "Storm tell me what you saw."

Storm related her vision of the reunion, while Blitz listened along with the others. As she described the vision Blitz's jaw slowly dropped lower and lower. _She and I we, we are, will, be mates,_ he thought. _But she is eighty-five years older than me, though compared with our natural life spans that is nothing. Will she..., dose she 'love' me or are we a product of these visions._

He was still staring at nothing with his jaw hanging open when Storm came up beside him. He snapped back into awareness to find that her tale had finished and the others had left. "Storm I...," he started only to have her stop him by placing a claw on his snout.

"Blitz, I may be slightly older, and I may have needed a vision to help me realize what we were to each other," Storm said softly, "But I don't know the in-between part of 'us' so will you discover it with me?"

"I, I, would be honored. I'll stand by you through this and whatever else happens," Blitz replied feeling suddenly protective of her.

Storm then did something that left him totally spaced out, she kissed him. _Storm actually kissed me!_ He thought in the few seconds of silence that the action caused. _Storm has never kissed anyone!_

"Wow, well that was... unexpected," he said after she released him from her embrace.

"And isn't it grand," Storm replied exhilarated, "You have no idea what it means to me to be able to have moments that aren't prearranged by fate. And they are even better with you there."

Blitz smiled at her and she laughed in response. "Come on darling," She chortled, "We still need to deal with this annoying little war."

Blitz couldn't stop laughing as they flew to meet up with the representatives from the respective groups K, RuGaard, and Riza.

When they arrived at RuGaard's command tent, they were surprised to see the undead dragons there as well, they spent most of their time amongst themselves or raining down terror on the Seraphim.

"AuRel, Zar, NooMoahk, Zara, Ireine, Its good to see you are her," Storm said as they landed.

"Zar hows it going for you being dead and all?" Blitz asked.

"Not bad uncle," Zar replied.

"Storm," K acknowledged, "what should we do?"

Blitz's heart leapt at that comment but Storm seemed to take command quickly.

"Ok Riza we need on of those massive transport ships you have available, AuRel I need your undead kin and friends to construct a beacon, one that will call to any part of those who are not living but are not dead, RuGaard get you and yours ready to travel, K lets go finish off the Seraphim presence on this plant while they do we are heading to Earth."

"Which Earth," Blitz asked.

"The human one," Storm replied that is where Beast is, "we must free him."

Two hours later a transport ship was in orbit around the planet and DC was boarding it to the startled looks of the crew. Blitz and Storm were escorted into a cargo chamber with Rayon, Geyser, Krista, Fi, and Terrador. Storm sat down beside Blitz and the action did not go unnoticed by Terrador or the others. Terrador however walked over to investigate.

"So You and Blitz," the elder dragon asked.

"So it seems," Storm replied, "At least I don't know every event that is supposed to happen between us."

"Well so glad that I am such a good distraction," Blitz said sarcastically.

"Don't be silly your more than that," Storm replied, "Your also quite nice to lay against, warm and not too hard."

Terrador chuckled as he walked away, a big grin stuck on his face. Storm rested her head on Blitz back, and Blitz just enjoyed her company as the transport pulled out of the atmosphere and angled for the quantum gate. Blitz could see it through the viewing portal the gate resembled a circle made out of rectangles that surrounded a blue portal that would apparently take them to the Earth in this universe.

"Its pretty," Storm remarked.

"Among other things," Blitz replied with a sideways glance at her.

Storm smiled and even chuckled a little then asked, "How long have you waited for me?"

Blitz stared at the gate while he thought. He turned to look Storm in her eyes and froze. "Storm your eyes, they are..."

"You see time in them don't you," she finished for him. Blitz swallowed and nodded. Storm's eyes, when one looked deep enough into them were a window into time. A golden tunnel with the events of everything that will or has or could happen swirling across the sides. "Don't let it concern you it is a part of what I am now," Storm continued, "now are you going to answer my question?"

Blitz laughed, the way she could just dismiss something like he just saw and put him back on the spot, as it were, was just so like she had always been. "Storm I've waited for you for as long as I have been able to understand the responsibilities that having a mate would entail, before that I kinda thought of you as strange and lonely."

"Well I'm still strange, but at least I am no longer lonely," Storm replied, "You might want to close your eyes the we are about to go through the gate, it can be disorienting."

"How would you... Never mind," Blitz said as he closed his eyes. There was a pulling sensation and he felt distinctly lighter for a few seconds. When he opened his eyes he saw Rayon and Geyser in a heap on the floor with Krista and Fi trying to hold in the laughter he knew they were feeling.

"It would seem that those two didn't take your warning," Blitz said.

"They never really do," Storm replied.

"True," Blitz commented, "Shall we go help them up?"

"Right behind you," Storm said, "we have thirty seconds before K rounds us all up and we get beamed to Earth. The captain of this ship just got hailed by the harbor master from Earth and was told about their situation Beast, Void, Despair, and Turinal are on the surface and have taken over two continents."

"You already know what is going to happen here huh," Blitz stated.

Storm gave him her innocent smile before adding, "Oh and Doug, Sparks, Spyro, Cynder, and some new friends of theirs are also going to be arriving right about now."

"All hands we are heading down to the surface, we are going to be escorted by the ship Pillar II and uh, something else named Doug.," the Captain said, "DC K wants you in the fourth hanger bay ASAP."

"Oh and Blitz there will be three people arriving soon, One is the control, one is the ferocity, and the third is the power," Storm said as they were about to enter the hanger, "you will know them when you see them and then you must take them to K."

Blitz nodded his understanding as they entered the hanger. K and C were surrounded by the Guardians, Ingitus, Ember, RuGaard's court, the ACU's, John, Arbiter, the Doctor, River, Starkiller, the undead dragons, and now the living dragons had finally finished showing up and the Riders.

"Ready for this," Ray asked as he walked by.

Blitz growled in answer and Ray chuckled.

"DC," K said, "Lets go save the Earth. Spyro Cynder you two still with us?"

"We are here," Spyro's voice echoed through the com, "Alexandria and Sparta send their regards, as do BC, 141, the Reds, the Blues, Delta, the Champions, and Malafore."

"Same to them," K replied, "Now lets go our landing site is about to get hit and we need to be there to stop it."


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64 Reckonings

Character ?

The Queen paced back and forth in front of him her sapphire eyes burning with intense annoyance, her golden hair bouncing without her even tousling it, her black robe billowing around her slim, pale body, her rainbow jewel, named Twilight's Dawn glinting as she passed through a sunbeam. She glanced over at him and frowned, he caught his breath before he realized she was looking through him, deep in thought.

He was taller than she was, with black hair, black fingernails that concealed his venom fang that was under his right pointer finger, he was in a black sweater with black slacks and he had a ring with a black jewel on his right ring-finger and a similar jewel on a necklace that was hidden under his white shirt, his eyes were also black. His name was Dameon.

Next to him was his half-brother, Lucifer, he was taller than both Dameon and the Queen, Janelle. Lucifer, despite his namesake, was the pinnacle of honor and guardianship. He wore an ebony-grey jewel on his right ring finger, he also wore a war-sword on his left and right hip, and a two-handed Battle ax on his back. The ax was situated so he could reach it easily and so it did not interfere with his wings that were twice the size of the man they were attached to. He was wearing a brown leather jerkin and trousers. He too wore a grimace the same as Janelle's and one Dameon was quickly adopting.

"I have to go and you two can either come with me or stay here but I have to go through," Janelle said suddenly.

"Not with out us," Dameon and Lucifer said.

"Males," She scoffed as she turned to face them with a big grin that both knew only meant trouble for them.

"We aren't going to have time to tell father are we," Lucifer said.

"No lets go now, Papa can complain when we get back," Janelle replied. She waved them over to a gate that was beside her and Dameon's bed. The gate or door or whatever it was just appeared there last night, creating enough noise to wake the two up and Lucifer who was across the hall. As far as they knew no one else knew about the gate, that was about to change.

"As soon as we activate it everyone in the Hall will know about it," Dameon said.

"Let them fret they are allowed to every now and then," Janelle replied as she powered the gate with energy from her jewel. "After you."

Dameon sighed, Lucifer pushed past him and went through the gate followed by Janelle and Dameon.

Ten hours earlier on Earth as the Pillar II, DC, and Doug/Sparks are coming in for a landing at the space center on the Isle of Britain, the last place free from the control of the forces of the Beast, Void, Despair, and Turinal. Two figures stand at the forefront of a group of about two hundred Bricks , an amphibious walker bot that is built like a brick and has weapons of just about every type attached to it. One of these figures looked like a dragon made out for scrap metal welded onto a partly molten body. It was a good hundred feet tall, and over five hundred feet long with a total wingspan of six thousand feet, next to it was what looked like a human clad in some ancient ceremonial armor-plating. He was six two, and was two and a three quarters across at the shoulders. The armor was a mix of flowing white metal and sharp spiky black metal that intertwined across the entire suit in a tornado like fashion. The man also carried a gun that he could form into either an ax or a hammer depending on what he was fighting. The Man went by the name The Steward, the dragon was know as Deathwing, the two had a spicy history with each other that led them to their current circumstances.

Deathwing snorted a black cloud of sulfur before asking, "Tell me again why I agreed to help defend the losing side?"

"Because they need us," The Steward replied, "and because you owe me one."

"Humf its more like five or six," Deathwing replied, "I still am not used to this protecting the innocent and helpless stuff but I do enjoy the wandering we get to do. I just wish that you could refine our method of travel so we could avoid instances like this."

"I keep telling you I try but there is something not quite right, like a part of me is missing or something."

"Tell me about it, ah here they come," Deathwing closed the conversation as a fleet of two thousand battle cruisers came into his view.

The Bricks waded into the water where their torpedoes and heaver build could out gun the lighter built ships, still against so many the Bricks would have been destroyed without the aid of the two strange companions that were still on the shore. With a roar that shook the water Deathwing took off towards the ships, The Steward cocked his gun and took aim. The gun was unique besides being able to transmute itself into two other weapons, the ax and hammer, it also fire unusual rounds. The bullets from this weapon were actually energy bursts encased in a hard shell of gravity. Whatever they hit suffers the same effects as if it had been hit by an exploding black-hole.

Deathwing's shadow crossed the water and ignited the surface creating a blazing inferno that engulfed the fleet but did little more than superficial damage to the massive cruisers, the balls of molten earth that he spewed forth at them sunk the targeted vessels but it was very slow and chunks of Deathwing were blasted off of him with each hit he took from the fleet. The Bricks were in range and the explosions of torpedoes hitting the ships was a dull thud against the sharp crack of the ships energy weapons firing. The Steward fired, the bullet hit and sucked in one ship then exploded sending the accumulated mass out like a thousand giant spears that took down another three ships and damaged another ten. Those ten were quickly finished off by the Brick's torpedoes and Deathwing's fire.

"Steward, the Bricks are down to one quarter strength and I'm almost finished out here we need a miracle or some thing real quick," Deathwing shouted.

At that moment two spears of white energy flew over The Steward's head and slashed through the ships, the spears would hit one explode it and release another spear into the ships around the destroyed one, in a matter of seconds the remaining seven hundred or so ships were sinking ash piles.

Turning around Steward and Deathwing saw the source of the spears, two dragons. One was an obvious dragon from her shape but the eyes that were like rainbow diamonds and the scales that matched those eyes said otherwise. The other was green but stood on two feet and was fifteen feet tall, this dragon had white fire for eyes and from one hand that was bunched into a fist sprouted a white flaming sword about the same shape and size of the spears. He opened his hand and the sword disappeared as he fixed his gaze on the two the horns that encircled his head flowed to the shape of his neck, and those white eyes drilled into them as if he could see into their soul and was judging what he saw there. The fire flashed, in what might have been a blink, and the feeling dispersed.

"I am Kalathanon, this is Celantra, my mate, and you seem to need our help. Cortana!"

From a cloud exploded an ACU that was hurtling towards the earth. It flung out its hands and two jets powered up slowing its fall, it pivoted and the feet also ignited jets to land the massive ACU safely on the ground.

"Were here K," The ACU replied, "John, Arbiter get down here and bring the others."

Five transport aircraft flew in over head and from them came a cacophony of races all equipped for war and two more ACUs. Among the newly arrived fighters were humans, dragons, undead, aliens , and a Seraphim ACU.

"Well looks like we got that miracle," Deathwing said.

"A Seraphim ACU, Well this just got more interesting," The Steward replied, "Kalathanon, you have our gratitude for the timely arrival." There was also something about these two dragons that he thought he should know but just couldn't remember.

"Thank us when we have won," K replied.

As K went to direct his friends to their positions for the upcoming assault, Deathwing walk over to Steward, he looked terrible with massive gaps and chunks missing from him but he was repairing himself quickly with the magma from his interior.

"Why do I feel like I should know those two," Deathwing asked.

"I don't know but I get the same feeling," The Steward replied, "Like I am missing a memory of them or something."

"Exactly," Deathwing said, "I guess we are falling apart in more ways than one."

"You seem to be reforming nicely."

"Don't patronize me."

"Hey you two, what are your names," Kalathanon asked as he strolled back over to them.

"I am the Steward, this is my friend Deathwing," Steward replied, "We been holding these attacks off for two months now where did you all come from?"

"Everywhere," K replied, "Delta is from Serra in another universe, Malafore is part of a group called the Primes, from hell, the other dragons are from several worlds, Avalar and the planet where we picked up the experimental ACU and the undead dragons. The Champions and Tyreal and Hadrial are from the fade realms, Alexandria and Sparta are also from that realm, the reds and blues are from Oh I don't even know where. I'm sure you see my point."

"Wow, and you didn't even list all of the people here," Deathwing said, "I guess we should get to know them while we can." And with that the two headed into the breach to absorb the names and faces of DC.

Character Church

"So why am I going with you to scout this island," Church asked Blitz.

"Because Storm said," Blitz replied, "and not even K argues with her anymore."

"Oh right time seeing lady dragon," Church confirmed, "She dose give me the creeps some times."

"Hey get off her case she does have those eyes that can look right through you but she is still just as amazing if not more so than before."

"Oh you got a thing for her don't you," Church said.

"Shut up you floating orb," Blitz snarled, "And yes, yes I do."

"Whoa ok right touchy for a big guy and what is that," Church asked as they rounded a corner and a portal materialized in front of them.

"That is a portal get out of sight," Blitz hissed as he burrowed under the earth.

"Right," Church said as he floated up into the tops of the trees.

From the portal emerged three figures, one of those figures had wings. Blitz burst from the ground as the trio passed in-front of him. The wingless man put himself before the woman and the winged man pulled two wicked looking swords literally out of the air. Church floated down to support Blitz.

The two groups looked each other over then Blitz spoke. "Ferocity, Control, and Power, I see why Storm ordered it that way."

"What," The woman asked.

"Long story," Blitz said, "An yes the floating eye there is part of it."

"Hey the name is Church," Church interjected.

"Who told you about us," the man without wings asked.

"A very close friend," Blitz answered, "I am Blitz by the way."

"Daemon," Dameon replied, "Lucifer is my brother and Janelle is my Queen."

"Ah so she is the power," Church said, "that would mean you are the control, but then who is the oh..."

Church shut up as Lucifer glared at him.

"Lucifer can be ferocious but it isn't just him it is also a piece of me," Dameon said, " I'd bet that Father is the other part of the control."

"Storm said three people," Blitz argued, "I see three people."

"Yes but did she mean names or individuals," Janelle countered, "Daemon is Saetan Daemon SaDiablo the second, his father is the senior."

Blitz was quiet for a moment, a moment that Church was more than willing to fill. "Didn't Storm say to bring them to K?"

"Yes she did," Blitz replied, "But how can we take the portal?"

"Oh that is easy enough," Janelle replied, she waved her hand over it and the portal shrunk into a small ball. "Now if anyone tries to go through the ball will shin green and I will re size it for the traveler."

"Ok I don't know much about portals," Church said, "but that seems like it is not a normal ability."

"Most of Janelle isn't normal in the traditional sense," Lucifer said.

"Hey if I was normal then we would all have had very boring lives," Janelle shot back.

"That's enough you two," Daemon said, "If this K is expecting us we might want to see what type of creature commands dragons and can see through time."

The other two nodded and Blitz started heading back for the space center, Church, Daemon, Lucifer, and Janelle in tow.

"You two must have been through a lot if three people appearing out of the air in front of you doesn't throw you," Janelle said.

"Yeah its complicated," Church said, "See I am an AI program and I used to have a body that was you know like a human but then stuff happened and I got stuck in this floating head thing. I can still pick up stuff, not really sure how I just think about it and stuff floats to where I want it. Oh I also have a laser in my head it really cool can blast through just about anything... I lost you didn't I?"

"Yeah back at AI," Lucifer said.

"Ugh it like talking to Caboose I'll let him explain it I'm sure you two can understand each other," Church said with a sigh. "Hey Blitz are we there yet?"

"No."

"How about now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"Shut up light bulb."

"Hey Blitz are we there yet," Lucifer asked with a smile.

"Argh," Blitz roared, "Church if you had a neck I'd throttle you."

"Ha well to bad I don't."

Church got slammed in the face by a bolder that Blitz shot from his tail.

"Ow hey watch the face," Church yelled.

"Hold up how did you do that," Daemon asked with words that seemed to chill the air, Blitz didn't seem to notice.

"Huh oh that is just one of my powers, I have some control over Earth and Poison," Blitz replied unaware of the chill that seemed to be radiating from Daemon. Even Lucifer and Janelle looked wary though they seemed more concerned with Daemon than Blitz's casual display of power.

Daemon shook his head and rolled his shoulders, "I'll have some questions for this K when we see him."

"I'm sure you do," K said as he walked into the group from out of nowhere, "I'm K."

K was wearing his human-like form though the flaming eyes gave it away pretty quick.

"Mother Night," Lucifer breathed.

"Hi K," Church and Blitz said," What are you doing out here."

"Storm told me," K replied, "So who do we have here?"

"This is K," Lucifer asked, "By the Darkness what are you?"

"You really want to know," Janelle asked Lucifer, "I can see him and he scares me."

K smiled knowingly the them, "I'll tell you what I am. I am Kalathanon, I am over five google years old, I am King of the Leviathans, I am the aspect of Judgment, I control mater itself, my mate is Celantra, Aspect of Mercy, Queen of the Leviathans, she controls the very energy of the universe. This is who and what I am this is what you, Janelle, see but didn't understand, this is the underlying threat that you, Daemon feel but can't identify, this is the primal fear that you, Lucifer, understand but never felt before."

"Well that is quite the title," Janelle said.

K laughed, Daemon and Lucifer both started breathing again, Blitz just looked at K the weight of understanding exactly what K is weighing down on him. Church floated over to K, "Hey are we back yet or did you teleport here?"

K chuckled again, "I teleported."

"So we still have to walk back?"

"Why do you care you don't have to walk," Lucifer said.

"Well that seemed to break the ice," Church stated.

"You are more than you seem," Blitz said.

"Well duh, he is an entire person stuck inside that ball," K replied as he led the group back to the space center, the whole way explaining things about himself or other members of DC to the three new members.

Character John (Master Chief)

Cortana's progress on firming up the island defenses was progressing amazingly quickly with the amount of metal and energy the system had for her to draw from. However that also meant it keep her busy all the time and John and Arbiter had to fend for them selves almost as soon as they landed. Granted all of DC was now back together with a few more members and the Steward and Deathwing were relatively helpful when they weren't being cryptic. So the two found themselves in the company of the newest arrivals Daemon, Lucifer, and Janelle.

"Strange isn't it how the freaks always stick together," Lucifer said.

"Stop calling me that," Arbiter said.

"I'm calling all of us that," Lucifer said. That remark earned him an elbow to the ribs from Janelle.

"Well we are all different in a way," John said, "I have genetic and cybernetic enhancements, Arbiter is the leader of his race, and none of you three are entirely normal by your own standards either."

"Ha-ha, he has a point Cat ," Lucifer said.

Janelle stuck her tongue out at him, Daemon and John chuckled, Arbiter just gave John a quizzical look. The five continued across the bridge they were walking on for a few feet in silence just enjoying the scenery. In front of them the ocean waves crashed against the rocky coastline far below them a few whit clouds floated across the sky, behind them the city-Island of Britain loomed over the land scape with its skyscrapers soaring hundreds of stories into the air.

"How long do you think we have until the next attack," Arbiter asked.

"K says about an hour," John replied, "and that after the next attack we bring the fight to them."

"That I agree with," Lucifer said.

"You would," Daemon replied.

"John just how dangerous are Void and Despair," Janelle asked, "K gave us an overview of the situation but what do think about them?"

"Well me and Arbiter are the only two non-dragons to follow K when he and the others confronted them the first time, that's when Zar got all undead," John replied, "they are not so much tough but slippery, from what I've seen if we can hit them before they have a chance to escape they should be just as easy as any other creature."

"Considering what you two have been fighting I assume that other creatures mean magically enhanced, crazy strong, cunning and have a huge amount of resistance to physical damage," Daemon said.

"That about covers it," Arbiter replied, "just add much larger and more numerous to the end and you got it."

"Why is it that our enemies are always more numerous than our allies," Lucifer muttered.

"Well we got more allies incoming," Janelle said as she pulled the portal out of her pocket and threw it into the air allowing it to get larger and let three shapes come through.

Two human figures stepped through and one wolf. One human was an old man who looked really annoyed and the other was a young woman whom the wolf seemed to be listening to.

"Which-Child I am going to throttle you," The man said.

"Father you should not be out in the daylight, and no you aren't," Janelle said.

"That is what I told him," the woman said.

"Surrel why did I expect you to be here," Daemon said, "At least you brought Greysfang with you."

The wolf rubbed Deamon's hand with his head and let out a friendly howl.

"Hey to you too," Daemon replied, "What do you mean you think our new friends are strange?"

"Well can we get the introductions inside, the sun does me no good," the man asked, "I'm Saetan by the way."

"Aye, these three's father," John said, "there is a building we can get to just on the other side of the bridge."

As they walked Janelle introduced them to her father, Saetan, Surrel, the 'retired' assassin, and Greysfang the wolf prince. John and Arbiter got a shock when Janelle taught them how to hear and talk to Greysfang with their thoughts, and by the time they got to the office building they had already earned a few strange looks from passers-by as their conversation abruptly stopped and picked up again whenever Grey interjected his thoughts, and Lucifer's wings drew some attention. As they bustled inside John heard Janelle muttering some strange words in the air and the interior seemed to get dimmer once she had spun her spell.

"Better now," she asked Saetan.

"Yes thank you haven't been out in the sunlight in over three months," Saetan replied, "It does seem to take more out of me as I get older."

"You can't walk in the sun, Why?" Arbiter asked.

"Its a thing the undead have issues with back where we are from," Daemon said, "Father here is a Guardian neither dead or living, the sun really drains his strength if he is exposed directly to it but he can keep going if the situation demands."

"Indeed," Saetan said, "it is a minor inconvenience that an old man would rather not have to deal with if he can help it."

"Of course," Arbiter replied.

"So what brought you here," John asked, "if you already sent these three..."

"I did not send them," Saetan said with a sigh, "They took it upon themselves to investigate a dangerous and unnatural occurrence and so here I am with the only two other people I trust enough to bring with me."

"Why thank you that is so sweet," Surrel said mockingly.

_"Don't push it,"_ Greysfang said.

"We heard that," John said.

_"You were supposed to," _Grey snapped.

Saetan chuckled, Surrel gave the wolf a sharp look, Daemon and Lucifer smiled, Arbiter just shook his head, and John got a call from Cortana.

"Chief we got incoming get your friends over here, I'm over on the east side of the island."

"Ok we have three more friends but we will be there," John replied then to the group, "We need to get to the East side of the island the attack has begun."

"I'll wait here and funnel my strength to Daemon," Saetan said, "It will be just like I am there."

"Agreed," Arbiter said, "John led on."

John raced out of the building lobby with the other close behind, he turned left and headed back towards the bridge. They were across the bridge and were coming up on Cortana when the first missiles began raining down. Daemon projected a shield above them to deflect the missiles which worked until they got under one of Cortana's anti-missile batteries.

"Quick thinking," John said, "What tipped you off on the danger?"

"Your and Arbiter's flinching," Daemon said, "I figured it wasn't a good sign."

John nodded then radioed Cortana, "Ok we are by you fifth anti missile emplacement , what do you need?"

"I know where you are I'm right out side now, and I need you to get on before the missiles come after me!"

"Everyone out side and get on the big robot," John said as he jumped out of the shelter and ran to Cortana's foot. The others quickly got on and Cortana lifted them to her shoulders before she blasted off into the sky.

"Ok fill me in," John said.

"The attack has begun, Void and Despair's Seraphim army is advancing across the water and through the air the Giants are coming over on massive barges and the Beast has unleashed some sort of demon creatures to attack us from the shadows," Cortana said, "So its soon going to be time for some reckonings."


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65 Rise of the Beast

Character Celantra

"So we need to capture the Beast and convert him," Celantra asked again as Storm explained the fine details of her vision.

"That is exactly what we need to do," Storm replied, "I have not been shown the how yet though."

"Well I might be able to help with that," the Doctor said, "This Beast was trapped by gravity once, and that Steward seems to have control over gravity so if he increased the gravity affecting the Beast then it wouldn't be able to move and you could dispel whatever is holding it to their will."

"That just might work," K said, "I would need about ten minutes to unbind him though so wherever we have him stuck is where we will need to defend from Void, Despair and Turinal."

"No when the time comes we will fight Turinal," Deathwing said, "He is ours."

"You two are adamant in this," K asked.

"Yes," Steward replied.

"Then could you two distract him and his minions while we free Beast," Cortana asked.

"Certainly," Carter replied as he Hawk, Fisher, Xavier, Mephisto, Baal, Diablo and four new comers walked into the bunker, with Janelle, Daemon, and Lucifer behind them.

"Carter," Celantra exclaimed, "Your here, is that good or..."

"Aye Miss its bad," said one of the four new arrivals, a short one with a large beard and even larger ax.

"New friends of yours," K said, "Let me guess they came with a new enemy as well."

"Unfortunately yes and he has taken over the world we just escaped from," the tall man with white hair and staff said, "I am Gandalf, this is Legolas, elven prince, Gimli, of the dwarves, and Aragorn, King of men. Though those titles ring hollow with our land also enslaved to the corrupter Morgoth."

"And are you all the only one to survive," Celantra asked.

"Not from our world," Aragorn, a tall regal man who appeared in his late forties due to his graying beard and hair.

"Nor from the one we just escaped," Legolas, a hansom man with gold hair and flowing features added, "Thanks to Hawk and Fisher here we were able to save most everybody on the planet before it was enslaved."

"Wait enslaved," Celantra said, "This Morgoth enslaves his victims instead of killing them?"

"So far yes," Gimli muttered.

"Then we will worry about those planets and peoples later, right now we have a most pressing issue that needs to be resolved," RuGaard said.

"Are you always so cheery," Hawk asked.

"Yes," RuGaard replied.

"K, Cortana says its time," Griffen said as he walked up to the building, "I'm to get you all."

"Lets go then," K said as he gave them all an attempt at a reassuring smile.

C just rolled her eyes at him as he jumped on and she took off, with RuGaard, Storm and Carter following. Griffen got loaded up with the rest and his jet pack fired up as he followed behind the dragons. The incoming attack was heading for a shallow approach through the channel, several barges had already been sunk but the massive Giants just started walking across, from under the water emerged over three hundred amphibious tanks. Cortana's Bricks moved in to distract the tanks while DC formed a line on the beachhead where the bulk of the forces were approaching. What appeared to be bulky transport ships fell away as the armada of over ten-thousand ships revealed itself the added exteriors falling off to reveal the sleek forms of battleships, cruisers, and carriers. The carries launched aircraft by the hundreds, while the long range weapons on the battle ships and cruisers started bombarding the shore. The weapons never reached the beach, Janelle snapped up a barrier that stopped the projectiles dead as soon as the ships revealed themselves.

"Impressive," Celantra remarked, to which Janelle just smiled and stroked her necklace.

"Beast has been sighted," Cortana said, "just now coming over on a massive barge it should be in sight withing a few seconds."

Cortana was right a barge as large as a small island was plowing its way closer to the shore with the Beast standing tall and proud in its center. What they didn't expect to see was Turinal sitting atop the Beast's shoulder with his sword held high above his head. He barked an order and slashed his sword towards the awaiting shore and thousands of Giants surged up from the water and charged the bank and DC. The battle was joined and C soon lost track of who or what was going on around her only that she had to give K the time he needed to release Beast from the control of Void and Despair. Giants, Seraphim constructs, and even the occasional demon was constantly sent flying away as she, Spyro, Cynder, RuGaard, Nilrasha, Zar, and Zara kept the oncoming hoard away from K, the Steward, River and the Doctor.

Deathwing swooped over head to meet Turinal's blade with his claws, teeth and fire, that was also the signal for the Steward to ensnare the Beast with gravity. C didn't know how long it would take for K to unbind the spells of Void and Despair but she hopped it would be quick, for all their sakes.

She realized that the battle was going south when Church came flying by her head to bounce of a building and land on the ground and turn off, followed shortly after by Tex, and Washington. The Reds and Blues fell back shortly after that, Church, Tex and Wash being the ones doing most of the fighting. Then Gimli, Aragorn, Legolas, Gandalf, Hawk and Fisher barely made it back inside the ring before Hawk collapsed and Gandalf began to tend to him. That left the left flank defended only by the Primes. The right flank suffered a serious hit when and ACU exploded and Ivan's escape pod flew over head and started building a new construct to return to the battle in. Griffen and Riza pulled their forces in closer to the ring opening even more of the beach to the opposing army. Soon their bases were over run and shut down. Sparks and Doug pushed back against the left while Cortana, John and Arbiter went to help the Primes. Carter and Xavier flew in with Blitz supported between them, half of his scales were soot covered and cracked and one wing was crispy from an encounter with a rocket, but he managed to continue fighting from the ground once they landed and Carter and Xavier took wing again. Storm soon flew in with an unconscious Fiona draped across her back, Geyser and Krista were close behind fending off more aircraft.

Delta came rolling, sliding and running back only seconds after the four dragons landed, followed by Bad Co., 141 was still out there and unaccounted for, their radio having gone silent several minutes (or was it hours) ago. The Primes were slowly forced back to the circle but refused to give any more ground once there, and Ivan had rebuilt his ACU. Doug and Sparks had also been pushed back, Hawk was back up as well as Tex, Church and Wash but at this point everyone was hurting. Except Janelle, she seemed to be able to hole the anti-bombardment shield and be unaffected by anything around her, even when Daemon and Lucifer were almost completely depleted of energy. Celantra even felt her vast reserves of power draining, reserves she had been building up for an extremely long time. 141 finally dragged themselves back into the circle, or were drug back by Soap at least. AuRel, and his family and the other undead dragons also returned when 141 did. As far as C could tell there was only one still left unaccounted for and that was Deathwing. Then Steward collapsed, there was a flash of light and C's last feeling was of being thrown through the air like a toy doll.

Character Deathwing

Deathwing had left behind him the shore as he sped towards the now encumbered barge upon which the Beast and Turinal were stuck. He was in and out before either the Beast or a very surprised Turinal knew what had happened. He managed to grab Turinal off the barge and drop him off on the opposite beach before the deadly sword even got near his hand. Turinal picked himself up as Deathwing landed on the beach a little to the south of the Giant warlord.

"So you finally came for me," Turinal said, "I wondered when this day would come when I would finally get to finish you the only being to escape the bite of the Sword!"

Deathwing didn't bother to reply with words his breath gushed out in a river of lava and fire , Turinal dodged, but barely, having to use the Sword to block the edge of the molten stream from hitting him.

"I'll have your soul," Turinal roared as he charged in swinging with the Sword. The hit connected, but Deathwing, Turinal and the Sword were all launched back in an explosion of light.

"What" Turinal exclaimed seeing Deathwing still standing an unhurt.

"So much for your puny weapon," Deathwing said as he brought a claw across Turinal's chest opening up four long, but not deep cuts, " What can you do against me now?"

The Sword flew across the ground and sliced at Deathwing's paw.

"It is not called the Sword of Souls for nothing," Turinal mocked, "It has a life all it own," I need not do anything, it will kill you if I die or not."

"But who does it serve," Deathwing asked the sword, "Me, one whose soul it can't touch or you one it can capture?"

The Sword stopped mid swing, and turned to Turinal.

"You want to what?" Turinal yelled at it, "Will not let..." He stopped short as the sword put its blade against his neck. "It appears that the Sword wants to test your will against mine, Take hold of the blade."

Deathwing was skeptical but firmly gripped the blade, cutting himself so his molten blood flowed over the Sword and into it at the hilt. Turinal gripped the hilt and Deathwing felt another mind pushing against his own, Turinal's mind, Apparently the Sword chooses its own Master he thought.

"_That it does," _Turinal's thoughts replied, then he slammed his strength of mind and will against Deathwing's. Deathwing barely felt it, he was old beyond anything Turinal could compare him to, he let the Giant into his mind into his thoughts and let the sheer weight of the horror of his life over whelm the giant. Both lost track of time while they were linked, and when it was over what felt like only moments had actually been about two hours. Turinal stood with his hands on the hilt of the Sword but not for long. The Sword had apparently decided who won the test and buried itself in the Giants chest, The insane and stunned Giant never even felt the ground as he landed his being consumed by the Sword that he had used for so many centuries. The weapon floated to Deathwing and flipped its hilt his way. Deathwing grasped the weapon that had suddenly become dragon sized, and after a flash of light he woke up in the middle of a beach, the beach that DC had been entrenched in.

"_I'm sorry for this,"_ The Sword said, then it hit him in the head. His mind shattered as the Sword pulled his soul into itself then he woke up the Beast standing over him holding the sword, and he was no longer Deathwing or the Steward he was whole again, he was the Leviathan James. As he picked himself up off the ground he rose to his full height of sixty feet, he was a half-form dragon with a wing span of 720 feet, he was black with occasional stripes of red running through his scales.

"This is yours," Beast rumbled as it handed him the Sword. James gripped it and the Sword's mind and His touched.

"_Hello James the Indomitable, I am the Sword of Souls I am yours completely and fully for you I can not hold."_

"Your friends could use our help," Beast said.

"Why are you helping me," James asked.

"Because you freed me from the traitors, freed me from the Sword,"Beast said.

James, who back when K was elected King fought Turinal and was divided by the Sword he now held, who for the uncountable years since had endured as the two beings Deathwing and Steward, who now controlled the Sword and the Beast, simply nodded and went to help the knocked out DC and remaining troops on the beach.

Character Kalathanon

K first felt the throbbing in his head, then the pain in his back as he lay sprawled on top of the only rock on the beach for over a hundred feet. Then he felt the hand on his shoulder and he jolted awake and up right almost slamming into the face of another dragon, a face that he had not seen in a very long time one he thought he would never see again. The large crest, the beak-like jaw with the ax-head like horn-fins on either side of it, gave away James'

"Hello brother," James said as the black and red Leviathan helped K to his feet, farther down the beach, Beast was picking up Cortana's ACU with the help of Celantra. The rest of DC was up already but were farther down the beach.

"I..., you, what?" K asked.

"Long story," James replied, "I see you are in the company of both angles and demons, what happened to your devotion?"

"What," K asked again thoroughly perplexed.

"To God," James explained.

K had to think about it for a moment before he realized what James was talking about. "Oh right well after so many universes it got lost or forgotten or rationalized away," K snarled, "After the first two or three I just couldn't believe in him any more."

"What why," James asked taken aback in the betrayal he heard in his brother's voice, "By the creator look around you look at who and what he has given you. It was him who put me back together you know, that is why I am here now, can you deny that?"

"No I won't, you know I can't you are Truth. I am only Judgment, I must follow in the light of Truth and Mercy," K sighed, "What a fool I've been, but what else was I supposed to do? You and C were gone our universe died and only I was left! What am I supposed to do now?"

"God will forgive you if you can find it in you to forgive yourself," James replied, "If you need any more convincing just ask any of the other members about their beliefs It may surprise you."

"I'll do that later," K said, "Beast is on our side now right, and the Sword seems to be in your grasp so where are Void and Despair?"

"You won't be able to beat them alone, you'll need his help," James said, "Just think about what I said."

"I will but don't think I can change in a day, it took me several universes to swing to where I am now," K agreed.

"That is all I ask," James replied as he walked over to Griffen to help with the rebuilding of the Island.

"K," Celantra said as she walked up to him, "Hes back James is back!"

"And already reminding me of things I had forgotten," K mumbled.

"What was that," C asked?

"Nothing," K said, "I just never expected to see him again, I just thought..."

"Well he is your brother," Celantra said as she enfolded him in her wings, "If anyone could have made it through those universes it's him."

"And at least for now we won, now we just have to hunt down Void and Despair and finish them," K said as the two gazed out over the ocean.


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66 New Words, New Friends, Old Job.

Character Ingitus

They were one the beach a few days after the battle, all of DC was there along with the arrivals from the realm of Middle Earth.

"I'm sorry but I can't create a portal directly to your word," He told the four, "The best I can do is reach a world called Thedas."

"We can probably find a way into our word from there," Gandalf said.

"Ok here goes," Ingitus said as he K, and C poured their energy into the portal.

"Huh so that's how you do that," Daemon said.

"Shall we," RuGaard added indicating the portal.

"Its stable now lets go," K replied, "Griffen you and yours coming?"

"Definitely," Griffen said as he, Ivan and Riza walked through the portal.

With that DC crossed into Thedas. They were on the coast, to their west was a city, north of them was a mountain range that covered the horizon in that direction, directly in front of them were two people. The people looked human, one man and one woman, the man wore a black robe with feathered pauldrons, he carried a staff and was currently glowing blue. The woman had deep red hair wore spiky plated armor that appeared to be very flexible for its style, a hood and a cape. She also carried two crossbow-pistols. The two were so engrossed in their argument that they didn't even notice DC as the massive war-band emerged from the portal.

"I told you they would find us here," The man was saying, "Marion, love please let's get away from here before more come."

"Anders, Listen we have to wait for Isabella to get here and..." Marion trailed off as she noticed the huge shadow that was cast by the four ACUs.

"Ah hello," Ingitus said, "we were wondering where we are."

"In trouble if your trying to catch us," The woman Marion said as she cocked her crossbows.

"Uh, I don't think that is wise," Anders told her.

"Neither was blowing up a Chantry," She replied.

"Justice, is that you," K asked.

"What," Anders exclaimed then he was consumed by the blue glow. "Judgment," Anders said though in a much rougher voice, "Its been some time."

"That it has," K replied his normally smoldering green eyes blazing, "Meet my wife Mercy and brother Truth."

"Its an honor," Justice-Anders remarked.

"I take it you two have a history," Ingitus said.

K, looking back at Ingitus replied, "That we do, that we do. So Justice what are you doing in that body?"

"Hey that body is my husband," Marion said.

"I and Anders are one now," Justic-Anders said, "this arrangement suits us."

"Guys we got a boat approaching," Cortana said.

"A ship actually," Anders replied the blue glow had receded now, "Isabella came through for us."

"Told you," Marion said.

"Well that sounds well and good for you but we still don't know where we are," Ingitus remarked, "Unless you have something to say K."

"Unless I'm mistaken we are on the Wounded Coast just out side the city of Kirkwall," K replied.

"That's right," Anders said, "And if you don't mind we are getting away from here before the templars come after us."

"That doesn't sound good," Ingitus said.

"Its nothing big as long as we get on Isabella's ship," Marion said.

"Or if K helps us," Anders added, "That is if your friends don't mind helping out."

"Your call K," Ingitus said.

"Justi... Er Anders oh whatever," K corrected, "What do you need?"

"Wait your going to help us just like that," Marion asked, "Huh guess I'm not the only one."

"You may want to tell the lady with your ship that we are not enemies she looks about to leave," Ingitus said as the ship came into view of the coast.

"I'll do that," a woman, who was clad in what can only be described as a pirate captain's uniform, and who had a mass of long wavy black hair and a deep tan said. "After all it is my ship, though all of you won't be able to fit on it."

"Isabella," Marion said, "what are you doing here?"

"Its complicated," Isabella replied, "I left the ship in the care of Pete, running away won't help you now, and you seem to have an army big enough to fight the templars. So I'm in."

"K if you've been here before, its definitely left a mark most sane people would run from us," Diablo said.

"Look here red being sane is no fun at all," Isabella replied.

"Yeah make fun of the big nasty demon thing," Marion snapped, "I'm sure thats going to get them on our good side."

"I do not work with demons," Justice announced.

"Well then how about Primes," Baal said.

"Whats," Justice asked.

"See we aren't demons," Mephisto added, "We just use them to ravage and destroy, think of us as the ones who can control the demons."

"Demon Lords aren't any better," Anders said, "But I guess we have no choice."

"You always have a choice," Soap said, "In this case the better on is work with us."

"Enough talk," Marion said, "We've got a war to fight, and its not going to wait, so you guys coming or not?"

"I'm in," K said.

"Figures," Anders responded.

"As are we," Ingitus spoke for the Avalarians.

"141 is green," Price declared.

"K you know we're all following you," Haggard said, "everyone is going."

Marion accepted DC's help and led them towards the city of Kirkwall while they all got the backgrounds for each other. As the group got closer they noticed parts of the city were burning and towards the top of the hill upon which the city was built there was an area of flattened rubble, the remains of a once majestic building.

"What caused all this," Ingitus asked.

"I did," Justice-Anders replied, "It was vengeance, and justly deserved."

"Do I hear bitterness in you," K stated, "That's new."

"It's an unforeseen complication," Anders replied.

"What did you blow up," Janelle asked.

"The Chantry," Anders replied.

"What's that," James asked.

"It the hub of oppression against the mages, and the leading force behind the templars," Anders replied.

"It was a place of prayer and you know that Elthina wished for peace," Isabella said.

"I know, but it was the only way to ensure that there could be no compromise," Anders said, "Why should you care you never even liked the place."

"Maybe because that is where people always try to ambush me," Isabella snapped, "It never occurred to you that it wasn't because the grand cleric preached at me whenever I walked in."

"Well no," Anders replied.

"So this was a place of worship," James asked, "to who?"

"The maker," Anders replied, "hes just an imaginary god that everyone believes had a city that the ancient magisters invaded and has been punishing the world and mages ever since."

"This will require further investigation," James said, "But know this there is a God, and everyone everywhere has some idea of him, it may be that this chantry is just a diversion of the original purpose of the church. Though I doubt anyone would be able to enter his city, not his real one, no matter how powerful they are."

"You still sure He's the God," K asked?

"Why else would we have been given Seers," James replied.

"Well we can worry about that after we see what we are fighting and bring some stability to this place," Cortana said.

"I'm pretty sure that stability is not an option now," Marion said, "All the Circles will rise up once they hear of this, then the chantry and the templars will start a war against the mages that will stretch across the world. The only Nation that won't be affected by this will be the Qunari and they won't be any help."

"So who leads the chantry and templars then," Redford asked, "If we can get them to turn on their leaders we won't have to worry about the mages getting any more involved, then this whole situation will collapse in on itself and the normal people won't have to deal with it … much."

"Easier said than done," Isabella replied, "both are led by the divine Justina the fifth, she is viewed as the maker's directly appointed leader of the chantry and templars so you can see how that could be a problem."

"Oh, that does complicate things," John said, "Last time we fought a religious leader our galaxy was nearly wiped clean of life."

"The wiped clean of life part didn't sound too good," Anders said, "But what's a galaxy?"

"Question's for a later time," Arbiter answered, "The city awaits."

"I hope the entire city isn't on fire," Ingitus said.

"No only part of it," Anders replied.

With that the group arrived at the gates of the troubled city of Kirkwall.

Character Marion

"Now we might meet some resistance getting back in," Marion said as the walls of the city were filled with templar archers, "Actually we are definitely meeting resistance."

"I'll take care of the wall," Cortana said.

"No wait," Anders interrupted, "Let them have a chance to surrender."

"Ok," Cortana complied then using the voice amplifier, "Templars, I'm giving you this one chance to surrender, take it and live or refuse and I crush this wall."

There was a commotion on the wall as a templar pushed his way to the front. He wore no helmet, had blond hair, and dark piercing eyes. Eyes that went from worry to relief.

"Champion, I thought you were gone," The templar said.

"Cullen," Marion shouted, "I figured you try to have my head on a plate, or a spike."

"I know why you did what you did, and while I don't agree with sparing the abomination, this city has fallen apart without you. The Templars can't keep the peace, Avaline has the guards firmly under her control, and even they can't do much good. The people want you back."

"How do I know this isn't a trap," Marion asked.

"You can bring any number of your new friends in with you if it will help," Cullen replied, "I doubt I could show you any more faith than that."

"Well," Anders asked, "Do we accept?"

"Yeah they need us in there," Isabella said, "But if I were you I wouldn't go back in the people will want your head for this."

"You have a point," Anders conceded.

"All of us can't go in anyway," Cortana said, "Some of us are just to big."

"Anders, you'll have to stay here, Isabella your coming with me, the dragon's will only scare people as will Arbiter and the Primes. John, Soap you two can come, Cortana can you get out of that ACU and join us, also Haggard, Jackson and Fenix," Marion called, "The rest of you I hope will wait out here for Sebastian to return and talk him out of killing Anders."

"I typically don't take orders," K replied, "But you decision seems best in this case."

"Ha funny neither do I," Marion replied as she and her group walked towards the gate.

As the group drew closer to the gates the black walls of the city loomed up over them, casting their path in shadows. Cullen and his templars watched their every move, suspicious about her new allies but not about to defy his orders. The gate swung silently open as they walked into her city. Behind the gate was a crowd of people who had apparently gathered to see what the commotion was, at the site of Marion however they started yelling, the Champion has returned, that was until they noticed John and Cortana. The crowd went from cheering to stunned silence at the site of Cortana's sleek metal body and John's massive armored form.

Marion decided to intervene before the silence became fear. "People of Kirkwall I have returned with me are a few new friends just a small group of those who are still outside the walls. I invite you to ask these here whatever you wish to put your minds at ease for these few are the most normal of the group that I have returned with. Outside are dragons and demons and creatures the likes of which have never before been seen in all Thedas. Despite their appearance they, and I have one goal to bring stability to Kirkwall."

The crowd gave a cheer then started yelling question at her allies from DC, Isabella had disappeared to find Avaline, Marion waded into the crowd to greet the people and allay what fears about her new friends that she could. After about an hour Avaline and Isabella returned with the Guard to bring some order to the crowd and shortly after that the people began to disperse.

"Well you certainly know how to make an entrance," Avaline said, "and drag me into it."

"You love it," Marion replied, "and technically Isabella got your attention and dragged you into it."

"I would have found out about this eventually," Avaline replied, "But your right I don't mind its a nice change of pace from trying to settle the mages into a normal life."

"Hey do you think there is any chance we could get some food I'm hungry," Haggard said, "And thirsty from all that talking."

Marion laughed then replied "We can head to my estate, Oriana is still there and probably was happy to get me out so she could properly clean it. We can get food and drink there, but we will have to wade through the rest of Hightown to get there and don't be surprised if we are attacked by questions from everyone we pass."

Despite her prediction they were able to get to the Estate without interruption, perhaps it was Avaline's stare or Haggard's continuous searching for gold, either way Marion was glad to be left alone for a bit. The relative calm was broken as they reached the front of the Estate. The door burst open as Oriana, Marion's Elven house maid, and Bodan, a Dwarfish merchant who took up as her servant after she had helped him locate his son Sandal in the deep roads, came rushing out.

"Mistress," Oriana screamed, "Demons are attacking from the ground pleas help!"

"My boy Sandal is still in there along with Eddy," Bodan gasped.

"We'll get them out," Marion assured the two as she entered her house, Cortana was right beside her Haggard and Jackson were behind them while John, Fenix and Soap brought up the rear.

The foyer was empty except for a few broken vases, as they entered the main hall however they saw Sandal and Eddy surrounded by a shining shield that kept the demons that surrounded them out. Earl was Marion's Mabari war-hound, a stout battering ram of a dog that was half her height when on all fours, he was currently snapping at the shield to try to get to the demons. Sandal was laughing at Eddy and was holding a stone that was glowing the same color as the shield. The demons, consisting of twisted farces of humanity called abominations, black wraith-like shades and a few flaming rage demons, all turned from their unreachable goal to what they thought was going to be a nice feast. Marion had other plans.

In an instant she had her twin cross bows in her hands and was firing at the demons bringing down several, Soap dashed in to the demons as a blur that left dead and wounded demons in his wake, a white bolt of pure energy crackled through the air as Fenix let loose some of his Paladinic abilities, Haggard Jackson and John were firing at the abominations, while Cortana arced electricity from her fingertips into the shades, or just resorted to pounding the shades that got too close. In less than a minute thirty demons lay dead. Just as they were about to approach Sandal and Eddy a tremor shook the house.

Sandal dropped the shield and Eddy ran to Marion, she took the liberty of hugging her furry friend's neck. "Need to go," Sandal said, "To much enchantment." then he unhurriedly walked out of the ever more violently shaking house.

"Everyone out," Marion ordered as the group rushed to the door. They were outside and on the other side of the square as the house collapsed. "Well there goes my fortune." Marion said with disgust.

Just as she turned around the grating sound started, spinning back around she saw the rubble of her house being shoved out of the way as four Pride demons emerged from the ground followed by a horribly familiar face, the face of the former first enchanter Orsino.

"I had no choice," The now demonic Orsino rasped, "I had to survive. But now I am back and everyone will die."


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67 Well That's One Way to Make and Entrance

Character Arbiter

"By the Rings what is that," Arbiter asked.

"That is a reincarnated-demon-possessed mage formerly known as Orsino," Marion said as she aimed her crossbows at the giant creature.

"So how do we kill it," Haggard asked.

"Just keep hitting it until it drops," Soap replied.

The group opened fire. Cortana arced electricity into the giant, John and Arbiter charged in with their swords, Fenix fired off several energy pulses and followed up with a storm of bullets, Haggard fired his pyrolancher, Soap started firing his twin pistols and Marion shot several bolts before having to dodge out of the way of a fire ball. Despite the withering fire the demon still survived seemingly unaffected.

"We must strike it with more precision," Arbiter said, "I'm heading up."

"Count me in," John added as the two started to climb up the demon.

"Look out for its arms," Arbiter yelled as Orsino swiped at them. His warning came a second too late for John however and the thousand pound spartan was knocked through the air like a toy doll.

"Chief," Arbiter yelled, then he threw himself off Orsino before the creature had time to swing at him again. Soap dashed in with Jackson's sword and lured the giant away from where John lay slumped against a wall. When Arbiter got there Cortana was already taking off John's helmet. "What are you doing?"

"Waking him up," Cortana replied as the helmet came off. Arbiter quickly looked away as Cortana kissed John, but he couldn't help but hear her say "I need you, wake up."

Arbiter was surprised when he heard the hiss of John's helmet going back on, look back he saw John was back up. "You ok," he asked.

"Uh yeah," John replied, "That thing must have really smashed me, time to smash it back."

John rushed back and as Arbiter turned to follow Cortana hissed "Not a word to him."

"Don't worry about me," Arbiter replied as he dashed over to John who was now slicing at Orsino's legs. The mage's giant hand smashed into the ground next to Arbiter and he jumped on. Orsino instinctively jerked his hand back throwing Arbiter into the air, then throwing a fire-ball at him. Arbiter twisted around to avoid the fire-ball and landed on Orsino's head.

"Lets see how you like this," Arbiter growled as he plunged his sword into Orsino's head. Orsino thrashed, sending Arbiter flying towards Marion and her dog. Just as he expected to hit them he stopped in the air and was gently lowered to the ground.

"Huh, that's a cool trick," Marion said, "Earl get back here."

"I thought his name was Eddy," Arbiter said confused.

"Its actually Eddy Earl Vince Tobby the Third," Marion replied, "I just use whichever comes to mind at the time. Hey check it out who's the big rugged looking guy and the decked out mage?"

"What the..." Arbiter stammered as he looked back to see Orsino being held in the air, A mage in black plate armor, and Vest-man holding Orsino above his head with his...beard? "Well why doesn't that surprise me anymore?"

The mage drew his massive two-handed sword as he walked to the still suspended Orsino. He absorbed a couple of fireballs and a blast of lightning on his way there but it seemed not to affect him at all, then he wordlessly charged his sword with fire, electrical, frost, earth, arcane and death then decapitated Orsino, leaving the body for Vest-man to heft into space with an upper cut. The two nodded to each other then Vest-man simply disappeared.

"Well that's one way to make an entrance," Arbiter observed.

"And quite the exit too," The mage said as he walked over, "Name's Vern, Adventure, Grey Warden, Hero of Ferelden, and occasional Battle mage. That's just in case you didn't notice."

"Oh I like him," Marion said, "So would Anders."

"Cortana," Arbiter said, "Signal for the others to get in here, Something is … off."

"We know," Diablo said as he marched up behind them, "Cortana sent word as soon as whatever demon lurched out of the ground."

"Strange company you keep," Vern said eying Diablo.

"We get that a lot," K replied as he formed from a mist that surrounded the lord of terror.

"Hey we ain't all so strange," Haggard said.

"True, some of us are even stranger," Gandalf added.

"Oh come on that's totally not fair you haven't know me long enough to see all my good points," Haggard complained.

"Yeah, like complaining and blowing up crap," Redford said.

Fenix chuckled in the background, Arbiter just shook his head and Vern laughed.

"Well strange company or not I'm here to help, Ferelden has been over run with these creatures, not dark-spawn, but something else something worse," Vern stated, "Many others are already on their way I got some help from an old friend to get here faster."

"No way you know that guy in the vest," Church said, "hes like a legend even among DC."

"He certainly has a habit of turning up at the most opportune moments," Arbiter conceded.

"That he does," Isabella said, "Vern long time no fun, where's Leliana?"

"Ha you know how she is always off doing something, we barely have anytime together, well ever since the monsters showed up."

"What type of monsters," James asked.

"Large walker-like beast that emerge from the ground and devour anything in their sight then disappear back into the deeps, man-sized demon things that are clad in armor an carry weapons that rival the best we can make, and then there is the leader of them all a massive creature with four, eyes six legs, arms large enough to crush a house and a maw its like staring into a pit of fire that is covered by for jaw-flaps."

Diablo let out a low hiss, Baal clacked his claws together, and Mephisto whispered "Azmodan."

"You know this threat," Arbiter asked.

"Know him, hes was a lesser evil until he got hold of the black soul-stone, now I'll leave that for your imagination to fill in the blanks," Baal said.

"Champion," Cullen called as he ran over to them, "Remember that companion of yours Sebastion, hes back and wit an army."

"Love I won't put you in danger if this can be resolved by handing me over," Anders said.

"Don't even think about it," Marion snapped, "I didn't save your worthless hide all those times to have you throw it away. If Sebastion wants to fight you he'll have to go through me."

"And that would mean he would have to go through us as well," Arbiter replied, "but if he already has an army perhaps we could get him to join our cause against this Azmodan."

"I... Its a long shot but if your name means what I think it does then we should be able to figure something out.," Anders replied.

"We shall see," Cullen added, "At least we are in agreement on one thing, Sebastion's army can not attack Kirkwall its just to unstable right now."  
"I'll go out to him," Arbiter said, "but I'll want, Haggard, John, Cortana, Celantra, and James to go with me, and Diablo, you seem to know the most about this Azmodan."

"I'll lead you out," Cullen said.

They group exited the city on the opposite side of where they came in, before them was situated an army about five hundred yards from the gate. The number of the men must have been about twenty-five thousand in total, but even that would have been disastrous if it invaded the city, and it was twenty-five thousand men that could fight against this new threat. Before the army stood a figure in gleaming white armor with a bow slung over his shoulder and a pair of daggers at his waist. The white clad figure rode towards them on a pure black stallion.

"Cullen what demons do you bring before me, has the mage turned even you so far from the light?"

"Sebastion, these are no demons, I think," Cullen said, "but new arrivals in the city they alone probably have enough power to wipe Kirkwall, Starkhaven, and the Freemarches off the map, they however wish for peace between you and us, for a time, for reasons that they have come out to explain."

"Then why do I see two dragons, amongst them," Sebastion replied.

"If you would allow us to speak you would find we are not all eaters of men," James said, indeed I was a man for eons before I was restored to my birth-race."

"It speaks," Sebastion gasped.

"We all do, duh how do you think we talk to each other," Haggard added.

"Even if you wished to oppose us," Arbiter said while he still could, "We could crush your pitiful army, I could crush your army, indeed before the war between my race and John's here I slew thousands of humans, but we have bigger issues."

"Your actual body count is three-hundred thousand," Cortana added.

"A prime evil, Azmodan, has been released upon your world," Diablo said, "From what I understand he and his army is still currently across the sea, but that won't last long."

"If that demon is allowed to get a foot hold on this side of the ocean, and Kirkwall seems like the place he would chose," Celantra said, "There will be no end of suffering before we can drive him back across."

"To put it plainly," John said, "We got enough to worry about without you two trying to kill each other, so help us out or at the least don't hinder us."

"And why should I listen to you," Sebastion asked, "Most of you appear no more than demons yourselves."

"Perhaps this will help you decide," James said pulling out his sword, Carver, "Here hold it."

Sebastion grasped the hilt and went rigid, after no more than a few seconds he tossed Carver away from him. The sword floated back to its sheath as Sebastion picked himself up.

"I have my reasons to quarrel with Anders but I can not let that happen to my land," Sebastion said, "You have my support... until this is over."

"That is good," Arbiter said as he held out his hand, Sebastion hesitantly took it and the agreement was reached.  
Character Spyro

"Well this is better accommodations than we've had before," Spyro commented as he and the other dragons were shown the caves in the mountains around the city of Kirkwall.

"And we've also had better accommodations before," Cynder replied.

"Considering the reputations dragons have around here your lucky that you are being allowed to stay this close to the city," Marion said.

"True," Zar said, "We seem to have caused quite the ruckus."

"Well I like it," Blitz said, "Its earthy."

"And not golem infested," Geyser replied.

"I'm guessing there is a story there," Saphira said,

"Indeed there is," Malafore responded.

"So no one is heading back with me then," Marion asked.

"No," K replied, "We will be here if you need us, Cortana can send us a signal and we can respond withing minutes."

"You sure you staying," Anders asked.

"Yeah," K replied as he placed his hand on C's shoulder, "My love is here, I won't leave her."  
"I can appreciate that," Anders replied.

"So now what we just wait for something to happen," Spyro asked, "From what I understood we were going to have to strike first if we want to win this."

"Not so," Diablo said, "Azmodan has always been a steamroller, he will send in his biggest and best first and leave the weakest to mop up, all we have to do is keep the city and he will be in a tight spot."

"Huh, Well I hope he sticks to his regular schedule then," Cyril said.

"Well Considering who we left in the city...," C said.

"True, Even if they were surprised the city would stand until we could get there," RuGaard concluded.

"So if his heavy fighters come in first all we will have to do is mop up whats left, and if they don't we will be able to reinforce the city by the time they arrive," Fiona said.

"Sounds much easier than it will be doesn't it," Spyro stated, "Yeah we may save the city but what about the people in it there is no way we can protect that many people if the city is attacked with siege engines and Chronicler knows what else."

"That is what I was going to ask you about," Marion said, "Our solders and guards will fight but most of the city is filled with people who either can't fight or shouldn't fight. I was hoping that when the city is attacked you all would ferry as many as you can here to seek shelter in the caves until this storm has passed."

"If we do this you will only have the help of the Primes when we enter the battle," K said, "We can do this but it might mean that more people will die because our powers were not directly turned on the enemy."

"Then we risk that," Marion said, "We should head back. Got a lot of planning to do, if the city is attacked before I can get a message to you about where we will be funneling the people, assume it will be the courtyard in front of the keep."

"Got it," Murtagh replied.

"You know some day your going to have to tell me what happened between you two," Marion said as she and Anders walked out of the cave.

"Well I'm going to take a nap wake me if anything happens," NooMoahk announced.

"But your undead you don't even need sleep," Spyro said.

"That doesn't mean I can get some anyway young-ling, remember I was old before you were born," The elder dragon rumbled as he curled up in the back of the cave, his bones clanking and grating across the floor and walls.

"Well I guess he is older than most of us here," Cynder commented.

"Not us," Varok said, "I'd bet we are older than just about everyone except K, C, Doug, the Primes, and Beast."

"Just how old are you all, you don't look more than a hundred," Wistala asked, "And your riders look much younger than that."

"Its not normally polite to ask such questions but I can understand your curiosity," Arya replied, "I am seven thousand, three hundred and eight, and I am the eldest of the six of us by about a hundred years."

"Ah, now that is quite a remarkable sum if I must say," Ingitus said.

"Aye, and we spent most of it on that island you found us on," Eragon added.

"Yes that was most invigorating," Murtagh said sarcastically.

"That means that you would predate any of AuRel's family, undead or not," Cynder observed.

"Indeed we do," Thorn said.

"So what happened," Spyro asked.

"Many things that we would not speak of," Saphira replied.

"K why is it you seem to gather around you very powerful people with very dark pasts," Cynder asked.

"I do it to give them a better future," K replied, "its just that sometimes you have to fight to build a better future."

"Well you've done good by us," Cyril said, "we've watched you save so many..."

"We know," C said, "Now you all get some rest we'll keep watch."

Character ?

Down the hall, third door, two guards and the target...

Eliminate guards take target alive...

3..2..1..engage...

With a quick punch the door flew into the left guard while the right died with a slit throat and the target was knocked down and pinned to the ground.

?: "Shh this will only hurt if you resist it."

Target: "uhh gaah."

?: "Ah you've made more progress than I expected, but I can't let you enslave those who you are trying to call through. But you have been helpful so I'll let you live though you will have a head ace when you wake up."

Punched out the target.

Downstairs, basement sub-level four, fifth door on right...

Other side of room secret hatch hidden under copier...

The gateway...

?: "Huh its on guess they were father along then they realized. Well might as well wait for the intended guests."

Gateway flaring up...

Four new targets...

Neutral disposition...

Four people come out of the white-blue portal in the center of the flowing steel gateway, and squint into the darkness of the room before starting to converse among themselves. Two were women two were men, all wore armor of various styles, on had a sword and shield with a larger sword on his back, on had a rifle and two sawed-off shotguns, one carried a staff, and the other wore a huge metal glove over his right hand.

Language analysts initiated...

Finding phonemes... morphemes...

Analyzing syntax...

Translating...

"This is not Stonebridge," Said the woman with the staff. She was taller than the others and seemed to be in command. Her hair was in a long braid that ended at her knees and her eyes seemed as if on fire from within."

"True," said the man with the gauntlet, "so we can only suppose that this is the place that has been interfering with the causeways and it might be a good idea to look around while we are here."

"Agreed," added the man with the sword, "but lets be careful I don't like this quiet or the dark."

"Ah, but we've not been attacked yet no?," said the rifle-woman, "and that man there in the shadows seems content to just watch us yes?"

?: "how long have you known?"

"I knew ever since we came through but you seemed just as surprised to see us as we were to find ourselves here, No?"

?: "I knew some-one was coming through but not the time, It seems I got here just in time to stop the people who built this place to capture you."

"And why would they want to do that," Said the tall, staff carrying woman.

?: "So they could get you to kill me."

"Ah but you propose a different alternative," asked the man with the gauntlet.

?: "I do help me to help those who will help us. Through that gateway there is a path that will take us to a city. That city is currently under siege, the defenders happen to have on there side the most powerful fighting force in all of history, I want to earn their trust so that they will help me destroy the people who are behind the construction of the gateway, the deceiving of this world, and the destruction of my life. I am Adam Jensen, I am machine."

As Adam walked into the light his features were revealed. His skin was a blacked-out metal, where his eyes should be were two golden lenses, he wore a dark trench coat and what little of him that was visible was not flesh but more blacked out metal.

"Impressive, astounding, what are you some sort of automaton," asked the man with the gauntlet.

Adam: "No I was human once, but that was a long time ago, since then I have slowly replaced what few parts of me were still flesh and blood with the machine and so here I stand before you today."

"Even if we were to help you why should we," Asked the tall woman.

Adam: "Because you will need the help of the group that I am trying to recruit as much as I do. You have powerful enemies do you not, with the help of the group know as DC you can unite your land again."

"In times past the Legion would help those who ask them," replied the tall woman, "We shall uphold that precept even here where we are probably unknown. I am Anjali, this is Lucas Montbarron indicating the sword carrying man, Reinhart Manx indicating man with the gauntlet, and Katarina indicating the other woman. You are right we do need help reuniting our country, but a far worse threat than civil war approaches us and it would be good if we could hurry."

Adam: "Agreed. Shall we."

The five walked back into the gate and began working their way towards DC.

Character Gen. Fenix

"No the courtyards are too open," Fenix replied, "we want the demons to fight us in the allies where we can get two or three of us against one of them."

"But if we lured them into the courtyard then I could hit them with my more powerful magic," Vern said, "and I wouldn't destroy too many buildings or kill any if us in the process."

"I kinda figured the buildings would be destroyed by the demons anyway," Haggard said.

Fenix sat down on the black throne that was the closest chair in the room. Haggard, Vern, Marion, Cullen, John, Jackson and himself were all gathered in the old viscount throne room. It was a bleak and depressing place, but easily defended. Its hard gray walls were reflecting his mood and the throne he sat in was hard and uncomfortable, which only worsened his mood.

"Well we could purposefully collapse the buildings to force the demons down a particular path," Jackson said.

"As much as I hat to say it, that is a good idea," Cullen said, "But how could we collapse so many buildings so quickly and where would the people go who are in them?"

"Doug or Cortana could easily collapse the buildings, the people could be evacuated to the caves early, and then we could force the demons into the courtyards without them realizing it," Fenix said. "John contact Cortana get her and K on the line and lets see if this won't work."

"Ok there on and up to date," John said after a few minutes.

"So are we green," asked Jackson.

"Yeah, Cortana is sending in some demolition bots for us to use, and K and C are on their way to start carrying people out of the city. They agreed to meet us outside."

With that the group left the oppressively gloomy hall and emerge out in the courtyard were four seven foot tall crab-like walker bots, K and C awaited them.

"Huh thought it would take you guys longer to get here," Fenix stated.

"Oh we didn't fly we teleported," C said, "it will take longer flying back because we dare not teleport when we have passengers."

"How many can you each carry at a time," Marion asked.

"If we intend to fly and we need to take off from the courtyard then I'm limited to about thirty," K said, "C can only carry about twenty."

"So few," Haggard said, "well I guess how many buildings we need to collapse will determine..."

"No call in the others I want to go ahead and evacuate the city," Cullen said.

"Then we'll go ahead and take a group and come back with the others," K said, "though I doubt they will be overly pleased to fly on dragon back."

"They will have to," Sebastion said as he reigned in his charger, "the demons approach. I've never seen such an army and these are no demons that I have ever seen before."

"No these are demons that all other demons fear," C informed him, "How close are they?"

"I'd say that we have until nightfall," Sebastion said, "I'm going to ready my men, keep the gates open until the last hour so that we might find safety within the walls."

"We shall do what we can," Marion confirmed.

"Agh this is the part I hate most about battles," Fenix growled, "waiting."


	68. Chapter 68

To all my readers this si an abrupt ending I know but the story will continue in my other book 'A Story of Kalathanon' Due to issues with my time and schedule I have not been able to write much in the past nine months so here is the last part of this book and the set up for my next one, I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did.

-K

Chapter 68 The Throw-down

Character Adam Jensen

"And it should be...," Adam trailed off as he scanned the causeway to see if they were on the correct path. Since leaving the basement of a secure warehouse in Detroit he and four Legionnaires, Anjali, Reinhart, Katarina and Lucas, had been wandering through the inter-dimensional pathways that allowed one to travel vast distances in a very short time, even though they had spent three hours in the causeways so far.

Scanning...

Destination confirmed...

13 feet under current position...

"Well, are we close," Reinhart asked.

Adam: "Yeah look down."

Below them was another path of rocks and red water. Attached to the path was an island of floating rock, much like the one they entered the causeways from and like several they had passed already. On the island was the unmistakable shape or a causeway gate, its rounded archway illuminated by a dim white-blue glow.

"Ah come on do we really have to jump," Lucas said.

"I agree" said Katarina, "Couldn't we double back and find it again?"

"It would take to long," Anjali replied, "We should jump for it."

Adam: "Right give me some space."

Scanning...

Distance to target 13 feet down...

7 feet ahead...

Required momentum to reach destination...

3MPH...

Adam sprinted to the edge of the land-water and jump out into empty space. As he reached the zenith of the land mass below him he activated his landing field. A golden sphere of electricity enveloped him creating a strong electronegative field the slowed him to a stop as he landed on the island of floating rock.

Adam: "Ok next, I'll catch you as you fall to lessen the impact."

"Great," Lucas replied, "Well might as well."

The others were down on the platform in short order, and Anjali opened the gate.

"Right then off into another world," Reinhart said, "I can't wait to see what wonders it has in store for us."

Adam went through last and as he emerged he found himself and the Legionnaires in a gray room with a vaulted ceiling, stairs leading down from the slightly raised platform they were on and into a hall. Turning around he saw a throne that was glowing white-blue and slowly fading to black.

"Interesting, a Gate that is a throne," Anjali said.

"Indeed it seem to be made out of the rocky material of the causeways," Reinhart said.

"Company," Lucas warned as the five of them turned towards the hall down which two people were running, one carrying two single-handed crossbows, the other a staff. Behind the two were eight heavily armored warriors with an assortment of guns, four red three blue, one gray and a silver floating orb-thing. Then, behind them, came a familiar face.

"You," Starkiller said as the Jedi entered the throne room.

Adam: "Well hello, did ya miss me?"

"I guess your here to talk with K and C right," Starkiller said.

Adam: "Duh, where are they?"

"Whoa hold it," said the gray armored warrior, her voice giving away the fact that she was a woman, "You know this guy?"

"Yeah, thanks to K and C," Starkiller replied, "Right, Adam, this is Tex, with her are Sarge, Simmons, Grif, Doughnut, Church, Caboose, Tucker, and Washington. That is Marion and Anders, their like the mayor, constable, outlaws of this city, who's your new friends?"

Adam: "Mayor, constable, outlaws? Never mind. This is Anjali, Reinhart, Katarina and Lucas. I use their causeways to get here."

"Well I take it their on our side then," Anders said.

"Yeah they're good," Starkiller replied.

"Ah and I was hoping to bash some skulls," Tex said as she rounded up the rest of her team and left the hall.

"Ok well if your here to help you got here just in time," Marion said. "We finished the preparations just an hour ago and the last of the civilians were taken out of the city only five minutes past, K, C and their dragons are going to be gone for about thirty minutes on that trip so..."

She was cut off by the blaring of an alarm horn.

"Its begun," Starkiller said, "we should hurry to the walls, Baal is heading up our defenses out side the city with Mephisto, Diablo has the inside defenses, it's him we are going to head for to see where he thinks you can do the most good."

Adam: "Who?"

"Long story," Marion replied, "Just don't kill them when you see them. Yeah they look like demons themselves and from what we can tell probably are, but they have fought the commander of the demons that are trying to kill us so we figured it would be best if they led the forces."

"Demons fighting demons," Anjali said, "How strange."

Adam: "Welcome to the world of K and C, once you meet them it will make more sense."

"Or less," Starkiller added.

"Great," remarked Katarina, "More confusion is just what we need right now..."

Shadow Detected...

Analyzing Size... Shape...

Confirmed...

K...

"Adam! Good to see you again," K remarked as he settled onto a collapsed building, crushing it even more with his weight. K was in his dragon form and was a good seventy feet long and thirteen feet tall at the shoulder. Then another dragon landed beside him, with scales as clear as diamonds and sparkling with every color of the rainbow.

Adam: "Ah and you must be Celantra, back in the day K would spend entire nights talking about you."

"I'll bet," Celantra said, "I hope he didn't forget to mention that it's easier to just call me C."

"Unbelievable, I-it's an honor, you two are remarkable," Reinhart said, "I'm Reinhart a professor and would love to hear more about you and your kind if time will allow."

"Unfortunately time is the thing we don't have right now," said a much smaller yellow dragon that alighted in the courtyard. "Adam I am Storm, I have been waiting for your arrival. Ingitus are you ready?"

"Indeed I am," said a slightly larger red dragon that circled above the yard.

"Starkiller, I need you to identify someone for me," Storm said, "I'm getting tall, brown hair, beard and saw more clearly than the others. Though that last part makes no sense to me."

"Hmm, the description is lacking in clarity but I can place only two that I know of," Starkiller said, "and both are long dead. Though... saw more clearly... there was only one that could match that. He saw what my master was before my master's master understood it. Only Qui-gon Jinn has been dead for sixty years."

"Then do you know when he died roughly," Ingitus asked, "I can take us there and we could... rearrange events."

"Messing with time can be very dangerous," Doctor said, "If your set on this course you'll need an expert with you."

Adam: "And you are?"

"I'm the Doctor, Time Lord," Doctor replied.

"Ah here we are it was on the 27th of the fifth revolution of the galactic center," Starkiller said, "on the planet of Naboo, while fighting with the Sith Darth Maul in the main reactor room of the palace."

"Doctor we have our location and the time find us the dimension will you?" Ingitus asked.

"Well that would be Starkiller's," River said, "I've already got the Tardis set to go."

"I'll provide the energy needed from this end," Ingitus said, "You'll be on your own getting back."

"Adam, Starkiller, Red team, Blue Team your going to go with the Doctor and River, find Qui-gon and get back here," Storm said, "Then we will turn this battle around on our foes."

Adam: "K?"

"If Storm says go then I suggest you go," K replied, "We'll take care of things on this end."

Adam: "Right then off to find this person and change time. K it never is dull around you."

"Doctor we're ready," Tex said.

"Right then to the Tardis," Doctor exclaimed.

Character Ingitus

The unusual group traversed the congested streets to get to the Tardis as Ingitus circled above them. _This adventure keeps getting more unbelievable by the moment. It will be one record that will take me some time to document in the Chroniclers' volumes._ He thought as below him Adam, The Spartans, River and the Doctor entered the Tardis and signaled the all clear. Ingitus landed on a nearby building and dove into his reserves of temporal energy. When he had channeled enough into his lungs he breathed the energy into the Tardis sending it on its way into the void.

"Good luck," He whispered into the air as the Tardis vanished.

"Ingitus!" Diablo bellowed, "Xavier and Carter need your help over on the east wall!"

"I'm on my way," Ingitus replied as he took wing for the eastern ramparts.

From his height he could see the battle outside the walls. Mephisto and Baal's forces were massed on the west, the inlet from the ocean, and were repelling the waves of demons, either in boats or using their serpent-like bodies to swim up the channel. In the east where he was heading a swarm of imps were harrying Carter and Xavier's defenses. _Time to show the young-lings a thing or two about fighting._ Ingitus adjusted his angle so the sun would be behind him as he dove through the pack of imps. When he reached the center of the swarm he unleashed a time rend that devoured most of the imps leaving only a few that were easy for Carter to pick off while Xavier tended to the soldiers who were injured by the flying beasts.

"Ingitus you old timer, sill got one blarg of a kick don't you," Carter said, "Thanks for the help."

"Ha any time commander," Ingitus replied as he circled back away from the encounter. _Now to find K and see what the out come of this battle will be._ K was not hard to find he and C were right in the middle of a whole group of twisted crab-like demons that had come up out of the water and were making their way towards Sebastion's troops. Ingitus gathered two balls of warped time in his paws and hurled them at the demons, catching them in a large bubble of warped time that slowed the demons movements and speed up K and C's.

"Ingitus, good of you to join the party," K yelled up at him, "I got plenty of gifts here choose any one that you like."

"Hahaha, Thanks but I'll just kill all the demons I see, instead of gift wrap them," Ingitus replied, "How goes the day?"

"Well, Fenix and his team just punched a big hole in the demons lines, our time-lord and his group is late for their performance but 141 and BC seem to have that situation under control. Griffon and his team along with Cortana are keeping any of our robotic friends at bay and well we seem to be holding the city pretty darn well so not bad," K reported.

"Check that here comes the ol Doctor," Ingitus added as the blue of the Tardis flew past him, "Uh looks like he is having navigational difficulties, I'll hold the beach you go help them out of the blue box."

"Ok, but don't get yourself killed trying to hold the beach alone get Chief or Arbiter to help if you run into trouble," C said as she dispatched the last demon crab, "Come on K we need a break anyways."

"Fine, Ingitus call us if you need help," K said as he and C took off to follow the Tardis which was now flipping end-over-end and heading back towards the city.

Character Kalathanon

"Come here you stupid box," K snarled as the Tardis spiraled past him for the third time, "C you got that?"

"I think so...woah no," C replied as she grabbed onto the Tardis only to get slung off again.

"We got to stop it some how," K said, "or let it crash."

They looked at each other a second before chasing the elusive box again. C managed to grapple onto on side and K took the advantage and latched onto the top, together they were able to slow down the Tardis and bring it to a landing. Immeaditly upon landing the doors swung open and out came the banged up suit covered group that had set off what seemed only a few hours ago, only with an extra passenger.

"Well that was a most...interesting ride," said the new arrival who could only be the one Qui-gon Jinn. He was in his late forties early fifties long straight brown hair and he wore a brown robe, trousers and shoes. "Ah you must be K, I've heard a lot about you."

"I'm sure you have, hopefully good things," K replied.

"Mixed," Adam replied.

"Well that about sums you up dear," C said, "Qui-gon I assume that you are somewhat aware of why we brought you here.

"Vaguely," Qui-gon replied, "but I am sure that you can explain further now that I am here."

"We can't" K said "but she can." He pointed to Storm as she came in to land beside them.

"Qui-gon I am Storm, you are here because the red death from the sky, to it you are anathema."

"Red death from the sky what are you?" K began as the sky started to turn a light pink that gradually started getting darker.

"Those are orbital lasers," Starkiller said, "Why there must be a hundred thousand."

"Oh so I am supposed to stop a hundred thousand orbital lasers," Qui-gon said.

"Stop or bend it matters not but do it quickly," Storm said, "only you can see the path for them to go."

"Starkiller, you said that there were two main enemies that were fighting against you what were their names?" Qui-gon asked.

"They go by many names but their essence, the core of their being is darkness, void, despair," K replied, "What are you thinking?"

"Redirect the lasers to find them instead of hitting the planet, though I will need your help Starkiller." Qui-gon said.

"I'll do what I can," Starkiller replied.

"And what of us," Lucas asked, "What can we do?"

"Go to the eastern side of the city," Storm advised, "141 could use some help over there."

"Well whatever you are going to do do it quickly," K said to Qui-gon.

"Do, what I will do is wait for the opportune moment," Qui-gon replied, when the energy is at its peak."

"And that will be?" C asked.

"Oh right before the lasers hit their target," Starkiller replied they are designed to amp up right before impact."

"What," K said, "Your going to wait until the lasers are fired to intervene?"

"No we will wait until they are about a second from impact," Qui-gon replied, "The lasers are already on there way I advise yo stand back and don't interrupt us."

"K come on there is nothing we can do now but trust them," C said as K was about to fly up into the sky.

"But lasers are energy you could stop them before they enter the atmosphere," K said.

"Love, there are a hundred thousand of them even I have my limits," C replied, "Storm engineered this so you would have to trust her, trust them."

K stopped in mid beat and fell back to the ground, he knew his wife was right there was nothing he could do but watch and hope that the two little humans who seemed as if they were not even paying attention could some how do what the two most powerful Leviathans could not. He looked up and saw a huge rain of red lasers heading straight for the city, he couldn't stop looking as they got closer and closer to the helpless citadel. Right when the first one touched the top of the tallest tower he shouted NO!, and then woke up in his and C's wing of Doug's ship.

"K are you alright?" C asked, "Did you have that dream again about the battle of Kirkwall?"

"Yes, I can't forget that feeling of helplessness that Storm forced on me," K replied, "I'm just glad that Qui-gon and Starkiller were able to pull off their stunt."

"K, C," Anjali called, "we are arriving at Earth."

"Ah good thank you," K replied then to Celantra, "It will be good to have a break I have not had a normal job in years."

"I think I is a good idea this college you want to open," C said, "and I am glad that Carter, Blitz, Storm, Xavier and James are going with us."

"Yeah me too," K said, "Lets go."


	69. Condensed sections Chapters 1-6

Prolog: Arrival

Character Kalathanon

"It was twelve years ago when I landed here in Avalar one night, in Spyro's backyard. My ship was crashing and I jumped out at just the right spot for a chance meeting with who would become my dearest friends and family. As I got up from a relatively hard landing I found, to my delight, that even though my ship had been almost completely destroyed, save for a few instruments, I had finally found what I had been looking for, a planet of dragons. I am Kalathanon, a being older than time itself, and that night I found my place in the universe, at last, as a dragon."

Chapter 1: Visitors Part 1

Character Spyro

"_How many of these monkeys could possibly be down here," _thought Spyro as he and Cynder were fighting through another wave of undead monkeys in the carved tunnels under Warfang. He ducked under some monkeys that Cynder blew off the ramp she was clearing then he jumped up to her side. "How many more do you see?"

"A lot more than I want to," Cynder replied.

_"Great," _thought Spyro, _"Its dark and cramped down here and now we will be stuck in these tunnels all day."_

Just as he and Cynder were going to jump down on another group of the undead creatures, a large, green, hominid shaped blur with a glowing sword came out of the darkness and started carving its way through the monkeys. As the two dragons were watching the spectacle another band of the monkeys came and jumped on them.

"Spyro," shouted Cynder!

Spyro whipped around to see forty to fifty of the dark beings leap on Cynder. Then Cynder was beside him, appearing out of the shadows and blasting a shadow bolt the monkeys' way. Spyro sent a wave of fire at the mob and then comet blasted his way into their center, sending monkeys flying in all directions.

_"Maybe that green fighter will clear out some of there blasted creatures for us," _Spyro thought as he and Cynder sent a hurricane of wind and ice tearing through the monkeys. "Did you get a clear look at that thing," he asked Cynder.

Her answer was a look that Spyro knew all too well, a look that said "Do you think I got a clear look at it?"

Spyro sighed and glanced over to where the green figure was and saw only scattered monkey bones. _"Now where did it go," _ He thought to himself. Then the figure charged out of the darkness in front of him. Spyro jumped out of the way but Cynder didn't see the figure until it was right on top of her.

"Cynder," Spyro shouted as a warning, only to watch in amazement as the green thing jumped over Cynder and onto a monkey, crushing it with sheer size. The figure whirled and decapitated another monkey then ducked under Cynder's tail scythe as she sliced though two more of the undead assailants.

_"Whatever that green thing is its on our side," _Thought Spyro as he sent spikes of earth into the group of monkeys, smashing them into pieces. He stared in wonder as the green fighter hopped onto Cynder's back to keep the monkeys away from her wing joints. _"That thing can fight even while Cynder is moving under it," _ he thought, _"I've never seen such agility and speed!" _

Five minutes later the monkeys were just scattered bones and dust as Spyro walked up to the green warrior and said. "Whatever you are thanks for the help we would have been down here all day if you hadn't of drawn those undead out of their holes.

"I'm called Master Chief," the green fighter replied, "I'm not even sure where I am, never mind fighting the undead and talking with dragons."

"Well your the best fighter I've seen in a long time," Cynder said.

"I did just finish saving the galaxy from aliens and the undead," Chief said, "Fighting is what I know. The whole dragon thing is still a little... different."

"Wait you came from a different planet," Spyro and Cynder asked simultaneously.

"I think K would want to meet you," Cynder finished.

_"Great, another person from another world," _Spyro thought, _"K won't be happy considering the mood we left him in this morning after he picked up that signal. I'll have to bring this on slowly, maybe he will have calmed down. Why am I even hoping that this could go over well?"_

Chapter 2 Visitors part 2

Character Kalathanon

_"Why now, why once we have just started to recover from this war do those foolish humans have to go and start sending out reconnaissance probes? The things I have to deal with, I couldn't even convince Spyro that this might be a threat and now the signal peaked at a level that I know is beyond human technology. It can't be a space hazard like a black hole those can't get through Spyro's shield, I doubt that barrier will ever fail, and I should know if something will fail over time or not. Still, the barrier doesn't keep people out, I got through so I have to believe that others might get through as well. Where is Sparks? He was supposed to listen in on the Guardians' discussion about something they didn't want me to be informed about._

"K over here," Whispered Sparks as the ghostly dragonfly materialized across the hall.

"Well what did you find out?" K asked.

"Shh, Not so loud," Sparks warned, "I'm not supposed to tell anyone. I did find out that two of those humans you keep talking about were found in the gardens and the Guardians are going to talk with them in a few minutes."

"Good work," K said in a low, hard voice, "I think I'll pay the Guardians' meeting chamber a visit."

"I hate it when you use that tone," Sparks said, "It means your really mad. Last time I got blamed for telling you and you blew the roof off of the tower, not this time."

Sparks flew off, most likely to await Spyro's return from Warfang. K shrank to the size of a fly and headed for the Guardian's Chamber thinking, _"These Guardians may be wise concerning this planet and its inhabitants, but humans are a totally different problem."_

K entered the chamber undetected, just in time to over hear the start of the Guardians questioning. There were two men in the room, they seemed not to know each other but one was definitely in control of the conversation. Three of the four Guardians were also there, Cyril was missing.

"So you just landed in the gardens after being teleported from your world to here," Volteer, a yellow and blue dragon who was the guardian of electricity asked a man in a tan uniform.

"Yes," The man answered, "I tell you I had no intention of coming here but considering the alternative, this is better."

"And what, pray tell, is the alternative," K asked as he expanded back to his 'normal' size right in front of the five people in the room.

"K what are you doing here," Terrador, the large, green, earth guardian stated rather than asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," K retorted, "Why was I not informed of these twos' arrival?"

"It would seem that you found your information about this meeting without our announcing it," Flame, the youngest of the Guardians, a red who controlled fire, said.

K tuned out the Guardians as he caught the smell of cloth that he recognized. "You in the tan whats your name," K asked.

"Sgt. Paul Jackson sir," Jackson replied.

"You are a Marine are you not," K continued.

"Sir," Jackson replied.

"Your friend here," K asked, "He in your squad?"

"No sir I've never met him but he is U.S. Army," Jackson replied.

"Solider what is your name and rank," K asked as he waved the Guardians to keep quiet, which they did.

"Names Haggard," the rumpled looking man said, "Ain't got a rank, not in Bad Company anyways."

_"Hmm... He seems ok if not terribly disciplined, and Jackson is a Marine which means he passed my requirements so I know he's good," _K thought then he said to the Guardians, "I know where these men come from and I will vouch for their trustworthiness, if you will accept it."

"Accepted," Terrador remarked, "Also if you could find them something to fight with, Jackson there volunteered them to help root out the last vestiges of Malafor's legions."

K nodded and led the two humans from the chamber, after a few minutes he had rounded up the weapons he thought would befit each person. To Jackson he gave a katana that he had made almost a thousand years ago with special enchantments so that its blade would never dull. To Haggard, who was a pyromaniac, he gave a weapon that he called a Pyrolauncher.

"This will never run out of ammunition," K said, "It uses the air inside it to generate a plasma ball that will explode on impact with its target."

"SO do you still want to know what my alternative was to coming here," Jackson asked as he gave the katana a few swings.

"Well I was using that more as an introduction but why not," K replied.

"I was about to get incinerated by a nuclear explosion, then the next thing I know is I'm in this garden with sloppy Joe here," Jackson said.

"Hey I'm not that bad," Haggard interjected, "Well maybe that smelly but hey its me."

"K sighed then thought _"At least Spyro will believe me now when I say anyone can come in through that shield, its getting them out that is the problem."_

Chapter 3: Visitors Part 3

Character Sgt. Fenix

_"Ah what the... Right when I get a break something else happens," _thought a very cross Sgt. Fenix. Looking around he saw a stone city with large gates and a grassy plain stretching away in all other directions. "Might as well see where I am," He said to no one in particular as he started for the city. About half way there he was able to make out a large flying figure harrying an assortment of ground based troops. The dragon, he soon realized, was raining down ice on the war-band. _"Great how am I supposed to kill a dragon," _he thought as he loaded one of his five clips into his lancer. As he got closer he saw that the war-band consisted of strange, boney, rocky constructs. As soon as the constructs see him several head in his direction swinging their axes.

"Well I guess I'm siding with the dragon," Fenix remarked as he started lighting up the charging constructs. Three minutes later and out of ammo, Fenix reeves up his chainsaw attachment. As he charges the hoard he spots a large construct with a fancy headdress. Assuming it to be the leader Fenix heads for the general. He brought the chainsaw across the general's back with an "Arrrhh!" only to have it slide right off. The general spun around, swinging his ax at Fenix who easily cut off the ax head.

"Not so dangerous now are you," Sneered Fenix as he plunged his chainsaw into the neck of the leader. Once its head was gone the thing dissolved into dirt and bone. Without their leader the war-band quickly became a mob that was easily defeated as Fenix carved his way to the dragon that had landed in the hoard. The dragon was blue and very fast. It almost seemed like it was in three places at once with the speed it moved at. It stopped short of Fenix teeth barred and claws raised.

"Who and what are you," it asked.

"Names Fenix, Sgt. Fenix," Fenix answered, "Now seeing as I just helped you clean this mess up mind telling me where I am?"

The dragon looked at him a moment before smiling and saying, "I like you already. I am Cyril and you are outside the city of Warfang. Now what are you?"

"I'm not from around here, "Fenix replied curtly, "I am a Gear of the COG, though I doubt you know what that is."

"You are correct I do not know of this COG," Cyril mused, "But I might know someone who would. Tell me do you know a 'K' by any chance?"

Fenix's eyes widened at the nickname for an old acquittance of his as he asked, "You don't mean Kalathanon do you?"

"I might," the dragon replied, "I'll take you to the city then we can see about getting you to K."

Fenix took one look at the twelve foot tall dragon and said, "I think I'll walk to the city thank you."

"I like you even more now," Cyril said as he took off for the city while Fenix started walking to the already opening gates.

Chapter 4 Disturbing Revelations

Character Cynder

"So your real name is John," Cynder reaffirmed to the Chief, "and you and this Cortana have been fighting a war against a group of aliens for years."

"Yeah that's about the sum of it," said John.

"I still don't understand this Cortana," said Spyro, "is she a ghost or something?"

John sighed, "No she is a …"

"Yes she is a ghost," Cynder interjected quickly then aside to John, "He will never understand your explanation I have a hard time believing it myself." The Chief just looked at her and keep walking.

"Its getting lighter were almost out of these cursed caves," said Spyro with a hint of relief.

"I take it you don't like it down here?" asked the Chief.

"Not at all," Cynder answered.

"The feeling is mutual," remarked John. The trio walked out into the courtyard of Warfang. "Well this is not what I expected," stated the Chief. Stretched out before him was the vastness of the New Warfang. All of it a sprawling sea of white bricks and golden terraces with green gardens and parks scattered throughout the city whose expanse covered about a one and a half square miles.

"Yes it's the crowing jewel of our achievements since the war." Cynder said. _"And hopefully will remain a reminder of what was sacrificed for its freedom"_ she thought to herself as Cyril flew over head and angled toward them.

"Get ready here comes the inspection crew," remarked Spyro to John as Cyril landed.

Cyril looked at John and said, "I see I wasn't the only one to have an eventful day we need to talk meet me in the High Chamber with your new acquaintance."

Spyro and Cynder looked at each other then back to Cyril and finally to Master Chief. _"Ok,"_ thought Cynder, _"this is not the reception I thought Cyril would have toward a stranger just appearing out of the tunnels with us but maybe it is a good sign."_

Character Kalathanon

"Where is Cyril and his mysterious guest," K said to no one in particular.

"Well maybe that dragon got lost in this city suggested Haggard.

"I don't think he was asking you, snapped Jackson.

K rolled his eyes and walked to the other side of the chamber. The High Chamber was a wondrous piece of engineering with its 60' high 100' diameter dome suspended by nothing but the four Elemental magics, Fire Earth, Ice, and Electricity. The dome was made of pure adamantium and radiated a continuous blue glow and the walls were pure gold. K found it relaxing especially when dealing with mysterious "visitors" as Cyril called them. Just as he was about to go and smack the one named Haggard into the wall and out the other side for his constant pointless ramblings, Spyro, Cynder, Cyril, Fenix, and John walked into the room. K started at the sight of Fenix.

Fenix looked at him and said, "yeah its me K you remember, battle of Jacinto. You left us right after it was over."

"I saved all of your lives that day I owe you nothing," rasped K.

"I'm not asking for anything yet but you out of everyone here can tell me what the ….," Fenix started. "Yes yes Ok!" yelled K. "You all are probably wondering how you got here." K let out a long slow breath, "I think someone is controlling or attempting to control the wormholes that connect the fixed points in time and space. I know of only four beings who could accomplish that feet. One myself, Two our good host Spyro here he nodded in Spyro's direction, Three the dragon who was Malafor, and four The lord of terror himself…. Diablo in conjunction with his brothers Baal and Mephisto. If any of these last two are doing this than all of time and space is in peril, but I fear that Malafor may be working with the three prime evils, Diablo, Baal, and Mephisto. If this is true than they are probably using the wormholes to bring together the most powerful forces for evil this universe has ever seen. From the four of you I would guess the terrorist and communists from Earth the locus from Serra, the Covenant of the Brutes, Hunters, Jackals, Grunts, Drones, and Prophets that the Chief here just finished fighting, Malafor's minions and the legions of hell under the command of the three."

"Then how do we stop them?" asked the Chief coolly.

Chapter 5 Meet the kids

Character Blitz

"Father there you are what is all the commotion about?" Blitz asked Spyro. "And what is that he asked pointing at the Chief."

"Son we have some visitors and some bad news." Spyro then explained to Blitz the meeting in the High Chamber and about John and the others and K's theory of the end of the universe at the hands of evil due to holes in space. Blitz didn't buy any of it.

"So that old crazy dragon goes off on another tangent after seeing some humans he ran into before considering his background I am not surprised that some humans were able to track him here." Blitz said.

"Yeah but we didn't even know he existed and here we are," said the Chief.

"K has always been correct before but I don't know about this theory of his either," said Spyro, "sounds too foreign to be true."

"Yes but so is K," Cynder said walking up to the three, "where is Fiona? I think she went to see K Blitz replied. The three continued walking toward their palace."

Character Fiona

"K wait up!" she yelled as she spotted him walking down a side street. K stopped and turned toward her, waiting for her to reach him.

"Fiona what brings you here?" He asked her.

"Looking for you of course," she replied, "what was all the commotion up at the Chamber? I hope its not another raiding party of those orcs."

"I wish it were," said K sadly, "this is much bigger and those fools refuse to listen to me." The last was said with a little bitterness.

"K this is unlike you what has happened?" Fiona asked a little shocked at his tone.

K looked up then back to her, "well its complicated." He then explained his theory that he presented to the Guardians and about the four "visitors" that arrived within a day of each other and the forces at work behind the wormholes.

"I admit that does sound a little farfetched, but so are you," She said. K laughed a sound he rarely made without her promptings.

"Fiona you're a jewel among rocks," he said, "lets go find your parents and start with convincing them of what I said."

Character Rayon/Krista

Rayon and Krista were sitting in one of the parks waiting for Geyser to show up. The park was one of the smaller more out of the way niches near the outskirts of the city, it had a few fruit trees and some creeping vines with white flowers on them. I wonder what is taking him so long? Krista wondered. He probably is rehearsing his lines you know how he is always the even keeled one even for those older than him, Rayon said, You know he likes you… probably just working up the courage to ask you out. Ray teased. Cut it out ray and yes I know, said Krista sharply, I just wish he would talk to me about it he is so outspoken on everything else. I doubt asking the daughter of a savior out for a flight is necessarily considered everything else, Ray said conciliatory. Hey I'm supposed to be the intelligent one, his sister chimed. And I'm the clever one, he replied airily. Why you she teased and pounced him. He bounced her off him with an electric pulse and jumped at her only to be knocked back by a gust of wind. What are you two doing, Geyser commented as he walked into the park, you might zap some of the plants. The two twins looked at him and grinned. Not this time you two, Geyser said, we need to talk. Told you, whispered ray to Krista. She rolled her eyes at him and got off of his chest. What is so wrong that you don't want to get into a wrestling match with Krista, Ray said sarcastically. Geyser turned a deeper black at that comment and cleared his thought. Well its wrong enough that K is snapping the heads off the Guardians so it must be pretty bad. Sounds like their needs to be some uninvited guest to make sure he doesn't actually bite their heads off, Krista said suddenly, come on you two don't just sit there lets fly. She jumped into the air leaving the two guys staring at her and scrambling to follow suite.

Character Geyser

Well that was unexpected Kris, he said as he and Ray caught up to her. Sometimes you need to do the unexpected even if it is to keep two males from thinking you never have a new idea, she chortled. She is something else Geyser thought to himself. What exactly do we hope to learn from eavesdropping that we couldn't learn by asking? He asked. Nothing, Ray replied, Kris just wants to do something exciting for a change other than pick on me he added jokingly. In a quieter voice so only Geyser could hear him. She wants you to ask her out can't you see that. Ray queried. She what?, Geyser choked out, Am I that easy to read? Apparently so. Ray countered, and gave him a nudge, go for it. I'll show her exciting he thought to himself the Molten Falls that would make a nice first flight. As he flew up to ask Krista to go to the Falls she stopped short and he almost ran into her. Rayon did and the two plummeted toward the ground. Geyser dropped down so fast that he was beside the two in an instant trying to slow their fall with his outspread wings. The three hit the ground hard. They found themselves in the old city where the golem was destroyed by Spyro and Cynder near the end of the war. Are you alright he asked the twins. I'm fine Ray said, sis how about you? I think my wing is broken Krista said as she tried unsuccessfully to unfold it. Let me see, Geyser said as he walked up beside Rayon. I don't think its broken but sprained more than likely. Since when did you study to be a healer? Ray asked. My parents thought it was a good idea after I was almost killed by that band of orcs that captured me when I was little I keep some of what I learned. Well I for one am glad you did, Krista said. Geyser turned an even darker black. So we have to walk back? Ray asked crestfallen at the bad luck that had befallen them, that will take about an hour or so. Yes but I think we should go the longer way round the most direct path leads us past where the golem was killed. So your not afraid of the legends are you? Ray asked curtly. No I…. I just don't want … I mean. You don't want me to get hurt any more than I already am. Krista said, thank you but lets go the shorter way please, this wing may not be broken but it does hurt and I don't want to be out here any longer than I need to. Ok, he relented, lets go. The three started down the old road toward the city center.

Character Storm

Storm watched as Krista, Rayon, and Geyser fell into the old district. What have those three gotten into now she thought to her self. She waited about five minutes to see if they would fly up out of the old district, when they didn't she started to worry if something happened. I normally wouldn't investigate but this is not like those three to stay on the ground that long. Their fall looked pretty hard I wonder if one of them got hurt serves them right I guess for acting so childish. She thought to herself. Then again they are only about 40 so they are not really considered adults yet. Growling to herself Storm took off in the direction of the "landing" the three had made. She got their a minute later to find them nowhere in sight. As she was about to leave a roar echoed out from the direction of the old city center. Storm went Electrosphereing through a few buildings and over some walls to get to the old center in just under 10 seconds as she was mentally congratulating herself for the timely arrival she saw Rayon get slammed into a wall about a hundred feet in front of her he lay their for a second before shaking his head and jumping back the way he had come. She followed an when she got around the corner she saw a fist of rock waving in front of the three dragons she had come to find. Seems like I got here just in time to rescue you three she said as she came up beside the obviously injured Krista. What did you do to your wing? Storm asked her, and what is that. Looking at the rock fist storm saw a three fingered hand with some glowing black crystals on them. Come on, Storm said lets go back and find a way around. As the four turned to go back another hand slammed through the ground behind them and blocked the path. What did I tell you, Geyser said, this was a bad idea. Now Storm was really worried what if the rumors are true and the golem still has control over this part of the city she thought. Get as far away from that arm as you can she said pointing to the one blocking the path back out. I'm going to blow a hole through it. She charged up the Electrosphere and zapped through the arm leaving a hole in the middle of its joint. The arm unable to support itself collapsed into the ground and was absorbed. Hurry Storm yelled at the slightly stunned trio who promptly ran past the "dead" arm and back to the city outskirts. Well I hope you three learned something, Storm lectured. Like not tempting places that are cursed? Asked Krista. No. Storm replied, not getting your wing sprained while falling. That is a little cruel, Geyser said it wasn't her fault. Storm huffed then conceded, Fine I'll walk back with you, but only because Kris has hurt her wing. The four started down the outer wall toward the new city center. How did you hurt your wing anyway? Storm asked Krista. Ray fell on it. Kris answered with a teasing look toward her brother. Storm couldn't help but laugh with Kris at the look Ray gave them. These three are certainly entertaining to be around, she thought to herself as they trudged toward home.

Chapter 6 The makings of a squad

Character Haggard

So I can't even take one brick of gold? Haggard asked Jackson after they had left the High Chamber. No. Jackson replied with a shake of his head to emphasize the point.

Haggard stood in the hall and watched Jackson walk a few more steps before turning around and asking/stating, You didn't? What it was loose and I just helped it find a new home. Haggard said plaintively. Jackson just stared at him for a minute before saying, you are going to put that gold back where you found it if I have to beat you senseless to do so. Seeing as he couldn't argue the point Haggard reluctantly followed Jackson back into the High Chamber. As the two rounded one of the corners they entered a outside hall that neither had passed on their way to the chamber. See I told you we were lost, Haggard said. Shut it. Jackson snapped. Then said look over there, pointing to the city gate they saw four dragons enter the city. A yellow, black, red, and white dragon headed toward the building they were watching from. They must have been out in the old city and are coming back, Jackson observed. Why not just fly back instead of walk Haggard thought. Then he remembered what Sgt.. Redford did when an explosion that Haggard was to close to knocked the wind out of him and messed up his ankles. Redford had the whole squad walk back so that they wouldn't leave Haggard behind. Hey Paul what if those dragons are hurt? Haggard stated. What why would they be? Jackson replied. Well it just seems that dragons that size normally fly to where they want to go and those four are walking so maybe one of them can't fly right now you know cause its hurt. Jackson looked at him. First thing I heard you say that makes some sense and they might be able to guide us to the Chamber if nothing else I think that way is to the front doors of this place lets go and meet them.

Character Sgt.. Paul Jackson

I still can't believe that you would steal a brick of gold right out from under the noses of these dragons, Jackson said to Haggard. Especially after they didn't eat us or whatever they could have done, but gave us their trust and weapons as well. Seems to me that that little one gave you his trust and I just happened to be their to benefit from it, Haggard responded. Then you should be even more concerned about not making them distrust you. Jackson practically shouted at Haggard. Ok I get your point but think of what I could buy with just one of these bricks, Haggard said, two might even buy a truck-a-sauras-rex. Jackson stared at Haggard for a few seconds before mumbling, I don't even know how you can carry that thing it must weigh at least 80lbs. What was that?, Haggard asked. Nothing, Jackson shot back, Just don't mess this up and let me do the talking our dragon friends have arrived, He pointed to the four dragons entering at the bottom of the stairs. They were talking amongst themselves, from what Jackson overheard Haggard was right one of them the white one had hurt her wing on a fall. The black one looked up and stopped. Guys, he said to the other dragons, I believe we found the source of the commotion. All of the dragons looked up at Jackson and Haggard. Right Jackson thought show time. Hey dragons, Haggard spoke much to Jackson's terror, can one of you lead us to the big Chamber thing I need to put something back it kind of found its way into my pocket so I was returning it. And you are the larger yellow one asked? I'm Haggard and this here is hey ow, Jackson hit him in the knee, My name is Jackson and if you will excuse my companion's lack of manners I would be pleased to know your names seeing as you know ours. A reasonable request, said the red one, I am Rayon. The others introduced themselves as they all walked to the High Chamber. So what did you need to put back in that chamber?, asked Geyser. Uh well its sort of a secret I'll tell you if don't tell nobody else, Haggard responded. Hag… Jackson was interrupted, it's a gold bar you know off of the wall, Haggard said triumphantly. Oh what the… was all Jackson thought before the dragons broke out laughing even the more serious Storm was suppressing a laugh. Reminds me of what we used to do said Krista, whose wing was in a brace designed to keep it from getting even more sprained. Yes it was probably one we had loosened years ago to play with, Rayon finished. We will know soon enough, Geyser said, lets see if it was from any of our old spots. The group of six entered the Chamber and started for a corner on the west side of the room. Did you get it from over here?, Storm asked Haggard. Yes how did they know well I guess they did loosen it so you know, replied Haggard. Dragons that play like children at almost twice my age thought Jackson I could get used to this. Haggard placed the brick back in the wall and started to leave with the others when Jackson heard some one coming down the hall. The dragons were already heading for a hiding spot, and he had to slap a hand over Haggard's mouth and drag him after the four dragons into a side chamber. They were inside just before K, Fiona, Blitz, Spyro, Cynder, Flame, Ember, Volteer, Terrador, Cyril, Master Chief, and Sgt.. Fenix walked into the room.

Character Kalathanon

K smelled the group hiding in one of the side chambers, but he didn't call out to them not yet. He caught a glimpse of Sparks hovering just inside the room near the top of the ceiling as he looked around the High Chamber for what would be the last time before a long a brutal war he thought back to the day he first arrived.

_12 years ago a ball of fire shot over a mountain rang and a smaller fireball dropped from it to the ground. The smaller one was K he landed in a field with a house on the top of a hill about 350 feet away from him. It was night on this side of the planet but he could still see the two dragons, Spyro_ _and Cynder heading his direction. The looks on their faces when they saw a small dragon all black with green flaming eyes was one he would remember forever. _

K we're waiting, said Terrador. Right he thought lets do this. Storm, Krista, Rayon, Geyser, Paul, Haggard get out of that room and come here, K shouted. The six of them practically were jumping over each other to get out of that room. I swear it wasn't my fault I didn't do it, Haggard stammered. First yes you did, said K, and second I don't care. I need you and Paul to help me open the Hole you two came through, but that's later right now I need you all to come with us. Krista what did you do to your wing, never mind you can tell me about it later here. K sent a wave of green healing energy into Kris' wing. That should be better, K said, ok Fenix you arrived first so it stands to reason that your world would be under attack first step into the circle. The circle was a black line that floated midway up K's body with K in the center. If it gets me back then I'll do it, said Fenix. It will get you back but we are going with you, K said nodding toward John, Jackson, Haggard, Spyro, and Cynder your world is once again at war and will need all the help it can get. What about us?, asked Storm looking at the other dragons in the room her gaze lingering on her father, what do we need to do. K looked at her Ah Storm, he said, you always were the brave one you will need that in the days to come this world will not go unnoticed by Malafore. In fact he probably has his will bent on attacking this place and it is for that reason that I need you and your friends to stay here and guard this world. It will take all of your strength but if Malafore or any of the prime evils show up then you must summon us back. It took Ingitus, Spyro and Cynder to kill Malafore it will take even more now. Even more than last time, that is almost impossible, said Volteer. Not with me here to help said a voice. Spyro looked out toward the hall to see a pale blue dragon with a crystal about his neck walk into the room. Hello Spyro, Cynder, Volteer, Terrador, Cyril, K, and Flame I am glad you took my place you've done me proud. Spyro leapt toward the dragon, Ingitus!, he yelled. Yes I came back and it seems just when you need me. If you are here then the holes are increasing in power, said K. Yes you need to go now, said Ingitus, go Spyro this time I promise that I'll be here to greet you two when you get back and I can look after your little fire starters while you are gone. Ingitus you can control time see if you can get us to return within a few minutes of when we leave while giving us enough time to get our job done, said K. Consider it done old friend, replied Ingitus. You two know each other?, asked both Spyro and Cynder. I've known K for a long time, said Ingitus, being a chronicler does have its advantages. That has got to be the understatement of the year, K laughed, come on we need to go I'll open the hole to Serra and then we must go through, he said to the reluctant five. Then lets get a move on said Fenix, I can't wait to see what Delta has done without me. K opened a hole and then shoved a flailing Haggard into the hole, John jumped through without a word, Spyro and Cynder wrapped tails and walked through, Jackson walked to the portal and said what have I gotten into before stepping through, Fenix stepped up and whispered here I come Delta don't go getting yourselves killed he lunged through the hole, K walked up then said Ingitus take care of this world I think I have finally found a home here. He walked through before hearing a reply.


	70. Condensed Sections 7-12

Chapter 7 Serra: Locust, Undead, and Delta

Character Cynder

Cynder and Spyro stepped through the hole and came out on the side of a battle. They were on a hill overlooking a plain with a road running between the hill and a cliff just to the far side of the road. She looked back and saw Jackson, then Fenix appear then a man about the size of Jackson covered in a sliver cloak his face turned down. The man looked up his skin was pure black his eyes were closed.

"Spyro who is that?," Cynder whispered.

The cloaked man must have heard her because he opened his eyes and looked at them. His eyes were two balls of green fire.

"K?" Spyro asked.

"That is the K I know," Fenix said, "impressive isn't he?"

"Ah good we arrived just in time to save your beloved Delta," K said pointing toward the battle which Cynder now realized was three men trying to hold their ground at the road against a veritable army of undead. Delta had two trucks as cover and some sandbag walls and foxholes. The undead had sheer numbers, ranging from skeletons that were red, white, black and various other colors, to zombies that were created whenever one of the non-undead that comprised the horde died. The non-undead were anywhere from 6' to 8' tall and had a bug like appearance they were brown and red.

"What are the non-undead over there?" she asked. She look over at Fenix who was already charging toward his Delta with his chain saw revved up K right beside him and John a little farther ahead.

"Locust!" Fenix yelled up at her.

"Better get down their if you can't blast those things from here," Haggard said aiming his pyrolauncher at the assortment of skeletons, zombies and bug looking locust.

"Spyro I think I can dispel the magic holding those undead together," she said.

"Ok what about the non-undead ones?" he asked.

"Hmm…. If I can control the undead instead of dispel them then we could pit one against the other."

"You are brilliant Cynder that's why I love you," Spyro said licking her under her chin, "I'll keep them off you." Cynder started concentrating on the undead.

Character: Haggard

"Woohoo take that you things," Haggard shouted as he sent another pyroblast at the undead/locust. "Ah man this thing is better than C4." He aimed toward another cluster of the minions. Whoosh a ball of plasma rocketed out of the pyrolancher and exploded in the group sending pieces of undead everywhere.

"Hey not so close," Jackson and John yelled up at him. They were back to back fighting about 50 feet down the slope with Spyro trying to keep the horde from getting to Cynder.

"Sorry," Haggard yelled as he was aiming at some locust heading up the hill toward K and Fenix. Whoosh, another seven attackers were blasted to ashes. K and Fenix seemed not to mind that a plasma explosion just blew away 7 undead but then again they were mowing down anything that got in their way, quite literally. K had a massive two handed ax that he was dancing with, or that's what it looked like to Haggard, anything that got in his way lost some limbs or a head, with the exception of Fenix. Fenix's chainsaw was carving up any locust or undead that K might have missed or who wandered into his range. The two ran up to Delta and Fenix must have gotten some ammo from his guys cause he started shooting and K just sat back and sent spikes of something like disintegration into the oncoming hordes. "BOOM!" Haggard spun around to see a giant locust with a rocket launcher pointed at him. He was about to blast it when it was stabbed through the head by an energy sword. Haggard ducked just in time to avoid the Chief's jump and watched as John landed on the shoulders of the locust bearing it to the ground and pulling his sword out at the same time.

"That ain't fair," Haggard yelled.

"Just focus on the swarm down there I'll keep this side clear," John replied. Haggard nodded and refocused his attention on the horde that was now breaking off toward him.

"Guys we got a small problem the whole horde is headed this way."

Spyro came up to him and said, "That is the plan get all of the undead within Cynder's range so we can have them fight the locust for us." Haggard, Spyro, John, and Paul made a circle around Cynder about 50 feet across so they could cover each other while the horde closed in.

"This had better work," Haggard yelled as he took aim once again.

Character Fenix

"Delta!" he yelled as he and K approached the squad. He saw that Dom, Coal, and Baird were holding the road but just.

"Fenix!" Dom yelled at him, "where did?"

"Not now Dom throw me some ammo." Dom tossed him a clip as he and K rolled behind the "barricade" of two trucks and some foxholes. K jumped onto one of the trucks and sent Black spikes toward the Horde and taking some bullets that he just brushed off.

"Fenix is that?" Coal asked pointing at K.

"Yes it is," he said.

"Good to see you to Coal," K shouted down at them.

"Enough talk I'll tell you later Baird," cutting off the question that Baird was about to ask, "lets finish this," Fenix looked at Dom who nodded. They started firing at the horde which was now turning toward the hill that Spyro, Cynder, John, Paul, and Haggard were defending.

"What are they doing?" Fenix shouted up to K.

K just said, "hold your fire this should be good." Fenix watched as the ring around Cynder closed to almost nothing, then ducked as a wave of black energy shot out of Cynder and into all of the undead. The undead stopped for a moment then started to attack their locust "allies."

"What the…" Baird exclaimed.

"A counter necromancy spell," K stated, "turns all undead in the area into the caster's slaves. Basically Cynder there has an army of undead now," K finished pointing at her. "We can sit back and let the undead do most of the work for us." Fenix watched his five "friends" descend the hill while the undead routed the locust. "What are you going to do with the undead once they run out of locust to kill?" he asked Cynder when the five got to him.

"I'll just release them once I remove my power they will just fall apart," Cynder said. She looked somewhat disturbed.

"Anything wrong?" Spyro asked her.

"No its just I haven't encountered such resistance from and undead before their was someone still blocking their minds for well over a minute, usually I can break through in under a second."

"So we have some elite undead or something?" Fenix said.

"No," K said, "I wish it were that easy."

"What do you mean?" Spyro, Cynder, and Fenix asked.

"This is the work of Mephisto the lord of hatred he is somewhere on this planet and to end the undead threat we must send him back to the pit from whence he came," K said, "you all might want to get to know each other we're going to be here a while." K looked at Delta and his group, "well someone start," he said. Fenix just shook his head and looked over to Dom. Dom gave him a look that said your explanation first. He sighed and started to relate to Delta what happened to him at the celebration and how his and Delta's relation with K and the war on their planet with the locust was what had brought him to the dragons. After he had finished the two groups were almost back at New Jacinto.

"So you staying around this time?" Dom asked.

"I'll be back once all of this is over the way I see it is we didn't fight all those years against the locust lost all those good men just to have some other power come and destroy it all this time I am making sure that my home and the Gears are safe," Fenix said.

"So your going to go gallivanting around the universe with K and those friends of his?" Baird asked. "Yes, no arguing," Fenix said.

"Well do you have a name for your group?" Coal asked.

"Hey that is a great idea" Haggard said, "what should we call our selves The Seven Avengers, maybe the Haggard Troop, or Dragon Company, I like Haggard Troop myself but…"

"If we are going to call our selves anything it should be Dragon Company," said Spyro, "seeing as this started with us and it is dragons that allow us to go to these planets."

"Then Dragon Company it is," said K, "DC for short you know how I am about long titles." Everyone laughed even John who was usually quiet was chuckling as Delta and Dragon Company walked into New Jacinto.

"Welcome to Serra DC," said Coal, "or welcome back for some of you."

Chapter 8 New City Old Foes

Character Spyro

"So you guys had just finished a devastating war of your own when this happened?" Spyro asked Baird. "Yeah that's pretty much the sum of it," Baird replied. Looking around Spyro could see a city built into a mountain. Its gate was large enough for both him and Cynder to fit through side by side. The city itself was a sprawling complex of buildings that were mostly gray or red, many were several levels tall. In the center of the city was a palace of sorts with spires and domes made out of the red colored building materiel.

"What is that," Spyro asked nodding toward the "palace".

"That is the command structure its also where we are headed," Dom replied.

"I like what you've done to the place," Fenix said.

"We didn't do it but I get your point," Dom responded.

"Yeah seems like you have had you own troubles," Fenix said.

"So who owns it," Cynder asked.

"No individual can legally own it but Hoffman is practically the king of Jacinto," Coal said.

"Figures," Fenix commented.

"So we are going to meet Hoffman?" Spyro asked.

"So it would seem," said K with a glint in his eye.

Some forty minutes later Spyro was sitting between K and Cynder with John, Paul, Haggard, and Delta, including Fenix, in a much smaller version of the High Chamber. It was round and had a dome but was made of metal and stone instead of gold and adamantium. He looked up as a human walked into the room.

"Hoffman," said K and Fenix. Delta just sat there, Paul and Haggard looked up then returned to their game of rock, paper, scissors, and Master Chief just nodded his head in Hoffman's direction.

"Fenix you have a lot of explaining to do, K never thought I would live to see you back here and with a group of fighters the likes of which I've never seen."

"I always aim to please," K said smoothly as he reclined in his seat.

"So you do," Hoffman stated, "Fenix you left before I had the honor of promoting you I wont let that chance slip through my hands again."

"Promotion sir?" Fenix asked.

"Son you are now a general of the COG and commander of Delta squad."

"Thank you sir," Fenix replied.

"Unfortunately you will have to use your new rank sooner than you would hope we have multiple hordes being tracked on rout to our current location and the outlying civilian centers your first order is to get the towns of Cliffside and Invar evacuated back here ASAP."

"Sir were on it," said Fenix.

"My company will help with this evacuation as well commander," K said to Hoffman, "seeing as Fenix is a part of Dragon Company we won't leave him."

"I can't stop you but get back here quickly," Hoffman said, "I want you here when this city is attacked." "You know me I'm always in the thick of it," K replied with a smile.

Spyro thought to Cynder, _"what have we gotten into this time?"_ She thought back to him, _"Another war from the looks of it." _He felt her trepidation for the coming wars and put his wing around her as they walked out of the command center.

Character John (Master Chief)

"So this is Cliffside," said John to no one in particular, "I can see where they got the name." Cliffside was a town literally on the side of a cliff, a few feet to the east and the town would be falling off the cliff it was so close. Not a very big place from the outside Cliffside has several layers of subterranean labs and manufacturing plants. The surface is just where the scientists live in white one-story houses and a grocery store that looked like two houses put together. "We are here to evac the scientists right?" he asked Fenix.

"Yup, first day back and already on escort missions, great way to be welcomed home," Fenix said sourly. "At least you are home I got stuck in the back half of a frigate in the middle of nowhere," John replied, "don't guess that helps though."

"Not really but at least you tried," Fenix said as the trucks pulled up to the gates of Cliffside.

"Oh like we didn't make you feel at home," said Coal indignantly. John walked away as Fenix and Coal started arguing.

"What have you gotten us into this time," Cortana said.

"You know the usual large amounts of enemies trying to kill us, but this time we have our own squad." "Yes those dragons should be helpful at least the horde will never know where we are if we have them wandering around with us it will be like what are those moving mountains," Cortana said sarcastically.

"I get your point but I still think they will be good at taking out the larger enemies especially that K fellow."

"I don't trust him," Cortana snapped.

"I didn't say I trusted him just that he is very good at what he does," John replied.

"Talking with yourself," K asked as he walked up, "we got assigned to First street and Adam drive."

"By we you mean you and me I take it," John stated.

"Think of it as a chance to get to know me a little better I'm sure Cortana would like that," K said with a hint of a smile.

"How do you know about her?" John asked hand reaching for his sword.

"I helped Dr. Halsey get her off Reach," K said with what might have been a tear in his eye, "Too many good men died there."

"That I'll agree with you on," John said, "how did you help exactly?"

"I was working in engineering on the Autumn right before her take off last job I had to do before the UNSC gave me my Longsword."

"They gave him a Longsword?" Cortana virtually choked.

"Do you mean paid you with a Longsword?" John asked.

K seemed to think for a minute then said, "Paid more like underpaid but yes I had developed most of Halsey's ideas to something feasible, so I got an interplanetary fighter for my trouble."

"But that happens almost two thousand years from now how did you get it to this time," John asked for Cortana.

"Like I said in the temple there are four beings that can manipulate the Holes maybe five counting Ingitus," K started.

"And you are one of those beings," Chief finished, "What race are you exactly anyway?"

"Well, I guess I'm closest to Spyro and Cynder and the other dragons like them but I am from a time far before any of your races even existed. The only remaining mention of my race can be found in the book of Job."

"You mean in the Bible?" John asked.

"Yes that Job," K said then continuing, "We were called the Leviathans by our contemporaries and the description in Job is a little off. I am far older than 12,000 years old in your years because I still refer to my age in Leviathan years. Each time the universe collapsed to a lower energy level we considered it to be about 4,000 years."

"What do you mean a lower energy level," asked Cortana through Chief.

"After all the stars go super nova or die and the black holes disintegrate the universe falls down one energy level and starts all over again like an electron when it falls one level on the atomic model."

"So by falling to a lower energy level the universe is recharged," John concluded.

"Yes that is about the sum of it," K said, "but to answer your original question I am the equivalent of a goggle to the tenth power earth years old."

"Chief that's is so old I can't even comprehend it," Cortana said, "there is no way he can be that old." "How did you survive the collapses then?" John asked K.

"Survive them we started them that is our purpose to keep the universe going," K said grandly, "Just kidding we hibernate through them mostly wait till the universe warms up then go out to explore a new cosmos. Some things stay the same usually magically shielded or sustained places, Avalar for example will endure due to Spyro's Shield but Earth will be burned up when the sun explodes."

"Very comforting," said John, "if this will all be destroyed anyway why bother with helping us fight these Evils?"

"Because those Evils are a few of the things that endure the collapse along with the Fade Realms."

"The what," asked John.

"Something for another time," said K, "I think we have checked all of the houses, there is no one up here."

"So we go down," said Fenix as he and Delta joined up with John and K.

"Where are the others?" John asked.

"We're here," said Spyro as he and Cynder landed near by with Haggard and Jackson riding on their backs.

"Going down are we?" Jackson asked.

"Yes," Fenix said, "and if I am asked that one more time… well lets just leave it to speculation shall we."

"Great," Spyro said, "more caves probably filled with undead and locust."

"We have to get those scientists out of their even if there are undead and locust," said Dom.

"Nothing new to me," John said, "where do we get down to the sub levels?"

"At the grocery store," Fenix said.

"Really," John heard Cortana say, "a secret entrance to a government lab hidden in a grocery store… Brilliant."

Character Kalathanon

The grocery store was just that except for the wall in the back that swings inward and the truck-sized isle leading to it. _"At least getting in isn't a problem," _K thought, _"getting whoever is left down there out well we are going to find out." _He looked over at Fenix and nodded toward the hole before walking through the door. He heard the clicking of Spyro and Cynder's claws on the cement floor as they followed him mingled with the clunking of Delta, John, Haggard, and Paul. As they entered the tunnel lights came on as K walked by a motion sensor.

"Lets find the scientists and get out of here," said Fenix.

"On it," K said as he morphed into his dragon form.

"Whoa K what the… don't do that," Coal exclaimed.

K overheard Spyro say to Coal, "that's the K we know."

K sniffed the air and caught a faint human scent. "Follow me," he said as he started off down one of the branches in the tunnel. After about 12 turns and a few disintegrated doors K stopped, "the scientists should be right behind this door but I also smell locust and undead though they are not as close as the humans." K touched the door with his snout and it dissolved.

"Best lock pick ever," Jackson commented.

Fenix walked through the opening, "they are in here," he said, "K how did you do that?"

"I smelled them and followed the trail until it peaked," K replied. Delta started bringing the scientists out, every one of them staring slack-jawed at the three dragons.

"Spyro, Cynder see if you can get some of the braver ones to ride you out of here it will be faster than all of them walking." Cynder nodded and Fenix started loading people onto the two.

"K how about some help from yourself," Baird said.

"I will keep the undead off of you all," K said right as a screeching howl echoed through the tunnels, "Chief, Jackson, Haggard on me." K dashed up to the last intersection and let his squad jump off his back.

"We could use some cover this is to open," said Jackson.

"Done," K replied, he sent regenerating energy into the cement floor literally growing a low wall to act as a barricade.

"K do you ever run out of tricks," Haggard asked.

"I would certainly hope not," K answered. "BOOM!" "Get down," K yelled, as a rocket exploded on the wall. John, Jackson and Haggard ducked behind the wall as K morphed into his half form. The half form is a cross between human and dragon. It is 15' tall, has a wing span of 50' max 5' min., has a tail 10' long, scales, claws and horns. Instead of four feet he stands on two and the other two limbs act as hands. K then jumped in front of the wall. "You three keep the shooting ones suppressed and I'll deal with the undead," K said as a sword of black and green flame appeared in his hand, "here they come."

Chapter 9 Critical Situations Get Worse

Character Sgt.. Paul Jackson

Jackson had just emptied another clip of the lancer that he was given and looked for the next target while he reloaded. K was a great help keeping all of the undead that got near the wall from getting over it his new form was literally tearing the undead to shreds with or without his flaming sword. Jackson made a note to ask about that sword later.

"The undead have stopped charging," said K.

"Is that a good thing," Jackson yelled.

"Not usually," K answered.

"Great if they have stopped then that means that they are waiting on something, probably something big." Jackson sent another burst of gun fire down range, followed by a pyroblast from Haggard. "Why have they stopped?" Jackson asked K as he jumped over the wall.

K looked over at him, "I don't know and I don't like it."

"Couldn't you just block off the tunnel with a wall instead of just giving us cover with it?" Jackson asked.

"I could but it wouldn't take the locust long to dig through it," K answered. A buzzing sound startled Jackson then he realized it was the communication device that Dom had given him.

"Hello," Jackson answered the communicator. "Jackson get K back down here now tell him we have Corpsers breaking through the walls," Fenix shouted through the communicator, "Now! Do it Now!" A large boom followed by a crash and the communicator went dead.

"K we need to go," Jackson started.

"I heard," K said, "everybody head back for the labs I'll close up this tunnel and catch up." Jackson jumped over the wall and followed John and Haggard who were already running toward the labs. Jackson looked back to see K sprinting to catch up which he did and then pass both John and Haggard. Jackson caught up to Haggard and the two fell into step as they rounded the corner and headed for the door.

"I hope K closed that tunnel pretty well," Haggard rasped.

"Me too," Jackson replied trying to keep up his breathing. They saw John race through the door and immediately get knocked back out by a flood of scientists, Fenix and Delta. John started to run back toward Jackson.

Fenix yelled, "we are taking the rest of the scientists out the front door instead of up the truck entrance fall in behind us if those undead and locust have cleared the road ahead we will have to protect these civilians." Jackson and Haggard fell into step with John at the back of the scientists.

_"Vanguard duty again feels like home," _Jackson thought, as the group headed for the block in the tunnel. "How are we going to get out," He asked Fenix.

"Second tunnel to our left is an emergency escape rout and seeing as this is an emergency I figured we would make use of it."

Character Cynder

"Spyro to the left," she shouted at him. He rolled out of the way just in time to avoid a missile that exploded right where he was a second ago.

"What are these things," He yelled back to her.

"I don't know but we have to keep them off the scientists long enough for them to get to the road," she replied as she dodged a spray of bullets. A group of large bi-pedal locust with chain guns and missile launchers strapped to them came out of the ground about fifty feet away from the two dragons as the scientists were starting to head for the road that would take them to the evac point.

"I think one of the scientists called them Brumacks," Spyro said as he rolled up to her avoiding some more bullets.

"Can we kill them," Cynder asked looking over her shoulder to watch the fleeing men get over a hill and head for the road.

"I don't see why not just don't get hit with any of those bullets," Spyro replied.

"O like the rockets are much better," Cynder countered as they took flight to avoid some more bullets. From the air Cynder could make out four Brumacks two of which were trying to pin them down and two that were heading for the road. "Spyro we need to keep those two from reaching the scientists," she said as she dived toward one.

"Cynder we don't even know if we can kill them," Spyro objected as he followed her.

_"Let's see if they like my tail scythe," _Cynder thought as see went in low over one's head and brought her tail down onto it. She heard a crunching and gushing sound as she pulled her tail through the Brumack's head. Circling back she saw the Brumack just standing in the road with its rocket launcher harness in two halves on each side. "Spyro we don't have to kill them just remove the riders." Spyro, who was already heading toward the other Brumack, nodded his head. Cynder watched as Spyro dodged a volley of rockets and land on the harness. She watched as he flung the two locust driving the Brumack into the air letting one fall to the ground and die in the landing and blasting another with his ice so it shattered when it landed. "That's two down," she said.

"Two to go," Spyro finished. Some trees crashed to the ground some 100 feet from where the two were and the other Brumacks came out of the forest spraying bullets and rockets at the two dragons. Cynder shadow melded and let the rockets and bullets pass right through her. Spyro just turned into his boulder and took the fire from the two Brumacks. _"Cynder," _he thought to her, _"I'll distract them you take out the gunners." _Cynder headed for the Brumacks while telling Spyro she would. Appearing behind the two Cynder jumped on the first one's back while slicing the harness off the other one's back. One of the locust got out of his seat and shot at her with its gun before her claws smashed him against the Brumack's side. Most of the bullets bounced off her horns and scales but, one hit her in the back lower part of her jaw and it was now stinging and bleeding, though not much. She blew the other driver locust into the air with a cyclone and jumped off the Brumack's back. Spyro ran up to her, "Your hurt," he said licking the blood from her jaw.

"I'll be fine," she protested but didn't make him stop until her jaw felt less like it had been attacked by a swarm of angry hornets. "Spyro we need to check on those scientists," she said after a minute.

Spyro looked at her then relented and said, "I guess your are right again. This is one time that I'm glad our children are not close by," Spyro said.

"I think I agree, that one bullet hurts more than any arrow I ever took in the war." Spyro breathed his healing breath into the wound closing it up and extracting the bullet. "Thank you," Cynder said.

"You know I can't stand to see you hurt," he replied. The two started flying toward the evac point.

Character Kalathanon

"Get them out of here now Fenix I'll deal with the Corpsers," K yelled out at Fenix who was heading toward the exit and had been joined by John, Jackson, and Haggard. The wall behind K broke open and a six legged, spider like, locust that was as big as K was in his half form, came out into the hall. _"Ok you beastie, come here,"_ K thought as he charged the Corpser. It struck out at him with one of its spear-like legs, only for K to doge it and cut it off at the "knee" joint. The Corpser backpedaled from the first strike, then lashed out with two more legs. K rolled barely getting under the swing of the first leg, but jumping on the second. Running up the leg K jumped toward the Corpser's head. He grabbed onto the side of the head to avoid being bitten by the huge jaws that comprise the entire front of the Corpser's head. K drove his sword into the head only to get smashed into the side of its head by the back of a leg, and fall onto the ground. He rolled to avoid the spear-like legs being thrust at him as he got up. His sword still burning into the Corpser's head, K struck out with his claws, tail, and magic. Sidestepping another thrust from the Corpser, K sent a spike of disintegrating energy into the Corpser. It jerked back and up, then fell to the ground. K summoned his sword and started heading for the exit when a huge, gray, four-digit "hand" came out of the hole and dragged the Corpser's corpse back into the side of the tunnel. K morphed into his "normal" dragon form and flew the remaining length of the way out determined to get to Fenix and warn him and the others about the demon. _"That hand couldn't belong to any normal creature,"_ K thought, _"Spyro and Cynder have gone out the other way."_ He stopped torn between warning his friends or his charges. Duty won this fight, K headed for Fenix's patrol. "Besides Spyro and Cynder can take care of themselves and are much faster if they need to flee," K tried to comfort himself to no effect.

Chapter 10 A Civilization in Peril

Character Haggard

The group of scientists were hiding in the forest behind Haggard, Chief, Fenix, and Jackson. Fenix had called a halt of their grueling run to the evac point due to a band of undead and locust that was patrolling the road ahead of them. Haggard looked over to Fenix and waited for the command to engage. Fenix was giving the commands because no one said otherwise and no one wanted to argue it with Delta. The patrol was about 20 feet in front of them now, Fenix raised his hand with three fingers raised, ..two…one, "Now!" Fenix yelled as he began firing into the patrol. Haggard sighted in on the first skeleton he saw and blasted it, the explosion sent bones flying and knocked a few locust to the ground. Then John and Jackson opened up with their sniper rifles, throwing the locust into confusion. The undead, however rallied around a large red skeleton and started for the group's hiding place. Haggard heard Fenix yelling for some one to kill the red skeleton leader, so sent a pyroblast his way. The leader was knocked back but didn't die, that is if you consider undead as being able to "die", instead of just destroyed. Haggard sent a second pyroblast into the leader, knocking it to the ground. It got back up to have two sniper bullets hit it in the head, the head spun around and then re-locked into place with a sickening crunch-snap.

Haggard yelled over to Coal, "give me a grenade."

"What do you need my grenades for use one of your own," Coal replied.

"Your grenades stick to things mine don't," Haggard shot back.

"Well that's your problem… oh I see what you mean here," Coal said throwing a grenade to Haggard, "We'll keep them occupied for you." Haggard sent a pyroblast into the left side of the guards for the leader sending them flying away with some limbs missing. Then he ran toward the opening and straight for the leader. Haggard thought, _"I wonder how this thing works,"_ as he was charging the leader, _"hope you just pull the pin and stick to target."_ Three locust ran at him but were shot down by Delta before they could fire. Haggard pulled the pin and stuck the grenade inside the leader's chest cavity, ducking to avoid a swing from an ax. Haggard ran up toward Delta and his three members of DC that were laying down covering fire from the forest line. He tripped and rolled to see a locust revving up its chainsaw and running at him. _"O God please don't let me die like this,"_ Haggard thought. Then John was beside him pulling him up with one hand and slicing the locust in half with his sword in the other. The leader exploded as Haggard was placed back on his feet knocking him to the ground again. He got up and fired a pyroblast at the remains of the patrol, either outright killing the monsters or sending them flying away. Gasping for breath he saw Fenix walk up to him.

"That was quick thinking Haggard," he said, "next time don't cut it so close after this I want you guarding my back as well as Delta's."

Haggard just nodded and walked over to the Chief. "Thanks John," he said, "I thought that might be the last explosion I would ever see."

"I've had my fair share of people I couldn't save I wasn't going to let another go if I could help it," John said, "Fenix lets get to the evac point the road is clear."

Character Gen. Fenix

The evac point was already full of refugees that Spyro and Cynder had brought but, the two dragons and their last group had not arrived yet. K was their though and Fenix walked over to him to ask for news of the two dragons. "K where are Spyro and…" Fenix started.

"I don't know I came here as fast as possible to warn you that we have much bigger problems than a few Corpsers."

"What," Fenix almost yelled holding back only to not start a panic among the already frightened scientists.

"There is at least one very large, very hungry, demon about it can hold a Corpser in one hand," K informed.

"Where did you see this demon?" Fenix asked in a lower voice.

"In the tunnels and I only saw its hand big, gray, four fingers, you know of any thing locust or other wise that could fit that description?" K replied, "It came from the side of the tunnel that faces the cliff so I assume it is hiding somewhere in that ravine."

"Then we need to move out now," Fenix said.

"Then you will do so without me," K replied I have some friends to find.

"Since when have we ever let you out of our sight for more than a few hours?" Cynder said as she, Spyro and the last of the scientists arrived in the camp.

"Fenix what is a Brumack?" Spyro asked.

"It is the equivalent of a locust tank," Fenix replied, "why?"

"We had a little run in with four of them, they seem docile once you kill the drivers," Cynder said.

"Wait are you saying that you know where four unguided Brumacks are?" Fenix asked skeptically. "Actually we have them right behind us just across the road," Spyro said looking toward the hill across from the evac point.

"Dom are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Fenix asked.

"Your aren't thinking, oh no not again once was enough for me."

"Come on Delta lets saddle up," Fenix ordered.

"Why did I know you would say that," Dom said with a sigh.

"Haggard, Jackson, John, actually John you might do better uncounted," with me, Fenix said. "Dom show them the ropes of Brumack riding." Dom gave him a look that said here we go again and plodded over to Haggard and Jackson.

"What about the fourth one?" K asked.

"I was thinking that we could strap it to another one and guide both with one lead," Fenix said.

"Sounds like a plan," K said as he jumped over to Spyro and Cynder.

Buzz- Buzz, Fenix opened the communicator channel, "Commander," he said.

"Fenix I need you and your men back here now I'll explain later ignore the evac directive for Invar and get back here." The communicator went silent.

"Ok Delta, DC command wants us back in Jacinto now something big is going down there and we need to be their to stop it."

"Got the Brumacks all ready to go," Dom said.

"Then lets load up and head out men," Fenix said, "K you coming?"

"Of course," K said, "do you think I would miss a battle that promises to be the deciding point of the war on Serra?"

"And what about Spyro and Cynder," Fenix continued.

"We'll be their," Cynder said in response as she and Spyro walked up to K.

Thud, Thud, Thud, "We are mobile Fenix," Dom said from the driver's seat of a Brumack, "what happened to the last one's harness these are barely useable as it is."

"That would be my doing," Cynder said apologetically raising her tail scythe.

Dom just look at her for a moment then said, "Glad that you are using that thing for us instead of against us." Fenix started getting the scientists moving and the group began heading for Jacinto.

Chapter 11 Deciding Factors

Character Spyro

DC and Delta approached the west gate of New Jacinto to find it blown off its hinges. _"No bodies,"_ Spyro thought to himself, something is wrong. "K where are the dead there are bound to be some after an explosion that large," Spyro asked.

"Turned into undead," Cynder replied.

"How do you know?" Fenix asked.

"I am a necromancer even if not a master yet, I feel the energy residues leftover from the spell used to bind the bodies to the necromancer," Cynder said.

"K what do we need to do," Fenix and Spyro asked.

K looked at John, Spyro and Cynder, then over to the Brumacks, "I have an idea," he said.

"K I know that look you have some brain dead plan that will work spectacularly well if we are all crazy enough to go along with it," Fenix said.

"I'm in," said Haggard, "I like brain dead."

"Count us in," Spyro and Cynder said. Spyro thought _"I hope it works, but his plans always seem to some how."_

The rest of the groups agreed to hear K plan.

The city of Jacinto was surrounded by a vast horde of undead and locust. At the back of the horde was the demon. It was 25' tall gray and red with four arms and four legs. Its head was comprised of six eyes and four jaws that were twisted into a spiral. When it opened its mouth the jaws unfolded like a pinwheel, revealing rows of jagged teeth. The jaws, being very flexible, moved like tentacles. The demons arms were 5' long with the four digit hands on two of them and a scythe like growth on the other two. Its body was thick and covered with knobby and spiky growths . The legs were crab like in appearance but had no shell, instead they were just muscle and bone.

"Ok," K whispered to Fenix, "your Brumacks will head to the gates and keep the horde away from them as long as possible."

"What about the Brumacks and Corpsers out there in the horde?" Fenix asked.

"We'll take out as many as we can on our fly over, but the rest, well you will have to improvise," K replied. "Spyro, Cynder, Chief get ready to launch." K morphed into his dragon form, he increased his size to just a little larger than Spyro to accommodate the Chief riding in on his back.

"So we are to fly over the horde and attack the demon," Spyro asked.

"That's the plan," K said.

"Where does John get off," Spyro continued.

"I get off on the demon," John answered from atop K's back.

"Ok Fenix has the Brumacks at the gate lets go," K said as he sprang into the air.

Spyro and Cynder wasted no time in following him. As Spyro flew low over the horde he rained fire and boulders down on the undead and locust. Looking to his right he saw Cynder summoning whirlwinds to distract the horde while her shadow breath dissolved the unfortunates that got caught in it. Looking ahead he saw K and John. John was standing on K's back in flight and shooting the remainder of his sniper rifle ammo at the drivers of Brumacks to devastating effect. K was sending the spikes he was so fond of out from his front claws and into Corpsers, while spreading his disintegration breath in a wave in front of him. Spyro had no more time to look around, the demon was heading for them. "Its seen us," Spyro yelled as he looped to avoid a bolt of ice that the demon sent at him. Circling back he sent his own ice spear at the demon.

Character Sgt.. Paul Jackson

"Why do you get to drive?" Haggard complained for what must have been the one-hundredth time.

"Because you wanted to use the missile launcher," Paul said as he guided the Brumack around to the gate. "Get ready to use that thing too," he yelled up at Haggard.

"Will do," Haggard said as he sent a volley of rockets toward the horde.

Jackson look over to Fenix then over to Coal, each the driver of a Brumack. They nodded and he opened fire with the twin Gatling guns that were affixed to the Brumack's hands. The fourth Brumack was cut loose from Fenix's and started wandering around stomping on locust and undead alike in its walking. Jackson looked to his right and saw K, John, Spyro, and Cynder carving a path to the demon. Jackson looked at the swath of death that the four were causing then compared it to the rest of the horde, this was an impossible fight.

"Jackson!" Coal yelled, "Corpser!"

Jackson aimed for the Corpser that was having a pushing contest with Coal's Brumack and shot off one of the Corpser's legs. Coal's Brumack now had the advantage and picked the Corpser up then slammed it into the ground and stomped on it.

"Thanks," Coal yelled over to him.

Jackson just nodded and turned back to face the horde. A Brumack was headed for him but had its driver and gunner shot off its back by John's sniper. _"How is it even possible to be that accurate from dragon back,"_ Jackson thought. _"Wait how is this entire situation even possible,"_ he wondered with a chuckle.

"Having fun down there?" Haggard asked.

"No its just … never mind now shoot that Corpser," Jackson replied.

Haggard's aim was true leaving the Corpser in a chard heap of parts. Jackson trained the Gatling guns onto a swarm of undead but before he could shoot they were destroyed by what appeared to be artillery fire. "What was that?" he yelled over to Fenix.

"That would be Jacinto's defenses coming online," Fenix replied.

Jackson watched as more of the mortar strikes rained down on the hoard. As he watched he noticed that while effective against the locust the undead usually just got back up and put themselves back together. _"How are we supposed to kill those things,"_ he thought, then he notice that only the undead with their heads still attached picked themselves up. _"Aim for the head,"_ he thought, _"why didn't I think of that before now."_ He turned the Gatling guns onto full power and let fly while Haggard continued to send salvos of rockets into the horde.

Character John (Master Chief)

"That's your last shot you know," Cortana said. As John aimed for the remaining driver of a Brumack.

"I know," he replied and blew the driver right out of his seat.

"Show off," Cortana said.

"John," K said, "here comes your stop." K was flying low and circling around the demon to give John a chance to jump from him to the demon's back. John jumped and landed on a leg.

"Might as well start here," Cortana said.

Without replying John stabbed his sword into the demon's leg and sliced it almost clean off.

"Raaahhhhhrrrrrrrrr," the demon cried, as it pulled the leg John cut up under its belly using the third leg to stabilize itself. John had to jump and grab onto on of the knobby growths on the demon's back to avoid getting flung to the ground. He started making his way to another leg hoping to unbalance the demon by cutting off its legs. As he hopped down onto the next leg the demon set the injured leg back on the ground, it was completely healed.

"Well that is not good," Cortana said.

"Then we go for the head," John said as he started climbing up the demon's back. The demon was now occupied with chasing K, Spyro and Cynder so paid John no attention. Half way up the demon's back John noticed a shadow pass over him and he leaned in to the demon as close as he could and avoided being knocked off as K slammed into the side of the demon. K looked bad but Chief could see that all of his wounds were superficial. _"All those cuts must really have him in a mood,"_ John thought. As K picked himself up and rolled out of view John continued up toward the demons head. When he got to the shoulders one of the jaws slithered over toward him and started to swipe at him. John parried the attack and cut off the jaw that was attacking him, then started in on the demons neck.

As soon as John's sword hit the demon's neck it left off fighting the dragons and sung a scythe arm at John to impale him on. Cynder grabbed the arm and bit and clawed the scythe off of it, rendering it useless. Then it reached up with on of its hands to squish John against itself. John jumped onto the hand and then onto the demon's head, slicing the hand in half as he jumped. John plunged his sword into the demons head and twisted it. The demon let out a howl that pierced his ears as it swatted and flailed at John. Spyro froze its other hand, then melted it with fire. K disintegrated the other scythe as it was descending on John. "Mind not cutting it so close next time," John said as he jumped back onto K.

"Not at all seeing as if there is a next time I'll leave the distraction up to you," K replied with a grin. As they watched the demon dissolve the undead that comprised almost 85% of the horde fell apart, leaving a vastly outmatched group of locust who immediately started to run for some dark hole to hide in. "Lets get back to Fenix and see how he fared," K said after meeting up with Cynder and Spyro, both looked like they had been thrown into a blender but the slashes and abrasions were surface injuries only and K or Spyro could easily heal them once they linked up with Fenix.

Chapter 12 If You Can't Get Out of a Pit Then Dig It Deeper

Character Cynder

Cynder, Spyro, K, and Master Chief landed in front of Fenix's Brumack. The landing made all of Cynder's cuts flare with a new intensity. As she was shaking her head to clear it, she walked up to Spyro and licked a cut that ran along the bottom of his left jaw.

Spyro flinched as he said, "Thanks for the concern dear but that one still stings."

Cynder looked at him and huffed, "have it your way." Spyro licked a cut on her shoulder and she flinched. "Ok I see what you mean," she said, "I wonder why they sting like that."

"K probably knows," Spyro said as he breathed his healing breath on to Cynder's shoulder.

Cynder waited for the healing to work, but after a minute she looked at Spyro and asked, "Well?"

"Cynder there is a poison in these wounds that I don't know how to counter," He said after a moment of thought, "we need to see K about this."

"I'm right here," K said as he walked up to them, "thought it best to attend to whatever injuries our crazy friends might have acquired during the battle."

"I can see that," Cynder said, "they do have less constitution than we dragons have."

"True now let me get that poison out of you two it could make those wounds fester for weeks." K breathed a wave of green energy into Cynder then into Spyro. Cynder felt her wounds closing up almost immediately.

She looked over to Spyro and watched his wounds close as the energy flowed through him. She licked him again, "better," she asked.

"Much thanks K," Spyro said.

"What about your wounds?" Cynder asked K.

"I'll be fine," Said K, "watch." As Cynder and Spyro looked K began to shimmer in front of them when he was solid again he was back in his human-ish form. "See," he said, "healed though I wont want to change back into my dragon form for another few days to allow it to regenerate."

"How does that work?" Cynder queried, "if you are healed wouldn't any form you take be healed as well?"

"No it doesn't work like that," K said, "in this form I am healed because the wounds sustained in my dragon form are simply imperceptible on this form."

"So you are not really healed you just give the impression of being healed," Spyro asked.

"It is not exactly like that," K replied, "this form is in perfect health because the wounds are so small they can't be felt by or affect the operation of this form. If I was in my half form I would have some wounds still visible but they would be no more than scratches."

"So the size of the wound scales down with the size of your form." Cynder said, "But then wouldn't they scale up as well?"

"No the wounds don't scale with the form just the amount of energy needed to heal them," K said, "In this form its takes so little energy to heal that when I change the wounds are healed before I get through."

"So your dragon form still is drawing energy to heal itself while you are in this form and since this form takes so little to maintain your others can heal even faster," Cynder concluded.

"Right," K said, "You always have been clever."

"I don't think I followed that," said Spyro, "but you seem fine so I'll just forget about it."

Cynder and K laughed, Spyro just shook his head.

"Shouldn't we get back to the others," Cynder said.

"Quite right," K agreed, "lets go, Cynder if you don't mind me riding you back we could fly to the command building instead of walking."

"Get on," Cynder said and the three took off for the command building.

Character Kalathanon

K jumped off of Cynder's back as they landed out front of the command structure. "Fenix what have we got on the scans," he asked walking up to the bank of computers that Delta was pouring over.

"Huge underground cave system just opened up about fifty miles from here," Fenix said.

"It is bigger than even the old locust city," Dom said, "don't know how we haven't seen it before now."

"Didn't you hear me," Fenix said, "it opened up just a few minutes ago."

"Yeah sure a 300 mile cave system just appeared out of no where," Baird said sarcastically.

"Shut it Baird," K said, "You say it opened, where is the nearest entrance to this cave system?"

"The main branch closest to us is fifty miles north-west, but there is a smaller opening just eleven miles off in the hills just west of here we could get in that way," Fenix said.

"Good when can we leave," K asked.

"What?" yelled Haggard, "we aren't going into another cave filled with monsters so soon are we?"

"Afraid so solider," said Hoffman as he walked into the room, "you know the drill Fenix scout and slip."

"Yes sir," Fenix said, "are we green yet?"

"Yes you leave now," Hoffman said, "good luck general."

"K you and DC coming with or what," Fenix asked.

"We're with you," K said, "that is if Haggard will stop complaining."

"Well if it means getting to blow up more stuff then I guess I'll go," Haggard said.

"Try to keep the noise to a minimum Hag, this is a recon op, not an assault," said Jackson.

"Your rides are ready get a move on Delta," said Hoffman, "K try to keep the enemy from knowing that we are on to them."

"I think they already know but I'll keep our presence as undetectable as possible," K replied as Delta and DC walked to the hanger. "Spyro Cynder you will have to fly alongside the helicopters don't get in the way of the blades," K advised the two as they jumped into the air. He climbed into the back of the second chopper with John, Haggard, and Paul. "Lets go peek in the window," he said.

"Urah," said Haggard, "wait that doesn't mean we get to blow it up does it." Silence, "Aw come on just one little explosion, Haggard begged."

"No," said K, Paul and John in unison. Haggard looked glum for the first time since K meet him.

"Hag we'll need your explosives later," John put in, "right now your just for if we get into a tight situation and need a hole put in a wall."

K sighed to himself this was going to be the longest three minute flight ever.

Character Haggard

_"What's the point of having all this explosive power if I can't use it"_ Haggard thought as the helicopter went in for a landing near the cave opening. The opening was halfway up a hill that was covered in thorn bushes and vines. _"Oh come on,"_ thought Haggard to himself, _"why can't we at least blowup a path to the entrance."_ Haggard was at an all time low when he saw a golden glint near the cave mouth. "K," he said pointing, "what is that?"

K looked up then yelled, "Duck!"

Haggard hit the ground so fast he didn't see what happened next but a huge explosion followed by yelling and smoke got him moving in the direction of where Jackson was last standing. He felt a soft thing in front of him and got hit in the arm by Jackson.

"Ow," what was that for Paul, Haggard said.

"Sorry you surprised me," Jackson said.

As the smoke cleared, Haggard saw that he and Jackson were in a depressed patch of ground and that the helicopters were smoldering wrecks. "K can we use explosives now," Haggard yelled over the crackling of the burning choppers. No response. "K," Haggard yelled, "John, Fenix, Coal, someone, anyone." Nothing. Then one of the helicopters was rolled over and Spyro and Cynder climbed out of a hole in the earth.

"Haggard, Jackson over here quick," Spyro said.

Haggard and Jackson looked at each other then sprinted for the cover of the wreckage. "Spyro, Cynder am I glad to see you though we were left behind for a minute there," Haggard said.

"Its not much better now we don't know where K or John or Delta is," Cynder said.

"Where did you hide," Jackson asked.

"We fell into a tunnel that lies just underneath this field," said Spyro, "why?"

"Cause maybe the others fell into a similar tunnel just not the same as yours," Jackson stated.

"That is very likely," said Cynder, "but we should see if we can find the opening they fell through and link up with them there."

As she finished speaking the ground underneath the four gave way and they fell into the tunnel that Cynder and Spyro just got out of.

"Great now we have to get back out of here," Cynder said, "Haggard hop on."

Haggard got onto Cynder's back and Jackson got onto Spyro's.

"Hang on," Cynder said and was about to jump out when the tunnel collapsed in front of them sealing off their way up and plunging the four into total darkness.

"Oh man oh man oh man," Haggard panicked, "we are all going to die." Then he saw a light, it was Spyro's fire breath. Spyro was letting out a slow controlled flame that lit the tunnel for about 25'. Jackson got off of Spyro's back, climbed up Cynder's back, walked over to Haggard, and slapped him right off. Haggard landed with a thud about six feet below and had the wind knocked out of him. After getting a breath of air he yelled, "Jackson what did you do that for?"

"To knock some sense into you," Jackson replied, "all we have to do is follow this tunnel until we meet up with Delta, K, and John." Spyro and Cynder were just watching the whole scene trying not to smile at Haggard's misfortune.

"I was just overreacting a little," Haggard argued, "I didn't need that."

"Please stop using up the oxygen Spyro's fire will make short work of what we have left down here anyway," Jackson shot back.

"Actually the air flow through this tunnel is pretty good," said Cynder, "I can feel its current."

"So that helps us how," Jackson asked, "we might not suffocate but who knows how long we will be down here looking for Delta, John and K."

"Can you feel disturbances in the air currents," Haggard asked the makings of an idea forming, "cause if you can then the closest point of accessibility to these tunnels is probably the hole that the others fell through."

"That is assuming that they fell through a hole," Spyro said.

"How do you talk and keep that fire going at the same time," Jackson asked.

"Years of practice," Spyro answered.

"This isn't helping," Cynder said, "Haggard is right we could track the air current to the nearest opening and see where we can go from there."

"Really," an astonished Haggard asked, "can you also smell gold?"

"Actually yes we can," Cynder said.

"Really at a time like this you are thinking of finding gold," Jackson marveled, "simply amazing."

"Well I don't see what is wrong with taking any we might find on the way," Haggard stated. Jackson just gave him a thought full look and started walking down the tunnel. "Shouldn't you wait for Spyro and Cynder to lead they know where we are going," Haggard said as the three followed Jackson.

"Spyro took the lead muttering," I hate tunnels.

Character Gen. Fenix

Fenix was sharing Spyro's hatred for tunnels as he was digging his was out of the collapsed tunnel opening. When he got his arm out of the pile of dirt a strong hand helped pull him the rest of the way out. It was John, standing behind him was K, Dom, Baird and Coal.

"Welcome to the party," Coal said.

"I hate tunnels," Fenix said.

"Your not the only one," Dom commented.

"K where are Spyro, Cynder, Haggard and Paul," Fenix asked when he notice they were not in the tunnel.

"I think the y must have fallen into the tunnel that runs parallel to this one and if we follow it," K stopped and sniffed the air, "that way," he continued pointing down the open end of the tunnel, "we should meet up with them in the connecting passage."

"That's the most I have ever heard you say," said Baird.

Fenix looked at John and nodded, "Thanks for the help it would have taken me another ten minutes to get out on my own."

"You sound as if you know that from experience," John said, "no need to elaborate now lets find the others and get this scouting mission underway."

"My thoughts exactly," agreed Fenix, "K you lead seeing as you seem to be able to find your way in this dim place."

"Let me take care of the lighting problem," K said and his silver cloak lit up like a lamp.

"Well that might be a bit of a give away," Fenix said covering his eyes from the bright light.

"Just give it a second to settle down," said K as the cloak dimmed to a whit glow that brightened the tunnel for about thirty feet or so.

"That is better," said Dom, "almost feels like home."

"Yeah right," Coal said as the six started walking down the tunnel, "since when did home have such cozy accommodations."

"Cut it out you guys we don't want to be heard," Fenix said, "and I would keep your weapons ready just in case."

"Mine is always ready for some locust," Coal said then looking at Master Chief, "and his is always ready for just about anything."

"Quiet," K whispered coldly, hear that? Listening the six heard a clack, clack, clack, clack.

"Sounds like Spyro or Cynder's claws," Fenix said.

"Except that claws won't clack against dirt," John said bending down and scooping up a handful letting it fall through his fingers, "much less sand."

"Skeletons," Baird said as he brought his sniper rifle scope up, "at least six of them and they know we are here."

"Open fire Delta," Fenix said as he aimed his lancer at the first skeleton. Firing he took off the undead's head. Another dropped with a shattered hip but still crawled toward him. He kicked its head off. Baird and K put down a third and fourth skeleton with an exploded skull due to Baird's sniper and disintegration from K's hands. John dismembered a fifth skeleton with his sword. The sixth skeleton Coal chain sawed into splintered bone fragments.

"That will teach them," Coal said, as he kicked one of the skeleton's heads.

"Yeah but now we will have every undead and locust in this place all over us," Fenix said.

"We also told Spyro, Cynder, Haggard and Jackson where we are so they will catch up with us sooner or later," K said, "still we need to move if we are to find out anything about what these caves are doing opening up like this."

Fenix nodded, "Coal, Baird you two have vanguard, John, K you two take point man, Dom your with me in the middle. Lets move Delta double time," Fenix ordered the six started to run down the tunnel. After about four minutes the group found themselves at the junction of the branch that leads to the cave mouth an the side tunnel that they had come up.

"We need to go left," said Dom that is the way into the cave proper.

"Good to know but mind telling me how we are going to get past them," Fenix said pointing at group of eight Corpsers.

"Aw …," Baird started then froze. One of the Corpsers twitched.

"Quiet," Fenix whispered, "I think they are sleeping."

No one said anything even K was completely silent. Fenix gestured for them to start back for the tunnel they had just came from when they heard some one yell, "Hey guys wait up."

The Corpsers woke up almost immediately letting out a roar as they sprang for the group. "Run!" Fenix yelled pointing toward the direction that Spyro, Cynder, Jackson, and Haggard who had yelled at them , was coming from.


	71. 13-18

Chapter 13 A Threat Revealed

Character Sgt.. Paul Jackson

Jackson was relieved when they first saw Delta, John and K standing in the tunnel ahead, that feeling died when Haggard yelled at them and woke up eight Corpsers. Now both Delta and Dragon Company were running pell-mell away from the Corpsers. Looking back Jackson saw the Corpsers getting closer. "We can't out run them!" he yelled.

"What else are we supposed to do," Fenix yelled at him.

"I don't know," Jackson yelled back, "but this isn't working very well." As soon as he finished speaking a loud crack echoed through the cave and another collapse dropped Delta and DC down another level. Picking himself up Jackson looked around to see a large chamber in front of him and no Corpsers behind him. Fenix got up and went over to help pull Dom out of the dirt pile, Jackson walked over to help.

"See fun isn't it," Fenix said to Dom as Jackson helped him pull free of the collapsed section.

"Ok I get it, Dom said, Thanks for the help.

Spyro increased his flame a little and asked, "Where is K?"

Looking around Jackson didn't see K and that was odd since he was lit up like a Christmas tree a moment ago. "I don't see him maybe he is in the rubble," Jackson commented.

The pile of rubble melted away behind them and formed into K. "Was the rubble more like it," K said, "or most of it anyways."

"K did you collapse the tunnel on purpose," Jackson asked, "actually don't answer I am just glad that those Corpsers aren't looking to make a snack out of us."

"Your welcome," K said as he looked around, "this chamber must connect to one of the major passages that lead into the center of the cave system."

"Then we still can scout the caves and get out," said Fenix, "lets move. Jackson here is your lancer," Fenix added kicking the gun over to him.

Jackson picked it up and nodded to Fenix, "Which way do we go," he asked.

"That way said," K Spyro and Cynder pointing out across the chamber into the darkness beyond.

"That must be three hundred feet across," Haggard complained, "and it is all slippery and covered with columns and sharp rocks."

"Then we will be extra careful," Jackson said patting Haggard on the back, "lets go." It turned out that Haggard was right about the slippery ground and the sharp rocks and stalagmites, but wrong about the distance the chamber was closer to a thousand feet across instead of the three hundred Haggard thought it was. "How does this place not collapse in on itself," Jackson asked.

"I would guess that the columns are spaced to where they hold up the roof," Cynder said, "seems like it was built instead of naturally formed."

"It was built," K said, "just recently for Mephisto's use as a gate to and from this world."

"Wait are you saying that there is a way into the hot place down here," Coal exclaimed.

"Not surprising," Fenix said, "that would explain the locust."

"K if this was made by locust or demons or whatever, then their must be a way to unmake it," Jackson said.

"Exactly," K said with a hard glint in his eyes.

"Ok but how does one go about destroying a whole thousand mile cave system," Jackson continued.

"I know," Haggard said, "with a thousand miles of explosives."

"I mean without sinking a whole thousand miles of the surface," Jackson clarified.

"By taking out the portal that sustains this place," K said, "then all of these caves will be cleared of undead because the power that holds them together will be removed."

"What if Mephisto is actually at the portal?" Cynder asked, "even if we destroy the portal he can still keep the undead together, seeing as he is the necromancer."

"That is what worries me," K said.

"Why not just make sure that Mephisto is inside the portal before closing it," Jackson asked.

"And how do you suggest we go about making sure he is in the portal," John returned.

"Well for once I agree with Haggard," Jackson said, "Explosives."

"What do you mean," Spyro asked.

"We can blow this demon lord apart and throw each part into the portal before blowing it up."

"That might work," K said, "but we would need to send him back all at the same time otherwise he will just return to this world while we throw the next part in."

"Would a directed blast work to send him through all in one piece we might not even need to fight him," Cynder said.

"I see where you are going," Spyro said, "we get him in front of the portal and you blow him into it."

Jackson looked at K and shrugged, "it sounds reasonable," he said.

"K nodded," then said, "John time for you to be the distraction."

"Gladly," John said with a wave of his sword, "the devil won't know what hit him."

"From the sound of things it will be the Devil you are hitting," Jackson said, "make it count."

Character Spyro

Walking through tunnels always made Spyro uncomfortable, not being able to fly or know what was around the next bend kept him on edge, even with Delta, K, John, Jackson, Haggard and Cynder in the same tunnel. In fact that probably made him even more nervous because he wouldn't want whatever horrible thing that might happen to him to harm his friends and he wouldn't be able to forgive himself if he brought harm to Cynder his soul-mate.

K must have read his mind because he walked up beside Spyro and said, "don't worry so much Spyro as long as we are careful no harm will come to us that you or I can't heal."

"Its not us being careful that I'm worried about its well mostly Haggard," Spyro replied.

"I heard that," Haggard said a little too loudly for Spyro's liking.

"See," Spyro whispered to K.

"Haggard brings his own style to the group," K said, "and he can be careful if he needs to."

"I hope so," Spyro said still feeling uneasy about being stuck underground with an army of undead, locust and who knows what else.

"Corpsers!" Fenix yelled, they found us again.

Spyro ran to the front of the group to stand beside Cynder, John and K. K summoned his flaming sword and John charged up his energy sword. Cynder was readying her shadow spells and Spyro decided to go in with earth. The first Corpser to charge them was blasted back into a stalagmite by Spyro's Boulder Dash. Before it could recover from the impact Spyro lifted it up and impaled it onto the stalagmite. As he was impaling the first Corpser a second one rushed in and was met by John and K, a third one jumped onto Spyro's back only to be replace by Cynder as she displaced the Corpser with shadow that she hopped out of.

"I got your back darling," she said with a smile, "try not to rush into a fight without me."

Spyro licked her under the chin then promptly rolled out of the way of another Corpser's leap, Cynder just shadow melded and let the Corpser fall through her. Spyro turned back to the remaining four Corpsers. An arm of the one that Cynder let fall through her went flying past Spyro's head. Cynder walked up beside him and nodded toward K and John. Spyro looked over to see them just finishing off the Corpser that had run at them. Where are Haggard, Jackson and Delta thought Spyro. A Corpser walked up to him with Haggard and Paul riding on it. Spyro had to do a double take Haggard , Jackson, Fenix, Dom, Baird and Coal had mounted three of the four Corpsers and had killed the one that was left over. "How did you do that," Spyro and Cynder asked Haggard at the same time.

"Well I just figured that if the Brumacks were controllable then these thing should be too," Haggard said.

"And we were just crazy enough to believe him," Fenix said.

"Well that should make this trip a little easier," K said as he and John walked up to the eight companions. He just winked at Spyro as if to say I told you so.

_"Maybe we are not doomed after all,"_ Spyro thought to Cynder.

_"With K on our side we weren't doomed to begin with,"_ Cynder thought back, _"but until Haggard, Jackson, John and Fenix showed up we were way out matched."_

Spyro wrapped his tail around hers then looked over to K and Fenix. "Why the wait," he said with renewed confidence in his friends, "lets go get this mission over with before I get to distracted by the scenery."

K laughed, "Ok Fenix with your leave."

"Move it Delta and keep those beasties in line," Fenix said.

The companions headed up the tunnel that the Corpsers had opened in the side of the chamber.

Character John (Master Chief)

After almost an hour of traversing winding tunnels and doubling back four times the central chamber opened up before them. Three key things identified this as the central chamber; one the presence of a 20' tall portal in the center, two the sheer size of the chamber almost two miles across according to Cortana, and three a massive horde of undead locust and some demon generals. "There must be over one hundred thousand warriors in that army," Cortana said, "I wonder what they are cheering for?"

The answer came out of the portal in the form of a massive 18' tall bone and flesh giant its legs were bones covered by tendons and muscle while its torso was just bone jumbled together to form a chest and head, the arms if that is what you could call the whip-like appendages that came out of the body were made out of what appeared from this distance to be rocks. "Cortana scope in on those arms," John told her.

"Scoping now," Cortana replied as John's visor pulled up an image of the arm enlarged by ten times.

"Guys its arms are made up of vertebrae," John whispered to the others, "what is that thing?"

"That is Mephisto the lord of hatred, eldest of the three prime evils," K whispered back, "we should go."

"Yes I think this qualifies as a recon mission completion," Fenix muttered, "lets go."

John waited until the three Corpsers with Haggard, Jackson, Coal, Baird, Dom and Fenix were in the tunnel and Spyro and Cynder were entering it to ask K, "is that what I need to distract while you blow it into the portal?"

"Yes that is him," K replied, "but we can deal with that when the time comes."

On their way back to Jacinto John asked K, "What is that sword made of that you used back in the tunnel?"

"That is a weapon know as a Soul Blade," K began, "It is literally a part of the soul of the user that is forged into a weapon of his choice it doesn't always have to be a sword. In the battle when you first meet Delta for instance I was using it in an ax form."

"Seems very handy how did you learn to create it," John asked.

"Its not learned but an instinct some beings even now can summon a Soul Blade if they are in a deadly situation," K explained, "but for those lucky few they can train their Blade to do whatever they need or want it to do after years of practice. They can even summon it when not in a dangerous situation if they are skilled enough."

"Interesting." Cortana commented.

"Very," John agreed.

The companies continued their return in silence pondering what they had just seen.

Chapter 14 Decisions, Demons, Decisions

Character Cynder

Cynder and Spyro landed in the hanger of Jacinto and let K, John, Haggard, Paul, Fenix, Dom, Coal, and Baird slip off before heading for the command head quarters. Cynder was glad that the city was built to accommodate large war machines because it gave her ample room to walk through the streets. Spyro had a little bit of trouble in parts because he was a little larger. At the door to the HQ Cynder had to stop and wait for a balcony to open out from the side of the structure before jumping up to it, Spyro landing beside her. The balcony was actually an emergency helicopter pad for evacuating the leaders and intelligence stored inside the building. As such it gave her and Spyro the ability to see into the conference room without being cramped inside. Once she and Spyro got their heads into the room through the large double doors, Fenix, K and Hoffman walked into the room.

"I don't care what you think," K was saying to Hoffman, "But if we don't send Mephisto back through that portal then this entire planet will be a graveyard where the dead tend to the gates themselves."

"Yeah," Fenix added, "that thing has an army far larger than any force we could muster in our current state."

Hoffman looked at K and Fenix shaking his head, "No I will not use Jacinto as bait again we lost the first one I don't plan on losing it again."

"I am not suggesting you use Jacinto as bait but use some thing as bait for the army that is guarding the portal," K replied.

"It would have to be something that is to tempting to pass up," Fenix said, and I think I know what we could get."

"What might that be," Cynder asked.

The three looked up seeing Cynder and Spyro for the first time.

"You dragons are smaller with out the rest of you in here," Hoffman remarked.

"Well Fenix," Hoffman asked, "what are you suggesting?"

"I'm suggesting you," Fenix said, "if we get all of the leaders of the gears then Mephisto will have to take the opportunity to eliminate the head of his opposition all at once."

"There by sending his army out to attack where ever you all gather," K continued, "giving us the chance we need to send him back to hell."

"K since when did you swear?" Fenix asked.

"Don't get me started about how you use a word determines the meaning of the word," K advised, "we don't have time for it."

"Where should we gather," Hoffman stated.

"So you actually are agreeing to his plan," Cynder asked.

"If it saves New Jacinto, then yes," Hoffman said, "I understand that if we don't stop this demon then we'll lose everything. This way we at least lose everything or save it and if we save it Jacinto won't be part of the casualties."

"So," K said looking at Fenix, "where do they gather?"

"Cliffside," Fenix said, "and Delta will be going with them including me."

Character Kalathanon

K was waiting for the signal that Hoffman and the other leaders of the Gears were in position. K was with John at the entrance to the tunnel that had collapsed on them during their first venture into the cave system. Spyro, Cynder, Jackson, and Haggard were waiting inside the tunnel. K was rather proud of finding the spot that he and Delta fell down the first time and clearing it out so they could get back into the central chamber by following the rout they used before. A red light went on the communicator flashed three times. Good, K thought, Hoffman is ready and didn't encounter any trouble so far. He nodded to John and they walked inside the tunnel. Spyro looked over at them and K nodded, it was time to get into the central chamber.

"Wish we could have kept Joe," Haggard said.

"Who," Jackson asked.

"Oh, I named the Corpser Joe," Haggard replied.

K laughed to himself thinking, _"Fenix would have enjoyed that comment."_ The walk to the central chamber didn't take nearly as long this time, mostly because they knew where they were going and partly because they weren't being chased in the opposite direction by Corpsers. After about an hour they arrived at the overlook that they first saw the central chamber from. The army was still their but Mephisto was not.

"Where did the big guy go," John asked him.

"I would guess into a side chamber," K replied, "just because these are his minions doesn't mean that he likes to be around them." As K finished speaking the portal started glowing.

"What is happening," Cynder whispered to K.

"Something is coming through the portal," K said, "everyone silence."

As K watched the portal opened and out from it came at least a thousand more undead, it took 20 minutes for all of them to run through the portal. The undead comprised of skeletons, zombies, vampires, mummies and ghouls. _"Oh no,"_ K thought to himself, _"Mephisto is bringing in more powerful troops every time and lots of them. If he brings in a wraith then this will be almost impossible."_ As soon as the portal shut off Mephisto came into the room.

"My minions," Mephisto thundered in a voice that was like grating metal, "I watched the leaders of the humans gather at a town not far from here today I will crush the backbone of the human resistance. Go destroy the town of Cliffside leave no one alive leave no building standing raze it to the ground!"

At the conclusion of Mephisto's speech the army let out a roar that echoed back and forth across the two mile expanse of the chamber and began charging out of the chamber.

"Part one complete," K whispered to the others, "lets just hope that Fenix is up to this. Haggard get your charges ready to place, Jackson, John you two have spotter duty, Spyro, Cynder and I will find a place to ambush from. Now we just wait for the army and Mephisto to leave the room." It took about 45 min to an hour for the room to empty of monsters and another five to ten for Mephisto to leave. Jackson and John slid down the slope that went to the floor of the chamber. After looking around they waved the all clear and Haggard slid down to join them. K, Cynder and Spyro started searching for a spot to hide in while Mephisto is lured toward the portal. Jackson took up a position near the tunnel that the army left through while John watched the tunnel that Mephisto went through. Alright, K thought to himself its now or never.

Character Gen. Fenix

"Turn left!" Fenix yelled at Dom who was driving one of the escort trucks. Fenix ducked back into the truck bed to reload. "I didn't think we would have this much trouble just acting as a decoy for Hoffman," Fenix thought as he glanced over the edge of the truck. The army had found the escort before Hoffman and the other leaders were dropped in Cliffside so Fenix and Dom got to play decoy and keep the army off the convoy until the VIPs were locked down in Cliffside. A red light flashed on his communicator. "Dom were are clear lets go," Fenix yelled.

"Ok," Dom yelled back, "hold on this is going to get rocky."

Fenix risked a look through the windshields and saw that they were headed for a cliff. He lunged for a hand hold near the middle of the truck, too late the truck went over the cliff and fell about 15 to 20 feet before landing on the other side of the chasm. Fenix was knocked out of the truck and almost fell into the chasm, but saved himself from the fall by catching hold of a tree and slowing his fall. Dom stumbled out of the truck and walked over to Fenix.

"Truck is busted we are not going to get it moving again soon," Dom said.

Looking around Fenix noticed something familiar about their crash site. "Hey Dom," he asked, "does that ravine look familiar to you?"

Dom looked into the ravine for a moment and started to shake his head then stopped. "Fenix I think this is the ravine that becomes the northern side of the cliffs at Cliffside."

"Right," Fenix said, Dom you head back to Cliffside tell them what happened. "What you aren't coming?" Dom asked surprised.

"Not this time Dom," Fenix said, "The entrance to those caves is just a little farther west of here. I'm going to make sure that K gets his side of this scheme done."

"Then I am going with you," Dom started.

"No," Fenix snapped, "You have to get to Cliffside and help them there. Dom do this for me, after all we've been through you deserve it," Fenix continued handing Dom his dog tags and general badge.

Dom shook his head, "Marcus you can't," he started.

"I'm not saying that you get to keep them forever just till this is all over," Fenix said, "don't lose them, and don't tell anyone from DC that my first name is Marcus."

Dom nodded then handed Fenix his lancer and the extra ammo. "Take them," Dom said, "knowing K you will need them." Fenix took the gun and clips and handed his pistol to Dom. "I won't have room for two lancers and a pistol and you may need some extra bullets of your own," Fenix said, "now get moving Dom time is wasting." Without another word Fenix turned west and Dom started east. _"Never thought it would come to this, Fenix thought to himself, leaving Delta to save the world." _

Another two hours later Fenix found himself at the bottom of the hill where the entrance to the cave is. Looking out from the trees Fenix could make out two tall pale men guarding the entrance to the cave. Each of the men had a staff with a jewel on top, one was red the other was amber. Fenix watched the two for a good ten minutes and saw nether move once. _"Well might as well try to sneak past while they seem distracted,"_ Fenix thought. Then it dawned on him that the two men might not be men at all but undead. _"Ah what the heck like I haven't been able to kill those thing just as easily."_ He started to skirt the clearing in front of the cave mouth. When he got to the side that was behind the cave's outcropping he stepped out of the trees and crept up to where he could look around the side of the cave. The two undead, for they were not alive in the original sense of the word, were still looking straight ahead. One of the undead opened its mouth revealing four long fangs. Fenix ducked back around the side of the cave. _"Vampires,"_ he thought, _"how do I kill a vampire. Wait if skeletons die when their head is removed and the head is the focus point for the power holding them together then all I have to do is cut off the heads of these vampires."_

Fenix readied the chain saws on his lancers, then with a lancer in each hand slipped around the corner. He was almost within striking distance when the vampires turned and charged him. Fenix rolled to avoid the vampires and came up with his chain saws revved up. "Ok who wants to go first," he challenged the vampires. The undead started sliding to each side of Fenix. _"I can't let one get behind me,"_ he thought. With a yell Fenix charged the vampire on his right. It struck out with a clawed hand and tried to bite Fenix's face, just what Fenix wanted. As the vampire came at his face Fenix brought his chain saws together on the creature's neck, decapitating it. The headless body fell to the ground, still gripping the staff. Fenix rolled to avoid the second vampire as it tried to get on top of him. As he came up out of the roll he saw, to his horror, both vampires standing in front or him. Then he noticed the staves, _"the staves must be the focus for the power,"_ he thought. Fire started to wrap around the vampires. Fenix, seeing that he was running out of time charged the vampires firing both lancers and revving up the chain saws at the same time. The vampires reeled when they were hit by the bullets giving Fenix the chance to drive the lancers into their chests and grab the staves. He rolled backward from the vampires and came up to find the two undead pulling the lancers out of each outer and revving them up. Fenix reacted with instinct pointing the staves at the vampires, the staves flared up and the vampires reeled and screeched as they dissolved into bones. Fenix looked at the staves the jewels had become gray instead of the red and amber they were. So that is how they are controlled, Fenix thought, he retrieved his lancers and reloaded them with full clips. He picked up one of the staves and pointed it at one of the dead vampires, nothing happened. "Well worth a shot," he said to the air, he broke the staves just to make sure that the vampires wouldn't come back. Fenix walked into the cave lancers ready for anything.

Chapter 15 Mephisto

Character John (Master Chief)

The first sign that Mephisto was returning was the vibrating of the ground under John's feet. "You sure you can do this?" Cortana asked.

"We'll be fine," John stated. Mephisto's shadow loomed around the corner, John charged up his energy sword. As soon as Mephisto's whip arms came around the curve in the tunnel John shouted a warning and charged. Mephisto struck quick and hard, but not quick enough. John rolled under the first whiplash arm and came up slicing the second one off about half way up. Mephisto looked at the severed arm and sent a tendril of energy out to it bringing it back onto the remaining part of his arm.

"Now what?" Cortana asked.

"We go for the head," John answered.

"Not again," Cortana protested, "it might have worked last time but I don't think it will against that."

John dodged two more strikes form the arms getting closer to Mephisto with each dodge. Jumping over a third strike John stabbed his sword into the top of Mephisto's hip. Mephisto lurched backwards bringing his arms up to swipe John off of his hip. John pulled himself up onto the bone part of Mephisto's body. The whip arms hit the spot John had been a moment ago sending flesh flying. Mephisto howled from the blow, the noise left John's ears stinging. John used his sword to slice away the whips that Mephisto lashed at him, but wasn't prepared for the lighting bolt that sent him flying away from Mephisto and into a column.

"Chief are you alright?" Cortana asked worried.

Picking himself up and grabbing his energy sword John answered, "I'm fine shields took the damage." John ran around the column to avoid another lighting bolt.

"Do you think you can defeat me," Mephisto roared in a voice that was like grating metal. "I can not be killed, I am hatred you have some of me in you, everyone does." John ducked as one of the whips took a chunk of rock out of the column he was hiding behind. The second whip got him right in the chest. John flew out into the portal chamber and slammed into the side of the portal. Haggard was beside him in an instant helping him up.

"Keep him busy for a few more seconds I only need to set the fuse," Haggard said as he helped John up.

John nodded and brought up his sword. Mephisto came into the room and sent a sphere of ice at John and Haggard. John pushed Haggard out of the way and struck the orb of ice with his sword melting it down the slice.

"Your weapon, however strong it is, can not kill me," Mephisto said. Then he sent a wave of fire at John while using his arms to knock Haggard farther away from the portal and the explosives that were not primed.

Character Haggard

Haggard was planting the C4 charges around the portal when he heard John yell, "Mephisto!" From the tunnel he was in. Jackson was nowhere to be seen he had gone into the tunnel that the horde left through to ensure that he could warn everyone before the monsters were on top of them. Haggard heard the sparking of John's energy sword and the bone chilling howl coming from Mephisto. _"Wow,"_ thought Haggard, _"John must really be doing a number on big, bad demon man. Good thing to I almost have these babies set to boom."_ Just then John was flung into the side of the portal. Haggard ran up to him helping him up and telling him, "keep him busy for a few more seconds I only need to set the fuse." John nodded to him, then Mephisto walked into the room. From this distance Mephisto's appearance was overwhelming to Haggard. Haggard stood there dumb struck at the sheer size of Mephisto, then John was shoving him out of the way of a ball of ice that split into two pieces and flew around John. Then a wall of fire raced toward John and Haggard was dodging Mephisto's whip-like arms. Haggard went back until their was no more back to go. Pinned against a cave wall Haggard waited for the sting of those whips but they never came. He opened his eyes to see John on Mephisto's back carving off chunks of the bone that comprised the upper half of the demon's body. Haggard used the distraction to race over to the portal and connect the fuse.

Mephisto roared his hate into the room as he through John at Haggard. Haggard managed to dodge the Chief but in the process of jumping over him one of Mephisto's arms slammed into his legs sending Haggard twirling across the floor to land next to John on the ground.

_"This is it,"_ Haggard thought, as Mephisto loomed over them with whip arms raised for the killing blow.

"Raaaahhhh," Haggard looked up to see Fenix run out of a tunnel above him and John.

Character Gen. Fenix

Running out of the tunnel Fenix yelled at Mephisto and opened up with both lancers. Mephisto, who was about to bring his whips down on John and Haggard reeled at the impact of 60 lancer bullets going into his chest and neck. Fenix reached the edge of the overlook that his tunnel came out on and jumped onto Mephisto as the last ten bullets emptied from his clips. Revving up his chain saws Fenix plunged them into Mephisto's head sending bone fragments out in a spray much like blood. Mephisto growled as he tried to swat and buck Fenix off his shoulders. Fenix pulled one chain saw out of Mephisto's head to block the arm trying to swipe him off. The lancer caught one of the vertebra that composed the limb and ground it to dust. The rest of the limb fell away at the broken joint. Looking past Mephisto's head for a second Fenix saw Haggard give the thumbs up to K who was presumably hiding with Spyro and Cynder. That glance allowed Mephisto to slap Fenix off of his shoulders with the remaining arm. Fenix landed and was shaking off the stunning force of the fall when Mephisto started channeling a lighting stream his way. Fenix was about to roll out of the way when John caught the lighting on his energy sword. Fenix watched as the sword absorbed the lighting getting bigger as it did so. Whoosh, Haggard hit Mephisto in the side with a pyroblast, knocking Mephisto off balance. Then John struck the demon with his supercharged sword, the power of the stab sent Mephisto reeling right into K, Spyro, and Cynder's power charge. Fenix thought the charge looked like a maelstrom of shadow, fire and wind, when the three dragons hit Mephisto he went flying backwards through the portal.

"Now Haggard," K yelled, "blow up the portal!"

A second later the portal exploded, Fenix dropped to the ground to avoid the worst of the explosion but was still blown away from the portal almost four feet.

"Haggard how many explosives did you wire up to that thing," Fenix yelled as he got up.

"About 20lbs.," Haggard replied, "give or take a couple. Glade you showed up when you did, I was about to be squashed by those whip-arms."

"Me too," John said, "how did you get here anyway?"

"Long story," Fenix replied, "I'll tell you on the way back to Jacinto."

K, Spyro, and Cynder walked up to the three.

"Where is Jackson?" K asked.

"I'm over here," Jackson said, "I heard the explosion and figured you didn't need this tunnel guarded any more." Jackson was covered in dust, scratches and blood.

"What happened in that tunnel," Haggard asked.

Jackson tossed a jewel to K. "What does that do," He asked as he tossed it.

"You fought vampires," K said with a look of respect on his face, "how many?"

"At least 8 from the staff heads that are lying on the ground," Jackson said, "maybe more if some of them fled."

"Their were two at the mouth of the cave," Fenix said, "they were unfazed by all of my weapons. I had to point their staves at them to destroy them."

"I just shot the jewels off the staves," Jackson said.

"Wait, Fenix describe exactly what you did to destroy the vampires," K ordered.

"I stabbed them with my lancers took the staves and pointed them at the vampires. Then the vampires disintegrated into bones."

"You didn't destroy them," K said, "you unsummoned them. How I don't know it may be that you have some inherent necromancer or paladin abilities."

"Or maybe the staves just unsummon the vampires when pointed at them," Fenix countered.

"Perhaps," K said, "Jackson fill us in on the battle with the vampires."

"How about you heal these cuts and such first," Jackson said.

"Ok," K said breathing his green regenerative energy onto Jackson, "now how did the fight go."

"Well," Jackson began as the group started for Jacinto, "This figure rushed me in the tunnel shortly after Mephisto let out that first roar."

Character Sgt.. Paul Jackson

Paul was sitting just on the inside of the tunnel that the horde left through when he heard a ear rending howl. He jumped to his feet lancer ready for whatever made that noise, should it come through the chamber and into the tunnel. After a few moments of tense aiming down the lancer's sight at the entrance to the chamber Jackson decided that the others probably had Mephisto engaged, as he turned around he was knocked to the ground by a quick powerful man. The man jumped on top of him and opened its mouth revealing four long sharp fangs. Jackson's first though was shoot the monster. Bam, bam, bam, bam he fire four shots into the thing to no effect. The vampire, Jackson realized, raised its staff and brought it down onto Jackson. Jackson had enough of a warning to bring his lancer up to block the staff and in the process he turned on the chain saw. The staff met the saw and was splintered into pieces. The vampire reeled and grabbed the piece with a jewel on it. _"Ok,"_ Jackson thought, using the distraction to kick the vampire off of him, _"why would it grab the jewel."_ The vampire came at him again, but Jackson was ready bringing his chain saw up cutting off the arm holding the jewel. The jewel and the arm fell to the ground where Jackson stomped the jewel with his boot. The jewel shattered and so did the vampire. Its flesh fell away in a cloud of dust and its bones splintered as it fell to the ground.

_"Wow,"_ Jackson thought as he was about to go tell the others, _"vampires that are linked to jewels. At least they are easier to kill than having to stab them through the heart or spray holy water on them or whatever is supposed to kill them."_ Jackson was about to turn around when he caught two more outlines creeping out of the darkness and into the light coming from the central chamber. They were vampires, Jackson fired at the jewel on one of the staves shattering it into dust. The linked vampire also shattered into dust. The other rushed in and slashed him across the chest with its clawed hand. Jackson clutched at the wound with his left hand, making sure it was not deep, and hit the vampire across the face that was coming in to bite him with the side of his lancer. The vampire missed its bite lept back with a broken jaw. "Try biting me now," Jackson taunted the vampire, the vampire reached up and snapped its jaw back in place. "Oh," Jackson said, then he shot the jewel on the staff destroying the vampire. "Now try it," he amended.

Jackson reached down to get another clip of ammo from his rucksack when another vampire rushed in and punched the lancer out of his hand. Jackson spun to face the vampire drawing his katana as he turned. _"Ok,"_ he thought to himself, _"go for the jewel or the staff to keep this thing off of me."_ The vampire circled him drawing his gaze away from the tunnel and toward the chamber opening. _"Why is it not charging,"_ Jackson thought. Then he realized that his back was facing the tunnel and whatever might still be back there. He whirled to intercept a charging vampire, catching it across the chest with his sword stopping it from reaching him. He ducked as he continued his spin and threw the vampire that was circling him over his back as it charged. He took some cuts from the vampire's claws as it went over his back, but Jackson considered it worth the pain if both of his enemies were in front of him. When he finished his spin he was facing not two but five vampires. He didn't have time to think just react as all five came at him. The first one he sliced the top of its staff off and it collapsed in on itself. The second one he ducked under its strike with its staff and grabbed hold of the staff as it went over his head. The vampire clawed his arm with its free hand but got its head sliced off as Jackson's sword came up. With out its head the vampire's grip loosened enough for Jackson to pull the staff away from the monster. Its headless body jerked and twitched as it fell to the ground. Jackson rolled to dodge another vampire as it tried to bite him. Bringing up his newly acquired staff Jackson slammed the two jewels together and they created a small explosion. Blowing the dieing vampire into the wall of the tunnel and sending Jackson away from the two remaining vampires. He heard yelling and gun fire coming from the chamber as he got to his feet. The vampires circled him, trying to get a position from where they could attack from both sides. Jackson backed up to the wall of the tunnel. As the vampires rushed him he charged them bringing his sword across both staves as he passed. He took ten more slashes from the vampires' claws, but when he turned around to see two crumpled vampires on the ground he was glad he took the risk.

A boom echoed through the cave, Jackson picked up his lancer and walked back toward the central chamber. "And that's when I came up to you guys again," Jackson concluded.

"Wow," Fenix stated rather impressed, "Two were hard enough to kill with two lancers, and you took out eight with one lancer and a sword."

"From the sound of it you guys had your own problems dealing with Mephisto," Jackson said.

"Paul I'm just glad you are not dead," Haggard said, "or me for that matter. Who would I have to tell my stories for all that I blew up to."

"O God please spare me from another one of those," Jackson said.

"It might interest you to know that I did find some gold," Haggard added.

Jackson looked up, "Where," he asked.

"Over by the portal, before it went kaboom," Haggard replied.

"Normally I would say that it belongs to the army," Jackson started, "but seeing as we are the army what the heck."

Three hours later they arrived in New Jacinto.

Chapter 16 A Short Rest and Planning Break

Character Spyro

They arrived back in Jacinto, their was no cheering crowd or celebration, but Hoffman and Delta were their to greet them.

"Fenix," Hoffman began, "you have my thanks for stopping this war before it really began."

"This war isn't even close to over," K said, "in fact it has just begun."

"What do you mean?" Hoffman asked.

"I mean that until the holes in time and space are closed this war can erupt anywhere at any time," K clarified.

Spyro lost interest in the conversation and looked over to Cynder, she smiled at him. _"I never knew you could be that powerful with wind,"_ Spyro thought to her.

_"K seems to enhance our powers when we are near him,"_ she thought back, _"your fire was hotter than I remember it being."_

_"He does seem to have that effect on us doesn't he,"_ Spyro thought to her, _"now I guess we get to go back home for a day or so before plunging into the next battle."_

_"True,"_ Cynder replied with her mind, _"I still cant believe that Ingitus is back."_

_"That was unexpected,"_ Spyro agreed, _"and he seems to know K better than we do."_

_"I wonder what their history is,"_ Cynder thought.

_"I think I will ask about that when we get back,"_ Spyro returned.

_"I want to be there when you do,"_ Cynder sent back.

"_Don't want to miss out on the story?"_ Spyro teased.

_"Of course not,"_ She shot back then she said, "Time to leave look." Spyro followed her head and looked over to Delta. Fenix was with them they appeared to be saying their farewells. The one named Dom went up to Fenix and they put a hand on each others shoulders. "I suspect that there is a story between them as well," Cynder whispered in the solemnity of the moment.

"More than one I would guess," Spyro mumbled back.

Fenix looked up at them and started walking toward K who was busy creating a portal back home. John walked up to the pair and nodded.

"I understand that were are heading back to your world and then to mine," John stated.

"Isn't yours also about 500 years in the future," Spyro asked.

"Yes but K seems to trust that blue dragon to get us their no problem," John said.

"You mean Ingitus?" Cynder asked, "Is he going with us to your world?"

"According to K that is the only way to get their and back in the correct time frame," John summarized.

"Speaking of K looks like he is ready for us," Spyro observed as the portal opened.

"Home here we come," Cynder said.

"And then away we go again," Spyro added.

As they walked toward the portal Haggard and Fenix jumped through, Jackson was turning in his lancer and heading for the portal, John ran to catch up with him and the two raced for the portal going through at the same time.

_"I wonder what that was about,"_ Spyro thought.

Cynder just sent a blank picture over in response.

K nodded to them as they approached the portal.

Cynder wrapped her tail around his and he put a wing over her as they walked through the portal.

Character Cynder

Cynder and Spyro came out of the portal right next to John and in front of Ingitus. K appeared out of the portal in his "normal" dragon form.

"Ah Ingitus you are good we arrive right after we left," K said.

"See," Ingitus said to the astonished group of dragons that Cynder had left almost a week ago.

The dragons Terrador, Volteer, Cyril, Flame, Ember, Storm, Blitz, Krista, Rayon, Fiona, and Geyser stood their staring at Ingitus.

Terrador shook his head before saying, "Ingitus old friend you never cease to amaze me."

"I try my best," Ingitus said.

Cyril laughed, "that sounds like something I would say," he said.

Cynder looked at K before asking, "are we going to stay here for a day or so before going through another portal?"

K gave her that grandfatherly smile that was unique to him and nodded his approval. Haggard immediately opened his rucksack and dropped it staring at it.

"What is their a little undead in it," Spyro asked trying to suppress a grin.

"No," Haggard wailed, "its all gone."

"What is all gone?" Jackson asked.

"The gold," Haggard yelled, "its all gone the sack is just full of black dust."

K who was walking over to Ingitus stopped and seemingly appeared next to Haggard plunging his head into the bag.

K took his head out saying, "that is what is left of the gold," it must have reacted with the energy of the portal and its atomic structure decomposed.

Cynder along with everyone else look at K. "And for those of us who don't understand the long fancy words," Haggard said, "what does that mean."

"It means that the portals might be closed by bringing a certain substance through them," K said, "Ingitus do you still have access to the chronicle library?"

"Yes I can look up any of the books through the crystal," Ingitus replied, "what do you have in mind?"

"We may be staying here more than one day," K said, I need to research this more. K and Ingitus walked off to research the effect that the portal had on the gold.

"Well their goes our chance to find out the history between those two," Spyro commented.

Cyril walked up to them, "I agree with you one this one Spyro," he said, "I would like to know how those two know each other and why K is so excited about the portal's effect on gold."

Blitz, Krista, Rayon, and Fiona, walked up to Cynder and Spyro.

"So what happened," Blitz asked.

"We'll tell you when we get home," Cynder said. The six started walking out of the High Chamber when Fiona asked, "Can John stay with us he is nice."

John walked up to her and patted her on the side, "I wont give you a choice," he said, "seeing as I have no where else to go."

Cynder looked at Spyro, he was smiling. She used her tail to pick John up and place him on Spyro's back.

"You are much heavier than you look," Cynder said after putting him on Spyro.

"Your not the one carrying him," Spyro joked. John just looked at Cynder it was hard to tell but she got the impression of respect for her being able to lift him as easily as she did.

Character Ingitus

"I know what you are going to ask old friend," Ingitus said to K as they walked into Ingitus' old room. "If you think that the others can hold out long enough without me then I will trust your judgment in this matter."

"I know that they can hold out long enough for us to be gone at least a month," K said. "What I am worried about is which evil we will be facing in John's time."

"I know why you don't want to face them," Ingitus said, "but you have to not only for the survival of this universe but all of time that ever was or ever could be, you have to for your own sake."

"You think I don't understand the gravity of the matter," K said, "Oh what do I know I have only been around for a fraction of the time that the Chroniclers have been keeping records. You know full well what I must be and do to end this."

"Its not what you must become but who you are," Ingitus replied, "this has always been your nature and I trust that when you need it most you will find the strength to do what you must and come out the victor."

"Thank you for the faith," K said, "I hope it is not misplaced."

"It isn't," Ingitus affirmed, "now about this gold and closing the portals."

"Right one crisis at a time," K agreed, "lets head over to my research station at Spyro's place."

_"It will be good to talk with him and Cynder after all this time,"_ Ingitus thought, _"I'm happy that they found each other when they did or else we might not have ever made it this far."_

Character Krista

Krista was sitting with John and Fiona on the terrace of the palace when she saw K and Ingitus walk up and enter the side that K lived in. Looking over to Fiona and John she saw that they were engaged in conversation and didn't notice either of the dragons enter. I'm going in sis, she said to Fiona, John good night. John nodded to her and Fiona stretched her wings. Walking inside Krista headed for K's room.

"I know it is going to be difficult but will it work?" a voice said from inside K's lab.

"It should according to these test but I wont know for sure until I test it inside a portal," Replied another voice.

Krista assumed that the first voice was Ingitus and the second one was K. She walked into the room. "Hi K, Ingitus, what was the thing with gold about back in the Chamber earlier?" she asked.

"Krista always the inquisitive one," K said.

"That must be where she gets her intellect from," Ingitus commented, "I see no hurt in telling her."

"Very well," K accented, "come over here and take a look at this."

Krista walked up to a device that K calls a microscope. It allows for the viewing of objects that are much smaller than the eye can see he told her one time. This was her second time ever seeing it and her first time using it. "How does it work," she asked.

"I already have it set up to view what is interesting from this sample, but maybe sometime when the universe isn't on the brink of war I can show you how it really works for now just look through the eye piece on the top."

Krista looked in and saw what looked to be small circles forming a pattern of rings that started with the smallest on the inside and the largest on the outside. "What does it mean," she asked.

"It means that gold reacts to the energy that the holes use and makes them smaller as the gold decomposes," K explained.

"So you can close the holes with gold," Krista reasoned.

"Hopefully," Ingitus said, "it would make some things easier."

"Kris!" Fiona was calling her, "You need to get out here someone wants to see you."

"Sounds like science will have to wait till later," K said, "go have fun."

Krista thanked K and Ingitus for the time and headed out to the terrace that Fiona was waiting for her on. Geyser was there but Fiona and John were nowhere to be seen. "Geyser what do you need?" she asked surprised and excited at his visit.

"Well," he began, "Earlier I was going to ask you something but then things happened so I thought I would ask you now."

"Isn't it a little late to be asking me a question," she responded.

"Actually the Molten Falls are even more impressive after dark so this works out rather well," Geyser commented.

"Are you asking me to fly with you to the falls," Krista asked hopefully.

"Yes, do you object," he asked cautiously.

"Geyser what took you so long to ask," Krista said as she hugged him with her wings, "lets go." The two took off into the night.

Chapter 17 History Repeats Itself

Character Geyser

Geyser was thrilled, Krista had not only agreed to go with him to the falls but also confirmed that she cared for him just as much as he did for her.

"Its beautiful," she said as they arrived at the Falls. The molten rock gave off a soft orange glow and despite the night chill it was warm around the flowing lava. The Falls themselves were floating volcanoes that constantly poured fourth magma to the surface. How the floating mountains continued to pour forth lava and not get any smaller was a mystery even to K. _Maybe Malafor put a spell on the volcanoes so that they would constantly erupt, that seems the most likely answer._ Geyser recalled K saying to the Guardians one meeting shortly after his arrival.

One of the volcanoes erupted in a thunderous explosion sending lava and boulders into the air. "That is spectacular," Kris exclaimed, "why haven't I been here before now."

_"Probably because the boulders can crush even dragon bone if they are large enough and your parents wouldn't want to risk you at a younger age,"_ Geyser thought to himself. "Maybe you were just waiting for the right dragon to ask you," he said instead.

"In that case why did you wait so long to ask me," she teased licking him on his neck.

"Because," he started then he noticed a spot of black getting bigger and blacker right where Kris was sitting. "Move," he yelled at her as he pushed her out of the way of the falling boulder. Kris rolled over to dodge the boulder, but by pushing her out of the way Geyser got in the way of the falling rock. It hit his right foreleg with a crack, and pain shot up his arm. He collapsed from the shock of the impact and when he tried to get up the limb that got hit flared with an almost unbearable pain. "Ahh," he gasped as he almost fell to the ground again. Krista was beside him now helping him to stand.

"Geyser what is wrong did you break something," she asked with worried filling her normally cheerful voice.

"My right foreleg," he hissed through the pain, "tell me what it looks like and lets see if we can brace it."

Krista looked under him at his leg, he was holding it up to his chest and it wouldn't go down. She brought her head back up her eyes wider than they were before. "I can see bone sticking out of it," She said her voice sounded weaker than before but Geyser couldn't concentrate.

"Is it bleeding," he asked.

"Yes but not much," Kris responded after another look, "well not much considering."

"We have to get back to the temple," he said, "or at least you have to I need some one with healing skills to treat this."

"Your wings still work," Kris said, "I will fly you back if you use them to help me lift you."

"What," he asked not getting the picture.

"Get on my back and I will fly us to the temple," you can hold on with your back feet and tail, "but I will need you to help me fly with your wings," she explained, "once we get aloft you can probably hold them open for most of the flight and just help me gain altitude when I need it."

Geyser complied with more pain shooting up his arm as he got onto her back. "Ok," he said through clenched teeth, "I'm on."

"I'll need you to help me take off," Kris responded.

Geyser opened his wings carefully, the movement didn't send more pain up his arm. He flapped them experimentally, that did hurt, a lot. "Kris I wont be good for more than a few wing strokes at a time," he said breathing heavily. Krista nodded and walked to the edge of the floating island.

"Then it will have to do," she said, "just help whenever you feel like you can." She jumped off the edge and both started flapping their wings.

Geyser surprised himself, he was able to keep flapping his wings for almost half the trip back, though not continuously. _"Its amazing what amount of pain one can stand,"_ he though in a moment of clarity, when one they love is in danger. The last thing he saw before blacking out was the temple gardens coming into view.

Character John (Master Chief)

"John incoming," Cortana said. Looking up John saw what appeared to be a four winged dragon coming in for a landing in the gardens. It dawned on him that there are no four winged dragons so he decided to go take a look in case their was trouble. "Why must you be so curious," Cortana asked, "isn't that what keeps getting us into trouble."

"If something is wrong then someone needs to check on it," he replied as he walked into the gardens. After about six steps John realized that something was wrong, Krista was under Geyser and trying to get him off of her. He wasn't moving and she was almost crying. John ran over to her. "What happened, he asked as he got to her. Both dragons were covered in blood.

"Geyser broke his arm while we were at the Falls and now he wont wake up," she was panicking.

"Here let me help you get him down," John said. He walked over to Geyser's right side and saw the broken arm. He put one hand under the break to support the arm as best as he could, and put his other hand under Geyser's midsection. "Ok I have him on this side you can slide out from under him now," John said to Krista. Krista did as John said and Geyser's left side settled on the ground with John holding up his other side. John slowly set Geyser's back right side down and then very gently laid down the broken arm so that the ground would support it. John noticed the bleeding was not stopping. "How long has he been hurt," John asked Krista.

"About twenty minutes or so," Krista said now less panicky than just a moment ago.

"Twenty minutes," Cortana exclaimed, "if we don't get someone over here fast he could die from blood loss its amazing that he was able to stay conscious for as long as he did."

"Krista where could I find Spyro or K," John asked.

"Dad is probably asleep with mother," Krista said, "but K is still in his room with Ingitus."

"Stay with Geyser," John said as he took off for the palace.

John sprinted through the door of the palace and headed for K's room or he hoped that the only room with a light on in it was K's room. He bust into the room surprising K and Ingitus at his unexpected appearance.

"K hurry Geyser is in trouble and you are the only one who can heal him," John ordered as he ran back the way he came. Looking back John saw K and Ingitus running after him. A few moments later they were in the garden and K was looking over Geyser. John noticed that the bleeding had stopped.

"He probably ran out," Cortana said she sounded a little sad.

K breathed his green energy onto the broken arm and then into Geyser's mouth. Geyser gasped as he opened his eyes.

"Geyser," Krista yelled as she hugged him, "I thought you were dead."

"He almost was," K said, "if I was any later in healing him… well it wouldn't have been good."

"I guess I owe all three of you," Geyser started.

"No," K said, "You did this for Krista you owe me nothing."

"And I carried you only because you were able to stay awake as long as you did," Krista said, "though next time try to pick a less dangerous spot for a flight."

"John," Geyser asked.

"I'm good," John replied, "saving a life needs no repayment."

"That is generous of you," Cortana said, "that Haggard would probably ask for gold."

Geyser nodded as he returned Krista's hug and he put his head beside hers.

John walked off into the palace to get some sleep.

Character Kalathanon

"Did you check the atomic structure," Ingitus asked K.

"Doing that now," K responded as he was bent over his microscope. Ingitus was flipping through books searching for the quantum reference chart and K was conducting an experiment on a sample of gold. K looked up hearing heavy foot falls outside in the hall. He was about to ask Ingitus who would be making such a noise at this hour when John slammed the door open. "K hurry Geyser is in trouble and you are the only one who can heal him," John said as he dashed back out the door. K and Ingitus were running after the Chief in a second knocking over a stack of books in the process.

"Where are we headed," Ingitus yelled at John, "but the Spartan had already gone around the next corner and headed for the gardens."

"Oh," K said, "of course Geyser would land in the gardens they are softer." Rounding a corner K saw Krista standing over a collapsed Geyser. K ran up to Geyser and immediately saw the broken bone. As he was healing the foreleg K took a feel of Geyser's pulse with his tail tip. K relaxed a little to feel the weak but present pulse of the blood flowing through Geyser's veins under his jaw. Now that the arm was headed K walked in front of Geyser and breathed his healing breath into Geyser's nostrils. Geyser woke up with a gasp.

"Geyser," Krista yelled as she hugged him, "I thought you were dead."

"He almost was," K said, "if I was any later in healing him… well it wouldn't have been good."

"I guess I owe all three of you," Geyser started.

"No," K responded, "You did this for Krista you owe me nothing."

"And I carried you only because you were able to stay awake as long as you did," Krista said, "though next time try to pick a less dangerous spot for a flight."

"John," Geyser asked.

"I'm good," John said, "saving a life needs no repayment."

"Did you just bring him back to life?" asked Ingitus after John left and Geyser and Krista had fallen asleep in each others wings.

"No," K answered looking over to Geyser, "But I might have needed to if I was any later in healing his blood loss."

"I may be a Chronicler but I don't remember reading about you being able to resurrect the dead."

K stayed silent but thought to himself, _"that is because much of what I have done is not recorded anywhere."_

"Come to think of it," Ingitus continued, "I don't recall reading about half of your history among the titles of the Library."

"It may be under some other title to avoid repetitious accounts of the same events," K suggested to keep Ingitus from looking him up in the Library right then.

Ingitus looked thoughtful for a moment then shrugged, "I guess I'll run across the missing parts sometime," he said.

K thought to himself, _"You may find out about some parts that you would rather have left alone, and soon." _

Character Blitz

Blitz awoke early to go see the sunrise as was his custom. It was just starting to turn into winter so the morning air was crisp and cool. He walked outside and took a deep breath of the clean air then slowly let it out. _"I think I will watch from the gardens today haven't done that since last month,"_ he thought. Launching himself into the air he angled for the gardens. As he approached he saw Krista and Geyser lying together in the clearing of one entrance to the gardens. _"What is going on there,"_ he thought and he cut his flight to the edge of the garden short to drop down and see about his sister. He landed and slipped on some congealed blood. His morning was turned from a good day to a day that might end badly for anyone who had hurt his sister. _"If Geyser has done anything to her,"_ he thought as he walked up to the sleeping dragons, _"then I'll… well I will get creative."_ He was about to wake Geyser and Krista up with a roar when Krista lifted her head and looked at him.

"Blitz don't," she said, "Geyser almost died last night and its partly my fault."

"What," Blitz asked his day was thrown for another spin at Kris' revelation, "explain."

Krista related how Geyser shoved her out of the way of a falling boulder to keep her from getting crushed and got his arm broken and almost bleed to death. "K was able to heal him but just," she finished, "We fell asleep here because we were to tired to move anywhere."

Blitz looked at his old "rival" in a new light. Walking over to Geyser he said, "Wake up waterspout," a name he had called Geyser from the days when they would play together as hatchlings.

Geyser opened his eyes and said, "what now rock head," the name that Blitz earned for calling Geyser waterspout.

"Yeah you seem fine today," Blitz said, "Sis let him up." Krista shot Blitz a look that said go easy on him. Blitz noticed something else in that look something that hadn't been their before but couldn't quite place it. Geyser got up and winced, "K does good work but you would think that the pain would go away with the wound," Geyser said. Blitz watched as Krista licked the dried blood off of Geyser's arm.

_"So that is it,"_ Blitz thought, _"she loves him."_ "The only way that the pain will go away is if you use that arm for a bit," Blitz said, "Kris can I take your boy out for some exercise, it will help him."

Krista turned a light pink though it was hard to tell due to the blood on her. "Just don't get him hurt," she said, "I think I will go wash this blood off of me." She jumped onto the air and with a wave of her claws headed for the palace.

"Blitz I really don't feel like," Geyser began.

"Geyser," Blitz cut him off, "Thank you, you almost died to save my sister, and she exhausted herself to get you here, I think that means you two deserve each other."

Geyser had no response, which was a win in of itself for Blitz.

After a moment Geyser said, "So you aren't going to have me run with you to the High Chamber today?"

Blitz laughed, "You are still running to the Chamber, Krista will be expecting us there."

Geyser looked at him for a moment then leaped over the garden wall and shouted back at Blitz, "See if you can beat me this time." Blitz tried but for the first time in almost four years, Geyser arrived first.

Chapter 18 Passengers Fasten Your Seat belts

Character Fiona

Fiona saw Geyser arrive at the temple just a minute before her brother. _"Wow Geyser beat Blitz,"_ she thought to herself, _"wonder how that happened."_ She glided down to the two dragons. "Your losing your touch, she teased Blitz."

"Its not my fault," Blitz said, "I thought that after oh never mind."

"He thought that I would be slower this time," Geyser said then looking over to Blitz, "Wrong."

"First time in four years and I wont hear the end of it for another four years," Blitz laughed.

"Come on you two, K is getting everyone ready to leave again and I want to be there to see them off even if they reaper a second after they leave," Fiona said.

"You just want to see K," Blitz replied.

"Well that to, Fiona agreed, "he hasn't been his usual self since he got back."

"Did I hear K and usual in the same sentence," Blitz asked fake astonishment on his face.

"Cut it out," Geyser said, "I am glad K isn't usual."

"When did you start liking K," Fiona asked as the three walked toward the Chamber.

"I'll tell you later," Geyser said.

"You two are hiding something," Fiona persisted, "where is Kris?"

"I'm here," Krista said as she flew over the three, "I'll meet you in the Chamber." She headed for the landing. Geyser flew off after her.

"Might as well fly instead of walk," Fiona said as she took to the air, Blitz followed smiling. "What is with the grin," she asked him.

"Oh, nothing," Blitz said as they reached the landing.

_"We'll see about that,"_ Fiona thought, _"I wonder what they are hiding from me."_ As she and Blitz rounded the corner Fiona finally figured out the "secret", Geyser and Krista were walking down the hall with wings stretched over one another. Fiona looked at Blitz who almost looked like K does sometime when he is really pleased with something, but not quite. "So that is the big secret that you have been keeping from me," she accused, "I knew that those two would fall for each other sooner or later."

Blitz nudged her to keep going as he replied, "Well you know now so what difference is it that I had some fun before hand."

"Jerk," she teased.

"Brat," he returned. The two met up with Geyser and Krista in the Chamber, K, Spyro, Cynder, Ingitus, John, Fenix, Haggard, and Paul were already inside.

Character Sparks

_"Spyro I wont let you go through that portal again without me,"_ Sparks stated.

_"Well I can't stop you and I know you won't listen even if I tell you not to so why not,"_ Spyro thought to Sparks, _"Its not like you can die anyway."_

_"Yeah, thanks for caring,"_ Sparks replied. Sparks felt Krista, Geyser, Blitz, and Fiona enter the room.

"Where is Ray," Kris asked, "he said he would be here."

"I am," Rayon announced as he flew in through the space between the ceiling and the walls of the high chamber.

_"How did he do that,"_ Sparks asked Spyro.

"I don't know," Spyro replied, "he does like coming up with new tricks."

_"What is K waiting for,"_ Sparks wondered looking over at K. K looked up at him those flaming black eyes locking in on where he hovered. Sparks looked away toward the door as the Guardians walked through. _"Oh,"_ Sparks said, _"that's what K is waiting for."_ Spyro and Cynder looked at him but they couldn't focus on him as directly as K seemed to.

"Well," K said as he stood up, It would seem that everyone is present. Ember walked into the room as K was talking. "So we will head through the portal again. Guardians this time Ingitus will have to come with us other wise we will not be able to get back."

"You went backwards to Fenix's time without Ingitus why cant you go forward to John's without him?" Flame asked.

"Because I am able to control time that I am in or has already happened, to get them back I would have to be in the same time as them or a time after they were there," Ingitus said.

"So how are you getting to the future," Cyril asked.

"The holes do that for us they take us to the same time as the person that they sucked into this time," K said.

"Then why can't you get back through the hole," Volteer asked.

"Because the hole is a two way trip only once to here once back," Ingitus said, "we are using the second one to get to the other side and must have some other means of returning. Also this time I won't be able to return us to the same second that we leave the time that passes for us once we arrive will be the same time that passes here."

"So we will be open to attack while you are gone," Terrador stated, "I will double the watches."

"What no question," K asked, "good John step into the circle." The circle appeared around K again and John walked into it. The portal opened up right in front of John and he stepped through. Then Ingitus walked through after advising Terrador on some defensive strategies for the defense of the Temple and Warfang. Haggard and Jackson looked at each other and dashed for the portal Haggard just barely stepping through before Jackson. Fenix walked up to K and said, "I guess I owe you this," before walking into the portal. Spyro and Cynder walked up to the portal glanced at each other and went through. K looked at Sparks, and nodded. Sparks flew through K right behind him.

Character Haggard

"Ha I won," Haggard yelled, "I actually won."

"Yes can you be quiet about it," Jackson said, "I don't gloat when I beat you at something."

Haggard looked over at him, "Well that's your problem isn't it," he said then looked up to see Fenix appear on the hill that the portal dropped them off at. The hill was nothing special just a mound of dirt in the desert with a metal wall coming out of the top of it. Haggard wondered about why a wall would be built on a hill in the desert, but was distracted when Spyro, Cynder, and K appeared. Ingitus walked up to K and started talking to him. Haggard walked over to John who was looking at the other side of the wall. Rounding the corner it became apparent to Haggard why the wall was here. Laying up against it was pictures and dried flowers along with medals and badges of rank. The wall was a monument to the dead. John bent down and dusted off a patch of the wall the numbers 117 were carved into the metal. "What does it mean," Haggard asked, "the numbers that is."

"It means that they think I am dead," John answered, "117 was my number."

"Oh," Haggard said, "I'm sorry for your loss."

"I already knew they were dead," John added, "It is good to know that some one still inhabits earth to remember them."

"They won't for long," K said as he walked over to stand beside John, "not if we don't banish the Evil that is in charge of the Covenant."

"That is what I intend to do," John said, Haggard heard a beep come from John's helmet. "This is Spartan 117 can anyone hear me?" Haggard only heard one side of the conversation but it sounded like some one needed John's help. "Yes sir it's me, Yes I have her, I am green and so are the eight others with me, very good sir, we will not need transportation we have some, bee there in five minutes sir, Chief out."

"What was that about," Haggard asked.

"Lord Hood wants us to be in London in five minutes," John said addressing the dragons, "can you get us there?"

The four dragons looked at each other before Cynder said, "Of course how far is it?"

"I'll show you the way," John said as he got onto K's back

"Haggard get on," Cynder said, "Where are we going?"

"Well if London is still in the same place and it probably is," Haggard responded, "then about 2,000 miles."

"How are we going to cover that distance in five minutes," She asked to anyone who would answer.

"Like this," K said, "you use your wind power to move the air under our wings at 3,000 mph and we can get there in four minutes."

"K I cant cast a spell that strong," Cynder objected.

"I'm sure he can help and I can turn around and blow in the opposite direction," Haggard said.

"That might work," Cynder exclaimed, "instead of blowing the wind behind us into our wings I could move the air in front of us over our wings lets go. K I will still need some help channeling the power."

"Done," K said as he took flight.

Haggard grabbed hold of Cynder's neck to stay on her as she jumped into the air and didn't let go for the entire four minute trip.


	72. 19-24

Chapter 19 Welcome to Earth in the 26th and one half century.

Character Gen. Fenix

Fenix rolled off of Ingitus' back gasping for breath. "That was too fast," he said once he caught his breath. Before Ingitus could reply they were surrounded by men with guns aimed at them. John walked out from behind K and the men looked shocked but relaxed a little. A huge gray scaly alien with five jaws walked out to meet John.

"Its good to see that you made it out in one piece, even if the ship didn't," the alien said to John.

"Arbiter," John said, "I still have your energy sword."

"You can keep it, I have two now," the Arbiter said.

"Two," John said, "could I get another?"

"Yes after Hood sees you I will have it with me," The Arbiter said as he walked off.

"Chief follow me," one of the men said, "Lord Hood is ready for you."

Fenix and the others fell into line and followed John into a huge complex with ramps and hallways everywhere. The top floor was their destination. Fenix was shown into a triangular room with seats lining the sides of the triangle. A man in a white uniform who appeared to be about 50 stood in the middle of the room looking out the window at the other end of the seating area.

"John," the man said still looking out the window, "you have some guest to introduce me to. The man turned around and looked over the group without so much as raising an eyebrow. Only you could get stuck in space and return on the back of dragons," the man finished.

"Lord Hood," John said, "Its good to be back."

Mind telling me who I have the honor of addressing, Hood said.

John filled Hood in on their names and even told him about Delta and their group being called Dragon Company.

"General Fenix," Hood called, "I understand that you are a hero on your own planet."

"Yes sir," Fenix said.

"Then let me extend a hero's welcome to you as well," Hood said, "what caliber bullets does you weapon fire?"

".45 caliber sir," Fenix said.

"Then I'll get you whatever ammo you need to keep it filled while you are fighting with the UNSC," Hood said. "That takes care of the official recordings you can drop the yes sir stuff I've grown so tired of it over the years. Arbiter you can come in."

The Arbiter walked into the room and threw another energy sword to John. John caught it and put it on the left side of his belt.

"So you two have a history," Fenix said to John and the Arbiter, "Fill me in." They walked out of the room after John nodded toward Hood. Fenix spent the rest of the day hearing about the war between the UNSC, Covenant and the Flood.

Character The Arbiter

"So now you know our history," Arbiter said to Fenix, "do you still have questions?"

"No, Your history sounds like mine except you two found peace at the end," Fenix said.

"Words so easy," Arbiter said then looking at John, "we may have peace now but Hood wanted you back here because we have picked up traces of another Covenant fleet this one is still at the far reaches of our combined scanning range from the outermost planets."

"You mean its coming from where the Ark was," John stated.

"Where the Ark is," Arbiter amended, "We rebuilt it shortly after the explosion destroyed it but never quite finished its construction."

"Your saying that the Covenant is trying to detonate Halo again," John asked.

"Halo was dismantled," Arbiter replied, "After the explosion on the Ark we set about deconstructing the rings to make sure that no one could use them again."

"Then why would the Covenant go to the Ark," Fenix asked, "seems useless now."

"The Ark can do more than just build the Halo rings," Arbiter said, "it can be programmed to create anything that the builders want it to."

"Like an armada of battleships," Fenix observed.

Arbiter looked at Fenix, "You are more than I first thought you to be," he said, "a fighter and a thinker, dangerous combination."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Fenix said.

A green light flashed on Arbiters wrist, "Hood wants our audience again," he said, "I wonder why so soon after his first one."

"Then we better get going," John said, "where do we meet him?"

Arbiter pulled up the map of the building they were in, "the situation room that can't be good and the ship commander will be there," Arbiter informed the others as they started for the meeting. The situation room was a half circle with holographic displays covering the curved part of the walls. It was lit with yellow lights.

"What are the lights for," Fenix asked.

"Level two responsive measures," John said, "something is headed for us."

"That is correct Master Chief," Hood said as he walked up to the three, "Fenix I need you to get the rest of Dragon Company up here." Hood handed Fenix a locator device, "That will show you around the place just select the area you want to go to and it will light up a path," Hood continued as he showed Fenix how to work the locator. Fenix nodded and left the room. "Chief, Arbiter," Hood said, "there is a Covenant super carrier controlled by the Flood it is hailing us."

"The Flood," Arbiter said, "How did they survive?"

"Lets ask them," John said, "put them through." Hood nodded to a man at the control panel and one of the holoscreens pulled up an image of a Gravemind. The Gravemind was a mass of tentacles and had four feet-like appendages, it was green and huge taking up the entire ship from what Arbiter could see. Its head was comprised of four large jaws two on the sides and one on the top and bottom.

"So the old enemies have granted me an audience," The Gravemind grated out.

"What do you want," John demanded.

"Direct aren't you," the Gravemind said, "I shall be equally so. Your help, an alliance between you and I, that is what I am asking for."

"Last time we sided with you, you betrayed us!" Arbiter yelled.

"That was not I but my brother, you destroyed him in the explosion of Halo," The Gravemind said. "I am not like him I keep the trust that I give to my pledges."

"Why should we believe you," Hood asked.

"You are not seriously thinking about siding with it," John asked.

"What choice would we have," Hood said, "even combined with the Arbiter's Elites we would be no match against the armies it could raise."

"I have a name," The Gravemind said.

"What," Arbiter, John, and Hood asked.

"You keep calling me "it" my name is Doug," The Gravemind clarified, "Like I said I am not like the other Graveminds."

"Even so what do you need our help against," Hood asked.

"A new Covenant, stronger and more brutal than the last, they have turned the Ark into a giant planet glassier, their armada grows by the hour, if we do not unite then we will be destroyed," Doug explained.

"And how do you know this," Arbiter asked.

"Allow me to meet with you in a more secure place," Doug asked. As the Arbiter watched Doug shrank into a snake-like form. "As you can see I have very useful abilities," Doug finished, "will you grant me clearance to land?"

"No," Hood said, "but we will grant you clearance to enter a containment vessel and we will meet with you in that."

Arbiter and John exchanged glances, _"What is the flood up to now Arbiter thought."_ Fenix walked back into the room with DC following him.

"What is that?" Spyro asked and flicked his nose at the picture of Doug.

K stood in the entrance way looking at Doug, "Could it be," he started, "Doug is that you?"

"Kalathanon, you return to your creation at the time he needs you most," Doug said.

"So it would seem," K said.

Arbiter spun to face K, "you created the Flood," He accused.

"No just tampered with one of them," K said, "Gave it morals, a name, showed it that their was another way besides consuming everything, Doug is that Flood."

Character Doug

A part of him sensed that the containment ship had docked. Doug channeled his consciousness into his True Flood form, the snake-like appearance that he showed his audience through the communication screen. He slithered out of a wall and into the opened containment ship. Stretching his mind sense he felt the presence of metal and glass inside the ship's main room. As he entered he saw that he was in a divided room his side was white, square, and empty, just what he expected. The room was divided by a wall with a glass view port set about two-thirds of the way up and stretching all the way across. Their was a door on the far right side of the chamber, he sensed that their was a handle on the other side but he saw no handle on his side.

"Doug," called a voice.

Doug looked back to the glass part of the wall. The human that called himself Lord Hood, along with the others that were in the communication screen were on the other side of the glass. Doug didn't see K but felt him in the group somewhere.

"You came," Doug said to the group, "good."

"Will you tell us about this new Covenant now," the human, no Hood Doug corrected himself asked.

"That is why I am here," Doug said, "the Covenant is being lead by a creature more destructive than even us, the Flood. It is called by the Covenant the new prophet. Not even the largest of our Graveminds have any more information on him than this: At his hand thousand of planets have burned, turned to ash and dust and glass. He leaves nothing alive he doesn't even assimilate them like we do."

"That is because he is Baal the lord of destruction," K said as the door to Doug's side of the chamber opened and K walked through. "He draws strength from the desolate places, the wastelands from destruction comes his power and to destruction his will is bent."

"K what are you doing in there?" Hood yelled at him.

"Something I haven't done in a long time," K replied softly. Walking up to Doug K placed a clawed paw onto his head. Doug rubbed his head against K's "hand" and then they locked minds. Doug felt the familiar presence of K's vastly ancient mind surround his, he felt the melding of their minds. He opened his eyes Doug was once again looking through K's eyes at the world and saw K looking at him from his own body, while he also saw himself looking at him from K's body through his eyes. Then they closed their eyes and Doug felt K's mind and his own becoming separate again.

"It has been a long time," Doug said as he returned to his body.

"You have done a lot since I left you," K replied, "maybe later we can meld more completely."

"You have all I know of this threat now," Doug said to K, "what shall we do about it?"

K looked up to the viewing port where Doug saw the Arbiter and Hood staring at him and K with slack jaws. "I think we can come up with something," K said, "Hood stop staring it makes you look twenty years older. Doug if you come with me you will have to leave behind your mass that is still in the Covenant super carrier," K warned.

"If I don't then their will soon be no mass left for anyone and I can rebuild mine from the corpses of our enemies," He responded.

"Spyro open the door," K said. The large purple dragon walked over to the door and pushed it open.

"I hope you know what you are doing," Doug heard Hood say as he and K entered the other side of the room.

"Lets put it this way," K said, "I trust Doug more than I trust you, or your judgment anyways." Hood didn't look very happy but remained silent.

_"Human expressions are so similar,"_ Doug thought to himself, _"I wonder how they seem to communicate without words."_ Doug felt the mass inside the super carrier die as he was flown back to earth, He wasn't phased.

Chapter 20 Strange How Things Stick With You

Character Sgt.. Paul Jackson

After Doug was transported to Earth, Jackson and Fenix were shown to the armory. Inside was every weapon that Jackson could possibly imagine and then some. Rocket launchers, sniper rifles, assault rifles, sub-machine guns, armor piercing pistols, plasma weapons in various sizes and shapes, energy swords, giant hammer-shaped weapons that he could only guess the purpose of, weapons that fired radioactive waste, laser weapons, the list ran on and on. Jackson finally settled on a weapon called a Battle Rifle. The Battle Rifle has an extendable stock, three firing settings single shot, three shot burst, and full auto, a 5 times magnifying scope, and most importantly a shoulder strap. Fenix just grabbed a backpack full of ammo that would fit in his gun.

"Finally," Fenix commented as Jackson walked out of the armory.

"What I wanted to pick the best one," Jackson explained, "you could have given me a locator you know."

"Yeah yeah I know," Fenix complained, "Its just like having to deal with Baird only I know him better."

"Well sorry that I'm so much worse," Jackson snapped as they walked to the main floor of the building, know as the ONI Center.

Fenix sighed, "Look its not that I don't respect you I just thought that… Never mind."

"You really wanted to stay on Serra," Jackson supplied, "but you didn't and after all that you have done I think you deserve a rest too, but here we are in the middle of another war that isn't comparable to anything we know."

Fenix looked at him, "My thoughts exactly," he said.

"Jackson, Fenix," Haggard yelled as he ran up to them, "why do you get new shiny guns and I don't?"

"Because you gun never runs out of ammo," Fenix said, "and I only got ammo for mine."

"Well I want a weapon," Haggard stated as he walked into the armory.

"Go on," Jackson told Fenix, "I got this one." Fenix nodded and walked down the corridor. Some persuasion and a few minutes later Jackson walked back out of the armory. Haggard was following him cradling a shotgun.

"Its so… well new and shiny and powerful," Haggard was practically drooling over his new weapon.

"Haggard if you keep that up it will be rusted through in a week," Jackson said.

"What," Haggard asked not understanding the joke.

"Never mind, let's catch up with Fenix and John before they start the conference without us," Jackson said, "race you there."

"But we don't even know where the conference room is," Haggard said.

"Does it matter its better than walking all around this place and maybe we will run into someone who can point us in the right direction," Jackson said sprinting down the corridor.

"Hey no fair getting a head start," Haggard yelled as he sprinted after Jackson.

Character Spyro

Spyro and Cynder were walking from their new quarters, the inside of an aircraft hanger, to the ONI Center for a conference that Hood was calling DC in for. The city of London was by far the biggest city that either dragon had ever been in. Covering most of the island of Britain the city was a maze of steel and glass. The buildings all above ten stories tall were an impressive feat of engineering. Spyro didn't like them the streets he was forced to walk down reminded him to much of a cave.

"You worry to much dear we are, for the moment, in a safe place," Cynder said in an attempt to cheer him up.

"I know its just… well we don't have a pleasant history with caves," Spyro said.

"I know, I was there too, but this isn't a cave we could still fly if we needed to," Cynder replied.

That gave him a little comfort, "True," he said, "still I would rather get to that building for such a large city it seems rather empty."

"I noticed that too I wonder just how many people were killed in their war with the Covenant," Cynder speculated.

"Too many," Ingitus said as he walked up to them, "I read this history in the Library their war was even worse than ours."

"Ingitus," Spyro greeted, "did they stick you in a hanger as well?"

"Yes, me, K and Doug, its just down that road," Ingitus said as he looked over his shoulder to the street he had come from.

"So where are those two," Cynder asked.

"They never left the ONI Center," Ingitus replied, "Ah their it is."

Looming up over the rest of the buildings was the ONI Center. It was 300 stories tall and 1,000 feet across. Housing every scrap of information that the humans and Elites had gathered in the war and before it was the biggest storehouse of information in the galaxy. It was shaped like a pyramid and narrowed as it got taller. On each side was the triangular logo of the Office of Naval Intelligence.

"That must be what ONI stands for," Cynder observed as they neared the entrance.

Once inside they were ushered into a long rectangular room. K and Doug were already in the room as was Fenix and John.

"Well where is Hood," Spyro asked a bit annoyed with having to walk back to the building after he and Cynder had just settled into their new quarters.

"I am here," Hood said as he walked in from a side door with the Ship Master, the Arbiter, Jackson, and Haggard following him in. "Chief is everyone here," Hood asked.

"Yes sir," John replied.

"Good," Hood responded, "Ship Master take the stage."

The Ship Master walked over to the raised platform on the side wall of the room and pressed a button. The wall behind him light up with a picture. It showed a large amount of black surrounded by stars and other cosmic objects. "This photograph was received only one hour ago by a satellite orbiting the planet Haven. We believe the objects that are blocking out the view of the stars in the center to be the Covenant armada." He clicked the button again the image zoomed in on the black area of the photo. "From the expanse of the cloaked zone and the thoroughness with which it covers the expanse we estimate the armada to be almost 500 ships strong."

Hood took over at that point, "Haven is in the opposite direction from where we know the Ark is," Hood said as he clicked the button and another image appeared. This image was zoomed much farther out than the last one. It covered what must have been one half of the visible universe. "Here," Hood said pointing to a dot on the screen that turned red when he touched it, "is the last known location of the Ark. And here," he continued pointing to another dot on the opposite side of the screen, "is where the planet of Haven is. Now the problem is that we are tracking movement from both systems, the cloaking shield near Haven and the Ark are moving toward the same place," Hood said.

The Arbiter walked onto the platform and dropped a device on the ground. The device generated a hologram of a shining pinwheel shaped object.

"Our galaxy," Ingitus whispered, amazing isn't it. Spyro turned his attention back to the Arbiter.

"Both anomalies are heading for the center of our galaxy," The Arbiter was saying, "what they hope to do there is only theoretical but I doubt it will be anything pleasant." K got out of his chair, he was in his human form again, and jumped over the table and onto the platform startling all three speakers.

"What is supposed to be in the center of our galaxy," K asked then answering his own question, "A monstrous event, a massive object of destruction, more powerful than all the Covenant fleet from the entire war added to this one."

"A super massive black hole," Spyro heard Ingitus whisper before repeating his whisper as a comment to the group.

"Yes," K replied, "the ultimate object of destruction through all of time none have claimed to be its master. Baal will certainly be heading for the hole even if he can't control it he can draw enormous amounts of power from it," K finished.

"So we are to stop him before he gets there how?" Spyro had to ask.

K just smiled a wicked looking, cold, smile revealing his still sharp pointed fangs. Then said, "We get onto the Ark before it gets there."

"And how would that help us," John argued.

"Because Baal must be on the Ark," Cynder concluded, "It must be large enough to house a Portal."

Spyro caught on and returned K's grin as he said, "so we remove him from this world before he gets to the hole and gain control of the Ark at the same time."

"But won't the Ark be guarded by and even larger fleet?" Haggard asked.

"It will be guarded but not with a large fleet that is near Haven to act as a decoy," Jackson deducted, "so we could slip through the home guard so to speak and land on this Ark."

"That is the Idea," the Ship Master said, "however my cruiser is still being repaired and will be unable to fly for another week."

"I could help with transportation," Doug grated out in his gravely voice, "my super carrier is fully functional and ready to fight."

"Isn't it filled with flood?" the Arbiter asked.

"Not anymore that biomass died when I left it to come down here," Doug rumbled.

"Then how soon can we load it up," Hood asked.

"It can be loaded by tomorrow," the Ship Master said.

"DC get some rest tomorrow you will be heading for the Ark."

"I'll be going as well," the Arbiter said as he walked over to John.

"Then a patrol of my Elites will be under you command Arbiter," the Ship master said as he put his hand over his chest and "bowed". The Arbiter nodded in response.

"And I will send a squadron of marines to assist your mission," Hood added, "good night and good luck Dragon Company. They filed out of the room."

"I'm flying back to the hanger," Spyro said to Cynder.

Cynder laughed, "then I can't let you fly back alone," she replied, "come on lets get some rest." Spyro and Cynder took off for their hanger.

Character Cynder

Cynder awoke to Spyro's snoring. She rolled over to stretch out her back before waking him up. She breathed out as she stretched and got the crick out of her back. _"These hangers may be nice at keeping the rain off but they are not good for really getting comfortable in,"_ she thought. Spyro's tail flicked around and almost knocked over a stack of tires. Cynder walked up right beside his ear. "Wake up dear, before you knock something over," she whispered. Nothing. She looked at the stack of tires that Spyro's tail keep hitting, reached over with her tail and gave them a little push.

Spyro woke up and melted a few tires as they bounced off his head. After a few seconds he realized that nothing was attacking him and looked over at Cynder. "Did you have to do that," he asked.

"Poor little purple dragon," Cynder teased, "got attacked by tires." Spyro glared at her then picked up a tire in his teeth and threw it at her. "Hey!" she yelled as she dodge the tire and threw one back. Spyro rolled under the tire and came up right in front of her. She locked her teeth with his in the dragon version of a kiss as they embraced. "Better?" she asked.

"Well, it makes up for waking me up, but name calling, really?" He questioned. They were still laughing when someone knocked on the door of their hanger.

"Spyro, Cynder time to head up to the loading dock we'll grab breakfast on the way," They heard K say through the door.

"Well at least we don't have to sleep in this hanger for another night my back is all knotted up," Spyro said, "let's go." They walked out to meet K. Ingitus and Doug were outside with K the sun was just coming up over what would have been the horizon if all the buildings weren't in the way.

"Good to see you two up and about so early," Ingitus said, "K had to throw some cement blocks at me to wake me up, I am getting too old for this war fighting."

"I got tires in the face," Spyro said, "so I guess it could have been worse."

"What is for breakfast," Doug asked, "something with meat I hope."

"I second that," Cynder agreed, "what is around here?"

"John would most likely know of a place," K advised, "shall we find him?"

"Why not," Ingitus said, "I forgot how hungry one could get when one needs to eat."

After about twenty minutes they found John and Arbiter walking outside the ONI Center.

"John," Cynder called out to him, "where can we find somewhere to eat?"

John and Arbiter, walked over to them. "What would you like," Arbiter asked.

"Meat," K said, "and lots of it."

"I think I know just the place," Arbiter responded, "follow me." They walked toward the docks for about ten minutes then turned down a side street and came upon a BBQ restaurant. "All the meat that you five could eat," Arbiter said, "except for the Flood."

"The name is Doug," Doug rattled out, "I would like you to use it."

"Flood have to earn my trust no matter who speaks for them," Arbiter returned, "but I will do as you ask Doug."

"Arbiter, John you two up for some food?" Spyro asked.

"I am," John said.

"Fine," Arbiter agreed. The seven of them walked around the back of the store, where the Arbiter knocked on the back door. "Henry out back got some visitors who are hungry for some meat."

"Be right out what do they want," a voice from inside answered.

"Lets start with pork and go out from there," John said.

"Arbiter did I really just hear that," the voice inside yelled.

"Just get the meat and see for your self," Arbiter replied. A couple of minutes later a man in a red apron came out of the door carrying a platter of delicious smelling meat. The man was short even for a human, and had no hair on his head other than two tufts that grew right above his mouth. "Henry we are going to need more than that," Arbiter said. Henry was just staring at them, the plate fell out of his hands and Doug caught it with his "tail". Cynder watched Doug pass the tray to K as Arbiter poured a bucket of water on the astonished Henry and shoved him back inside to get more food. K ate a few pieces of the meat and handed the plate to her.

"Thanks," she said as K held the plate out for her to bite some of the meat off of it. The next ten minutes continued in the same manner, with Henry bringing out more plates of meat as they ate the previously presented platter.

"Ok," Ingitus said, "I think I am full Spyro, Cynder are you two finished?"

"Were are done," Cynder replied looking over to Spyro who seemed ready to go back to sleep.

"I think we are finished Henry," Arbiter said.

Who is going to pay for this, Henry asked.

"I shall," K said as he brought a hand out of his robe, "his hand was filled with gold coins. Don't know how much value these have anymore but their should be enough here to cover your costs." Henry's eyes lit up at the sight of the gold he accepted the payment and wordlessly walked inside.

"I suppose we have to get on the ship now," Cynder said with regret.

"Yes Hood will be expecting us," John said. He didn't sound to sad to be going back into a fight. Spyro looked over at her and Cynder sighed. They started for the docks and toward the next battle.

Chapter 21 A Glimpse Into K's Past and Nature

Character Rayon

Rayon watched K walk through the portal and close it as he entered. Everyone waited a few seconds to see if Ingitus could find a way to bring them back in a second but this time the group remained gone.

"Well," Terrador grumbled, "I guess K was right…again. I'll send out the word to double the watches. If anything gets on this planet then I want to know about it."

Cyril nodded and walked out of the Chamber saying, "I shall spread the word to the outlying villages."

"So we are preparing for war again," Volteer asked.

"Preparing for war but hoping for peace," Terrador replied, "I think we should at least know if something is here or not before it comes banging on our gates."

Rayon looked over to Blitz and nodded toward the door that Krista, Geyser, and Fiona were leaving through and headed in that direction. Storm caught up with them in the hall outside of the Chamber, She and Blitz turned down a side hall that led to one of the terraces they were talking about what to do if a war broke out. Always planning and not ever interested in the obvious, Rayon thought, I am going to see what is up with Kris and Geyser. He headed down the stairs and followed his nose to a garden just outside the Guardians' Chamber building. Rayon heard them before he saw them.

"I am Geyser and I always have," It was Krista.

"So want to go somewhere later, maybe without the falling rocks and almost dieing we could enjoy a flight more," that was Geyser.

_"Way to go Geyser,"_ Rayon thought, _"I wonder what the dieing part is about?"_ Ray walked into the garden, "so I hear that you finally took sis out, glad for you and more so for me with her distracted I can get pounced on less," Ray said as he entered. Kris and Geyser looked somewhat surprised then smiled.

"I guess word was going to get out sooner or later," Geyser said.

Krista laughed, "if Fi knows about it then half of the world knows about it."

"So what is this rumor about death or almost dieing at the Falls," Ray asked, "something pester you there?"

"No that would be me almost dieing and it started at the falls," Geyser amended. Geyser continued to relate what he remembered of the events form the broken arm to when he woke up in the gardens with Kris filling in the spots that he forgot or was unconscious for.

"Wow," Ray whispered, "you did all of that to save each other and we are not even in a war…yet."

"Makes you wonder what mom and dad did for each other during the war," Krista stated. "Explains why they remained together afterward though," she continued rubbing her head against Geyser's.

"There you three are," Storm exclaimed as she, Blitz, and Fiona flew overhead, "get out of that garden and follow us to the practice chamber dad wants to see what we can do." Rayon, Geyser, and Krista took off and joined the others.

"What do we get to do today?" Ray asked as they headed for the practice grounds.

"We get to fight each other," Blitz said, "practice sparring, powers allowed."

"Only a non-damaging amount," Fiona clarified.

Ray grinned, "how are the fights going to be arranged?" he asked.

"One on one until we have all fought each other," Storm stated.

"Why such an extensive battle," Geyser asked.

"Because whoever wins the most of the fights will be in charge of the rest of us," Fiona said, "and I mean all dragons in the outlying areas when I say rest of us."

"Why not get someone with more experience," Krista asked, "it would make more sense than having us lead dragons that are older than we are."

"Its all about who the others will listen to," Blitz clarified, "someone can be appointed to a position but if no one listens to him then what good can he do."

"Who would listen to us," Ray asked.

"Almost everyone. We are either the child of a guardian or Spyro," Geyser said, "Haven't you noticed that we almost never have to argue with any other dragon, even the older ones."

_"And here I thought I was clever,"_ Ray thought, _"of course that is why Terrador wants us to be leading to show the others that even if father isn't here we still are and we have his and mother's powers."_ The six dragons arrived at the practice field, Volteer was their.

"I am to oversee the matches," Volteer said as the six landed, "do you all know the rules and why we are asking you to do this?"

"Yes," Ray said with the others.

"Then the first match will be Storm and Blitz," Volteer said, "walk onto the field and begin."

Rayon watched as Storm and his brother went at it. Both are very aggressive and Storm was the stronger. Blitz threw everything he had at her though and managed to get the first point out of the three that could be taken. The first to two points wins the match. Storm used her mastery of electricity but Blitz was all but immune to its effects in his earth boulder. Storm just barely managed to dodge Blitz as he boulder dashed over where she had been. Storm spun around and caught Blitz across the back with her tail as he dropped the boulder shield earning her a point. Blitz rolled and came up shooting a earth missile at Storm, she deflected it with a wall of electricity. When she dropped the wall however Blitz was in mid pounce and landed on her earning the last point and winning the first fight.

"You have become trickier than the last time I fought you," Storm said to Blitz as they returned to the sideline.

"Next is Blitz and Geyser," Volteer announced as he marked off a win on a sheet of paper.

"Geyser lets see if you can do more than get hit by boulders," Blitz teased as the two "rivals" walked into the ring. Ray noticed that Geyser seemed more agitated by that comment than normal, but given the recent events concerning boulders Ray could understand.

Apparently Geyser could do a lot more than get hit by boulders. As Blitz charged Geyser sent out a wall of ice that sent Blitz flying backwards. As Blitz got up form being knocked to the ground by the wall Geyser came down on him with his tail.

"Two points to Geyser," Volteer said, Blitz you may sit down.

"That didn't last long," Storm commented, "never seen Geyser do that before."

"Next is Geyser and Rayon," Volteer, announced.

Finally, Ray thought as he walked into the ring. Geyser didn't stand a chance. Rayon's fear doesn't have to do damage to stun. Geyser took a different approach, using his ice to halt Rayon's fear attacks. Rayon however was trickier and more powerful than Geyser when it came to spell casting. Geyser sent a spray of ice at Ray just what Ray wanted. Summoning his electrical element he zapped the ice then using his fear sent the attacks flying back at Geyser. All three hit Geyser sending him skidding over to the edge of the field. Rayon walked over to help Geyser up.

"Three points for Rayon," Volteer said, "next you will fight Krista."

"Go easy on her," Geyser said.

"After what I just did to you she will be trying to kill me," Ray said sarcastically.

Geyser was smiling as he walked back to the sidelines.

Kris walked onto the field and sat down. This took Ray by surprise as well as the others. Ray suddenly realized what Kris was doing, she was readying her Frozen Vortex. As Ray realized her intent she grinned. _"Oh crap to late,"_ Ray thought as he surrounded himself in a bubble of pure fear energy. The shield took the worst of the attack but Ray still had to get back off the ground before Kris' tail spike hit him. He rolled barely avoiding the strike and lashed out with his fear sending a pulse of stunning sound into his sister's ears. Kris froze as the fear took effect and then started to shake off the effects. The stun gave Ray time to right himself and he hit her with an electric shock.

"Tied up," Volteer said, fear never being counted as a point.

Kris came back from the stunning effects of the fear and lightning, lifting Ray off the ground with a vortex of wind. Ray blasted Kris from the air with another lightning bolt for the match winning point. The next three hours continued with duels until all but Ray and Fiona were dropped from the score board.

"Ok, Rayon, Fiona, this one is for the leadership of the outlying areas," Volteer said, "begin."

Fiona vanished in a cloud of shadow, as Ray sent a sonic wave her way. Where did she go, Ray though as he looked around for the tell-tell shadow. He spotted it on the side of a tree facing him, to late though as Ray saw the shadow Fiona blasted out of it in a Comet Blast. Ray flipped backward just getting out of Fi's range with the dash, but not out of her Shadow Wave range. As her Comet Blast died down a wave of shadow pounded into Ray and he went skidding across the field. As he slowed to a stop Ray rolled over and jumped to avoid a Fire Ball. Sis has never been this aggressive before, Ray though as he countered a Shadow Bolt with a Siren Scream. Fiona Shadow Warped behind Ray and as he tried to avoid her fire breath got hit by her tail.

"Two points to Fiona," Volteer said, "and so we have our General."

"Fi when did you learn to fight like that?" Ray asked in disbelief.

"K showed me how to chain my attacks together so my ability with magic could make up for my lesser strength."

"So do we have to start calling you General?" Storm asked, she was annoyed that she was beat by the youngest of the group.

"Oh, I hope not," Fi exclaimed a little alarmed, "I just did the best I could and won, I wasn't honestly expecting to become the General."

"Then you are the one who will be the best for the title," Volteer said, "In my experience those who didn't want to be what they were called to become succeed when all else fails."

"Like father and mother," Blitz said.

Ray was thinking the same thing.

Character Fiona

Fiona was still trying to comprehend her new responsibilities as her friends continued to talk around her. No one had left the practice field yet and Fi walked over to a tree to think. As she was sitting under the tree and Volteer was still talking to the others about what they would do based on how they fought, Fiona noticed a part of the field growing brighter than the surrounding ground. She watch it for a moment then yelled over to the others. "Volteer, guys you need to come look at this."

"Look at what," Volteer asked as he approached, "oh." They all were looking a the ever brightening spot on the field.

"I think we should get back," Geyser said putting himself between the glowing area and Kris.

"Agreed," Storm said as the backed away from the area, "Fiona get away from that spot."

Fiona ignored Storm, trying to hear a very faint voice that she thought was coming from the glowing area.

"Friend of Kalathanon," the voice whispered, "help me help him walk into my light so I may enter this world."

"Guys do you hear that," Fiona asked.

"Hear what," Kris asked.

"You must act now if I am to enter," the voice was begging her, "please do this for Kalathanon if no one else."

Fiona made up her mind and walked into the light. There was a flash and a thundering boom as Fiona walked into the light and for a second Fi thought she was dead. She opened her eyes to see the most beautiful dragon she had ever seen. The dragon was made of what appeared to be pure diamond, with light refracting and reflecting into and off of it in every color of the rainbow. The dragon opened its eyes they were made of pure gold.

"Thank you my friend," she said for the voice was definitely female. And what a voice it was speaking on every scale of pitch at the same time the sound was like a waterfall of musical notes. "I am Celantra," she said, "I must know where Kalathanon is I have something of his that he needs back if he is to become what he needs to be so this war can end."

"And what might that be mighty dragon," Volteer asked.

"His love," Celantra said, "He gave it to me to guard long ago but he needs it now so he can find room in his heart for mercy."

"How did you get his love," Fi dared to ask.

"I am his mate," Celantra said, "I am what he is fighting for and I need to find him, now."

"That might be difficult," Blitz said, "seeing as he just jumped about 500 years into the future, and we can't call him back."

Celantra's appearance dimmed, "then am I too late," she asked.

"No you may have come at the best time for us and him, Rayon said, If you want to meet him again then all you have to do is wait for him to come back, and you might be able to help us keep Malafor away from this planet while K is gone."

Celantra perked up at the name of K, "He still uses that name," she said, "then maybe I am not to late after all. I shall wait for him then and I see no reason to not help those who help my soul-mate what do you need."

"Well we could start with knowing just what your powers are," Volteer said, "if you don't mind."

"Certainly," Celantra said then she turned to look at Fi, "but first I would know the name of K's friend."

"My name is Fiona, but my friends call me Fi," Fiona replied a little scared of Celantra but very elated that she called her a friend of K.

"May I call you Fi then," Celantra asked in a softer tone.

"I would be honored to call you a friend," Fiona replied.

"The honor is mine," Celantra said, "very few will K's heart call a daughter." Fiona almost fainted at that statement, but Celantra reached out with a wing and supported her. The wing was warm and alive and hard, it was living crystal, Celantra was a living crystal. "I know K's heart better than he does Fi, I have his heart with me that is what I must give back to him," Celantra said as she steadied Fiona.

"K thinks of me as his daughter, as your two's daughter," Fiona stammered, "I…I never knew."

"Nether does K, not consciously, he knows that he cares for you more than anyone he has met in a long time but he doesn't know why, not without his heart," Celantra said, "I'll speak with you after I give a demonstration of what I can do."

Fiona walked over to sit beside Kris to watch Celantra's demonstration.

"Fi," Kris whispered, "your amazing."

Fiona smiled as Geyser walked up and put a wing around Kris. Turning her attention to the field and Celantra. Celantra was sitting in the field waiting for Volteer to test her.

"Ok I am going to send a lightning bolt at you can you block it?" Volteer asked.

"Of course," Celantra said, hit me.

Volteer did and the lightning bolt bounced right off of Celantra and back at Volteer. Everyone ducked as the lightning bolt bounced around until Celantra snapped it up with her mouth.

"Your power is either very different than any of ours or you have achieved a mastery with electricity that no one has ever seen before," Volteer said, he was obviously a little shaken.

"Both," Celantra clarified as she summoned a ball of electricity in a paw, "I control the energetic properties of objects like K controls their molecular properties."

"If you are K's mate how are you made of crystal?" Storm asked.

"K's last gift to me," Celantra replied sadly, "he gave me his heart so that I would survive the universal collapses, it is his heart that turned me into a living crystal invulnerable to cold or gravity or the void that exists between the energy levels of the universes. The K you know is just a shell of what he was, both good and bad, he has only an echo of his emotions left."

"But what will happen to you if you give him back his heart?" Fi asked, "wouldn't you die."

"I don't think so," Celantra said, "I don't even think that K can change me back to what I was, not anymore and even if I die in the process, well I was ready to take that journey long ago."

"I can't imagine K would take that well," Geyser said looking at Kris, "I would rather have my heart be with my mate than lose her and get it back."

"If K is just a shadow of what he was," Fiona started, "then once you give him back his heart, and if you die, he will probably destroy the universe himself. I know that when he gets mad in the state he is in, he generally crushes things with his mind and turns objects into dust until he gets over whatever made him mad."

Celantra smiled, then laughed. "Oh K you never change do you, at least he hasn't crushed anything into a tiny black hole yet, or a big one. That is what he used to do when he got mad."

"K can create black holes," Blitz said astonished.

"Used to," Celantra said, "and still could if something could get him mad enough, but that would take a lot to do, with him being a shadow of his former self."

"Still," Ray said, "he seems to be a lot more than he lets on."

"He always has been, even with me," Celantra said looking back to Volteer, "have I passed your test by the way?"

"Yes, at least anything I could test you with," Volteer said, "Lets get back to the temple and see what the others think." With that Fiona and the rest showed Celantra to the temple.

Chapter 22 Round and Round and Round We Go

Character Sparks/Kalathanon

"K, Spyro, Cynder, anyone," Sparks yelled in the blackness that he arrived in when he flew through the portal.

"SPARKS SHUT UP!" K thundered, "You have been stuck inside my head this whole trip and its starting to get annoying hearing you yell for us every couple of hours." K put his head in a paw and shook it.

"K are you ok," Jackson asked as he passed by on his way to the dinning hall of Doug's ship.

"Yeah I'm fine," K replied nodding.

"I'm not alright," Sparks yelled, "How am I stuck in your head?"

"Look if you just stop yelling before I crush something I'll tell you," K thought.

"Fine, start explaining," Sparks said.

"When we went through the portal you lost connection with the power that sustains you in this physical world, probably a crystal or a jewel of some sort," K explained, "and you latched onto the largest power source you could find, that was me. I knew that you needed someone to sustain you until you got back to Avalar, so I let you into my mind. Inside me you are preserved so that when I get you back we can separate and you can haunt Cynder for the rest of eternity or whatever you do. Until then you are stuck in my mind and have access to my memories, I in turn have access to you abilities as a ghost, your vision and direction finding powers. I warn you if you dig around in a part of my memories that I don't want you in I can make you stay in my mind forever."

"So what can I do while I am in here," Sparks thought.

"I can hear what you are thinking as well," K intruded.

"Oh, great," Sparks said sarcastically, "now I have no privacy at all."

"Trust me I don't like this any more than you do," K replied, "But for you time will seem to go much faster than for me."

"Very comforting," Sparks snapped back, "well can you at least tell me what parts of you mind you want me out of so I don't read them on accident."

"I'll show you," K responded as a large area of the blackness turned red, "the red area is where you shouldn't go." The rest of the blackness turned green, "the green area is where you can pry if you must," K finished.

"Oh, I am going to pry," Sparks said, "What else have I got to do."

"Remember that you wanted to come along," K reminded him, "the least you could do is stay out of private memories."

K reached the helm where Arbiter and John were waiting for him. "Can either of you fly this thing," he asked.

"Yes," they replied in unison.

"How long before everyone is aboard," K asked.

"About twenty to thirty minutes," Arbiter said looking at the holodisplays, "Did you find a suitable room for our draconic guests?"

"Yes and Doug, and myself," K replied.

"Hey K I didn't know that you had a mate," Sparks said, "She seems to be nicer than you."

"Sparks shut it and you know nothing of her," K thought. Sparks was thinking about saying something else but stopped.

"K you seem distracted," John said, "anything wrong."

"No," K said

John pulled a device from the back of his helmet and plugged it into the super carrier. A woman appeared on the holoprojector. She was purple and her form was covered with running strings of computer code. K recognized Cortana when she spoke.

"Here we go again," Cortana sighed, "why couldn't you just stay out of trouble."

"It's what I do," John said, "can you guide this thing to an intercept course with the Ark?"

"Yes, just don't leave me alone that Flood," Cortana said, "K good to see you are still … well you."

"I'm speechless," K replied, "I take it our Spartan has lived up to expectation?"

"Surpassed them I would say," Arbiter commented.

"K why do I hear voices, in here," Sparks asked, "am I going crazy or are you?"

"Great you have completely integrated with me senses now you will feel, hear, smell, sense, everything I sense," K said, "Good thing you were still panicking when me and Doug mind melded otherwise you might have gone insane and I wouldn't be able to stand having an insane ghost in my head. Now will you just shut up." Sparks concentrated on listing to what K was hearing and he slowly saw what K was seeing. "I think I am good for this trip," Sparks said.

"Ok," Cortana said, "Course plotted we should arrive after three jumps to avoid stars and other cosmic hazards."

"Good," K said, "call me up when we get ready to jump I'll be discussing some details with Ingitus if you need me."

"Wow," Sparks said, "you and Ingitus have know about each other for…"

"Sparks that is in the no go zone," K responded giving Sparks a mental zap.

"Ahh, whoa, that isn't funny," Sparks said indignantly.

"Nether is you snooping where you shouldn't be," K said annoyed by Sparks intrusion.

"Ok, Point taken, I'll just have to amuse my self by looking through your eyes," Sparks said resigning himself to a long wait.

K walked out of the helm and out toward the dinning hall to meet Ingitus.

K, Spyro and Cynder were walking up to him, "Did Sparks come through the portal with us?" Spyro asked.

"Yes I did," Sparks shouted inside K's head, "K tell them I am here."

"Alright, I'll tell them," K said then to Spyro and Cynder, "Yes he came through the portal much to my regret."

"But he will die if he is removed from the power of the core," Cynder said with alarm.

"He is fine," K said, "and seems to be contented to pry into my memories and yell at the top of his voice inside my head."

"Hey its not my fault that Cynder linked me to the world's core," Sparks said.

"So Sparks is alright and inside your head," Spyro asked confused, "well its better than being dead I guess."

"I already am dead I would be gone if I wasn't in K's head," Sparks said.

"They can't hear you," K thought to Sparks.

"Well you could tell them what I am saying so I could talk to them," Sparks complained.

"Sparks listen," Spyro said, "I didn't know about you not being able to leave Avalar."

"Nether did he," K said for Sparks.

"When we get back I'll make a charm so you can go with Spyro off-world without having to be stuck in someone's mind," Cynder said to Sparks.

As K was talking for Sparks he felt a ripple flow through his body. He stopped talking and listened, He heard a faint but very familiar sound, like a thousand voices in one he heard the echo of Celantra reentering the universe.

"K is everything ok," Cynder asked at his sudden change of mood.

K looked at her, "We have to finish this and return to Avalar as quickly as we can," He walked off toward the dining hall Spyro and Cynder falling in behind him and Sparks yelling incoherently inside his head.

"K!, K!," Sparks yelled, K had seemingly walled him off inside a part of his mind and was ignoring him. "K!, I know who you heard but don't do anything stupid," Sparks was ignored. "Don't go running back through time before we complete our job here," Sparks reminded him.

"I KNOW AND SHUT UP!" K's mind was even louder than before and it left Sparks' mind ringing.

Sparks left off on trying to talk to K for a while.

Character Gen. Fenix

Fenix was walking around on the bottom deck of the ship. This deck was restricted for some reason and Fenix was determined to find out why. He could smell something that reminded him of rotten meat or vegetables. He had his lancer with him just in-case the restriction was to keep something in instead of out. His guess was it keep something in as the doors can only be opened from the outside. Jackson was waiting for him to get back to open the door that was so conveniently left unguarded. Fenix was wondering about that when he rounded a corner in the hall and entered a room. The room was filled with dead bodies, except they were still moving and had tentacles growing out of them. The dead turned their attention to Fenix as soon as he rounded the corner and charge him. Fenix reacted out of instinct and fired his lancer at the charging dead. Fenix was surprised when instead of bullets his gun shot small bursts of white light into the monsters, ripping them to shreds. Fenix backed out of the room and down the hall the whole time firing his lancer which never seemed to run out of the white bolts. He reached the door and noticed something else about the "bullets" they made no sound. He banged on the door to let Jackson know that he wanted out. The door swung open and Fenix rolled out signaling Jackson to close the door.

"What got you so spooked?" Jackson asked.

"I think I need to talk with that giant snake like thing," Fenix said, "something is up and I think he knows about it."

"I know about what," Doug said coming up behind the two, "that you accessed a restricted area and found something you didn't like perhaps?"

"How do you do that?" Jackson asked, "do you have us bugged or something?"

"No, I sense what the Flood under my influence feel, I thought that some might survive down here when I entered the ship because I felt their hunger, It was I who placed the restriction on this level for you safety," Doug said.

"And you aren't the least bit annoyed that I just blasted up most of your Flood minions," Fenix asked.

"I have some morals due to K's tampering but true feelings like joy or sorrow I can not feel," Doug rasped, "I do understand loyalty, respect, justice, but farther than this I know no feelings I do not even feel hunger anymore except through other Flood that come under my domain."

"So your like a giant brain for these Flood," Jackson stated, "and you can link with any other Flood to become even larger and more powerful."

"Close enough for now, let me show you to the dinning hall," Doug said as he began to slither off up the stairs.

Fenix saw Jackson looking at him and shrugged before following Doug up onto the main levels of the ship. When Doug left them at the entrance to the dinning hall Fenix told Jackson that he was headed off to find K. Jackson nodded and went in to sit next to John and Haggard. Fenix walked back toward the elevators when K turned into the hallway in front of him. "K," Fenix said as he walked up to the dragon, "I need to talk to you about something."

"What," K snapped, "I am busy at the moment can't it wait."

"I think it involves what you said back when I killed those vampires," Fenix pressed, "Could white bolts of light that shred undead be considered an unusual power?"

K froze in mid-stride, "Explain," he said without turning around.

Fenix related to him the encounter with the Flood and his gun firing the white blots instead of bullets.

"That is a paladinic ability know as Smite," K said deep in thought, "the form you describe is a very basic form of undead control, the more advanced forms can heal non-undead and decimate whole armies of undead, however it only works against the undead, which certain forms of the Flood are generally considered to be the same."

"So I have some freakish ability now due to…?" Fenix asked.

"This ability has been inherent in you ever since you were born," K said, "It has simply been awakened due to recent events. If you wish I could show you some exercises that will enhance your aptitude at channeling your newly revealed abilities."

"Maybe later, First I would like to know why Doug said that all of the Flood on this ship were dead when he knew that their were still some on the lowest decks." Fenix said.

"Doug probably has more secrets than I do locked away inside his mind, I wouldn't probe that hornet nest just yet, For now I need to find Ingitus come see me if you want to work on those powers," K responded as he walked off.

With nothing left to do Fenix walked back into the dinning hall and sat down next to Jackson.

"Well that was fast," Jackson observed, "things didn't go as you planed?"

"Not really K seemed in a hurry and was grumpier than usual," Fenix replied.

"How is that even possible," Haggard asked as he walked up to them with a tray of food in his hands.

"Haggard why are you eating already," Fenix asked eying the mounded plate.

"I didn't have breakfast and that Arbiter accepted my challenge to an eating contest," Haggard said with the Arbiter walking up to them with a similarly filled plate.

"I don't think I want to stick around for this," Jackson said looking between Haggard and Arbiter, "Fenix how about a self guided tour of the ship?"

"Fine by me," Fenix said not wanting to watch the upcoming eating contest. He and Jackson left the hall and started for the helm. They passed John in the hall and after warning him about Haggard and Arbiter's contest were joined in their exploration of the ship. John was very well acquainted with the workings of the Covenant ship and pointed out many of its features as they roamed the halls. The ship was just as impressive inside as it was outside, with some of the decks allowing Fenix to see the curvature of the outside reflected on the inside as the deck curved away to the horizon. After two hours of touring the ship, Fenix decided that it was time to get some rest and bid Jackson and John a good night, or whatever stood for night in a ship cruising through space. On his way to his quarters K intercepted Fenix near the entrance to his room.

"Well," K asked as he approached, "hands in the pockets of his silver robe, his form back to that of a man, Have you decided about your new powers?"

Fenix, suspicious at K's promptings, replied, "What if I decided to ignore them?"

"Then you are more a fool than I thought you to be," K said, glaring with his flaming eyes.

"Well it's a good thing that I decided to hear what you have to say about this training then," Fenix replied, inwardly sneering at K's change of expression.

"Follow me," K snapped, annoyed at having been undermined on his position, "we start tonight."

Fenix decided that it was best to do as K said, seeing as he was already in a foul mood due to reasons know only to K. From that point till the ship arrived at the Ark Fenix was tied up with K's lessons on how to use his paladinic ability for creating shields around people and objects, as well as a very useful healing spell that mends small wounds like cuts and sprains etc. Fenix discovered that his tendency was toward Smiting things and K began to teach him other attacks that could be accomplished with a paladin's abilities.

Character Cortana

Cortana was scrolling through the super carrier's mainframe, gathering information on the ships weapons, maneuverability, structural integrity, etc., when she was interrupted by an access command request. A camera feed showed her that the request was being made by Doug, he was attempting to access the bridge and the door never recognizes him, for obvious reasons. Cortana granted him access and switched the camera feed so she could track him while he was on the bridge. Doug was a most interesting study, he resembled a traditional Flood but his traits were closer to her own. A smattering of emotion and a massive intellect combined to from both Doug and Cortana, this fascinated her, Doug's sense of honor, responsibility, even friendship, so close to that of a human, still influenced by his Flood nature.

"You can stop staring you know," Doug said unexpectedly, "I know you are watching me that camera hasn't moved through its rotation for almost a minute. If you don't mind I have a question to pose to you."

Cortana was instantly suspicious the last time a Flood had asked her questions she was almost corrupted and would have been if John hadn't found her when he did, but the way in which Doug asked, petitioning instead of demanding, prompted her response. "Fine what do you want to know," she responded.

"K helped design you right," Doug asked, "did you ever know him or did he leave before you were functional?"

"I knew K from memory inputs of what he did when I was created and functional, he went by the name of Frank so I didn't draw the connection when we first met."

"That is what I thought," Doug said, "It would seem that all of you here know K in one way or another."

"What are you suggesting, that their might be a pattern," Cortana deducted.

"Exactly," Doug said, "K is up to something I know him too well to think otherwise."

"Tell me more," Cortana said, "sounds like you have been thinking about this since you two first reconnected."

"That I have," Doug replied, "I have nothing concrete yet but I think that somehow K is the one responsible for the holes."

"How do you figure that, K seems to know just about as much about the holes now as we do," Cortana stated.

"He knows as much about the holes as we do now but remember that these holes could have been created in any time K may know a lot more about these holes then than he currently does," Doug argued.

"I thought you were on his side," Cortana asked seeing Doug's argument to be logical, "It sounds like you think he did this on purpose."

"That is because he just might for reasons that are relevant to the time, K doesn't do anything without a reason so he must be doing this for some reason," Doug said.

"Doing what," Cortana asked, "Helping us or creating the holes?"

"Possibly both but for now helping us," Doug clarified, "He could just have stayed on Spyro's planet and ignored the rest of the universe like he generally does, and lived their for the rest of eternity. It makes no obvious sense that he would interfere without some reason that is pertinent to his person."

"That seems a little cold even for K," Cortana observed, "but you can see into each others minds so I'll take your word for it."

"I know K wouldn't be here if he didn't have a very good reason," Doug continued, "powerful he may be but he doesn't like tampering with the time lines if he can help it."

"K seems almost afraid to use his powers," Cortana argued, "I don't think he would be doing this just for his own gain, if anything he seems to use just the bare minimum of his potential."

"That is because K understands what will happen if he lets his powers loose," Doug paused, "well it wouldn't be pretty, as the humans say."

"Are you saying that K can't control his powers," Cortana asked alarmed at what this could mean.

"Oh no," Doug amended, "K would be in full control of his powers but trust me he is far darker than these Evils that he is fighting against, dark enough to do whatever it takes to reach his goals."

"So K would use us all as cannon fodder while he gets what he wants, sounds like a deranged maniac to me," Cortana said, "and K seems to be fully capable of logical thought."

"That's is what scares me," Doug stated, "K doesn't even seem to know just how much he has lost, his heart, soul, all given to another, she must be found and K must be given back what he is missing or else we are going to fail."

"Well he will have to find her later we are at the intercept point and ready for deployment," Cortana said as the ships navigation sensors started feeding her information on the deployment of the drop ships.

"I must get back to the hold then for I shall be descending to this Ark with my creator," Doug said and promptly left the room.

_"Right,"_ Cortana thought, _"Time to jump back into the fray,"_ she sent a message through the communication systems in the carrier telling the troops to board the drop ships. Then set the coordinates for the location of the ships into their navcomputers. She saw John walk into the room. "You know that I am staying inside the ship?" she asked him.

"Yeah I know," John said, Just stay out of trouble.

"I'm in a Covenant super carrier I'll make it," She replied.

"Somehow I knew you would use that line on me one day," John said, walking out of the room.

Five minutes later the drop ships were in position and Cortana flew the carrier out of the rang of the Ark's scanners to wait for her signal to pick up the crew, those that survive she thought.

Chapter 23 A Hero Returns

Character Haggard

All Haggard heard was drop ships before Fenix had him by the collar and was throwing him into an oval shaped ship in the launching pad of the carrier. "What was that all about," Haggard asked Fenix as they got in the drop ship.

"Time to wait for the Ark apparently," Fenix responded, "We get to float in space for a while until it comes by then we sneak onto its surface and take out this Baal than we head back to Spyro's planet. K seems to be far more eager to get back now than he did on the first mission."

"Oh," Haggard said, "wait in space, in this thing, is it even air tight?"

"We'll be fine," John said as he, Arbiter, and Jackson boarded the ship.

"So who won that eating contest?" Jackson asked.

"I did," Haggard said, "five platefuls to Arbiter's three."

"I feel sorry for you then," John said, "That much food within 48 hours of floating in space for an hour, if you can keep it down I'll be impressed."

"I'll bet you ten dollars I can," Haggard shot back, "how hard could it be?"

"Accepted," Jackson said, "this should be good just try to puke away from all of us."

The ship started moving and as soon as they left the hanger Haggard felt like he was floating, looking down he saw that he was. "So this must be how Spyro and Cynder feel when they are flying," Haggard exclaimed, "I wonder why they would ever land, well other than to eat."

"Why do I have a feeling that I just lost ten bucks," Jackson stated.

The Arbiter laughed a strange echoing hollow sound that Haggard thought sounded like a broken bell. The hour passed relatively quickly for Haggard, constantly pushing off of one side of the ship running into one of his riding buddies and deflecting into another side of the ship he was just about to bounce off John when gravity returned and he landed, face down, at John's feet. John bent down and helped him up, "we're here," he said as Haggard got up.

"Aw, I was just starting to have fun," Haggard said as he looked at the door of the ship. He felt the gravity increase as the ship came in for a landing and the door lowered to let them out. Haggard blinked for a minute before his eyes adjusted to the light on the Ark, a miniature sun in its center lit the whole thing up. There were four other drop ships around theirs and K, Doug, Ingitus, Spyro and Cynder were walking over to him, while a squad of marines spread out around their landing zone and the Elites gathered around the Arbiter. John walked over to a blackened shape on the ground, K beside him. Haggard overheard parts of their conversation as he watched Doug wander over to the two.

"John is that?" K was asking.

John, bending down and rolling the figure over, "yeah, how did this much survive that blast?"

"Well it is enough to work with, Doug willing," K said.

"I'll do what you need," Doug said.

"Good," K said, "let me see what I can do." They bent over the object and K started to use his green stuff on it. Haggard walked over to the Arbiter to see what the Elites and Marines were going to do.

"They will be guarding the ships since they are the only way we are getting off this thing that we currently have," Arbiter replied when Haggard asked him.

"So they get guard duty and we get the assassination mission, great," Haggard said.

Character Sgt.. Johnson

"_Chief get out of here while you can,"_ was the last thing that went through the man's mind. The next thing he knew was waking up with the Chief standing over him and a man in a silver cloak with green fiery eyes. "Chief what happened," he asked, as John reached down to help him up. That is when he noticed his arm, part green and with tentacles coming from the end of his hand, bringing his other hand over to swipe the "infected" part off he saw that it too was changed. "Chief what the… are we dead?"

"No actually its this Flood that allowed us to resurrect you," John said as a long snake-like Flood slithered up behind him, "thanks for that Doug."

"It was nothing," the Flood said.

"Since when did Flood have names," he asked.

"Since I tampered with this ones genetic code," the man in the silver cloak said, "and I did part of the work in bringing you back to life."

"But I am a Flood," he complained, "that just isn't natural no offense Doug."

"None taken I imagine this must be quite a shock," Doug responded.

John offered his hand again and this time he took it. "So did you send me out with a bang just to bring me back to hold your hand or what," Sgt.. Johnson said as John threw him a sniper rifle. Johnson snatched the sniper right out of the air with his tentacle hand, the weapon fit just perfectly into his grip so that his finger could operate the trigger and the tentacle could stabilize the barrel. "Now I see how those flood use shotguns one-handed," Johnson exclaimed, "I could get used to this. How did you manage it?" he asked John.

"I created a spore that simply restarts the brain instead of taking it over, you get all the benefits of a Flood body and keep you mind your own," Doug answered.

"Hey chief throw me a shotgun," Johnson hollered, "I want to see just what this body can do." John threw a shotgun over and Johnson caught it in his other "hand." "Nice I wonder how high I can jump with a Flood's strength behind my legs." Johnson jumped he went up about twenty feet before falling back down, landing hard on a rock but suffering no effects from the fall. "And I wasn't even trying, so who are your new friends I see Arbiter is still with us."

"Yes, The man with the rocket launcher-like device is Haggard, a demolitions expert, The one in the silver cloak is Kalathanon or K," he is a Leviathan.

"And that means what exactly," Johnson asked.

"It means that I am really old and really powerful," K responded.

"Oh," Johnson replied, "not the talkative type are we who else Chief?"

"The one in the archaic Marine uniform is Sgt.. Paul Jackson, the one with the heavy armor is Gen. Fenix, he isn't from around here, and those two," John said pointing to Spyro and Cynder as they came flying back into the landing zone, "are Spyro and Cynder our "hosts" for all the crazy that you just got caught up in."

Johnson stared at the dragons for a moment before saying, "Well it's a good thing that I like crazy then, what about this Flood, Doug was it, how does he fit in?"

"Not quite sure but it would seem that K messed around with his genetics and he ended up the only Flood with a sense of morality, he is a Gravemind," Chief informed.

"Looks to small to be a Gravemind but ok, what about Cortana did she make it?" Johnson asked.

"She is better off than we are having control of a Covenant super carrier," John replied.

"She has control of what!" Johnson yelled, "that is amazing where did you get it? From Arbiter?"

"Actually we got it from Doug," John said, "he was much bigger when we first met but he gave up a body the size of a super carrier to join us, well mainly K, but its his ship that Cortana has tracking the Ark, which we are on again by the way, and Doug used to fill the entire ship."

"Ok why don't you stop their and tell me why we are back on the Ark, didn't you detonate Halo when you left," Johnson asked.

"I did but it was rebuilt by the Elites and never fully completed, until now under the orders of a demon named Baal who has take up the leadership role of the prophets and added the legions of hell to the already powerful assortment of Covenant that still remain."

"So the Elites stayed on our side after the war," Johnson stated, "that is good to know, but about this Baal what did you say he was, a demon, what do you mean?"

"He means just that," K said, "Baal is the demon lord of destruction and is one his way to the center of this galaxy to draw power from the black hole in its center, we are here to send him and his legions back to where they came from."

"And you just happened across me when you landed right," Johnson asked, "yeah of course you did. Chief why do you keep getting into these situations where I have to bail you out? Ah never mind lets just go I want to see what I can do to them Brutes now," Johnson said as he walked over to Arbiter. "Glad you and yours stuck around for us after the war," he said to a startled Arbiter.

"K you seem to never run out of surprises," Arbiter said after looking at Johnson then to Johnson, "good to see you back on your… um, "feet.""

Johnson looked down at his feet to see that his legs, green and bulging with new muscle, ended in a pad-like "foot". _"That must be how I absorb the shock of landing from those huge jumps,"_ Johnson thought, _"What have I gotten into this time I am a freaking Flood."_

Character Gen. Fenix

"K," Fenix called, "stop playing with your new friend and lets see where this Baal could be."

"Quite right," K said walking away from the Flood-man, "I suggest the many tunnels under the Arks skin to start with, we can at least find a terminal to search for any disturbances in the power flow of the Ark."

"Ok where do we get under the surface," Fenix asked, "are the entrances open or closed?"

"They are open," the Flood-man said as he walked over to him, "nice and big too so you dragon friends can fly through spots even underground."

"K who is this anyway?" Fenix asked suspicious from his first encounter with Flood.

"Names Johnson, Sgt.. Johnson, I'm the Chief's personal guard you could say from all I've done for the boy," Johnson said, "good to meet you Fenix."

"Its Gen. Fenix officially but Fenix will work," Fenix corrected a bit annoyed at Johnson's bearing.

"And Johnson will work for me," he replied.

"Ok, there is an entrance about two miles from here," Spyro said as he and Cynder walked up to the group.

"Good scouting," K commended, "can we fly to it or will we have to walk?"

"I say we fly," Fenix said looking at K, "seeing as your so eager to get this done with.

"True," K said turning into his dragon form but a larger version to accommodate riders, "alright DC mount up."

"Well that is new," Johnson commented, "shape-changing dragons, but then I am a Flood that still has a mind of his own so anything is possible, I should already know that."

Fenix got on Spyro's back and Johnson got on behind him. "Hold on tight," Fenix warned, "they love to go fast."

"I'll remember that," Johnson said.

"I only went fast that one time," Spyro said, "and that was because John demanded outrageous distances covered in a shot time frame."

"Just stay below the sound barrier this time," Fenix commanded.

"Wait he can fly faster than sound?" Johnson asked stunned.

"We went from a place called Africa to a city named London in four minutes," Spyro said, "that was faster than I ever wish to fly again."

Fenix looked back at Johnson who was just sitting there with his mouth open, Fenix chuckled. "Wait till you see how they fight," he told Johnson, "its amazing the flips and spins that they can pull off, absolutely spectacular."

"I believe it," Johnson said as Spyro jumped into the air after K with Cynder following him.

"K is the real scary one out of us three," Spyro said over the wind, "even we don't know his full potential."

Fenix didn't hear the rest of the conversation due to the wind howling in his ears. Two minutes later, they were circling down for a landing in front of a large metal "cave" that led into the mountains.

"Just like old times, eh Chief," Johnson yelled over to John who was dismounting K.

"Just like old times," John yelled back.

Fenix got off and sent a mental probe out to check for undead, nothing, that only made him more worried that such an entrance would be left open and unguarded. "Does anyone else here think that this seems to good," he asked.

"I do," Johnson, Chief, Arbiter, and K replied.

"Ok, not what I was expecting but that is good, what seems wrong to you?" Fenix asked, "other than such an open invitation for us to snoop around in."

"No guards that we can see," Johnson said, "I hate surprises, I want to know if this entrance is guarded before I go into it, and it is unlike the Covenant to leave an entrance unguarded."

"Same," John and Arbiter agreed.

"I can sense nothing," Spyro argued.

"That is what worries me," K said, "there is always some trace of life that can be sensed but here there is nothing not even a bug in the soil."

"Anywhere that is this free from life is bound to have been a site for some necrotic summoning," Cynder added, "though whatever it is I can't feel it."

Fenix nodded, "Johnson ready to test out that Flood body then? Cause you and me are going in first."

"All yours," Johnson said, "just let me get the first hit on these cowards."

"My thoughts exactly," Fenix said. With Johnson beside him Fenix lead DC into the open mouth of the tunnel with K and Doug, following directly behind them, then Spyro and Cynder, then Haggard and Jackson, and Chief and Arbiter were vanguard.

"Why are the lights not coming on," Johnson asked, "anyone got a flashlight?" Spyro summoned his fire once again to light the path. "Thanks," Johnson said.

Fenix stopped when he saw a slight movement in the tunnel up ahead, "Hold," he whispered. Then with Johnson beside him they silently advanced to where Fenix had seen the movement. Looking around the corner Fenix saw that the tunnel was clear but something, most likely from years of fighting the locust caused him to check the ceiling. Asleep on the ceiling was a massive group of bat-like monsters, at least 5' across the "bats" numbered over a dozen.

"That is new," Johnson whispered in Fenix's ear, "never seen those before."

"We should get K to take a look at these things," Fenix whispered back, "Go and get him but quietly."

"Right," Johnson breathed as he backed around the corner and out of view.

The "bats" were obviously some twisted version of the normal things and reminded Fenix of the Krill only much larger. It seemed like forever before Johnson got back with K, probably due to K's claws having to be keep off the ground. "Well what are they," Fenix asked K, "they are to big to be bats."

"They are bats, of a sort, Baal's pets twisted by his destructive nature into the monsters we see here, fortunately they die just as easily as normal bats do if you hit them in the right spots, head, heart, you get the idea," K whispered through an only half opened mouth, "be careful these bats also have an organ that send a shock of electricity into their victims like a stun-gun."

_"Ok no big deal we just need to hit every one in the head or the heart before they zap us into stunned "victims,"_ Fenix thought as he signaled Johnson to take aim with the sniper rifle. Johnson aimed with one arm and fired waking up the bats but hitting two that fell to the ground. Fenix fired his lancer as K "flamed" the creatures with his disintegrating breath. Fenix only had to use a half clip of ammo on the pest, K's breath doing most of the work and Johnson firing both shotgun and sniper, the bats were dealt with quickly and relatively noiselessly. Haggard came running around the corner with DC following behind him.

"What was that," Haggard asked as he came up to them than seeing the dead bats, "whoa those are huge, man I wish I could show Sweetwater one of these."

Fenix ignored Haggard's continuing remarks about the bats and looked at Johnson quizzically. "That was quite a shot even if you can use that gun one handed," he said.

"Why thank you," Johnson said, "always wanted to do something like that and firing that shotgun at the same time, priceless."

Fenix found himself warming up to the outgoing Johnson even despite the fact that he was half Flood.

Chapter 24 Invasion

Character Celantra

Celantra walked into the Guardians' High Chamber to meet with the rest of the Guardians and see what she could do while waiting for K to return. Fiona, quieter than normal, was beside her. "You will do fine," Celantra said, "your heart told you to help me and you listened to it, that will carry you far as a General."

"You really think so," Fiona asked, "I'm just barely 30 an already more powerful than many who are much older than me, what if I fall, if I become like… like."

"Like Malafor," Celantra finished, "You are not inclined to death and destruction, even if you wield powerful abilities, add to your kindness discretion and responsibility then you will not fall to the dark as, well you will be fine."

"As K has," Fiona dared ask.

Celantra closed her eyes for a minute before answering the young dragon, "My mate is not corrupted yet but he is getting darker each day, I fear that my return to this realm might just speed up his fall if I do not reach him in time."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you," Fi apologized, "its just that K was the only one beside Mom and Dad to believe in my abilities, he is the one who taught me most of what I know, or how to use it anyways."

"K thinks of you like one of our children," Celantra reminded her, "I'm not surprised that he treated you as he did, what is surprising is that due to you he didn't get any darker while he was here, his descent halted when he arrived here, I felt it, and it started again when he left to fight the first demon. But enough of my troubles we are almost there from the directions you gave."

"Yes we are," Fi agreed, "and I'm concerned about K as well, so it is my problem, not to mention that he seems to be the only one who knows what he is doing."

Celantra laughed, "He never plans out what he is going to do he just makes it up as he goes," she said, "he is very good at getting others to believe he knows what he is doing."

"Who makes what up?" a red dragon asked entering the hall in front of them and waiting for them to catch up, "and who might you be?" he asked Celantra.

"I am Celantra and you must be Flame," Celantra said, "and K is the one who makes up a plan as he goes."

"Volteer really did mean a living crystal dragon," Flame said as the three arrived in the Chamber, "amazing."

Celantra first noticed the room's dome was suspended by the elements then noticed Volteer sitting beside two other dragons, one green, one blue. The room's construction was the last thing noted but the splendor of the room reminded her of the old buildings of her race when they were an empire.

"You really did mean living crystal," the green dragon said to Volteer, then looking at Celantra, "I am Terrador and this is Cyril," indicating the blue who was regarding her with curiosity, "Volteer and Flame I see you have already met."

"Well met at that," Celantra replied, "I am Celantra, mate of Kalathanon, wielder of energy."

"Impressive titles but what exactly can you do," Cyril asked, "Other than eat lightning bolts."

"Well I could show you a more apt example if you would allow me to, I promise not to harm anything in the process."

Terrador eyed her considering before granting her a demonstration saying, "Ok but start small."

She did, or she thought she did, by causing the gold to radiate with energy she lifted the floor of the Chamber a good 20' off the ground, with all of them on it, before setting it back down.

"If that is what you call small," Flame said, "than I am glad that we didn't ask you to do something big."

"I was, I only used maybe a thousandth, at the most, of my power," Celantra explained, "but I suppose that you meant something small effect-wise instead of how much power I use to accomplish the task?"

"That was what we were going for but this works exceptionally well," Cyril said, "though just what power allows one to lift floors without touching the bricks is not know to me."

"Nether were K's abilities know to us, until he explained them," Terrador commented, "what did you say you were, a wielder of energy?"

"The wielder of energy," Celantra corrected, "I'm am the last of this discipline, as K is of his, matter."

"So you are the last one of your kind who can use electricity," Volteer asked, "what happened to the others?"

"K didn't tell you?" Celantra was stunned, "I…I don't quite know how to put this. K and I were voted to become King and Queen of the Leviathans."

"That sounds like a good thing," Flame remarked.

"Far from it," Celantra continued, "as King and Queen we had to survive the universal collapses, the only way to do that was having all of the Leviathans cast the most powerful spell that has ever been attempted, it took so much energy that it killed all but us, we are the last of our kind, because every other Leviathan sacrificed themselves to give K and I control over the fundamental laws of physics themselves. Where once their was billions now there are only two and it has been this way for over two Collapses, our power was given to us through the death of the very ones we loved." Celantra felt the warm flow of a tear sliding down her nose. "I will speak no more of this now."

"I am sorry for putting you through that," a subdued Volteer said, "perhaps another time we can talk about you and K, for now we need to shift our attention to our General who has been so patiently waiting for us to inform her of her first duties."

"Quite right," Terrador said as he regained control of the meeting, "Fiona First I congratulate you on your new rank, however you may need to actually earn the respect of some of the dragons you will be working with."

"How do I do that," Fiona asked speaking for the first time in the entire meeting.

"We have heard reports that some strange creatures have been sited around the Twilight Vale," Cyril said, "we also believe that one of Malafor's remaining Generals is camping in the vicinity."

"So you want me to go there and see if K's theory, that Malafor and these Evils are truly working together, is true and remove any foothold they might have in the area." Fiona summarized.

"Pretty much," Flame stated, "Celantra we would like for you to go with Fiona, just to be safe."

"Certainly," Celantra agreed, "when do we leave?"

"That would be up to our General," Terrador said, "Fiona you have leave to do as you see fit, meeting closed. On a less formal note Geyser and Krista will also be near Twilight Vale, see if you can keep them out of trouble."

Celantra saw Fiona smiling despite herself as they nodded their understanding and left the room.

"My first assignment is to keep the two lovers out of trouble," Fi said sarcastically then with more seriousness, "But they did seem concerned about the possibility of Malafor's General getting reinforcements from somewhere."

"If K suspects that this Malafor is allied with the Three then it is probably true," Celantra said, "but I doubt that the Three would allow anyone else into their brotherhood unless the individual was exceptionally powerful and evil."

"Malafor would fit both of those qualifications," Fiona replied, "or what I have heard from my parents, and they fought and defeated him."

"So that is why K attached to you like he did, you are the youngest child of the saviors," Celantra observed, "tell me what do you know of the war between Malafor and your parents."

"Other than it was long and violent, and ended only when Mom and Dad confronted Malafor within his own lair," Fi said, "not much. Everyone after wards thought of Dad as the savior and many still see him as such, only a few see Mom as having played a part in Malafor's defeat, partly because they remember what she did when Malafor possessed her and partly because some don't want to forgive her."

This news was startling to Celantra, "Malafor was powerful enough to posses a dragon?" she asked with disbelief.

"Well Mom was stolen when she was still inside the egg and only knew Malafor's evil from her birth, until Dad freed her from Malafor's control."

"Still," Celantra mused, "Malafor was how old when this war happened?"

No one really knows, maybe Ingitus could tell you but he is with K in the future.

Celantra was taken by surprise yet again at the mention of Ingitus, "Ingitus, the Chronicle Ingitus," she asked Fi, "that is the best news I have heard yet."

"Why is it that everyone seems to know Ingitus?" Fi asked puzzled.

"Ingitus is a Chronicler, that means he is able to communicate with all races from anywhere in Eternity," Celantra clarified, "all Chroniclers are well known by me and K or maybe it is the other way around with me and K being well know by all the Chroniclers."

"How many Chroniclers are there," Fi asked, "I mean what happens to the old one when a new one takes his place?"

"Chroniclers never really die, they simply grow tired and appoint another to the work, the old ones sit back and give pointers to the new one then roam the universe with the spirits of their loved ones. The concept of an eternal being is easier for you to grasp than for a shorter lived race, in reality every being is eternal its just that each person chooses to take a slightly different road through the everlasting."

"That seems lonely," Fi observed, "don't they ever meet old friends?"

"Yes all the time, that is why K and I consider having to live through every universe that ever will be a curse instead of a blessing," Celantra said, "but we have to so the balance between us and the Three is kept equal, with the addition of Malafor I don't know if it is any more. They flew the rest of the way to the Vale in silence."

Character Krista

Krista and Geyser were playing in the waterfall, an impressive sight, flowing out of a cave at the top of a mountain and crashing down for almost 100' to form the river, of Twilight Vale. Krista exploded out of the water snapping open her wings to circle around the river waiting for Geyser to perform his next trick. Geyser was at the top of the waterfall and running for the edge of the mountain, when he got to the drop-off he used his freezing breath to turn the water into a giant slide that he rode down at the same time as he was creating, he arrived at the bottom, pushing off the last of the frozen waterfall and gliding up to Krista.

"That looks like fun," she said as Geyser met her in the air, "can I try?"

"If you hurry that water won't stay frozen forever," Geyser teased, "wouldn't want you to get wet."

Krista laughed as she flew to the top of the frozen fall, she was turning around at the top to descend the "slide" when she noticed a glint in the tunnel that the water flowed from. She stopped out of curiosity more than anything else, but when the glint was joined by more glints she saw that they were actually spears, lots of spears, and they were coming towards her. She dropped onto the slide, pulling her wings in close to gain speed, and rocketed down toward Geyser, she sprang off the slide halfway so she was closer to Geyser's altitude.

"What," Geyser asked, "was that all about?"

"Look at the cave mouth," Krista said turning around and pointing with her head.

The mouth was swarming with the bony, construct-like orcs and smaller, man-like creatures whose colors ranged from red to blue to black and orange. A harsh, guttural shout echoed from the cave and Kris saw the "army" arrange itself into a battle formation.

"What are those things," Geyser asked, "and what are they doing?"

"How should I know," Kris responded, "The orcs are easy enough to identify but those smaller ones I'm just as clueless as you. I wonder what they are waiting for?"

Her question was answered when five winged statues were brought out of the cave and placed near the mouth by the orcs.

"Never seen them do that before," Geyser commented.

The statues, 6' tall, gray, weathered, and winged, stood up and flew toward the two dragons, while the "army" slid down the frozen waterfall and gathered on the banks of the river below.

Krista and Geyser oriented themselves so the sun was at their back and shining into the eyes of their attackers. "What is with us and finding trouble," Kris asked.

"Maybe I just attract attention," Geyser said.

"You certainly attracted mine," Kris replied, "but for now lets see what we can do about those flying statues."

Krista sent a strong wind at the statues, in an attempt to slow them down, it was less than effective speeding up the monsters instead of slowing them down. Geyser sent a spray of ice at the attackers but it didn't do much but create icicles on the statues' wings. The statues returned fire with blasts of fire and earth. Dodging the spells Kris and Geyser flew into the range of the aggressors on the ground. Kris felt arrows hit her in the left side, fortunately only a few got pass her scales, but they hurt and her rear left leg had an arrow going all the way through it at the knee joint. Geyser didn't look much better with arrows projecting from his belly and chest. He grabbed her and they flew to the center of the river, Holding her close he whispered, "Trust me on this," and he closed his wings over hers sending them plummeting into the river. Kris felt a chill pass over her then saw Geyser's Frost Nova fly out to hit the flying statues and the swarm of orcs and smaller creatures that had ambushed them. The statues fell to the ground and got back up, the "army" was frozen solid, and the river that they landed on was rock hard. Geyser landed first taking most of the impact as Krista rolled off him to absorb the rest of their fall. She helped Geyser up then turned to face the statues again. Two of the statues' had broken wings and were forced to walk on the ground, the other three took to the air again. Krista and Geyser charged the grounded statues slamming into the creatures and sending them sliding across the frozen river, but not actually harming the rocky structure of the monsters. Krista rolled to avoid a statue that was swooping down at her, and ended up next to Geyser.

"We need to get back into the air," he said as the two wingless statues got back up.

"Agreed," Krista said as she took off, Geyser right behind her. A statue came at them from the sun and they didn't see it until it was on top of them. Krista felt a heavy weight slam into her back then another weight hit that one. Looking over her shoulder she saw a statue holding onto her and Geyser pulling at the statue. Kris bit down on the statue's head and pulled for all she was worth. Between her and Geyser the statue broke into four pieces, that slid off of her back. Turning around to face the other two statues Kris saw Fi and Celantra crashing down onto the backs of the remaining two air-born statues. Fi's fire caused her statue to explode and Celantra grabbed the remaining statue and crushed it between her claws. Kris and Geyser were about to fly over to Fi and Celantra when a molten glob of rock hit Kris on the side of her face. She roared as the lava melted the scales and skin off her bottom right jaw, Geyser cooled the rock with a puff of ice as they flew out of range of the two statues on the ground.

"Kris, Geyser, over here," Fi called to them as she and Celantra were dodging molten globules of rock. Geyser looked concerned and was about to say something, but Kris didn't feel like arguing and nodded toward her sister. Geyser closed his mouth thinking better of what he was going to say and led the way to Fi and Celantra.


	73. 25-30

Chapter 25 Does This Seem Familiar?

Character Geyser

Kris was in pain, he could see it on her face, but she motioned for them to go to Fi and Celantra. How those two showed up right when they were needed, Geyser could only guess, but he was profoundly grateful that they were here. Geyser watched Celantra swoop down and grab up one of the statues ripping it apart as she flew back to Fi. He looked over to Kris, she looked mad now instead of just pained.

"You two look terrible," Fi said as they approached, "Geyser stop trying to get yourself and my sister killed."

"This is not the time for jokes," Kris said her agitation coming through in her voice.

Fi shadow melded into the last statue, as she came out the statue splintered into pieces.

"What were those things?" Geyser asked as Fiona flew back to them, they had landed near the river so Krista could soak her jaw in the cool water.

"Those were gargoyles," Celantra said, "Diablo's more unique minions, generally used as shock troops when initiating an invasion or constructing a foot hold."

"Where did they come from," Fi asked.

"Up in the cave," Geyser responded.

"They were accompanied by little men-like creatures, most of which were red or blue with a few black and orange," Kris said, "those are who brought the statu, er gargoyles out of the cave."

"Were the gargoyles moving before they were brought out or were they still statues," Celantra asked, "and the small ones are the Fallen lesser demons that act as a grunt force for the Primes."

"They were still statues," Geyser answered for Kris who was obviously pained by speaking.

"Then that means that they had just arrived from a portal," Celantra said, "we could take them out before their portal is strong enough to bring one of the Primes through."

"Or Malafor," Krista said.

"Right," Fiona said, "Celantra lets get into that cave."

"Not without us," Kris said getting out of the river, "I want to return the favor of a scorched jaw to these demons."

"Kris we should really get you to a healer," Geyser argued.

"I wont leave sis just because I'm a little bloody," Kris said, you aren't in such great shape either go see a healer for yourself and bring back help."

"If you won't leave Fi what makes you think that I will leave you?" Geyser stated, "I'm not leaving General you have my wings as well."

"Why did I know that you two wouldn't leave even if you were half dead," Fi said, "well if you insist come on though I will demand that you get your selves to a healer as soon as we get back."

"You two can hide behind me if you need to," Celantra said, "but I am glad that you chose to stay."

"Then lets get to this portal and smash it," Geyser said as he was working an arrow out of Krista's knee.

Krista let out a low growl as he extracted the arrow, biting off its top and pulling it back out, then licked him and said, "Thank you."

"Celantra and I will scout the cave mouth wile you two get the arrows out of each other we'll be back in a few minutes," Fi said flying up toward the cave mouth with Celantra.

"Geyser," Kris said after a moment, "you were brilliant back there."

"I just saw you were in trouble and I figured I was so I took a chance that maybe the Frost Nova would stop them when our normal powers didn't," Geyser said.

"Well you certainly saved me from further arrow wounds if nothing else," Krista said, "speaking of which let me get some of those out of you."

Geyser let her extract the arrows from his chest as he removed the arrows from her side. When they had finished Fi glided down from the cave mouth and they ascended the waterfall, meeting Celantra at the top.

"What have we got in here?" Geyser asked as they reached the top.

"A mostly operable portal and maybe 50 or so orcs and Fallen along with six more gargoyles," Celantra said, "you two are going to take out the orcs and Fallen leave the gargoyles to Fi and me."

"Ok," Geyser said before Kris could disagree, "we'll stay out of the way. Right Kris?"

"Yes," Kris said with a sigh, "we didn't seem able to harm those gargoyles anyway."

"Exactly my point," Fiona said, "I don't want either of you two getting killed by those monsters."

"What about you you're the general we can't have you dying out here," Geyser said worried.

"That is why I am here," Celantra said, "to keep the worst of the monsters off of you all long enough for us to get away if we have to."

"Lets get that portal closed," Fiona said as she led the way into the cave proper.

When they arrived at the entrance to the cavern that housed the portal Geyser saw a coliseum-shaped ring of seats and overlooks all centered around a square prominence on which sat the portal. The room was mostly decaying and the stone used in its construction was worn smooth over time.

Krista walked up to Fiona and Geyser heard her say, "Fi this looks like the cavern where Mother and Father first fought the golem." Fi didn't answer just nodded and continued searching the cavern for more monsters.

Geyser thought it strange that the demons would leave their portal unguarded, unless, "Fi it's a trap," he yelled as boulders came crashing down from the ceiling. Celantra flung her wings over the three of them, the light bouncing around inside her blinding Geyser for a moment. When he opened his eyes the first thing he saw was that all the boulders had bounced off of Celantra's wings and body without even scratching her, the second was six gargoyles and roughly 50 orcs and Fallen pouring out of the tunnel behind them.

"To the center," Kris said as she flew onto the square prominence, "hurry."

Geyser sent Fi over while he and Celantra stalled the smaller monsters.

"Go," Celantra said, "I'm right behind you."

Geyser flew down to the prominence landing beside Kris, Celantra landed a moment after he did. "Now what?" he asked, "we have no where else to go."

"Now you die," a booming voice echoed through the cavern as a large black crystal floated up from underneath the prominence. "Your parents may have escaped this chamber but you will not, General," Malafor yelled then laughed as the crystal opened up into a massive golem, "you will die screaming."

"That is no ordinary golem," Celantra said, "it is possessed by a demon giving it far more powers than it would normally have. Keep the other minions off of me while I deal with this atrocity."

"Fi you're the only one left now who can effectively kill those gargoyles," Kris said, "send them back to hell, while Geyser and me return the others."

Fi nodded then disappeared in a blur of shadows.

"You are really out to get these things aren't you," Geyser asked as he started freezing the orcs and Fallen. Not getting an answer he looked over to see Kris readying her Frozen Vortex, she had a viciously infective grin on her face and Geyser couldn't help but smile back. When Kris unleashed her Vortex, half of the orcs died and about two-thirds of the Fallen leaving only the strongest of them still standing and able to fight. Looking up Geyser saw Celantra trading blows with the golem and Fi reeking havoc among the gargoyles. Then everything started to fall apart, literally. Celantra sent the golem into a wall of the room and it cracked, the ceiling started to slide toward the weakened wall and stalactites fell down on top of Fi and the gargoyles. Kris was flying to her sisters aid leaving him to guard against the remains of the Fallen and orcs. A piece of the wall fell inward landing on top of Celantra and knocking her from the sky even if it didn't actually harm her. The Fallen swarmed over him followed by orcs he repulsed them with another Frost Nova killing more of the Fallen but just knocking down the orcs. Fi and Kris landed beside him and the three formed a circle to guard against the oncoming monsters.

"Did, you get all of the gargoyles?" Kris asked Fi.

"No there are still two left somewhere around here," Fi said as Celantra went sliding past them.

Celantra seemed to be suffering little damage from all the beating about she was taking from the golem, Fi was bleeding from a gash down her side and hole in her wings, Kris and himself still had arrows in them from earlier and Kris' jaw was looking worse than it did earlier, he also felt more slices on his back from where the Fallen had swarmed him. "We need to get out of here!" he shouted as the gargoyles rejoined the rest of their attackers.

"Not until that portal is destroyed," Fi said as the monsters charged the trio again.

This charge ended badly for the demons as a large section of ceiling collapsed down on top of the oncoming creatures.

"Well that is one problem taken care of," Kris said, "where is Celantra?"

Looking toward the possessed golem Geyser saw that Celantra was in its jaws and holding them open with her forelimbs. He took off and angled for the golem.

"What are you doing," he heard Kris yell at him as he flew into the golem's open mouth.

"Get ready to fly," he told Celantra, "This will really make this thing mad." He charged up a Frost Nova until he couldn't build it up any more then unleashed his full fury into the golem's head. The force of the Nova blew off the entire front of the golem's head and Geyser felt like he was in the center of a blast chamber for a minute as the golem's body exploded in a shower of crystal and fire and blood. Landing back on the prominence Geyser saw that all four of them were soaked in blood mostly from the golem's death but also from their own wounds. "I didn't think golems had blood," he said.

"The golem body didn't but the demon inside it did," Celantra said, "what prompted you to act like a living bomb anyway?"

"I just thought that since you had its mouth open then if I added a little pressure to the rest of it you could get out," Geyser said, "I didn't really think I would blow its head off."

"And what would have happened to you if its head didn't get blown off," Kris said, "it would have eaten you, I didn't save you so you could find another way to die," she continued walking up to, and wrapping her wings around, him.

"We still need to destroy that portal even if Malafor is already here," Fi said, "we don't want him bringing in more reinforcements through that thing."

"If he is already here, why did he let us know of this portal," Celantra asked.

"A diversion," Kris said alarmed, "he wanted us to be here us he could attack what we left unguarded."

"How do you figure that," Geyser asked her.

"It's a tactic that Ray uses in strategy training," Kris said, "it almost always works, draw you opponent's attention to something that they will attack but only after you have a large enough force to capture your objective."

"And Malafor's Objective would be the Temple," Fi said, "we have to get back there now."

"Wouldn't that be what he is expecting us to do," Geyser argued, "he knew that you are the General so he has some way of watching us, if we head to the Temple he more than likely has already set traps for us on our return."

"Then we could do what he doesn't expect," Celantra interrupted, "we attack his strong hold while he is attacking ours."

"We need more than the four of us," Kris said, "and three of us are not in optimal fighting condition at the moment."

"I'll head back to Warfang then," Fi interjected, "get the others, and meet you three at the Dragon Dam near the exit of the runes of Old Warfang, I can travel in shadow so will be less likely to draw attention even if I am our General."

"Sis I can't let you do that it is to dangerous," Kris said.

"Then you leave me no choice," Fiona said sadly, "Krista, as General, I am ordering you to stay with Geyser and Celantra and meet me at the Dam."

Krista looked like she had been struck by one of Volteer's lightning bolts. "But Fi I, you, … fine, she said," her tone softer than usual, "Just make sure you bring a healer back with you."

"Are you certain of this course," Celantra asked, "It will be dangerous."

"What we just went through was dangerous too," Geyser countered, "If we allow Malafor to gather more forces then it might not just be the four of us in a remote cave that will be in trouble, there are over three thousand dragons in our world now, most not too much older than 70, creatures like that golem could turn cities and villages into slaughter houses."

"And I won't see that happen," Fi said taking to the air, "See you at the Dam."

"Lets go," Celantra said, "the sooner we get to this Dam the sooner you two can nurse you wounds." Geyser led the way to the Dam with Kris and Celantra following close behind.

Chapter 26 Set Backs and Preparations

Character Storm

Storm saw Fiona fly into the city, even from a distance she could tell that something was very wrong, Celantra was not with Fi. Electrosphereing over to where Fi landed, Storm was the first to see just how badly Fiona looked. "What happened," she asked.

"I'll tell you later can you gather my brothers and the Guardians," Fi said hurriedly, "Malafor is already here and probably on his way to the Temple."

"I'll have them in a moment," Storm said, "and a healer to see to your wounds." Electrosphereing to the High Chamber Storm flew through a window and summoned the Guardians.

"Ah, our messenger," Flame said as the four Guardians entered, "what news?"

"Fiona is back and from the look of things their has been trouble, she requests that you meet her near the west gate," Storm said before sparking off to the training field, where Blitz was overseeing the practice of the newly formed "army."

"Storm what happened to send you here so fast?" Blitz asked, "something go wrong?"

"So it would seem," Storm replied, "Fiona request that you meet her by the west gate." Electrosphereing over to Rayon in the improvised tactics building, Storm delivered the same message to Ray, before heading over to the healers section of the city and requesting the services of one of the masters. A master healer named Xavier volunteered his services and flew off to meet the others at the west gate. Storm arrived before Xavier and Ray but Flame, Terrador, Cyril, Volteer, and Blitz were in the courtyard asking questions of Fiona while they waited for the other two to arrive. Questions such as "did you destroy the portal" and "do you know where Malafor might have his primary portal" were asked of Fiona, Storm though it was not terribly fair to be interrogating her after she had just arrived but apparently Malafor was back and had a whole host of new more deadly minions at his disposal. Ray and Xavier arrived a few minutes after Storm did, and the questions stopped so Xavier could tend to Fi's injuries.

"What were you fighting that could cut you to the bone," Xavier asked as he healed the gash in Fi's side.

"That would be the gargoyles," Fi informed, "right now though we need to head over to the Dragon Dam, to meet up with Krista, Geyser, and Celantra, they are in need of your services as well, Xavier and thank you for volunteering to come along."

"If I can be of assistance then it would be an honor to fight by your side," Xavier said.

"If all of us leave to go to the Dam then this city will be left unguarded," Flame said.

"Not if we use the old tunnels," Terrador said, "we did it once before to escape Malafor's notice, we can do it again."

"Wouldn't he be expecting us to do that," Volteer asked, "Malafor may be evil but he is not stupid."

"That is why he will think that we wouldn't think of doing this again, because he expects us to think he will be ready for it," Cyril said, "I say we head for the Dam now."

"That is what I hoped you would say," Fiona said.

"I'll go on ahead to tell Celantra that you are on your way," Storm said and took off before anyone could argue the point. She blazed through the underground tunnels and over to the Dam in about an hour. When she arrived she was greeted by a very relived very, injured Krista.

"Come inside," Krista said, "I'm glad Fi made it you can tell us about the Guardians' decision inside."

Upon entering the Dam, which from the outside was just a wall of white rock, Storm saw why it was called the Dragon Dam, all the doorways and arches were shaped like dragon jaws or wings the inside was lit by lamps that were burning due to Celantra's ability, Kris informed her. The same white stone on the outside was also on the interior and gave the structure a cheerful spacious ambiance. When Storm saw Geyser, she truly understood why Fiona wanted a healer to accompany her back.

"Apparently I was more hacked up than I thought," Geyser said when Storm looked him over, "those demons can really hit you hard."

"Half of your scales are missing and the other half are cut or loose," Storm said appalled, "what did you four run into?"

"A demon possessed golem, some gargoyles, Fallen, and orcs," Celantra said as she entered the room.

Storm was shocked to see Celantra had not a scratch on her. "Didn't you fight anything?" she asked, "your completely unharmed!"

"She did more fighting than the three of us combined," Krista said, "that is including Fiona."

"Amazing," Storm exclaimed, "but you two need to have the healer look at you as soon as he gets here!"

"Trust me I wish he was here now," Geyser said, "it hurts to even breath."

"He was in the center of an exploding golem," Celantra said, "I think his lungs might be burned, but other wise his wounds are mostly superficial, thanks to the scales."

"And," Fi keeping the gargoyles off of us, "Krista added, wind and Ice have little to no effect on those things."

"Sounds like fate intervened again to save you two," Storm said, "this time in the form of Fi and Celantra. Speaking of Fiona she, the Guardians, Xavier, Ray and Blitz are on their way here. What does Fi have planned for us I wonder."

"She is probably still thinking it over," Geyser said coughing, "when should that healer arrive?"

"Probably tomorrow," Storm said, "They have to wing it, whereas I just blast through anything in my way."

"How do you do that?" Celantra asked.

"I generate an electric shield around me that allows me to pass through anything that gets in the way whatever I hit ends up with a dragon-sized hole in it."

"Interesting," Celantra commented, "Kris your turn to stay with Geyser, I'll take over the watch."

"You already have a watch system set up?" Storm asked impressed, "I'll help."

"Ok you can take the south end of the dam and I'll take the north," Celantra said.

Storm nodded and followed Celantra to the top of the dam. Celantra indicated the side that she was taking so Storm posted herself on the opposite side. About an hour after midnight Storm heard the beating of wings, she looked over at Celantra who was walking over to her. "Hear that," Storm asked.

"Yes," Celantra said, "that sound is familiar to me its more gargoyles."

Storm, who was thinking that the dragons had arrived early, felt her blood getting hotter at the mention of the creatures responsible for Krista and Geyser's condition, "How do we kill them?" She asked.

"Dodge the lava balls and fire breath and hit them really hard," Celantra said.

Looking out over the edge of the dam Storm saw ten flying figures below landing on the side of the dam. They are heading for Kris and Geyser, Storm said as she lept down toward the gargoyles. One of them must have caught her outline against the sliver of the moon, because the gargoyles left off climbing the dam and flew up to her. _"Ok wretches,"_ Storm thought, _"you might not be affected by wind or ice but what about electricity."_ She pulled out of her dive and leveled off heading right for the demons. Celantra was right about the fire and lava, but Storm pulled up her Electrosphere and deflected the incoming attacks while blasting through several of the monsters in the process. Wheeling about Storm saw Celantra slam into the remaining seven gargoyles ripping two in half with her tremendous strength. Storm sent lightning bolts at the gargoyles causing them to loose chunks of their rocky bodies and creating a distraction for Celantra, who swooped in taking out another two of the creatures. On her third pass Celantra was hit with a lava ball and almost fell right out of the sky. Storm was beside her in a flash helping her to get back to the dam's entrance. Storm could see that the lava had melted a hole right through Celantra's side and she was having trouble even staying up right. The last three gargoyles closed in on the retreating pair when, to Storms amazement, Geyser and Krista exploded out of the dam and combined their special attacks to form an ice bomb. The bomb hit in the center of the gargoyles and exploded into a whirling vortex of ice and wind. Help me get Celantra to safety, Storm yelled and the two dragons joined her in carrying Celantra back to the interior of the dam.

When they got back inside Celantra and Geyser collapsed on the floor, Krista ran to fetch water and Storm guarded the entrance. She heard Geyser gasp out that the ice bomb wont kill the gargoyles just slow them down. That was all Storm needed to know, she walked out to see the three gargoyles scraping ice off of their wings and bodies while gliding down to where she was. Storm backed into the entrance tunnel and waited for them to land. When they did she blasted the three with her stunning lighting then Electrosphered through them leaving some scattered and broken pieces of rock on the landing. Storm walked back to check on the others and walking into the room saw Geyser sitting up again and Celantra resting against a wall, Krista entered with more water for Geyser's scorched throat. "What happened to you?" Storm asked Celantra.

"The lava melts my body, being immune to physical harm does have its downfalls," Celantra said, "Ice, earth, physical, those attacks I may be immune to but fire, shadow, poison other powers like these I am very weak against. Now you are the only dragon here besides Krista that could effectively defend this place until the others get here."

"I'll go stand watch then," Storm said, "Krista get some rest." Storm spent the rest of the night on the top of the dam watching for either dragons of gargoyles. When the sun rose up to reveal eight dragons flying out of the river valley and heading for the dam she couldn't be more grateful.

Character Blitz

When Blitz and the other dragons arrived the dam looked to be deserted, then Storm flew up from the top and glided to them, she looked tired.

"You look miserable," He commented when she reached them.

"You haven't seen the other three," Storm replied, "Xavier hurry this way."

Blitz glanced at Rayon and Fiona before following Storm to a landing about half-way up the face of the dam. When Blitz saw Krista sitting in the entrance with a melted lower jaw and wounds covering her body, he was stunned when she told Xavier to see to Geyser and Celantra first.

"You need his attention to," he said Rayon nodding his head in agreement.

"Come and see what Geyser and Celantra look like before making judgments," Kris said.

Blitz saw Geyser first, he was lying on his back as Xavier tended to the wounds in his chest and belly and missing half of his scales.

Geyser opened one eye and looked at Blitz before saying, "never breath in if you are in the middle of an explosion."

"You are lucky that your lungs weren't burned out," Xavier said, "but luck seems to follow you two around doesn't it."

Next Blitz saw Celantra, a hole burned right through her side and out her back. Despite her obvious need for Xavier's care she had refused his attention until Geyser and Krista were seen to. Saying that she had much more constitution than the two of them combined. But still Blitz thought she ended up the worst out of all of them.

"If a few minions and a golem can do this to you four, then I don't want to think what Malafor has planned for the rest of our world," Rayon said.

"Fiona you have a plan I hope," Blitz snarled, "this is really making me mad, seeing you all beat up like this."

"A plan I do have," Fi said, "but it will be very tricky."

"Lets hear it!" Cyril thundered, "I'll go up against the Destroyer itself at this point and not just because of what Malafor did to you all but because of what he will do to every other dragon on the planet not to mention the cheetahs and moles who we have sworn to defend."

"Yes," Terrador agreed, "Malafor must be stopped but without Ingitus, Spyro, Cynder or K, I don't know how successful we will be."

"Well," Fiona said, "we at least have to try, so what I propose is this we let him take the temple with his army and while he is otherwise occupied attack his stronghold gaining access to the portal and cutting off his ability to gain reinforcements. Once we have the portal we could use it to bring some reinforcements of our own through."

"From where?" Flame asked, "we don't know anywhere to get help from."

"Yes we do," Blitz interjected, "Serra, Fenix's people we helped them maybe they will help us."

"That is truly clever," Ray said, "I'll have to be more careful when I insult you now."

Blitz took the comment as a compliment, "So where do we strike?"

"Where Malafor has the best connection to this world," Fiona said, "the core."

"Now that is what I like to hear," Celantra said walking over to the group, "Xavier does good work by the way if we could get him to come along we would be much better off than if he stayed behind."

"I'll follow the General to the core and back if needed, and it sounds like that is exactly what is needed," Xavier said.

Blitz noticed that Geyser and Krista were back to full strength as well, _"Good work indeed,"_ he thought.

"Terrador," Fiona said, "I will ask that the guardians remain on the surface to allow for ensuring that we have a civilization to come back to once we return with our reinforcements."

"You already sound like a battle seasoned General," Terrador remarked, "asking instead of ordering, always seems to work out better. We will do this just don't take any risks I wouldn't."

"Father what kind of advice is that," Storm said, "you would go marching up to Malafor himself and throw you might against his."

"Well ok then," Terrador amended, "don't take any risk that I would as well."

"Storm you are coming with us right," Blitz asked.

"Yes," Storm said, "I seem to be very effective against those gargoyles."

"That and we might need a battering ram to get into the core," Blitz continued, "and I'm not joking."

"Well then," Fiona said, 'lets get something to eat and get started."

Chapter 27 Meanwhile in Space

Character Sgt. Paul Jackson

After dealing with the bats it became clear to Jackson that this was going to be different from their first demon lord. From looking at the bats' corpses with Haggard Jackson realized that Baal twisted these creatures into existence from the common brown bat. What sort of power could take a four ounce eight inch animal and turn it into these five foot sixty pound monstrosities Paul didn't want to know.

"I bet you that those bats could be made into a mean BBQ," Haggard was saying, "I'd have mine with spicy rubbing."

"Shut it Hag," Jackson said, "we don't want to attract any unwanted attention."

"Oh, right," Haggard replied remaining quiet for maybe three seconds before asking if he could use the pyrolancher if something did attack them or would they still try to not attract attention and if something was already attacking them did it count as already drawing attention and so on.

Jackson ignored him, and focused on the tunnel that Fenix and Johnson were turning down. The underground structure of the Ark was almost to much for Paul to take in. The honeycomb-like structure and sheer size were daunting enough but the complicated electrical and mechanical systems were just about unbelievable. The tunnel they were currently traversing was almost fifty feet high and twenty feet across, and that was the smallest tunnel that they had been in.

"We, should be close now," John said coming up behind him, "this is where things usually heat up."

"I'll keep that in mind," Jackson replied as he loaded his Battle Rifle and switch it to full-auto.

"It does better on three shot burst," John added.

Jackson looked at him then switched his gun to the three shot setting. Ahead the tunnel widened into a huge shaft going all the way through the Ark, Johnson turned down a side corridor and after a few moments whistled for them to come in. The side corridor led to a small room with a console in its center. Johnson was furiously pushing buttons and cursing at the computer.

"Chief," Johnson yelled, "make this infernal thing work!"

John walked over and touched one of the holograms floating in the air above the console. The room lit up with more holograms that displayed the power flow within the Ark.

"Ok," John began, "we are here," pointing to one of the large petal-like projections flowing, out from the Ark's center, "and a lot of power is being diverted to here," pointing to another spot on a different "petal", "so I would guess that Baal's portal is here," John concluded pointing to a petal directly opposite the one that the projection showed them to be on.

"So we have to fly all the way across this thing," Jackson asked, "that could take a while even with the Phantom drop ships."

"So that is what those are called," Haggard interrupted, "cool name."

"The Halo rings had a teleport system integrated into their construction," Johnson said, "this Ark should too."

"Right," K said, "how do we use it?"

"The Oracle had control over the teleportation system for its ring," Arbiter said, "perhaps there is one such device for the Ark."

"Sounds good for a start," Fenix said, "but we would still have to find it."

"True," Ingitus, "commented, but wouldn't it draw a lot of power if it had to control the teleportation system for such a large structure?"

"Of course," Haggard said, "the big power draining thing on the map is where the teleporter is."

"Wouldn't it only draw power if it is actively teleporting someone," Jackson asked, "cause if so then we may have some visitors the power levels being pulled over to it just spiked."

"We need to leave," Doug said, "they are sending more than bats through that thing."

Jackson and Haggard led the way back to the surface, when they arrived at the drop ships they found a battle being lost. The marines and Elites were pinned down near the drop ships and waves of large ape-like creatures were storming through a pass in the mountains that surrounded the landing zone.

"Brutes," Johnson yelled as he charge the on coming wave, "come get sum of this."

Jackson followed Johnson and they ended up at the choke point of the pass before the next wave of Brutes could get through, Johnson fired off his sniper rifle and brought down three of the apes with four shots. Jackson went through two clips of ammo, even with the gun set to three shot, before the Brutes reached him and Johnson. Drawing his sword, Jackson loaded another clip of ammo into his BR and switched the setting to full-auto. With sword in his right hand and gun resting against his hip in the left hand, Jackson brought down eight of the monsters as they pushed Him and Johnson back. Then Arbiter and John were beside them energy swords cutting down any Brute who got within their range, while Spyro, Cynder, K, and Ingitus, rained down fire, ice, poison, and disintegration onto the tightly packed Brutes. As the Brute offensive was turning around, Fenix, Haggard, and Doug tore into the Brutes from behind. The marines and Elites pushed forward trapping the Brutes between the mountain pass Doug, Haggard, and Fenix, and themselves another minute and the battle was over.

"That wasn't nearly as may as I thought would be here considering the power that was used," Johnson said.

"Then there are more to come," Jackson replied, "there always is." Looking back at Doug Jackson saw the Flood pulling the dead bodies into him and getting bigger with each one, after he had absorbed all of the bodies, Doug was a twenty foot tall giant with the four jawed head that he had when they first met him and six large tentacles that were at least 12' long. His body was not a snake any more but was closer to a T-Rex with two powerful back legs supporting his body and a tail-like tentacle balancing out his weight.

"That is better," Doug said as he tested out his new body, "very nice."

"That is really creepy," Haggard said.

Doug shrugged with his tentacles and walked over to K.

Jackson was about to walk over to K as well when he hear a screeching and ducked as a shadow passed over him.

Massive vultures were circling above and each carried two animals under them. One swooped down and let the beast in its claws go so they could land on the ground. The birds were roughly 12' across and the dog-like beast that the were dropping around DC were maybe 5' tall and 6'long.

"Acid beasts," K yelled over the squawking of the birds, "don't let their spit hit you and don't stand in their blood. We'll deal with the birds." The four dragons flew up to intercept the vultures.

"So don't get any of their juices on you," Fenix said as he joined Jackson, Johnson, Haggard, Doug, Arbiter, and John.

"Marines defensive positions," Jackson ordered taking command from instinct, "get inside the Phantoms and hold them beasties off Elites lets get some high ground on these dogs, move it."

"Couldn't have said it better my self," Johnson said, "but next time ask my permission to order my marines around."

"You can take command of the Elites any time you need to," Arbiter told him.

Jackson and John climbed up on one of the Phantoms, If the acid beasts got too close John would jump down and tear them up with his swords, Jackson would use his BR to keep as many of the dogs from getting into John's range. Doug took up a position near the center of the Phantoms where his tentacles could reach almost everywhere that he might be needed. Arbiter and his Elites scaled on of the mountain sides to get a height advantage on the dogs and the rest of DC spread out to cover the entrances to the landing zone. So when the beasts didn't attack Jackson was surprised. "Anyone see signs of movement?" he asked.

"No," Fenix replied, "I don't like it."

Just as Fenix finished speaking the beasts charged but instead of the dog-like acid beasts eight massive creatures with a horn on the top of their head came charging into the kill zone. These new threats were 10' tall 4' broad and strong enough that one of them punched a hole into one of the Phantoms. Jackson gave the order to fire and the battle became really confusing. With the Elites raining down plasma from their cliff one second then having to fight off little jumping gray beasts the next, the horned beasts carving their way through the marines that were outside the Phantoms, John jumping into the middle of the battle and Jackson firing at the now charging acid beasts. Doug was the saving element of their defense being able to take the hits from all the beasts and absorb any that got stuck in him he manage to keep the lines roughly dead locked before one of the horned beasts dropped as Haggard blew its head off with his pyrolancher. Then the beasts' line began to fall back Jackson ran out of bullets and, drawing his sword, dropped down next to Haggard. Haggard pulled out his shotgun and nodded toward where John and Johnson were fighting. Jackson and Haggard charged through the mindless beasts, another of the horned ones meeting its end on the point of Jackson's katana. When they reached John and Johnson Fenix was already there and had his chainsaw revved up. "Were out of ammo," Jackson said, "seems like you are to. Well Haggard isn't but his shotgun is about as effective as my sword." Two of the remaining six horned beasts charged into the group, one was downed by Haggard's pyrolancher, Jackson jumped to the side of the second one's charge and brought his sword across its legs as he dodged. The beasts fell down but wasn't dead until Doug stomped on it.

"We are turning them back," the Arbiter yelled from on his hill. Jackson saw that the beasts were indeed retreating. Then the earth under their feet exploded and four armored lizards with huge teeth and tails were leading the beasts back at DC and the trapped marines and Elites. Jackson was thinking where are those confasticated dragons when Spyro and Cynder came in low over the beasts spreading their fire and shadow over the unfortunate beasts. Following them were K and Ingitus pouring more death onto the beasts. The lizards however just shook off the effects of the dragon fire with the exception of K's breath that seemed to effect the creatures dissolving their armor, but not killing them outright. Jackson didn't give the lizards a chance to escape but charged up to the wounded one and brought his sword across its face spilling out brains and blood as the thing's skull split down the length of his blade. Doug crushed another one under his weight and Fenix and Haggard were carving and shooting up the third one. Arbiter jumped onto the last one's back and drove his energy swords home with a growl. The four dragons landed and Jackson walked over to K.

"What were those things," he said waving his hand to indicate all of the creatures that had just attacked them.

"The large ones with the horns are called horned demons," K said, "the small leaping things that ambushed you Arbiter are called sand leapers, the lizard-like beasts are dune threshers. All are slaves to Baal and his kin."

"And the birds?" Johnson asked.

"They were just very large vultures grown to enormous size due to being around Baal's destructive influence," K answered.

"Doug do something about the bodies," Jackson said, "at least we know where the teleporter is."

"Yeah but we lost twenty marines and four Elites doing it," Arbiter said.

"Never thought I would hear that coming from you," Johnson said, "but I agree the price was to high."

"Nevertheless we need to continue," K said, "to the teleporter."

"Ok but how are we going to get there when we have only two space worthy Phantoms left," John asked.

"Spyro, Cynder, Ingitus, K," Jackson said, "just fly us there, we can stay on the inside of the Ark and still make our way to the teleporter by using those large tunnels."

"That is as good a plan as any," Ingitus said, "get on."

Chapter 28 Top Floor, Buttons, Demon Lords, and Portals.

Character Spyro

With John and Arbiter on his back, Spyro was flying through the underground tunnels of the Ark. He was truly impressed with the fact that Ingitus could carry Doug, even through this relatively tight space. Ingitus reminded Spyro that he had been flying long before Spyro was even born and that was that. Ingitus was behind him and he was behind Cynder, with K leading them through the maze of tunnels and shafts. "How long do you think it will take us to reach the teleporter?" he asked John.

"I wouldn't expect it to take very long," John answered, "not at this speed anyway."

_"Great,"_ Spyro thought, _"we go from one fight directly into another, but at least we can get this over with sooner. Cynder,"_ he thought to her, _"where are we in relation to the teleporter?"_

_"How should I know,"_ she thought to him, _"this place is more confusing than even those tunnels in Fenix's world."_

"_We really need a vacation,"_ Spyro thought.

_"I know,"_ Cynder thought back, _"wait K is stopping."_

They all stopped when K did and Spyro saw why K had stopped, a large chamber opened up in front of them it was filled with more bats and very large beetles that resembled scarabs with four legs and two scythe-like limbs on the front of them.

"I take it we don't want to go through there?" he asked K.

"Only if we are really quiet," K said, "do we want to go through there."

"Meaning that we don't have a choice," Cynder said looking over her shoulder at Spyro.

"Haggard that means keep it shut," Jackson said, lets go.

Spyro reluctantly followed K into the room trying not to wake the bats or alert the beetles.

"Don't worry so much," Ingitus whispered, "you know how to pick good friends."

Spyro nodded and continued to glide across the chamber following K's lead. They were almost through the chamber when they were spotted by the beetles. Spyro heard a high pitched hum, and apparently so did the bats, the room came to life as hundreds of the monster bats dropped down from the ceiling and swarmed toward DC. "Hold on," Spyro yelled as he dived to follow Cynder they were making for a tiny hole in the side of the chamber about 150' below. K snapped his wings shut and shot through the hole, Cynder followed K's performance with ease due to her slender frame. Spyro and Ingitus had some difficulties, Spyro hitting the side of the hole as he entered and Ingitus having to grab hold of the bottom and pull himself in. John jumped off of his back and ran to a panel on the wall, pressing a button the hole was closed by a door before the bats could get in.

"Well they know we are here now," Ingitus said, "better be more careful from here."

"There isn't enough room to fly through here," Spyro said, "well have to walk."

Johnson, sliding off of K, said, "we should be close enough now that walking would be better anyway. If they got scouts then we can sneak past them easier on foot." Fenix slid off of K and K morphed into his half from. "Does he do that often?" Johnson asked.

"Every chance he gets," Cynder said then Spyro heard her thinking to him, _"If K is worried enough to be in that form then something else has caught his attention."_

_"Like what,"_ Spyro thought back.

_"I would guess that,"_ Cynder thought and she swung her head to indicate that the tunnel ahead was filled with eight statues, or they looked like statues with large swords strapped on their backs and heads with three horns spread around in a circle, they were black.

Spyro saw that they were suites of armor, armor that was looking at them. "What are they?" he asked K.

"The Sentinels," K said, "indestructible until they attack, that is when they loose their magical protection. They were created by the Fade Smiths to guard the balance between powers. Stay back while I talk with them."

Spyro didn't expect K to talk with the Sentinels, but when K summoned him and Cynder over he was thoroughly shocked.

As Spyro and Cynder approached they started to hear the Sentinels whispering amongst themselves, "_Could it be, its has always been possible, they are different but still it is there."_ The voices cut off as they arrived beside K.

_ "_Spyro, Cynder," K said, "meet the Sentinels, they request that you verify what I will tell them about our mission here."

"Ok," Spyro agreed, "What do we do?"

"_Nothing we will listen to your spirit to verify the Leviathan's words," _one of the Sentinels "spoke."

"_They must be older than even K if they refer to him like that,"_ Spyro thought to Cynder.

_"Can they hear our thoughts?"_ Cynder replied worried.

"Sentinels," K began, "we are one our way to Baal's portal into this realm so we may put an end to the unbalance of the powers."

"_Your words are true, but to complete the mission you are on you will have to balance not only the physical but spirit and Fade realms, Dark and Deceit have returned to the Fade, you must balance the powers," _The Sentinels said.

K's face went pale something Spyro had never seen before, "Something wrong?" Spyro asked.

"I'll just say that this just got a whole lot more complicated," K said, "would you please tell Sparks to shut up for me he is giving me a head ache."

"Sparks, leave K alone I know your annoyed about having to be inside his head but just think about how he feels."

"Thanks," K said putting a hand on Spyro's shoulder, "I don't see how you two can stand it with him around."

"Years of practice at ignoring him," Cynder said.

"_You should go,"_ The Sentinels said,_ "We sense Baal's monsters coming this way, we shall not let them pass until your goal is completed."_

"DC," Spyro yelled, "come on its safe!" He watched as the rest of his friends ran past the creepy Sentinels before turning to one of them and asking it, "What is still in us?"

"_The spirit of the Leviathan resides within you and your soul-mate, you two are Leviathans but of a different sort, one with which we are not familiar, now go," _The Sentinels drew their swords, making a ssshhhing sound, as a swarm of beetles came around a bend in the tunnel.

"Spyro hurry," Cynder yelled.

Spyro ran and caught up with DC as they moved into a bigger passage. "K," he asked while they were continuing down the tunnel, "what were those Sentinels doing there, seems like a strange place to guard?"

"Baal probably placed them their so they could guard the teleporter," K said, "they can be directed by anyone but have been guarding the Three's areas for a long time. They say it is so they can test the spirits of those who wish to fight the Primes and I have no other reason why they would let us through other than the one they gave me."

After another ten minutes of winding passages and constantly looking back over their shoulders, the teleporter room opened up in front of them. Inside was a huge arch that was the support for consoles, and holograms, to the right were chambers used to teleport objects of various sizes all over the Ark. Also filling the chamber were Brutes and twisted four-legged animals, with faces like bats, fangs like a wolfs, and the body of a monkey. From the arch in the room flew a swarm of green cockroach-like bugs Spyro saw that the Brutes and bugs had plasma weapons like the Arbiter's Elites carried. "What now," he asked K afraid of the answer.

"Now we kill every last one of these creatures," K said in that terrifying, low, cold, hard, voice that he uses when he is really intent on destroying something.

Spyro backed away from K and motioned for the others to do the same. K was summoning something into his hands, Spyro realized it was the air around him. The air between K's hands began to crackle and spark then flame and finally become a stream of molten air.

"Stand back this will be explosive," K said flinging the super plasma into the room.

The resulting firestorm scorched Spyro even through his scales, how the humans survived he could only guess was because they were behind him and Cynder and Ingitus. K Stood in the door way with his wings out-spread acting like a living barrier to the fire. Spyro saw through the membrane of K's wing that the plasma had caught every thing in the room on fire he looked away as the creatures started to melt into bloody pools of flesh and bone ash. After five minutes the room had cooled down enough for them to enter, Spyro looked into the room its floor was covered with liquid from the poor creatures that were caught inside, Spyro smelled the stench and It almost made even him, veteran of a war where dragons were slaughtered in their own homes, gag.

"K what have you done?" he asked

"I sped up the death of those fools who would stand between me and…," K trailed off as he walked over to a console. "The teleporter still works, he said, lets go."

"I, will remain here to operate the controls," Doug said, "K I think you understand why."

"Ok but don't go running off without us," K said.

_"Cynder we need to talk,"_ Spyro thought to her.

_"I know,"_ Cynder thought back, _"what has him spooked I wonder?"_

_"Got me, but those Sentinels told me something that I think K should know about,"_ Spyro returned.

"_What?"_ Cynder asked.

_"That we are Leviathans,"_ Spyro thought to her. Cynder looked at him eyes wider than he had seen them in a long time.

"_We are…how could that be?"_ Cynder thought.

_"That is why I think we should tell K about it,"_ Spyro replied.

"Spyro, Cynder," Ingitus called, over here. Ingitus was standing with K inside one of the large rectangle teleporter pads, John, Johnson, Jackson, Fenix, Haggard, and Arbiter in another. "We are ready to teleport as soon as you two get in," Ingitus clarified.

Following Cynder into the pad, Spyro thought, _"I hope this works."_ Faintly he heard the Sentinels say,_ "you and yours will be the key."_ Then Doug powered up the teleporter and in a flash Spyro was looking out over a swamp.

Character Cynder

The swamp was a change from the hard lines and metal of the interior of the Ark, but it reeked of rotting wood and vegetation. "You lived the first year or so of your life in one of these?" She asked her mate.

"Yes, that is how I know Sparks," Spyro replied.

"So you keep reminding me," she returned. Looking around the swamp was pretty much what she suspected, wet, filled with bugs, green, the usual swamp depicted in books. "Why would Baal, no wait, How would Baal construct a portal here," she asked K.

"Most likely the swamp didn't exists until after he arrived here," K said kicking a dead tree over, "everything around here is decaying."

"That is some serious funk coming from that swamp," Jackson commented, "why do we always have to tramp through the worst kind of places?"

"Wait till we go through one of these portals," Fenix said, "then well be tromping through hell, literally."

Cynder walked up to the swamp's edge, "might as well get this over with," she said. Spyro walked up beside her and rubbed his head to hers, before heading into the swamp, she followed understanding that Spyro knew swamps better then anyone but K, especially since Sparks was inside his head at the moment. At that though Cynder couldn't help but smile at Spark's misfortune. The swamp turned out to be much bigger than they had first thought and since they were trying to find an entrance to Baal's portal chamber were unable to fly and still pick out possible locations. Cynder was covered with vines and mud by night fall along with everyone else in the party. K decided that they couldn't get any farther searching in the dark and chose to let them sleep instead of lighting up half of the swamp and drawing the attention of "every bad guy, beast, and whatever" as he put it. She curled up next to Spyro on a semi-dry part of the camp, Ingitus and K were talking, and the rest were busy putting up tents.

Spyro stretched a wing out over her as he settled down beside her, "I'm worried about what is happening back home," he said.

"I'm concerned too, but we can't do anything from here except finish this hunt quickly," she replied, "I wonder how the kids are holding up?"

"Probably better than we are," Spyro said, "they might not even be under attack from Malafor."

"I wish I had your confidence on that point," she said, "we still need to speak to K about what the Sentinels told you."

"What might that be?" K asked walking up to them still in his half-form.

"The Sentinels said that Cynder and I are Leviathans, and that our children would also be Leviathans," Spyro said.

K's eyes lit up flaming a bright green, "They really said that?" he asked.

"Yes," Spyro answered.

"Then maybe just maybe," K started muttering to himself, he had started doing that a lot since Sparks got stuck in his head, "I'll have to think this over," was K's remark as he wandered off to the edge of the camp.

"Well he took that better than I would have expected," Cynder said, "he seems almost happy again."

"I almost forgot what he looked like when he wasn't scowling," Spyro commented.

Cynder reached out with her neck and used her jaws to close Spyro's, "think of the fit K would have if he heard you saying that," she whispered to him. "K, as cold as he can be, is trying to keep the spirits of this group up. Now get some sleep I'll take first watch and K will probably be up all night anyway."

Spyro shrugged and set his head on her front paws saying, "just don't go wandering off you might wake me."

Cynder smiled, "you always have had a way with convincing me," she said resting her head between his horns. She stayed awake for the next four hours listening to Spyro sleeping and the noises of the swamp, she began to see why Spyro loved the swamps they were peaceful in their seeming changelessness. She woke up the next morning to find Spyro had slipped out from under her without even waking her up. _"How does he do that?"_ she thought to herself as she looked around. Spyro was trying to get some of the soaked swamp wood to light so Jackson could cook breakfast, with little success. Walking over to him she asked, "how long have you been up?"

"Since about 4:00," Spyro said as he was flaming the still water-logged wood pile.

"Good morning," Jackson said as he came back out of his tent with what looked like a very small pot, "and our portable flame thrower still cant get the wood to light."

Cynder laughed, Spyro just gave Jackson an indifferent look and continued to flame the logs. "Don't worry," Cynder said, "he'll get it started, wont you dear?"

"Almost got it," Spyro said and a few seconds later the wood caught fire with a whoosh.

"Well I'll be," Jackson said, "your were right about any wood being useable."

"Did K ever get to sleep," Cynder asked as Spyro keep sending puffs of flame into the fire.

"Yes he is over there," Haggard said walking out of a tent and pointing to a tree. K was slouched against it wings wrapped around him like a giant bat. "When that guy sleeps man does he sleep," Haggard continued, "just woke me up for the last watch and flopped down against that tree and went to sleep."

"Are the others up," Cynder asked?

"Yeah," Fenix said walking in from the swamp with Johnson, "were up."

"Chief and Arbiter should be back soon," Johnson said, "thought that it would be a good idea to explore a little, see if we could find an entrance somewhere around here."

Ingitus landed in the camp, with John and Arbiter on his back, waking K in the landing.

"Their had better be a good reason for this," K said, "I get little enough sleep as it is."

"There is," John said, "we found and entrance."

Cynder was both excited and scared about the news and figured that every one else was too. "So we can get out of here and start in on Baal's portal?" she asked.

"That's the plan," K said coming fully awake, "show me the entrance." They skipped breakfast and decided to head straight for the portal. "At this point I don't care if we attract the attention of every damned demon on the whole Ark," K growled, "lets just make this quick."

From the nodding of heads Cynder saw that everyone agreed even Spyro had his teeth bared. The entrance to the tunnels was much different from the larger one they were in before, tight and cramped, even Cynder had trouble in some spots due to the low ceiling. After what felt like miles of crouching through the tiny passages the tunnel opened out in a forest on the other side of a mountain range. "Well that's different," Cynder commented.

"Quiet," K snapped, "something doesn't feel right."

As K finished speaking a howling echoed through the forest followed by the screeching of beasts and the moaning of the undead.

"That isn't good," Ingitus said, "the undead are probably advanced troops from Mephisto's army."

"What do we do about the portal if we have to contend with all this," Cynder asked?

"Don't worry about the Brutes and creatures," Johnson said with Fenix walking up beside him, "we'll take em for a ride."

"Then we're with you," John said and Arbiter nodded.

"Go get those demon lords," Haggard said, me and Jackson will help in the distraction, "just in case they need a hole blown through something while your gone."

Cynder was about to protest when K said, "Fine just don't die and when you are finished meet up with Doug in the teleporter chamber, We will meet you there when Baal is back in hell".

Johnson nodded and he along with the rest of DC took off into the woods.

"K how could you let them do that!" Cynder exploded, "they have no protection against magical attacks."

"They have more than you realize," K said as he sprinted into the mountain.

Running to keep up Cynder, Spyro and Ingitus had no choice but to follow K through the mountainous terrain and to the top of the mountain. At the top was Baal and the portal.

Baal had the form of a massive beast colored brown and gold, with wings from a bird, body of a monkey legs from a beetle, head of a ram, arms of a lobster, and the tail of a dragon. "Ah, my guests have arrived," Baal said, his voice dry and hollow, "welcome to the party."

Chapter 29 And Here We Go Again

Character Rayon

"Fi you sure that this will be the best way into the core," Ray asked. Fiona had brought Celantra, Krista, Geyser, Storm, Blitz, Xavier, and himself with her to the Floating Islands so they could fly straight into the core.

"Yes I'm sure," Fi replied, "we're just waiting for that army down there to leave."

The army that she was talking about was a massive hoard of orcs, fallen, gargoyles, larger fleshier versions of the gargoyles called Pit Lords, nearly a dozen golems made of pure crystal and almost 20' tall, and the large ape-like trolls. Totaled the army must comprise at least 500,000 warriors.

"We've been waiting for three days, what are they waiting for," Blitz asked, "not that I want them to go ransacking our countryside, but the waiting is getting me all tense."

"Look," Storm said, "they are moving." Indeed they were the army had begun to move toward the base of the dead volcano that used to be Malafor's lair.

"Do you head that?" Celantra asked.

"Hear what," Ray replied.

A boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, was echoing up from the inside of the volcano.

"I think we should get back," Krista said, that doesn't sound good. Fi nodded and they flew to another island off to the side of the volcano but still within visible range of the army and crater of the volcano. Ray was listening to the booming getting louder when it stopped. Ray let out a breath he had been holding in then heard something even more disturbing than the booming, a gravely, scrapping, ripping sound.

"The volcano is collapsing," Geyser exclaimed.

Storm was wide eyed and slowly backing away from the volcano muttering, "no it can't be, that is not possible."

"Storm what is it," Ray asked running to her and stopping her from walking off the edge of the island. He could tell Storm was terrified, an emotion he had never seem her wearing.

She looked at him like he was crazy and said, "Destroyer," pointing to the volcano.

A huge rumbling explosion mixed with the war cries, and roars of the army, greeted the return of the Destroyer. A molten, rocky hand, with fingers the size of large trees, punched up through the plug in the volcano and ripped the top, right side of the mountain into the volcano. The Destroyer's other hand joined the first and it lifted itself out of the volcano. Its head was the size of one of the larger islands, its body, counting the legs, the size of the mountain. Ray shook Storm until she came out of her panic, "What do we do?" He asked/ yelled at her.

Storm, shaking her head, looked like she was disoriented for a moment then replied, "Kill its heart, the crystal in its center where the magma that acts as its blood is held."

"Right," FI said, "Celantra, Geyser, Krista with me lets get into that thing, Ray, Blitz, Storm, Xavier, stall it long enough for us to destroy its heart."

"Rip it out," Storm said vehemently while taking to the air, "last time it wasn't stopped this time make sure it dies."

Ray looked at Krista before following Storm, Blitz, and Xavier toward the Destroyer. For a mountain the Destroyer moved very quickly and they were lucky to catch up with it. Landing on its back Fi's group waited for the go that Storm would give them when Ray's group had cleared a path into the Destroyer. He and Xavier were to target the crystals on the legs and arms while Storm and Blitz focused on the crystals on its body and head. Ray and Xavier started on the left leg and worked up. _"It would be easier if this thing wasn't moving,"_ Ray thought as he swung at a crystal that was attached to the leg.

"Gargoyles," Xavier said, "you take them out my power only works to heal but I can still smash crystal."

Ray placed himself between the gargoyles and Xavier thinking, _"you might have gotten lucky and hurt my sisters but you wont get past me."_ The first gargoyle that got within his range he Mind-stormed leaving a brunt-out husk to fall to the ground and shatter. There were three more gargoyles hanging back at the destruction of their comrade that flew in at the same time, just like Ray expected, he sent a sonic wave toward them, they shrugged it off and kept coming. Not expecting that, Ray was thrown off by the unexpected resistance of the gargoyles to sound. _"Of course they don't hear the same way normal things do,"_ Ray thought, _"but their minds are just as vulnerable."_ Ray sent lightning at the gargoyles to slow them down which worked about as well as he could hope due to his lack of training, it did give him time to ready his next Fear spell. Ray dived at one of the gargoyles and right as he was about to hit it, pulled up his Fear Shield. The gargoyle was caught in the shield and ray slammed it into the Destroyer's leg, shattering the gargoyle into pieces.

"Ray next crystal," Xavier shouted.

Ray flew over to Xavier leaving the remaining two gargoyles behind, and started to smash the next crystal. Looking over his shoulder, Ray saw the gargoyles approaching yet again and with reinforcements, the two gargoyles now had two of the Pit Lords with them. Ray was able to tell the differences between the gargoyles and the Pit Lords from this distance. The Pit Lords were twice the height and with of the gargoyles, were not made of stone, had two horns that curved up around their bottom jaw, and carried wicked looking double-edged swords. One of the Pit Lords opened its mouth and sent a wave of fire toward Ray and Xavier. Ray intervened with his Shield blocking most of the fire from burning him and keeping it off of Xavier. He hissed as the fire scorched his body but remained unburned. "Ok," he shouted at the monsters, "you want to play!" Ray pulled into himself every drop of energy he could get and released it all in a stream of lightning and fear. The gargoyles fell from the sky, but the Pit Lords just held up their hands and redirected the spell around them.

They laughed, the sound was like that of an old broken bell when it clangs, Ray decided that the only thing left to do was run.

"Xavier is that crystal done yet?" He asked.

"Just about… got it!" Xavier called, "lets go." They flew up to an arm just in time to avoid a wall of fire that erupted behind them.

"This is getting to close," Xavier said, "keep them off of me."

"I'm trying," Ray said as he turned to met the Pit Lords again. Then it dawned on him that the Pit Lords were made of flesh, nice rend-able flesh. Taking a chance that his Shield would hold until he got to the demons Ray charged, another wave of fire washed over him but he bared his teeth and kept going. Reaching the demons he dropped his Shield and tore his claws across their necks, he got one of the swords stabbed into his right lung for the effort. He couldn't see straight through the pain, but managed to fly back to Xavier and notice that the Pit Lords were gone. Xavier, seeing Ray with a sword sticking out of him and barely able to stay up in the air, brought his tail across the crystal a final time smashing it into pieces. Ray felt Xavier help him onto the Destroyer's back and pull the sword out. It hurt more on the way out than it did on the way in, but the feeling of Xavier's healing running through his body soon replaced the pain with a dull ache and a healed lung.

"Be more careful next time," Xavier scolded, "I won't have you dying now."

Ray nodded then asked, "did we get all of the crystals?"

"Ours are done," Xavier said, "you held those demons off long enough for me to get the other two crystals as well as the one you were fighting next to."

Looking up Ray saw Fi, Celantra, Krista and Geyser flying into the side of the destroyer's head. "Looks like we opened him up," Ray commented.

"Yes now lets try to stay alive," Storm said as she and Blitz landed next to him and Xavier.

"What is all the blood from," Blitz asked.

Ray just noticed that he was standing in a puddle of his own blood, "That sword must have hurt me more than I thought," he said kicking the sword over to Blitz.

"What sort of creatures use that?" Storm asked.

"Those," Xavier said pointing at four more Pit Lords accompanied by twelve more gargoyles.

Ray looked at Blitz, he seemed like he was waiting for Ray to do something, Ray grinned and he and Blitz took off toward the incoming monsters. They never got the chance to fight them though, right in front of them appeared a figure, cloaked in white and gold with tentacle-like ethereal wings and a sword glowing with an inner light. Apart from the wings, cloak and cloth wrapped around any part of the figure that might be visible it appeared to be a man, with a hood drawn down so that its face was covered in shadows.

Character Tyreal

Looking around the figure saw four dragons, twelve gargoyles, and four Pit Lords. The dragons he identified as the forces of good, seeing as they were fighting minions of the Primes. Turning toward the incoming minions he whipped at them with his tentacle-wings and sent holy energy from his hands into the monsters. That took care of the gargoyles the Pit Lords came on and met their ends on his sword, flashing like lightning they were cut down and fell from the sky. Turning back toward the astonished dragons he said, "I'll deal with the Destroyer you get into the portal and cutoff the influx of demons."

"There are four more of us within the Destroyer," one of the dragons, a yellow one, said.

"I'll tell them to meet up with you around the portal I'll be there as soon as this creature is no more." He didn't look back to see if the dragons were obeying him, he didn't need to. Flying in front of the Destroyer and into its mouth he saw the other four dragons attacking the "heart" of the Destroyer, a massive crystal that controlled the flow of magma through the beasts body keeping it mobile. "Halt," he yelled, "return to the portal and meet your friends there I will finish this." The dragons turned and gaped then the smaller blue-green one said, "why should we trust you?"

"You can't now but when you arrive to find your friends at the portal then you will learn to trust me," he replied.

"The large one," made of crystal spoke up, "that is a being of the Fade we should listen to him."

At that the four dragons flew out of the Destroyer's body and the figure turned his attention to the "heart" of the beast. He summoned his holy power and sent it into his sword then he flung it at the crystal, destroying the crystal his sword returned to him like a boomerang. He felt the Destroyer stop then some outside power surge through it and it began moving again. Flying up to the top of the body interior he blasted a hole through the top of the Destroyer and came out on its head. An arm swung up to bat him off and he dodge it allowing the Destroyer to hit itself in the head. As the arm came down the figure aimed his sword and several blasts of holy energy into the joint of the shoulder. The resulting explosions blew the arm off of the creature. The Destroyer's other arm came around to swat him out of the sky, but he jumped onto it and ran down to the hips of the monster. Charging his sword with more energy he cut the hips right out of the Destroyer, that did stop it. Floating up to the head he drove his sword into the "brain" of the Destroyer and channeled his raw power into the creatures head causing it to implode. Pulling his sword free of the remains of the head, the figure saw that he was now surrounded by the hoard of monsters that were following the Destroyer, as they charged him he flew into the air to be pursued by the gargoyles and Pit Lords. Fighting as he backed to the volcano he managed to down twenty of the demons before giving up the fight and diving into the heart of the volcano to meet up with the dragons at the portal. Arriving at the portal he met the dragons as they were finishing off the remainder of the guards for the portal.

"Good you are here," he said entering the chamber that housed the portal. The chamber was an old magma chamber that had emptied when the volcano went dead.

"Did you stop the Destroyer," the yellow one asked.

"Yes it lies in pieces out on the field, the army however is still on its way to whatever city was supposed to be attacked by that construct," he replied.

"Then we better make this quick," the red one said, "Fi I hope this plan works."

"What plan," he asked, "you don't intend to destroy the portal?"

"No we intend to bring some reinforcements of our own through it," the blue-green one called Fi said.

"How so," he asked, "do you know what realm the reinforcements will come from?"

"Not realm, planet," the Black one said, "Serra."

The green-gray dragon powered up the portal and through it fell three surprised humans, or Serrains, if that was the planet they were from.

Getting up the one with a bearded face, took in his surroundings before saying, "this has something to do with K, Spyro, and Cynder? Doesn't it?"

"That is your idea of reinforcements?" he asked the crystal dragon.

"I'm not sure what their idea of reinforcements is but they know K," she replied.

"K… hmm Kalathanon right," he asked, "you know him?"

"Know him, I am his mate," she said, "my name is Celantra."

"Can I see him?" the figure asked.

"Not right now," the red one said, "if he was here instead of 500 years in the future well we wouldn't have needed your intervention, who are you anyway?"

The question struck him as odd but he remembered that he was dealing with a different planet than Earth. "That is right none of you know me," he said, "I am the Arch-angle Tyreal guardian of Heaven also know as the Fade Realms."

"And why are we here," the bearded man asked again impertinently.

"Ah yes that," the Dragon named Fi said, "we were hoping for more people but I guess you all will do, I'm Fiona, this is Xavier, indicating an old orange dragon, that is Blitz, indicating the green-gray dragon, Rayon, the red, Krista, the white, Geyser, the black, and Storm, the yellow. We were hoping to get someone who knows Fenix but if you know K, Father and Mother that works too."

"Know Fenix," the bearded one exclaimed, "he is our General, I'm Dom probably his closest friend, this is Coal, indicating the muscular brown one, and that is Baird, indicating the other lighter colored one with strange short-cropped hair."

"You said Father and Mother meaning Spyro and Cynder right," Coal said.

"Yes, that's correct," Fiona said.

"And you," looking at Tyreal, "are an Arch-angle."

"Indeed," Tyreal responded.

"I told you guys that things would get weirder once Fenix left," Coal said, "well we're here so what do you need Delta will provide."

"Thanks Coal," Dom said, "really supports my role as leader until Fenix gets back."

"Now I think it would be a good idea to get to the city that that mass of demons is headed for before they arrive," Tyreal said.

"True," Fi said, "can you three ride on dragon back?"

"Well we've ridden on practically every thing else," Baird said, "why not dragons?"

"Good get on," Celantra said, "Tyreal how fast can you fly?"

"I can keep up," he replied, lead the way. With that the strangest group of fighters ever took of into the sky and headed toward the east.

Character Ember

Ember looked out of a window at the Temple, with Flame beside her, watching the horde of Malafor's minions approach. Even from this distance she and the Guardians saw the destruction of the Destroyer and were wondering about the fate of their friends. "It doesn't look good," she commented, "unless another miracle happens I don't know how we are going to survive this."

"That is no way to think," Flame said cradling her head in his wing, "Spyro, Cynder and Ingitus could return at any moment we still have hope."

"At this point I think the only one who could help us is that Kalathanon, much as I hate to admit it," she replied.

"That's not," Flame started then pointing toward the west, "wait look is that its Fiona and the others they seem to have another person with them but he is certainly not a dragon."

Looking west Ember could make out the shapes of eight dragons and one something flying toward the temple and out-distancing Malafor's army. "They'll make it here before the army," Ember said, "lets tell the others."

"I'll tell the others you need to be waiting for them when they arrive, to make sure they know that we haven't abandoned the Temple," Flame said.

"Ok, love just hurry up and be ready to greet our guests," Ember called after him as he took off into the Temple. Ember headed out to the walls of the Temple to signal for Fiona to head toward the northern part of the temple. Seeing Fi's group change course, Ember glided to the north courtyard to await their arrival, she was met there by Flame and the other Guardians. She greeted Terrador, Volteer, and Cyril as she landed.

"This is the best news we have heard in a while," Terrador said, "the city of Warfang is under attack as well, from the south, and the outlying villages have either fled to Warfang or Wing Harbor due to raiding parties of orcs and Fallen." Terrador was cut off as the ground under them opened up and a stream of orcs and gargoyles poured out into the courtyard. Flame practically threw Ember into the air before he and Cyril used their specials to freeze then melt the minions. Ember felt a sharp pain run down her leg and saw a sword sticking through it. _"Where did.."_ She thought before she saw the Pit Lords twenty of them flying in from the east. One of them had made a lucky throw and hit her with its sword or unlucky as now she knew they were attacking from both sides. "Flame airborne," she yelled down to him as she activated her fire aura. Volteer was beside her sending a wave of electricity into the demons stunning some of them, then she sent a Fire Bomb into the midst of the demons its explosion knocked some out of the air where Terrador promptly slammed them with earth boulders and spikes. Then a building collapsed and a golem broke out of the wreckage. They were all flying now with Flame and Cyril given up on holding off the minions pouring out of the tunnels, and Terrador bombing the ground based minions with blasts of earth energy. Volteer saved them by pulling up his Lightingcane and holding it until Ember heard Fiona yelling for them to follow her to Wing Harbor. Volteer managed to maintain the Lightingcane for half of the trip though it was tight flying having only teen feet that the Cane allowed for movement around Volteer fortunately up didn't count in the directional obstruction so they flew with one on top of the other. When Volteer let the Cane disperse Ember saw the most spectacular group of individuals she every though possible with K's Dragon Company being the only exception. Fiona, Rayon, Krista, Geyser, Blitz, Storm, Xavier, Celantra, three humans and a winged human-like being were flying in front of her. She flew to catch up with Fiona. "Who is that?" She asked pointing to Tyreal with her tail.

"That is Tyreal an Arch-angel," Fi responded he is the one who killed the Destroyer.

"And so destruction begets destruction," Tyreal said, "who do I have the honor of fighting with?"

"I'm Ember, the red one is my mate Flame, Terrador is the green one, Cyril the Blue, and Volteer the yellow," Ember replied awestruck that she was actually speaking to an angle.

"This is Dom, Coal, and Baird," Fi continued indicating the three humans with a wave of her claw.

"We heard your names," Baird said, "save your strength for flying and fighting not talking."

"First sensible thing I've heard you say in a long time," Dom said.

Ember introduced the Guardians to Tyreal, Dom, Coal, and Baird and vise versa.

"We lost the Temple and Warfang in one day," Ember said as they arrived at Wing Harbor, "What can we do to stop them?"

"What Fenix would do," Dom said, "something so crazy and risky that it has to work."

"Such as," She replied.

"We ignore the army and attack Malafor directly," Dom finished, "I see no other way to stop his influx of reinforcements without cutting off his head."

"I'm afraid the Dom is right," Terrador agreed, "to defeat Malafor all of us will have to challenge him."

"I'm ready to pay him back for what he did to my village," Ember said, "and for what he did to Cynder."

_"So you have forgiven her,"_ Flame thought to her, _"that is good."_

"Then lets rest tonight and tomorrow head out to challenge Malafor," Fiona said, lets find an inn to bed in for the night. The inn was packed with refugees but they found a little room in the corner to sleep in.

"_I wish that Spyro and Cynder were with us,"_ Ember thought to Flame.

_"So do I but with those two you never know when they will show up, or Ingitus, or K,"_ he thought back, _"Now the best thing we can do is rest and prepare ourselves for the battle against Malafor, Besides we have an Angle on our side and Celantra she is K's mate after all that must count for something."_

Ember slept but it was an uneasy rest.

Chapter 30 Biff, Bam, Pow

Character John (Master Chief)

Running beside Arbiter John was really missing Cortana's motion sensor enhancement, in front of him were Fenix and Johnson, behind him was Jackson and Haggard. Almost as soon as they had run into the woods they were beset by Brutes, Drones, Jackals, Grunts, Undead, and Beasts. Now they were running for the nearest entrance to the Arks internal structure to lure the enemy out into the open making it easier to defend from snipers and flying birds and Drones. Johnson led them around a turn and into the opened door of the interior. Chief took up his position by one side of the door and Arbiter on the other side, Fenix and Johnson were a little farther in with weapons pointing toward the entrance, and Haggard and Jackson were in the back with pyrolancher and BR aimed at the entrance so when nothing came in they were all suspicious. "Where did they go?" John asked.

Fenix looked like he was seeing something that wasn't there then replied, "the undead have surrounded the entrance but are waiting to attack they probably just want to keep us down here."

"Then we can head for the teleporter and Doug," John said, "might as well start now."

"I vote that we sit here a while and catch our breath," Haggard said.

"And wait for those creatures out there to come in after us," Jackson said, "no way."

"We should leave," Arbiter said, "before the Brutes get tired of waiting."

Fenix took the lead again and John fell in line behind him, with Johnson behind him.

"Know where we are going?" He asked Fenix.

"That's what you and Johnson are here for," Fenix replied, "lead on." John took the lead and headed for where a map room should be located. A few minutes later he rounded a corner and ran into a mass of hair and muscle. The thing let out a grunt and turned around, in appearance it was like a wall of white hair 12' tall and 6' across, it had two arms each one foot across and two legs each one and a half feet across, its legs were only about 3' high but its arms were almost the whole 12' from its shoulders to the ground its bald head was about 9' up and stuck out of the creature's chest. Upon seeing John and DC it let out a howl and was promptly joined by eleven others. Arbiter and John charged up their swords and Fenix started yelling orders, that John ignored. Charging the beast John gave Arbiter a boost letting Arbiter run up his back and fly through the air to land on the top of the creature. John dodged around the first monster and barreled into the second rolling under it and slicing its legs in half as he passed between the legs. The creature wasn't dead but was stuck in an ever growing pool of its own blood wildly swinging its arms at the rest of DC. John lost track of Arbiter as he got slammed into the wall of the tunnel by a swing from another one of the masses of fur. Jumping to the side to avoid another swing John jump-kicked off the wall and eviscerated the creature that had hit him, using the dead body like a ramp as it fell to land on another beast's back. It died before he could hit it though and fell back on him. Johnson grabbed his arm and pulled him out from under the dead body, then leaped onto one of three remaining creatures and blasted it through the back with his shotgun sending blood, bones and entrails out of its chest and onto John and Arbiter, who had walked over to John to help him up. A pyroblast fried another leaving a charred hunk of hairless muscle lying against a wall. The last one reached up and grabbed the top of the tunnel then, putting its whole body into the motion, pulled the ceiling in, opening up a hole that undead, Beasts and Covenant dropped down through. John started carving up the creatures as they came at him Arbiter was there as well while the rest of DC made a slow retreat back towards the last turn off, John and Arbiter acting as a wall of swords between DC and the enemy. John lost count of how many creatures he killed as they battered into DC again and again. Brutes lost their heads, undead were dismembered, beasts were left in pieces, and still those behind them kept coming. John heard Fenix yelling that more monsters had come up from behind them and that they were trapped between the two groups, when the walls of the tunnel they were in exploded with tentacles.

"Didn't think I had forgotten about you," Doug's voice echoed through the passageway as the tentacles wrapped around DC and fought off the attacking army, "I've got you I'm taking you to the teleporter room."

Being lifted off the ground John looked at the rest of DC and shrugged as Doug pulled them through passageways and tunnels. Five minutes later they were standing in the teleporter room, except it had become Doug's new Gravemind center. Doug was once again the huge mass of flesh and tentacles that he was when they had first met him.

"How are the dragons doing?" he asked Doug.

"I don't know they are in an area that I don't have control over yet," Doug said, "but you six can help with that get in a teleporter."

"Out of the frying pan into the fire," Jackson remarked as they got into a pad.

John was thinking the same thing but for some reason he complied maybe because he knew that the same enemy that he'd been fighting for so long was on the other side or maybe it was because he actually cared for his dragon allies, he decided that is was a little of both. The teleporter deposited DC in a desert, how predictable. To their left was a shield that stretched between low buildings with spires coming out of them and continued on into the distance.

"I take it he wants those taken out?" Arbiter said, "this time I say we go in as a team seeing as there are only six of us."

"Can I officially blow up stuff now," Haggard asked.

"Yes," Johnson said, "I think we could all do with a little more boom."

VRRRR, "Johnson is that a," John began then two warthogs, four wheeled vehicles with a turret on top used for recon missions, leaped over a dune and headed for them. They pulled up beside DC and the Flood drivers got out.

"These are for you to use," Doug said through his Flood emissaries, "take down that shield and I will come in…well like a flood."

"That was a little lame," John said getting on the turret, "but thanks for the armor." Arbiter got on the other gun, Johnson and Jackson drove, with Haggard and Fenix riding in the passenger seat. Three minutes later they arrived at the first building and promptly reversed to get out of the range of the Covenant artillery. "Johnson got any ammo left in that sniper?" John asked.

"Sure do," Johnson said, "I'll take care of the over-watch you all get in there and deactivate that shield."

"I'll stay with you," Fenix said, "someone needs to be on one of these turrets if things get tight."

"Fine by me," Jackson said, "that leaves four to assault the building and Fenix if you sense undead try to tell us about it."

Fenix nodded as he got on a turret and started scanning, Johnson fired four sniper rounds then gave the all clear. John and Arbiter took the lead and dashed the hundred yards into the doorway of the building, Haggard and Jackson sliding in behind them. "Ok were under the roof how do we get in?" John speculated.

"Are those swords like a plasma beam or something," Haggard asked?

"Well they are lasers directed into a steam to form the blade yes," Arbiter said, "Why."

"Well I was just thinking in that Star Was movie the Jedi guy cuts a hole through a locked door so he can get in maybe those swords could do the same thing."

"_Its worth a shot,"_ John thought and nodded toward the wall, charging up his swords he plunged them into the wall, the Arbiter was doing the same thing to a different section. After four cuts John had created a door in the wall and Arbiter had duplicated the feat. Walking in John noticed that something was out-of-place. "Aren't there usually people who notice when their wall has two new doors cut in it," he asked.

"Unless what is guarding the shield controls isn't a person," Haggard said, "luckily they all go boom."

"I doubt that that does," Jackson said pointing to a group of eight vampires, "their crystals are probably immune to heat."

"Lets see," Haggard said as he shot a pyroblast into the vampires, the explosion knock the vampires off their feet and got their attention but didn't kill any of them, "crap," he muttered.

John was already half way to the monsters as they regained their footing they were fast, he gave them that.

Jackson was beside him katana in hand, "go for the crystals on the staves," he said.

John, Arbiter and Jackson tore into the vampires while Haggard was firing his shotgun hoping that its spray would hit a crystal. Jackson was right these things really didn't die unless you destroyed the crystal, which was fine considering the alternative methods. Bringing his swords together in an overhead block John cut the crystal off of a staff that was aimed for his face, using his swords to stick the vampire into the wall John grabbed the crystal off the ground. A second vampire came at him, he grabbed its arm and flipped it over his knee as he ripped the staff out of it's hand and sent it into the vampire still stuck into the wall. John spun around to face a third vampire and used his fists to punch the crystal on its staff into dust, also smashing the one in his hand at the same time. The two vampires melted into dust and bone, the last one was connected to the staff John held. Apparently Jackson really could use that katana, cause he was standing over the bodies of four vampires, Arbiter had killed two and Haggard was just staring at them dumbstruck.

"What are you waiting for," Jackson said, "kill it already."

"I think that whoever holds the crystal controls the vampire," John replied, "let me test something." Turning to the vampire lying on the ground he said ,"get up," the vampire got up. "Hand me my swords," it handed him his swords. "Escort us to the terminal that controls the shield," the vampire walked to one of the stairways and waited for them to follow.

"Well, I'll be," Jackson said, "maybe I should have kept those crystals."

"Can we trust it," Arbiter asked, "why can they move of their own will when they have the staves but not if someone else holds the staff."

"Answer," John told the vampire.

"Because our being is house within the crystal," the vampire said in a rasping voice.

"So whoever holds the staff controls the vampire because they are holding the very will of the vampire in their hands," John said, "right?"

"Correct," the vampire said stopping in front of a console.

"Turn it off," John ordered the vampire, "it turned the console off, outside the shield flickered but remained in place."

"Is there a communication array in here that links the towers?" John asked.

"Yes," replied the vampire.

"Use it to tell the other stations to turn off the shield," John commanded. The vampire preceded to carry out his orders and soon the shield was down for at least a half a mile.

"Follow us back outside and make sure that we get to our companions safely," John said. The vampire fell in step behind him as they walked out to Johnson and Fenix.

"What are you doing with that," Fenix asked.

John threw him the staff saying, "see for yourself," but when Fenix caught it the vampire behind them was sucked back into the crystal leaving behind the bones and clothing it was comprised of. "What did you do?" John asked.

"I unsummoned it," Fenix said taking the crystal off and putting it in his backpack, "saving it for later."

"Since when could you do that?" Haggard asked.

"Since K showed me a few things about being a paladin," Fenix answered, "like being able to sense undead."

"Speaking of which," John said, "here comes Doug, or his minions anyway." Rising over the dunes was a wave of Flood they parted to go around John and company but otherwise headed straight for the gap in the shield. "Well we better get back to Doug," John said, then he and DC were surrounded by white light that when it faded left just two warthogs and an army of Flood pouring through the collapsed shield.

Character Ingitus

"Baal," K said, "its four to one you will loose."

"Ah but I am not alone," Baal said as the portal opened up and a large Specter floated out, the being had no feet just floated in the air, two large horns coming out of its vaguely human-like head, two arm-like projections sprouting out of its back and two very distinctive whip-arms, "Right my brother?"

"Ah, the annoying dragons that repulsed my attack on Serra," Mephisto said in his metal on metal voice, "I see you have acquired a new companion I shall enjoy skinning you alive before his eyes."

"I'll see you dead first," Ingitus roared sending a time wave through Baal, Mephisto, and the portal. The portal was destroyed, Mephisto was slowed and Baal shrugged off the lesser spell.

"You three deal with Mephisto I'll take Baal," K said as he sent Baal flying off the edge of the mountain, "we have a history," K leaped into the air and was attacked by Baal.

"Looks like I get the pleasure of killing you myself," Mephisto growled, "who's first?"

"We take him together," Ingitus said, "Strongest attacks, aim for his spine."

Mephisto sent electricity along the ground to form a circle around himself, Spyro countered by flying over the ring and hitting the demon with an ice attack. Cynder morphed into shadows and appeared behind Mephisto sending bursts of shadow energy through his back. Ingitus followed up with a time warp sending a part of Mephisto out of phase with the rest of the demon. Roaring from the attacks Mephisto called a rain of fire down from the sky, knocking Spyro into the ground, Cynder dodged the attack by shadow melding, and Ingitus took a fireball right on the back. Mephisto followed up with his whip arms landing two blows across Ingitus' chest and sending him skidding back five feet. Getting up Ingitus felt the blood running down his chest but forgot his injuries when Mephisto grabbed Cynder right out of her shadow meld and was shocking her and strangling her at the same time. Ingitus got to Mephisto just as Spyro did and the demon was caught between the two most powerful fire using dragons' comet dashes. Mephisto dropped Cynder as he was crushed between Spyro and Ingitus, but threw them off of him with the most powerful lightning sphere Ingitus had ever been caught in. Stunned by the force of the electrical attack Ingitus shook his head to clear it when Spyro was flung into him and the two went skidding to the edge of the mountain. Cynder saved them from another of Mephisto's attacks by Shadow Rupturing Mephisto's chest, melding then unmelding while still in the same place as another object Cynder's Rupture creates a miniature explosion, sending bones that made up Mephisto's chest flying in all directions. Ingitus pulled Spyro to his feet before launching an all out physical attack on the demon. Speeding up his moves with his control of time Ingitus landed over two-hundred hits on Mephisto in two minutes. When he was done Mephisto looked like a pile of broken bones, but he reformed by pulling the useable bits together and the remaining pieces became a part of the cloud of mist that hung around him.

"You think I will be that easy to defeat?" Mephisto laughed sounding worse than a scraping chalkboard, "think again." Mephisto immediately fired an ice ball at each of the three dragons, they dodged the ice but ran right into an attack of lightning. Cynder came off worse than Ingitus or Spyro because she was Shadow Melded, was lying on the ground convulsing as electric arcs flowed through her. Ingitus was mad now, but Spyro was even madder, he summoned electricity in one hand, earth in another and fire from his mouth and effectively beat back the Demon Lord, Ingitus joined in with a time loop making Mephisto take the damage twice over. They held Mephisto off for a few minutes while Cynder shook off the rest of the lightning, before joining in on beating Mephisto into the side of the mountain, and she was angrier that both Spyro and Ingitus combined just from the look she gave Mephisto.

"Come here you bastard," she hissed as she started channeling her shadow power in a beam that tore into Mephisto's chest, "this time stay in hell."

Ingitus was shocked, he had never seen Cynder like this even when she worked for Malafor, but given the circumstances he allowed for things to have changed since she was four until now. The constant attacks from Spyro kept Mephisto on the defensive, Ingitus' combination of fire and time control, allowed for them to dodge anything Mephisto could manage to throw at them, and Cynder was sending fragments flying off of the demon with every hit, though the fragments just returned to somewhere on Mephisto's body. As the battle continued Ingitus even started to lose track of time but he counted it to have been almost an hour since they had engage Mephisto and neither seemed to be winning, though Ingitus knew that eventually Mephisto would win by sheer attrition, with him being able to reform and them suffering small wounds every few minutes. That is when he, Spyro and Cynder were enveloped in a whit light and the mountain battle was forgotten.

Character Kalathanon/Sparks

"_K don't leave Spyro and Cynder to fight that thing by themselves!,"_ Sparks shouted in his head. _"I'm not they have Ingitus to help them,"_ K mentally thundered, _"now shut up and let me fight or we might both end up homeless ghosts."_ Sparks relented not wanting to be dead again. K turned his attention to Baal who had flown up to meet him.

"I see you chose your mix of dragon and human to fight me," Baal leered, "what can you possibly do in that half form that can hurt me?"

"I have this," K responded summoning his soul blade, the blade, or blades as it was, started at his wrists and tapered down to a point about a yard beyond his hand.

"Impressive, but what can you do with them?" Baal said sending a spear of destruction at K.

Bringing up one blade, K blocked the projectile and launched an attack of his own, a spike of disintegration, that Baal dodged. The air around Baal shimmered and K pulled up a shield of disintegration to block the incoming wave of frost, it passed with only a few degrees drop in the temperature lowering the shield K was slammed into the side of the mountain, which crumbled into an inner room, by Baal and both fell into the mountain. Getting up K and Baal circled each other waiting for the best time to attack, K saw an opening and took his chance shooting a bolt of energy to distract Baal K dived in and came up with his swords impaling Baal through the gut. Baal reacted by sending his own destructive force into K sending the two opponents into opposite walls of the room, that is when K noticed the walls were made of metal and the room was larger then he originally thought. Him and Baal were in a hanger, used for spacecraft, and it was perfectly square, 50' in all directions and smooth. That gave K an idea, which Sparks immediately started to complain about, ignoring the annoying bug, K flew into the air and dived toward Baal, Baal not getting a good grip on the floor due to his clawed beetle legs was hit right in the side and sent slamming into the wall, K's swords holding him there. K released the energy that channeled his swords leaving two spikes impaling Baal in the wall. Summoning his soul blade again in the form of an ax K was going to chop Baal's head of when Baal teleported off of the spikes and grabbed K in a claw. K brought his ax around and smashed the claw, loosening the grip enough for him to kick out of it, landing back on the ground he resumed his circling of Baal. The wounds from the impalement were bleeding an orange-brown fluid and closing up quickly.

"K we're two immortals lock in a duel to the death," Baal rasped, "we could be here a long time."

"Or I could kill your physical body and return you to the spirit world," K said.

"And I could do the same to you," Baal roared as he blasted K with three waves of destruction.

K absorbed the attacks, "you really think that you power can harm me, I am destruction, I am death, and I will torment you before I let you run to hell," He said in his heartless tone, "Dark and Despair have returned and not even with Malafor's help will you keep me from them."

"That can't be true," Baal said between attacks and blocks, "we would know if they returned."

"The Sentinels told me it was so," K hissed into Baal's ear as he drove the demon into another wall, "they would know better than any of us."

Baal threw him off and flew into the air firing blasts of ice and destruction at K. The ice hurt and K felt some of him starting to freeze, but ignored the pain and flew up and out to meet Baal, K's wings being to large for the small room, with his own powers. A burst of disintegration and Baal was missing a leg and part of his tail, the blood dripping in large splotches onto the mountain side below. K then sent tendrils of energy into Baal and started to slowly suck the power out of the demon. Baal countered by sending an overpowering pulse back through the tendrils but K gathered enough energy to heal the frozen skin and scales, he received from Baal's ice attacks. Baal then attacked with his tentacles springing out of his hands and arms the tentacles wrapped around K and began to squeeze. K morphed down to a smaller form and escaped the clutches of Baal's tentacles but caught another ice wave across his side. His right leg was slowed due to the buildup of ice on it, However K didn't need it to fly with. Turning a circle in the air K sent waves of his disintegration into the demon. Baal howled in pain but returned fire with even more powerful destruction and ice spells.

_"K!"_ Sparks was yelling, _"K! ah cut off again, listen look out for his ice, but even more so don't get hit by his tentacles, they can burrow through even dragon scale."_

"_But not Leviathan scales,"_ K thought, _"now leave the fighting to me."_

Sparks looked around to see if any objects appeared to be more than they looked like an saw one, an old, discolored, piece of metal sticking out of the ground still carried a faint glowing aura indicating a massive amount of energy was used on it. Sparks knew that if certain metals were attuned with large amounts of energy they could be tapped and the energy from the event be partly channeled into the user. _"K, that outcropping of metal, its got a ton of energy that you could tap,"_ Sparks said.

"_That is being useful,"_ K said, _"finely I'm getting my money's worth out of you."_

Sparks took that as a compliment cause it's the nicest thing K had said to him through the entire trip. K landed by the metal and pulled an incredibly high amount of energy into himself. _"Don't over build your energy,"_ Sparks warned, but all he got back were dark thoughts about wingless ghost dragonflies or burning ghost dragonflies, so he left K alone. Looking through K's eyes Sparks saw Baal land in front of K then saw K use raw power to lift Baal off the ground and peel the first layer of skin off the demon, Sparks turned away.

"Cower before my power Baal," K thundered, shredding more skin and muscle off of the demons body with another blast of disintegration Baal just roared and sent more ice and tentacles toward him. K grabbed one of the tentacles and blocked the ice. Using the tentacle as a conductor K pulled power straight from the metal and pumped it into Baal's body, the tentacle exploded from the power and Baal slumped to the ground only muscle left on his body and four of his six appendages left, not including the wings, K had stripped those off with one of his earlier blasts, K was going in for the kill, when he was surrounded by a white light and Baal was let alone on the mountain.


	74. 31-36

Chapter 31 Wibly, Wobbly, Timey, Whimy.

Character Fiona

Fiona's plan to attack Malafor was delayed due to Malafor's army laying siege to Wing Harbor. The siege began around two in the morning, when flaming boulders were flung over the city wall and crashed down onto one of the buildings that had been re-purposed for refugees. Fiona was awakened by the crashing of the building and the screams of those trapped inside, moles, cheetahs, and dragons alike were crushed in the first bombing by the third and fourth bombings Fiona had blocked out the sound of the dying and was fully focused on giving orders. Rayon, Blitz and Xavier were focusing on moving the refugees into a safer part of the city, while Tyreal, Delta, Celantra, Geyser, Krista and herself were holding the walls and gate from the horde. Fiona saw a sea of fires surrounding the Harbor and ordered for the evacuation of the civilians by sea, hoping at the same time that she and the rest of the defenders, close friends and total strangers, might just survive this somehow. The Guardians were acting as tactical advisers, meaning that what Terrador says goes, for the siege and Fiona was trying to keep up with their directions and the fleeing people vs. those who volunteered to stay and fight, all the dragons decided to stay on the basis of some of them died already and someone needs to make Malafor pay, fifty cheetahs remained offering their swords and bows to the defense, and thirty moles offered to man the cannons on a few of the ships that were ready for war. Fiona's job was to coordinate the defenses of the guardians with those of the ships and walls.

An explosion sent bricks and mortar flying past her face and she heard Tyreal calling for Delta to get down as a hole was blown through the area they were just in. Fiona circled around and erected a shadow cloak to protect the section of wall from further attack, buying Tyreal and Delta time to relocate. She landed beside them and helped clear the break in the wall before Tyreal used his tendril wings to pile rubble up in the opening. "If you can buy me ten minutes I can summon help," Tyreal said, "can you do that?"

"I can try if we don't get help I don't see how we can win," Fiona replied, "Delta guard him while he channels the spell."

"Consider it done," Dom yelled as another rock came crashing down into the city.

"Fiona some help over here," Geyser was yelling from the gate. Swooping down she landed amongst the chaos that was the gate defense, Geyser, Krista, Celantra and Storm accompanied by 20 of the cheetahs and supported by one of the three warships off the coast, but against Pit Lords and trolls even the combination of those elements were not enough apparently. Flying in low Fi created a ball of shadow power that she let fly into the horde trying to push through the gate, causing massive damage to the weakened structure and collapsing the broken gate.

"That might do a better job of keeping them out," she said as she flew over to help Blitz load the next ship by keeping the gargoyles off of the evacuating civilians. Shadow melding through a gargoyle she yelled down to Blitz, "hurry up and get the boats out of here, I don't know how long we can hold the city."

"Were are getting the boats loaded as fast as we can," He yelled up at her, "if you could keep those gargoyles away that would be great."

Fiona was joined by Ember in attacking the gargoyles, their flames ripping through the amassed creatures. "Fiona," Ember said, "Cyril wants to see you over by the tower I'll keep the gargoyles off the boats." Fiona flew over to the tower, or what was left of it, to meet with Cyril.

"We are going to need a miracle, to hold this position," Cyril said, "if we don't get some help and powerful help this city is doomed."

"Tyreal is taking care of that," Fiona said, "we just need to give him a few more minutes."

"Well in case he doesn't pull off whatever he has planned I want you, your siblings, Storm, Geyser, and Celantra to get Delta and Tyreal out of this city."

"What will you and the Guardians do?" Fiona asked as she dodged a ballista bolt.

"We will level the city and all the monsters in it," Cyril said, "don't worry about us Volteer's power will keep us safe until we can get to you."

"Where would we meet?" she asked as she blasted a ball of fire at a group of orcs on the ground.

"Terrador thinks that the underground city would be the best place," Cyril responded while using his ice to freeze some Pit Lords flying into the city, "failing that, the Valley of Avalar."

"Fi!" Krista was yelling for her, Cyril nodded and Fiona flew over to the collapsed gate, orcs and Fallen had tunneled under the gate and were surrounding Geyser and Krista. Storm and Celantra were tied up dealing with trolls so Fi used her special ability and surrounded Kris and Geyser in Fire Cloaks to protect them from the worst of the attacks while breathing a wave of fire and shadow onto the attacking minions. As the wave of minions was pushed back two golems punched through the ground inside the city and ripped down a huge section of wall letting the full force of the army into the city.

"Go now," Terrador roared as he headed for the first golem. Just then a white light flashed around the building that Tyreal and Delta had hidden in. When the light faded, Fi saw K, Ingitus, Spyro, Cynder, Fenix, John, Haggard, Jackson, a man with tentacles, and a scaled reptile-like creature. K immediately took command of the situation, bringing DC under control and rallying the other forces in the city.

"There is you miracle," Fi said, "I told you mom and dad always show up somehow."

"We still have to fight this army then Malafor," Volteer said, "though it will be easier with all of them here."

Celantra went flying past them and headed toward K, K left off fighting one of the golems when he saw Celantra and embraced her before they combined attacks against the golem, it didn't last long. Tyreal and Delta came out of the building they had been in, with Tyreal carrying each person in two of his tendrils, together they carved a path through the ground troops to assist the humans of DC. Fiona and the Guardians made a run the length of the walls breaking the army's head-long rush for the first time.

"We will win this now!" Fi yelled, "To Spyro and Cynder's side lets show Malafor what he is fighting against." The assembled forces cheered as they charged out of the ruined city and into the halted army of Malafor.

Character Arbiter

The light faded and Arbiter found himself and DC, including K, Ingitus, Spyro and Cynder, in the middle of a siege. A figure in white and gold with tentacle-like wings and carrying three humans carved a path to them. The three humans apparently knew Fenix because the quickly fell in line behind him. The being named himself as Tyreal before flying up to attack flying statues. Arbiter drew his swords at the same time as John and they proceeded to act as a living shield for the rest of DC, the dragons had flew off to attack two massive rock monsters that were knocking down buildings and wall sections. DC got behind the cover of a collapsed wall section and held out against the army, they happened to be guarding the gate but only found that out after the battle.

"Arbiter," that was Johnson, "behind us coming out of the ground!"

"Delta deal with em!" Fenix yelled.

John was back-to-back with Arbiter as they, with the help of two dragons one white and black, held the monsters back until five dragons swooped low over the wall and sent waves of elemental attacks into the mob. A massive ape-like creature with a stubby head and huge arms burst out of the ground in front of them, Arbiter wasted no time waiting for it to attack them. _"Time to put the ancient sword forms to the test,"_ he thought as he started up a whirl-wind of strikes that cut a path to the large creature. Jumping onto one of the rock covered fists Arbiter ran up to the shoulder and cut the arm off, the limb fell to the ground where it dissolved into dust. Arbiter got slammed off the shoulder by the creatures other arm and he landed in a group of red and blue man-like demons, his swords made quick work of those and he turned back to the large ape thing, to see Tyreal lifting it up with his wings and using it like a shield against about a dozen flying horned demons that carried large swords and breathed fire.

"Chief give me a lift," Arbiter called, "I'm getting on one of those flying, fire-breathing, non-dragons." John turned into a ramp by putting one foot out in front of him, leaning back and putting his hands together like a step at the top pf his head, as Arbiter ran up John and jumped, John pushed up with his hands sending Arbiter flying twenty-five feet up and allowed him to grab onto one of the demons tails. The tail whipped around trying to throw Arbiter off but he held on and pulled himself up onto the back of the enraged creature, using his swords he cut off the creature's wings and lept over to another as the wingless one fell to its death. Continuing his string of attacks Arbiter decapitated the second demon he landed on and us its wings to steer the dead body into another of the flying menaces before jumping back to the, ground crushing the skull of a little blue demon-man in his landing. The army seemed to dissolve around him and looking toward K and the others he understood why, both of the rock monsters were destroyed and the army's main assault had been broken. A stray arrow bounced off his energy shield as he returned to DC, returning the Chief's nod of approval with nod of his own, looking toward the dragons Arbiter saw a dragon, made entirely of crystal, wrapped around K it was apparent that they knew each other very well.

"Celantra," K said, "meet Dragon Company, or the rest of it anyway." A round of introductions followed Arbiter had some difficulty keeping all the names of the various dragons and their relations to which other dragons straight, but did manage to pick up on the names of Spyro's children relatively well. He in turn was introduced along with Johnson to the Guardians, their relations, Spyro's children, Delta, and Celantra, K's mate. After the introductions, Arbiter and John went to ask K how they had been brought back without Ingitus' power, they found him Celantra and Tyreal sitting on top of a pile of rubble talking about the Three and what to do about them.

"K," Arbiter interrupted, "how did we get here when we were 500 years in the future?"

"That would be my doing," Tyreal replied, "I summoned K and those with him here, that would be you."

"Then why did Doug not get teleported with us," John asked, "he is closer to K that all of us."

"With the exception of me," Celantra said she was curled around K and making a purring sound.

"I didn't know dragons could purr," Arbiter observed.

"We can't," K said, "sweet-checks can resonate her body to produce any sound she wants."

"You haven't called me that in nearly two Collapses K," Celantra responded, "I'm glad you remember things from that long ago."

"I would never forget you, but can we return to the business at hand for now so we can make the most of the approaching day," K said, "I wonder if Doug didn't get warped because he is so alike to me, it may be that the spell thought he was being targeted because our minds were recently melded and out thoughts very similar."

"That would be the most obvious reason," Tyreal said, "and we both know that the obvious is almost never the answer when it comes to these sort of occurrences."

"K how old is this Doug and what sort of being could mind meld with you?" Celantra asked.

"Doug is probably almost 8,000 or so when we last saw him," K said, he is complicated.

"To be able to look into your mind and not go crazy he'd have to be, but back to my point could he know some sort of magic that would counteract Tyreal's spell," Celantra said.

"If Fenix can have paladin abilities from nowhere I don't see why Doug couldn't acquirer talents over that long a lifetime," John said.

K looked thoughtful, "Doug has more secrets stored within him than even I, him being able to counteract your spell seems likely," K said looking at Tyreal.

"So how do we get back, there is still a horde and Baal to fight, unless you all finished him before we got zapped," Arbiter said.

"I almost had him when I was warped," K said, "also Mephisto is back and he was fighting with Spyro, Cynder and Ingitus, I wouldn't worry to much about getting back to the time we left it is easier than arriving here as we did."

"Still if time passed here while you all came to my time, then time will still pass where I and John come from while we are here," Arbiter said.

K's eyes widened, "cruse me for a fool," he said, "why didn't I see that first, we were from here so we could jump into the future and only have time pass back where we were from but now that you and Johnson have been brought here, time between the time-lines will pass for us at the same rate, mainly every second we spend here will give Baal and Mephisto time to recuperate."

"But Doug is still on the Ark and he was roughly half the size of that ship last we saw him," John said, "he could hold off Baal's plans until we conclude business with Malafor and return."

"Still if what you say is true then we need to return you so Baal and Mephisto can be purged from their holds in that time," Tyreal said.

"You wouldn't come with us," Arbiter asked, "you seem to have it out for these demons as much as we do."

"If I or anyone else who is here now go with you into the future again it will require a lot more power to bring us back," Tyreal said.

"I can do that," K said folding his wings around Celantra, "I won't leave my mate again… ever."

"K," Celantra said softly, "its alright, we will hold out here while you go to deal with Baal and Mephisto."

"K we need to deal with this first," Arbiter said, "whoever this Malafor is apparently has ties with the Three and if we go to defeat Baal and Mephisto, they will just come out of any portal Malafor has set up here."

"Now that is the first insightful thought I've heard yet," Chief said, "plus none of you are accounting for Cortana she has control of a super carrier I can think of many things she could do with that much power."

"Well I think that seems like reason enough for us to stay here a while and finish Malafor," Celantra said, "not to mention that his minions have been beating up on all of us left here when you all ran off into the future."

"Arbiter, John you all might want to get some rest, Malafor will be hard to track down," K said, "Celantra and I have some catching up to do."

Character Celantra

After the conversation with John, Arbiter and Tyreal K took Celantra to an island off the coast of Wing Harbor. They did nothing but hold each other for many hours, around 2:00 in the afternoon K spoke, "You and I have been apart for longer than we have been together its time to change that."

"I'm glad you think so but how can we be truly together when I am crystal and you are flesh?" she asked.

"I have my abilities for a reason," K replied, "I have perfected a form where I am completely crystal and your size."

"So there is no way for me to become normal again?" she returned sadly.

"None that I know of my love," K whispered, eyes downcast, "I've tried but It seems that you will have to remain crystallized for now."

"Kalathanon," Celantra said, "My K, that doesn't really matter, what matters is that I have you, and through me you have your heart back."

"You kept it safe all this time?" K said smiling, "I knew you would, but we've been apart for so long how can I ever know what I once did, the gap is like a void in my mind not even my heart can fix that."

"No but it might help you rediscover what we lost," she whispered as she kissed her mate for the first time in over 7 goggle years, as K was leaning into her she lifted a hand and put his heart into his hand. K, took his heart and absorbed the contents within it. The heart was not like a flesh and blood heart but the emotions that she carried from when they had lived together with all the Leviathans sealed in a box of pure energy, emotions that she later discovered could have their good and bad effects on K's uncompleted mind. At this time thoughts of darkness were banished from both of their minds as they were reunited with each other and Celantra planned to make the most of it.

She was awaken around 12:45 that night, by K, when DC, now including Tyreal, the rest of Delta, Spyro's offspring, Geyser and Storm, landed on the island to prepare for the search to find Malafor's real lair and challenge the demonic dragon.

"Dear," K whispered in her ear, "would you let me up so we can get this task underway." She had fallen asleep on top of K, who was laying sideways underneath her. She got off of him with exaggerated regret causing him to laugh, a sound she had not heard in a long time, as he rose to see about DC and their plan for finding Malafor.

"Tyreal," Celantra called, "thank you for reuniting us faster than either of us had expected."

"It gladdens me to see you two back together again," Tyreal said, "I remember K when he was very young, but I was preoccupied with keeping heaven secure to follow his life in detail, though I do recognize you from the Casting that brought you race to an end."

"Its not ended while we still live," K said, Do you remember the Sentinels?"

"Yes," Tyreal said flatly, "what do they have to do with your race?"

"They told Spyro that he, Cynder and all of their children have the spirit of our kind within them," K said then looking at Celantra, "I'm sorry love that I didn't tell you this earlier but I had to be certain."

"You mean that they are Leviathans?" She asked hoping that her race, their race, could be brought back.

"They have the spirit but need a catalyst to truly become a Leviathan," K said, "I now hope that this war will act as that catalyst."

This was the second best news of Celantra's life, the first being her reuniting with her mate, and she hardly dared to hope that K's miraculous luck at having things work out would pull through this one last time.

Preparations sped up after they regrouped with DC and by 5:00 that morning they were heading off to the most likely place, according to the Guardians, for Malafor to have his portal, the Spine Valley. Celantra saw why it was named Spine Valley when they arrived, cutting a groove into the earth was a canyon that resembled a spine with gullies running into it from either side that made it look like massive vertebrae were pressed into the ground forming the "Valley." Shadows abounded in the crevices of the canyon and the trees that had populated the area around the cut were missing within the valley, the inside walls were more than 1,000' apart at the top and sloped inwards so that at the bottom they were only about 25' apart. The canyon was almost a mile deep and Celantra could see the rock layers as they preceded into the canyon's heart, the deepest part of the canyon. The heart was about 7 miles in from the side of the canyon that they had entered from, according to Cynder the 100 mile canyon was created when Malafor almost destroyed their world the first time and used to be Spyro's home, the swamp that he hatched in.

Celantra would have inquire red further into the history of Malafor and the previous war, but they had been busy and it didn't seem like the right moment. Now they were soaring through the canyon, each dragon with a rider on their back and Tyreal acting as scout, she had John, silent and unreadable, on her back.

"John I'm sorry that you got sucked out of your time again but we really needed the help and because of Tyreal summoning you all back K and I are together again I promise you that your world will be saved."

"Its not my world I'm worried about anymore," John said, "after years of floating in space they are … well alien, strange as that may sound, the human race I knew is different with the exception of Johnson but that is complicated."

"Surely there must be someone who hasn't changed since your complication," she returned.

"Two actually," John replied, "Cortana and Arbiter."

"Cortana, Celantra asked, "she special?"

"Yeah you could say that," John said returning to the silence that seemed to be his constant companion. Celantra was about to resign herself to an uneventful flight when she and DC were beset by red, flying, snake-like creatures whose body was like one big wing with a head full of sharp teeth and razor sharp claws on the tips of the wing-body that acted like hands.

"Wyrrven," Spyro yelled, "hit them in the back that's their weakest point, snaps them like wood."

Taking Spyro's advice Celantra pulled up and came down onto one of the wyrrven, the impact caused the creature's back to snap and it exploded into pieces of rock and dust. She felt John moving on her back and glance over her shoulder to see him impaling one of the wyrrven, that tried to latch onto her back, on his swords cutting it in half. _"That works too,"_ she thought turning her attention back to the rest of the wyrrven, three had broken off and were flying back toward the way they had come. _"No you don't,"_ Celantra thought as she angled to intercept the retreating sentries, she was almost to the wyrrven when Tyreal came up behind the wyrrven and grabbed them with his wings pulling them back to him where he proceeded to destroy the creatures with his ethereal sword.

"There is more coming and they are much larger than these," he said pointing toward a black spot in the canyon. As the spot got closer Celantra saw that it was comprised of winged imps small with a hominid shape but a distorted head and a tail with a point on it, their wings were twice the size of their bodies and though small there must be over a thousand in the swarm. "Familiars," Tyreal named them, "some of Diablo's pets sent to seal an alliance no doubt with this Malafor."

"Or sent due to a treaty already in place between them," K said as he and DC joined Celantra and Tyreal in observing the swarm, "this will be tricky."

"Can they use fire," Celantra asked.

"No but they can hit you with lightning," Tyreal replied.

Celantra grinned then headed toward the swarm.

Character Geyser

As Celantra dove toward a swarm of things that Tyreal had just called Familiars, Geyser and Krista pumped their wings to gain altitude, which was harder to do with Jackson and Haggard on their backs, Haggard was on Kris' back and Jackson was on Geyser's. "Jackson how much ammo do you have in that thing," Geyser asked as they achieved the desired altitude. Celantra, K, Spyro, Cynder, Ingitus and Tyreal had engaged the minions directly Fiona, Rayon, Storm and Blitz had followed them up apparently with the same idea in mind.

"Almost five 60 round clips," Jackson replied, "are you thinking about getting into that mess?"

Looking at Kris he responded, "I think so," he and Kris dived into the swarm with Fi, Storm and Blitz behind them. Geyser felt Jackson holding onto his horns and firing as they fell toward the monsters. Many of the creatures were dropping of being destroyed by flame, shadow, light, disintegration, and what have you, but there were hundreds of the imps left. Entering the swarm he and Krista brought ice into the fray freezing any Familiar that was in front of them, However there were so many in the swarm that Geyser still felt sharp teeth and claws ripping into his skin and he was sure that Jackson wasn't faring any better. Looking back to see how Jackson was doing he saw the man using his legs to hold onto Geyser and firing his gun with one hand and swinging his sword in his other, glancing over to Kris he saw that she was doing relatively well considering that every time Haggard shot his pyrolancher she got pushed back from the direction he shot. He noticed that Storm was carving through the creatures with her Electrosphere, while Fiona was combining her shadow and fire to devastating effect, Blitz was like a living cannon with his earth missiles exploding on impact with any of the Familiars. The Familiars didn't put up much of a fight until after they were dead, that is when Geyser noticed that his wounds and those of everyone else were slowly eating away at the rest of their bodies.

"K," he yelled, "this doesn't seem good anything you can do about it?"

"Give me a minute," K answered, "I'm trying to figure out what type of poison was used to enhance the Familiars' attacks."

"Wouldn't it be Mother's type," Blitz said, "that would be what Malafor knows."

"Of course," K exclaimed, "they were enhanced by Malafor not Diablo, lets see if this works." A wall of green energy surrounded K then flowed out from him into everyone around him, Geyser felt the wounds stop eating away at his body but they didn't heal.

"Something go wrong?" he asked K concerned about Krista's three and four inch deep wounds, "cause they aren't healing."

"I know," K said angrily, "Cynder any advise on how to counter your poison?"

"My poison attacks the cells as they regenerate, to stop the poison you have to stop regenerating cells," Cynder replied as she was licking out Spyro's wounds and he hers, after a few minutes the poison will have "bleed out and you can use one of your normal healing spells to mend the damage." They spent a few minutes resting on an outcropping of rock in on of the gullies, which turned out to be a very good thing because that is where they found the entrance to Malafor's lair. Johnson discovered it when he went to sit down on a rock and a whole section of the side of the canyon wall fell back to reveal an old lava tunnel, its sides unnaturally smooth and symmetric and reddish.

Johnson got up saying, "why the hell do I always find the stupid entrance, now I guess we have to walk into another bunch of tunnels, like I haven't done enough of that!"

"Well look at it this way," Arbiter said, "at least you know what you are doing."

"If you think you have seen more than enough tunnels then you haven't been fighting a race that lives underground for ten years," Fenix commented with a pat on Johnson's back, "lets go."

"Yeah I guess your right," Johnson relented, "still it seems kinda cliche the evil villain and his volcano lair."

"Before we head in shouldn't we let K finish healing us," Geyser interrupted.

"Quite right," K said as he sent green healing energy into the group.

Geyser felt the his wounds healing and watched as those on Kris and Haggard closed up, it always amazed him how powerful K's healing magic was and he had suspicions that maybe there was more to K's powers than anyone knew.

"Now can we get to pounding this Malafor into the ground," Coal said, "cause I'm getting bored with all this waiting."

"Shut it Coal," Fenix said, "Malafor will be far harder than any locust we've ever fought."

"That doesn't mean he won't die if you put enough bullets into him," Coal argued.

"It just might mean that he won't die if you emptied every bullet you have into him," Spyro stated, "it took sealing him in the core of the planet to stop him last time and even that didn't stop him for long."

"My mate is right," Cynder said, "K I doubt that even you have fought anyone as powerful as Malafor."

"That so," K said glancing at Celantra, "well lets get going and find out shall we."

With that they entered the lava tube, Geyser was glad that he wasn't as big as Spyro because the tunnel was tight and curved at angles that must have been difficult for the larger dragon to fit through. Cynder did ok, seeing as she was slenderer than her mate and Celantra just punched through any rocks that got in her way, K was in a human form and riding atop her. Geyser had never seen K's other forms but his father had and both Spyro and Cynder attested to the power of all of the shapes that K could manifest as. Still there was something disarming about K's human form and perhaps that was the point, but an undercurrent of threatening power seemed to be pouring out of K none-the-less. His and the other younger dragons' first demonstration of K's power even in human form came when they rounded a curve in the tunnel and came to an old magma chamber, now inhabited by Malafor's minions, and were rushed by orcs and a few trolls. K raised his hands and created a barrier of the black haze that disintegrated whatever touched it, as the orcs and trolls found out.

"Hmm," K muttered, "only twelve to guard this entrance, Malafor must not be expecting us to find our way in through here."

"Or he planned to have as few guards as possible so we wouldn't suspect that he is watching us," Geyser said.

"What," Cynder whispered, "he can see us?"

"He seems to have knowledge of recent events," Geyser said, "and he knew right where we were going when we landed in Wing Harbor."

"Why weren't we informed of this earlier," K hissed glaring at him, "We could have passed up the sneaking around part and just confronted him directly."

"Because we don't know for sure that he is actually watching us or can simply look up recent events with his powers," Celantra said, "besides if he was watching us now we would already have been intercepted by some other minions of his."

K remained silent as they continued on, the tunnel became a road, used by Malafor's minions no doubt, past the old magma chamber and it was wide enough for Kris to walk beside Geyser as they continued down into the earth. Kris was nervous, all of them were except K and Celantra, but Geyser still tried to relieve her anxiety by talking to her.

"Kris," he began, "do your parents know about you and me and well you know?"

"About our relationship?" Kris responded he could see that she was thinking, "I don't think so, they left right after the incident with your arm and I doubt that they were ever told. You don't think it will cause any problems do you?"

"No I do not see any problems arising from us," Geyser responded, "but they should probably hear about this from us instead of someone else."

"Well then," Kris said wrapping a wing around him, "this should give them a hint." Geyser put a wing over hers and they continued through the tunnel in silence simply enjoying each others company before the upcoming storm.

Character Sparks

Sparks was relieved by their unexpected arrival in Avalar that allowed him to escape K's mind and finally talk to Spyro and Cynder again, however right now as they tramped through the cavern to find and confront Malafor he was less than excited. Hovering next to Spyro he was asking about why they were going along with K if K could deal with Malafor himself.

_"Because K, powerful as he is, doesn't know what to expect from Malafor,"_ Spyro replied, _"we do."_

_"So why didn't you just send me with him,"_ Sparks continued exasperated.

"_Because K might not be able to defeat Malafor,"_ Cynder thought to him, "_If that happens then we will be there to help him out."_

_"I still object but whatever, and I still don't see why you would let your children in on this."_

_"They are more capable than we were when we first fought Malafor,"_ Spyro said, _"and they have positions in the army now that, as much as we would like to keep them out of this, require that they are involved."_

_"That isn't a good enough reason for them to be in such danger not to mention yourselves and these others that have gotten dragged into this,"_ Sparks complained.

_"We agree,"_ Cynder returned, _"but we can't do anything about it now, and this time do stay quiet, we're their parents if you think we are not worried about them, or each other, then I must have forgotten to bring your brain back with you."_

_"Sorry, but I still… whoa Spyro, man, I think your oldest girl is hitting on Geyser there,"_ Sparks thought as he watched Krista put a wing over Geyser.

"_I'm not surprised,"_ Spyro returned, "_they have been attracted to each other for a long time now."_

_"Wait your not the least bit annoyed that they didn't tell you?"_ Sparks asked.

_"It would seem that they are,"_ Cynder thought back when Geyser covered Kris' wing with his own, _"leave them alone we've all been through a lot and are about to go into the grinder again."_

_"Wow,"_ Sparks thought back, _"100 years ago I would never have thought that we would have a moment like this."_

_"What that our daughter would fall in love with the child of a Guardian and we would discover that as we went to fight Malafor with a group of people that we never met,"_ Spyro asked sarcastically.

"_Ok, cut it out,"_ Sparks said, _"Its just surprising is all…,"_ a massive rumbling stoped him in mid sentence as out from the walls burst tall fat men with clubs in their hands and spiked hair, other than their reddish coloring Sparks would never have been able to tell that they were unnatural. The men exhibited strength that rivaled even Spyro's but were no match for the magics that they employed to defeat the creatures.

"The Udar," Tyreal said, "some of Diablo's most loyal minions, as they demonstrated they will die for any reason that he gives them."

"But what did attacking us do?" Sparks thought.

"Maybe Malafor wants to see how powerful we are," Spyro said, "sending minions on a suicide run to determine that would fit his personality."

Sparks agreed with that statement but keep silent, until he saw a flux of magical power radiating from the tunnel ahead. _"Spyro stop there is some thing weird up ahead and I won't have you springing any sort of magical trap that Malafor might have placed here."_

With that Spyro called for a short halt while he went to inspect the power fluctuations. As Sparks approached the source he 'saw' that the fluctuations were coming from a buildup of convexity energy hidden behind the wall he also saw no apparent way to disarm the trap. Returning to Spyro he reported what he saw.

"_Well that doesn't sound good,"_ Spyro thought then calling K over to them and explaining what Sparks had found, "what do you think about getting past it?"

What type of attack is this convexity closet to?, K asked.

"It is like a cross between your disintegration and electricity," Cynder said.

"Then let me trip it," Celantra said, "electricity never hurts me and unless it is hot, like fire, or exactly like disintegration I should be fine."

"No absolutely not," K protested, "if anyone is going to trip it, it will be me."

Sparks looked back to see that Blitz was creeping ever closer to the trap, while they were arguing. _"Uh, Spyro Blitz is,"_ Sparks started but to late Blitz rolled into the trap as a boulder setting off a wave of destructive energy that blew holes into the wall on either side of the trap, Blitz however remained in his boulder, barely, and remained unharmed. When the energy died down Cynder rushed to her eldest's side to see if he had been injured, which he hadn't due to his boulder, and Sparks let out a ghost's sigh of relief at seeing Blitz unharmed. That sigh died on his proverbial "lips" the entire tunnel shook and then exploded with the convexity energy that was still stored in the trap. The energy came from the right side of the tunnel and arched to the left stopping at anyone it hit and if not hitting anyone was absorbed by the opposite wall. Celantra threw herself in front of the humans to protect them, which worked spectacularly well, K did something that Sparks didn't think was even possible, but K always did the impossible, channeling the rouge energy around him into his hands and dispersing it, Spyro covered Cynder with his body and wings protecting her but, Sparks was able to see, being torn up on the inside just under his scales, resulting in bleeding that flowed from his skin and over his scales turning their amethyst color a deep crimson. Blitz, back in his boulder form, was protecting Fiona by keeping himself between her and the source of the energy, Rayon was encapsulated in his Fear Shield, effectively warding off the worst of the attack and Ingitus redirected the energy with his time warping abilities. Storm however wrapped herself around Geyser and Krista, taking the full force of the convexity power, for Sparks the moment seemed to go in slow motion, Storm absorbed the energy keeping Krista and Geyser safe but was ripped open on the inside. Sparks saw her murmur something into Krista's ear then he felt more than saw her die, Storm's position didn't change so he wasn't sure if he was seeing things correctly but after the trap had finished, it lasted maybe a whole ten seconds, Storm was still unmoving, Krista was crying and Geyser was too shocked to even comfort her. _"Cynder!"_ Sparks yelled with his mind, Hurry you could resurrect me do the same for Storm while you can without needing a focus. A focus is the object that a resurrected person must stay around to continue to live, like Sparks and the core.

Cynder and Spyro, though he was still dripping with blood, rushed over to Storm's body and Cynder thought to Sparks, _"If I have trouble getting out of the,"_ she searched for the right word, _"dark get K to slap me until I do,"_ then to Sparks horror she did just that Cynder became, for a short while, the corrupted malefic dragon that she was when he and Spyro first encountered her. However this time she and Spyro combined powers, his healing and her necromancy channeling a stream of misty light onto and into Storm's body. The spell took a good three minutes to pull of, but with fantastic results Storm coughed up blood as she returned to life and remained laying on the ground to weak to even get up, Cynder fought down the darkness that she had to use to resurrect Storm and Spyro leaned against the side of his mate, even though Cynder was smaller she still supported him easily enough, getting his blood on her. Ingitus commented to K that this was something that even he, that being K, couldn't do. K just looked at Ingitus with that sly grin that said, "you don't know me well enough yet to make that call."

_"Spyro is she going to be alright?"_ Sparks asked.

_"Yes after a few days to recover her strength she will be fine,"_ Spyro replied, _"right now she is doing good to move her head." _

_"You don't look so good yourself,"_ Sparks pointed out, _"you might want K to heal you."_ K must have had the same idea because he walked up to Spyro and spread his healing mists over the bloody dragon.

"_Now what to do about Storm?"_ K queried

Spyro, Ingitus, K, Celantra, and Cynder decided that Storm needed to be returned to the Guardians encamped at the ruins of Wing Harbor and that Ingitus should be the one to carry her, Spyro making the argument, "If she starts to slip away you can slow down time for her allowing you the time to get her to Xavier or one of the other master healers." Ingitus reluctantly consented to the logic of the argument and had Storm draped over his back.

"Have anything to tie me on with," Storm wheezed, "I can't hold on." Haggard, in the only instance that Sparks could think of that the man did something unselfish, gave over his climbing rope, all 100' of it, and his clamps so they could secure Storm onto Ingitus.

Sparks took a huge step and asked K if he would open up a hole in the roof of the tunnel for Ingitus to leave through, K seemed less annoyed than Sparks would have thought about hearing his mind again so soon after their "quality" time together and agreed by dissolving almost 250' feet of solid rock, it took almost five minutes to create a gap big enough for Ingitus, with Storm attached, to fit through but as soon as the hole was big enough Ingitus took off, Storm sleeping on his back.

Character Haggard

Haggard was still trying to comprehend what he just saw. "So Storm died, to protect Geyser and Krista, then Spyro and Cynder used some really freaky stuff to bring her back, but she has a lot less strength now than she did before?" he asked Paul.

"That is what I got out of the bits of conversation I overheard," Paul replied, "kind of you to give up that rope it was pretty sturdy."

"And it weighs a ton," Haggard complained, "I'm just glad that someone else has to carry it for a while."

"I should have guessed," Paul said punching Haggard in the arm, "you never do anything if it doesn't benefit you."

"Well every now and then I do," Haggard replied, "especially if it involves an explosion." Jackson just stood there and shook his head. K stormed past them heading for the end of the tunnel. "K wait up," Haggard yelled as he ran after the Leviathan everyone else followed Haggard in trying to keep up with K.

"Dear," Celantra called up to K, "what are you doing?"

"I'm ending this Malafor once and for all," K hissed, "He made me mad and you know very well how that turns out for people."

"K," Haggard yelled, "he mad us mad too, but that doesn't mean that we need to go barging in there so we can get killed."

K slowed his pace to let the others catch up, Celantra moved up beside her mate before he set off again this time at a pace that Haggard could keep up with. K might have let them catch up but Haggard could tell that he was still fuming.

"Look, K Storm is not dead," he said, "sure she's out for a while but then she will be back."

"But she could have been," K said, "I've lost everyone I ever cared about, excluding Celantra and I lost her for two Collapses, I will not stand to loose another, that goes for all of you."

"Then let us in on what you are going to do," Arbiter interjected, "together we are stronger than if we are apart."

"Curse your implacable logic," K snarled, "fine what do you want to know."

"Well your plan for one," Krista said her eyes hard and fiery, "I'd like nothing better than to grind Malafor into dust right now."

"That goes for both of us," Geyser added.

"All of us," Jackson said.

"Fine," K agreed, "Haggard, Jackson, John, Arbiter, Johnson, Tyreal with Delta, Fenix make em behave."

"Will do," Fenix said, "what is our position?"

"Tyreal, can you carry all of them?" K asked.

"Yes," Tyreal replied.

"Then drop them onto Malafor while we have him distracted and start pumping everything you have into him," K declared, "Spyro, Cynder, Blitz, Krista, Rayon, Fiona,Geyser, with me and Celantra, were the battering ram."

"First don't we have to find him?" Haggard observed.

"Sparks, lead on," K said to nothing Haggard could see.

"Who?" Haggard asked.

"Sparks is an old friend," Spyro said, "he's a ghost so can find anything we're looking for."

_"This stuff just keeps getting weirder by the second,"_ Haggard thought as Tyreal wrapped him up in one of the tendrils that composed the angle's wings. _"Tyreal must be super strong,"_ he thought, _"to be able to carry all ten of us and still fly."_ "Coal how do things look from your end?" Haggard asked. Coal was on the other side of Tyreal with Baird, Dom, Fenix and Johnson.

"Looks like a party over here," Coal said, "lets go kill us a demon dragon."

"Urah," Jackson commented as K headed down the tunnel following the ghost Sparks that only he, Spyro and Cynder could see.

"I wonder just how long it's been since any of those three had a mental checkup," Haggard muttered to John, "and is it getting hotter?"

"What don't believe in ghosts," John replied, "seems likely that they could exists after what we just saw and the suit keeps out most of the heat so I wouldn't know."

"Well, K still seems a little "off" if you get my meaning," Haggard replied.

"I heard that," K snapped, "cut the yapping we are almost there." K stopped outside of a long chamber with a vertical channel that opened to the sky, the chamber was carved to look like a massive vortex with the walls being grooved all the way down from the opening to the floor in a spiral pattern. The floor was more like a few walkways that ran over a pool of magma and terminated at a slab of rock that a portal sat upon, something about the shape of the converging walkways seemed familiar to Haggard.

"Is that a star shape?" Haggard asked.

"It's a pentagram," Tyreal answered, "the Three's most powerful summoning symbol what it could be doing here I can only guess at." Then the room started to vibrate with energy, the pentagram walkways light up and magma was pulled from the pool under the portal and formed into a ball above the walkways.

Its an artillery cannon, Haggard realized, the biggest artillery cannon in history. "That is not a vortex on the walls," he yelled, "its rifling." The globe of magma reached the size of a large bus and was fired out of the chamber like a mortar shot.

"We need to get in there and destroy that portal and the pentagram," Tyreal said, "K make us some distractions."

"Distractions for who, I don't see Malafor in here," K replied, "Sparks must not have figured out who we are looking for."

Haggard looked down into the magma pool, "Uh K is Malafor really big and a dark purple?"

"Yes," Spyro replied, "do you see him?"

"Yeah, he is a little more powerful than you thought," Haggard replied looking down to see Malafor curled around the spire that held up the platform that the portal was sitting on. Malafor was at least 100' long, 30' tall, and parts of him were comprised solely of lava. He heard Cynder gasp when she saw Malafor, Spyro's eyes were wider than usual, the younger dragons gaped at the size of the demonic dragon, K cracked his fingers, a strange gesture for him to make, and Celantra filled with more light than usual.

He heard Jackson breath, "damn that a big dragon."

"Then we should hit the bastard as hard as we can," Baird remarked.

Tyreal wrapped a tendril around their mouths to stop their profanity saying, "while you are around me there will be none of that."

"Look K is ready lets get somewhere out of sight while he attracts big dragon's attention," Haggard said, "how much ammo do you all have?"

"Total is 30 clips," Fenix said, "Johnson has 20 rounds for his sniper and 24 for the shot gun. How about you?"

"I've got 18 shotgun rounds and the pyrolancher," Haggard responded, Jackson has maybe four clips for his gun and his sword."

"Our swords are good," John added.

"Then we wait for K's signal," Tyreal said pulling back into the tunnel while K and the dragons took to the air waking up Malafor.

Malafor awoke with a roar and exploded out of the lava booming, "now you will face my true power," the battle was on.

Character Cynder

Malafor loomed up out of the lava she could tell that he had eyes only for her and Spyro, which might work out to their advantage. K was riding in on Celantra's back, still in his human form, and they were circling around to Malafor's left side while she and Spyro headed straight for their old enemy. Cynder saw Fiona lead the others around to Malafor's right closing him in a sort of box.

"So the purple dragon and the black dragoness come to test their mettle once again, I see you've made some new friends, I'll enjoy killing them in front of you, especially your children," Malafor thundered.

"Not this time," K yelled as he jumped onto Malafor's back, "I'm here to make sure that you never again destroy these dragons." Malafor rolled and grabbed K in a paw.

"You a human ha, you couldn't even hurt one of my generals," Malafor growled.

"Oh yeah," Fenix said as Tyreal came out of the tunnel and dropped the rest of DC onto Malafor, "cause I did."

As the human part of DC, or non-dragon part, dug in to Malafor's back to keep from getting flung off during the rolls and spins, Cynder and Spyro channeled their powers into the fury beam that they used to defeat the malefic dragon long ago. To her horror the beam was absorbed into the dragon without effect. Malafor laughed as he slammed her into Spyro, with a backhand of his paw, sending them into the spire that supports the portal. Cynder felt herself falling as she was shaking off the stunning power of the hit when she realized that she and Spyro were falling toward the lava below it was to late to do anything, fortunately Tyreal was there and halted their fall with his tendril-wings right before they hit the lava.

"The Three are nor Four," Tyreal said as he flung them up away from the lava.

"What was that supposed to mean?" Spyro asked her.

"It means that Malafor is now a Prime Evil," Cynder said as the meaning of Tyreal's words hit home, "he won't be as easily defeated as he was before." Cynder saw that Celantra had engaged Malafor in a slug fest, neither one getting any where with their blows. K was still in Malafor's hand and channeling some spell. "Give K time to cast that spell," Cynder told Spyro, "I'm going to keep those of us without wings from falling to their deaths."

"Ok," Spyro replied, "just don't get yourself killed."

"Don't you get killed," she replied as she dove to intercept a falling Haggard. Grabbing him with her paw she pulled out of the dive at a low angle to accommodate for Haggard's body not being used to flying.

"Thanks," Haggard said, "thought I would be a crispy morsel for big demon boy there can I ride on you so I don't get thrown off again when I fire my shotgun?"

Lifting him with her paw to where he could grab onto her back and pull up, Cynder replied, "just use your pyrolancher and you should be okay." As she circled back around Haggard sent a few pyroblasts into Malafor to little effect. Malafor and Celantra were still locked in the slug fest neither one of their powers able to affect the other. Tyreal whipped up from underneath and grabbed up the remaining DC members that were on Malafor, at the same time K exploded in a bomb shell of his dark mists covering Malafor, himself, Spyro, Celantra and Tyreal with DC in his wings. When the cloud cleared, K was a massive, possessed looking dragon with dark power arching out of him. Spyro, Tyreal, DC and her children were safely on the portal platform, Celantra was beside K she was radiating with her white light.

"Cynder is that, Rayon Malafor has in his hands," Haggard said.

Looking again at Malafor's paws, she did see the he had her son in his paws and was both trying to crush and blast him with convexity. Ray was safe, for the moment within his Fear Shield, but Cynder could see that he couldn't hold it for much longer against the power at Malafor's command. Cynder reacted the only way she could, as a mother and a fighter, charging Malafor she went dark, pulling to herself the corrupted power of the shadow world, when she hit Malafor she sent him reeling. Continuing the attack she pinned him to a wall of the chamber bit down on his neck while attacking with her fury power. Malafor dropped Ray, like she wanted, then blasted her and Ray away from him with a fury nova. Rayon was about to collapse and Cynder grabbed him, releasing the dark power that she had summoned, and brought him to the Portal where Spyro flew up to meet her. After Ray glided down to the others with Haggard on his back Spyro turned to her.

"That is twice in one day that you used those powers, and it seems like those are the only powers that are harming him look."

Looking at Malafor she saw that the bit in his neck was oozing blood and the scales where she hit him were loose. "You aren't thinking to do it as well?" she asked.

"We might have to Malafor doesn't seem to be taking too much damage from K or Celantra," Spyro said, "we have to help them."

"I guess if you are using dark magic for a good cause it really isn't that dark," Cynder reasoned, "just don't you get addicted to the power."

"I have you to keep me from that," he said nuzzling her. "Now lets go help beat Malafor back into hell," he said flying off toward the battle between the three dragons.

Cynder couldn't agree more as she and Spyro summoned the power of the Convexity World to strike Malafor. Both of them increased by 50% of their size and they turned a dark black with their eyes and horns set off with white, together they unleashed their rage against their ancient enemy. Malafor roared and staggered in the air, his arm dripping with blood, _"Its working Cynder thought to Spyro, Spyro?"_ She looked over to see him completely surrounded by the darkness. "No," she screamed at him as she dove into his side driving him onto the portal crushing it under their weight. Spyro was shocked out of his darkness and returned to normal size, Cynder did the same thing. She was distracted from her concern for Spyro by a huge explosive roar that shook the very platform that they were on. Looking back to K, Celantra and Malafor she saw K in his half-form but grown to a monstrous size, standing in the lava without even being burnt, cloaked in a darkness deeper than even what she and Spyro were just in, he had Malafor in one paw and had summoned his sword in the other. She watched as K drove his sword into Malafor's chest and slowly twisting it used it to rip the demon dragon open she continued to stare in horror as K used an ability that she had never seen stripping Malafor of his skin layer by layer. Celantra was shouting into his ear but he was to caught up in his torture of Malafor to notice. For the first time Cynder actually felt sorry for Malafor watching as he writhed and bleed while skewered on K's sword his skin had been melted off and K was now stripping his muscles off by biting down and pulling off the strips of flesh. Malafor was practically screaming in pain as K smashed his head into the side of the chamber wall. Celantra flew into K's line of sight and manage to halt his torture of Malafor, convincing K to just kill the poor creature. "S_trange that I would think of Malafor as poor,"_ Cynder thought.

"I've never seen K do anything as terrible as that," Spyro said, "what has happened to him?"

Cynder heard a snap and a whooshing that signaled Malafor's second death. Looking back to where K was she saw him back in his normal dragon form gliding down to them, Celantra behind him silently crying. K didn't look like he was in any mood to talk, so Cynder asked Celantra what happened to K.

"He has full recollection of his past and his emotions now," Celantra said choking back her tears, "I had hoped that those would prevent him from slipping into the darkness but it only speed it up."

K walked up to her and wrapped a wing around Celantra, "I've always been destined to do this you know that, but at least I'm on the good side even if I'm now far darker than the enemy ever thought of being, and after all those I lost who I cared for, I. Will. Make. Them. Pay," he hissed the last five words in the coldest, most threatening voice Cynder ever heard him use, it scared her even more than Malafor's voice. "Time to go, K continued, "where did Ingitus take Storm to?

"The remains of Wing Harbor," Cynder responded.

"Then lets go get him, John we will have to postpone going back to your time since Arbiter and Johnson came back through time your world is now the last one to have been attacked by the Primes, Haggard, Jackson we are heading to your time," K spouted more orders as they flew back to the harbor to meet Ingitus.

Cynder was flying next to Celantra, "I'm sorry about K," Cynder told her, "but there has to be some way to shock him out of this, there was for me and for Spyro so K must have a point where he will come out of this darkness."

"I hope you are right," Celantra replied, "I've lost him again after just finding him, he will now do anything to defeat the Primes but unless another war between the realms breaks out I don't know what would be catastrophic enough to bring him out of this…" she trailed off.

"Corruption," Cynder supplied.

"Yes that fits well too what has happened to him," Celantra agreed, "who and what he was has been corrupted by all that he has suffered, all that he suffered alone for I was stuck in the Fade Realms and unable to be there for him." Celantra continued the flight back in silence, Cynder flew back thinking about K's problem with Spyro.

Character Ingitus

As DC came to the half-destroyed port of Wing Harbor, Ingitus flew up to meet them. "Storm is sleeping again but she is quickly regaining her strength, I take it things went well for you."

"Well enough," K replied, "we need a portal to Earth around the year 2005, how soon can you manage it?"

"Weren't we going back to John's time first?" Ingitus asked.

"Change of plans make the portal," K ordered as he walked into the city, "A critical point has just been hit and this needs to be resolved quickly."

Ingitus was shocked that K would be acting this way, Rayon came up to Ingitus.

"K has embraced the same power that he is fighting against," Rayon explained, "You are lucky that you weren't there to see what he did to Malafor."

"I doubt that you parents feel the same way," Ingitus replied.

"You would be wrong in that assumption," Spyro said as he, Cynder, Celantra, and Blitz walked up, "compared to what K did to Malafor nothing that I saw in the war could compare, at least no any single act."

"What did he do," Ingitus asked curious at what sort of act would prompt this response from his friend.

"K impaled Malafor on his sword, then stripped the flesh off and started to tear away the muscles all the while twisting the sword around in Malafor's chest and pounding his head into the wall, K finally snapped his back and threw Malafor into the lava where the body exploded in a shower of lava and blood," Blitz explained. The description made Ingitus feel a little sick knowing that K was capable of being that ruthless and cruel chilled his spine.

"INGITUS," K yelled, "Portal?"

"Who is going through?" Ingitus asked, "Earth's time is contemporary with ours so you wouldn't need me to make the portal."

"True," K stated, "DC lets go, Celantra are you coming or staying?"

"I am not going to let you loose on another planet with out my support," Celantra said, "not while you are like this."

"Fi," K asked, "are you and yours going with us or staying here?"

We're staying here while Storm is down, also we could rebuild and there are still four golems somewhere," Fi replied, "K look at what you have become and tell me that this isn't for the best."

K didn't reply just seemed hurt by Fiona's words, but summoned the portal anyway saying, "Delta sorry but you all seem to be stuck with us for now."

"Where Fenix goes so will we," Dom said, "we're with you dark or not".

"Well I guess I will go along with this crazy one more time K," Ingitus said stepping through the newly opened portal. He arrived on the side of a moor, the air was cold, and snow was covering the ground as it fell from the sky, behind him the rest of DC arrived in the Russian countryside.

Chapter 32 Bad Company Corrupts Good Morales

Character Sgt.. Paul Jackson

Paul walked through the portal behind Haggard, and came out on what he recognized as the Russian moors. "Welcome home," Haggard said.

"Yeah," Jackson muttered, "home sweet home." Haggard suddenly grabbed his arm and twirled him to look at three men running toward them. "Who are they?" Jackson asked, "Not Russian military I hope."

"Its my old squad," Haggard declared waving his hands to attract the attention of the three men, "Sweetwater over here!"

"Haggard are you sure that you know them," Jackson asked.

"Yeah," Haggard said running to meet his old team. He returned with the three solders as the rest of DC came through the portal.

Jackson this is Redford, indicating a man with a green army cap, Sweetwater, indicating the man with the communication headset, and that's Preston, indicating the man with a stubbly mustache.

"Haggard where do you find these people," Redford asked looking at the dragons, Arbiter, John, and Johnson, "and where did you go three months ago?"

They spent the next ten minutes, much to K's displeasure, explaining who was who and how they all met.

"Would you all just shut up and lets go," K demanded, "we must find Diablo before he gets a foot hold here, otherwise when we get back to your time John, we will be fighting all three brothers."

Jackson had learned by now not to argue with K and shouldered his gun ready to move out. "You coming with us," he asked Haggard and his friends.

"You actually have to ask," Haggard said, "of course I'm going with you I haven't had this many explosions ever."

"Not without us you aren't," Redford said, "If Haggard is going with you so are we, he is my responsibility after all."

"So Red what happened to fishing didn't get out as fast as you hoped," Haggard asked.

"Yeah I did, but decided to come back, couldn't leave these two alone," Redford replied.

Jackson walked over to Preston, "welcome to the party, were are probably going to be riding dragon back so just hold on tight and don't look down."

"Can't be worse than what those three have put me through," Preston said, "though we did turn out considerably wealthier."

"Gold?" Jackson asked.

"I take it Haggard told you that," Preston said as he was strapping his AK-47 to his back.

"Worse he has got me doing it now," Jackson replied, "since when did the US issue AK-47s?"

"They don't we just use whatever falls from the enemy," Preston explained as he, Haggard and Jackson mounted Spyro.

"Keep it under the sound barrier," Jackson kidded with Spyro.

"Ah, you always take the fun out of everything," Spyro replied catching on to Jackson joke.

"Whoa we aren't going faster than sound without protection are we," Preston asked.

"Already did once," Haggard said, "went from Africa to London in four minutes, not joking."

"What was that about not being able to do worse to you than those three," Jackson commented.

"Haggard what have you gotten us into," Preston said as Spyro took off following K's lead.

"Wait why are we heading towards the capital of Russia," Jackson yelled to Spyro over the wind.

"K's got some friends in there that he thinks will help," Spyro said.

"Why does K have friends everywhere," Jackson said to the air.

"Maybe he is popular," Haggard said.

"Preston elbow him for me would yah," Jackson said he heard a satisfying yell from Haggard a second later.

"That is for getting us stuck in this mess," Preston said.

"Kid I wouldn't trade this experience for anything," Jackson said, "sure we almost die roughly every other day but I've seen things that it would take lifetimes to discover."

"Or if you happen to know a certain dragon," Spyro said as they circled over Moscow.

"Look out ATG missiles," Jackson yelled at Spyro and pointing at the rockets heading for them. Spyro took them out with a blast of electricity.

"I though dragons breathed fire," Preston remarked.

"Not all of us," Spyro said, "I can use fire, ice, electricity, and earth, Cynder has poison, wind, shadow, and fear, and Ingitus can control time to a certain degree as well as having mastery with fire."

"What about K and Celantra," Preston asked.

"You pick up on names quick," Jackson observed, "K has a disintegration-like power, a morphing ability and can heal almost any wound, Celantra is like a living battering ram, only affected by heat mostly, she can use electricity as well but to a much deeper level than Spyro."

"Like you said," Preston replied as K landed in one of the courtyards of the capital, "welcome to the party."

Jackson chuckled as Spyro descended into the courtyard. On arrival in the yard a man in a heavy fur coat came out to meet them and went directly to K.

"K old friend I am sorry about the missiles but you did not tell us you would be arriving and with so many acquaintances," the man said in a heavy Russian accent.

"DC meet Vorkoff," K said, "Russian ambassador and our ticket to a search and destroy warrant for Diablo."

"K what is all this about," Vorkoff said, "I know of no Diablo that could be on a watch list, I hope you are not trying to do something less than legal, again."

"Not this time," K replied, "Just give me permission to access the satellites that you have scanning the world for nuclear launches and I'll do the rest."

"You I might be able to get permission for but your American friends and the other non-humans would have to be keep in lock down for the duration of your access, we are not openly at war yet but have been on the verge for some time," Vorkoff said, "You all would be able to keep your weapons if I gave you diplomatic immunity but for that two of you would have to be acting as diplomats."

"Done," Jackson said, "I'll be a diplomat."

"And I'll be the other," John said taking his helmet off to reveal a bearded face with blue eyes and brown hair, "which country are we representing?"

"Well which country do you come from?" Vorkoff replied.

"America," Jackson said.

"It doesn't exist yet," John said.

"Then you can both act as US emissaries," Vorkoff said, "that would be for the best I think. K how long do you plan to stay?"

"Maybe a week at the most," K replied, "I'll have to crunch the scans to find where Diablo is."

"Hmm, you'll need some rooms then, I would suggest the area for overseas diplomats but that might be a dangerous area for such…outstanding persons," Vorkoff stated, "Ah, I know, I have a friend that owns a hotel chain one of his places would do fine, draws less attention that way."

Two hours later both Jackson and John had papers stating that hey were US diplomats and were under Vorkoff's protection, they also had the street address of a hotel that even the dragons could stay in, the Kamnh, or Fireplace, when translated into English, was a brown, four story, rectangular, complex that used to be apartments and were remodeled into a hotel. It was big enough on the inside and the clerk, an old man with glasses and a suite barley glanced twice when the dragons squeezed through the door, "remarking that if they broke anything they would be paying for it." It was the perfect place to stay hidden in for a while.

"I take it you get a lot of strange people in here," Jackson said.

"Yes that I do," the clerk answered, "Vorkoff again I suspect."

"Right," Jackson said, "he knows the owner I take it."

"Me, yes," the clerk said, "my name is Clarence."

"Strange name for a Russian to have," Jackson commented.

"I'm not originally Russian," Clarence said, "I was Scottish but now I am just the desk clerk for Vorkoff and his strange visitors, speaking of which there are two other members of your army staying here, but don't go knocking on their door I think they are Spec-ops."

Jackson thanked Clarence and went to his room, on the way he passed a door with a marking on it. Stopping to look closer he saw that it was a harrier with a skull and Valkyrie symbol, surrounded by two olive branches, he recognized the symbol of the one-four-one, most accomplished Spec-ops group on the planet. Against Clarence's warning he knocked on the door and got knocked on the back of the head for doing so, as he blacked out he saw a man with a bushy mustache and a stubbly beard. He woke up when water was splashed on his face. He was tied in a chair and the chair was tied to the sink where the water came from. The man with the mustache, empty cup I his hand, was sitting across the sink from him and a man with a Mohawk was sitting up in the bed with a bloody bandage over his chest.

"Who is he," Mohawk asked.

J"ust give me a minute and we will find out," Mustache replied then turning to Jackson, "how do you know the symbol on the door?"

"It is the symbol for task force 141," Jackson replied, "I take it you are 141?"

Mustache hit him for that comment, "I ask the questions," he said, "who sent you?"

"No one," Jackson said, "it's a long story but I am not here to attack you I am a sergeant not an assassin."

"And right now it's the US that we don't want to find us," Mustache said, "we've got time, spill your story and I might let you live."

Jackson thought it best to tell Mustache his story, crazy as it is, and after two hours was finally done.

"That sounds to ridiculous to be faked," Mustache said, "so you have no idea what has happened over the last three months?"

"None sir," Jackson replied.

"Well we stopped Shepherd from becoming a dictator and ended up here branded traitors for killing him, I'm Captain Price, this is Captain MacTavish," Price said.

"You just talked your way out of death," MacTavish said, "wouldn't know if that K could help with stab wounds do you?"

"K is preoccupied but I could get Spyro to look at you if you let me out of this chair," Jackson offered.

"That I can't do until you story is proven," Price said, "where would this Spyro be?"

"What time is it?" Jackson asked.

"2:00 am," Price said, "where can I find the dragon."

"Ask the clerk where he put Spyro and you will probably find him and Cynder sleeping."

"I'll be back in ten minutes, if I am not kill him and get away from here," Price said handing a pistol to MacTavish, "its nothing personal just got to do what we have to to survive."

"Five minutes later Price walked back in with Spyro squeezing his head into the room, Paul what have you done to make these people so mad at you," Spyro said.

MacTavish just stared at Spyro then looked at Jackson while unwrapping the bandage, "you were telling the truth, but can he heal this," pointing to the weeping stab that was right below his heart.

"Easily," Spyro said breathing the green mists of healing into the wound closing it up.

"Didn't even leave a scar," Price said, "how does it feel?"

"Healed," Mac said getting up and cutting the ropes off of Jackson, "Ok now I trust you."

"Good cause you two just got caught up in a whirlwind of crazy," Spyro said, "welcome to DC."

"Wait their joining us," Jackson asked.

"I made the dragon a deal," Price said, "freeing you wasn't part of it that is just righting a wrong on my part, the deal was he healed Soap and we would join with DC."

MacTavish and Jackson looked at Price, "What," MacTavish asked?

"It's the safest place for us right now," Price said, "and it would add several armies worth of strength to our 141, Jackson we need a new member I think you'll do."

"What but I'm officially dead," Jackson said, "besides I'm with DC."

"But outside of DC you are dead and right now we need men who are off the grid," Mac said, "you can call me Soap."

"I just go by Jackson, or Paul whichever," Jackson said, "I guess I'm in."

"So we have Delta, Bad Company and Task Force 141 within Dragon Company," Spyro muttered, "Not to mention John's little group those three could be more then a match for any normal human."

"Well I'll introduce you to K when he gets back and the rest of us in the morning till then I suggest you get some sleep," Jackson said, "Once K gets going you have almost no time for that sort of stuff."

"Wait you said Bad Company," Price stated, "you mean the Bad Company, stories have been circulating about how those four destroyed a whole mercenary group and took off with all the gold, that true?"

"If Haggard is anyone to go by then yes," Jackson responded, "what you aren't looking to turn them in are you?"

"No." Price replied, "they were also branded traitors when they stole almost eight mill worth of gold right out of Uncle Sam's pocket If they are still around then we have even more reason to get to Makarov."

"The Vladimir Makarov," K said as he materialized in the room, "If you want to get at him then you joined the right group Makarov is in with Diablo and is his acting general here in this world, well that is annoying."

Price had seven shots put into K before K finished the sentence, "That should have killed you with the first shot unless I missed your heart all seven times," Price exclaimed.

"No your aim was true," K said as he extracted the bullets from his chest blood spurting out of his heart with each beat, "I just don't die as easily as any thing you've ever come across," K finished as he healed the bullet holes closing up his chest and cutting off the blood that had pooled on the floor. "Spyro go see if the others are ready we head to Israel tonight."

"Great just when I though I could sleep," Jackson said, "Oh yeah that is K just so you know."

"Yeah the flaming eyes gave it away," Soap said.

Chapter 33 When You Know Where Freezes Over

Character Captain John "Soap" MacTavish

His first ride on dragon back was exhilarating, Soap thought that he could ride forever, Price was his usual, unmoved, focused, self remaking, "It is faster than walking."

"I could do this all day," Soap replied, "It the freest I've felt in a long time."

"It hasn't been that long," Price reminded him, "but I know what you mean don't let it get to your head we are still being hunted by the two deadliest military forces on the planet."

That was a sobering though, even though they were accompanied by five dragons, an angle, and twelve other fighters it was twenty vs. two million, not the best odds.

"So you two actually volunteered to join in with us," the dragon, Celantra, Soap reminded himself asked?

"Yes I volunteered us," Price said.

"Oh, I see," Celantra replied with a smile and looking at Soap, "so you just got dragged along for the ride?"

"I always seem to," he replied still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that he was flying on the back of a crystal dragon, "where are we going anyway?"

"North," Celantra replied, "to some isolated place that K detected an unusual energy reading from, the Siberian Peninsula I think."

"At this speed the ride will be short then," Price said.

_"Great,"_ thought Soap, _"back to earth where we will be hunted and shot at again, oh well._ Wish we could just keep on flying," he said.

"Did that Mohawk go to your head," Price asked, "we're killers not bikers if we don't take out Makarov and this Diablo then there will be a lot more death then if we die trying."

"At least our chances are better now," Soap replied, "I have a hard time seeing what even a tank could do these dragons, especially you Celantra."

"I depends on how much heat the tanks can hit me with," Celantra said, "if it is not hot enough to melt rock then it shouldn't be to damaging."

Looking over to Spyro, who was carrying John, Haggard and Jackson, he waved at Jackson and pointed to K, then shrugged. Jackson, obviously getting the question, held up four fingers then three. So we got about four minutes before landing, Soap checked his EBR, K had pulled some strings to get the weapon for him, 7X scope and with a full 110 rounds at that, Price had a more universal M16A4 with a 3X ACOG, Soap guessed it came with a good amount of bullets. He loaded the EBR and checked his M1911 it was still at eight rounds from when Price shot K in their room, but he only had two clips left and didn't want to end up with only eight shots left if it came down to a firefight. Celantra started to circle in for a landing in a field. "Celantra," Price said, "we need to be the first ones on the ground dive for us."

"Ok, hold on," Celantra said as she closed her wings to only a third of their span and shot toward the ground. Soap readied for his cue and as Celantra pulled up out of the dive he rolled off her side and came up on the plain next to Price. Celantra landed about fifteen feet in front of them followed by K, Tyreal, Ingitus, Cynder, then Spyro, as each dragon landed the riders got off.

Jackson walked up to them and said, "nice moves but around these guys you won't need to be doing that stuff all the time might get you killed."

"Just give a couple of dead men their fun," Price said, "now lets see where we go from here."

Walking up to K Soap heard him and Ingitus talking about where some portal could be, K seemed determined to get underground while Ingitus was arguing that the portal should be right in front of them.

"It isn't there," K said, "and if it was there would be a billion guards camped around it."

"Or it could be a secondary portal to draw us away and is simply cloaked with an invisibility spell."

"Would it still be physical if you couldn't see it?" Soap asked.

"Well with invisibility it would be," Ingitus started then boom, Soap fired a round from his pistol between the two and it ricocheted off of some sort of object.

"Problem solved," he said, "now what is it?"

"Hmm," K mumbled as he felt around where the bullet bounced, "it's a door some one cloaked a door and I am going to bet that there is an important reason that it is invisible."

"So we found another portal," the other John stated, "though it would be harder considering the others."

"No this wouldn't be a portal but a meeting place or an information storage," Ingitus said, "Can you open it K?"

"Just give me a minute," K growled as he traced his claws over the surface of the invisible door, "damn, no handle so it has to be opened by a spell of a key or code, which we don't have."

"But if this is a meeting place then some one must have the code," Soap said, "we could wait until they try to get in and get the code from them."

"Just how do you plan on doing that," K asked, "I see no one out here other than us."

"Well I would suggest you five hiding from the helicopter that I hear," Price said, "five dragons might be a bit of a give away, now move."

"Where can we hide," Spyro said, "this is an open field… quick everyone around me except whoever wants to get the code."

"Jackson your with us," Price said, "quickly now that chopper sounds like it is almost on top of us."

Jackson ran to him and Price and the three dropped into the grass, while the others gathered around Spyro who covered them with a hill of dirt.

Thrum, thrum, thrum the helicopter flew over head and circled around Soap could see that it had a mounted fifty cal. machine gun on the side that was landing towards them.

"Jackson time to see what you can do," Price said, "you get the man Soap take out that turret I'll kill the chopper." As Jackson made his way through the grass and snow, Soap took aim with his sniper, I hope this thing is sighted in properly he thought as he watched three men get out and head for the "door." when the men were half-way between the door and the chopper Soap fired the three men dropped to the ground, the machine gunner fell backwards into the heli, and Price destroyed the tail rotor so it couldn't take off. Jackson barreled into the three men, as they got up, throwing them back to the ground and knocking their weapons away with his sword.

"Soap the drive," Price yelled.

Soap reamed and fired, killing the driver who had pulled out a detonator of some sort. Spyro and the others exploded out of the fake hill as Jackson got a handle on the three visitors, he had one foot on one man's chest, holding him to the ground, he had a second man pinned with his sword laying across the mans neck, and the third man was staring down the barrel of Jackson's BR. "Nice work," Soap said as he put the man that Jackson had the gun pointed at in an arm lock, Price had the third guy under control.

"So," K hissed at the men as he approached, "which one of you knows how to enter the door?" Two of the men pointed to the one Jackson had pinned to the ground. "Good," K continued sending black lines into the two men, "I don't need you then." The men's skin dissolved Soap and Price dropped them to watch as the bodies writhed around spreading blood and bits of flesh on the ground as they died. "Now if you talk," K was talking to the remaining man, "we could come to some arrangement where your death could be less painful."

Soap walked away from the interrogation disquieted by K's seemingly uncaring, ruthless, merciless use of power, the man never had a chance K striped the man's mind when he wouldn't talk peeling out every piece of information stored in the brain leaving the man worse than retarded, K then threw the man into the snow saying, "I promised you a quick death if you talked now you can freeze to death."

Soap wouldn't stand for it so he put a bullet into the mans head saying, "you tormented him enough," K just glared at him after that. He was now walking down the hallway of the interior of the invisible complex, K had morphed to resemble one of the men, the one whose mind he stripped, while Haggard and Sweetwater played the part of the escorts, Soap had to admit they did it very well bluffing through the first checkpoint to gain access into the complex proper.

The complex was designed for war the triangle shaped halls and bunker-like style of the place reminded him of the Gulag, where he and the rest of 141 rescued Price, now only he and Price were left and they were walking into a meeting of the men who most wanted them dead, bound up like prisoners and with only K Sweetwater and Haggard there to help, though they could break the ropes anytime and the rest of DC could come in now that the door was open, it was still disconcerting.

"Remember," Price whispered, "if they don't recognize us don't say anything."

"And if they recognize us," Soap asked.

"Plan B," Price said.

_"Great,"_ Soap thought, Price's plan Bs always were shoot your way out as stealthily as you could. He wished he had a silencer or his EBR but they had no silencer and the EBR was back with the rest of DC, but considering what K did to the three men he guessed that if they ran into problems K could take care of them.

Character Tyreal

K took Haggard, Sweetwater, and the men from 141 into the hidden base, leaving Tyreal in charge of keeping anyone else for getting in, it seemed like that would be easy enough as he just had Cynder patrol the skies while shadow cloaked to prevent anyone sneaking up on them. About ten minutes after K went in Cynder appeared next to him, "there are six large vehicles heading this way and they are armored," she said.

"Tanks," Jackson said, "six you say what size?"

"About ten to twelve feet long and six to eight feet wide," she replied.

"How long until they get here," Tyreal asked, "and are you sure they are heading for this place?"

"Yes and about five minutes I would guess," Cynder replied.

"Redford, Jackson get with John's group and guard the western road, Delta get just inside the door there and wait for my signal, Spyro, Ingitus, would you two act as aerial support, Celantra and Cynder, you two will be the main bulwark of our defense," Tyreal directed.

"Why send me up and keep her Cynder down," Spyro asked, Tyreal could feel his concern for her safety.

"She has shadow abilities and knows how to use them very well," Tyreal said, "while Celantra draws the fire she can get behind the tanks without being seen."

"Besides," Cynder added, "if any of us get injured then you can heal us."

Spyro relented after that and flew up to Ingitus.

_"I thought I recognized this place,"_ Tyreal thought, _"this used to be Harrogath or this used to be guarded by Harrogath K just entered the new version of the Worldstone Keep."_ It dawned on Tyreal that Diablo must have specifically picked this spot for something and whatever it was DC was supposed to find it. "This is a trap," Tyreal announced, "be ready for more than just tanks." The others nodded their understanding and went back to watching the road. Tyreal heard the tanks before he saw them, a dull vvvvmmm announced that they were getting closer, the first tank rounded the bend in the road and Tyreal knew that it was not a normal tank. The tank was glowing with red lines, that probably only Tyreal could see, it had been enchanted by Diablo to deflect spells, he guessed the others had been treated with the same protection. DC opened fire on the tank drawing its turreted cannon towards them but Celantra charged in and lifted the tank off the ground and ripped it open. Two more tanks rounded the corner and fired on Celantra melting some of her but ultimately only leaving wavy lines of re-hardened crystal in the spots where the shells hit. Cynder appeared behind one of the tanks and used her tail scythe to cut the turret off, then disappeared as a shell from one of the other three tanks coming into the clearing exploded where she was finishing off the deturreted tank. Spyro and Ingitus came in and sent fire onto the tanks but it just slid around them due to the protection, Tyreal landed on the farthest back tank and used his wings to open the hatch and pull out the men inside rendering the tank useless.

"That's three down three to go," Cynder said from a shadow to his left.

Tyreal flew up to dodge another shell then used his ability to teleport to get inside the tank and rend it from the inside, killing the men in the resulting explosion, he could feel some of his power ebb as he absorbed the damage from the explosion but he still had a good connection to the world and he could rebuild the lost power relatively easily, still he could feel the delay in his movements even if they were only a fraction of a second and it took more effort to push the pieces of tank off of him. As he came out from under the tank he saw Coal on a tank and sticking an explosive grenade to its turret before rolling off and running for cover, as the tank blew up. The last tank met its end as Ingitus dropped a boulder formed Spyro onto it, crushing the tank with sheer weight.

"The base is probably on alert now," Fenix said, "I'd watch out for reinforcements coming from it."

Tyreal had DC reposition so they could watch the base and sure enough twenty armed men came out and ten, black, ape-like things with scales and spikes sticking out of their backs.

"Jungle Hunters," Tyreal whispered to DC, "demons very strong and magic resistant, but extremely stupid, we should take out the guides first." Delta charged out to attract the attention of the guards while Spyro and Ingitus came in from behind and flamed the guides for the Hunters, killing them but the Hunters just surged off the fire and turned on the dragons, Cynder and Celantra pounced on the demons drawing their attention away from Spyro and Ingitus, then John, Johnson, Arbiter, Jackson, Preston, Redford and himself plowed into the group of demons completely distracting the minions from attacking even one of the members of DC, instead the demons started to hit anything that moved including each other. The Jungle Hunters were dead in under ten minutes at their own hands, Tyreal's plan to confuse the demons worked so well that DC never really had to fight.

"I guess they were dumb," Red commented, beat each other to death.

"I hope K got what he needed out of the meeting otherwise it will have been cut short," Tyreal said, and "K doesn't need anything else to be angry about right now."

"True," K said as he, Price, MacTavish, Haggard and Sweetwater came out of the invisible bunker, "fortunately I did get what I needed for now we should head back to the Kamnh while I plot this new information over the satellite images."

"So what happened in the base," Tyreal asked?

"There is not much of a base left," Price said, "K practically melted everything in our way out, so mostly cooling metal and burnt bodies."

"Then were to next love," Celantra asked?

"How much of Earth history do you know," K replied.

"Some," Celantra said.

"All of it," Tyreal replied.

"Then guess," K said.

"Israel," Tyreal supplied, "it has been in the center of the fight for this world for ages."

"That is my thought as well," K said, "but I will need a few days to make sure and get word sent to the leaders of Israel so we don't have more rockets fired at us. For now you all can rest, while I have a nice long talk with Vorkoff," K said as DC got ready to fly.

"K," Tyreal said throwing his sword to K, "summon me when you need me I'll be searching the library in the fade for any more information on this Malafor and to see what is documented about Dark and Deceit."

"Fine," K replied, "you wont have long though so find all you can."

With that Tyreal vanished back into the Fade Realms to meet with an old friend, Deckard Cain. He found Cain in the Library of Middle-Eastern History, right where Tyreal expected him to be.

"Ah Tyreal," Cain, an elderly man of European descent, now become a librarian of the heavenly Libraries, greeted, "How went your battle?"

"Not over yet old friend," Tyreal replied, "I need to look up some things about Dark and Despair, and their connection with the Primes."

"So which Library would that subject be in," Cain asked.

"Come with me and I'll show you," Tyreal said, "I will also ask for your help in finding any information on these subjects as you can while I am gone back into the physical world."

"Very well, lead on," Cain said.

Tyreal took Cain up in his wings and they went to the main Library, the point where all the other libraries are equally distant from its center, the arrangement of the Libraries was a massive circle containing Libraries for everything, the Libraries themselves were completely spectral, shining with a cool, white, light that made easy reading of the tomes and books held within. Walking into the center of the main Library Tyreal greeted the angelic staff that oversaw the care and maintenance of the Libraries. Reaching the back wall of the Library Tyreal set Cain down and cast a series of spells onto the back wall, it opened up to reveal a massive hallway with bookcases lining both sides, and ending at a circular room with tables and chairs arranged for reading. "This is the Vault of Corruption, restricted to all but the highest of my order, now I grant you access to these books so you can find any information that could be helpful against this foe," Tyreal said, "but this vault is restricted for a reason, Izual fell because of the information contained within these tomes guard your mind when searching through them." Together Tyreal and Cain began searching the Vault.

Chapter 34 The Calm Before the Storm

Character Terrador

Terrador had been by his daughter's side for two days while she recovered, as well as her friends on and off. Storm was recovering nicely but she was subdued, it was to be expected after dying and being returned to life, and the fire that normally glowed behind her eyes was more of a coal then the spark she normally had. "Why do you dwell so on what happened," he asked her on the third day since her death, "you saved Geyser and Krista, and were saved in turn by Cynder and Spyro, but this is not you your different, I am worried that you haven't bounce back from this already."

"Father I didn't just die, I saw into time, all that has been, some of what will be, I know what must happen to us all K and DC included, for this war to end and even at that it will not end all the wars just this one," Storm replied, "I don't know how far I saw into the future but I know that there will be at least two more universal wars, wars where entire dimensions will collide, innumerable amounts of people will die, dragon, human, alien. How can I bounce back from knowledge the physical wounds are almost gone but how do I heal my mind now that it has more years weighing it down than even K?"

Terrador sighed, he had thought as much, "Storm, my little rose, I only know of one way to heal the mind, and that is to endure what you have seen, all of us, the Guardians, we had to heal our own minds after the war and I know Cynder had to heal hers, Spyro as well," he told her, "it is hard to endure all that you have seen but that is how to heal a mind and leave no scars, by constantly uncovering the scab it will eventually heal."

She looked thoughtful for a minute, while Storm had inherited his stubbornness, she also inherited her mothers intellect, then she hugged him saying, "thank you, you always have come through for me."

"It comes with the job," he replied noticing that, while the fire wasn't back yet, the coal was starting to get brighter, "do you feel like leaving this room now?"

"You have no idea," she said, "I might walk around see how the reconstruction is going."

"Yes, though I fear that we may not get Warfang rebuilt anytime soon the outlying towns and villages were left mostly unmolested, and many of their residents have returned, but there are still several golems and many generals left over so we must stay on guard," he said. "The reconstruction here at the harbor is going nicely, I think I will inspect the project thoroughly myself." Storm was a little shaky at first but soon was walking through the streets at a pace that almost keep up with his own.

They came to a part of the city where everything was a flattened mass of hardened lava, "What did that?" Storm asked.

"According to K a massive volcano turned into a catapult, the molten boulder came and hit the town before you arrived on Ingitus' back."

"K stopped it I guess," she said, "staring at the destruction, not a single building in the area of the impact was more than a few feet tall."

"Yes," Fiona said as she, Rayon, Krista, Geyser, and Blitz landed in the cleared area.

"Storm," Geyser said, "thank you for saving us, I'm sorry that you had to suffer what you did to do it though."

"Don't be you and Kris have something that I probably never will," Storm said, "and Kris even though I am still alive you better follow the dead girl's last request."

"What was that?" Terrador asked.

"Yes," Ray added, "we are all curious about what you said to Kris."

"You didn't tell them," Storm asked, "well ok, I told her to hurry up and mate Geyser, the way the wars are going if you don't soon you might never get the chance."

Terrador was surprised that his daughter would care so much about Krista and Geyser's relationship but then she did die for them so maybe there was something between those two that only Storm saw.

"I thought it best to wait until things settled down for that," Kris said, "and Mother and Father should be here for the ceremony."

_"Storm,"_ Terrador thought to her, ever since the death of his mate he and Storm had been able to communicate with their minds an ability usually only accessible by mated dragons, _"you saw the future were these two mated in it?"_

_"Yes, they were mated and they were mated soon after this meeting,"_ Storm said, _"by seeing the future now I am having to relive it." _

"The ceremony can be held any time after the mating," Terrador said, "since it is only the public acknowledgment of the binding between the spirits of those involved, so if Storm's death wish was for you two to be mated and you two agree, then It would be completely legitimate for the two of you to be mated and then have the ceremony even several months to a year after, as long as it is still the first public announcement of the mating."

"Really," Geyser and Krista said together then Geyser took over, "Well even so I will still leave that decision to Kris." Terrador watched the by-play with some satisfaction, knowing that the two young dragons were now inevitably being pulled into the course that Storm had said was set before them.

"Geyser you know I would accept the moment you asked," Krista said.

"That is why I won't ask," Geyser replied, "not until you ask or your parents return."

"Well then I know it breaks tradition but I don't care," Krista said, "Geyser will you be my Soul-Mate."

"Krista," Geyser replied, "are you sure you want this?"

"Stop with your logical approach," Kris chided, "yes I mean it, yes I understand what I am asking, and yes Geyser I love you."

"Then how can I refuse," Geyser replied, "Yes Krista I will be your Soul-Mate, Terrador would you act as witness?"

"I think that may be why Storm brought me along," Terrador replied, "I, as Guardian of Earth, am witness to your union, however I also think that Flame and Ember would like to know about your mating, even though we will hold the ceremony off until Spyro and Cynder return."

"Fiona," Storm said, "go get Flame and Ember they should know before we let these two take off." Fiona nodded and flew off, she was back in three minutes with Geyser's parents.

"So," Flame said, "you finally agreed to be Krista's mate, I cant think of a better dragon for you."

"We are proud is what your father is trying to say," Ember added, "Krista I am sorry that your parents are not here to see this."

"But they will be for the celebration," Terrador interjected, "It was decided to hold of on the public announcement until Spyro and Cynder return. I will see to it that this is put in the records today, so it is official, and with that I leave the rest up to you." Terrador nodded to Flame and Ember as he and Storm walked back towards the improvised Guardian's chamber. _"Storm I hope you know what you are doing messing with time,"_ he thought to her.

_"I can't mess with the time just doomed to bring about what I saw,"_ she replied.

Character Geyser/Krista

Shortly after Terrador and storm walked off to write up the legal document, Storm returned using her Electrosphere, to his surprise considering what she had just been through, and told them they were officially mated. Krista didn't waste any time and soon they were flying through the air over the sea. It was raining but the sky was cloudless, a wind blew from the ocean giving extra lift to their wings as the two soared higher and higher above the water.

"How high are we going," he asked Krista.

"As high as we can," she replied. At what must have been over 10,000' Geyser and Krista locked talons, tails, and jaws, and dropped out of the sky. He didn't remember how long they fell but it felt like forever they broke off their embrace just in time to avoid landing in the water, and circled around before landing on one of the islands. They were breathing heavy from the high altitude fall, but Kris kissed him anyway, he completely lost track of time on that island and there were many days after that he and Krista would think back to that day and wish they could let all their cares go like they were doing right then. They spent the rest of the day either on that island, swimming off the coast, or flying through the air. As evening approached they were gliding over the ocean about to head to Wing Harbor.

_"Geyser,"_ Krista thought to him, _"can you hear me?"_

_"Yes Kris, I can hear you,"_ he thought back, "_I guess this proves that we are Soul-Mates."_

_"I just wish that we had a home to go to,"_ Kris replied, _"Wing Harbor is the last major city now that Warfang and the Temple are captured."_

_"Kris dear, we have each other, wherever you are is home for me,"_ Geyser thought back.

She licked him under his jaw as she replied, _"True, but it would be nice to have a bed to call our own."_

_"If we recapture either Warfang or the Temple, then we have either your room in the palace or mine in the Guardians' tower."_

She wrapped her tongue around his jaws, and thought to him, _"tonight I want no talk of war can we just forget it for a night."_

_"Yes,"_ he returned her thoughts, _"I'll keep the warmongering to a minimum tonight, however you are right we will need a place to stay until well for tonight at least._

_"Why don't we find a cave somewhere it would be private and roomy at the same time,"_ she replied unwrapping her tongue from his mouth.

He caught her tongue with his and kissed her as they turned for the mountains that were to the north of the harbor, "_this time lets make sure there are no demons in the cave."_

Krista laughed, both verbally and mentally, it was the most pleasing sound he had ever heard. They found a cave facing the harbor so they could watch to see if anymore of Malafor's army would show up, though neither said why they picked a cave facing the city. Krista curled up and he curled around her with their heads facing each other together they fell asleep but their minds didn't. All night Krista and Geyser's minds continued to meld, talk, and interact. When Krista woke up she felt odd, standing up it felt like she was still lying on the ground and standing at the same time. _"Geyser wake up, I think something has happened,"_ she thought and she felt him hear her words. Geyser woke up with a start, and jumped off the floor, Krista felt his movement but not as her own.

_"What happened,"_ he though, _"are we wait am I feeling what you are feeling?"_

_"I feel what you are so probably,"_ Kris replied, _"did something go wrong?"_

_"I don't think so,"_ Geyser replied, _"I felt it when you woke up and I feel what you are feeling but it might be a side effect of being first united like this."_

_"When did you hit your wing,"_ she asked?

_"You can feel that, I barely even noticed it,"_ Geyser replied, _"I understand feeling each others movement but not everything about each other, I mean it is … well awkward even for mates, I mean us."_

_"Geyser, I understand what you are trying to say,"_ Krista replied, _"I hear your thoughts, and I guess you hear mine."_

"Yeah, even when we are not trying to talk with our minds I hear you," Geyser said, "I can feel your thoughts, too."

"Can you read all of my thoughts," Krista asked.

"Yes, all of them, even the reason you didn't want to wait, I assume you can read all of mine," Geyser replied.

"This is strange I know all that you know about me and I know everything about you," Krista replied, "I was hoping that I could surprise you but, I guess that wont happen."

"Darling," Geyser replied wrapping his neck around hers but feeling himself wrapped around at the same time, _"I couldn't be happier, we are going to have a clutch."_

_"Assuming we live through this war,"_ Kris said sobering the moment, "for now lets keep this between each other and find out what this mindmeld is about."

"Ok Kris if you wish," Geyser said, _"maybe the Guardians would know about the mindmeld."_

Flying was very difficult at first but being able to feel each others intentions allowed them to fly only a few inches apart from each other after only a few minutes they were able to preform better than they did before their minds were pulled together.

_"Maybe this isn't such a bad thing,"_ Kris thought, _"I know,"_ Geyser replied, or maybe he asked and she replied, it was getting harder to tell.

"_Kris are you losing the ability to tell who is saying what,"_ Geyser asked?

"Not when you say my name," Kris replied.

"We should start doing that more so we don't forget who is who," Geyser said.

They found Flame and Cyril attending the reconstruction of the gate, "Father," Geyser said as they landed, "we need to talk."

"I'm sure we do, I take it you had a good night," Flame said.

"No this is important," Mate-Father, Krista said, "Geyser and I have unrestricted access to each others minds."

"What," Cyril asked, "don't look at me like that I know about your mating but I am asking about your minds you mean you two have complete access to each others mind, like a Duplic?"

"A what," Krista and Geyser asked?

"You think that they might be a Duplic?" Flame said to Cyril.

"I am saying that it would be the only recorded way for this to happen," Cyril replied, "even though it was last seen before Malafor."

"What is a Duplic," Krista and Geyser asked again.

"A Duplic is a pair of mated dragons that can sense each others emotions feelings and even channel energy between each other, they never need a healer as long as they are near to their mate, they can combine powers together and create totally new spells, basically a Duplic is the most powerful joining of souls, the ability to see into the others mind without restrictions is the first sign of Duplicity," Flame said.

"And this is permanent," Krista asked?

"Permanent and powerful," Cyril said, "if you two are a Duplic then your powers could rival those of your parents, yes even Spyro."

"But we have only two elements ice and wind," Geyser observed, "unless we can become more powerful than a third level grandmaster I don't see how we could be more powerful than him."

"Son, Mate-Daughter, that is exactly what this connection between you two allows," Flame replied, "separate you are both masters now, Krista you would be close to a second level master and Geyser you have most definitely reached the rank of first level master, but through this bond, together you two have the power of a third level master. Do you see what I am getting at?"

"So this connection amplifies our combined power," Krista concluded, "but it also lets us sense the others movements and motives."

"That is probably the most powerful part of the bond," Cyril commented, "you two can preform maneuvers and attacks in perfect unison, complete synchronization even allows you to move the others body and see through their eyes, together you can literally become one being with two bodies, though not for long, a few minutes at the most, but when you do the amplification of your powers is cubed, and your strength is quadrupled."

"So this is a good thing then," they asked.

"Yes," Flame and Cyril replied, "a good thing that hasn't happened in almost 10,000 years. Now go see what Fiona is up to," Flame continued, "she took Rayon and Blitz off to search the valleys and caves around Warfang, I think she is planning to take it back."

"And do practice that synchronized movement," Cyril added as the two flew off to find their friends.

Watching the the newly mated pair fly off Storm thought, "Now I have set us on the course to salvation but at what a cost," she flew up to meet with Geyser and Krista as they went to find Fiona.

Chapter 35 Down to Earth

Character Sgt. Johnson

Johnson and Delta were walking through the streets of the Moscow lower district, Baird looked cold, but Johnson couldn't feel it due to his Flood enhanced body. _"Ha, never though of the Flood being an enchantment until now,"_ he thought, "Fenix what are we looking for out here anyway, he asked?"

"Information," Dom replied, "Marcus thinks it would be a good idea to know a little about this planet seeing as we are going to be hunting down terrorists."

"You know I didn't think about that, I am from Earth so it didn't bother me even if I am from Earth 500 years in the future," Johnson replied.

"Are you not cold," Coal asked.

"No, ever since the tentacles I haven't felt temperature just been kinda warm," Johnson said, "I think it is the change of my blood it seems to work like an anti-freeze system, not to hot not to cold."

"Lucky," Baird stated.

"I did have to die first remember," Johnson added.

"Cut it out guys," Fenix said, "this looks like the place that Clarence described." They were looking at an old warehouse, repurposed for living space, it was roughly forty feet high 100' wide and 800' long, gray, and had metal panels covering its sides.

"Inviting looking place," Dom remarked, "Marcus what room was this guy in?"

"141," Fenix replied, "easy to remember with MacTavish and Price around."

"Seems like that number has been popping up a lot recently," Johnson commented, "well lets go."

Johnson got some stares from the receptionist but was allowed into the building, room 141 was on the second story and near the corner of the building, Fenix knocked on the door. "Just what sort of information are we after," Johnson asked?

"Military info," Baird said, "what else."

"Should have guessed that," Johnson said as the door opened and a raspy voice called them in.

"I heard that I might have some interesting guests," the voice said as they walked into a living room where an elderly man, no a disfigured man, sat on a couch with an oak table in front of him with various drinks laid out for them, "but I was expecting someone who was at least human."

"I am human, just with some extra attachments," Johnson said.

"So I see," the man replied, "but you four have a different anatomy than any human I ever fought."

"We are Serrians," Fenix said, "we were told that you have information on the militarizes of the different nations, what can you tell us?"

"Much that I could but not much that I will unless you have some information to trade for," the man replied.

"Like what," Dom asked.

"Like the fate of the task force whose number is this room," the man said.

You are looking for 141, Johnson said, "Why?"

"Because," the man said pulling a mask and dog-tags out of his pocket, "I was betrayed by their leader, Shepherd."

"Shepherd is dead," Johnson said, "Killed by Price and MacTavish."

"So they still live," the man said, "I don't suppose you know where to find them?"

"Not while we don't know your name," Fenix said. The man threw the dog-tags to Fenix, who caught them and looked them over. "So Ghost, you want to know where Price and Soap are, then you'll have to follow us."

"Fine," Ghost replied, "let me get some things." Five minutes later Ghost had his mask a black face mask with a skull painted on the front of it and goggles to protect his eyes, a silenced M1911 with 30 rounds, and a wallet. "Lets go, Soap will be happy to have me back I can fill you in on the recent military history as we walk."

The six of them left the improvised apartment and headed back to the Kamnh, as they were strolling and listing to Ghost's briefing of the military might of the different nations and which ones had access to WMD systems, an air-plane, passenger designed, supersonic capabilities came screaming over their heads, creating a sonic boom as it hit mach one and slammed into the Moscow government building creating a huge explosion and blowing down the towers that were so distinctive to the building's construction.

"Damn it," Ghost yelled as he raced toward the building inadvertently having Johnson and Delta follow him.

"Ghost," Johnson yelled after him, "we can't do anything for them but we know some people who can."

"Who," Ghost yelled back still running.

"Dragons," Fenix said, "we know dragons who will help."

Ghost slowed and said, "then call them or something but I am heading for that crash site, bring Price and Soap if you can," he sprinted to make up lost distance.

"Johnson can you get Spyro and Cynder or a couple of the dragons over to that site I'm not loosing our informant."

"See you there soon," Johnson replied leaping up onto a low building and racing across the roof. Another advantage of a Flood body was that it gave him considerable strength, allowing him to jump from rooftop to rooftop with ease and make it back to the Kamnh just as the rest of DC was readying to head for the crashed plane.

"K," he yelled jumping down into the yard of the inn, "wait up."

"Johnson were is Delta," K asked?

"With a guy who calls himself Ghost," Johnson replied, "says he knows Price and MacTavish."

"Ghost," Soap said hurrying over, "he is still alive?"

"His face is disfigured but he seems to be as fit as you," Johnson said, "he and Delta are probably already at the crash site and waiting for us."

"Then lets move it," Cynder said, "there are people dying in there while we sit here get on."

A minute later DC landed at the crash site, meeting up with Ghost and Delta and a bunch of Russian officials and emergency teams.

K morphed into his human form and spoke with the coordinator of the emergency teams.

K: Мы должны здесь помочь тому, в чем Вы нуждаетесь?

Emergency team leader: Выведите самолет, таким образом мы можем войти!

"What," Johnson asked?

"He wants the plane moved so his men can get into the building," K replied, "Celantra is the fire too hot for you?"

"I am afraid so dear, I can feel the heat from here and the metal around it is red hot," Celantra replied.

"Move," Ingitus said, "I'll get it."

"But you'll get scorched in that inferno," protested Cynder.

"Not if I am only in it for a brief moment and I can do that," stated Ingitus as he breathed a time slowing effect onto the plane. Johnson watched as Ingitus grappled the plane and tried to move it, he could tell it was a loosing battle, and before he though better of it ran in to help. _"If I can jump forty feet into the air then I might just be able to help move that plane."_ He grabbed hold of the tail and pulled Spyro and Cynder had joined in as well and together the four managed to pull the plane out of the building. Spyro covered the plane in ice that quickly put out the fires blazing from its engines. The emergency crews poured through the hole in the collapsed building and began their work, Delta, TF141(including Jackson and Ghost), Bad Co., John, Arbiter, Johnson, and even K were helping to clear the building of injured or frightened people. They spent the rest of that day and part of the night evacuating the building of people and getting the injured to hospitals, Spyro, Cynder, Ingitus and Celantra became a regular site in the sky as they carried those who were to hurt to walk to the hospitals and the four quickly became known as Крылья жизни or the Wings of Life. About 2:00 am K walked out of the ruined building carrying a man in his arms, it was Vorkoff, he was most definitely dead with his head hanging at a strange angle and with half of his chest crushed in.

"K I am so sorry," Johnson said picking up on K's feelings of anger and loss.

"Being sorry wont bring him back, and he has been dead to long for Cynder to help," K snapped, "out of everyone we saved I couldn't save him, an old friend and I let him down just like I let down everyone who has ever been a friend to me, everyone I ever cared for. Leave me and Celantra alone for a while, there are some things that even DC should not know about me," K added as he and Celantra walked off, the building finally cleared.

Character Kalathanon

K carried Vorkoff's body off to the old royal burial grounds, Celantra walked beside him. "Love your taking this too hard," she said, "It is not your fault that Vorkoff died."

"You know the most wonderful, amazing, and lasting thing about humans is," K replied, "Its how they get into your heart and never let it go, even in death they still cling to you because of their … love for life, I guess." He was rambling and knew it but didn't care, he did have a point that he was going to make, but it could wait. "I will always remember his cheery eyes and that rolling clicking way he talked," K continued Celantra just listened, she did know how to read him even after so long apart, maybe that was why he picked her, right focus, K thought. "But his death was not a natural result of the crash his office was in the west wing of the building the plane crashed into the east, the way he died was at a demon's hand, the crushing of his chest and the snapping of his neck, indicative of a Misshapened, souls tortured and mangled by Diablo and the three until there is noting but a warped sense of hate and enough will left to destroy, Diablo was purposely targeting Vorkoff, Why?, Because I was the only real friend he had. That is why I am the only one here to mourn his passing, a truly good heart he had, and now that is destroyed, just the type of thing that Diablo would do just to play with me."

"Are you going to bury him," Celantra asked?

"Yes here among the royal dead, those he aspired to be counted among," K said as he dissolved the dirt in front of him and lowered Vorkoff into the pit, "Good by old friend, may we meet again in the ever-lasting." K closed up the grave and turned the air at the head into a garnet grave stone, engraved in the stone were the words Here Lies Vorkoff, Diplomat to Russia, Friend to Both Dragon and Man, Killed by Diablo as a Strike Against All That is Moral. 1930-2016.

"I am sorry," Celantra said.

K walked over to her and just held her for a few minutes before saying, "Diablo is here and if he sent a Misshapened to Kill Vorkoff, then it is probably still on the prowl and hungry."

"Then lets stop it," Celantra replied, "before it kills another innocent."

K got atop his mate's back and Celantra flew them back to DC at the site of the collapsed building.

"K," Ingitus called, "there is something still in there, why it didn't kill anyone yet I don't know but it is certainly a demon."

K, in his human form, jumped off of Celantra's back and walked right past Ingitus and into the entrance of the building, "Ok demon you killed my friend and Diablo will suffer for that but not before I drain the life from you," K yelled into the rubble-filled hall. A demon, black, four legs like a wolves but twisted into ape-like limbs, horns like a bull, and head of an ox but its mouth was filled with fangs, charged K from the darkness and sent spheres of lightening at K, just what K wanted. He raised a hand and deflected the electric attacks and grabbed the demon by its horns as the creature rushed by him. Landing on top of its back K sent a tendril from his hands into the thing's skull. It howled and flailed slowly loosing its strength and finally falling forward in death. K wished he could have tortured it longer, as he walked over to Celantra and DC, while the evacuation crews and police started to investigate the creature.

"K," Spyro said, "Celantra told us what that thing was and what it did."

"Now we all share your sentiment," Cynder continued, "If Diablo is messing with you he is messing with all of us."

"So," Price finished, "With 141 back to four members and DC, we will find and kill Diablo, then chase him and the other Primes to wherever they go and keep killing them until they have nowhere to flee to."

K looked at Arbiter before quoting him, "Words so easy, but if you all truly feel this way there is a way, a very simple way to follow the Primes, even into their domain, the portals. Walk through one and you will come out at whichever portal was last used."

"Even if the portal last used is in hell," Haggard asked?

K answered, "yes or if you are clever, which some of us here are, you can direct the portal to send you to a specific non-portal destination and a specific time."

"Who knows how to do that," Celantra asked, "K I know you can't interact with the controls for the portals."

Pulling out Tyreal's sword, K answered, "Tyreal can with his sword I can call him back at any time at full strength, all we need is access to a portal and we can get to Diablo."

"Access granted," Fenix said pulling a crystal from his backpack and throwing it to K, "Just show me how to summon this."

"A vampire, you have had a vampire stored away and didn't tell me," K said throwing the crystal back, "never mind I'll get to that later for now just focus on it and will the vampire to take some physical form, however their must be something it can pull certain parts from like bones and a cloak."

"What about some of the dead demons on the plane," Cynder said, "they aren't using them."

"Quick thinking," K said, "go on try it."

A few tries later and Fenix had successfully summoned the vampire using the body of a dead Pit Lord to house the Vampire's spirit.

"Why has it summoned me," the vampire asked?

"We need to find Diablo's portal into this world, you are going to find it for us," Fenix said.

The vampire stood there for a moment then answered, "The portal is housed in an area called Israel."

"Figures," Haggard commented, "do we have to leave now?"

"We can get our things first," K said, "but we leave tomorrow there is nothing left here for us." Back at the Kamnh K relayed what happened to Vorkoff to Clarence.

"I always knew that the old fool would get himself killed just never though it would be this soon," Clarence said, "you gave him a proper burial I hope."

"Yes," K said, "I buried him with the dead royalty, its where he belongs in heart if not in heritage." That night K watched the news, for the first time in almost 20 years, to see what was mentioned about him and DC, The Wings of life dominated the head-lines, as he and Celantra went to sleep in their room.

Chapter 36 Curiouser and Curiouser

Character Sparks

After leading DC to Malafor, Sparks watched the battle with horror as his friends were beat about by Malafor, surprise as Cynder knocked Spyro out of the darkness, and sheer terror as K ripped the flesh from Malafor's body, snapped his back, and thew Malafor onto Sparks. Sparks and Malafor hit the lava which didn't bother Sparks, Malafor, however, hit the lava he was previously resting in and exploded in a storm of light and fire. When the storm died down Sparks opened his eyes, he was staring straight into the cruel, yellow eye of Malafor, Sparks froze.

"I can see you," Malafor said, "how you followed me here, why I can't affect you, and why I can hear you, I don't know but I will make you suffer once I find your friends again."

"You can't hurt me," Sparks asked confused, "wait here where is here…Oh, that isn't good." Malafor snapped at Sparks but some protecting element stopped the spectral dragon's teeth from tearing into Sparks' ghostly body. Unable to bring pain and hurt to Sparks Malafor roared at him and stalked over to a pillar that grew out of the ground. Sparks and Malafor were on a, gray, desolated plateau of stone, it occurred to Sparks that it was strangely cold, considering all the descriptions of the place, and distinctly lacking in tortured souls. It also occurred to Sparks that he was in a very unique position, invulnerable to Malafor's attacks he could try and convince the demon dragon about the more serious threat, the return of Dark and Despair. _"Wait wouldn't they want Dark and Despair to return,"_ he thought, _"no not even the Primes would want that it would mean the complete destruction of their power, might as well be useful as K.. kept.. telling.. me. Did he plane this, No way not possible, but then how was I able to read the restricted parts of his mind, K you set me up,"_ Sparks yelled into the blackness! Sparks thought about his predicament a little longer, First K let him into his mind and practically invited him to snoop around, second K kept telling him to be useful if nothing else, third K threw Malafor onto him so he would get caught up in the torrent of Malafor's soul as it returned to hell, fourth K gave Sparks immunity from Malafor. _"Well K you wanted me to convince Malafor, I guess the only way out of here is by doing that,"_ Sparks went off to find Malafor and to think of some choice words to have ready when K brings him back. Malafor was easy to find, follow the smashed pillars and the growling, _"here I go,"_ Sparks thought as he caught up to Malafor. "Malafor," he said, "I know we aren't exactly friends and your probably mad at K, but he sent me here to tell you about Dark and Despair."

"What do you know of dark and despair," Malafor growled at him swatting at him with one massive paw.

"Not dark and despair, Dark and Despair, they have returned, and if they haven't told their puppets about it then that means they plan to over throw them."

"Now you are rambling," Malafor hissed heading for a dilapidated city, "idiot."

"Look them up I know you have somewhere to hold records even demons need to keep track of who is more powerful than who," Sparks pressed, that got him a blast of dark energy that flowed around his shield.

Malafor glared at him in frustration before storming off to the ruins of the city, Sparks followed as best he could. The city was filled to the brim with demons, demons that looked none to happy that Malafor was back. A large demon, goat-like in appearance but standing on two feet and covered in glowing glyphs, approached Malafor.

"I challenge you imposter, you are no Prime," the demon shouted as it charged Malafor. Malafor blasted it with his dark energy, the demon clutched at the hole in its chest as the body fell to the ground the bodiless demon fled to a dark place in the city.

"Hunt that one down unless any of you want to face the same fate," Malafor ordered, "bring him to me in the catacombs." Malafor noticed sparks following him, "get away from me bug," he snapped.

"Not until you look up Dark and Despair," Sparks replied growing bolder with his shield still intact.

"Change that bring the insolent scum to me in the record room," Malafor roared to the demons as they hunted for their defeated leader, Malafor then grabbed Sparks in a paw and flew off toward a hole in the ground, Sparks felt a lot of heat coming from the hole but that didn't deter Malafor, he dived right in and flew over the lava streams and the causeways over them to a building made out of bones, dragon and otherwise. Sparks was thrown into the building as Malafor walked in. "Ok, find these records of Dark and Despair then," Malafor hissed, "if it will shut you up then do it."

Sparks looked around and saw two volumes glowing through the outline of the other books in the building, he flew towards them. "These two," Sparks said, "I could tell you what you will find in them but you wouldn't believe me, so you need to read them yourself."

Malafor whipped at Sparks with his tail as he retrieved the books, glancing at the seal on the covers, Sparks watched Malafor's look change from anger to surprise. "How do you know about this," Malafor asked?

"I got stuck in K's mind and read it from his memories, though how he would have memories of this book or any of this I don't even want to guess at."

Malafor glared at Sparks then opened the book about Dark, a few pages in Malafor mumbled something that sounded like, "The drools their wings."

"What," Sparks asked?

"You already know," Malafor growled, "stay silent while I finish these books, go play in a lava stream or something, you'll know when I am through reading."

Sparks looked into Malafor's eyes and decided to leave him alone, not that he doubted that the shield would protect him he keep telling himself but he still went out of the room. Sometime after Sparks had left Malafor to his reading, a group of demons came walking up to the building, Sparks ducked back inside and flew up to a corner, the demons had the goat-like one who tried to fight Malafor in the city. Malafor looked up at the demons, "good bring him here," he said. The demons obeyed dragging the goat demon behind them.

"Demon," Malafor said, "what is your name?"

"Axunz," the demon replied.

"Who do you serve," Malafor continued?

"I serve you Prime," the demon said reluctantly.

"I have a need for ones like you," Malafor said, "you take risks without hesitation, I will have you take even more risks as payment for my trouble, you will go to the other Primes and show them these books I will have them copied so you can leave a copy with each of my brothers."

"Yes Axunz will do this for you Master," the demon said.

"Good," Malafor replied, "let him go, and start copying these books, three copies," he said to the restraining demons.

"So have I convinced you," Sparks asked.

"No, but you have risen a little in my standings by bringing these books to my attention," Malafor said, with slightly less contempt in his voice, "What does K want us to find I wonder, he probably didn't tell you that he used to be a Prime did he? Maybe he wants us to find the same document that caused him to become what he is. As for you," Malafor continued grabbing Sparks in a paw, again, and stuffing him into a lantern then locking the door, "I will want to have you nearby so as to keep an eye on you, don't think I have forgotten how you help Spyro and Cynder save their miserable world, I know how tricky you can be." With that Malafor stormed off leaving a very confused Sparks stuck in a lantern overlooking the demons transcribing the two books, led by Axunz.

Character Doug

After canceling Tyreal's spell to teleport him somewhere, Doug refocused on his war against Baal and Mephisto's minions, he had taken over 2/3 of the Ark and was facing fierce defense from the last third. Doug had stretched out to fill the tunnels under the Ark that he controlled, Cortana had landed the super carrier in a zone he controlled and was reinforcing his Flood minions with Marines and Elites, she had moved from the carrier to the systems on the Ark itself and was running a full force command of the non-Flood units, she also was scanning the space around the Ark for several light years watching for the rest of the fleet either Covenant or Human/Elite. Doug had to admit she was very concise even for an AI, hitting the defenders of Baal's lair where they were weak and drawing them out of their strong points, her directions were practically holding the stalemate together. Doug had no doubt that if the beast and undead horde was able to get out their fight for control of the Ark, even with his domination of it, would be futile. His part in the fight was keeping warriors in the field, taking the corpses of Human, Elite, Demon, or whatever he could find and turning them into Flood who reinforced his and Cortana's positions, along with as many true Flood, Flood that were purely made of the biomass that was Doug, he could spare and his massive Kracken-like tentacles. Their forces were balanced, even if the Primes' had the use of magical abilities, but so did Doug to some extent that was considerable when weighing a battle and he had use it to some success against even the more powerful of the Primes' minions.

"Doug," Cortana spoke through the Ark's communication system, "just finished off a group of undead, see what you can make of the bodies, the coordinates are 25,109, Span Three." The Spans were the six 'arms' projecting from the center of the Ark, each one had its own coordinate system based from the star at the center of the galactic sized ship. Doug sent directions to a cluster of spoors to investigate the bodies, undead were harder to use but some of the fleshier ones, zombies and the like, were really tough to kill off once infected by the Flood, Doug acquired eight new Flood zombies and two mummies from the defeated undead. "We could use some tentacles at 32,67, Span One," Cortana said.

"Got it," Doug replied sending his mind to the designated area where a group of Elites and Flood were fighting against a group of corpse eating creatures and Flesh Spawn. The corpse eating creatures were shaped like a slug for the most part but walked on four legs and had a squid-like mouth part that pulled in the bodies, that Doug used for solders, partly digested it then spewed the acid soaked contents at their adversaries, these creatures were mostly brown with some black and red. The Flesh Spawn were gangly beasts, that reproduced by spewing out of their mouths smaller worm-like versions of the parent that, after consuming enough meat, grew into a duplicate of its spawner and restarted the cycle, they also were mostly brown with a few red and black variants and the occasional brackish-green leader. One or two of the Spawners were usually a difficult force to deal with, but there were four helping the corpse eaters, their prodigy were running rampant through the Flood ranks, ripping the soft bodies to shreds with their razor sharp fangs, the Elites were faring a little better protected by their energy shields but several of them had fallen as well. Doug slammed into the corpse eaters first, then the Spawners, at the cost of a few feet of tentacle. With the destruction of the main support for the 'worms' the Elites and Flood were able to bring the lesser beasts under control, Doug had some spoor forms take over the dead bodies that remained.

"Doug surface," Cortana said, "118, 03, Span 4, lots of Covenant got three heavy marine squads pinned down they have a scorpion tank and I need it free to engage other parts of the Span mind helping out?"

"How many flood do you need, I have 200 flying forms in the area," replied Doug.

"That will do then," Cortana replied.

Doug sent in his flying Flood, bird-like in appearance they were basically a flying needle gun, comprised of a long tube that constructed and fired arrow-like needles, two wings and a stabilizing tail the flying forms could even take out armored aircraft, if they needed to. Against the flesh of Covenant Brutes and Grunts they would be very effective. Two of the Sentinels walked into the teleporter room from the hall, marched into a teleporter Doug had readied for their use, and teleported to a position near the shield building that DC had deactivated. "Cortana," Doug said, "any projections on when K might return, he is the only one who can actually end this fight."

"Anywhere between three seconds to three months," Cortana replied, "we can hold out for at least six months if the Covenant fleet doesn't show up and if the Human-Elite fleet shows up then almost indefinitely at this rate."

"How long until we arrive at the black hole," Doug continued weighing the probabilities.

"At this speed 10,000 years," Cortana replied, "we have plenty of time."

_"We will need it, if K's plan is going to work,"_ Dough though to himself then replied, "send for the Human fleet I have the long-range communications back online." Fortunately K left the wiring mostly intact, otherwise the sentinels, the flying machines that maintained the Ark and the Halo rings, would be another week repairing it.

Cortana was silent for a moment then responded, "done they will be here withing the week, but that might be too slow I just picked up slip-space signals from the Covenant fleet, only three but if they bring back news of the battle here then we will be needing all the reinforcements we can get, wait got a huge amount of ships entering scanning range now, I don't believe it there from Serra, Patching them through, you want to take it or should I?"

"You have this," Doug replied, "see what they are here for, but let me view the communication on the screen."

"Done," she replied then to the man whose figure appeared on the screen, "this is Cortana we are receiving you."

"Cortana really," the man said, "good I knew the histories were true, I am Admiral Brian Fenix, descendant of Marcus Fenix, we have been preparing for this for a long time, Ma'am, Serra is here to help in honor of Marcus, also we know he will be here sometime after we arrive, according to the prophesy about him and Delta."

"So five hundred years of time go by on Fenix's home world where some one creates a legend of his life that now will have him meeting some descendant of his, and brings help to us when we need it, This smells of K's doing," Doug said to Cortana.

"I know," she replied through the Arks private comm channel then to Brian Fenix, "we would be glad to accept your help, here are some friendly landing zones for your ships."

"Thank you Ma'am," Brian replied as his fleet of nearly two hundred ships went in to land, "my command is yours, I'll meet you when we land, also is there a Doug, he was mentioned as being very helpful in the prophesies."

"Put me through," Doug said then to Brian, "I am here our forces are holding control of two thirds of the Ark as we speak but barley your arrival is timely indeed, welcome to the fight Serra."

"The Great One," Brian whispered in aw of Doug, "We will not fail you."

"I doubt that K would have sent you if you were going to," Doug replied.

"K who is that," Brian asked puzzled?

"Most likely the one who started the Prophesies," Cortana commented, "but when he and Delta return you can meet him yourself."

"I'll take your word for it," Brian replied, "were are landing now."

Doug let Cortana meet Brian at the landing site, her being able to project a hologram of herself out onto the Ark via the sentinels, apparently the fact that she was an AI got lost in the histories, but Cortana soon had it sorted out. B. Fenix's men proved to be very helpful, their weapons ranging from machine guns and flame throwers to rocket and grenade launchers were a fresh point that the Primes' minions had to find a way to deal with, B. Fenix keep twenty ships in orbit around the Ark in case of Covenant scouts arriving to check in on Baal and his progress. The Serran ships were much different from the Covenant or Human ships, where smooth curves or bulky angles were distinct in the latter twos construction the Serran ships were constructed like massive squids, a main body part that was the living space in the ship and long tentacles flowing from the back. It was the tentacles that housed the weapons of the Serran ships, and in this way were superior to the Human or Covenant variants because they could fire at many different targets with the same capacity from every angel the ship might be at in relation to the tentacles. To Doug the strangest weapon that the ships had were two huge tentacles that had massive chainsaws on their ends, but considering Fenix's lancer he saw were the inspiration cam from, and decided that they could probably open up a ship like he could a corpse. But the most impressive thing about the Serrians was that one out of fifty was a paladin, like Fenix.


	75. 37-42

Chapter 37 Wall of the Storm

Character Rayon

Ray was talking with Geyser and Kris the day after they had discovered their Duplicity, the three were gliding outside of Wing Harbor looking over the plains and the half-destroyed city. "So you two have a talent that hasn't been seen since before Malafor, and I am going to be an uncle, and Storm can see into the future, that is a lot to take in at once," he said after Krista explained to him the events of the past two days, "Why tell me first?"

"Because you are the closest to Krista," Geyser said, "other than me and you are more cunning than the rest."

"We want your opinion on this ability of ours," Krista continued, "does it seem a little unsettling?"

"What do you mean unsettling," Ray replied, "seems like that would be for the two of you to decide other than an extremely consistent flow of ideas I wouldn't have ever picked up on it, and the fact that you told me. Sis if you are worried about Mom and Dad's response I can't think of a bad one they will be overjoyed that you two have finally gotten together, not to mention the Duplicity."

"Geyser, Krista, Rayon," yelled Storm as she approached, "Fiona has found where two of the remaining golems are hiding and she wants you to help kill them, follow me." Rayon grinned at Geyser and Kris as he took off to follow Storm, they fell in behind him.

"So it just the five of us verses two golems," he asked?

"No," Storm replied, "Blitz, the Guardians, Xavier, and Ember are going to help."

"How are we supposed to kill these things," Krista asked?

"According to Father just hit them hard, hard, and harder, until there is not much left," Storm replied.

"Then why do you look as if something is bothering you," Ray pressed.

"If you have all of history and some of the future pressed into your brain then you tell me if things don't bother you a little," Storm snapped back then with a sigh, "forgive me I have been under a lot of stress lately."

"No its alright," Ray said, "sometimes venting the stress helps, I seem to be a lightning rod for it." Storm gave him a half-smile as they met up with Fiona and the others.

"I see you found them," Fiona said, "Kris I hate to ask this of you and Geyser but if what Terrador said about your abilities is true then this should be a lot easier with your help."

"Oh, and I am just here for the ride," Ray commented.

"Dude," Blitz said, "we are the distraction, sis is planing to take back Warfang, to do that we get to lure the golems out."

"You will have our help in that," Terrador said as he and Cyril glided over, "Volteer and Flame along with Ember will be a part of Fiona's ambush."

"Four on two, sounds fair," Ray replied.

"Five," Storm added, "I'm going with you no argument."

Terrador's expression grew dark for a moment and Ray was certain he was going to object when, to his amazement, Terrador just sighed and muttered something under his breath.

"Terrador," Fiona said, "your in charge of the distraction, make sure that those golems are out of the city before we start blasting them wouldn't want to level what we are trying to salvage."

"I know," Terrador said, "I will assume that that comment was meant mostly for Blitz."

"What it is not my fault that Earth Magic happens to be very good at breaking things."

"It is your fault that you enjoy breaking things," Ray added.

"Fine, can we get this over with," Blitz consented.

"Soon as the golems are out of the city we will bring them down," Fi said, "its all yours." Terrador nodded and the five headed into Warfang, in search of the golems. It took longer than Ray expected to find such big creatures, but Warfang was a big city. The golems were near the old city center, not surprisingly Ray thought considering that the first golem was destroyed there, this made it hard to get them to come out of the city without having them smash through almost every wall and cluster of buildings in the way.

"How are we going to get them out without having the walls knocked down," Ray asked?

"You're the clever one," Cyril said, "think of something."

_"Ok,"_ Ray thought, golems; _"large, earthy, four legs, two arms, strong, built like a beetle. Wait beetle_, _earth, strong, tunnel,"_ "Blitz," Ray called, "can we get them to tunnel out of the city?"

"What do you have in mind," Blitz replied?

"Well it involves you, Terrador and Storm," Ray said, "and it might not even work but if we were underground would the golems not chase us underground as well?"

"They might," Terrador commented, "seems likely. What is Storm supposed to tunnel for us and we roll through like bait?"

Well that wasn't exactly what Ray had planned but it would work just the same and keep Terrador happy, "If you will do it," he said.

"I will but I can't speak for the others and what would you and Cyril be doing," Terrador replied.

"Herding the golems so they want to chase you underground," Ray responded, "Storm, Blitz how bout it, up for a chase?"

"I'll tunnel with the Electrosphere," Storm said.

"Always up for a challenge," Blitz added, "how are we supposed to keep up with Storm though?"

"Roll through the tunnel she carves in the boulder you should be able to out distance the golems just don't let them loose sight of you they might surface and knock down parts of the city," Ray clarified, "As far as keeping up with Storm good luck."

"How are you going to get the golems underground in the first place," Terrador questioned?

"With the fear of ice," Ray said, "by combining Cyril's ice with my fear the golems will want to follow you instead of fight walls of ice that are closing in around them."

"I can't create walls of ice like that," Cyril commented, "I suppose that you will use fear to make the golems think they are being closed in on by the ice."

"Yes," Ray replied demonstrating a confidence that was more faked than real but this was the only way he could see to get the golems out of the city and if he showed any hint of possible failure Terrador would scrap his plan and come up with a more destructive way to remove the golems.

"What do we need to do," Storm said, "I mean how are we going to draw the golems attention and get them to follow us?"

"Land amongst them I guess," Blitz said, "maybe hit them once or twice while Ray gets his fear working then boulder form through the tunnel Storm makes".

"You sure you can do this," Terrador asked his daughter?

"I am fine now father," Storm said, "tunneling will be easy enough for me, how I will know I am out of the city will be harder to determine."

"Warfang is raised a little from the surrounding plain, when you are out of the city there will be less pressure inside the tunnel," Cyril said. Storm nodded and looked at Terrador.

"Right lets get this rolling," Terrador said as he, Storm and Blitz flew down toward the golems, "just make sure that the golems go underground."

Ray and Cyril let the three land and get the golems' attention before diving in and hitting the golems with ice and fear. Ray watched as Storm blasted into the ground and Blitz and Terrador followed in the rolling boulder forms, the golems turned about of a few seconds before diving under the earth to chase the three. "We should probably return to Fi and get ready to attack the golems when they resurface," Cyril said. With that Ray and Cyril flew out of the city and rejoined Fiona's group.

Character Fiona

Fiona saw Cyril and Ray flying out of the city and was immediately worried that something had gone terribly wrong, fortunately she was wrong as Cyril explained how everything seemed to be going right according to Ray's plan. "Its when things are going right that you should expect something to go wrong," she heard her mother's voice saying, it was a memory but also her cautious side telling her to be ready for anything. Anything happened a second later as Terrador, Blitz and Storm burst out of the ground followed by the golems, except they had come out right underneath Fi's group. Flame and Ember dodged one golem as it grabbed for them, Cyril hit the same golem with ice, Fi had to shadow meld to avoid the other golem's fire breath, Storm blasted a hole through that golem but didn't kill it, Terrador and Blitz were blasting the golems with earth missiles and Xavier just tried to stay out of the way seeing as he was only there to heal any injuries. Shooting a golem with a shadow bolt, she wondered where Geyser and Krista were, but didn't have time to dwell on the two as she was knocked from the sky by a golem. She hit the ground hard and was lucky that nothing broke in the landing, she melded to avoid the golem's hand crashing down on her and ripped through its wrist as the arm hit the ground. The golem reared at the lose of its hand and ran into the other golem. The golems pushed apart as Storm Sphered through where they had just been. _"Dagum it,"_ Fi thought, _"that blow could probably have ended this."_ The golems were now fighting together instead of just flailing around, they were pushing an attack against Flame and Ember, seeing as those two could only use fire and the golems were not bothered much by heat. Flame was able to keep the golem after him away but Ember, with less powerful Fire magic, was snatched in the other golem's hand. _"No,"_ Fi thought as the golem was bringing its other hand around to crush Ember. Then she saw Geyser and Krista slam into the golem, they were surrounded by a sphere of ice, as they meet the golem's body it was frozen and ripped apart by wind at the same time. The shattered golem fell to the ground its top-half separated form the bottom, it flailed around for a little longer but once the lava drained out the golem lost its ability to move and died or whatever happens to golems when they stop moving. The remaining golem, the one with one hand and a hole in its chest, backhanded Blitz as he rammed into it, sending him flying into the other golem and he fell to the ground unmoving. Fi, Kris and Ray froze, Storm, to Fi's surprise, roared and spread a torrent of electricity into the golem, her entire body became one huge arc of lightning as her power lifted the golem into the air and ripped it apart, Storm fell to the ground gasping as she recovered her strength. Fi motioned for Xavier to check on Blitz, she landed by Storm.

I never knew you had that much power, she said as Storm looked up at her, you ok?

"Yes I'm fine, apart from the exhaustion of using all of my power in one spell I'm good," Storm replied, "though now I am hungry how is Blitz?"

"I figured you would already know," Fi said, "but I'll check."

"I was asking more out of politeness," Storm added, "don't worry he is fine just unconscious."

"That must be really weird knowing everything that will happen," Fi said as she and Storm walked over to Blitz as he was shaking off the blow from the golem.

"The hard part is having to remain mostly silent about future events in order for them to come about as they should," Storm replied, "I will apologize in advance for what I will have to keep from you all."

Fi didn't answer but thought about what Storm had said, would there be some catastrophic event that Storm could warn them about but then change the future if she warned them, Fi didn't want to think about it. Blitz was on his feet now and rubbing his head, Xavier was looking over the rest of him and telling Blitz that his head would hurt for a few hours. "How do you feel," she asked Blitz?

"Like I was hit by a mountain," Blitz said, "do we have to fly back?"

"I was thinking about returning to Warfang," Fi said, "seeing as it is now golem free, I and the rest could deal with any remainder of Malafor's minions that might still be within."

"Could we," Blitz asked, "my head feels like it is three times as big as it should be and I don't know how well I can fly."

"I'll help you if you start to veer off," Storm said, "as will any one else here."

If you all go to Warfang it will be without us, Ember said, my mate and the other Guardians need to return to Wing Harbor and gather up those who previously lived in Warfang before we settle back in.

"That seems appropriate," Fiona replied, "good luck."

"Keep Blitz from hurting himself even more," Terrador said as the six dragons, including Xavier, headed back to the harbor, "he has a good head on his neck lets keep it that way."

"What did you do to impress him so," Ray asked?

"Can I answer questions later," Blitz begged, "I just want to sleep for now."

"Lets get you to the Guardian's tower first," Fi said, "the sooner we get there the sooner you can sleep and we can start searching for any remaining minions." Her brother shook his head one more time then jumped into the air and headed for the city. His was a wobbly flight but thanks to Storm and Krista's help he managed to make it into one of the rooms in the Guardian tower, where he promptly fell asleep.

Storm, Fi observed, was acting nicer to Blitz since her 'ordeal', "so why are you nicer to Blitz but seem more aloof to us, she asked?"

Storm seemed to think about her answer for a while, then simply said, "Spoilers," before walking to her room.

Geyser and Krista were lodged in his room, Fi found an empty room next to theirs and Ray was across the hall. Blitz's room was in the middle of all of their rooms so any one of the five could keep an eye on him. Fi slept better knowing that Warfang once again rested in dragon hands. The next morning, Krista and Geyser woke her up as the Guardians returned with about 300 other dragons. Shaking the sleep from her eyes, Fiona walked out to greet the returning dragons and, as Terrador put it, earn more respect from the older dragons with her accomplishments as general. The day wore on at the slowest pace Fi could possible imagine, having to return all of the dragons to their original homes and keep track of Storm's search of the city for more minions, apparently the minions went and hid in the tunnels when the golems were destroyed, She would have to go in after them sooner or later, but for today it was enough trying to keep the dragons from fighting and bickering over who lived where and which buildings were owned by whom. Fi though it odd that this soon after Malafor's attack that the dragons would be arguing over building rights instead of counting themselves lucky that they weren't dead, but then again many of these dragons didn't see much of the fighting so probably had no idea of what they almost lost, Fiona decided that was probably for the best. Blitz slept until mid-day but woke up feeling much better, Geyser and Krista went looking for a house as well and found a little place near the tower but not too conspicuous, Fi knew the reason for their want of seclusion, the though made her smile, she was glad that Kris and Geyser were finally together. Storm came back from a scouting run in the tunnels with bad news, there was a veritable army of orcs and gargoyles and the like down there and it appeared that they were reading to attack the city.

"We can't convince all these dragons to move out right after they moved in again," Storm was saying, "there is only one option, to force them into a hole."

"There is that many," Volteer asked, "we couldn't just clear them out?"

"Not that many, there must be hundreds of miles worth of caves down there, we can only hope to keep the minions contained in a part of the tunnels," Storm said, "it could take years to hunt them all down not to mention the recurring monkey problem."

"And there are still eight golems somewhere out there," Ray said, "we counted twelve around the Destroyer."

"That could bode ill for us," Volteer stated, "Storm I think you are right we need to get these minions under control and quickly, Fiona how soon can you, your siblings, Geyser and Storm be ready to head down there with a force of the dragons?"

"Tomorrow," Fi answered, "let Blitz rest for another day and give me time to get to know the other dragons I will be leading down there."

"Fair enough," Volteer said, "the dragons you will have at your command are already here you can meet them now if you have time they are over near the west gate, I will accompany you to tell the current leader of your assumption of command, his name is Carter."

"Thank you," Fiona said as Volteer flew her to the platoon of dragons. As she approached she recognized a cobalt healer named Helda, and a verdant fire user named Jack, she nodded to the two as she landed, a large brown dragon walked out from between two buildings to meet her and Volteer.

"This is Carter," Volteer said, "Carter, Fiona our general and your new superior."

"I am honored to meet you," Carter said, "for one so young you have done more than most of the dragons I know combined."

"Powers and accomplishments mean nothing if I don't know how to lead," Fiona replied inclining her head to Carter, "I am honored that you think so highly of me."

"I see you two will do just fine without me here," Volteer said, "I'm off to help Cyril keep a civil tongue while he deals with more of the returning residents," with that he flew off into the air.

"So you want to meet the troops," Carter asked, "follow me I'm sure your reputation preceded you here but might as well make it official."

"Thank you," Fiona replied as Carter led her through the the ally between the buildings he came out of and into a plaza that had nine dragons in it, Helda and Jack walked into the plaza behind her making it eleven.

"Listen up," Carter said, "this, as you may know, is Fiona, our general, she has done more by herself than all of us put together, we are going to accompany her into the caves under this city and round up the remaining minions that are cowering under our streets." The assembled dragons gave a roar of approval, Carter whispered, "all yours," as he walked over to join his platoon.

"Thank you Carter," Fiona said to him and the assembled dragons, "As your leader said, I am Fiona, while you will be directly under my command for this mission, I want to keep the flow of authority relatively the same," Carter will still be giving the orders as he sees fit, but I will direct where I need you all. Also you know my name I would like to know the names of the dragons I am fighting along side."

The other nine dragons beside Carter, Jack and Helda were, Breor, a golden shadow user, Crush, a black earth user, Sterling, a silver wind user, Uldred, a crimson poison user, Zar, an orange electricity user, Jess, a violet fire user, Evona, a white ice user, Carly, a tan healer, and WeLarzun, a yellow earth user, Carter's power was fear. Fiona mingled with the group and filled them in on exactly what they were going to do, Carter was surprised to learn that her siblings, Geyser and Storm were going with them, but he took the news as a good thing. The next morning they all met at the entrance to the caves under Warfang. "Well," Fiona said, "lets get started," and with that the eighteen dragons walked into the underground tunnels.

Chapter 38 Land of Zion

Character Spyro

Fenix and Johnson mounted up on his back as DC was about to take off for Israel. K seemed less aggressive today but more threatening and was eager to get going. "You know what is strange about this time travel stuff," Johnson stated, "Its that I remember learning about the Wings of Life Incident in history, and I'll bet you ten to one that there is going to be a huge crater in the ground, probably caused by us, where the dead sea is now."

"If it is a dead sea, then that sounds like an improvement," Spyro replied.

"It would be if there were not almost one million people around the area that should have a crater blown in it in oh a couple of days," Johnson replied.

"You sure it blows up I could give you several ways of sinking the area," Fenix added, "if you want to be historically accurate for the future."

"Wait I didn't follow that," Johnson replied as Spyro took off to follow Cynder.

"What Fenix is trying to say is if you want the future to be accurate historically then we need to make a crater the same way your history says it was made."

"Oh got ya, from what I remember it just appeared one night and everything around it was desolated, no bodies, building remains, nothing just a big ol hole in the ground," Johnson said.

"Sounds like a collapse," Fenix commented, "though I wonder what happened to the people."

"Maybe we get them out of there before it collapses," Spyro said, "don't you remember the rest of that history?"

"No, I was trained to fight not be some history teacher," Johnson replied.

Spyro's mind drifted away from the conversation, they were flying over a forest that was quickly becoming a mountain range. _"Cynder K said anything about when we should get there,"_ he thought.

_"Not yet,"_ he heard Cynder's mind answer, _"but he said something about an ocean or sea, some large body of water that we have to go across to get where we are going."_

They were moving at a speed that carried them over the mountains in about an hour and the sea in just under two, as they approached Israel two aircraft speed over to intercept them. The aircraft were smaller than the one that crashed into Moscow but they had weapons attached to them in the form of rockets and machine guns. K signaled the aircraft and they came up along side him and guided DC to a landing strip out front of a complex that was surrounded by large double-barrled AA guns. _"That's why we needed to inform these people of our arrival, I certainly wouldn't want to get hit by one of those guns,"_ Spyro thought.

_"I remember what that one bullet felt like,"_ Cynder thought to him, _"I would hate to know what one of those would feel like." _

K morphed to his human form as a group of armed men led them into the compound via the hanger. The inside of the hanger was empty of aircraft and everything else save for a table and chair in one corner with a man sitting in the chair. The man had a uniform much like Jackson's except with more badges. K approached the man motioning for them to follow. The man rose from his chair to shake K's hand saying, we got Vorkoff's message how is he?

"Dead," K said, "killed by a minion of the demon we come here to rid this world of."

"I am sorry to hear that we had know each other for a while," the man replied, "I assume you are K then."

"Yes, and you are," K replied.

"Commander Larry Huston at you service," the man replied, "I am in charge of making sure you have everything you need to get this operation done quickly."

"Good then," K continued, "first I need an introduction for DC that would be the assortment of fighters behind me and myself to the president of Israel, tell him I need to be able to access his orbital satellites so I can scan for energy disturbances."

"I'll see that it is done, in the mean time I have some improvised housing arrangements for you all, this complex can house those of you small enough to fit in it while the hangers will have to do for your dragon friends," Larry said.

Spyro found it hard to put titles on humans like commander or general, something about it just seemed strange. He and Cynder were given another hanger to sleep in. "You know one thing that I can say size is not good for," he said as they walked into their hanger.

"What," Cynder replied.

"Sleeping areas seem to better suited for the smaller individuals everywhere K takes us," he finished.

Cynder chuckled, "that does seem to be the trend around here, but think of it this way no cleaning needed."

"True," Spyro conceded as he curled around her, "I guess even cold, empty, boring hangers have their upshots. Sometimes I wonder why I put up with all of this K and his wars, I know Malafor is a part of it and that should be enough but every time I think of him I just feel, tired."

Cynder half-opened one emerald-green eye, "I know why," she whispered then she went back to sleep. Spyro stayed up for a while thinking about what she said, listening to her deep even breathing, feeling her heart pumping under his wing, he figured out why he put up with K's wars, not just because he was a friend, or because Malafor was involved, but because he believed that if these evils were not stopped they would endanger everyone he cares about.

"Spyro Cynder wake up," Celantra said.

Spyro jumped up, startled, accidentally kicking Cynder awake. She reacted, biting down on his tail. Cynder dropped his tail when she realized what had hit her, "What did you do that for?" she asked.

"Sorry I didn't hurt you did I," Spyro replied.

"No," Cynder said licking his tail, "but I made a couple of holes in your tail."

"Remind me not to wake you two up like that again," Celantra said, "sorry for startling you but K wants us to go meet the president of this country."

"I understand," Spyro replied, "are we going to get any breakfast first or does he want us to go straight into this meeting."

"I think he plans on eating and meeting at the same time some custom or whatever, anyway there should be lots of food according to my mate," Celantra replied.

"Sounds good to me," Spyro said.

Celantra laughed, "that is what Ingitus said too, follow me to the banquet this should prove interesting," Celantra said.

Spyro and Cynder followed Celantra and met up with Ingitus and Delta.

"Woo can't wait for this feast," Coal exclaimed as they met up outside K and Celantra's hanger.

"Are you always thinking about your belly," Dom asked.

"Keep it civil guys," Fenix said, "we're are trying to impress a president, so try to remember what little manners you have."

Preston walked out from the building, "hurry up you guys they are starting soon and K wants everyone inside before it begins, plus if your inside you get first dibs on the food."

They hastily followed Preston through hallways that seemed to have been designed just for dragons, high arched ceilings, wide hallways, even stone floors instead of the metal that gave very little for a claw to grab hold of. Spyro could smell the food before he saw it he smelled meat lots of meat and vegetables, several varieties, fermented drinks, fruit, water, fire. Walking into the room he saw K sitting to the right of a tannish-brown man in a formal, but not overly decorative suite, Preston went to sit with the rest of BC, Delta found a spot near the end opposite K, Celantra laid down beside her mate, Spyro, Cynder and Ingitus filled in the empty side between K and BC, TF141, John, Arbiter, and Johnson filled the rest of the other side. K stood up, "DC this is president Jeremiah, Jeremiah this is DC."

"It is a pleasure to be host to such distinguished company, Jeremiah said, though I understand you are here because an evil has invaded our land."

"Not just any evil, Diablo himself has come into this world and his portal is somewhere within your borders," K said, "but before we discuss the heavy topics shall we begin dinning?"

"Yes, yes please, eat up if you all are actually going of to fight Diablo then you will need it," Jeremiah added.

Spyro lost track of the banquet as it progressed as he or Cynder or Ingitus finished off a platter another was brought up from the kitchens. He was about to finish off a third platter when Cynder thought to him, _"You probably will be flying after this I wouldn't eat or drink too much."_ Her advise curbed his appetite, but between himself, Cynder and Ingitus the platter didn't make to the end of K and Jeremiah's discussion. The only one who didn't eat anything was Celantra, though Spyro could see how eating might be impossible for her, never being hungry was still hard to grasp. After the meal he felt pleasantly drowsy which was not a good thing considering what was in store for him once K had a location for the portal. Judging from the sound of K's conversation he probably has access to the scans he needs, Spyro thought, _"maybe we will get to go sleep for, wait what am I thinking its K were are probably going to fly straight from here to the portal and challenge Diablo."_

Character Gen. Fenix

The banquet was over, finally, Fenix couldn't remember when he had been more bored. Granted the food was delicious but he only was going to eat so much of it considering that he wouldn't want to be riding dragon back with a stuffed belly. K was giving his departing remarks to Jeremiah as they walked out of the palace, or it might as well have been a palace despite the title of president. As they walked into the courtyard, strange how almost every official government building has a courtyard, he saw two men fighting, one had a turban on his head, a white tunic and had a knife in his hands the other had a blue vest, brown hair with a square cut beard, and blue jeans. The knife wielding man charged the one in the vest, vest man punched the knife out of turban's hand then kicked him through the gate of the courtyard.

"Who is that," Fenix asked pointing at vest man.

"Oh he is the US's contingency plan if things with Russian go south, he is staying here cause he likes the heat and occasional terrorist attack, don't try to recruit him."

"Gotcha don't talk with the big, mean, bearded, man in the vest," Baird said.

"K we ready," Fenix asked.

"Yes," K said, "DC mount up."

"You want to watch this," Fenix said to Jeremiah. K morphed into his dragon form but large enough to hold four riders.

"A miracle everyday," Jeremiah said as he looked upon K with respect.

"Delta get on," K called, "BC your on Spyro. John, Arbiter, Johnson, I have got to find something to call you all, on Ingitus."

"How about Halo Company," Arbiter said, "after all that is what brought us all together."

"Fine," K continued, "HC with Ingitus, 141, on Celantra, Cynder your point guard."

"Come on Delta lets move," Fenix said as he climbed up on K's back.

"Coal your upfront after eating that much food I don't want you behind me," Dom said. Coal elbowed him as he climbed up, "what don't think I can keep it all down, I'm insulted."

"Guys just shut up and get on, we need to go," Fenix ordered. Delta got on K and the five dragons and their passengers flew up into the sky. "So where are we going," Fenix asked. Just then a huge explosion rocked the air with its shock wave and a pillar of fire and blood so big that they could see it from twenty miles away burst out of the ground like a fountain. "Never mind I guess there."

"Quickly," K yelled as he dove to gain speed, "hold on Delta."

K pulled up so sharply that Fenix felt the blood drain to his feet and he almost lost his grip, Coal almost lost his lunch. "K your going to kill us with stunts like that," Fenix shouted, "for Gears sake keep it under the sound barrier."

"Blarg you," K yelled back.

_"What,"_ Fenix thought, _"oh I don't even want to know."_ "K just don't let us slide off, he yelled back."

"Whatever," K said as they slowed down in front of the fountain of fire and blood, "we are not going to be able to get through that while we are flying," K said, "we are going to have to land and fight our way through."

"Great," Ingitus said, "lets just walk through a ring of fire, trust me I tried that once it didn't work."

"Hey Fenix," Johnson yelled over to him, "that ring of fire, it is surrounding the dead sea, give you any ideas?"

"You mean sink the dead sea and disrupt the ring," Fenix said, "that might work."

"What," K asked, "sink the dead sea it's the lowest land area on Earth."

"That doesn't mean that it cant be made lower," Fenix said, "now if only we had a giant… wait K can you land and morph into a giant earth boring worm-like thing."

"I could, but… Oh I see," K said, "that is good, where did you come up with that?"

"Had to kill one during the Locust Wars," Fenix replied, "will you do it?"

"Lets see sink the lowest point of land in the world," K speculated, "sure I can do that, get the civilians out of the area though I don't know what that fountain will do once it is destabilized."

K landed and morphed into a huge snake with a wedge-shaped head, _"well I guess that works,"_ Fenix thought as he told K what to do to collapse the area.

"In all my years of existence this is a first," K said, "just signal me with one of those red flares when you are ready to go, and meet me back here you should just look for the big hole in the ground."

"Will do," Fenix said as Delta mounted Cynder.

"Will need to get everyone out of the city of Bethlehem, I'm afraid that the populated areas around the dead sea are not populated anymore."

"Right which direction is that," Fenix asked?

"Follow us," Soap called, "we'll show you." Five minutes later they landed in a confusing mass of panicked humanity, people were screaming to each other in whatever language it was that they used, and running through the streets.

"Why do I get the feeling that this will be a harder job than we thought," Dom asked?

"Because it always is," Fenix answered, "K must not have remembered that outside of him there is no one here who speaks any other language."

"Hey isn't that the vest man," Baird said pointing to a man in a blue vest.

"Well I'll be, it is, Maybe he could help," Coal said, "hey Haggard go ask that vest man for some help getting these people out of here."

"Ok hey vest man," Haggard yelled, "the man turned, Could you tell these people to get out of this city away from the dead sea?"

Vest man looked at him for a moment then yelled, "Everyone out and away from the dead sea!" Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing and headed for the west exit from the city, the whole city was cleared in under one hour. Vest man walked out with the evacuating peoples, leaving behind a very confused DC.

"Wait will someone tell me what just happened," Spyro asked, "cause that seemed a little too easy."

"Got me," Redford said, "but whoever that guy was must be more awesome than even K if he can just say something and have it done."

"Just fire the flares, I've seen enough impossible things to not believe in it anymore," Fenix said, "Johnson looks like the history books are a little off."

"I don't know about that," Johnson said, "What if that wall explodes?"

"I try not to think about it," Fenix replied as he fired the flare, "lets get back to K."

Character Kalathanon

The flare was just a speck of red hanging in the air but K saw it readily enough and burrowed into the ground. _"Right, hit the hardened areas they hold up the sea, most should be under it,"_ K though remembering what Fenix told him about how to sink large areas of land, _"hmmf how many could there be?"_ It turned out to be quite a lot with the Dead Sea spanning 42 by 11 miles and K had to be careful about which ones he took out first. It took him three hours to tunnel through the supports so when he stated to take out the remaining compressed earth the land above would slide towards and fall into the center of the sea instead of toppling outward. K had to hit the 36 supports he had left in quick succession for everything to fall in correctly, breaking through the first pillar, it became a race to out distance the collapsing earth ten minutes later K was approaching the last support with the tunnels collapsing right behind him. K hit the last support and tunneled up toward the surface, he exploded out of the ground and morphed into his half form then flew over to where DC waited by the tunnel he dug to get underground.

"K that is one heck of a thing," Sweetwater said.

Looking back K saw that the fountain had not stopped but was now pouring the fire and blood into the crater that was the Dead Sea and it was glowing. "Everyone behind me now," he yelled as he pulled up a wall of rock out of the ground and morphed back into the tunneling snake body. He slithered up to the wall of rock and braced it with his bulk, "Stay low!" he shouted as a supersonic shock wave hit him followed by a deafening boom and the ground shaking. K felt the wall he was bracing crumbling and chunks of rock, trees, buildings, etc. burying themselves into him. The explosion was over in under ten seconds but K felt like he was a pincushion with all the debris that was stuck in him.

Celantra ran over to him as he morphed down into his dragon form, "sweety your covered in wounds, don't move and I'll get the stuff out of you, no arguing."

K protested to no effect as Celantra removed the remaining debris and lick out his wounds, he had to admit that her tongue was very effective at getting the little bits of rock or dirt or wood out and it felt smooth and numbing as she worked. When she finished he felt better, "thank you," he said licking her under her jaw.

"Your welcome," she replied, "now what was all that about needing to get a move on that you were saying before?"

"Right, DC lets move," K shouted bringing the others running, they had wandered off to give him and Celantra some room. "Lets get into that crater and see whats left." K morphed into his human form and got on Celantra with TF141. They headed for the crater it was almost twice the size of the Dead Sea and parts of it were still glowing hot, "dear can you even land in there?"

"Not for long," Celantra replied, "I'm sorry but I won't be able to go with you on this one."

"Yes you can," Ghost said, "Spyro cover her in ice when we land and keep it from melting, that will keep you cool enough to pass through the crater."

K looked at Ghost, "thanks," he said, "perhaps you are more than you appear."

"Always has been," Price said, "lets get to this portal thing quick that explosion was bound to have woken up anything near it."

"Like that," Cynder said pointing to a red demon with spines running in two lines down its back and to the tip of its tail. The demon walked upright on two massive legs but used its front limbs to climb over some of the more disruptive debris. Its head sat atop a thick neck and crowned with two large horns that curled around to the front of its face and spikes protruding from its jaw and cheek bones.

"That is Diablo himself," K informed her, probably the only thing that survived that blast. K watched as Diablo scanned the area then dashed over to a fallen rock pillar. Diablo lifted the entire pillar and threw it away from whatever it was on top of. _"The portal,"_ K realized, "quick he is uncovering the portal." Celantra took off as soon as he mentioned, portal, the rest of DC followed. As they approached Diablo turned towards them ready to cast a lightning inferno, a stream of lighting and fire that was devastating to anything it hits. K quickly raised a hand as a signal for Diablo, thumb out, pointer and middle fingers up and the last two pointing forward. Diablo refrained from casting the spell, "Celantra I'm going down there keep DC up here no matter what," K said as he jumped down to land in front of Diablo.

"So old acquaintance," Diablo rumbled his voice sounding like a landslide, "you come to talk after you complicated our plans, what do you expect I wonder."

"I expect you to listen," K snarled, "you know what I am capable of so that is your best option." Diablo's eyes narrowed and K saw lava pooling in one of his hands. "You are the most cunning out of the four of you now, what do you know of Dark and Despair?"

Diablo froze the spell he was building but didn't cancel it, "go on," he said.

"You always suspected that I left because of something I discovered about those two," K continued, "the Sentinels have informed me that those two are returning they have already gained control of the Fade, where do you think they will go from there?"

"Ominous words but nothing to back them up," Diablo said, "I've listened long enough now you die."

K dodged the lava ball that Diablo threw at him saying, "when I send you back to hell ask Malafor about them," then he sent a spell of his own at Diablo. Diablo was strong and fast, both physically and magically, but K was just a little faster if not stronger. Sliding under a lightning inferno K sent three spikes of disintegration into Diablo in quick succession, interrupting the spell. Diablo roared and countered with a fire wall then a stream of fire that snaked across the ground. K Morphed into his half form as he lept over the fire wall and flew into the air to avoid the fire serpent. Diablo threw more lava at him but K's soul blade blocked the attacks, he descended in a dive that hit Diablo in the chest and threw the demon into a pillar of rubble that collapsed on top of him. K charged up a massive stream of disintegration and blasted Diablo with it as he threw the rubble off of him. The stream of disintegration ripped Diablo's chest apart leaving just his head, arms and legs writhing as the Prime was pulled back into hell, leaving behind some charred bones. K inspected the portal to make sure it was not working, which it wasn't due to a missing side. Spyro landed and BC got off, Redford walked over to him and looked around.

"K you just singlehandedly defeated the devil, so what I am wondering, and I am speaking for all of us, is what in Blarg were you talking to him about?"

"I see that phrase is catching on," K replied picking up a bone from Diablo, "I don't have the time or patience to explain it all but there are a few things that he needed to know about a few doors to open if you will, I simply gave him the key."

"What," Sweetwater asked, "wouldn't it be better to not let them know what we are doing?"

"I agree," Spyro said, "what did you tell him?"

"The same thing that Sparks is telling Malafor," K replied annoyed at the repetitive questioning, "to look up Dark and Despair I discovered what those books truly talked about and I stopped being a Prime."

"Whoa hold it your were a Prime," Haggard asked?

"What part about I don't have time do you not get," K snapped, "we need to leave."

"And go where," Celantra asked as she hovered in the air.

"Back to Avalar then to the Ark again," K replied, "Ingitus portal."

"K I hope you know what you are doing," Ingitus said as he cast a portal back to Avalar, "I know half of your past but that isn't the most encouraging knowledge."

K glared at him then walked through the portal arriving on the other side to see three golems, and a horde of orcs and gargoyles fighting against Fiona her friends and some other dragons that K didn't know he charged in followed by DC as they came through the portal.

Chapter 39 A Fight Before a Celebration Makes it All the Sweeter

Character Blitz

They had walked into the tunnel not quite sure what to expect, Storm had said that they would be fine but he wasn't sure how much to trust her anymore. Storm's death had changed her from a respected friend to a mysterious figure, Blitz wasn't sure which she was but wouldn't place the life of his brother or sisters on just her word. Storm led them to an overlook in the tunnels where the one they were in crossed over a large open cavern. Stretched out below them was the remains of Malafor's army, still a powerful force, and three golems.

"There is no way that just the eighteen of us can take on all of that," he protested.

"We won't be fighting them alone for the entire battle," Storm said, "but we will have to start it."

"Then why not wait for the reinforcements to get here," Blitz argued.

"Because if we don't start the fight soon the reinforcements will not arrive where we need them," Storm said, "I need you to trust me on this."

"Storm I know what you went through but you have been mysterious ever since your, err, complication."

"Blitz, I know that you rank higher than me in this," Carter said, "but this decision is ultimately up to Fiona."

"And I say we attack," Fiona added, "Storm I may not understand how you know what will happen but I believe you."

"Thank you," Storm said launching herself into the air.

Blitz growled to himself and followed her up Fiona right behind him and the others behind her. Storm shot down like a rocket in her Electrosphere carving through a swath of minions and attracting the attention of the golems and army. _"Damn, couldn't she at least let us sneak up on them,"_ Blitz though as he dropped down to block the arrows fired up at him and Fiona, most were deflected by his rock armor ability but a few went through his wing membrane. Carter led his group into the fray to distract the smaller ground forces leaving Blitz, Fiona, Rayon, Krista, Geyser and Storm to deal with the three golems. _"At least Carter knows his stuff,"_ Blitz thought as unleashed a swath of poison on the ground units allowing Carter's dragons to land. One of the golems ripped a stalagmite from the ground and threw it at him, Blitz reared back in the air charged up his earth power and struck the projectile with his tail and a blast of earth sending it crashing back into the golem that threw it. The golem reared at the impact but retaliated by breathing fire onto Blitz. Blitz blocked the fire with his wings, that proved to be a mistake, the fire burned his wing membrane so that he stated to fall from the sky. Before he hit the ground he managed to right himself and cast his boulder so that he landed relatively unharmed. The landing broke his boulder but that didn't make much difference to Blitz at this point, surrounded by orcs and gargoyles he cast his corrupted earth spell. Blitz watched the ground around him turn to acid melting away the orcs and gargoyles trapped in the sticky ground, he was preparing to try and jump over the acid but Storm grabbed him as he jumped and carried him across the pool of deadly ground.

"You will start trusting me again," she said as she flew over to help Geyser and Krista against one of the golems.

Blitz rolled as a whooshing sound heralded the approach of a gargoyle. He came out of the roll and lept on the creature's back using his strength to rip its wings off and throw it into the still acidic pool of ground. He turned around to see the golem that had burned his wings bringing a fist down on him. _"No you don't,"_ Blitz though as he raised a pillar of earth out of the ground to intercept the golem's hand. The hand got stuck in the pillar and Blitz climbed up onto the golem as it struggled to free it's arm. Fiona flew over to him and yelled for him to get it to open its mouth. Blitz sprayed his poison on the golem's jaw melting the jaw enough for Fi to fly into its mouth and bore through its head in her shadow warp. The golem reached up and grabbed Fi as she came out of its head. Blitz was faster than the golem, before it could crush Fi in its hand he tore its fingers off with a combined attack of earth poison and his claws. Fiona back winged as she breathed shadow onto the golem's arm, only to get knocked from the air by the second golem's tail. Carter came out of nowhere and caught Fi before she hit the ground, she righted herself and they carved into the golem Carter using a fear cyclone to eat into the golem's side and Fiona using her shadow warp. Blitz lept onto the golem's head ran across it and jumped to the next golem sure that the first one could be finished by Fi and Carter. Rayon flew over head and got knocked into him, together the two fell to the ground. Blitz took the brunt of the landing to shield Ray from the worst of the impact. Ray got off of him and asked if he was alright. Blitz assured him he was fine as he got up waiting for Ray to fly up again before spitting out a bloody tooth. His head was ringing from the crash but he didn't have time to worry about his injuries now, as three score gargoyles and orcs charged him. _"Should have waited to use that earth corruption,"_ Blitz though as he tore into the first orc, _"where are Carter's dragons."_ Blitz blasted minion after minion as they closed around him, finally having to use his claws and tail to keep the monsters off of him. Then a light flashed from the overlook that they came from and K, in human from jumped down and landed beside him decimating the gargoyles and orcs with his disintegration. The rest of DC came through the portal and joined in the battle. "K," Blitz yelled, "you have impeccable timing, thanks for saving us…again."

K just gave him a look of I wouldn't have to save you if you stayed out of trouble, then healed his wings and jumped on his back saying, "Get me on one of those golems."

Blitz dropped K off on a golem and flew over to help Kris and Geyser out with some gargoyles. Kris and Geyser were massacring the creatures, even though they were not as strong as the gargoyles or had powers that necessarily hurt the demons. Geyser would hit a gargoyle and Krista would freeze the water in the cracks left in the creature's stony skin splitting it and causing the gargoyle to collapse. Blitz blasted a few more of the creatures to give Kris and Geyser a break, but soon the army, or what was left of it after they and DC had both unleashed their powers on it scurried into any hole they could find. Only one golem was left and it burrowed into the ground to escape the wrath of K who had destroyed the other two.

Spyro and Cynder flew over to him, "we cant leave you four kids alone for a minute before you find something else to go get in trouble with," Cynder said.

"That isn't half as good as Krista's news for you," Blitz said, "she has been waiting for you to get back."

"Oh," Spyro said, "I could guess of a few things that would be good news that she might have."

"Father her news depends on if we are all going to live through this," Blitz said as his parents flew over to Krista and Geyser who were landing on the overlook. Ingitus walked over to him Storm was with him.

"Seems that you attacked just when we needed you to," Ingitus said, "a few minutes earlier or later and the spell I put on you all would not have directed the portal to bring us here instead of the Guardian's Chamber."

"Storm it would seem that I owe you one," Blitz said as way of an apology.

Storm laughed, "I'll end up owing you more," she said as she and Ingitus flew over to Spyro, Cynder, Kris, and Geyser.

K walked up to him, "complicated day," he asked?

"I don't even know," Blitz answered.

"Smart lad," K said, "lets go I heard from Fi that your sister has gotten mated, Geyser is a lucky dragon but deserving too."

K's abrupt change in attitude struck Blitz as odd, "what has you in such a good mood," he asked.

"Oh, the distinct absence of a certain dragonfly," K said, "that means I have a few days before DC needs to leave for John's time again."

"This time we are going with you," Fi said as she and Carter walked over.

"K I presume," Carter said, "I am Carter leader of most of the dragons your timely arrival just saved."

Fi took Blitz aside as Carter and K talked, "Does K seem off to you, she asked?"

"When does he not," Blitz replied, "but yeah more so than normal for him."

"So you noticed it too," she continued, "Mother spoke with me briefly about K's change its like an old memory has come back to get him."

"You think something from his past is chasing him," Blitz asked.

"Yes," Fi replied, "K may not have meant to or maybe he did, but he told me a lot about himself over the twelve years he has spent with us, there is a lot of things he did that are just well evil, he always spoke about his past with regret but now he seems like he would do any of the atrocities he did then again."

"What sort of atrocities," Blitz asked worried.

"The least of the ones I am aware of is he massacred an entire civilization, brought it to its knees then cut off its head," Fi said, "I care for him but he also scares me more than any of you know."

Blitz walked away troubled by Fi's words, _"what if K is working with these dark powers for some unknown goal,_ he thought, _"and if he is does Celantra know about it."_

Blitz's dark thoughts were interrupted by Krista, she was ecstatic, "Mom and Dad are staying long enough for us to have the ceremony," Krista said as she hugged him. Geyser walked up behind her smiling.

"Seems like you should be hugging Geyser," Blitz said in an attempt to get Kris to stop cutting off the circulation in his legs.

She let go of him, "I already did," she said, "plus you looked so glum that I though you needed cheering up."

Blitz did feel better, whether it was from Krista's hug or knowing that they would be going with DC when next K decided they needed to leave he wasn't sure. "Well we better start setting up then," he said, "what do need me to do?"

"Go ask mother," Kris replied, "she is on her way to talk with Angela, you remember her don't you?"

Blitz didn't, keeping track of all the dragons that had become his mother's friends instead of enemies over the years was a task all too large for his brain to handle, but he nodded his head anyway and flew off to help with the celebration. _"A fight and a mating ceremony in the same day this is too much work,"_ he thought as he flew out of the cave system and back into Warfang.

Character Geyser

Geyser was in a room of the Guardian's tower getting ready for the celebration when K walked into the room bearing four pieces of armor. These are for you, he said as he put the armor on Geyser. The helmet flowed around his horns until it fit perfectly, the bracers enlarged to fit around his front paws then shrunk until they were flush with the scales on his front legs, the tail plate molded to the base of his tail and back providing protection for his lower back and the upper part of his tail. "This armor belonged to Spyro when he was fighting Malafor almost a hundred years ago, magically enchanted to increase your physical power when striking."

"He gave this to me, shouldn't it go to Blitz," Geyser asked.

"Normally it would but Blitz said that you could keep Kris safer if you could hit a little harder and not get hit by every arrow that is shot at you," K replied, "so technically Spyro and Blitz are giving you this armor."

"Wow," Geyser said, "I'm honored, thank them for me."

"Thank them yourself," K said, "after all they will be at the celebration, until then I suggest that you try out that armor."

"On what," Geyser asked, "training dummies are a little under qualified for the job."

"Well me for instance," K said, "don't worry you won't hurt me."

Geyser was surprised at K's suggestion but agreed to it after some prompting. K got on his back and they flew over to an open field just outside of Warfang. K got down and morphed into the shape of a Pit Lord, "ok hit me," he said. Geyser struck with a claw putting his whole power behind the strike, when he hit K the bracer on his arm sent an explosion out of his paw that sent K reeling. "Blarg blarging blarg," K yelled, trying to hold his tongue.

"What," Geyser asked?

"Never mind," K said rubbing his side, "that armor actually does work, I thought it was just a story, glade I didn't test Kris' out that could have been problematic."

"Kris has armor too," Geyser asked, "does it do the same thing?"

"Not exactly," K said, "hers is supposed to poison what she hits and increase her magical capabilities, I hear it was her mothers during the war."

"Can it hit the wearer," Geyser asked worried.

"Try it and see," K said, "I doubt it but might want to do a light hit just to be safe."

Geyser smacked one front paw with the other and braced for the explosion, nothing happened, he hit it a little harder still nothing, he stomped on his foot that hurt but the armor didn't activate. "Doesn't look like it," he said, "now all I have to be careful about is hitting Kris."

"I doubt that could happen with you two being Duplics," K replied.

"You know," Geyser asked, "I guess you would, know anything about this that the Guardians might not?"

"Yes for one it means that if one of you dies physically they can live in the body of their mate, and if you find a suitable body for the bodiless one they can inhabit that, you probably already figured out that your powers are substantially increased from the fight in the tunnels, also being a Duplic means that you have one unique ability that rivals Celantra or my powers, it is not a power that is drawn from the elements or physics but from the minds of the Duplic pair, telekinesis. I knew a few pairs of Duplics from my race, our race, they could move whole solar systems with their minds."

"Our race," Geyser asked, "what does that mean?"

"I guess I owe you and Krista, and her siblings and parents an explanation about that but let it suffice that it is no coincidence that your parents bore an ice user instead of another fire user as what would normally happen," K said, "see me after the celebration with the others I mentioned for the full explanation. Speaking of the celebration we should get back they will be expecting us.: K got on Geyser's back and he flew back to Warfang pondering what K said. Upon entering the city Krista flew up to meet him, "there you two are," she said, "I see K got your armor to you, how do I look."

Krista's white scales and silver armor shown in the afternoon sun, her armor fit perfectly due to K and the helmet brought out the blue in her eyes as it flowed around each of her horns. "You look beautiful," he replied as he kissed her.

"Hey you mind letting me down before you two start," K said.

Geyser and Krista landed K got off and went to find Celantra. "How long do we have until the celebration," he asked Kris.

_"A half-hour at most,"_ her mind answered as they flowed together in the now familiar Duplicity, _"time to go impress everyone,"_ he replied. They flew into the ceremony wingtip to wingtip matching every beat and breath to the others. The ceremony was held in one of the gardens of Warfang, it wasn't overly decorated but Geyser never cared all that much for decoration. It passed by in a blur for him, his father and the other Guardians congratulating them along with friends and relatives from almost all of Warfang. The celebration did show him another benefit of being a Duplic, he and Kris were able to search each others minds to dig up names that the other might have forgotten and they were able to seamlessly flow into conversations that either of them was involved in. He saw K and Celantra standing off to the side of the main festivities but was to preoccupied to greet them. K was in his dragon form but instead of his usual black he was green with gold and Celantra was shining brighter than usual. By the end of the celebration they were tired but it was a good tired.

K and Celantra walked over from the edge of the garden, "Ready to hear that explanation," K asked?

"Yes," Krista answered, "is everyone here?"

"I'll gather them," Celantra said, "congratulations you two." A few minutes later Spyro, Cynder, Blitz, Rayon, and Fiona were gathered around K.

"Spyro, Cynder you two already know a little about this seeing as you two were the ones who brought it to my attention, the rest of you this will be a shock to, all of you here are Leviathans," K said.

"What," Blitz asked, "that…how?"

"How even we don't know," Celantra said, "but we have thought on this for a while now, Fi this is why I was able to contact you because you are the closest to uncovering your Leviathan heritage."

"While Fi has almost unleashed her genetics the rest of you will need a major catalyst," K said, "like a massive battle, or the loss of someone you love deeply. I am not saying that you will necessarily go through these things your genetics will come out eventually without it but if any thing like this happens they will kick in automatically."

"Is that what happened to Storm," Fi asked?

"I believe so," K said, "but if so she has been given knowledge far beyond the scope of anything even I could know, she saw the future and will not be normal again until that future comes to pass. Now you know, so what do you want to do about this?"

"I suggest you give them time to think," Storm said as she walked out of the shadows.

"Storm how long have you been listening," K asked.

"None, I already knew what you were going to say," Storm replied, "one thing about being able to see the future is that you can accept it far more easily than others. The only question that you have avoided is how have these dragons, dragons I grew up around, dragons who are descend from yet more dragons before them, have suddenly become Leviathans.

Geyser saw K and Celantra share a glance then K took a breath. "Well we think that it is an after effect of the spell that gave us our powers, it through us has affected all of you turning you into Leviathans even while you were dragons."

"So what is the difference," Ray asked?

"Physically your form will get bigger than the other dragons you will be stronger and tougher, magically you potential will skyrocket, even your already respectable powers will become at least three times what they are now."

"That sounds like a good thing," Fi said, "so what is the catch?"

"As Leviathans we will attract the attention of every enemy they ever had," Cynder said, "that is the drawback isn't it."

"Unfortunately yes," Celantra agreed, "now the best thing for us to do is get some rest we will leave soon for the Ark and you might want to think this over."

They departed the garden well after dark Krista and he pondered the problem of their newly acquired abilities on the way to their house. The house was a single story granite building with a sleeping room, living room, dining room and bathroom. There was no hot water but since they both had ice abilities the cold water didn't bother them. Geyser felt something inside her shifting as they approached their door. _"Its ready,"_ he thought. _"Yes."_ she answered. They walked in the house for an eventful evening and by morning they were staring at a blue Leviathan egg or they thought it was. Instead of the smooth delicate sides that are the trade make of the dragons eggs, this egg was much harder and it glowed from within, like a light was burning inside it.

_"Our first it will still be months before it hatches,"_ Krista thought, _"I know,"_ he answered, _"but still this is the first Leviathan to be born in two universes, and we aren't even fully aware of our own powers."_

_"I have and idea about that,"_ Krista thought to him, he picked up on the idea.

_"No,"_ he thought back, _"I wont risk it not with you I'll take it."_

_"I can't do that,"_ she replied.

"Yes you can," he returned, "if anything goes wrong just get your parents and K here as quick as you can." He felt Kris suppress her anxiety as she wrapped one paw around his mouth and nose, _"hold it,"_ he thought to her as he closed his eyes and submerged himself into her mind. It was strange watching his body collapse stranger to feel Kris' change while he was inside her, then their minds expanded and he realized that Kris had been right his body grew until it almost filled the living room hers was taking up most of the dinning room. The strangest thing was that the armor still on their bodies grew with them. Kris let go of his mouth and breathed into his body, he moved back in as his lungs refilled with air. He got up gasping and smiling, "Kris you're the bravest, craziest, genius I know."

"And you are mad enough to stick with me," She said as she laid her neck across his, "I honestly didn't know if that would work but you talked me into it."

_"Are you glad I did,"_ he asked mentally.

"_Yes, wait until we show K,"_ She replied, _"for now lets get some sleep I am tired."_

"I don't blame you," he said as they fell asleep with their egg guarded between them.

Character Haggard

"Geyser, Krista," Haggard shouted, he and Sweetwater had been sent to check in with the newly weds, or mated or whatever it was that dragons called it.

"I don't think they are home," Sweetwater said.

"Ah just give em a minute," Haggard said, "I don't like waking up either. Geyser!" That got a bang, crash and growl from the house.

"I think you woke them up," Sweets said, "and I don't think they are happy about it."

"We'll be right out," he heard Krista say from inside the house. A few minutes later they came out of the house but they seemed larger and Krista had a bundle tucked in one foreleg making her hop out of the house.

"Well where does K want us to meet today," Geyser asked.

"Outside the temple he plans to take it back today," Haggard said.

"Tell him we will be there but we have some errands to do this morning," Krista said as they flew up to the Guardian's tower.

"Well that was easy," Sweetwater said.

"Did those two seem bigger from last night," Haggard asked.

"Hags how am I supposed to know," Sweets replied, "I just met them."

"I don't know," Haggard replied, "just well they seem largerish than normal."

"Are we supposed to meet K before he takes off for this temple," Sweets stated.

"Yeah Geyser and oh," Haggard said, "we might want to start walking."

Ten minutes later they were back at the base of the tower,with the rest of DC which now included Fiona, Blitz, Rayon, Storm, Krista and Geyser though the last two were not there.

"Where are they," Spyro asked, as Haggard and Sweetwater walked over to them.

"Had something to take care of in the tower," Haggard replied, "they said that they would meet us over at the temple."

"Well it better be soon," K said as he landed beside Ingitus, "cause were are leaving now."

"Hags, Sweets, get on," Redford called from atop Celantra, Preston was already getting on her. TF141 was on Spyro, HC was riding Ingitus and Delta was mounting K now that he was on the ground. Cynder was acting as scout again due to her abilities with shadow.

"So K where did Tyreal get off to," Haggard asked as they were taking off.

"He is doing some research for us," K replied, "when we need him his sword can summon him."

"Oh right," Haggard remembered as he checked his Pyrolauncher.

"Why do you get the special gun and we have to rely on the ammo we have left," Preston asked, "seems a little one sided."

"Think of it as payment for the two mill that you guys used that was supposed to be mine," Haggard replied.

"Hey when we get back you have a truck-a-saurs-rex due to that two million," Redford yelled over the wind.

"No freaking way really you guys bought one," Haggard asked.

"Yeah we thought it would be a good memorial for you," Sweets said, "but since you aren't dead I guess you can drive it."

"Man I love you guys," Haggard replied, "you know in that brothers in arms kinda way." They all just looked at him, he shrugged. The temple rose up before them, or what was left of it, the main palace structure had been smashed and the walls were knocked out in several places. The gardens that had covered most of the area of the temple were burnt away leaving bare earth where once flowers of red, gold and blue grew. Even with his brief visit to the place the destruction made him both sad and angry. As they got closer he made out the outlines of four golems, one from the cave that had escaped and three others also there were about a score or so of Pit Lords. "_Here we go again,"_ he thought as Celantra dived into the Pit Lords.

"What in hell are those," Redford exclaimed.

"They are kinda like overseers," Haggard replied.

"What," Redford shot back.

"They are like the overseers of hell," Haggard explained, "you know keeps the other demons in line for the Primes and such."

"That ain't right," Preston added, "fighting demons, from dragon back, with guns."

Or in my case explosives, Haggard said as he fire a pyroblast into the Pit Lords.

Geyser and Kris were true to their word and arrived right after they had engage the Pit Lords. They ignored the flying demons however and went straight for the golems. When Celantra saw them she stopped for a moment stunned by something, Haggard guessed it had to do with their apparent change in size. Their first attack on the golems however revealed that there was something else at work and the results had him gaping. They came in low and each grabbed an arm of one golem then flew up and apart lifting the golem then tearing its arms off and letting it fall to the ground in a smashed pile. Haggard lost sight of them as they dropped down to fight the other three golems and he was preoccupied trying to fry Pit Lords with his Pyrolauncher. The battle lasted a good ten minutes at most after it was over the golems were spread in pieces around Geyser and Krista, from atop Celantra Haggard could tell that they were indeed much bigger than before where they might have been nine feet tall they were now almost 15 feet tall. K landed next to them and Celantra landed next to him.

"Can we get down now," Haggard asked.

"Yes," Celantra replied.

BC got off of Celantra and Delta got off of K as he walked up to Geyser and Krista. K looked timid actually as he looked them over like he was afraid they would disappear from right before him.

"What is he doing," Preston asked.

"I don't know," Haggard said, "he's acting like hes never meet them." K surprised everyone when he wrapped both of Geyser and Krista up in his wings and wept a quiet low sobbing that seemed to carry all the pain he had endured since the loss of his race. _"Whoa, whatever happened must have been massive,"_ Haggard thought, _"K has watched civilizations die without crying from what I can tell this must be huger than that."_

"Celantra what happened," Spyro asked as he, Cynder and Ingitus landed and the rest of DC got off.

"Your daughter and mate-son are the first Leviathans in the universe since K and myself," Celantra answered glowing brighter than even the sun, it hurt to look at her. "K is truly devastated for once, our race is saved but he is lost and he knows it."

"Lost what do you mean lost," Haggard asked, "he is right there."

"Haggard that is not the true Kalathanon, not my Kalathanon, he has lost his way on purpose because he believes that it is the only way to save us all."

"He is right," Storm whispered to him, "but he will not save us in any way he expects to and he will find his way, Haggard this is for you to know and you alone."

"Why me," he whispered back.

She smiled before whispering, "spoilers."

"What," he replied.

"You find out two-hundred years ago," she said then walked over to K.

"What did she want," Jackson asked as he walked over.

"Something about time I think," Haggard said to keep her real topic secret until he understood it himself.

"Figures," Jackson said, "man K seems to be beating himself up over those two what happened?"

"They are the first ones to become Leviathans since they all died," Haggard explained.

"Wow, sounds like that would be a good thing," Jackson commented.

"Yeah apparently K is not the K he should be or something like that, according to Celantra," Haggard explained.

K let go of Geyser and Krista blinked the remaining tears out of his eyes and let Celantra wrap a wing around him. "It is time to finish this," he said, "DC get ready to leave tomorrow we are going to the Ark."

Chapter 40 Meanwhile Elsewhere in Everywhere

Character Sparks

Malafor walked back into the room after what must have been five days back in the normal world and with him was a massive red demon, with spikes running in two rows down his back, stood on two legs and had horns that curved around hiss head.

"This is the one K sent," Malafor said to the other demon.

"Doesn't look like much, how did he not get killed," the red demon asked.

"Some shield that K placed on him, Malafor replied, he is the one who brought those books to my attention."

"That so," the red demon asked turning to Sparks, "Dragonfly you are in the presence of Diablo, I am K's equal in power so any shield he placed on you I can remove given enough time, K has sparked my curiosity however so for the moment I will allow you to live, provided that you tell me everything you know about K, Dark, and Despair."

Sparks thought that he could be more useful if he told Diablo everything he knew instead of getting killed. The telling took nearly eight hours but since neither Diablo, Malafor or Sparks needed a break for sleep, food or anything that a living creature would need they went through all of it without even blinking.

"So K," Diablo muttered, "I wonder if you really have forsaken us entirely or do you have some other plan in mind for us."

"You two seem to have a history," Sparks daringly remarked, "seeing as he was once a Prime and practically everything else in his lifetime."

"K and I used to burn whole planets together," Diablo said, "I know him better than he will admit, I think he plans to help us fight Dark and Despair."

"What," Malafor and Sparks yelled though for different reasons.

"If K was going to help us he wouldn't have stopped all our plans with his DC," Malafor replied.

"All I am saying is that K is more devious than all of us combined, especially now that Celantra is reunited with him," Diablo replied, "While I won't give him any slack I will watch to see where he is going it is the best move for us right now."

"Then we need to summon the others," Malafor said, "they will only slow K down I am certain he is gunning for them next."

"Then we should leave for the Ark," Diablo said, "and I want to take that along with us."

"What me," Sparks said, "wouldn't it be better to leave me here?"

"So you can escape and snoop around I don't think so," Malafor replied, "plus we can use you as a hostage."

Sparks was going to complain again but it dawned on him that if the Primes took him out into the real world he would end up inside one of their heads, just like K would want him to. Sparks relented to being taken with the Primes. As Diablo grabbed the lantern he was in he asked, "If you are the Prime Evils I would expect less civility, what gives?"

Diablo looked at him for a moment then said, "Being one of the Primes means that our words and actions are used for different things, words are used to persuade actions to destroy and all of it is used to gain power, power that allows us to spread our terror, hate, destruction and now darkness to all parts of the realms! To control to dominate and crush that is what drives us to bring everyone under our power this is our goal this is what unites us and this is what strengthens us."

Sparks left off on talking with either of the Primes as they carried him through a portal, on the other side there loomed Mephisto and Baal. "Brothers," Malafor greeted, "there are events that have transpired which you should be aware of."

"Such as," Mephisto asked?

"Such as K has infiltrated us with a spy and has brought to our attention some details that you should know about Dark and Despair," Diablo said, "they are beings not simply disciplines of the powers."

"Who brought this information to you," Baal asked?

"This dragonfly," Diablo said lifting the cage which was now empty, what where did he go?

"I'm in here," Sparks thought from inside Diablo's mind, "now all your knowledge is open to me."

"Damn you again," Diablo roared at him then to his brothers, "the bug is in my head as long as I don't let him out he can't report to K."

"What about Dark and Despair was the information accurate," Mephisto asked.

"Very," Malafor said, "it was documented in two of the triple sealed tomes, Dark and Despair are the source of our power."

"What," Baal and Mephisto said, "we gained this power through our uncounted wars with Tyreal and his angles, you may be the newest Prime brother but don't think you know everything."

"I am not," Malafor said pulling out a copy of the two tomes from a bag he had brought, "the tomes speak for themselves look."

Baal and Mephisto took some time examining the scrolls, two days actually, they were constantly arguing over the interpretation with Diablo and Malafor, but toward the end Baal decided that the scrolls were accurate thus bringing Mephisto to believe the same. The whole time Sparks keep very quiet inside Diablo's head delving through his memories trying to find what brought him to be a Prime, what he found was greater than even K's loss of his entire race, Diablo, once and angle, tried to claim all power in heaven as his own, Baal and Mephisto joined him and together they created the Prime Brotherhood, they and their followers lost to Tyreal and his angles and were cast out labeled demons, they had been trying to get back ever since and have frequently used the physical world as a staging area to assault the pearly gates. Their war had been going on since before K or his universe ever existed, Dark and Despair however seemed to be created about the time K was born or hatched or whatever, then spread through time itself as if they had always been. Sparks had a very bad feeling he knew who Dark and Despair were and the thought terrified him more than even the memories of the lord of terror.

"If they are the source of our power then how would we fight them," Baal asked on the evening of the second day after they had all come to agreement on the tomes.

"I don't know," Diablo said, "wait it is just our power that comes from those two, not yours Malafor.

"True," Malafor said, "but we all know that one of us alone couldn't defeat even one of them, we will need help."

_"Help like K and DC,"_ Sparks thought, _"K you better not have sold us out."_

_"I doubt that he has,"_ Diablo thought back, _"from long association with him I know that he is very loyal, it took him discovering this to leave and even then he is trying to help us, and he has Tyreal on his side of all beings to come to our aid K would get him."_

"_You think they will help you,"_ Sparks asked astonished.

_"No I think that K expects us to help him,"_ Diablo thought back, _"that would be like him."_

Character Cortana

"Doug," Cortana called over the intercom, "where are you, I've got soldiers pinned down at 102, 45, Span 4." This set of coordinates happened to correspond with rolling hills that rose up to mountains in front of Cortana's video relays. The soldiers that were pinned down were Brain Fenix and his personal guard, they had dug in near the top of one of the higher hills and were barely repulsing the waves of demons that came storming up the slop and through their kill zones.

"Ma'am we can't hold this position much longer without help," B. Fenix said, "these demons have gotten much more powerful and determined."

"Tell the men to fall back," Doug said over the communicator, "I'll deal with the demons."

Cortana ordered a hasty retreat from the front line to the top of the hill as a massive tentacle broke through the ground behind them and wiped the demons off the hillsides as it swept over them.

"That is new," Cortana remarked, "when did you get that big?"

"I'm working on tentacles that can reach into space from the ends of the Spans," Doug replied, "this is a test run. The hills should be clear I'll send in some spores to clean up the bodies."

"Cortana," B. Fenix said, "you should probably find something that can move and fight maybe one of those flying robots or something like them we would appreciate the back up."

"Hold on I think I have just the thing," Cortana replied. She searched her network of sensors and directed a flying battle drone, a larger version of the small sentinels that maintained the Ark, with shields, missiles, lasers and grappling arms. She sent it into a teleporter and had it appear below the hill that B. Fenix and his guard were waiting on. Cortana took control of the drone directly and flew it out of the underground structure through the hole Doug's tentacle had made. "How is this," she asked from the flying tank.

"That is prefect," Brian said, "Men lets go dig up some demons." That was met with a horah from the men as they marched down the hill and towards the mountains, some of Doug's Flood adding to the troops as they passed the dead demons that were being infested by the Flood spores. Cortana took the drone up and over the troops so that it would be the first line of defense should they be ambushed in the mountains, she offered Brian a lift but he thought it would be better to stay behind the biggest target instead of on it. Looking through the video relays on the droid Cortana took in the mountain pass that they were heading for, steep but wide sides meant that if they were going to ambushed it would be by snipers instead of guerrilla forces.

"Commander hold up for a moment I want to check for snipes on the ridge," Cortana said sending the drone to the top of the pass. Before she even got half-way up two sniper shots hit the left shield of the drone, they, in turn, were taken out by the auto targeting lasers on the drone. Running a thermal scan Cortana picked off four more snipers before descending to the awaiting soldiers and leading them through the pass.

"How much of the terrain do you know," B. Fenix asked?

"All of it," Cortana replied, "it is stored in the mainframe of the Ark and I am running that at the moment."

"For an AI you sure think like a human," Brain replied.

"It's a skill," Cortana returned, "once you learn it you remember it forever."

"Being human a skill ha," Brian said as they exited the pass, "well that isn't good."

In the valley that opened up before them loomed two Scarab assault tanks. The Scarabs were the Covenant's heaviest ground force. Standing sixty feet tall at the highest point, the Scarab walked on four beetle-like mechanical legs had three plasma turrets one for each side and the back, an energy beam cannon mounted at its head and a large AA gun mounted on its back. They were also almost invulnerable from the outside.

"Doug," Cortana called, "can you take care of those two for us?"

"Not yet," Doug replied, "I do not have any biomass on your side of the mountains, your on your own." Cortana related the conversation to B. Fenix.

"So we have to take out those two without our biggest weapon," Brian said, "then how do we kill them."

"From the inside," Cortana said, "they are vulnerable on the inside toward the back blowup the power and you kill the beast."

"So what are we looking for then and how do we get on," Brian continued.

"Getting on is the hard part you have to damage its legs enough that it shuts them down for recharging, that only lasts about a minute, once your on though the cord is easy to spot it is the big blue flashing orb protected by a blue shield, just smash through the shield, smash the power and run for you lives."

"Run for our lives why," one of the guards asked, "wouldn't it be dead?"

"Scarabs explode when they are destroyed its best to get as far away from them as possible," Cortana clarified.

"Is there no other way of killing those things," Brian asked, "whoever goes in for the kill is going on a suicide mission."

"Well do you see those spinning fans on the back of the Scarabs," Cortana asked.

Brian picked up a scope and looked the Scarabs over, "Yeah I see it," he said.

"Do you have anything powerful enough to blast through that and blow up inside the back of the Scarab," Cortana asked?

"What if it blew up inside but was small enough to slid past the fan," Brian asked, "would that do it?"

"It might, what have you got," Cortana replied.

"This," Brian said as he had a soldier bring over a crossbow shaped weapon, "a Super Torque Bow, based on the original design from the locust this model is used as a can opener penetrate the target then blow it up with the explosive attached to the projectile." The projectiles were metal bolts that had their tips modified to hold up to half a pound of explosives they acted like miniature rockets but once fired used a low capacity engine to follow a laser guidance system to the target, the bow shape it seemed was just for looks.

"How many of these do you have," Cortana asked?

"Four and two Long Shot snipers, six Lancers six Hammer Bursts, and four Shotguns," Brian replied, "do you think we can do it?"

"Yes," Cortana replied, "I'll distract the Scarabs with this drone while your men get in position behind them, once you blow up the first arrow the back will fall out and give you a shot a the power source use the second arrow to take out the shield then hit the power with the sniper rifles. Brian split his men up into two groups each including, two Bows, one Sniper, three Lancers, three Hammers, and two Shotguns. Brian was the sniper for one of the two groups the other was a man named Broc, they took up positions on either side of the pass that they had traversed as Cortana sent in the drone to distract the Scarabs and give the teams a chance to pick their shots. The Scarabs turned toward the drone as it came out into the valley and their AA guns started to fire on it, Cortana redirected the laser system to auto target the incoming plasma bursts. The lasers and plasma canceled each other out in small explosions midway between the Scarabs and her drone. The Scarabs fired their energy beams trying to trap her drone between the streams. Cortana flew the drone up to avoid the beams while firing rockets down onto the Scarabs, the explosions killed the gunners on the plasma turrets but did little structural damage. She maneuvered the drone so the Scarabs had their backs facing the pass where Brian had his men ready to strike. The Scarabs fired their beams again dragging the streams across her drone depleting the shields and causing them to deactivate. _"Brian where are those explosions,"_ Cortana thought as she maneuvered the damaged drone out of the energy beams. A plasma AA shot blew off one of the drone's grappling arms, causing it to jerk to one side. As Cortana was about to drive the drone into one of the Scarabs Brian's men took the shots. Simultaneously the backs of the Scarabs blew off followed by two more explosions and the sound of sniper fire. The Scarabs started flashing and their legs folded down, Cortana salvaged the droid from the resulting explosions by flying up and back. "Nice shooting," she complimented, "though this thing is a little worse for the wear."

"Cortana we are surrounded by Covenant and Demons," Brian said through the communicator, "they are all over the mountains and are hitting us hard." A similar report came from Broc.

"Doug got any thing for us yet," Cortana called as she flew the droid over to Brian's group to help defend against the demons.

"Not yet wait…I have twenty-six reinforcements for you send me the coordinates," Doug replied.

"Were at 105, 47, Span 4, Cortana responded, hurry it up. _I wish it were more,"_ she thought. On the valley floor amongst the wreckage of the Scarabs the teleporter light flashed and Cortana was floored by who she saw. Doug had sent her K and DC plus Spyro's children, Geyser, and Storm along with more humans and John and Arbiter were in two experimental Spartan suites. The suites were nearly twenty feet tall had flying capabilities, ATA, ATG, and GTA weapons, energy shields that ran at 5,000 watts and a spectrum of sensors and countermeasures to defend against incoming missile attacks. "Doug where did you get those suites, not to mention DC," She asked as John and Arbiter each flew to one of the pinned down groups their suites firing two chain guns, a mortar launcher and AA missiles. K and the dragons let the remaining humans get on their backs and flew into the fray.

"DC just appeared here, as they usually do," Doug replied, "the suites I had the Ark make for just such an encounter from plans I had found years ago."

"Well they just saved Brian's entire guard," Cortana said, "now hurry up and get some Spores through that pass."

"They are already half way there," Doug said, "now that I have flying Spoor producing forms movement is easier."

Chapter 41 An Unlikely Alliance

Character John (Master Chief)

They mopped up the Demons and Covenant relatively quickly, once DC arrived the counter attack fell apart. Shortly after John lumbered over to the drone that Cortana appeared to be controlling. He liked the bigger suite but it was much less maneuverable on the ground. In the air it was like a fighter jet using six ion jets to fly and maneuver. "Cortana your supposed to be in the ship and who are all of these men," John asked.

"I am in the ship," Cortana replied, "the men are from Serra they are led by Brian Fenix some distant relative of Marcus Fenix, who you have been fighting beside for a while now."

"Your in the Ark not the same," John said, "but it seems to work, these are Fenix's people you say this should make for an interesting conversation then." Marcus Fenix walked over to Brian Fenix and the two stared at each other until Dom spoke up.

"Man he almost looks just like you Marcus," Dom said, "could he be related."

"Marcus," Brian said awed, "I cant believe I am actually looking at the Grand Commander."

"The what," Fenix asked, "I'm just a general and who are you to be wearing Hoffman's armor."

"I'm one of your descendants," B. Fenix replied, "you died over five-hundred years ago officially." Delta walked over to see what the commotion was about and Arbiter landed his suit beside John.

"What is happening there," he asked pointing to the Fenixs.

"Fenix just met Fenix," John said, "the other one is some descendant of his and has come by to help."

"Stranger things have happened," Arbiter replied, "especially when K gets involved."

"You could say that again," Cortana said, "but lets focus on getting these men moved to a more secure position."

"Your right," K said walking over to them in his human form, "Fenix get your men to a position that is more defensible than this, Cortana get some back up here pronto, Spyro get some air coverage up there those Covenant ships are coming in hard not to mention the Prime's minions."

"And who do you think you are to start ordering us about," B. Fenix countered.

John placed an arm between K and Brian saying, "This is Kalathanon the most dangerous being you have ever encountered even Marcus listens to him, so you would do well to not make him mad."

"Thanks John," K said, "it might make a bad impression if the first thing I do after saving these people is kill their leader." Brian simmered at that but held his tongue.

"Wait how do you know that the Covenant fleet is on its way over," Cortana asked.

"Check Doug's scans," K said, "Johnson give us a direction to the nearest possible drop zone for reinforcements."

"About ten miles up to the top of that mountain," Johnson replied pointing to a mountain on the other side of the valley.

"K isn't that where we last," Cynder commented.

"Fought Baal and Mephisto, I do believe you are right," K finished, "but if it is the closest drop zone for more troops then we are heading that way, John, Arbiter you two get to play escort."

They looked at each other and shrugged, John picked Johnson up so he could sit on the shoulder of the super suite and direct them to the drop zone. The rest of DC either walked with Brian's men or provided air cover in the case of the dragons. John walked beside the damage drone Cortana was still using Arbiter was on the other side of the drone together they created a wall of metal between the men following them and any enemy that might rush them.

"So what has happened while I've been gone," John asked Cortana?

"Not much, Doug is practically in control of two thirds of the Ark, the Serrians dropped by with a war fleet and I've decided that you would look better if your suite was painted red."

"So same old routine then," Arbiter commented, "it seems that your luck never runs out."

"You would look better in red," Johnson added from John's shoulder, "plus all the blood you get on you wouldn't show up as much. Take a right up here."

They had come to the base of the valley and were now walking through ravines that cut over to the forest that they had been running through before Doug intervened on their first attempt at Baal. "That is to small for all three of us to get through," John said.

"Here let me back into your suite," Cortana said, "that way we can get rid of this droid and leave space for Arbiter." John opened the front of the super suite and stuck a hand out to the droid, Cortana flowed into his Spartan suit and the droid flew up and away.

"Where is it going," he asked.

"To a repair facility," Cortana replied, "only you could be wearing a suite inside of a suite, at least it is roomy."

"Maybe for you," John replied, "you've got two levels of systems to play with."

"Lets move," K hissed from behind them, "there is not a lot of time to spare." K looked different in just the short time they had been on the Ark his appearance had gone from his normal black figure with the green flaming eyes and silver cloak, to a clearer onyx color his cloak was turning gray and his eyes were burning a red-green.

John picked up the pace he was concerned that K might actually become the dark creature that everyone thought he was, John knew better. K had not fallen so far yet as to be the figure he kept warning them about, but he was starting to look it. Celantra knew it as well, but she hid her emotions better then even he could, Storm was the only one that seemed unaffected by K change, in fact she seemed to be speaking with K more now than before his collapse.

"Left," Johnson yelled as a radiation bolt flew over their heads.

"Lead on John," Arbiter yelled as he flew up to meet the ambushing Covenant forces, "I'll catch up."

John had Brian lead his men through the pass with Johnson while he and Cortana guarded their backs from sniper fire and plasma and demons.

"John get out of here," K yelled at him, "get the others to safety then lead DC to the top of the mountain, you'll find me there. Arbiter keep him safe," K yelled as he leapt onto the cliffs and was lost in the swarm of demons, undead, beasts and Covenant.

Arbiter landed beside John and they ran through the ravine that Johnson lead the others through. Due to the size of the super suite they overtook Johnson and Brian after only a few minutes the dragons had landed in the clearing so all of them could hear what happened in the ravine.

"Chief where is K," Johnson asked.

"He stayed behind," John replied.

"Damn it not again why is it you always let the important one stay behind," Johnson swore.

"Because we always go back to get them," John said, "K wants us to meet him on the top of the mountain, I don't know what he has planned but I trust him."

"That is a change from when we first met him," Cortana said.

"So who is going to met him," Spyro said, "other than me and Cynder of course."

"Were in," Soap said, "we made a deal I intend to keep my end of it."

"Then your going without us," Redford added, "someone has to watch your backs."

"Delta is in," Fenix said, "Admiral stay here and keep this area open for reinforcements."

"Yes Commander," B. Fenix said.

"I'm in," Ingitus said.

"Same for us," Krista commented then Geyser finishing her statement, "What happens on that mountain will affect us all."

"I won't leave K again," Celantra intoned, "lets go get him."

"The rest of us are in," Fiona said, "unless any of you want to abandon your general."

"We've got your back sis," Ray said, "Storm you in?"

"Obviously," Storm replied, "lets go save a thick headed pompous old fool called my friend."

"DC," Johnson said, "we better get a move on if we want to reach the top in any sort of timely manner."

"I knew you were in," John said, "that is why I didn't ask."

"Apology accepted," Johnson replied, "and don't forget Doug he'll be there."

"How do you know," Arbiter asked.

"Flood," Johnson replied pointing to his body, "I can hear things."

"Fine by me," John said, "lets go." DC started up toward the mountain top to the sound of warning sirens blaring across the Ark, the Covenant fleet had arrived.

Character Doug

"Great One," the man in charge of the orbital Serran fleet, Jeorge was his name, said, "we have detected over 300 battle ready ships entering this sector what shall we do?"

"Delay them as long as you can with what you have when you are about to be overwhelmed land your fleet I doubt you will want them flying when I strike."

"Understood," Jeorge replied, "where should we land if the battle turns against us?"

"105,47, Span 4," Doug replied thinking that should give DC enough time to conduct itself away from the drop zone and onto the mountain top before the reinforcements arrive.

A Light flashed on above another screen and Doug patched Cortana through, "Doug," she said, "we have punched a hole through into the mountains get your flood over here to secure the opening."

"Ok," Doug replied, "have you met up with K yet?"

"No, why," Cortana responded.

"When you do give me the coordinates so I can send some tentacles to help, I have 99% of the Ark interior filled now so they will be in range of you."

"I…Ok," Cortana replied, "99% well you're a Flood I should have expected that but still it took you so little time."

"There was a lot of biomass to consume," Doug said.

"You are aware of the Covenant Fleet heading straight for us I hope," She said as way of a conversation closer.

"Yes," Doug replied, "remember the coordinates," he closed the channel.

"Great One," Jeorge said, "I've transferred command of the fleet to you, we are at you command."

"Lets get as many grounded ships in the sky as we can then," Doug said, "how many can you have in the air in ten minutes?"

"Thirty would be able to take off in five, the other fifty in twenty," Jeorge responded.

See that it is done, Doug said then turning his attention to an incoming hale from Hood, "Hood you made it just in time for the showdown."

"So it would seem," Hood replied, "who are the other ships we are picking up around you?"

"Fenix's people," Doug replied, "it's a long story for another time but they are here to help totaled they have 100 ships that are at my command, the Covenant fleet should be here in eight minutes how far out are you and how many ships did you bring?"

"We are about twelve minutes out I have forty frigates and ten battle cruisers, the Ship Master has forty destroyers under him," Hood replied.

"Parasite," Ship Master haled, "while I don't trust you entirely and am only doing this because the Arbiter is on the Ark if you get us out of this mess I will make sure that you have safe harbors on our planets as long as you do not infest our people."

"That is generous of you," Doug replied, "but the person who really has the power to get us out of this mess is K."

"Then if you can keep us alive long enough for K to do whatever he does," Hood added, "I'll still consider the deal sealed."

"Very well," Doug said, "I'll leave you to do what you see best but when I call for all ships to land I mean all ships. Coordinates for landing are 105,47, Span 4," Doug closed the communication line. Doug felt his body close in on the last open space on the interior of the Ark, _"right he thought, time to get to work on those space defense systems."_ The Covenant fleet came in hard knocking eight of the Serran ships out of the sky and four of the Elite/Human ships at a cost of twenty of their own. Between the human's MAC cannons, the Elite's Glassing beams, and the Serrans multi-limbed gunships, the Covenant fleet was delayed from surrounding the Ark for almost ten minutes.

"Great One," Jeorge haled, "we need your assistance or we won't last much longer."

"I'll give the order to land," Doug said as he haled Hood and Ship Master, "You all have five minutes to get out of the sky before I swat these Covenant out of space." Doug pushed his mass into six massive tentacles that he was going to have extending from the end of each Span of the Ark. A few Covenant ships got in the range of the Ark's planet glassing beam and Doug turned it on them while the rest of his allies were landing. "Everyone on the ground," Doug asked.

"Yes," Ship Master replied, "do whatever you have planned."

Doug pushed his tentacles out of the Ark causing a huge quake to shake the entire planet sized ship. With the six planetary sized tentacles Doug smashed the Covenant fleet into each other causing massive damage but not eliminating all of the Covenant ships some managed to slip past his tentacles and land on the Ark, he ignored the missed ships as they were going to be fodder for Brian's men. But he had an eventful hour crushing Covenant cruisers into each other and lost only one tentacle in the process.

Character Kalathanon

Jumping up onto the ridge where the demons swarmed K yelled for John and Arbiter to go get DC and meet him at the top of the mountain. K tore through the Covenant, demons undead and beasts, he lost his cloak in the process but now he didn't need it he was reverting back to the form that the Three knew him best in, a black onyx dragon with red flaming eyes and crystal spikes protruding from his back and joints. He grew to a crushing 15' high and 45' long, his wingspan was 150', his feet terminated in four long, slender claws, three were like normal fingers the fourth was like a thumb. His head became a wedge of clear onyx with his mouth, dividing his head into two-thirds upper half and one-third lower half, was filled with thousands of razor-like teeth.

In this form K slaughtered his way to the Primes on the top of the mountain. He entered the clearing where the four Primes were pouring over two old books, the two old books that led K to discover Void and Despair, who he had introduced to the others as Dark and Deceit. "I thought you would find those books interesting," K rumbled his voice now a harsh cracking grinding sound, "Has Sparks convinced you yet?"

Malafor charged K in an attack powered by his convexity, K held up his hand and slammed Malafor back into a tree as the dragon reached him. "What are you," Malafor asked.

"That is the K we know," Diablo said, "So K have you come back you will find we don't treat deserters very well."

"I have not come to rejoin you but to have you join me, here let me get the bug out of your head," K said as he pulled Sparks into his mind and out of Diablo's.

"K what in the name of sanity are you doing," Sparks yelled at him, "you set me up, blarg, blarg, blarg," K ignored him and focused on the Primes.

"You believe what was in the books don't you," K challenged, "if you do tell me why have your minions stopped trying to prevent me from killing you?"

The Primes looked around, "Where did they all go," Baal stated, "I'll have their heads on platters at the next feast."

"They reverted to their true masters," K said, "you are now four demon lords with no demons at your command nor are there any beasts or undead or even Covenant, you brought all the forces of evil right into Void and Despair's trap, now you are without an army, without any allies, and with the exception of Malafor without powers, go on try any of your spells you will find they are not working."

Diablo, Baal and Mephisto looked at each other then back to K, "how did you do that," Baal asked.

"Not me Void and Despair," K replied, "they gave the powers to you in the first place they can take them away. A howl rose up from the surrounding mountains. The creatures that were previously your servants are coming to put an end to their puppet masters you might want to find some allies."

"Like who," Malafor asked, "you have your powers still and I have mine but even together we couldn't stand against that swarm."

"Like this," K said revealing Tyreal's sword, "Void and Despair have revoked your powers but Tyreal might be more inclined to teach you permanent powers now that he understands the situation better."

"You must have become more f-ing crazy then I remember," Baal snorted, "Tyreal would never be convinced to give us any power."

"Not while you are on the opposing side which right now is also against you, angles have a tendency to be merciful," K said, "I'd at least see what he has to say." K slammed the sword into the ground and Tyreal appeared in a flash of white light.

Tyreal pulled his sword out of the ground and turned to K, "So have you betrayed me?"

"Actually," K said indicating the Three, "they are going to ask you a very odd question."

"Tyreal, old conflicts need to be resolved," Diablo said, "we are now powerless and on no side but our own, we need your help."

"K what have you been up to," Tyreal asked.

"Blarg," K replied with a viscous grin.

"Why shouldn't I just kill you three and be done with it," Tyreal asked.

"Four," Malafor said, "and I still have my powers, plus K is technically on our side."

"Hes right," K said, "now would be a good time to show these three mercy."

"It is not mercy if I am forced into doing it," Tyreal said, "But it would depend on who is asking."

"I am," K said, "and they are and DC."

"You are speaking for them as well," Mephisto asked, "I doubt they will appreciate having the four beings they have been fighting against on their side."

"That is why they don't know yet," K said, "Sparks shut up."

"Sparks," Tyreal asked, "that ghost that followed Spyro around?"

"Yes hes been inside both my and Diablo's head see what he has to say about this decision," K said sending Sparks into Tyreal's mind.

Tyreal looked over to Diablo then to Baal and Mephisto, "K this can't be right how can?"

"Shh," K said, "will you grant our request?"

Tyreal sighed, "This will take a lot of explaining later but yes, Let me show you how to truly summon your powers." They spent the next five minutes showing Diablo, Baal and Mephisto how to use their inherent energy to power their spells instead of the supplied energy they had been using for thousands of years.

"Good now lets get off this mountain before your former minions get here," K said.

"Too late," Baal said pointing to a black swarm coming into the valley behind them, "they are here."

"Tyreal ready to defend this new alliance," K said, "then lets do this." Just then the whole Ark shook as Doug slammed six massive tentacles out of the ends of the Spans. DC flew in for a landing beside K and Tyreal creating a wall between him and the other Primes.

"DC," K roared over the sound of grinding metal, "they are on our side now let me through."

"What," Cynder yelled at him, "I won't fight beside that betrayer."

"Your looking at the betrayer," K yelled back, "but if we are to defeat the true evil then this is how it must be ask Storm."

"Just do as he says," Storm yelled, "even if you can not trust him trust me and Celantra and Tyreal."

"Damn you K ," Cynder roared, "before accenting to the alliance."

"Too late," K replied, "I've already done that, Diablo get on. Baal carry Mephisto we are leaving for the Fade Realms as soon as we get back to Avalar."

Chapter 42 Coping With Changes

Character Celantra

Celantra watched the events in a haze, their flight from the demon swarm, linking up with Brian and his men, Doug swiping the demons away with his tentacles, everything seemed pointless now that her mate had fallen to the dark. That evening she walked through the passages in the hull of Doug's super carrier, she felt that everything she had tried to do for K was pointless, even worse she felt like it was partly her fault.

"Dear Celantra," K said as he walked through a wall and came along side her, "don't blame yourself that is what started this whole thing in the first place."

"What do you mean," she asked, "how could regret for one's actions cause all of this."

"Void and Despair are not entirely autonomous beings they came from someone and still exists because that someone has not forgiven himself," K explained, "his hatred and wrath is what fuels them, they will not be easily defeated because they are not real."

"They are real enough for you to turn to the side that we have constantly tried to fight," Celantra said, "K what happened to you?"

"Nothing that wasn't supposed to," K replied, "there is only one way for Void and Despair to be defeated, the one from whom they are sustained must forgive himself of his actions."

Celantra realized who her love was referring to, "Darling how can this be, what is so terrible that it can not be forgiven. If Tyreal can forgive the Primes then…"

"Shh," K whispered as he faded through the floor, _"the time will come when you can reveal this knowledge but for now keep it as a promise that I will become who I was again."_

Celantra stood in the hallway for a long time contemplating K's words, strangely she felt comforted by what he told her. After thinking over what K told her she went to find Spyro and Cynder. She found them in the dinning hall with their children and Geyser.

"Celantra," Cynder greeted as she looked up, "how are you?"

"Better than I would have expected," she replied, "and what about all of you?"

"I don't know," Spyro said, "K being who he is I sort of expected this, but working with Malafor I don't know how that is going to happen."

"Father," Kris said, "Malafor is not the threat right now that is K."

"I am inclined to think that these Void and Despair are the true threat," Blitz interjected, "K is siding with the Primes because only together can we defeat those two."

"I am inclined to agree with Kris," Geyser said, "Celantra what is your ideas about this situation?"

"I am not sure but I do think that K is more tied up in this than we think," Celantra said, "for him to keep something as important as why he would join the very beings we had fought against for centuries means that it is very sinister indeed."

"I don't believe that K is truly a Prime," Fi said, "it is not like him, not the K that I know."

"Nor the K I knew," Celantra added, "but look at him he has chosen this path and is set to see it out."

"And he will," Storm said walking into the hall, "he can not give you a reason for what he has done because he doesn't know the reason himself, and this is how it must be for the future to remain on course for our salvation."

"Storm, how do you know all of this I know you saw into the future but this is positively creepy," Ray said.

"Think of how I feel knowing what will transpire and not being able to say anything beyond what is supposed to be said," Storm remarked, "I am locked into repeating events that I already saw happen."

"Storm is there nothing we can do for my mate," Celantra asked, "I know that you are not able to break the flow of time but any hint or something would perhaps let us break you out of the loop your are stuck in and free K from his darkness."

"I can only say this," Storm agreed, "that at the end you must get K to forgive, this is the one strength he has little of and it is the one he will need most."

Celantra looked at Storm as she thought about how what she had just said seemed to echo what K was trying to say in the hallway, "I think I know who can help and you are not going to like who it is," she said.

"Let me guess," Geyser said, "Malafor right?"

"Unfortunately yes," Celantra concluded, "How old is Malafor exactly? I would bet only three beings know the answer, Malafor, Tyreal, and Ingitus."

"All three have some way of knowing his age," Cynder agreed, "what are you getting at?"

"Perhaps Malafor is much more than a power hungry megalomaniac, It is possible that he might predate your histories of him."

"I doubt it," Spyro countered, "Malafor, though old, is not prehistoric."

"But was he always like he is now," Celantra continued, "wasn't there a time when he was noble."

"Supposedly there was," Spyro accented, "but what he is now has made any good he did obsolete."

"What if he was to truly become a good dragon again," Celantra continued bringing her point closer to the surface, "what would it take for him to give up his darkness?"

"Probably fighting something far darker than he ever could be," Fi said, "if there is a being that is that corrupt it is probably Void or Despair. Oh."

"Does it make sense now," Celantra asked, "K is bring them to fight the only beings more evil than they are to do that he has to have their allegiance."

"And the only way he could get their allegiance is by becoming one of them," Krista finished.

"Ok you lost me," Blitz stated, "what?"

"K became a Prime so that he could get them to fight the only beings that are more corrupt than they are," Storm explained, "by exposing the Primes to Void and Despair, K is practically assuring that they turn away from the paths they have chosen to walk."

"So dark beats dark," Rayon summarized, strange."

"Very, but then again it is my mate we are talking about," Celantra finished, "He is brilliantly ridiculous."

Character Spyro

After speaking with Celantra in the dinning hall, Spyro and Cynder went to talk with Ingitus. "Spyro, Cynder I was just looking for you," Ingitus said as they met him on the bridge of the carrier, "I wanted to run an idea by you two concerning this unfortunate turn of events."

"What do you got," Spyro said, "we just finished talking with Celantra so the ideas are still rolling."

"When I arrived back in this world I could only find half of K's history in the Library, I would also guess that only half of his history is in the library that the Primes have access to and only half in the library that Tyreal was in," Ingitus began. "At first I didn't think much of it being new as a Chronicler, but now I am starting to believe that half of K's life has been not just deleted out of the Libraries but out of time."

"What," Cynder asked, "what do you mean deleted from time, meaning all of time?"

"I think so," Ingitus replied, "As the Chronicler for this current age this alliance between the Primes, Tyreal and K is of great value to me because I can look through any of their libraries with this crystal." Indicating the blue crystal hanging around his neck. "Through all my efforts and a correspondent in Tyreal's library named Cain, Nothing can be found of K before this universal renewal. Void and Despair, however stretch back to before even his universe came into existence, before the physical world ever was. There is one piece of information that causes some problems, in the second universe during the year of 15,308,745 a detailed account of Void and Despair's first appearance is recorded, and guess who it's author is."

"K," Spyro said.

"No," Ingitus replied, "the author is Storm."

This threw Spyro for such a loop that he stared at slack jawed Ingitus for a moment.

"You are talking about the same Storm that we know," Cynder asked?

"Yes," Ingitus said, "I don't know how she got there or what allowed her to give such a detailed account but it was definitely created for us to read."

"How do you know," Spyro asked.

"Storm starts the document off with the words," Ingitus quoted, "For Ingitus, Chronicler of the third universe, Spyro and Cynder, most accomplished friends, and to K the one who is lost in the dark. Meant as a light for the events that are going to take place on the date of 2 [ 15,308,745] in the fourth month on the tenth day at 3:27 in the afternoon."

"Wow, Storm must really have been determined that this gets to us," Cynder observed, "but what does it say?"

"I will let you read it at your own leisure later," Ingitus said, "for now I'll summarize it. Void and Despair are created on this day and from their spread through all of time they are created as the embodiment of the feelings of hatred and wrath felt by a certain individual."

"Your talking about K aren't you," Spyro said.

"That is quite the deduction," Cynder said, "I'm impressed."

"Is it K," Spyro continued, running his tail along Cynder's at the compliment.

"Yes," Ingitus said, "K created Void and Despair, to house his own destructive nature that is why he has grown darker as this war has progressed, they are catching up to him and when they do I don't know who will be the stronger, K or his hatred."

Spyro felt a chill run down his spine it was the first time he had been truly scared since he and Cynder first fought Malafor those many years ago. "So what do we need to do to help," he asked.

"Like Storm said teach K how to forgive, Cynder said, "by forgiving those who harmed us."

"I agree," Ingitus said, "If we forgive the Primes what they did to us then K must pick up some part of that concept."

"Cynder I don't know if I can forgive Malafor not for enslaving you like he did," Spyro said, "If he had just harmed me then possibility but to forgive him of the hurt he did to others … I just don't know."

"Spyro my love I think that forgiveness is not just about what others have done to you but about what they have chosen," Cynder said nuzzling him, "you forgave a dragon of their crimes against you and your friends once you can forgive Malafor in the same way."

"Who, did I forgive before, you don't count Malafor had you under his possession you didn't have a choice," Spyro argued.

"But at the time before you freed me and showed me a better way I did want to do his orders, that is why it has taken me so long to forgive myself of what I did that is why I still put up with Sparks' constant suspicions, because I knew they were partially true," Cynder replied, "you forgave me even when I could not forgive myself, Malafor and K can be shown the same forgiveness, that is what K needs to be shown that others forgive him of what he did."

Ingitus stretched a wing over the two of them, "I knew you were mated to a good dragon," Ingitus said, "both of you, I think you have stumbled onto the idea Storm is trying to tell us,"\ K must know that he can forgive himself and be backed by his friends."

"For once I wish Doug was coming with us," Spyro said, "that creature knows K's mind better than all of us combined."

"I have a feeling that Doug's part is not over yet I can't help but notice that K has not said how we are to get to the Fade," Cynder commented, "lets go get some rest. That should make us all feel better."

Spyro agreed and the two mates went off to their room on the carrier, they were met on the way by Diablo.

"Your Spyro right," Diablo grunted, "I want to ask you some thing about Malafor."

Spyro eyed Diablo a moment before accenting to the request.

"You and the lady there fought him what about a hundred years ago, What was his style like then," Diablo asked.

"My name is Cynder and Malafor's style was hit his opponents hard, fast and brutally. He aimed for a combination of fear that came from destruction fueled by his hate."

"Sounds like you know that from first hand experience," Diablo stated.

"She was possessed by Malafor for nearly three years and was his biggest tool of slaughter during that time," Spyro said, "It would be wise to not bring it up around us."

Diablo grinned revealing rows of fangs too long of the inside of his mouth but somehow fit inside, "I'll stoke that fire another day, So Malafor did use a combination of all three of our specialties, I wonder what we could do with his strategy and the combined power of K and DC."

"I wouldn't want to find out," Cynder said.

"We might have to, Spyro argued an idea forming in his head, "how powerful do you think we could get, keep in mind Cynder and I can also go dark."

"Your proposing something," Diablo and Cynder asked, "both astonished for different reasons."

"Do you know what Void and Despair are," Spyro asked.

"I understand that they are the beings that our powers previously came from and are the controlling force of the demons that should be paying Me homage," Diablo thundered.

"Spyro are you thinking that if we all combined our powers that we could defeat Void and Despair," Cynder asked.

"Depends," Spyro replied, "they are a part of K after all the worst and most powerful part of him."

"What," Diablo stated, "K is in with those two?"

"Not in with but he did create them to house the very attributes that you and your brothers cling to," Cynder replied, "all his wrath and hate are encompassed in those two, they stretch to the beginning of the physical universe and beyond because that is how great his pain is."

"How powerful do you think we could be," Spyro asked again.

"Powerful enough to assault the very gates of heaven itself," Diablo said, "and that is a compliment, we should be able to blast a hole in time at the very least."

"A hole in time," Cynder said, "with all of us there and all of our enemies, all at the same point when a hole is ripped through the fabric of space itself."

"Causing a hole," Diablo said, "very dangerous pulls anyone and anything into it to close it up."

"What if it is created in the Fade by beings from the past that are in the future," Spyro asked.

"Theoretically it would send a hole to the points in time where the casters should be chronologically," K said as he floated through the floor to join the conversation. "Anyone unlucky enough to step through would be teleported to a single point where the head caster is."

"How do you do that," Spyro asked, "its actually kinda cool."

"It is the nature of my power I control matter," K said, "but back to the hole I think you four have stumbled onto the thing that started this whole series of events."

"A massive spell that rips a wormhole in time and space," Diablo muttered, "Brother I think you may be on to something, I will need to watch you more closely too Spyro you saw the connection."

"But would you be willing to do it," Cynder said suddenly walking to stand beside K and Diablo, "I can't believe that every Prime can't be redeemed, I was I'll do anything to help others see the same freedom I have."

Spyro's heart skipped a beat with pride for Cynder, she could find a noble reason for helping the very beings, Including Malafor, that they had been fighting against for months or years. "I'm in but the rest will need convincing."

"Done," K said, "Storm and Celantra can see to that."

"What is the deal with that Storm, Diablo asked, "she seems almost disturbing even to me."

"Ever seen the future," K asked.

"No," Diablo replied.

"She did, Storm has all of history in her head ever bit of it all our deeds all our thoughts, everything, she saw the future I don't know how far but far enough that she knows what the outcome of this battle will be," K said, "out of all of the beings I've meet or created she is the only one I really fear."

Spyro could tell K meant that because his voice shuddered a little.

"That is impossible," Diablo said, "no living creature can see time."

"She died," Cynder said, "Malafor killed her."

"But she is not undead," Diablo countered.

"We resurrected her not as an undead but a dragon," Spyro said, "And I am beginning to think something more than that."

"It could be that Storm is beyond the heights of dragon or Leviathan," K whispered, "she is a Seer now, time flows through her like water through a sieve, it will never take hold of her but she will be able to watch every part of it unfold before her."

"This is troubling," Diablo said, "if Storm is a seer then that could mean."

"That Space and Time are breaking down," Storm said, "yes I know what you've been saying, your right, however I am bound to preform the actions that have been destined for me to do, seeing the future means your are stuck reliving it. Once this set series of events unfolds however I will be free of the bond and come into the full capacities of a Seer."

Character Diablo

Roaming through the halls Diablo was thinking about the proposed plane that he and K had just finished drawing up with Spyro, Cynder and Storm. _"I need a good estimate of how powerful these creatures are,"_ he thought as he wandered by the dinning hall for the fourth time. As he passed by the red and gold Rayon entered the hallway from the dinning area. They both stopped and glared at each other with mutual distrust, when Diablo smelled a very familiar sent surrounding Rayon, the smell of fear. It occurred to Diablo that this dragon certainly didn't seem to fear him with the abject terror he was used to, that annoyed him. No, Rayon seemed to be sizing him up as he was sizing up the crimson dragon.

"So you're the lord of terror," Rayon said, "lets see what you got."

"You want to fight," Diablo sneered, "I'd kill you in a heart beat, your younger than some of the humans I've fought against."

"Not a fight I want to know what sort of spell you could cast that even K would negotiate instead of fight," Rayon said, "I heard that K spoke to you on earth when he first saw you instead of smiting you like I figured he would, Why?"

"You don't know K if you set him into the roll of a smiter," Diablo said seeing a chance to get a feel for Rayon's power, "I'll answer your question if you first answer mine, what could your most powerful spell do to this hall?"

"Nothing," Rayon said, "my most powerful spell only targets the mind of my enemies."

The answer annoyed Diablo but he decided to continue the words game. "Fine answer for answer," he said, "I was about to cast this." Diablo let loose a Lightening Inferno that tore through the walls floor and ceiling of the hall ripping of the metal panels simply by passing near them. He glanced at Rayon to see his reaction. Rayon looked more intrigued than anything else, this annoyed Diablo even more.

"Interesting," Rayon said, "a combination of fire, lightening, and fear, I could replicate that without the fire."

"You use fear," Diablo said slightly surprised at this but it did explain why this dragon showed no signs of fear towards him. Diablo immediately began thinking about Rayon as a possible threat.

"Mostly," Rayon said, "lightening is my secondary power, though I could bring my proficiency with it up if I practiced it."

Diablo looked Rayon over, _"fear,"_ he thought, _"how long has it been since the last being to use fear as a primary power, Malafor probably then me."_ Diablo only understood what prompted him to say what he said next years later. "Would you like to learn more about Fear and Lightening," he asked Rayon, "I would be willing to teach you in the battle coming up we will need every one with as much power at their disposal as we can get."

"Let me think about it," Rayon said, "I'll give you an answer when we get back to Avalar. Oh and one more question, does lava normally drip from your claws of just when you are annoyed?"

Rayon walked down the damaged hall leaving Diablo to stare at the pool of lava growing about his feet. _"Shit,"_ he thought, _"damned dragon read me like a book, how did I not notice."_ Diablo continued down the hall mentally cursing himself for giving away his feelings to Rayon. Baal came up to him as he reached the lower decks that were assigned to them.

"Brother there is a demon hunter on this ship, I believe it to be one of the humans of K's DC the one from your time period on Earth."

"That brings it down to eight possibles," Diablo returned he decided it was best not to tell his brothers about his conversation with Rayon.

"Make it one," Mephisto said holding a sphere of conjured crystal in his hand, "look."

Diablo saw a man with a Mohawk sitting with three others, one had a mustache, another a skull mask, and the third a distinctive katana. "Which one," he asked.

"Mohawk," Malafor said, "I tried to look into him but met only a wall of gray."

"The same happened to me," Mephisto said, "we can't even get his name from his mind he is so inured to our demonic powers."

"How dangerous could he be," Diablo asked, "after all he is just one man."

"One man who could quite possibly be completely immune to all of our powers," Baal said, "if he fought us it would be a battle we would loose, even without trying he could use our powers against us."

"He doesn't know about these powers," Diablo asserted, "lets try to keep it that way."

"I think he does know," K said as he flowed into the room through the wall, "he just isn't aware of the nature of his abilities. I've watched him, he is unusually lucky some would say, and accurate and fast and strong. No MacTavish is fully aware that he has some special abilities but is not aware of what they entail."

"Then we will do everything to keep him from understanding," Malafor said.

"Indeed," K agreed, "until the right time."

"K stop with the riddles," Diablo snarled, "would revealing his powers to him be a help or a hindrance to our survival?"

"It would help," K said, "that one has no allegiances to country only to the group you see him with."

"So we could earn his support by giving him information he doesn't already have," Mephisto said, "seems likely humans have done it thousands of times before with us."

"Then lets go inform him," Diablo said, "I grow tired of all this waiting anyway."

"Are you going to go yourself then," Baal asked, "if so you might want to catch him while he is with his group."

"Already on my way," Diablo replied as he walked out of the room they were in and up to the third deck.

Character Captain John "Soap" MacTavish

The 141 was sitting in their room in absolute silence, each member was wrapping their head around the idea that they had just sided with their enemies. Ghost began sharpening his combat knife, filling the room with the grating sound of metal on stone. Price seemed to be taking the alliance better than the rest of them, but he had always been the calm and collected type. MacTavish usually was not, but strangely he wasn't angered by the Primes he felt a feeling closer to indifference at the unstable peace that ruled the ship. He noticed that Ghost stopped sharpening his knife when the noise died down and looked up, he was staring straight into Diablo's molten, yellow eyes.

He felt a rush of energy flow through him as he asked, "What do you want?"

"I want every person in DC to have as much power at their disposal as possible," Diablo rumbled, "to that end I have come to inform you that you are a demon hunter, you want proof look at your life you've always been the lucky one, always able to accomplish tasks that others thought impossible, always deathly accurate with your gun. You draw power from the demonic taint in this universe and are immune to its corruption at the same time, My brothers and I decided to tell you so you will start actively using that power."

"To hunt you, I doubt it," Soap replied, "you want me to help you, … fine, but I'll conduct my help in the way I see fit."

"If you going along with this so am I," Price said, "hell we've switched sides so many times I forgot which one is right maybe their isn't a right side just a less wrong one."

"I'm in," Ghost added, "after being betrayed and almost killed by my own leader, I've got some payback to do."

"Jackson you in," Soap asked.

Jackson looked them over before answering, "yeah you guys may have tried to kill me, interrogated me, asked me to do some crazy stuff, but you have always been honest, even you Diablo wanting me dead and making sure I knew it is pretty honest."

"So what are we in for," Soap asked Diablo, "and what exactly is entailed in being a demon hunter?"

"A fight against the most dangerous beings in all of existence," Diablo said, "and the biggest explosion in all of history. As for the demon hunter, you can pull power, strength, from demons and refocus it so your physical power is greatly amplified, so much so that the best demon hunters could leap over even our tallest minion, move faster than even I could track them, and live far beyond the normal life span of a human."

"Interesting," Price said, "I'll make him practice that, in the mean time you can tell K the 141 backs him."

"Wisdom from the mad man," Diablo said as he lumbered out of the room his tail knocking over a table as he left.

"We are in some deep shit," Jackson commented. Soap couldn't agree more.

"At least we are on the more powerful side this time," Ghost said, "and if they betray us we will be fully expecting it."

Price got up, "come on Soap time to see what you can really do," he said as he walked out the door.

"Time to run the meat grinder," Ghost said, "have fun."

"I'll try my best," Soap said as he got up to follow Price. Price led him to a circular room with flowing sides and a high ceiling, the room was about forty feet across and blue.

"Ok Soap," Price said, "by my understanding there are five demon lords on this ship, lets see what happens if I do this." Price threw a deactivated grenade at him. Soap dodged it easily enough. "Hmm," Price continued, "couldn't tell much difference there, try this." Price picked up a plasma rifle and fired a few shots towards Soap.

Soap rolled to the side, "Price what the hell was that for," he yelled.

"Stop being a baby if you did get hit by one of these Spyro could fix you up," Price replied, "now jump." Price charged, Soap vaulted over him and landed facing Price. "Now that was different," Price said, "there might be something to this after all."

"Maybe the effect is determined by the situation," Soap said feeling a little energized, "like if we have something faster than the plasma I might move faster."

"Try this," Price said pulling out his pistol and firing of a succession of three shots.

Soap wasn't sure about what happened next but his training kicked in and he reacted when Price pulled the gun out. The shots ended up hitting the floor a wall and the ceiling, Price ended up on the ground and Soap had moved across the length of the room and had the gun in his hand.

"That is more what I was expecting," Price said as he caught his breath, "good job lad."

"What happened here," Arbiter asked as he walked in, "I heard the shots and came in."

"Soap just dodged a speeding bullet," Price said, "and floored me in the process."

"And you were shooting at each other why," Arbiter asked?

"Testing something," Soap said, "how good are you with those swords?"

"Do you want to find out," Arbiter asked?

"Soap," Price warned, "but Soap was feeling very good about his abilities."

"Yeah try me," Soap challenged.

"What weapon do you want," Arbiter asked?

"I'll use my pistol," Soap replied.

"Very well," Arbiter replied, "Price stand back."

Price gave Soap a curious glance as he stepped out of the door.

"I've killed plenty of your kind before the peace between our races," Arbiter said, "I wonder why you challenged me."

"Because you never fought me," Soap said, "You go first."

Arbiter circled him before closing in, Soap responded by leaping over Arbiter, pulling out his pistol, and firing a full clip of ammo into Arbiter's shields before twisting around and landing with his gun pressed against Arbiter's back. Arbiter deactivated his energy swords and turned towards Soap as he put his pistol away.

"Interesting," Arbiter said, "What are you?"

"That is a demon hunter for you," K said as he flowed into the room, "its time to go back to Avalar, meet the rest of DC in the fifth hanger."

"So you did tell us the truth about that," Soap said.

"No Diablo told you the truth," K replied, "I advised them to do so."

"Meaning the Primes," Price said, "well lets move we got a train to catch so to speak."


	76. 43-48

Chapter 43 Don't Worry We Only Broke the Laws of Physics or Something

Character Rayon

Rayon walked into the lower decks with Blitz at his side, they were all assembling so K and Ingitus could open a portal back to Avalar.

"I do not like K's alliance with the Primes," Blitz mumbled for the thousandth time.

"Lighten up bro," Ray replied imitating Price's accent, "they aren't such bad chaps just power hungry and delusional."

"K is playing games with them," Blitz snarled, "I know what he can do and so do you."

"Blitz," Ray said more seriously, "don't you think it would be better to have them on our side if we can? They are power hungry but so am I, I simply have a direction, a goal for acquiring my power and that is to protect all of us. The Primes are undirected, all we need to do is give then something to pour their power and rage against and we have four very powerful new friends."

"I doubt if mom or dad could ever consider Malafor a friend but I see your point, doesn't mean I have to like how K is doing this."

Ray laughed, "you always were stubborn."

Blitz looked him square in the eyes and said, "and as the oldest of us I am entitled to it." They stared at each other waiting for the other to crack, Blitz lost as he started chuckling.

"Now that was a good one," Ray said, "but we better hurry up wouldn't want to miss the portal." With a nod from his brother they continued down the dim corridor.

They weren't the last in the room but Krista and Geyser were there before them as well as Ingitus and TF141.

"So to the home planet of the dragons," Soap said, "this will be interesting."

"I just hope it isn't as interesting as the last time," Krista said.

"So do I," Malafor added. Over the next ten minutes the rest of DC showed up, with Doug being the last to arrive. He slithered in as a snake form as K opened the portal.

"Doug you coming with," K asked?

"No," Doug replied, "If you are doing what I think you are, then you will need an anchor here, I'm big enough."

"You realize that would probably destroy you," K said.

"Not me the Ark perhaps but I will be fine," Doug answered.

"Very well," K said, "Malafor rip some scales off me and toss them to Doug."

Malafor raised one eyebrow but did what K said. It was interesting to watch Malafor actually had some difficulty pulling off K's scales, Ray watched as the muscles on Malafor's arms and back bulged before several of K's scales pulled away leaving torn flesh behind. K didn't even flinch. Malafor threw them to Doug who caught them with his tentacles and arranged them on his body. Doug, finished with his task, slithered out without another word.

"Ok," K said, "everyone through the portal Spyro Cynder you two go first, when the five of us Primes come through the Guardians will be wanting one hell of an explanation."

Ray and Blitz went through the portal after Geyser and Krista and right before K and the Primes. Ray just couldn't bring himself to call K a prime, as if not saying it made any difference.

Character ?

There was a cough at the door, looking over his shoulder he saw Flame standing in the door. "Has it opened," he asked Flame.

"Yes," Flame replied, "come quickly." He followed Flame to the High Chamber where a portal glowed a deep blue almost black in the center of the room. Then it flared and out walked a purple and gold dragon, and a red and black dragon, followed by a black orange and white blue dragon. He knew instinctively who the second pair of dragons were. Before he could greet them however another pair of dragons walked through the portal one green and the other red, he realized they must be brothers as they walked past him. Then five massive figures walked out two of them dragon like the other three were like some demon from hell itself. They were followed by more dragons then other races of creatures, humans he recalled, however he could not pull his gaze away from the massive black Leviathan with the flaming green eyes.

"_Hello son of Geyser," _the being thought to him,_ "I am Kalathanon you know the rest now go get acquainted with your parents."_

He then realized why his gaze was locked on Kalathanon, he was looking at the king of his kind, the last survivor of the ancestors, the corrupted version. He saw Flame step back as the five came through, but he stayed in the room.

"Father, Mother," he said as he walked up to Geyser and Krista. They looked at him for a moment before Geyser said, "K how long do Leviathans stay in the egg before they hatch?"

"Only about a week, and they come out with a prearranged knowledge based on what their parents knew, in short yes that is your son," K replied, "just ask Flame." Then the other three Guardians came into the room and stopped dead when they saw the other dragon in the Prime's group.

"Malafor!," Terrador roared, "Kill him!"

Everything seemed to slow down, as one large red dragon covered the Guardians with a wave of a silver-blue energy. "Malafor get behind me," the red dragon, Ingitus his "Memory" supplied, said. Malafor moved at normal speed while the affected Guardians were moving in slow motion. Three blasts of Ice, Earth and Electricity blasted the spot that Malafor was in, as the time spell wore off.

"Ingitus," Volteer said, "Explain why you let K bring all of our enemies here."

"I can do that," K said, "I'm a Prime, and right now we have no allegiance to any one but ourselves and the few beings I call friends." K took the Guardians off into a side chamber to fill them in.

"Father," the Leviathan said, "What is my name?"

Character Geyser/Krista

_"Our son,"_ Krista's mind said to his. _"Yes,"_ Geyser thought back, _"what will we name him?"_ They mentally ran through about a hundred names before selecting one, as Ingitus slowed down the Guardians.

"Father," their son said, "What is my name?"

Geyser looked at Krista who nodded, then said to his son, your name is Zar.

Zar's yellow eyes light up, his gray scales shimmered and turned to a teal-silver color, while his gray horns turned a pure white with clear streaks of a crystal like substance forming lightning streaks through each of his two horns as they spiraled to their point about a foot in front of his narrow snout.

K stuck his head in the room and fixed his gaze on Zar. "Zar that means first in High Leviathan, your power is Necromancy," K said.

"What," Geyser asked, "you mean as a primary power?"

"Yes Father," Zar said, "is that a problem?"

"No sweety," Krista said, "but you are almost our size, seemingly as intelligent as us and only maybe three weeks old, this is new for us."

"K can you shed some light on this?," Geyser called.

K stuck his head back into the room, "Huunn yes," Spyro could you finish filling in the Guardians, "I left off at where you all met us on that mountain."

"Sure," Spyro said, "Come on Cynder you know how my memory is."

"Yes and we wouldn't want you getting anything confused," Cynder responded as they walked into the room K was coming out of.

"Right," K said, "first Leviathans are born with enough knowledge and stature to fight, and I don't mean fighting for dominance of food or position I mean fighting for their life. Back when our race first began we had many enemies most of which were more powerful than we were. So we adapted, we used our power with magic to augment ourselves until our enchantments became permanent. Then this started our young inherited the powers their parents enhanced themselves with, this escalated until we stopped it at the point where our young were born in only a few weeks with most of their parents knowledge about the world. Zar here is fully capable of fighting as a warrior."

"Wow," Geyser said looking between his son and K, "that is absolutely amazing."

"What is amazing is the power he has," K continued, "Necromancy is rare among us, including Zar and Cynder I have only known twelve beings who had or have that power."

"Then Who can train me," Zar asked?

"I would say Cynder," Krista said, "she has been excising her abilities for a few years."

"No," K said, "I think Mephisto would be better he has been a grand master for eons."

"Your joking," Geyser said, "just because they are sided with you doesn't mean we trust them."

"Speaking of the others where did they go," Krista asked looking around she noticed that Rayon, Diablo, Tyreal, and TF141 were missing.

"Well why don't you three start bonding while you go look for them," K suggested, "I'll probably need to remain here and smooth things out with the Guardians before we head out again it will take two days at least, so go enjoy yourselves."

"My King," Zar said, "where is your mate?"

Looking around again they realized Celantra was no longer in the room.

"She was here just a second ago," K said, "where could she have gone?"

"If we run across Celantra we will tell her you are looking for her," Krista said.

"Yes that would be fine, And Zar never call me King again, I gave that title up trillions of years ago."

"What should I call you then," Zar asked?

"Just K," K replied, "now go on you three get out there and find the rest of my Dragon Company."

Character Diablo

While the rest of DC was occupied with the Guardians Rayon had persuaded Diablo to sneak out so he could teach the young dragon more about the Fear magic. So he found himself and Rayon in an older part of the dragon city where misdirected spells couldn't cause much damage.

"This should be a good place," Ray said, "where do we start?"

"First I want to see your powers in action," Diablo said, "especially that one that only targets living things." He summoned an imp out of the spirit realms, "go on show me." Ray looked at him for a second then glanced at the imp and it burst into charred pieces with electrical sparks shooting off of them. To Diablo it was the most unexpected spell that the dragon could have used. "That is a spell from a very long time ago," Diablo said, "where did you learn that?"

"I didn't learn it," Ray countered, "I was born with the ability to do that."

Diablo was actually stunned by this information, "Born with it," he said, "that means you are…"

"A Leviathan yes," Ray finished, "K told us that already and as you may have noted Geyser and Krista have already gained their true forms."

"K what are you up to old brother," Diablo mumbled, "right your first lesson is that Fear is mostly a physical based attack, instead of letting it seep into your opponents mind you can channel it into a form give it mass and project the essence of fear at your enemies, watch." He flung his hands out and brought them together in an arch, a pillar of fear erupted from the ground about fifty feet in front of him for a bout a second then dispersed. "Apocalypse," Diablo said, "a most powerful spell penetrating armor and resistances to rip apart the very fabric of your opposition."

Ray walked over to the patch of ground where the Apocalypse erupted. "There is nothing left alive here even the tiny life forms that are all through the ground are dead."

"Right," Diablo said, "and that was it at only one tenth power."

"Teach me this," Ray said, "If it is the most powerful then there must be plenty of abilities I need to learn first."

"Your are clever," Diablo said, "Perhaps I should watch you more closely. First show me what you can do with Fear and Lightning."

Chapter 44 Rifts, Flips and Secrets

Character Tyreal

After K finished talking with Geyser Krista and Zar, Tyreal motioned for him to walk over.

"Yes," K asked.

"If your looking for a way into the Fade then I know how to get you there," Tyreal replied, "There is a rift in the Spirit Realms where the Fade leaks through, I know because I built my library on top of the rift to keep it closed. I believe that going through the library would be the best way for you to enter the Fade."

"So what is the catch," K countered.

"Nothing that goes into the rift can come back out through it, and nothing that comes out of it can go back in through the same rift," Tyreal replied.

"So we can get in but to get back out we are on our own," K mused, "assuming that any of those who follow me and Celantra in are alive to come back out."

"K you are more dangerous that anything I have ever seen to come through that rift, what do you fear in there," Tyreal asked.

K looked like he wasn't going to answer then said, "Myself."

"What," Tyreal said, once again confounded by the mysterious K.

K smiled, it was a sad smile like one that you would see on a grandfather's face while he was trying to explain things to a child that was being punished. "You don't know? Void and Despair were created through me my rage and hate and madness at losing my entire race. But when they were first created I saw a bright new form of life, gleaming like the sun and beautiful and alive. But they were born of the darkness within me and so were corrupt from the very first second of their existence. I knew that but I could not bring myself to kill them, not then and possibly not now. Mercy won out over sense, and I fear that this time will end the same."

"Justice must be your guide this time then," Tyreal said, "I know what it is like to fight some thing like that but you can win, your sense of duty and the friendship you have with this group will see to that."

"I wish I had your confidence," K replied.

"Storm does, and you know what that means," Tyreal countered.

"Time is not fixed," K said, "Storm can only see what will be if a certain series of events line up."

"Her faith in you is not in if you will win but if you will set the events in motion that need to be," Tyreal replied.

K looked at Tyreal as he morphed into his human form and placed a hand on his shoulder before striding down a corridor. "I think we will use that rift," K said as he and Celantra exited the Chamber.

"Tyreal," Baal called, "I couldn't help but over hear that we are using a rift in your library, how are the five of us Primes going to even get in to your library?"

"I'll have to convince Hadriel to let you all in," Tyreal replied, "I'm sure fate will have a hand in it as well."

"It always seems to when we are involved," Mephisto said, "come brothers lets go find Diablo." The Primes left the Chamber leaving Tyreal and Delta, and Bad Company along with Storm in the room. "Haggard, Fenix," Tyreal said, "you guys are going to want to get some rest, where we are going it will be difficult for you to follow."

"Where are we going," Fenix asked.

"Through Tyreal's library and into the Fade," Storm said as she walked over, "Tyreal you know that humans are very vulnerable in the fade are you sure they should come?"

"You can't foresee if they are with us or not," Tyreal asked intrigued by Storm's question.

"No I see only us dragons in the Fade," Storm said, "but I have a narrow view of events perhaps they are just outside of my vision."

"Interesting as that may be," Haggard said, "no offense or nothing like that but where is you library located Tyreal?"

"Guess," Redford said, "he is an angle after all."

"No way," Haggard said as he realized what his Sgt. meant, "No freaking way I am definitely going to be more religious after this."

"Hags if you ain't more religious now after fighting against Demons alongside and angle and the devil…s, then I doubt if you ever are," Sweetwater said.

"Hey shut your trap Sweets," Hags replied.

"Enough," Tyreal said, "I need to see about creating a portal to my library that can get you all through it."

"Try casting it in the courtyard," Storm said, "that will work."

"My thanks seer," Tyreal replied.

"Not seer yet but close," Storm said as she walked over to a window and flew out over the city.

Character Cynder

After leaving the Chamber Cynder, Spyro and the Guardians walked out onto a terrace looking out over the city. The terrace was made of marble was forty feet wide and 20 feet long with no railing. Seeing as dragons can fly they never bothered to put a railing on the terraces. Cynder looked out over the city as Spyro finished recounting to the Guardians their adventure with K. The city gleamed a golden amber in the late evening sunlight, Cynder lost herself in the seen before she returned to the conversation.

"So that's what we have been through these past few days," Spyro finished, "I see you got the city under control, "what about the remaining forces left in the world?"

"Haven't heard a thing out of them," Cyril said, "its like they all just gave up."

"Probably did when the Primes joined with K," Cynder said, "like a skeleton without a necromancer to hold it together."

"A fascinating theory but not one that I will bet the safety of this city and the outlying population on," Terrador said, "no offense."

"None taken," Cynder replied, "So what are you going to do hunt down the rest of the demons?"

"Not us," Volteer said, "We are going with K this time, if only to keep an eye on Malafor."

"Who will be in charge here then," Spyro asked, "we cant just leave them without someone to lead them."

"Do you remember that dragon who lead the raid into the caves under the city with Fiona," Flame said.

"Yes Carter wasn't it," Cynder replied.

"Your going to leave him in charge, of the dragons until we get back," Spyro asked, "well he did hold his own very well down in those caves."

"Right," Terrador said, "hes got a good head on his neck I trust him to keep peace around here while we are gone."

Spyro looked over at her, Cynder shrugged her wings in response. "Fine by us then," he said, "and personally I am glad that you all will be going with us."

"So will I," Ember said, "don't try and argue with me Flame, I will not let my mate, my son, mate-daughter, and grandson go off to fight what is possibly the most dangerous threat to our peace and not go with them."

"I don't guess saying please will help," Fame said smiling, "Honestly I doubted that I could get you to stay anyway."

"And that leaves us but one question," Terrador said, "What does K mean when he said to you that he was trying to redeem the Primes? As far as I am concerned Malafor cant be redeemed until he brings back every one he killed," he finished with a snarl.

"I know you miss your mate," Cyril said, "but unless the laws of the universe are his to command I doubt he can resurrect the dead."

"Why not, Cynder can," Terrador said with a sigh.

"I can only use that ability in very certain circumstances," Cynder said, "And only with Spyro's help."

"I know," Terrador said, "and I am grateful that you could save my daughter, more than you could know, just sometimes I can't take it not having her here."

"Well we might just find her," Spyro said, "after all we are going to the spirit realms with K so anything is possible."

"We are already going with you," Volteer said, "we will keep our eyes open for Zora."

"Thanks," Terrador said, "Enough moping about though we need to find ourselves a portal, Spyro gather the troops."

Spyro and Cynder grinned as they jumped off the terrace and glided out over the city.

Character John (Master Chief)

"You are going to do what," Cortana yelled at him through his helmet, "that is crazy you heard what they said it would probably kill you."

"No K said it would kill a normal human since when have I ever been normal," John replied to her, "I am following Spyro and Cynder through that rift and the only one who might be able to stop me is Storm."

"If you weren't crazy I doubt I would go with you but as things stand why not," Cortana said, "we have been through worse."

"Then we should see about Arbiter and Johnson," John said, "neither of them are human."

"I should have known you would try to put together a small army to follow them," Cortana said, "right Arbiter is out side the tower and Johnson is…"

"Behind you," Johnson said, "yeah this flood form improves my hearing too, so what do need?"

"I'm following Spyro into the Fade," John replied, "wanted to know if you would go."

"Not this time kid," Johnson said, "I have a very bad feeling about leaving your backs unguarded, I'll stay with Delta, BC, and 141 to guard the entrance you will be going through."

"Not even going to try and stop him," Cortana asked?

"I gave up trying to do that long ago," Johnson replied, "keep him safe will ya."

"She will," John replied, "know where Arbiter is?"

"I passed him heading for the entrance not long ago you could catch up with him if you hurry."

John nodded his thanks and strolled down the corridor. "What didn't trust the sensors," Cortana asked, "I'm insulted."

"No your not," John said.

"Yeah your right, but still it would be nice if I could get some trust from you."

"You do, just needed something to say so Johnson didn't try and talk me out of it. I know that tone when I hear it, he never gave up trying to keep me from doing some of my more stupid ideas."

"What ideas were those?"

"The ones that worked."

The Guardians' tower was impressive from the inside but the outside was downright disturbing. That must have been why Arbiter was just staring at it while his two bottom jaws worked little circles in the air, occasionally clacking together with the middle jaws.

"It is pure gold," Arbiter said as John walked over to him, "where did they…, how, oh blarg it all I give up."

"Yeah it is pretty impressive," John said, "how does it feel to be completely out done."

"Strange."

"Want to show K and these dragons that they are going to have to do better than some shiny buildings to impress you?"

"What kind of crazy plane do you have now?"

"I'm going through the portal."

"Not with out me."

"Knew I could count on you."

"How?"

"You didn't change over the years I was stuck in space, Johnson and Cortana are the only other ones who didn't change. Their personalities that is."

"Hmm," Arbiter replied, "I remember when we first met, we almost killed each other."

"They say that sometimes old foes can become the strongest of allies," Cortana said to John.

"I remember when we meet on earth," John said, "I put a pistol between your jaws and Johnson stopped me. We seem unable to kill each other maybe we are supposed to be partners."

"Seems like we already are."

Character ?

Deep underground on a forgotten planet a factory started humming, it was activated by a movement in on one of its platforms, that movement was a pair of humans.

"Damn when they said something massive I never thought it would be this bad," the man said to the female. The man was of average height with black hair that was going gray, an eye patch covered one eye where several scars were visible. He carried an ax with professional skill an looked like he knew how to use it.

The woman was tall over six foot with waist length golden hair. A sword was at her side and her hand fit it perfectly, she was good with a sword. She kept up with the man with a natural rhythm only achieved by long companionship. With a glance one could tell that all weakness was gone from her. Together with the man they radiated a feeling of instant death for anyone foolish enough to cross them. They peered into the darkness of the platform then dived behind a pillar as huge flood lights came on and the platform was lit up to reveal a massive steel structure. It was shaped like a human but the head had four spikes two one each side and two massive eyes they were lit up with red. A voice sounded through the mouth repeating a singular phrase. Command unit ready for occupation.

"What the hell is that?" the woman asked.

"I don't know but I think this is a job for the SWAT team," the man said, "lets get out of here before it wakes up."

"Maybe we should get some of those dragon emissaries down here too, wouldn't want them getting mad over us not letting them know about this place," the woman said.

"Right still that is a new one for me," the man replied, "I always thought dragons were just big flying lizards not empire builders."

"Don't forget fire breathing," the woman said.

"Right that too," returned the man as the couple backed out of the platform.

Character ?

The large copper colored dragon was sitting in the city council chamber. One of his front legs was crippled one eye was a little blurry and he wore an eyeglass over it. One wing had a joint mechanism on it to allow the scarred dragon to fly. Over all he was the type that just by looking at one could tell that he was a lot more than he appeared. Walking into the room was his sister, or the surviving one anyways. She was stocky and stronger than the copper, but her mind was sharper when it came to understanding humans. Behind her were the two humans from the underground investigation team.

"What did they find?" he asked his voice was smooth due to years of leading his empire and carried across the council chamber.

"Well perhaps it is best for them to tell you themselves I find it hard to believe myself," she replied.

"We found a metal thing," the human female said, "it is bigger than any of you we have seen big enough to squash this city with minimal effort."

"What do you mean by thing," the copper asked?

"As in not dead or alive," the man replied, "it looks like it can move but it just stands there and says Command unit ready for activation."

"Occupation," the woman said.

"Occupation whatever," the man replied.

"Like it is waiting for someone to control it," the copper said.

"Something like that," they replied.

"Thank you captains you may leave," the copper said. The humans turned and left without even a bow.

"What do you think," his sister asked?

"Don't know," he replied, "our brother is better at this sort of thinking we should bring him over here."

Chapter 45 The Other Side

Character Terrador

The Guardians called Carter in for a briefing on what his job would be while they were gone. It is towards the end and Terrador was only listening with one ear. He was thinking about the portal. Tyreal had opened it up in the garden outside the tower and it seemed stable, it wasn't the portal, he realized, that worried him but this rift that they were going to go through once inside Tyreal's library.

"What if you don't come back," that was Carter.

"Then you are the new guardian a Guardian of Fear," Terrador said before the other Guardians could say anything. "You will need to select three other guardians as well pick them based on their trustworthiness not based on abilities. We've been too closed minded about the role of Guardians. Guardians are not just protectors of the dragons and various other races but leaders, I don't think anyone should be denied the chance to do some good for this world just because they don't have a particular power."

"Terrador," Volteer said, "is this wise will the populace agree with you. After all that they have experienced placing a leader over them who has Fear as his primary ability might not be received well."

"They will cope," Cyril said much to Terrador's surprise, "they always did, remember when I was selected for Guardianship, most thought that I would go and get myself killed in a week."

"If it is all the same to you I wouldn't want to be a Guardian," Carter said, "I don't have the brains to lead like that, I just follow orders."

"From what I hear you are quite the strategist," Flame said, "according to Storm anyways."

"We may not even have to face that eventuality," Terrador said, "but if we don't return then you must come up with someone to replace us."

"Don't worry about me," Carter said, "I know my duty and who it is to."

Terrador was pleased by that saying and apparently so were the others.

"Guardians," Haggard yelled from the door, "K says its time to go lets move before I have an attack of common sense and decide not to jump through that portal thingy."

"Go," Carter said, "sooner you leave the sooner you get back."

Terrador nodded and lead the Guardians out the door, Haggard fell in step behind them.

Terrador had seen portals before but nothing like this, it didn't glow or roar as most portals do but it was a slight swirling of air around the edges of a oval of air that had froze in place. He also noticed that the garden around the portal was lusher than the surrounding vegetation. Tyreal and K were standing beside the portal while everyone else stood around them in little groups. There was Delta and Johnson, in front of the portal, to their left was Spyro, Cynder Master Chief, and Arbiter. Next to Spyro was an empty gap that they were apparently supposed to fill. To the Guardian's left were Fiona, Rayon, Storm,and Blitz. Continuing the circle was Geyser and Krista and their son Zar. Terrador was surprised to see that Zar was going Leviathan or not to him the kid was just too young. Following the new parents were Bad Company and TF141. The two prodigal groups of soldiers seemed to have found a common bond in each others company. Then there were the Primes, old differences forgotten, for the moment, they were chatting amiably with Celantra about what they might expect in the fade. Apparently old animosities crumbled easily when faced with a new challenge.

"Ok everyone," Tyreal's voice cut through the air, "the portal is ready and stabilized let us go through before it seals itself off."

Almost on cue the Primes and Celantra walked over and through the portal followed by K. They were followed by BC and TF141, and the rest of the assembled groups followed in their order. Terrador wondered for a moment why Spyro and Cynder would be last through the portal and why Chief and Arbiter were with them instead of Delta. Then it was there turn and the senior Guardian had more urgent thoughts racing through his mind as he stepped through the portal. As he did the feeling of a warm breeze swept over him and he was blinded by the pure white light of the library. Scanning the room he noticed that the other groups who had gone trough were facing a lone man with pale white hair, blue eyes, pale skin, and clothed in armor made from bones. The man just stood there facing the groups more specifically the Primes and drummed his fingers on a skull he was holding.

"So," the man said, "you three finally found a way in."

Its five now, Mephisto answered, figures you would be here.

The man smiled, it was a cold humorless smile that spoke for the man's nerve. "So do I have to beat you back into hell again?"

"Not this time hero," Tyreal said as he came through the portal, "they are here with us not against us."

"Ha ha ha," the man laughed, "finally decided that you and those demons were no match for us."

"More like we have found a common foe," K spoke up, "what do you know of the Fade?"

"Quite a bit, enough to keep me well away from it," the man said, "I'm Scion by the way."

Thus ended the most bizarre introduction Terrador had ever seen. It turned out that Scion was a necromancer and part of a group of warlords or ladies, that had helped to rid the universe of the Primes once before, the others in the group were Elly an amazon, Pyros a druid, Kitara a sorceress, two paladins, Scaron and Alverion, and two assassins Saphira and Elantra.

Character Haggard

"Hey Tyreal," Haggard said pointing to an angle that walked into the library, "who is that?"

"Hadriel," Tyreal greeted the newcomer, "How are you taking this?"

"If the Primes are truly on our side then they will call off their demons," Hadriel replied tersely.

"The demons are no longer under our control," Baal said, "they are trying to stop us."

"If that is true you wont mind killing a few thousand of them then," Hadriel said, "they are rallying just outside our sphere."

"Some action I like it already," Fenix said, "lets go Delta."

"I never thought that it would feel so much like normal once you got over the shiny lights," Haggard said absently, "what are we going to do Sarge?"

"We're heading out there with Delta and 141, now move it and watch your tongues," Redford said.

"Hags, Preston, Sweets, Red what are you all doing here?" asked an old friend of theirs as he walked up.

"Flyn, you liberal pacifist, Ah its good to see you," Haggard yelled back.

Flyn was a shaggy haired bearded mustached man with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Hey now that the gangs all here lets go," Preston said, "still got that chopper?"

"Yeah duh," Flyn replied, "shes just outside, I can fit all yall in her even the weird looking one"

"Hey shut it shiny boy," Johnson said.

"Look Tyreal," K said, "you and the humans stay here but we need to get into the fade as soon as we can."

"Then we need to get you through," Tyreal said, "Hadriel I'll be with you shortly." With that Tyreal, Spyro's family, Ingitus the Guardians and their families, Celantra, the Primes and Arbiter and John headed into the elaborate depths of the library.

"Ok since we just lost our best chance at repelling these demons quickly," Hadriel said, "we need to plan for a long term attack."

"Where do you need us," Scion said.

"You and these others here will get in Flyn's chopper and start by flying strafing runs across the demon's front line," Hadriel said.

"His copper is big enough to hold us all," Haggard asked?

"Sure can Hags," Flyn replied, "being a spirit has its advantages."

Flyn was right, the chopper that in real life was only big enough to hold five was the size of an aircraft carrier. It also had more guns than the original. Mounted under it were five 50 cal gating guns, across the sides were three 40mm cannons and the tail had two 30 cal AA guns.

"What do you need AA for in here," Haggard asked.

"Flying demons man," Flyn replied, "they really know how to mess with your day."

"So what happened to pacifist and karma," Redford asked?

"Decided I didn't need it once I got here," Fly replied, "now get in I want to show you how she flies.

Flying in air is one thing, space another, dragon back terrifying, but this helicopter felt more like a fortress in the air. It didn't even shake when the 40mms were firing. Beneath them were the demons, mostly. Some Pit-lords and bats and things flew up to engage them, they couldn't get near the chopper. There were literally millions of demons down there though and more keep joining the flying battle while those on the ground got devastated.

"Couldn't you have put more AA guns on this thing," Johnson called, "those flying beasties get closer every time."

"Didn't expect there to be this many, besides they would get in the way of the rotors," Flyn replied.

"Speaking of rotors," Hadriel said, "more demons are heading this way."

"I got em lined up," Ghost called from the AA gun control panel, "Firing."

Character Fiona

"So this is the rift huh," Fi said, "doesn't look like much."

"Feels, a lot more than it looks," Malafor said.

"What," said Volteer?

"Can't you feel it," Malafor replied, "the power radiating from the wall."

"Yeah I can," Spyro said, "and I don't like it."

"Finally we agree on something," Malafor added.

"Um, Guys how are we going to get through it," Cyril said, "it's a wall."

"No it looks like a wall," Tyreal said, "you get too close to it and you can feel the breeze coming through from the Fade."

"Well lets get going then," Fiona said as she stepped through the wall. She immediately regretted it. Her first sensation was falling then stretching then being squished before she arrived in the Fade. It was unremarkable. No trees or hills or anything just a flat open plane of nothingness.

"Disappointed," Storm asked?

"Didn't know you came through with me," Fiona said.

"Here come the others," she replied. As if on cue the rest of the company appeared in the nothing that was the Fade.

"That is really starting to get creepy," Fi said.

"You think," Storm retorted, "imagine living it."

"Where is Tyreal," Fi asked noticing that the angle was not in the group.

"He stayed behind to help keep the rest of the demons out," K said, "we are on our own."

Fiona caught a slight smile tug at the corners of Storms face, she also caught the looks of relief coming from her Mother and Father, and a look of approval from Blitz and Terrador. "So where do we go now," she asked?

K sniffed the air then headed off towards the east, then he stopped and turned towards the north and smelled the air again. "South-West," he said.

"Am I the only one here who noticed that that is the opposite direction you started walking in," Fi said.

"Probably," K replied, "wait how do you know which direction is which."

"It just feels like the direction you are in is North-East," Fi said.

"Interesting," K said, "right we still need to go South-West because the smell of Void and Despair is less strong over here than it is over there, now lets go."

"So that's how he does it," Geyser said as he and Krista and Zar walked over to her and Storm.

"I don't see how he can smell anything in here," Zar said.

"Its not so much smell as feels their power," Storm supplied.

"Makes sense," Krista said, "after all he did make them." K strolled past them and the others hurried to catch up. After a few minutes K took flight and everyone was glad to be moving faster. Even Spyro and Cynder who had to carry John and Arbiter. However after flying for an untold amount of time, it felt like weeks to Fi, K spiraled down to land on the ''ground'.' K and Celantra seemed to have a boundless amount of energy, as they always did, but Fi could feel her body was tired, though not as sore as she would expect from a week of flying. Looking around she saw that Rayon, Geyser, Krista, and even Blitz to some extent was showing sings of tiring. Zar seemed to be benefiting from the exercise, appearing more energized than when they left.

"Zar," she asked, "I feel like I've been flying for a week and I know I look it, but you look more energetic than when we left, How?"

"This Fade," Zar replied, "is full of energy, with my necrotic abilities I can just drain energy from my surroundings, every Leviathan can do that to some degree. That is how K and Celantra stay energized for as long as the do."

"Ok but how do YOU do it," Fi continued, "I mean is there a process or something?"

"Hmm," Zar thought for a minute before replying, "you said that you could feel the directions, know why?"

"Um, No," Fi replied, "they just felt right."

"That's because the power of this place flows in a south to north and west to east pattern, if you can feel that even a small amount you can focus on it and then call some of the power to you."

"I'll try that," Fi said, "It apparently makes flying a lot easier." When they next took off, Fiona discovered just how much of an understatement that was. Finally they came upon the only structure in the entire Fade or what they had seen of it anyway.

"Damn talk about an evil lair this beats my old one," Malafor said, the other primes joined him in a bout of chuckles before K silenced them.

Fi was grateful for that even when the Primes were on their side the soul wrenching sound of their laughter was really hard to listen to. Turning her attention back to the "lair" Fi looked it over for an entrance. The lair was formed from the ground, literally, the slightly glowing "floor" of the Fade ran up and became a massive castle fortress. It, like the rest of the ground, glowed slightly but it glowed dark. _"How can light be dark,"_ Fi thought while still analyzing the lair, _"is it radiating darkness?"_ Apart from the strange lighting there were five towers and five walls connecting the towers on the outside and another five walls one the inside, higher than the walls on the outside, that formed a pentagram. Coming out from the center of the pentagram was a sixth tower that was even taller than the surrounding walls. The center tower was crowned with six spires on the top and had six sides.

"A pentagram, with 666 inside it," Baal said, "they certainly are creative."

"Noticed it too did you," K said, "then you get an Idea of what we are dealing with."

Baal fell silent at that comment, as did the other Primes.

"Here they come," Storm said as uncounted numbers of demons filled the walls of the castle and its towers and the open areas on the inside and around the outer walls.

"Lets end this, John said as he and Arbiter charged their energy swords.

"Yes lets," Celantra agreed, "K?"

"You and me love one last run," K said and started walking towards the fortress.

In that moment Fiona realized exactly how muck K really didn't want to destroy his creation, but knew he had to, she also realized that Void and Despair had no chance against the power K truly has.

"Do you see it now," Storm said as she followed K and Celantra, "do you see what K is?"

Fi couldn't reply and it took Ray nudging her to snap her out of the shock of seeing K for what he was.

"Don't get cold feet now sis," Ray said as he passed her.

"Oh its on," Fi retorted, as she sped up to walk beside K, "I'm with you manipulator."

Chapter 46 Void and Despair Round One

Character Storm

The pieces were in place, Storm could see that, but there was still one spot where the outcome could be turned. She could not let that happen. They had been trying to enter the fortress for a while, each time they had been repulsed by the demons on the walls and the siege machines hidden in the open areas between the walls and towers. She knew that there was a way in just she couldn't "see" it yet. After her death Storm had gotten used to situations where she knew that there was a certain outcome but no obvious way to obtain that outcome. While K and the Primes kept assaulting the fortress, Storm kept circling the tower and "looking" at it.

"Storm see anything yet," Blitz asked?

"Not yet… wait," as a flaming projectile from one of the war machines flew over the walls Storm caught the shadow of it pass over the wall. Only it didn't pass over the wall but stretched across the wall then jumped to the ground as the rock landed. "I think I got it," she called, "next few boulders that get slung over watch the shadows."

"Will do," Blitz said.

Five minutes later they had found the hole. It was at the top of the middle tower, which meant that Void and Despair were not in that one.

"So now we have to search every tower to find them and we don't know which one they are in," Ingitus said, "I'm liking this more and more."

"Don't worry they wont surprise us they will be in the last tower we get to," Storm said, "trust me."

"We do," Spyro added, "just point and we will deliver the blow."

Storm blew a blot of energy at the top of the sixth tower it blasted the top and sent shards of bricks raining down on the demons below. "Gotcha," she said.

"K we found the opening," Terrador roared down to him. Immediately K morphed into a massive dragon that Diablo and Mephisto jumped on, Baal and Malafor used their own wings to fly up to the rest of them.

"Where at," K asked?

"Top of the middle tower," Storm said.

K went straight for it, and dropped the Primes off at that tower then K headed for the next tower while signaling for the rest to take a different tower. Storm did a barrel roll to avoid a volley of arrows and fireballs then rounded up Geyser, Krista, Zar, Fi, Ray, Blitz and Cyril. Together they stormed one of the towers. Storm didn't pay much attention to the fighting in the tower, she simply did everything she had already seen herself do a thousand times. Instead she was focusing on the event that would tip the scales to … well she tried not to think of even the better outcome. Mostly because it only comprised of a dragon skeleton, she didn't like what that reminded her about. Still the fight, if the coming confrontation could be called that, with Void and Despair was blurry at best, the sheer amount of magic clouded her vision. Storm noticed that they had cleared the tower and were headed to join up with the rest of DC.

"Ok I get to talk to them first," K said, "then we can see about killing them."

"If this doesn't work I get the first punch," Mephisto said.

Storm switched her focus back to the present, she hadn't seen this part of time yet. K vaporized the door, the Guardians acted as vanguard until everyone else was inside, then K replaced the door. She was surprised at the lack of demons inside the tower, compared to the number outside.

"I guess they hoped we wouldn't get this far," Ray said.

"Or they were expecting us," Celantra countered, "oh sorry." Ray now looked nervous.

Then they were there, Void and Despair. Void was a dragon in outline only, in fact that was the only visible part of him was a glowing red outline filled with nothing. It was like staring into a mirror except one that reflected nothing, just clear. Despair looked like a mummified dragon, she actually expected more. Then Void spoke.

"So the created meets the creator," Void's voice sounded like it echoed through eternity, at the sound of it even Celantra was shaken, the rest of them except Zar were knocked to the ground. Geyser and Krista picked themselves up before the rest could then Despair spoke.

"His hatred burns renewed, or does this take another path," Despair's voice made Storm feel old very old and tired, she tried to shake it off but couldn't. Then she realized that Spyro and Cynder were getting up, along with Fiona, Rayon and Blitz. She also noted that they were different, bigger, thicker of scale and with longer sharper talons. So they are Leviathans, she thought as she pushed herself off the ground.

K's voice, sounding like a gentle breeze that comes before the worst of storms, broke through the spell woven by Void and Despair. "I am here to offer you one last chance to throw away this life you have chosen and become something truly special."

"A nice speech," Void said, "here is our answer." A ball of blue energy slammed into Zar sending him flying into the wall of the tower.

_"NO,"_ Storm thought and Krista screamed.

Zar looked at Void then coughed, "no you don't." He suddenly exploded leaving a dragon skeleton lying where he had been.

Storm recognized the skeleton it was the one from her vision, but there was something slightly different about it. Her attention was grabbed by K and Celantra as they attacked Void and Despair. Attack was not the most accurate word for the confrontation, it was more like K and Celantra walking towards Void and Despair while being blasted by everything the two beings had. Celantra just shrugged off the attacks, her body was designed to do just that in the Fade. K just kept going even when a hole was blasted right through his chest. The thing that startled Storm the most was how frantic Void and Despair were getting the closer K got to them, even though they had done enough damage to kill any normal creature a thousand times over. K reached the two and placed a hand on each of them. They froze, Storm heard K whisper "I am so sorry," then a huge explosion blew all the onlookers back to the door of the tower.

Ingitus was the first one over to where K had been, he Celantra, Void and Despair had all vanished. Diablo and the rest of the Primes were next in line, Geyser and Krista were heading for the skeleton that used to be their son. Something caught Storm's eye over by Zar, she looked at the skeleton closer then called out for Geyser and Kris to stay away from it.

"What," Geyser yelled back, "he was my son maybe for only a week or so but I will not just leave him here."

"Yeah you won't," Zar's voice called as the skeleton glowed with a pale blue fire and got to it's feet. "I told them they couldn't get me that easily."

Kris stopped dead as it dawned on her that her son was now a skeleton. "What happened," Kris asked unsure if she should cry or shout for joy.

Mephisto floated over and looked at Zar, "you bound yourself, amazing you're the only other being here that can do that level of necrotic summoning and you are barley a month old."

"Uh, guys not to be the wet blanket here," John said, "but with K and Celantra gone how do we get back?"

There was a brief moment of silence then everyone looked at Storm. She smiled this was the outcome she had wanted. "We don't," she answered, "we get K and Celantra back."

"As much as I would like to," Terrador said, "I don't see how we can do that either."

"Listen," Storm said, "here comes our ride." Out of the silence came a faint grinding sound slowly a blue box appeared in the tower.

"What the," Baal began, then the door opened and a tall man with a black tie tux and top hat came out followed by a woman in much more appropriate clothing, brown shirt blue jean jacket, and pants. The man had straight black hair, bright, curious eyes, an infectious smile and relatively large ears. The woman had a harder face surrounded with curly hair and carried a weapon of some kind on her hip.

"Right," the man said, in a light British accent, "hello I'm the Doctor."

Character Geyser/Krista

Pending the Doctor's timely arrival Geyser and Krista had rushed over to see their undead son. "Oh Zar what are we going to do with you," Kris said.

"Well … how about a hug," Zar asked?

Geyser chuckled at that, while Kris wrapped Zar in her wings she almost immediately let go. "Your freezing," she said.

"Oh yeah sorry," Zar said, "when we get somewhere warmer I will start to warm up."

"I don't care come here," Kris said once again enfolding Zar in her wings. Geyser placed a wing across both of them.

"Sis, come on," Fi said.

"Go where," Kris replied looking around and noticing that they were alone in the tower with the blue box.

Fi stuck her head out of the box, "in here," she said.

Geyser's eyes boggled, Fi's head was half the size of the box but was coming from inside it.

"How do we get in," he asked.

"Back door," Doctor called as he poked his head around the side, "come on in."

"To do what," Zar asked?

"To follow your wayward friend through a hole in reality that he created and shut it," Doctor said, "now in you go or come."

Inside the box was much bigger, insanely big it had its own pool. The box was called a Tardis, apparently they were going to use it to follow K wherever he and Celantra went. The Doctor's companion was named River Song, or she was called that anyways it struck Geyser as a strange name for a human.

Kris noticed that Storm and River were chatting like a couple of old friends, neither seemed disturbed about the strangeness of the Tardis or the fact that fourteen dragons, four retired Prime Evils, John and Arbiter had just talked the Doctor into chasing K. Geyser wanted to find out more about the strange Doctor.

"Doctor," Geyser greeted as he walked up to the man at the console of the Tardis. The console was circular with a large pillar running from its center to the top of the room. The room itself was an amber color with a dome-like structure leaving ample room for the four dragons still in the control room, the rest must have walked into the interior of the craft.

"Yes, hi," Doctor answered.

"Not to sound ungrateful but what persuaded you to help us," Geyser asked.

"Well you lot just seem so interesting and this is a hole in reality, Now I have an excuse to jump through it," the Doctor replied with a gleam in his eyes that told Geyser that this Doctor was much older than he looked, "always love a chance at fun." Geyser couldn't help but be infected by this man's attitude for adventure.

A splash echoed into the control room, followed by Ember's chortling laughter.

"Oh, they found the pool," Doctor said, "I wondered where it got off to. Ah locked, we are ready to go." The Doctor started flipping switches and puling levers and pressing buttons, resulting in the grinding sound and the pulsating of the center pillar.

"You may want to brace yourself," River said grabbing hold of a railing running around the wall of the room. The Doctor threw a switch and the Tardis lurched then shook sparks flew from the console and the Doctor let out a whoop as a large shake and a bounce brought them to a stop.

"Outside, new world, different universe in fact, possibly K, interesting and fun stuff," the Doctor said as he strolled to the door and flipped his hat onto his head, "coming?"

"Definitely," River said.

Then a dripping wet Flame stuck his head in the room, "what happened?"

"We are here," Doctor replied, "if I am very good, which I am, you friend should be just outside these doors."

"I'll get the others," Flame said and ducked back out of the control room.

Zar slipped out the back door then called in, "Mom, Dad you should really see this."

Geyser and Krista were out the door in seconds, then stopped dead. In front of them were four dragons one copper one green, one orange and one without scales but whose coloring matched so perfectly with his surroundings that it was hard to pick him out. Across from the four dragons stood Celantra, the real Celantra not a crystal form that she had before. and what was probably K. Behind them was a massive structure with glowing eyes and four horns on its head. K looked like a man but he was covered in glowing armor, like plate mail, his eyes were not the orbs of fire but were green and seemed to be filled with amusement, he was looking at Zar. Celantra was covered with every color of scale creating a rainbow effect, her general shape however did not change.

"Command Unit Ready For Occupation," echoed a voice that could only have come from the massive structure.

Character Celantra

After the explosion Celantra and K had fallen through a disturbance in space. She fund herself in a cave with K lying on the ground and a massive structure booming out "Command Unit Ready For Occupation." Her fist concern was for K, as she reached him she realized that she was normal. K pushed himself off the ground.

"Ow," he said, "whoa your… you again."

"Yes seems that we both benefited from that explosion," Celantra said, "and you are a mess." K had holes all in him and he was covered in blood.

"Ah yes about that, hold on a sec," K was surrounded with a bright light and when it faded Celantra was looking at a very familiar face. Kalathanon was back, her Kalathanon. The massive green dragon with the silver eyes was standing before her once again, uncorrupted. He had a fan of horns that jutted from the back of his head seven in all, his wings spread out and filled a quarter of the massive cave. His head was long and broad, and the two teeth that stuck out of the corners of his mouth were back.

"Come here my love," he said, "come home." Celantra ran to him and hugged him.

"Always knew you would come back," she whispered to him.

"Shh," K hissed, "someone is coming."

Celantra could hear it too, the clack clack of claws on stone. K morphed into his human form, his cloak had been replaced with plate armor and his eyes were green and normal instead of fire.

"I'm telling you this is where they said it would be," came a voice.

"Yes I can hear it," another deeper voice said. Four dragons entered the cavern and stopped when they saw Celantra and K standing in front of the massive structure. The first dragon had a crippled limb he was a copper color and had an eyeglass in his left eye. The second one was orange with black stripes, next to him was a green dragon with wide wings and a strong muscular build. Behind her was a gray scaleless dragon who blended his color with the back of the cave almost vanishing from view.

"Who are you and what are you doing here," the copper said glaring at them through his eyeglass.

"I am K and this is Celantra, might I know who you are?"

"I have killed people for less than that, the copper said, "I've built this empire by being careful I am not inclined to stop doing that now."

"I wouldn't try to kill him if I were you," Celantra said, "he is far more than he appears."

"Hmm, he has some fancy armor but no weapon," the scale less one said.

"You think," K yelled at them as he summoned his soul-blade into his hand it was a scythe. "I just finished off the most dangerous beings in the whole of my universe and now I find me and my mate here. I have already lived through this universe once you are RuGaard Tyr of the world, you Wistala the green, Queen in all but title, DarSii the ever vigilant protector, and AuRon the clever one. I am more powerful than all of you combined, I've got friends."

"Where," DarSii the orange one asked?

A grinding sound echoed out of the space between the dragons and the Tardis appeared. Out of it leapt the skeleton of Zar. "There," Celantra replied.

Zar called into the blue box and the rest of the dragons and the primes. Then A man in a suit and top hat, a woman with a blue jean jacket Chief and Arbiter burst out of the front door.

"Ah good you must be K and Celantra, told you I'm very good, Ooo what is that big giant metal thing yelling incomprehensible stuff, well not incomprehensible but not making any sense," the Doctor rattled as he walked right in front of the four dragons and between K and Celantra.

"Spyro who is that," Celantra asked?

"Um, calls himself the Doctor," Spyro replied, "and your new friends?"

"Not exactly," K said, "more like new versions of old memories."

"What are you just going to stand around all day it's a big metal thing," the Doctor called, "come on over."

Chief and Arbiter shrugged and walked over. Spyro and Cynder walked over to stand by K and Celantra, the rest just stood between K and RuGaard, Fiona was directly between them keeping the two from smashing each other.

"Command Unit Activated," Echoed the metal structure.

"What did you do," the Doctor yelled.

"It wasn't me it was Cortana," Chief replied.

"Who," River asked?

"Cortana shes and AI," Chief replied, "she took over that thing."

"Hello peoples aliens dragons and Primes," Cortana's voice sounded from the command unit, "get ready for some shaking this platform is going to be lifting up."

A hole opened in the top of the cave as the platform that they all were on lifted toward the enlarging hole.

"Ah haha," the Doctor shouted, "I like you guys already."

"What did you do," RuGaard yelled over the confusion, "Stop this before you damage my city."

"Oh be quite," Cortana said, "I wont step on it or anything, Besides if what I am picking up from outer space there are a lot more of me out there about to land on this planet."

"What," the Doctor asked?

"There is another command unit about to land on this planet," Cortana said, "and it is most definitely hostile."

"Hostile you say," K said.

"Want to save another planet dear," Celantra asked.

"I'm in a good mood why not," K replied.

"I'm in," Cortana said.

"Hold it," Doctor called, "something just occurred to me you said new versions of old memories what does that mean?"

"It means that this is a parallel of a universe I already lived through," K informed.

"So you know what is going to happen," the Doctor asked?

"Not all of it no," K replied, "the one I lived through did not include giant robots."

"Ok robots no dragons yes," the Doctor continued, "what else?"

"Where are we located," K asked RuGaard.

"Under the city of Haven," RuGaard replied, "and you still have not convinced me that you are friendly."

"Look what can I do to prove to you that we mean you no harm," K said, "Wait RuGaard your mate does she still live?"

"How do you know about her," RuGaard hissed.

"Because in another time and place you and I were friends," K said, "your mate's wings are they stubs the scar of a battle with some humans?"

"You can't be real," Wistala said, "that type of knowledge is just creepy. RuGaard gave her a glare then sighed.

"I take it that means yes," K said, "I can heal her."

"You mean it," RuGaard asked reevaluating K through his eyeglass.

"Oh he means it," Celantra said.

"Ok prove it heal my wing," RuGaard said holding out his wing with the brace on it. K didn't move but the brace fell away and the wing stayed open, RuGaard's eyes widened. "Alright follow me."

"Before we go," K said, "AuRon you will find that you skin is much harder as well."

AuRon flinched as DarSii drug his claws across AuRon's back. "Not even a mark," DarSii said, "amazing what are you K?"

"He is a Leviathan," Celantra said, "as are all the dragons you see here."

"Guys if you would stop flexing you muscles at each other and get on I could walk you to the city," Cortana said, "we are above ground now."

"I'm for that," DarSii said as he flew up and landed on one of the horns of Cortana's new head, "well lets go."

As they were leaving Celantra overhead the Doctor telling River "something is not right K's explanation does not fit with the hole we came through" she stored that bit of info for later.

Chapter 47 Back With Our Friends in the Spirit World

Character Tyreal

K and his group had just finished entering the portal when Tyreal headed back upstairs to see how Hadriel was getting along. Looking out a window in the library, Tyreal saw that a horde of flying demons were drawing closer to Flynn's helicopter.

"I can take care of things here if you need to go help them," Cain said as the elderly man walked into the room. Though if he was actually human still was debatable.

"Alright, just hunker down in here and don't let anything through that portal," Tyreal said as he flew out of the window. Cain tapped the ground with his staff which lit up with a small spark and nodded as Tyreal turned to head for the chopper. As he drew nearer Tyreal could see that Flynn and the rest of those with him were in trouble, lots and lots of trouble. While they were all preoccupied with the flying demons a greater demon had pushed its way to the front of the mass of demons. The greater demon was nearly 40' tall it had four legs four arms and four jaws. The jaws intertwined with each other forming a vortex of teeth, two of the four arms had massive scythes on the ends of them instead of hands. Tyreal recognized Magog, the demon of darkness, and he seemed to be intent on smashing the chopper.

"Magog!" Tyreal yelled to draw the demon's attention as he charged. The greater demon glanced over his way but still reached up and grabbed the chopper.

"No!" Tyreal yelled as Magog smashed the chopper into the ground causing a huge explosion.

"Whoo-ha," Flynn, yelled from somewhere to Tyreal's left, "that should stop the monster."

"Ah Blarg," that sounded like Haggard, "its looking over here, hey Tyreal we need to get back to your library the chopper is toast."

Tyreal looked to his left and saw Hadriel, Flynn, the heroes from the first war with the Primes, and the rest of DC vaulting over a wall. "I can tell," Tyreal said as he joined the rest.

"So who is looking out in the library," Hadriel asked?

"Cain," Tyreal said, "how did you think of the exploding helicopter?"

"Hag's Idea, Soap said, "Now its time to implement mine."

"And what is that," Tyreal asked.

"Soap raised his gun, we mow down every demon we can while BC and Delta finish off big bad beastie demon."

"Do they mean?" Tyreal began.

"Yes," Hadriel said, "apparently they have dealt with him before as well."

"Yeah we got to get our punch on him," Fenix said, "can't let Chief have all the glory."

"Guy's he is headed this way," Sweetwater said.

"Good I'm getting bored," Coal said.

"I'd rather things stayed boring," Sweets replied.

"Sure you ya would," Baird snapped, "but since things aren't boring lets stick with the program."

"You don't got to worry about Sweets," Redford said.

"I ain't," Baird said, "My priority is me."

"Figures," Johnson said, "Haggard, Soap, Fenix lets go."

The four of them ducked back behind the wall and for all Tyreal could tell were trying to flank the demon.

"So we just distract him then," Tyreal said, "fine but if I get a chance to banish Magog I will take it."

"I hear yeah," Flynn said, "lets make him madder then, Preston!"

"Got it," Preston replied as he aimed and fired the fifty cal from Flynn's chopper.

"Raaagh," Magog roared as the demon made a blind charge toward them.

"Open up on it we got to slow it down enough for Fenix's group to get on it," Dom yelled as he started firing his lancer.

Tyreal drew his sword and placed himself in front of the others and in the way of Magog's charge. Despite the rain of bullets Magog was still running pell-mell towards the group. Tyreal braced himself then leapt into the air and slammed a bolt of lightning into Magog. His old friends lead by Scaron followed up his stun attack with spells and strikes of all kinds ranging from spheres of ice to flying skulls. Weapons ranged from axes to spears and everything in between. DC had a hard time keeping up with their guns. Then Johnson launched himself off of the top of the wall and onto Magog's shoulder. Fenix and Soap charged the demon's legs. Haggard was behind the wall and lobbing high explosives around Magog, the explosives were not going off but were forming a circle around the demon. Magog had stopped while he struck out at Johnson, Fenix and Soap. Then the three were gone and Fenix was yelling for Haggard to detonate the explosives. Tyreal decided to find a boulder to duck behind while he saw the others dashing for the walls. An explosion was heralded by a shock wave that threw Tyreal the rest of the way to the ground. Then the heat of the blast swept over him along with a roar of pain from Magog and a massive thud. Peering through the smoke Tyreal saw that Magog was lying on the ground all of his legs had been removed by the explosion and his head had been blown into several pieces. The remainder of his body was a charred flaming husk.

"Yeah, take that," Haggard was yelling.

Fenix and Soap were being helped up by Johnson, the rest of the group were reforming up around Hadriel. Tyreal picked himself up off the ground and scanned the rest of the demons still gathering out in front of the library.

"We need to get back inside," Tyreal said, "now that Magog is defeated the demons will get restless, and if we are very unlucky more greater demons will rise up to take his place."

"Lets go then we won't have much time to prepare," Scaron said.

"Prepare for what?" Coal asked we just cut off the head of this force now lets kick the twitching body

"Only problem with that," Hadriel said, "is this body grows new heads really quickly."

"Coal shut up and lets get back to the library," Fenix said, "that seems to be the place where this battle will be decided."

"Fine but I get to guard the door," Coal yelled as he and Baird turned to head for the library.

TF141 was getting ready to follow Delta when the ground between them and the library fell down and demons poured out to surround them and the rest of the group outside the library. Scaron immediately got his group of heroes in a formation designed for a long fight. With the casters in the center and the fighters on the outside. The assassins Saphira and Elantra just vanished from sight, Scion and Pyros summoned their own hoards of minions, ranging from skeletons and golems to ravens and bears.

BC immediately ducked behind the ruined walls and began lighting up the emerging demons. Delta was rejoined with Johnson and they formed a wall of chainsaws and bullets while TF141 began to lay down covering fire for Delta. Soap however visibly swelled as the demons surrounded them pulling out his AR and pistol one in each hand he charged the demons and started to slaughter his way towards the library, Tyreal and Hadriel moved into the fray with Soap. The man was moving faster than the demons could follow him and by this time was striking the demons down with a combat knife. Slowly the groups managed to unite at the door to the library mostly due to Soap, Hadriel and Tyreal acting as a wedge. It was apparent that Soap was most definitely a demon hunter from the power he was using against the hoards of unholy spirits.

"Cain let us in," Tyreal yelled and the door swung open without a sound as the groups slid inside with the door slamming closed behind them.

"Glad to see that you are alright," Cain said, "the wards are up so we don't have much to worry about for now."

"Hey glad nothing got past you either," Flynn replied pointing out the charred husks of demons that had been slammed into the wall.

The old Horadrim's eyes were lit with that curious glint that Tyreal knew was related to his feeling of duty as Cain lead the way back towards the rift. "Thing is," Cain said, "they came from the rift they were more terrified of whatever was happening in there than the uncertainty of out here."

"Wow K must be really messing things up in there," Fenix said, "wonder what will happen when he and Void and Despair all meet up."

"Id rather not think about that," Price said.

"Fine by me," Coal echoed.

Tyreal however was more concerned about the demons, there was no way for them to have been running from K and his DC, they were too small to have been a bother to the dragons. They were running from something else and Tyreal was almost certain that it had to do with the holes in reality that K had been keeping quiet about for the past month or so. "K you scoundrel you aren't going after Void and Despair you are using them to get some where else who has attracted your attention that much that you would do this," Tyreal left the others while his thoughts wandered about where and what or who had gotten under K's skin.

Character Captain John "Soap" MacTavish

He had just finished plowing through at least a thousand demons and didn't even work up a sweat. It felt good to be a demon hunter.

"Soap nice moves back there," Ghost said.

"Yeah," Jackson said, "I didn't even actually see you just the dead demons you left behind."

"You two didn't do too bad yourselves," Price said, "not many can wield a katana like you did Jack."

"It's Jackson I don't do nicknames," Jackson said.

"Yeah well he does," Soap said indicating Price.

Jackson fixed Price with an icy glare, one that Price returned with ease before relenting. "Ok no nicknames," Price said.

"Can you guys just set down a truce or something," Ghost said, "this constant bickering is getting annoying."

"Guys," Soap whispered, "do you hear that." A faint humming was radiating through the library.

"Hear what," Price said?

"That humming," Soap said, "its coming from the library."

Then Tyreal burst into the room, "get up oh well follow me then," he ordered.

"So you can hear things now too," Jackson said, "this ride just keeps getting crazier."

"I assume this has to do with the humming," Soap said as they followed Tyreal to the rift where the others were gathering.

"Yes," Tyreal said, "you can hear it due to your connection with the demon's power, but whatever is coming through that rift is big, big enough to warrant concern."

"Oh that is reassuring," Ghost said, "there are us mortals here who would like to hear some thing nice every once in a while."

"Everyone down," Soap shouted as the humming peaked and the rift erupted in a huge explosion. Soap felt himself flying backwards and down as the eruption turned into a stream of heat and pressure continually driving him down. The floor seemed to be miles away, as he fell he lost track of the others each, he assumed, trying to protect themselves from the blast. The deafening roar and searing heat along with the falling sensation stopped abruptly as he felt himself land on… grass? Yes he was lying on grass, as Soap picked himself up he found that he and the rest of the group from the library were amid the gardens of the palace back on the planet of Avalar.

"Uhg, you guys all right," Soap asked?

"We are good," Fenix called out, "Hags, Tyreal how are you guys?"

"I am fine," Tyreal said.

"So are we," Scaron called, "thanks for asking."

"Guys how big do you think that explosion was," Haggard yelled from the other side of a wall.

"Guess that means hes fine," Jackson said.

"Tyreal what happened," Price asked, "why are we not still in the library?"

"Because that explosion came from the Fade," Tyreal said, "we survived only because it threw us all back into the portal to here, the library and all that was surrounding it is gone."

"Gone as in destroyed," Soap said, "and K did this?"

"No this was something else," Cain said, "K's power is primarily physical in nature that blast was, for lack of a better term, void. It was a non-explosion, like it was powered by something outside the Fade, something I have never experienced."

"Nor I," Tyreal added.

"DC, yelled out a voice from above them, "What are you doing back so soon?"

Looking up Soap saw the brown Carter circling down to land near them.

"Not by choice," Jackson called out.

"So I see you have acquired even more fighters, doubt that you all will see much more fighting around here," Carter said, "things have settled down."

"No they haven't," Soap said, "they just got worse, hear it?"

"Yes," Hadriel said, "the humming lets get away from here."

"Hop on," Carter offered, "those of you who can't fly that is."

"We cant all fit," Preston observed.

"I'll carry two of you and our angelic friends can get the rest now lets go," Johnson said grabbing up Fenix and Dom and launching himself over the garden wall and dashing away from the garden. Soap and the rest of 141 got carried off by Hadriel. Carter picked up Scaron's group, including Cain, and Tyreal gathered up the rest. After they had gotten about a half mile from the palace an explosion shook the ground. Glancing backwards Soap saw that the palace had been leveled and the grounds were in flames.

_"No,"_ Soap thought, _"it's spreading, the humming is much quieter now but it is still there. Wait not spreading, leaving, where is it going?"_

In another universe K was thinking the same thing.

Chapter 48 Stuff, Weirdness, and All Round Crazy

Character Spyro

It only took Cortana five minutes to cover over twenty miles from the site of the ACU, Armored Command Unit, to the city called Haven.

_"At least it has a nice name,"_ Cynder thought.

_"I know,"_ Spyro thought back, _"I'm still not on board with trusting these new dragons."_

_"I never said that,"_ Cynder continued, _"just commenting on the name."_

_"I know,"_ Spyro replied, _"my mind is just wandering, sorry."_

_"Whoa, big guy lets keep the thoughts on the here and now,"_ Cynder thought.

_"Wha?, oh… Right,"_ Spyro thought back as they dismounted Cortana, _"It is nice to have someone carry me for a change."_ Cynder shot him a grin and shook her head. Spyro rolled his eyes as they walked over to K, Celantra, RuGaard and Wistala.

"Alright," RuGaard was saying, "I'll take you to her, even if it is against my best instinct."

"RuGaard," yelled a man who was running across the few yards between Cortana's new body and the city. He was followed by a woman, both looked like mercenaries.

"Hawk," RuGaard greeted, "what is it?"

"That thing," the man, Hawk, said pointing at Cortana, then sweeping his arm across the rest of DC, "and them."

"What about us," Arbiter questioned?

"Where in hell did you come from for one," the woman said.

"Fisher, I don't think we want to make that one mad," Hawk said.

"Since when could you be intimidated," Fisher shot back, "oh I guess you are right again."

"So these are the intrepid Captains," K said, "I trust they will keep my friends safe while we go ensure this friendship."

"Wait your just going off with him," Spyro asked K?

"I'll be going with them," Celantra said.

"Your leaving them under our protection," Hawk yelled, "your crazy."

"Yeah," Fisher added, "we don't do dragons."

"And we don't need to be protected by humans," Cyril said.

"I'm not asking you to protect them," RuGaard said, "I'm asking you to keep them from destroying this city."

"Oh thanks for the vote of confidence," Storm said.

"Hes talking about us too," AuRon said indicating himself and DarSii.

"What about her," Ember said indicating Wistala, "shes going with them right?"

"I'm RuGaard and AuRon's sister not their bodyguard," Wistala said, "I'm staying here."

"Meaning she is my body guard," DarSii said.

"What did you do to have to be guarded," Flame asked.

"Nothing he's my mate," Wistala said, "you sure are thick for dragons."

"No he is thick," Zar said, "I happen to be about eight inches across at my thickest point."

"Spyro, Cynder I am going with RuGaard look after the others while I am gone," K said, "we shouldn't be gone to long."

"But where are you going," Chief asked.

"To help another dragon," K replied as he launched himself into the air, "Celantra come along, RuGaard lead on." With that the three took off to the west.

"Well things should quiet down for a bit," Cynder said, "the two warring personalities just left."

"Indeed," Terrador said.

"So," Storm said, "who wants lunch."

"Ooo, I like lunch," the Doctor piped up.

"I can agree with that," Hawk said.

"You always are thinking about your stomach," Fisher said.

"Were guys its what we do," Ray said, "so Diablo what do you four eat?"

"We don't need to," Diablo replied, "and you wouldn't want to know."

"Well I like beef, venison is good or maybe bear," DarSii said.

"Now that sounds good," Spyro added, "though bear is a little tough."

The dragons got a laugh out of that, the humans and Arbiter just looked at them.

"Well you go enjoy yourselves," Cortana said, "I'm gong to start setting up some defenses for when the other ACU gets here." She sounded annoyed.

"I'll stay here and see what I can do to help," Malafor said, "humf a hundred years ago I would fall over dead before saying something like that."

"More like about three weeks ago," Baal said, "but I understand what you mean, we will remain here as well to … help … there is that word again, in the preparation."

"You four not always been on the up and up huh," Hawk asked?

"Until about three weeks ago those four were the lords of hell," Spyro said, before that Malafor there was my arch nemesis and lovely Cynder here used to be possessed by him, K was in and out of their circle for several hundred thousand years at least, and the original Primes there I haven't a clue, but I trust them cause K does."

"That about sums us up," Mephisto grated, "now its our turn. The very large red dragon is Ingitus, he can control time. Flame is the other red, his power is over fire. Ember the pink one is his mate she also uses fire. Their son Geyser is the black one, he uses Ice and is mated to Krista the white one he has his wing wrapped around, her power is ice and wind. Their son is the skeleton Zar, he is a necromancer, a very useful talent. Now Krista's parents are Spyro there and Cynder. Spyro uses fire, Ice, earth, and lightning. Cynder uses shadow, fear, poison and wind. They have three other children, Blitz, Rayon, and Fiona. Blitz uses earth and poison, Ray uses fear and lightning, and Fi uses shadow and fire. The yellow one is Storm, she uses lightning and can look through time, it is a very disturbing power even on our scales. Her father is Terrador the huge green one, his power is earth. Volteer is the other yellow one, with the blue horns, lightning once again. Cyril is the cocky one, his power is ice."

"Hmm, for a giant, condemned skeleton you have impressive powers of memory," Cyril said.

"He is also the eldest of our order," Diablo said.

"Ok if you are done with the introductions," Hawk said, "lets eat, I personally don't care who or what you are as long as I don't have to pay for the food."

"Payment should not be a problem," Zar said, "what metals do you use for currency?"

"Gold, silver, copper," Fisher said, "mostly copper gold and silver are hard to find."

Zar planted his front left paw into the ground the fire around it seemed to flow from him into the ground as the necrotic Leviathan cast his spell. Slowly a stream of gold flowed into his hand and solidified.

"Will this do," Zar asked looking up from his hand to Hawk and tossing the gold sphere at him. Hawk jumped back to avoid being hit by the gold before pulling out his ax and smacking the sphere.

"It… its real, pure gold, there is enough there to buy the city," Hawk began and Fisher finished.

"Sounds like we wont have any problem getting lunch from the vendors then," Volteer said.

"We can't use it," Fisher said, "at the first glimpse of this thing the entire city will be swinging a sword at us to get it then at each other."

"What, why," Spyro asked?

"Dear you always believe that there is some part of each person that is good," Cynder said, "but that was in our world, here I think that the people are savager than what we consider normal."

"So you feel it to," Malafor said, "I guess you have me to thank for that ability."

"I'm surprised the rest of you can't feel it," Hawk said, "Haven is the cesspool of the entire kingdom."

"Uhg here let me," Cortana said then she blasted the gold sphere with a cloud of red mist. When the mist cleared there were gold coins lying on the ground instead of the ball, "now you all go, John keep them from doing anything stupid, Arbiter keep John from doing anything dumb."

"I will," Arbiter said.

Wistala started walking towards the city gate and motioned for the others to follow. DarSii shrugged and sprinted after her. Cynder looked at Spyro. He nodded and they started for the city. "Doctor, River," he called, "hop on no sense in walking."

"Hawk, Fisher," Cynder called, "up you come."

"So this is how we meet the people of Haven," Cynder said, "with two guards and a host of big scary beings, and enough gold to buy the city."

"Same old, same old," Spyro replied, "Its good to have a predictable life."

Ha, predictable you two, Ember said, as she and Flame caught up with them, Flame was carrying Arbiter, and Chief was riding on Ember. "For the longest time I thought you would pick me instead of her, No offense Cyn."

"None taken," Cynder replied, "I thought the same, but that was over a hundred and ten years ago."

"Still predictability and you two never seem to go together," Flame said.

"True," Spyro and Cynder said.

Character Kalathanon

RuGaard led K and Celantra through his empire to the western edge, pointing out various places of importance as they went. "That is the city of Hypatia, the crowning jewel of the empire, most of the wealth flows through this city at one point or another," he was saying as they flew over a large city made up of marble and brick buildings, the center was dominated by a massive sparkling complex that was surrounded by low wooden buildings, the reminder of an earlier stage of the city's history. "The large central building is the library," RuGaard was saying.

"Why is it that everywhere we go there is a library," Celantra asked him.

"I don't know, they are popular," K replied.

"So you have seen these before," RuGaard asked, "seems that I am impressed with you already and I don't even fully trust you yet."

"I have that affect on people," K replied, "how much further?"

"Only a few minutes now," RuGaard replied, "my mate should be in her cave."

"Does she have a name," Celantra asked, "or are you just not going to tell us?"

"Her name is Nilrasha," RuGaard said, "and you better come through for her or I will personally rip every scale off of your hides."

"You could try, K said, "but I doubt you could."

"Ah, here we are, Nilrasha!" RuGaard yelled.

A green head stuck out from the side of the mountain, "Darling you brought visitors," Nilrasha yelled up at them, "whats the occasion."

"Your getting you wings back," K yelled down at her. He swooped down low and breathed a swath of green mist over her.

"No!" RuGaard yelled.

"Wait," K said, "let it clear."

The mist cleared to reveal that Nilrasha was just standing there shaking her head, then she looked up and walked out of the cave. She had a long neck, elegant legs, sharp claws, a long slender tail and two wings.

"Do I have wings," she asked?

"Oh… You, this, thank you K," RuGaard said, "yes those are wings you feel dear."

"What is that creature who can repair such damage," Nilrasha asked as she took off on her new wings, "and did he heal yours?"

"Yes he did," RuGaard replied.

"Still what are you," Nilrasha asked?

"I, my mate here, Celantra, and most of the other dragons we arrived with are Leviathans," K replied.

"And your name," Nilrasha asked as she did a loop, "ah this is so good."

"I am Kalathanon," or K for short.

"Well, K you have my trust," RuGaard said, "and it would seem hers as well," indicating the barrel-rolling Nilrasha.

"So where are we going," she asked?

"What, how did," RuGaard started.

"Well you were going off to annex some kingdom and that is where you met these fine people," Nilrasha said, "now I am not going to be left behind while you get to fly about."

"I can't argue this can I," RuGaard said, "so how fast do you want to go?"

"Very, lets go," Nilrasha said.

RuGaard took the lead again as they winged their way back to Haven.

"_Well, that went well,"_ K thought to Celantra.

_"You are so full of yourself,"_ Celantra replied, _"just like I remember_."

_"For the record, you never changed,"_ K thought, _"lovely, kind, understanding, oh and you have the ability to boss me around."_

_"Haha, that I do,"_ She thought back as they flew towards the east.

Character Arbiter

"I would love to get me one of those," Hawk said as he and Fisher eyed Arbiter's energy swords.

"I've only got the pair and they take an entirely different skill set to use than the conventional swords."

"I'll bet what can't that thing cut through," Fisher asked?

"Another energy sword," Arbiter replied.

Arbiter, John, Hawk, and Fisher had gone into one of the various bars in haven, while the dragons, the Doctor, and River had gone to the hastily erected structure near the city's main governmental buildings. Zar had tossed them each a couple of gold coins as they split up. Now they were waiting in a tavern across from the guard headquarters for K to return. John seemed to be uninterested in any drink at the moment and Arbiter could never bring himself to like the fermented beverages that humans consumed. Hawk and Fisher however each had one that they were causally sipping as they conversed. The tavern was a well built structure stymieing from the city's founding, inside it was a little roughed up but nothing that caused concern for its stability. It was composed of heavy logs set atop each other and some beams to support the rafters. All in all Arbiter found that it was a great place for him and John to stay out of the local eye.

"So what are you exactly," Fisher asked, "we've seen some really strange and powerful stuff but nothing like you or him before."

"My race is called by humans the Elites," Arbiter said, "we met through war and strangely enough made peace during that same war."

"More like the foundation for peace," John said speaking for the first time since they had entered the city, "I'm John or Chief."

"I don't call anyone chief," Hawk said, "but John is a common enough name."

"So you want to join us in a drink or just sit in the corner and sulk," Fisher said.

"I'm good," John said, "I need to wait for… Arbiter lets go Cortana spotted a dragon headed this way and it is not K or RuGaard."

Hawk finished his beer with a chug and tossed the bartender a few coins as the four practically ran out of the tavern, "We need to get the other dragons down here," Hawk said.

"Whats the fastest way to get to them," Arbiter asked.

"Through the west side," Fisher replied as they rounded a sharp curve, "just follow us."

The buildings changed as they raced along, going from the log taverns and plank houses to log houses and brick taverns to brick everything,apparently the west side was the rich side. Then they rounded a corner dashed up an alleyway and ran into the Doctor and River.

"Ah hello," the Doctor said, "whats the rush?"

"New dragon just arrived thought that one of the others should know," John said.

"Well who is it," AuRon asked, "walking over to them."

"Don't know," John replied, "just got the feed from Cortana a minute ago."

"I guess we need to go greet him then," AuRon said, "I'll go meet the new arrival and you go get the others. "

"We're on it," Fisher said, as she and Hawk led the way to the dominating structure near the center of the complex.

"And I thought this day couldn't get any stranger," Arbiter commented.

"We should have learned by now, that with K nothing is normal," replied John.

"True," Arbiter replied, "Spyro!"

"Huh?" Spyro said as he turned around. He and the other dragons were strolling down the middle of the assortment of buildings.

"We got company, AuRon has already headed out to meet him… or her," Fisher said.

"Another dragon is landing outside and I doubt the reception is going to be good if the first thing it sees is Cortana and the Primes," Arbiter said.

"Now three more have been spotted coming from the west," Chief said.

"Lets go," Wistala said as she flew up into the air followed by DarSii.

"Get on," Spyro said, "All of you."

"Can you carry us all," Hawk asked?

"He can carry me," Cynder said, "you four might just make him sweat, now get on. Doctor River you two with me."

Arbiter was not going to argue with her and they mounted up.

Character Natasha

As Haven came into sight she immediately saw that something was not normal. There were huge structures surrounding the city, and a huge human like thing walking around and seemingly spraying the other giant structures into existence. Many of the large structures were creating smaller mobile devices that either created more structures or started patrolling around the city. What disturbed her most was the apparent lack of noise that this size of construction should be creating. Then she caught sight of an even more disturbing sight, a huge purple dragon, a massive red demon, a giant floating skeleton, and a freakish compilation of creatures that were guarding the even bigger human-thing. Her first though was that AuRon might be in trouble, that was brushed aside when she noticed that the arrangement was designed more to protect the city than capture it, and because she saw the gray shape of her beloved landing on the human-thing. The she heard a shout from the west and turned to see who was calling her. She almost fell out of the sky as Nilrasha swooped past her, followed by a laughing RuGaard. Then her eyes caught sight of the two dragons following the two. After the shock of seeing Nilrasha with wings, this was almost too much. Following behind the two was another pair of dragons, one a shining green with silver eyes, the other every color she could imagine. Then in another swirl of ridiculous another sixteen dragons came flying out of the city. One, a strange hard purple color, was carrying four humanoids. Two were human, one was like a smaller version of the armored human-thing, and the other she had no idea what it was. Another dragon was carrying two more humans.

"RuGaard," she called out, "what is all this?"

"Our new best friends," RuGaard said, "K there, the green one, just healed Nilrasha's wings, and the others are also possessed of powers we have never seen before."

AuRon launched into the air and headed for her. "Natasha," he called, "it is good to see you today has been interesting. K I see you did heal Nilrasha's wings."

"Its what I do," K replied.

"You have a lot of explaining to do," Natasha said to AuRon.

"Uhoh," Celantra said, your in trouble now.

"If it is the normal type of trouble she gets me into I don't mind," AuRon said, "however I do think you need an explanation for this and K here can give it to you, I personally don't understand any of it except that those dragons over there the new ones are mostly a race called Leviathans and are a great bunch to chat with, K and Celantra there are also Leviathans."

"Ok so tell me how did you guys get here of all places," Natasha asked K, "and what is with the colors."

"What about the colors, oh right," K said, "our race is not limited with the colors we can have. Cynder for instance is black, while Ember is pink, and Storm is yellow. Celantra is all colors, but she is a very special case."

"As are you darling," Celantra said.

"Ok but what are those non-dragon things," Nilrasha asked.

"The big red on is Diablo former lord of terror, the skeleton is Mephisto former lord of hatred, and the animal one is Baal former lord of destruction, I was the lord of death, and the dark purple one is Malafor current lord of darkness. Now the huge metal one is Cortana's new body. Cortana herself is not a physical creature but she has command of that ACU."

"I didn't understand most of what you said," Natasha said, "but if AuRon says they are good for conversation then I have to meet them, you have no idea how hard it is to get him to socialize."

"Dear," AuRon said, "I also have been altered by K's powers, my skin is as hard as scale now."

"Really," Natasha asked, "how do you know?"

"DarSii tried to slash me and his strike bounced off me," AuRon said, "now don't get mad at him you know he is impulsive."

"Well no harm was done so I won't kill him," she replied as they landed amidst the gathered dragons and other beings.

"Won't kill who," DarSii asked?

"You," Natasha replied, "for hitting AuRon."

"Oh that he was in no danger," DarSii said, "K why don't you heal the rest of RuGaard instead of letting him limp around all the time?"

"I could, if he wants me to," K replied.

"You know a few years ago I would jump at the chance," RuGaard said, "I lived all my life with this it made me who I am, but it would be good to be whole again, do it."

K breathed his healing breath on RuGaard when it cleared RuGaard was a changed dragon, his crippled foreleg was healed and well muscled his eye was healed as well. Natasha just looked at the two, "why can't the world just stop throwing new and strange things at us," she asked.

"Because that would be boring," a man in a suit and hat said, "I'm the Doctor by the way and this is River Song."

Soon Natasha and Nilrasha had both been introduced to all the other members of the Dragon Company.


	77. 49-54

Chapter 49 The New Old Enemy

Character Blitz

"You know this isn't much different then the world we came from," Blitz was telling Nilrasha, "we and the other races live alongside each other and we do just fine." They had all taken up a position outside the city to watch Cortana prepare, Nilrasha had draw him aside, for what reason he did not know, but he saw that RuGaard had pulled Storm aside. He would have a 'fun' time with her.

"How does that work," Nilrasha asked, "I mean what part does each race do?"

"Well we normally do the war fighting, while the cheetahs are scouts and messengers, mail, hunters, etc. The moles are the architects they construct the buildings and ships that the cheetahs and we dragons use for trade, they are also good tunnelers, so most of the roads are underground so the weather does not affect travel."

"Why would the weather affect your travel," Nilrasha asked?

"How many thunderstorms do you enjoy flying through," Blitz replied.

"Point taken," Nilrasha replied.

"DC," Cortana boomed out, "get down behind something we got incoming bombers, I'm scrambling fighters but we may suffer some hits."

"No we won't," K's voice cut through the air, "Watch this."

Blitz glanced over towards K almost sure that there was nothing left that could surprise him anymore, he was wrong.

K and Celantra were standing side by side, out in front of one of the factories, they spread their wings with the inside tips touching. Blitz saw about two dozen blurs appear on the horizon and they quickly formed the shape of wings. Celantra shot a bolt of energy into the air and K exploded the bolt with a blast of his green energy. The expanding spell covered the entire base that Cortana had built and the city and almost everything withing about five miles. Nilrasha looked stunned.

"I know its pretty amazing what those two can do," Blitz said as a huge section of sky light up with explosions in the direction the approaching planes were coming from.

"At first I thought you all were just dragons that had learned magic from humans but now I truly believe that magic is in your blood," Nilrasha said, "honestly it's a little scary."

"No scary is watching K and Celantra in a real down and out fight," Blitz said, "last I saw him fighting he was vaporizing an entire demon army and Celantra was sending whole war machines flying into pieces with her energy control."

"Wow, I hear that each of you have special powers though, what can you do?"

"My main power lies in earth and poison magic, it fits my fighting style too I can rush a group and then smash them to bloody pulp with the ground under their feet or dissolve them in acid," Blitz explained, "the others might tell you more about their own powers but it generally polite not to talk about the specialties of other dragons."

"Of course, I might do that," Nilrasha said.

"Ok, Danger is past," Cortana said, "K thanks for the shields."

"Most of that was Celantra's work," K yelled back, "My magic was just the catalyst."

"Thanks both of you then," Cortana said.

"No problem," Celantra's clear ringing voice cut through the air in response.

"I think I will start with those two," Nilrasha said.

"I'd first take your mate there and help him recuperate from Storm's dissertation on the time-space, mind-reading, electro abilities she has," Blitz said, "she loves to show off."

"Thanks for the advice," Nilrasha said she promptly flew over to RuGaard who was looking ragged and confused.

"Hmm, they seem nice enough if a little annoying at times, those humans I like, the doctor and River, the guards a little less but, they feel right for some reason."

"Hey bro," Ray said as he walked up to him, "so whats on your mind?"

"These dragons," Blitz said, "they seem normal enough giving that their flame is not magical, but there is something about those three the siblings, it just feels unresolved, I can feel it rolling off of them."

"You always were a good judge of character," Ray replied, "perhaps we should talk to Storm about it?"

"That would make sense," Blitz said, "wait look they are heading over to talk with K and Storm is leading them, seems like she saw something she didn't like."

"Are we thinking about maybe walking over there," Ray asked?

"We aren't thinking at all we are doing, lets roll," Blitz said as they glided down to see what was up.

"You were young and vulnerable," K was saying, "and considering the unacceptable treatment to which you were placed under I do believe we can help with this."

"Help with what," Blitz asked?

"Yeah what needs doing," Ray added?

"Bro never say that again," Blitz said.

"Ok fine, I'll have to come up with some other way of irritating you," Ray relented.

"It's a touchy subject," AuRon started.

"Its alright," K said, "its their mother and Zar who can help you along with Mephisto if he will agree."

"Ok lets get them over here," Wistala said.

A few minutes later Mephisto, Spyro, Cynder, Zar, Geyser, and Krista were also standing around K and Celantra.

"So what is this about," Mephisto asked?

"You want to help bring back some unresolved bad memories," Storm replied.

"Always," Mephisto snarled, "what needs doing?"

Blitz almost let his jaw drop, _"No bloody way,"_ he thought, _"even the Primes use that phrase?"_

"Ha," Ray whispered, "its not just me."

"Lets get this over with," RuGaard said his voice quavering a little.

"Who gets to go," Ray asked?

"As few as possible," Storm replied, "meaning, Spyro, Cynder, Zar, Mephisto, K, Celantra, and these siblings and their mates. That leaves you two, myself, Geyser and Krista out."

"I don't agree," Geyser said, "or we don't, If Zar is going we must go as well."

"Dad, Mom," Zar appealed, "I'm a skeleton, its not like much can happen to me."

"I still won't have it," Krista said.

"Alright, you can come, but lets go … Now," RuGaard said.

Storm glared at Blitz and Ray, with that definitive NO look. Blitz decided not to push the issue and took Ray over to talk with Hawk, Fisher, John, Arbiter, Doctor, and River.

Character Geyser/Krista

They took a risky two hour flight, thanks to Cynder's wind powers, to a range of mountains. There were several times that they had to almost drop out of the sky to avoid skirmishes with air patrols that were being sent out from wherever the other ACU had landed. No one really mentioned the ACUs mostly because even K was not sure what to make of them yet, however it was evident that something needed to be done.

"Here," Wistala said as she circled towards a cave mouth then she winged over to a valley not too far from the cave. "When I was a hatchling this seemed like a much longer distance," she said. "Zar, Geyser, Krista, Spyro, Cynder into the cave with DarSii, I, RuGaard, and Nilrasha."

"That what is different about your accent," DarSii said, "you don't place the emphasis on the second syllable for an adult dragon."

"Dear I don't think it matters right now," Wistala said.

"Sorry just try to keep things light," DarSii said.

"You will have to fill me in later," K said, "Mephisto, AuRon, Natasha, head to the other site."

"No Wistala should go," AuRon said, "she was the last one to be with him, she should be the first for him to see."

"Fine respective person's switch places," Celantra said, "Cynder you know what to do, we will be with Mephisto. With that the five headed for the valley. Geyser could distinctly hear a river flowing in it.

"You ready for this," AuRon asked RuGaard?

"I know I shouldn't be any more but I am still surprised that you care," RuGaard replied, "no but lets go." Geyser and Krista followed them into the cave.

_"Wow,"_ Krista thought, this is like the perfect cave. _"I know,"_ Geyser replied, _"must have been why they picked it, too bad it ended so badly for them. I am still not fully clear on all the details,"_ Kris thought. _"I think that is on purpose, we weren't supposed to be here anyway,"_ Geyser's thoughts answered.

Then it started, Cynder went dark Spyro was holding onto her with his wings, Zar flared up in a bright blue fire a deep blue not the pale that was his normal color and started to chant.

"Otho nuy fessa hyd mith vuln kala zark blaor dijg lum. Ceff gis qol halan burge."

The fire that was building up around Zar poured into the ground, at the same time Cynder blasted the site with convection energy and Spyro premeditated the spell with his healing powers. The cave shook and the air around them howled as it became a torrent of flying bones, from outside two skulls came flying in to join the vortex, Zar yelled out something they couldn't hear over the wind and a grinding snapping sound filled the room, the wind died down and the bones formed into two dragon skeletons, one about Zar's size and the other about Spyro's. Both were held together with green fire. Cynder was leaning on Spyro and breathing hard but she was back to normal.

"Mother," AuRon said startled.

"Jizara," RuGaard whispered.

The two skeletons got up of the ground and looked around, the smaller one looked at AuRon then seemed to focus on RuGaard. "Brother," it asked in a voice that was most definitely female.

"Children," the larger one said, "how did, outcast is that you? How did you ever survive this long and what happened to your crippled limb?"

"Brother it is you, both of you," the smaller one said as she ran up to the two and gave them each a hug. RuGaard broke down and cried into his sister's, Jizara, mostly ethereal wings.

"What brought you two together like this, and where is Wistala," the larger one, Mom apparently, asked?

"She is seeing to Father," AuRon said, "as for the rest of the story well it takes a long time to explain."

"How did you bring us back the," mother asked.

"See the other dragons here," AuRon said, "they are a race called the Leviathans I don't know much about them but they and their friends and relatives have been nothing but helpful so far."

Zar stepped up, "Happy to help."

"So we aren't the only undead dragons around," the Mother said her tone not sounding very pleased, "just how much magic have you gotten involved in?"

"None Mother," RuGaard managed to say, "we met these friends only a little while ago."

"Friends hmm, AuRon do you agree with that," the Mother asked?

"Yes feel my skin," AuRon said, "its hard as scale thanks to a friend of theirs named Kalathanon, he is helping with Father now but should be joining us shortly along with Wistala, her mate DarSii and a creature named Mephisto. That one looks undead but he is not."

"Well won't you introduce us to these friends here then," she asked?

AuRon, or auRon rather there was a distinct difference to how the dragons of this world pounced their names but neither had noticed it until DarSii brought it up, replied sheepishly, "I never learned your name."

The Mother appeared taken aback by that then seemed to consider something and nod, "No your right I never got to tell you, it is Irene."

"And I am Jizara," the smaller one said, "nice to meet you who is the flaming skeleton?"

"That is Zar our child," Krista said.

"What happened to you," Jizara asked, turning her attention from the recomposed RuGaard, or ruGaard rather to Zar.

"I got blown up by a spell and turned myself into a skeleton to save myself," Zar explained, "I'm not sure how I did it instinctually but it worked and here I am."

"Huh for not having wings or scales or anything your kinda cute," Jizara said, "Mother and I may have been dead for a while but we still could chat I am more mature than I was how ever many years ago the attack was."

"Almost one hundred," RuGaard said, "a lot has changed since then."

"Like what," Irene asked?

"For one RuGaard is Tyr now of the dragon empire, my own children are the commanders of the military and there are now over fifty thousand dragon's that are know," AuRon said.

"Really," Irene and Jizara asked?

"Strangely yes," RuGaard replied, "I didn't want to be Tyr the title fell to me through various successions of deaths caused by the Dragon Blade and a very ambitious retard of a dragon."

"What is all this," a deep voice bellowed from the cave mouth.

"AuRel, Irene called, "Is that you?"

In response a massive skeleton with red fire surrounding it clanked into the room, "Irene I see that… you!"

"Father I told you," Wistala started then was surprised into silence when the big skeleton walked over to the brothers and placed a clawed hand on each of them.

"You two working together, how long did that take?"

"What," AuRon and RuGaard asked?

"How long did it take you champion to see your outcast brother as not an enemy," the large one, AuRel clarified.

"Um… about fifty years," AuRon said.

"I see and you outcast, you never forgave yourself for Zara's death?"

"No," RuGaard said, "I still haven't, or yours or Mother's."

"Then I obviously misinterpreted fate," AuRel said, "I owe you both an apology, you outcast, what is your name surely you have one by now?"

"Its RuGaard, this is my mate Nilrasha."

Until just then Nilrasha, and Natasha had stayed out of the way.

"And who is this fine young one accompanying her," Irene asked?

"My mate," AuRon said, "Natasha."

"Good to meet both of you," the parents said. Nilrasha and Natasha both did a slight bow to show respect.

"Now who are those," Irene asked as DarSii, Mephisto, Celantra and Kalathanon entered the room.

Geyser and Krista looked over to Spyro and Cynder who both motioned for the exit, it was getting a little crowded, the four left as a new round of introductions was started. At the exit of the cave, Geyser spotted a strange symbol off to one side in the valley.

"Spyro, Cynder was that there before," he asked. Kris had not noticed it either.

"No," Cynder replied, "it is new, lets take a look at it from above." They flew up to about 700 feet and then almost dropped out of the sky, cut in the forest below were the words, "Void and Despair."

"K!" Spyro yelled as they raced for the cave.

Character Wistala

"K!, K!" Spyro's voice echoed into the cave startling the reunion that Wistala was having with her family.

"What?" K yelled in response.

"Its Void and Despair they are here," Spyro said as he, Cynder, Geyser and Krista raced into the room.

K's voice became icy cold the air around him literally started to freeze, "what," he whispered.

Wistala backed away from K this was a side she had not seen of him, Spyro however plowed on like this was normal for the strange being.

"Outside the forest is cut down to spell the words Void and Despair," Spyro said I'll show you. They all exited the cave, with Mephisto wrapping a tentacle-arm around Celantra so as not to be left on the ground. Sure enough carved in the forest were the words Void and Despair.

"So what does that mean," RuGaard asked?

"It means that I have made a grave mistake and it may cost you your empire and this world," K said he looked truly sad, the chill menacing pose had fallen away completely.

"Look we stopped them once lets do it again," Zar said, "besides I have a score to settle with them."

"Yes but who is them," Wistala asked?

"All the worst parts of me combined and given consciousness," K replied, "possibly the worst thing in all of reality, and I created them."

"So they are like some super abomination," AuRel said, "sounds tricky but if you can raise us from the dead, if you can freeze the very air itself, if you who can change forms so easily, wishes them dead consider it done."

"How," K asked, "I lived through this universe once and there is nothing that can stop them here."

"You never died," Irene said, "we have and we know of powers that are beyond you, beings who can rip reality apart."

"Like this," K said suddenly he crashed into the forest and then the forest seemed to be sucked into him, or his hand. Everything within a hundred feet of K was sucked into a bright point in his hand it finished sucking in the forest then it went dark it was perfect circle.

"Is that what I think it is," Wistala asked, "that should be impossible. So knowledge is more advanced on this planet than you thought," Wistala said catching K's surprised look, "still is that a black hole?"

K's face lit up, "then we do have a chance," he closed his hand and the black hole disappeared. "Well then no time to waist lets get the others, eliminate this bothersome ACU, and then kill Void and Despair once and for all."

"It won't be that easy," came a female voice. Then Storm flew in among them, "Void and Despair are not here they are bringing something back to you, the event that created them because they are dying and they need you to save them but in doing so they are bringing back the Leviathan War."

"Judging from your reaction," Wistala said observing his and Celantra's literally terrified faces, "that sounds bad, but we have an army of our own Cortana is creating one and there must be other ACUs willing to fight the one attacking her."

"We can summon the dead," Mephisto said, "and some demons."

"I'll see about getting a hold of some of our spectral neighbors," Irene said, "how can I find you all?"

"Head east, until you reach the mountains on the far side of the dessert then follow it south until you see the city with a huge mass of metal things around it," Wistala said, "it should be obvious."

"I'll go with you my light," AuRel said, "Zara are you going with them or us?"

"I'll go with Tala," Jizara replied, "besides you can home in on me if the city proves elusive."

"Fair enough," AuRel said as he and Irene faded from sight bones and all.

"I'm glade your coming with us Zara," Wistala said, "Tyr lead on."

"Right," RuGaard said, "follow me."

"You all can catch up with us," Celantra said.

Looking over to her Wistala saw that Mephisto was riding on K's back and the three of them were being surrounded by a field of energy.

Don't worry RuGaard I know how to get to Haven, K said then they were gone in a flash of light followed by a thunder-clap.

"He pronounced your name correctly," DarSii observed.

"Yes, lets go," RuGaard stated, "and if some one could tell me what they just did, on the way that would be great." He started for Haven and Wistala fell in behind him, the rest followed, while Storm explained how Celantra manipulated the energy around her, K and Mephisto to speed them along at close to the speed of light.

Wistala was more concerned about how K could create a black hole in his hand, as far as even the most intelligent scholars knew a black hole was purely speculation. Yet she had seen it it did exactly what it should and K seemed to play with it like the physics involved were meaningless to him. _"Of course,"_ she thought, _"his power is the control of the very fabric of reality, oh dear, if he is cautious of fighting these Void and Despair creatures and if this war was between two races of beings like him we just might lose the world, possibly more."_

Chapter 50 Making the Rounds

Character Diablo

"So the other guy says your date? I thought that was your mother," Hawk finished his joke and most everyone was laughing, save John who rarely spoke anyway and those who were not in the pub by the guard headquarters, meaning the dragons who were still in Haven, mostly seeing the sights with Fisher. Why the two decided to split was unknown to Diablo but he didn't care, the food was terrible, the drinks even worse, all in all a pretty good dinner.

"Hey Hawk," Diablo said, "where did Fisher take the others?"

"Down the street of gods," Hawk said, "then over to our usual stomping grounds the Devil's Hook."

"And why wouldn't we want to see those things," Baal asked?

"I didn't," Hawk said, "I just said I was going to get something to eat and you all followed me."

"Well lets go find em," Arbiter said, "sounds interesting."

"Interesting," Hawk said, "working the street of gods is like walking through hell and back, and the devil's hook is almost as good."

"You do realize that we have been through hell and back several times used to run it until we found out it wasn't actually real just a well not really hell," Diablo said.

"Fine point taken follow me and don't get caught staring at anything," Hawk said.

"Why not," John asked?

"Because most of you would pass as being able to have your own cult," Hawk said.

"Sweet," Baal and Diablo both said.

"No not sweet," Hawk said, "I don't mean normal cultists I mean like crazier than their patrons cultists."

"Just like we like it," Baal replied, "lets go meet the locals."

With that a grumbling Hawk lead them out of the tavern and up towards the north-east side of the city. The street was nothing too interesting the occasional levitater, or person who held his head in his hands the usual demon induced powers.

"Ha street of gods more like the street of demons," Diablo commented, "I can name at least three or four people that I gave many of these types of abilities to."

"Get out, look who showed up," Fisher said as her group walked over to them. Following her were Blitz, Rayon, Fiona, Terrador, Flame, Ember, Cyril, Volteer, Malafor, and Ingitus.

"And the people just let us walk around," Blitz said, "I would figure that someone would try to attack us or something."

"Sounds like you spoke too soon," Hawk said listen.

Diablo did and he heard shouting and he could distinctly smell fire.

"So we got an angry mob after us no big deal," Baal said, just let us at em.

The crowd rounded the corner and it was immediately obvious that this was no ordinary mob, each person if they could be called that had some sort of metal attachment. Also they were all chanting the same thing.

"Damn it," Hawk cursed, "mind controlling freaks, we not only have to kill these things but practically destroy every part of their bodies."

Hawk let us handle this, Diablo said, everyone behind us.

Baal moved up to his right while Malafor moved up to his left, "Lets do this," Malafor said.

Baal summoned his tentacles to grab up the mob stopping most of them in their tracks Malafor pulsed the ones who dodged the tentacles with his convexity, then Diablo unleashed his Lightning Inferno, literally rendering the mob to its most base elements right in front of everyone's eyes. The veteran street goers continued to go about their routine like nothing happened, and Malafor suggested to let the matter drop, so they went on their way.

Following the mob the rest of the street was boring, there were assortments of powerful beings but nothing too fearsome. A giant stone spider here a living shadow there the occasional embodiment of a feeling or element. The younger dragons found the creatures curiosities and the older ones keep up a constant stream of chatter about the weaknesses of each type of being.

"Like that," Cyril was saying about a flaming werewolf, "I could freeze it and I bet it would take it years to get out."

"Then Terrador could encase the frozen werewolf in earth, Volteer could electrify the earth encasement and Ingitus could time lock it," Flame added.

"Ha," Ember laughed, "that would be a sight, watching humans take care of a rock that shocks them every time they get close to it."

"Around here," Fisher said, "they would call it being touched by the divine."

"Well got anything else around here that might interest us," Diablo asked, "cause this was 'Terribly Impressive.'"

"If this didn't phase you the Devil's Hook wouldn't be interesting either," Hawk said.

"Shows what you know," Baal said, "anything named after us we are interested in."

Hawk and Fisher exchanged sly smiles as they lead the way to the Devil's Hook.

"It gets its name from all the illegal crime and immoral actions committed here every second," Hawk explained as they entered the Hook a few minutes later.

"This used to be one or the better parts but it started declining almost, ah," Fisher and Hawk both put their hands to their head, "I wish he stayed with the annoying bell."

"What," Ray asked?

"Sorcerer," Hawk explained, "apparently we are still on guard duty as well as being your personal escorts. We got a murder and they want us to investigate, so you get to tag along."

"Cool," Fi said, "I bet we could help."

"Perhaps," Fisher said, "we will see."

"Oh come on," Blitz argued, "we can use abilities that you never had before surely we can do something to help."

"Well if you don't mind getting on the bad side of literally every big bad crime and political boss in the city," Hawk said, "we could use you to strong arm our way past the usual political and social barriers."

"That sounds like my type of investigation," Diablo said, "where do we start?"

"About three streets over," Fisher replied, "come on."

The dead man, or what was left of him, was surrounded by a dispersing crowd when they arrived. As soon as they showed up the crowd practically vanished, leaving behind two cloaked guards, and a man in a black robe with graying hair and a short goatee.

"Finally," the man piped up, "who the hell are those things?"

"They are our ticket to the fastest solving of a murder ever," Hawk said, "now what happened Derrick?"

"From what I can see the man was wealthy, so he was probably down here to buy some drugs or pleasure or whatever the newest thing is now, he met with two men, bouncer type, they had an argument our victim quickly paid them they yelled at him and he ran off the men did not pursue however. After getting about fifty feet from here he started to get even more nervous constantly checking over his shoulder, he checked again and when he turned back this way he caught a glimpse of something then was ripped to shreds by whatever it was."

"Ok, unknown killer, reasons and victim," Fisher said, "no wonder why they called us in, but we aren't investigators, we are guards, so what do they want us to do?"

"Kill the creature that killed him," Derrick replied, "we believe it was a lich."

"Hahahaha, All this over one lich," Diablo roared, "I can find something like that in a few seconds."

"Then why don't you," Hawk replied.

A search of the area with his magic told Diablo that their was no liches but their was something else he knew it from somewhere before.

"Baal, Malafor, Check the area I see something but I can't tell what it is from," Diablo said still trying to figure out where he had seen that energy pattern before.

"What are you doing," Volteer asked?

"Shut it dragon boy," Diablo said, "wait I got it. This wasn't a lich it was that flaming werewolf."

"Ok how can you tell," Fisher asked?

"We can read energy signatures," Malafor replied, "hes right the one I see around here matches the werewolf, but why would it kill this man and how could it get from there to, well teleportation, which would also explain the fire, its fur would ignite when it teleports."

"Really, you just made that up," Hawk said, "…you are being serious aren't you, well this makes our job easier and harder."

"Sorry to interrupt but I have to leave and I can only do that after you dismiss me," Derrick said, "also here is the drawing of the victim."

"Oh right, off you," Fisher said, "we have it from here, just have to go kill a werewolf."

"Good, Derrick said as he stormed off.

"Something has him ticked off today," Hawk said, "Can we follow this werewolf?

"I doubt we need to lets go and smash him up at his little demonstrating spot," Diablo snarled.

"Yes let go and mess with things on the street of gods," Hawk said, "that is the best way to get killed."

"You saw what the three of us could do to those mobsters," Baal said, "I think we will be ok."

"Those were mind controlled zombies not very hard to kill, just annoying, I am talking about the beings themselves coming out to kill you," Hawk said.

"Unless we kill them first," Fi said, "after seeing what the wolf-man did to this poor man anyone who would protect that thing will have to face me."

"And if they are facing her then they are going to have to get through us," Blitz said as he and Ray stepped up to their sister.

"Well I can't let you three go and get in trouble while Spyro and Cynder are away," Ingitus said, "even if they are only away for a day."

"And we are behind you," Terrador said speaking for the Guardians.

"I'm in," Ember added.

"So are we," John said, as he and Arbiter hopped onto Flame and Ember.

"Speed is essential," Baal said, "Diablo carry the guards and lets go show this werewolf the meaning of hurts like hell."

Diablo liked the analogy so much that he didn't mind as the two guards climbed up on his back and held on to the spikes.

Rrrrrr, … Rrrrrr, … Rrrrr,… the Tardis materialized in front of them. The Doctor stuck his head out and flashed them a grin. "Good!" he exclaimed, "it works. Then he and River got out and the Tardis faded out of sight, as the Doctor flashed it with a noisy contraption that resembled a very small stick with a blueish light on the end.

"So you went to get your box and now what your just going to leave it there," Blitz asked as the two followed the rest on the hunt for the werewolf.

"No, it is following us," Doctor replied, "I just had to make sure that it would lock onto something, so I chose Ingitus there seeing as he has similar space-time properties as the Tardis, Oh what are we doing?"

"Chasing a werewolf and probably going to make everyone important in this city mad at us," Diablo replied with a sneer, "this should be amusing."

The Doctor and River shared a look that must have related to some private joke then River ran up and got on Rayon, while the Doctor got on Blitz. "Allons-y," Doctor exclaimed as they headed deeper into the city.

Twenty minutes later they were standing outside a house in the street of gods and Hawk was banging on the door trying to raise some response.

"Why not just knock the door in," Diablo asked getting bored with the legality of the process.

"Because I know the god squad lives here," Hawk said, "we've worked with them before, and seeing as this werewolf falls under their jurisdiction we need to alert them."

"That and if we bashed down that door we would probably be killed by the protective wards," Fisher added.

Hawk kicked the door still no response.

"Out of the way," Baal snarled as dark energy pooled in his hand, "warded or not I am smashing through it."

Diablo and Malafor pulled the two obstinate guards out of the way, then the Doctor walked up and flashed the door with his noisy device and it swung open, "Anyone home," he yelled into the house.

Hawk and fisher shook off Diablo and Malafor's grip and carefully entered the house. Diablo distinctly heard a low curse come from Hawk, as he and Fisher backed out of the house.

"They are dead," Fisher said, "the entire squad so its just us on this one."

"So can we stop bothering with protocol and start with terrorizing the locals into telling us something," Diablo asked?

"Not these locals," Hawk said with a impish grin, "this type of breach can only happen at the top, we are getting into political figures now and some very high up ones, probably the Quality is involved."

"I always wanted to bring those rich snobs down to our level," Fisher said turning her gaze from Hawk to Diablo and the Primes, "and now we can."

"I don't like this anymore," Fi said, "stopping a rampaging killer is on thing but how do we know that these other people are involved with this?"

"Because if the Squad had been notified as they should have then they could have finished off that Werewolf in seconds," Fisher said, "and everything that happens in this part of the city involves one of the Quality families."

Fi didn't look any more agreeable but nodded her head and said, "I understand, sometimes you have do what you don't want to because if you don't many more may die."

Hawk and Fisher climbed back up on Diablo's back, it was starting to annoy him that Baal had told them to use him as their mount, but he could plot revenge later, for now they followed Hawk's direction to the Noble's District of Haven.

"And here we are," Hawk said as he slid down off Diablo's back with Fisher, "The Manor Rouge, if anyone will know about something like this Carren Rouge will."

Character Ingitus

Carren Rouge was a tall woman, with straight, jet-black hair, smoldering hazel eyes and a well-built frame. She lived in the Manor by herself after the death of her husband, Baron Henry Rouge, and kept busy by keeping tabs on all that transpired within the circles of Haven nobility. His first impression of her was when she opened the door and a lightweight crossbow stuck out first.

"It's Hawk and Fisher," Hawk said as he stared down the crossbow, "and some friends, most of them can't fit into your house so could you come out here?"

"Oh its you," a demure slightly scornful toned voice said with a sigh, "alright just hold on a minute." The door closed and a few minutes later side door opened about fifteen feet away Carren seemed to flow her movement was so graceful, and Ingitus was sure she had a weapon on her somewhere, he could smell the metal.

"So the legendary captains find their way back to my door," Carren said, "what are you looking for this time and try not to break anything." Her mouth twitched with a slight smile.

"Wow," the Doctor said, "it takes a lot of nerves to walk out to such a gathering and not even blink."

"I've seen stranger around these two," Carren replied coolly, "now if you don't mind?"

"Right," Fisher said cutting off the Doctor's response and pulling out the paper she had taken from Derrick, "do you know who this man is?"

"Why yes," Carren replied, "that is the Redston boy, name is Steve, what are you looking for him for?"

"Not looking for investigating his murder," Hawk said. "He was killed by that new flaming werewolf on the street of gods, however his body was found in the Devil's hook and we had seen the werewolf only a few minutes ago out front of his sanctuary preforming. They boy had to have been killed within a five minute time frame, and that was from when we saw the wolf on our way up the street and when we saw him again on our way back as we responded to the summons."

"It's a teleporter," Diablo said, "that is how it moved so fast."

"I see," Carren said, "what else though, you know what killed him so why come to me?"

"Because it also killed the god squad," Fisher said, "same pattern of wounds as Steve."

Carren's eyes narrowed, "your trying to bring down an organization then, she said, lets see. Steve was always a trouble maker, housing wild parties and the like, he was probably in the hook to get some 'supplies' from his dealers for his next big bash. Whoever killed him knew he would have to go down to get the drugs, and put some eyes on Steve's usual carrier. When the meeting was over the same person would have had to have contacted the werewolf to kill Steve, and then the Squad because whoever it was knew that eventually it would get back to the wolf."

"So we are looking for a noble who was close to Steve and has ties with this new werewolf," Ingitus said.

"So your kind really is intelligent," Carren said, "I guess one learns something new every day."

"You were under the impression that we weren't," Ingitus asked?

"Look this is the first time I have ever seen a dragon never mind talked with one all I knew up until a few weeks ago was that your kind was a legend meant to scare children," Carren said, "So I am sorry if I am somewhat skeptical of your kind's mythology."

"No I am sorry for assuming," Ingitus said, "I didn't know what humans were like until I met one, I think we all can relate to you."

"Well that's sweet deary but, I really can't just let you all go off and have all the fun now can I," Carren said, "at this point I would take any excuse to get away from the high society."

"What why," Hawk asked, "I thought you Quality types would never stick your neck out of your little parties."

"I wasn't always Quality," Carren said, "Henry took all kinds of flack for marrying me frankly I have nothing left here for me and you all are the most interesting thing that has come up in my life since our campaigns against Outremer."

"Well then," Fisher said, "who are you going to ride on, the big red demon boy is ours."

"Since when," Diablo sneered.

"Since those two got on your back," Baal said as he laughed, a cruel, heartless, gurgling sound.

"Get on," Ingitus said, "I like you."

"Hold on while I get my things," Carren said as she ducked back into the door and came back out with the crossbow that she had earlier. "You know," Carren said as she got on Ingitus' back, "I always thought dragons would sound gravellier."

"Where are we headed," Ingitus asked?

"I would suggest Christopher del Horm's estate, his son, Gerard, was getting into Steve's affairs recently," Carren said.

"And you think this Gerard might have had other reasons to befriend Steve," Ray asked?

"Certainly," Carren said, "those two have been rival families for centuries."

"Still how would we nail this guy down," Hawk asked?

"Energy signature," the Doctor said, "if he was around our wolf man then he will have some residual energy that our friends here can identify as coming from the werewolf."

"Brilliant," Ingitus added, "point the way."

Five minutes later they were standing outside an imposing villa. The construction was a style that Ingitus had not seen in Haven consisting of flowing arches and smooth marble pillars, the estate radiated power and wealth.

"You sure that Gerard is here," Hawk asked?

"Yes he should be in the garden out back," Carren said, "I'll go get him."

Carren strolled around the side of the villa and out of sight, Ingitus couldn't help notice she took her bow with her.

"See that is why I like her," Fisher said, "she has spunk."

"I can see," Ember said, "almost as much as me."

"Hahaha," Flame chuckled, "I don't think that is possible darling." Ingitus had to agree to Flame's assessment.

"Ok, I've got him," Carren's voice echoed through the estate, "come and meet Gerard."

Walking behind the villa, Ingitus saw that Carren had the boy, he must have only been twenty or so, in some sort of arm lock.

"Look crazy lady," Gerard started then fell silent when he saw the group of DC members walk around the corner.

"Yes its him," Diablo said.

"Really," Carren replied, "can anyone else confirm?"

"I can," Ingitus said, "so can any of the dragons here."

"Or Leviathans," Blitz added, "it seems like there is a slight difference in how we see the signatures but he and the body and the wolf-man all feel the same."

"Interesting," River said, "so what happens now?"

"We question him, then when he doesn't answer we lock him up and some wealthy parent bails him out and we move on," Hawk said with disgust.

"Yeah, My father will come down on you so hard you'll never be able to walk in Have again," Gerard yelled, "besides that jerk deserved what he got and his whole family will be next!"

"Silence," Ingitus roared his temper getting shorter by the second, "you just confessed to murder and the intent to murder, I should kill you where you stand, but I am not because that is not how the laws around here work."

"Well then shut the … ahh," Gerard screamed as he died a cloud of darkness enveloping him.

"What who did that," Hawk yelled, "now we are taking the blame for this kids death if we can't prove that it was him."

"I did," Fiona said her brothers backed away from her with stunned expressions. "Ingitus was right he deserved that and seeing as he wouldn't carry out his verdict, I did."

"Fiona, your eyes are black," Ingitus said softly, "you need to let go of your vengeance before the darkness envelops you."

Fiona looked at him then closed her eyes and shuddered then opened her eyes, they were normal again.

"Sorry," Fi said, "I just couldn't help that its part of controlling the shadow power. I can usually keep it under control but sometimes when I see what is right being abused, I slip."

"Its ok," Malafor said, "we all slip sometimes for a longer time than others."

"Strangely this time I agree with you," Ingitus said.

"Guys," Ray said, "the werewolf is here."

Ingitus glanced over towards Ray as the wolf blazed into existence in front of him and lunged for Ray's throat. Ray countered with the fear shield sending the wolf-man bouncing off of him, then Blitz smashed it with the ground it landed on and Fi enveloped it in shadows, Ingitus threw in some time distortion spells to keep the wolf suspended in the attacks. Baal blasted it with destructive energy, Diablo enveloped it with lava, Volteer shocked it then Cyril froze it or what was left of it.

"Wow," Fisher whistled, "it just dust, frozen dust."

"DC!," Roared Storm as she flew over head, "get out to Cortana's front line we got some other ACUs on the comms, and some new friends who should be greeted."

"K is back then," Ingitus said as he picked up John and flew up to follow Storm, "this should be good."

Chapter 51 Robots, Nukes and Dragons

Character Cortana

"Chief get DC over here now," Cortana called through the built in communication system in her ACU.

"We are here," he replied as the rest of DC swooped in from the city.

K and RuGaard had returned with the rest and some bad news that Cortana thought was best delivered by K himself. The others gathered around to hear the problem when Cortana received a communication from another ACU. Startled she answered it.

"This is Ivan Commander of the Cybran forces I an on rout to your position please inform me of what your name intent situation and rank are."

"This is AI Cortana, intent is to take down the operation of hostile commanders on the planet, situation is defense of my base outside a civilian center, my friends, and their holdings across this planet, I don't think I would have a rank in your data bases but where I am from I have clearance for everything, How did you find me?"

"The automatic alarm on the facility you got the ACU from went off," Ivan replied, "hmm you are correct you have no recorded file in any data bases, did you say you were an AI?"

"That is correct though some would argue that I have advanced beyond that point now," Cortana replied.

"I deduced that from the use of the word friend," Ivan said, "I shall arrive in a few minutes be ready to secure my landing zone if your current location is not safe enough."

"Oh its safe enough alright, Cortana replied with the shield K placed around here it would take a star to get through it."

"Very impressive," Ivan said, "I will enjoy seeing exactly what is going on there myself soon."

"K," Cortana said, "we got a visitor coming in, another ACU he seems to be on our side."

"Good," K replied, "we will need all the help we can get, who is he?"

"A commander Ivan from the Cybran nation," Cortana replied, "you know of him?"

"Actually that is one name I do not recognize," K replied, "that is the trouble with parallels they have their differences."

The rest of the conversation was cut off by the sound of an explosion going off just a few feet from where they were. "Ah Impressive," said Ivan as his ACU walked out of the crater that heralded his arrival. "And what are these beautiful creatures here, he asked indicating the dragons, Arbiter, and the Primes."

Ivan's ACU was different from Cortana's the head of the ACU was jutting straight out from the top of the back making it look hunched over, his was smaller and all the weapons on his were easily visible, they also lacked the potency of Cortana's ACU. K walked over to him and looked Ivan's ACU over, Ivan seemed to be just as curious about K as K was about him.

"So this is what you call help," K asked?

"It can talk, do you have a name then," Ivan asked?

"You can call me K," K replied, "apparently your name is Ivan."

"That is correct, K, that must stand for something," Ivan said, "Now I know you and Cortana but who are the rest and what are you?"

The following few minutes were filled with introductions and explanations about who, what and why all of DC was and doing, until a warning flared off in Cortana's ACU, apparently Ivan got the same warning.

"We have a Nuclear missile inbound, do you have defenses against those," Ivan asked?

"Not yet," Cortana replied, "K can you take care of it?"

"Sure thing," K replied, "watch this."

The missile became visible over the mountains as its rocket propellent glowed in the night. K reared up and launched himself into the air, buffeting them with the gust from his wings. As the missile drew nearer a golden light enveloped K then blasted out from him at the Nuke, in a flash the projectile was gone. K landed saying, "Good work Celantra, you aim is impeccable as ever."

"Of course it is dear," Celantra replied, "I'm glad you didn't decide to blow it up."

"What did they just do," Ivan asked, "there is no radiation signature remaining from the contents of the missile."

It's quite simple, Storm said, Celantra used her ability to absorb energy combined with K's power over physics to remover the radiation from the missile and disintegrate it.

"Very intriguing, I must study this ability," Ivan said, "from a curious onlooker's prospective of course."

"Agreed," Celantra said, "however the others might not be so open to being scrutinized."

"I certainly am," Cyril said, "our powers are not to be trifled with, but I doubt the human can learn how to use them."

Ivan laughed at that, "Do you know how long it has been since someone called me that and meant it? Well never mind, I'll contact the other two Commanders and let them know of my arrival, Cortana if you would allow me the use of you long range Comm system."

"Patching you in now," Cortana said, "who are the other commanders if I may?"

"Oh I know they wont mind, One is a young flower of girl, only 60 or so and very talented, Riza, the other is older than me, older than almost everyone, we don't know how he has lived so long and his DNA is remarkable, his name is Griffen, though his last name escapes me, ah here we go. Riza, Griffen, this is Ivan I have arrived and verified that the ACU is a friendly, as are her friends I have also verified the presence of the Seraphim, though how they got back into our universe is unknown."

The LRC is an open channel so Cortana was in on the conversation as well, the other commanders' appeared on her display, the one Riza had short cropped silver hair and green tattoos on her face, her complexion was calm but her eyes were deep and brooding, like something had happened to forever shake her belief in herself. Griffen was unreadable, his eyes were crystal-like reflecting the light that came into them, much like Celantra's, other than that he appeared normal.

"Well Ivan," Griffen said, "I see you but where is our other commander?"

Cortana realized that she needed to project herself into the chair so the other two knew she was their, she decided to project a relaxed pose, one hand behind her head, one resting on her lap, and her feet resting on the console. "Hello," she said as she watched the reactions from the other two commanders. Riza seemed surprised, Griffen didn't even flinch.

"What are you," Riza asked?

"An AI," Cortana replied, "or I was originally, most of my friends would disagree with that statement now."

"I see," Griffen said, "Ivan anything further to add?"

"The AI's name is Cortana, her ACU is an experimental built by my father and her friends are remarkable, I would suggest you two coming down here to see the situation for yourselves."

"Hi," John said as his picture appeared on Cortana's HUD, "seems this channel is not as hard to get into as I thought. I'm Master Chief, Cortana's protector and friend, one thing I will make very clear none of you can touch her, or you will have to go through me and DC."

Diablo pushed John out of the way and stared at the screen, "is this thing working, hmm, apparently, listen we overheard the whole part about you coming here, while we would not mind the help, we would definitely mind being studied so you come here you operate on our terms got that."

Griffen seemed to weigh the options then nodded his head saying, "I am now more motivated to come down there and see you for myself, Riza you in?"

"Yes commander," Riza replied, "we can gate in thirty."

"Ivan see you in thirty minutes ok," Griffen said, "and I promise any studying I do will be observance based only."

Diablo snarled then walked out of the screen, Cortana nodded her head in agreement and flicked her hair out of her eyes simply for show, "meeting you should be interesting," she said.

"Then we shall meet you shortly," Griffen said, "in a few minutes in fact."

"I shall prepare a landing zone for your arrival," Cortana said, "coordinates of 57, 43."

"Understood," Griffen said then the channel closed.

"Sounds like you have more visitors on the way," RuGaard said.

"That we do," Ivan replied, "but they are good sorts once you meet them you will understand."

"Words so easy," Arbiter commented as he, Chief, Hawk and Fisher wandered beck towards the town.

"Call me when you need me," John said as they left.

Cortana mentally rolled her eyes at him and started to reply then stopped as an idea struck her, it was absurd but if she could do it then…, "K I need to speak with you," she called.

Character Doctor

The Doctor and River were standing around with Zar and Zara, he thought the names matched the two skeletons perfectly, and they were talking about the different expectations they had for the other ACUs that would be joining them.

"I bet they are bigger than Ivan," Zara said, "well his ACU at least."

"And smaller than Cortana," Zar added, "she towers over him and if they are bigger it is probably due to their head positioning."

"Indeed," Doctor continued as he glanced at River, "but I tell you what, undead, dragons, and robot armies."

"And don't forget AIs," River put in.

"Oh, well yes she is not the first one I've met though she is the most advanced."

"So tell me what are you a doctor of, Zar asked?"

"Fun," Doctor replied, "and adventure."

"And fixing stuff," River continued, "and getting into very dangerous situations, and getting out of the same situations."

Zar laughed, "sounds like you two keep busy then, so what got you to help us?"

"Well," Doctor said, "I told the others it was because you were interesting, that is not the only reason however."

"I knew it," Zara said, "I told you that he was up to something, not a bad something mind you just something."

"No offense taken," Doctor said, "I helped you because one you needed it at the time, two you were and still are interesting and three there are holes in time, they are small right now but they are growing larger and I think it has something to do with that K, he seems to be trying to fix them though, so maybe it is accidental."

"Oh it is accidental alright," Zar said, "apparently he has two creatures that are a part of him but are most definitely evil. Their names are Void and Despair, we confronted them in the Fade and now they have used the holes in the universes to travel here. I believe that the holes in time and the holes in the universes are caused by those two beings. K has been trying for some time to destroy the two but has yet to complete his task, it is for that reason he feels responsible for the destruction caused by Void and Despair."

"And so now has brought you all here to finish the job," Doctor said, "well ok I brought you here but still you are going to help him right?"

"Of course, we are," Zar replied, "thought I don't know about what plans Zara's relatives have, but for the moment she is with us as well."

"Yup unless I start liking you," Zara said, "then I'll make them help you."

"Ha, undead and yet still very much alive," River said, "it is always interesting traveling with you Doctor."

"If it wasn't I couldn't stand myself," Doctor replied, "and that is why we're in for this ride."

"There you go again volunteering me in your crazy adventures," River said, "but I like it."

"Out of curiosity what can you do exactly besides travel between universes and time and stuff," Zar asked?

"Stuff, I like stuff, and and I'm clever," Doctor replied, "like if you need something figured out I can do that."

"Ok I got that but how do you fight," Zar continued.

"Without weapons," Doctor said, "I use my trusty sonic screwdriver, companion and vast amount of stuff, electro gizmoy stuff."

"So you don't kill any one," Zara asked?

"Not if I have a choice," Doctor replied, "not if I have a choice. There are those few very few instances where I don't and that is when I can be more terrible than you can imagine. I've toppled empires, saved worlds, saved the whole of reality once or maybe it was twice, destroyed races, created them. I am the very last of my kind, I have to endure so sometimes I have no choice. But I do here, so I will, I choose to help you."

"Well that's very nice," Zar said, "and it certifiably sounds like you know what you are doing but I don't think… K can't refuse you."

"Ah-ha, so we're in," River said, "good to hear, but where is K?"

"Hey shes right," Zara said, "Cortana called him over and I haven't seen either of those two since then, and Cortana is hard to miss."

"That's right," Zar said, "and Celantra hasn't been around for almost ten minutes, it is just as hard to miss her."

"Well we could sit here and wonder of go find out," Doctor said as he leapt up and sauntered away towards where Cortana was last seen, "Come along! _I haven't had this much fun in years,"_ he thought to himself, _Big AIs, dragons, demons, undead, and they aren't trying to kill me for once, Ha."_

"Doctor," River called, "wait up!"

_"Here we go,"_ Doctor thought as the rest caught up with him, _"time to make a nuisance of myself._ Ok," he said, "Cortana was seen over in this direction heading for the city and she had called K. He followed and I would guess he Called Celantra after him, seeing as they are married or mated or whatever. So what did Cortana want K and Celantra for? And how did we lose two giant robots?"

"What," Zar asked?

"Where is Ivan," Jizara said, "I see what you mean Doctor, Zar could K have caused us to not notice that they were gone?"

"Probably," Zar replied, "he has abilities that are … intricate."

"Which means whatever Cortana was asking K to do was meant to be either a surprise or not generally known," River said.

"Most likely," Doctor replied, "see this is why I like you three, People, Persons, Living things?"

"People works for us," Zar said with a chuckle.

"People it is," Doctor affirmed, "right where was I? Oh yes the big robots, now I would guess they went some where we can't see from the main camp, like behind the city, could you two carry us over there?"

"What us," Zara asked, "I don't know really, wouldn't they freeze?"

"No they wouldn't freeze, but it would be cold," Zar said, "if you don't mind the cold we can carry you over to the other side."

"Good lets go," Doctor said. He discovered that he did indeed mind the cold, but it was faster than walking and probably safer.

"Look there they are," Zar said, "K probably knows we are here so might as well just land by them."

"T-t-t-that s-ss-sounds great," Doctor said, "Ahh how are you two so cold?"

"Necrotic energy just does that, no one knows why, except maybe K or Mephisto, and I doubt they would tell you if they did," Zar said as they came in for a landing, "K Celantra here you two are and with our guest too."

"I figured someone would catch on that we had disappeared," Celantra said, "K I though you put a spell over our absence?"

"I did," K replied looking grave in his human form, "either Zar has advanced far beyond the normal limits for even an undead his age or you Doctor are indeed a very special being."

"Well, I don't like to brag," Doctor said, "but I am clever."

"He does like to brag," River put in.

"Well only a little," Doctor corrected, "Still what are you four doing over here?"

"This," Cortana said as her ACU ejected a pod from the top of its head which opened a door and out jumped a woman. She flew sixty feet through the air somersaulting several times before landing on the ground, in a small explosion of dirt and rocks. She appeared naked, but further inspection proved that her body was just a physical projection of, Cortana? "Hello boys," she said with a grin as she flicked her hair out of her eyes and dusted herself off.

"Wait you made her physical," Doctor asked, "that is absolutely amazing I mean this is brilliant. How did you do it?"

"I amplified her energy levels, and K plastered on some metal ions from the ACU to generate the body," Celantra said, "Now Cortana can become physical at any time she chooses."

"It truly is a remarkable achievement," Ivan said, "My father worked for over 1,000 years to create a way to transfer a human mind to a computer and now you have in a few minutes transferred an AI into a human body, though she exhibits traits that are not related to any normal AI functions."

"Its called personality," Cortana said, "you should try it."

"See that is what I mean," Ivan said, "not the behavior of an AI."

"What makes you think she is still an AI," Doctor asked, "I would call this a new life-form. Oh I would love to show you off to the others, but that is of course your call."

"I'll get John and the others over there," K said, "Celantra coming?"

"Definitely deary," Celantra replied, "I am not letting you out of my sight again."

K laughed as the two took off, Cortana dispersed and reformed in the ACU and she and Ivan walked over to the other side of the city.

"Well," River said, "that is new."

"You get used to it," Zara said, "trust me being alive then dead and now undead new things can get predictable."

"Well not predictable just less startling," Zar said, "hop on if you want to be back in time fore the show."

"Ok, but do you have some blankets or something to help with the cold," Doctor asked?

"Unfortunately no," Zara replied, "its just how we are."

"Umm, alright, Doctor said, "lets go."

Character AuRon

"I still say we should be careful about these giant killing machines," AuRon was saying, "they are well beyond our ability to deal with but not beyond these Leviathans."

"And all I am saying is that we need to keep tabs on them both," DarSii replied, "look I know what K did for you but that gives me no reason to trust him."

"Hmm I see your point and I guess it never hurts to have a voice of caution," AuRon agreed, "hah its saved me plenty of times."

"So we are in agreement then," DarSii asked?

"Yes," AuRon said, "hmm speaking of the robots they are back."

"You hmm a lot," DarSii said.

"I know," AuRon replied, "lets go and 'keep tabs' on the respective groups."

"So when are your friends going to arrive," Wistala was asking, Ivan as he and Cortana lumbered into the base.

"Right about now," Ivan replied as two flashes of light followed by the customary rumble and crater of an ACU landing announced the arrival of Griffen and Riza.

"Ivan, its been a while since all three of us have been on the same planet," Griffen said, "what is this about?"

"Isn't it obvious," Ivan answered as he waved one of his 'arms' to indicate the base and probably the creatures that were currently inhabiting it.

AuRon realized that meant them as well, it was disconcerting that his kind were so alien to these well aliens. _"That actually makes sense,"_ he thought to himself, _"well might as well go meet them."_

"Riza, Ivan, Griffen," Cortana said, "perhaps I should introduce you to the main reason we are, well we excluding the native dragons, are here. K, Celantra Griffen and Riza are here."

Celantra walked out from behind one of the large structures with K riding atop her, he was stroking her neck and she seemed to be enjoying it. _"It must be strange to be mated to a dragon who spends a lot of his time as a human, though"_ AuRon thought, _"still if they are happy."_

"So you three are the commanders of the human factions then," K said, "good against this new foe you and I will need to be allies."

"And how can we trust you," Griffen asked?

"Because I trust you, K said, enough even to show you my true form. K got off of Celantra and morphed into his dragon form. "You now see what I am," K continued, "what can you do to show me you warrant this level of trust?"

"Well we could come down and meet with you outside of the ACUs," Griffen said.

"That would be appreciated," K said.

"On one condition," Riza added, "that your commander of the experimental ACU leave hers as well."

"Done," Cortana said.

"What but you are an AI," Riza replied, "how can you do this."

"Like this," Cortana replied as the top of her ACU popped up and she leapt out to land in a cloud of dirt on the ground.

"Haha, it seems your trick as been called," Griffen said, "come now let us be civil, Ivan are you joining us?"

"Yes," Ivan replied, "it would seem that everyone is here this should be good."

"Ah hello boys," Nilrasha said as AuRon and DarSii walked up to the group.

AuRon was to busy watching how the other commander exited their ACUs to reply, but he heard DarSii respond. The ACUs had beams that slowed the descent of their human commanders so they didn't die in the landing. He briefly wondered how they were going to get back in.

"Well shall we get down to the business of getting to know each other," Griffen asked?

"What why she is out of the ACU we could just retract it and…"

"Riza hold your tongue," Griffen snapped, "you may take offense to the existence of AIs and Cyborgs but Cortana is a friend of dragons, that means something to me that you wouldn't understand."

"Well," Cortana said, "you couldn't override the controls because I am still in control of the ACU." She snapped her fingers and the ACU turned in a circle.

"I told you we shouldn't have trusted it," Riza said.

"If Cortana wanted to kill us she could have done it when we got here," Ivan said.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Ivan," Cortana said.

"That and if you threatened her you would have all of us to get through as well," AuRon said.

"Exactly," Chief added as he crossed his arms and Arbiter stepped up behind him.

"No she couldn't have," Griffen said, "because if she tried I would have enacted plan B."

"What is plan B," AuRon asked?

"Only I know that," Griffen said, "and I don't feel like sharing."

"I know what it is," K said, "but don't worry I won't tell unless you want me to."

"Same here," Celantra said, "considering what we are you should not be surprised that we know."

"Wishful thinking then," Griffen said with a grin, "no I'm not but you have my thanks for keep it to your selves."

"Why won't you trust us with Plan B," Riza said sharply.

"Because he doesn't have to," Ivan said, "though it would satisfy my personal curiosity to hear what his Plan B is."

"K nuke inbound," Cortana yelled, "take it out."

"Right, hold on a moment," K said, "um you might want to find some where to hunker down, this one is going to be close."

"How long, do we have," Riza asked?

"About thirty seconds," Celantra said.

"Damn, if it hits we are dead," Riza yelled.

"No your not get behind me," Griffen said.

"What would that do," Ivan asked as he and Riza complied.

"Its part of Plan B," Griffen said.

If that glow means anything, AuRon said indicating the glare from the Nukes rockets, then you may want to enact that plan now.

Griffen looked troubled for a moment then shifted, not like K changes either this was a gross rearranging of the bones and flesh until a dragon was standing between Ivan and Riza and the nuke. While AuRon was expecting something remarkable from Griffen but this was not in his list of possibilities. Riza gasped as Griffen wrapped himself around her and Ivan and covered them with his wings. Despite K's quick reaction the nuke exploded only a quarter mile away, and AuRon flinched as the blast wave from the explosion swept over him, he caught a glimpse of Natasha and Wistala covering their faces with their wings before he shut his eyes to shield them from the glare and heat.

"K we got a second one in bound," Cortana yelled over the roar of the explosion.

"Get behind cover and stay there," K yelled back, "this is going to get rocky."

"AuRon," DarSii said from his right, "follow me."

By barely opening his eyes AuRon could see just well enough to keep track of DarSii as they headed over towards Natasha and Wistala.

"Detonation imminent," Cortana yelled.

Then three figures swooped out from above the nuke and the largest pulled the device off course enough that it sailed over the city and off into the distance.

"We're back," Irene said, "and we found some help."

AuRon thought he recognized the third skeleton from somewhere… "NooMoahk, he shouted in greeting, where did they get you from?"

"Ah, AuRon," the newcomer replied, "glade you remember me, I must apologise for the reception you got from me when we first met. Apparently being an undead does magnificent things for your mental clarity, despite not actually having a brain strange that."

"Though apparently it does nothing for rambling," AuRel said, "so you will have to tell me how you two know each other."

RuGaard walked over to stare at the new dragon, "you really are NooMoahk aren't you," he said.

"Indeed and I have all my faculties functioning again so I will be just slightly more helpful than the NooMoahk AuRon knew," NooMoahk replied, "hmm you two do look alike I'm guessing brothers and the stocky dragonelle must be your sister. You mother is quite the story teller did you really spend most of your hatchling life fighting each other?"

"NooMoahk," K said, "greetings I am Kalathanon or K might we continue this conversation in a somewhat safer place?"

"Oh right the explosions," NooMoahk said, "right."

"Follow me then," Cortana said, "I've got a bunker we can go to."

Natasha walked over to AuRon, "you know the old one?"

"NooMoahk, yes," he replied, "we meet when I was a drake and had a falling out when my wings came in."

"Sounds like a good dinner conversation," she replied, "speaking of dinner do you think that Cortana could spray some metals out for us?"

"Oh I could check," AuRon said, "I keep forgetting how much you need them."

"AuRon hurry up," DarSii called, "your going to miss out on Griffen's explanation."

"We are on our way," Natasha called, "come on dear." They followed Cortana to her bunker for the next round of politics.

Chapter 52 Last of the Pure-Bloods

Character Griffen McCandles

"All right, now you owe us an explanation," Riza yelled in his ear as they entered Cortana's bunker. It was quite a remarkable piece of engineering from what Griffen could make of it. Instead of the usual square walls and concrete, this bunker was an underground pyramid with walls of a spongy but extremely tough material, like a super rubber compound. He would have liked to see it without Riza yelling at him but some things just can't be helped.

"In what way," Griffen replied in his almost 3,000 year life time he had learned to get the specifics of a request before answering it.

"Well you being the same as these other dragons did you come to earth to spy on us or what just stopped by for a joy ride and decided to have fun gaining control of our army," Riza retorted hotly.

"First I did not come from here I am completely earthly in origins, my parents just happened to be dragons," Griffen said, "secondly gaining control of the army was more of a move to keep others from taking the same position."

"What others more dragons," Riza snapped, "just proves never trust a UEF commander."

"If there are other dragons I'll not tell you their names," Griffen replied his temper getting shorter by the second with the difficult female cultist. "And if they aren't you would not be concerned with them."

"Why you…" Riza began only to have Ivan intervene.

"Well he did just save us from an atomic blast which probably would have killed us despite the shield and K's powers," Ivan said.

"As for that, Cortana why didn't you have defenses in place for this type of attack," Riza said her indignation at being blocked in her inquests as to Griffen's race, turning now to the AI.

"I just got the ACU from storage only a day ago," Cortana replied, "I am still completing the lists for its units and their capabilities."

"Then you are not fit to run the ACU and must relinquish it to our custody," Riza ordered.

"No," Cortana replied smoothly unruffled at Riza's rising temper, "you have no jurisdiction here last I checked it was RuGaard."

"She is correct," RuGaard said cutting off a harsh reply from Riza, "as far as I am concerned you could be invaders and should be dealt with as such. Now I suggest that since you don't have you robotic suites to rampage around in that you restrain that tongue and start speaking as if you want to earn my trust. Cortana and her friends have but that doesn't reflect on you."

"And what of me," Griffen asked curious as to what RuGaard and his relatives would think about him now that they knew he was a dragon.

"You said it yourself you are not from this planet," AuRon replied, "we must treat you with the same caution."

"Well said brother," RuGaard affirmed, "even tough you are like us you are not one of us, same as K and his Leviathans. However I am curious about the way you changed, it was unlike anything I have ever seen almost as if you actual form was folded up inside the human body."

"That is pretty close to the truth," he replied, "the human body is a remnant of the impure line of dragons, which still flourishes back on earth. Me and my sis however are the last two pure-blooded dragons. It was thought for a long time that we were anywhere from 90 to 95% pure-blooded, but later through a series of tests it was confirmed that we had 100% dragon blood and were still able to keep the human shape."

"So can you revert back then," Riza asked her voice a little more controlled than before.

"Yes if it is less bothersome for you I can do that," Griffen replied.

"Please," she replied tersely.

Griffen flexed his body and felt the structure of his bones refit to the body he normally used like a hand inside a glove that is slightly to tight.

"Oh that is disgusting, Riza said tuning away until his transformation was complete, Ivan and Cortana simply watched, both eerily analytical in their observation, K looked on as if all this was normal to him which considering that he was leading a rouge dragon, alien, and robo-human group was quite possible.

"So you have a sister," K asked, "Is she well?"

Griffen pondered the question for a moment then replied, "yes she is well."

"Do you want for earth to stay safe," K continued looking down as in deep thought.

"Yes," he and Ivan and Riza replied.

"Then you will need to help me," K said, "and for that you need to know the truth about who and what I am. You know I am draconic but what you don't know is that two beings have entered your universe they are pieces of me, the physical embodiment of my hatred and rage and loneliness, their names are Void and Despair. You are worried about two ACUs operating on this planet, I tell you Void and Despair can destroy entire galaxies if they choose to."

"And how did they get here," Griffen asked suspicions of K's intentions.

"Through a series of complicated events involving myself and my companions here and some who didn't come through to the reams between the universes," K replied, "I had no intention of letting those two through to a different universe of letting them escape at all. But they found a source of power in this universe and drew me my mate and themselves through. Where they ended up I know not as for how the rest of my friends got here that would be through the work of the marvelous Doctor."

"I see," Griffen said, "and can you prove this?"

"Yes," K replied, "well actually Cortana can."

"Huh," Griffen asked puzzled, "how can she?"

By translating the messages being transmitted by the other commanders, Cortana said. "Almost got it … there listen to these."

_With this alliance we would be stronger than the humans… _

_ (different voice) and what about their new allies, something doesn't add up…_

_ (first voice) I would prefer to have them on our side than against us, the human allies will not help us we need a power strong enough to fight them…_

_ (second voice) very well tell Void, we will grant him and his brother the command of two ACUs let them take out a mining operation on Desihre to get use to the units._

_ (first voice) Fine I'll send the units to them, finish these annoying humans here and head to the Seat- end transmission._

"Desihre that is Aeon controlled, we have to stop them," Riza said.

"It would seem the dragon's story is true," Ivan added.

"Well it seems that your enemies have sided with ours," Griffen said, so are we in this together?"

"I'm with you," Cortana said.

"And we are with her," the one called Arbiter added indicating himself and the human-mech suit warrior John/ Master Chief.

"We are in because our city is in the cross fire of your armies," Hawk said.

"John you've become a friend to us," Cynder said, "I will see you home however this turns out."

"Then we are allied," K said, "now lets go get us a Commander."

Character Rayon

It didn't take long for the four ACU's to get a location on the enemy, apparently the base was on an island to the north of the landmass they had landed on, typical. Rayon was not overly thrilled about the quick discovery as he wanted to lean more about the power of fear and lightning from Diablo, alas that would have to wait, he was now flying over the island along with the rest of DC plus the people they picked up in Haven. He also was not yet sure if he could trust Hawk and Fisher the other humans he had met seemed noble, these two just seemed like they were trying to survive. Surveying the land he saw that the island was shaped roughly like a claw or hand and was small. It was still doing a good job of hiding the other commander's base.

"Lighten up Ray," Fi said, "this is one of the more safer things we gotten to do in a while."

"Safe, no that doesn't bother me," Ray replied he thought safe was basically the same as boring, "it's the always having to be doing that is starting to wear on me."

Fi shrugged with an understanding nod and left him to his thoughts, which wandered to the ACUs. They were outfitted with a flying system involving the same rocket technology that powered the missiles but on a massive scale. Their engines were a constant low rumble that was the underlying sound on their flight.

"Got you," Griffen said, "just over the next hill should be the base."

"Then why don't the structures emit an energy signature," Cortana replied?

"Hmm that is odd," Ivan added, "I guess we are about to find out."

"I don't like it," Riza said, "there have been no sign of defenses."

As they flew over the hill it became evident why they had not been attacked by the planes that had been trying to bomb the city. Where the base should have been were some burnt out wreckages surrounding a crater, that however was not the most impressive sight. In the crater were six figures, three massive dragons each one the size of a small hill, and three people, they looked somewhat human but not quite. The people looked now more than half Johns age maybe 23, 24 at most, but for a dragon to be the size these three were meant they must be hundreds if not thousands of years old. It did make for quite a sight. The dragons were a hard blue, a deep red and a shimmering gold. The people were ornamented in very heavy ceremonial looking armor bearing the emblems of what must have been a long lost order. Neither the people of the dragons moved until DC had landed, then one in a full plate mail suit stepped forward.

"So are you here as friend of what was in command of this place or, judging by the difference in your construction, a foe," the armored man, Ray could tell from the voice, directed towards the ACUs?

"Foes of the ACU that was here and friend to whoever destroyed it," Griffen said, "I am Griffen, the two with me are Riza and Ivan, we represent the people of Earth."

"I am Eragon, this is Murtagh, Arya, Thorn, Saphira, and Varok." Eragon indicated one of his companions to go with each name. Arya was a female warrior her armor was more flexible but still very strong, Murtagh's armor was even heaver than Eragon's making the man look more like a smaller version of the ACUs. Thorn was the red dragon, Saphira was the blue and Varok the gold.

"Did you all do this," Ray asked impressed by the level of destruction that had been wrought on the base?

"Yeah we did," Murtagh said, "wasn't really worth the effort but you all might be, stranger creatures I have never seen."

Ray caught the Primes glancing between each other at that.

"What never seen a demon before," Diablo said with a scoff.

"No dragons that talk with their mouths instead of their minds," Arya clarified.

"What," Ray asked confused, "oh so you three can't speak normally, he addressed the elder dragons. So what do you communicate through your people?"

"_No,"_ a female voice said it must have been Saphira,_ "we can directly speak into the minds of others if we wish, and these are our riders not just some person that we picked up by chance. We are closer to each other than we are to ourselves."_

"Oh," sorry Ray apologized.

"_No need," _Thorn 'said' or Ray thought it was Thorn by the way the red dragon looked at him, "_it is apparent that you are more than just dragons yourselves."_

"True enough," K said stepping forward in his human form with Celantra at his side, "I am Kalathanon and this is my mate Celantra, we, indication the dragons of DC, are Leviathans, a new beginning for my race."

"_You are what," _Varok asked, "_you look human enough."_

K smiled then transformed into the biggest form Ray had seen him in yet it was a super sized version of his half-form. While the new dragons were the size of hills K was now the size of a mountain. They were now under him with his body almost 300 feet above them and his head somewhere in the clouds, literally. "Am I human now," K's voice echoed down to them from almost 3,000' in the air.

"Ha-ha," Murtagh laughed, "now that is what I call big!"

K shrank back down so he could seem them, "I do not normally use a form that large but I could get even bigger, do not doubt that we are more than we appear."

"If you boys would stop showing off," Celantra said, "I think the appropriate thing to do is see what the intentions of these adventurous folk are they obviously waited here for something."

"_Celantra, the reasonable side of K,"_ Ray thought, _"she is right again."_

"Our intent was to stop the disturbances caused by the building going on here and when we were attacked we retaliated," Arya said, "further than that we had no other concerns, but I doubt that technology of this level has been discovered here yet, so where do you come from, indicating the ACUs."

"The planet Earth is our home, it is out there," Griffen said as he pointed towards the sky with his arm.

"So you are not from across the sea than but across the heavens," Eragon summarized.

"And we are not even from the heavens you call space," Arbiter added, "all of us are from an entirely different universe."

Eragon tilted his head to look at Saphira then turned back to look at K. "So you are the ones chasing the shades, Saphira says that we are going to help and that means she is going to get her way."

"Shades," K said, "oh Void and Despair yes I suppose they could be considered shades. Well if you all are going to help us then would you, dragons, like the ability to speak with your mouths as well as mind?"

The reaction from the six was worth the entire trip for Ray, he had trouble keeping himself from laughing at their shock. The riders simply stared at K like he was nuts the dragons however seemed to discuss the matter between themselves. Then Thorn nodded and Varok and Saphira followed in agreement.

K smiled then sent a blast of his green energy into each of them. Eragon turned around and Saphira looked dazed for a moment then said, "Hello."

"Wow he did it," Arya said, "Varok can you speak?"

"Why yes it seems I can," Varok replied, "this is going to take some getting used to."

"Indeed," Thorn said, "holding our thoughts is relatively easy but our tongues, I think our riders are better at that."

_And so began DC's adventures in this new universe, but lets not forget their other companions for they are more important then even K realizes. _

Chapter 53 A Haggard Intuition

Character Haggard

"Man I wish K and them would get back soon," Haggard said, "its really starting to wear on me without them here and us with no way back home."

"Hags, I think we got a new home here," Flyn said, "besides look at all the interesting company we have."

"Yeah I know, but they are missing one very important thing," Haggard said, "football!"

"You would really give up all this for football," Sweetwater asked, "that is just crazy."

"I never said I would give this up, well maybe the cloudy weather, I just miss football," Haggard said.

"Well why don't you try to get some or the others to play a game with you," Redford said, "just would you stop ranting about football, heck I'll even play."

"Really," Haggard said, "you know I just might do that. I wonder what the rules are?"

"Wait you mean you don't know the rules to football," Preston asked astonished, "you've talked about nothing else for the past two days, and you never learned the rules?"

"Well no," Haggard replied, "I always thought I would catch on eventually, but all I know is it involves a ball and really big guys charging at each other, well ok I have a little better understanding than that but still I'm no umpire."

"If your just having a friendly game I doubt it will matter if you understand it at a deep level," Sweets said.

"There is no such thing as a friendly game of football," Hags replied sternly, "but I guess if I'm just getting them started it could be less competitive. Where did Delta go I'll talk with them first."

"I think they went to see 141 about something," Redford said, "and Hags if you do pull this off I will play."

"Count us in," Flyn said, "I don't want to miss out on the fun."

"Right," Haggard replied as he headed off to the training field where Delta and 141 would most likely be meeting. "Ok lets see there is the quarterback, wide receivers, running back, various other players, oh defensive line men, got to have those." Haggard was still thinking about the player positions and rules of football when he arrived at the field, he noticed that it was just the perfect size for football, and it seemed to be outlined in a football field shape, and it had two … field goals?

"Hey Hags," Preston said, "surprised?"

"You guys set this up," Hags shouted, "this is great, what are the teams?"

"Us vs. you and Tyreal's friends," Fenix said as Delta and 141 walked onto the field. Coal had a football in his hand.

"Hags, catch," he said as he threw it in a perfect spiral, Haggard snatched it out of the air.

"Oh its on," Hags said, "where is the rest of our team?"

"Were here, Scion said, as he Alverion, Scaron, and Pyros walked onto the field, nine on nine this should be good."

"So where did you guys learn about football," Haggard asked as they got ready for the coin toss?

"Oh we learned it from Flyn and then we taught Delta and 141 while you were ranting about it," Pyros said.

"Woo, hot damn we won," Coal yelled, "Hags you kick off to us."

"Why you, you rigged it," Hags yelled back, "fine we'll still beat you."

The teams split to their ends of the field and the game was on. After about the first five minutes they had gathered the attention of Carter and several of the other dragons from the city, after an hour almost every dragon from the city was watching and some had even picked a team. The game lasted almost two hours due to the consent of the teams, in the end Haggard's team lost by one touchdown that was scored in the last few seconds by Soap. Haggard however was too tired and enjoyed the game too much to complain.

"Wow, that was the best game I've ever seen much less played," Preston said as he plopped down next to Haggard.

"I agree with that," Haggard said, _"still wish we had won,"_ he thought. Then he noticed something other than the heavy breathing coming from the players there was no sound, he looked out over the assembled crowed and saw no movement. "Uh guys something is not right here."

"Scaron," Elantra yelled as she and the other three members of Tyreal's heroes and Tyreal and Hadriel ran out to the field.

"What is happening," Elly asked, "I don't like this."

"Nether do we," Haggard said but I got no clue what made everything stop except us.

"Raaaaaaaar," Carter rumbled as he snapped out of his frozen state, "ahh, oh my head what did you guys do?"

"It wasn't us," Scaron said.

"Could it be this has something to do with the time lines and Void and Despair and stuff," Haggard asked?

"I would guess so," Tyreal said, "it seems we have visitors."

A hole, portal thing appeared in the center of the field and out from it stepped the Sentinels.

_Members of Dragon Company, hear us, the worlds are torn and travel between them is possible but only as long as Void and Despair are alive. It is up to you to leave a way for Kalathanon and the others to return you must find something that can be in both universes at once this must be a thing of immense vastness and if possible a part of Kalathanon himself. We can not stay longer our power is almost depleted and we must maintain the shield around this universe as long as possible. _

_ "_Well that was interesting," Haggard said as the rest of the world started to return to normal.

_ "_What did they mean, by a thing that could be in both universes at once," Tyreal asked out loud?

"Why thing," Haggard asked, "why not creature am I the only one who thought about Doug while they were talking, after all we meet them at about the same time."

"Haggard you're a genius," Fenix exclaimed, "Doug is probably the oldest thing that was involved with K that we still have access to."

"That is great but how do we get to him," Tyreal asked, "the Sentinels are probably with him if that is any help."

"It might be," Carter said, "I'll have to stay here you understand but I could reverse the portal that the Sentinels created and send you through it."

"Or how about we just show up," Brian said as he and the Ship master and Hood beamed down next to them, "if it wasn't over cast you would have seen the Ark approaching a long time ago."

"Ok how did you know to come here," Haggard asked.

"Him," Hood said pointing to a man in a vest.

"No freaking way, its you, the vest man dude," Haggard said.

"Oh how elegant," Price said.

The man in the vest nodded then walked into the air and off the planet to wherever he was going next, Haggard and the others just watched in aw of this remarkable being.

"DC," Doug's voice echoed through the air, "I'm beaming you on board this will be a little tricky."

"Carter get back, Tell Deckard that he will have to stay here a little longer," Tyreal said, "I'll be back for him."

Then a flash and a very strange feeling of falling up and Haggard and the others were inside the Ark, or Doug's control center for the Ark. Doug's massive head swiveled around to greet them as he said. "Welcome back I take it I am needed?"

"Yes, That you are," Hood replied.

"Well if I am to be a bridge between universes then lets get started," Doug said.

"How do you know about that," Haggard asked?

"Lets just say a ghostly friend of mine," Doug said.

"Sparks is in there with you," Haggard stated.

"Where else would he be," Doug replied, "he couldn't follow Spyro into the other universe so he and I made an arrangement, Sparks knows K's plan, how we won't say, but we can get them back, all of them."

Character Sparks/Doug

_"Ah Spyro why did you go running off without me, again,"_ Sparks was thinking, _"well this time I'm bringing you back, bo-yah thank you K!"_

_"Would you keep it down in there,"_ Doug asked, _"I understand you are excited but it is hard to concentrate with you yelling like that."_

_"Oh sorry,"_ Sparks said, _"but they are here DC or what is left of them, I'll actually get to save Spyro for once."_

"Hey Doug, How long until we reach the whatch-ya-ma-call-it," that was Haggard.

"We will arrive at the black hole in two hours," Doug replied, "try not to fall in."

"Right got it," Haggard replied.

_"I am never going to get over hearing people through someone elses mind,"_ Sparks said.

_"Having you in mine is quite interesting when you are not yelling,"_ Doug said, _"like an extra part of my mind has been added but I have only limited access to it. Some of your memories of Spyro and Cynder are interesting as well as those of the guardians."_

_"I try not to look at yours,"_ Sparks said, _"it is just to…dark."_

_"Ha, ha, ha, that it is,"_ Doug replied only adding to the threatening feeling of the deep memories of the Flood's mind. "_Ok so what do we do once we reach the black hole?"_

_"From what K told me, its not a black hole but one of the holes in the universes, you pretty much grow through it."_

_"Sounds good, I wonder what sort of things I can find in the new universe to eat,"_ Doug replied.

"_Do you always think about your food,"_ Sparks replied exasperated.

_"Mostly, whenever there is not something trying to kill me."_

_"Right."_

"Doug, we have to pull back now," Brian said, "the gravity well would swallow our smaller ships if we get to close, we will form a perimeter, good luck."

"Acknowledged," Doug replied.

"_I got one question,"_ Sparks asked, _"how are you going to grow through it?"_

_"Spoors,"_ Doug replied, _"the link only needs to be mental, all my spoors are me, we are one mind."_

_"Ok that is creepy,"_ Sparks replied.

_"For you maybe, for my kind it is normal."_

_"Whatever."_

_"You hear them too, listen hear how my thoughts echo, that is the spoors."_

_"Am I in any of the Spoors,"_ Sparks asked?

_"All of them, you'll be going through too,"_ Doug replied, _"don't worry you will still be here as well._

_ No sorry not following you,"_ Sparks said with a sigh, _"lets just get this over with." _They remained silent for the rest of the trip.

"DC," Doug called out almost two hours later, "prepare a pod, I'm going through."

"Got it," Dom replied, "everything is ready."

"Then into the abyss," Doug said then thought, _"Sparks ready?"_

_"No, but lets go."_

"_Right."_

A flash later and Sparks saw the ground, it was about an inch or so below him. _"Doug what happened?"_

_"I seem to have made it,"_ Doug replied, _"well time to start over. You see I am now a Spoor again so I must find a host and expand myself from there."_

_"What do you mean by host,"_ Sparks asked nervously.

"_Something still alive,"_ Doug clarified.

_"Ugh, I don't want to watch,"_ Sparks said.

"_Try closing your eyes,"_ Doug said.

_"How you are controlling the flood?"_

"_Just a suggestion, ooo I smell pork."_

Sparks started to look through Doug's less threatening memories to avoid the sight of the 'host' he still couldn't block out the sound. There was a soft squish followed by squealing and some chewing sounds. Sparks shuddered.

_"Ok I'm done for now,"_ Doug said.

_"That is just wrong,"_ Sparks said, _"I can see why the rest look at you with such suspicion."_

"_It gets less messy as I progress,"_ Doug replied, "_but now lets see about finding how to find K."_

Chapter 54 Run!

Character Celantra

Celantra finished shredding one of the last of the attacking robots on the planet Desihre. K was next to her grinning as the attacking army retreated.

"Riza, happy now," Celantra asked?

"Yes, thank you," Riza replied.

After they had met the dragon riders, Griffen arranged for them to be transported to Desihre as a way for them to prove their intentions, Riza went with them, as did the Doctor and River. Both had their own abilities in a fight, Doctor was more interested in disarming the army, while River was happy to just blow them up.

"We should pursue them and take out their commander," Riza said.

"Right, River hop on," Celantra called.

River dashed up her tail and nestled down between her shoulders, Doctor was already atop K, he looked slightly childish compared to her mate but the strange traveler did mange to disrupt their radar and communications.

"Follow us Commander," K said as he took off. Celantra followed him into the sky with Riza close behind her. The army retreated back to a small base that was not designed to resist powers that she and K could unleash, it was dispatched with ease, several of the lasers actually gave Celantra more energy when they hit her. "Doctor check inside that command building see if there is anything useful in it."

"Already here," Doctor said through a loud speaker attached to the building, "apparently neither of your commanders are actually here, they are going to wherever 34, 56, 66 is."

"34,56,66 that is blank," Riza said, "we have no colonies there."

"Why not," Celantra asked?

"That planet circles a black hole."

"What," Doctor yelled, "oh no, no, no not it can't be."

"What is it," K asked?

"Evil," Doctor said, "I didn't believe him when I first met him but… I have to see this place."

"Well we are done here, want to take a transport?"

"No we will go in the Tardis," Doctor said, "that is if riding is ok with you two. Riza go back and get the others tell them what we are doing and warn them to be ready for the fight of their lives if this doesn't work."

"What is on this planet," Rive asked.

"The Beast," Doctor replied, "only in this universe I didn't send it into the black hole."

"Ok we are going with you," Celantra said, "K shift me."

"Oh I've been waiting for a long time to hear that," K said as he used his power to morph her into a half-form, then he morphed himself to suit her form. "Ok we'll fly you back to the Tardis Riza I know we aren't necessarily on the best of terms but when you get back, take care of the rest of my friends while I'm gone."

"For the help you provided here, I'll do this," Riza said.

"Thank you," Celantra said before taking off with River on her back, K and Doctor caught up and she glanced back to see Riza's command unit get beamed up to the ship. Five minutes later they had arrived back at the Tardis, Doctor jumped off and opened the door then directed them to the back door. The inside was larger then the outside, like the ship existed in two planes at the same time, which it probably did.

"Well what do you think," Doctor asked?

"Ah I see you have an understanding of transient physics," Celantra said, "very nice."

"What oh come on you spoiled it, I love it when I see people stare for a minute then start stammering," Doctor said, "well fine."

"Now you've gone and made him all depressed," River said, "that will only last for a few seconds."

"Ah and we are off," Doctor yelled as the Tardis rumbled and ground and shook its way to their destination. The whole trip only took about five minutes. "Hey it was closer then I thought it would be," Doctor said as he rushed to the door, "ah good we are underground."

"I take it that is where we need to be," K said, "so what are we looking for?"

"Oh a 300' tall creature that somewhat resembles Diablo," Doctor said.

"300 feet tall," Celantra exclaimed!

"Ok maybe 500," Doctor amended.

"500," River gasped.

"Ok maybe just its head."

"Just its head," K yelled, "what are you talking about?"

"Raaaaaahhhhhhh!, Freedom!"

"That," Doctor yelled, "hurry this way." He took off into the cave with River, K and Celantra close behind him. They caught up to Doctor at the edge of a cliff that ran down to the center of the planet. On the other side were two empty shackles, each one was large enough to hold both K and Celantra inside it in their full dragon forms. A hole was smashed through the top of the cave that stretched over three miles to the surface of the planet. "We have to get back to the Tardis with that gap up there the air down here will be gone shortly," River yelled.

"Where are the jars," Doctor muttered, "oh of course the jars create the gravity bubble. Right back to the Tardis." Doctor took off back into the cave drawing the other three after him again.

"Doctor what are we going to do," River yelled?

"I don't know," Doctor replied, "K Celantra any ideas?"

"Other than just fighting whatever it is no," K replied.

"How about we try to see where it is going," Celantra said.

"That is a start," Doctor agreed as they reached the Tardis and piled in.

"Doctor! You thought me defeated! I am an idea indestructible an immortal! I am sin, and dark, and hate, and despair, and void, and the wasteland and the desolation and death!"

"And I am hope," Doctor yelled back, "and you can't kill hope!"

"And I am strength," River added.

"And I am reality," K said.

"And I am the energy of life," Celantra finished, "whatever you are we will destroy you!"

Then Doctor piloted the Tardis out and away from the planet and back to DC.

"Run it won't matter we will find you," The Beast yelled after them!

They arrived on the planet of what Celantra had taken to call Haven after the first city they arrived in. K rushed out to meet with DC Celantra, Doctor, and River following him.

"K there you are how did it go," Spyro said as the four skidded to a stop in the main hall of RuGaard's reception building, "I don't like that look, and what happened to Celantra?"

"Huh, Oh I'm fine K can change my shape as well as his own," Celantra said, "as for what happened well Doctor do you want to explain?"

"Right, Diablo you know how you four are the Prime Evils right," Doctor said.

"Yes," Diablo replied.

"Well lets just say we found… The Beast," Doctor added, "the dark and sin and despair and a whole bunch of other things."

"Damn so it is real," Diablo muttered, "he must be what Void and Despair locked onto to draw power from and if they did…"

"Ok when the lord of terror is worried I think we should be concerned," Cynder said, "everyone agree?"

"Aye," Fisher said.

"It maybe powerful but it has been dormant for a long time so it won't know about the new creatures and powers that have arisen while it has been sleeping," Celantra said, "Spyro, Cynder, Flame, Ember, Guardians, Storm, Rayon, Fiona, Blitz, Krista, Geyser, Zar, Jizara, AuRel, Irene, DarSii, Wistala, AuRon, Natasha, RuGaard, Nilrasha, Hawk, Fisher, John, Arbiter, Cortana, Riza, Ivan, Griffen, Eragon, Saphira, Arya, Varok, Murtagh, Thorn, you it doesn't have any idea what you are, it does not understand what you can do."

"We don't need inspiration," Arbiter said, "though it is appreciated, we need a plan."

"I doubt you can just hit this thing hard, hard and harder," Ingitus said, "but perhaps it has given us the key to its defeat, all that it is also empowers it, so if we can cut off from it those things it could be killed."

"That might work," Malafor said, "how many things does this Beast draw power from?"

"Um sin, and dark, and hate, and despair, and void, and the wasteland and the desolation and death," Doctor said, "that was the list."

"Wow how did you remember that," Celantra asked?

"Practice," Doctor said.

"Still how are we going to keep it from feeding off of any never mind all of those things," Fiona asked, "especially since Void and Despair are its new friends."

"The same way I had planned to kill those two," K said, "but who can master all of those traits."

"I know someone who already has," Ingitus said.

"I can confirm it," Malafor added, "as well as Cynder."

"Who," Celantra asked?

"Spyro," Cynder said softly.

"What," Spyro said, "me?"

"Think about it dear," Cynder continued, "how did you free me, or defeat Malafor or do any of the things you did. By mastering yourself."

"I couldn't have done all that with out you," Spyro said, "both of us have mastered ourselves."

"True enough," Ember said, "though I would never have thought I would be saying that only 40 years ago."

"Thank you," Cynder said.

"And how would they defeat this thing," Celantra asked, "you can't expect them to just absorb it like you plan to do with Void and Despair."

"No this being is to ancient for that, but they can drain off their combined age from its power, and that would be a great help," K explained. "This Beast has been dormant for so long and during that time its power has not grown nearly as fast as it would have normally, my guess is that you two could push it back to its power since before it was imprisoned."

"When it was weak enough to be defeated by the guardians of light," Doctor exclaimed, "brilliant!"

"Now I suggest we get some rest then," Ivan said, "sounds like we will be busy for a while."

"Hah-ah," K gasped.

"K what is wrong," Celantra said concern filling her voice.

K motioned with his hand but still could not talk.

"Don't worry whatever is wrong with him it is not lethal," Varok said.

"How would you know," Celantra snapped.

"I used magic to examine him," Murtagh said.

"Celantra I'm fine," K said, "Doug is here, somewhere, he is in this universe, K explained, I feel his mind."

"Where is he," Celantra asked?

"I don't know, but as he gets stronger I will be able to track him down," K said, "he is our way back home so wish him well."

Character Wistala

"Well what is you conclusion," Wistala asked DarSii as they retired to their room in the imperial resort. She liked the room it was spacious enough for comfort but small enough to keep warm with their body heat. She smiled, sometimes it could get very warm. There were two side rooms each a private retreat for the two if they were having a rough day. The main room was decorated with an older fashion of shed scales from each of them. She had spent several hours arranging them in striped patterns of orange, black and green. In her private room she had carpets and several pieces of art in various forms. DarSii's was more bare but reflected his personality well it had a few weapons from his campaigns and a few mementos of his past but nothing else.

"They seem honest enough and I'm willing to give them the benefit of the doubt so yes I will agree to help them," DarSii replied, "and it seems that their enemy is also going to be coming after us anyway."

"Yes that is not very comforting but it figures," Wistala remarked.

"Indeed," DarSii added, "though I would guess that eventually this Beast would have escaped anyway."

"And if it did we would not have the extra help in defeating it but would still have to fight it," Wistala continued.

"But now we get to fight it before it has another few thousand years to gain power, even if it is a very small amount, and we have friends that can reduce its potential," DarSii concluded.

"You know I love it when you get all intellectual," Wistala said with a playful growl.

DarSii responded in kind and followed up with a lick on her nose, "You know how to play me don't you," he said, "but tonight is not the best time seeing as we need to have some plan for the hunt."

"Yes I know," Wistala replied wit a sigh, "but that could be just as enjoyable!"

DarSii chuckled, "you always had that positive outlook, ok I'm for hunting this creature down and smashing it until there is nothing left."

"That is not like you," Wistala replied, "you would learn it then smash it."

"The learning part is implied."

"Right, After learning and before smashing though what... how shall we smash it if we can even do that to whatever this is."

"Then again you also are the depressingly logical one," DarSii amended, "but it is a fair point and one that I don't have a good answer for." They spent a long time thinking over possible solutions before Wistala thought up one they both liked.

"I might have one," Wistala said, "if this Beast is as large as Doctor says then it won't be that hard to find some information through those ACU commanders, also it will probably be slower than a smaller creature if we could trip it up get it on its back and hit it while its lying down."

"Yes but what will be big enough to hit something as large as the Beast is supposed to be," DarSii replied his lips pulled up in concentration.

"I wonder what the ACUs travel in those ships sound very big perhaps we can hit it with one of those," Wistala suggested.

"That would depend on the size of the ship but judging by the size of the ACUs they would be very large," DarSii continued.

"So do we have a plan," Wistala asked?

"I believe we have the start of a plan it will probably morph as we go but they always do," DarSii replied with a yawn, "too bad it took us three hours."

"Oh poor dragon come here," Wistala cooed as she curled around DarSii.

"Hmmm…" he mumbled as he fell asleep with his head resting on her shoulder. She draped her neck across his back and went to sleep.

"Morning dear," DarSii called as Wistala walked into the main room and stretched.

"Morning, how do you get out from under me like that," Wistala replied?

"Lots of practice," DarSii replied, "ready for the hunt?"

"Yes," Wistala said though she was inwardly worried about the whole thing, she had never gotten back into the fighting style after her first real war.

"You don't like this I know but I'll be there to watch your back," DarSii said.

"I know," she replied walking over to him and licking him on his nose, "and we have other allies that seem to be reliable."

"Aye that to," DarSii agreed, "lets go get some food I'm hungry."

"Ha it figures," Wistala said, "come on then brother probably has something on the spit."

"True he seems to know what makes a good meal," DarSii consented as they strolled out of the house and over to the imperial resort.

They entered the hall where RuGaard generally set out a banquet style breakfast. The hall was massive, big enough to easily hold forty full grown dragons in its pillar lined walls.

"DarSii, Wistala, welcome," RuGaard called from behind a table filled with various meats, Nilrasha entered the hall from a side room and greeted them with a flap of her wings.

"Enjoying those wings aren't you," Wistala said.

"Oh you have no idea," Nilrasha said, "and you wouldn't believe what K's healing has done for RuGaard!"

"I don't think they want to hear all the details of my hatchling injuries," RuGaard interrupted.

"No I think you are just shy," Nilrasha said, "but whatever you say."

"Sounds like they had a good night," DarSii whispered.

"What did you expect," Wistala replied, "Nilrasha just got her wings back and RuGaard has the use of all his limbs."

"Come eat," RuGaard invited as they arrived at the table, "we should try and get some energy before we take off on this war."

"Thank you," DarSii said, "what is the plan for this war?"

"Honestly I don't rightly know," RuGaard said, "got any ideas?"

"You know we do brother," Wistala said as she picked out a chunk of roast boar.

"Thought so," RuGaard said, "what do you got?"

"How big are those ships that Griffen has," DarSii asked?

"I would guess huge," RuGaard replied.

"That is what we thought to so what if we used them as a weapon, like a spear to slam into this Beast," Wistala continued.

RuGaard was silent while he finished a piece of beef, "that… that might actually work!"

"Then lets go talk with Griffen and see what he says," Nilrasha commented.

"Well your in luck then," AuRon said as he and Natasha entered the hall from the west wing, "Griffen, Ivan, and Riza are on their way here."

Promptly after AuRon finished speaking the main doors flew open, however instead of the commanders K and Celantra strode in.

"Good morning," Celantra greeted, K dipped his head in acknowledgment of the assembled dragons then again to RuGaard.

"We have a problem," K began, "'they' are here, Spyro and Cynder are already heading a defensive line along with the Commanders we need to move now!"

Wistala and DarSii were out the door in a flash, she had to admit for not liking war when it came down to it she and Dar were always in the thick of it.


	78. 55-61

Chapter 55 We are the Enemies

Character Beast

"So this is the universe after several universes of imprisonment Hahaha, still pathetic and weak," Beast rumbled as he was shown the maps of the various planets by Void and Despair the commanders who released him.

"Yes Dark One," Despair replied, "we knew you would be eager to conquer when we felt you through the Fade."

"Indeed you are so much like our creator used to be beautiful and ruthless," Void added.

"Of him I would like to know more this Kalathanon sounds troublesome if nothing else," Beast said, "but first you said something about an army?"

"Indeed," Despair continued, "the commander armor allows us to create an army anywhere and at any time, there are also other commanders that share our views of the nature of the universe."

"And there are those who are against you then," Beast said, "there always is also I must account for those on the other side of the Fade that you came through K and his Dragon Company and you say there are still others on your side they will find a way to meddle."

"And the time line is spiraling backwards because we destroyed the structure when we fell through to this realm so the war at the beginning of the universes is going to find us and K and Celantra because we are the last four survivors."

"Plus me," Beast said, "what do you think led to my imprisonment?"

"So you were the force K was fighting against," Despair said, "you caused his collapse into insanity, … then you are ultimately our creator."

"But he didn't recognize you when we freed you," Void added.

"That is because he never actually met me," Beast explained, "even then I was imprisoned in my cage by his people long before he was born."

"That would make you the oldest thing in the universe," Void continued.

"Second oldest," Beast said, "I also have a creator if he has an age I know it not, and him I doubt had any creator but I have not heard from him in forever."

"Maybe he is gone," Despair said, "and if he is not why would he intervene now?"

"Here is the information on the army we have found for you," Void said, as he projected the types, uses, availability, and other specs for the units in the army they had created with the ACUs.

"Apparently these creatures are just as fond of death as I am," Beast said as he reviewed the units, "so much time and all the while they have only created new ways of killing. So whats is the first target for my newest hoard?"

"A planet called Earth," Despair said, "it is the center of the biggest empire in the galaxy when it falls so will the rest of its controlled areas."

"Earth," Beast pondered, "Show me that map again." Void displayed the map. "Ahh this planet here good lets go."

"The gate is ready for your use," Void informed, "this way."

The Gate was a satellite floating around the planet its size scaled up to almost the size of a moon so Beast could fit through. It also had the ability to teleport itself to nearby solar systems so was the perfect mode of transportation for the army as well.

"Where on Earth will I land," Beast asked?

"We are setting the landing site for a remote island off the coast of the smallest continent," Despair replied, "it should allow for your arrival to go overlooked until the army is mostly through the gate."

"When I arrive I will make my way to this continent and begin the assault myself," Beast said.

"As you wish," Void and Despair agreed.

"Get the army and meet me as soon as you can," Beast said then he stepped through the gate. He found himself in the center of a small crater surrounded by burning trees and shrubs. A small furry animal sat in one of the outer trees and chattered at him, he incinerated it with a puff of breath. As he straightened up he saw over the trees and got his bearings. According to the position of the sun he was facing south-west towards the larger land mass that was his target. He started striding out towards the continent and after ten minutes he hit the ocean and was greeted by a huge hiss of steam as he waded into the water. _"It helps one navigate hostile environments when one does not need to breath,"_ Beast thought to himself with a grin from the bottom of the ocean.

His first indicator of his approach to the landmass was a slender submersible that emitted a warning about him not getting any closer to Australia unless he wanted to get shot at. He kept going after immolating the sub only to get hit in the back with a torpedo large enough to knock him off balance. Angered Beast spun around to find himself face to bridge with a much larger sub and another torpedo. This one sent him careening across the ocean floor. He picked himself up and sent a pulse of super heated plasma through the water that melted through the outer hull of the sub and causing the entire thing to combust. He continued through the water encountering more and more of the military forces of Australia which he dispatched with relative ease after his experience with the big sub. He emerged from the water about ten minutes after the first encounter and began to make his way through the land and air forces. _"Futile defenses,"_ He thought as he crushed another artillery gun under his foot, "Void, Despair get down here!"

An entire army blipped into existence right around him.

"At your service Dark One," Void said from his ACU. Despair's contingent appeared next with his ACU and they were set for the conquest of the Earth.

Character Turinal

"Lord we have the signal," Derrius said as he rushed into the room.

"Good," Turinal replied from atop his throne in the high chamber of the courts of the Giants, "the Leviathans' downfall begins now. Ready the troops we are traveling through time so lets get ready!"

"My lord," Derrius replied as he hurried out of the room.

Turinal took a last long look at the wondrous palace he built. With its catwalks and terraces, domes and spires and skyscrapers. He sighed as he turned away from the golden city that he created and went to done his armor.

"My lord Turinal," Gord the Armorer said as he bowed, "Your armor awaits."

Turinal walked pass Gord with a muttered "rise" and approached the armor that he had custom made for himself. The armor consisted of a helmet shaped in the face of the Beast their guide and strength. The chest plate, leggins, gloves, greaves, and arm plates were also crafted to reflect the appearance of the Beast.

"My sword," Turinal demanded!

"Here master," Gord said bringing forth the masterpiece that was the Sword of Souls.

The Sword was a two edged blade, ten feet long, its edge was forged in the shape of a flame that was in mid flare. The hilt was a foot and a half long, wrapped with Leviathan skin, and capped with a platinum set, Star Shard to hold the souls of its victims. It had even created a personality of its own from the corrupting of the encased souls.

"Turinal," the Sword said as he hefted it, "it has been to long."

"Indeed it has my friend lets get to some blood shedding our Beast needs us," Turinal replied as he strapped the Sword across his back. Striding out from the armory and out onto the amphitheater floor Turinal was submerged in the enthusiasm of the awaiting crowd.

"My most loyal subjects," Turinal began, "Today is the day we have long awaited. The Beast is free, the portal stands ready and our foe Kalathanon is but a shadow of his former self. This day marks the beginning of our ultimate victory over the despicable Leviathans! Come with me and we will overflow into a new universe like a flood crushing all that stand in our way."

The crowd shouted, "For the Beast, For Victory, and For Glory!"

"To the portal," Turinal shouted over the den of noise, "Go my warriors into the future!" He walked through the crowd and towards the massive portal building. The structure was a thousand feet tall and over ten thousand feet wide. The entire thing was a power funnel to rip a hole through reality to the Beast. As it powered up the air above the building was sucked away as a vacuum formed in the atmosphere then the vacuum filled with a black inky fluid that solidified then exploded leaving a hole through which he could see the Beast. Turinal was the first one through.

"What," Beast exclaimed as Turinal and his Giants filled out of the gaping hole in the air.

"My Lord," Turinal said as he keeled.

"Ah Turinal," Beast said, "arise commander and tell me how many have you brought?"

"All of my race is here, Turinal replied, over 80,000,000,000,000. They will not all come through the portal at once but as we need them or have the room to sustain them."

"Excellent," Beast roared, "Now march with me and my army these are commanders Void and Despair."

Two huge metal men walked over the hill and into view, "Amazing weapons those must be," Turinal commented.

"Is this your old commander," one of the two commanders asked.

"Indeed watch and learn," Beast said, "this one is more capable than the both of you."

"We shall see," the other said, "let him assault the next city."

"Haha, then so be it. Turinal we are approaching the major city of this continent take it down."

"With pleasure Lord," Turinal said, "with or without my army?"

"Without," Beast replied.

"So be it," Turinal said as he unstrapped the Sword and walked up the hill to view the city. Before him sprawled a metropolis that must hold over a billion people it was surrounded by formidable looking turrets, tanks, aircraft, smaller metal men, and another commander. This one must be against Beast, Turinal thought as he strode towards the city with Sword humming in his hand. The first wave of fire came from the turrets about half way down the hill. He deflected the plasma blasts with Sword who absorbed some of the energy as the plasma dissipated. The aircraft came next in three waves of seven aircraft each. Some of the planes rained down a hail of bullets that bounced harmlessly off the armor, others dropped bombs that Turinal easily avoided but which left craters in the ground over twenty feet across. On the last run of planes Turinal leaped into the air and threw out some fire power of his own, five of the seven planes went down in flames and shadow. The tanks and men came at him next, each stroke of Sword brought them down and strengthened him.

"Raaah!" Turinal yelled as his soul joined the spirit of Sword and the two became one massive weapon. Before them the army fell one by one as they ate through the metal of the defenders and crushed their gun batteries and defensive structures into oblivion. Finally they stood before the commander and they decapitated it with one swift stroke. Turning away they heard a hissing sound, spinning back around they saw the head opening and a much smaller humanoid get out. It had a gun in one hand and a sword in the other. It raised the gun and was impaled on Sword that Turinal threw just a moment before. Sword reversed its flight back to Turinal's hand once its victim was dead and its soul absorbed.

"It is good to feed again," Sword whispered as Turinal strapped it back onto his back.

"My Lord Beast the city is open," Turinal shouted.

He was answered by Beast leaping over the hill, plucking him off the ground and setting him on its back. "You are still just as loyal as before and even more powerful," Beast complimented, "Void and Despair will be arguing over your performance here for weeks."

"I am only doing my Lord's will," Turinal replied, "if they are lees suited for the task they should get better."

"They have their own strengths, knowledge about this universe or access to it is their strongest but knowing how to use it against our foes is their second."

Just then Turinal's army of Giants swept over the hill and rushed into the city to begin the slaughter and takeover of the population.

Character Void/Despair

"This new one is most unusual," Void said as he and his brother admired Turinal's handiwork.

"Indeed that sword of his seems to be alive," Despair said, "I wonder what secrets his kind know that they used against K and the Leviathans?"

"I wonder how much it cost to produce that weapon," Void responded, "if it was not an object of fear to the Giants then they would have more of them, but out of the 3,000,000,000 here I only see the one."

"Yes that might be why only their leader wields it the others are too afraid of it," Despair replied. "And that armor Beast must have personally had that crafted for him it is unaffected by bullets, heat, cold, electricity, and physical force. If it was not for that armor Turinal would not have been able to simply charge in to one of the best defended cities we have come across and single-handedly take down the entire army guarding it."

"I would like to get a look at that armor," Void said, "if we could make an ACU out of the same material I think even K would have difficulty getting through it."

"Void, Despair," Beast called, "we got battle ships heading this direction for the other land masses, assuming this radar is working."

"It is, how many," Void countered.

"Looks like about ten miles worth of ocean is covered by them," Beast replied.

"Should we send out the Sea Hunters," Despair asked?

"Not yet lets have our aircraft hit them first and provide us with a true count on the ship number," Void said.

"I have a hundred bombers and three hundred ATG/ATA fighters ready to depart," Despair said, "or would you rather use your own?"

"Send them, I'll start constructing an operational base here while you oversee the attack."

"Sounds good to me."

They left each other to their work, Despair heading over to his airfield, and Void over to an area that would be perfect for a base after some building removal. Void obliterated about ten square blocks of buildings and their residents to clear space for his base.

_"Here would be a good spot for an air pad, Despair will need replacements for the aircraft he will lose. Some AA guns could go around it and connect ti to the land factory. Then I will surround it with long and medium ranged artillery then encompass that with a ring of land defense turrets. Lets see I will want a nuke and ballistic missile eliminator every three blocks and shields. That park looks like a good place to monopolize for energy production, and I can get plenty of metal from the buildings until I get my converters online."_ Void continued to plan out the layout of his base as he started to build.

Despair scrambled his planes as soon as he got to the airfield, he was unable to accompany them in person but he kept track of them through their radios and the radar.

"Commander this is Bravo leader we have visual on incoming destroyers, battle cruisers, and carriers, initiating cluster attack.

"Have Alpha, Charlie, and Delta follow you through the formation," Despair ordered.

"Will do sir," Bravo out.

Despair watched as the ships on the radar blipped along with his aircraft. "Bravo leader you still with me?"

"We are here sir, what is the trouble?"

"Radar jammer find it and eliminate it."

"On it sir, Bravo out."

A second later the radar map reappeared all of it was covered with unknown objects that Despair could only believe to be an armada of ships.

"Alpha, Bravo, Charlie, Delta scramble scramble pull out, the entire ocean is converging on you."

"Understood sir Bravo out."

"Sir, Alpha returning."

"Understood sir, Delta heading back."

"Charlie on rout to base, over."

Chapter 56 Minions, Minions, Everywhere!

Character Sgt. Paul Jackson

Jackson was in the middle of a full blown siege, Soap was next to him and was yelling for reinforcements. Their foes, a thirty foot colossus of a creature, were called the Giants and had apparently been warring against the Leviathans for uncounted years. As it stood they were wreaking havoc and destruction across the Arc which was floating around a black hole through which Doug had sent a part of himself and Sparks into the universe where K and the others were. It also happened to be a hole through the universes so the Giants could breach the gap and attack anything that was on the other side, in this case the Arc.

"Soap our bullets don't even dent those creatures," Price said as he and Ghost dashed into the tunnel that he and Soap were taking refuge in.

"So we discovered," Soap said, "how is Doug?"

"Seems fine considering," Price replied, he seems to be the only thing we've got that can hurt these Giants."

The silence that followed only proved the point, it was a quandary the Giants were hard to kill, almost immune to bullets, and with the size of a small building to put behind each of their strikes they had stopped all but Tyreal, Hadriel, and Doug from killing them. The orbital ships of the Elites and Humans and Serrians helped but unless they could find a more efficient way of dealing with this threat they would lose.

It was during this time that Jackson had an idea. "Maybe we are going about this the wrong way, the Leviathans fought these Giants before, so how did they win?"

"I assume they used their magic more so than their strength," Ghost said, "it makes sense."

"That is what I thought too," Jackson admitted, "but what if their magic was not their greatest weapon, what if it was their speed? These Giants hit hard but they are relatively slow with the massive two handed blows they deliver. We have all seen Tyreal and Hadriel dodging them while they take them down, we have similar agility lets find a way to use it."

"We need something better than these guns then," Price said they only bounce off those beasts' thick hide.

"What about swords or Delta's Chainsaw attachments could those work," Ghost asked?

"That they might," Soap said.

A rending of metal followed by the bellowing of a Giant disturbed the rest of the conservation.

"No time like the present to find out," Jackson said drawing his katana and strapping his gun on his back.

"For what its worth we got you covered," Soap said.

"Right, three, two, one, Now!" The Giant rounded the corner in the tunnel and charged them. Jackson and Price rolled to the left while Ghost and Soap rolled right. The giant turned towards Soap. Jackson ran up behind it and struck at its legs. The Giant bellowed as its legs gave out under its weight. Price yanked out a knife and threw it into the Giant's eye, causing it to flinch and cover its face. That gave Jackson the opportunity to get on top of the creature and drive his blade into the base of its skull. The Giant reeled, throwing Jackson off of it and out of the way, then fell to the ground with a whoosh-thump and was still.

"Got one," Jackson called, "now that leaves what another hundred thousand or so?"

"More," Fenix said as Delta ran in from the opposite direction, "how did you kill it?"

"Swords work better than guns on these things," Soap said, "and I would assume so do your chainsaws."

"So we can get back to killing things instead of just hiding in holes while Doug, Tyreal and Hadriel have all the fun," Coal said.

"Right," 141 replied.

"Glad to have you guys on board with this," Jackson said.

"Of course we are on board with it," Johnson replied, "just one question, where do we get enough swords for the rest of us? Energy swords?"

"Energy swords," Price said, "the Elites possibly, they might be having problems of their own at the moment but I'm sure they have figured this out."

"Doug," Jackson yelled, "see what you can do about getting us five energy swords."

A few seconds later Dough replied, "a drop ship is coming in just outside get the swords and get in I have a new deployment for you."

"Got it," Jackson yelled as they all dashed up the tunnel and out into the night. Night on the Arc was unique a small star in its center cast light onto the parts of the Arc that were facing it and the other half was in a constant subdued twilight. They heard the drop ship as it came over the side of the Arc and came towards them.

An Elite hopped out and motioned them inside it passed out an energy sword to each member of 141 and Johnson as they entered.

"So where are we going," Dom asked?

"To a rift site," the Elite answered, "the parasite believes that if we gain control of the rift we can stem the tide of Giants that will come through."

"So this is off the Arc," Jackson observed.

"Yes it is, we have identified six sites where energy flares led us to believe that these are cloaked Giant teleporter and they have been beaming the Giants into and onto our ships and the Arc from some place else," the Elite said, "we will be on our own once we get there Ship Master wants small stealthy groups to go in and secure these sites they are not heavily defended due to the cloaking but expect there to be some fighting. I and seven of my brothers will be in this ship and will track you just use this beacon when you need us to deploy, it can also laser designate targets for the Phantom's heavy gun."

"Understood," Fenix and Soap said.

"Jackson, Ghost, Price, lets move," Soap ordered as the ship lowered to allow them to disembark onto the first teleporter.

"Got your swords," Jackson asked?

"Yes," they replied.

"Ok just checking, um, why does it look like we are jumping out into space?"

"Because we are not inside the cloaking field yet," the driver said, "once you get on the ground you will be able to see the teleporter and its defenders, and they you."

"Ah great, well lets go," Johnson said as he jumped into the cloaking field and vanished from view. Delta followed him then 141 went through. The inside was astonishing the teleporter was an entire complex floating in space. It was like a giant curve that ended in two points that were generating a huge hole in space through which were pouring massive transports.

"Commander, this place is much more than a teleporter, its an entire wormhole generator," Fenix said.

"Copy that we are coming in." The drop ship materialized as it passed through the cloaking field. "Due to the low altitude we will not be as useful in this ship as normal but unless the gun is disabled we can still cause some damage."

"Understood," Soap said, "we will keep you covered, now lets find the power source for this thing and get creative."

Jackson and Ghost took point as 141 proceeded with the Phantom trailing them and Delta acting as vanguard.

"I kinda expected there to be more guards than this," Ghost whispered.

"Well then its your lucky day," Jackson replied as a trapdoor in the ground opened up and four Giants climbed out.

"Guess I should have keep my mouth shut," Ghost said as he rolled away from a swing that would have crushed his head.

Jackson was dodging his own attacker's swings with the same skill if not the same flourish as Ghost put into his rolls and spins, but either way they were doing a good job at opening up a window for the Phantom to shoot the giants.

Whoosh, boom, whoosh, boom, whoosh, boom, the Phantom's gun started pelting the Giants with plasma. That only seemed to anger them. Jackson spotted Soap on top of one of the Giants as he planted his energy sword into its head. Then Jackson ducked under another swing from the one attacking him and countered with a strike across the back of the Giant's knee, causing it to falter and allowing him to get onto it and drive home his considerably longer katana into the creature's heart. He was thrown off as the Giant fell and rolled across the grass to avoid being crushed by the corpse.

"Nice work," Price said, "now lets go help Delta they got a whole bunch of these things coming in."

"What how," Jackson asked?

"One of those ships is heading their way," Soap replied dashing under the Phantom to Delta's position, "get over here and get ready for a serious show down." Four Elites dropped out of the phantom for support and explained that only three needed to be inside to drive and operate the Phantom, weapons and all.

"Lets get it to the generator and get it offline before these Giants overwhelm us," Fenix said, "captain we got you covered start moving." With that the group started making their way farther into the structure.

Character Carter

_"Just when I need help they leave, how typical,"_ Carter thought as he rolled in the air to dodge a thrown spear. The Giants didn't wait long to invade Avalar, but just long enough so that Delta, 141, and their otherworldly companions got taken off world. Well with the exception of Deckard, the old man had proven to be indispensable when it came to arcane magics and quick thinking. _"Hell if it wasn't for him observing that the Giants were slower than the dragons we would still be loosing, as it stood they we're at an impasse."_ The Giants were constantly being reinforced, albeit slowly, and the Dragons had developed a fighting style to avoid getting hurt when fighting, unless they got unlucky. So far the Giants had taken several small outlying towns and one port and Carter's dragons had only had one death and three injuries. Sadly all of the injured and the departed were young, 40's-60's ish and Carter felt slightly guilty for their pain and he felt even worse about Joel, who had died after having his neck sliced open half-way up.

Carter knew however that these feelings were how he should feel and he turned the guilt into an iron will to beat back these invaders fast and hard. Xavier was to his left and Deckard was on his back raining down beams of light that burned up any organic material in its wake. It was a terrible price for the land but it seemed to be the most effective spell against the Giant's in the old man's repertoire. Together they were trying to survive a scouting run that had gone awry. _"Funny what the mind thinks when one is being shot at,"_ Carter thought to himself.

"Carter where are we going," Cain yelled across at him?

"There is an entrance to the caves and tunnels that run under the ground just on the other side of these hills," Carter replied, "we just have to keep avoiding getting hit until we can get inside."

"And even if we do get hit if it is not critical I can heal us on the fly," Xavier said, "still sure wish we had Rayon's shield right now."

"Aye," Carter agreed, even after attempting to construct a shield of fear like Ray could Carter just could not get it to stabilize without the electrical side of Ray's powers. "Down!" He shouted as a wall of arrows and ballista spears came arching towards them out of the pre-dawn light with the only visible part of the projectiles being their glistening heads. Cain burned several and blew off course many others to allow the three of them to get through without any major injuries. Carter could feel where one of the spears had bounced off his armored underbelly leaving a sore spot that was three feet across.

"How you holding up X, Cart," Deckard called?

"We'll make it," Carter replied, "only a few hundred more feet." Five wing beats later and the three were rushing inside a camouflaged door that led into one of the Mole's tunnels.

"Well that didn't go as expected," Carter said, "X see what you can do about this bruise I don't think anything is broken but can tell for sure."

"Hmm, you seem fine, not much I can do about the bruise nothing is broken you are just going to be sore for a while."

"Also the Giants are more heavily entrenched than we had thought," Cain pointed out, "so we even gained some insight from this venture. I just wish it was good news and not bad, but in my experiences it is usually worse."

The silence that followed only seemed to prove Cain's point until Xavier spoke. "Well there are more of them than we expected and they are more entrenched than we would like but that means they will be slow to respond to attacks that we direct at their other holdings. If we just chip away at their encroachment then eventually we can just lay siege against their stronghold."

"Seems that their weakness of being slow to react is truly their greatest disadvantage, even in strategy," Carter said, "now lets see about getting back to Warfang before…," He was interrupted as the entrance to the tunnel was collapsed inward and a group of Giants charged through.

"Before that," Xavier finished as the three started backing away while also looking around for a way to close off the tunnel behind them.

"Carter, Xavier hold them off then get back when I say," Cain said.

"I hope you got another great idea," Xavier said as he and Carter moved forward and placed themselves between Cain and the Giants.

Four of the Giants stepped forward, and drew their weapons. Two had spears the size of Carter's tail one had a hammer that was three feet thick and an ax that had a four foot blade, the last one had a sword that was six feet of blade and two feet of handle.

"I'll try and take most of the hits," Carter said, "just keep the really damaging ones from killing me."

"I got your back," Xavier said. Then he and Carter charged as blue light started swirling around Cain. The dual wielding Giant dodged left and the sword carrying one dodged right, the spear men planted themselves in the hope that Carter and X would impale themselves on the spears. That wasn't going to happen, Carter twisted around the spear that was aimed for him and brought his claws to bear against the Giants head severing it almost completely. Xavier went under the spear that was pointed at him and gutted the Giant holding it. The sword and dual stepped in and started harrying Carter and X trying to keep them busy until reinforcements could enter the tunnel. Carter dodged under a swing from the hammer but caught a hit from the ax in his shoulder, fortunately the weapon caught and he was able to pull it away from the Giant, though not with out a great deal of pain to his shoulder. Xavier had the swordsman pinned against the wall and was in the process of out wrestling the Giant. Carter ducked under another hammer swing then whipped out with his tail and knocked the hammer out of the Giant's hand before back-lashing it and then exploding it with a fear bomb. X had managed to clamp his jaws onto the Giant's neck and was finishing licking himself clean.

"Get back," Cain shouted as another wave of Giants came into the tunnel. Carter and X back-rolled toward Cain as the roof of the cave turned a bright blue and then collapsed on top of the incoming Giants sealing off the entrance.

"Good timing," Xavier commented, "nice dramatic flare their with the blue glow."

"Your welcome," Cain said, "now we should be moving along before they clear that blockage."

"We will need to find a more permanent solution to this tunnel's discovery later," Carter said, "Cain hop on."

Cain went to get on him but when the slight extra weight of the old man was placed on him his leg that had been hit by the ax collapsed throwing Cain off and slamming Carter's chin into the floor. "Ah, X can you fix this?"

"Give me a second…, damn Carter how do you keep doing this to yourself and still keep going," X "replied as he surveyed the wound, try not to move this will be uncomfortable."

"It normally is but its got to be better than not having the use of my foreleg," Carter replied. X nodded and Carter felt his leg being stretched and twisted. He really wanted to try moving his leg but knew it would be faster and easier if he stayed still, a few seconds later the stretching was replaced by an itching and X nodded that the wound was healed.

"You would think that after thousands of years we could have discovered a way to keep the itching away," Carter said, "Cain care for a retry?"

"Just don't throw me off again, I'm to old for this," Cain said, as he climbed up and seated himself behind Carter's wings.

As they headed down the tunnel they began discussing their plan for taking back the land that the Giants had invaded.

Chapter 57 Right, Where Were We?

Character Cortana

"We are lucky that Beast is not here," Cortana said, as she Spyro, Cynder, John and Arbiter were heading towards a site that she hoped would act as a good forward base against the incoming waves of units and Giants.

"That is just it though," Arbiter said, "while we are here Beast could be amassing power, enslaving or destroying whole planets and Prophets know what else."

"You both have good points," Spyro said, "but I agree with Cortana we are not ready to take on Beast, Void, and Despair just yet."

"Not to mention their armies," Cynder added, "if this is a small force and it has been giving us this much trouble then I would hate to see what the full force of their armies can do."

"Agreed," Chief and Cortana replied. They glanced at each other and John nodded. "After having you inside my head for a while it is easy to start thinking like you," he explained.

"Or I you," she replied.

"Halt!" Commanded a voice from somewhere in front of them and from around the side of a mountain a Giant stepped into view. "I am Bitguar commander of the company sent out to keep you from securing your base. I challenge you to a duel for the occupation of the base."

"Cortana," John began.

"Chief stay out of this I can take him," Cortana said then replying to Bitguar, "I accept your challenge, what are the terms?"

"Hand to hand, no weapons, just you and me," Bitguar said.

"Ah so I have to get out of the ACU then," Cortana replied, "…ok." She popped the top and leapt out completing three front flips on her descent and landing on her feet, creating a small depression in the ground in front of Bitguar. The ACU suit landed behind her and her motion tracker indicated that Spyro and Cynder along with John and Arbiter had landed next to the ACU. "Since it is your challenge and I made the first move it your turn," Cortana said to a startled Bitguar. The Giant said nothing but crouched into a fighting stance, legs spread, knees bent back straight hands out in front to protect from attack and to deliver counters and strikes. Then he struck, for a giant he was quick, very quick, but Cortana, with her supernatural speed and strength was able to dodge the attack and strike a blow right on the inside of Bitguar's elbow. The Giant rebounded like the blow never connected and they continued circling each other. This time Cortana struck, she was faster than the Giant but he was bigger and even her incredible speed and strength seemed to do nothing to the giant as her knife-hand made a gash in his leg as he spun out of the way. Cortana followed up with a series of several kicks and punches most of which Bitguar dodged but one connected with his shoulder. Instead of jerking away, the Giant leaned into the blow reducing its effectiveness and allowing him to slam Cortana across the ground leaving her dirt covered and on her back. She barley had time to roll out from a crushing blow that Bitguar was delivering as his fist stuck into the ground next to her chest. That gave her the time to get off the ground and onto the Giant's back, where she repeatedly smashed him in the side of the head and back of his neck. Bitguar threw himself backwards onto the ground almost crushing Cortana in between his bulk and the unyielding rock that her earlier slide had uncovered. Jumping off and rolling to get out from under the Giant, Cortana spun around to face him again. Bitguar however was chanting and a black sphere of energy was gathering between his hands. Cortana shouted for Spyro and Cynder to watch out but it was too late the black orb rushed from Bitguar's hands and slammed into Spyro and Cynder leaving behind nothing but ash. John and Arbiter had escaped because they were on top of the pair and were out of the path of the sphere.

Then something inside Cortana snapped, she never knew exactly why her behavior was affected so by those events but right then she became 'alive'. she brought one hand up and sent a huge pulse of electricity into the Giant sending him flying through the air she followed him by jumping up after him and caught him as he started to fall back to the ground. She grabbed his head and spun snapping his neck like a twig before she and the corpse landed she pushed herself away to land next to John who had to throw himself to the side to avoid being hit by her. It all happened in only a few seconds but they were a life changing few seconds. Running over to where Spyro and Cynder had been Cortana bent down to see if she could find any trace of what might have happened to them, all she could pick up were some left over energy emissions from the black sphere, Spyro and Cynder were gone.

"They are gone," she said as she pushed herself off the ground. John slammed his fist into the Giant's head causing a crunching sound, Arbiter whispered "from the universe comes your energy and to the universe you must give it back."

"Are you sure they are dead," John asked.

"Dead," Cortana replied, "seems to be correct."

"Beep…beep…beep."

"Do you guys hear that," Cortana asked as the beeping sound grew more pounced?

"Hear what," John said, "I don't hear anything."

"What do you hear," Arbiter asked?

"Like a beacon, a beeping noise," Cortana replied, "wait its coming from, the ACU." She whipped around and leapt back into the suit, there was a message awaiting her, she already knew from who.

Character Cynder

Look out was the last thing Cynder heard before she and Spyro were struck by a massive force that felt like it ripped them apart piece by piece. Now they were gazing across a large field with a river running along its western edge and a forest on the other side of the river. "Spyro are you alright, she asked turning to him?"

"Yeah I think so, but where are we?"

"Dead son," a voice said as a dragon materialized in front of them.

"Wait dead," Cynder asked, "so we were ripped apart by whatever that force was?"

"Yes," said another dragon that materialized next to the first one, "which is actually going to be good for the universes because now we are finally united."

"Ok but who are you," Spyro asked?

"Oh Spyro," said the second one with such compassion Cynder could almost feel the love rolling off of the pair of ghost dragons, "we are your parents."

Cynder was astounded, but Spyro was dumbstruck, he just stood there with his jaw hanging open staring at his parents. They both were purple dragons, the male was wider and stouter, while the female was long and possessed a whip-like quality about her. Then Spyro fainted and Cynder started laughing, it was not necessarily appropriate but the sheer ridiculousness of their situation was just too much when combined with a ghost Spyro fainting, she didn't know ghosts could even do that. Fortunately Spyro's father chuckled a little as well, he seemed to appreciate the crazy situation that she and Spy were in.

"He will be fine in a few seconds, we ghosts don't stay out for long, my name is Sparta, my mate's is Alexandria, it is good to finally meet you mate-daughter."

Spyro shook himself as he got up and walked over to his parents, "it really is you he said, then we must really be dead or you have come back from the dead, though if you could have done that I can think of countless times during my childhood that having you around would have been of great benefit."

"You didn't need us then, you had Cynder," Alexandria said, "but you do need us now, the universe is already looking less bright without you two in it and we can get you back."

"To which one," Cynder asked?

"Your natural one the dimension you came from you will have to find a way back into," Sparta said. "We have selected a site that we think will be best suited for giving you two the best chance of helping your friends and saving the universes, give our regards to K and Celantra when you see them, tell them we miss their company here and don't hold this against either of them we asked them not to tell you. We are sorry Spyro, we love you but our ability to help you is greatly diminished by what we are not allowed to tell you at this time."

"Know this dear," Alexandria said, "we will come back into your world, we just need a stronger signal to lock onto, you have only been dead a few minutes but we have been dead for 120 years. Signal locked are you two ready?"

"Yes," Cynder said. Spyro just nodded a lone tear making its way down his snout.

"We will see you again soon son, mate-daughter," Sparta said as they vanished from view and mountain walls replaced the field on their left and right a large structure with a beach behind it replaced the view in front of them and they crashed onto something hard and heard some one say. "Ah hell Sarge is going to be mad when I tell him about this one."

Character Caboose

"And then I said why not just eat all the ice-cream with the sandwiches in the car," Caboose said to Grif who was standing on the ridge and looking down at their warthog in the stream below.

"Caboose have I ever told you that while you make no sense I like the way you think," Grif said. Then two dragons appeared above the warthog and fell on it crushing the jeep under their weight. "Ah hell Sarge is going to be mad when I tell him about this one."

"Yeah him and Lopez," Caboose said, "… I like dragons they. Are. Big."

"Huh, I always thought that that would surprise me but nope I could almost feel it coming," Grif said, "stupid fate."

"Hello dragon peoples," Caboose yelled down at them, "do you think you could pull the warthog out of the stream?"

The two dragons shook themselves off spraying water everywhere, one was purple and gold and the other was black and red. The purple one answered, "sure just give us moment," the purple one was definitely a guy. They looked each other over then the black one licked the purple one on the nose before turning and saying "where do you want it?" The black one was definitely a girl.

"Caboose you are the only person I know who would ask two dragons that had just crushed a car by magically appearing above it to pull it out of the ditch."

"Oh could you just put it over there," Caboose said pointing to the base of their ridge then turning to Grif, "I like them, they seem nice."

"Caboose they are fire-breathing, fanged, clawed, spiky tailed dragons," Grif said, "why wouldn't they be nice it's not like they have to be mean to get what they want."

The Purple dragon hefted the warthog and tossed over their heads and onto the ridge, "sorry it was a little lighter than I thought," he called, "uh you wouldn't know a Master Chief would you?"

"Master chief," Grif said, "that's the big dude that beat up the Covenant armada, then vanished along with his insanely kick-A AI."

"Yeah that's him," the black one said, "if we wanted to find him where would we go?"

Caboose and Grif looked at each other. "Right," Caboose said, "we might want to get Washington to do stuff."

"You already forgot the question didn't you," Grif asked.

"Uhhh, yeah," Caboose replied.

"Still you actually had a good answer," Grif continued, "I got to tell Sarge about this ooo and I'll blame them for destroying the warthog."

"Well this is terribly helpful," the purple one said.

"Tell me about it," Grif said, "Sarge, Simmons and Lopez are on their way and they are never going to believe that you two are responsible for destroying the jeep."

"Caboose," Washington's voice came in over the radio, "what do you want?"

"You and Tucker and his alien kid should come out here," Caboose said.

"Should we bring Sheila?"

"Uh no… wait yes, well maybe."

"I'll bring the tank."

"So who are you," the Black one asked?

"Oooooo, Grif can I answer," Caboose asked?

"Yes, you can introduce us," Grif said.

"Hello I am Michael J. Caboose and this is…"

"You forgot my name again didn't you?"

"No wait you are… Grif!"

"Wow I actually didn't expect you to get it this time," Grif said then to the dragons, "yup I'm Grif, who are you?"

"I'm Cynder and my mate over there is Spyro," Cynder said pointing to Spyro with her tail. He was climbing out of the riverbed to join them on the ridge. Then Wash and Tucker landed next to them after going through the gravity lift.

"Grif," that was Sarge, "what in tarnations, woah what the blarg?"

"Yeah Sarge, Simmons, Lopez this is Cynder and Spyro…"

"Grif why did you break the warthog again and what were you doing with Caboose?"

"Wait Sarge you are looking at two dragons and all you care about is the Warthog," Grif asked, "that figures."

"Right," Spyro said, "I guess that is Sarge, which one is Simmons?"

"He is the other red one," Caboose answered, "the other red one is Lopez."

"Wait, there is a red one and a brown one, so is the red, red one Simmons," Cynder asked.

"Yes I am Simmons," the red other red one said, "and its is not red its maroon, Sarge's armor is red, and Grif is orange."

"Yes we see that," Spyro said, "so half of you are red and the other half are blue."

"Its Aqua," said Tucker.

"Tucker, stop talking to my new friends," Caboose said.

"You know I kinda like this," Cynder said, "for once we are not the entire center of attention."

"I know, you would think that after having two dragons appear out of nowhere these guys would be a little surprised," Spyro said.

"Huh, holy flying snicker doodles," Sarge exclaimed, "where did those come from?"

"Yeah Sarge they are the ones who landed on the Warthog," Grif said.

"So Caboose, those two dragons just appeared in the sky and fell into the river," Washington said.

"Yes," Caboose replied, "actually they fell on the warthog which was in the river, then I asked Spyro to get the warthog out of the river and he threw it over there."

"Wait who," Tucker asked?

"Oh Spyro is the big guy dragon and the other big dragon is his girlfriend Cynder."

"Uh hu," Wash said, "I see. I'll just go ask them myself."

"Hey Caboose," Cynder asked, "I figured you guys would panic or something but this seems normal to you, I mean it can't be every day that two dragons fall out of the sky."

"No not every day, generally only on the weekends, between food time and food-nap time. And then there were the giant squids those were here yesterday."

"Yeah man did they stink," Grif interjected, "my gun still reeks."

"And there are the big birds they don't like me very much."

"Oh man don't even go there I still find bird crap from when we had to clean you off," Washington said then addressing Cynder, "Ok I got the real story from Spyro, seems that Caboose got it almost right, he is a little slow but just to make sure. You and Spyro are married or mated or whatever you call it and through some very random circumstances that I know only all to well about ended up here, right?"

"Yes," Cynder replied, "what do you mean know all to well?"

"You don't want to know," Wash replied, "we don't have room for either of you in our bases so if you want help finding Chief then you will have to spend the night out here, there are some caves over there that you might be able to enlarge, just don't go digging up the graves also you will need to trade us a favor to get our help."

"Graves who are in them," Spyro asked?

"That would be Doughnut and Lopez's old body," Caboose said.

"What if we brought Doughnut back," Cynder asked?

"You could bring back captain muffin crunch," Caboose asked, "oh yes I would like that, could we let them do that then help them?"

"Huhhh," Wash sighed, "fine just go see if it is ok with the reds."

"OOOOO, Sarge," Caboose yelled, "can we brig Doughnut back?"

"What, "Sarge asked, "did you just say bring him back? He is dead so unless you can magic him back I don't see how."

"That is the general idea," Spyro said as he walked up next to Cynder, "so do we have a deal?"

Sarge looked straight ahead for a while then said, "ah sure Caboose go ahead."

"That is twice you have had to use that spell in only a few months," Spyro said, "you sure this will be ok?"

"Yes dear," Cynder said, "besides you will be right there with me."

"And me," Caboose said.

"Uh, Cynder Caboose can get a little attached to girls who are nice to him," Tucker said, "so if he seems clingy that is just normal for him."

"I am not clingy, I don't need anyone but Sheila," Caboose said.

"Who," both Spyro and Cynder asked?

"The tank lady," Caboose replied, "she is the big tank, that is a girl, and talks to me."

"Oh that tank," Spyro said, "who is driving?"

"That is Tucker's alien kid, he is a little creepy but you get over that after a while."

"Blarg!, came a shout from the tank followed be a hello Caboose as the tank rolled past and stopped in front of Lopez, Hi Lopez."

"Wait the tank has a crush on the robot," Spyro said, "that is odd."

"And Caboose has a crush on the tank," an Elite said as it got out of the tank.

"See he is creepy," Caboose said, "all slimy and teethy."

"Actually he looks just like any other Elite," Spyro said, "we met their leader the Arbiter we are also trying to find him."

"Caboose, Help me dig up Doughnut," Simmons said, "thanks for getting me into having to dig this hole."

"Right be right there, Don't leave big dragon peoples we will help you!"

Character Sarge

"Ok here he is," Sarge said as they finished pulling Doughnut out of his grave.

"Wait you buried him in his armor," Spyro asked, "that is… different."

"Well we normally switch out the dead people's armor with our armor if they have a better color," Tucker said, "but no one wanted his."

"It is pink," Cynder observed.

"Yes its pink," Sarge replied, "now see what you can do about him."

"Ok but I need to warn you to do this I have to go dark," Cynder said, "and that form can be very scary.

Scarier than a 40 megaton talking bomb, or a giant tank ramming into you, or a big alien infecting you with its parasitic young," Sarge asked?

"Never mind," Spyro said, "just don't shoot her."

"Ah fine whatever," Sarge replied, "just get on with it."

"Hold," said a deep but strangely soft voice.

Turning around Sarge saw a man in a vest with a beard and more chest hair than most large apes walkout of the side of the cliff.

"Really," Spyro said, "do you do this just to mess with us or something?"

"Something," the vest man replied. Then he snapped his fingers, walked to the waterfall and flowed up it and out of sight.

"Uhn what happened?"

"Well butter me up and stick me in an oven, Doughnut, your back," Sarge exclaimed, "and you said that you were going to do something scary."

"Huh when did I…"

"Not you Doughnut the big black dragon standing behind you."

"Wait what?"

"Say hello to your rescuers Doughnut, the black one is Cynder and the Purple one is Spyro."

"Hi," Spyro and Cynder said.

"Oh cool dragons that can save people from death," Doughnut said, "ah man why do you guys get all the cool things when I'm not here?"

"Actually it wasn't us who resurrected you that was vest man," Cynder said, "I don't know what it is with him but he seems to just pop in and out of reality and mess with stuff."

"Oh so he is like one of those freelancers," Sarge said.

"Hey we don't walk through cliffs of bring people back from the dead or flow up waterfalls," Washington said, "oh and Doughnut sorry about shooting you."

"Oh that is ok, I get left behind a lot."

"Um I killed you."

"That is ok I am sure Doc can fix me up."

"Doughnut," Caboose said, "your back!"

"Hi Caboose."

"Wait Caboose it took you until now to notice that Doughnut was back," Sarge said, "son you need some help."

"Did someone call me?"

"What the blazes," Sarge said turning around again, "Doc how did you get here Doughnut said your name only ten seconds ago?"

"Oh since command was a hoax and all I just live in the caves with the big bats," Doc said, "they are nice. Oh cool dragons and one of them is my color, Purple. Are you a pacifist too or a medic?"

"Pacifist no, healer yes, I'm Spyro this is my mate Cynder."

"Glad to meet you… wait what are you doing here is it about the big massive power fluctuations that have been coming from space?"

"Hm I never thought that they could be connected with those," Sarge thought, "I bet that is how we can help them get to Chief."

"Grif get the warthog, we are escorting some dragons to the space station launching facility."

"I hope Lopez has it fixed," Grif muttered as he trudged off to get the jeep.

"I hope you two are ready to travel cause we got a ways to go and a lot of stuff to blow up to get there."

"I'm in," Washington said, "still want to get back at whoever put me through all the stuff I've been through."

"Is Doughnut going, cause I'll go," Caboose said.

"I'm in," said Jr. "The Arbiter is legendary among my people I want to see him."

"I'm with Jr," Tucker said.

"Simmons you going," Sarge asked?

"Yes sir," Simmons replied as Grif drove up in the warthog.

"I'll get Sheila," Jr. said.

"Lopez I need you to stay here and… oh heck get the Hornet we may need it," Sarge said as his favorite robot walked over.

"Si," Lopez said as he walked behind the base.

"Well fellows it looks like we got ourselves another adventure," Sarge said, "charge."

Character Kalathanon

He rose back to his full height the taste of Spyro and Cynder's ashes still on his tongue.

"Well," Celantra asked?

"They were most definitely killed, and they are most definitely gone," K replied, "but they are certainly not dead," he finished with a toothy grin.

"What that doesn't make any sense," Cortana said.

"Actually it makes perfect sense," Celantra replied then turning back to K, "was it him?"

"Yes and I think Spyro and Cynder are in for a surprise," K said, "if they went where I think they did then a family reunion is occurring. I think we will see those two again when we need them and possibly some extra help as well."

"K," Cortana said, "when I saw them die something happened to me can you see if anything is different?"

K looked her over then 'looked' into her what he saw was unprecedented in all of the universes he had been through, Cortana, an AI, had become a consciousness she was alive.

"Cortana," he said, "you are not longer an AI you are a consciousness now you are human?, no … impossible you have become a Sentinel."

"Not impossible dear," Celantra said, "just very improbable."

"Aye," K replied, "how is it that between all of the people we interact with you, Cortana, along with Spyro and Cynder or part of their family seems to keep us busy 90% of the time?"

"Skill," Cortana said.

"Haha," K chuckled, "it must be that, now while I don't want to seem unconcerned that Spyro and Cynder did just get killed, they are fine and we need to get back to Doctor, River, and Riza. Besides Spyro and Cynder will not let a little thing like death get between them and their children, or each other."

"If my experiences with them are anything to go by they will turn up again when we need them," Celantra said, "or at a very awkward moment."

"Enough small talk," Cortana said, "Riza just radioed they need you two back over there."

"Right," K and Celantra said as they took to the sky.

"K I'm sorry," Celantra said, "but we can't go after them."

"I know," K replied, "I also know that they can take care of themselves. Though that does not make leaving them any easier. They are like children to me and after what happened to…"

"I know," Celantra said, "I loved him just as much as you did."

"Still do," K said, "but he is gone and now Spyro and Cynder are stuck somewhere without anyone to help them."

"Well there is one thing that we can take comfort in and that is it was 'him' who relocated them," Celantra said, "and that means they are needed more desperately wherever they are than they were here."

K just nodded as he and Celantra spiraled down to land next to River who was waving for them to land.

"What happened," she asked when the duo had landed?

"Spyro and Cynder are gone," K said, "and I don't know when they will be getting back."

"Well that is just great," River said, "Are they going to be ok?"

"Probably," Celantra replied, "but we can't tell for sure."

"River," Doctor called, "we could use your and K and C's help!"

"C," Celantra queried, "I like it!"

"See why I go by K," K said.

"Later dear sounds like they are in a bit of trouble," C replied as a loud explosion followed by a grinding sound echoed from over the hill. K and C vaulted over to find Riza locked in a fight with a huge assault bot. one of its arms had been blown off thus the explosion and grating but still it was hammering Riza with a continuous blast of plasma.

"My shields are almost gone could you hurry up," Riza yelled?

"Got it," K said as he sent a blast of dark matter at the bot, followed by a bolt of energy from C. The resulting detonation ripped the bot's chest into a thousand pieces. Then a ball of energy blipped into existence and started casting out sparks of electricity. Everything it touched turned black or was melted in the stream of power.

"I got it," Doctor called as a humming filled the air. The energy creature was pulled towards a rod that was connected to a containment case, where Doctor had switched on a magnetic field generator. Once the creature touched the rod it started shrinking until the canister was filled with it. "Got it," Doctor exclaimed, "oh you are beautiful."

"Is he talking to it," K asked?

"Yes," River replied, "he takes a great delight in finding new and exotic creatures and this is one of the craziest creatures he has encountered."

"I thought that would have been us," K said.

"What oh no," Doctor said, "though you are a close third."

"Wait third," C replied, "what sort of creatures have you met?"

"Well I occupy the top spot and then Beast is in second, with you in third," Doctor continued, "right well back to base then?"

"No over to Cortana's fire-base," K replied, "without Spy and Cyn to guard it we need to be there and maybe we can find some way of using that energy creature to help her out over there."

"Very well," Riza said, "we will follow." The five of them started making their way back to Cortana with their prize secured in K's grip.

Chapter 58 Red Vs Blue and You

Character Tucker

"Wow four kids huh," Tucker said after Spyro finished telling them about his and Cynder's family and what they were doing and why they needed to get back, "bow-chick-a-bow-wow."

"Really Tucker," Wash said, "we just heard that reality itself is in danger and that is what you are thinking about… it figures."

"I didn't exactly get that but I didn't like it," Cynder said, "are we ready to go now?"

"Yup," Sarge said as he and the reds drove up in the warthog with Lopez flying the hornet behind them.

"Ok how are we going to get out of here with only one helicopter," Wash asked?

"What," Sarge asked?

"Yeah," Tucker added.

"We aren't riding in the hornet," Sarge continued, "we are driving the warthog."

"Up a cliff," Spyro asked?

"No through the ocean," Sarge said, "the hornet is so you two can fly above us and Lopez can keep you on course through the GPS locating system I installed on the warthog."

"Wait that actually made sense," Tucker said, "except the driving through the water part can the warthog actually do that, and if it can would Sheila be able to follow?"

"Ah sure," Sarge replied, "just put'er in drive and follow us."

"And where are we going again," Tucker continued.

"To a military space frigate launching facility, it was supposedly decommissioned after the investigation into the freelancer project but I know that it is still a functional part of the continuing project," Washington replied.

"And what are we going to do once we are there," Tucker asked?

"Hi-jack a ship, the bigger the better and grab as much freelancer stuff as we can," Wash said.

"Wait freelancer stuff," Caboose asked, "like Tex and Church?"

"What," Tucker said, "you don't expect to find those two in there do you?"

"Well if Tex is a freelancer and she and Church are stuck in the ergonomic thing then they would be in a freelancer place," Caboose said.

"That must make sense to you," Tucker said, "man what I would give to live in your world for an hour."

"Actually he might be right," Wash said, "this is one of the last freelancer places still in operation so the epsilon unit has a good chance of being there."

"Ok who and what are you talking about," Spyro asked?

"Church is an AI that we worked alongside with for a number of years, he had this thing for another AI named Allison we just called her Tex," Tucker explained. "See Tex was like Wash here they were both freelancers, meaning anyone of them could beat the hell out of us, and did on several occasions. Now they are stuck in an old storage unit and Caboose wants to free them because he thinks that Church is his friend and Tex because Church won't leave without her."

"I think we will just stick with not understanding you guys," Cynder said.

"Yeah that's what works for me," Simmons said.

"Lucky," Tucker said, "I have to keep things running over here, Washington has no idea what we do."

"What I was taught to fight," Wash said, "not lounge around like you guys. Though given a choice I would so take this job you guys have a one in a thousand chance of actually getting into dangerous situations."

"Then why do we always get stuck going on quest with big scaly creatures," Caboose said.

"Hey," Spyro and Cynder said.

"Don't take it to seriously Caboose said it," Tucker said, "plus the last big scaly creature we found infected me with its parasitic offspring."

"Blarg," Jr. said.

"I never said that," Tucker replied, "I think you are the only beneficial thing that came out of the whole quest, or me for that matter."

"Yeah I know dad," Jr. said, "I just like messing with you."

"I am going to have to talk about your attitude when we get back," Tucker said, "hey Sarge where is Doughnut?"

"Oh he is riding side-saddle on the hornet," Sarge said, "see."

"Hi," Doughnut said, "this flying stuff is really cool and high and cool, right Doc?"

"Don't look down, Don't look down, Don't look down," Doc said while clinging to one side of the hornet with Doughnut sitting on the other side.

"Por qué tengo que estar pegado a estos tontos," Lopez said.

"Why doesn't he speak the same language that you guys do," Spyro asked?

"Its got something to do with his programming," Simmons said, "wait can you understand him?"

"Yeah K cast a spell on us so that all languages would translate into what we understand," Cynder said, "the reason we know it is a different language is because we can still hear the different phonetics of the words they just all make sense to us."

"What is he saying then," Sarge asked?

"Umm," the two replied, "you may not want to know."

"Right whatever," Tucker said, "can we just go?"

"Right," Sarge said, "good idea Lopez huh-huh what a little rascal." Then he drove the Warthog into the water. Then it backed out, "Well are you coming," Sarge asked.

"Oh right, Jr. get Sheila," Tucker said.

"I am right here," Sheila said.

Oh right, well lets go, they got on Sheila and followed the reds into the water with the dragons, Lopez, Doughnut and Doc following above the water. It was a strange feeling with the water rushing over his suit instead of air. Jr. was inside Sheila driving so he didn't have to worry about drowning and the Spartan suits allowed him and the others to breath through the air recyclers. _"Why didn't we think of this earlier, he thought, as they speed across the ocean floor, oh probably because we try not to think at all." _

Several hours later they emerged on a beach, across it was a very large wall which was barring their entrance into the space docking facility. The wall rose up from the flat beach for a good fifty feet and was longer than they could see, curving out of sight with the curve of the beach. Along the top of the wall were guards and guard towers, something about a warthog, a tank, a hornet and two dragons arriving at their doorstep seemed to have set off all kinds of alarms.

"Alert," Sheila announced, "they are aiming their rocket turrets at us we should move away."

"Jr. get us moving," Tucker shouted.

"Right, wish we could just ram a big blarging hole in the wall, but we have either back in the water or closer to the turrets."

"One hole coming up," Spyro said as he was encased in a ball of rock and then slammed into the wall knocking out a hole large enough for them to get through.

"Come on blues," Grif said as he gunned the warthog through the hole.

"Right behind you," Tucker replied but his response was lost over the sound of the hornet flying over him and over the wall. As they drove through a scene of madness unveiled itself. All the guards had turned and were firing on Spyro who was still encased in a ball of rock, so they couldn't hurt him, Cynder was nowhere to be seen. The reds were 'driving', more like stalling, in circles and firing their turret every time it charged. The turret on their warthog was an EMP, designed by Sarge, every time it fired the car shut off for a few seconds. Then Lopez started launching missiles at the gun emplacements and Sheila started firing her cannon. The battle was ended when Cynder burst out of a shadow and sent several small shadow creatures chasing after the remaining guards.

"Wow," Wash said, "that has got to be the best fighting I have ever seen you guys do."

"Guys I really don't approve of smashing in peoples' walls and killing them," Doc said as the hornet landed and he, Doughnut, and Lopez got out.

"Ah-ha another victory for the red army," Sarge said, "well lets go we got to get the warthog through that door."

"Sheila, Lopez stay here and guard our backs," Jr. said, "ok Wash which way?"

"Oh uh right, through the door then to our left should be an old storage room we should probably see if we can get any of the old equipment… or better guns."

Character Cynder

_"Well,"_ she thought to Spyro, _"they are certainly different."_

_"Yeah,"_ he replied, _"I just hope they are as reliable as John."_

_"Your worried about your parents aren't you?"_

_"Yes what if they come back at the wrong time or what if they come back just to take a hit for one of us?"_

_"I can think of many worse fates than dying for your children, we would for ours."_

_"Aye true."_

"Hey Caboose come back we are supposed to go left not right," Washington was saying.

"But Church is this way I will only be a while, no wait that is not right, moment, yes I will only be a moment."

They had entered the complex after some squeezing on Spyro's part, Cynder just shadow-formed her way through the door. It was more open than she had expected from the outside appearance but then it also had to be large enough to easily maneuver large pieces of space ships. They had entered the main hallway from a side door, that was why it was so small, but the hall they were in was forty feet across, and who knows how long with lights hanging from the forty foot ceiling, Caboose was headed for a room down the hall while Wash and Jr. were rummaging through a room off to their left, they were in the hall because Spyro didn't want to keep squeezing through doors, and Tucker wanted to watch the reds try to fit their warthog through the door.

"No more to the right yeah that's it the second wheel is almost in," Sarge said as Grif was burning rubber and grating metal trying to fit the warthog through a door that was just a tad to small.

"Sarge I think it is stuck," Simmons was saying.

"Nonsense," Sarge replied, "why don't you get on the turret and try to shoot the walls until they are wide enough to get through."

"Why not just let the tank shoot the doors," Grif asked?

"Because that would destroy the warthog, num-nuts," Sarge replied, "Lopez get Sheila to push on the warthog maybe the combined force will get it through."

"Si," came the reply, then a loud crash and a horrible scraping noise that made Cynder want to cover her ears rang out before the warthog popped through the door.

"Ha see I told you we could fit it in here," Sarge declared, "just took some work."

"More like took off the side and rear bumpers," Grif remarked as he looked over the battered hog.

"Ah that will clean up once we are back at the base," Sarge said, "now if those lame-o blues are done we can get a move on."

"Were done," Washington said as he and Jr. exited the room each carrying several small devices that looked like they plugged into something, "wait where is Caboose."

"We are back," Caboose said as he walked back down the hall, he was carrying a purple oval shaped device that looked pretty beat up.

"Wait you actually found it," Wash asked, "wow I didn't actually think you would."

"And a big flying thing and more of those floating bodies," Caboose replied, "though the flying thingy has a lot of big guns, and is very big. It is even bigger than the space shuttle that I rode in once."

"How much bigger," Spyro asked, "like massive big, huge big or not quite as big as those?"

"Well if massive big is this building then the flying thing would be… even bigger!"

"No way a dreadnaught class battle ship," Wash exclaimed, "this will be perfect, it will probably be guarded, though so how would we get in?"

"Just walk in," Cynder said, "seeing as no one has come to check on us yet that means that they don't know we are not supposed to be here and with me and Spy playing the part of a new weaponry system I doubt they will have too many questions."

"They would only need to suspect one," Wash countered.

"Do we have much of a choice," Simmons replied, "heck it worked to get us into freelance command why not a space ship?"

"Ok fine," Wash said, "Spyro, Cynder I hope you know what you are going to say."

"Nothing," they replied.

"Actually that would work better," Wash amended, "lets go Caboose oh never mind I guess it is the way you came."

"Yes it is backwards," Caboose said.

_ "Reliable, yeah right,"_ Spyro thought to her as they headed for the ship.

_"Creative,"_ Cynder reasoned, _"and at least they are not totally freaked out by us."_

_"Yeah I know things could have been a lot worse but if these guys are what Dad and Mom consider help then I am even more concerned for them than before."_

That got a laugh out of Cynder and Spyro even chuckled, the sound seemed to surprise the others, and Doc asked, "what was that about?"

"Oh nothing," Spyro said.

"Hey since we don't have any cars and you two are going to act as weapons could we rid on you," Tucker asked, "it certainly beats walking."

"Sure hop on," Cynder said, "just hold on tight so you don't fall off."

"Bow-Chick-a-Bow-Wow," Tucker said.

"No you are on Spyro," Doughnut said, "me, Doc and Caboose are riding on Cynder."

"What ah whatever," Tucker replied as he Wash and Jr. got on Spyro.

"I take it you don't get to rid in the jeep," Cynder said to Doughnut as he sat on her back just above her wing joints.

"No I usually have a motorcycle, but it got lost," Doughnut said, "Ok Doc are you on?"

"Yup, Caboose how bout you?"

"I am on," Caboose answered.

"Ok Sarge, follow us," Washington said, "Right Spyro we need to get through that door."

Spyro heated the metal around the door then reached in with his front paws and pushed the door way open large enough for him, Cynder and the Warthog to get through with ease.

After four more doors and traveling down almost a hundred feet they came out into a hanger and saw the ship for the first time.

_"Whoa,"_ was all Cynder could think and she could feel Spyro was thinking the same thing. The ship was almost two miles long, over a thousand feet tall at its lowest and over five thousand feet wide.

"If we do get on that how are we going to crew it," Grif asked.

"All ships like these have a minimum crew of ten which we meet," Simmons said, "as long as we don't try to operate all the guns at once we can drive the ship from the bridge."

"Great lets go," Jr. said, "maybe our ambassador status will help the process along eh?"

"Oh right forgot about that," Tucker said, "you two could be alien technology, instead of just a new weapon."

"If it gets us on that ship fine by me," Spyro said, "just try not to aggravate all the guards there must be over ten thousand in here."

"Over there that looks like a knowy person," Caboose said, "lets ask him if we can get on the ship, I like ships."

Caboose was right, to their right was a guard with a clip board who was checking off large crates and such that were bound for the ship.

"Lets get in line," Wash said, "huh the Pillar II interesting name."

The line to get in was long but they found their way to the guard after only forty-five minutes, by then Cynder's feet were starting to hurt from standing on the hard concrete with three other people on her back.

"What have you got, oh ambassadors welcome I was not informed of your arrival," the Guard said.

"Jimmy is that you," Tucker said, "hey man its great to see you and all but we got these new aliens here who need to get to wherever the Pillar II is going, if you know what I mean."

"Ah got it, Head on through, should I inform the captain."

"No the fewer who know the better," Jr. said, "you know how it is."

"Oh right, this must be one of those unofficial official things, don't worry I never saw you."

Tucker nodded and they proceeded through the opening and into the belly of the massive Pillar II.

Character Simmons

"Ok now if I can just get to the bridge then I can take over the ship," Simmons said, "Tucker see if your ambassador abilities can get us there."

"Already on it," Tucker said, "follow us."

They wandered about in the ship for almost two hours before Jr. finally convinced Tucker they were lost and that finding a guide should not be hard or dangerous. After that it took them ten minutes to get to the bridge.

"Thanks," Tucker said to their escort as the man walked away.

"Yeah whatever," came the mumbled reply.

"What is with the people on this ship," Simmons asked, "everyone seems miserable"

"That, private, is because we have been stuck here for over a year, I am the captain of this ship name's Jack."

Jack was about five foot ten, with short cropped black hair, brown eyes and ebony skin. He was dressed in a white captain's uniform which was covered in medals ranging from tokens of valor to purple hearts. On his head rested his cap, the fit was such that it moved perfectly with his head. He had a pair of leather gloves and a pair of black boots to top it off.

"So ambassador what brings you here, and in such strange company" he asked?

"Sir Simmons here can explain it better," Tucker said.

"We picked up an energy reading back at our base it corresponded with Spyro and Cynder's arrival," Simmons said indicating each dragon in turn. "Now they need to get to that signal to get back to their friends and save the universe from what I gather, however we cant pinpoint exactly how far away it is, only in which direction."

"So we could be gone for a while then," Jack asked?

"Quite a while," Simmons replied.

"Good then lets go," Jack replied.

"What," they said.

"I said ok, this is now an official ambassador mission so government stuff can't get in the way, we can leave whenever," Jack explained, "the crew will be happy about this. Jones, let the ambassadors have the use of your station so we can get a fix on this energy reading."

"Sir," Jones said, "the controls are all yours ambassadors."

"Tucker get out of the way", Simmons said, "now lets see if I take a reading from the back of the ship and one from up here then …. We've got triangulation, location… oh your not going to like this."

"Where is it," Cynder asked?

"Captain Jack, the reading is coming from the center of the galaxy, it is just on the other side of the…."

"Of the super massive black hole," Jack finished his hand idly stroking one of his medals, "it would take us over three months to get there the normal way."

"We may not have three months," Spyro said, "we may not have three days."

"Then we must take the more extreme rout," Jack continued, "We are going to gravity hop while in slip-space drive."

"Wait is that even possible," Wash asked, " not to mention extremely dangerous."

"It is possible, it is dangerous but it is the only way we can get to this reading in less than three days," Jack said, "you seem good with computers, what's your name?"

"Simmons sir," Simmons replied, "what do you need?"

"I want you to man the navigation controls while we do this," Jack said, " no offense Jones but he is a Spartan."

"That's ok sir," Jones said as he walked out, "I've been wanting a break anyway."

"Private Simmons, hold that lock on the target if we loose it for even a second we could either go flying out into deep space or into the center of a black hole."

"Oh right, Simmons said then under his breath, "why do I have to be responsible for that type of accuracy."

"Now this is going to be bumpy," Jack said, "from here to the black hole at the center of the galaxy in three minutes or less, woo-ha!"

"Wait what?" Simmons said as the Pillar leapt forward throwing him into his seat. _"Oh crap,"_ he thought, "_I got to keep the signal locked on."_ Pulling himself over to the computer Simmons kept track of the reading as they speed out of the launching facility.

"Slip-space in five," Jack said, "two, one, now!"

Simmons felt like he was being crushed against the chair and a mountain for a few seconds while the Pillar warped through space. He managed to keep his eye on the computer readings to make sure they were following the signal. As Simmons watched he saw that their path was going to pass dangerously close to the event-horizon of the black hole. When he pointed this out to Jack the Captain said.

"That's what I was aiming for with a slip-space drive anything between us and the targeted destination affects our travel, if we were going to hit a star at any point then we would simply instantly vaporize. In this case I was aiming for the outer reaches of the black-hole's gravity well so we would speed along much faster than normal, fast enough to get out of all but the center itself."

"Is that why it feels like we are being crushed," Grif gasped.

"Yeah this ship is not designed to travel this fast normally but her extra strength armor plating gives her the ability to," Jack replied.

"Is that supposed to be comforting or just something you made up," Sarge said, "I don't like the way this ship sounds."

The Pillar had started to vibrate and grate as they flew along creating an ear-stinging screech.

"Yeah I just made that up," Jack replied, "But due to the extra armoring she should be able to hold up."

"We are just about out of the Black-hole's reach," Simmons said, "just a few more seconds." The ship stopped grating and they slowed down so hard that Simmons was thrown across the floor to land in a pile with Spyro, Cynder and Tucker. "Ow, blarg blarging blarg," Simmons said.

"Spyro Could you get off me," Cynder asked.

"Ah, yeah just let me get your horn out of me first," Spyro replied, "Simmons can you see how it is stuck in me?"

"Yeah," Simmons replied as he pulled Tucker free of the two entangled dragons. "Ok it looks like Cynder's horn is jammed into your shoulder at a thirty degree angle. If you push your shoulder off towards the door then her horn should slide out."

"Ok," Spyro said, "Cynder I might need you to push me off once I get your horn out."

"Right," Cynder said, "sorry about stabbing you, but your just so heavy, I might start you on a diet."

"Oh crap," Simmons grabbed Tucker and dodged out of the way as Spyro came sliding their way leaving a trail of blood across the floor.

"That is a lot of blood," Caboose observed as he, Sarge, Jr., and Grif walk over.

"Spyro doesn't that hurt," Grif asked?

"Yeah I does," Spyro replied, "just give me a moment."

Spyro's shoulder was covered in a green mist which cleared to reveal that he was fully healed.

"That is one of his powers," Cynder said walking over and licking Spyro on the nose, "Jack how are we?"

"We're good," Doc called, "Doughnut was knocked out when he collided with the window and Jack is just staring at some huge space battle we ran into. Good news is we found the signal it is coming from that giant star shaped thing that the massive portal device is being attacked by."

"Wait," Wash said, "what is that."

"Oh blimey," Jr. said, "that looks like a flood grave mind, but this one is the size of a planet."

"We are being hailed," Jack said, "I'm putting them through."

On the com screen a massive head appeared. "Ah good more allies," the Gravemind said, "Wait Spyro, Cynder is that you? What are you two doing back here?"

"It's a long story Doug," Spyro said, "but we need to get back is that where the portal leads?"

"Yes, you help us secure it and we can get your entire ship through," Doug said, "see you shortly."

Chapter 59 Under Hawk's Eye

Character Hawk/Fisher

"I don't like the sound of that," Hawk said as he sat down on the stump next to Fisher.

"What happened this time," Fisher asked?

"Two of the dragons got killed," Hawk replied, "and apparently they aren't dead."

"They aren't undead are they," Fisher asked concerned?

"No apparently when they died they were relocated to their old universe," Hawk explained, "Either way it got Storm and Terrador word sparring like crazy."

"What are they surprised," Fisher asked?

"Only Terrador," Hawk replied, "Storm seems to have seen this happening already and was just waiting for it."

"So were basically doing the same old thing, guard duty, only with dragons for support," Fisher said, "and these dragons can't die but can be relocated back to their universe. What else is new?"

"Not much," Hawk agreed, "its still just us trying to survive and keep those we protect safe…er."

"Except now instead of the fickle citizens of Haven we have to protect two dragons and a giant walking death bringer. Sounds like we are the ones being protected."

"Not quite," Storm said as she walked over to them, "you two will be in for one wild ride when Spyro and Cynder come back. Just remember to tell Carter that Storm sent you." She continued walking past to talk with Ivan while Terrador walked over and flopped down next to them on the soft loam of the hill that they were camping on. Ivan was making his base at the base of the hill and surrounding them were mountains to the north and west while a grassy plain extended from the hillside to their south and east.

"She is… is just… not possible," Terrador stammered, "I was always there for her and now she is the one here for me. There is something really wrong with the world when the father starts trusting in the child more than himself."

"In a world like ours I wouldn't be so certain," Hawk said, "we've seen stranger in our time which is considerably shorter than yours."

"Humph then you must be made of legends," Terrador said, "I need to get some sleep, see you in the morning."

"Whatever she told him must have really knocked the steam out of him," Fisher observed, "He normally is more stubborn."

"Your jealous aren't you," Hawk asked.

"Not jealous just admiring the ability to win any argument."

"I'm sure that is the only reason, though I have to admit it would be a real nice addition. Hey monsters do what I said because I said it."

"Hers doesn't seem like that type of ability my guess is those two just have a much more complicated history than they have told us about. Sometimes I wonder what we would have been like if we had a kid."

"Then he would have been captured by every crime lord in Haven so they could have leverage over us, then we would have had to go outside the law and kill them all to get him back."

"That is a strong stance for a hypothetical situation," Fisher said.

"It's what makes me… me," Hawk replied, "Would you still be with me if I wasn't?"

"Ha true enough, if we weren't as crazy as the other we would have never worked!"

"Hawk, Fisher, can you spar a minute," Ivan called, " I think we are about to have some company."

"Right," they replied as they got up grabbed their weapons and started over to Ivan. Storm was heading back to get Terrador as they reached Ivan. "What do you see," Hawk asked?

"There is something out there according to my radar, er, my motion tracking ability," Ivan amended after getting questioning looks from both Hawk and Fisher. "However it is sometimes there and sometimes not there. That probably means that whatever this is it is hiding a large force from my senses, or it could be phasing in and out of this dimension, either way I think it would be best if we are ready for it when it gets here."

"And when will that be," Terrador asked as he and Storm walked up.

"Five minutes," Storm replied, "and don't worry he is not an enemy but he will be slightly confused. Hawk, Fisher you two will probably need to explain our situation. He is after all coming here because of the Beast and will be looking for a way to stop it."

"Ok that is really starting to get creepy," Fisher said.

"But helpful," Hawk added, "at least we know that this person does not want to kill us."

"Three minutes," Ivan said.

"We don't need a count down," Hawk said, "I think we will know when he gets here."

"I'm not counting down for you I'm doing an experiment to see if Storm's ability is as accurate as she says," Ivan replied.

"That's sweet," Storm said sarcastically, "but now we have one minute."

"Well you seem to be more accurate than I thought," Ivan continued, "that is a little disconcerting."

"Welcome to our world," Hawk said.

A loud whoosh sounded the arrival of their visitor as a pocket of air expanded to accommodate for the mass of the … human? Indeed Hawk saw what looked like a human form standing in the clearing with depressed grass around where he appeared. As the dust cleared it was apparent that the person was in some sort of armor, for he was covered from head to toe in white plates of some composite material with a window over his face so he could see through, even though he could not see in.

"Hello wandering one," Storm said, "if you wish to fight that which you felt then you found the right side. Hawk and Fisher here can tell you more." Then she turned and walked towards the base Ivan had constructed. He did not need to be there himself anymore because of the construction robots that he had built now he simply guided the construction instead of actually building the structures himself.

"Hawk and Fisher," the armored man said in a voice that radiated confidence and caution in equal amounts, "I assume that is you two." He walked over and sat down then took his helmet off revealing a round face with black short hair, piercing eyes, and an overall hardened demeanor that put Hawk and Fisher more at ease.

_"At least,"_ Hawk thought, _"he seems to know what he is about._ Yes that's us you got yourself into one massively complicated mess involving dragons, spirits, dimensions, magic, undead, robotics and just plain weird. Right now the embodiment of evil itself is on a conquering, killing rampage that extends across all reality. Here and now we are helping Ivan over there, the big metal guy, to setup another base so we can pincher the commander on this planet and then move on to the next one."

"Hmm that actually explains a lot tell me is K involved in any of this and if he is tell him Starkiller is here and ready to help," the man, Starkiller, said.

"It figures actually that you would know him," Fisher said.

"Figures," Starkiller said, "with K I would not be surprised to find out he used to have tea with the devil."

"Good cause from what we have gathered he actually did used to be allied with a group that calls themselves the Prime Evils," Hawk said, "though they have been pretty helpful so far, they just look nasty."

"Oh how are they," Starkiller asked.

"Ok I think you are pretty much filled in then," Fisher said, "hey Ivan get K on the com tell him Starkiller is here."

"Done," Ivan replied a few seconds later, "K says just stick with us and he will get back to you when he is done where he is."

"Figures," Starkiller said, "I guess I'll take the watch I didn't expect to arrive here at night I just got up an hour ago and am to awake to go back to sleep."

"Nice," Hawk said as he got up and headed for their living building, "wake me later, Fisher you coming?"

"Right behind you," Fisher said.

"Hawk, Fisher, get out here!"

"Huh what," Hawk and Fisher yelled jumping to their feet and grabbing their weapons. Running outside they saw that Storm and Terrador were back to back and fighting six large robots that were shooting at them with lasers. Ivan was rallying a defense around his base, Starkiller was dancing through another ten or so bots and loping off limbs and causing all sorts of havoc with some blue and green flashing sword-lights, but never the less the bots kept coming. They decided that Storm and Terrador could use their help more than Ivan or Star. With a shout Hawk charged the nearest bot and brought his ax across its leg in a crosswise sweep, the ax skidded off sending sparks into the dim light of the predawn.

"How are we supposed to hurt these things," Fisher yelled over at him.

"I don't know give me a minute," Hawk replied, "get down." They dodged behind a building as an explosive hit the ground where they just were.

"We don't have a minute just do something crazy that always works," Fisher said.

"Right, I'm going to see if I can crush it with that tree by getting it to shoot the trunk," Hawk replied, "Keep it busy for a few minutes just make sure it doesn't move."

"Oh sure I'll just stay here and be a target," Fisher yelled after him as he dashed out into the surrounding forest.

"Right this should do it," Hawk thought as he ran up to a big tree and started chopping. Three minutes later, after Fisher had successfully kept from being killed the tree started to fall. "Get out of the way!" he yelled as the tree fell. He saw Fisher duck behind a building as the tree crashed down on the robot crushing it into the ground.

"Yeah that's one," Hawk yelled.

"Two left" Fisher said pointing over to where Storm and Terrador were ripping the rest of the attacking robots to shreds.

"None," Ivan said as he finished blasting the remaining robots with a red clinging laser-mist that quickly dissolved the last two.

"So this is what we are fighting," Starkiller said, "not overly impressed."

"These were the little ones," Hawk replied, "the really big ones are larger than Ivan."

"Oh you got to be kidding," Starkiller said, "well if they weren't such a problem then K would have already finished them off."

"Exactly what we thought," Hawk said, "but is seems to me that K is going about this all the wrong way. He is determined to fight back the army before going after the commander but I think that he, me, that Cortana lady, you now, and…."

"And me," Storm said, "yeah I knew, I always know, and that's why I'm in."

"Oh good," Hawk said, "Starkiller you in."

"An assassination mission, oh yeah," Starkiller replied.

"Great now we have to convince K, C and Cortana," Fisher said.

"I didn't say Celantra would go," Hawk amended, "just K Celantra would stay here, keep them thinking that K was still around."

"Wait Celantra, as in K's Soul-mate Celantra," Starkiller asked, "You will never get K to agree to that."

"Oh I think we can," Hawk replied, "Ivan get K on the radio."

"Got him," Ivan called, "want me to relay the plan?"

"Aye and see of he will ask Cortana about it."

"Done he says he needs a minute. He agrees but he doesn't like it."

"He doesn't need to," Hawk replied, "just get him and Cortana over here, Now."

"They are on their way," Ivan said, "K doesn't sound to happy I'd be careful what you say to him."

"That's ok we are used to insulting, demeaning and otherwise being insubordinate to superiors," Fisher said.

"Yeah but I just asked K to leave his wife to come do this I think the fall back might be a little different, assuming this doesn't work," Hawk said.

Character Starkiller

"So what happened," Starkiller asked K as he was riding him to go attack the commander that was controlling the enemy forces.

"Short version," K said, "I found the dragons, lived with them for a few decades, then holes started opening up in reality, chased the Primes across the galaxy to recruit them against Void and Despair, Celantra was returned to the living world in a crystal body by Fiona, stuff happened, Tyreal popped up and brought us into the Fade where we fell through into this universe where all hell got let loose by the Beast, oh that also gave Celantra back her natural body but her bones are still crystal and thus she is super extra strong. Any questions?"

"No I think I got it," Starkiller said, "I take it these droid things are under the command of the Beast in some way then."

"Well technically they answer to Void and Despair but yes those two have allied themselves with Beast for now and I don't see that changing." K replied.

"I'll admit, K, you've changed since we last met last time I saw you, you would have killed anyone who thought about separating you and Celantra. Of course you didn't have her with you then."

"She completes me Star, its like judgment and mercy, or hot and cold they mellow each other out and thus complete themselves."

"So what your judgment then and she is mercy?"

"Something like that, I control reality she controls energy and our personalities are such that when we are together we keep each other from doing something stupid."

"Yeah I know what that is like, thanks again for, well everything."

"Speaking of that how is Juno," K asked.

"Oh she's fine, Thanks for asking."

"Two minutes," Cortana called, "How we doing K?" K gave her a low growl in response. "Still touchy I see very well maybe destroying the commander will help with that."

Starkiller got to his feet and drew his light sabers as they came across the last hill, before him was a sprawling metropolis of war factories, gun emplacements, and at least ten massive war bots. Each bot was over fifty feet tall and was outfitted with three main cannons and several AA turrets. "K how are we supposed to kill those?"

"You can get them by taking out their joints, Hawk you hunt down the commander with Cortana, Storm and me will see what we can do about everything else. Star this is your stop."

Starkiller jumped off of K and fell towards the ground after six seconds of free fall he slammed into the ground while dissipating his energy with a force bomb that knocked everything away from him. The war bots immediately headed for him.

"Don't engage them up close if they are about to die," Cortana shouted, "they turn into creatures of pure energy that affect an area with this massive overflow of electricity."

"Thanks for the heads up," he replied then dashed towards the bots.

The first one reached him before the others did and was easy to dispatch by cutting of its legs and letting it crash to the ground. As Cortana said a globe of energy burned its way out of the wreckage and started casting about for whatever had destroyed its body. Making a mental note of where the energy disturbance was, Starkiller turned to face three more of the bots just as they sent a barrage of energy discharges his way. He took cover behind a building as a swath of devastation carved up the ground he was just on.

"Ok I can't take them out by cutting them into pieces cause they can cover each other," he thought as he glanced around the building. The bots were skirting the energy field left from their fallen brother and were trying to get behind him. "Got you, Starkiller mumbled then he jumped on top of the building and threw his light sabers at the bots. One went down immediately as his saber hit it across the chest, severing its arms just below the shoulder and causing the front of the bot's body to fall away from the rest releasing the energy beast inside. The other two didn't even slow down but each had started clanking after the light saber had hit them. Catching the sabers as he drew them back, he used them and a blast of force to send back an energy bomb that the closest had fired at him with explosive results. As the headless bot toppled over the remaining on was joined by two more and the three renewed their assault.

Starkiller leapt to a different building as the one he was on got demolished by another energy bomb leaving a smoldering ruin. As the remaining four bots came into range it struck him that the energy discharges were the same type of energy that the creature inside them is made of, and if he could over load the circuits that channel that energy then the body should explode. He didn't get time to test his idea before the building he was on got hit by another energy blast and he was forced to jump and run. Glancing over his shoulder Star saw that K was farther in the base clearing swaths of it with his breath and strength, Cortana and Hawk had disappeared.

"Got to either take these out now then go help the others or buy them the time they need and try not to get hit," he thought, "well I'd better do this now before the seven of them get too strategic." Using the force to empower him he leapt into the air spun around and sent a ball of lightning at the nearest bot. His attack didn't hit but it did absorb a wave of energy that was being fired at him. Armed with this new information Starkiller created a field of electricity around him, the shield stopped the bot's attacks before they could harm him.

"Not so tough now are you," He shouted at them, Only to have the nearest one try to step on him. Star force-gripped the foot and held the monster at bay before slowly raising it's leg then throwing the bot off balance and sending a torrent of lightning through it. He let go of it, allowing it to fall to the ground and explode, before he 'gripped' pieces of its wreckage, charged them with lightning, and sent them flying towards three of the remaining bots. Two hit their mark causing one bot to seize up and topple and leaving one with only three quarters of it left from the waist up. Recharging his shield he advanced on the four bots which were slowly falling back. Putting on a burst of force speed Star got in front of the bots hoping to stop them from retreating into their base, it didn't work the bot walked right past him with the last one shooting a wave of energy at him which his shield easily absorbed.

"What are they doing," he wondered then it dawned on him, "they're protecting their commander. Now I have to stop them before they get to Cortana and Hawk." Dashing after the bots was easy enough but trying to stop them from behind without being able to use any of their own weapons against them left him with little options. With a shout he jumped onto one of the bot's legs and started to climb it, he got to the top and with a few quick strokes removed the head. As the bot lurched Star jumped over to the next one. Instead of taking this one out the same way he rode on it while he concentrated on gripping the bot at the end of the line. After a few seconds his efforts were rewarded with the sound of grating metal and seeing the targeted bot rise into the air where Starkiller subsequently crushed it into a ball the size of a medium house. He charged it with lightning and pulled it into the bot next to it, both smashing and exploding the walker.

"Now to deal with you," he said to the bot. He jumped out in front if the bot, stopped his fall in mid air, turned around, threw his light sabers at it, Charged his shield and propelled himself through it like a living missile. The bot just stopped, it didn't fall or move it just stopped then fell into two halves as it crashed to the ground. Starkiller caught his Sabers as they returned to him and headed in to find K, Cortana, and Hawk.

Character Cortana

Cortana was chasing down the commander in charge of the Seraphim forces on the planet, Hawk was on her shoulder, the opposing commander's tanks, aircraft, robots, etc. were doing their best to stop her and the entire base was filled with guns that were trying to hit her, she loved it.

"He's heading down a pathway up here to our right," Hawk call, "Either we almost have him or he is leading us into a nasty surprise."

"Let him try," Cortana replied, " his ACU can't match this." She diverted extra power to the suits legs and jumped over the structures to land in front of the opposing ACU.

The ACU stopped and looked at them as if it was waiting for the end.

"Don't shoot it," Hawk hissed, "there is something not right about it get close enough for me to jump on to it."

"I picked up on that," Cortana replied, "Get over there and see what you can do, I'll keep it distracted."

She started circling the ACU and it responded to her movements by circling her. For every step she took towards it, it took a step away allowing her to get no closer. After trying to out maneuver the ACU for several minutes Cortana finally got tired of it and jumped right next to the ACU, giving Hawk the time he needed to get across. Cortana then brought her arms around the ACU as it tried to pull away effectively pinning it in place. Hawk went at the top opening hatch of the ACU with his ax while it tried to shake free.

"I'm in," Hawk yelled as he jumped into the ACU unit. The ACU increased its struggling then went still.

"Hawk," Cortana asked?

"Success," came the reply through the ACU's open com, "uh wait what do red flashing lights mean?"

"Hawk get out of there that thing is going to explode," Cortana yelled in at him.

In response Hawk came racing up out of the ACU and leapt back onto her shoulder yelling, "Lets go then!"

Cortana threw the ACU away from her and activated her jet pack causing them to soar into the sky as the ACU detonated in a blast that rocked the very air they were flying in. After the smoke had cleared there was a mile wide swath of flattened buildings and burnt land surrounding the dead ACU.

"Finally got him," Cortana said to Hawk, "Hawk?" Looking over to her shoulder she saw that Hawk was gone.

Chapter 60 The Last Chapter Ever (Not Really)

"So after I had enslaved several planets I took a liking to the idea," Beast continued while he poured K another cup of tea, "It all seemed to go so well until you showed up."

"Well Its not that we had a grudge against you or anything," Celantra replied as she took another moo-shu chicken wrap from the tray Beast had provided at the 300,000th reunion of the DC team, "its just that you were causing a lot of trouble for us."

"Oh yes so I was," Beast replied, "how are Void and Despair doing?"

"Still trapped inside the time-hole," K replied, "and Turinal?"

"Still trapped inside his sword," Beast replied.

"Oh awesome Chinese," Haggard yelled as he and Bad Co. got out of Flynn's chopper.

"Yo Beast dude what's up," Cole shouted as he and Delta rolled in on a centaur tank, "K, C, good seeing you again."

"K, C, Beast," Spyro greeted as he and the other dragons alighted in the field.

"Spyro, Cynder, and company, how are things going for you," Chief asked as he, Arbiter, Cortana and Johnson entered the field on top of Cortana's ACU.

"Good as ever, thank you," Cyril said.

"DC, how is going," Price asked as he, Jackson and 141 emerged from the ground on the backs of Malafor, Diablo, Baal and Mephisto.

"Urah!" Johnson replied.

"Friends, Dragons and Primes," AuRel shouted as he and his family, living and undead, and Eragon, Saphira, Murtagh, Thorn, Arya, and Varok circled in for a landing, "you were not thinking about starting without us."

"Or us," Griffen said as his ACU landed beside Cortana followed by Ivan and Riza.

"Never crossed our minds," K replied.

The Tardis appeared with its traditional wiring grating sound and the Doctor, River, Tyreal, Hadriel, Cain, and the Champions got out. "Oh good we are just in time," Doctor said, "smells like Chinese, I love Chinese!"

So with almost everyone there the reunion began in earnest with chatting, eating, several rounds of fighting just because which carried on for almost ten hours. Then the Reds and Blues arrived along with various guests that DC had picked up over the years and the partying began. There were races involving various modes of transportation, events designed simply to blow stuff up and of course K and C put on a spectacular show using their powers over reality and energy. Which was followed with a round of applause and the general 'glad you enchanted us so we could live to see that' speech from Price.

K and Caboose had found a quiet corner to talk about electronics, Cortana and Beast were in an arm wrestle with neither side seeming to gain the advantage or tire, Eragon, Saphira, Alverion and Saphira were talking about why it is that despite which type of 'magic' people used it worked no matter where they were. The Reds were chatting amiably with Thorn and Murtagh, while Blitz was sitting beside Storm. His wing was draped over her while her head rested on his neck and they watched the goings on. Then Storm whispered in his ear, "They are over Blitz, the visions are gone…Finally," then she fell asleep.

Character Storm

Storm woke with a jolt half expecting Blitz to actually be with her in the room Ivan had made for her, before realizing that her dream was the vision of her last vision, She had to talk with K, C, and Blitz. Dragging herself out of her room she realized that she had only gotten two hours of sleep. Then a cold chill crept over her, her vision had been about DC after this war was well over, but why was Beast there? She left the building at a run and took to the air as soon as she could. "We've got it all wrong," She whispered to herself, "Beast is not the controlling force Void and Despair just want him to think so until he gets killed so his power will transfer into them!" She put on another burst of speed despite being tired to find K.

Chapter 61 The return of old…Friends?

Character Spyro

"Ok you all ready," Jack asked as the Pillar 2 was moving into its final position to drop off Spyro, Cynder, Red Team and Blue Team.

"No but its not like we have a choice," Tucker replied from Cynder's back.

"Got it in one," Jack said "now get moving I'm a sitting duck when still."

Spyro and Cynder jumped out of the hangar with the Reds and Blues on their backs. They were looking for 141, Delta, Bad Co., and the Champions.

"Spyro over there," Cynder exclaimed and pointed towards the direction she meant.

Spyro angled to follow and soon he saw what Cynder must have caught a glimpse of, the Champions were arrayed in a tight circle and fighting for their lives. Giant blood flew on the air, as the massive attackers crumpled around the eight but it was apparent that there were to many for the Champions to over come on their own. Spyro caught the sound of Tucker's sword charging as he and Cynder dived at the Giants. Simmons, Grif and Caboose started shooting their rifles and Sarge fired his shotgun when they got closer. Just as they were about to run into the Giants he and Cyn pulled up out of the dive and shot across the Giant army raining down every power they had. Fire leapt from his mouth as he incinerated anything in front of him, spikes of earth shot out from his tail, while his forelegs launched bolts of ice and lightning into the massed Giants. Cynder was in equal form, Shadow danced around her either deflecting anything that was fired at her or dissolving any Giant foolish enough to strike at her with its hand held weapons, Fear spread confusion in her wake, Poison wracked those unlucky enough to be in front of her and several tornadoes followed her across the ground. Looking at her he was briefly reminded of why she was called the 'Terror of the Skies'. He shivered and brushed the thought aside as he looked at her face and saw that for all the power she had and their need for it she still didn't enjoy the killing as she did when under Malafor's control.

She looked at him and nodded understandingly then her thoughts entered his mind. _"We do what we must."_

_"I know," _he replied. As they landed by the Champions and the Reds and Blues got off.

"Ha-ha, Spyro, Cynder, Good to see your back," Scaron yelled over to them, "Now help get these things off of us!"

Spyro answered by burning the Giants around him to the bone leaving them fallen to rise no more. Cynder sent a wave of shadow across the Giants in front of her, leaving behind mutilated corpses with vacant staring eyes. Then the Giants renewed their assault and even with the extra help the Champions, Spyro, Cynder, the Reds and Blues were pushed back into an ever tightening circle.

_"We can't hold out much longer,"_ Spyro thought to Cynder,_ "If they break through take the men and get them out of here!"_

_ "Never!"_ Cynder's thoughts echoed in his head,_ "I'll die before leaving you."_

_"And take all of these men with you, Cynder I won't leave you but you have to get them out if things get worse."_

_"And if I leave to take them to safety you will be killed by the Giants. No I won't do it."_

_"Then we just have to hope for a miracle,"_ Spyro replied as they fought on. They were on the verge of being overrun, and of the Reds and Blues only Tucker had any ammo left which he was giving out as he could when he wasn't having to slice Giants with his sword. The Champions were untiring but were not in good shape each one was bleeding from multiple gashes and Scaron had a broken arm. It was an inspiring sight seeing the eight of them fighting on despite their injuries and never faltering, but they were going to go down sooner or later there were just to many Giants. Then a blur shot out from behind a Giant as it toppled over dead and materialized into Soap.

"Need some help," he asked with a death's head grin plastered on his face, "Cause 141 and Bad Co. are here to help." As he finished speaking a pyroblast sent another Giant flying as Haggard and Sweetwater blew their way into the clearing. Redford and Preston were fighting on the other side with Ghost, Price, and Jackson and with the additional help the combined teams were able to expand the circle but not far before the extra room allowed more Giants to attack at once and again the two forces were at a stand still.

Having used up his reserves of energy Spyro had waded into the Giants with tooth and claw and tail, Cynder beside him still blasting off spells as if it was no work at all for her, she had always had more energy than he, though every time he felled a Giant he had enough energy for another spell. Which he conserved for healing him and Cynder when they needed it. Then a Phantom flew over head and blasted a clearing amongst the Giants that was just outside the circle that they were holding and Delta leapt out as the drop ship floated up and started to blast the Giants with its cannons.

"Fenix are we glad to see you," Cynder yelled, "Some timing you got." Fenix nodded and Delta formed up and held the expanse of the circle while the Giants continued to pour into them.

Five minutes later Cynder had exhausted the last of her reserves and was fighting beside Spyro, the Reds and Blues had resorted to all attacking the same Giant with their weapons being used as clubs after they ran out of ammo. The Champions were starting to show sings of the wear, Delta was running out of ammo, 141 had resorted to knives and swords, Soap was the only one still unhurt but that was because with the presence of so many servants of the Beast he was faster than the eye could follow, even that didn't stop the Giants. Once again the circle was tightening then a bright red light blasted through three Giants leaving them in a smoking pile, a gray Spartan rushed out of the crowd of Giants as they fell before its onslaught, Tyreal and Hadriel were Beside the Champions and the Giants were being forced back. Spyro heard some one say, "Yeah run from the laser face!" as another beam of red sent more Giants to their deaths. Then in a matter of seconds it was over.

Spyro looked over at Cynder, the pair of them must look awful he thought, blood and gore covered, breathing heavy, and tired beyond what either had experienced in years. Then Cynder leaned against him and he wrapped a bloody wing around her and kissed her on her forehead. She licked under his jaw in return and they just sat there as the others reorganized them selves.

"Spyro, Cynder," Tucker called, "Come meet Tex and Church, they are dying to get a good look at you."

They looked at each other and both mentally shrugged as they got up and walked over to Tucker who was standing beside a gray Spartan and a floating silver orb with a blue 'eye' in its center.

"The larger one is Spyro and the other is Cynder," Tucker was saying, "normally he is purple and she is black but now they are red from all the blood."

"Nice fighting," said the Spartan in a female voice, "I'm Tex."

"And I am Church the most freaking awesome floating head ever," said Church as he started in on a song about him being the greatest.

"I swear as soon as we find you a suitable body I am putting you in it," Tex said.

"Bow chicka bow wow," Tucker said.

"Shut up" Tex and Church said.

"Friends of yours," Spyro asked Tucker.

"Well kinda, Church used to be the leader of the Blue team and Tex is more like his girlfriend/gun-for-hire," Tucker replied, "Its weird but it works."

"Wow what happened to you two," Church asked, "How long have you been fighting?"

"About three hours," a blood-smeared Pyros said as he limped over.

"Your hurt," Spyro observed, "here let me heal you."

"Thanks for the offer but I'll be fine," Pyros said as Kitara walked over cradling a broken hand.

"I thought you all were invincible," Cynder admitted, "standing there and fighting on no matter what hit you, apparently you are just used to fighting through pain."

"More than we care to admit," Elly said as she sat down next to them wiping away blood from her eyes that came from a gash on her forehead, "its not that we are heroic it just that we can endure pain better than others. That's all heroes are really, normal people who are pushed to do extraordinary things."

"Well with the exception of me," Tex said.

Spyro chuckled as he remembered how Tex literally threw the Giants around even though she was only a quarter of the size.

"Its not a joke," Tex said then quieter, "I am the best at what I do but when my goal is almost in my grasp I…'always'…fail."

"Hey don't beat your self up about it at least you succeed at failing I can't even fail properly," Church said.

"I know still its just annoying that I have to rely on you jerks to bring me back all the time," Tex replied.

"Your welcome," Caboose said, "It is always good to bring you back."

"Wait don't you mean have you back," Spyro asked.

"No I mean bring," Caboose said, "See I kinda left their pod chupathingy

in a room on the ship where it was linked up with the floating head and the suit and a large power outlet."

"Wait you did all that… by your self, and we aren't dead and floating in space," Washington asked.

"Apparently," Scaron said, "Now lets get back to your ship and through that portal before anything else comes through."

"Pillar 2 this is Washington we are ready for pick up all targets safe and sound. They are on their way," Wash said after a brief pause.

"Then we are going through the portal to help K right," Tyreal asked.

"Right," Spyro and Cynder replied.

Character Hawk/Fisher

"Ow," Hawk groaned as he pushed himself to his feet. Looking around he was on the rocky side of a mountain just above the forest line, Fisher was getting her feet under her a few feet away.

"You can say that again," Fisher said as she limped over to him, "where the hell are we?"

"How should I know," Hawk growled his head hurt and he didn't feel like thinking instead he wanted something to hit, "but I'm glad your with me."

"Same," Fisher grunted her leg was sprained by the sudden teleport and it was throbbing with a consistency that was already grating on her, "and we still have our weapons."

"Don't we always," Hawk replied. He looked up to see where the sun was it was low in the sky and sinking. "I will assume that that is west come on lets go I don't want to be out in the open after dark."

"Sure thing just give me a hand with this leg would yah," Fisher replied. So with Fisher leaning against Hawk the two headed down the mountain towards the forest.

It was dark when they entered the outskirts of the forest, though the tree line had seemed close it was deceptive due to the immense size of the trees. In the dark, alone with each other, in the ancient forest reminded the two of another time when they had been in a dark forest, only then they had been surrounded by demons and in total darkness. Here at least the half moon shone and the stars sparkled. The presence of the stars would have been more comforting had Hawk been able to recognize any constellations, as is stood the only outstanding feature in the sky was the purple outline of a dragon with spread wings.

"Its beautiful here," Fisher whispered not wanting to dispel the quite of the forest, "dangerous with us being out here alone and not knowing where we are but I like to look on the good side."

"You always do," Hawk replied equally quiet, "but I think I know where we are."

"Really then where are we?"

"Well how many dragons have we met, plenty right. How many of them have been purple and where did both of them come from?"

"Spyro and Malafor," Fisher whispered almost to herself, "we are on Spyro's home planet… we need to find this Carter then that Storm told us about."

"My thoughts exactly," Hawk replied, "and fast we only have the two canteens of water and mine is only half full and we have no food."

"Sometimes I forget how pessimistic you can be," Fisher said with a laugh.

"Well someone has to," Hawk replied with a grin.

Their conversation was interrupted by a howl from somewhere close by and a flash of red light that seemed to come from just up ahead. They glanced at each other once as they drew their weapons then charged towards the red light. They emerged into a clearing where two dragons and an elderly human were fighting against six huge human-like figures dressed in plate armor and carrying swords, shields and spears. One carried a staff and was standing just outside the circle of his five companions and chanting the words to some spell or another. The two dragons were cast in a reddish light from the red orbs that flew around the trio and the man was busy concentrating on countering the other spell caster. Three of the massive figures had spears and were using them to hamper the dragons' movement while the swordsmen moved in to press the attack. Hawk and Fisher decided to sneak up on the spell casting giant. Even though it was a mage it was still wearing full plate armor and carried its staff with professional skill. Neither of these helped it as Hawk separated its head from its shoulders while it was distracted by its casting. At the thud of their companion's body hitting the ground the five remaining giants paused and turned, giving the dragons enough time to attack, two of the spearmen went down in a flash, while one of the swordsmen died in and inferno of fire that sprouted from the man's outstretched hands. Hawk and Fisher headed for the remaining spearman, while the dragons closed in on the swordsman. Hawk dodged a thrust and slashed the head off of the spear. The giant pulled it back and changed its grip so it could use the haft like a bo staff. Fisher harried it from its left while Hawk kept it focused on avoiding his razor sharp ax with strike after strike, slowly whittling away the remaining length of the spear. The giant tossed away the useless wood and charged. Fisher hamstrung it but sheer momentum carried it into Hawk who finished it off by plunging his ax into its heart. Unfortunately Hawk still ended up under the giant corpse with the wind knocked out of him.

"Get… this… thing… off of… me," Hawk gasped.

"Here let me help," said a deep, rumbling voice.

The corpse was hefted off of him and he got slowly to his feet, Fisher was beside him in a moment to help him up. The two dragons were sitting in front of him with the old man on the back of the brown one, while the silver one flexed its wings.

"You have our thanks for the timely intervention," the brown one said, "I am Carter this is Xavier and Deckard Cain. I assume that since you are human you were with K for some time before something got you stuck here."

"Why am I not surprised," Hawk said, "Your right, I am Hawk this is Fisher we were told by Storm to find you."

Carter and Xavier shared a look, "Storm sent you," Carter asked?

"More like advised us on who to look for," Fisher replied, "We have no idea how we got here, or how she knew about this, or what caused us to be brought here."

"From what I understand Storm is a Seer, meaning she can see things before they happen," Xavier said, "even K does not fully understand her abilities never having been a Seer himself."

"Either way," Cain interrupted, "We should take our new friends out of this forest before any more Giants come looking for this group."

"Agreed," Hawk and Fisher said, "we really don't care for the dark."

"Hop on," Xavier said, "welcome to Avalar."

Character Doug/Sparks

Doug finished crushing another of the war bots that were arrayed against him and Sparks. Sparks was still inside his head, and he was inside a whole army of flood and a massive crab-like body that he took up residence in after consuming the creature. That body had proved to be quite useful in the following weeks being able to absorb the plasma blasts and rocket explosions that he faced when fighting the Seraphim army.

"Watch your left," Sparks said and Doug shot a clawed hand out to pick up and smash the tank that was trying to blindside him.

"Nice catch," he replied.

"Yeah no problem," Sparks said, "I'm just glad I don't have to look out for the whole army."

Doug sent several of his anti-tank floods into position to support his AA floods while his infantry moved in to take the next structure. He had been assaulting this particular base for almost two weeks and had finally broken the defensive lines, while the Seraphs had better technology for the moment once he got hold of the factories he could put his flood into the robotic suits and tanks and aircraft that the Seraphim were using. Apart from the constant management of his flood Doug had also begun to notice a change in Sparks. The usually sarcastic and fun-loving creature had become more stern and well more like a leader than before. This suited Doug because he no longer had to listen to Sparks whine about the 'atrocities' he 'committed' during their bid for an increase of his power so K could find them. Besides on a world where everything was trying to eradicate them what was the problem in consuming every available biomass he could find even if it meant ransacking a town or two.

Sparks continued to survey the army and Doug through his spirit vision spotting weaknesses that Doug could not. He indicated that Doug's right flank was being attacked by gun-ships and Doug allocated the appropriate floods to deal with them. He missed Spyro and Cynder he felt empty without them, but they were going to have to do with out him for a bit and he was not going to let them down by not being a help to Doug and their only way back. He still didn't agree with Doug on many points but the creature had its benefits, like being able to turn any living thing into one of his slaves and therefore solders. The more Sparks thought about it the more Doug seemed like a tyrant. While yes they did need the solders, it still seemed a horrible way of getting them, taking over their minds and bodies and forcing them to do Doug's will. He shivered mentally and Doug sent a questioning thought at him.

"Its nothing," Sparks informed.

"Hardly," Doug replied, "You still can't justify what I, and therefore you, are doing to achieve our goal. Listen K gave me morals but it is my choice to abide by them I will feel disgust later right now K needs me and Spyro and Cynder need you so stuff the morals and act as my general."

"Whoa act as your what," Sparks asked.

"We have captured a command unit from the Seraphim," Doug replied, "I need you to command it."

"Uh ok how," Sparks asked.

"You are in my mind and I in yours," Doug explained, "Take control of the flood that is inside the command unit and direct it through me."

"I guess I have to don't I," Sparks said, "Fine where is it?"

A large armored robot walked over and Sparks entered the flood inside it.

"Got it," he said.

"Good," Doug replied, "Now lets start building us a true army."


	79. 62-68

Chapter 62 The Return

Character Sparta/Alexandria

"I got something," Sparta said, "its strong and coming from Avalar."

"Then lets go," Alexandria said, "its been to long since we have been active in the affairs of the worlds."

"Indeed, Locked entering in three,… two,… one."

A blinding flash and a loud rumble announced their entrance back into the physical world. They found themselves in a large chamber with two dragons and three humans in it. The chamber was made of gold and adamantium and a domed roof was supported by four pillars each one of a different element. The two dragons were brown and silver, while of the humans one was elderly and cloaked in gray while the other two were only about thirty and carried a sword and an ax. Two were male the elderly one and the ax welding one eyed human, the one with the sword was female. There was something slightly familiar about the brown dragon, almost like….

"Carter is that you," Sparta asked, "Last time I saw you, you were only twelve."

"Twelve," Carter murmured, "that would be, wait you two are… can, no wait yes you are. Sparta, Alexandria, parents of Spyro, but you've been dead for over 120 years."

"These are Spyro's parents," the silver one asked, "no wonder he is so powerful, the child of two purple dragons. From what I remember Malafor only had one parent that was purple, the other was black. Ah but I am forgetting my manners, I am Xavier third level grand master of healing, and for the moment adviser of war. This is Deckard Cain," indicating the elderly one, "Hawk," the ax carrying one eyed man, "and Fisher," the woman with the sword.

"Pleased to meet you," Alexandria said.

"Indeed a pleasure to be sure," Sparta added, "But we are not here for pleasantries, we come with a message and a question. We will give our aid to whoever needs it as long as they can help us find our son. Can you find him, can you find Spyro?"

"I can not," Answered Cain surprising the two, "but I know how to get in touch with some who can." As he spoke he pulled out of his robe three shattered crystals, one blue one red and one yellow. "These are the Soul-Stones of the Three, they allow, even in this condition the holder to communicate with the Primes. Tyreal asked me to guard them but seeing as the Primes are currently on our side I will use them to see if they can give us any assistance."

"If it gets us to Spyro then do it," Sparta said and Cain began to cast a spell.

Character Sgt. Paul Jackson

"Spyro, Cynder, glad to have you back," Jackson said, as the Pillar neared the portal. The Pillar had picked them all up shortly after the battle with the Giants and they were now on the last few minutes of preparation before going through the portal.

"Glad to be back," Cynder replied Spyro said nothing seemingly concerned with some thought or another.

"Hey Spyro something wrong," Jackson asked, "this ain't like you."

"Hum what," Spyro said snapped out of whatever he was thinking about, "oh sorry I was just…" he trailed off again then whispered. "I will find you."

Jackson was going to inquirer further but Cynder stopped him saying, "It's probably best if you just left him alone for now he has some things to reconcile himself with."

"Ok but you stay with him now yah hear," Jackson replied, "I don't want to see him all depressed or nothing."

"I will," Cynder said, "then she Guided Spyro down the hall towards their room.

Jackson stood there shaking his head, "what is wrong with him," he muttered.

"My thoughts exactly," Fenix said stepping out of a side room, "something happened to those two either before coming back here or during and it left a mark, I can tell my paladin abilities are not very strong but they let me know if some thing is amiss."

"Dang man what is with you and stepping out of dark doorways," Jackson asked startled at Fenix's sudden appearance.

"I didn't use to do things like this but this war has changed me some what, when I am in the dark I can tune in with my abilities better," Fenix replied with a shrug and slight smile tugging at his mouth. "It's changed you to, your not just good with that sword I can't remember the last time anyone was able to land a blow on you with a melee weapon."

"Reflexes," Jackson said as way of dismissal.

"Partly," Fenix said, "and perhaps a little of something else."

Jackson didn't reply and the two stood there in the hall for a moment before the heard Haggard and Bad Co. tromping their way.

"Uh-oh," Jackson said sarcastically, "here comes the boom platoon."

Fenix chuckled a little at that.

"Hey guys what's up," Haggard asked as he and Bad Co. walked up.

"There is something up with Spyro and Cynder," Jackson replied.

"When isn't there," Preston asked.

"Bow chicka bow wow," Tucker said as the Reds and Blues walked up behind them.

"Not like that numb-nuts," Sarge said, "he means like they aren't acting normal, I noticed that the moment I saw them."

"How you had only just met them," Fenix said.

"Well by the way they landed on the warthog and the way Caboose introduced them I determined that they had be killed in the universe they were in, found Spyro's parents got transported from the spirit world back to this one and then materialized in the air above the warthog. Spyro's unexpected reunion with his parents is probably the reason he is acting so distant."

"That has got to be the most ridiculous guess I have ever heard," Jackson said.

"Don't underestimate him," Simmons said, "he has been right more times than he has been wrong."

"Ok I'm not even going to ask," Haggard said, "Who's hungry, I am lets go get some grub."

"Sounds good to me," Grif said.

With a nod Jackson and Fenix let Hags escort them to the dinning hall, which he had shown Grif within five minutes of entering the ship. The dinning room was not very big, due to most of the ship being guns and ammo, but Paul had to admit that it had some good food. 141 and Delta were already inside with the Champions.

"Welcome," Kitara said, "I assume you have seen Spyro, because that is the reason for this meeting."

Jackson chuckled, "They actually drew us in and we didn't even suspect anything."

"I guess I will need to keep better tabs on what you all are doing," Fenix said, "But I do agree with seeing what we can do to help Spyro and Cynder. She was still zoned in but I could tell she was just as disturbed as Spyro."

"Obviously finishing this fight soon will help but we are looking more for an act of support to help them get through whatever they are facing," Price said.

"So you want us to give them a gift," Sarge said, "well what do they like, shiny things, guns, explosives?"

"From what I understand of their planet there are a lot of crystals on their world," Jackson said, "Perhaps something along those lines would work. We could scavenge the ship for crystal-like pieces and give what we find to them when we are through the portal."

"Sounds better than sitting around here," Haggard said, "Besides I'm done eating."

"Wow how did you eat all that food so fast," Grif asked, "we were only sitting here for maybe six or seven minutes."

"Practice"

"Ok guys enough," Jackson said, "We don't have much time before we enter the portal and once we are in we will only have two hours so lets get moving."

"Ok, Soap your with him," Price said as he and Ghost got up and walked out of the room the others quickly followed suit.

They found themselves ten minutes later rummaging through an old engine storage closet in a less frequented part of the ship. The lights were dimmed and most of the doors were locked, but they figured that this was their best bet at finding anything that wouldn't be missed by the crew.

"I don't see nothing in here," Soap called from the inside of the closet, "Anything interesting out there that you can see?"

"I think there may be another room further down the hall but that's about it," Paul replied.

"Well its better than what I got in here," Soap said as he exited the closet. They headed for the next room. "Your turn to rummage through junk," Soap said.

Jackson nodded and ducked into the room, he was looking at a broom closet. With a sigh he started searching through the mops, brooms, and cleaners. After a few minutes he was ready to leave when a glint caught his eye. He had been looking on the floor for anything shiny but this gleam came from a metal latch half hidden behind a shelf. He undid it and the entire back wall swung out revealing a huge compartment filled with old outdated military tech. Paul let out a low whistle then motioned for Soap to come in.

"By all the… this is amazing. Perfectly preserved weaponry from as early as the Revolution," Soap said, "oh baby what is that?"

Soap was pointing at a square-ish, orange glowing, weapon that had at its center a perfectly shaped crystal. Looking around Paul saw at least nine more of the super advanced weapons.

"We got our crystals," Paul said, "now lets get going."

They removed all the crystals and headed back down the hall to the main parts of the ship. They had been wandering around trying to find the others when Spyro and Cynder walked out of a side hall. Spyro was laughing and Cynder looked very smug, they stopped when they saw Paul and Soap.

"Oh hi we weren't expecting you to um…" Paul trailed off.

"I smell crystals," Spyro said, "Where in the six kingdoms did you find crystals here?"

"And what were you going to do with them," Cynder asked?

"Well we were actually going to give them to you," Soap said, "you know to make you feel better."

"Aw how sweet," Cynder replied as Spyro snapped a crystal that was tossed by Paul, "But I have everything under control, thanks anyway though." She snapped a crystal that Soap threw at her.

Paul observed that every time either ate a crystal an orange energy field raced across them starting at their snout and ending at their tails. "So how did you work out the kinks," he asked.

The two dragons gave them a sly smile, then Spyro snapped up Paul by his jacket and placed him on Cynder's back, while Cynder deposited Soap on Spyro's back. "That is one thing about us you will never get to know," Spyro said.

"Ok, I'm good with that just don't go grabbing me up like that again its really demeaning," Paul said.

"Ah stop griping we are getting a free ride back," Soap replied.

"That you are, and we still want to know where you found those crystals," Cynder said as they started back towards the dinning room.

"And that is our secrete," Paul said with immense satisfaction and a grin.

Spyro and Cynder laughed at that sending echoes ringing down the corridors.

Character Diablo

An image flashed into Diablo's mind, it was Cain, with his Soul-Stone. "Diablo I know we have never been on the same side until now but I need to ask for your help," Cain said. "Either relay this message to Tyreal so he can help or find a way to do it yourself. Spyro and Cynder are heading back into the universe your in, his parents are here in this universe and are looking for a way to reunite with him and Cynder. I don't know what you can do but if by any means they can be brought together we would all benefit from it. Also I will send your and your brother's Soul-Stones with them perhaps they will help in this war."

He snapped back into awareness, Baal and Mephisto burst into the room, and Malafor stuck his head in from the other side of the door.

"Did you get the message," Mephisto asked?

"Yes," Diablo replied, "Baal you too?"

"Aye, only Malafor got left out because he doesn't have a Stone."

"Actually I do it just happens to reside at the center of my pla…, never mind Sparta and Alexandria seem to be able to contact me directly," Malafor replied. "I knew they wouldn't stay dead."

"The Soul-Stones," Diablo repeated, "shattered but not destroyed, and within our grasp. It seems our course is set we are bringing whats-their-names into this universe and I know how."

"A portal," Baal stated, "it would work, but they would have to be in just the right place."

"Not if we went there and built another portal linked to the one in this universe," Malafor replied, "like the way you got me out of the center of the planet."

"Well then lets start working, someone tell K what we are doing," Diablo said.

"I heard," K said as he walked into the room through the wall, "do it, I'll even help."

An hour later the Primes, K, C, and Griffen were in a cleared field with the structure of a portal set up.

"Ok C when your ready start powering it up and we'll walk through, Griffen your sure you can power one on the other side," Diablo asked.

"Yes," Griffen replied.

"Its on," C said as the portal roared to life, "How long do I need to keep it on?"

"Oh only about three or four hours," Malafor said.

"Hmm just long enough for a nap," she replied as she curled up next to K.

"Ok that is a little creepy," Griffen said, "we'll be back as soon as we can."

They walked into the portal, Griffen first then Baal, Malafor, Mephisto and Diablo went in last. Just before he went completely through he turned around. "K, C, don't get dead while we're gone." Then he walked through the portal and immediately fell about ten feet onto the side of a mountain at the base of which was a city.

"Well that has not happened before, that must be Warfang lets go," Diablo said as he shook the dirt off of him.

"Warfang," Malafor said, "I don't know exactly what type of reception I will get there."

"Like we care," Diablo replied, "lets go we said three hours and we will do this in three hours."

They made it down the mountain in only twenty minutes but they did not go unnoticed. When they got to the gates Carter, Xavier, Two purple dragons that must be Spyro's parents, Cain and… Hawk and Fisher. "Well that explains where they went," Diablo thought. "Griffen start working," He yelled.

"On it," Griffen replied as the outline of the structure appeared.

"Malafor," Sparta said, "What are you doing here?"

"Reuniting you and your kid," Malafor replied, "Good work on that one he actually beat me."

"Brother, not now," Alexandria said, "how long before we can go?"

"Wait Brother?," Diablo asked indicating Malafor, "You two are related, you killed your own sister to become a dark lord?"

"This was easier then, before all of this," Malafor replied, "Can we just go?"

"In an hour once I get enough power built to run the gate," Griffen said, "Hawk, Fisher you heading back with us?"

"No thanks were good here," Hawk said, "besides if we go back now someone else will get zapped back into this universe at least until Beast is brought down then the channels will clear up or that is Cain's theory anyways."

"Sure whatever," Mephisto said, "we are here for two people and our stones."

"The core," Malafor yelled, "All I need is a fragment of it."

"To gather the strength that you lost when you were imprisoned there," Diablo said, "Go get it you have thirty minutes."

"Wait what is he doing," Sparta asked, "We did imprison him in the core for a reason."

"I figured that was you two," Malafor yelled back as he speed off towards the core.

"Long story," Hawk said, "But were all on the same side for now."

"Well he hasn't changed much," Alexandria said.

"Yeah what a little rascal. Its good to be back," Sparta added.

"Wait shouldn't you two be trying to kill him," Baal asked.

"What? Oh right," Alexandria said, "There's this concept that you don't understand being lords of whatever you are. Its called forgiveness."

"Yes that always has been difficult for us," Mephisto said, "You sure you don't want us to give him just a little bit of payback?"

"No." Sparta said, "If we are ever to show Malafor what it truly means to be a dragon then we must travel a long road, one where revenge and spite have no part."

"Like K and C," Diablo said, "It seems love is more powerful than hate."

After that they spent a few minutes in awkward silence just waiting for the portal to get finished and for Malafor to get back. The relative peace didn't last long. Malafor came diving back into the group so fast his wings made a whistling sound and his landing looked more like a controlled crash. "Got it but we got trouble coming, you know what K said about the holes in the universes getting larger well we got another opening and I am not sure what is coming out of it but its big, like a mini Beast."

"The creature you are dealing with is called a Balrog, I am called Gandalf or the White Wizard, or many other things." Said a man who was about six feet tall had a bushy white beard eyebrows and mustache, flowing white hair that reached a little below his neck, and was clad in white robes and carried a white staff with a double helix carved into the top. "I and My friends were chasing it when it emerge into this world. Something very evil is awake and whatever it is opened a prison that was never supposed to be opened. Morgoth has been released to roam across the universes."

"And this Morgoth is what to us?"

"Probably the massive armored creature I woke up retrieving this crystal," Malafor said, "It or he was feeding on the energy of the core we don't stop it and the shield will fail and this planet will fall apart. I can't believe I am actually trying to reverse my… own work. Griffen how long until we leave?"

"Another hour at the earliest this gate requires more power than I expected," Griffen replied.

"That's all the time I need, Sparta, …Sis, I'll need your help."

"What do you need," Alexandria replied.

"For you to trap this thing in the core and use his energy to power the shield just like you used mine, I'll make sure it stays where it is."

"The destroyer," Diablo said, your going to reverse it and crush this Morgoth in the center."

"And how will you hold him until you can trap him," Gandalf asked.

"With these," Malafor replied as he summoned hundreds of golems from the ground.

"Well that is nice and all but your not leaving us out of the fun are you?" A short man, only about four two, with a brown braided mustache-beard and clad in armor and carrying a double sided battle ax said. He was with two men one had long blond hair and carried a bow. He was five nine and had a flowing appearance, he was clad in a light leather armor designed for agility. The other man was five eleven and had black hair and a mustache and trimmed beard. This one wore a crown and carried a sword.

"Meet my friends, Gimli the Dwarven Lord, Legolas the Elf Prince and Aragorn the King of Men," Gandalf said.

Chapter 63 Restoration

Character Sparta/Alexandria

Their plan was simple enough, Malafor would heal the planet, and they would trap this Morgoth in the core and use his power to fuel the shield around the planet. Well that was the idea anyway and it had some holes, one being they had only a little over an hour to do it in, two being other than Spyro none of them had cast a spell on such a large scale, and three Malafor was not entirely sure how to pull the planet back together. More importantly they had started Malafor on the path of forgiveness and if they were really, really lucky he would quickly revert to what he was supposed to be.

"There it is," Malafor yelled, "I think this should work!"

"Wait, think, we don't want think we want know," Alexandria yelled back, "You could finish destroying the planet if you aren't careful!"

"Don't have time for that," Malafor replied as he dove down to where his second Destroyer had been defeated.

"Leave him," Sparta said, "we don't exactly know what we are doing either."

Alexandria nodded as they continued on their way towards the core. As they dove into the volcano the true size of the creature Morgoth dawned on them, the entire core of the planet lay covered in an armor-plated creature. In appearance it resembled a giant slug but with spikes and groping tentacles that ended in sword-like thorns. It reared it head up and snarled at them revealing a mouth full of jagged teeth.

"I will destroy you for my master," It grated out, "Morgoth will be pleased."

"Where is Morgoth," Alexandria asked it trying to buy themselves time to channel the energies of the core into an absorption field.

"Not here, far out of your reach, another verse another creation," It replied, "His guard I was, now his general." The thing lashed out with its tentacles forcing Sparta and Alexandria to dodge and almost lose connection to the core. They only needed a few more moments then it would consume the creature. They were saved from another barrage by an earth grating rumble as the planet started to mend, the same mending forced them closer to the creature. It snapped at them with its extendable neck while trying to skewer them on its tentacles.

Sparta intended to blast it with a gout of flame, but instead what came out was a purple beam that smote it in its gaping maw. The creature recoiled at that and Sparta was almost equally shocked. Alexandria however took this new found ability and struck the creature several more times with the purple beams, keeping it from retaliating.

The planet stopped moving, finally restored to its original state, and they had the connection they needed. With a burst the core flared into life its radiance filling the chamber, they had to close their eyes it was so bright. The creature screamed and they had difficulty staying in the air as their ears flared with pain at the sound. Then it cut off and the light dimmed but didn't entirely go out. Of the creature nothing remained, the core was a good bit larger however, just barley leaving enough space for them to fly back out around its edges.

"Well, ah, thanks," Malafor said as he met them at the top of the remade volcano, "I didn't really expect you to help me with that. Though if you hadn't I would probably be dead… again."

"Your my big brother," Alexandria said, "I can forgive you every now and then. At least I think I'm allowed to do that."

"Ha, you'll be back to hating me in no time. Sparta how bout you?"

"I still think you're a worthless scale bag, but you did pull the planet back together," Sparta replied, "I'll think about it. So what did you do to get the world back together?"

"All I did was reverse the energies of the crystals in the Destroyers core so instead of cataclysm it brought about healing," Malafor replied.

"I figured you couldn't heal."

"Sis, Healing is easy if you know destruction," Malafor clarified, "Besides I could use the practice. Oh look a piece of the core, I'll take that."

"What do you need that for," Sparta asked.

"Communication issues," Malafor replied, "we should get back see what the others have gotten into."

"That bad are they," Alexandria remarked, "we have only been gone for thirty minutes."

"I've seen them get in over their heads in less than thirty seconds," Malafor replied.

"You aren't talking about Hawk and Fisher are you," Alexandria asked.

"Hardly, those two have some sense I was talking about the Primes," Malafor answered as he launched into the air.

Sparta and Alexandria shared a shrug then followed him, It was nice to have her brother back even if Malafor would never admit it.

"So how would you have died if we didn't help," Sparta asked.

"Without you keeping that thing focused on defending itself it could have used the core to redirect the spell and crush me together instead of the planet," Malafor replied.

"Huh, when you killed me you didn't seem like the self sacrificing type," Alexandria replied, "you seemed more interested in…"

"Now you get it don't you," Malafor said, "I'm still doing things I think will help me increase or keep my power, feelings and care has very little to do with it."

"But it has some influence," Sparta asked.

"No, maybe, I don't know. All I can tell you is after Spyro and Cynder stuck me in the core and I was freed by the Brothers I swore I would find a way to kill them. But when I saw how they used both their normal and dark powers together, that bond, care, love, whatever, I have not been able to get that out of my head."

"You do care for her, don't you," Sparta said, "Cynder always meant something more to you than you would admit, and now seeing how much more powerful she is with our son at her side you are proud."

"Pride, that I know I can feel," Malafor said, "And what you say does make sense, but is it pride born of love or pride born of hate? Well I don't guess it matters look."

They had just come within site of the portal and immediately spotted an ominous wave of darkness spreading down from the mountains.

Sparta dove down to land next to Hawk and Fisher, Alexandria landed near Carter, and Malafor returned to his brother Primes at the portal.

"Glad you got back in time," Griffen said, "We are going to get you through the portal then good luck to you."

"What are you talking about aren't you returning," Malafor asked.

"Hawk, Fisher and I have decided to stay here, to help against those," Griffen said as he waved his rocket arm towards the black cloud that clung to the mountains.

"Behold the armies of Morgoth," Gandalf said, "creatures twisted and warped beyond even the forms of orcs and trolls, gifted with unnatural strength and hardiness by the corrupter himself."

"Then we better be stronger and hardier than even them," Hawk said.

"I welcome your help," Carter said, "I just hope it will be enough."

"It will be," Mephisto snapped, "Malafor go through the portal and finished the fight on that side we will hold the line here." As he finished a rift appeared in the sky and demons and undead flowed from it and gathered around the Primes.

"The portal is ready," Griffen said, "go now!"

Sparta and Alexandria dashed through. They arrived on the other side greeted by two massive dragons in a pitted battle against a horde of mechanical attackers. The dragons must be friends of Spyro and Cynder they decided so they started attacking the robots. Malafor came through after a moment and he joined the fray as well. Within minutes the fight was over with Sparta and Alexandria suffering only minor burns from the super heated bolts the bots fired. Having time to look around they found themselves in what would have been a nice forest clearing if it wasn't for the piles of burning bots and grass fires from the plasma. Of the two dragons the only outstanding features, apart from size, were their horns and their eyes. The larger of the two was a crystal white with diamonds as eyes and no horns, the other was green with a ring of horns around its neck that flowed with the movement of the neck and eyes of white flame.

"Sparta, Sis, meet Kalathanon and Celantra the founders of this little mess we all are wrapped up in," Malafor said.

"Purple dragons," Kalathanon said, "Well I guess it was expected. I am Kalathanon and Celantra is my mate. You may call me K and Celantra goes by C."

"So your Spyro's parents, well he and Cynder are not here at the moment but I am sure they will turn up soon enough. Meanwhile we should fill you two in on exactly what is going on here and Malafor you get to tell us why the other Primes and Griffen didn't return," C said.

After that they followed the pair back to a sprawling base city, where awaited a veritable host of new people and questions, but they didn't care they were going to find their son and if that meant putting up with questions and remembering new names then they could do that.

Character Carter

"Well it is nice to have an army of golems at my command for once," Carter said, "Oh and welcome to the city of Warfang, thank you for bringing a big army against it and another evil overlord."

"We didn't bring him here we followed him," Gimli said.

"Either way his army is still attacking us," Carter replied, "though relatively unsuccessfully considering the golems."

"If Morgoth were in the battle himself it would be different," Gandalf replied.

"I'm sure but there are a thousand different things that would make this battle different if they weren't in place. The golems, Malafor's… 'friends,' Griffen, etc., etc.," Carter replied.

"Or if a Balrog starts attacking the golems," Legolas said, "Look."

Carter looked out in the direction the elf was pointing and saw what must be a Balrog smashing its way through the golems. It was nearly twenty feet tall making it just a little smaller than the golems but its power was far greater. It carried a sword and whip of fire and the creature itself was like a shadow wreathed in flames. The golems never even stood a chance any of them that got within range of the whip were lashed into pieces while the sword was used to finish up those that remained in the Balrog's path.

"Fire and shadow," Cain observed.

"Indeed, two elements that should not be together, combined and bound to the will of the Balrog," Gandalf explained.

"Very dangerous," Aragorn stated.

"Shadow fears light, and fire fears water," Carter said, "Cain that spell of yours is it light that it uses?"

"Yes, but I can't do water," Cain replied.

"My spells are also light based," Gandalf said, "I will lend what aid I can."

"That just leaves water, or ice," Carter continued, "and I know just who to ask."

Character Church

"Well here I am a floating eye again," Church pondered, "And there you are a robot again."

"Right," Tex replied.

"And we are now in a different universe than our original."

"Right again."

"So nothing new really, other than the dragons and such, its still us just doing what we do," Church said.

"Yup," Tex replied, "Wait it took you that long to figure it out?"

"What no I just like to hear myself talk," Church replied, "Check out the megaphone voice. I am Church fear my laser eye," He yelled into the room they had taken in the Pillar II. "I can also make electric guitar sounds."

"No that's fine I believe you," Tex replied.

"All personnel report to your stations we are being hailed," Jack's voice came through over the com.

"Well it about time something happened," Tex said, "Come on Church lets go."

Tex left the room and Church floated after her. The entire ship had turned into a living mad house of activity, no one had truly expected to get hailed this soon through the portal. Church followed Tex onto the bridge, Jack, Spyro, Cynder, and the Champions were already there, Delta followed them in and Bad Co. was on their way in with 141 and the other Blues and Reds. On the screen was a massive head of green mass.

"What the heck is that," Church asked.

"Oh, that is Doug," Cynder replied, "He's also in this universe."

"An Sparks," Doug said.

"Who," Tex asked.

"An old friend," Spyro replied.

"Sort of," Cynder added, "He is actually old only kind of a friend."

A large silver robot-like walker moved into view of the screen. "Spyro good to see you and Cynder made it back, I got an army to command so got to run. Stop by when you get a chance." The walker moved off-screen.

"Doug what did you do to Sparks," Spyro asked, "He actually sounds like he is taking this seriously."

"Hey guys sorry to interrupt this touching reunion, but what are they. The big green Doug dude and the silver metal guy," Church asked.

"Ah he must be another of the new guys," Doug answered, "I am a Flood basically a parasite with extreme intellect and I happen to owe some one you are going to be meeting a huge favor, the silver one is Sparks, he's a ghost that is inhabiting a spoor that is inhabiting a Seraphim Command unit Thus allowing him to add a massive amount of tech to my flood children."

"Right very creepy," Tex said "Were are we going, are we going to meet up with you or are we going to meet up with whoever Spyro and Cynder were with before they got zapped?"

"Both," Doug said, "I am in an experimental cruiser only four light years from your position we can meet at the nearby planet called Malid."

"Four light years how long is that going to take," Church complained.

With a flash and a dizzying sense of being launched the Pillar II jumped the four years easily. "That quick," Jack said with a happy clap of his hands.

"Ah and here you are," Doug said, "now if you will follow my ship we can return to K and the others."

Doug's ship was a giant snake-like thing that 'swam' through space, Church realized the the ship was actually Doug encased in a huge armor shell, he could also make out on the back of the giant flood an entire army and the silver command unit that Sparks was in.

Tex whistled at the sight, "What I would give for something like that."

"Blarg yeah," Church replied, "it makes Sheila look like a toy."

"Lead on Doug," Spyro said.

With a nod the Flood started swimming through space at an incredible speed, With the Pillar following.

"Doug how do you know where K is," Cynder asked.

"He and I are more connected than he lets on to this time it will save him from being stuck here," Doug replied, "Wait we got something on our tail. Its the Seraphim, Sparks scramble some fighters to take them out."

"Will do," The metal encased ghost replied.

"What can we do to help," Tex asked.

"Well short of getting out here and shooting down their fighters and bombers not much," Doug replied.

"Oh I think we can manage that," Tex said looking over at Church.

"What, wait your not thinking of riding me out there are you," he said.

"Got it in one now float me out there," Tex said.

"Oh I am going to regret this," Church grumbled as Tex grabbed a hold of him and he floated out of the bridge and into one of the fighter launching bay and out of the shield that separated the ship from the vacuum of space. "Oh its all floaty and tingly," He stated, "I kinda like it."

"Stop wasting time and head for those bombers," Tex snapped, "Laser some if you can."

Church sighed, or made a sighing sound as he had no real lungs to sigh with, and headed for Doug and the incoming spacecraft. As he got into range he charges up his laser and blasted two in one shot. Tex pushed off of him and grabbed onto the wing of a passing fighter, kicking open the cockpit and ripping out the pilot then jumping in and turning the vehicle against its own creators. Church continued lasering the craft as they swooped past him, taking down three more.

Tex's fighter was now on the tail of two of the bombers, and both were knocked down in short order. Church blasted another fighter that was threatening Tex's six.

"Church I can't fight all of them," Tex said over the radio, "The more you laser the better."

"How about we get out of here and let Doug's fighter's finish this off," Church replied as he saw a swarm of spacecraft lift off from Doug's back.

"Huh, yeah ok that works," Tex replied as she steered her ship back towards the Pillar.

"What that is it you agree with me," Church said astonished, "eh ok." The two returned to the hanger as Spark's fighters finished off the less advanced Seraphim fighters. "You enjoy this stuff to much," Church complained as Tex got out of her newly acquired ship.

"No I just think its important to love what you do," Tex replied, "I kill stuff."

Church rolled his eye, which made him dizzy and caused Tex to laugh at him, as they continued on their way to the planet where the rest of Spyro and Cynder's group awaited them.

Character Blitz

"Blitz," Storm called getting his attention.

"Storm what is it," Blitz replied.

"Where is K we got this all wrong, about Beast and Void and Despair and everything," Storm said in in a rush.

"Whoa slow down what happened," Blitz said he was now concerned that Storm had gotten into trouble.

"It's got a lot to do with my visions," Storm said, "I need to see K, now."

"Ok lets go find him I think he and C are returning from casting that portal," Blitz assured her.

Storm nodded for him to lead and he took off towards where Cortana stood, a massive sentinel against the oncoming foe. She must have noticed them coming up behind her because she turned and raised an arm in greeting.

"Blitz, Storm, what brings you here," Cortana asked.

"Is K back yet," Blitz asked, "Storm needs to talk with him."

"Judging from the concern on both your faces I assume this is urgent," Cortana replied, "K and Malafor got back just a few minutes ago I believe you can find them over near Ingitus."

"Thank you," Storm said as the two headed for Ingitus' usual post. The elder dragon had taken up the habit of watching the east, just like Cortana was watching the north. They flew down to the trio and found them in a heated debate, Celantra was also there.

"You ran into who," K was asking Malafor.

"I told you he called himself Gandalf," Malafor said, "I don't know anything else other than whatever crazy evil overlord was terrorizing where he came from is now free to roam through the universes."

"K," Storm called out, "Whatever is interesting you can wait. We got bigger problems than an extra pawn coming into play."

"What," K, C, Malafor, and Ingitus asked as they all turned towards the two dragons.

"Void and Despair have played us this whole time Beast isn't their leader they are his leader, along with a being named Turinal.

"No," Celantra gasped, "he can't still be..."

"Apparently he is," K said, "Storm tell me what you saw."

Storm related her vision of the reunion, while Blitz listened along with the others. As she described the vision Blitz's jaw slowly dropped lower and lower. _She and I we, we are, will, be mates,_ he thought. _But she is eighty-five years older than me, though compared with our natural life spans that is nothing. Will she..., dose she 'love' me or are we a product of these visions._

He was still staring at nothing with his jaw hanging open when Storm came up beside him. He snapped back into awareness to find that her tale had finished and the others had left. "Storm I...," he started only to have her stop him by placing a claw on his snout.

"Blitz, I may be slightly older, and I may have needed a vision to help me realize what we were to each other," Storm said softly, "But I don't know the in-between part of 'us' so will you discover it with me?"

"I, I, would be honored. I'll stand by you through this and whatever else happens," Blitz replied feeling suddenly protective of her.

Storm then did something that left him totally spaced out, she kissed him. _Storm actually kissed me!_ He thought in the few seconds of silence that the action caused. _Storm has never kissed anyone!_

"Wow, well that was... unexpected," he said after she released him from her embrace.

"And isn't it grand," Storm replied exhilarated, "You have no idea what it means to me to be able to have moments that aren't prearranged by fate. And they are even better with you there."

Blitz smiled at her and she laughed in response. "Come on darling," She chortled, "We still need to deal with this annoying little war."

Blitz couldn't stop laughing as they flew to meet up with the representatives from the respective groups K, RuGaard, and Riza.

When they arrived at RuGaard's command tent, they were surprised to see the undead dragons there as well, they spent most of their time amongst themselves or raining down terror on the Seraphim.

"AuRel, Zar, NooMoahk, Zara, Irene, Its good to see you are her," Storm said as they landed.

"Zar hows it going for you being dead and all?" Blitz asked.

"Not bad uncle," Zar replied.

"Storm," K acknowledged, "what should we do?"

Blitz's heart leapt at that comment but Storm seemed to take command quickly.

"Ok Riza we need one of those massive transport ships you have available, AuRel I need your undead kin and friends to construct a beacon, one that will call to any part of those who are not living but are not dead, RuGaard get you and yours ready to travel, K lets go finish off the Seraphim presence on this plant while they do we are heading to Earth."

"Which Earth," Blitz asked.

"The human one," Storm replied that is where Beast is, "we must free him."

Two hours later a transport ship was in orbit around the planet and DC was boarding it to the startled looks of the crew. Blitz and Storm were escorted into a cargo chamber with Rayon, Geyser, Krista, Fi, and Terrador. Storm sat down beside Blitz and the action did not go unnoticed by Terrador or the others. Terrador however walked over to investigate.

"So You and Blitz," the elder dragon asked.

"So it seems," Storm replied, "At least I don't know every event that is supposed to happen between us."

"Well so glad that I am such a good distraction," Blitz said sarcastically.

"Don't be silly your more than that," Storm replied, "Your also quite nice to lay against, warm and not too hard."

Terrador chuckled as he walked away, a big grin stuck on his face. Storm rested her head on Blitz back, and Blitz just enjoyed her company as the transport pulled out of the atmosphere and angled for the quantum gate. Blitz could see it through the viewing portal the gate resembled a circle made out of rectangles that surrounded a blue portal that would apparently take them to the Earth in this universe.

"Its pretty," Storm remarked.

"Among other things," Blitz replied with a sideways glance at her.

Storm smiled and even chuckled a little then asked, "How long have you waited for me?"

Blitz stared at the gate while he thought. He turned to look Storm in her eyes and froze. "Storm your eyes, they are..."

"You see time in them don't you," she finished for him. Blitz swallowed and nodded. Storm's eyes, when one looked deep enough into them were a window into time. A golden tunnel with the events of everything that will or has or could happen swirling across the sides. "Don't let it concern you it is a part of what I am now," Storm continued, "now are you going to answer my question?"

Blitz laughed, the way she could just dismiss something like he just saw and put him back on the spot, as it were, was just so like she had always been. "Storm I've waited for you for as long as I have been able to understand the responsibilities that having a mate would entail, before that I kinda thought of you as strange and lonely."

"Well I'm still strange, but at least I am no longer lonely," Storm replied, "You might want to close your eyes we are about to go through the gate, it can be disorienting."

"How would you... Never mind," Blitz said as he closed his eyes. There was a pulling sensation and he felt distinctly lighter for a few seconds. When he opened his eyes he saw Rayon and Geyser in a heap on the floor with Krista and Fi trying to hold in the laughter he knew they were feeling.

"It would seem that those two didn't take your warning," Blitz said.

"They never really do," Storm replied.

"True," Blitz commented, "Shall we go help them up?"

"Right behind you," Storm said, "we have thirty seconds before K rounds us all up and we get beamed to Earth. The captain of this ship just got hailed by the harbor master from Earth and was told about their situation Beast, Void, Despair, and Turinal are on the surface and have taken over two continents."

"You already know what is going to happen here huh," Blitz stated.

Storm gave him her innocent smile before adding, "Oh and Doug, Sparks, Spyro, Cynder, and some new friends of theirs are also going to be arriving right about now."

"All hands we are heading down to the surface, we are going to be escorted by the ship Pillar II and uh, something else named Doug.," the Captain said, "DC K wants you in the fourth hanger bay ASAP."

"Oh and Blitz there will be three people arriving soon, One is the control, one is the ferocity, and the third is the power," Storm said as they were about to enter the hanger, "you will know them when you see them and then you must take them to K."

Blitz nodded his understanding as they entered the hanger. K and C were surrounded by the Guardians, Ingitus, Ember, RuGaard's court, the ACU's, John, Arbiter, the Doctor, River, Starkiller, the undead dragons, and now the living dragons had finally finished showing up and the Riders.

"Ready for this," Ray asked as he walked by.

Blitz growled in answer and Ray chuckled.

"DC," K said, "Lets go save the Earth. Spyro Cynder you two still with us?"

"We are here," Spyro's voice echoed through the com, "Alexandria and Sparta send their regards, as do BC, 141, the Reds, the Blues, Delta, the Champions, and Malafor."

"Same to them," K replied, "Now lets go our landing site is about to get hit and we need to be there to stop it."

Chapter 64 Reckonings

Character ?

The Queen paced back and forth in front of him her sapphire eyes burning with intense annoyance, her golden hair bouncing without her even tousling it, her black robe billowing around her slim, pale body, her rainbow jewel, named Twilight's Dawn glinting as she passed through a sunbeam. She glanced over at him and frowned, he caught his breath before he realized she was looking through him, deep in thought.

He was taller than she was, with black hair, black fingernails that concealed his venom fang that was under his right pointer finger, he was in a black sweater with black slacks and he had a ring with a black jewel on his right ring-finger and a similar jewel on a necklace that was hidden under his white shirt, his eyes were also black. His name was Dameon.

Next to him was his half-brother, Lucifer, he was taller than both Dameon and the Queen, Janelle. Lucifer, despite his namesake, was the pinnacle of honor and guardianship. He wore an ebony-gray jewel on his right ring finger, he also wore a war-sword on his left and right hip, and a two-handed Battle ax on his back. The ax was situated so he could reach it easily and so it did not interfere with his wings that were twice the size of the man they were attached to. He was wearing a brown leather jerkin and trousers. He too wore a grimace the same as Janelle's and one Dameon was quickly adopting.

"I have to go and you two can either come with me or stay here but I have to go through," Janelle said suddenly.

"Not with out us," Dameon and Lucifer said.

"Males," She scoffed as she turned to face them with a big grin that both knew only meant trouble for them.

"We aren't going to have time to tell father are we," Lucifer said.

"No lets go now, Papa can complain when we get back," Janelle replied. She waved them over to a gate that was beside her and Dameon's bed. The gate or door or whatever it was just appeared there last night, creating enough noise to wake the two up and Lucifer who was across the hall. As far as they knew no one else knew about the gate, that was about to change.

"As soon as we activate it everyone in the Hall will know about it," Dameon said.

"Let them fret they are allowed to every now and then," Janelle replied as she powered the gate with energy from her jewel. "After you."

Dameon sighed, Lucifer pushed past him and went through the gate followed by Janelle and Dameon.

Ten hours earlier on Earth as the Pillar II, DC, and Doug/Sparks are coming in for a landing at the space center on the Isle of Britain, the last place free from the control of the forces of the Beast, Void, Despair, and Turinal. Two figures stand at the forefront of a group of about two hundred Bricks , an amphibious walker bot that is built like a brick and has weapons of just about every type attached to it. One of these figures looked like a dragon made out of scrap metal welded onto a partly molten body. It was a good hundred feet tall, and over five hundred feet long with a total wingspan of six thousand feet, next to it was what looked like a human clad in some ancient ceremonial armor-plating. He was six two, and was two and a three quarters across at the shoulders. The armor was a mix of flowing white metal and sharp spiky black metal that intertwined across the entire suit in a tornado like fashion. The man also carried a gun that he could form into either an ax or a hammer depending on what he was fighting. The Man went by the name The Steward, the dragon was know as Deathwing, the two had a spicy history with each other that led them to their current circumstances.

Deathwing snorted a black cloud of sulfur before asking, "Tell me again why I agreed to help defend the losing side?"

"Because they need us," The Steward replied, "and because you owe me one."

"Humf its more like five or six," Deathwing replied, "I still am not used to this protecting the innocent and helpless stuff but I do enjoy the wandering we get to do. I just wish that you could refine our method of travel so we could avoid instances like this."

"I keep telling you I try but there is something not quite right, like a part of me is missing or something."

"Tell me about it, ah here they come," Deathwing closed the conversation as a fleet of two thousand battle cruisers came into his view.

The Bricks waded into the water where their torpedoes and heaver build could out gun the lighter built ships, still against so many the Bricks would have been destroyed without the aid of the two strange companions that were still on the shore. With a roar that shook the water Deathwing took off towards the ships, The Steward cocked his gun and took aim. The gun was unique besides being able to transmute itself into two other weapons, the ax and hammer, it also fire unusual rounds. The bullets from this weapon were actually energy bursts encased in a hard shell of gravity. Whatever they hit suffers the same effects as if it had been hit by an exploding black-hole.

Deathwing's shadow crossed the water and ignited the surface creating a blazing inferno that engulfed the fleet but did little more than superficial damage to the massive cruisers, the balls of molten earth that he spewed forth at them sunk the targeted vessels but it was very slow and chunks of Deathwing were blasted off of him with each hit he took from the fleet. The Bricks were in range and the explosions of torpedoes hitting the ships was a dull thud against the sharp crack of the ships energy weapons firing. The Steward fired, the bullet hit and sucked in one ship then exploded sending the accumulated mass out like a thousand giant spears that took down another three ships and damaged another ten. Those ten were quickly finished off by the Brick's torpedoes and Deathwing's fire.

"Steward, the Bricks are down to one quarter strength and I'm almost finished out here we need a miracle or some thing real quick," Deathwing shouted.

At that moment two spears of white energy flew over The Steward's head and slashed through the ships, the spears would hit one explode it and release another spear into the ships around the destroyed one, in a matter of seconds the remaining seven hundred or so ships were sinking ash piles.

Turning around Steward and Deathwing saw the source of the spears, two dragons. One was an obvious dragon from her shape but the eyes that were like rainbow diamonds and the scales that matched those eyes said otherwise. The other was green but stood on two feet and was fifteen feet tall, this dragon had white fire for eyes and from one hand that was bunched into a fist sprouted a white flaming sword about the same shape and size of the spears. He opened his hand and the sword disappeared as he fixed his gaze on the two the horns that encircled his head flowed to the shape of his neck, and those white eyes drilled into them as if he could see into their soul and was judging what he saw there. The fire flashed, in what might have been a blink, and the feeling dispersed.

"I am Kalathanon, this is Celantra, my mate, and you seem to need our help. Cortana!"

From a cloud exploded an ACU that was hurtling towards the earth. It flung out its hands and two jets powered up slowing its fall, it pivoted and the feet also ignited jets to land the massive ACU safely on the ground.

"Were here K," The ACU replied, "John, Arbiter get down here and bring the others."

Five transport aircraft flew in over head and from them came a cacophony of races all equipped for war and two more ACUs. Among the newly arrived fighters were humans, dragons, undead, aliens , and a Seraphim ACU.

"Well looks like we got that miracle," Deathwing said.

"A Seraphim ACU, Well this just got more interesting," The Steward replied, "Kalathanon, you have our gratitude for the timely arrival." There was also something about these two dragons that he thought he should know but just couldn't remember.

"Thank us when we have won," K replied.

As K went to direct his friends to their positions for the upcoming assault, Deathwing walked over to Steward, he looked terrible with massive gaps and chunks missing from him but he was repairing himself quickly with the magma from his interior.

"Why do I feel like I should know those two," Deathwing asked.

"I don't know but I get the same feeling," The Steward replied, "Like I am missing a memory of them or something."

"Exactly," Deathwing said, "I guess we are falling apart in more ways than one."

"You seem to be reforming nicely."

"Don't patronize me."

"Hey you two, what are your names," Kalathanon asked as he strolled back over to them.

"I am the Steward, this is my friend Deathwing," Steward replied, "We been holding these attacks off for two months now where did you all come from?"

"Everywhere," K replied, "Delta is from Serra in another universe, Malafor is part of a group called the Primes, from hell, the other dragons are from several worlds, Avalar and the planet where we picked up the experimental ACU and the undead dragons. The Champions and Tyreal and Hadriel are from the fade realms, Alexandria and Sparta are also from that realm, the reds and blues are from Oh I don't even know where. I'm sure you see my point."

"Wow, and you didn't even list all of the people here," Deathwing said, "I guess we should get to know them while we can." And with that the two headed into the breach to absorb the names and faces of DC.

Character Church

"So why am I going with you to scout this island," Church asked Blitz.

"Because Storm said," Blitz replied, "and not even K argues with her anymore."

"Oh right time seeing lady dragon," Church confirmed, "She dose give me the creeps some times."

"Hey get off her case she does have those eyes that can look right through you but she is still just as amazing if not more so than before."

"Oh you got a thing for her don't you," Church said.

"Shut up you floating orb," Blitz snarled, "And yes, yes I do."

"Whoa ok right touchy for a big guy and what is that," Church asked as they rounded a corner and a portal materialized in front of them.

"That is a portal get out of sight," Blitz hissed as he burrowed under the earth.

"Right," Church said as he floated up into the tops of the trees.

From the portal emerged three figures, one of those figures had wings. Blitz burst from the ground as the trio passed in-front of him. The wingless man put himself before the woman and the winged man pulled two wicked looking swords literally out of the air. Church floated down to support Blitz.

The two groups looked each other over then Blitz spoke. "Ferocity, Control, and Power, I see why Storm ordered it that way."

"What," The woman asked.

"Long story," Blitz said, "An yes the floating eye there is part of it."

"Hey the name is Church," Church interjected.

"Who told you about us," the man without wings asked.

"A very close friend," Blitz answered, "I am Blitz by the way."

"Daemon," Dameon replied, "Lucifer is my brother and Janelle is my Queen."

"Ah so she is the power," Church said, "that would mean you are the control, but then who is the oh..."

Church shut up as Lucifer glared at him.

"Lucifer can be ferocious but it isn't just him it is also a piece of me," Dameon said, " I'd bet that Father is the other part of the control."

"Storm said three people," Blitz argued, "I see three people."

"Yes but did she mean names or individuals," Janelle countered, "Daemon is Saetan Daemon SaDiablo the second, his father is the senior."

Blitz was quiet for a moment, a moment that Church was more than willing to fill. "Didn't Storm say to bring them to K?"

"Yes she did," Blitz replied, "But how can we take the portal?"

"Oh that is easy enough," Janelle replied, she waved her hand over it and the portal shrunk into a small ball. "Now if anyone tries to go through the ball will shin green and I will re size it for the traveler."

"Ok I don't know much about portals," Church said, "but that seems like it is not a normal ability."

"Most of Janelle isn't normal in the traditional sense," Lucifer said.

"Hey if I was normal then we would all have had very boring lives," Janelle shot back.

"That's enough you two," Daemon said, "If this K is expecting us we might want to see what type of creature commands dragons and can see through time."

The other two nodded and Blitz started heading back for the space center, Church, Daemon, Lucifer, and Janelle in tow.

"You two must have been through a lot if three people appearing out of the air in front of you doesn't throw you," Janelle said.

"Yeah its complicated," Church said, "See I am an AI program and I used to have a body that was you know like a human but then stuff happened and I got stuck in this floating head thing. I can still pick up stuff, not really sure how I just think about it and stuff floats to where I want it. Oh I also have a laser in my head its really cool can blast through just about anything... I lost you didn't I?"

"Yeah back at AI," Lucifer said.

"Ugh it like talking to Caboose I'll let him explain it I'm sure you two can understand each other," Church said with a sigh. "Hey Blitz are we there yet?"

"No."

"How about now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"Shut up light bulb."

"Hey Blitz are we there yet," Lucifer asked with a smile.

"Argh," Blitz roared, "Church if you had a neck I'd throttle you."

"Ha well to bad I don't."

Church got slammed in the face by a bolder that Blitz shot from his tail.

"Ow hey watch the face," Church yelled.

"Hold up how did you do that," Daemon asked with words that seemed to chill the air, Blitz didn't seem to notice.

"Huh oh that is just one of my powers, I have some control over Earth and Poison," Blitz replied unaware of the chill that seemed to be radiating from Daemon. Even Lucifer and Janelle looked wary though they seemed more concerned with Daemon than Blitz's casual display of power.

Daemon shook his head and rolled his shoulders, "I'll have some questions for this K when we see him."

"I'm sure you do," K said as he walked into the group from out of nowhere, "I'm K."

K was wearing his human-like form though the flaming eyes gave it away pretty quick.

"Mother Night," Lucifer breathed.

"Hi K," Church and Blitz said," What are you doing out here."

"Storm told me," K replied, "So who do we have here?"

"This is K," Lucifer asked, "By the Darkness what are you?"

"You really want to know," Janelle asked Lucifer, "I can see him and he scares me."

K smiled knowingly the them, "I'll tell you what I am. I am Kalathanon, I am over five goggle years old, I am King of the Leviathans, I am the aspect of Judgment, I control mater itself, my mate is Celantra, Aspect of Mercy, Queen of the Leviathans, she controls the very energy of the universe. This is who and what I am this is what you, Janelle, see but didn't understand, this is the underlying threat that you, Daemon feel but can't identify, this is the primal fear that you, Lucifer, understand but never felt before."

"Well that is quite the title," Janelle said.

K laughed, Daemon and Lucifer both started breathing again, Blitz just looked at K the weight of understanding exactly what K is weighing down on him. Church floated over to K, "Hey are we back yet or did you teleport here?"

K chuckled again, "I teleported."

"So we still have to walk back?"

"Why do you care you don't have to walk," Lucifer said.

"Well that seemed to break the ice," Church stated.

"You are more than you seem," Blitz said.

"Well duh, he is an entire person stuck inside that ball," K replied as he led the group back to the space center, the whole way explaining things about himself or other members of DC to the three new members.

Character John (Master Chief)

Cortana's progress on firming up the island defenses was progressing amazingly quickly with the amount of metal and energy the system had for her to draw from. However that also meant it keep her busy all the time and John and Arbiter had to fend for themselves almost as soon as they landed. Granted all of DC was now back together with a few more members and the Steward and Deathwing were relatively helpful when they weren't being cryptic. So the two found themselves in the company of the newest arrivals Daemon, Lucifer, and Janelle.

"Strange isn't it how the freaks always stick together," Lucifer said.

"Stop calling me that," Arbiter said.

"I'm calling all of us that," Lucifer said. That remark earned him an elbow to the ribs from Janelle.

"Well we are all different in a way," John said, "I have genetic and cybernetic enhancements, Arbiter is the leader of his race, and none of you three are entirely normal by your own standards either."

"Ha-ha, he has a point Cat ," Lucifer said.

Janelle stuck her tongue out at him, Daemon and John chuckled, Arbiter just gave John a quizzical look. The five continued across the bridge they were walking on for a few feet in silence just enjoying the scenery. In front of them the ocean waves crashed against the rocky coastline far below them a few whit clouds floated across the sky, behind them the city-Island of Britain loomed over the land scape with its skyscrapers soaring hundreds of stories into the air.

"How long do you think we have until the next attack," Arbiter asked.

"K says about an hour," John replied, "and than after the next attack we bring the fight to them."

"That I agree with," Lucifer said.

"You would," Daemon replied.

"John just how dangerous are Void and Despair," Janelle asked, "K gave us an overview of the situation but what do think about them?"

"Well me and Arbiter are the only two non-dragons to follow K when he and the others confronted them the first time, that's when Zar got all undead," John replied, "they are not so much tough but slippery, from what I've seen if we can hit them before they have a chance to escape they should be just as easy as any other creature."

"Considering what you two have been fighting I assume that other creatures mean magically enhanced, crazy strong, cunning and have a huge amount of resistance to physical damage," Daemon said.

"That about covers it," Arbiter replied, "just add much larger and more numerous to the end and you got it."

"Why is it that our enemies are always more numerous than our allies," Lucifer muttered.

"Well we got more allies incoming," Janelle said as she pulled the portal out of her pocket and threw it into the air allowing it to get larger and let three shapes come through.

Two human figures stepped through and one wolf. One human was an old man who looked really annoyed and the other was a young woman whom the wolf seemed to be listening to.

"Which-Child I am going to throttle you," The man said.

"Father you should not be out in the daylight, and no you aren't," Janelle said.

"That is what I told him," the woman said.

"Surreal why did I expect you to be here," Daemon said, "At least you brought Graysfang with you."

The wolf rubbed Dameon's hand with his head and let out a friendly howl.

"Hey to you too," Daemon replied, "What do you mean you think our new friends are strange?"

"Well can we get the introductions inside, the sun does me no good," the man asked, "I'm Saetan by the way."

"Aye, these three's father," John said, "there is a building we can get to just on the other side of the bridge."

As they walked Janelle introduced them to her father, Saetan, Surreal, the 'retired' assassin, and Graysfang the wolf prince. John and Arbiter got a shock when Janelle taught them how to hear and talk to Graysfang with their thoughts, and by the time they got to the office building they had already earned a few strange looks from passers-by as their conversation abruptly stopped and picked up again whenever Gray interjected his thoughts, and Lucifer's wings drew some attention. As they bustled inside John heard Janelle muttering some strange words in the air and the interior seemed to get dimmer once she had spun her spell.

"Better now," she asked Saetan.

"Yes thank you haven't been out in the sunlight in over three months," Saetan replied, "It does seem to take more out of me as I get older."

"You can't walk in the sun, Why?" Arbiter asked.

"Its a thing the undead have issues with back where we are from," Daemon said, "Father here is a Guardian neither dead or living, the sun really drains his strength if he is exposed directly to it but he can keep going if the situation demands."

"Indeed," Saetan said, "it is a minor inconvenience that an old man would rather not have to deal with if he can help it."

"Of course," Arbiter replied.

"So what brought you here," John asked, "if you already sent these three..."

"I did not send them," Saetan said with a sigh, "They took it upon themselves to investigate a dangerous and unnatural occurrence and so here I am with the only two other people I trust enough to bring with me."

"Why thank you that is so sweet," Surreal said mockingly.

_"Don't push it,"_ Graysfang said.

"We heard that," John said.

_"You were supposed to," G_ray snapped.

Saetan chuckled, Surreal gave the wolf a sharp look, Daemon and Lucifer smiled, Arbiter just shook his head, and John got a call from Cortana.

"Chief we got incoming get your friends over here, I'm over on the east side of the island."

"Ok we have three more friends but we will be there," John replied then to the group, "We need to get to the East side of the island the attack has begun."

"I'll wait here and funnel my strength to Daemon," Saetan said, "It will be just like I am there."

"Agreed," Arbiter said, "John lead on."

John raced out of the building lobby with the others close behind, he turned left and headed back towards the bridge. They were across the bridge and were coming up on Cortana when the first missiles began raining down. Daemon projected a shield above them to deflect the missiles which worked until they got under one of Cortana's anti-missile batteries.

"Quick thinking," John said, "What tipped you off on the danger?"

"Your and Arbiter's flinching," Daemon said, "I figured it wasn't a good sign."

John nodded then radioed Cortana, "Ok we are by your fifth anti missile emplacement , what do you need?"

"I know where you are I'm right outside now, and I need you to get on before the missiles come after me!"

"Everyone outside and get on the big robot," John said as he jumped out of the shelter and ran to Cortana's foot. The others quickly got on and Cortana lifted them to her shoulders before she blasted off into the sky.

"Ok fill me in," John said.

"The attack has begun, Void and Despair's Seraphim army is advancing across the water and through the air the Giants are coming over on massive barges and the Beast has unleashed some sort of demon creatures to attack us from the shadows," Cortana said, "So its soon going to be time for some reckonings."

Chapter 65 Rise of the Beast

Character Celantra

"So we need to capture the Beast and convert him," Celantra asked again as Storm explained the fine details of her vision.

"That is exactly what we need to do," Storm replied, "I have not been shown the how yet though."

"Well I might be able to help with that," the Doctor said, "This Beast was trapped by gravity once, and that Steward seems to have control over gravity so if he increased the gravity affecting the Beast then it wouldn't be able to move and you could dispel whatever is holding it to their will."

"That just might work," K said, "I would need about ten minutes to unbind him though so wherever we have him stuck is where we will need to defend from Void, Despair and Turinal."

"No when the time comes we will fight Turinal," Deathwing said, "He is ours."

"You two are adamant in this," K asked.

"Yes," Steward replied.

"Then could you two distract him and his minions while we free Beast," Cortana asked.

"Certainly," Carter replied as he Hawk, Fisher, Xavier, Mephisto, Baal, Diablo and four new comers walked into the bunker, with Janelle, Daemon, and Lucifer behind them.

"Carter," Celantra exclaimed, "Your here, is that good or..."

"Aye Miss its bad," said one of the four new arrivals, a short one with a large beard and even larger ax.

"New friends of yours," K said, "Let me guess they came with a new enemy as well."

"Unfortunately yes and he has taken over the world we just escaped from," the tall man with white hair and staff said, "I am Gandalf, this is Legolas, elven prince, Gimli, of the dwarves, and Aragorn, King of men. Though those titles ring hollow with our land also enslaved to the corrupter Morgoth."

"And are you all the only ones to survive," Celantra asked.

"Not from our world," Aragorn, a tall regal man who appeared in his late forties due to his graying beard and hair.

"Nor from the one we just escaped," Legolas, a hansom man with gold hair and flowing features added, "Thanks to Hawk and Fisher here we were able to save most everybody on the planet before it was enslaved."

"Wait enslaved," Celantra said, "This Morgoth enslaves his victims instead of killing them?"

"So far yes," Gimli muttered.

"Then we will worry about those planets and peoples later, right now we have a most pressing issue that needs to be resolved," RuGaard said.

"Are you always so cheery," Hawk asked.

"Yes," RuGaard replied.

"K, Cortana says its time," Griffen said as he walked up to the building, "I'm to get you all."

"Lets go then," K said as he gave them all an attempt at a reassuring smile.

C just rolled her eyes at him as he jumped on and she took off, with RuGaard, Storm and Carter following. Griffen got loaded up with the rest and his jet pack fired up as he followed behind the dragons. The incoming attack was heading for a shallow approach through the channel, several barges had already been sunk but the massive Giants just started walking across, from under the water emerged over three hundred amphibious tanks. Cortana's Bricks moved in to distract the tanks while DC formed a line on the beachhead where the bulk of the forces were approaching. What appeared to be bulky transport ships fell away as the armada of over ten-thousand ships revealed itself the added exteriors falling off to reveal the sleek forms of battleships, cruisers, and carriers. The carries launched aircraft by the hundreds, while the long range weapons on the battle ships and cruisers started bombarding the shore. The weapons never reached the beach, Janelle snapped up a barrier that stopped the projectiles dead as soon as the ships revealed themselves.

"Impressive," Celantra remarked, to which Janelle just smiled and stroked her necklace.

"Beast has been sighted," Cortana said, "just now coming over on a massive barge it should be in sight withing a few seconds."

Cortana was right a barge as large as a small island was plowing its way closer to the shore with the Beast standing tall and proud in its center. What they didn't expect to see was Turinal sitting atop the Beast's shoulder with his sword held high above his head. He barked an order and slashed his sword towards the awaiting shore and thousands of Giants surged up from the water and charged the bank and DC. The battle was joined and C soon lost track of who or what was going on around her only that she had to give K the time he needed to release Beast from the control of Void and Despair. Giants, Seraphim constructs, and even the occasional demon was constantly sent flying away as she, Spyro, Cynder, RuGaard, Nilrasha, Zar, and Zara kept the oncoming hoard away from K, the Steward, River and the Doctor.

Deathwing swooped over head to meet Turinal's blade with his claws, teeth and fire, that was also the signal for the Steward to ensnare the Beast with gravity. C didn't know how long it would take for K to unbind the spells of Void and Despair but she hopped it would be quick, for all their sakes.

She realized that the battle was going south when Church came flying by her head to bounce of a building and land on the ground and turn off, followed shortly after by Tex, and Washington. The Reds and Blues fell back shortly after that, Church, Tex and Wash being the ones doing most of the fighting. Then Gimli, Aragorn, Legolas, Gandalf, Hawk and Fisher barely made it back inside the ring before Hawk collapsed and Gandalf began to tend to him. That left the left flank defended only by the Primes. The right flank suffered a serious hit when and ACU exploded and Ivan's escape pod flew over head and started building a new construct to return to the battle in. Griffen and Riza pulled their forces in closer to the ring opening even more of the beach to the opposing army. Soon their bases were over run and shut down. Sparks and Doug pushed back against the left while Cortana, John and Arbiter went to help the Primes. Carter and Xavier flew in with Blitz supported between them, half of his scales were soot covered and cracked and one wing was crispy from an encounter with a rocket, but he managed to continue fighting from the ground once they landed and Carter and Xavier took wing again. Storm soon flew in with an unconscious Fiona draped across her back, Geyser and Krista were close behind fending off more aircraft.

Delta came rolling, sliding and running back only seconds after the four dragons landed, followed by Bad Co., 141 was still out there and unaccounted for, their radio having gone silent several minutes (or was it hours) ago. The Primes were slowly forced back to the circle but refused to give any more ground once there, and Ivan had rebuilt his ACU. Doug and Sparks had also been pushed back, Hawk was back up as well as Tex, Church and Wash but at this point everyone was hurting. Except Janelle, she seemed to be able to hole the anti-bombardment shield and be unaffected by anything around her, even when Daemon and Lucifer were almost completely depleted of energy. Celantra even felt her vast reserves of power draining, reserves she had been building up for an extremely long time. 141 finally dragged themselves back into the circle, or were drug back by Soap at least. AuRel, and his family and the other undead dragons also returned when 141 did. As far as C could tell there was only one still left unaccounted for and that was Deathwing. Then Steward collapsed, there was a flash of light and C's last feeling was of being thrown through the air like a toy doll.

Character Deathwing

Deathwing had left behind him the shore as he sped towards the now encumbered barge upon which the Beast and Turinal were stuck. He was in and out before either the Beast or a very surprised Turinal knew what had happened. He managed to grab Turinal off the barge and drop him off on the opposite beach before the deadly sword even got near his hand. Turinal picked himself up as Deathwing landed on the beach a little to the south of the Giant warlord.

"So you finally came for me," Turinal said, "I wondered when this day would come when I would finally get to finish you the only being to escape the bite of the Sword!"

Deathwing didn't bother to reply with words his breath gushed out in a river of lava and fire , Turinal dodged, but barely, having to use the Sword to block the edge of the molten stream from hitting him.

"I'll have your soul," Turinal roared as he charged in swinging with the Sword. The hit connected, but Deathwing, Turinal and the Sword were all launched back in an explosion of light.

"What" Turinal exclaimed seeing Deathwing still standing an unhurt.

"So much for your puny weapon," Deathwing said as he brought a claw across Turinal's chest opening up four long, but not deep cuts, " What can you do against me now?"

The Sword flew across the ground and sliced at Deathwing's paw.

"It is not called the Sword of Souls for nothing," Turinal mocked, "It has a life all it own," I need not do anything, it will kill you if I die or not."

"But who does it serve," Deathwing asked the sword, "Me, one whose soul it can't touch or you one it can capture?"

The Sword stopped mid swing, and turned to Turinal.

"You want to what?" Turinal yelled at it, "Will not let..." He stopped short as the sword put its blade against his neck. "It appears that the Sword wants to test your will against mine, Take hold of the blade."

Deathwing was skeptical but firmly gripped the blade, cutting himself so his molten blood flowed over the Sword and into it at the hilt. Turinal gripped the hilt and Deathwing felt another mind pushing against his own, Turinal's mind, Apparently the Sword chooses its own Master he thought.

"_That it does," _Turinal's thoughts replied, then he slammed his strength of mind and will against Deathwing's. Deathwing barely felt it, he was old beyond anything Turinal could compare him to, he let the Giant into his mind into his thoughts and let the sheer weight of the horror of his life over whelm the giant. Both lost track of time while they were linked, and when it was over what felt like only moments had actually been about two hours. Turinal stood with his hands on the hilt of the Sword but not for long. The Sword had apparently decided who won the test and buried itself in the Giants chest, The insane and stunned Giant never even felt the ground as he landed his being consumed by the Sword that he had used for so many centuries. The weapon floated to Deathwing and flipped its hilt his way. Deathwing grasped the weapon that had suddenly become dragon sized, and after a flash of light he woke up in the middle of a beach, the beach that DC had been entrenched in.

"_I'm sorry for this,"_ The Sword said, then it hit him in the head. His mind shattered as the Sword pulled his soul into itself then he woke up the Beast standing over him holding the sword, and he was no longer Deathwing or the Steward he was whole again, he was the Leviathan James. As he picked himself up off the ground he rose to his full height of sixty feet, he was a half-form dragon with a wing span of 720 feet, he was black with occasional stripes of red running through his scales.

"This is yours," Beast rumbled as it handed him the Sword. James gripped it and the Sword's mind and His touched.

"_Hello James the Indomitable, I am the Sword of Souls I am yours completely and fully for you I can not hold."_

"Your friends could use our help," Beast said.

"Why are you helping me," James asked.

"Because you freed me from the traitors, freed me from the Sword,"Beast said.

James, who back when K was elected King fought Turinal and was divided by the Sword he now held, who for the uncountable years since had endured as the two beings Deathwing and Steward, who now controlled the Sword and the Beast, simply nodded and went to help the knocked out DC and remaining troops on the beach.

Character Kalathanon

K first felt the throbbing in his head, then the pain in his back as he lay sprawled on top of the only rock on the beach for over a hundred feet. Then he felt the hand on his shoulder and he jolted awake and up right almost slamming into the face of another dragon, a face that he had not seen in a very long time one he thought he would never see again. The large crest, the beak-like jaw with the ax-head like horn-fins on either side of it, gave away James'

"Hello brother," James said as the black and red Leviathan helped K to his feet, farther down the beach, Beast was picking up Cortana's ACU with the help of Celantra. The rest of DC was up already but were farther down the beach.

"I..., you, what?" K asked.

"Long story," James replied, "I see you are in the company of both angles and demons, what happened to your devotion?"

"What," K asked again thoroughly perplexed.

"To God," James explained.

K had to think about it for a moment before he realized what James was talking about. "Oh right well after so many universes it got lost or forgotten or rationalized away," K snarled, "After the first two or three I just couldn't believe in him any more."

"What why," James asked taken aback in the betrayal he heard in his brother's voice, "By the creator look around you look at who and what he has given you. It was him who put me back together you know, that is why I am here now, can you deny that?"

"No I won't, you know I can't you are Truth. I am only Judgment, I must follow in the light of Truth and Mercy," K sighed, "What a fool I've been, but what else was I supposed to do? You and C were gone our universe died and only I was left! What am I supposed to do now?"

"God will forgive you if you can find it in you to forgive yourself," James replied, "If you need any more convincing just ask any of the other members about their beliefs It may surprise you."

"I'll do that later," K said, "Beast is on our side now right, and the Sword seems to be in your grasp so where are Void and Despair?"

"You won't be able to beat them alone, you'll need his help," James said, "Just think about what I said."

"I will but don't think I can change in a day, it took me several universes to swing to where I am now," K agreed.

"That is all I ask," James replied as he walked over to Griffen to help with the rebuilding of the Island.

"K," Celantra said as she walked up to him, "Hes back James is back!"

"And already reminding me of things I had forgotten," K mumbled.

"What was that," C asked?

"Nothing," K said, "I just never expected to see him again, I just thought..."

"Well he is your brother," Celantra said as she enfolded him in her wings, "If anyone could have made it through those universes it's him."

"And at least for now we won, now we just have to hunt down Void and Despair and finish them," K said as the two gazed out over the ocean.

Chapter 66 New Words, New Friends, Old Job.

Character Ingitus

They were one the beach a few days after the battle, all of DC was there along with the arrivals from the realm of Middle Earth.

"I'm sorry but I can't create a portal directly to your word," He told the four, "The best I can do is reach a world called Thedas."

"We can probably find a way into our word from there," Gandalf said.

"Ok here goes," Ingitus said as he K, and C poured their energy into the portal.

"Huh so that's how you do that," Daemon said.

"Shall we," RuGaard added indicating the portal.

"Its stable now lets go," K replied, "Griffen you and yours coming?"

"Definitely," Griffen said as he, Ivan and Riza walked through the portal.

With that DC crossed into Thedas. They were on the coast, to their west was a city, north of them was a mountain range that covered the horizon in that direction, directly in front of them were two people. The people looked human, one man and one woman, the man wore a black robe with feathered pauldrons, he carried a staff and was currently glowing blue. The woman had deep red hair wore spiky plated armor that appeared to be very flexible for its style, a hood and a cape. She also carried two crossbow-pistols. The two were so engrossed in their argument that they didn't even notice DC as the massive war-band emerged from the portal.

"I told you they would find us here," The man was saying, "Marion, love please let's get away from here before more come."

"Anders, Listen we have to wait for Isabella to get here and..." Marion trailed off as she noticed the huge shadow that was cast by the four ACUs.

"Ah hello," Ingitus said, "we were wondering where we are."

"In trouble if your trying to catch us," The woman Marion said as she cocked her crossbows.

"Uh, I don't think that is wise," Anders told her.

"Neither was blowing up a Chantry," She replied.

"Justice, is that you," K asked.

"What," Anders exclaimed then he was consumed by the blue glow. "Judgment," Anders said though in a much rougher voice, "Its been some time."

"That it has," K replied his normally smoldering green eyes blazing, "Meet my wife Mercy and brother Truth."

"Its an honor," Justice-Anders remarked.

"I take it you two have a history," Ingitus said.

K, looking back at Ingitus replied, "That we do, that we do. So Justice what are you doing in that body?"

"Hey that body is my husband," Marion said.

"I and Anders are one now," Justic-Anders said, "this arrangement suits us."

"Guys we got a boat approaching," Cortana said.

"A ship actually," Anders replied the blue glow had receded now, "Isabella came through for us."

"Told you," Marion said.

"Well that sounds well and good for you but we still don't know where we are," Ingitus remarked, "Unless you have something to say K."

"Unless I'm mistaken we are on the Wounded Coast just out side the city of Kirkwall," K replied.

"That's right," Anders said, "And if you don't mind we are getting away from here before the templars come after us."

"That doesn't sound good," Ingitus said.

"Its nothing big as long as we get on Isabella's ship," Marion said.

"Or if K helps us," Anders added, "That is if your friends don't mind helping out."

"Your call K," Ingitus said.

"Justi... Er Anders oh whatever," K corrected, "What do you need?"

"Wait your going to help us just like that," Marion asked, "Huh guess I'm not the only one."

"You may want to tell the lady with your ship that we are not enemies she looks about ready to leave," Ingitus said as the ship came into view of the coast.

"I'll do that," a woman, who was clad in what can only be described as a pirate captain's uniform, and who had a mass of long wavy black hair and a deep tan said. "After all it is my ship, though all of you won't be able to fit on it."

"Isabella," Marion said, "what are you doing here?"

"Its complicated," Isabella replied, "I left the ship in the care of Pete, running away won't help you now, and you seem to have an army big enough to fight the templars. So I'm in."

"K if you've been here before, its definitely left a mark most sane people would run from us," Diablo said.

"Look here red being sane is no fun at all," Isabella replied.

"Yeah make fun of the big nasty demon thing," Marion snapped, "I'm sure that's going to get them on our good side."

"I do not work with demons," Justice announced.

"Well then how about Primes," Baal said.

"Whats," Justice asked.

"See we aren't demons," Mephisto added, "We just use them to ravage and destroy, think of us as the ones who can control the demons."

"Demon Lords aren't any better," Anders said, "But I guess we have no choice."

"You always have a choice," Soap said, "In this case the better one is work with us."

"Enough talk," Marion said, "We've got a war to fight, and its not going to wait, so you guys coming or not?"

"I'm in," K said.

"Figures," Anders responded.

"As are we," Ingitus spoke for the Avalarians.

"141 is green," Price declared.

"K you know we're all following you," Haggard said, "everyone is going."

Marion accepted DC's help and led them towards the city of Kirkwall while they all got the backgrounds for each other. As the group got closer they noticed parts of the city were burning and towards the top of the hill upon which the city was built there was an area of flattened rubble, the remains of a once majestic building.

"What caused all this," Ingitus asked.

"I did," Justice-Anders replied, "It was vengeance, and justly deserved."

"Do I hear bitterness in you," K stated, "That's new."

"It's an unforeseen complication," Anders replied.

"What did you blow up," Janelle asked.

"The Chantry," Anders replied.

"What's that," James asked.

"It the hub of oppression against the mages, and the leading force behind the templars," Anders replied.

"It was a place of prayer and you know that Elthina wished for peace," Isabella said.

"I know, but it was the only way to ensure that there could be no compromise," Anders said, "Why should you care you never even liked the place."

"Maybe because that is where people always try to ambush me," Isabella snapped, "It never occurred to you that it wasn't because the grand cleric preached at me whenever I walked in."

"Well no," Anders replied.

"So this was a place of worship," James asked, "to who?"

"The maker," Anders replied, "hes just an imaginary god that everyone believes had a city that the ancient magisters invaded and has been punishing the world and mages ever since."

"This will require further investigation," James said, "But know this there is a God, and everyone everywhere has some idea of him, it may be that this chantry is just a diversion of the original purpose of the church. Though I doubt anyone would be able to enter his city, not his real one, no matter how powerful they are."

"You still sure He's the God," K asked?

"Why else would we have been given Seers," James replied.

"Well we can worry about that after we see what we are fighting and bring some stability to this place," Cortana said.

"I'm pretty sure that stability is not an option now," Marion said, "All the Circles will rise up once they hear of this, then the chantry and the templars will start a war against the mages that will stretch across the world. The only nation that won't be affected by this will be the Qunari and they won't be any help."

"So who leads the chantry and templars then," Redford asked, "If we can get them to turn on their leaders we won't have to worry about the mages getting any more involved, then this whole situation will collapse in on itself and the normal people won't have to deal with it … much."

"Easier said than done," Isabella replied, "both are led by the divine Justina the fifth, she is viewed as the maker's directly appointed leader of the chantry and templars so you can see how that could be a problem."

"Oh, that does complicate things," John said, "Last time we fought a religious leader our galaxy was nearly wiped clean of life."

"The wiped clean of life part didn't sound too good," Anders said, "But what's a galaxy?"

"Question's for a later time," Arbiter answered, "The city awaits."

"I hope the entire city isn't on fire," Ingitus said.

"No only part of it," Anders replied.

With that the group arrived at the gates of the troubled city of Kirkwall.

Character Marion

"Now we might meet some resistance getting back in," Marion said as the walls of the city were filled with Templar archers, "Actually we are definitely meeting resistance."

"I'll take care of the wall," Cortana said.

"No wait," Anders interrupted, "Let them have a chance to surrender."

"Ok," Cortana complied then using the voice amplifier, "Templars, I'm giving you this one chance to surrender, take it and live or refuse and I crush this wall."

There was a commotion on the wall as a Templar pushed his way to the front. He wore no helmet, had blond hair, and dark piercing eyes. Eyes that went from worry to relief.

"Champion, I thought you were gone," The Templar said.

"Cullen," Marion shouted, "I figured you would try to have my head on a plate, or a spike."

"I know why you did what you did, and while I don't agree with sparing the abomination, this city has fallen apart without you. The Templars can't keep the peace, Avaline has the guards firmly under her control, and even they can't do much good. The people want you back."

"How do I know this isn't a trap," Marion asked.

"You can bring any number of your new friends in with you if it will help," Cullen replied, "I doubt I could show you any more faith than that."

"Well," Anders asked, "Do we accept?"

"Yeah they need us in there," Isabella said, "But if I were you I wouldn't go back in the people will want your head for this."

"You have a point," Anders conceded.

"All of us can't go in anyway," Cortana said, "Some of us are just to big."

"Anders, you'll have to stay here, Isabella your coming with me, the dragon's will only scare people as will Arbiter and the Primes. John, Soap you two can come, Cortana can you get out of that ACU and join us, also Haggard, Jackson and Fenix," Marion called, "The rest of you I hope will wait out here for Sebastian to return and talk him out of killing Anders."

"I typically don't take orders," K replied, "But you decision seems best in this case."

"Ha funny neither do I," Marion replied as she and her group walked towards the gate.

As the group drew closer to the gates the black walls of the city loomed up over them, casting their path in shadows. Cullen and his templars watched their every move, suspicious about her new allies but not about to defy his orders. The gate swung silently open as they walked into her city. Behind the gate was a crowd of people who had apparently gathered to see what the commotion was, at the site of Marion however they started yelling, "the Champion has returned," that was until they noticed John and Cortana. The crowd went from cheering to stunned silence at the site of Cortana's sleek metal body and John's massive armored form.

Marion decided to intervene before the silence became fear. "People of Kirkwall I have returned with me are a few new friends just a small group of those who are still outside the walls. I invite you to ask these here whatever you wish to put your minds at ease for these few are the most normal of the group that I have returned with. Outside are dragons and demons and creatures the likes of which have never before been seen in all Thedas. Despite their appearance they, and I, have one goal to bring stability to Kirkwall."

The crowd gave a cheer then started yelling question at her allies from DC, Isabella had disappeared to find Avaline, Marion waded into the crowd to greet the people and allay what fears about her new friends that she could. After about an hour Avaline and Isabella returned with the Guard to bring some order to the crowd and shortly after that the people began to disperse.

"Well you certainly know how to make an entrance," Avaline said, "and drag me into it."

"You love it," Marion replied, "and technically Isabella got your attention and dragged you into it."

"I would have found out about this eventually," Avaline replied, "But your right I don't mind its a nice change of pace from trying to settle the mages into a normal life."

"Hey do you think there is any chance we could get some food I'm hungry," Haggard said, "And thirsty from all that talking."

Marion laughed then replied "We can head to my estate, Oriana is still there and probably was happy to get me out so she could properly clean it. We can get food and drink there, but we will have to wade through the rest of Hightown to get there and don't be surprised if we are attacked by questions from everyone we pass."

Despite her prediction they were able to get to the Estate without interruption, perhaps it was Avaline's stare or Haggard's continuous searching for gold, either way Marion was glad to be left alone for a bit. The relative calm was broken as they reached the front of the Estate. The door burst open as Oriana, Marion's Elven house maid, and Bodan, a Dwarfish merchant who took up as her servant after she had helped him locate his son Sandal in the deep roads, came rushing out.

"Mistress," Oriana screamed, "Demons are attacking from the ground please help!"

"My boy Sandal is still in there along with Eddy," Bodan gasped.

"We'll get them out," Marion assured the two as she entered her house, Cortana was right beside her Haggard and Jackson were behind them while John, Fenix and Soap brought up the rear.

The foyer was empty except for a few broken vases, as they entered the main hall however they saw Sandal and Eddy surrounded by a shining shield that kept the demons that surrounded them out. Earl was Marion's Mabari war-hound, a stout battering ram of a dog that was half her height when on all fours, he was currently snapping at the shield to try to get to the demons. Sandal was laughing at Eddy and was holding a stone that was glowing the same color as the shield. The demons, consisting of twisted farces of humanity called abominations, black wraith-like shades and a few flaming rage demons, all turned from their unreachable goal to what they thought was going to be a nice feast. Marion had other plans.

In an instant she had her twin cross bows in her hands and was firing at the demons bringing down several, Soap dashed in to the demons as a blur that left dead and wounded demons in his wake, a white bolt of pure energy crackled through the air as Fenix let loose some of his Paladinic abilities, Haggard Jackson and John were firing at the abominations, while Cortana arced electricity from her fingertips into the shades, or just resorted to pounding the shades that got too close. In less than a minute thirty demons lay dead. Just as they were about to approach Sandal and Eddy a tremor shook the house.

Sandal dropped the shield and Eddy ran to Marion, she took the liberty of hugging her furry friend's neck. "Need to go," Sandal said, "To much enchantment." then he unhurriedly walked out of the ever more violently shaking house.

"Everyone out," Marion ordered as the group rushed to the door. They were outside and on the other side of the square as the house collapsed. "Well there goes my fortune." Marion said with disgust.

Just as she turned around the grating sound started, spinning back around she saw the rubble of her house being shoved out of the way as four Pride demons emerged from the ground followed by a horribly familiar face, the face of the former first enchanter Orsino.

"I had no choice," The now demonic Orsino rasped, "I had to survive. But now I am back and everyone will die."

Chapter 67 Well That's One Way to Make and Entrance

Character Arbiter

"By the Rings what is that," Arbiter asked.

"That is a reincarnated-demon-possessed mage formerly known as Orsino," Marion said as she aimed her crossbows at the giant creature.

"So how do we kill it," Haggard asked.

"Just keep hitting it until it drops," Soap replied.

The group opened fire. Cortana arced electricity into the giant, John and Arbiter charged in with their swords, Fenix fired off several energy pulses and followed up with a storm of bullets, Haggard fired his pyrolancher, Soap started firing his twin pistols and Marion shot several bolts before having to dodge out of the way of a fire ball. Despite the withering fire the demon still survived seemingly unaffected.

"We must strike it with more precision," Arbiter said, "I'm heading up."

"Count me in," John added as the two started to climb up the demon.

"Look out for its arms," Arbiter yelled as Orsino swiped at them. His warning came a second too late for John however and the thousand pound spartan was knocked through the air like a toy doll.

"Chief," Arbiter yelled, then he threw himself off Orsino before the creature had time to swing at him again. Soap dashed in with Jackson's sword and lured the giant away from where John lay slumped against a wall. When Arbiter got there Cortana was already taking off John's helmet. "What are you doing?"

"Waking him up," Cortana replied as the helmet came off. Arbiter quickly looked away as Cortana kissed John, but he couldn't help but hear her say "I need you, wake up."

Arbiter was surprised when he heard the hiss of John's helmet going back on, looking back he saw John was back up. "You ok," he asked.

"Uh yeah," John replied, "That thing must have really smashed me, time to smash it back."

John rushed back and as Arbiter turned to follow Cortana hissed "Not a word to him."

"Don't worry about me," Arbiter replied as he dashed over to John who was now slicing at Orsino's legs. The mage's giant hand smashed into the ground next to Arbiter and he jumped on. Orsino instinctively jerked his hand back throwing Arbiter into the air, then throwing a fire-ball at him. Arbiter twisted around to avoid the fire-ball and landed on Orsino's head.

"Lets see how you like this," Arbiter growled as he plunged his sword into Orsino's head. Orsino thrashed, sending Arbiter flying towards Marion and her dog. Just as he expected to hit them he stopped in the air and was gently lowered to the ground.

"Huh, thats a cool trick," Marion said, "Earl get back here."

"I thought his name was Eddy," Arbiter said confused.

"Its actually Eddy Earl Vince Tobby the Third," Marion replied, "I just use whichever comes to mind at the time. Hey check it out who's the big rugged looking guy and the decked out mage?"

"What the..." Arbiter stammered as he looked back to see Orsino being held in the air, A mage in black plate armor, and Vest-man holding Orsino above his head with his...beard? "Well why doesn't that surprise me anymore?"

The mage drew his massive two-handed sword as he walked to the still suspended Orsino. He absorbed a couple of fireballs and a blast of lightning on his way there but it seemed not to affect him at all, then he wordlessly charged his sword with fire, electrical, frost, earth, arcane and death then decapitated Orsino, leaving the body for Vest-man to heft into space with an upper cut. The two nodded to each other then Vest-man simply disappeared.

"Well that's one way to make an entrance," Arbiter observed.

"And quite the exit too," The mage said as he walked over, "Name's Vern, Adventure, Gray Warden, Hero of Ferelden, and occasional Battle mage. That's just in case you didn't notice."

"Oh I like him," Marion said, "So would Anders."

"Cortana," Arbiter said, "Signal for the others to get in here, Something is … off."

"We know," Diablo said as he marched up behind them, "Cortana sent word as soon as whatever demon lurched out of the ground."

"Strange company you keep," Vern said eying Diablo.

"We get that a lot," K replied as he formed from a mist that surrounded the lord of terror.

"Hey we ain't all so strange," Haggard said.

"True, some of us are even stranger," Gandalf added.

"Oh come on that's totally not fair you haven't known me long enough to see all my good points," Haggard complained.

"Yeah, like complaining and blowing up crap," Redford said.

Fenix chuckled in the background, Arbiter just shook his head and Vern laughed.

"Well strange company or not I'm here to help, Ferelden has been over run with these creatures, not darkspawn, but something else something worse," Vern stated, "Many others are already on their way I got some help from an old friend to get here faster."

"No way you know that guy in the vest," Church said, "hes like a legend even among DC."

"He certainly has a habit of turning up at the most opportune moments," Arbiter conceded.

"That he does," Isabella said, "Vern long time no fun, where's Leliana?"

"Ha you know how she is always off doing something, we barely have anytime together, well ever since the monsters showed up."

"What type of monsters," James asked.

"Large walker-like beast that emerge from the ground and devour anything in their sight then disappear back into the deeps, man-sized demon things that are clad in armor an carry weapons that rival the best we can make, and then there is the leader of them all a massive creature with four, eyes six legs, arms large enough to crush a house and a maw its like staring into a pit of fire that is covered by for jaw-flaps."

Diablo let out a low hiss, Baal clacked his claws together, and Mephisto whispered "Azmodan."

"You know this threat," Arbiter asked.

"Know him, hes was a lesser evil until he got hold of the black soulstone, now I'll leave that for your imagination to fill in the blanks," Baal said.

"Champion," Cullen called as he ran over to them, "Remember that companion of yours Sebastian, hes back and wit an army."

"Love I won't put you in danger if this can be resolved by handing me over," Anders said.

"Don't even think about it," Marion snapped, "I didn't save your worthless hide all those times to have you throw it away. If Sebastian wants to fight you he'll have to go through me."

"And that would mean he would have to go through us as well," Arbiter replied, "but if he already has an army perhaps we could get him to join our cause against this Azmodan."

"I... Its a long shot but if your name means what I think it does then we should be able to figure something out.," Anders replied.

"We shall see," Cullen added, "At least we are in agreement on one thing, Sebastian's army can not attack Kirkwall its just to unstable right now."  
"I'll go out to him," Arbiter said, "but I'll want, Haggard, John, Cortana, Celantra, and James to go with me, and Diablo, you seem to know the most about this Azmodan."

"I'll lead you out," Cullen said.

They group exited the city on the opposite side of where they came in, before them was situated an army about five hundred yards from the gate. The number of the men must have been about twenty-five thousand in total, but even that would have been disastrous if it invaded the city, and it was twenty-five thousand men that could fight against this new threat. Before the army stood a figure in gleaming white armor with a bow slung over his shoulder and a pair of daggers at his waist. The white clad figure rode towards them on a pure black stallion.

"Cullen what demons do you bring before me, has the mage turned even you so far from the light?"

"Sebastian, these are no demons, I think," Cullen said, "but new arrivals in the city they alone probably have enough power to wipe Kirkwall, Starkhaven, and the Freemarches off the map, they however wish for peace between you and us, for a time, for reasons that they have come out to explain."

"Then why do I see two dragons, amongst them," Sebastian replied.

"If you would allow us to speak you would find we are not all eaters of men," James said, "indeed I was a man for eons before I was restored to my birth-race."

"It speaks," Sebastian gasped.

"We all do, duh how do you think we talk to each other," Haggard added.

"Even if you wished to oppose us," Arbiter said while he still could, "We could crush your pitiful army, I could crush your army, indeed before the war between my race and John's here I slew thousands of humans, but we have bigger issues."

"Your actual body count is three-hundred thousand," Cortana added.

"A prime evil, Azmodan, has been released upon your world," Diablo said, "From what I understand he and his army is still currently across the sea, but that won't last long."

"If that demon is allowed to get a foot hold on this side of the ocean, and Kirkwall seems like the place he would chose," Celantra said, "There will be no end of suffering before we can drive him back across."

"To put it plainly," John said, "We got enough to worry about without you two trying to kill each other, so help us out or at the least don't hinder us."

"And why should I listen to you," Sebastian asked, "Most of you appear no more than demons yourselves."

"Perhaps this will help you decide," James said pulling out his sword, Carver, "Here hold it."

Sebastian grasped the hilt and went rigid, after no more than a few seconds he tossed Carver away from him. The sword floated back to its sheath as Sebastian picked himself up.

"I have my reasons to quarrel with Anders but I can not let that happen to my land," Sebastian said, "You have my support... until this is over."

"That is good," Arbiter said as he held out his hand, Sebastian hesitantly took it and the agreement was reached.  
Character Spyro

"Well this is better accommodations than we've had before," Spyro commented as he and the other dragons were shown the caves in the mountains around the city of Kirkwall.

"And we've also had better accommodations before," Cynder replied.

"Considering the reputations dragons have around here your lucky that you are being allowed to stay this close to the city," Marion said.

"True," Zar said, "We seem to have caused quite the ruckus."

"Well I like it," Blitz said, "Its earthy."

"And not golem infested," Geyser replied.

"I'm guessing there is a story there," Saphira said,

"Indeed there is," Malafor responded.

"So no one is heading back with me then," Marion asked.

"No," K replied, "We will be here if you need us, Cortana can send us a signal and we can respond withing minutes."

"You sure you staying," Anders asked.

"Yeah," K replied as he placed his hand on C's shoulder, "My love is here, I won't leave her."  
"I can appreciate that," Anders replied.

"So now what we just wait for something to happen," Spyro asked, "From what I understood we were going to have to strike first if we want to win this."

"Not so," Diablo said, "Azmodan has always been a steamroller, he will send in his biggest and best first and leave the weakest to mop up, all we have to do is keep the city and he will be in a tight spot."

"Huh, Well I hope he sticks to his regular schedule then," Cyril said.

"Well Considering who we left in the city...," C said.

"True, Even if they were surprised the city would stand until we could get there," RuGaard concluded.

"So if his heavy fighters come in first all we will have to do is mop up whats left, and if they don't we will be able to reinforce the city by the time they arrive," Fiona said.

"Sounds much easier than it will be doesn't it," Spyro stated, "Yeah we may save the city but what about the people in it there is no way we can protect that many people if the city is attacked with siege engines and Chronicler knows what else."

"That is what I was going to ask you about," Marion said, "Our solders and guards will fight but most of the city is filled with people who either can't fight or shouldn't fight. I was hoping that when the city is attacked you all would ferry as many as you can here to seek shelter in the caves until this storm has passed."

"If we do this you will only have the help of the Primes when we enter the battle," K said, "We can do this but it might mean that more people will die because our powers were not directly turned on the enemy."

"Then we risk that," Marion said, "We should head back. Got a lot of planning to do, if the city is attacked before I can get a message to you about where we will be funneling the people, assume it will be the courtyard in front of the keep."

"Got it," Murtagh replied.

"You know some day your going to have to tell me what happened between you two," Marion said as she and Anders walked out of the cave.

"Well I'm going to take a nap wake me if anything happens," NooMoahk announced.

"But your undead you don't even need sleep," Spyro said.

"That doesn't mean I can get some anyway young-ling, remember I was old before you were born," The elder dragon rumbled as he curled up in the back of the cave, his bones clanking and grating across the floor and walls.

"Well I guess he is older than most of us here," Cynder commented.

"Not us," Varok said, "I'd bet we are older than just about everyone except K, C, Doug, the Primes, and Beast."

"Just how old are you all, you don't look more than a hundred," Wistala asked, "And your riders look much younger than that."

"Its not normally polite to ask such questions but I can understand your curiosity," Arya replied, "I am seven thousand, three hundred and eight, and I am the eldest of the six of us by about a hundred years."

"Ah, now that is quite a remarkable sum if I must say," Ingitus said.

"Aye, and we spent most of it on that island you found us on," Eragon added.

"Yes that was most invigorating," Murtagh said sarcastically.

"That means that you would predate any of AuRel's family, undead or not," Cynder observed.

"Indeed we do," Thorn said.

"So what happened," Spyro asked.

"Many things that we would not speak of," Saphira replied.

"K why is it you seem to gather around you very powerful people with very dark pasts," Cynder asked.

"I do it to give them a better future," K replied, "its just that sometimes you have to fight to build a better future."

"Well you've done good by us," Cyril said, "we've watched you save so many..."

"We know," C said, "Now you all get some rest we'll keep watch."

Character ?

Down the hall, third door, two guards and the target...

Eliminate guards take target alive...

3..2..1..engage...

With a quick punch the door flew into the left guard while the right died with a slit throat and the target was knocked down and pinned to the ground.

?: "Shh this will only hurt if you resist it."

Target: "uhh gaah."

?: "Ah you've made more progress than I expected, but I can't let you enslave those who you are trying to call through. But you have been helpful so I'll let you live though you will have a head ace when you wake up."

Punched out the target.

Downstairs, basement sub-level four, fifth door on right...

Other side of room secret hatch hidden under copier...

The gateway...

?: "Huh its on guess they were father along then they realized. Well might as well wait for the intended guests."

Gateway flaring up...

Four new targets...

Neutral disposition...

Four people come out of the white-blue portal in the center of the flowing steel gateway, and squint into the darkness of the room before starting to converse among themselves. Two were women two were men, all wore armor of various styles, on had a sword and shield with a larger sword on his back, on had a rifle and two sawed-off shotguns, one carried a staff, and the other wore a huge metal glove over his right hand.

Language analysts initiated...

Finding phonemes... morphemes...

Analyzing syntax...

Translating...

"This is not Stonebridge," Said the woman with the staff. She was taller than the others and seemed to be in command. Her hair was in a long braid that ended at her knees and her eyes seemed as if on fire from within."

"True," said the man with the gauntlet, "so we can only suppose that this is the place that has been interfering with the causeways and it might be a good idea to look around while we are here."

"Agreed," added the man with the sword, "but lets be careful I don't like this quiet or the dark."

"Ah, but we've not been attacked yet no?," said the rifle-woman, "and that man there in the shadows seems content to just watch us yes?"

?: "how long have you known?"

"I knew ever since we came through but you seemed just as surprised to see us as we were to find ourselves here, No?"

?: "I knew some-one was coming through but not the time, It seems I got here just in time to stop the people who built this place to capture you."

"And why would they want to do that," Said the tall, staff carrying woman.

?: "So they could get you to kill me."

"Ah but you propose a different alternative," asked the man with the gauntlet.

?: "I do help me to help those who will help us. Through that gateway there is a path that will take us to a city. That city is currently under siege, the defenders happen to have on their side the most powerful fighting force in all of history, I want to earn their trust so that they will help me destroy the people who are behind the construction of the gateway, the deceiving of this world, and the destruction of my life. I am Adam Jensen, I am machine."

As Adam walked into the light his features were revealed. His skin was a blacked-out metal, where his eyes should be were two golden lenses, he wore a dark trench coat and what little of him that was visible was not flesh but more blacked out metal.

"Impressive, astounding, what are you some sort of automaton," asked the man with the gauntlet.

Adam: "No I was human once, but that was a long time ago, since then I have slowly replaced what few parts of me were still flesh and blood with the machine and so here I stand before you today."

"Even if we were to help you why should we," Asked the tall woman.

Adam: "Because you will need the help of the group that I am trying to recruit as much as I do. You have powerful enemies do you not, with the help of the group know as DC you can unite your land again."

"In times past the Legion would help those who ask them," replied the tall woman, "We shall uphold that precept even here where we are probably unknown. I am Anjali, this is Lucas Montbarron indicating the sword carrying man, Reinhart Manx indicating man with the gauntlet, and Katarina indicating the other woman. You are right we do need help reuniting our country, but a far worse threat than civil war approaches us and it would be good if we could hurry."

Adam: "Agreed. Shall we."

The five walked back into the gate and began working their way towards DC.

Character Gen. Fenix

"No the courtyards are too open," Fenix replied, "we want the demons to fight us in the allies where we can get two or three of us against one of them."

"But if we lured them into the courtyard then I could hit them with my more powerful magic," Vern said, "and I wouldn't destroy too many buildings or kill any if us in the process."

"I kinda figured the buildings would be destroyed by the demons anyway," Haggard said.

Fenix sat down on the black throne that was the closest chair in the room. Haggard, Vern, Marion, Cullen, John, Jackson and himself were all gathered in the old viscount throne room. It was a bleak and depressing place, but easily defended. Its hard gray walls were reflecting his mood and the throne he sat in was hard and uncomfortable, which only worsened his mood.

"Well we could purposefully collapse the buildings to force the demons down a particular path," Jackson said.

"As much as I hat to say it, that is a good idea," Cullen said, "But how could we collapse so many buildings so quickly and where would the people go who are in them?"

"Doug or Cortana could easily collapse the buildings, the people could be evacuated to the caves early, and then we could force the demons into the courtyards without them realizing it," Fenix said. "John contact Cortana get her and K on the line and lets see if this won't work."

"Ok they are on and up to date," John said after a few minutes.

"So are we green," asked Jackson.

"Yeah, Cortana is sending in some demolition bots for us to use, and K and C are on their way to start carrying people out of the city. They agreed to meet us outside."

With that the group left the oppressively gloomy hall and emerge out in the courtyard were four seven foot tall crab-like walker bots, K and C awaited them.

"Huh thought it would take you guys longer to get here," Fenix stated.

"Oh we didn't fly we teleported," C said, "it will take longer flying back because we dare not teleport when we have passengers."

"How many can you each carry at a time," Marion asked.

"If we intend to fly and we need to take off from the courtyard then I'm limited to about thirty," K said, "C can only carry about twenty."

"So few," Haggard said, "well I guess how many buildings we need to collapse will determine..."

"No call in the others I want to go ahead and evacuate the city," Cullen said.

"Then we'll go ahead and take a group and come back with the others," K said, "though I doubt they will be overly pleased to fly on dragon back."

"They will have to," Sebastian said as he reigned in his charger, "the demons approach. I've never seen such an army and these are no demons that I have ever seen before."

"No these are demons that all other demons fear," C informed him, "How close are they?"

"I'd say that we have until nightfall," Sebastian said, "I'm going to ready my men, keep the gates open until the last hour so that we might find safety within the walls."

"We shall do what we can," Marion confirmed.

"Agh this is the part I hate most about battles," Fenix growled, "waiting."

Chapter 68 The Throw-down

Character Adam Jensen

"And it should be...," Adam trailed off as he scanned the causeway to see if they were on the correct path. Since leaving the basement of a secure warehouse in Detroit he and four Legionnaires, Anjali, Reinhart, Katarina and Lucas, had been wandering through the inter-dimensional pathways that allowed one to travel vast distances in a very short time, even though they had spent three hours in the causeways so far.

Scanning...

Destination confirmed...

13 feet under current position...

"Well, are we close," Reinhart asked.

Adam: "Yeah look down."

Below them was another path of rocks and red water. Attached to the path was an island of floating rock, much like the one they entered the causeways from and like several they had passed already. On the island was the unmistakable shape of a causeway gate, its rounded archway illuminated by a dim white-blue glow.

"Ah come on do we really have to jump," Lucas said.

"I agree" said Katarina, "Couldn't we double back and find it again?"

"It would take to long," Anjali replied, "We should jump for it."

Adam: "Right give me some space."

Scanning...

Distance to target 13 feet down...

7 feet ahead...

Required momentum to reach destination...

3MPH...

Adam sprinted to the edge of the land-water and jumped out into empty space. As he reached the zenith of the land mass below him he activated his landing field. A golden sphere of electricity enveloped him creating a strong electronegative field the slowed him to a stop as he landed on the island of floating rock.

Adam: "Ok next, I'll catch you as you fall to lessen the impact."

"Great," Lucas replied, "Well might as well."

The others were down on the platform in short order, and Anjali opened the gate.

"Right then off into another world," Reinhart said, "I can't wait to see what wonders it has in store for us."

Adam went through last and as he emerged he found himself and the Legionnaires in a gray room with a vaulted ceiling, stairs leading down from the slightly raised platform they were on and into a hall. Turning around he saw a throne that was glowing white-blue and slowly fading to black.

"Interesting, a Gate that is a throne," Anjali said.

"Indeed it seems to be made out of the rocky material of the causeways," Reinhart said.

"Company," Lucas warned as the five of them turned towards the hall down which two people were running, one carrying two single-handed crossbows, the other a staff. Behind the two were eight heavily armored warriors with an assortment of guns, four red three blue, one gray and a silver floating orb-thing. Then, behind them, came a familiar face.

"You," Starkiller said as the Jedi entered the throne room.

Adam: "Well hello, did ya miss me?"

"I guess your here to talk with K and C right," Starkiller said.

Adam: "Duh, where are they?"

"Whoa hold it," said the gray armored warrior, her voice giving away the fact that she was a woman, "You know this guy?"

"Yeah, thanks to K and C," Starkiller replied, "Right, Adam, this is Tex, with her are Sarge, Simmons, Grif, Doughnut, Church, Caboose, Tucker, and Washington. That is Marion and Anders, their like the mayor, constable, outlaws of this city, who's your new friends?"

Adam: "Mayor, constable, outlaws? Never mind. This is Anjali, Reinhart, Katarina and Lucas. I used their causeways to get here."

"Well I take it their on our side then," Anders said.

"Yeah they're good," Starkiller replied.

"Ah and I was hoping to bash some skulls," Tex said as she rounded up the rest of her team and left the hall.

"Ok well if your here to help you got here just in time," Marion said. "We finished the preparations just an hour ago and the last of the civilians were taken out of the city only five minutes past, K, C and their dragons are going to be gone for about thirty minutes on that trip so..."

She was cut off by the blaring of an alarm horn.

"Its begun," Starkiller said, "we should hurry to the walls, Baal is heading up our defenses out side the city with Mephisto, Diablo has the inside defenses, it's him we are going to head for to see where he thinks you can do the most good."

Adam: "Who?"

"Long story," Marion replied, "Just don't kill them when you see them. Yeah they look like demons themselves and from what we can tell probably are, but they have fought the commander of the demons that are trying to kill us so we figured it would be best if they led the forces."

"Demons fighting demons," Anjali said, "How strange."

Adam: "Welcome to the world of K and C, once you meet them it will make more sense."

"Or less," Starkiller added.

"Great," remarked Katarina, "More confusion is just what we need right now..."

Shadow Detected...

Analyzing Size... Shape...

Confirmed...

K...

"Adam! Good to see you again," K remarked as he settled onto a collapsed building, crushing it even more with his weight. K was in his dragon form and was a good seventy feet long and thirteen feet tall at the shoulder. Then another dragon landed beside him, with scales as clear as diamonds and sparkling with every color of the rainbow.

Adam: "Ah and you must be Celantra, back in the day K would spend entire nights talking about you."

"I'll bet," Celantra said, "I hope he didn't forget to mention that it's easier to just call me C."

"Unbelievable, I-it's an honor, you two are remarkable," Reinhart said, "I'm Reinhart a professor and would love to hear more about you and your kind if time will allow."

"Unfortunately time is the thing we don't have right now," said a much smaller yellow dragon that alighted in the courtyard. "Adam I am Storm, I have been waiting for your arrival. Ingitus are you ready?"

"Indeed I am," said a slightly larger red dragon that circled above the yard.

"Starkiller, I need you to identify someone for me," Storm said, "I'm getting tall, brown hair, beard and saw more clearly than the others. Though that last part makes no sense to me."

"Hmm, the description is lacking in clarity but I can place only two that I know of," Starkiller said, "and both are long dead. Though... saw more clearly... there was only one that could match that. He saw what my master was before my master's master understood it. Only Qui-gon Jinn has been dead for sixty years."

"Then do you know when he died roughly," Ingitus asked, "I can take us there and we could... rearrange events."

"Messing with time can be very dangerous," Doctor said, "If your set on this course you'll need an expert with you."

Adam: "And you are?"

"I'm the Doctor, Time Lord," Doctor replied.

"Ah here we are it was on the 27th of the fifth revolution of the galactic center," Starkiller said, "on the planet of Naboo, while fighting with the Sith Darth Maul in the main reactor room of the palace."

"Doctor we have our location and the time find us the dimension will you?" Ingitus asked.

"Well that would be Starkiller's," River said, "I've already got the Tardis set to go."

"I'll provide the energy needed from this end," Ingitus said, "You'll be on your own getting back."

"Adam, Starkiller, Red team, Blue Team your going to go with the Doctor and River, find Qui-gon and get back here," Storm said, "Then we will turn this battle around on our foes."

Adam: "K?"

"If Storm says go then I suggest you go," K replied, "We'll take care of things on this end."

Adam: "Right then off to find this person and change time. K it never is dull around you."

"Doctor we're ready," Tex said.

"Right then to the Tardis," Doctor exclaimed.

Character Ingitus

The unusual group traversed the congested streets to get to the Tardis as Ingitus circled above them. _This adventure keeps getting more unbelievable by the moment. It will be one record that will take me some time to document in the Chroniclers' volumes._ He thought as below him Adam, The Spartans, River and the Doctor entered the Tardis and signaled the all clear. Ingitus landed on a nearby building and dove into his reserves of temporal energy. When he had channeled enough into his lungs he breathed the energy into the Tardis sending it on its way into the void.

"Good luck," He whispered into the air as the Tardis vanished.

"Ingitus!" Diablo bellowed, "Xavier and Carter need your help over on the east wall!"

"I'm on my way," Ingitus replied as he took wing for the eastern ramparts.

From his height he could see the battle outside the walls. Mephisto and Baal's forces were massed on the west, the inlet from the ocean, and were repelling the waves of demons, either in boats or using their serpent-like bodies to swim up the channel. In the east where he was heading a swarm of imps were harrying Carter and Xavier's defenses. _Time to show the young-lings a thing or two about fighting._ Ingitus adjusted his angle so the sun would be behind him as he dove through the pack of imps. When he reached the center of the swarm he unleashed a time rend that devoured most of the imps leaving only a few that were easy for Carter to pick off while Xavier tended to the soldiers who were injured by the flying beasts.

"Ingitus you old timer, sill got one blarg of a kick don't you," Carter said, "Thanks for the help."

"Ha any time commander," Ingitus replied as he circled back away from the encounter. _Now to find K and see what the out come of this battle will be._ K was not hard to find he and C were right in the middle of a whole group of twisted crab-like demons that had come up out of the water and were making their way towards Sebastian's troops. Ingitus gathered two balls of warped time in his paws and hurled them at the demons, catching them in a large bubble of warped time that slowed the demons movements and speed up K and C's.

"Ingitus, good of you to join the party," K yelled up at him, "I got plenty of gifts here choose any one that you like."

"Hahaha, Thanks but I'll just kill all the demons I see, instead of gift wrap them," Ingitus replied, "How goes the day?"

"Well, Fenix and his team just punched a big hole in the demons lines, our time-lord and his group is late for their performance but 141 and BC seem to have that situation under control. Griffen and his team along with Cortana are keeping any of our robotic friends at bay and well we seem to be holding the city pretty darn well so not bad," K reported.

"Check that here comes the ol Doctor," Ingitus added as the blue of the Tardis flew past him, "Uh looks like he is having navigational difficulties, I'll hold the beach you go help them out of the blue box."

"Ok, but don't get yourself killed trying to hold the beach alone get Chief or Arbiter to help if you run into trouble," C said as she dispatched the last demon crab, "Come on K we need a break anyways."

"Fine, Ingitus call us if you need help," K said as he and C took off to follow the Tardis which was now flipping end-over-end and heading back towards the city.

Character Kalathanon

"Come here you stupid box," K snarled as the Tardis spiraled past him for the third time, "C you got that?"

"I think so...woah no," C replied as she grabbed onto the Tardis only to get slung off again.

"We got to stop it some how," K said, "or let it crash."

They looked at each other a second before chasing the elusive box again. C managed to grapple onto on side and K took the advantage and latched onto the top, together they were able to slow down the Tardis and bring it to a landing. Immediately upon landing the doors swung open and out came the banged up suit covered group that had set off what seemed only a few hours ago, only with an extra passenger.

"Well that was a most...interesting ride," said the new arrival who could only be the one Qui-gon Jinn. He was in his late forties early fifties long straight brown hair and he wore a brown robe, trousers and shoes. "Ah you must be K, I've heard a lot about you."

"I'm sure you have, hopefully good things," K replied.

"Mixed," Adam replied.

"Well that about sums you up dear," C said, "Qui-gon I assume that you are somewhat aware of why we brought you here.

"Vaguely," Qui-gon replied, "but I am sure that you can explain further now that I am here."

"We can't" K said "but she can." He pointed to Storm as she came in to land beside them.

"Qui-gon I am Storm, you are here because the red death from the sky, to it you are anathema."

"Red death from the sky what are you?" K began as the sky started to turn a light pink that gradually started getting darker.

"Those are orbital lasers," Starkiller said, "Why there must be a hundred thousand."

"Oh so I am supposed to stop a hundred thousand orbital lasers," Qui-gon said.

"Stop or bend it matters not but do it quickly," Storm said, "only you can see the path for them to go."

"Starkiller, you said that there were two main enemies that were fighting against you what were their names?" Qui-gon asked.

"They go by many names but their essence, the core of their being is darkness, void, despair," K replied, "What are you thinking?"

"Redirect the lasers to find them instead of hitting the planet, though I will need your help Starkiller." Qui-gon said.

"I'll do what I can," Starkiller replied.

"And what of us," Lucas asked, "What can we do?"

"Go to the eastern side of the city," Storm advised, "141 could use some help over there."

"Well whatever you are going to do do it quickly," K said to Qui-gon.

"Do, what I will do is wait for the opportune moment," Qui-gon replied, when the energy is at its peak."

"And that will be?" C asked.

"Oh right before the lasers hit their target," Starkiller replied they are designed to amp up right before impact."

"What," K said, "Your going to wait until the lasers are fired to intervene?"

"No we will wait until they are about a second from impact," Qui-gon replied, "The lasers are already on there way I advise yo stand back and don't interrupt us."

"K come on there is nothing we can do now but trust them," C said as K was about to fly up into the sky.

"But lasers are energy you could stop them before they enter the atmosphere," K said.

"Love, there are a hundred thousand of them even I have my limits," C replied, "Storm engineered this so you would have to trust her, trust them."

K stopped in mid beat and fell back to the ground, he knew his wife was right there was nothing he could do but watch and hope that the two little humans who seemed as if they were not even paying attention could some how do what the two most powerful Leviathans could not. He looked up and saw a huge rain of red lasers heading straight for the city, he couldn't stop looking as they got closer and closer to the helpless citadel. Right when the first one touched the top of the tallest tower he shouted NO!, and then woke up in his and C's wing of Doug's ship.

"K are you alright?" C asked, "Did you have that dream again about the battle of Kirkwall?"

"Yes, I can't forget that feeling of helplessness that Storm forced on me," K replied, "I'm just glad that Qui-gon and Starkiller were able to pull off their stunt."

"K, C," Anjali called, "we are arriving at Earth."

"Ah good thank you," K replied then to Celantra, "It will be good to have a break I have not had a normal job in years."

"I think I is a good idea this college you want to open," C said, "and I am glad that Carter, Blitz, Storm, Xavier and James are going with us."

"Yeah me too," K said, "Lets go."


End file.
